Caminhos Tortuosos
by Krika Haruno
Summary: Treze garotas, treze dourados, mundos completamente diferentes que agora se cruzam. Ambos vão aprender que a vida não foi fácil para eles, mas que têm o poder de mudar seus destinos. ULTIMO CAPT ON
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

**Mais uma fic, espero que gostem.**

**Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada.**

_Devem me achar uma louca, sendo que ainda nem chegou ao fim as minhas fics " As sete jóias" e " Sete dias" e já estou fazendo outra, mas é que tive essa idéia e queria logo por no papel. Não se preocupem as duas fics já estão adiantas e logo estarão terminadas. _

_Resumo__: Treze garotas, treze dourados, mundos completamente diferentes que agora se cruzam. Ambos vão aprender que a vida não foi fácil para eles, mas que têm o poder de mudar seus destinos. _

**Prólogo**

Viena, Áustria.

Usando um terninho preto e os cabelos presos num rabo a senhorita Kido descia do carro ajudada por seu mordomo. Era noite e o vento úmido e forte anunciava uma tempestade. Não gostava de viajar nessas condições, mas teria que voltar para a Grécia naquela mesma noite.

Atena atentou-se para o prédio a frente. Em estilo neoclássico a construção era magnífica e abrigava a Interpol Austríaca. A passos ligeiros entrou, sabendo exatamente onde deveria ir. Dias atrás vindo a negócios, acabou encontrando num café um velho amigo da família Kido. Conversaram sobre diversos assuntos até que ele contou do problema que estava passando. Solidariamente ela resolveu ajuda-lo.

- Senhorita Kido?

- Sim.

- Sou Anne Cox, o senhor Meetternich pediu que a conduzisse até sua sala.

- Claro.

Foi levada para o ultimo andar. Ao sair do elevador, viu que já se encontrava na sala.

- Por favor. – Anne mostrou-lhe um sofá. – mandarei lhe servir um café.

- Obrigada.

A sala era muito bem decorada e espaçosa. Tendo uma pequena sala de estar, uma biblioteca e um escritório, mas as duas coisas que mais chamavam a atenção era o belacíssimo tapete persa no chão e a vista para a cidade devido às amplas janelas.

Atena caminhou até a janela, a cidade continuava a mesma desde a ultima vez que viera na companhia do avô.

- "Aconteceu tanta coisa desde então... – começou a se lembrar desde o dia que descobriu que era Atena, até a guerra contra Hades. – um ano se passou desde então."

Os primeiros pingos molharam o vidro.

- Saori.

Ela virou.

- Klaus.

- Desculpe faze-la esperar, não achei que a reunião fosse demorar, por favor, sente-se.

Os dois acomodaram no sofá de couro marrom, logo Cox voltou trazendo uma bandeja. Ela os serviu e retirou-se.

- Fico feliz que queira me ajudar seu avô e eu fomos grandes amigos.

O homem sentando a frente dela era alto e robusto, possuindo olhos azuis, o cabelo bastante grisalho denunciava sua idade e a pele rosada sua origem: alemã.

Klaus era representante da Interpol na Áustria, por sua competência e honestidade conquistara a confiança de todos, inclusive do senhor Kido, o qual conhecera numa viagem a Tókio.

- Pelo pouco que me contou estarei envolvida em algo grave.

- Sim. Vou lhe contar os detalhes. – Klaus colocou a xícara na bandeja. - Há alguns meses a Interpol descobriu uma rede de corrupção, trafico de drogas e armas que envolvem as máfias européias e orientais. Conseguimos desmantelar operação e reunir provas para levar algumas pessoas à prisão. Haverá um julgamento daqui a 15 dias. Nossas principais provas são o testemunho de treze pessoas que tem informações importantíssimas e por isso estão juradas de morte.

- Juradas?

- Sim. Estamos tentando ao maximo mantê-las seguras porem com a aproximação do julgamento não sei se conseguiremos protegê-las.

- Mas são a Interpol.

- É a Interpol lidando com cinco máfias.

- Entendo.

- Por isso quero que perceba o risco. Sei que quer me ajudar eu agradeço, mas não quero que aconteça nada com você.

- Estou ciente disso Klaus. – ela sorriu. – e meu avô faria o mesmo por você. São treze pessoas cuja vida corre risco, farei o que for para protegê-las.

- Agradeço seu gesto. Prova que tem um coração bondoso como o do seu avô.

- Vou levá-las para Athenas.

- Saori?

- Ficaram lá ate o dia do julgamento e não se preocupe elas estarão no lugar mais seguro do mundo. "Isso se nenhum deus aparecer." – pensou. – Fique sossegado, lhe dou minha palavra.

- Antes precisa saber de uma coisa.

- O que?

- São treze garotas que levaram ate pouco tempo uma vida, digamos, leviana. – deu uma pausa, não queria dizer logo de uma vez, contudo era melhor ela saber. – são prostitutas.

- O que?! – exclamou.

- Trabalhavam em Vilnius, capital da Lituânia, um lugar considerado neutro para as máfias. Elas trabalhavam num luxuoso hotel e serviam de "acompanhantes" para os membros de hierarquia maior. São peças valiosas, pois sabem tudo que se passa nesse mundo.

- Minha decisão continua intacta. – disse convicta.

- Alem de prostitutas são viciadas, não todas, mas a maioria. Bebida, cigarro, drogas pesadas... a senhorita teve uma boa educação e cultura, acredito que não saiba como esse mundo é. Vai estar lidando pessoas num nível critico.

Atena não disse nada. Quando decidiu que iria ajudar não imaginou como seriam as pessoas, agora sabendo... sabia que não correria risco, mas... as levarias para o santuário para conviver com os cavaleiros que tinham apenas como experiência as batalhas. Seria prudente?

- Se quiser vê-las e depois me dar a resposta. – disse Klaus vendo a hesitação dela.

- Sim...

- Por aqui.

Entraram por uma porta que ficava ao lado da biblioteca, passando por um corredor iluminado, mas sem portas. Klaus seguia na frente e Atena, atrás pensava. No final do corredor viraram a direita, deparando com outro. Este porem tinha uma porta. Uma única porta.

- A mantemos escondidas aqui. – disse quebrando o silencio.

Atena apenas concordou com a cabeça. Klaus abriu a porta, na sala não havia móvel algum, tendo apenas numa parede uma janela de vidro.

- Por favor, Saori.

A deusa o olhou e depois para o vidro. Aproximou aos poucos.

- Não se preocupe, elas não podem nos ver.

Atena olhou. Treze garotas estavam sentadas, conversavam entre si e até riam, mas ela não pode ouvir. Algumas pareciam bem à vontade, outras se mantinham em silencio. Olhares diversos, uns tristes, outros divertidos. Compadeceu-se delas.

- "A missão de Atena é zelar pelos humanos. Se a vida delas estão em risco... acredito que também será um aprendizado para eles. Uma luta sem combate, apenas sentimento contra sentimento." Klaus.

- Sim?

- Prepare-as amanha elas estarão na Grécia.

Do lado de fora uma forte chuva caía.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Atena não imagina a enrascada em que se meteu. E agora atendendo a pedidos... minha primeira fic de fichas! Preciso de 13 garotas._

_Algumas restrições:_

_- Será uma tema delicado vai falar de prostituição, drogas, violência etc então quem quiser participar, vai sofrer com a personagem. Lagrimas... TT_

_- Todas serão prostitutas, por isso o aviso do item anterior._

_- Vou precisar de algumas fichas especificas:_

_Meninas que gostam do que fazem. (existe gente que gosta pelo prazer e pelo dinheiro). Podem ser que quando entraram para o ramo não gostavam e passaram a gostar ou já que entraram porque gostavam._

_Viciadas em drogas, cigarro, bebida que fazem questão de não querer parar._

_Viciadas que querem parar, mas não conseguem._

_Algumas que só se prostituem não tem vícios._

_Uma que não tem vicio, odeia o que faz e tem marcas pelo corpo. (Sofria violência)_

_- As idades serão 19 ou 20 anos, mais tarde explicarei o porquê disso._

_- Só Shion não estará disponível._

**Vamos às fichas**

**Nome verdadeiro:**

**Nome fictício:**

**Apelido: (pode ser do nome verdadeiro ou do fictício)**

**Idade: 19 ou 20 anos.**

**Pais de onde veio:**

**Aparência:**

**História:**

**Como parou em Vilnius:**

**Personalidade:**

**Roupa que gosta de usar:**

**Vicio que tem:**

**Dourado:**

**O que acha dele antes e depois:**

**O que ele acha de você antes e depois:**

**Por que esta no sistema de proteção: **

_**Alternativas – viu um assassinato, conhece o esquema de trafico de drogas, corrupção, trafico de crianças, de armas, ou algum outro.**_

**Tem alguma cena que gostaria que tivesse**

Bom... aguardarei as fichas. Qualquer coisa que eu lembrar eu posto. Até.


	2. Chapter 2: Apresentações

**Capitulo 1: Apresentações**

O sol a pouco tinha nascido, mas já estava escaldante e o ar sufocante. Uma van parou na entrada do santuário de Atena. Treze garotas desceram e olharam maravilhadas para o local, o calor incomodava, mas a visão de treze templos majestosos a frente fazia valer a pena. Escoltadas por dois seguranças começaram a subir.

Um ano havia se passado desde a guerra contra Hades, o santuário estava mergulhado numa profunda paz, Atena intercedendo junto ao pai conseguira que todos os dourados fossem revividos.

- Que tenha inicio os treinos da manha. - disse Shion.

Formaram-se duplas e o treino teve inicio. Desde que voltaram para seu antigo lar, a rotina da elite de Atena consistia em treinos na parte da manha e da tarde, de segunda a sábado. Tendo o domingo livre podiam passear pela vila Rodória ou ir até Atenas desde que se comportassem. À noite, a cada dia, reuniam-se em uma das casas para jantar e conversar.

Como recompensa pela batalha mortal contra o deus dos mortos Atena tinha dado a cada um, um mês de férias onde poderiam passar no seu país natal. Todos já tinham tirado essas férias restando apenas Aldebaran, que embarcara na semana passada para o Brasil_. (n/a: por falta de candidata tive que mandar o Deba para o Brasil.)_

No templo, Atena em seu escritório olhava pensativa para as casas abaixo. Desde ontem a noite, não sabia se tinha feito bem. Tinha consciência que estava se envolvendo em uma coisa perigosa e não só ela, envolvera também seus cavaleiros, seria apenas por 15 dias, mas...

Bateram duas vezes na porta.

- Entre.

- Com licença, senhorita Saori.

- O que foi Tatsume?

- As moças chegaram.

- Faça-as entrarem, ah Tatsume.

- Sim.

- Leve Kiki até o aeroporto. Ele embarca daqui a pouco para o Japão.

- Sim. Com licença.

O mordomo saiu. Atena sentou a mesa. Elas já estavam lá, não tinha mais nada a fazer, a não ser rezar.

- " Vovô me ilumine." - pensou olhando o retrato do avô em cima da mesa.

Novamente seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta.

- Entre.

Entrou uma menina, depois outra, outra, até completarem treze garotas.

- Bom dia. - Atena sorriu. - meu nome é Atena. É um prazer conhece-las.

- Atena como a deusa? - indagou uma delas.

- Sim... - sorriu. - como a deusa. - Bem vindas a minha casa, espero que gostem daqui.

- Tudo isso é seu? - perguntou outra. - garota, você é rica. Seus pais devem ter uma nota!

- Não tenho pais, fui criada por meu avô.

- Hum.. - sorriu outra. - seu avô é solteiro?

- Como?

- Nada. - retrucou outra. - agradecemos por nos aceitar aqui. Desculpe o trabalho.

- Já sabe o que somos? – outra.

- Sei. Ficaram aqui até o julgamento, cada uma vai ficar numa casa diferente, terão o que precisarem, mas com uma condição.

- Já sei. - sorriu uma debochada. - vamos ter que trabalhar. Imaginava isso.

- Só gosto de cara jovens.

- Sempre fico com 50 do pagamento.

- E eu escolho com quem vou me deitar.

Atena as olhava pasma.

- " Que Zeus me ajude." Não vão trabalhar para mim, levaram uma vida normal. A condição é que não vão sair desse lugar. Estão juradas e todo cuidado é pouco.

- Ah...murmurou desapontada - .achei que ia faturar.

- Bom como disse, cada uma ficara em uma casa e cada casa tem um segurança. - achou melhor usar esse termo. - ficaram seguras. Podem andar livremente por entre elas e alguns outros lugares que depois mostrarei, mas só.

- Ficaremos isoladas?

- Se quiser continuar viva. - disse a deusa.

- Atena tem razão. Não podemos facilitar.

- Está bem.

- Venham, vou mostrar as pessoas que cuidaram de vocês.

------------------------------------------------------

**Foi difícil escolher os dourados, que disputa. Fiz até estatística. **

"_O Santuário de Atena, fez uma pesquisa de popularidade entre os preferidos da mulherada. Eis o resultado:"_

Saga e Shaka – **13 por cento cada**

Mú, Aiolos e Mask - **10 cada**

Kanon, Miro, Kamus e Afrodite - **7 cada**

Aioria, Shura e Shion - **5 cada**

Dhoko - **1**

Aldebaran – 0 tadinho...

_Então o que fiz, pegar a personalidade da personagem, com o vicio e a história que ela tem e cruzar com o jeito do dourado. E o grupo ficou formado assim:_

**Nome ----- Dourado------Escolhida**

Hathor – Kanon - Dri - **Seu perfil e do Kanon, do jeito que imaginei.**

Ingrid – Shura - Margarida - **Não vai encher o Shura de perguntas, ta?**

Angelina - Miro - Nikke - **O Miro é seu Nikke!**

Camila - Shion - Cherry - **O Shion não ia entrar, mas diante do pedido... **

Gabrielle - Afrodite - Danoninho - **O Dite é teu.**

Linna - Dohko - Calyeh - **Sua personalidade casou certinho com a do Dohko.**

Birget - Mú - Alice - **Tadinho do Mú, vai ser tentado até**.

Alexia - Aiolos - Asian - **Igual ao Mú, vai ser tentado até.**

Iris - Aioria - Kitana - **Eu sei que você queria o Aiolos, mas pela cena que você descreveu achei que o Aioria cairia melhor, ele é mais impulsivo.**

Alais - Kamus - Haru - **O fumar foi a peça fundamental, Kamus vai penar com você.**

Chiara – Saga - Danda - **Pediu o MM por ultimo...ohohhoh...você e o Saga vão se dar muito bem**.

Farah - Shaka - Aredhel - **Vai tornar a vida do virginiano um inferno**. **hahaha!**

Hikari - Mask - Iode – **Que bom que aceitou**.

---------------------------------------------------------

Continuando a fic.

O treino seguia, quando Kiki apareceu no meio da arena quase matando de susto Miro e Kanon.

- Seu moleque, é hoje que eu te mato! - gritou Kanon.

- Tanto escândalo, só por um sustinho? - o garoto sorriu sarcástico.

- Ora seu...

Kanon começou a correr atrás dele, Kiki levava um pouco de vantagem porque usava a telecinese, mas...

- Peguei. - Miro segurou o menino.

- Me solta Miro!

- Não vou deixar Kanon te matar.

- Obrigado. - sorriu aliviado.

- Sou eu que vou te matar. - o escorpião deu um sorriso maléfico.

- Mestre Mú! Mestre Mú! Socorro!

- O que veio fazer aqui? - indagou o próprio. - sabe que não pode permanecer aqui.

- Só vim dar um recado da Saori.

- Solta ele Miro. - disse Kamus.

- De jeito nenhum!

- Me solta Miro, a Atena quer ver vocês, agora!

- Está mentindo.

- Não estou! Juro pelo meu mestre!

Mú arqueou a sobrancelha, conhecia-o muito bem, ele não iria brincar com uma coisa dessas... ou ia?

- Estou dizendo a verdade. Atena está chamando. Agora me solta, Tatsume está me esperando.

- O careca? - indagou MM.

- Vou para o Japão.

- Solta ele Miro. - disse Mú. - a viagem é verdade.

Miro o soltou. Kiki ajeitou a roupa e com olhar de superioridade olhou para o escorpião.

- Atena está chamando. Dei o recado. Adeus.

Sumiu.

- Atena chamando...xi.. problemas. - disse Aioria.

- Pare de pensar que ela nos chama só porque existem problemas. - Shaka aproximou.

- E não é só por isso? Aposto que é um deus maluco.

- Aldebaran que teve sorte, ah essas horas deve estar curtindo uma praia, mulheres, sol, mulheres, alguma bebida gelada, mulheres...

- Não diga asneira. – Kamus deu um pedala nele. - e você pare de imaginar coisas e vamos. - Kamus e Saga passaram à frente.

No salão os treze dourados ajoelharam diante da deusa. Atena em seu trono olhava distraída.

- Mandou nos chamar Atena?

Ela não respondeu.

- Atena?

- O que...? - ela os olhou.

- Mandou nos chamar?

- Sim... - disse só isso, tinha que pensar em como conta-los. - Bom... há uns dias atrás enquanto estava na Áustria encontrei uma antigo amigo do meu avô. Ele é responsável pela Interpol na Áustria.

- Interpol? - indagou MM, esse nome fazia parte de seu passado.

- Sim. Ele está engajado num esquema que pretende derrubar algumas redes de corrupção, trafico de várias máfias. Para isso ele conta com 13 testemunhas que conhecem todos os detalhes sobre isso.

Os dourados ouviam atentamente, mas a expressão deles era: "e daí?". Atena notou isso, mas não podia ir direto ao final.

- Essas testemunhas estão juradas de morte.

- Elas ainda não morreram? – MM mexia com a camisa. - São sortudas. - sorriu. - quando é assim...

Ele calou ao ver que todos olhavam para ele.

- Desculpe. O que dizia Atena?

- A Interpol vem conseguido protege-las, mas com a aproximação do julgamento, tem se tornado complicado, então... - deu uma pausa. - me prepôs a ajudar.

- Como senhorita? - indagou Mú.

- Dando proteção a elas. Onde vocês acham que é o lugar mais seguro?

Aioria começou a pensar, Shura, Miro e Kanon trocavam idéias, MM pensou nos lugares que conheciam, assim como Afrodite.

- Não conheço outros países... - iniciou Dohko. - não sei onde seria esse lugar.

- Qual o lugar mais seguro para pessoas comuns? - perguntou Atena.

- Aqui...? - disse Mú sem querer.

- Essas testemunhas vão ficar aqui até o dia do julgamento.

- O QUE???!!!! - exclamaram os treze pasmos.

- Mas Atena... - murmurou Shaka, mantendo uma calma fora do normal. - aqui?

- Sim. Ficaram sobre a nossa proteção. Não podia deixar essas pessoas na mão. Elas lutam por justiça. - fez cara de inocente.

- Por que uma menina de 14 anos toma sempre as decisões... - sussurrou Afrodite.

- Ficaram aqui e ponto final! - disse séria. - E só porque tenho 14 anos não sei o que devo fazer. Sou Atena e minha missão aqui na Terra é proteger a todos.

- Sim. - o pisciano encolheu.

- Cada uma vai ficar num templo. " Será que isso é prudente?" - pensou lembrando-se quem elas eram. - Tem mais uma coisa. - esse pormenor que seria o mais difícil.

- Fale Atena. - Shion estava preocupado.

- São pessoas que conviviam direto com a máfia, sabem de tudo o que se passa nesse mundo e fazem tudo o que passa neste mundo. São 13 garotas.

- Mulher? - sorriu Miro. - vou tomar conta de mulher? Ate que enfim Zeus ouviu minhas preces!

- Cala a boca! - Kamus deu um pedala nele. - não vai tocar nelas.

- Mulher... - sorriram maliciosamente MM, Shura e Kanon.

- São prostitutas.

Silencio mortal. Miro que comemorava ficou quieto, Kamus nem finalizou o outro pedala. Saga prestes a xingar o irmão parou. Shaka abriu os olhos, Shion olhava incrédulo para ela, Shura e MM trocaram olhares, Mú arregalou os olhos assim como Dohko, Aioria e Aiolos. Afrodite fitava atônico para a deusa.

- Eh... Atena... eu acho que não entendi muito bem... – Shion tentava ficar calmo. – são o que?

- O que ouviu. – disse taxativa. - Trabalhavam numa cidade na Lituânia, tinham contatos com os membros mais altos das máfias, por isso são juradas. Todas são prostitutas e algumas têm certos vícios.

- Que tipo de vicio?

- Bebida, cigarro, drogas. Não ia contá-los, mas achei melhor saberem.

- Quer esconder esse tipo de gente aqui? Nesse lugar sagrado? – indagou Shaka.

- Sim. – respondeu fria. – a partir de hoje, vão cuidar delas. Mais alguma pergunta? Ou alguma objeção?

- Seremos babás... – sorriu desdenhoso MM.

- "Ótimo! Prostitutas!" – pensou Kamus.

- "A elite de Atena reduzida a isso..." – pensou Shion. – " devia ter ficado morto a passar por isso."

- Já que não tem perguntas. Meninas, por favor.

Uma a uma foram entrando, a principio os dourados nem lhes deram atenção, achavam que tipinhos como elas não mereciam consideração, mas... ficaram fascinados pela beleza delas.

------------------------------------------

_Ficou bem curtinho, mas é o começo. Espero ter agradado a todas, sugestões de cenas serão muito bem vindas, mas peço para mandarem por "send message"se não todo mundo já vai saber o que vai acontecer e aí não tem graça._

_Reviews nem preciso falar... se não deixar, pode acontecer alguma coisa com a personagem... sei lá neh... ela é jurada de morte... pode ter algum acidente... não sei..._

_: D_

_Minha outra fic __**"Sete dias para uma eternidade",**__ está no fim com o penúltimo capitulo ON e as __**"Sete jóias"**__ logo terá capítulos novos. Bem já vou indo. Até!_


	3. Chapter 3: Conhecendo o Inimigo

_Reviews: _

**Danda **- _Vai ser um casalzinho fofo! . Gostei da sua idéia, vão descobrir o vicio com o tempo... vai ser um problemão._

**Aredhel**- _Torrar? Vai ser pouco. Shaka vai perder a estribeiras rsrsrsr _

**Alice** - _Vai rolar de tudo, o santuário nunca mais será o mesmo. Quanto ao comentário, é só o começo, Shion vai comprar uma briga com elas, não só ele, outros dourados também. "O pau vai quebrar." Vão desejar uma invasão de algum deus maluco do que elas._

**Dri**- _Aguarde grandes surpresas!_

**Margarida**** - **_Nossa você é má. Ta pior que o Ares hihihehehaha!!! Tô morrendo de dó do Shura... Me agarrar? Tá doida! Pede pro Saga fazer isso. Eu agarro ele com o maior prazer... (pensamento perve)_

**Flor**- _Que pena, mas que sabe num futuro próximo? Quanto ao Mask, nem imagina o que vai acontecer... ele vai ser o estopim para bomba que vai estourar no santuário._

**Calyeh**- _Dohko e Lay vão dá certinhos... quando eu escrevi a cena da Atena falando o que elas eram, até parei imaginar... e comecei a rir. O Deba tá de férias, neh, ninguém o solicitou não podia deixá-lo sozinho, mas as vezes ele arruma uma namorada. _

**Nikke**** - **_A Angelina vai 'bater boca' aos montess com o Miro, altos barracos. _

**Asian **_– Kiki nunca se sabe o que pode esperar dele. O Aiolos é seu e prepare-se, vai deixa-lo louco._

**Iodes**** – **_Oi, não serei má com ela pode deixar... ela e o Mask vão se dar bem. Outra coisa, cadê a música que você falou... to esperando..._

_**Obrigada a todas pelas reviews, vou me esforçar ao maximo. Até**_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**No capitulo anterior...**_

_Uma a uma foram entrando, a principio os dourados nem lhes deram atenção, achavam que tipinhos como elas não mereciam consideração, mas... ficaram fascinados pela beleza delas_.

**Capitulo 2: Conhecendo o Inimigo.**

Formaram uma fila a frente de Atena. A deusa levantou de seu trono e parou ao lado delas.

- Meninas, esses são as pessoas que vão cuidar de vocês. - e virando para os dourados. - vocês vão cuidar delas.

Silencio. Atena olhava para elas e para eles, ninguém estava disposto a colaborar.

- " Tudo adulto e eu que sou a pirralha." - pensou.

- " Bonitas assim, só podiam ser o que são." - pensou todos os dourados.

- " Homens! Oh raça! - pensou as garotas.

O silencio mantinha-se até que alguém resolveu quebra-lo.

- Bom dia, é um prazer conhece-los. - reverenciou uma garota de cabelos negros e mechas prateadas.

Ficaram olhando para ela, ninguém estava disposto a dizer nada.

- Bom dia! - respondeu Dite. - Como vão? Eu sou...

Afrodite recebeu olhares mortais dos companheiros. Logo algumas acenaram.

- Shion - iniciou Atena vendo que as coisas não iriam melhorar. - vai ficar na casa de Aldebaran, vai ser melhor. Fique tranqüilo ele não vai se importar.

- O que?! - por pouco o ariano não enfartou. - mas... mas... Atena... - estava branco.

- Tatsume cuidará de mim. Vai ficar lá e ponto final.

- Sim... - murmurou de raiva. - " me tira do meu posto por uma qualquer... vou tornar a vida dela um inferno!"

- Gostei de você. - disse a loira de cabelos quase brancos. - é baixinha, mas estou vendo que manda neles. Gostei.

- Quanto ao mandar eu concordo. - disse a de cabelos negros ondulados. - mas o baixinha? Você pode falar muito... - sorriu.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - respondeu a loira.

- É um projeto de gente. - disse outra de cabelos dourados, que levantou a mão até a altura dela e depois abaixou.

- Cala a boca!

- Vai me fazer calar?

Os dourados olhavam pasmos, Atena nem se fala.

- Ei.. - a de cabelo channel cinza escuro entrou no meio. - calminha aí, olha o barraco. Somos convidadas.

As duas que brigavam viraram a cara.

- Desculpe Atena. - pediu a channel.

- Tudo bem. Vou falar o nome e o respectivo segurança.

- Segurança? - Saga arqueou a sobrancelha. - " dá onde ela tirou isso?"

- " Queria que eu dissesse o que?" - Atena por cosmo. - " que são cavaleiros da deusa Atena? Vão pensar que usamos drogas."

- " Tem razão... desculpe."

- As malas já se encontram nas respectivas casas. Birget Vette vai ficar com o Mú.

Birget Vette, tinha 19 anos e usava o nome Ashley Muller para atender. Tinha os cabelos loiros platinado, lisos até o bumbum. Usava uma franja desfiada que cai suavemente pelo rosto, apesar de ser a mais baixa de todas tem corpo com curvas. O rosto bastante delicado é adornado por olhos azuis e lábios rosados e carnudos. Estava usando um vestido curto azul, varias pulseiras fininhas nos braços e salto alto.

- "Com esse rosto, não parece ser o que é..." - pensou Mú ao olhá-la, mas sabia que as aparências enganam, que por trás desse rostinho lindo podia existir uma pessoa perigosa.

Birget o olhou de cima em baixo, o ar tranqüilo que exalava dele revelava que ele deveria ser aqueles homens cheios de pudor.

- " Um mala." - pensou parando ao lado dele.

- " Mala?" - pensou o ariano lendo o pensamento dela.

- Shion ficará encarregado da Camila Barbosa.

Camila Barbosa ou Sallen Belysel no trabalho, contava com 20 anos. A pele alva contratava com as bochechas rosadas e os lábios avermelhados. Os cabelos rosados desciam lisos pelas costas dando suaves cachos nas pontas. Os olhos eram uma beleza a parte: cor de âmbar variando as vezes para ouro puro ou verde-amarelado. Usava uma calça jeans e blusinha bem leve e com um decote ousado. O conjunto revelava suas curvas acentuadas.

Ela olhou para Shion, desde o inicio o achara antipático, arrogante. A convivência com ele não seria uma das melhores, mas num item tinha que concordar... ele era lindo.

- " Ao menos é bonito." - pensou.

Shion mal a olhou, definitivamente era um ultraje a elite de Atena passar por isso, mas teria que acatar as ordens.

- Prazer. - disse ela tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

Shion nos seus 1,85 olhou para ela. Pequena, graciosa e um tanto misteriosa.

- Prazer. - disse por educação.

- Saga ficara responsável por Chiara Montine.

Com gestos tímidos Nina, como era chamada na profissão, aproximou de Saga, o vestido longo floral de alça e decotado balançava delicadamente mostrando as lindas formas de seu corpo. Tinha os cabelos loiros encaracolados que iam até a cintura, a principio ninguém tinha notado, mas seus olhos eram acinzentados. Parou ao lado do geminiano.

- Oi. - disse baixinho e sem olha-lo.

- Oi. - disse timidamente. - " que tímida."_ (n/a: até parece ¬ ¬ _)- pensou. - Sou Saga prazer.

Ela o olhou e deu um rápido sorriso.

- " Nossa ele é lindo." _(n/a: eu também acho.)_

- Kanon por Hathor Meskhenet.

Olhou, com seus olhos azuis gelo, o outro gêmeo de cima em baixo, definitivamente não fora com a cara dele. Saiu de onde estava, os cabelos loiros quase brancos e repicados e longos tremulavam a cada passo dela, as duas mechas cor vermelho-sangue, assim como a boca ficavam ainda mais evidente sobre a pele branquíssima. A saia branca deixava aparecer as pernas grossas e torneadas, o top verde realçava o busto. Usava vários anéis, uma rasteira e um bracelete de cobra. Tinha duas tatuagens: uma adaga pequena no pulso direito e o olho de Hórus no ombro esquerdo.

- Se acha a rainha de Sabá. - comentou Kanon com o irmão.

- Mas eu sou a própria. - disse com um sorriso provocante. - mas não se preocupe, não dou atenção a plebeus.

- E eu a prost...

- Kanon. - Saga tampou a boca dele. - fique calado.

- Foi ela que começou.

Hathor olhava para os dois, detestava ver pessoas que eram irmãos.

- Continuando. Hikari Tavarez com Mascara da Morte.

- Hum Mascara da Morte... que meda. - disse aproximando. - isso é para passar a imagem de durão?

- Para pirralhas como você sim. - respondeu olhando-a com ódio.

Hikari ou Luna fazia o tipo colegial. Usava saia de preguinhas e meias até as coxas. Blusa social com uma regata por cima e tênis que combinavam com as meias e a roupa. O cabelo estava preso por um rabo mesclado pela varias mechas prateadas. Olhos num profundo violeta, lábios avermelhados, pela alva e corpo bem curvilíneo.

- A pirralha aqui já sabe de muitas coisas. - sorriu de maneira misteriosa parando ao lado de um homem corado pelo comentário.

- Sempre o bom humor para sacanear. - sorriu Hathor.

- Mas também com um nome desse...nem a doctor Hannibel consegue ser pior.

- Eu tenho nome sim! Meu nome é Giovanni.

- Não dê atenção Mask... - desdenhou Kanon. - não merecem nossa saliva.

- Hikari eu não estava falando com você? - disse Hathor. - que eu saiba era um dialogo.

- Chega. - Atena interviu, vendo que Kanon as mandaria para outra dimensão rapidinho. - Continuando. Íris Houlapainen com Aioria.

- Oi, como vai? Pode me chamar de Bel.

- Oi... - murmurou o leonino espantado pela espontaneidade dela e pela beleza.

Os cabelos negros desciam brilhantes e ondulados até o meio das costas formando leves cachos. Os olhos cinzas profundos e penetrantes estavam destacados pelo rímel, a boca levemente rosada pelo gloss. Era alta, mas parecia ser mais pelo vestido preto adornados por brincos, colar e pulseira. Um leve aroma doce exalava dela.

- " Essa menina não é prostituta é uma patricinha. Muito bonita por sinal e cheirosa..." - pensou.

Íris parou em frente a ele e olhou.

- " Desleixado... que fofo!" - pensou rindo.

- O que foi?

- Nada.

De Shaka em diante estavam apreensivos com quem iriam sair.

- "Por Buda, sou o próximo."

- Shaka. - a voz de Atena o alertou. - você cuidara de Farah Khamenei.

A bota de salto fino, fazia barulho ao contato com o mármore, usando calça de couro e corpete preto Farah ou Ariel Lancaster aproximava de Shaka. Cabelos longos, negros e ondulados desciam sobre as costas, o olho esquerdo era coberto por uma franja. Shaka abriu os olhos e assim como os demais teve a sensação de ver alguma deusa de olhos de serpente. Verdes, extremamente verdes adornados por Kohl que lhe renderam o apelido de Wadjet.

- Oi." Ele é bonito."

- Oi. - respondeu seco. - " uma perdida."

- Linna Montilla ficará com Dohko.

Ela parou ao lado dele sem dizer nada.

- " Garota esnobe." - pensou o libriano.

Linna Montilla, Layla Torres ou Lay entre as amigas usava apenas um jeans, uma bata esverdeada e sapatenis. Os cabelos channel cinza escuro eram repicados na altura do pescoço. Seu charme era a franja para o lado direito e as mechas roxas. Olhos num azul gelo e pele alva.

- Angelina Amarazzo com Miro.

- " Ate que vai dá para divertir." - ela o olhou.

Miro percebeu, mas não gostou da maneira que ela o olhou.

- " Pensa que me agradou. É ruim, hein."

Italiana de Turim,olhos azuis, pele bronzeada, cabelos negros ondulados. Corpo com curvas modelado por um jeans escuro e blusa marrom soltinha. Usava um colar que descia até os seios e brincos grandes. No braço varias pulseiras e no pé um scarpan.

- Oi.

- Oi. - Miro não queria olhar, mas era mais forte e acabou dando uma olhadinha.

- Ingrid Lakauskas com Shura.

- Oi. - disse tímida.

- Olá. Prazer. - ele sorriu.

Ela sorriu de volta, tirando uma mexa solta do cabelo do rosto. A pele branquinha contratava com o vestido preto curto. Parecia uma boneca com os cabelos castanhos claros e os olhos verdes claros quase cinza e com o sapato baixo que usava.

- Aiolos com Alexia Burkhard.

Alexia o olhou.

- " Pela cara dele é um patético... vou conseguir tudo que eu quero." - pensou dando um sorriso inocente.

- " Como uma menina tão bonita pode estar nisso?"

Realmente Anika Fulke ou Nik era possuidora de uma grande beleza. Seu corpo era invejável, a pele levemente bronzeada realçada pelos cabelos dourados e repicados e o olhos cor de âmbar. Usava uma saia que num simples movimento revelou suas pernas torneadas, a blusa tinha um decote ousado mostrando seus seios fartos.

- Kamus ficara com Alais Sajhesse.

A moça de cabelos negros lisos e pele branquíssima aproximou parando ao lado de Kamus, contudo não disse nada. A franja que usava cobria os olhos bicolores, um cor de ônix e outro azul-céu. Kamus a olhou despistado, não gostou nada dos três furos em cada orelha e a argolinha prata no nariz. A roupa era de um péssimo gosto: cortuno, saia pregueada vermelha, blusa baby look preta e luvas.

- " Pela cara vai pegar no meu pé." - pensou.

- " Que Zeus me dê paciência."

- Por ultimo Afrodite com Gabrielle Lecter.

Gabe ou Doctor Hannibal parou ao lado de Afrodite e não disse nada.

- Oi. - disse tentando ser amigável.

Ela apenas o olhou.

- " Bonito."

- " Que olhos lindos." - pensou ao fita-los.

Todos diziam isso, Gabe fazia sucesso alem de outros atributos, por eles, perolados e sem pupila. Sua pele era alva e os cabelos vinho curtos e espetados. Sua franja vive caindo sobre os olhos e pacientemente sempre os tira. Usava calça e blusa preta. Nos braços pulseiras pratas.

- Estão todos apresentados, vão almoçar aqui, então meio dia em ponto nesse salão.

Todas as meninas estavam com boa aparência nem parecendo as meninas de dois meses atrás quando a Interpol as localizou. As que estavam em melhor estado eram as que não tinham vícios, porem Farah, Angelina, Alais, Gabrielle, Birget, Nik e Chiara estavam num estado critico. Totalmente dependentes.

Saíram todos silenciosos. Atena sentou em seu trono e fitou o céu.

- " Espero que eles se dêem bem."

Na porta do templo Ingrid olhava encantada para as construções.

- É lindo. Reformaram tem muito tempo?

- O que? - Shura nem a ouviu.

- Usaram mármore? Como foi o processo de reforma?

- Reforma de que?

- De tudo isso. Quanto àquela garota gastou? Quanto tempo levou?

- Cala boca interrogação. - disse Milla rindo. - vai matá-lo de tantas perguntas.

- Interrogação...? - indagou confuso Shura a Milla.

- Vai descobrir o porquê. - sorriu Lay.

Shura não entendeu nada.

- Chega de conversas, não tenho o dia inteiro. - Shion tomou a frente.

Foram descendo as escadas. A primeira parada foi na casa de peixes, os demais seguiram.

Gabe parada na porta olhava o jardim.

- Que bom que gostou do meu jardim.

Não respondeu.

- Bem, vamos entrar.

Afrodite a conduziu.

- Vou te mostrar a casa. Espero que não seja alérgica a rosas.

Continuou calada.

- Esse é seu quarto. - abriu a porta. - suas malas já estão aqui. Ali é o banheiro e tem toalhas limpas. Fique a vontade.

Nada.

- Seu nome é Gabrielle, não é?

Ela concordou mas não o olhou.

- Qualquer coisa me chame.

Vendo que ela não ia responder, saiu.

- " Pronto, cega, muda e surda. Não vou ter ninguém para conversar."

Gabe olhou o quarto, ele era em tom verde. Uma cama, um guarda-roupa, um criado mudo, varias vasos de rosas.

- " Será os 15 dias mais longos da minha vida."

Deitou na cama, ela era macia e tinha um cheiro delicioso. O perfume de rosas que exalava entravam suavemente pelas suas narinas. Embalada fechou os olhos lembrando do passado.

-------------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------

Uma menina de longos cabelos vinho e olhos perolados pulava em cima de uma cama sobre os pedidos para descer da babá.

- Menina Gabrielle, pare.

- Não. - ela ria vendo as almofadas caírem para fora. - é divertido.

- Sua mãe vai ficar brava comigo.

- Ela não vai.

- Bel o que está fazendo?

- Veja Viktor, é divertido, vem pular também.

Gabrielle aproximou da beirada e ajoelhando esticou os braçinhos. Logo os dois começaram a pular. Viktor, era um ano mais velho que Bel contando com 7 anos. Era bastante parecido com a irmã, tanto fisicamente, possuía a mesma tonalidade do cabelo e os mesmos olhos perolados herdados da mãe, como na personalidade.

- Meu Deus! Vocês vão cair. Desce. - a babá estava preocupada.

- Que gracinha é essa? - disse uma jovem aparecendo.

- Oi mamãe! - gritaram os dois.

- Senhora Lecter, esses dois não me obedecem.

- Deixe-os Marie. - disse sorrindo a jovem de melanes pretas e olhos perolados. - cuidado para não caírem.

- Ta.

Os dois deram as mãos rindo.

----------------------------------------------------FIM FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------

- Bons tempos. - pensou.

Na décima primeira casa os desavisados, as garotas, tremiam de frio.

- Esse ar condicionado é potente. - disse Linna.

- Nem imaginam como. - brincou Miro recebendo um olhar mortal de Kamus.

- Já podem ir. - disse o próprio, com o tom de voz mais frio possível. - vão.

Saíram. Ani não parava de esfregar os braços, sentia muito frio.

- Aviso. - aproximou o aquariano. - só pode andar livremente pela sala, cozinha, seu quarto e o banheiro. Os demais cômodos é restrito. Só entre com a minha autorização. Venha.

Kamus ao colocar a mão nela, viu que estava arrepiada de frio.

- Vou aumentar um pouco a temperatura, não se preocupe, mas é melhor parar de andar com esse tipo de roupa. - a pegou pelo braço e a puxou.

Mostrou a sala, a cozinha, por ultimo foi ao quarto.

- Vai dormir aqui. - disse seco. - suas malas estão ali. O banheiro é a ultima porta do corredor. Tem toalhas na cômoda.

Saiu fechando a porta. Ani deu uma olhada, o quarto era todo azul, tendo uma cama, uma cômoda e um criado mudo.

- Pior que meu quarto em Vilnius... melhor que meu quarto em Berlim. No que estou pensando...

Correu para perto da mala, ajoelhando diante dela, abriu e começou a tirar suas roupas. Quando chegou no fundo, fazendo um pouco de esforço arrancou um fundo falso. Tirou dois maços de cigarro e um vidro de perfume que continha uísque.

- Mais um minuto sem fumar, ia explodir.

Ascendeu um cigarro, segurou um pouco a fumaça e depois a soltou lentamente. Pegou o vidro de perfume e deu uma boa golada.

- Agora sim. - deu outra tragada. - cadê os incensos?

Abriu a outra mala começando a remexê-la. Um a um foi tirando varias embalagens de incenso.

- Aquele chato vai implicar, então é melhor eu me precaver.

Pegando o suporte para incensos, Ani ascendeu um e colocou sobre o criado mudo. Sempre fazia isso quando queria fumar sem que os outros percebessem. Foi assim que conseguia alguns tragos no período que estava com a Interpol.

Ingrid ao entrar em capricórnio arregalou os olhos, era como estar nos livros da Grécia antiga.

- Aqui é lindo.

- Que bom que gostou. - sorriu. - vou te mostrar o resto da casa.

Shura a conduziu mostrando cada detalhe, ela seguia calada.

- Não gostou? - indagou Shura.

- Não é isso... remota da Grécia antiga... quem foi o arquiteto? Que materiais usaram? Você é o dono ou a garota? Isso é mármore de verdade?

- Ahn... não sei...

- Quanto custou? Inspiraram em quem para fazer?

- Pergunte ao Kamus, ele deve saber.

- Quem é Kamus?

- O da casa de cima.

- Ah...

Alexia olhava a casa de sagitário de cima a baixo, era bem decorada, mas não fazia seu estilo. Aiolos preferiu nem dar atenção ao olhar reprovador dela, afinal a casa era sua e a opinião, principalmente dela, não valia nada.

- Seu quarto é a terceira porta, o banheiro fica ao lado. - sentou no sofá ligando a TV.

- Minhas malas?

- No seu quarto. - nem olhou para ela.

- "Grosso." - pensou entrando pelo corredor.

- "Longos 15 dias e cheios de problemas" - Aiolos olhava para o corredor.

Ani abriu a porta deparando com uma cama de solteiro, um guarda roupa e um criado mudo.

- Só isso? Não tem nem TV!

Saiu, andando pelo corredor abrindo todas as portas, até encontrar o que queria.

- Outro nível...

Referia-se ao quarto de Aiolos. Muito maior que o dela, com uma cama de casal, um grande guarda roupa, criados mudos, uma TV com DVD e um banheiro.

- Vou ficar aqui... - deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

Na casa abaixo...

Miro sentou no sofá e ligou a TV deixando Angelina plantada na porta.

- Não vai me mostrar a casa?

- Tenho mesmo?

Nem houve resposta, Angelina passou por ele ganhando o corredor. Abriu todas as portas, até encontrar seu suposto quarto.

- "Minhas malas?" - pensou.

Voltou para a sala, Miro já não estava mais no sofá e sim tentando carregar três grandes malas.

- O que tem aqui? Pedras?

- Não. - respondeu seca. - me dá.

Arrancou duas das mãos dele e as puxava.

- Eu levo. - prontificou o escorpião.

- Não precisa. Dou conta.

Levou as duas, depois voltou pegando a outra.

- Quer alguma coisa? Água?

- Posso ficar a vontade?

- Pode... - respondeu sem entender.

- Eu me viro. - pegou a mala e saiu.

- Ei, está na minha casa ao...

Sumiu no corredor.

- Só o que me faltava.

Em Libra...

Lay estava parada na porta, não queria entrar de jeito nenhum.

- Vai ficar aí parada? - indagou Dohko vendo que ela não se mexia. - entre logo, vai derreter nesse sol. - o libriano pegou levemente no braço dela.

- Me solta. - ela puxou o braço.

- Calma. Não vou fazer nada com você.

Ela o olhou desconfiada.

- Entre. - apontou para a porta.

Lay entrou sem tirar os olhos dele.

- " Que desconfiada."

A decoração era em tom vermelho, com vários objetos chineses.

- É colecionador? - indagou.

- Sou chinês, mas ultimamente estou morando aqui. Venha, vou mostrar seu quarto.

A certa distancia Lay o acompanhou.

- É aqui. - abriu a porta. - fique a vontade. - sorriu.

Não disse nada, entrou e fechou a porta.

- "Que quarto bonito." - pensou.

Shaka seguia atrás de Farah, ela olhava cada detalhe da casa.

- Você é budista, xintoísta?

- Sim.

- Tem estatuas lindíssimas.

- Obrigado. Seu quarto é a primeira porta. Suas coisas já se encontram lá. Não sei se Atena falou, mas a nossa relação será apenas de proteção. Se precisar de mim me chame caso contrário... Costumo fazer meditações de manha, no meio do dia e a noite, não gosto de ser interrompido, ficou claro?

- Claríssimo, assim como seu cabelo.

- Vou meditar, com licença.

- "Se acha... vou ter que conviver com um monge" - foi para seu quarto.

O fitou com muita surpresa, o quarto era decorado a indiana e assemelhava um pouco com o dela na época que morava em Kabul.

Aioria corria de um lado para o outro, colocando as coisas no lugar.

- Desculpe a bagunça.. é que Atena nos avisou na hora.

- Cadê a empregada? Ela não vem hoje? - Íris nunca tinha visto tanta desorganização.

- Eu não tenho. Faço tudo. - sorriu sem graça.

- Dá para ver que é você mesmo. - tirou uma toalha de cima do sofá. - não gosto de bagunça, sempre levanto as nove, gosto do café pronto. Geléia de morango e só. Pão tem que ser fresco. Ah, lençóis só gosto da cor branco, impecavelmente branco.

Aioria ouvia tudo atônico.

- Travesseiro de pena de ganso, nada de usar produtos de limpeza comigo perto, tenho alergia.

- Escuta aqui, está achando que aqui é o Hotel Hilton?

- Claro que não... quem me deras... a hidromassagem daquele lugar é divina... você tem hidromassagem não tem?

- Eu? Tenho só um banheiro e olha lá.

- O que?! Vou ter que dividir o banheiro com você? - indagou incrédula.

- Vai. - riu da expressão dela. - " é uma paty, vai ser divertido."

MM estava sem paciência nenhuma, a menina não dizia nada apenas o olhava e isso já estava dando nos nervos.

- Escuta oh garota, vai ficar me olhando?

Ela não disse nada.

- Inferno! Vou cuidar de uma muda! Seu quarto é o ultimo do corredor. Vai, desaparece.

Hikari sumiu no corredor.

- É o que me faltava. - foi para a cozinha. - Atena ficou louca. - abrindo a geladeira pegou uma lata de cerveja e tomou um gole. - tinha que se prostituta mesmo.

Luna sentou na cama, o quarto era azul marinho com alguns detalhes em preto, muito escuro para o gosto dela. Procurando por suas coisas, achou ao lado da cômoda, incluindo seu objeto favorito: uma espada chinesa. Tendo todo cuidado colocou-a debaixo da cama, longe da visão de qualquer pessoa.

Nas escadarias da quarta casa para a terceira Kanon e Saga discutiam.

- Por que eu tenho que sair do meu quarto? - Kanon estava indignado.

- Por que sim. A casa é minha eu mando. - respondeu o outro gêmeo cansado..

- Manda nada! Isso tudo é da Atena.

- Cala a boca Kanon.

Nina seguia calada ao lado de Hathor, a egípcia escutava a 'conversa amigável' dos dois e já estava ficando nervosa.

- Vocês dois não poderiam ficar calados? Suas vozes estão me irritando.

- Não fale assim Hat. - disse Nina tão baixo que ninguém ouviu.

- A rainha de Sabá está incomodada? - sorriu Kanon desdenhoso. - nos perdoe vossa alteza, mas quero lembrar que vai ficar hospedada em casa de plebeus.

- Kanon, não seja sem educação.

- Ela começou Saga.

- Você é insuportável! - gritou passando a frente deles.

- Ei, como vai entrando assim na casa dos outros? Está achando que aqui é seu bordel?

Hathor parou e o olhou com o ódio.

- Cretino. - entrou na casa.

- Obrigado pelo elogio. - seguiu atrás pisando duro.

Saga e Nina parados olhava os dois sem entender.

- Não ligue para ele Chiara. - Saga a olhou. - Kanon não regula bem.

Nina olhou para ele, ao se ver observada abaixou os olhos.

- Tudo bem. - disse.

- Vem, vamos entrar.

Quando entraram um pandemônio estava instalado, Hathor e Kanon batiam boca.

- Não tem o direito de falar assim comigo.

- Uma pessoa como você posso falar do jeito que eu quiser.

- Ora seu...

Hathor partiu para cima dele, mas Saga entrou na frente.

- Calminha vocês dois.

- Hat pare. - disse Nina.

- Não se meta Nina. Não vou deixar ninguém me ofender.

- Não sabia que verdade ofendia.

Hathor tentou bater, mas Saga a segurava.

- Kanon some daqui.

- Por que eu tenho que sair?

- " Por que se não sair vai para outra dimensão." - disse por cosmo.

- Esta bem. É uma injustiça, mas vou.

- Vocês duas venham comigo.

Saga arrastou Hathor, Nina os seguiu.

- Tinha falado que ficariam no quarto de Kanon, mas é melhor ficarem no meu. O dele deve estar uma bagunça. - Saga abriu a porta. - vou montar uma outra cama.

- Seu irmão é um abusado. Um cretino. Um grosso...

Saga ouvia tudo calado, Kanon era isso mesmo, mas era seu irmão e só ele podia falar mal dele.

- Dá para parar de falar mal do meu irmão? - disse sério.

- Hat, pare. Somos visitas.

- Desculpa, mas que ele não cruze meu caminho. Onde é o banheiro?

- Ali. - apontou para a porta atrás dela.

- Que bom nem vou precisar sair do quarto.

Pisando duro, entrou batendo a porta.

- Ela é sempre assim?

- As vezes, ela é uma pessoa agradável acredite.

- Agradável?

- Parece difícil de acreditar.

- É... bom vou procurar a outra cama para montar.

- Não precisa. Só arrume um colchão, eu durmo no chão.

- No chão?

- Sim.

- De jeito nenhum. Esse chão é muito frio, pode pegar um resfriado. Eu monto rápido.

- Estou te dando trabalho.

- Trabalho nenhum.

Saga deu um sorriso, Nina corou.

- Já vou indo, qualquer coisa me chame.

- Obrigada.

Na casa de touro...

Shion andava na frente, já tinha ido muitas vezes à casa de Aldebaran, mas não conhecia bem seu interior.

- " É castigo pelo que fiz nas duas guerras santas, só pode."

- Shion.

- O que?

- Onde é a cozinha?

- Sei lá, eu não moro aqui.

Ela calou.

- Por quê?

- Estou com sede.

Ele a olhou, os olhos cor de âmbar brilhavam intensamente.

- " Ela até que é bonita." Também estou. - disse desarmando. - vamos procurar pela cozinha.

Mú explicava calmamente as dependências da casa, Ash não escutava nada. Estava observando a decoração da casa que era estilo oriental, achou-a muito bonita e aconchegante.

- Entendeu?

- Âhn...?

- Não escutou nada do que falei.

- Sua casa é bonita. Foi você que decorou?

- Foi. Nasci no Tibet.

- Interessante.

Ash voltou a atenção para os quadros na parede, Mú a observava atentamente.

- " Que vicio será que ela tem?"

Ela notou o olhar, Mú sem graça lhe sorriu.

- " Que sorriso lindo."

- Eu a acompanho até seu quarto.

- Obrigada.

Trocadas as primeiras palavras e agressões, Shion não queria que os treinos fossem prejudicados pela chegada das " convidadas", deu só um tempo para que elas fossem acomodadas e por cosmo chamou os dourados para continuarem com o treino da manhã. Estavam na seguinte situação: Afrodite preparava algo para Gabe, Kamus na biblioteca lia, Shura tentava responder as perguntas de Annya, Aiolos assistia TV, Miro insistia em ajudar Guil, Dohko tentava estabelecer uma conversa com Lay, Shaka estava meditando, Aioria escutava os caprichos de Bel, MM estava no cozinha nem se lembrando de Hikari, Kanon xingava até a 12° geração da família de Hathor, Saga tentava acalma-lo e Mú arrumava roupa de cama para Ash.

- Senhorita Birget.

- Senhorita? Pode me chamar de Ash.

- Como quiser. Tenho que sair, mas fique a vontade.

- Vai me deixar sozinha? - fez bico aproximando dele.

- Sua amiga está na casa à cima. É só chama-la. - disse um pouco corado. - preciso ir.

Ash acompanhou-o com os olhos.

- " Todo certinho... como será na cama?"

**---------Touro-------**

Shion andava impaciente para um lado e para outro.

- Camila.

- O que? - a garota veio correndo.

- Tenho que sair, você fique quieta aqui. Não saia dessa casa.

- Por quê?

- Por que não. É uma ordem.

- Ordem?

- Está sobre minha responsabilidade, portando segue as minhas regras.

- Mas...

- Ponto final. - saiu pela porta a fora.

**--------Gêmeos--------**

- Chiara. Chiara - Saga a chamava.

- Sim. - apareceu na sala.

- Eu e o Kanon, vamos sair.

- Sim.

- Fique a vontade a casa é sua. - sem querer colocou as mãos no ombro dela.

- Tá... - corou um pouco.

- Desculpe. - notando o que tinha feito. - já vou.

Saga saiu, ela voltou para o quarto.

- O que o gostoso do outro queria? - Hat estava deitada na cama.

- Hat!

- Vai me dizer que não? Gostoso.. ainda com aquele ar sério e responsável, imagina ele na cama.

- Não devia pensar nisso, eles apenas estão cuidando de nós.

- Eu queria que ele cuidasse de mim. - deu um sorriso maroto. - deu sorte, pegou um homem de verdade.

- Não quero nada com ele. Estamos aqui apenas por um tempo.

- Está negando a profissão.

- Sou o que sou por falta de opção e só. Pode ficar com ele e com o irmão dele, afinal são gêmeos.

- Aquele idiota? Prefiro a morte.

- Se acha Saga gostoso, Kanon também é.

- Mas não suporto ele. - sentou na cama. - e mude de conversa, me ajude com as malas.

**-------- Câncer-------**

Sem cerimônia, MM abriu a porta do quarto.

- Vou sair, não mexa em nada.

Bateu a porta fechando. Hikari continuou olhando pela janela.

**--------- Leão--------**

Bel contava até cem. Jamais vira um quarto de hospede tão mal arrumado.

- Respira fundo.. fique calma... é o preço pela sua vida...- deu um longo suspiro. - por que não nos mandaram para o Hilton? Ah... hidromassagem do Hilton... o spa...

- Íris. - chamou batendo na porta.

- Pode abrir.

Íris segurou para não rir, a cena era no mínimo hilária: Aioria parado na porta com uma toalha na cabeça, enxugando os cabelos.

- O que foi?

- Está patético assim.

- Desculpe. - deu um meio sorriso.

Ela sorriu.

- Estou vendo que você é assim mesmo.

- Sei que sou meio distraído, - sorriu. - meu irmão vive me xingando por isso.

- Irmão?

- Aiolos.

- São irmãos?

- Ele é o mais velho. Vive me xingando pela bagunça. - deu nos ombros. - o que eu posso fazer, é o meu jeito. Se quiser mudar para lá por causa disso, não tem importância, você é tão elegante...e eu...

- Acha isso? - indagou curiosa.

- Acho...

- Vou ficar aqui mesmo. Posso tentar me acostumar.

- Que bom.

- Por que me chamou?

- Por que... - ele parou para pensar. - ah! Vou sair e não demoro. Fique a vontade.

- Obrigada.

**-------Virgem---------**

- Senhorita Farah? - Shaka bateu a porta.

- Diga. - abriu um pouco a porta.

- Vou sair.

- Como quiser. - ela fechou a porta.

- "Grossa." - o virginiano saiu.

**--------- Libra-------**

Lay sentada na cama olhava as marcas de queimadura que tinha na barriga. Mesmo com passar dos anos e os vários cremes que usou essas marcas ainda permaneciam lá, lembrando-a todos os dias de seu passado e do crime que cometera.

- Linna. - Dohko a chamou.

- Já vou.

Apareceu no corredor.

- Sim?

- Vou sair.

- Tá... posso te pedir... uma coisa?

- Pode.

- Não me chame mais de Linna.

- Por quê?

- Por que sim. Chame-me de Lay.

- Como quiser. Já vou.

**---------Miro-------**

- Angelina.

- O que foi? - estava sentada na sala vendo TV.

- Vou sair, se precisar de mim.

- Não vou precisar. - mudava de canal. - bom passeio.

- "Grossa."

**--------Sagitário--------**

- Alexia! - Aiolos chamava-a pela casa. - Alexia.

Ela não respondeu.

- "O que aconteceu?" - pensou indo para o quarto dela. - Alexia. - bateu na porta.

Ela que tinha escutado a voz dele, deu um sorriso e em seguida deixou cair algumas lagrimas.

- Entre.. - sussurrou.

- Alexia, eu tenho que... - viu as lagrimas dela. - o que foi? - agachou diante dela.

- Uma dor nas costas terrível. Tentei descansar, mas não consegui. A cama...

- O que tem?

- Desde pequena tenho problema de coluna e só posso dormir em colchões macios. - soltou uma lagrima. - tomei meu remédio, mas não adiantou.

Aioria sentou na cama, o colchão não era tão duro, mas em comparação ao dele...

- Deite no meu quarto, até a sua coluna melhorar.

- Não vou incomodar?

- Não. Consegue andar?

- Não... dói muito.

- Te levo.

Tendo todo cuidado, Aiolos a carregou e delicadamente a deitou em sua cama.

- Esta bom assim?

- Está. Obrigada.

Aiolos aproximou do rosto dela para ajeitar algumas almofadas, Alexia aproveitando roçou seus lábios nos dele. O sagitariano fitou aqueles lábios rosados.

- Tenho que sair. - saiu de perto. - descanse.

- Obrigada.

Saiu fechando a porta, no corredor..

- " Deixa ela aproveitar a cama, vai dormir no quarto dela mesmo, com ou sem dor. Falsa."

No quarto...

- Quinze dias de puro conforto. - disse esparramando-se pela cama. - como será dormir com ele nessa cama? Vou experimentar.

**-----------Capricórnio--------**

Na sala, Ingrid foliava algumas revistas, havia se cansado de perguntar as coisas a Shura e ele nunca responder.

- Ingrid.

- Sim? - continuou a ler.

- Vou sair, não demoro.

- E os livros?

- Que livros?

- Que você falou que ia pedir para seu amigo, sobre a história daqui.

- Ah sim... - deu um sorriso sem graça. - " Prometer as coisas dá nisso, - pensou. - Kamus nunca vai emprestar um livro para ela, quanto mais com a história daqui. Ele e Atena me matam por isso." Bom... vou conversar com ele, as vezes ele emprestou para alguém, não sei...

- Está bem.

- Já vou.

**-----------Aquário-------**

Ani estava quase acabando com o maço, quando Kamus bateu a porta. Rapidamente ascendeu outro incenso para disfarçar o cheiro do cigarro.

- Abra a porta Alais.

- Já vou. - tampou o vidro de perfume, jogou os tocos de cigarro na gaveta, limpou as cinzas e colocou duas balinhas de menta na boca - já vou.

Correu e abriu a porta. Kamus logo notou um cheiro diferente.

- O que esta fazendo?

- Nada.

- E esse cheiro?

- Incenso de canela. Gosto de ascendê-los. Algum problema nisso?

- Não. - o aquariano a olhou desconfiado. - pode ascendê-lo desde que eu não esteja em casa.

- Sim.

- Vou sair, vá apenas à cozinha e a sala.

- Está bem.

**----------- Peixes---------**

- Gabe. - gritou Dite da cozinha.

Ela apareceu na porta.

- Fiz uns sanduíches para você. Vou sair e não demoro.

- Sim.

- Sente-se aí - puxou a cadeira para ela. - modéstia parte eu cozinho muito bem. À noite faço um bom jantar grego para você.

Não disse nada.

- Fique a vontade.

Em pouco tempo os treze estavam reunidos no Coliseu, Shion deu inicio ao treino, contudo sem concentração nenhuma acabaram sentando na arquibancada e o assunto em pauta... "as protegidas de Atena"

- É um ultraje. - disse Shion indignado. - Atena nem me consultou.

- Aparentemente elas são normais. - disse Afrodite. - apesar da Gabe ser meio calada.

- Gabe? - indagou Shura. - já está com essa intimidade toda?

- São prostitutas, intimidade é o que não lhes faltam. - alfinetou Kanon.

- Kanon. - recriminou o irmão.

- O todo certinho está me recriminando? É o santuário de Atena, mas agora é melhor se chamar "O bordel de Atena."

- Não precisa usar essas palavras - disse Shaka.

- Pelo menos a Íris não tem nada de pros... ela é até legal. Neurótica, mas legal.

- Neurótica? - indagou Dohko.

- Tem mania de limpeza e organização.

- Ate que enfim ela vai-te por na linha. - disse Aiolos. - ao menos isso.

- E a sua como é irmão?

- Normal.

- Como assim normal? - indagou Miro. - a sua é um mulherão.

- Não faz meu gênero e afinal de contas semana que vem ela está indo embora. Mero protegido e protegida.

- E a sua Kanon?

- Mulherzinha detestável. Eu não quero falar dela.

- Como estão fazendo Saga? - perguntou Shura. - elas estão no mesmo quarto?

- Sim. Cedi meu quarto a elas.

- E como a sua é?

- Tímida, tranqüila, não parece ter a profissão que tem. É muito educada.

- Ao contrario da outra. - rebateu Kanon. - não sei se vou agüentar.

- Sabe o que está parecendo? - Dohko deu um sorriso. - a tal Hathor tem o gênio do Kanon e a outra, Chiara não é, tem o gênio do Saga.

- É mesmo. - concordou Miro e Shura. - e a sua Dohko?

- Não me deu muito papo. Parece ser meia esnobe.

- Mú?

- Uma pessoa qualquer.

- Só?

- Sim.

- Shaka?

- O mesmo do Mú.

- Vocês acreditam que a minha nem me deixou carregar as malas? Tomou de mim e disse que não precisava da minha ajuda. - Miro cruzou os braços.

- É... essa não vai cair na sua lábia.

- Nem quero.

- Recusando mulher?!

- Desse tipo estou.

- Que isso Miro, até parece que não ia nesses lugares.

- É diferente.

- Por quê? - indagou Afrodite.

- Uma coisa são elas lá, outra é estarem dentro da sua casa.

- A Annya... - pensou Shura. - bem não sei.

- E a sua Mestre? - indagou Mú.

- Tenho que aturar.

- Por serem exclusivas da máfia devem custar uma fortuna. - pensou o pervertido numero um do santuário. - será que vale a pena? Se bem que elas são ajeitadinhas.

- Miro!

- Vou perguntar para elas.

- Miro!

Kamus apenas escutava a conversa, aquele cheiro no quarto de Alais não era de incenso.

- O que foi pingüim por que o silencio? - provocou Miro.

- Estão discutindo por coisas sem importância. - disse ignorando o comentário do escorpião.

- Sem importância?

- Por que diz isso?

- São pessoas que estão juradas de morte... mesmo estando aqui podem ser encontradas.

- Acha que o santuário corre risco?

- Acho. - disse MM. - elas sabem de muita coisa. Para estarem sendo protegidas pela Interpol, a situação é grave, muito grave.

- Fiquei até com medo. - disse Afrodite.

- E não é só isso. - iniciou Kamus. - hoje quando fui chamar por ela senti cheiro de cigarro.

- Cigarro?!

- Sim. Ela fuma. Tentou disfarçar com o cheiro de incenso, mas não conseguiu. Lembra que Atena falou que elas têm vícios?

- Quer dizer que...

- Cigarro pode ser o mínimo. Elas podem usar drogas pesadas e é aí... o perigo.

- Atena nos meteu numa roubada. - disse Shura.

- Eu disse! - exclamou Shion. - eu disse!

- Isso não vai prestar... - murmurou MM.

- Mas todas serão assim? - indagou Aioria ao se lembrar de Bel.

- Pela aparência, parecem ser normais, mas não podemos subestimar. - disse Mú.

- Estão no santuário, não tem como consumir drogas aqui. - disse Saga. - onde vão conseguir?

- Não duvide disso. - MM fitava o chão. - se são viciadas, quando tiverem crise de abstinência, farão qualquer coisa para conseguirem.

- Como sabe disso? - indagou Dohko.

Ele não respondeu, mas sabia perfeitamente que as coisas ocorriam desse jeito. Já vivera na própria carne.

- Não exagere MM. - disse Shaka.

- Não estou exagerando, sei do que estou falando, - ele os olhou sério. - farão qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa.- frisou deixando os outros temerosos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sei que ainda está meio sem sentindo... mas as coisas vão melhorar, alias, vão piorar.. o Mask já está prevendo os problemas que virão e que problemas. Sugestões, reclamações, cenas serão bem vindos. Ah Danoninho preciso saber por que a sua personagem tem aquele apelido 'doctor hannibal'. Iodes manda a música. Até.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Problemas

**Aredhel** - _Quem não pensa bobagem quando vê o Shaka? Ela que não seria exceção. Shaka vai deixar de ser 'o homem mais próximo de deus..._

**Margarida **- _As perguntas foram só agora, ela vai dar uma parada, e ele vai ficar preocupado por isso..._

_Vou querer sim. Nos próximos capítulos devo fazer referencia de como elas viviam lá, vou te mandar meu msn. Ah e sua cena será incluída. _

**Calyeh** - _O Shion está revoltado, ele só não matou Atena, porque é Atena, se não... Não xinga o Dohko, ele ainda não conhece ela, mas quando isso acontecer não vai acha-la mais esnobe. O Mask tem um grande conhecimento, vai ser de uma ajuda que nem imagina como. Kanon e Hathor só não vão se matar porque Saga vai entrar no meio porque se não...__  
Como o Mask disse: quando tiverem suas crises... farão qualquer coisa._

**Alice** - _Calma Alice, é só a primeira vista, ele vai mudar de opinião. Quanto a sua cena, lógico que vou por e olha que isso não é nada do que a Ash vai aprontar... Mú vai andar apertado e somado as roupas... xi..._

**Iodes** - _Mandou mesmo, eu que não vi ¬ ¬ é a lerdeza. A musica deu certinho e já sei até quando vou usar ela, vai ser num momento em que as 13 estiverem mal. Aguarde. Sobre a cena que você mandou (a do táxi) vou pensar numa maneira de colocá-la já que a situação no julgamento será outra, mas se você quer que a Hikari sofra, não se preocupe, ela vai derramar rios de lágrimas._

**Danoninho** - _A Gabe dava certinho com o Dite, vão ser um casal lindo. Kanon e a Hathor são um capitulo a parte hahaha, ainda vai ter muito 'bate boca' entre eles. Saga é mesmo um fofo. Meu fofinho lindo! Shura vai sofrer, Miro vai sofrer, Shaka nem se fala. Alias todo mundo vai sofrer hehehe._

**Danda -** _A Chiara terá suas marcas e vai ficar mais menininha, pode deixar Saga vai se encantar por ela. Quanto aos demais... coitados dos santos de Atena..._

**Kitana**** - **_A Íris é a maior paty, mas aos poucos vai conquistar o coração do leão. Tanto que ele fará coisas que Atena duvidaria. Vai ocorrer altos barracos quando envolver ela na história, nem o irmão dele escapará._

**Asian** - _Kanon e Hathor não vão se matar, pelo menos até agora não. rsrsr_

_Aiolos vai sofrer muito nas mãos da Alexia, vai passar por uma barra principalmente nas crises delas...ele vai desejar uma guerra contra um deus maluco._

**Dri** -_ Hathor e Kanon não se bicam e vai ser assim até o final. Aguarde várias cenas em que o Saga vai ter que separa-los._

**Capitulo 3: Problemas**

Farah andava de um lado para o outro, estava inquieta, sentia tremores, abria toda a hora a boca e seus olhos lacrimejavam. Esperou por um tempo quando teve certeza que o loiro tinha ido, correu e pegou seu celular. Discou vários números, mas estava fora de área.

- Droga! - atirou o celular. - Não é possível que não funcione nessa porcaria de lugar!

Pegou uma toalha para limpar o suor, alem do mais sentia fortes tremores.

- Preciso de alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

Saiu do quarto a procura de um telefone, era certo que ali parecia um templo, mas deveria ter um telefone. Andou por todos os cômodos, até que chegando a cozinha viu o aparelho pregado na parede.

- Até que enfim. - discou um numero. - droga. - havia ouvido a mesma mensagem: " celular fora de área.", tentou outro e a mesma mensagem. - desse jeito vou ter alguma coisa. - bateu com gancho.

Olhando para o telefone notou alguns números seguidos de nomes.

- 34 Áries, 45 Touro, 56 Gêmeos, 67 Câncer, 78 Leão, 89 Virgem, 910 Libra, 1011 Escorpião, 1112 Sagitário, 121 Capricórnio, 12 Aquário e 23 Peixes. - leu um por um. - parece ramais... mas para onde? - continuou a olhá-los. - será que...

eles são em treze, cada um em uma casa... hum... - deu um sorriso. - deram nomes as casas com os signos do zodíaco. Até que são criativos. Quem deve estar em Áries? - pegou o telefone e discou.

Ash estava jogada no sofá, não tendo nada para fazer resolveu assistir TV. O telefone tocou.

- Alô.

- _Alô. Ash? É você que está em Áries?_

- Âhn? Ariel?

_- Escuta, tem alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa?_

- Tenho.

_- Então suba até a sexta casa, preciso de algo, quando subir chame as meninas e traga tudo que elas tiverem._

- Estou indo.

Ash desligou o telefone e correu para seu quarto.

- Ariel deve estar em crise... - deu um suspiro. - em breve todas estaremos...

----------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------

Vilnius, Lituânia, dois meses atrás.

A movimentação no Hotel Vilnius estava normal, hospedes saindo e chegando. Carros na maioria blindados eram conduzidos pelos manobristas. Era um hotel de alto luxo, freqüentado por varias autoridades do governo e principalmente do submundo do crime. Os grandes chefões das máfias ali ficavam quando tinham algo a resolver na cidade. Seria um dia normal, se a Interpol não estivesse disposta a atuar. Em meio aos hospedes, convidados, clientes que só iriam jantar no restaurante, empregados e trausentes estavam infiltrados vários membros da organização, todos sobre o comando de um único homem: Klaus Meetternich. Acompanhando por mais dois homens Klaus adentrou no hotel dirigindo-se a recepção.

- Boa noite. - disse a recepcionista. - em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Tenho uma reserva em nome de Klaus Agnet.

- Um momento, por favor.

A recepcionista confirmou no computador e chamando um dos empregados pediu a Klaus que o acompanhasse.

Era a sua grande missão, estava trabalhando nela há um ano e agora chegara a hora da recompensa. Soube por meio de fontes seguras que suas testemunhas estavam sendo mantidas presas numa suíte do hotel. Pegaram o elevador panorâmico e pararam no 25° andar.

- Senhor Meetternich tenha a certeza que ficará bem instalado. Escolheu a melhor suíte. - disse o empregado.

- Tive ótimas referencias desse hotel.

- A suíte do senhor só perde para a suíte do andar de cima, a imperial.

- Verdade? - mostrou surpresa. - e já esta alugada?

- Sim. Há um mês está alugada para um magnata italiano.

- Imagino o esquema de segurança.

- Oh sim, nunca vi tantos seguranças, até parece que ele guarda um tesouro.

- Quem sabe. - sorriu. - É uma pena, se soubesse tinha alugado-a.

- Mas o senhor não decepcionará.

O empregado parou em frente a uma porta de madeira decorada com ouro, passou o cartão e depois entregou a Klaus.

- Fique a vontade senhor Meetternich.

- Obrigado.

Klaus e os dois homens entraram, era a suíte presidencial, não que ele gostasse do luxo, mas que era um quarto estratégico. Estava bem a baixo das " pedras de diamante", apelido dado as meninas por terem informações tão valiosas a ponto de serem consideradas diamantes. Um dos homens desfez as malas, seus conteúdos: notebooks, microfones e toda a tecnologia de ponta que a Interpol possuía.

- Bom rapazes... ao trabalho.

Tudo que estava no quarto estava conectado a central da Interpol na Áustria e num pequeno escritório montado a poucos metros do hotel. Klaus monitorou até a madrugada. Recebendo ordem de seu superior colocaram a operação " Resgate dos diamantes" em ação. Os agentes infiltrados tomaram posição, Klaus e os outros dois saíram do quarto e usando a escada de emergência subiram. Através de uma fresta na porta viram que o andar estava fortemente vigiado e que a tarefa não seria tão fácil.

O elevador de serviços abriu, de dentro dele saíram uma camareira e um copeiro.

- Ei vocês. - disse um dos seguranças.

- Sim senhor?

- Não podem vir aqui.

- Vamos apenas trocar a roupa de cama. Ordens do hospede.

- Está bem. Sejam rápidos.

O copeiro empurrou o carrinho parando-o perto da porta.

- Só ela vai entrar. - disse outro.

Obedecendo a camareira entrou, nem desconfiaram, mas ela trazia no broche uma micro câmera que transmitia imagens a Klaus e a outros envolvidos na operação. Enquanto isso...

Numa rua lateral uma van branca estacionava na saída da lavanderia do hotel.

- Ônix aposto. - disse um homem vestido de branco com um comunicador.

Na porta do hotel um mendigo observava a movimentação.

- Rubi aposto. - disse usando um comunicador imperceptível.

Recepção.

- Esmeralda aposto. - disse uma das recepcionistas.

Lavanderia.

- Ametista aposto. - disse uma lavadeira.

Na sala de seguranças.

- Perola aposto. - disse um dos homens que cuidavam da segurança.

No elevador de serviços.

- Turquesa aposto. - disse uma outra copeira que trazia um carrinho com uma bandeja. Junto dela outros três homens vestidos de negros.

- Dêem seguimento. - Klaus autorizou.

A copeira saiu do elevador indo em direção ao copeiro.

- Gregori o que faz aqui? - indagou surpresa.

- Vim recolher a roupa de cama Marie. E você?

- Nosso patrão me mandou olhar se os corredores estavam limpos, como estava dois andares a baixo vim conferir. Sabe que ele é muito exigente.

- Como sei. É o pior patrão que já tive.

Os seguranças acompanhavam a conversa.

- E essa garrafa?

- O senhor do 2411 ordenou que levasse café fresco para ele. Ah essa hora! - exclamou.

- Temos cada hospede... mas posso tomar um pouco?

- Claro, ninguém está vendo mesmo.

Marie serviu-lhe uma xícara.

- Hum... que delicia.

- Dizem que é importado.

- Deve ser mesmo. Vocês querem um pouco? - ofereceu aos seguranças.

Ficaram olhando, Gregori então percebeu que dois deles os olhava interessados.

- Vocês não querem? - ofereceu a esses dois.

- Podemos?

- Claro. Vamos aproveitar que nossos patrões não estão vendo.

- Claro. - um deles aproximou.

- Ross. - segurou um outro.

- Só uma xícara. O senhor Fabrizzio não vai ver.

Ross aceitou uma xícara, logo todos os dez seguranças saboreavam o cafezinho. Dois minutos depois estavam todos caídos.

Dentro do quarto, a camareira recolhia as roupas de cama, não viu as moças, mas escutou suas vozes, lá dentro apenas cinco seguranças tomavam conta.

- Perola. - disse baixinho.

Na sala de segurança, o homem recebeu o aviso e cortou o circuito de TV do quarto.

- Senhor pronto.

Klaus recebeu o aviso, fazendo sinais, seus homens e os que estavam no elevador foram para o corredor.

- Bom trabalho. - disse a Gregori e Marie. - devagar e preciso.

Klaus, Marie e os dois homens entraram no quarto. A copeira tirou uma pistola do bolso. Em segundos, usando silenciadores os cinco seguranças foram mortos.

- Preparem a van vamos levar as pedras.

Indo para o local que a camareira indicou Klaus arrombou a porta, viu dentro de um escritório treze garotas amordaçadas e algemadas, algumas tremiam e suavam frio.

- Abstinência. - disse a camareira a Klaus.

- Vamos levá-las.

As que não podiam andar foram carregadas, pegaram o elevador de serviço descendo até a lavanderia, de lá tomaram a van e desapareceram no meio da noite.

---------------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------

Farah desligou o telefone depressa e correu até o banheiro. Mal deu tempo de abrir a tampa do vaso e vomitou. Lavou a boca e correu para o telefone discando dessa vez para peixes.

- Alô.

- _Alô. Gabe?_

- Sim.

- _Venha até a sexta casa. Traga tudo que tiver. No caminho chame as outras._

- Sim Ariel.

Gabe desligou o telefone e foi até o quarto, pegou um saquinho e saiu.

Tempos depois Ash, Luna, Chiara, Hathor, Bel e Mila estavam paradas na entrada de virgem.

- Não tinha reparado a frente dessa casa. - disse Mila admirada.

- Todas são bonitas. - disse Chiara. - esse lugar é muito lindo.

- É bonito mesmo... mas ainda prefiro o Hilton.

- Não diga bobagens Bel. - disse Hathor. - antes aqui do que sete palmos debaixo da terra.

- Seu humor continua intacto Hat.

- Vamos entrar logo, pelo jeito que Ariel estava no telefone ela não vai agüentar.

Na outra porta...

Lay, Guil, Annya, Nik, Gabe so aguardavam Ani.

- Atrasada. - disse Nik. - de novo.

- Ela já vem.

- Já estou aqui. - disse Ani com um cigarro na boca. - que chateação.

- Vamos entrar logo.

As doze encontraram-se no corredor que dava acesso a sala.

- Nossa aqui parece um templo. - disse Annya.

- O segurança da Ariel deve ser monge - disse Luna.

- Também acho. - disse Farah aparecendo. -trouxeram?

- Aqui.

- Vamos para a sala.

Fizeram uma roda: Farah, Guil, Ani, Ash, Chiara, Bel, Gabe, Luna e Nik.

Lay, Milla, Hat e Annya ficaram de fora.

- Pensei que aquela garota fosse revistar nossas malas. - disse Bel pegando sua bolsa.

- Ainda bem que não. O que temos? - indagou Farah já aflita.

Jogaram os objetos no chão.

- Tenho um maço de cigarros e uma meia garrafinha de uísque. - disse Ani.

- Tenho alguns comprimidos de ecstasy. - disse Gabe.

- Tenho LSD. - mostrou Nik.

- Cocaina. - Guil jogou um saquinho no chão.

- Tambem tenho LSD. - disse Ash

- E eu tenho o melhor. - sorriu Guil- Heroina.

- Onde conseguiu?!

- Guardei daquela ultima vez que nos deixaram sair.

- Como ninguem gosta...- mostrou Hat. - quatro caixas de Valium.

- Isso não tem graça, é para dormir. - disse Ash.

- Mas podemos precisar, na hora da abstinencia, temos pouca droga, não vai dar ate amanha. - disse Nik.

- Ninguém tem ópio? - Farah começou a desesperar.

- Não sobrou nada?

- Não Bel. - Farah pulou em cima de Guil. - vai uma picada mesmo.

- Tem que sobrar para mim. - protestou Ash. - a dois meses que não pico.

- Devia continuar assim. - disse Lay. - por dois meses ficaram livres disso, seus corpos desintoxicaram um pouco, deveriam aproveitar e parar. Sabem o que vai acontecer.

- Sei.

- Viu o que aconteceu com a Nicole, com a Ângela, com a Kessy... morreram de overdose com a seringa no braço.

- Não interessa! Me da logo.

Ash arrancou das mãos de Guil a heroína.

- Farah, uma colher. Ani o isqueiro.

- Vai ter que por limão e água, ela não é de boa qualidade. - disse Guil.

- Eu também quero. - Farah trazia uma colher, suas mãos não paravam de tremer.

- Depois de mim.

Ash pôs o pó na colher, juntou com água e limão, assim, a coisa que não era completamente pura dissolveria melhor, esquentou com o isqueiro e encheu a seringa. Procurou pela veia e injetou.

- Que alivio.

- Passa aí. - implorou Farah.

- Toma.

Farah repetiu o processo, tentava injetar o liquido, mas não achava a veia foi preciso Ash ajuda-la.

Gabe, Nik, Chiara e Guil se picaram, depois tomaram os comprimidos e injetaram cocaína. Ani dividiu a bebida com Bel e Luna. Annya observava as amigas entristecidas.

- " Estamos todas condenadas... mas elas... pela máfia e pelas drogas."

- Me sinto outra - disse Nik tomando um pouco de uísque.

Farah depois da picada estava mais calma, alias todas estavam.

- O que será que eles estão fazendo?

- Sei lá. - respondeu Ani soltando fumaça. - só sei que eles têm dinheiro.

- Eles não, a garota. - disse Hathor. - isso tudo é dela.

- São seguranças dela? - indagou Bel tomando whisky.

- Supostamente. - respondeu Lay.

- Ou são o divertimento dela. - disse Nik. - não dá nem para cansar, treze homens! Podem ser também que ela os use para programas.

- O que?! - exclamaram Mila, Chiara e Luna.

- Normal. Conheci uma mulher na Alemanha que tinha um bordel de homens. Era freqüentando por várias viuvonas ricas, ou casadas com dinheiro. Dá lucro. Talvez esse dinheiro que ela tem vem daí.

- Não mesmo. - disse Farah. - ela não parece ser como nós. Está estampado na cara dela. E quanto a eles, principalmente o loiro, não leva jeito para isso. É um monge!

- Um monge gostoso isso sim. - sorriu Bel. - que bunda.

- Bel! - exclamou Chiara.

- Ela tem razão. - disse Farah. - ele é lindo, mas acha que por ser religioso é melhor que todo mundo: 'Faço meditação pela manha, no meio do dia e a noite, - imitava-o -não me interrompa'

- Mesmo assim ele é lindo assim como Aioria. É um gatinho, apesar de ser um bagunceiro. Ele também não tem cara de ser garoto de programa.

- Mú também não. - disse Ash. - ele é todo pudico.

- Nem um deles tem cara. - arrematou Guil. - devem ser seguranças da garota ou desse lugar.

- Estamos a salvo aqui? - pela primeira vez Gabe abriu a boca.

- Gostaria que sim. - Luna olhava pela janela. - mas toda hora tenho a sensação que eles vão nos encontrar.

Ficaram em silencio, sabiam que a vida que tinham escolhido por falta de opção ou porque quiseram incluía riscos e agora esses riscos eram iminentes, a qualquer momento poderiam deixar esse mundo.

-----------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------

Estava uma noite muito quente para os padrões de Vilnius, por isso as praças estavam lotadas de pessoas que queriam se refrescar aproveitando a umidade que vinha das fontes. Não muito longe dali, treze pessoas se refrescavam sob o ar condicionado do luxuoso cassino do hotel Vilnius. A sala onde se encontravam, era ricamente decorada com tapetes persas e obras de artes que valiam milhões de euros.

- Boa noite senhoritas. - entrou um homem bem trajado e de meia idade.

- Vamos ao que interessa Dimitri.

- Anda muito apressada Ariel. - sorriu.

- Para que vamos perder tempo? O que quer conosco?

Dimitri caminhou calmamente até uma mesa e sentou.

- De tempos em tempos escolho algumas meninas para trabalharem aqui no cassino. Estão cansadas de saber é que é nesse hotel que as coisas acontecem. Esse cassino é freqüentado pelas maiores autoridades tanto de governo quanto dos nossos amigos da máfia. Só a elite vem aqui, portanto só a elite trabalha aqui.

- O que quer dizer? - manifestou Sallen.

- Escolhi dentre todas as meninas que trabalham para mim, as campeãs de elogio, as que menos tem reclamações do atendimento e principalmente as que mais faturam. Desta vez são vocês.

As trezes ficaram surpresas.

- Layla, Ariel, Guilli, Sallen, Annya e Cibelle foram escolhidas por terem esses atributos. Normalmente escolho maiores de idade, mas tive que abrir exceção para algumas por mostraram serem tão boas quanto as de 18. Anisah, Nina, Luna, Anika, Sophie, Ashley, Doctor Hannibal também virão para cá.

- E o que vamos ganhar com isso? - indagou Cibelle.

- Vantagens, muitas vantagens. Vão ter como cliente os lideres das máfias, alem da comissão que vão ganhar, ainda podem ganhar presentes deles. Podem continuar com os clientes antigos do "Berny" e se conseguir outros aqui tudo bem desde que não atrapalhe com o seu cliente vip. Ele sempre terá preferência.

- Tudo bem. - concordou Ashley.

- Tirando os presentes que serão seus, 30 ficaram com vocês.

- 30? - indagou Anisah. - mas ganhávamos 20 no "Berny" se somos assim tão boas deveríamos ganhar mais.

Annya apenas escutava, não era contra o que fazia, mas envolvimento com máfia era perigoso, mas era a chance da vida de seus familiares melhorarem um pouco mais. Com certeza ganharia muito dinheiro. Outra que pensava sobre isso era Sallen, era a chance de ter dinheiro para um futuro melhor.

- Acho que devemos receber 50 - disse Bel, tirando as duas do pensamento.

- Muito.

- Mas valemos isso. - disse Ariel.

- 35 - disse Dimitri.

- 45 - rebateu Ariel.

- 40 e de bom tamanho.

Olharam umas para as outras.

- Fechado. - sorriu Guilli.

- Muito bem. Começam amanha.

-------------------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------

- Não vamos pensar nisso. - falou Lay. - ah, por acaso seus celulares estão funcionando?

- Não, até quebrei aquela porcaria. - disse Farah. - usei o telefone daqui.

- Como sabia o numero da casa da Gabe?

- Não sabia. - ela tomou um comprimido de LSD. - venham ver.

- Ariel, sua pupila esta dilatada.

- Está muito?

- Muito.

- Tem que passar antes que o monge chegue. Venham ver.

Foram para a cozinha.

- Olhe, cada casa tem um numero e um nome.

- A minha é Aries.

- A da Gabe é peixes, a minha é virgem, Bel é Leão, Lay é Libra e assim por diante.

- Interessante. - disse Annya. - Por que...

- Não sabemos interrogação. - cortou Hathor. - a minha só pode ser gêmeos.

- E por falar em gemeos... - sorriu de maneira perva Ash. - que gêmeos! Antes de irmos embora é claro que vocês vão experimentar. - apontou para Hathor e Chiara.

- Deus me livre! - exclamou a egípcia. - distancia daquele cara. É muito atraente, mas prefiro ficar sem os meus Valiuns a ele.

- De qual esta falando?

- Do chato, do arrogante.

- Não dá para ser mais explicita? São gêmeos.

- Ela está falando do que tem ar de ser safado. - disse Mila. - o outro é mais sério.

- Notou isso? - indagou Chiara.

- Claro. São iguais fisicamente, mas tem diferenças no comportamento. O sério parece que não te tratou mal.

- É... - Chiara corou um pouco.

- E a senhorita Nina. - Nik aproximou com olhar de 4ª intenções. - vai aproveitar e ficar com aquele deus grego.

- Não. Estamos só de passagem.

- Não sabe aproveitar mesmo eu não o deixaria escapar.

- Chega de falar neles, quero mais droga. - Guil correu para a sala.

Atena olhava as doze casas, o primeiro impacto tinha passado e estava feliz por não ter nenhum de seus templos destruídos por surtos de seus cavaleiros, tinha consciência que a cada dia seria pior, mas tinha fé que tudo daria certo. O telefone tocou.

- Alô.

- _Senhorita Kido por favor._

- Klaus?

_- Saori, como está?_

- Bem e você?

_- Cansado, estou trabalhando demais. E as meninas?_

- Por enquanto...

- _Tentamos mantê-las sem drogas por esses dois meses, mas elas burlavam nossos policiais e conseguiam, felizmente pouca quantidade, mas o suficiente para manterem o vicio._

- Não há como elas conseguirem essas coisas aqui. Fique tranqüilo.

- _Tomara. Muitas são viciadas a anos, não sei como não morreram._

- E o que devo fazer?

- _Mantê-las longe das ruas tanto pela droga quanto pela segurança física delas._

- Vou vigiá-las ao maximo.

- _Sei que sim. Estou tentando apressar o julgamento assim que tiver noticias telefono._

- Sim. Até logo Klaus.

_- Até logo Saori._

Sentou pesadamente na cadeira.

- Não sei como isso funciona... tomara que meus cavaleiros não se envolvam.

Na casa de Virgem, continuaram conversando e tomando drogas. Ficaram assim ate perto do meio dia.

- Eles não devem demorar.

- Tem razão. É melhor alguém ir vigiar. Pode ir Mila?

- Posso. - levantou, achou até bom, não gostava do cheiro do cigarro.

- Assim que eles passarem por você, deixe o telefone tocar três vezes.

- Está bem.

**Casa de Touro.**

Mila estava sentada no sofá quando ouviu vozes, identificando-as correu até o telefone e deixou chamar três vezes. Depois correu para o sofá.

- Camila! - soou uma voz alta. - Camila.

- Estou indo. - correu até a sala.

Lá encontrou os trezes cavaleiros, alguns tinham cara de poucos amigos principalmente Shion.

- Cadê a Birget? - indagou o mestre.

- Está na... - contou nos dedos. - na sexta casa. A que tem uma estátua de uma mulher na porta.

- Virgem. - disse Shaka. - o que esta fazendo lá?

- Estão todas lá. - disse calmamente para não demonstrar nervosismo. - fomos conversar.

- Sobre? - indagou Kamus.

- Nada em especial.

- E por que está aqui? - Shion a olhava.

- Por que quis vim embora. - disse sem olhá-los.

Os cavaleiros olharam entre si.

- " Será que... - disse Shura por cosmo."

- " Com certeza. - respondeu Shaka."

- " Mas como...?" - Afrodite estava surpreso.

- " Eu não falei." - MM manifestou-se.

- Estão só conversando? - Saga perguntou um pouco receoso por Chiara.

- Sim senhor Saga. - ela baixou os olhos.

Shion e os outros perceberam, mas o mestre notou algo mais no olhar dela. Camila não mentira para enganá-los, mentia para proteger as amigas, via nitidamente a tristeza que sentia. Isso o desarmou.

- Está bem Camila. - disse. - daqui a pouco iremos ver Atena, apronte-se.

- Sim.

Sumiu no corredor.

- Ela está mentindo. - disse Kanon. - aposto que estão aprontando.

- Não tem provas Kanon. - disse Saga. - podem estar só conversando.

- Duvido, mas... - MM tomou a frente. - às vezes estão só conversando. Já vou.

Shion permaneceu em Touro, Mú foi para sua casa e os outros continuaram seus trajetos.

**Casa de Virgem.**

- A Mila ligou, estão vindo para cá. - disse Farah. - Hathor, pode nos dar 3 caixas de Valium?

- Por que? Eu preciso dormir!

- Uma ficara comigo, outra com Ash e outra com a Gabe. Se alguém começar a ter uma crise terá onde correr.

- Mas...

- Prometo que compro outras caixas para você.

- Como? - indagou Ani.

- Provavelmente amanha teremos crise, mas encontrei uma forma de conseguir mais droga.

- O que?! - exclamaram as onze.

- Depois eu explico, anda dá logo.

Hathor a contra gosto entregou. Farah distribuiu as caixas.

- Luna. - chamou Nik.

- Sim.

- Guarde para mim uns desses. - Nik entregou a ela quatro comprimidos de LSD. - é para uma emergência.

- Mas...

- Sei que não vai tomá-los por isso estou te dando.

- Esta bem.

Dividiram o pouco que tinham e cada uma rumou para sua casa. Para disfarçar o cheiro do cigarro, Farah colocou alguns incensos na sala.

- Ele não vai perceber.

**------Áries--------**

Mú estava sentado no sofá, o que MM havia dito era muito grave, se realmente elas eram viciadas e fariam qualquer coisa por droga deveria manter a vigilância.

- Oi senhor Mú! - disse toda eufórica.

Ash apareceu ao lado do sofá.

- Oi Birget.

- Sem formalidade. Chame-me de Ash. - disse sentando ao lado dele. - afinal vai cuidar de mim por quinze dias.

- Onde esteve? - ele a olhou. - Birget? - notou que a pupila dela estava contraída.

- Por aí.

- O que...está bem... Arrume-se, daqui a pouco almoçaremos com a Atena.

- Está bem.

Ficou de pé na frente do ariano e o olhou. Ficou assim por um tempo. Aproximou abaixando o rosto para ficar da mesma altura do rosto dele. Mú recuou um pouco. Ela continuava a olhá-lo, Mú sentia cada vez mais perto a respiração dela, ficou em pânico quando Birget levantou a mão no sentindo de tocá-lo. Pouquíssimos centímetros separavam os lábios de ambos. Birget fitou sua boca rosada, depois seus olhos, ele acompanhou o olhar dela e por pouco não corou. Ela aproximou mais sem tirar os olhos dele, passou a mão pelo cabelo dele, fazendo-o desta vez corar. Faltavam milímetros quando...

- Peguei. - ela recuou. - aí não é seu lugar. Uma joaninha passeava pelo seu cabelo. - ela o mostrou.

- O... que...? - tentava recuperar do susto.

- Joaninha.

- É... uma joaninha...

- Vou levá-la para fora.

- Tá...

Ash saiu.

- Por Zeus, o que foi aquilo... - passava a mão pelo cabelo.

**------ Gêmeos------**

- Eu não falei que o lugar delas não é aqui? - disse Kanon. - Atena nunca deveria ter permitido.

- Está falando como o mestre. Não sabemos se elas estão fazendo algo errado.

- Devem estar! Principalmente a rainha de Sabá.

- Kanon.

Na outra entrada...

- O que foi Nina?

- Nada Hat... efeito da H que está passando.

- Se precisar de um Valium.

- Obrigada.

- Mas depois peça a Ash ou a Gabe os comprimidos que tomar. Não quero ficar no prejuízo.

- Sim Hat.

- Posso saber onde as senhoritas estavam? - indagou Kanon parado na porta.

- Não é da sua conta. - disse Hathor.

- Está sobre minha supervisão, não quero que nada aconteça a vossa alteza. - disse com sarcasmo.

- Dispenso.

- Quem pensa que é? Não passa de uma prost...

- Kanon. - disse Saga.

- Ainda por cima viciada! - gritou. - Seu lugar não é aqui e sim num...

- Miserável. - Hat vibrava de ódio.

- Não valem nada.

Chiara apenas escutava, tudo que Kanon dizia é verdade, não passavam de prostitutas e viciadas. Lembrou de sua vida antes de ir para Vilnius. Era para tudo ser diferente. O efeito da heroína tinha passado, sentia-se mal e muito triste. Começou a chorar. Saga que ouvia tudo com paciência, fitou Chiara.

- Nina? - foi ate ela. - o que foi?

Ela chorou mais ainda.

- Nina? - Hat aproximou. - o que fez a ela? - indagou a Saga.

- Nada... - murmurou preocupado pelo estado dela.

- Está chorando porque ouviu a verdade. - disse Kanon.

Saga lançou-lhe um olhar fatal.

- Você é desprezível. - Hat o olhou. - não sabe nada da nossa vida. Não sabe o que passamos para chegar com vida aos 19 anos. Vem Nina, vamos entrar.

Kanon calou-se, ao ver Chiara nos braços da egípcia arrependeu-se e as palavras de Hathor entraram na sua mente.

- Você e a Hathor podem se matar. - Saga parou na frente dele. - mas se colocarem a Chiara no meio eu mesmo mato os dois.

**-------Câncer--------**

Luna e MM chegaram juntos na sala, a japonesa tinha as bochechas levemente rosadas e não ousou olhar o canceriano. Ele que conhecia bem de bebidas, sentiu um leve cheiro, quase imperceptível de uísque.

- Onde estava?

- Na casa da Farah.

- Fazendo o que?

- Conversando.

- Apronte-se, logo teremos com Atena.

- Sim.

Ela saiu sobre o olhar atento dele.

- "John Walker, fabricação 1.999. - referia-se a marca do whisky. - pelo menos tem bom gosto."

**--------Leão------**

Aioria entrou um pouco receoso em sua casa, já ouvira falar de pessoas que se drogavam, tinha medo de encontrar-la nesse estado.

- Como alguém pode ser tão bagunceiro? - disse. - nem Karl é assim.

Aioria da porta a observava, ela juntava algumas peças de roupa do chão.

- Vou pedir para a garota uma emprega. Não vou limpar isso todos os dias. Vou acabar quebrando minha unha.

- Desculpe Íris. - Aioria estava escorado na porta.

- Oi... é que... eu... não queria...

- Tudo bem, - ele sorriu. - estava dizendo a verdade. Quem é Karl?

- É o meu... ninguém.

- Vou fazer o possível para manter a casa arrumada.

- Assim espero, vou morar aqui por 15 dias.

Aioria a olhou, esperando que ele dissesse que estava na casa de virgem, mas ela não falou.

- Daqui a pouco veremos Atena. - desistiu de perguntar.

- Vou ter que subir aquela escadaria?

- Vai...

- Nesse calor? Vou derreter! Vou estragar meu salto nessas pedras.

- É a única maneira.

- Não tem nem bondinho?

- Não.

- Eu quero ir para o Hilton!

- Já disse, se quiser mudar para casa do meu irmão. Fica bem mais lá para cima.

- Fico aqui mesmo. - disse depressa. - Vou me arrumar.

- Como se precisasse... - murmurou olhando-a de cima a baixo.

- O que disse?

- Nada. - corou. - arrume-se daqui a pouco subiremos.

- Tá... - o olhou desconfiada.

Observou-a desaparecer no corredor.

- " Aparentemente... a mesma paty." - pensou.

**---------Virgem--------**

Shaka logo que chegou em casa, notou o cheiro de incenso. Apesar de Buda usa-los para meditar, não gostava muito.

- Farah. - chamou-a.

Ela depois de arrumar a sala, correu para seu quarto para disfarçar.

- Sim?

- Esses incensos?

- Gosto de ascendê-los. Na minha terra isto é muito comum. Importa-se?

- Desde que seja só no seu quarto.

- Está bem.. - deu meia volta.

- Espere.

- Diga?

- Que reunião é essa que deu em minha casa?

- Queria conversar com as meninas. Podemos andar livremente pelas casas, não é? - deu um sorriso irônico.

- Podem. Apronte-se, vamos almoçar com Atena.

- Sim.

Shaka foi para a cozinha.

- "O que se esconde por trás?" - pensou enquanto pegava um copo no armário.

Encheu de água, quando notou perto do filtro uma colher.

- Será que deixei aqui? - a pegou e ficou surpreso com o que viu: o fundo do objeto estava queimado. - por que está queimada desse jeito? - tentou se lembrar de alguma coisa. - Aioria...

Na noite anterior, tinham jantando na casa sexta casa, Aioria e Aiolos estavam encarregados da comida.

- Por que não falou que queimou a colher? - a jogou no lixo.

Farah em seu quarto olhava-se no espelho.

- Minhas pupilas já estão normais, vou ter que tomar muito cuidado com ele.

Pegou a caixa de Valium e pos debaixo do colchão.

**----------Libra--------**

Lay estava em seu quarto, fitando o teto pensava em como poderia ajudar suas amigas. Se Farah encontrasse uma maneira de conseguir droga teriam grandes problemas. Desde que fora para Vilnius viu várias amigas morrerem de overdose em estados lamentáveis. Principalmente, antes de ir para a "Berny", em que trabalhava na rua viu diversas vezes, as suas 'amigas de profissão' mortas em banheiros imundos de estações de trem. Prostituição era a pior coisa que podia acontecer a uma mulher, pior se aliado a drogas. Tirando-a dos seus pensamentos escutou a voz de Dohko.

- "Rostinho bonito, todo educadinho e com cara de bom homem... esses são os piores. Lobo escondido sobre a pele de cordeiro" - pensou indo para a sala.

- Linn... Lay. - lembrou do pedido dela.

- O que foi? - apareceu na porta.- Estava com as meninas?

- Sim.

- E o que estavam fazendo?

- Conversando.

- Sobre?

- Assuntos banais. Já posso ir?

- Pode.

Deu as costas e já estava saindo..

- Lay.

Virou-se. Não pensou que ele atenderia seu pedido.

- Diga.

Dohko a observava, queria perceber se havia algo diferente nela. Ela perturbou-se com o olhar dele.

- O que foi?

- Daqui a pouco iremos ver Atena.

- Está bem.

Ela saiu sobre o olhar atento dele.

**---------Escorpião--------**

Guil no sofá assistia TV, mas não prestava atenção. Estava curiosa em como Farah conseguiria drogas e dinheiro para comprá-las, ela tinha alguns trocados escondidos na mala, mas não daria até o dia do julgamento. Se conseguisse sair daquele lugar, faria alguns programas.

- Angelina.

Escutou a voz de Miro, lembrou que sua pupila ainda não tinha voltado ao normal.

- Angelina. - chegou perto do sofá. - dormindo? Ah essa hora?

A solução foi fingir dormir.

- Garota folgada! - a pegou no colo. - não vai destruir meu sofá.

Miro a levou para o quarto deitando-a. Olhou-a de cima em baixo. Realmente era linda, mas algo nela o incomodava. Normalmente ficaria todo feliz por ver uma mulher em sua casa, mas não ela.

- Acorda! - a balançou. - não era de dormir. - dizia, contudo sempre atrasava nos treinos.

Guil continuou imóvel, não podia correr o risco de ser descoberta.

- Acorda! - sacudiu mais uma vez. - Angelina.

Nada.

- Por Zeus! - saiu desistindo.

Vendo que estava sozinha, abriu os olhos e correu a procura de um espelho. Seus olhos já estavam normais.

- Vou dá só um tempinho... - deu um sorriso. - que braços fortes...

**---------Sagitário---------**

Nik assim que chegou correu para o quarto de Aiolos, sabia que ele ia descobrir que ela estava na sexta casa, teria que arranjar uma desculpa. Aiolos entrou em sua casa. Só queria ver a explicação que ela daria.

- Oi Alexia. - disse chegando à porta.

- Oi Aiolos. - sorriu. - Como estão suas costas?

- Doem um pouco, mas estão melhores. As meninas resolveram fazer uma reunião na casa da Farah, - disse antes que ele perguntasse. - não queria ir, mas elas disseram que poderia ser bom fazer exercício. - a cara era de anjo. - nos primeiros degraus senti muita dor, contudo aos poucos foi melhorando. Me senti bem melhor. - sorriu.

- Que bom. - também sorriu. - está em condições de ir almoçar com Atena?

- Sim. Só vou descansar mais um pouco.

- Está bem, daqui a pouco te chamo.

Saiu e fechou a porta. Nik deu um grande sorriso.

- "Fácil demais."

Do lado de fora...

- "Outra mentira."

**------Capricórnio-------**

Annya na cozinha fitava os demais templos abaixo, porem seus pensamentos estavam em Valnius. Seus pais não sabiam nada sobre sua profissão, apenas lhe contara que trabalhava como recepcionista numa joalheira famosa. Quando desapareceu por causa do esquema que sabia ficou desesperada, pois seus pais poderiam descobrir a verdade. Na primeira oportunidade que teve enviou-lhes uma carta, dizendo que a dona da joalheria lhe pedira para acompanhá-la numa viagem de negócios, mas que sempre mandaria dinheiro. Eles acreditaram. Contudo a dois meses não enviara nada e eles poderiam estar preocupados. Também estava receosa por seu irmão, Alexis, trabalhava duro no porto e para suportar o ritmo de trabalho começara a usar cocaína. Viu aos poucos ele sofrer do coração, ter convulsões e ter crises de depressão e agressividade. Com o dinheiro que recebia da prostituição tentou coloca-lo numa clinica de recuperação, mas não obteve êxito.

- Preciso arrumar um meio de ajudá-lo.

- Há quem?

- Shura! Que susto.

Ele estava na porta.

- Falando sozinha?

- É... - murmurou.

- Sei que não estava aqui mais cedo.

- Estava na casa da Farah. Algum problema?

- Nenhum. - E os livros?

- Que livros?

- O do seu amigo.

- Ah... esqueci. Prometo que falarei com ele.

- Gostei desse lugar. - olhou pela janela. - quero saber o maximo sobre aqui.

- Que bom que gostou. - sorriu preocupado.

- Por que cada um vive em uma casa? E por que a doze? O que você faz?

Shura suspirou, estava demorando. Descobrira o vicio dela: a de fazer perguntas.

**---------Aquario----------**

Ani em seu quarto fumava o ultimo maço, a bebida já tinha acabado e não conseguira outra tão cedo. Sentada em sua cama dava uma longa tragada quando sentiu um vento frio. Tinha percebido que quando Kamus estava na casa, a temperatura diminuía.

- " Isso que é eficiência do ar condicionado, é acionado com a simples presença do dono."

Pegou os dois últimos cigarros e os escondeu debaixo do travesseiro, juntou os tocos com os outros e guardou a garrafa, poderia precisar dela.

- Alais.

- Já vou. - pegou um incenso de rosa.

- Já vou.

- Alais, vem aqui.- disse lá da sala.

Em pouco tempo a alemã estava diante do francês.

- Vou direto ao ponto. - disse frio. - me entregue.

- O que? - Seu cigarro. Sei que fuma. Entregue-me já.

- Cigarro? Eu? Está enganado.

- Usa o incenso para disfarçar.

- Está equivocado.

- Se não quiser que eu conte para Atena e ela te mande para o lugar de onde veio, - ressaltou. - Entregue-me já. -

Está maluco. Eu não fumo já disse. Sei que o cheiro de canela é forte, mas a ponto de confundi-lo com o do cigarro?

Kamus perdia a paciência, contudo não podia fazer nada, ainda.

- Arrume-se, vamos almoçar com Atena. Espero que esteja dizendo a verdade por que se tiver mentindo para mim.

Seus olhos eram gélidos porem Ani encantou-se com eles. - Vai fazer o que? - aproximou.

Ani deu mais um passo, sentindo a respiração gelada dele, que continuava impassível.

- Está jurada de morte não está em condições nenhuma de impor nada.

Saiu de perto dela indo para a biblioteca.

- "Sujeito chato!!!!"

**----------Peixes----------**

- Gabrielle. Gabrielle.

Ela apareceu na porta.

- Arrume-se vamos ver Atena.

Olhando para o chão afirmou com a cabeça.

- Por que nunca me encara? - Afrodite ergueu o rosto dela de forma delicada. - não precisa ter medo de mim. - sorriu.

Gabe continuou estática.

- Não vamos demorar. - disse por fim.

Olhou para o braço dela, notando um leve vermelhão perto da uma veia.

- Um mosquito te picou. - pegou o braço dela.

Gabe puxou o braço.

- Já vou.

Disse saindo. Afrodite não achou estranho a marca, afinal uma pele tão branca, qualquer coisa que encostasse ficaria vermelho. Contudo as palavras de MM não saiam da sua mente.

- "Será que ela tem alguma coisa?"

Pouco mais de meia hora estavam na porta do templo de Atena. As meninas seguiam na frente enquanto os dourados as olhavam desconfiados. MM que as fitava teve suas duvidas sanadas, elas tinham trago droga para o santuário.

- "Teremos problemas."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**E que problemas! MM já estava prevendo o caos que o santuário irá se tornar. Uma pergunta que não quer calar: como ele sabe de tudo isso? MM guarda grandes mistérios em seu passado e essa convivência com elas os trará a tona.**_ _**Bom, preciso de alguma voluntária para fazer uma cena, digamos... yuri... Não me matem por isso! Vai ser daqui a uns 4 capítulos mais ou menos. É para uma boa causa, como o Mask disse: "Elas faram qualquer coisa." e quero mostrar isso. Como é uma cena que envolve drogas, algumas já estão fora incluindo a Chiara e a Gabe (vão entender o porquê) então Farah, Guil, Ash e Nik se algumas de vocês se habilitarem, ficarei agradecida. Se ninguém se candidatar vou ter escolher uma, (não será uma cena explicita, será só insinuações). Quem quiser me mande uma 'send message'. Obrigada. Até o próximo capitulo.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Rota de Fuga

**Aredhel** - _Isso é só o inicio, a droga vai rolar solta no santuário_

**Kitana** - _Kamus não vai largar do pé da Ani, principalmente quando encontrar os cigarros. Aguarde grandes cenas do Aioria, ele vai defender a Íris com unhas e dentes._

**Calyeh** - _Não se preocupe com o pequeno estoque, elas vão arrumar mais e aí... MM sabe de muita coisa e por isso acho que vai ficar de bico calado, pelo menos por enquanto. E a cena...surpresa!_

**Alice** - _Tadinho do Mú... vai sofrer tanto na mão da Ash, não sei se ele vai agüentar, tamanha tentação... O Dite ainda não se deu conta da bomba que ele abriga, alias nenhum deles._

**Iodes**_ - Realmente Hikari+LSD+Mask confusão._

_Tenho até dó do Dite, mas ele vai superar..srsr ele precisa superar se quiser ajudar a Gabe._

**Flor **- _O Mask tem um passado que você nem acredita...obs: também gostei da joaninha._

**Danda - **_Coitado do Dite... vai ter um treco quando descobrir. Não está sendo chata, realmente a pessoa muda o comportamento, só que andei lendo umas coisas e as meninas ficaram dois meses sem consumir muita droga e agora estão com pouco estoque. Elas vão conseguir um grande estoque e aí... problemas, problemas. A Chiara vai dar os surtos delas, não esquenta o santuário nunca mais será o mesmo. E detalhe não é só o comportamento delas que vai mudar, vai ter muito cavaleiro diferente..._

**Nikke**** - **_Ate que o almoço vai ser normal o que vai acontecer depois, é que vai ser a surpresa..._

_Vamos ao capitulo._

**Capitulo 4: Rota de fuga**

Annya não perdia um lance sequer, olhava as construções e enchia Shura de perguntas.

- Ah não Annya, chega! - disse Guil. - não estamos num museu e Shura não é guia turístico.

- Só quero saber... - murmurou. - alem do mais ele falou que ia pedir...

- Depois te conto tudo. - Shura pulara para perto dela tampando-lhe a boca. - narro a história toda, ta? - se ela tivesse falado que ele prometera os livros de Kamus, o aquariano o mataria.

Todos ficaram olhando sem entender.

- Bem... - sorriu sem graça. - vamos indo. - puxou Annya para dentro.

Atena no salão os aguardava.

- Oi meninas.

- Olá Atena. - disse Lay por todas.

- Espero que seus seguranças estejam tratando-as bem. - olhou para eles com ar ameaçador.

- Estão.

- Que bom. Vamos?

Seguiram para o interior do templo. Na sala de refeições havia duas mesas paralelas e a certa distancia.

- Sentem-se.

Elas acomodaram em uma mesa e eles em outra sem trocarem uma palavra sequer. Logo serviram o almoço. Alegando um telefonema Atena saiu do recinto. Não havia conversas só o barulho dos talheres batendo nos pratos. Kamus observava Ani, sabia que ela escondia algo, ia descobrir e entrega-la a Atena. Desde o episodio da joaninha, Mú não ousou olhar para Ash, Shion tentava fingir que Mila não existia. Afrodite ainda estava cismado por tudo que MM falara. Saga estava preocupado por Chiara os demais comiam.

Na outra mesa começaram a conversar, pois algumas relutavam em comer. Os dourados fingiam não escutar a conversa delas.

- Meninas. - disse Lay. - precisam se alimentar.

- Estou sem fome. - disse Nik empurrando o prato. - se eu forçar não vai parar no estomago.

- Eu também. - disse Ash.

Na outra mesa...

- São umas frescas. - disse Miro. - lógico que já comi coisa melhor, mas não está tão ruim.

- Não é isso. - MM não tirava os olhos delas, havia notado em várias, sinais que haviam consumido drogas. - estão sem apetite mesmo. " Efeito da droga." - pensou.

Na outra mesa Lay, Mila, Annya e Bel insistiam para que as outras comessem.

- Não insista Lay! - gritou Guil, ficando nervosa.

Silencio nas duas mesas.

- Vamos morrer mesmo! - levantou. - Ou pensa que se chegarmos aquele julgamento ao final dele não vão nos matar? Isso se não nos matar antes. Prefiro morrer de fome do que fuzilada. Já estamos condenadas. - voltou a sentar.

Novo silencio. As doze abaixaram os rostos, Guil tinha razão, não havia chances para elas. Os dourados não disseram nada. Miro olhou para Guil e teve pena.

- Mas enquanto não morremos... - Hathor pegou um prato. - vou comer comida grega, vai saber qual comida servem do lado de lá.

Annya não agüentou e começou a rir. Seguida de Lay, Luna, Mila e Ash.

- Como faz piada num assunto tão sério desses? - Farah tentava se manter séria.

- Só a Hat mesmo para soltar umas dessas. - sorriu Bel.

Os treze as olharam sem entender. Kanon deu um leve sorriso ao ver Hathor sorrindo.

- Com licença. - disse Afrodite parando ao lado de Gabe carregando um prato e uma cadeira. - posso sentar com vocês?

- Claro. - disse Lay.

- Obrigado. - sentou. - espero não estar interrompendo a conversa de vocês.

- Não está.

- Sei que essa comida não é das melhores - colocou a mão tampando a boca. - esse cozinheiro não é muito bom. - sorriu.

Algumas sorriram.

- "O que ele pensa que está fazendo? - Shion estava revoltado. - como pode se unir a elas?"

- Se quiserem posso preparar qualquer dia comida sueca.

- Sueca?

- Sim sou da Suécia.

- Sério? - disse Bel. - sou da Finlândia.

- E eu da Noruega. - disse Ash.

- Somos vizinhos!

Os dourados por pouco não caíram da cadeira.

- Interessante. - disse Annya. - e o que faz aqui?

- Como puderam ver essas construções são antigas, sou espécie de curador. Cuido do décimo segundo templo.

Só era visto bocas abertas perplexas, o grande mestre era o mais indignado.

- Não sente falta da sua terra? - indagou Chiara.

- Um pouco, mas gosto muito daqui. Passei parte da minha vida aqui.

- Atena é dona de tudo isso? - perguntou Farah.

- Sim. Tudo é dela, apenas ajudamos a proteger. - ele olhou para Gabe. - não vai comer?

- Estou sem vontade.

- Prove isso. - colocou no prato uma porção de algo na cor amarelo. - sei que irá gostar. Quando cheguei aqui também não gostava da comida, mas isso. - apontou para a panela. - me conquistou.

- Eu quero provar. - Mila pos um pouco no prato e experimentou. - hum... que delicia!

- Deixe eu ver. - Bel experimentou. - nossa bom mesmo.

Guil pos só um pouco, sabia que ia voltar, contudo a aparência da comida estava ótima e queria experimentar. Colocou uma colher na boca e esperou o estomago rejeitar, porem não aconteceu.

- Bom. - olhou para as companheiras, na intenção: podem comer não vai voltar.

Farah, Nik, Ash, Gabe, Nina colocaram um pouco e como Guil havia dito puderam comer.

- Bom mesmo. - disse Ash.

- Não falei que iam gostar? - Dite sorriu.

Gabe o olhava discretamente, por que estava sendo tão atencioso? Quais eram as intenções dele?

Os dourados praticamente pararam de comer, tamanha perplexidade ao ver Afrodite conversando com elas.

Na verdade, ele já tinha planejado isso. Queria aproximar delas principalmente de Gabe. Se elas usavam drogas realmente, queria ajudá-las. O almoço transcorria na mais absoluta paz, para elas e totalmente intranqüilo para os dourados. Não diziam nada apenas para escutar a conversa sobre artes, comida, política, ele e Bel deram-se bem nessa área, deixando Aioria ressabiado.

Atena juntou ao grupo, o assunto continuava. Shion ao ver sua deusa no meio delas, por pouco não lançou o 'extinção estrelar' nelas.

- "É um cumulo! A deusa Atena sentada em meio a prostitutas!"

Hikari como era japonesa, escutava as histórias que Atena contava sobre seu país natal e assim tentar resgatar sua história. Cerca de meia hora depois provavam a sobremesa.

- Muito obrigada pelo almoço Atena. - disse Mila. - estava delicioso.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

- Atena.

- Sim Farah?

- Só podemos andar dentro desse local?

- Sim para as suas próprias seguranças. Podem andar livremente por entre as casas, nos jardins e na vila.

- Vila? - indagou Nik.

- Sim. A vila Rodória.

- E podemos ir lá? - Annya ficou toda animada.

- Claro. Podemos ir lá agora para vocês conhecerem.

- Adoraríamos. - sorriu Farah.

- Não acho que seja boa idéia. - disse Shion. - Atena tem muitos afazeres.

- E se é para segurança delas é melhor nem saírem das doze casas. - disse Shaka.

Atena olhou para eles.

- " Vamos apenas a Rodória." - disse por cosmo.

- Nós iremos... - iniciou Saga.

- Não. - disse já sabendo o que ele queria dizer. - vai só as mulheres, vocês tem muitas coisas para fazerem.

- Mas...

- Vamos garotas?

- Façam um bom passeio Atena. - disse Kanon. - divirtam-se. - sorriu.

Os dourados olharam perplexos para o geminiano.

- Obrigada Kanon. Vamos?

Atena saiu acompanhada por elas. Mal deram as costas...

- Você ficou louco dragão marinho! - gritou Shion.

- Por quê? - deu um sorriso.

Saga logo assimilou o sorriso, Kanon iria aprontar.

- O que tem em mente Kanon? - indagou com medo.

- As deixe passearem e que demorem.

- Não estou entendendo.

- Elas têm drogas não tem? - olhou para os companheiros. - vamos encontrá-las.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Simples Mú. Vamos olhar os quartos delas.

- O que?! - exclamaram o ariano, Dohko, Saga, Shura e Dite.

- Se tiverem alguma coisa vamos encontrar.

- Até que você pensa. - ironizou Kamus.

- Vamos rápido.

Perto do Coliseu as meninas olhavam encantadas para as construções e ao chegarem na vila a acharam charmosa e aconchegante.

- Parece que o tempo parou aqui. - exclamou Mila.

- Ela é tão antiga quanto as construções onde moram.

- E você é dona de tudo isso?

- Não... a vila pertence a Atenas.

Farah observava tudo atentamente.

- Então tem uma saída para a cidade? - indagou.

- Sim. Só seguir essa rua. - disse Atena, não dando a devida importância para a informação.

- Compreendo...

Aos poucos foi reduzindo o passo, deixando que ela, Chiara e Mila seguissem.

- Nik, Ash, Hathor, Guil. - chamou-as.

- Vamos nos perder delas. - disse Nik aproximando.

- Você e Guil vêm comigo.

- Onde?

- Não falei que arrumaria droga? - sorriu irônica. - vou arrumar.

- Como?

- A garota mostrou como. Vamos sair por aqui.

- Ficou doida? - indagou Ash.

- Não.

- Como vai distraí-la?

- Simples... - olhou para Annya. - Annya!

- Sim Ariel.

- Você tem curiosidade de saber sobre esse lugar não é?

- Claro.

- Pois então, se ela é dona daqui, sabe de tudo. Pode perguntar a ela. Tenho a certeza que irá gostar de saber que você se interessou.

- Será?

- Absoluta.

- Vou então.

Annya saiu em disparada atrás de Atena.

- Você não presta Ariel. - sorriu Hathor.

- Não quer seus Valiuns? Alem do mais não estou fazendo nada de mais. Estou ajudando a Annya a ganhar mais conhecimento.

- Falsa.

Ela sorriu.

- Qual é o plano?

- Hathor, vá atrás da Annya e fica de olho nela e na garota. Faça a interrogação entreter-la, mas não muito. A garota pode se cansar e aí teremos problemas. Nik mantenha todas unidas, vai ser mais difícil de sentirem nossa falta.

- Tudo bem.

- Vai enganar a garota. - disse Bel. - ela está nos ajudando.

- Sei que está e reconheço isso. Acontece que precisamos sobreviver e sem droga não há como.

- Arrume algumas bebidas para mim. - disse por fim.

- Por enquanto não. Vou apenas sondar o terreno, escolher a melhor forma de sair daqui. Amanha é que faremos a festa. Agora vão, não podemos perder tempo.

O grupo dissipou e como Farah planejara Annya entrerteu Atena que nem se deu conta que o grupo diminuira. Lay notou a movimentação, mas não disse nada. Farah, Guil e Nik entraram numa rua lateral e foram em direção a saída da vila.

- E agora? - indagou Guil.

- Olhem. - Nik apontou discretamente para a saída. - é vigiada.

- É o que parece. - os olhos verdes de Farah brilharam. - dois guardas. Devem revezar, então não podemos contar com esses, precisaríamos conhecer os dos turno da noite. Resolvo isso depois. Venham.

Foram para uma loja que vendiam artigos gregos.

- Bom dia. - saudou um senhor. - sejam bem vindas a minha loja.

- Bom dia. - sorriu Farah. - tem coisas lindas.

- Obrigado. Gostaria de olhá-las?

- Claro.

- São turistas?

- Sim. Eu e minhas amigas. Estamos de férias.

- Não poderiam ter escolhido lugar melhor. Atenas é linda.

- Concordo. - Nik entrou na conversa. - pena que nosso guia nos deixou na mão. - disse já sabendo onde Farah queria chegar.

- Que chato.

- Pois é. Gostaríamos de sair a noite para conhecer a cidade, mas não sabemos de bons lugares para ir.

- Podem ir a Rua Delfos, é num bairro chique e os melhores restaurantes e casas de show se encontram lá.

- É mesmo? - disse Ash. - e como fazemos para chegar lá?

- Onde estão hospedadas?

- Aqui perto. - respondeu Farah. - pode nos explicar como se estivéssemos aqui, teremos um ponto de referencia.

- Sim.

O vendedor explicou como elas chegavam lá.

- Muito fácil. - sorriu Nik.

- Não tem erro.

- Deixe lhe perguntar, como somos turistas não conhecemos bem a cidade, pode nos falar onde são os lugares barras pesadas, para podermos evitar?

- Claro. Atenas anda muito perigosa ultimamente, principalmente para mocinhas como vocês. Devem evitar ir ao bairro Pakos. É muito violento, maconheiros andam nas ruas na maior tranqüilidade isso durante o dia, a noite nem se fala! Evitem esse lugar.

- Pode deixar. - sorriu Farah. - obrigada pela informação. Vou levar esse objeto.

- Vou embrulhá-lo.

O vendedor saiu deixando-as.

- Para arranjar dinheiro vamos a Delfos e para comprar drogas vamos a Pakos. - disse Farah.

- Podemos arrumar as duas coisas em Delfos. - disse Guil.

- É freqüentado por gente riquinha, vendem a mercadoria cara. - disse Nik. - em Pakos podemos comprar mais barata. Fora que programas com rico é outro nível.

- Tem razão.

- Aqui está minha jovem.

- Muito obrigada. Ah, só mais uma coisa. A entrada da vila é sempre vigiada?

- Oh sim... temos a proteção da deusa Atena e esses guardas é apenas para vigiar a entrada de estranhos. Ficam dois durante o dia e dois a noite.

- Eles devem trabalhar muito.

- Sim. O turno é de doze horas. Quando é à noite, os guardas noturnos pegam serviço as sete. Como sou o morador mais perto sempre os ofereço um jantar, sempre as oito. Eles vêem aqui jantam e voltam.

- Muita gentileza da sua parte.

- Devemos ser bons com os outros.

- Com certeza. Bem já vamos, foi um prazer conhece-lo.

- Igualmente.

As três saíram.

- Amanha as oito teremos que estar aqui.

Guil sorria.

- O que foi?

- Achei gozado ele se referir a garota como deusa.

- Ela deve ajudá-lo, por isso a considera deusa alem do mais ela tem cara disso.

- E por falar nela é melhor irmos, a paciência da Hat já deve estar no limite.

Nesse meio tempo nas doze casas...

Os dourados depois do almoço foram para casa de peixes.

- Temos pouco tempo. - disse Kanon. - vamos entrar nos quartos e olhar, depois reuniremos no Coliseu.

- Que coisa mais feia, bisbilhotar. - Afrodite estava de braços cruzados. - até parece que elas são bandidas.

- Afrodite tem razão. - disse Mú. - isso não é conduta de um cavaleiro.

Dohko, Saga e Aiolos concordaram.

- Atena abrigou prost... - disse Shion. - por acaso é conduta de uma deusa?

- Está falando assim porque ela não te consultou. - alfinetou MM.

- Tenha mais respeito Máscara. - repreendeu Shaka. - também não concordo em vasculhar o quarto, mas temos que preservar a ordem no santuário.

- Não reclamem. - disse Kanon. - para quem destruiu o muro das lamentações provocando a ira dos deuses isso não é nada. Vamos.

Afrodite entrou em sua casa, não iria vasculhar as coisas de Gabe, era totalmente contra isso. Foi para seu jardim cuidar das rosas e depois pensaria numa desculpa para dar a eles.

Kamus não hesitou nem um pouco indo direto para o quarto de Ani. Sem qualquer cerimônia olhou as coisas delas, gavetas e tudo que pudesse servir de esconderijo, porem não achou nada. Antes de sair para o almoço ela tinha pego os tocos de cigarro e jogado no vaso, os dois cigarros colocou os no fundo falso da mala e a garrafa arrancou seu rotulo e despejou perfume. O aquariano estava intrigado, tinha certeza que ela escondia algo, no entanto só achou os incensos.

- "A mim você não engana. - pensou. - ainda vou achar."

Shura olhava a porta do quarto de Annya, abriu a porta e entrou. Não vendo nada de anormal, saiu.

Aiolos fez o mesmo que Shura, não queria vasculhar o quarto dela, mas também não queria deixar batido.

Miro, ao contrário dos outros dois entrou, mais por curiosidade em ver as coisas dela do que pelo motivo de procurar algo suspeito. Olhou tudo e não encontrou nada. Guil tinha escondido o restante da cocaína e da heroína dentro do travesseiro.

Dohko fez como Afrodite, recusou-se a mexer nas coisas de Lay. Inventaria alguma desculpa.

Shaka parado na porta do quarto de Farah, não sabia se entrava ou não. Vasculhar as coisas dos outros não era uma atitude que um cavaleiro deveria ter, mas as circunstancias o obrigavam a fazê-lo. Entrou. Olhou ao redor e a primeira vista tudo parecia normal, andou pelo quarto, abriu algumas gavetas, olhou debaixo da cama e nada.

- "MM pode estar exagerando, mas é melhor ficar atento."

Aioria tomando coragem abriu a porta de uma vez. Olhando o quarto encontrou tudo no devido lugar. A cama estava perfeitamente esticada sem um dobra se quer.

- Puxa... que organização. Aiolos que iria gostar.

MM tinha certeza que não encontraria drogas no quarto de Hikari, mas bebida era uma possibilidade. Entrou. O quarto estava arrumado, olhou gavetas e possíveis lugares que ela poderia ter escondido, mas não achou nada. Olhou debaixo da cama e palpando tocou em algo.

- O que será?

Esticando um pouco mais o braço pegou-o, teve uma surpresa.

- Uma espada? - a bainha era preta, com detalhes em prata e havia um dragão desenhado. - parece ser chinesa, é dela?

Achou estranho, contudo colocou-a de volta no lugar.

Foi com prazer que Kanon abriu a porta do quarto das meninas, Saga era contra essa 'invasão', mas conhecendo o irmão foi vigiá-lo.

- É hoje que a rainha perde o trono. - sorriu.

- Não vai colocar as mãos nas coisas da Chiara.

- Por quê?

- Por que não.

Kanon mexeu em tudo, mas não encontrou nada.

- Não é possível! - exclamou. -tem que ter alguma coisa.

- Viu só? MM é paranóico, não tem nada aqui.

- Mas..

- Vamos embora. - Saga arrastou Kanon para fora.

Shion foi outro que entrou e vasculhou tudo porem só encontrou algo que o deixou bastante intrigado: livros sobre química.

- Química? - ficou sem entender. - por que leria uma coisa dessa? Química dos corpos seria mais adequado a ela. - ironizou.

Mú parou em frente à porta do quarto de Ash. Não queria se prestar a tal ato, entrar no quarto dos outros era uma falta de educação muito grande. Deu meia volta, porem...

- Só vou olhar.

Voltou. Abriu a porta rapidamente, só iria olhar e sair imediatamente, contudo algo em cima da cama chamou sua atenção: uma mala semi aberta. Foi com a intenção de fechar e coloca-la num canto. Quando foi para fechá-la o zíper estava agarrado a algo, sem opção abriu-a. Mú passou do branco ao escarlate na velocidade da luz. A mala estava cheia de espartilhos, cintas lida, meias, sutiãs, máscara, tudo que Ash usava em seus programas.

- Por Zeus... - murmurou ainda escarlate.

Viu ainda alguns chicotes, orelhinhas de oncinha e coelhinha e tudo de mais perve que existia. Mas apesar de estar corado demorou o olhar em algo especifico: um espartilho preto todo rendado, junto a ele uma cinta lida da mesma cor e com o mesmo rendado, ainda tinha luvinhas e uma máscara que cobria só a área dos olhos. Ficou um bom tempo olhando aquilo.

- No que estou pensando! - juntou tudo e deixou a mala exatamente onde estava. - se eu tirar daqui ela vai desconfiar.

Saiu indo para o banheiro. Molhou o rosto diversas vezes para voltar ao normal.

- Será que... ela usa aquilo...- ficou imaginando Ash naquele conjunto. - Mú ao respeito! Por Zeus!

Enxugou o rosto e saiu rapidamente de sua casa, antes que pensasse em bobagem. Meia hora depois estavam no Coliseu.

- Como foram? - indagou Miro.

- Nada. - respondeu Aiolos sentando.

- Também não encontrei nada. - mentiu Dite.

- Barra limpa. - disse Shura

- Nada. - disse Kamus.

- E você Kanon, encontrou algo?

- Ele não achou nada. - sorriu Saga. - elas não têm nada.

- E você Mask?

- Nada. - omitiu que encontrou uma espada.

- Mú?

O ariano olhava distraído.

- Mú? Mú!!!!!!! - gritou Aioria.

- O que...

- Acorda criatura. Achou alguma coisa?

- Âhn..?

- O que foi Mú? - indagou Shaka. - achou alguma coisa?

Ele olhou os companheiros.

- Não, não achei nada. - tentava não corar.

- E o mestre?

- Nada. - estava bastante intrigado por causa do livro.

- Conclusão: MM estava exagerando, como sempre. - disse Dite. - não faça mais isso. - deu um pedala nele.

- Vá para o inferno!

- Mas isso não as isenta. Continuam sendo prost...

- Kanon! - gritou Saga.

- Mesmo não encontrando nada é melhor ficarmos de olho. - disse Kamus.

MM ficou calado.

- "Não iam encontrar mesmo, elas esconderam muito bem." - pensou.

- Vocês estão exagerando. - disse Dite.

- E você um traíra. - rebateu Kanon. - como pode sentar com elas?

- E o que que tem? Para sua informação, elas têm cultura e sabem vários assuntos ao contrário de certas pessoas. - sorriu irônico.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Nada. Não sei por que esse drama todo. Se elas são o que são é problema delas.

- Seria se elas não estivessem aqui. - rebateu Miro.

- Você pode muito falar Miro de Escorpião, o poço de virtude do santuário. Ninguém aqui não pode falar nada, nem o Shaka!

- Como? - o virginiano até abriu os olhos.

- Tem paciência, mandou matar Ikki, mesmo sabendo que ele estava ao lado de Atena. Virgem você pode ser, mas santo não.

Silêncio. Shaka fitava sério o pisciano, que não se intimidou com o olhar.

- Vou para minha casa.

Afrodite os deixou. O restante continuava calado, ficaram surpresos por Shaka não o ter mandado para um dos infernos.

Discretamente Farah, Guil e Ash apareceram ao lado das outras.

- Como foi? - indagou Bel a Farah.

- Terá sua bebida amanha.

- Até que em fim. - murmurou Hathor a ela. - já estava ficando difícil de manter a garota entretida. A Annya está na profissão errada. Tinha que ser repórter.

- Não exagera. - brincou Ash.

- A garota não desconfiou?

- Não Guil. Voltaram bem a tempo, estamos indo para um lago que tem aqui perto.

- Então vamos.

Atena com sua paciência respondeu todas as perguntas de Annya, claro, omitindo algumas coisas. Foram para o lago. Ficaram encantadas. O pequeno lago possuía águas cristalinas e era cercado por um bonito bosque.

- Podem vir aqui sempre que quiserem.

- Podemos mesmo? - indagou Hikari.

- Claro.

- Podemos... - murmurou Ash a Guil lembrando de um pozinho branco.

- E teremos paz.

- Já está ficando tarde. - disse Atena. - precisamos voltar.

- Tudo bem. - concordaram.

Voltaram para o santuário, mas teriam que passar pelo Coliseu. Conversavam animadamente quando notaram a presença dos 'seguranças' sentados na arquibancada, tinham chegado segundos depois que Afrodite saíra.

- Boa tarde rapazes. - cumprimentou a deusa.

- Boa tarde Atena. - responderam.

- Cade o Afrodite?

- Foi embora. - disse Mú.

Chiara aproximou de Hat, o vento estava fresco, mas ela sentia frio e tremia. Farah mexia com as mãos de forma nervosa, Ash suava, Ani impaciente queria um cigarro, Gabe sentia um calor insuportável, Nik não agüentava o sol em seu rosto e Guil começou a se coçar.

- Bom garotas, vamos? - indagou a deusa para o alivio delas, uma nova crise estava se aproximando.

As treze acompanharam a deusa sem ao menos olhar para os dourados. Quando elas saíram...

- Tudo culpa delas! - gritou Shion. - estão uns contra os outros! Vou pedir para Atena manda-las embora imediatamente!

- Atena não vai atendê-lo mestre. - Shura levantou e saia. - se ela disse que vai protegê-las não há nada que faça mudar de idéia.

- Só nos resta ter paciência. - disse Saga também saindo.

Aos poucos os outros foram saindo. O céu tingido de amarelo logo daria lugar ao negro da noite.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tem gente ameaçada de morte, por não se manifestar...nenhuma reviews até agora... a personagem corre um sério risco de ser encontrada pela máfia..._

_O capitulo ficou curtinho, mas o próximo será maior e com a revelação de alguns passados das meninas. _

_Obrigada pelas reviews, sugestões sempre serão bem vindas, e para quem acha que elas estão meio normais, não perde por esperar. Sexo, drogas e ... cavaleiros de Atena._


	6. Chapter 6: As primeiras verdades

**Iodes** – _Se ele sem agir já ta te dando mesmo, então quando ler o próximo capitulo... rsrs. O Kanon está sendo uma mala sem alça (tadinho do meu lindinho..) mas ele vai mudar de opiniao. Mú com aquela carinha de santo... não sei até quando..._

**Danoninho** – _Não é você o ser ameaçado, não esquenta. As meninas vão dar trabalho, muito trabalho._

**Alice** – _Atena não percebeu, pelo menos eu acho que não . O Kanon... eta homem complicado, enquanto ele não achar não vai sossegar. No inicio achava difícil fazer o Shion, mas agora to amando. E acho que é bem o jeito dele. " Eu sou o mestre do santuário." Ele se acha, mas... ele pode se achar. Lindo! E o nosso carneirinho roxo vai passar uns apertos... rsrsr_

**Calyeh** – _O Dite é o simpático da turma e o Shion o revoltado, ele não vai aceitar elas de jeito nenhum. As meninas descobriram uma forma de arrumar drogas e vão dar um jeito de sair do santuário, já sabe no que isso vai dá. " Extinção Estrelar", "Explosão Galáctica", "Pó de diamante", "Tesouro do céu" e por aí vai..._

**Dri**** –** _Você não está ameaçada. A Hat as vezes solta umas perolas que ninguém acredita. Kanon ainda não está acostumando, ele ainda não vai aceita-la e vai jogar muito na cara dela a sua profissão, mas um sorriso é um bom sinal . Atena e os golds estão acostumados com guerras, batalhas, deuses loucos, eles não tem muito contado com o mundo exterior, estão tendo agora, por isso ainda não tem a malicia, com exceção do MM, diga-se de passagem... eles vão descobrir no dia a dia e ver que força bruta e cosmo não ajudara nada... lagrimas.. lagrimas..._

**Aredhel** – _A Farah é a mente 'maléfica do grupo' e fará qualquer coisa para conseguir droga, não só ela, até a Chiara, todo caladinha vai se transformar quando tiver crise, coitado do Saga. Mú vai sofrer nas mãos da Ash, ela estando no seu estado normal e qdo tiver drogada. Quanto a cena segredo, já escolhi, mas não vou contar. Vou deixar para vocês lerem e na frente do PC falarem: "QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

**Margarid**a – _Que legal você ser repórter... já entendi porque a Annya faz um monte de perguntas. Se tiver alguma curiosidade que queira mostrar e se em quadre na fic pode mandar a vontade._

**Danda** – _As drogas vão rolar soltas no santuário de Atena...rsrsr. e Danda calma, elas vão surtar na frente deles, tenha paciência...rsrsr vai ter casa quebrada de Peixes a Áries. Vai ter objetos que sumiram de forma misteriosa, de Peixes a Áries. Calma elas vão aprontar e muito!_

**Kitana**_ – elas maléficas rssss, poderiam ter aproveitado a chance e parado, mas é muito difícil, acho que só os douradinhos vão conseguir ajuda-las._

**Nikke**_ – que bom que ta gostando. A Farah é mesma danadinha rsrsrs._

_Obrigada pelas reviews, fico feliz que estejam gostando. Momento ameaça: "Alguém que mora em Aquário corre o sério risco de ser descoberta por falta de reviewss." Quem será..._

**Capitulo 5: As primeiras verdades**

Ash despediu-se das amigas e foi direto para o quarto. Pegou uma toalha para limpar o suor do rosto e das costas, foi até um criado mudo sentando na frente dele, abriu a gaveta e puxou um envelope que estava pregado no fundo. Continha alguns comprimidos e um pequeno saquinho branco.

- Vou tomar dois desses e deixar a cocaína para amanha. Se me der uma crise me entupo de Valium.

Pegou dois LSD e guardou o restante no mesmo lugar. Abriu a mala pegou uma roupa e foi para o banheiro, antes passou na cozinha e tomou-os.

Mú subia tranquilamente às escadas que o levava até sua casa. Entrando estranhou não ver Ash, logo notou que ela estava no banheiro. Foi para seu quarto a fim de tomar um bom banho e relaxar. Nesse meio tempo que ele entrou, Ash saiu sentindo bem estar, o coração acelerado e um forte calor. Entrou em seu quarto trancando a porta. Olhou no espelho a íris sumira completamente.

Depois do banho Mú foi para a cozinha, já estava quase na hora do jantar e tinha que preparar algo.

- "Espero que ela não se importe com a comida. - picava uma cebolinha. - já estava me esquecendo, tenho algumas armaduras para consertar, farei isso amanha."

Enquanto as panelas borbulhavam no fogão, o ariano arrumava a mesa, pensava nas batalhas tidas anteriormente, foram difíceis, mas conseguiram vence-las. Do nada a imagem de Ash veio-lhe na mente.

- " Se ela estivesse aqui nessa época... teria que manda-la para o Tibete. Será que ela ia gostar de lá? - pensou nela vestindo o conjunto. - Mú pare de pensar nisso!" - repreendeu.

Tentou terminar o jantar sem pensar em nada e fazendo um grande esforço conseguiu. Com o jantar pronto foi chamá-la.

- Birget. - bateu na porta. - Birget.

Ela abriu.

- Sim?

Mú tentou não demonstrar, mas ficou intrigado por causa dos olhos dela. Quase não se via a íris tamanha à dilatação da pupila.

- O jantar... está pronto.

- Estou indo. Só um minuto.

Mú voltou para a cozinha.

- Será que a luz do quarto dela esta fraca? Mas... hoje de manhã... - ficou sem entender.

- O cheiro está ótimo Mú. - apareceu na porta.

- Espero que goste. Sente-se.

- Obrigada.

Sentaram frente a frente. A cada colherada Ash elogiava deixando-o envergonhado.

- "Nunca vi um cara tão tímido." - pensou enquanto olhava-o.

Mú notou o olhar e por pouco não corou.

- Essas suas pintas são tatuagem?

- Não. É de nascença.

- São lindas.

- Obrigado.

- Disse que é do Tibete, o que faz aqui?

- Vim para cá muito pequeno.

- E ajuda a cuidar desse local.

- Sim. - lembrou do que Afrodite falara. - sou o segurança dessa casa.

- Entendi...

- E você?

Ash o olhou, deixando a colher no prato.

- Desculpe se foi indelicado. - deu um sorriso sem graça.

- "Como ele é lindo." - pensou. - não foi indelicado, fui abandonada por minha mãe. Não sei por que ela fez isso.

- E...

- Não sei quem ela é, se tenho família. Quando me encontraram só havia meu nome. Birget Vette.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não precisa sentir, eu não sinto. - levantou. - Estava delicioso Mú, obrigada. Se não se importar vou dormir.

- Tenha uma boa noite.

- Igualmente.

Ash deixou-o trancando em seu quarto. O ariano ainda permaneceu por mais um tempo na cozinha, notou que ela não gostou de tocar nesse assunto. Arrumou a cozinha e foi se deitar.

Depois de trancar a porta deitou na cama, porque respondera a ele? Não era da sua conta o seu passado, um passado que fazia questão de esquecer. Sua única família foi à prostituta que cuidou dela desde que fora levada para Vilnius.

--------------------------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------

- Olga! Olga! - gritava um homem.

- O que foi Yuri? - apareceu na soleira da porta uma mulher loira e de olhos azuis. Usava uma forte maquiagem e roupas provocantes. - fale!

- Vai cuidar dela.

Olga olhou para as pernas de Yuri, uma garotinha de aproximadamente 3 anos, loira e de olhos azuis a olhava desconfiada agarrada a calças dele.

- Quem é? - indagou.

- Fui a Noruega encontrei com Nicolau, ele disse que numa de suas viagens a sua fazenda encontrou um bebê jogado na estrada. Ele a pegou. Disse que daria uma boa prostituta. Cuidou dela até hoje e agora está deixando sobre sua responsabilidade. - sorriu. - sabe como o chefinho é.

- E o que tenho que fazer?

- Adivinha. - sorriu irônico.

- Estou brincando.

Olga olhou para a menina, ela era linda e quando crescesse daria certo na profissão.

- Vem cá.

A menina continuou agarrada.

- Não vou te machucar. - sorriu. - vem. - estendeu os braços.

A menina a olhou e lentamente foi até ela.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Birget. - a voz saiu fraquinha.

- Bonito nome. - Olga a olhou, parecia uma boneca e não entendia como a mãe teve coragem de abandoná-la. Sempre teve vontade de ter filhos, mas esse sonho não seria possível porque ela era estéril.

- Cuido dela. - disse a Yuri. - você será minha filha, vai ter o meu sobrenome e o nome que eu daria se tivesse uma filha: Ashley. Ashley Muller.

A partir daí as duas não se desgrudaram mais e Ashley acabou caindo na graças das outras prostitutas virando o xodó. Com Olga, Ash aprendeu todos os truques da profissão e acabou se viciando em drogas e álcool. Quando completou 15 anos, conheceu seu 'salvador', um chefão da máfia russa. Ela foi levada para outra casa separando-se de Olga. Pouco tempo depois soube que sua 'mãe' havia morrido por overdose, o que a fez mergulhar ainda mais nas drogas. Na Berny começou a se destacar e um de seus clientes era Nicolau. Depois que foi para o Hotel Vilnius passou a ser fixa dele.

-----------------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASH BACK------------------------------

- Olga...sinto sua falta. - derramou uma lágrima. - droga de vida.

Pegou um Valium e logo adormeceu. A noite seguia alta e silencio imperava. Ash porem acordou de repente, o efeito do Valium tinha passado e sentia necessidade de consumir algo. Tomou um LSD e rapidamente se sentiu eufórica.

- Não preciso desse passado estúpido. Não preciso da Olga, não preciso de ninguém. Minha vida é perfeita! - disse levantando. - meu único desejo é ter o Mú.

E dizendo isso saiu do quarto indo para o de Mú. Lentamente abriu a porta, estava na penumbra contado apenas com a iluminação da lua. Viu que ele dormia tranquilamente. Parou em frente à cama e começou a acariciar a perna dele.

- Kiki... pare de brincadeiras e vá dormir... - murmurou sem abrir os olhos.

Ash tirou a mão.

- "Kiki? - pensou. - quem é essa?"

- Vá dormir Kiki. - Mú virou de lado.

- "Será que é namorada dele? Noiva? Esposa? Que droga. - sentiu uma pontinha de ciúme, não gostou da idéia de outra possuí-lo, mas deu um sorriso perve. - seja quem for, hoje não vai tê-lo."

Ash voltou a acariciar e ia subindo devagar, Mú mexeu, mas logo deu um sorriso involuntário. Ela subiu em cima dele e acariciava o dorso nu. Aos poucos aproximou do rosto dele sentindo sua respiração, fitou suas pintinhas que eram um charme, estava prestes a beijá-lo, mas...

Sentindo um perfume Mú abriu os olhos e no susto empurrou Ash, que caiu sentada na cama.

- Birget?! - o ariano estava branco.

- Oi. - sorriu.

- O que... o que faz aqui?

- Estava me sentindo tão só e com medo. Queria companhia.

- Pois não se preocupe. - levantou. - está no lugar mais seguro da Terra. Nada vai te acontecer.

Ash não ouvia nada, observava atentamente as formas do ariano que usava apenas uma bermuda. Mú notou e graças ao luar ela não pode ver o tão escarlate ele ficara. Ele a fitou, os cabelos desciam bagunçados e a camisola branca que ela usava revelava suas formas.

- "Imagina com o conjunto..." - pensou.

Ficaram se olhando até ele notar seus pensamentos.

- Senhorita Birget, eu a acompanho ate o quarto.

Mú foi saindo seguido por ela.

- Entregue. - parou na porta do quarto dela. - tenha uma boa noite.

Praticamente a empurrou e fechou a porta. Do lado de dentro ela sorria. Mú encostado na porta tentava voltar ao normal, principalmente outras partes...

- "Maldito conjunto... preciso esquecê-lo".

O restante da noite seguiu tranqüilo.

Voltando horas antes, encontramos Mila pegando algumas peças e indo tomar um delicioso banho. Shion subia revoltado as escadas, Atena tinha que ouvi-lo de qualquer forma. Os anos de dedicação não serviram para nada? Pensava. Entrou na casa de Touro, resmungando e reclamando até que se lembrou de um pequeno detalhe...

- Estou em touro... - levou a mão ao rosto. - quem vai fazer o jantar... - lembrou de Mila. - vou ter que cozinhar para ela?!! Eu, o grande cavaleiro de Áries reduzido a cozinheiro de pros... - suspirou indo para a cozinha.

Olhou todas aquelas panelas e utensílios tentando ver por onde começaria, já que no templo a comida era preparada pelo cozinheiro. Tinha experiência em batalhas, mas não tinha a menor noção de nem como se fritava um ovo.

- Zeus...dai-me forças...

Mila saiu do banheiro indo para o quarto, pensava no que faria para o jantar, já que pelo que viu Shion não faria nada por ela. Nesse meio tempo que ela saíra, o ariano resolveu ir se refrescar, talvez surgisse alguma idéia ou Atena lembrando-se desse ' detalhe' o convidaria para jantar. Mila foi para a cozinha e com o que tinha começou a cozinhar.

Shion sentia-se bem melhor ao contato da água em seu corpo, pelo menos o chuveiro de Aldebaran era digno ao grande mestre do santuário. Refrescava quando subitamente lembrou de Mila e do livro de química que estava em suas coisas.

- "Um livro de química? - pensava intrigado. - o que ela faz com um livro de química?"

Enxugou e rumava para o quarto quando ouviu barulho de panelas na cozinha.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - indagou parado na porta.

Mila assustando soltou a faca que segurava por pouco não caiu em seu pé.

- Senhor Shion! - abaixou e a pegou. - é que eu pensei que poderia fazer o jantar.

- Jantar?

- É...

- Tudo bem. Faça como quiser. - saiu indo para a sala.

Esparramou no sofá e ligou a TV.

- "Não vou comer... aquelas mãos sujas."

Assistia ao jornal e a cada minuto sua barriga dava sinais, para piorar o cheiro que vinha da cozinha era muito bom.

- Não vou comer... - murmurou.

Minutos mais tarde e alguns roncos de estomago, Mila apareceu na sala.

- Está pronto senhor Shion.

- Não estou com fome. Pode ir comer.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. - disse categórico.

- Está bem. - saiu. - "depois falam que arrogância não mata... mata de fome."

Mila sentou a mesa e saboreava a comida. Modéstia parte cozinhava muito bem. Na sala, Shion mantinha a pose, não daria o braço a torcer...

Mila colocava mais um pouco quando viu o reflexo do mestre parado na porta.

- Ainda está quente. - sorriu.

Ele não disse nada, sentou a mesa, pegou um prato e se serviu. Na primeira colherada seus olhos brilharam.

- "E estava sem fome." - Mila sorriu.

Não trocaram nenhuma palavra e ao final, Shion tinha repetido três vezes.

- Gostou?

- Já comi melhor.

- "Repetiu três vezes."

- Junte tudo e arrume. - levantou. - deixe a cozinha limpa.

- O que? Não vai me ajudar?

Shion a olhou. Ele arrumar a cozinha? O mestre do santuário?

- Isso é obrigação sua. - disse saindo.

- Como? "Quem ele pensa que é?" Folgado.

A contra gosto Mila arrumou a cozinha, depois foi para a sala. Shion estava deitadinho no sofá.

- Se tiver arrumado tudo pode ir dormir.

- Eu quero ver TV.

Fingiu que não escutou.

- Seu arrogante...

Nessa hora passava uma reportagem sobre o ganhador do premio Nobel de química e Shion havia mudado de canal.

- Volta.

- O que?

- Volta para o outro canal, por favor.

- Por que eu faria isso?

Ele a olhou, os olhos âmbar suplicavam, ele amoleceu.

- Tudo bem. - voltou para o outro canal.

Mila sentou em frente a TV e nem piscou. Escutava atentamente a reportagem. Shion intrigado a fitava.

- "Ela se interessa por isso? Química? Deve ser por isso do livro?"

A reportagem acabou.

- Uau... ele é meu ídolo. Conseguiu descobrir essa substancia. - ela levantou. - ele é um gênio.

- Quem era?

- Descobriu uma substancia para o combate de doenças. - os olhos brilharam. - é o melhor químico do mundo. Mereceu ganhar.

- Gosta de química?

- Sim. Meu sonho é ser... - parou de falar.

- Ser?

- Nada. Vou dormir. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. - a fitou até desaparecer no corredor. - que sonho será?... ah vindo dela deve ser bobagem.

Casa de Gêmeos horas antes.

Chiara e Hathor deitaram.

- Esse lugar faz muito calor. - Hat se abanava. - que saudade de Vilnius.

- Hat...

- O que foi?

- Preciso de algo. - ela tremia. - não consigo levantar.

- Serve cocaína?

- Sim.

- O que você faria sem mim.

Hat levantou e pegou um envelope que estava dentro do colchão. Prevendo que talvez os dois pudessem vasculhar o quarto, Hat havia rasgado um pedaço do colchão enfiando ali seu Valium e as drogas de Chiara. Entregou o envelope a ela que logo deu uma cheirada.

Depois guardou o envelope no mesmo lugar.

- Ariel descobriu uma maneira de arrumar mais? - indagou.

- Sim. Vou tomar um banho.

- Tomarei no outro.

Minutos mais tarde Chiara voltava para o quarto, Hat ainda estava no banheiro.

- Nina! Nina!

- Sim?

- Faz algo para comer, estou com fome.

- Sim.

Foi para a cozinha, enquanto isso...

- Chega Kanon. Depois fala que o alucinado sou eu. - disse Saga. - não tinha nada.

- Você nem me deixou olhar as coisas da outra.

- Não permiti mesmo.

- Tinha que ficar do meu lado e não a favor daquelas pro..

- Kanon!

Os dois entraram na casa escutando um barulho vindo da cozinha.

- Quem te deu ordem para entrar na minha cozinha? - Kanon a olhava com desdém.

- Me desculpe é que pensei...

- Pensou nada, fora daqui!

Chiara abaixou o rosto e deu um passo na intenção de sair.

- Cai fora Kanon. - Saga atrás dele o olhava com ódio.

- Mas..

- Mas nada. Chiara fica, você sai.

- Vai ficar contra mim, que sou seu irmão?

- Por favor, não briguem, eu saio sem problema. - murmurou.

- Viu? Ela sabe o lugar dela. - disse Kanon. - sai logo.

Chiara deu um passo.

- Ela fica. - o tom de voz de Saga era ameaçador. -" se não quiser dormir em outra dimensão, suma daqui." - disse por cosmo.

- "Prefere à prostituta que o irmão."

- "Sai Kanon."

Chiara os olhava sem entender.

- Senhor Saga eu saio sem problema.

- Fique aí Chiara. "Kanon."

- Você vai ver. - o outro geminiano saiu.

- Tudo culpa minha. Perdoe-me pelos problemas que estou lhe causando. - abaixou o rosto.

- Problema algum Chiara. - Saga aproximou. - não ligue para ele.

- Sinto muito.

- Não ligue. - tocou no ombro dela. - queria alguma coisa?

- Pensei em preparar o jantar.. - murmurou corada. - em agradecimento.

Ela levantou o rosto. Saga a olhou intrigado, as pupilas dela estavam bastante dilatadas.

- Chiara as suas...- desistiu de perguntar. - não se incomode com o jantar. Eu faço.

- Não é incomodo nenhum. Eu insisto.

- Então vamos fazer juntos. - notando que a segurava no ombro tirou as mãos rapidamente. - só vou tomar um banho.

- Sim.

- Se o Kanon aparecer, pode me gritar.

Ela sorriu.

- Não demoro.

Na sala, Kanon xingava até a décima geração. Tiraria-as da sua casa nem que fosse a força. Hathor saiu do banho e deitou novamente na cama. Só sairia de lá quando Chiara a chamasse.

Chiara sentou-se a mesa e passou a observar a cozinha. Ela era parecida com a da sua antiga casa nos tempos que morava em Firenze, Itália. Sentia muita falta de sua cidade, mas não podia voltar. Enquanto pensava mexia de forma eufórica as mãos e as pernas, sentiu o coração disparar e uma ansiedade terrível.

- Está pronta para ver como eu passo fome nesse lugar? - Saga apareceu na porta.

- Deve estar exagerando. - levantou ainda mexendo muito com as mãos o que não passou despercebido pelo geminiano.

- O que quer fazer?

- Posso fazer uma macarronada? - sorriu

- Pode fazer o que quiser. - sorriu de volta.

Normalmente ficaria corada, mas estava sobre o efeito da droga.

Os dois começaram a cozinhar, Chiara estava mais falante e eufórica porem com o passar do tempo foi falando menos e de forma mais calma.

- "Ela sempre tem isso?" - pensou Saga notando o súbito euforismo sendo substituído pela timidez.

- Acho que está bom. - disse provando. - experimente.

- Hum... que delicia. Você cozinha muito bem.

Ela corou pelo comentário.

- Vou chamar o Kanon.

- E eu a Hat.

Esbarram-se.

- Desculpa. - Saga a segurou.

- A culpa foi minha. Sou uma lerda.

- Eu que sou distraído.

Fitaram-se porem Chiara não conseguia sustentar o olhar. Minutos antes...

Hathor saiu do quarto, Chiara estava demorando então resolveu ir para a sala.

- Viu a Chiara? - indagou vendo Kanon deitado no sofá.

Ele não respondeu.

- É surdo ou o que?

Ignorou.

- Sua mãe não te ensinou educação não?

- Lave a boca antes de falar da minha mãe.

- Eu não a insultei.

- Foi pronunciado por você, uma reles...

- Você me odeia não é?

- Pelo menos é inteligente. - a olhou sorrindo desdenhoso.

- Ora seu...

Pegando a primeira coisa que viu jogou em Kanon. Era um vaso.

- Sua louca! - gritou. - vai pagar pelo vaso.

- Só possuo isso. – sorrindo apontou para o corpo.

Na cozinha... escutaram algo se quebrando.

- Kanon. - disse Saga.

- Hathor. - completou Chiara.

- Vamos.

Ao chegarem viram almofadas voando para todos os lados.

- "Por Zeus" - suspirou Saga.

- Que bom que você chegou. - disse Hathor ao vê-lo. - quer tirá-lo daqui.

- Como? - Kanon arregalou os olhos. - para sua informação, alteza, essa casa é minha. Então quem deve sair é você.

Hathor ficou calada.

- Nem respondeu. - sorriu. - não tem autoridade nenhuma, alias nem moral, não passa de uma...

- Kanon! - gritou Saga.

- Pros-ti-tu-ta. Uma pessoa sem valor.

Saga olhou para Chiara, que os olhava assustada.

- Não valem nada.

Hathor e Chiara não sentiam, mas um cosmo espalhava pela terceira casa.

- Kanon já chega.

- Vá se danar Saga!

- Kanon...

- Vá para o inferno! Fica defendendo essas daí.

Saga estava prestes a fazer algo, contudo ponderou. Não queria que Chiara presenciasse mais cenas desagradáveis.

- Suma daqui Kanon.

- É o que vou fazer.

Saiu batendo a porta da sala.

- Cretino. - Hathor foi para seu quarto.

Saga passou a mão pelo cabelo, esses dois ainda dariam muitos problemas.

- Perdoe os problemas que estamos causando.

- Vamos jantar. - virou para ela sorrindo.

Foram para a cozinha acomodando-se numa mesinha.

- Estou sem fome. - e estava, pela droga e pela situação.

- Vai me fazer desfeita?

- Não é que...

- Vai comer nem que seja um pouco.

- Mas..

Saga colocou um pouco no prato dela.

- Não ligue para o que ele disse.

- Você... - abaixou mais o rosto. - tem a mesma opinião?

- Claro que não.

- Por que está sendo gentil? Afinal não passo de uma...

- Uma garota sensível que merece ser tratada com gentileza.

Corou até a alma.

- Obrigada...

- Aposto que encontra muita gente como Kanon.

- Sim...

- Como entrou nisso?

- Eu...

- Se não quiser falar, tudo bem. - Saga sorriu.

- Sou de Torino. Perdi meus pais quando tinha um ano, fui criada por uma tia avó que ficara viúva. Anos mais tarde ela morreu e eu não tinha mais ninguém. Sozinha fui obrigada a me virar, então mudei para Firenze, uma cidade próxima. Arrumei um emprego como garçonete. Num dia apareceu um homem me oferecendo trabalho e estudo. Tudo era maravilhoso e com 17 anos achei que era a oportunidade de ser alguém na vida... - suspirou. - tinha umas economias e o entreguei para custear a viagem. Mudaria para Vilnius, Lituânia. Parecia perfeito até à hora do desembarque. Meu passaporte foi apreendido e fui obrigada a me prostituir.

Saga não conseguia dizer nada.

- Hoje estou aqui, sem saber se amanha estarei viva. - tentou sorrir.

- Enquanto estiver aqui. - Saga pegou na mão dela. - estará segura.

- O-briga-da... - puxou a mão. - acho melhor eu ir dormir.

- Tudo bem.

- Posso...

- Pode levar um prato para Hathor. – riu.

- Obrigada.

Chiara fez um prato e levou. Hathor no quarto, só não o quebrou em consideração a Chiara, mesmo assim atirou varias almofadas pela janela. Escutando uma batida na porta mandou entrar.

- Hat? Cadê as ...

- Joguei fora! Aquele cretino!

- Hat...

- Nem meus piores clientes me trataram assim!

- É a nossa condição. - sentou ao lado dela. - coma.

- Quem fez?

- Eu.

Pegou o prato e começou a comer.

- Você tem sorte.

- Por quê? - indagou a italiana.

- O outro desde que chegamos nunca te tratou mal.

- Não sei... - levantou e começou a pegar alguns objetos no chão.

- Não confia nele.

- Não.

- Já conheci muito lobo na pele de cordeiro. Tome cuidado.

- Tomarei.

Chiara chegou até a janela, varias almofadas estavam jogadas no chão.

- Ele vai te matar por elas.

- Que se dane! - colocou o prato em cima de um móvel. - vou dormir. Cinco Valium no mínimo.

Hathor pegou sua caixa no esconderijo e pegou seis comprimidos.

- Tome um, vai apagar e não terá crise.

- Amanha eu devolvo.

- Não precisa. Cortesia da casa.

Chiara tomou o dela e Hathor cinco. Saga arrumava a cozinha, quando sentiu o cosmo do irmão.

- Guardei um prato para você.

Kanon estava encostado na soleira da porta.

- Estou sem fome.

- Sem frescura. Senta e coma.

Saga colocou o prato na mesa. Kanon fez hora, mas por fim se rendeu. Silencio.

- Por que a implicância? - indagou enxugando uns copos. - não fez nada para você.

- Por que a defende? Não é nada sua.

- Por que estão sobre nossa responsabilidade, alem do mais o que elas são ou não, é problemas delas.

- Falou o todo pudico. O grande respeitador Saga de Gêmeos. Poupe-me de seu moralismo.

- Não vou discutir com você. Boa noite.

Saga foi para o quarto e deitou, mas estava sem sono passando a fitar o teto.

- Queria poder fazer alguma coisa... mas o que?

Casa de Câncer.

Hikari entrou na quarta casa pensativa, havia notado uma movimentação entre Farah, Nik e Ash e pelo que conhecia delas era sobre drogas. Tomou um banho e foi para a cozinha, MM não teria o trabalho de fazer algo para ela.

O canceriano chegou em casa e sentou no sofá. Escutou o barulho vindo da cozinha, mas não daria o trabalho de ir até lá.

- "Que se vire."

Depois de jantar e sentindo muito calor Hikari foi para fora da quarta casa, a procura de um lugar escondido. Sentou perto das rochas que eram encostadas na casa de câncer. Olhava o céu, cravejado de estrelas, uma suave brisa balançava os cabelos negros. Hikari observava atentamente as estrelas, pareciam que elas queriam lhe dizer algo, alguma coisa sobre seu passado, um passado que se esforçava para se lembrar, mas que nunca conseguia. Sentindo-se triste começou a cantar uma musica, não sabia que música era aquela, mas ela lhe trazia um sentimento de nostalgia...

_Hateshinai mirai hirogaru kono sora atarashii jibun ni umare kawaru_

_Sekaijuu shiawase no yuki o furasete miseru..._

_Unmei wa tsukamu mono kono te jiyuu ni nobaseba ii_

_Kimerareta ashita wa nai_

_Damatte ite mo wakaru ano hi deai wa guuzen janai_

_Tooi hitomi ni eien kanjita_

_**Um novo "eu" nascerá neste céu que se espalha pelo futuro infinito**_

_**Eu farei a neve da felicidade cair sobre o mundo...**_

_**O destino foi feito para ser agarrado**_

_**Não há nenhum amanhã decidido**_

_**Eu sei que nosso encontro naquele dia não foi por acaso**_

_**Eu senti a eternidade no seu olhar distante**_

Deu um longo suspiro antes de continuar.

Kureta yuku yuuhi ga kirei tsumetai kaze ga hikareba

Anata no koe sotto kikoeteru

Kokoro no naka hitori janai koto itai hodo kono mune o atsuku suru

Hajimaru ne shinjiru koto kara kono kimochi ikiru akashi

Hateshinai mirai hirogaru kono sora atarashii jibun ni umare kawaru

Sekaijuu shiawase no yuki furasete miseru

Yo sono te tsunaide...

_**O vento frio brilha sobre o belo pôr-do-sol**_

_**Eu apenas ouço a sua voz macia**_

_**Não me fere mais o coração ao saber que não estou sozinha**_

_**A prova de que estou viva são meus sentimentos**_

_**Um novo "eu" nascerá neste céu que se espalha pelo futuro infinito**_

_**Eu farei a neve da felicidade cair sobre o mundo**_

_**De mãos dadas com você...**_

Calou-se, as lagrimas logo vieram e nem sabia por quê. MM vendo que ela não estava na cozinha foi até lá. Escutou um bonito canto, reconheceu que a voz era da sua convidada. Seguindo a voz chegou à porta de trás do templo.

- Dá para parar com a cantoria? Todo mundo quer dormir, não somos obrigados a ouvi-la.

- Já não está mais aqui. - levantou enxugando o rosto. - mascara da morte.

Ela se virou, ele então percebeu. Mesmo com a escuridão da noite dava para ver que ela estava chorando.

- Hikari...

Ela passou por ele indo direto para o quarto. MM entrou novamente, foi a cozinha pegou um engradado de 12 latinhas de cerveja e sentou na sala. Passava um filme interessante, mas a voz dela não saia de sua mente.

- " Droga."

Pegou as cervejas e saiu.

Hikari estava sentada na cama, olhando as outras casas pela janela, quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

- O que você quer?

- Conversar.

- Entra.

MM abriu a porta, só a luz do abajur estava acesa.

- Posso ascender à luz?

- Faça o que quiser.

Ele ascendeu à luz. Sentando ao lado dela, colocou as cervejas ao lado dele.

- Desculpe.

Ela não disse nada.

- Acho que não começamos com o pé direito.

- Não se preocupe máscara.

- Me chame de Giovanni. - estendeu a mão. - prefiro.

Hikari o olhou desconfiada, mas ele parecia sincero.

- Pode me chamar de Luna.

- Prefiro Hikari. - apoiou as duas mãos na cama. - usava esse nome no lugar que trabalhava não é?

- Sim.

- Já conheci uma Luna, ela era linda. - sorriu ao lembrar-se dela. - trabalhava para a máfia. Assim como eu.

- Você?! - Hikari afastou.

- Já trabalhei para a máfia italiana, mas tempos atrás. Não faço mais parte desse mundo. - ele sorriu. - entendo como vocês se sentem, tendo alguém no pé. - ele a olhou. - eu era um assassino de aluguel.

- Sério?

- Sim. - MM abriu uma latinha. - durante muito tempo. Quer? - ofereceu.

Hikari ponderou por um momento, sabia que se bebesse...

- " Um golinho só não faz mal." Obrigada.

MM passou para ela uma lata.

- Sou de uma família tradicional da Itália, os Romanelli. Meu pai pertence a máfia italiana e queria que eu assumisse os negócios da família. Tinha ate aptidão, mas meu tio, que não sei como, convenceu-o a deixar que eu realizasse uma coisa para ele, - referia- se a ser cavaleiro. - mais tarde descobrir que houve uma condição. Quem é da máfia tem muitos inimigos espalhados pela Europa. Então comecei a trabalhar para meu pai. Eu liquidava com esses inimigos.

- Seu apelido então vem daí.

- Sim, mas há um ano, parei de fazer isso, perdeu a graça. Saí antes que não tivesse mais volta.

- Entendo perfeitamente.

- E você?

- Eu tenho poucas lembranças do meu passado, alias para falar a verdade nenhuma. Sofri um acidente quando tinha quinze anos, meus pais morreram nesse acidente. Fiquei um mês em coma. Disseram que foi um milagre eu ter sobrevivido. Só que perdi minha memória, não me lembrava de nada.

- Nada? - estava na quarta lata.

- Não... nem dos rostos dos meus pais... o pouco que sei sobre meu passado era que eu nasci no Japão e fui para o Brasil quando tinha sete anos.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem.

- Por que está sendo jurada?

- Sei como funciona o tráfico de mulheres. Fui vitima de um. - pegou a quinta lata tomou uma boa quantidade e depois a depositou sobre o criado mudo.

- Qual conexão?

- Brasil - Espanha/Itália.

- Conheço. Rio de Janeiro, Barcelona/Milão.

Hikari o olhava meio receosa.

- Fique tranqüila, não tenho mais contato com isso. - disse notando o medo dela. - está protegida aqui.

- Obrigada.

O olhos de MM eram muito perspicazes e não deixaram passar em branco um saquinho que ela trazia no bolso.

- O que é isso? - MM pegou do bolso dela.

- Nada. - ela tomou dele.

- Aposto que não é remédio para dor de cabeça. - sorriu. - Atena falou que algumas meninas são viciadas.

- É LSD, mas não é meu. Eu não uso drogas. - disse categórica.

- É das outras.

- Sim, só estou guardando.

- Sabem que vão se meter numa enrascada. Vocês não são bem vistas aqui e se eles acharem...

- Não somos bem vistas em lugar nenhum.

- Na época que fazia parte da máfia comecei a me meter com isso. Sempre depois de um serviço tomava alguns desses, ecstasy e Valium para relaxar.

- E parou?

- Consegui parar antes que começasse a usar drogas pesadas. Minha "preferida" era LSD, viajava mais rápido e alto.

- Tomei isso uma vez só. - olhava para a janela. - talvez o efeito dela fizesse que minhas memórias voltassem, mas não aconteceu.

- Entendo.

Ficaram em silencio.

- Tem só mais duas latinhas. Toma.

- Obrigada.

- Nossa! Bebemos onze latas! - exclamou.

- É...

Mais um momento de silencio. Hikari brincava com o saquinho, nem droga a fazia lembrar de seu passado. Por que não tentar mais uma vez? Desamarrou, pegando um comprimindo, MM observava a ação dela.

- O que vai fazer?

Ela não respondeu.

- Quando foi a ultima vez que tomou isso?

- Dois anos. - olhava o comprimido branco a frente.

- E não vai...

- Não... - ela o olhou. - não sou disso, mas...

- Sou totalmente contra drogas, já passei por isso e sei como as coisas funcionam. Primeiro Valiun, LSD, depois maconha e quando se vê já está na H.

Hikari o olhou, ele entendia mesmo do assunto.

- Quando minha mãe morreu, tive muita vontade de encontrá-la, me disseram que com isso eu conseguiria. Tentei, tentei e não consegui, não a vi, mas me ajudou a ver como é o mundo das drogas. Não sou nenhum santo para falar que você não deve usar, mas também não sou nenhum diabo para falar que deve usar. Tenho consciência de tudo de ruim que fiz e sempre assumi meus erros, se vai fazer deve lembrar das conseqüências.

- Sim...

Ficaram em silencio e depois do nada MM começou a rir.

- Estou parecendo o Mú falando! Acho que é o efeito da cerveja... que discurso...

Diante da risada dele, Hikari também riu.

- Você está tonto. Suas bochechas estão vermelhas.

- Você também está. Me dá um treco desse. Faz tempo que não faço nada errado. Estou ficando como o homem mais próximo de deus. - ironizou.

- Mas você falou que...

- Não estou no meu estado normal. Daí.

Hikari não queria da-lo.

- É melhor não Giovanni.

- Dá logo Kari.

- Kari?

- Não vou te chamar de Luna. Esse nome não combina com você.

- Por que... - ficou intrigada.

- Não trabalha mais no bordel e enquanto estiver aqui é minha convidada, Kari. Vai dá ou não?

Ela sorriu. Parecia que seu passado não importava para ele, pelo menos tonto não. Gostou de ser tratada como uma pessoa normal há muito não sentia isso.

- Tomaremos juntos então.

- Fechado.

Hikari passou um comprimido para ele. Os dois tomaram ao mesmo tempo, bebendo cerveja em seguida. Olharam um para o outro por um tempo, depois começaram a rir.

- Cadê o efeito? - indagou MM.

- Sei lá. Acho que bebemos tanto que cortou o efeito.

- Ah! Menos mal.Gosta de filmes de terror?

- Não são os meus preferidos, mas...

- Vamos assistir.

MM levantou, mas deu uma cambaleada. Hikari tentou segura-lo, mas estava tão ruim quanto ele.

- Você mal consegue ficar de pé? Como vai me ajudar? - ele ria.

- A culpa é sua, me deu cerveja. - tentava não sorrir.

- Mas você quis beber.

- Está certo! Eu me rendo. A culpa é toda minha, Giovanni Romanelli.

- Vem escora em mim.

Os dois saíram cambaleando, Hikari colocou os comprimidos dentro da gaveta. MM demorou a achar o controle da TV, queriam fazer pipoca, mas estavam incapacitados de andarem meio metro. Sentaram no sofá um do lado do outro, mas não muito perto. O filme começou e ao invés de gritos de terror, eram ouvidos apenas gargalhadas.

- Isso não é terror. - disse Hikari limpando uma lágrima.

- Fraquinho... eu meto mais medo. - MM virou para ela fazendo caretas. - eu sou Hades, o imperador do submundo, vou cortar a cabeça de Atena.

Hikari não agüentou disparando a rir.

- Você é muito engraçado.

- Sei uma melhor. Explosão Galactica, hihihihihihehehehehahahahaha!

Hikari rolava de rir.

- Sou o imperador dos mares... - ele que ria parou. - que frio... - começou a tremer. - até parece que o Kamus está aqui.

- Frio?

- Muito frio. - ele a olhou. - você esta iluminada, que sol.

- Sol? - Hikari o fitou. - Giovanni!

- Ai não grita. - tampou os ouvidos, a voz dela saiu fortíssima. - essa TV está alta demais. - levantou.

- O LSD fez efeito em você, olha suas pupilas.

MM procurou por algo que refletisse sua imagem, a cada passo que dava sentia como se alguém martelasse sua cabeça. Hikari por sua vez começava a se abanar, sentia um calor fortíssimo e as luzes da TV brilhavam intensamente.

- Nem me lembrava disso. - pegou uma revista para se abanar.

MM aproximou de um espelho, sua íris tinha desaparecido.

- Dilatou muito.

- Vou desligar a TV, meus olhos doem.

- E fale mais baixo, sua voz está forte.

Ele voltou a sentar no sofá, Hikari depois de desligar a TV, sentou ao lado dele. Ficaram em silencio até o efeito passar, mas acabaram dormindo um do lado do outro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Xi... Mú quase enfartou, Shion teve que dar o braço a torcer, Kanon e Hathor não sei como ainda não se mataram, Saga com peninha da Chiara e MM e Hikari só na cerveja e no LSD, isso não vai prestar. A noite ainda promete para as demais, principalmente onde a droga rola solta..._

_Musica White Destiny - Destino branco - anime Pretear, gostei da letra resolvi por. Iodes não fique preocupada sua musica vai entrar aguarde. _

_Ah postei uma nova fic é a continuação de "Sete dias para uma eternidade", "Jornada para o passado" espero que gostem. Até._


	7. Chapter 7: As primeiras verdades I

**Iodes** -_ Mú vai penar muito com a Ash, ele realmente vai ser testado, Shion é um mala (uma linda mala, mas mala). O Kanon realmente tá pegando pesado, não as aceita de jeito nenhum e quando os "pozinhos" aparecerem... sai de baixo._

**Calyeh** - _Quando eu escrevi essa cena do Mask, fiquei uns cinco minutos rindo e não parava de rir. (doiduras da autora) fora que ele é muito experiente nesse assunto e vai ser de grande ajuda para todos, principalmente quando... surpresa. Quando ao casalsinho que não se suporta ainda vai ter altos barracos. Não precisa da Ash dar nada para o Mú, ele por se só vai perder o senso do limite... ele não é o homem mais próximo de deus._

**Alice ****- **_Nosso ariano é muito fofo e sem perceber ele começa a se preocupar com a Ash, mesmo ela tentando-o de todo jeito, porque aquilo foi só o começo, a tendência é só piorar. Ainda vai ter mais flashs da historia da Ash, fico feliz que tenha gostado. O Mask é um fofo, o casal vip é só porrada e Shion é um folgado mesmo._

**Kitana** - _MM é um capitulo a parte, ele é meio sem noção, ainda bem que ficou com a Hikari porque se fosse com qualquer outra menina era capaz de ele até arrumar drogas para elas. Kanon ainda vai jogar muito na cara de Hat a sua condição, mas um dia ele aprende. Shion se acha o tal, mas vai acabar amolecendo, é questão de tempo. Quem diria o Mu tendo pensamentos perves (bom, nem tanto), eles só estavam ocultos porque nem ele sabia que os tinha, mas agora com a Ash, tudo vem a tona... aguardem cenas desse tipo. _

**Aredhel** - _A Farah é muito inteligente e em companhia de Guil e Ash, formam a mente do grupo. Hathor auxilia com sua perspicaz e a Annya na distração rssrsr. Os dourados se quiserem ajuda-las, vão ter que começar a ficar mais ligados. Porrada no Shion e no Kanon! A duplinha Mask e Hikari ainda vão aprontar, de certa forma, muitas vezes, e só para deixá-la curiosa, os dois serão estopim de uma 'guerra' que vai abalar o tranqüilo santuário de Atena__  
_

**Nikke **_- Mask tem altos segredos, Kanon ainda vai cair de armores pela Hat e Mú terá que ser forte para resistir a Ash._

**Dri **_- Vou escrever para a Globo e indica-los casal malhação. Quanto ao Mask quando eu estava escrevendo essa cena, eu não agüentei chorei de rir. Bem a cara do Mask rsrs._

**Flor**_ - MM ainda aguarda grandes surpresas e o Mú terá que ter todo o auto controle do mundo para não cair nas garras da Ash._

**Capitulo 6:****As primeiras verdades I **

**Casa de Leão.**

Bel entrou em casa imaginando a garrafa de uísque que iria tomar. Tinha muita vontade de beber, mas o que parecia era que Aioria não compartilhava do mesmo gosto. Foi para o quarto, pegou uma roupa, seus sais e ervas _**(n/a: ervas de banho)**_e foi para o banheiro.

- Por que tenho que acostumar com um banheiro desse tamaninho... que saudade da hidro do Vilnius. - lamentou.

Tudo que o leonino queria era um bom banho, entrou apressadamente indo direto para o quarto, pegou uma roupa e rumou para o banheiro.

- Quem está aí? - tentou abrir a porta.

- Íris.

- Desculpe.

Foi para a sala e pacientemente esperou que ela terminasse. Passaram-se 10 minutos, 20 minutos, 40 minutos e nada.

- Morreu lá dentro, não é possível. Nem o Dite fica tanto tempo. - foi para a porta. - Íris! Vai demorar?

- Não.

Voltou para a sala e passaram mais 20 minutos.

- Não tem lógica. - levantou. - vai acabar com a água. - bateu na porta. - Íris sai daí. Já tem uma hora que está com o chuveiro ligado.

- Espera.

- Haja água. - voltou.

Jogou as coisas no sofá e saiu da casa. Caminhou até o relógio da luz e sem qualquer peso na consciência desligou a chave principal. No banheiro...

- Inferno!!! Aioria!!!!! - enrolando na toalha saiu do banheiro, estava cheia de espuma. - Aioria!

O leonino voltava.

- O que pensa que fez? Eu não terminei!

- Tem uma hora que estava lá. - a olhou e corou.

- Não tinha o direito de desligar o relógio. Meus banhos costumam durar uma hora e meia.

- O que?! - exclamou pasmo.

- Isso mesmo.

- Pois aqui senhorita Íris serão no maximo de 20 minutos.

- 20 minutos? Isso não é nada. Nesse tempo nem usei meus sais.

- Sais? - indagou Aioria. - usa sal no corpo? Que gozado.

- Sais de banho! Mente ignorante.

- Ah... então mais cinco minutos pelos sais.

- É muito pouco.

- O suficiente. Vai, vou ligar o relógio.

- Insensível.

Saiu pisando duro.

- Sais... - sorriu. - que frescurada... nossa uma hora no banheiro... ainda bem que Atena é que paga a conta.

Depois de cinco minutos Íris finalmente saiu. Aioria entrou em seguida e em 10 minutos saiu. Ela sentada na sala via TV.

- Íris.

- O que foi?

- Desculpe pelo chuveiro.

- Tudo bem já passou. Onde vamos jantar?

- Aqui.

- Mas não era para o cozinheiro ter chegado?

- Cozinheiro? Nós é que vamos cozinhar.

- O que?! Eu cozinhar?

- Por quê?

- Acha que sou mulher de cozinha?

Aioria a olhava em entender.

- Estou fora.

- Mas... é que...eu pensei que você poderia me ensinar a fazer alguns pratos...é tão inteligente...

Íris o olhou incrédula.

- Está brincando não é?

- Falo serio. - os olhinhos verdes brilhavam.- "nunca mais vou passar fome." - pensou.

- Ta, com uma condição.

- Qual?

- Eu falo e você faz, não quero sujar minhas mãos.

- Tudo bem.

Rumaram para a cozinha e para tristeza dela quando abriu o armário.. por pouco as panelas não saltaram para cima dela.

- Aioria.

- É que não tenho paciência para arrumar... - recolhia os objetos do chão.

- Percebi.

- Prometo que não farei bagunça.

- É bom mesmo.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, em pouco mais de meia hora a cozinha estava um pandemônio.

- Aioria deixou cair no chão.

- O que?

Derramou um pouco mais de molho de tomate.

- Dai-me paciência. - sentou numa cadeira.

- Experimenta. - deu-lhe uma colher.

- Até que não ficou ruim, melhor seria...

- Se fosse no Hilton. - completou.

Os dois se olharam, apesar do jeito desleixado e sendo um total bagunceiro, achava-o uma graça.

- Vamos comer. - ela sorriu.

Sentaram a mesa. Aioria observava seu modo a mesa e como ela conseguia usar todos aqueles talheres.

- Como consegue usar isso tudo?

- Usando. Aprendi desde criança.

- Você deve ser rica. Tem cara que estudou em colégios caros e teve uma boa educação.

- É...

- Por que se tornou...

- Por nada. - cortou-o. - é deselegante falar enquanto se come.

- Desculpe.

O resto do jantar seguiu em silencio.

- Pode deixar que eu arrumo tudo. - disse recolhendo os pratos.

- Vou dormir. - disse seca. - boa noite.

- Boa.

Aioria a observou sair.

- "Parece que ela esconde alguma coisa..."

Bel em seu quarto pegou um espelho e começou a passar o creme que usava para dormir. Aioria tinha sido inconveniente por perguntar sobre seu passado. Aquilo não dizia respeito a ninguém, muito menos a ele.

-------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK----------------------------------------

Era primavera e o clima em Helsinque era ameno**. (n/a: capital da Finlândia**) Uma Mercedes prata andava tranquilamente pelas ruas do condomínio fechado mais luxuoso da cidade. Tomando rumo para a ultima rua a Mercedes parou em frente a um casarão em estilo vitoriano. O ocupante achou estranho o manobrista da casa não aparecer e a contra gosto teve que descer do carro.

- Onde está o Alfred? - indagou uma moça de longos cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos, usava um vestido Versace e uma bolsa Armani.

A moça entrou em casa e estranhou a movimentação. Os moveis estavam sendo embalados e dezenas de pessoas os transportavam para fora.

- Oi maninha.

- O que está acontecendo Karl?

- Vamos mudar.

- Sério? - sorriu. - papai comprou aquele chateau em Vantaa! _**(n/a: cidade próxima a Helsinque)**_

Subiu as escadas correndo e sem bater abriu a porta do escritório.

- Até que enfim alguém me ouviu. - disse entrando. - o Chateau de Brissac é muito mais elegante e está a nossa altura.

- Não estamos indo para lá Iris. - disse um homem sentado à mesa.

- Não?

- Estamos falidos.

- Falidos? Como assim?

- Perdermos tudo na bolsa princesa. - disse uma mulher, olhando seus livros raros.

- E?

- Estamos mudando para um apartamento na área central, vendemos essa casa e algumas propriedades. Tivemos que tirar você e Karl da escola. Seu carro não é mais seu, assim como suas jóias. Seu cartão foi cancelado.

Íris ouvia tudo perplexa.

- Como assim venderam aqui, meu carro, minhas jóias!!

- Infelizmente não podemos mais manter nosso status Íris. - disse a mulher. - arrume suas coisas.

- Não!!! - gritou. - não vou sair da minha casa! Não vou ficar sem meu carro! Não vou perder minhas jóias! Sou Íris Marie Houlapainen e não aceito isso! - bateu o pé.

- Não tem opção. - disse o homem cortando-a. - arrume suas coisas, precisamos entregar a casa.

- Mãe...

- Obedeça seu pai princesa.

- Não saio daqui! - saiu batendo a porta.

Foi correndo para o quarto e não encontrou quase nada.

- Não... - seus olhos encheram de água, foi escorregando até sentar no tapete persa. - eu não aceito. Não aceito.

----------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------

- Nunca que iria morar num apartamentinho. Nunca! - suspirou. - calma Íris, respira fundo... lembre-se que tem as suas jóias guardadas, seu carro, tudo a sua espera quando voltar para Vilnius.

Acalmou-se, deitou e logo pegou no sono.

**Casa de Virgem**

Farah foi imediatamente para seu quarto, abrindo sua mala pegou seu Alcorão e leu algumas passagens. Levava uma vida promíscua, entretanto nunca conseguira abandonar sua religião, ela era a única coisa que a ligava a seu passado e não queria perder esse elo.

Guardou seu livro com carinho e depois abrindo o fundo falso da mala, pegou um saquinho. Sentia falta de ópio, algo que se viciara desde dos 16 anos.

- "Maldito homem." - pensou enquanto abria o saquinho e retirava uma porção de pó branco. - vou cheirar à vez de injetar vai durar mais.  
Pos um pouco de cocaína num papel e aspirou. Sentiu suas narinas irritarem e um gosto amargo na boca. Os membros pesaram e não conseguia levantar.

- Isso não é o bastante, preciso de mais.

Esforçou-se para levantar, como num passe de mágica, suas pernas ficaram leves e um enorme sentimento de bem estar. Correu para a cozinha e tomou dois LSD. Foi fulminante, começou a rir, ria sem parar, seu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca. Foi para a sala, tudo era brilhante e doía suas vistas. Uma estátua que tinha na sala parecia aumentar de tamanho a cada segundo.

Shaka subia as escadas calmamente, pensava no que faria para o jantar, afinal sendo o que fosse não poderia matá-la de fome.

Entrou em sua sala, estava vazia e tudo silencioso demais.

- Farah. - chamou o virginiano. - Farah. - chamou novamente.

Não tendo resposta foi para a cozinha. Farah em seu quarto, ria baixinho.

- Vou me divertir um pouco.

Foi até o espelho retocar a maquiagem de depois saiu.

Levantou, retocou a maquiagem e saiu.

Shaka, na cozinha cortava algumas verduras, pensava no que Afrodite tinha falado, realmente não era um santo, mas compará-lo a elas era um ultraje.

- "Como ousou falar comigo daquele jeito, _'virgem você pode ate ser, mas santo não.' _ele não sabe nada sobre mim."

- Olá.

- Oi senhorita Farah. - depois de dizer percebeu que era bobagem chama-la assim.

- Pode me chamar de Ariel. - sorriu.

- Não sou tão intimo. Prefiro Farah. - cortou.

- Não seja por isso, podemos ficar íntimos. - caminhou até ele.

- Nossa relação é apenas profissional. - virou dando de cara com ela.

- Podemos mudar isso. - aproximou mais.

Shaka continuou com os olhos fechados, mas percebeu uma alteração na pupila dela.

- Não há necessidade. - saiu de perto. - sempre janto nesse horário e sou vegetariano.

- Por mim.

- Com licença. - saiu.

Farah deu um leve sorriso.

- "Ainda vou ter você." - pensou pegando uma jarra com água.

Shaka depois do jantar pegou seu rosário e foi para a sala das arvores gêmeas, ali ficaria longe da libertina. A afegã não quis jantar, voltou para o quarto, onde permaneceu até adormecer, porem...

A madrugada seguia alta, sentindo uma forte câimbra abdominal Farah acordou, começou a ter tremores e arrepios.

- Ai. - rolava de um lado para o outro. - ópio... preciso de ópio...

Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar e suava da cabeça aos pés. Com muito custo conseguiu erguer o corpo da cama, mas assim que pos os pés no chão caiu por causa da dor. Reunindo forças foi arrastando até sua mala. As mãos não paravam de tremer e sentia vontade de vomitar. Abriu a mala e a primeira coisa que viu foi seu Alcorão. Pegou-o e começou a recitar alguns versos. Sempre fazia isso quando entrava em crise.

As câimbras aumentaram e tremia, tremia muito. Segurou o livro com força aí se lembrou que tinha uma caixa de Valium. Abriu mais a mala, pegou a caixa e destacou cinco. Foi de quatro até uma jarra de água que tinha no quarto e tomou-os de uma vez. Seu corpo foi amolecendo, até que caiu deitada no chão.

Shaka na sala das arvores gêmeas, havia perdido a noção do tempo, quando foi para o quarto, era madrugada. Escutou a voz de Farah vinda do quarto, porem pensou que talvez fosse imaginação.

**Casa de Libra**

Lay em seu quarto estava preocupada, a movimentação das meninas mais cedo era suspeita. Com certeza Farah e as outras tinham arrumado um jeito de arrumar droga e isso era perigoso. Já vira diversas vezes quando elas estavam drogadas e o estado em que ficavam era lamentável. Até Ani e Bel que só bebiam transformavam-se tontas. Pensou em procurar Atena e contar-lhe, mas seria uma traição a elas. Afinal conviviam juntas há mais de dois anos.

- "!Dios o dios me assista!" - pensou_** (n/a: Deus me ajude.)**_

Andou ate a cozinha, já estava perto da hora do jantar e estava com fome. Pensou que seu 'segurança' demoraria a chegar e por isso resolveu cozinhar por contra própria. Dohko voltava para a casa, certamente MM estava exagerando, ele sempre não fora muito certo da cabeça e na certa disse aquilo para assusta-los. Ao entrar em casa notou cheiro de algo cozinhando.

Caminhou devagar até a cozinha, parando na porta ao ver Lay. Ela por sua vez estava perdida em seus pensamentos, lembrava dos dias que vivera em Portugal e de tudo que lhe aconteceu. Não sabia se estava melhor ou pior do que aquela vez. As coisas caminhavam de tal maneira que as vezes perdia a esperança de um futuro melhor.

- "Eu a amaldiço-o Linna Montilla. - uma voz ecoou pela mente dela. - vai morrer com uma facada no coração."

Lay estremeceu, jamais esqueceria aquela noite, jamais.

- Linna. - chamou do Dohko.

Levou um grande susto, deixando as panelas cair no chão. Assustou tanto que começou a chorar.

- Linna? - Dohko aproximou. - desculpe...

- Não chegue perto de mim. - abaixou para apanhar as panelas. - afaste-se.

- Eu te ajudo. - abaixou para ajudar.

- Não precisa. - juntou rapidamente.

- Desculpe não queria assustá-la.

Ele a olhou, os olhos azuis ainda derramavam lagrimas.

- Tudo bem. - levantou limpando o rosto. - não foi nada.

- Desculpe tê-la feito chorar. - estava preocupado pelo estado dela.

- Não se preocupe senhor Dohko. - fitou seus olhos verdes, que pareciam sinceros.

- Eu te ajudo com o jantar.

- Não precisa. - disse. - faço sozinha. Pode me deixar?

- Posso... - murmurou. Deu meia volta e saiu.

Ela suspirou aliviada, não gostava da presença dele por perto. Não confiava nele, alias não confiava em homem nenhum. Meia hora depois o jantar estava pronto, preparou um prato e dirigia-se para seu quarto quando Dohko a parou no corredor.

- Não quer jantar comigo? - sorriu.

- Não.

- Por favor, as vezes me sinto meio sozinho.

Lay o olhou desconfiada.

- Tudo bem. - foi saindo vendo que ela não mudaria de opinião.

- Espere. Vou com você.

Ela o seguiu. Sentaram de frente para o outro, mas permaneceram calados.

- Gostou da vila? - indagou querendo quebrar o silencio.

- Sim.

- Rodória é encantadora. É tão antiga quanto esse lugar.

- Sim.

Novo silencio.

- Disse que era chinês. - ela resolveu falar.

- Sou.

- E por que veio para cá?

- A trabalho. Você parece ser de paises mediterrâneos.

- Espanha.

- Shura também é espanhol. - notou que ela não ligou o nome a pessoa. - o segurança daquela menina que faz perguntas.

- Annya.

- Essa mesmo. Ele é espanhol.

- Sim.

- E sua família?

- Não tenho. - disse seca. - já terminei, com licença.

Saiu sem dar chance de resposta para o libriano.

- "Que estranho... o fato dela ter se assustado tanto deve haver sobre a família dela." - pensou.

Lay trancou-se em seu quarto, ainda estava assustada, parecia que tinha ouvido nitidamente a voz do tio nos seus últimos momentos, aquele dia que queria esquecer, mas jamais conseguiria... deitou na cama, o pranto antes suprimido agora saia com força, eram cinco anos que não conseguia dormir a noite, tendo pesadelos constantes daquele dia. Para piorar, a voz de Dohko quando a chama de Linna assemelhava com a voz dele.

Chorou até esgotar e adormecer.

**Casa de Escorpião**

Guil não perdeu tempo, foi correndo para o quarto, coçava-se inteira e suava gelado. Era uma nova crise. Pegou sua seringa, indo para a cozinha.

- Nem vou precisar dissolvê-la... - riu. - esta é da boa.

Guil tinha dado um pouco para Gabe porem deu a de pior qualidade. Dissolveu e injetou. O efeito foi imediato, sentiu um enorme bem estar e leveza. Como se tivesse asas ou pudesse levitar. Juntou seus utensílios, deixou no quarto e foi para a sala. Ligou o som na maior altura começando a dançar de maneira frenética.

Miro voltava para casa quando escutou o barulho de musica eletrônica vindo da sua casa.

- Por Zeus... quem está dando festa na minha casa? E nem me convidou?

Entrou rapidamente indo para a sala.

- "O que...?"

Ficou pasmo com o que viu, Guil dançava de forma agitada, mas sensual. Ficou olhando para ela, tinha um corpo belo e os cabelos balançavam displicentes.

- Oi Miro. - disse assim que o viu. - venha dançar comigo.

- Não...

- Vem.

Guil o arrastou para o meio da sala. Os dois dançavam juntos e Miro seguia os movimentos dela sem saber se era pela musica que gostava ou pelos olhos dela. Depois de um tempo é que caiu em si.

- Não Angelina. - se soltou dela. - vão me matar pela musica alta. - foi até o som e o desligou.

- Não gosta desse tipo de musica?

- Gosto e muito, mas não estamos num dia apropriado.

- Esse lugar é muito chato. - parou na frente dele. - queria me divertir. - deu um sorriso provocante.

- Não é hora. "Eu também quero! Faz tempo que eles não me deixam sair." - pensou, suspirando. - outro dia.

- Eu quero agora. - fez bico.

- Angelina.

- Só um pouquinho. - aproximou-se mais.

- Angel...

Nem terminou, ela o beijou. Miro acabou deixando-se levar, afinal não era de negar fogo, puxando-a mais para perto de si. Porem depois de um tempo Guil o soltou indo ligar o som.

- Você... você... - o escorpião estava confuso.

- Foi só vontade de experimentar.

- Como?

- Atração, sabe o que é isso? É o que move o mundo. - disse.

- Está enganada, é o amor que move o mundo.

- Amor? - começou a rir. - amor? Só se for em outra dimensão. Isso não existe, o que existe é atração, conveniência. Amor é para os utópicos. As pessoas são falsas, só esperam o momento certo para dar uma punhalada nas costas.

- Nem todo mundo é assim.

- Errado querido. Todos são assim.

- Por que pensa dessa maneira? - Miro não acreditava nas palavras dela.

- Por que sim. E chega dessa conversa. Você é muito chato, fora.

Guil praticamente enxotou Miro da sala.

- Sujeito chato. - ligou o som e recomeçou a dançar.

Miro na cozinha tentava entender tanta descrença.

- Ela é doida. - murmurou.

Abriu a geladeira, tinha poucas coisas.

- " Droga..."

Guil depois de um tempo desligou o som, o efeito estava passando e o barulho a incomodava. Sentou no chão encostando na poltrona e subitamente começou a chorar.

Miro na cozinha acabava de improvisar dois sanduíches, quando deixou de ouvir a musica.

- Cansou?

Colocou-os numa bandeja e foi para a sala.

- Angelina. - chamou. - Angelina...? - assustou ao vê-la chorando. - o que foi?

- Nada. - enxugou as lagrimas. - me deixa em paz.

- Mas...

- Me deixe em paz! - gritou saindo correndo.

- Angelina!

Bateu a porta e jogou-se na cama.

- Tudo não passa de uma farsa. Todas as pessoas são assim.

-------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK-------------------------------------------

Turim, Itália, ano de 2004. Tinha sido o ano mais perfeito para Angelina Amarazzo. Seus pais viviam em perfeita harmonia, tinha como namorado, o garoto mais desejado, sua família era rica e ainda conseguira um estágio como restauradora no museu local, seu maior sonho.

- Parabéns Angelina.

- Obrigada senhora Castelli. Vou me esforçar ao maximo para corresponder as suas expectativas.

- Eu sei que sim. O professor de historia da faculdade de Turim me deu ótimas referencias suas.

- Obrigada.

- Começa amanha, a uma hora.

- Sim, ate amanha.

Desde pequena Angelina era fascinada por antiguidades e quando fez uma viagem ao Egito essa fascinação só aumentou. Estudando com afinco, entrou para a faculdade de Turin e logo no primeiro período conseguira um estágio, no renomado museu da cidade. Sua vida seguia as mil maravilhas, tudo era perfeito até um dia...

Depois do estágio encontraria com o namorado, Bruno, ele dissera que lhe faria uma grande surpresa e como o namoro estava sólido pensou que lhe pediria em casamento. Iriam se encontrar no apartamento dele as sete, porem como havia terminado o serviço mais cedo foi direto para lá.

Parou o carro na garagem e subiu, já que tinha as chaves. Entrou e tudo estava num silencio absoluto ate que ouviu alguns murmúrios. Foi para onde tinha ouvido... a bolsa que trazia nas mãos foi ao chão, os olhos encheram de água e a voz sumira. Na cama estava Bruno e uma outra mulher.

- Bruno...

Ao escutar seu nome olhou para a porta arregalando os olhos.

- Lina?!! Eu posso explicar!!

- Cafajeste.

- Não é nada disso que está pensando. - ele levantou. - posso explicar. - colocou as mãos nela.

- Não toque em mim! - o empurrou. - e você. - foi até a mulher. - vagabunda. - deu um tapa na cara dela. - a quanto tempo?

- Calma. - aproximou.

- Responda! - gritou. - a quanto tempo me trai?

- Seis meses...

- Crápula!!!

- Angelina. - tentou segura-la.

- Tire suas patas de cima de mim! - empurrou com mais força. - nunca mais chegue perto de mim!

Pegou sua bolsa e saiu. Descia as escadas tentando se controlar, jamais pensou que fosse traída dessa maneira.

- Angelina!

Desceu mais depressa e chegando ao estacionamento correu até o carro, Bruno ainda tentou impedi-la, mas não conseguiu.

Partiu em alta velocidade pelas ruas da cidade quase cometendo acidentes, chegando em casa, trancou-se em seu quarto e só saiu porque a governanta achou estranho o sumiço dela. Não querendo preocupar os pais, ela não disse nada, inventando que eles tinham terminado por razoes bobas. Com sacrifício, conseguiu voltar a faculdade e ao trabalho e passado alguns dias levava uma vida relativamente normal. Seu único conforto era ver que seus pais viviam bem e eram o exemplo de casal perfeito, mas não eram...

A mãe dela começou a aparecer com cicatrizes e hematomas pelo corpo e alegava que eram machucados derivados de pequenos acidentes. Angelina aceitava isso já que a mãe parecia estar bem. Foi quando numa noite, não conseguindo dormir, resolveu andar pela casa. Ao passar perto do quarto dos pais escutou os gritos da mãe. Continuou a escutar, até que não agüentando entrou, a tempo de impedir que o pai desse uma bofetada em sua mãe. A partir daí foi uma sessão de agressões tanto físicas quanto psicológicas. Quando parecia que as coisas não poderiam ser piores, Angelina descobriu que o pai tinha uma amante a vários anos e que a mãe sabia. Incapaz de viver nessa farsa, juntou suas coisas e sumiu.

------------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------

Miro ficou olhando os dois sanduíches sem entender. Minutos atrás dançava como se tudo fosse festa e segundos mais tarde estava chorando.

- O que deu nela? - indagou dando uma mordida no lanche. - o que deu em mim de aceitar o beijo! Miro, Miro, Miro, - falava consigo mesmo. - toma jeito, se quer diversão que não seja com ela.

O escorpião depois de comer o seu e o dela recolheu e minutos mais tarde já estava dormindo. Guil tomou mais uma picada e apagou.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Fim de mais um, no próximo o restante das meninas. Até.**_


	8. Chapter 8:As primeiras verdades II

**Alice**** - **_O Aioria e o Dohko, não tem malicia coitados, para eles, elas são "normais." Rsrs. E nosso amado escorpião não perderia uma oportunidade dessas._

**Iodes**** - **_Angelina sofreu mesmo coitada, mas a Linna não fica atrás, logo logo vão entender o porque do tio ter falado aquilo. Linna esconde um segredo... Shakinha vai penar nas mãos da Farah, principalmente quando ele descobrir o "o pequeno vicio" dela... Tadinha da Bel, ela não tem culpa foi criada assim. Com relação ao Mask o que posso falar é que as brincadeiras dele e da Hikari com LSD não vão acabar e a tendência é piorar e quando os outros descobrirem... cabeças vão rolar..._

**Aredhel**** - **_kkkkkkkkkk quase violentando o Shaka. Kkkkk. Isso não é nada, só vai piorar._

**Margarida ****- **_Espero que goste do jeito que fiz a Annya_.

**Calyeh**** - **_Elas têm historias tristes, e ate por isso que muitas entraram nesse mundo._

**Nikke**** - **_Que bom que gostou da Guil! Quanto as drogas você nem vai acreditar no que elas vão fazer._

**Danda**** - **_Também adoro o Mask_.

**Dri**** - **_A Farah é uma viciada de mão cheia, mas as outras não ficam atrás... _

_Mais para frente vai ser contado a historia da Lay aí todo mundo vai entender a história do tio._

**Kitana**** - **_Fiquei feliz por saber que você gostou de como retratei a Bel. A Guil também é de dar dó, alias todas são coitadas... elas ainda estão meio pé atrás com eles, afinal com todas as máfias atrás delas todo cuidado é pouco._

**Capitulo 7: ****As primeiras verdades II **

**Casa de Sagitário**

Nik cantalorando foi até o seu quarto, pegando uma roupa rumou para seu "verdadeiro quarto".

- Serão belos quinze dias. - sorria ao deslumbrar a banheira.

Encheu-a até a borda com água morna e deitou.

- Que relaxante... - murmurou sumindo entre a espuma.

Aiolos voltava do Coliseu, aquele dia estava realmente quente e nada que um bom banho de banheira não resolvesse. Esse 'luxo' era cobiçado por todos, visto que só Sagitário possuía, e diversas vezes seus amigos imploravam para usá-la depois de um dia de treino. De vez em quando Aiolos deixava um ou outro usar, afinal não ligava muito para esse artigo de luxo, como Afrodite a chamava, mas se deixasse liberado, certos cavaleiros iriam tomar contar, aproveitando da bondade dele.

Entrou em casa achando esquisito o silencio, já era para Alexia ter voltado, ainda mais "sentindo dor nas costas", outra aproveitadora, pensou.

Foi para o quarto, já tirando a camisa e colocando no cesto de roupa suja. Pegou uma roupa limpa e seguiu para o banheiro. Achou estranho a banheira estar cheia de água espumada.

- "Não lembro de ter a enchido." - pensou, enquanto tirava a calça.

Preparava-se para entrar quando Nik emergiu, ficando com os seios fora d'agua. O sagitariano quase morreu de susto.

- Oi Aiolos. - disse olhando-o de cima a baixo.

Estava estático, olhando para ela e tentando de todas as maneiras não olhar onde não devia, mas não era uma tarefa fácil, já que a visão que tinha era privilegiada.

- "Como é linda." - pensou.

- Espero que não se incomode. - disse doce. - minhas costas quase me mataram durante a subida.

Mudou do contemplamento para a desilusão. A beleza foi apagada pela hipocrisia.

- É mesmo? - pegou a calça no chão, estava irritado.

- Sim.

- Fique a vontade Alexia, a água morna lhe fará muito bem.

- Obrigada.

Ele saiu.

- A cama, a banheira, o quarto, a casa. - ela sorriu. - e ele... - imergiu.

Aiolos pegou sua roupa e foi para o outro banheiro, se uma coisa que não suportava era falsidade e Alexia era cheia dela.

Depois do banho, o sagitariano foi preparar o jantar, pelo visto a "dor nas costas" não iria permitir tal esforço. Fez um prato rápido e esperou que ela aparecesse. Nik saiu dez minutos depois, começava a tremer e mesmo a água quente, sentia arrepios. Enrolou na toalha e correu para seu quarto. Mal deu tempo de pegar um LSD e tomar, sem água mesmo. Contudo era pouco, precisava de algo mais forte. Sem hesitar tomou um comprimido de ecstasy. Nik fechou os olhos e ao abri-los sentiu que tudo a sua volta rodava, teve que escorar na parede para não cair. Segundos depois perdeu a sensação do peso do corpo sentindo-se terrivelmente leve. Saiu do quarto indo para a cozinha. Aiolos sentado a mesa a esperava.

Se já sentia uma grande atração por ele, com o efeito da droga essa atração dobrava e por pouco, muito pouco não o agarrou ali mesmo. Ele havia notado a maneira como ela o olhava e sentiu repudio, mas preferiu fingir que nada acontecia.

- Espero que goste. - disse tentando ser simpático.

- Vou adorar.

Comiam silenciosos e Aiolos tentava ao maximo ignorar o olhar dela. Tudo corria mais ou menos normal quando Nik começou a sentir formigamentos. Olhou para Aiolos e não o via com tanta nitidez, nem o prato a frente enxergava direito. Tentou disfarçar, mas toda hora errava a colher.

- Algum problema Alexia?

- Não...é só minha cabeça que está doendo, mas nada grave.

- Sei. "Agora é a cabeça." - pensou.

Entretanto dessa vez Nik dizia a verdade, sua cabeça latejava.

- Poderia me dar um copo de água?

- Claro.

Tomou um, outro, outro e mais outro.

- "Merda, aindo sinto sede." - colocou o copo sobre a mesa. - "isso que dá tomar um só."

- Mais?

- Não.

O formigamento cedera espaço aos espasmos e em seguida sensação de leveza. Já não tocava na comida e olhava fixamente para o prato. Aiolos observava atentamente, imaginava que era mais um teatrinho.

- Acho que vou deitar. - levantou, mas não sentiu as pernas.

- Alexia?

Aiolos a segurou.

- Não toque em mim! - gritou. - afaste-se.

- Mas... - foi então que reparou que as pupilas dela estavam muito dilatadas, ia comentar, mas ela falou primeiro.

- Posso voltar para o quarto?

Ele a fitou, conseguia dissimular o cinismo muito bem.

- "Boa atriz, muito boa de fato. - pensou. - vou deixar atuar mais um pouco." Pode.

- Obrigada.

Tentando transparecer que estava bem, Nik andou devagar até o quarto de Aiolos, mal deitou sentiu o corpo ferver. Não conseguia pregar o olho e tudo doía fora os tremores, suor e náuseas. Seu pensamento estava a mil o que a deixava mais irritada.

--------------------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------------------------

Foi preciso segura-la para que conseguisse desenrolar a língua dela, antes que fosse tarde. Aos poucos o corpo foi serenando e minutos mais tarde ela pode deslumbrar o homem a sua frente. No principio não o reconheceu, mas os olhos cor de âmbar eram impossíveis de não reconhecer.

- Hans...

- Sua idiota! - bradou. - Alexia você é muito burra!

- O que houve...?

- Cansei de te falar! Se continuar tomando ecstasy com outra droga vai morrer. Sabe que não pode misturar! Burra!

- Não tinha mais nada... - tentou levantar, mas não conseguiu.

- Se morrer antes de conseguirmos aquele dinheiro, vou até o inferno atrás de você!

- Desculpe.

- Dessa vez passa. - ele a levantou bruscamente. - vá. - a empurrou. - Soran está te esperando. Duzentos e cinqüenta marcos, não menos que isso. E lave esse rosto, está imundo.

Alexia lavou o rosto na pia suja, do banheiro sujo da estação que costumava freqüentar para consumir drogas. Ajeitou a roupa e foi se encontrar com um cliente.

--------------------------------------- FIM DO FLASH BACK -----------------------------------------

Aiolos arrumou a cozinha e foi se deitar. Pegando uma colcha e um travesseiro dormiu na sala.

**Casa de Capricórnio**

Annya voltava contente para a casa, aprendera sobre muitas coisas e estava satisfeita. Com fome, foi para a cozinha preparar o jantar.

Enquanto cortava os legumes, lembrava da sua vida em Vilnius, antes de começar a se envolver com prostituição, era praxe todas as noites preparar o jantar para a família e o fazia com gosto. Adorava cozinhar para eles.

- "Bons tempos." - deu um meio sorriso.

Porem as coisas começaram a apertar, o dinheiro que seu pai e irmãos ganhavam no porto não dava para o sustento da casa, ela e sua mãe começaram a trabalhar na feira, mas mesmo assim viviam apertados. Para piorar Alexis começou a consumir drogas. A única alternativa que teve foi se prostituir para dar uma vida digna aos pais e um bom tratamento ao irmão.

- "Tenho que arrumar dinheiro. - pensou. - o mais rápido possível."

Shura entrava em casa, achando estranho o barulho que vinha da cozinha.

- Ingrid? - apareceu na porta.

- Oi. - continuou a cortar os legumes.

- O que está fazendo?

- Jantar.

- Hum... vou tomar um banho e te ajudo.

- Sim.

Dez minutos depois Shura apareceu na cozinha, porem o jantar estava pronto e posto na mesa.

- Que rapidez! - exclamou vendo a mesa farta.

- Espero que goste.

- Vou adorar.

O capricorniano serviu uma bela porção e comia sem parar.

- Muito bom Ingrid.

- Obrigada.

Depois disso o silencio imperou. Shura achou estranho ela tão calada e sem fazer-lhe nenhuma pergunta.

- Gostou da vila?

- Sim. - respondeu por responder, pois seus pensamentos estavam em sua família.

- As construções são tão antigas quanto essas.

- Atena falou.

- E o que descobriu?

- Muitas coisas.

Silêncio. Shura a olhava preocupado, estava acontecendo alguma coisa.

- Ingrid.

- Sim?

- Algum problema?

- Não.

- Tá... - murmurrou não muito convencido.

- Já terminou?

- Sim.

Ela pegou os pratos, lavou as vasilhas sem abrir a boca e depois despediu-se indo dormir. Shura ficou um bom tempo olhando para a porta sem entender, estava acontecendo algo, ela nunca fora de ficar mais de cinco minutos sem indagar nada, nem conversar com ele, ela o fez.

- Deve ser por causa do livro... amanha vou pedir ao Kamus.

Annya foi até a mala e pegou um objeto.

- Que saudades...

Deitou, pensando em sua família e em todas as dificuldades que eles deveriam estar passando.

- Tenho certeza que a Farah, vai arrumar um jeito de sair daqui. - falava. - ela não vive sem ópio e quando sair vou junto, preciso de dinheiro. - olhava fixamente para uma colher de prata que trazia o brasão de sua família.

Seus pensamentos voltaram para aquele dia...

--------------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK----------------------------------------------------

Annya arrumava os legumes sobre a bancada para iniciar mais um dia de trabalho, desde que começara a ajudar a mãe na feira sua rotina era escola, casa, feira. Estava cansada dessa vida e queria algo melhor, mas as condições de seus pais não permitiam.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. - respondeu ainda arrumando os legumes. - o que deseja? - olhou para o homem.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- É Ingrid...

- Bonito nome.

- Obrigada...

- Queria te fazer uma proposta. Fiquei te observando e uma moça tão bonita como você, não deveria ficar trabalhando nesse lugar imundo, merece algo melhor.

Annya limitou a olhá-lo.

- Tome. - o rapaz entregou-lhe um cartão. - me procure nesse endereço.

- Tá...

- Estarei te esperando.

Ela guardou o cartão e a tarde foi ao tal lugar, que ficava no bairro chique de Vilnius. Achou engraçado o nome do local "Berny", mas já que estava lá entrou. Enquanto andava em direção ao galpão era olhada de cima a baixo pelas mulheres ali presentes.

- Boa tarde, poderia falar com o senhor Dimitri. Ele me deu esse cartão. - mostrou ao homem no balcão.

- Venha. - respondeu examinando-a da cabeça aos pés.

Passaram por uma porta e subiram uma escada que deu num longo corredor, ao final dele o homem abriu uma porta branca.

- Dimitri.

- Sim?

- Visita.

Ele saiu.

- Ingrid você veio.

- Sim.

- Sente-se.

- Obrigada.

- Notei que você não está muito satisfeita com a vida que está levando.

- Queria uma coisa melhor, mas infelizmente meus pais não têm condições.

- Sei como é. Também vim de uma família de poucas posses.

- Não me chamou aqui apenas para isso? - indagou, pois tinha que voltar logo para a casa.

- Não. - ele sorriu. - vejo que é uma pessoa objetiva.

- Sou.

- Você é muito bonita e vejo potencial na sua beleza. Pode ganhar muito dinheiro com isso e ajudar sua família.

- Como?

- Trabalhando para mim. Sou o dono desse lugar que é freqüentado somente por pessoas de posses, ganhara uma alta quantia.

- Serei garçonete?

- Não ganharia tão bem. Será acompanhante.

- Acompanhante? Como assim? - ela não entendia.

- Seu corpo vale muito Ingrid. - disse direto.

O rosto dela transfigurou.

- Prostituta?! - gritou levantando. - nunca! Sou de família!

- Família que só não passa fome por milagre.

- Prefiro morrer de fome a me sujar desse jeito. Passar bem. - estava saindo.

- Com o dinheiro poderá ajudar a sua família. Sei que gostaria de dar-los uma vida melhor.

- Nunca senhor Dimitri.

Saiu batendo a porta.

O homem não se intimidou, sabia que ela iria voltar. A situação estava difícil para todos e pelo o que pode perceber Annya presava muito a família e faria o que fosse para vê-los felizes e bem.

- Ela vai voltar. - deu um sorriso.

Annya descia as escadas correndo, jamais aceitaria um trabalho tão imundo, avançou pela porta e ganhou a rua. Andava lentamente quando viu seu irmão a alguns metros com outros rapazes, corria até ele, mas parou ao testemunhar uma cena: ele fumava um cigarro e discretamente passou um saquinho de pó branco para o outro companheiro.

- "Alexis... você... está usando drogas?" - pensou atordoada.

O irmão depois de fazer a entrega sumiu entre os trausentes. Annya ficou um bom tempo parada olhando o nada, não queria acreditar que seu irmão tinha caído nesse mundo tão perigoso e que quase sempre não tinha volta. Contaria aos seus pais, quem sabe eles tomariam uma atitude e o colocariam numa clinica.

- "É isso." - pensou.

Contudo um detalhe acabou com todas as suas esperanças: dinheiro. Mal tinham para as suas necessidades mais básicas quanto mais para custear um tratamento tão caro como era o de drogas. Não existia solução... ou existia?

Annya colocou a mão no bolso, o cartão dado por Dimitri ainda estava ali. Gostava muito do irmão e faria o que fosse para vê-lo bem, mesmo a custas dos seus princípios.

Reunindo toda coragem voltou ao "Berny" Dimitri continuava em sua sala.

- Voltou? - indagou tentando mostrar surpresa.

- Aceito. Quando começo? - disse rápido e firme, pois se não desistiria.

- Amanhã.

- Perfeito.

E assim Ingrid começou a ser chamada de Annya e para os pais seu novo trabalho era numa joalheria.

-------------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------------

**Casa de Aquário**

Ani foi direto para seu quarto, seu corpo pedia um cigarro imediatamente. Pegando o travesseiro pegou os dois últimos.

- Apenas dois... não vou agüentar até amanha. - ascendeu um. - e sem bebida.

Indo para a janela aproveitava-o ao maximo. Kamus subia as escadas rapidamente, pensaria em algo para pegar Ani no fraga e leva-la até Atena. Não permitiria que uma qualquer manchasse a imagem da casa de Aquário.

- Alais! Alais. - gritou.

A jovem no quarto ao escutar o grito assustou e como segurava o cigarro na mão deixou-o cair do lado de fora da janela.

- Não estava nem na metade!

- Alais!

Escutou novamente a voz de Kamus.

- Idiota. - disse saindo do quarto.

- Por que demorou? - indagou assim que a viu.

- Não te interessa! - gritou furiosa por causa do cigarro.

- Claro que interessa, está na minha casa.

- Estava no banheiro! Posso ir ou também é proibido?

- Não é. - disse. - vou preparar o jantar, daqui a meia hora esteja na cozinha.

- Estou sem fome.

- Meia hora. Não quero que depois Atena venha reclamar comigo que emagreceu - disse saindo.

- Não manda em mim!

- Está na minha casa. - a olhou de forma mais fria que era possível saindo em seguida.

- Idiota.

Sentou indignada, mas lembrando-se do cigarro saiu em disparada, indo para trás da casa. Encontrou o cigarro num canto.

- Ainda posso usá-lo. - limpou as bordas e guardou no bolso.

Voltando para o quarto acabou de fumá-lo bem lentamente e desta vez deitada na cama para não correr o risco de perdê-lo novamente.

Meia hora depois Kamus a chamava. Ani fez hora e foi preciso as batidas insistentes na porta para ela ir. Na cozinha sentaram de frente para o outro, mas ficaram em silencio. O aquariano percebeu o cheiro do cigarro.

- Li uma reportagem que fala dos males do cigarro. - disse numa indireta.

- É mesmo? - indagou irônica.

- Câncer de pulmão, no esôfago, na garganta, poderia enumerar várias coisas.

- Sei disso tudo. - cortou-o.

- E mesmo assim continua fumando.

- Ainda pensando nisso? - ela o fitou. - já disse que não fumo. É surdo por acaso?

- Eu ainda não te peguei, mas estou de olho em você.

- Você é irritante.

- Pouco me importa o que acha de mim e pouco me importo com você. Se sabe que o cigarro mata e continua é burrice sua, mas não quero que contamine a minha casa. Não vou ser fumante passivo. Disse uma vez e volto a repetir: se eu te pegar, mando para o lugar de onde veio.

Ani ouvia calada. A vontade era mandar aquele prato bem no meio da cara dele, mais ainda não faria isso. No momento certo ele ia pagar. Acabou de jantar e voltou para o quarto sem dizer nada.

Kamus terminou, arrumou a cozinha e foi se deitar. Tinha uma estratégia em mente: vencê-la pelo cansaço.

Ani tentou dormir, mas não conseguia. Sentia muita vontade de fumar e não poderia gastar seu ultimo cigarro. Alem do mais, estava irritada pelas palavras de Kamus.

- Eu sei o que faço da minha! Vou morrer mesmo! Idiota!

A madrugada seguia alta e ela não pregava o olho, cansada de ficar deitada resolveu explorar a casa. Foi em todos os lugares "proibidos" indo por ultimo a biblioteca.

- Uau... - murmurou, ao acender a luz. - quantos livros.

Aproximou da estante e examinava alguns, a maioria era franceses, mas tinham em grego, russo, assim o supôs, já que não conseguia ler nada. Em todos notou na contracapa um nome seguido de uma data.

- 'Kamyu Saunière, 2000'. Hum... ele é francês.

Colocou o livro de novo na prateleira e já estava saindo quando uma parte da estante chamou sua atenção, havia uma fechadura, mas a chave estava lá. Rendendo a curiosidade destrancou. Ani quase caiu para trás ao ver o conteúdo.

- _Mein Gott_! - exclamou. - eu morri e fui para o paraíso. _**(n/a: Mein Gott - Meu Deus!)**_

Ani deslumbrou dezenas de garrafas empilhadas de maneira organizada.

- Estou sonhando... só pode... - aproximou e pegou uma. - champanhe! Legitimo champanhe francês.

Examinou as outras e encontrou outras garrafas de champanhe, vinho branco e tinto, na maioria franceses.

- Ele faz coleção... - disse ainda deslumbrada com a descoberta.

A verdade que Kamus herdara o gosto do pai de colecionar bebidas, jamais colocara uma gota de álcool na boca, mas sempre que estava em Paris ou no interior adquiria uma garrafa para a coleção. Estando na Grécia tinha nelas a chance de recordar seu país. Como via que não tinha mal algum, guardou-as na estante mesmo, pois as julgava tão importantes quanto seus livros.

- Não acredito. - estava prestes para pegar outra quando ouviu um ruído. - vai essa mesma. - sorriu.

Pegou uma garrafa de vinho tinto, trancou o armário e correu para o quarto. A noite foi regada a bebida de Baco.

**Casa de Peixes**

Gabe em seu quarto tomava o segundo LSD, queria Heroína, mas sem agulha não tinha como se picar. Sentiu a temperatura do corpo aumentar e o coração acelerado. Suas pálpebras pesaram e encostando na cama acabou pegando no sono. Acordou pouco tempo depois por causa das náuseas. Foi ao banheiro e vomitou tudo que tinha comido no almoço: apenas três colheres de comida.

Afrodite subia as escadas pensativo, não sabia como ainda estava vivo depois das coisas que tinha falado para Shaka.

- Foi por pouco. - passou a mão no pescoço. - dá próxima vou para Hades sem escala. Mas...- deu um sorriso pervertido. - será que ele é virgem mesmo? - perguntava-se. - não é possível. - brincava com uma rosa. - mas para quem vive só para Buda. Buda. Buda, deve ser. - sorriu mais pervertido. - bem que a Farah podia dar um jeito nele. - parou por um momento imaginando a cena: Farah correndo atrás dele e ele com o rosário tentando exorcizá-la.

O pisciano não agüentou e disparou a rir.

- Seria hilário. - limpava uma lagrima. - Afrodite para de pensar bobagem, se ele te escuta, nem Atena vai pode te salvar.

Gabe voltava do banheiro, seu coração ainda estava acelerado e ao abrir a porta do quarto suas vistas doeram, o verde antes discreto parecia agora brilhante.

- Meus olhos... - apagou a luz e deitou.

A escuridão só desfez um efeito, deitada sentia que no quarto tinha muitas pessoas e que o espaço diminuía. Continuou quieta, mas a sensação de estar sendo observada não passou. Logo começou a escutar "sons", sons esses que lembravam seu passado. Escutava o barulho dos pássaros, cigarras, lobos que tinham na região e o silencio de voz humana. A escuridão se assemelhava a escuridão da mata. Parecia que até o cheiro de terra impregnava suas narinas.

- Maldito dia... - tentava tampar os ouvidos para não escutar.

--------------------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------------------

Sentada no sofá Gabrielle, balançava os pés enquanto observava o pai andar de um lado para o outro. Usava um vestido rosa, o que deixava a menina de sete anos, muito bonita.

- O que foi papai?

O homem a olhou. Estava desorientado, a esposa morrera a poucos dias e não sabia o que fazer com sete filhos! Ainda mais na miséria. Não tinha parentes que pudesse deixar as crianças, todas ainda pequenas: ela com 7 e os outros com 8,10,11,13,14 e 15 e com o agravante de Gabrielle, não sabia como cuidar de uma menina.

- Gabrielle.

- Sim papai?

- Vamos passear.

- Que bom! Todos vão? - indagou animada.

- Não só nós. - disse. - devemos demorar, por que não vai dar um abraço em seus irmãos?

- Tá bem.

A menina saiu correndo e encontrando os irmãos na cozinha abraçou a todos. Depois seguiu com o pai para o passeio. Eles moravam na cidade de Trakai próximo a Vilnius e foi para lá que o pai dela tomou a direção. Durante o trajeto permaneceu em silêncio e nem ousou olhar a filha. Antes de entrar na rodovia principal, ele pegou uma estrada secundária, pouca usada. Andou alguns metros e parou o quarto.

- O que aconteceu?

- Pensei em trazer seus irmãos. Acho que eles vão gostar do passeio - disse. - desce do carro que vou buscá-los.

- Tá.

Ingênua desceu do carro.

- Não demora papai porque tá ficando de noite.

- Serei rápido.

O homem arrancou o carro e sumiu. Pacientemente Gabrielle o esperou, mas ele nunca voltava. Estava com medo, pois ficava escuro e estava sozinha. Começou a chorar e a chamar pelo nome do pai e dos irmãos. A noite caiu, com muito medo encolheu perto de uma arvore. Com frio abraçou as perninhas. Cansada acabou adormecendo.

Era por volta de seis horas quando um carro adentrou nessa estrada, apesar de pouco usada, pois não estava em bom estado era uma via rápida para Vilnius. O motorista escutava musica quando notou um ponto rosa encostado numa arvore.

- O que é aquilo?

Parou o carro próximo e desceu indo lentamente até o "ponto."

Gabrielle acordando por causa do barulho levantou o rosto deparando com uma mulher.

- Uma menina?!

Gabe apenas a olhou.

- O que você faz aqui?

- Esperando meu pai.

- Seu pai? - estranhou.

- Sim, ele ia buscar meus irmãos e me pegar para passearmos.

- Está aqui desde quando?

- Ontem de tarde.

- "Ele a abandonou. - pensou. - e uma garotinha tão linda." - ela levantou. - continue esperando.

A mulher voltava para o carro, mas parou.

- "Ele não vai voltar, mas não posso levá-la, comigo o único destino dela é virar prostituta, mas se eu a deixar..."

Ela voltou.

- Qual o seu nome? - agachou.

- Gabrielle.

- O meu é Agatha. Vem comigo.

- Não, meu pai vai vim me buscar.

- Eu sei que vai, mas vai passear com a roupa toda suja? - sorriu. - vou te levar para a minha casa, você vai tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e ficar bem bonita para o passeio, depois seu pai te busca lá.

- Ele sabe onde é sua casa?

- Sim. Vem comigo.

Gabrielle levantou e deu a mão a ela. No carro, durante o trajeto ela devorou todos os salgadinhos que Agatha possuía. Como combinado Agatha a arrumou e a deixou pronta "para o pai buscar." Gabrielle esperou como na outra vez e passaram-se os dias, semanas e meses. Agatha nesse ínterim a adotara como "filha" e dava-lhe todo o amor que tinha. Gabe ainda mantinha esperança, mas com o tempo ela foi se esvaindo até chegar a conclusão que fora abandonada. Como aconteceu com Ash, ela caiu na graças das outras prostitutas e quando completou 16 anos foi para o "Berny" Antes de ir, já estava viciada e testemunhara a morte de sua "mãe" também por overdose.

-------------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------

Afrodite entrava em sua casa, ainda rindo da cena que imaginara.

- Gabrielle! Gabrielle!

A moça ao escutar os gritos levantou rapidamente, ao abrir a porta foi como se um farol muito intenso estava bem diante de seus olhos.

- Gabrielle.

Apareceu diante do pisciano, o olhou rapidamente abaixando o rosto em seguida.

- E essas pupilas dilatadas?

- Estava com a luz apagada.

- Ah sim. Vou preparar o jantar, prefere grego ou sueco?

Deu nos ombros ainda fitando o chão.

- Farei sueco. Espero que goste. - disse tocando o ombro dela.

Gabe ergueu um pouco o rosto, mas não o encarou.

- "Acho que não tem noção da beleza de seus olhos." - pensou. - me responda uma coisa. A Farah gosta do que faz?

Balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- Hum... - sorriu de orelha a orelha. - vai desvirginar o virginiano. - começou a rir.

Gabe o olhou, como alguém conseguia rir com tanta facilidade?

- Deve me achar um louco. - limpava as lágrimas. - liga não. Bem, vamos ao jantar.

Segurando a mão dela a arrastou para a cozinha e aí teve inicio o monologo. Afrodite falava sem parar e Gabe mantinha a boca fechada. Por fim o pisciano já estava ficando cansado e incomodado.

- Gabrielle fale alguma coisa! Está me deixando sem graça.

Continuou calada.

- Você é sempre assim? Que agonia. Pelo menos dá um sorriso.

Vendo que não daria resultado voltou a atenção para as panelas.

- "Farei você sorrir, ou não me chamo Afrodite de Peixes!"

O jantar foi unilateral, Afrodite contava histórias sobre os outros dourados, muitas engraçadas e que qualquer um rolaria de rir, mas Gabrielle continuou na sua postura indiferente e parecia nem ouvi-lo.

Depois o ajudou a lavar a louça e voltou para o quarto. Antes de fechar a porta, Afrodite apareceu com uma rosa branca na mão.

- Obrigado pela companhia. - disse entregando-a.

Gabe a pegou e em seguida fechou a porta. No quarto ficou admirando-a e a pos em cima do criado mudo. Afrodite em seu quarto pensava em como a faria sorrir.

------------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------------------

Vilnius, Lituânia, três meses atrás.

A madrugada seguia alta, os últimos funcionários cuidavam da arrumação do cassino, naquela noite a movimentação em euros tinha sido a menor de todas. Tudo por causa dos boatos que a Interpol estava no encalço dos maiores lideres das máfias russa, italiana, francesa, japonesa e chinesa sendo essa ultima servindo de intermediação entre a russa e a japonesa.

O numero de seguranças havia aumentando consideravelmente, o que gerava tensão a todos. Apesar de serem 'meras' prostitutas o grupo principal do hotel Vilnius estavam preocupadas. Sabiam de muitas coisas o que poderia levar facilmente varias pessoas a prisão.

Ash, Mila, Hathor, Chiara, Hikari, Bel, Farah, Linna, Guil, Nik, Annya, Ani e Gabe dormiam sossegadas depois de uma noite de trabalho, tudo parecia tranqüilo quando foram acordadas as pressas por dois empregados do hotel a mando de Dimitri. Dando o pretexto que o hotel estava sendo invadido pela policia elas foram levadas para um quarto.

- O que está acontecendo? - indagou Bel tirando a máscara que usava para dormir.

- Pelo jeito boa coisa não é. - disse Nik. - acho que nos ferramos.

- Por quê?

- No quarto enquanto estava com Luigi ele atendeu o celular, a medida que a conversa desenrolava ele ficava nervoso. Pude escutar algumas coisas do tipo Interpol, detetives, prisão...

- Isso quer dizer que... - murmurou Linna.

- Quer dizer que... - Guil preparava sua arma. - vamos morrer.

- Você tem arma? - Mila estava perplexa.

- Marco me deu para alguma eventualidade, como essa. Sabemos de muitas coisas, somos peças chaves para os dois lados. Vão nos fuzilar. - ela acertava a mira.

- Como pode ficar tão tranqüila. - disse Hikari.

- E quem disse que estou.

Farah sentada num canto olhava fixamente para a janela.

- Precisamos nos manter vivas. - disse ainda olhando para a janela.

- Como? - ironizou Hathor. - somos treze contra cinco máfias. Não a menor chance.

- Tem certeza? - a afegã a olhou com um sorriso nos lábios, o sorriso típico de frieza.

- Ariel... - sorriu Bel. - sabia que não ia me decepcionar. Parece que o ópio não está te afetando. O que está planejando?

- Algo que garantiria minha sobrevivência. Não tenho só um belo corpo, tenho isso aqui também. - apontou para a cabeça.

- Tenho medo de você. - brincou Linna.

- Qual o plano?

- Isso. - mostrou um pequeno gravador.

- Gravou a conversa do Vladimir?

- Não a conversa que eu queria. Apenas alguns fragmentos que editados por um cliente meu, vão dar a nítida sensação que o conteúdo dessa fita vale milhões. Preparei esse material para alguma emergência até conseguir provas convincentes.

- Sua mente maléfica. - Annya sorriu.

- Por enquanto estamos salvas, não vão demorar a descobrir que é falsa, mas dará tempo para arrumarmos dinheiro e sumir desse lugar.

- Só tem a original?

- Até parece que não me conhece Nina. Acha que ia cometer esse deslize?

- O que fez?

- Mandei uma copia para Vladimir, dizendo que se acontecer alguma coisa a nós essa fita vai parar nas mãos da Interpol.

- Dará certo?

- Espero que sim.

A conversa foi interrompida por batidas na porta. Guil escondeu a arma e Farah colocou a fita entre o soutian.

- Boa noite meninas.

- Quase nos mata de susto Dimitri! - exclamou Ani.

- Não sei por quê. Qual o motivo para terem me chamado a essas horas? Espero que seja importante.

Olharam entre si.

- Você nos mandou para cá. - disse Farah levantando.

- Eu? - estava surpreso. - recebi recado seus pedindo que eu viesse para cá.

- Tem algo errado... - murmurou Guil bastante preocupada.

Mal acabou de falar a porta foi aberta de maneira brusca, cinco homens encapuzados entraram carregando metralhadoras. Foi tudo tão rápido que apenas viram a cabeça de Dimitri ser estourada por um tiro. Hikari e Chiara gritaram assustadas. Guil atirou contra eles porem atingiu apenas um. Os cinco homens dispararam, uma a uma foram caindo por causa do sonífero.

Avisando por um comunicador que o serviço estava completo, logo apareceram mais homens que as pegaram levando-as para uma van.

Amanheceram acorrentadas numa sala toda fechada. Sentiam o corpo pesado por causa do sonífero e a falta da droga, a perdição delas. Sabendo disso, os lideres apenas fizeram uma pequena chantagem em troca da fita. Farah passando muito mal entregou a fita rapidamente, contudo não contou onde estava à outra que seria mandada para Interpol. Diante disso resolveram deixa-las vivas por enquanto, mas as fariam sofrer: crises terríveis de abstinência, chantagens do tipo: a droga e bebida pelo corpo e o próprio estupro.

Isso tudo durou um mês ate elas serem encontradas por Klaus.

---------------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASH BACK----------------------------------------

_**Mais um capitulo encerrado, a primeira noite de muitas até o dia do julgamento isso se tiver ... tudo pode acontecer... Momento ameaça senhorita Haru, nem meia review... ò.ó a Ani está correndo um sério risco... Margarida, não esqueci sua cena, logo logo a colher da Annya vai aparecer novamente.**_

_**Ah, outra coisa, essa maneira que estou respondendo as reviews está boa? Se quiserem que eu mude é só falar. Se alguém quer alguma cena me fala também. Até.**_


	9. Chapter 9: As primeiras verdades III

**Aredhel** - _A história delas é triste_.

**Calyeh** - _Vai ter as cenas pesadas, e elas vão sair do santuário, digamos... varias vezes, nem imagina o que elas vão fazer._

**Iodes** - _O Dite, é um fofo, o Kamus vai ter um treco quando descobrir. Morro de dó da Annya e da Farah... fazer o homem mais próximo deus desvirginar vai ser uma missão impossível. (musica do filme ao fundo)_

**Margarida** - _Obrigada pela review_

**Alice** - _Aiolos vai penar com a Nik, o nosso ice man vai ter um treco quando descobrir. Você acredita que a autora quando escreve alguma cena engraçada também tem ataque de risos? E essa cena foi uma das que disparei a rir, a outra foi do Mask imitando o Saga. Minha mãe pensou que estava doida (rindo na frente do PC, não é uma coisa muito normal.) E as cenas tristes, vão só piorar, com lagrimas, lagrimas... prepare o lenço._

**Nikke** - _Elas sofreram muito mesmo, por enquanto elas vão chegar vivas. Ao menos que a autora resolva mudar alguma coisa... (pensamento perverso)_

**Danda **- _Já pensei nisso e estou com a cena até pronta, vai ficar de cara quando ler, mas...(autora cruel) vai demorar um pouquinho. Vai ser quando todas tiverem bem mal, muito mal... vai ver cada coisa... aguarde e confie._

**Kitana** - _Se fosse o Miro já estava na banheira com a Nik rsrs._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Capitulo 8: ****As primeiras verdades III**

MM abriu os olhos lentamente, sua cabeça doía muito e certamente não conseguiria treinar.

- "Maldita bebida, Shion vai me matar." - pensou.

Tentou se mexer, mas sentiu algo em seu colo.

- "Hikari?"

A japonesa dormia tranquilamente com a cabeça no colo dele. MM a observava passando a acariciar o rosto dela. Subitamente seu coração disparou.

- "O efeito do LSD está durando."

Levantando devagar a carregou levando-a para o quarto. Deitou na cama e a fitou.

- "Estão em maus lençóis, a máfia não vai deixá-las vivas."

A cobriu saindo em seguida.

Kamus levantara cedo, indo direto para a cozinha preparar o café.

- Aposto que a folgada vai dormir até mais tarde.

Ani estava apagada, deitada no chão com a garrafa de vinho vazia ao lado dela.

Saga de pé estava na cozinha preparando o café. Estava distraído pensando numa maneira de ajudar Chiara, não queria que ela sofresse mais.

No quarto, Hathor já havia acordado há muito tempo, os Valins não tiveram o efeito esperado e precisaria aumentar a dose, olhando para o lado viu que a amiga dormia profundamente.

- Para quem não está acostumado é tiro e queda.

Levantou fez sua higiene e foi para a cozinha. Na porta parou. De costas era difícil saber se era Saga ou o detestável.

- Bom dia Hathor.

- Bom dia Saga. - o tom de voz era reconhecível.

- Sente-se já vou servir o café.

- "Como podem ser tão diferentes!" - pensou sentando.

- A Chiara?

- Está dormindo.

Saga colocou a cesta de pão e biscoitos sobre a mesa.

- Obrigada.

- Bom dia maninho! - disse Kanon aparecendo na porta, este sorria, mas ao ver Hathor, fechou a cara. - péssimo dia.

- Senta Kanon. - Saga estava sem paciência para escutar uma discussão logo de manha.

O geminiano sentou em frente a ela e não disse nada, Hathor por sua vez ignorou-o totalmente. Segurava uma caneca olhando fixamente a parede. A verdade que estava com a mente longe. Kanon vez o outra a olhava. Algumas mechas loiras caiam devido ao mal feito do coque, os olhos azuis destacavam se sob a franja bagunçada. Estava tão bela e as bochechas rosadas davam-lhe um ar angelical.

- "Não tem nada de anjo - pensou - é um demônio."

- Aqui está. - Saga colocou um prato na frente dele.

- Omelete?!

- Por quê? Não gosta de omelete? Então, fiz. - Saga sentou a mesa.

- A troco de que está me agradando assim?

- A troco de nada Kanon. Sei que você gosta, por isso fiz.

Kanon o olhava desconfiado.

- Se não quiser eu como. - ele puxava o prato.

- Nãoooo! - Kanon o puxou de volta. - é meu.

Hathor observava a conversa.

- Saga você está bem? - indagou Kanon colocando um grande pedaço na boca.

- Estou maninho.

- Não é de fazer nada para mim.

- Até parece.

- Está com febre? - colocou a mão na testa dele.

- Tenho nada Kanon!

Aquela pequena discussão trazia boas lembranças a Hat.

--------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK------------------------------------------------

- Toma, para você.

- O que é Sam?

- Abra.

A menina de pouco mais de 9 anos cabelos loiros quase brancos abriu a embalagem.

- Chocolate!

- O seu preferido. - disse um rapaz de 13 anos, de cabelos tão claros quanto da irmã, mas de olhos verdes.

- Por que está me dando? - indagou desconfiada. - comprou com que dinheiro?

- Com o meu.

- E está me dando chocolate? - o olhou desconfiada. - a troco de que?

- De nada. - Sam sentou ao lado dela. - não posso te agradar de vez em quando?

- Pode. - sorriu. - obrigada.

---------------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------

Hathor deu um meio sorriso, bons tempos aqueles. A meia discussão continuava, Hathor que sorria passou a ficar incomodada com a conversa deles. Os dois já brincavam e até riam.

- Babaquice. - disse.

Os dois a olharam imediatamente.

- O que disse?

- São dois babacas.

- Ei posso saber o motivo do elogio gratuito? - Kanon estava com ódio.

- Por que são idiotas. - disse levantando. - idiotas. - saiu.

Saga ficou sem entender.

- Viu! - gritou Kanon. - mulherzinha detestável! Tinha que ser prostituta! - gritou, mas parou a ver Chiara na porta.

- Chiara. - Saga a buscou acomodando-a no lugar que Hathor havia sentado. - fique a vontade.

- Hathor só ficou com ciúmes ao ver que vocês dois se dão bem. - disse.

- Como assim? - indagou Kanon com um ligeiro interesse.

- Hathor morava com a mãe e o irmão mais velho. Os dois eram guias turísticos no Cairo. Num dia eles levaram um grupo de turistas até algumas ruínas. Por infelicidade a mãe deles fora junto.

- Infelicidade?

- Sim Saga. Houve um acidente, desmoronamento de pedras e todos morreram, só ela sobreviveu.

- A mãe e o irmão...

- Morreram. Desde então ela se sente culpada pela morte dos dois, não achou justo eles terem morrido e ela sobrevivido.

Kanon ouvia tudo pesaroso.

- Ela e o irmão eram muito ligados e depois do acidente, qualquer imagem de família ou de irmãos ela fica assim. Pode não parecer, mas ela tem inveja de vocês.

- Que história triste. - disse Saga.

- Todas nós temos. - murmurou.

Kanon por um momento sentiu-se mal por ter sido duro com ela.

Mila espreguiçou demoradamente antes de levantar, ainda abrindo a boca rumou para a cozinha. Shion já estava acordado, estava se arrumando, pois teria uma reunião logo cedo com Atena e não queria se atrasar. Assim que ficou pronto foi para a cozinha, tomaria um café rápido e subiria. Na soleira da porta parou ao ver Mila encostada na pia. Ela ainda usava o pijama, um baby doll cor de rosa bem clarinho e justo, que revelava todas as suas formas. O grande mestre a olhava de cima a baixo.

- "Sem duvida é linda, não é a toa que é meretriz." Já acordou?

- Bom dia. - disse. - já preparei o café, bom apetite. - estava saindo.

- Não fique andando por aí desse jeito. Não está na sua casa.

- É um simples pijama. Tchau.

Shion continuou parado na porta impedindo a passagem dela. Ele a olhava de cima que poderia ser facilmente confundido com o de superioridade, mas a verdade era apenas o tamanho. Mila também o encarava não se intimidando com aqueles olhos roxos.

- Dá licença?

O ariano saiu da frente dela e acompanhou com os olhos até sumir no corredor.

- Sujeito irritante. - disse fechando a porta. - o que tem de lindo tem de chato.

Mú dirigia-se para a cozinha, aproveitaria o tempo que restava até o treino para consertar armaduras. Preparou algo e deixou sobre a mesa.

- Deve demorar a acordar. - disse pensando em Ash, logo a cena da noite anterior veio-lhe na mente e com ela o tal conjunto. - de novo. - suspirou. - esquece aquilo Mú de Áries.

O ariano saiu indo para o local onde consertava as armaduras, um cômodo que ficava atrás da casa. Ash acordou por causa de uma nova crise, pegou um comprimido de LSD para toma-lo, mas ao se lembrar que estava com estomago vazio correu para a cozinha. Se o tomasse vomitaria.

Ao chegar...

- Uau... esse cara não existe! - exclamou ao ver a mesa posta. - ele é uma graçinha.

Tomou uma xícara de café, comeu algumas torradas e em seguida engoliu o LSD. Esperou pelos efeitos, mas apenas alguns manifestaram, seu corpo começava a ter tolerância para essa droga. Apenas se sentiu eufórica e a pupila dilatou.

Saindo da cozinha foi atrás de Mú, não o encontrando em casa, saiu da própria. Circundou a casa até achar uma porta.

O ariano foi salvo por segundos pois no momento que Ash chegara ele tinha acabado de transportar uma armadura usando telecinese. De costas não notou a presença dela. Ash na porta observava a sala: viu diversos objetos feitos de aço de formas e cores diferentes. Ele estava de costas, mas pode ver nitidamente o objeto que estava diante dele, algo feito num dourado intenso que ela não soube identificar. Entretanto o que mais chamou sua atenção era algo que saia das mãos dele. Mú estava com as duas mãos sobre o objeto e delas saiam pequenos pontos brilhantes. Ash forçou a vista, pois não entendia o que era aquilo.

- "Deve ser o LSD, um efeito novo, purpurina saindo das mãos dele é brincadeira." - sorriu.

Ajeitando o cabelo aproximou lentamente, ele concentrando só a notou quando as mãos dela tocaram seu tórax.

- Bom dia.

- Birgit! - levou um susto. - o que faz aqui?!

- Vim atrás de você.

- A quanto tempo está aqui?!

- Cheguei agora.

Mú ficou preocupado, não tinha percebido a presença dela e estava usando pó de estrela para consertar o trinco na armadura de Aquário, ela certamente viu.

- "Meu mestre vai me matar." - pensou.

- O que é isso que está fazendo? - indagou enquanto acariciava o rosto dele.

- "Que Zeus me perdoe pelo que vou fazer." - pensou. - nada Birgit. - ele a olhou e sorriu. - são só objetos de arte. - levantou a encarando, notou as pupilas dela. - espero que tenha passado uma boa noite.

- Oh sim, dormi muito bem.

- Que bom. - começou a andar, fazendo com que ela também andasse. - já tomou café? - pegou na mão dela.

- Não. Gostaria de me acompanhar? - deu um sorriso provocante.

- Adoraria. - disse com voz provocante.

Assim que saíram trancou a porta com o cosmo.

Gabe acordou sentindo-se mal, sua barriga doía e sabia o motivo: fome, mas antes que comesse alguma coisa tinha que consumir droga. Tomou um LSD e como Ash apenas poucos efeitos manifestaram. Afrodite já estava de pé a muito tempo, na cozinha arrumava a mesa e para dá um toque especial colocou um arranjo de rosas brancas. Gabe apareceu na porta e logo notou as rosas. Se tinha uma coisa que gostava era de rosas, pois lembravam sua mãe.

- Bom dia Gabrielle.

Ela apenas acenou.

- Sente-se.

Obedecendo sentou, sem tirar os olhos das rosas o que não passou despercebido pelo pisciano.

- Deu para perceber que eu adoro rosas. - disse sentando na frente dela. - para mim não há flores como essas.

Limitou a olhá-lo.

- Gabe suas... - notou as pupilas dela. - esquece. - sorriu. - fique a vontade.

O café da manha seguiu silencioso como o jantar na noite anterior. Assim que terminou Gabe foi para o quarto.

- "Ontem a noite estavam dilatadas, hoje de novo... não estou entendendo."

Mask procurando um comprimido para dor de cabeça xingava Zeus e o mundo, sua cabeça latejava e doía mais ainda quando imaginava o sermão que Shion ia lhe passar.

- Maldita bebida. Inferno.

Achou uma cartelinha e tomou dois de uma vez. Hikari acordou sentindo a mesma dor, custou a levantar e sair do quarto.

- Bom dia. - disse ao chegar à cozinha.

- Mal dia, péssimo dia. - respondeu.

- Minha cabeça está estourando. - sentou.

- Culpa sua. - disse MM.

- Minha? Foi você que me ofereceu.

- Não estou falando da bebida, falo de outra coisa.

- Foi você que quis! - exclamou.

- Não tem café, se quiser faça. - saiu.

- Cara esquisito.

Depois de pronto tomou uma boa golada sentindo-se um pouco melhor.

Shura pulara da cama cedo e terminava de preparar o café quando Annya apareceu na porta.

- Bom dia Ingrid! - disse animado.

- Bom dia. - respondeu sentando na mesa. - quer ajuda?

- Já estou terminando. Dormiu bem?

- Sim.

- Que bom. - colocou uma cesta na mesa. - espero que goste.

- Obrigada.

Shura ficou observando-a, os olhos naquela manha pareciam mais verdes e estava incrivelmente bela, Annya notou o olhar e o fitou.

- O que foi?

- Nada. Vou dar uma rápida saída e já volto.

- Tá.

Shura tomou rumo da casa a cima.

- "Tenho certeza que a Ingrid ficará feliz." Kamus! Kamus.

- Na cozinha.

- Bom dia picolé! - saudou assim que o viu.

- Sem graçinhas.

- E a sua protegida? - olhou ao redor.

- Está dormindo.

- Nossa e eu gritando desse jeito.

- Até bom, talvez ela acorde. O que quer?

- Pedir um livro emprestado.

Kamus o olhou.

- O que? - indagou não acreditando no que ouviu.

- Livro. A algum mal em querer ler? - fechou a cara diante da expressão de incredulidade do amigo.

- Nenhum, mas vindo de você...

- Obrigado pelo elogio.

- Sobre o que?

- Alguma coisa relacionada com aqui.

- Shion tem vários livros sobre isso.

Shura empalideceu se Annya soubesse da biblioteca que tem no templo, ela não o deixaria em paz.

- Serve o que você tem. - respondeu rápido. - Não quero incomodar o grande mestre.

- Está bem. -disse não muito convencido. - Vem.

Na biblioteca o aquariano escolheu alguns e entregou a ele.

- Cuidado com isso. Se sofrer alguma coisa te congelo.

- Fique sossegado, estará em boas mãos.

Kamus não gostou do que ouviu.

O capricorniano desceu as escadas correndo ainda encontrando Annya na cozinha.

- Ingrid! Olha só o que trouxe.

- O que?

Ele mostrou quatro livros.

- Os livros?! - exclamou sorridente. - você conseguiu?

- Não falei que ia arrumá-los. - entregou a ela. - conta um pouco a história daqui.

Shura se quer deu se conta dos conteúdos dos livros e Kamus pensando que era para o amigo entregou alguns que digamos seria perigoso para pessoas que se quer imaginam a existência de Atena.

- Obrigada. - sorriu. - obrigada mesmo.

- As ordens.

- Contam a história daqui? Tem sobre sua casa? Descreve como foram construídos os templos?

- Ingrid...

- Queria saber sobre os materiais, afinal elas parecem novas. Fala isso aqui? - Annya iniciou sua série de perguntas.

- Ingrid.

- Fala disso também? E do lago?

- Ingrid! - exclamou fazendo-a calar. - fala de tudo, por que não lê lá na sala.

- Vou então.

Ao vê-la sair o capricorniano suspirou aliviado.

Ani sentia tudo rodar, tentou ergue a cabeça, mas uma tontura a impediu. Ficou deitada fitando o teto lembrando do primeiro porre que teve.

-------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------

Eram três horas da manha e mal conseguia enfiar a chave na fechadura para entrar em casa. Ainda nem sabia como tinha conseguido chegar em casa.

- "Me lembrei... o cara me trouxe." - pensou conseguido enfiar a chave.

Alais morava com os pais num pequeno apartamento no subúrbio de Berlim, na verdade era só com a mãe, pois o pai era alcoólatra e voltava em casa de vez em quando. Eram pobres e o aluguel do lugar era pago por ela, a única fonte de renda. Com a mãe doente e ainda contando com 16 anos resolveu vender a ultima coisa que tinha: seu corpo. Começou a se prostituir em conseqüência o álcool e o cigarro. Sua mãe nada sabia, imaginava que a filha trabalhava como aprendiz numa loja de costura.

Trocando os passos, entrou na sala e já ia para o quarto quando a luz acendeu.

- Alais!

- Oi mãe. - sorriu. - acordada até a essa hora.

- Onde estava?

- Na casa de uma amiga.

A mãe aproximou e sentiu o cheiro de bebida.

- Não me diga que você... - estava abalada.

- Só um copo.

- Está bêbada!

- Não estou.

- Vai ficar como aquele inútil do seu pai. Uma alcoólatra!

- E o que que tem? Eu pago as contas! Faço o que quiser! A vida é minha!

- Alais...

- Não se meta!

Saiu batendo violentamente a porta do quarto.

A partir daí ela não parou mais.

-----------------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------

- Meu cigarro. - levantou, mas cambaleou, tudo ao redor girava. - que dor de cabeça.

Pensou em fumá-lo, mas desistiu precisava guardá-lo até o ultimo momento.

- Alais!

- Não acredito. - olhou para a porta. - o que foi?

- Levanta!

- Me deixe dormir! - tirou a roupa correndo e mandou balas de menta para disfarçar o cheiro de álcool.

- Já passa das sete!

Abriu a porta violentamente.

- E daí? - Alais gritou. - é muito cedo.

Kamus a olhou.

- Não é. Arrume-se e venha tomar café e tire essa roupa, está horrível.

Não respondeu apenas bateu a porta na cara dele.

Ani apareceu trajando roupas mais 'descentes' para o nível de Kamus, sentou a mesa, mas não queria nada. Seu estomago rodava.

- Coma.

- Estou sem fome.

O aquariano a olhou fixamente e pelo jeito que ele encarava Ani achou que ele iria enfiar a comida garganta abaixo.

- Tudo bem. - colocou a xícara sobre a mesa. - toma depois.

- Âhn?

- Toma quando estiver com fome. Vou para a biblioteca.

Ele saiu deixando-a intrigada.

- "O que deu nele?" - pensou.

Aioria abria a boca pela quinta vez.

- Que sonooooo...

Foi para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa.

- Pelo jeito, ela só vai acordar lá para as dez.

Sentindo o rosto aquecido, Lay abriu os olhos, virando do outro lado notara que ainda não era nem oito horas.

- "Cedo." - pensou.

Mas mesmo assim levantou, estava sem sono e ficar fazendo hora na cama não era de seu feitio. Escutando barulho vindo da cozinha foi para lá.

- Bom dia Dohko. - disse.

- Bom dia Lay. Dormiu bem?

- Sim.

- Fiquei preocupado com você ontem, está tudo bem mesmo?

- Está, desculpe pelo incomodo.

- Incomodo algum. Sente-se.

O libriano serviu a ela e a si.

- Tenho que sair agora cedo, fique a vontade para usar o que quiser.

- Obrigada. - abaixou o rosto.

Dohko notou que os olhos dela estavam vermelhos.

- "Deve ter chorado a noite inteira. - pensava. - queria saber o que houve."

Sentindo-se observada Lay o olhou, a expressão dele era de preocupação.

- Está tudo bem. - disse. - assusto a toa. - sorriu.

- Eu não tive a intenção.

- Eu sei que não.

- Se quiser chamar suas amigas para virem aqui pode chamar.

- Não se importa? - indagou surpresa.

- Claro que não. A casa também é sua. - sorriu. - vou acabar de arrumar.

Shaka fechava a porta do jardim das árvores gêmeas, já havia meditado e faltava apenas fazer o café para ir treinar. Sentindo o corpo todo doer Farah acordou, dormira de mal jeito no chão.

- Preciso de uma massagem...

Custou a levantar e depois de se limpar foi para cozinha, estava com fome, apesar de saber que nada pararia no estomago.

- Bom dia. - disse ao fitar o virginiano.

- Bom dia. Acordou cedo, este horário não combina com você.

- Como foi a meditação? - indagou ignorando o comentário.

- Proveitosa. Deveria experimentar coisas santas.

- Não preciso das suas coisas santas, já tenho a minha. - disse referindo ao alcorão e claro que ele não entendeu.

- Promiscuidade é santidade?

- Não estou falando disso. - disse irritada. - vou para meu quarto. - encheu uma xícara de chá.

- Farah.

- O que é?

- Até que horas ficou acordada ontem?

- Dormi cedo. - saiu.

Aiolos levantou, aquele sofá definitivamente não era um bom lugar para dormir. Foi ao banheiro e em seguida para a cozinha. Esperaria a 'falsa' acordar para pegar suas roupas.

Alexia abriu os olhos, sua cabeça doía, mas nada como no dia anterior, lavou o rosto diversas vezes, passou em seu quarto e depois foi para a cozinha.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia Alexia, passou bem?

- Sim.

- E a cabeça?

- Está bem melhor.

- Sente-se vamos tomar café.

Durante a refeição seguiu assuntos banais.

Guil não teve o cuidado das outras em comer alguma coisa antes de se drogar, pegou sua seringa e logo injetou heroína. Miro pela quinta vez desligava o despertador, ainda tinha sono e não queria treinar de jeito nenhum, virou para o outro lado e voltou a dormir. No outro quarto, Guil andava de um lado para o outro, estava ansiosa, sentia-se esquisita, não demorou muito para correr ao banheiro. Colocou tudo para fora.

Novamente o som do despertador, o escorpião abriu apenas um olho para ver as horas.

- Dez para oito!!! - gritou pulando da cama. - Shion vai me matar!!!

Miro correndo pegou algumas roupas e rumou as pressas para o banheiro. Tentou abrir a porta, mas ela estava fechada.

- Porcaria de porta abre. - quase arrancou a fechadura.

A porta abriu.

- Seu grosso.

- Sai logo estou atrasado. - puxou Guil para fora.

- Grosso!

- Sou mesmo. - bateu a porta.

Angelina ia protestar, mas nem deu tempo.

- É um idiota. - foi para cozinha.

Miro tomou um banho rápido, vestiu as pressas, pois o treino começava as oito em ponto e Shion simplesmente matava quem chegasse atrasado e o relógio já marcava 8hs.

- Até fazer o café... - foi para cozinha.

Angelina acabava de por duas xícaras na mesa.

- O que é isso?

- Xícara, não está vendo?

- Fez o café? Para mim?

- Não para mim, estava com vontade. Aonde você vai?

- Vou...

A conversa foi interrompida pelo cosmo de Shion__

- "Tenho uma reunião com Atena, está dispensado do treino da manhã."

O escorpião enfartou.

- O QUE???!!!!!! - gritou. - COMO ASSIM NÃO TEM TREINO? EU LEVANTEI ÀS 8 HORAS A TOA??? - berrou.

- "Então acordou atrasado Miro de Escorpião, de novo."

- "Não mestre... é que...foi só hoje..."

- "Hoje, ontem, anteontem... - enumerava. - use esse tempo e vá treinar."

- "Farei isso mesmo mestre." - deu um sorriso malicioso.

Sentada na mesa, Guil fitava a expressão do escorpião sem entender nada.

- Você está bem?

- Quem? Eu?

- Não minha avó!

- Estou ótimo! Vou sair, fique a vontade.

Miro aproveitando o 'tempo livre' foi para o alojamento das amazonas.

O restante da manhã ficou assim: Afrodite e Gabe estavam no jardim iniciando um monologo. Mú conseguiu despistar Ash e foi consertar o restante das armaduras. Kanon quase matou Hathor ao ver que ela tinha jogado as almofadas pela janela. Saga e Chiara apenas acompanhavam a briga. Dohko tentou manter um dialogo com Lay, mas ela não deu muita confiança indo para o quarto. Aioria via TV, pois Bel ainda dormia. Shura cuidava de algumas coisas enquanto Annya lia os livros. Shion estava com Atena enquanto Mila lia seus livros de química. Miro divertia-se com as amazonas e Guil na heroína. MM assistia TV, Hikari estava trancada em seu quarto. Kamus na sua biblioteca lia e Ani terminava mais uma garrafa de champanhe. Nik estava em seu verdadeiro quarto consumindo droga e Aiolos tinha ido visitar o irmão. Shaka trancou-se na sala das arvores e Farah em seu quarto. Ele meditava, ela lia seu alcorão.

Querendo acompanhar mais de perto como seus dourados estavam se saindo Atena chamou-os para almoçar. Já estavam todos na porta do templo de menos Aioria e Bel.

O leonino andava de um lado para o outro impaciente.

- A Íris que não acorda. Já são meio dia Shion vai me matar.

Mal acabou de falar ela surge na porta, ainda de pijama.

- Bom dia. - disse sorridente.

- Boa tarde você quer dizer. Já viu as horas? - Aioria estava com os braços cruzados.

- Meio dia e daí?

- E daí que estão todos a nossa espera para almoçar. Todos.

- Só está faltando à gente?

- Sim.

- Vou me arrumar então.

- Íris, por Zeus não demore. - implorou. - minha vida depende disso.

- Está bem. - achou graça. - "é um fofo."

Aioria sentou no sofá e esperou, esperou, esperou e nada. Já imaginava como seria sua vida no submundo quando ela apareceu.

- Demorei?

- Demo... - passaria lhe um sermão, mas parou de falar assim que a viu. - como você está bonita.

- Obrigada.

- Me dá a honra? - estendeu o braço para ele.

- Cla-ro. - corado, enlaçou no braço dela.

No templo Shion estava nervoso pelo atraso do leonino, passava da uma hora e ele não tinha chegado. Chamava-o por cosmo e ele sempre dizia que já estava indo.

- Vai atrasar o treino. - disse.

As meninas nem se importaram, sabiam que a demora dele era por causa de Bel e suas intermináveis arrumações. Quinze minutos depois os dois apareceram, conversando e rindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Todos estavam nervosos pela demora do leonino, mas o que os deixou ainda mais, foi vê-lo conduzir Bel.

- O que pensa que está fazendo Aioria? - indagou o grande mestre indignado.

- Nada! - soltou-a imediatamente. - nada.

- Por que demorou? Não sabe que almoçamos sempre nesse horário?

- Sei... é que... - coçava a cabeça tentando arrumar uma boa desculpa.

- A culpa foi minha. - disse Bel em defesa do leão. - me atrasei. Não tem porque brigar com ele.

Silêncio e todos olharam para Shion. Aioria olhava para Bel receoso.

- Tinha que ser. - disse o grande mestre. - está sob nossa proteção, por isso tem que seguir nossas regras.

- E elas devem ser compridas. - Bel desdenhou. - já entendi.

Shion já ia responder quando Atena apareceu na porta.

- Espero que tenham chegado agora, o cozinheiro teve alguns problemas e o almoço só ficou pronto agora.

Bel olhou imediatamente para Shion dando um sorrisinho. Ele bufou.

- Vamos entrando. - Aioria puxou Bel, antes que ela virasse pó de estrela. - estou morrendo de fome. Vamos.

Os outros o seguiram. Shion atrás estava possesso, Mila olhando-o pensava:

- "Como pode ter alguém tão autoritário."

O almoço transcorria normalmente, alias, quase normalmente. Afrodite sem qualquer problema voltou a sentar com as meninas ignorando totalmente alguns olhares mortais, mas o que fez todos ficarem de boca aberta foi Aioria, que pegou sua cadeira e sentou ao lado de Bel. Simpatizara com ela logo de cara, mas encantou-se ainda mais depois da defesa dela perante o mestre. Risos, conversas, caras fechadas, o almoço seguiu e depois de uma hora estavam novamente na porta do templo.

- Devido o atraso, uma hora para descansarem - disse Shion tomando a frente.

Farah olhou discretamente para Ash que havia entendido o recado.

Quando o ultimo dourado passou por Áries ela ligou para amigas. Marcaram dessa vez na quinta casa.

- Até que sua casa não é ruim Bel. - disse Ani.

- Dá para o gasto.

- Qual o motivo da reunião? - indagou Hathor chegando com Chiara, Mila e Ash.

- Nada em especial. - Farah sorriu de maneira misteriosa. - sentem.

As treze fizeram uma roda.

- Primeiro: o que sobrou?

- Um comprimido de LSD e pouquíssima cocaína. - disse Ash.

- Um ecstasy. - mostrou Gabe.

- LSD. - disseram Nik e Chiara.

- Só ecstasy. - disse Nik.

- Pouquíssima cocaína. - terminou Farah. - Valim?

- Uma caixa com 30 para todas.

- Hum...

- Como vamos fazer para arrumar mais? - indagou Chiara.

- Já pensei nisso.

- Aposto que foi ontem quando fomos à vila. - sorriu Annya.

- Como sabe?

- Não sou idiota. Vi que vocês não estavam conosco.

- Estou surpresa senhorita 'interrogação'. - brincou Ash.

- Qual o plano? - perguntou a própria.

- É o seguinte, - iniciou a afegã. - a saída da vila é guardada por dois guardas, as oito da noite eles param por volta de 15 minutos para jantar, é nessa hora que vamos agir. Sei dos pontos onde rola dinheiro e dos pontos onde rola a droga. A idéia é irmos primeiro a uma boate conseguir grana, vamos comprar um pouco para o momento e depois irmos para onde se vende para nos abastecer por um ou dois dias dependendo do tanto de dinheiro que conseguirmos.

- Dois dias?

- Não podemos sair todos os dias Gabe. Podemos levantar suspeitas. Com esse estoque vamos sair só depois de amanha.

- Mente perversa do grupo. - ironizou Hathor. - como vocês vão atravessar todas essas casas sem chamar a atenção dos 'fofos'?

- Acha que não pensei nisso? Hathor, esta me subestimando?

- Não vossa mavaldeza. - sorriu.

- Isso é que será nosso passaporte. - balançou a caixa de Valium.

- O que pensa em fazer? - indagou Linna.

- Preciso saber quem vai.

Somente Linna e Mila não levantaram a mão.

- Você vai Annya? - indagou Bel.

- Preciso de dinheiro.

- Então está decidido. Vamos as onze.

- Só quero saber como vamos passar por eles. - Nik cruzou os braços. - principalmente o do cabelo verde. Eles vão nos ver saindo.

- Não vão.

Todas olharam para Farah.

- Vamos estar dormindo. - sorriu maliciosa.

- Como assim? Não estou entendo. - murmurou Hikari.

- Quinze para oito teremos que estar na casa da Ash, portanto as sete, temos que nos aprontar.

- E?

- Calma Guil.

- Sincronizem seus relógios para cinco para sete. Nesse horário em ponto vocês tem que dar Valium para eles. Não pode passar dessa hora de jeito nenhum.

- Ficou louca! - gritou Ani. - como pretende dar Valium para eles?!

- Ani tem razão Ariel. - disse Mila. - eles nunca vão tomar.

- Não na forma de comprimido.

As doze ficaram sem entender.

- Para eles que não estão acostumados meio comprimido bastava, mas como vamos triturá-los terão que tomar um. - ela passava o comprimido branco. - vão pegar e amassar misturando no suco ou no refrigerante e dá para eles beberem. Até o seu Mila terá que beber.

- Tenho certeza que ele não vai beber.

- Nem o nosso.

- Meninas! - exclamou Farah. - trabalhávamos para a máfia, não vão conseguir convence-los a tomar um simples suco de laranja? Tenha dó.

- É você tem razão. - sorriu Nik. - será fácil.

- Assim que eles tomarem, vão para o quarto alegando que vão dormir e assim que apagarem descem. Quando todas chegarem à primeira casa, o pudico da Ash já vai estar no décimo sono.

- Já disse que tenho medo de você? - Linna balançava a cabeça.

- Já e não sei por que, todas as idéias que tenho são por base como agem os mafiosos. Trabalhamos para eles é natural que aprendermos algumas coisas. - sorriu.

- Mas você é demais. - disse Guil. - o ópio está fazendo bem para você.

- Peço para tomarem cuidado. - disse Linna. - não estamos em Vilnius e estamos sendo procuradas. Todo cuidado é pouco.

- Não se preocupe Lay. Tomaremos cuidado. - Nik a abraçou. _**(n/a: Lay/Linna)**_

- Quero perguntar uma coisa. - iniciou Ash. - Quando tomaram LSD alguma de vocês tiveram como efeito ver purpurina saindo das mãos?

- Não. - respondeu Chiara.

- Eu também não. - disse Gabe.

- Que estranho... - murmurou. - eu vi.

- Como assim?

- Hoje cedo o Mú estava numa sala, mexendo nuns objetos estranhos e tive a sensação de ver purpurina saindo das mãos dele.

- Nossa.

- Deve ser efeito novo. - disse Guil.

- É.

- Com purpurina ou não hoje vou beber. - animou Bel. - que delicia.

- Não precisa sair para beber, a não ser que queira uísque. - sorriu Ani.

- Como assim?

- Trouxe uns presentinhos para você, Luna, Nik e quem quiser.

- O que?

Ani tirou da sacola quatro garrafas.

- O QUE!!!! - gritaram literalmente as doze.

- Onde conseguiu? - Bel não acreditava.

- Champanhe francês para você. - Ani passou a garrafa para ela, em seguida deu o vinho tinto para Luna, o branco para Nik e pos a outra garrafa de tinto no centro.

- Depois sou eu que sou a mente maléfica. - Farah estava impressionada. - onde arrumou?

- É do senhor 'Eismann'.

- 'Eismann'?

- Quer dizer homem gelo em alemão.

- Homem gelo? Como assim? - indagou Annya curiosa.

- Coloquei esse apelido nele. - abria a garrafa de tinto. - ele é uma pessoa fria, alem do mais sempre que ele está em casa, o ar condicionado liga. Fica parecendo que estamos no inverno. Ele faz coleção. Achei por acaso uma adega recheada. No quesito bebida estamos bem.

- Ele vai desconfiar.

- Espero que não de crise, de querer ver as garrafas, pois tirei essas.

- Ele vai notar as garrafas vazias.

- Vai nada, ele não bebe. A que eu tomei ontem e hoje coloquei suco de uva no lugar. Ele vai ver só a cor mesmo.

- E essas?

- Suco de limão, uva e sprite.

- Vamos montar uma máfia! - exclamou Hathor, fazendo as outras rirem.

- Qual nome seria? - indagou Hikari.

- Estava lendo um livro que fala de mulheres que renegavam a sua feminilidade para se tornarem guerreiras e eram tão forte quanto os homens.

- Annya e suas histórias. - sorriu Ani.

- Gostei. - exclamou Nik. - como elas eram chamadas?

- Amazonas.

- Amazonas de diamante. - disse Farah. - somos assim.

- Diamante?

- Não recebemos esse nome da Interpol, por sermos valiosas, nada mais certo. Amazonas de diamante.

No Coliseu o treino iniciava, devido as caras fechadas Aioria treinava com Afrodite.

- Estão com raiva só porque sentei com ela. - o leonino desviava de um soco.

- São preconceituosos. Mas me conta. - Dite deu um sorriso.

- Lá vem.

- Ficou surpreso por Íris ter te defendido.

- Fiquei. - corou. - eu assumiria a culpa sem problema.

- Hum... - sorriu ainda mais.

- Afrodite no que está pensando?

- Eu?Nada.

Na roda maior o assunto também eram elas.

- Até quando vamos ter que suporta-las. - disse Kanon dando um chute no irmão.

- Até passarem esses dias. - respondeu pacientemente. - ainda temos treze dias.

- Longos treze dias... - suspirou.

- Mudando de assunto. - iniciou Mú. - por acaso a luz na casa de vocês está fraca?

- Não. - respondeu Aiolos. - por quê?

- Ontem e hoje cedo a Birgit estava com as pupilas dilatadas.

MM estava sentado na arquibancada, não estava nem aí para o treino, sua cabeça ainda doía, mas ao escutar as palavras de Mú começou a prestar atenção na conversa.

- Engraçado. - Afrodite aproximou. - a Gabrielle também.

- A Chiara.

- E a Alexia também. - disse Aiolos - que estranho.

- Também achei. - Mú parou de treinar.

A mente de MM trabalhava, já sabia quais delas mexiam com drogas. Não contaria a eles, pois queria ver até onde elas iriam e também por causa de Hikari que seria colocada no meio, mesmo não tendo culpa.

O treino seguiu sem maiores problemas e no fim da tarde voltaram para casa. Ash na porta olhava para a entrada, assim que avistou os dourados correu para o telefone.

-_ "Alo." _- respondeu Farah do outro lado.

- Os 'cavaleiros' estão vindo. - como criaram a máfia das amazonas de diamante, resolveram apelidar seus seguranças como 'cavaleiros.'

- _"Perfeito. Sincronize o relógio e ligue de Mila a Bel."_

- Sim.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Mais um capitulo e elas vão sair... boa coisa não vai da.. e os nossos douradinhos dormem que nem anjinhos... boa hora de um deus maluco atacar hehehehe. Até a próxima.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Drogas, Sexo e Santuário?

**Iodes** _- Se elas tem seus segredinhos, eles também tem os seus e no decorrer elas vão ver certas coisas... a Annya é a mais perigosa porque nosso lindo capricorniano fez o favor de dar para ela certos livros sem se dar conta do perigo. Vai ver no que vai da._

**Alice **- _O Mask está semeando a discórdia... igual disse antes ele vai ser a bomba que vai implodir o santuário. Não vai sobrar pedra sobre pedra._

**Aredhel** - _A Farah é a mente criminosa do grupo. E só está começando... também to amando o Dite e o Aioria._

**Flor de gelo** - _Aguarde os próximos capítulos, eles FINALMENTE vão começar a desconfiar._

**Dri** - _A pausa do Kanon vai ser temporária, logo logo vai voltar a implicar. A tatuagem será muito bem aproveitava, aguarde. Você reparou que a Annya contou a historia das amazonas e da onde ela tirou isso? Do livro que Shura arrumou para ela. E isso é um perigo...e quando elas descobrirem... mas isso é só no final..._

**Danda** - _são uns fofos mesmos_.

**Capitulo 9: Drogas, Sexo e Santuário?**

_Capitulo anterior.._

-_ "Alo." _- respondeu Farah do outro lado.

- Os 'cavaleiros' estão vindo. - como criaram a máfia das amazonas de diamante, resolveram apelidar seus seguranças como 'cavaleiros.'

- _"Perfeito. Sincronize o relógio e ligue de Mila a Bel."_

- Sim.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mu despediu dos amigos e entrou, passando pelo relógio viu que ele marcava seis horas. Tomaria um banho e depois faria o jantar.

- Melhor eu trocar essas lâmpadas. - disse.

- Oi Mu.

- Oi Birgit. Passou bem a tarde?

- Melhor impossível. - sorriu.

- Que bom. - olhando para os olhos dela notou que estavam normais. - "que estranho..."

- Se incomoda de eu preparar o jantar?

- Não precisa.

- Por favor, eu insisto.

- Como quiser.

Ash correu para a cozinha e usando todos os seus dotes culinários começou a cozinhar. Em meia hora tudo estava pronto. Pegando o comprimido, amassou-o e o colocou no copo de suco de laranja.

- O cheiro está bom. - disse Mú chegando.

- Espero que goste. Sente-se.

O ariano sentou e Ash o serviu.

- Fiz esse suco para você.

- Obrigado. - Mú pegou e bebeu um gole. - que delicia. - acabou bebendo tudo de uma vez.

- "Isso.. beba tudo." - sorria.

O jantar transcorreu normalmente, apenas com o ariano abrindo a boca diversas vezes.

- Nossa que sono... nem parece que dormir a noite.

- É cansaço.

- Talvez...

- Por que não deita? Eu arrumo tudo.

- De jeito nenhum, eu arrumo.

- Eu cuido de tudo, pode ir.

- Muito obrigado então. - abriu a boca. - boa noite.

- Boa.

**Touro**

Mila não fazia idéia de como faria Shion beber algo, seria uma missão impossível.

- "O que eu faço? - pensava. -... desafio" - passou essa palavra pela mente dela. - é isso.

Shion foi direto para cozinha, beberia alguma coisa e depois tomaria um banho.

- "Tenho que examinar aqueles papeis". - pensou.

- Já chegou? - Mila trazia um copo na mão.

- Não está vendo.

- Grosso. Aceita? - ofereceu suco.

- Não, prefiro água.

- Eu pego para você. - Mila abriu a geladeira e pegou uma jarra, despejou o liquido num copo.

- Eu mesmo pegava.

- Se acha tão superior assim? - brincava com o copo, fazendo com que o pozinho do fundo misturasse com a água. - pois para mim não passa de uma pessoa normal.

- Como se atreve.

- Do mesmo jeito que Bel se atreveu. - deu um sorrisinho.

- Ora sua...

- Prove que não é. - estendeu o braço.

Shion o pegou e bebeu de uma vez.

- Pronto, agora não me importune mais.

- Não vou. Estou indo dormir. - foi saindo. - boa noite.

O mestre nem respondeu, saiu pisando duro para seu quarto. Sentou no pequeno sofá que possuía e começou a examinar alguns papeis. Tentava concentrar-se, mas seu corpo lutava contra o sono. Preferiu ler na cama e daí foi um passo para adormecer.

**Gêmeos**

No quarto das meninas rolava um pequeno atrito.

- Não tenho coragem, ele tem sido tão bom para mim. - disse Chiara.

- Pois você é a única que conseguirá que os dois bebam, caso contrário NADA de droga.

- Hat...

- Aquele grosso nunca vai tomar nada que eu der.

- Está bem...

- Então vá logo, Ash já ligou.

Chiara correu para a cozinha, pegou um copo e colocou duas medidas de água numa jarra. Triturou dois comprimidos e misturou ao suco em pó. Colocou duas pedras de gelo e pos na geladeira. Não demorou muito para os dois irmãos aparecerem.

- Chiara.

- Oi senhor Saga.

- Já disse para não me chamar de senhor. - tocou no ombro dela.

- Sim... - corou.

Kanon nem deu o trabalho de olhar, o irmão era patético, abriu a geladeira e viu a jarra. Pos um copo para si e outro para ele, a conta certa.

- "Tem alguém que vai ficar sem suco". - riu - tome Saga.

- Você acabou com o suco?

- Só tinha isso.

- Tome Chiara. - Saga passou o copo para ela.

- Não Saga, pode tomar. Eu tomei mais cedo.

- Se não quiser dá para mim. - Kanon já tinha terminado o dele.

- Egoísta. - Saga pegou o copo de volta e tomou tudo.

A cada gole Chiara sentia-se mal.

- Saga, eu e a Hathor já vamos dormir.

- Não vão jantar? - indagou preocupado.

- Estamos sem fome. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite Kanon.

Nem respondeu. De volta ao quarto Chiara relatou a Hat.

- Cinco minutos já estarão contando carneirinhos.

Dito e feito, foi a conta de irem para o quarto.

**Câncer**

Hikari tivera a mesma idéia de Chiara e fez a medida certa para MM.

- Aposto que se encontraram para consumir drogas. - disse assim que a viu.

- O que?

- Já descobri quais de vocês são viciadas.

- Como?

- Pupilas dilatas. Dão sorte deles serem lerdos e não saberem sobre isso. - sentou a mesa.

- Contou a eles?! - exclamou temerosa.

- Não... - deu um sorriso sádico. - quero ver onde isso vai dá. - viu a jarra em cima da mesa, pegou o copo e encheu. - drogas e santuário é uma combinação interessante, mas é melhor tomarem cuidado, eles podem descobrir.

- É... - murmurou Hikari vendo o liquido acabar no copo. - vou dormir.

- Tão cedo?

- Estou com sono. Boa noite.

- Hikari. - a chamou, pedindo que aproximasse.

- Sim?

- Você não tomou nada, tomou?

- Já disse que não consumo droga.

- Ainda bem. - suspirou aliviado.

- Por quê?

- Não gostaria que você envolvesse nisso. Nem sempre a volta. O que fez com os LSD's?

- Devolvi.

- Sim. Boa noite. - sorriu.

- Boa...- corou e sentiu-se mal por ter feito aquilo, afinal MM podia entrega-las a qualquer momento no entanto... - obrigada por confiar em mim. - sem perceber acabou abraçando-o.

- Não... foi na-da... - ficou embaraçado. - boa noite.

Tempos depois MM dormia.

**Leão**

- Íris! Íris.

- Estou aqui. - gritou da cozinha, o que causou estranheza no leonino.

- O que faz aqui?

- Sei que detesto cozinha, mas resolvi fazer um agrado.

- O que? - a fitou perplexo.

- Preparei um suco natural de pêssego.

- Você fazendo suco? - a olhou desconfiando, mas sem deixar de sorrir.

- Por que essa cara? Não posso saber fazer alguma coisa? - colocou a mão na cintura.

- Claro que pode. - sorria. - obrigado.

Aioria tomava aos poucos.

- Esqueci de agradecer por hoje de manhã.

- De que?

- Mesmo sabendo do ódio que o Shion devota a vocês me defendeu.

- Não suporto injustiças. A culpa foi minha por termos atrasados, ele teria que brigar era comigo e não com você.

- Obrigado. - tomou o resto.

- Tudo bem. - aproximou e deu um beijinho no rosto dele fazendo-o corar. - vou dormir.

- Levantou meio dia e está com sono?

- Vá se acostumando. - disse. - boa noite.

- Boa. - Aioria devolveu o beijo. Bel sentiu a face aquecer. Há anos não sentia isso.

Saiu sem dizer nada, passando pouco tempo Aioria estava adormecido.

**Virgem**

Farah andava de um lado para o outro, como faria o santo beber. Shaka parecia bem esperto e teria que tomar muito cuidado.

- "Mas sou mais esperta que ele." - pensou já sabendo o que faria.

Shaka estava em seu quarto quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

- "Agora essa." - pensou.

Abriu a porta dando de cara com Farah segurando uma bandeja.

- Algum problema?

- Não. Fiz esse chá para mim, pensei que poderia querer. É de camomila.

Mesmo estando com os olhos fechados, Farah sabia que ele a analisava.

- Obrigado. - abriu um pouco mais a porta para pegar a bandeja.

Farah aproveitou o momento e deu uma olhada no quarto do virginiano, pelo que viu, era realmente um monge. Cama de solteiro, moveis simples tudo na cor bege.

- As ordens. Se não se importar vou dormir. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Segurando a bandeja ele fechou a porta. A depositou sobre uma mesinha e pegando a xícara sentou na cama. Tomou, achando-o agradável.

- Pelo menos sabe preparar um chá.

Tomou o resto. Tinha em mente pegar seu rosário e seguir para a sala das arvores gêmeas, porem resolveu meditar ali mesmo. Vencido pelo sono dormiu.

**Libra**

Lay misturava o pó no suco, mesmo não indo com a cara dele, não queria fazer isso, mas entre ele e suas amigas ficaria com elas. Dohko escutando barulho vindo da cozinha já a chamou da sala.

- Boa noite Lay.

- Boa noite.

- Desta vez não te assustei.

- Não... estava em alerta. Fiz algo para beber aceita?

- Claro.

Lay o serviu.

- Acho que está bom.

O libriano tomou uma golada.

- Muito bom. - sorriu. - não dou conta de fazer um suco assim. - tomou o resto.

- É pratica.

- Vai jantar comigo? - sorriu esperançoso.

- Vou dormir, se não se importar.

- Tudo bem. - murmurou. - Boa noite Lay.

- Boa noite.

Dohko ainda jantou e quando deitou para ler um livro foi instantâneo.

**Escorpião**

Foi a mais rápida de todas, assim que Miro chegou Guil foi logo oferecendo um copo de suco gelado e como ele estava com sede bebeu de uma vez só. Nele o efeito foi imediato: abriu a boca duas vezes e sentindo muito sono foi logo dormir.

- Tão cedo Miro? - Guil sorria.

- Sim, levantei cedo.. ai que sono... boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Miro apagou.

**Sagitário**

Aiolos entrou em casa a fim de tomar algo bem gelado, encontrou um copo de suco na geladeira. Bebeu de uma vez só. Foi para o quarto para pegar uma roupa, quando encontrou Nik trocando os lençóis.

- O que está fazendo?

- Já chegou. - o olhou. - me sinto bem melhor agora e nada mais justo que devolver o quarto.

- Devolver? - indagou o sagitariano intrigado.

- Sim. Não quero causar mais incomodo.

Aiolos a principio não acreditou, pensando ser mais um joguinho dela.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Já estou até indo dormir. - segurando algumas coisas foi saindo. - ah! Deixei um copo de suco para você.

- Eu vi. Obrigado estava delicioso.

- Que bom. - sorriu. - boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Assim que chegou no quarto comemorou, ele tinha tomado, alem do mais a volta para o quarto dela era estratégica, não precisaria dormir lá e nada mais justo que 'devolver' para depois pegar definitivamente. Aiolos ainda achava estranho, mas não questionou, resolveu deitar para descansar um pouco, mas acabou pegando no sono.

**Capricórnio**

Annya tentava encontrar uma solução sem ter que dá Valium a Shura, entretanto não havia como.

- Sinto muito. - murmurou despejando um pozinho no copo de suco.

- Pelo que? - Shura acabava de chegar.

- Por não fazer um suco melhor. - assustou. - Tome. - deu o copo a ele.

- Obrigado. - sorriu. - adivinhou, estava com muita sede.

Shura bebeu num gole só.

- E os livros? - indagou.

- São muito bons. - não conseguia encara-lo. - Ah Sura.. vou dormir, estou com sono.

- Mas está cedo.

- Mesmo assim. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. - brincou com os cabelos dela. - durma em paz.

- Obrigada... - disse corada.

Shura preparou algo para ele e foi para a sala ver TV, sentindo as pálpebras pesadas foi dormir.

**Aquário**

Ani na cozinha aguardava Kamus chegar. Logo notou que a temperatura diminui.

- Alais! - gritou.

- Cozinha.

O aquariano parou na soleira da porta.

- O que está fazendo?

- Fiz um suco.

- Não quero.

- É para selar a paz entre nós.

- É só dizer que fuma.

- Mas que coisa! Já disse que não fumo.

- Vou fingir que acredito. - pegou o copo. - obrigado.

- As ordens. - sorriu. - já vou dormir. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Kamus foi para a sua biblioteca, leu uma, duas paginas, mas sentiu as pálpebras pesarem. Guardando-o no lugar foi dormir.

**Peixes**

Gabe já havia reparado que o pisciano gostava de chás e aproveitando dessa informação resolveu usa-la preparando um de erva doce para ele.

- Oi Gabrielle! - exclamou sorridente.

- Oi.

Estranhou ela responder.

- O que faz aqui?

- Para você. - estendeu a xícara para ele, mas sem encará-lo.

- Para mim? Que gentil!

Afrodite provou e gostou.

- Que delicia!

Não respondeu.

- Muito bom mesmo. - colocou a xícara vazia sobre a mesa. - o que quer jantar?

- Nada. Estou com um pouco de sono.

- Durma então. - pegou na mão dela colocando entre as suas. - deixarei algo para você no microondas caso sinta fome.

- Obrigada. - tirou as mãos depressa. - boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Preparou o jantar normalmente depois foi para o quarto ler um livro, dormiu.

Depois de certificarem que seus 'homens' estavam dormindo, aprontaram-se e desceram. Exatamente as sete e quarenta cinco todas estavam na casa de Áries.

- Ao menos uma vez não se atrasou. - disse Hathor ao ver Bel.

- É por que a arrastei. - disse Ani.

- Estou um lixo. - murmurou emburrada.

- Não reclama Bel. - disse Farah. - cadê a Ash?

- Foi dá boa noite para o pudico dela.

Ash abriu a porta e entrou. Mú dormia profundamente e só iria acordar no outro dia. Aproximou da cama e deu um beijo na testa dele.

- " Durma com os anjos e sonhe comigo, por que da próxima, vai sonhar com os anjos e dormir comigo." - sorriu de maneira perva.

Na sala...

- Ash anda logo.

- Já estou aqui.

- Prontas?

- Com certeza. - responderam em coro.

Onze garotas olhavam para as escadarias de Áries. Mais alguns minutos e estariam livres. _**(n/a: estou colocando o nome verdadeiro e o apelido para quem ainda está perdido com os nomes dela, outra obs. Péssima para descrever roupas...)**_

- Então vamos. - disse Farah/Ariel tomando a frente, com seus cabelos negros presos por dois palitinhos, usava um vestido chinês preto com detalhes em prata. Ele tinha uma fenda que ia até o meio das coxas mostrando as pernas bem torneadas.

Hikari/Luna trajava uma saia de preguinhas preta, uma blusa social preta com uma regata vermelha por cima. Havia abandonado as meias e o tênis preferindo um scarpan preto.

Elas desceram as escadas, ganhando o Coliseu rapidamente, apesar do tamanho dos saltos. Angelina/Guil usava um vestido preto com brilhos, salto alto e um conjunto de brincos, correntinha e anel. Já Alais/Ani usava uma calça jeans escura e apertada no tornozelo, uma frente única preta, um bracelete e uma sandália prata.

- Ariel. - chamou Ash. - como vamos voltar? - Birgit/Ash que usava um vestido curto de um ombro só, na cor vinho e sandálias da mesma cor.

- Ainda não pensei. - respondeu. - mas não se preocupem nada vai sair errado.

- Assim espero. - disse Hathor/Hat que vestia sua tradicional roupa egípcia: um top bege, saia da mesma cor rodada até a altura dos joelhos. Nos pés uma rasteira com tiras que foram amarradas até o meio da canela. No pescoço um pingente e no braço um bracelete ambos com um símbolo de cobra.

Saíram do Coliseu ganhando as primeiras ruas da vila Rodoria, ainda era cedo, mas as ruas estavam vazias.

- Esse povo dorme cedo. - disse Íris/Bel - não são nem oito horas. - ela usava um vestido tomara que caia cinza claro que ia até os joelhos. Vários acessórios como colar, anéis, brincos todos na cor prata assim como sua sandália salto agulha.

- É... - murmurou Chiara/Nina que usava um vestido rosa bebê até os joelhos e de alça fininhas. No pé um salto alto.

- Não sabem o que estão perdendo. - disse Alexia/Nik que trajava um vestido preto colado com decote em V na frente e nas costas.

Chegaram ao local, realmente os guardas não estavam lá e não tiveram dificuldades em passar. Andaram e meia hora depois estavam em uma das avenidas mais movimentadas de Athenas, a Avenida Delfos.

- É aqui? - indagou Ingrid/Annya que tinha os cabelos presos por um rabo, um vestido verde musgo soltinho e uma pulseira grossa da mesma cor.

- Nada mal. - disse Gabrielle/Gabe que usava uma calça preta bem justa e uma bata laranja escuro. Usava anéis, bracelete e brincos dourados.

- Iremos fazer o seguinte. - Farah tomou a frente. - vamos nos dividir e tentar achar o programa que paga melhor, dentro de três horas é para estarmos aqui, nesse local.

- Combinado.

- Luna, Ash e Ani. - disse Farah. - Bel, Nik e Annya. Guil, Hat e Nina e por ultimo Gabe e eu. Outra coisa, não digam seus nomes de guerra, inventem outros.

- Certo. - sorriu Nik. - vamos tirar o atraso, afinal não somos de ferro.

Entram juntas numa boate chamada "Baco's" um nome sugestivo, pois era o lugar perfeito para quem queria se esbaldar.

Enquanto isso no santuário os dourados dormiam como anjinhos, Mila assistia TV e Lay, na janela, torcia para que tudo ficasse bem. _**(n/a: eu não vou descrever a cena delas lá dentro porque nessa ocasião elas não estão drogadas e querem só o dinheiro, mas nas próximas saídas dela, (elas vão sair muito) terão as cenas detalhadas. Aguardem.)**_

Três horas depois estavam num beco.

- Como foram?

- Razoável. - disse Bel. - já peguei caras melhores e em todos os sentidos, mas deu para descolar algum. Tenho 350 euros._**(n/a: os valores aqui apresentados são chutados, chutados mesmos, a quantidade de drogas que elas vão comprar também é chutado, estou baseando em coisas que li então não levem a sério, se alguém tiver informação sobre isso me fala.)**_

- Também consegui 350. - disse Gabe.

Na media ficaram nessa quantia, apenas restava Ash.

- As litas não valem nada, - reclamava Bel. - essa quantia que eu ganhei em Vilnius seria 1207 LTL.

- Se voltarmos para lá, vamos exigir ganhar em euros. - disse Nik. _**(n/a: Litas lituano - LTL - moeda da Lituânia. - 1 euro equivale a 3,45 litas. fonte: wikpedia)**_

- E você Ash?

- Setecentos euros.

- Setecentos? - indagou Ani surpresa. - está com a bola toda, hein?

- Fiz um programa especial, foi com dois amigos.

- Dois ao mesmo tempo? - Nina estava surpresa.

- É, nada de mais. Precisávamos de dinheiro, ta aí.

- Então temos no total de 3.850 euros.

- Não teria que ser 4200?

- A Annya está fora. - disse Farah. - o dinheiro é dela. Temos que comprar seringas, isqueiros e Valiuns primeiro. Vamos procurar uma farmácia.

Encontraram uma 24 horas. Enquanto Ash, Nik, Nina, Farah e Gabe compravam seringas e caixas de Valim, o restante comprava cigarros e isqueiros numa loja de conveniência próxima. Ao final tinham cinco seringas, cinco isqueiros, seis pacotes de cigarros e oito caixas de Valim, gastando num total de 400 euros.

- Esse bairro Pakos fica muito longe? - indagou Gabe.

- Ao que parece sim. - Ani fumava um cigarro.

- O cara que transei é distribuidor, talvez ele faça um preço camarada para nós. - disse Nik.

- Então vai.

Nik entrou novamente, as demais esperaram no beco. Minutos mais tarde um rapaz loiro de olhos âmbar apareceu ao lado de dela.

- Não sabia que tinha amigas tão lindas. - olhou-as de cima em baixo.

- Obrigada pelo elogio, mas vamos ao que interessa. - disse Guil.

- River . - disse seu nome pegando na mão dela. - é um prazer conhece-la. - sorriu. - senhorita...

- Lina. - respondeu fitando os olhos cor de âmbar. - é um prazer. - olhou-o de cima em baixo.

- Os olhares ficam para mais tarde. - disse Farah. - tem droga?

- O que quer?

- Precisamos de ópio, heroína, cocaína, LSD, ecstasy.

- Nossa, estou impressionado. Tem dinheiro para pagar isso tudo?

- Vamos combinar.

- Bem... - ele analisava-as. - agora não tenho muita coisa, mas posso arranjar mais.

- Qual a quantidade que tem?

- Sete ecstasy, quinze LSD, 5 gramas de cocaína, 2 de heroína e 1 de ópio.

- Só um grama de ópio? - exclamou Farah.

- Ópio é difícil gatinha, mas posso conseguir mais.

- Agora? - indagou Gabe.

- Vou levar uma hora.

- Tudo bem. Vamos ficar com isso que tem e mais que você conseguir.

- São dois mil euros.

- Tome. - Guil o pagou.

- Me esperem aqui não demoro. - disse olhando para Guil.

Ele saiu.

- Dá para confiar?

- Dá. Ele gostou da Guil, vai voltar. E seja esperta. - Farah olhou para ela. - ele é distribuidor, agarre esse homem.

- Também pensei nisso, vou ter sexo e droga. - sorriu de maneira perva.

- Vamos tomar esses LSD.

Compraram duas garrafas de cerveja, Ash, Farah, Nik, Guil, Nina e Gabe tomaram os LSD e Luna, Ani e Bel tomaram o restante da cerveja, Hathor e Annya só observavam.

Uma hora depois River voltou, as meninas já estavam alteradas.

- São rápidas. - viu o estado delas.

- Ópio. - disse Farah.

- Aqui. Cinco gramas e cinco de heroína e das boas.

- Como podemos confiar?

- Amostra grátis. - sorriu. - uma de vocês podem experimentar.

- Eu. - Farah passou a frente.

- Por que você? - exclamou Nik. - não é justo!

- Eu trouxe vocês aqui, nada mais justo. Dá logo!

- Não aceito, nós te ajudamos. - disse Guil.

- Deixe a Nina experimentar então. - disse Ash.

- Tudo bem. - concordaram.

River tirou um saquinho que tinha no bolso da jaqueta, eram seus objetos. Ele emprestou a colher para Chiara que rapidamente fez sua dose e injetou. Sentiu um enorme bem estar.

- É da boa. - disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Fechado. Quanto?

- Dois mil.

- Isso tudo?

- Está levando ópio e heroína da boa.

- Paga logo. - disse Gabe.

- Mas só temos 1850.

- Nada feito.

- Diminui a heroína. - sugeriu Gabe.

- Posso deixar os cinco de ópio e fazer 3 de heroína.

- Quatro de ópio e a de H. - disse Ash.

- Fechado. - entregou os papelotes para Farah.

- Isso não vai durar muito, está sempre por aqui?

- Freqüentador assíduo. - olhava para Guil.

- Iremos voltar. Vamos embora.

Foram saindo, quando Guil ia passar por River ele a parou.

- Acho que podemos nos dar muito bem. - olhava o decote dela.

- Será...? - sorriu provocante.

- Não tem como sabermos se não experimentarmos.

- É uma indireta?

- Não... - aproximou dos lábios dela. - é uma direta mesma.

River apoderou-se dos lábios de Guil com voracidade o que foi correspondido. As mãos dele passeavam por suas coxas, Guil abriu a camisa dele e acariciava o tórax bem definido.

- Vamos para minha casa. - sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Vamos.

- Ah não vai não. - Hathor separou os dois, foi a única alem de Annya a sentir a falta dela. - temos que ir, mas prometo que da próxima vez vou deixá-los em paz.

- Ela não quer ir. - River continuou a beijá-la. - não é?

- Não quero, mas preciso. - separou. - vamos nos ver novamente.

- Certeza?

- Sim.

- Estarei esperando.

Hathor saiu puxando a amiga.

- Ele é gostoso. - sorriu. - quero ele.

- Vai ter Guil, paciência.

As duas juntaram ao grupo, riam e brigavam e foi assim até próximo da vila.

- Façam silencio. - disse Annya. - olhem os guardas.

- Está na hora da sua idéia Ariel. - Hathor olhava para eles.

- Não pensei nada.

- Deixem comigo. - Chiara tomou a frente sua expressão não lembrava em nada a menina tímida e sim a de uma mulher sedutora.

- O que vai fazer?

- Quando eles saírem entrem depressa.

- E você?

- Não se preocupem. Escondam-se.

Obedeceram. Chiara caminhou até eles.

- Por favor.

Os dois guardas a olharam de cima em baixo e logo sorrisos maldosos podiam ser vistos.

- O que uma senhorita tão linda está fazendo aqui sozinha? Pode ser atacada.

- Por isso estou aqui. Perdi-me das minhas amigas, sou turista e voltava para o hotel. Poderiam me acompanhar?

- Não podemos sair do nosso posto.

- Por favor. - aproximou de um deles. - estou com medo e vocês são tão fortes. - colocou o dedo no peito dele e descia de maneira sexy.

O outro que olhava suava. Na esquina elas observavam.

- Quem diria a Nina. - comentou Bel. - sempre tão quietinha.

- Essas são as piores. - disse Ani. - aquilo ali por dentro é fogo.

- Mas só quando está drogada. - Hathor a olhava. - no estado normal, parece um animal acuado.

Chiara não parava de encará-lo.

- Vão me levar?

- O grande mestre não vai descobrir se sairmos rapidamente. - cochichou o outro a ele.

- "Grande mestre? - pensou Chiara. - quem será"?

- Está bem, vamos com você.

Os dois acompanharam Chiara que fez um sinal para as amigas. Rapidamente elas entraram, escondendo atrás de um muro. Os dois seguiram Chiara até um ponto, olhando para os lados notou uma estação de trem.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro, me esperem aqui?

- Tudo bem.

- Obrigada, você é muito gentil. - Chiara aproximou e o beijou. O outro guarda olhava atônico para eles. - você também vai ganhar. - o beijou. - não demoro.

- S-im.

Chiara desceu as escadas e ao invés de ir ao banheiro saiu por outra entrada. Os guardas ficaram por muito tempo esperando, estranhando a demora desceram, não a encontrando viram que ela tinha sumido. Voltaram às pressas para o santuário, se o mestre Shion descobrisse estavam perdidos.

Minutos antes Hathor olhava preocupada para saída.

- A Nina está demorando.

- Desde quando se preocupa com os outros? Sempre foi egoísta. Não liga para ninguém. - disse Annya.

Ela não respondeu. Para o alivio dela Chiara apareceu.

- Demorou.

- Desculpe... - murmurou baixinho. - tive que despista-los.

Pelo tom de voz Hathor percebeu que o efeito tinha passado.

- Vamos.

Cada uma recolheu a sua casa, mas não dormiram imediatamente, todas pegaram suas seringas e injetaram. Ani bebeu as garrafas de Kamus e Bel e Hikari as de cerveja que tinham comprado.

---------------------------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------------------

Vilnius, Lituânia, dois meses e meio atrás.

O tempo para elas não existiam, não sabiam se era noite ou dia. A única coisa que tinham certeza eram que no próximo minuto poderiam estar mortas.

Estavam jogadas numa sala, com pouca iluminação e a mais de três dias sem consumir drogas. Annya, Mila e Lay tentavam segurar a barra das amigas que sofriam terríveis crises de privação.

- O que vamos fazer Lay? - indagou Annya olhando pesarosa para as amigas.

- Eu não sei... se continuar assim, elas vão morrer.

A porta abriu bruscamente.

- Boa noite minhas donzelas. - disse um homem com um carregado sotaque italiano.

- Podemos escolher chefe? - indagou outro com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Pegue duas.

O homem caminhou até o grupo, estavam encolhidas e temerosas.

- Vou escolher você. - apontou para Ash.

- Não...

- Isso não te agrada? - mostrou um pacotinho com um pó branco. - será todo seu.

- Eu..

- Não Ash. - Mila a segurou.

- Me solta! - a empurrou. - vou com você.

- Muito bem. - a puxou. - eu iria escolher outra, mas vou ficar com essa atrevida. - referia-se a Mila. - venha.

- Me solta!!

- Ande logo.

- Mila! - gritou Annya e Lay.

- Vocês fiquem quietas aí. - disse o de sotaque italiano. - ou vão levar bala.

As duas encolheram num canto enquanto olhavam Ash seguir passiva e Mila tentando se soltar.

- O que vai ser de nós Lay. - Annya começou a chorar abraçada a amiga.

- Só podemos contar com a sorte.

Isso durou todo tempo que estiveram presas, a cada dia uma sofria nas mãos deles.

-------------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------

_**Nossa!! Essa fic vai ficar grande demais, estamos no capitulo 9 e agora que eles vão começar a desconfiar... até chegar o julgamento capitulo 50! Credo! Virou uma novela...**_

_**Uma pergunta, essa maneira que estou fazendo separando o texto por casas está bom? Ou preferem tudo junto? Sem essas divisões? Outra coisa, as minhas outras duas fics não foram abandonadas, é porque estou apertada com o vestibular então priorizei uma, para não ficar parada de tudo. **_

_**Outra coisa, Feliz Natal pra todo mundo!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Desconfiança

**Aredhel** - _E a festa só está começando._

**Kitana**- _E de cortar o coração, não queria engana-los, mas ainda vai levar um tempo até eles descobrirem o 'suco milagroso'_.

**Iodes** - _São sucos inocentes... como eles vão adivinhar, afinal foram treinados só para lutar e não subestimar o inimigo rsrs. _

**Dri **- _Como eu disse a Iodes, estão acostumados só a lutar, como vão imaginar o que a por trás de suco inocente...mas quando os sinais aparecerem... vão descobrir na hora._

**Flor** - _Será que vão descobrir__? Eu acho que não..._

**Alice **-_ A Ash ainda vai aprontar MUITO!!! Um terá que ser muito resistente_.

**Tenshiaburame** - _Obrigada pela reviews, fico feliz que esteja gostando. _

**Calyeh**_ – Miro só chega atrasado e depois de tomar o Valium xiiiiii... teremos escorpião no almoço.Shion tem uns aninhos, mas só viveu no santuário e Dohko em cima de uma montanha... são tão inocentes quantos os outros principalmente o libriano, mas mesmo assim eles vão desconfiar e aí...quanto se vai ter treino... eu acho que não..._

**Capitulo 10: Desconfiança**

Mu custou a abrir os olhos, que teimavam em permanecerem fechados. Procurou o relógio para saber as horas, já era 7hs30min. Levantou, não sabendo como, sentia muito sono e as pernas um pouco bambas, para piorar sentia uma forte dor no estomago.

- Vai ser difícil treinar assim. - disse vestindo uma camisa.

Lentamente caminhou para a cozinha, enquanto a água fervia, tomou um remédio. Não resolveu nada e a dor persistia. Deixou a mesa arrumada para Ash e saiu.

Shion acordou em meio aos papéis, nem havia percebido que dormira e ainda de mau jeito. Levantou, tomou alguma coisa e saiu.

Os primeiros raios de sol bateram no rosto de Saga aquecendo-o, demorou a abri-los, pois ainda sentia muito sono. Levantou meio a contragosto, mas tinha que ir treinar. Olhando para o lado viu que Kanon ainda dormia.

- Kanon. - chamou-o. - Kanon.

Não se mexeu.

- Kanon. - aproximou balançando-o, a respiração dele era pesada. - acorda.

Nada.

- Kanon! - balançou mais forte. - acorda preguiçoso.

Nada. Ele estava apagado. Saga desistiu de acordá-lo e foi para a cozinha preparar o café. Estranhou Hathor ainda não ter se levantado. Depois de pronto voltou para arrumar-se e Kanon continuava dormindo.

- Não é possível! - exclamou ao vê-lo. - KANON!!!!

Continuou como estava.

- Que se dane, depois veja com Shion.

Saiu fechando a porta.

MM jogou o despertador longe, mas tinha que levantar, ultimamente Shion não estava facilitando então era melhor não contrariar.

- Praga! - gritou levantando. - aquele velho está um chato.

Trocou de roupa e foi para a cozinha. Não ia preparar nada, pois de manha apenas tomava uma xícara de café, mas acabou preparando mais coisas. Enquanto despejava o café na garrafa lembrou-se de Hikari e do abraço que ela lhe dera. Sem perceber deu um sorriso, mas logo tentou de mudar os pensamentos. Tomou uma xícara e desceu.

Aioria fitava o teto, sentia muito sono, mas o pior era a azia. Parecia que tudo revirava.

- Que dor.

Com dificuldade levantou e foi até a cozinha.

- O que será que eu comi. - perguntava-se. - que dor.

Ao sentir o cheiro do pó de café, o estomago deu uma volta, preferiu ir para o treino.

Outro que se sentia mal era Shaka. O virginiano andava a passos lentos, o corpo estava mole e pedia uma cama ao invés de treino, entretanto não podia faltar. Indo para a cozinha fez um chá de erva doce.

- Por Buda! - exclamou quando o chá chegou ao estomago. - é melhor eu ir treinar.

Dohko acordou com o livro do lado.

- Nem percebi que dormir.

Trocou de roupa e foi para a cozinha, Lay já estava lá.

- Bom dia Lay.

- Bom dia Dohko. - respondeu sem olhá-lo, começava a acostumar com a voz dele. - dormiu bem?

- E como! Apaguei.

- Imagino. - lembrou do Valim. - sente-se.

- Devo sair, fique a vontade.

- Sim. - respondeu. Lay achava essas saídas dele no mínimo suspeitas. - aonde vai?

- Reunião. Todos os dias a temos.

- Entendi.

- Bem já vou indo. - levantou. - fique a vontade.

O que se seguiu depois deixou Lay perplexa, Dohko foi na direção dela, deu-lhe um beijo na testa, como se fosse a coisa mais normal.

- Tenha um bom dia. - saiu.

Ela fitava a porta surpresa.

- O que... - colocou a mão na testa. - por que ele fez isso?

O despertador tocava, tocava e nada de Miro acordar. Já tinha passado cinco minutos com o objeto tocando, só então o escorpião abriu um olho, mas voltou a fechá-lo, virando para o outro lado.

Aiolos abriu demoradamente seus olhos, estava com muito sono, mas tinha que levantar.

- Pelo menos estou na minha cama.

Vestiu uma camisa e seguiu para a cozinha. Preparou o café e deixou para Alexia. Comendo uma maça desceu.

O despertador continuava a tocar, Miro virou-se e abrindo novamente só um olho, o pegou e jogou longe.

Outro que não queria levantar de jeito nenhum era Shura, mas não queria levar uma bronca do mestre.

- Que sonooo...

Até a cozinha abriu a boca diversas vezes, fez algo para ele e Annya e desceu.

Kamus acordou normalmente, sentia um pouco de sono, mas nada que fosse exagerado.

- Vou deixar só o café pronto, não vai levantar agora mesmo. - disse pensando em Ani.

Fez e desceu.

O escorpião continuava dormir.

Afrodite bocejou, não entendia da onde saia tanto sono, pois dormira cedo no dia anterior, mas o que era pior era a dor de estomago.

- Preciso de algo. - disse indo para a cozinha.

Procurou nos armários encontrando um sal de frutas, bebeu e ainda continuou sentindo-se mal.

- Se eu não for treinar Shion me mata.

Fez o café para Gabrielle,não deixando de colocar as rosas, e saiu.

Passaram-se minutos...

Mila espreguiçava na cama, tinha dormido muito tarde, mas precisava levantar, o autoritário poderia estranhar. Levantou e foi para a cozinha.

- Oh! Ele fez café. Que milagre. - disse ao ver a garrafa cheia.

Tomou e resolveu sair. Passou por gêmeos, câncer, leão e virgem sem encontrar seus moradores. Na porta da sétima casa encontrou com Dohko na porta.

- Bom dia Dohko.

- Bom dia Camila. Acordou cedo.

- Pois é. A Lay está acordada?

- Está sim, vai lá.

- Obrigada.

Ela encontrou a amiga na cozinha. Lay continuava sentada olhando para a porta.

- O que foi Lay? - Mila aproximou. - Lay?

- Ele me beijou... - murmurou.

- Ele quem?

- Dohko...

- O que?! Como assim?

- Me deu um beijo na testa e me desejou um bom dia.

- Que cavalheiro. Ele parece ser legal ao contrario do autoritário. - bufou. - cara chato.

- Por que ele fez isso? - pela primeira vez a olhou. - ele não tinha esse direito.

- Foi só um beijo Lay. Não se preocupe. Se ele tentar algo com você me fala.

Balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- Vou até Atena que ir?

- O que vai fazer lá?

- Perguntar se ela sabe alguma coisa do julgamento.

- Nem me fala... - olhou para o chão. - estamos a cada dia mais perto.

- É...

- Fico pensando se quando isso acabar o que será de nós. Não seremos mais necessárias para a Interpol e a máfia vai querer vingança.

- Estaremos a mercê da sorte.

- Sim...

- Mas não vamos pensar nisso agora, quem sabe acontece um milagre? - exclamou sorrindo.

- Só se a máfia deixar de existir. - sorriu de volta. - vou com você. E as meninas?

- Adivinha? Vão acordar lá para as tantas.

Miro abriu os olhos, ao sentar na cama sentiu a cabeça rodar.

- Que dor de cabeça... - olhando ao redor procurava pelo relógio. - ainda deve ser cedo...

Levantou, mas deu uma cambaleada. Viu o despertador espedaçado no canto da parede.

- Mais um para o lixo... - abaixou juntando os cacos. - quantas horas... O QUE!!!! 8hs30min! SHION VAI ME MATAR!

Arrumou o mais rápido possível, a cabeça doía, mas estava muito atrasado.

- Bom dia Miro. - disse Lay.

- Bom. - nem parou, descendo as escadas correndo.

- O que deu nele? - indagou Mila.

- Deve está atrasado para a reunião. - respondeu Lay

- Que reunião?

- Sei lá. Dohko me disse que eles a tem todos os dias.

- Ah...

O escorpião desceu que nem uma bala.

- Bom... dia... - o coração saltava pela boca.

- Atrasado. - Shion estava com os braços cruzados. - de novo.

- É que...

- Sem explicações. Vá treinar com o Mú.

- Está bem.

Formaram as duplas e Aiolos sentou na arquibancada.

- Bom dia Mu.

- Bom dia. - sua voz não saiu vibrante.

- Algum problema?

- Acho que comi algo que me fez mal, alem de estar com muito sono.

- Você também? - indagou Afrodite que desviava de um soco de Saga. - tomei sal de fruta e nem adiantou.

- E eu nem consegui comer alguma coisa. - disse Aioria.

Shaka treinava com Kamus, mas não conseguia se concentrar, sentia muita dor e as pernas continuavam bambas. Deu uma cambaleada e caiu de joelhos.

- O que foi Shaka? - Kamus preocupado aproximou do amigo.

- Não é nada. - levantou. - estou bem.

- Não está não. - disse Dohko. - está pálido.

Fizeram uma roda.

- Qual é o problema Shaka? - indagou Shion.

- Nada...

Shion o observou, o cavaleiro de virgem estava pálido.

- Dispensado, vá descansar.

- Mas...

- Vá descansar.

- Está bem.

- Saga vá com ele.

- Não precisa. - disse o virginiano. - estou bem. Continuem o treino.

A passos lentos Shaka voltava para casa.

Atena pessoalmente recebeu as duas ficando feliz pela visita delas. As conduziu para o escritório.

- Não estamos incomodando?

- De maneira nenhuma Camila. Fiquem a vontade para virem aqui sempre que quiserem.

- Obrigada.

- Vamos tomar café?

- Não obrigada, já tomamos. - disse Lay.

- Na verdade queríamos saber se tem alguma informação sobre o julgamento.

- Não. - indicou duas cadeiras para elas sentarem. - não tenho nenhuma.

- Ah.. - murmuraram as duas.

- Mas assim que eu tiver comunico a vocês, não se preocupem.

- Obrigada por tudo que está fazendo por nós. Nem sei se merecemos afinal nós somos...

- Pessoas como outras quaisquer. - disse a deusa. - não tem porque se acharem indignas.

- Mas...

- Aqui são apenas Camila e Linna.

- Obrigada Atena. - disse Lay.

- Bom, já vamos. A senhorita deve estar ocupada.

- Fiquem mais.

- Outra hora voltamos. - Mila levantou, ao olhar para o quanto da sala, ficou perplexa.

- O que foi Mila? - indagou Lay vendo o estado dela.

- De quem é aquele piano?

- É meu. - respondeu a deusa.

- Você tem um piano?! - exclamou.

- Era do meu avô.

- Posso... colocar a mão?

- Claro. - Atena estranhou a pergunta.

Mila aproximou com os olhos cheio de água, há quantos anos não chegava perto de um piano. Passou a mão lentamente por ele, como se estivesse acariciando-o. Atena e Lay observavam.

- Se quiser tocar.

- Posso?

Atena balançou a cabeça afirmando.

Os olhos de Mila brilharam, puxando o banquinho sentou-se. Olhava para as teclas ainda meia hesitada, mas foi por pouco tempo. Logo seus dedos começaram a deslizar por elas. Atena e Lay ficaram surpresas.

- Ela toca muito bem. - disse Atena maravilhada.

- E eu nem sabia que ela tocava. - Lay estava admirada.

-------------------------------------------------- FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------------

- Mais uma vez Camila.

- Sim mamãe.

Olhando a partitura, iniciou a execução e ao final não tinha errado uma única nota.

- Parabéns filha. - disse uma mulher de longos cabelos rosas e olhos da mesma cor.

- Obrigada mamãe.

- Estou vendo que vou acabar perdendo-a para a musica. - um homem de cabelos pretos e olhos âmbar aproximou do piano.

- Escutou eu tocar papai?

- Sim e está a cada dia melhor, filha.

- Eu serei uma grande pianista ou uma grande química.

- Qualquer caminho que escolher irá vencer Camila. - a mulher a abraçou.

- Estou indo para o laboratório.

- Posso ir! Posso! Posso! - exclamava enquanto descia do banco. - por favor!

- Está bem. - sorriu. - vamos.

- Estou vendo que vou acabar perdendo-a para a química. - brincou a mulher.

----------------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASH BACK------------------------------------------------

Camila deu a ultima dedilhada. Lay e Atena aplaudiram.

- Camila você toca muito bem! - exclamou a deusa.

- Obrigada.

- Atena tem razão, é uma excelente pianista.

- Tive a quem puxar. Minha mãe era uma.

- Sempre que quiser pode vir aqui tocar.

- Obrigada. Vamos Lay? Acho que ficamos muito tempo.

As duas despediram de Atena e desceram.

Shaka pela primeira vez xingou por ser de virgem e ter que subir toda aquela escadaria. Entrou em casa, segurando na parede indo direto para seu quarto, mas ao chegar na porta, tomou outro rumo, correndo para o banheiro. Foi o tempo de abrir a tampa. Voltou para o quarto e deitou apagando completamente.

Kanon abriu um olho, virou a cabeça deparando com a cama de Saga arrumada.

- Hoje ele acordou cedo... - murmurou abrindo o outro olho.

Espreguiçando sentou na cama, ainda tinha muito sono, mas tinha que ir treinar.

- Já deve ser 07hs30. - levantou dando a volta para ver as horas no relógio que ficava no outro criado mudo. - acordei cedo.

O geminiano pegou o relógio e arregalou os olhos.

- #&! 8hs e 40! SAGA, SEU IDIOTA POR QUE NAO ME ACORDOU?! - saiu em disparada.

Em cinco minutos, o geminiano estava diante de Shion.

- Mestre... é que... o Saga...

- Eu nada. Deixe-me fora disso.

- Vá treinar. - limitou a dizer.

- Sim. - ao chegar perto do irmão. - por que não me acordou?

- Eu te chamei inúmeras vezes.

- Chamou nada!

- Chamei sim!

- Não chamou.

- Chamou e você não acordou. - disse Kamus entrando no meio. - vamos treinar.

Hathor espreguiçou toda sorridente, a noite tinha sido ótima, o cara com que tinha saído era bom de cama. Nem se importou em dar seu dinheiro às meninas, o que normalmente não faria. Levantou e foi para a cozinha. Tinha a garrafa de chá, mais uma cesta com paezinhos. Enquanto tomava pensava nas próximas saídas.

Hikari sentia a cabeça rodar, havia bebido demais. Levantou tomando um banho frio e depois foi em busca de um café bem forte, estranhou em encontrar a mesa farta.

- Acho que é o efeito do álcool. Ele nunca faria isso... ou faria?

Sentou e tomou uma boa golada de café. Realmente estava impressionada, ele não parecia ser homem de gentilezas e aquele fato era um milagre.

- Ele é legal... - sorriu ao lembrar dele. Olhos azuis, cabelo da mesma cor, olhar sedutor, alem de possuir um perfume delicioso. - ele é lindo e somente isso. - disse tomando consciência de seus pensamentos.

Annya acordou pouco tempo depois que Shura tinha saído, foi a cozinha tomou café e voltou para o quarto. Sentia-se mal por ter voltado a se prostituir, mas o dinheiro que conseguiu iria ajudar sua família. Mesmo contra a vontade sairia todos os dias com as meninas e faria o maximo de programas para arrecadar uma alta quantia. Depois do julgamento sua vida era incerta e queria deixar alguma previsão para eles.

Pegou o livro que Shura havia arrumado e começou a ler.

- _"Santuário. Terra dos cavaleiros de Atena, os guardiões do universo. Ele é governado pelo mestre do santuário, que por sua vez, também possui a missão de comandar os cavaleiros que recebem a proteção das 88 constelações da abóbada celeste. O dever dos cavaleiros é proteger Atena e a paz na Terra. - _parou de ler. - mitologia grega, que interessante... - voltou. _ - No centro do santuário estão as 12 casas do zodíaco, guardadas pelos cavaleiros de ouro, que utilizando sua cosmo energia são capazes de rasgar as estrelas e abrir fendas no chão... mais ao fundo atravessando a sala do grande mestre, fica localizado o templo de Atena. Lá se encontra a reencarnação da deusa da justiça, que mantêm seu olhar protetor guardando o santuário"__**.(n/a: texto tirado do mangá CVZ The lost Canvas - Kurumada e Shiori, volume 1, com adaptações**_- Uau!! Imagina se eles existissem... - murmurou. - Shura poderia ser um. Ele parece ser tão forte. - deu um sorriso. - Annya... em vez de pensar nele vá arrumar a casa.

Fechando o livro, pulou da cama e saiu.

Ani levantou sentido muita dor de cabeça, mas precisava sair antes que o "Eismann" viesse importuná-la. Foi para a cozinha preparou os sucos e colocou nas garrafas que havia dado para as meninas. Com todo cuidado colocou-as no lugar e pegou mais duas.

O restante das meninas nem deram sinal de acordar. O treino seguiu sem a presença de Shaka e com Mú, Afrodite e Miro sentados na arquibancada. As 11hs o grande mestre deu por encerrado, ordenando que eles voltassem a uma hora sem atrasos.

Ash acordou e a primeira coisa que fez foi se picar com uma boa dose de H. Mu chegou em casa chamando por ela e não teve resposta. Pensando que ela podia estar dormindo, rumou para a cozinha a fim de preparar o almoço. Notou que a mesa do café continuava intacta, sinal que ela ainda dormia.

- Ela dormiu tão cedo ontem. - disse. - será que está bem? - subitamente lembrou da noite anterior, sonhara que ela havia entrado em seu quarto e dito alguma coisa. - porque sonhei com ela... - murmurou. - ainda bem que não foi com o conjunto. - corou só de lembrar.

Ash em seu quarto tinha ouvido a voz dele, mas preocupou-se em preparar outra dose. Dessa vez nem teve tempo, apagou com a seringa na mão.

Tempos depois Mu terminava o almoço e preocupado pelo excesso de sono de Birgit dirigiu para o quarto dela.

- Birgit. Birgit. - bateu. - Birgit. - bateu mais uma vez e nada. - ainda deve estar dormindo.

O ariano almoçou e aproveitando que ela dormia foi esconder a sua armadura, já que ela poderia aparecer de repente em seu quarto. Já estava quase na hora do treino quando retornou. Escutando um barulho vindo da cozinha pensou em ser ela.

- Bom dia Birgit.

- Bom dia. - disse seca, virada de costas para ele.

- Dormiu bem?

- Sim.

- Deve está com fome, o almoço está pronto.

- Depois eu como.

Notou que havia algo estranho.

- Birgit... - tocou no ombro dela.

- Tire as mãos de mim! - virou para ele, empurrando-o.

- O que... - a fitava assustado. - foi? - olhou para seus olhos, viu que sua pupila estava bastante contraída. - por que...

- Estou bem. - cortou-o.

- Sim. - afastou. - vou sair, devo voltar só a tarde.

- Por mim.

- Até logo. - disse.

Saiu da cozinha totalmente surpreso, ela sempre fora educada com ele e agora... Passava pelo quarto dela, quando notou a porta meia aberta. Não iria entrar, mas algo dentro de si dizia que era preciso. Olhou para ver se ela não estava por perto. Aparentemente tudo estava no lugar, contudo...

- Normal... - deu um passo, mas sentiu que seu pé tocara em algo. - o que é isso?

Abaixou e pegou uma seringa.

- Seringa? - indagou espantando. - o que ela faz com isso?

Não fazia sentido, porem deixou-a em cima da cômoda e saiu.

**Touro**

Camila entrava em casa no exato momento que Shion chegava.

- Onde esteve? - indagou ao vê-la com roupa de sair.

- Fui ver Atena... - respondeu.

- O que?! - indagou exaltado. - como ousou...

- Queria saber se tinha alguma informação sobre o julgamento. - disse com voz pesarosa.

Shion ia retrucar, mas diante da expressão dela, serenou.

- Do julgamento?

- Sim. Queria saber se ele vai realmente acontecer daqui a doze dias.

- Tem diferença?

- Tem... - deu um suspiro. - é a diferença entre a vida e a morte. Vou para a cozinha.

Saiu. Shion a olhava se afastar, ficou preocupado pelas palavras dela. Na cozinha, ela começava a preparar o almoço, o mestre apareceu pouco tempo depois, pegou uma cadeira e sentou perto da janela. Ele fitava a escadaria da casa seguinte, mas vez o outra a fitava. Mila indiferente cozinhava.

- Por que está nesse esquema de proteção? - indagou sem tirar os olhos das escadas.

- Vi o cara que eu acompanhava executar algumas pessoas. - disse indiferente.

Shion a olhou imediatamente.

- Testemunhou um crime?

- Vi quatro cabeças serem estouradas.

- Camila...

- Não é uma cena muito agradável de ver. - deu um meio sorriso.

- Quem eram as pessoas?

- Eu era fixa de um mafioso francês, Henry, ele mandou matar alguns traidores da máfia francesa. - colocou o prato sobre a mesa. - engraçado, hoje sou eu a traidora. Vou pedir pelo menos que me dêem um tiro no coração em vez na cabeça, não quero meus miolos espalhados.

- Não repita isso nem por brincadeira! - gritou levantando da cadeira. - não vai acontecer nada a você! Nada!

Mila o olhou incrédula e Shion vendo o que tinha falado voltou a sentar.

- Desculpe.

- Está pronto.

O restante do almoço foi em silencio, Mila lavou a louça e foi para o quarto. Shion foi para o treino. Enquanto descia as escadas pensava no que ela tinha dito. O julgamento era sua garantia de vida, logo após ele Atena ia entregá-las a Interpol e depois de passado, com certeza eles a descartariam deixando-as a mercê dos mafiosos. A imagem dela levando um tiro veio lhe na mente. Estremeceu só de pensar.

**Gêmeos**

Saga e Kanon entravam em casa discutindo.

- Já disse! Tentei de acordar.

- Tentou nada. Queria que eu me ferrasse com o Shion.

- Kanon tem dó.

Na sala encontraram com Hathor assistindo TV.

- Bom dia Hathor. - disse Saga.

- Bom dia rainha do Egito. - disse Kanon.

- Bom dia. - respondeu sorridente.

Os dois olharam entre si, ela nunca era simpática.

- A noite deve ter sido boa. - ironizou.

- E como! - olhou para Kanon. - muito boa.

O geminiano arqueou a sobrancelha intrigado, não tinha gostado nada do sorriso dela.

- Cadê a Chiara?

- Está no quarto. Vou chamá-la. - levantou e passando por Kanon sorriu, sumindo no corredor.

- Ela está aprontando alguma coisa. - disse invocado pelo sorriso dela.

- Para de implicar. Está assim só porque ela não rebateu suas provocações.

- Não é nada disso.

- Ela nem te deu bola. - riu.

- Cala a boca!

Chiara preparava uma dose de heroína quando Hathor apareceu.

- Já acordou?

- Tive uma crise. - disse ainda sentindo tremores. - tomei um quarto de grama, mas não sinto bem.

- Como ficou a divisão?

- Farah ficou com as 5 gramas de ópio, uma de H, um de cocaína, um ecstasy, um LSD e vidro de Valium. Gabe e Ash cada uma com: um de H, um ecstasy, um LSD, um cocaína e vidro de Valium. A Nik com um H, 3 ecstasy, uma de cocaína, um LSD e um Valium. A Guil e eu com um de cada. - preparou e injetou.

- O Valium funcionou muito bem.

- Por que diz isso?

- Acabo de escutar uma discussão dos dois 'maninhos' - disse com deboche. - parece que o insuportável dormiu mais que a cama.

- Ele é menos resistente então.

- É o que parece. Arrume rápido e saia. O gostosão estava perguntando por você.

- Saga?

- Tem outro por acaso?

- O irmão. - deu um sorrisinho, o mesmo sorriso da noite anterior. - são gêmeos, se um é, o outro...

- Kanon é insuportável! Odeio aquele cara.

- Excesso de ódio pode significar excesso de amor.

Hathor ficou vermelha de ódio.

- Se repetir isso, sumo com sua droga. Abusada.

- Já não está mais aqui quem ousou falar alteza.

Nina fechou a porta antes que levasse uma almofada na cara. Segurando a fechadura ela ria baixinho.

- Chiara?

Levando um susto virou deparando com Saga.

- Bom dia Saga!

- Como sabe que sou eu?

- Ora... - aproximou do geminiano. - pelo seu perfume. - roçou o rosto no dele.

Saga corou.

- Tem um perfume delicioso. - passou a mão pelo rosto dele.

O geminiano a fitava atônico, ela nunca era de ter esse tipo de comportamento, ficou ainda mais intrigado quando notou as pupilas dela contraídas.

- Chiara...

Hathor abriu a porta interrompendo-o.

- Vamos fazer o almoço. - disse puxando a amiga.

Saga ficou sem entender, na cozinha...

- Segure seus hormônios ou vai nos entregar.

- Por quê? - a italiana sentou num banquinho.

- Já percebeu como fica quando está drogada?

- É o meu normal.

- Não é. E toma cuidado com isso. Quando se picar fique no seu quarto até o efeito passar.

- Não enche Hat! Eu sei de mim!

- Está nos pondo em risco.

- Desde quando se preocupa com alguém? Logo você!

Ficou calada, já era a segunda vez que ouvia isso.

- O que tem ela? - indagou Kanon encostado na porta.

As duas olharam entre si, será que ele tinha escutado a conversa?

- Não tenho nada. - disse Hat olhando atravessado para Nina.

- Por que estavam discutindo?

- Por nada. Você é chato, hein? - Nina passou por ele.

Kanon a fitou surpreso: primeiro Hat sorridente, depois Chiara sem educação.

- O que...

- Nada. Só está de péssimo humor. - cortou.

- Vivendo com você, qualquer pessoa fica de péssimo humor.

Hat o encarou com ódio.

- Vai me encher também? Vá pro inferno! - largou o que estava fazendo e saiu.

Chiara voltava para o quarto, o efeito começava a declinar e isso era péssimo. Era sinal que seu corpo estava voltando a ser tolerante a droga. Hathor chegou em seguida e as duas permaneceram por lá durante o restante do tempo.

- Cadê elas?

- Trancaram no quarto. - Kanon acabava de preparar o almoço.

- Por quê?

- Sei lá. Não me interessa! Senta e coma. Não quero receber mais xingos do Shion.

Saga não disse nada, tudo estava esquisito, o comportamento alegre de Hathor, o abusado de Chiara e Kanon fazer o almoço. o.o

Almoçaram e saíram. Minutos depois as duas saíram de seu quarto e foram procurar algo para comer.

- Esqueci de pegar o braço da armadura. Mu falou que ia consertá-la. Já volto.

- Ah não Saga. - protestou o irmão. - não vou te esperar.

- Pode ir.

Pulando degraus entrou rapidamente em casa, estava dirigindo para seu quarto, quando notou a porta aberta do quarto delas.

- Chiara. - apareceu na porta, mas nada dela. - deve estar na cozi...

Parou de falar ao ver um objeto sobre o criado mudo. Foi até ele e o pegou: era um isqueiro.

- Isqueiro? - correu os olhos pelo quarto, viu duas bolinhas feitas de papel alumínio em cima da cômoda. Ficou apreensivo, aquilo não podia ser boa coisa.

**Câncer**

MM nem chamou por Hikari indo direto para a cozinha. Enquanto enchia o copo com água viu jogado num canto uma tampinha de garrafa. Colocou o copo na pia e caminhou até o local.

- Tampinha de cerveja? - indagou surpreso. - não comprei nenhuma garrafa esses dias... a não ser que...

- Bom dia Giovanni, falando sozinho?

- Bom dia. - escondeu a tampa no bolso. - está com cara que acordou agora.

- Acordei a pouco tempo. Dormir muito.

- Imaginei. - a analisava.

- Obrigada pelo café.

- Que café?

- O que você preparou hoje, tudo estava muito bom.

- Foram só umas coisinhas.

- Em retribuição vou preparar o almoço.

- Como quiser.

O canceriano puxou uma cadeira e sentou. Ela pegou os utensílios e começou a preparar. MM examinava cada gesto, cada ação dela, estava desconfiado.

- Kari.

- Sim?

- Fiquei feliz ontem por me considerar digno de confiança.

- Você é. O que esta fazendo por mim, não tem preço.

- Espero que a nossa confiança não seja abalada. - disse observando a reação dela.

- Claro que não. - tentou transparecer que estava normal. - por que seria?

Ele levantou e caminhou até ela. Depositou suas mãos nos braços dela fazendo-a fita-lo.

Hikari tentava sustentar o olhar, mas ele a olhava de um jeito que parecia que sabia que ela estava mentindo, alem disso somava o perfume dele.

- O que foi... ? - indagou querendo estabelecer um dialogo.

- Farei de tudo para protegê-la, mas preciso saber a verdade.

- Tudo o que? Acha que estou escondendo algo de você, alem do que já sabe?

- Não sei.

- Tem o poder de nos entregar, não ia pisar na bola com você.

- Assim espero. - a soltou. - o almoço vai demorar?

- Um pouco.

- Vou para meu quarto.

- Quanto tiver pronto te chamo.

- Ta.

Ao vê-lo passar pela porta suspirou aliviada.

- "Vai ser difícil engana-lo." - pensou.

MM seguia pelo corredor, mas não em direção ao seu quarto e sim de Hikari. Parou em frente a cama dando uma olhada geral. Seus olhos bastante perspicazes, pelos anos na máfia e como cavaleiro, encontraram o que queriam.

- Está mentindo para mim.

Agachou, perto da cama, no espaço entre o pé da mesma, do criado e da parede, localizou duas garrafas de cerveja. Pegou uma e cheirou, ainda conservava o cheiro indicando que o consumo não tinha sido há muito tempo. Colocou-as no lugar, pegou um outro objeto e foi para seu quarto. Meia hora depois ela o chamava para o almoço.

Apareceu com a cara fechada o que a deixou preocupada.

- Tentei fazer o melhor possível. - colocou um prato de macarronada sobre a mesa.

- Por que não me contou que é alcoólatra?

Hikari levou um susto.

- Não teria te dado aquelas latinhas.

- Está enganado, eu...

- Onde arrumou as garrafas?

- Mexeu no meu quarto?

- Correção meu quarto, está na minha casa.

- Mexeu nas minhas coisas?

- Mexi. Sou seu segurança esqueceu? - sorriu com desdém. - precisava saber quem estava protegendo.

- Confiei em você.

- E eu em você. Por que não disse logo? Vivo te avisando que se eles descobrirem sua vida será bem mais curta. Vão mandá-las embora antes do julgamento.

- Pensa que me drogo também?

- Bebe, se prostitui, só falta isso.

Os olhos violeta encheram de água, por um momento MM arrependeu-se por ter dito aquilo.

- Vai me contar?

- Não há nada para ser contado!

- Só devolvo a espada quando falar. - disse frio.

- Você não... não teve essa coragem...

- Sua espada? Peguei sim.

- Cretino! - partiu para cima dele. - não pode pega-la! A espada é minha!

- É só uma espada e muito velha por sinal.

Só foi ouvido o som de algo estralando. Hikari tinha dado um tapa na cara dele, deixando o lugar vermelho. MM levou a mão até a bochecha pois essa ardia e muito.

- Pensei que era uma pessoa decente, mas é tão baixo quanto os mafiosos, mascara da morte.

Saiu trancando em seu quarto. MM com a mão ainda no rosto estava possesso, nunca, ninguém o agredira daquele jeito e aquilo não ficaria assim.

**Leão**

Aioria se sentia um pouco melhor, a dor tinha diminuído e em mais algumas horas estaria novinho em folha.

- Estou morrendo de fome! - exclamou na porta de casa. - o que é aquilo?

Um brilho chamou sua atenção. Caminhou ate o lugar encontrando uma garrafa de cerveja vazia.

- O que isso faz aqui? Só pode ser de quem? - ironizou olhando para a casa abaixo. - tem lixo na sua casa não? - gritou. - vou te entregar para o mestre!

O leonino entrando a jogou no lixo, foi a cozinha e tudo estava como ele havia deixado.

- A Íris ainda está dormindo... - murmurou desapontado. - por Zeus...

Reunindo forças encarou as panelas. Almoçou, tirou uma sonequinha e foi treinar. E Íris? Décimo sono.

**Virgem**

Farah sentada em sua cama fumava um cigarro de ópio. Sentia um alivio ao engolir a fumaça. Ficou por muito tempo olhando o nada como se tivesse em transe.

O cavaleiro de virgem abriu os olhos, havia perdido a noção do tempo, parecendo que dormira a horas porem não passava das onze. Levantou, suas pernas ainda estavam bambas, mas conseguia andar sem ter que apoiar nas paredes.

No quarto, Farah sorria de orelha a orelha tinha muito ópio e outras drogas e queria aproveitá-las ao maximo. Dessa vez tomaria H.

Shaka ia para a sala das arvores gêmeas para fazer sua meditação, estava na porta que dava acesso quando se lembrou do rosário. Voltou. Sentiu o estomago novamente doer e teve que apoiar na parede.

- Bom dia Shaka.

- Bom dia.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim.

- Está pálido. - aproximou.

Shaka sentiu um cheiro vindo dela, não sabia do que se tratava, mas era desagradável e quando chegou as suas narinas, seu estomago revirou.

- Afaste-se. - ele a olhou, seus olhos estavam fechados. - Estou bem. - continuou o caminho.

Farah o fitou até sumir no corredor.

- "Está muito pálido. Por quê?" - pensou.

O virginiano chegando ao quarto já se sentia um pouco melhor, sentou um pouco antes de pegar o rosário e sair.

Farah ia para a cozinha pegar uma colher estava ansiosa, mas algo chamou sua atenção: uma porta entre- aberta.

- "Nunca reparei nessa porta..." - pensou.

Rendendo a curiosidade terminou de abri-la vendo uma escada. Ascendeu a luz e começou a descer. Ao final dela deparou com uma ampla sala tendo ao fundo uma estatua de Buda deitada.

- Nunca imaginei que tivesse isso no porão.

Caminhou até a estatua e a tocou. A estatua partiu-se em duas.

- Uma porta? A estatua é era uma porta?!

Farah terminou de abri-la, arregalou os olhos ao deparar com um imenso jardim.

- Um... jardim... aqui?! - estava perplexa. _**(n/a: para quem viu a saga de Hades fase santuário, a parte que os bronze chegam a casa de virgem, numa sala está Mu bloqueando a passagem e Aioria. Quando eles chegam descem uma escada e deparam-se com os dois dourados, dando a entender que a entrada para a sala das arvores fica no subsolo.)**_

Ela não acreditava no que via, o lugar era coberto por uma grama verdinha e a uma distancia duas arvores em paralelo. Pétalas de Sakuras voavam com o vento. _**(n/a: eu acho que aquela pétalas são de Sakuras, mas se alguém souber que flores são na verdade me fale.) **_Farah deu alguns passos, agachou e tocou na relva.

- É de verdade... - murmurou.

- É de verdade e não tinha o direito de vir aqui. - disse uma voz fria.

- Nunca pensei que tivesse um jardim aqui. - disse ainda admirada. - é lindo.

- Como entrou?

- A porta...

- Aqui não é seu lugar. - Shaka a pegou pelo braço. - esse lugar é sagrado, não é para pessoas como você.

O virginiano a arrastou para fora.

- Só queria ver.

- Falei que não queria que andasse por aí. Não venha mais aqui.

- Sou tão desprezível que não posso nem entrar nesse jardim?

Shaka não respondeu, mas seu silêncio era claro. Farah engoliu seco e saiu de lá. Pegou a colher e se trancou em seu quarto.

Shaka foi se sentar entre as arvores, tomou posição, contudo não conseguiu se concentrar. O cheiro que vinha de Farah era familiar. Tempos depois, voltou a cozinha para beber mais um pouco de chá antes de ir para o treino.

- Espero que me faça bem. - disse tomando um gole.

Colocou a xícara na pia e saiu. Ao passar pelo quarto dela, sentiu o mesmo cheiro só que mais forte.

**Libra**

- Lay! - gritou Dohko da sala. - cheguei.

Ela não apareceu.

- Lay? Lay!

Nada.

- Será que saiu? - rumou para a cozinha, passando pelo corredor viu a porta do quarto dela aberta. - Lay?

Não obtendo resposta entrou. Olhava atentamente cada detalhe, tudo estava em seu lugar, indicando que ela era organizada. A única exceção era uma blusa que estava jogada sobre a cama. Dohko a pegou e sem entender o porquê a cheirou.

- Por que entrou no meu quarto? - indagou parada na porta.

- Achei que estivesse aqui... - murmurou sem virar para ela por causa da blusa. - desculpe. - virando escondeu dentro da sua camisa nas costas. Ela não percebeu.

- Não gosto que entrem no meu quarto. Quanto mais você.

Dohko a olhou espantando.

- Por quê?

- Estou aqui porque não tenho opção, isso não te da o direito de achar que vou fazer algo com você.

- Nem pensei nisso. - disse. - jamais faria alguma coisa a você.

- Será?

- Não aproveito de mulheres. - seu tom de voz era sério. - está enganada ao meu respeito.

Saiu sem da-la chance de reposta. Lay sentou na cama, era sempre a mesma história, eu sou um cara decente, jamais irei te machucar etc e no final eram uns perfeitos cafajestes. Não cairia nessas conversas, manteria Dohko em seu lugar.

O libriano foi para a cozinha, que garota mais estranha e sistemática.

- "Nunca faria nada com ela. - pensou. - porque será que me tratou... - lembrou do beijo. - é por isso..."

Lay não foi almoçar e Dohko não foi chamá-la, pediria desculpas e devolveria a blusa mais tarde. Ela só saiu do quarto ao ver que ele tinha saído.

**Escorpião**

Miro subia lentamente, estava encalorado, com fome e irritado pela bronca.

Guil já tinha se picado e estava na cozinha lavando a colher. Esfregava e nada da mancha de queimado sair.

- Droga! Sai!.

- Oi Angelina.

- Oi. - continuou a fazer seu serviço.

- O que está fazendo?

- Não te interessa.

- Levantou com o pé esquerdo hein? - sentou. - o que temos para o almoço?

- Nada!

- Nada?

- Quer calar a boca!

- Está pior que o MM quando acorda.

- Já mandei calar a boca! - ela avançou sobre ele.

- Angelina! - Miro levantou assustado. - foi só brincadeira. - a segurava.

- Me solta! Se não me soltar eu vou gritar!

- Já soltei. - escondeu as mãos. - que gênio hein...- olhou para o braço dela, viu um pequeno vermelhidão, quase imperceptível, na altura do cotovelo. - o que é isso no seu... - desistiu de falar.

- Estou farta de você! Vou para meu quarto.

Ela entrou para o quarto batendo a porta de forma brusca. Miro ainda sem entender foi preparar algo.

- Eu hein? Não fiz nada... - pegou uma colher sobre a pia. - ué.. - viu que ela estava queimada. - será que a queimei?

Arrumou o almoço e depois foi treinar. Guil tomou um Valiun e apagou.

**Sagitário**

Nik acabava de cheirar cocaína.

Aiolos notou que tudo que tinha deixado sobre a mesa, estava intacto.

- Ainda está dormindo.

Deixou uma panela no fogo e foi para a sala ver TV.

- Bom dia Aiolos. - disse Nik aparecendo no corredor.

- Bom dia. Acordou agora?

- Sim. - jogou-se no sofá.

- E as costas?

- Quase me mataram. - estava quase esquecendo. - por isso dormir até agora. Foi só de manha que elas melhoraram um pouco. - ela o olhou.

- Entendo. - a fitou reparando que suas pupilas estavam dilatadas. - por que suas pupilas estão assim?

- O quarto estava escuro. - respondeu rápido.

- Ah... vou preparar o almoço. - estava levantando.

- Não vai. - ela o puxou, fazendo-o sentar novamente. - me faça companhia. - colocou a cabeça no colo dele.

- Alexia...

- Sabia que fica muito sexy com essa faixa na testa?

- Como? - corou.

- Gostaria de ver você usando só ela. - Nik acariciou o rosto dele.

- Vou preparar o almoço. - ele quase a jogou no chão.

- Aiolos...

O sagitariano na cozinha tomava um copo de água gelado, detestava esse jeito dela.

- "Aposto que o usa para conseguir as coisas e com um corpo daquele consegue."

Na sala ela sorria, ele era difícil, mas conseguiria.

- "Esses caras certinhos demais... é só da uma boa apertada que cedem."

Aiolos permaneceu na cozinha e quando a comida estava pronta chamou por Nik. Gritou do quarto que estava sem fome. Na verdade estava trancada tomando uma dose de H. Ele nem se importou, quanto menos a ver melhor. Almoçou e desceu. Na escada pensava nela. Tinha raiva de seu comportamento em contrapartida tinha um forte desejo por sua aparência.

- Aiolos fique atento. - disse a si mesmo.

**Capricórnio**

Annya estava na porta de capricornio varrendo a entrada.

- Bom dia Ingrid.

- Oi Shura, bom dia.

- O que está fazendo?

- Pensei em dá uma limpeza, me acolheu tão bem é o mínimo que posso fazer.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

- É um prazer. - reparou que ele suava muito. - parece está cansado. Onde estava?

- Realizando alguns serviços. Estou com fome. - deu um suspiro. - o que vou preparar?

- Já fiz o almoço.

- Como?

- Já fiz. Venha. - ela pegou na mão dele e o conduziu, pelo ato Shura corou.

Annya tinha feito um almoço digno de um rei.

- Isso tudo é para mim?! - exclamou ao ver a mesa farta.

- Sim. Espero que goste.

Shura não perdeu tempo e atacou tudo que via. Annya o observava, ele era uma boa pessoa e sentia-se mal por ter dado Valium a ele.

- Isso está muito bom! - exclamou. - é uma cozinheira de mão cheia.

- Obrigada...

- Não vai comer?

- Vou.

Ela comia pequenas porções enquanto o capricorniano, devorava tudo.

- Agradeço a Zeus por ter mandado você. Nunca comi tão bem. Tomara que esse julgamento nunca aconteça.

- Por que...?

- Assim você não tem que ir embora.

Annya corou, Shura corou em seguida notando o que tinha dito.

- É quero dizer... é que...é...

- Entendi. - murmurou. - está me aceitando pela comida. - levantou segurando seu prato.

- Não Ingrid. - ele levantou parando na frente dela. - gosto da sua presença.

Ela abaixou o rosto envergonhada.

- Sou prostituta.

- É uma menina delicada e de valor. - ergueu o rosto dela.

- "Não vai achar quando souber a verdade." - pensou desviando o olhar. - vou lavar as vasilhas.

Recolheu tudo e começou a limpar. Shura ficou mais um pouco e depois saiu indo direto para o treino.

Na cozinha ela enxaguava um prato, em meio a água da torneira, lagrimas.

- "Mais uma pessoa que engano..."

**Aquário**

Kamus entrava silenciosamente em casa, tinha a intenção de surpreender Alais em algum ato suspeito. Passou pelo quarto dela, ela não estava, mas pode sentir o forte cheiro de incenso.

- Alais!

Ela estava na cozinha completando mais uma garrafa com suco de uva, levou um susto e quase deixou a garrafa cair. Rapidamente a escondeu dentro do armário que tinha de baixo da pia.

- Estou na cozinha! - gritou.

- Voltou a usar os incensos. - apareceu na porta.

- Já não falei que gosto? Que saco!

- Cuidado com o palavriado.

- Alguém já te disse que é um chato?

- Não.

- Sempre tem a primeira vez 'Eismann'. - disse saindo.

- Espere. - segurou o braço dela. - do que me chamou?

- Eismann, homem gelo, por que é um grosso! Quer me soltar?

Kamus a encarava, aos poucos foi aproximando, deixando-a apreensiva.

- O que vai fazer?!

- Obrigado pelo elogio. - sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Ani arregalou os olhos.

- Você é doido! - se soltou indo embora.

Ele a acompanhou com os olhos até desaparecer no corredor.

- Não adianta mentir para mim. - sorriu. - vou ter o prazer de te entregar para Shion.

Quando passou pelo quarto dela alem do cheiro de incenso sentiu um outro cheiro, tinha duvidas e queria comprovar. Ao dizer no ouvido dela, pode sentir claramente o cheiro de cigarro.

Ani trancou-se em seu quarto, fumou mais alguns cigarros e terminou a garrafa de champanhe. Kamus fez algo e em seguida foi para o treino.

**Peixes**

Gabe tomava um LSD quando sentiu o cheiro de rosas invadir o local.

- "Ele chegou." - pensou, escondendo sua droga embaixo do travesseiro.

- Gabrielle. - ele bateu na porta.

Antes que ele batesse de novo abriu-a.

- Bom dia minha linda! Teve bons sonhos?

Não respondeu, mas ficou intrigada pelo 'minha linda'.

- Tenho certeza que sim. - sorriu, havia acostumado com o jeito dela. - pelo visto nem tomou café. Venha.

Sem cerimônia Afrodite a puxou, conduzindo-a para a cozinha.

- Não estou com fome... - murmurou.

- Claro que está. - puxou uma cadeira. - fique sentadinha aí enquanto faço algo para nós.

A contra gosto sentou.

- Farei uma comida especial para nós. - começou a mexer nas panelas.

Gabe o olhava discretamente, não poderia existir um homem como ele, tão gentil, atencioso...que não dava a mínima pelo fato dela ser o que era.

- Por Zeus! - exclamou. - como pude me esquecer de uma coisa como essa. As rosas!

Gabe assustada olhava para ele e para a mesa.

- Aqui. - apontou para a jarra.

- Eu sei, mas queria por algumas vermelhas. Já volto.

Saiu. Gabrielle balançou a cabeça, definitivamente ele não existia. Olhou para o jarro sobre a mesa, ficara impressionada pela vitalidade das rosas mesmo naquele dia tão quente.

- "São lindas. - pegou uma. - e perfumadas."

Afrodite que voltava parou, ao ver que ela segurava uma nas mãos.

- "Ela gosta mesmo de rosas."

Depois de cheirá-la colocou no lugar.

- Espero que goste de vermelhas. - disse entrando.

Abaixou o rosto.

O pisciano havia pegado quatro rosas, colocou três na jarra e segurava a outra.

- Gabrielle.

Ela o olhou.

Afrodite quebrou um pouco o caule, e a colocou na franja de Gabe.

- Sua beleza deixou a rosa linda.

Corando abaixou o rosto. Ele pos a mão no queixo dela, fazendo-a fita-lo. Notou que as pupilas dela estavam bem dilatadas.

- Vou terminar o almoço.

Saiu de perto dela. Ela encolheu ainda mais na cadeira. O restante foi como nos outros dias um monologo. Afrodite despediu indo para o treino. No quarto Gabe olhava a rosa, preferia as brancas, mas aquela vermelha... não teve coragem de jogar fora. A pos ao lado do abajur.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Mais um capitulo, ficou enorme!!!**_

_**Agradecendo pela leitura dessa fic e das outras ao longo do ano. Arigato!**_

_**Desejo a todos um feliz 2008, repleto de paz e de luz! Bjos **_


	12. Chapter 12: Desconfiança I

**Calyeh**** - **_Dokinho é um fofooooo! MM e Kari casalsinho 10 que ainda vai brigar muito, vai aprontar muito, tudo muito._

**Flor**** - **_A verdade aos poucos vem átona, vai haver centenas de milhares de brigas, arrependimentos, ódio, lagrimas._

**Aredhel**- _O Shaka foi cruel com as palavras. Obrigada pela informação sobre as flores._

**Tenshiaburame **- _Os sentimentos estão começando a aparecer de leve, mas ainda tem um longo caminho tortuoso para percorrer._

**Dri **_- Adoro a Hat e acho que o apelido caiu bem. A terceira casa com esses casais nunca mais será a mesma._

**Alice-** _Tadinhos... eles não são bobinhos, é que estão acostumados no mundinho deles de defensores de Atena, não tem a devida experiência. Shaka ainda vai passar muito mal...mas ele mereceu, se acha. Também fiquei com dó do Mu... ainda vai sofrer muito. Imagina o Aiolos só de faixa!!!!!! Quanto ao julgamento pode esperar grandes emoções, antes, durante e depois_.

**Nikke** _- Você ainda tem duvidas que ela vai deixar o fornecedor escapar? Os chefões por enquanto ainda não sabem, mas vão descobrir..._

**AstreaP** - _Quando eles descobrirem não vai sobrar pedra sobre pedra._

**Capitulo 11: Desconfiança I **

Uma hora em ponto estavam no Coliseu inclusive Miro.

- Não falta ninguém?

- Só o Mask.

- Ah ele ali. - Aioria apontou para a entrada.

O canceriano estava com uma carranca enorme e um lado do rosto vermelhinho, passou por entre os dourados e sentou na arquibancada.

- O que deu nele? - indagou Afrodite a Shura.

- Sei lá.

- Chega de conversas, iniciem o treino. Você também MM. - ordenou Shion.

- Não vou treinar. - disse.

- Como? - o mestre descruzou os braços.

- Não amola.

Todos olharam para ele surpresos.

- Está me desafiando cavaleiro de câncer?

Nem respondeu, estava possesso pelo tapa que havia levado.

- Máscara!

- Ela me paga. - disse.

- O que?

- Já disse que não vou treinar, a não ser que alguém queira ir para o Meikai.

- Mestre. - Mu aproximou. - é melhor deixar ele ficar calmo.

Shion olhou para o discípulo.

- Está me dizendo o que devo fazer?

- Claro que não, é que... quando ele está meio alterado é capaz de mandar alguém para Hades.

- Que seja! Kanon irá lutar com ele.

- O QUE?! - exclamou o próprio. - mas mestre... por que eu?

- Por que sim. Comecem.

Formaram as duplas e o treino teve inicio.

- O que é isso no seu rosto?

- Nada.

- A Cinderela machucou? - não podia perder a chance de provocá-lo.

- Fique calado!

- Hum... ta nervosinha...

- Cala a boca Kanon! - o canceriano deu um soco nele.

O gemininiano caiu sendo arrastado.

- Não precisa exagerar.

- Devia te mandar para o Meikai.

- Não vai mandar ninguém - Shion interveio. - quinhentas flexões.

- Por quê? Não fiz nada.

- Não discuta vá!

MM saiu xingando a tudo e a todos, chutando todas as pedras pelo caminho. Tomou posição começando a executá-las.

- Um... ela não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo.. dois... mulher atrevida... três... vai me pagar... quatro... vou entrega-la para Shion... cinco... vou entrega-la para a máfia... seis... vai ver quando cair nas mãos deles... sete... atrevida... oito... insolente...nove...me paga...dez...vou destruir aquela espada velha... onze... e na frente dela...doze...

Continuou a contar e aos poucos foi ficando mais calmo. Assim que terminou sentou no chão. Com os braços cruzados observava o treino dos amigos.

- Cambada de idiotas. - sorriu. - enquanto estão aí, elas estão se divertindo.

O sorriso deu lugar a preocupação. Enquanto estavam ali, elas estavam consumindo drogas e Hikari até poderia estar no meio.

- "Ela não mentiria para mim"... - pensava.

Por um momento arrependeu-se pelo jeito que havia falado, principalmente ao lembrar das lagrimas dela. Ela tinha toda razão por ficar com raiva, talvez a espada tivesse algum valor sentimental para ela.

- Idiota. - olhava para o chão.

- Algum problema mascara?

- É a... - ia responder - Mu?

- Você dizia...

- Nada. O que quer?

- Por que está com esse lado do rosto vermelho?

- Interrogatório?

- Não. - sentou na frente dele.

MM o fitou, Mu era uma figura enigmática, como podia existir uma pessoa tão calma? Que não se abala nem com as patadas que recebe de vez em quando.

- Desculpe. - disse olhando para o outro lado.

- Tudo bem. Está tendo algum problema com a Hikari?

- Ela me deu um tapa. - só depois de dizer é que se deu conta. Tinha que tomar cuidado com ele, pois poderia ler sua mente e descobrir o que estava acontecendo. - só isso.

- Hikari te bateu? - ficou surpreso.

- Não vai contar para ninguém! - ameaçou.

- Claro que não. Mas porque ela fez isso?

- Mereci. Só isso.

- Sim...

- Como vai a Birgit?

- Parece que hoje todo mundo acordou de péssimo humor.

- Por quê? - MM o olhou.

- Ela foi um pouco indelicada.

- Indelicada como? - já imaginava o que era.

- Foi agressiva... mas ela não é assim. - tratou de defendê-la.

- "Só quando esta drogada. - pensou. - já estão nesse estágio..." Mu.

- Sim.

- Quando ela estiver assim deixe-a sozinha, vai ser melhor.

- Por que diz isso? - indagou sem entender.

- Sou o mal humorado daqui entendo disso. - disse, mas na verdade porque sabia que os drogados num estágio avançado ficam brutais e agressivos e o ariano poderia sair machucado com isso.

- Obrigado. - disse. - " MM dando conselhos? Tem algo errado." - pensou. - já terminou as flexões?

- Já, vou treinar.

- E é bom mesmo. - sorriu. - Shion não está muito bem.

- Já sei que vou levar uma bronca. Normal.

O restante do treino continuou tranqüilo. Enquanto isso nas doze casas a droga e a bebida rolavam soltas.

Seis horas, Shion dava por terminado mais um dia de treino. Os dourados voltavam para casa. _**(n/a: vou ser aleatória)**_

**Câncer**

MM entrou em casa lentamente, não queria dar de cara com Hikari. Passou direto indo para a cozinha, ela não estava lá. Fez o jantar deixando tudo pronto. Um pouco hesitante parou na porta do quarto dela, ia bater, mas lembrou-se de algo. Foi ao quarto pegou a espada dela e voltou.

- Hikari. - bateu na porta. - Hikari.

Ela não respondeu.

- Hikari, eu sei que está aí.

Nada.

- Hikari. - bateu mais forte. - Quer me responder?!

- Vai para o inferno! - gritou de dentro.

- O que? - recuou. - olha aqui, com quem acha que está falando?

- Com um IMBECIL!

- Imbecil?! Abra essa porta! Agora! - bateu bem forte. - ninguém fala assim comigo! E não esqueci do tapa!

- IMBECIL! - berrou. - me deixe em paz!

- Ora sua...

- O que? - abriu a porta de repente. - fale o que quer dizer!

Assustando recuou um passo.

- Já não ofendeu o bastante?! Idiota!

Bateu a porta na cara dele. O Canceriano ficou vermelho de raiva.

- Hikari!!!

Estava prestes a derrubar a porta, quando ouviu um barulho de choro. Do outro lado, ela estava encostada na porta chorando.

- Hikari... - aproximou da porta. - me... me... - era difícil pedir perdão. - desculpe...- suspirou. - não queria ter dito aquilo. Pode me perdoar?

Do outro lado Hikari estava surpresa. MM deu um longo suspiro, ela nunca iria perdoa-lo. Estava prestes a sair quando a porta se abriu.

- Tudo bem. - limpava o rosto.

- Me perdoa? - o canceriano depositou a mão no ombro dela.

- Sim.

- Isso é seu. - mostrou a espada. - nunca deveria tê-la pego.

- Obrigada.

- Fiz alguma coisa. - disse sem graça. - dá para matar a fome.

- Vou guardá-la.

Entrou, ele a seguiu. Cuidadosamente a colocou debaixo da cama. MM a fitava com um sorriso, tinha dado bem com ela.

- Onde conseguiu a espada?

- Não sei ao certo. Quando saí do hospital um 'amigo meu' me entregou dizendo que era minha.

- Não lembra nada mesmo.

- Não...

- Vem vamos jantar. - viu um pacotinho suspeito sobre o criado mudo. - Hikari está usando drogas?

- Não! - pegou o pacotinho. - é da...

- E o que está fazendo com você?

- Me pediu para guardar. - a tarde Nik havia pedido a ela que guardasse o LSD.

- Você não tinha devolvido?

- Tinha, mas ela pediu para guardar novamente. - não poderia contar que aquele era outro.

- Não estou gostando nada disso. - cruzou os braços. - esses trecos perto de mim...

- Prometo que não guardo mais. - colocou dentro de uma gavetinha.

- É bom mesmo. Vamos jantar.

----------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------

Mais cedo Nik tinha pedido que Hikari fosse a oitava casa.

- O que andou tomando?

- Ecstasy.

- Não sei o que é pior isso ou a H.

- Não te chamei até aqui para me dar um sermão.

- E para que foi?

- Guarde para mim. - deu a ela um saquinho com um comprimido.

- O que é isso?

- LSD. Vamos sair só amanha, não quero acabar com tudo. Sei que em você posso confiar.

- Não é uma boa idéia. - lembrou de MM e dela própria. - perdi dois lembra?

- Devia ter te matado por aquilo, mas passou. Guarde esse, não vai perdê-lo!

- Nik...

- Guarda! - gritou.

- Tá.

- Pode ir.

Hikari descia as escadas temerosa. Isso não daria certo.

--------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------

Depois do jantar os dois foram para sala, ver filme de terror. Não tocaram mais no assunto de bebida e dos LSD's. Hikari a toda hora assustava, ver esse tipo de filme drogada era uma coisa, consciente era outra. Abraçou as pernas e as vezes escondia o rosto com as mãos. MM achava graça. A tela ficou escura, Hikari afundou no sofá, de repente a tela acendeu revelando o assassino. Ela levou um susto e a primeira coisa que fez foi abraçar MM.

- Esse filme é horrível.

- É... - o canceriano estava vermelho.

- Ah.. desculpe. - notou o que tinha feito. - me assustei.

- Tudo bem.

Os dois olharam-se por um tempo.

- Vou buscar refrigerante. - MM levantou bruscamente.

Na cozinha respirava fundo, estava tudo errado. Ao voltar, viu a porta do quarto dela aberta. Entrou indo direto para a gavetinha onde estava o LSD. A abriu. Era um comprimido rosa.

Havia pouco mais de um ano e meio que não consumia nada. Foi na época que Saga/Ares exigiu a presença de todos os cavaleiros no santuário. Tinha deixado a máfia e as drogas...

- Giovanni.. é um cavaleiro de Atena. - virou de costas. - está incentivando a Hikari. Controle-se.

Hikari no sofá fitava o corredor, sentia a face aquecida só de lembrar que segundos atrás estava abraçada a MM. Deu um sorriso.

Achando estranho a demora dele foi atrás, não tinha um bom pressentimento.

MM segurava o saquinho na mão.

- Você não vai tomar isso. - tomou o saquinho dele.

Ele a olhou.

- Não quero que recaia por minha causa.

- Eu... - olhava para ela e para a droga.

- Nem devia ter trago, não quero que se destrua.

- Olha só quem está falando. Bebida destrói do mesmo jeito, apenas mais lento.

Ela não disse nada.

- É só um LSD.

- Não Giovanni.

- Me dá esse troço logo. - ameaçou avançar.

- Não vou deixar que acabe com sua vida. - ela abriu o saquinho e colocou o comprimido na boca.

- Você... - percebeu que ela não tinha engolido.

MM a puxou beijando-a. A principio Hikari ficou perplexa, mas depois deixou-se levar pelo beijo envolvente. Ele aproveitando, pegou o comprimido. Ela percebeu a intenção dele, o LSD acabou partindo ao meio_**. (n/a: eu não sei se isso é possível, mas o que vale é a imaginação da autora rsrs)**_

- Consigo tudo que quero. - disse tomando o refrigerante. - tudo. - deu um copo a ela.

Hikari o olhava estática, não pela ousadia em querer o comprimido e sim pelo beijo. Pela primeira vez sentiu emoção ao ser beijada.

- Está fazendo efeito mais rápido. - as luzes estavam mais intensas.

Ela não disse nada, estava preocupada, o que nunca poderia acontecer a uma prostituta, pois era sua perdição, parecia estar acontecendo... estava apaixonando-se.

**Capricórnio**

Shura entrava em casa sorridente, tomaria um bom banho depois comeria uma boa comida.

- "Até que enfim Zeus ouviu as minhas preces." Ingrid!

A chamou, mas ela não respondeu. Annya estava em seu quarto, sentada na cama olhava o objeto em suas mãos: uma colher de prata.

- "Éramos tão felizes nesta época..." - murmurou.

Shura parou na porta.

- Oi Ingrid.

- Oi. - não se virou.

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum. Deve está com fome. Vou preparar o jantar.

- Não precisa se incomodar.

- Faço questão.

- Está bem. - saiu indo para o quarto.

Annya guardou cuidadosamente o objeto na mala e dirigiu-se para cozinha. Tempos depois o capricorniano apareceu na porta.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não precisa, estou terminando. Senta.

Sentou, ela já colocava algumas coisas sobre a mesa. Ora alguma ela o olhou e disse mais o que necessário. Estava muito calada e Shura estava incomodado com isso.

- Algum problema Ingrid?

- Não... - servia-se.

- "Claro que está, não perguntou nada." - pensou olhando para ela.

Annya notou o olhar.

- A comida está ruim?

- Não, ao contrário! A sua comida é tão boa quanto a da minha mãe.

- Nunca falou sobre você.

- Sou espanhol de Sevilha. Morava com os meus pais até os cinco anos, foi quando ele abandonou minha mãe e eu e fugiu com uma mulher. Passamos por muitas dificuldades até uns três anos depois minha mãe ficou gravemente doente e acabou morrendo. Sem parente algum fui parar num orfanato. Felizmente fui adotado por um casal de gregos e desde então moro aqui. - Shura preferiu modificar o final, realmente foi adotado, mas não por um casal e sim por seu futuro mestre.

- Nunca mais teve noticias de seu pai?

- Não, pode estar com a mulher, pode ter tido filhos, não faço muita questão. - cruzou os braços olhando pela janela.

- Mas é seu pai, a família é muito importante.

Shura não respondeu. Pensou algumas vezes em procurá-lo e saber o motivo por tê-los abandonado, contudo achava que não valia a pena.

- Minha família agora são meus amigos, Atena e você. O resto é passado. - a olhou.

- Entendo.

- E você? - indagou a ela.

- Sou de Vilnius mesmo. Meu pai trabalha no porto e minha mãe numa feira. Tenho dois irmãos mais velhos, Alexis e Yuri.

- Há quanto tempo não os vê?

- Há mais de três meses...já terminou?

- Sim.

Juntou as vasilhas.

- Eu lavo e você enxuga. - disse a ela. - e não aceito não como resposta.

- Tudo bem.

A arrumação seguia silenciosa até que Shura dando um sorrisinho malicioso jogou água em Annya.

- Que descuidado. Foi sem querer. - sorria.

- Sem querer.. - devolveu o sorriso. - sei... - molhou as mãos e jogou nele. - opa, sem querer.

Logo o chão estava todo molhado inclusive eles que não paravam de rir.

- Shura estou toda molhada.

- Você que começou! - limpava o rosto com uma toalha.

- Eu? Seu falso! - colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Ok, fui eu. Vai ficar com raiva? - fez cara de arrependido.

- Não sei... - tentava não sorrir.

- Não vai me perdoar?

- Claro que sim, - sorriu - mas não faça mais isso.

- Eu prometo. - cruzou os dedos.

- Shura!

- Tá, prometo. Tome. - estendeu a mão para lhe dar a toalha, quando foi pega-la Annya tocou na mão nele.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Tenho alguns filmes, não gostaria de ver?

- Sim.

Assistiram a uns dois filmes antes de irem dormir.

- Boa noite Ingrid. - tinha acompanhado até o quarto dela.

- Boa noite.

Shura aproximou e depositou um beijo na fronte dela.

- Até amanha.

- Até... - disse corada.

**Gêmeos**

Hathor passara a tarde inteira na frente da TV enquanto Chiara se acabava em drogas.

- Daqui a pouco aqueles dois estão aqui. Nina! - gritou. - Nina!

Perdendo a paciência levantou.

- Nina. - abriu a porta. - não me escutou... Nina?

Ela estava caída no chão com a cabeça apoiada na parede.

- Só o que me faltava. - aproximou ajoelhando na frente dela. - Nina. Nina!

Ela abriu um pouco os olhos...

- Hat... me deixa dormir.

- Pelo menos deite na cama. Vem.

Hathor a ajudou levantar e a colocou na cama.

- Quando eles chegarem vou ter que te acordar.

- Tá... - voltou a dormir.

Ela voltava para sala quando os gêmeos chegaram.

- Oi Hathor.

- Oi. - respondeu seca. - vou sair.

- Onde pensa que vai? - Kanon entrou na frente dela.

- Não é da sua conta. - saiu empurrando-o.

- Mulherzinha grossa.

- Bem que você gosta. - Saga sorriu. - estava sentindo falta.

- Sem piadinhas. Vou tomar banho.

Saga deu nos ombros, estava indo para seu quarto quando notou a porta do quarto delas aberta.

- Chiara? - abriu um pouco. - Chiara... dormindo?

Ela dormia profundamente. Aproximou sentando ao lado dela.

- "O que está me escondendo? Seu comportamento nos últimos dias..."

Olhando para o lado, viu o mesmo isqueiro, mais uma colher.

- "Queimada? - indagou pegando-a.- será que..."

- Saga... - abriu os olhos.

- Oi, desculpe ter entrado em seu quarto é que...

- Não se preocupe... - estendeu o braço tocando o rosto dele. - pode entrar aqui quando quiser.

Ergueu o corpo aproximando seu rosto do dele. Saga corou.

- Ficou envergonhado. - sorriu. - que lindo...

- Chiara... - reparou que suas pupilas estavam contraídas. No inicio estava embaraçado pela situação, contudo ao juntar isqueiro, colher, o comportamento e as pupilas começou a preocupar-se.

- Você é um homem e tanto. Jamais conheci um assim. - aproximou mais.

- Tenho que fazer o jantar. - levantou. - continue descansando.

Saiu. Chiara fitava a porta sorrindo. Saga indo para a sala sentou.

- "Será que ela é uma das..." - passou a mão no cabelo de forma nervosa.

- O que foi maninho? - Kanon apareceu na porta.

- Nada.

- Como nada? Olha só a sua cara, parece que viu fantasma.

- Não é nada. Me faz um favor?

- Lá vem. O que?

- Não quer pegar algumas cebolinhas na horta do Deba?

- Para o Shion me matar? De jeito nenhum!

- São só umas folhinhas.. custa nada.

- Vá você.

- Preguiçoso, vá buscar logo, ou...

- Ou o que?

- Se eu não cozinhar, vai ser você então...vai cozinhar para a Hathor. - deu um sorriso maléfico.

- Estou indo. - foi rapidinho.

Descia as escadas reclamando.

- Prefiro enfrentar Shion a fazer algo para ela. - notou que ela estava sentada alguns degraus abaixo. - e por falar nela. Essa escada é passagem, não pode sentar aí.

- Quem disse?

- Eu.

- E você manda em alguma coisa? - o olhou com sarcasmo. - essa casa nem é sua, é do seu irmão.

- É minha também.

- Mora de favor. - sorriu.

Kanon ficou possesso.

- Um homem na sua idade morando de favor. Que decepcionante.

- Ora sua...- o geminiano avançou sobre ela e ergueu um pouco a mão.

- Alem de ser um zero a esquerda, também bate em mulheres? É um perdedor... - começou a subir as escadas.

- Volta aqui.

- Bye, bye. - acenou para ele.

- Mulherzinha desprezível! - deu um soco numa rocha, por sorte Hathor já tinha entrado e não a viu despedaçar.

Algum tempo depois, Kanon entrega as cebolinhas ao irmão.

- Por que estão amassadas? - estavam num estado que nem parecia cebolinhas.

- Não reclama! - sentou carrancudo a mesa.

- Está bem.

Saga fez o jantar e estava prestes a ir chamá-las quando Chiara apareceu na porta.

- Já ia..

- Desculpe por não tê-lo ajudado. - abaixou o rosto.

- Senta. - disse.

Sentou e não disse mais nada.

- E Hathor?

- Falou que come depois.

- O que ela pensa? - indagou Kanon. - Que aqui é o palácio dela e somos seus servos?

- Perdoem o jeito dela. Ela não faz por mal.

- Imagine se fosse. - ironizou.

- Chega Kanon. Ela como depois.

- Já tá defe...

Saga apenas o olhou, Kanon calou-se.

- Bom apetite Chiara.

- Obrigada...

O jantar seguiu silencioso. Saga discretamente a olhava. Agora na sua frente era a Chiara verdadeira, ficou preocupado por isso. Se sentisse um cosmo vindo dela poderia achar que era alguma deusa, mas ela era uma pessoa normal. Essas mudanças de comportamento deveriam ser outra coisa. Para piorar as palavras de Atena martelavam em sua mente. Depois do jantar Chiara insistiu para ajudá-lo a lavar a louça, aceitou porque queria observá-la melhor. Terminado ela retirou-se. Não demorou muito para ela e Saga estarem dormindo. A madrugada era alta, Kanon na sala assistia TV, estava concentrado no filme, porem escutou um barulho vindo da cozinha. Dirigiu para lá sem fazer alarme. Parou a pouco da porta, mas o suficiente para ver quem era: Hathor. Ela estava com um copo na mão. Tomou um Valium e bebeu toda água.

- " O que é isso que tomou?" - pensou, mas não teve tempo de racionar, ela voltava e ele não queria ser visto.

**Virgem**

Shaka sentia-se bem melhor e mais disposto. Assim que chegou em casa, foi direto fazer sua meditação.

Farah estava trancada no quarto, desde o momento que fora 'convidada' a se retirar da sala, tinha consumido um grama de cocaína e dois de ópio. Depois do consumo tinha desmaiado acordando só no fim da tarde. Quando acordou viu que estava caída perto da cama, respirava com dificuldade e sentia uma forte dor no peito e na cabeça. Tombando o rosto fechou os olhos.

O virginiano permaneceu por um tempo e depois foi para cozinha afim de preparar algo para ele e para Farah. Enquanto preparava uma salada, pensava no cheiro que tinha sentido.

- "Tenho certeza que já senti aquilo antes.." - pensava.

Tudo estava pronto e estranhou ela ainda não ter aparecido.

- Que Buda me dê paciência. - disse dirigindo para o quarto dela.

Bateu na porta, não obtendo resposta.

- Farah. Farah.

Abriu um olho, depois o outro. Escutava ao longe uma voz e apenas disse:

- Já vou.

Tentou levantar, mas não sentia seus membros inferiores fora a dor terrível na cabeça e no peito.

- Por Alá.

Firmando no pé da cama ergueu o corpo e segurando nos moveis caminhou até a porta.

- Oi. - disse num sussurro.

Shaka abriu os olhos, Farah estava amarela e a íris tinha desaparecido.

- O que está fazendo?

- Nada...

- Por que está amarela?

- Não estou me sentindo muito bem só isso.

- Preparei o jantar.

- Não quero.

- Reparei que não almoçou e se ficar sem jantar vai ficar fraca.

- Preocupando-se comigo?

- Não. Está sobre a minha responsabilidade e não quero decepcionar a Atena.

- A garota... - deu um sorrinho. - tem um caso com ela?

- Co-mo?! - indagou perplexo.

- Se vocês dois tem alguma coisa, se é amante dela.

Shaka corou violentamente.

- Como pode dizer uma coisa dessa?! - exclamou. - Nunca teria algo com ela, quanto mais um caso!

- Pensei que tivesse... ah...- Farah escorou na porta, a dor no peito voltara associado a falta de ar.

- Farah?

- Estou bem. Vou descansar.

Entrou fechando a porta. Shaka ainda ficou um bom tempo fitando a madeira da porta. Estava preocupado.

Farah deitou na cama, a dor no peito diminuira, mas a falta de ar não.

- Só vou ter paz se dormir. - levantou e escorando nas paredes foi para a cozinha.

Shaka tinha ido para seu quarto, mas resolvera ir até a cozinha pegar um copo de água. Na porta viu Farah tomando apenas um comprimido, contudo era o quinto. Quando ela virou deu te cara com ele.

- O que era aquilo que tomou?

- Remédio para enxaqueca.

O virginiano a analisava.

- Não tem dor de cabeça? Pois eu tenho.

- Quando tenho prefiro tomar chás que esses remédios.

- Mas para mim eles não fazem efeito. Vou dormir.

Ao passar por ele teve seu braço retido. Ficaram se olhando por um tempo e Farah ficara intrigada: porque parte do tempo ele ficava de olhos fechados se não era cego?

- Pode me soltar?

Continuou parado olhando para ela.

- Ficou a fim? - aproximou dele. - talvez queira experimentar.

_"Virgem você pode ser, mas santo não."_ as palavras de Afrodite ecoaram na sua mente.

- Boa noite. - disse soltando-a.

- Boa noite bonitão. - acariciou o rosto dele.

Shaka tentou permanecer indiferente, mas acabou corando com o ato.

**Áries**

Mu na porta de casa deu um longo suspiro, não ligava quando um dos dourados o tratavam mal por estarem com os hormônios alterados, mas havia ficado chateado pelo jeito de Ash tê-lo tratado.

No quarto...

Ela estava sentada no chão, as mãos tremiam, mas não sabia o que consumir. Só tinha sobrado meio quarto de grama de H, um LSD e um vidro de Valium.

- Isso não vai dá para amanha e só vamos sair a noite. Porcaria! - jogou um copo contra a parede. - vai isso mesmo, depois me entupo de Valium. - tomou de uma vez o LSD.

Instantâneo, Ash sentia ao mesmo tempo alegre e triste, chorava e ria na maior facilidade, tentava pensar em algo, mas sua mente estava desordenada. Olhou o ambiente e não tinha idéia de onde estava. Abriu a porta e todas as outras, estava com medo, sentia pânico, angustia, tentava se lembrar daquele lugar e não conseguia, tudo por não ter tido a 'sorte' de ter pegado um LSD de boa qualidade. Acabou parando na sala no exato momento que Mu chegava.

- Oi Birgit. - cumprimentou.

Ela o olhou, seu rosto era familiar...

- Oi...Mu...?

- Passou bem a tarde? - caminhava para ela.

- Passei... - sorriu. - passei, muito bem, mas...- derramava lagrimas. - não quero ficar sozinha.

Ash o abraçou.

- Não me deixa sozinha, querem me pegar, não deixa. - agarrava a ele.

- O que foi Birgit?

- Querem me pegar. - o olhou suplicante. - não deixa.

- Suas pupilas...

- Mu me proteja.

- Fique calma Birgit. Venha sente-se aqui. - a conduziu até o sofá. - vou buscar um copo com açúcar.

- Vai me deixar sozinha?!

- Não demoro.

- Tá...

Ela encolheu no sofá, olhava para todos os lados, como se fosse atacada de repente. Mu enchia um copo e misturava a açúcar, estava preocupado, na hora do almoço o tratara mal e agora parecia assustada, fora as pupilas. Nada fazia sentido, nada. Passou pela cabeça entrar na mente dela, mas tinha coragem. Quando voltou para a sala ficou ainda mais preocupado, ela estava encolhida no sofá.

- Beba tudo Birgit.

- Obrigada. - tomou tudo de uma vez.

- O que aconteceu?

- É que... - parou de falar, já não estava tão confusa e se lembrava do que tinha feito.

- Fale...

- Tive um pesadelo. Foi horrível, via varias pessoas me perseguindo.

- Já passou. - pegou o copo dela. - fique aqui e descanse.

- Sim.

Não estava muito convencido, a sua reação não tinha sido apenas de um pesadelo, ela parecia confusa e as pupilas. Aquelas pupilas dilatadas!

- "Birgit... o que está acontecendo... MM não pode estar certo." - pensava.

No jantar, conversaram normalmente e nem tocaram no assunto.

- É melhor eu ir dormir.

- Boa noite e qualquer coisa me chame.

- Sim Mu. Obrigada.

Ash fechou a porta, tinha uma enorme vontade de se picar, entretanto tinha pouca heroína e a guardaria para o último instante. Deitou e acabou pegando no sono, porem de madrugada acordou com crise. Pegou o vidro de Valium e tomou 10 comprimidos. Sentiu-se melhor.

- Já que acordei... - deu um sorriso.

O ariano arrumou algumas coisas e logo deitou. Ash abriu a porta lentamente, ele dormia exatamente como daquela vez. Aproximou da cama, subindo nela. Mu dormia tranquilamente. Ash atravessou o corpo dele.

- Você é muito lindo... - acariciava o dorso dele.

Sem cerimônia colou seus lábios nos dele. Acordando na hora arregalou os olhos ao vê-la. Tentou se esquivar, mas Ash o segurava firme, tão firme que aos poucos ele foi cedendo, contudo...

- Birgit! - a empurrou.

- O que foi Mu?

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Não tinha nada para fazer... - deu um sorriso perve. - pensei que poderíamos... - abaixou um pouco a alça da camisola.

Mu acompanhou cada movimento.

- Vai me dizer que não quer...

- É melhor ir dormir. - nem a olhava

- Que não me deseja...

- Senhorita Birgit. - levantou da cama. - é melhor ir dormir.

Ash o olhava, sabia que ele a desejava. Sorriu, mas sentiu suas pálpebras pesadas e o corpo mole.

- Por que não podemos...?

Mal terminou de falar foi tombando para o lado. Os Valins fizeram efeito.

- Birgit! - o ariano a segurou. - Birgit. O que foi?

Estava completamente adormecida.

- Por Zeus! O que está acontecendo? Birgit! - desistiu de chamá-la. - ninguém apaga desse jeito, nem o Miro. É melhor ela ficar aqui.

A deitou do outro lado da cama e a cobriu. Arredando para o canto, tentava voltar a dormir, mas...

- "Está acontecendo alguma coisa..."

**Aquário**

Certificando que Kamus tinha saído, Ani vou até a adega, colocou as duas garrafas que tinha consumido no período da manha e pegara mais nove para dar a Guil, Bel e Hikari. Para si mais três que acabaram em poucas horas. O único cuidado que tinha era não fumar em outros lugares a não ser em seu quarto para que ele não percebesse.

Kamus só pensava no flagrante e no prazer de entregá-la a Shion. Ani estava em seu quarto terminando mais um pacote de cigarro. O aquariano entrou devagar em casa, sabia que ela só poderia estar em seu quarto e foi para lá que dirigiu.

- Alais! - disse mexendo na fechadura. - abra a porta.

Ela que fumava tranquilamente levou um susto, sua sorte era que a porta estava trancada.

- Alais.

- Já vou.

Recolheu as pontas de cigarro, pos uma bala de mente na boca e tratou de acender seus incensos.

- O que foi? - abriu uma greta.

- O que estava fazendo?

- É meu pai agora?

- Por que demorou abrir a porta?

- Estava pelada. Queria que abrisse a porta nesse estado? - indagou divertindo-se com a expressão que o aquariano fez. Kamus ficou vermelho.

- Não.. daqui a pouco o jantar vai está pronto.

- Ta. - disse fechando a porta.

Ao se ver sozinha tentou não rir, a cara que o 'eismamm' tinha feito, foi hilária. Parecia todo pudico.

Kamus seguiu para a cozinha, aquela mulher era irritante e tremendamente sortuda. Sempre que ele aparecia, conseguia esconder ao maximo as coisas erradas que estava fazendo.

- "Mas eu ainda pego." - pensou.

Depois de um tempo Ani apareceu na cozinha, Kamus terminava de por a mesa.

- O que fez para o jantar? - olhava para as panelas.

- O de sempre. Comida francesa.

- Hum... quem diria que ficaria 15 dias comendo o melhor da culinária francesa. Nem em Vilnius comia tão bem.

- Não precisa dizer isso só para me agradar. É a única que sei.

- Estou dizendo pela comida e não por você.

O aquariano queria congelá-la.

- Está aí. - praticamente jogou as travessas sobre a mesa.

- Que eu saiba os franceses são educados.

- Com que merece que sejam.

- E eu certamente não estou na sua restrita lista.

- O que quer dizer com restrita lista?

- Pelo que percebi, você é meio anti social, e seus amigos o toleram.

- Hum... pode ate ser, mas como sua opinião não me interessa...

- Que pouco caso. - fez beiço, aos poucos estava conseguindo tira-lo do sério.

- Coma calada.

- Como quiser.

O jantar seguia silencioso, subitamente Kamus levantou, tinha tido uma idéia.

- Não demoro. Não saia daqui.

- Por quê? - deu um sorriso debochado.

- Por que sim.

Saiu pisando duro, Ani sorria. O aquariano foi direto para o quarto dela, não sentiu o cheiro do cigarro, mas vasculhou o quarto atrás de alguma prova. Encontrou um papel amassado perto do abajur. O desamassou estava escrito "Carlton". _**(n/a: existe essa marca na Grécia?)**_

- "Como pensei." - dobrou o papel e colocou no bolso.

Na cozinha Ani pensava em como pegaria as garrafas que havia deixado com as meninas.

- "Ele já está desconfiado."

Kamus reaparecendo voltou a sentar.

- Por que escolheu a Grécia para morar?

- Não tive escolha. - respondeu seco.

- Não tem vontade de voltar?

- Não.

- Também não sinto vontade de voltar para a Alemanha, apesar dos meus pais morarem lá.

Kamus fazia de desinteressado, mas estava curioso a cerca da história dela.

- Se bem que... nem tenho noticias do meu pai.

- Por quê? - indagou sem perceber.

- Ele é alcoólatra e passava dias sem ir em casa.

- E sua mãe?

- Está doente. Eu a sustento.

- E ela sabe?

- Acredito que sim, nunca disse abertamente, mas ela deve ter percebido. O jantar estava ótimo, boa noite. - Ani pensava nas duas garrafas de vinho.

- Boa noite.

Trancando em seu quarto, Ani começou a fumar e tomar os vinhos. Kamus ainda permaneceu um bom tempo na cozinha indo em seguida para a biblioteca.

Era madrugada e Kamus continuava a ler quando escutou uma porta se abrindo. Levantou com cuidado e abrindo a porta da biblioteca viu Ani deixando o quarto indo para a cozinha.

- "Ainda está acordada?"

Aproveitando a deixa, foi até o quarto dela. Sentiu um forte cheiro de cigarro.

- "Seus dias de mentira estão chegando ao fim."

**Libra**

Dohko entrando em casa nem chamou por Lay, pois sabia que ela não responderia. Foi direto para o quarto pegar uma roupa e tomar um bom banho. Minutos mais tarde, saia enxugando os cabelos.

- "Tenho que consertar as coisas, eu não sou esse tipo de cara aproveitador. Se fosse o Miro... - pensava. - mas por que ela é tão desconfiada, será que passou por uma situação difícil?"

Foi até a cômoda pegar uma camisa, quando viu a blusa de Lay.

- Como vou devolver, ela vai me matar. - disse pegando-a.

Como da primeira vez, o libriano a cheirou, ainda conservava o cheiro dela.

- Dohko comporte-se! - disse colocando-a de volta na gaveta e indo para a cozinha.

Linna estava em seu quarto, ouviu o barulho vindo da sala, sabia que era Dohko, mas não apareceria para ele.

- Se pensa que me engana, está errado. Não vou cair na lábia dele. - dizia enquanto revirava o quarto. - cadê a minha blusa?

Desistindo de procurar foi tomar água.

Dohko totalmente distraído cantava uma antiga canção chinesa. Escutando o canto Linna parou na porta. Ele tinha uma bonita voz e cantiga era igualmente bela.

- "Um mal caráter não cantaria assim, talvez ele não seja um mal sujeito." - sorriu. - oi Dohko.

- Oi Lay. - ele a olhou sorrindo. - não devo demorar com o jantar.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não precisa, obrigado.

- Está bem. - sentou a mesa.

Ficaram em silêncio, Lay observava os gestos do libriano, definitivamente ele não tinha cara de ser cafajeste, alem disso tinha muita paciência com ela.

- Por que escolheu morar aqui?

- Não tive opção. No começo estranhei, mas acabei me acostumando e hoje gosto daqui.

- Vocês parecem ser bem amigos. - referia a ele e aos outros.

- Praticamente temos a mesma idade e passamos por muitas dificuldades juntos, é como se fossemos irmãos. - Dohko colocou as panelas e pratos na mesa. - está pronto.

Começaram a se servir e o principio da refeição foi em silencio.

- Me desculpe. - disse Lay - fui rude com você hoje mais cedo.

- Eu é que deveria pedir, exagerei um pouco e passei um má impressão. Desculpe-me.

- Quero agradecer também por ter me acolhido. Não só você como a Atena. Se não fossem vocês estaria perdida.

- Por que está no esquema?

- Sei como funciona o tráfico de crianças.

- De crianças?! - indagou perplexo.

- Sim... - abaixou o rosto. - roubam crianças, normalmente de paises pobres, e os vende para adoção, trabalho infantil, prostituição e até mesmo para retirada de seus órgãos.

- Mas isso é desumano.

- Muito. O cara que eu saia era da máfia francesa, ele coordena esse esquema em toda Europa. Por isso sei dessas coisas e por isso estou condenada.

- Fique sossegada enquanto estiver aqui estará protegida. - disse firme. - é uma promessa.

- Obrigada.

Os dois sorriram. Continuaram a jantar conversando sobre diversos assuntos e até riram. Ao final lavaram as vasilhas.

- Acho que vou dormir. - ela dirigia para o quarto.

- Mas está cedo, é quero dizer... se quiser ver TV fique a vontade. - disse meio sem graça.

- Tudo bem então.

Assistiram dois filmes, com algumas trocas de olhares. Já passava da meia noite quando resolveram dormir.

- Boa noite Lay. - estava quase indo dar-lhe um beijo na fronte quando se lembrou. - ehrr.. desculpa.

- Tudo bem. - tinha chegado a conclusão, que era o jeito dele. Dohko parecia ser uma pessoa sensível. - boa noite Dohko.

Surpreendendo-o, ela é que beijou na bochecha. O libriano sorriu e seguiu para seu quarto.

- "Acho que ela está começando a confiar em mim. É um bom sinal." - pensou.

Lay no seu quarto também sorria, queria acreditar que ainda existiam pessoas de bom coração. A madrugada seguia alta, Lay ja tinha ido dormir porem seu sono era intranqüilo.

--------------------------------------- SONHO FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------

Espanha, anos atrás.

A chuva castigava a pequena cidade de Campezo no norte do país. Poucas pessoas atreviam a sair em meio a tempestade, mas três pessoas resistiam ao vento frio e a água: uma menina de sete anos e dois homens.

A menina estava com os olhos vermelhos e as lagrimas misturavam a chuva. Diante de si, uma lápide com os nomes de seus pais.

- Sinto muito Linna. - disse um senhor de pouco mais de cinqüenta anos. - foram grandes pessoas.

A menina apenas o olhou, não queria que seus pais fossem grandes pessoas, queria eles perto dela.

- Vamos Linna? - indagou o outro que era pouco mais jovem que o primeiro.

- Vão para onde?

- Moro em Portugal senhor Fernandez.

- Ah sim. Cuide-se Linna.

O senhor saiu deixando-os.

- Agora somos só nós dois Linna. Vamos, não podemos perder o vôo.

Linna tinha sete anos quando perdeu os pais. Eles eram ativistas do grupo Basco e morreram no confronto com a policia. No seu sepultamento somente apareceram o senhor Fernandez que era o dono da casa onde eles moraram e amigo de muitos anos e um parente, tio da mãe de Linna. Os demais amigos com medo de sofrerem alguma coisa desapareceram. Sozinha foi morar com ele, que residia em Portugal.

No dia seguinte desembarcaram na cidade do Porto. João, esse era o nome dele, morava nos subúrbios da cidade numa pequena casa.

- Seja bem vinda Linna.

A garota reparava o local.

- Espero que goste daqui.

- Sim. - ela virou para olhá-lo.

João sorrindo aproximou da menina e tocou lhe a face, não de maneira carinhosa e sim insinuante.

- Seremos felizes.

-------------------------------------------------FIM DO SONHO FLASH BACK--------------------------------

Lay abriu os olhos, novamente aqueles sonhos horríveis, até quando os teria é que se perguntava.

- Se tivesse morrido com eles, nada teria acontecido. - grossas lagrimas desceram pelo rosto.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Eu tento colocar todas juntas, mas nem sempre dá porque o capitulo fica enorme, por isso tenho que dividir. No próximo, as meninas de escorpião, peixes, touro, sagitário e leão e as novas descobertas... até que enfim eles acordaram!**_

_**Meninas, se alguma quiser uma cena, fale agora ou se cale para sempre. A fic não está no fim, mas preciso ir encaixando caso alguém queira. Portanto mandem por send message.**_

_**Estou tendo umas idéias de como elas vão saber sobre o passado dos dourados (elas vão ter que saber) mais para frente vou comentar sobre isso e pedir a opinião de vocês. **_

_**OBS: As flores no jardim das árvores gêmeas, não são "Sakuras" e "Sais", flores típicas da India.**_

_**Até.**_

_**Ah! Margarida preciso de um favor seu, sabe de algum site, alem do "yahoo babel fish", que possa achar expressões em lituano? Estou precisando de algumas palavras. Se souber me fala.**_

_**Momento ameaça!!! **__**Meninas que correm sérios riscos da máfia encontra-las, morrer de orverdose, ou Shion manda-las para o Meikai: Cherry, Danoninho, Haru, Asian, a mais de 4 capítulos sem reviews. Olha, olha ò.ó**_


	13. Chapter 13: Desconfiança II

**Iodes - **_Shakinha ainda vai passar muito mal por causa dos remedinhos delas. Todo mundo ainda vai ter o prazer de vê-la tocar inclusive o carneirinho carrancudo verde. rsr A Annya vai continuar a ler sobre o "santuário de Atena", mas por enquanto não vai desconfiar, lá pro final, certas coisas vão acontecer e ela vai juntar 1 12 e aí... problemas!_

_A Chiara é um perigo para a segurança das outras, não sei como ela ainda não agarrou o Saga!_

_Tadinho do Dohko, vai desconfiar logo dele, um dos mais santos do santuário. Kamus está prestes a pegar a Ani e Dite continua um amor. Ele é lindo d (abana). Será que o Shura desconfia que está começando a gostar da Annya? Não sei..._

_Agora, o casal que vai provocar a próxima guerra santa: MM e Hikari e não é no sentido literal, vai ter barraco mesmo, até Atena vai ter que intervir porque a coisa vai ficar feia. Aguarde._

**Aredhel ****- **_Farah ao contrário não vai amansar só vai piorar. Nem imagina o que ela vai fazer._

**Danoninho**_**– **__Desculpas aceitas. Que bom que está gostando da Gabe, ela ainda vai dá trabalho para um certo pisciano._

**Flor** _– É... se o Mask tiver uma recaída... problemas no santuário_.

**Calyeh** – _Dokinho lindinho e o bicho vai pegar quando eles souberem o que ela andam aprontando_.

**Tenshiaburam****e** – _Kanon ter paciência com elas? É ruim, hein! A tendência é só piorar, e como vai piorar._

**Kitana**_– Quando o Kamus descobrir que seu estoque de preciosidades está indo pelo ralo ele vai surtar._

**Dri**** – **_A Chiara até eu tenho medo dela. Quanto ao beijo, o Mask não estava tonto nem sobre o efeito da droga... então não sei..._

**Alice**** – **_A Ash ainda vai tentar muito o Mu, coitado será que resistirá bravamente?_

**Capitulo 12: Desconfiança II**

**Escorpião**

O escorpião dava passos curtos, ao chegar na porta da sala, só colocou a cabeça para dentro.

- Aqui ela não está.

Entrou sorrateiramente e foi rapidinho para a cozinha.

- Tomare que o humor dela tenha melhorado. Mulher brava.

Guil passara a tarde toda se drogando, seu estado alterava entre eufórica, depressiva e agressiva. No momento que Miro chegara estava depressiva e acabava de tomar uma garrafa inteira de vinho tinto.

Na cozinha ele preparava alguma coisa para os dois.

- Ela bem que podia me ajudar.

- Oi Miro.

- Oi Angelina, como... - achou estranho o jeito dela.

- Quer ajuda?

- Que-ro.

Miro lavava algumas vasilhas enquanto ela cortava legumes. Estavam em silencio e vez ou outra o escorpião a olhava.

- Como passou a tarde?

- Bem.

Novo silencio.

- Pode olhar as panelas enquanto eu tomo um banho?

- Sim.

- Não demoro.

Miro respirava aliviado apesar do súbito silencio de Angelina ela não estava de péssimo humor.

- Deve ser TPM.

Passando pelo quarto dela, notou a porta aberta. Curioso entrou. Não tinha nada de anormal, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi uma caixinha de madeira toda entalhada.

- Que caixinha linda. - a pegou. - muito bem feita, deve ter custado uma fortuna. - a colocou de volta.

Ele já estava saindo quando notou vários papeizinhos de alumínio, caídos perto da cama.

- O que é isso? - agachou pegando um.

Examinou, havia vestígios de alguma coisa branca e ao cheirar sentiu um cheiro forte.

- Eu hein.

Deixou os papeis sobre o criado mudo e saiu. Enquanto tomava banho pensava no que tinha encontrado podia ser nada de mais, mas seu sexto sentido estava em alerta.

Guil não se sentia muito bem, uma nova crise se iniciava e não queria que Miro a visse.

- Miro! - bateu na porta do banheiro.

- O que foi?!

- Não vou jantar! Vou dormir!

-Âhn.?

- Boa noite!

Assim que saiu do banheiro foi para o quarto dela, ao chegar perto da porta sentiu o cheiro de vinho.

- Angelina. - bateu. - Angelina.

Nada.

- Angelina. - tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada. - não acredito que já dormiu!

Desistindo foi para a cozinha. Guil estava apagada sobre a cama, havia tomado cinco Valins mais meia garrafa de vinho. O escorpião jantou e foi deitar, mas não conseguiu dormir. Aquele papel alumínio, o cheiro dele, mais o do vinho, não eram bons sinais.

- "Zeus, o que está acontecendo..."

**Peixes**

Afrodite voltava sorridente, Gabe adorava rosas e tinha aceitado a que tinha dado. Em questão de dias conseguiria cumprir seu maior desafio: fazê-la sorrir.

Entrou em casa não estranhando o fato de não vê-la, certamente estava em seu quarto. Resolveu tomar um banho antes de procurá-la. Gabrielle em seu quarto sofria tremores terríveis, apesar dos muitos anos seu corpo ainda sentia quando tomava ecstasy. Alem dos tremores, seu corpo coçava, sua cabeça doía e suas pernas mexiam descontroladamente. Precisava de água urgentemente.

Dite assim que terminou foi para o quarto dela.

- Gabrielle. Gabrielle.

Ficou apavorada, se ele a visse daquele jeito, teria problemas.

- Já vou. - disse lá de dentro.

- Estarei na cozinha. - dirigiu-se para lá.

Gabe escorando na cama levantou, suas pernas ainda tremiam, mas precisava de água e de um Valium. Abriu a porta e saiu.

- Oi. - disse fazendo o marco da porta como apoio.

- Oi minha linda. Passou bem a tarde?

- Sim...- murmurou. - me dá água?

- Claro.

Ele encheu um copo e deu a ela, assim que ele virou de costas, Gabe ingeriu o comprimido. Afrodite percebeu. Foi instantâneo, seu corpo inteiro relaxou.

- O que quer para o jantar?

- Você escolhe. Vou ficar no meu quarto.

- Está bem.

Ela foi até o filtro e encheu o copo. No quarto olhava seu saquinho, só restava meio grama de H e cocaína.

- Mal vai dá para amanha, quanto mais a noite. Vou ter que dormir. - olhou para a rosa. - passou tanto tempo e ela continua como se tivesse sido colhida agora.

Pegou o vidro de Valium e tomou cinco comprimidos. Seu corpo foi amolecendo...

Na cozinha, o pisciano terminava um prato típico sueco.

- Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar. Gabe! - rumou para o quarto dela. - Gabrielle! - bateu na porta.

Nada.

- Gabrielle, o jantar.

Nada.

- Gabe...? - bateu e a porta abriu um pouco. - Gabe?

Ele entrou deparando com ela adormecida na cama.

- Ora, já dormiu! Que desfeita. - o pisciano aproximou e pegando uma colcha a cobriu. - tenha bons sonhos. - beijou-lhe a fronte.

Estava saindo quando viu um pequeno pedaço de papel alumínio no chão. O pegou e examinou.

- E esse pó branco? - havia vestígios nele.

Afrodite a olhou, tinha algo errado. Tinha certeza que a viu bebendo um comprimido e agora ela dormindo daquele jeito? _" Todas são prostitutas e algumas têm certos vícios..."_ lembrou das palavras de Atena.

- "Será que... não pode ser... - balançou a cabeça. - a paranóia do Mask é contagiosa." - pensou, saindo.

Preparou um prato e jantou depois seguiu para a sala, via TV, mas não conseguia se concentrar, mesmo sendo paranóia do canceriano seu sexto sentido dizia que havia algo errado. Algo perigoso.

- "Por Zeus, Gabrielle não pode ser..."

**Touro**

Shion passava pela porta de Touro, estava cansado e com fome. Lembrou da comida de Camila e sua boca encheu de água.

- "Que comida gostosa..."- pensou. - mas não vou pedir para fazer.

Chegando a sala encontrou-a deitada sobre o tapete lendo um livro, estava com fones e uma das mãos mexia de um lado para o outro.

- "O que é dessa vez?" - deu um suspiro.

Shion passou observa-la e Camila pareceu não nota-lo tamanha concentração. O ariano aproximou lentamente para ver o que ela estava lendo.

- "Partituras? Desde quando esse tipo de mulher gosta disso?" - pensou.

Aproximou mais um pouco para ler o nome da música, estranhou ainda mais ao ler "Tchaikovsky e Mozart".

- "Desde quando ela gosta disso?"

Notando uma sombra sobre o livro Camila olhou para trás.

- Boa tarde. - disse.

- Boa. - recuou.

A jovem voltou o olhar para o livro e recomeçou os gestos. Shion nem se mexeu continuando a olhá-la.

- "Por que ela está lendo isso? E pior que parece entender. - ele consumia de curiosidade. - não vou perguntar! Ela quer que me interesse pelas coisas dela, mas não estou nem aí."

Sentou no sofá e ligou a TV.

- Incomoda-se? - dirigiu a ela.

Camila se quer o olhou, não tinha escutado.

- Camila. Camila!

- O que? - tirou os fones. - não precisa gritar.

- A televisão atrapalha?

- Não. - voltou a por os fones.

Shion deu nos ombros. Passou algum tempo e Camila continuava a escutar e gesticular e Shion começava a ficar incomodado com silencio dela.

- Dá para parar de gesticular? Está me desconcentrando.

Nem escutou.

- Camila!

- O que Shion?

- Está me atrapalhando.

- Não estou fazendo barulho algum.

- Mas está mexendo a mão desse jeito.

- Seu chato. - pegou suas coisas e saiu.

O ariano deu um sorrisinho, mas logo parou. Desligou a TV ao ouvir um barulho vindo da cozinha. Levantou e foi atrás dela.

Camila preparava o jantar continuando com os fones. O cavaleiro de Áries parou na soleira da porta.

- Posso saber o que está fazendo?

Ela não ouviu.

- Camila. Camila!!!!!

- Não tem nada para você fazer, alem de ficar atrás de mim, que saco!

- Olha o respeito!

- Dá um tempo. - botou os fones e aumentou o volume.

O ariano ficou injuriado e com a cara fechada puxou uma cadeira e sentou. Ela nem se importou, estava ouvindo a "Sonhos de Inverno" de Tchaikovsky a preferida de sua mãe. Quinze minutos se passaram e nenhuma palavra entre eles, Shion fazia todo tipo de barulho para ver se chamava à atenção dela e nada.

- Voltou ao templo agora a tarde? - indagou.

Nada.

- Esses malditos fones. Camila!!!

- O que?!

- Estou perguntando se foi ao templo.

- Que templo?

- Quero dizer a casa da Atena. - corrigiu, havia ficado tão nervoso que começava a dizer o que não devia.

- Não. Fiquei escutando musica. Por quê?

- Por nada.

Voltou a por os fones.

- É bom mesmo não ficar andando por aí. - disse, mas percebeu que não foi ouvido e o grande mestre gostava de toda atenção.

Perdendo a calma, levantou, foi até ela, parando na sua frente de braços cruzados.

- O que foi? - indagou perdendo a paciência.

- Estou conversando com você.

- Mas eu não quero. - acabou de se servir. - Boa noite.

Shion olhou para as panelas e não tinha quase nada.

- E o jantar?

- Já fiz, para mim.

- E eu?

- Que eu saiba você não gosta da minha comida.

- E não gosto mesmo.

- Faça a sua. - saiu.

- Co-mo? Eu não sei..

Ela já tinha ido.

- Não estou com fome mesmo.

Parado ao lado do fogão, fingia não ligar, mas seu estomago dava voltas e com cheiro sua boca encheu de água.

- Não vou comer.

O estomago deu uma roncada, não tinha coragem de ir a Áries ou a Gêmeos, muito menos ir ao ultimo templo, o grande mestre pedindo comida?Jamais!

Resistiu por mais alguns minutos, mas a fome falou mais alto e sem qualquer cerimônia juntou tudo numa panela, a comida era pouca, e sentou a mesa.

- "Que delicia!" - comia as pressas para não correr o risco dela chegar e vê-lo naquela situação vergonhosa.

Mas...

Camila, esquecendo de colocar um pouco de azeite voltou a cozinha. Chegando à porta não acreditou no que viu. Shion praticamente lambia a panela, segurou para não rir. O ariano assim que a viu, totalmente vermelho, colocou rapidamente a panela sobre a mesa. Ela passou direto pegando o vidro de azeite. Despejava calmamente sobre a comida, Shion a olhava ,era nítido que ainda estava morrendo de fome, mas orgulhoso não pediria. Camila queria rir, a cara que ele fazia, parecia de um garoto diante de um bolo de chocolate.

- Quer que eu divida com você? - indagou.

Virou a cara.

- Então tá. - dirigiu para a porta. - "Orgulhoso, mas vou deixar que ganhe dessa vez." Eu divido com você.

Ela pegou outro prato e dividiu a comida igualmente, ela ainda não tinha comido. Shion não disse nada e assim que teve o prato diante de si não hesitou em comer. Mila sorriu, Shion parecia uma criança teimosa.

- Do que está rindo?

- Nada. Pode deixar o prato aí depois eu arrumo a cozinha. - disse levantando.

- Aonde vai?

- Comer no meu quarto. - estava saindo.

- Camila.

- Sim?

- O que... estava ouvindo nos fones? - indagou, mas sem olhá-la.

- Música clássica.

- Ah..

Saiu. Ele continuou a comer e depois foi para a sala. Ficou um bom tempo, até que começou a sentir falta dela. Levantando foi ao quarto dela saber do "sumiço". Bateu na porta e nada, até que tocando a maçaneta ela se abriu.

- Camila...?

A jovem dormia profundamente. Shion aproximando tirou o mp3 e os livros que estavam ao lado dela na cama colocando-os numa cômoda. Pegou o prato sobre a mesma e estava saindo quando resolveu olha-la mais uma vez.

- Obrigado.

Sorriu e saiu. Levou o prato até a cozinha e lavou as vasilhas.

**Leão**

- Pelo menos comeu. - disse Aioria olhando o prato sobre a pia.

O leonino juntou mais algumas coisas e começou a lavar, quando foi jogar um saco plástico no lixo, viu uma garrafa de cerveja.

- Não acredito que teve a coragem de entrar aqui e jogar no meu lixo. Vou contar para o Shion que anda bebendo. - disse referindo-se a MM. - cara de pau...mas espera...na hora do almoço a garrafa não estava aqui e MM estava no treino... então..._" Todas são prostitutas e algumas têm certos vícios..."_ - lembrou das palavras de Atena. - a Íris...

- Oi Aioria.

Ele virou dando de cara com ela.

- Onde você estava? - sua cara estava amassada e parecia indisposta. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou.

- Por aí. - ele a olhava sério, não podia acreditar que ela era alcoólatra.

- Minha cabeça dói. Dormi um pouco, mas ela continua doendo. Tem algo para dor?

- Devo ter algum remédio. Vou buscar. - disse bem sério.

Saiu indo para o quarto, ao passar pelo quarto dela sentiu um forte cheiro de bebida, mais precisamente de vinho.

- "Ela bebe." - constatou.

Na cozinha, Bel tinha apoiado a cabeça na mesa. Só a tarde tinha ido duas cerveja, uma garrafa de vinho e outra de champanhe. Queria beber mais, mas o estoque era pouco. Foi fechando os olhos e acabou por adormecer. Quando Aioria voltou, deparou com ela num sono profundo.

- O vicio dela é a bebida. - disse.

Com todo cuidado a carregou, conduzindo para o quarto. Chegando lá não encontrou nenhuma garrafa que pudesse comprovar definitivamente, mas os indícios eram claríssimos. O leonino a deitou e saiu.

Passando as mãos no cabelo sentou no sofá da sala.

- Problemas... se o mestre descobrir...por Zeus o que eu faço?

E o que se perguntava. Não podia contar a ninguém, nem ao irmão, pois poderia colocá-la em risco, mas também não podia ficar calado, pondo o santuário em risco. Se ela tinha conseguido as bebidas haveria de conseguir mais.

- Mais essa... - afundou no sofá. - como ela conseguiu?

Estava num beco sem saída e não tinha a menor noção de como agir, se fosse numa batalha seria fácil, mas agora...

- Preciso ajudá-la, talvez eu consiga e sem precisar falar com os outros.

**Sagitário **

Nik preparava mais uma dose, já havia acabado com quase toda droga, o que era pouco para ela acostumada a altas doses.

- "Amanha vou comprar o dobro, nem que tenha que transar com toda Athenas."

Levou a seringa ao braço e se picou.

Aiolos voltava de mais um dia treino, estava cansado e queria um bom banho. Entrando em casa, nem procurou por Nik, quanto mais ficasse afastado dela melhor. Indo direto para o quarto, ligou a torneira da banheira enquanto tirava a roupa.

Alexia saiu do quarto indo em direção a sala, estava cansada de ficar enclausurada, naquele minúsculo quarto. Precisava pensar em algo para voltar ao seu "verdadeiro quarto" e como Aiolos era ingênuo e bonzinho demais certamente a deixaria ficar. Deitou no sofá e fechou os olhos, mas como estava sobre o efeito das drogas dormiu.

O sagitariano saiu do quarto colocando uma camisa, veria um pouco de TV enquanto pensava no que fazer para o jantar. Assustou-se ao ver Nik adormecida no sofá.

- "Meu sofá..." - suspirou. - Alexia. Alexia.

Não houve resposta.

- Alexia. - a tocou, ela estava gelada. - Alexia?

Aiolos agachou diante dela e tomou seu pulso, estava normal, mas ela parecia o Kamus.

- O que andou aprontando?

Pegou-a no colo e a levou para o quarto dela.

- Alexia. Alexia.

Nada.

- Por Zeus. - passava a mão pelo cabelo. - uma hora ela tem acordar.

Saia do recinto, contudo algo lhe chamou a atenção: havia uma seringa encostada no pé da mesa.

- O que isso faz aqui? - agachou pegando-a. - com sangue.

Ele a olhou imediatamente, assim como as palavras de Atena vieram lhe na mente: _"Todas são prostitutas e algumas têm certos vícios."_

- Alexia... você...

Colocou a seringa em cima do criado mudo e saiu. Alexia devia explicações.

Horas depois ela acordou, sentia tudo dormente e a cabeça latejava.

- Tudo dói...

Levantou, procurou por sua caixa de Valim e dirigiu para a cozinha. Voltava para o quarto, mas parou em frente a porta de Aiolos.

- "Como o santinho dorme."

Foi até o quarto bebeu dois Valiuns e um ecstasy e voltou. Aiolos dormia como uma pedra, estava esparramado na cama e metade da colcha no chão.

- "Que bonitinho."

Nik aproximou da cama e ao contrário de Ash, resolveu deitar ao lado dele. Como tinha sono pesado se quer acordou. Aproveitando desse "detalhe" ela os cobriu e ainda passou o braço dele sobre sua cintura. O sagitariano murmurou algumas palavras, mas não acordou. Alexia só ia ficar um pouco, contudo pegou no sono.

E assim foi mais um dia no santuário de Atena.

**----------/**

Com o rosto aquecido pelo sol Atena acordou, olhou para o relógio, ele marcava sete horas.

- Mais um dia.

Ao se levantar o telefone tocou.

- Quem será numa hora dessas? Alô.

- "_Senhorita Kido?"_

- Sim.

- "_Klaus."_

- Klaus como vai?

- "_Bem e a senhorita?"_

- Estou ótima.

- "_Desculpe ligar a essa hora, mas é urgente_."

- O que aconteceu? - seu rosto ficou grave.

- "_É sobre o julgamento."_

- Fale.

- "_Fizemos o possível para manter essas informações ocultas, mas vasou para a imprensa sobre o julgamento, não há nomes delas e nem o dia que irá acontecer, contudo todo mundo sabe desse assunto."_

- Quer que eu fique em alerta.

- "_Sim, é bem provável que a máfia nem desconfia do paradeiro delas, mas todo cuidado é pouco. Por favor, não as deixe ter contanto nenhum com ninguém e nem as deixe sair."_

- Tem a minha palavra que estão seguras.

- "_Obrigado Saori."_

- Não se preocupe Klaus vou entregá-las sã e salvas.

- "_Agradeço. Qualquer outra informação comunico a você. Até mais."_

- Até.

Desligou o telefone e pensativa ia até a janela de seu quarto.

- Farei o que for preciso para protegê-las.

**Sagitário **

Aiolos espreguiçou na cama, queria continuar dormindo, mas tinha que levantar.

- Shion não anda nos seus melhores dias.

O sagitariano olhou para o lado dando um salto em seguida.

- O QUE ELA ESTÁ FAZENDO NA MINHA CAMA?!!!

Aproximou, Alexia dormia profundamente, tanto que nem ouviu os chamados dele.

- Será que... não, tenho certeza que não... eu não posso. - andava de um lado para o outro preocupado. - claro que não.

Novamente voltou a aproximar dela, mas desta vez sentou ao lado dela. Ela apesar do seu comportamento dormia igual a um anjo.

- "Anjo de asas negras." - pensou dando um meio sorriso.

Resolveu deixa-la dormir e quando voltasse do treino perguntaria o porquê dela ter ido para lá.

**Gêmeos**

Kanon acordando primeiro _**(n/a: que milagre)**_foi direto para a cozinha.

- Ah.. como dormir bem. - esticava os braços.

- Dá para ver. Estou ouvindo os estalos. - Hathor a mesa lia uma revista.

Kanon a olhou imediatamente fechando a cara.

- Que encanto, a rainha já despertou mais cedo que seus "súditos."

Quando ela ergueu o rosto para retrucar olhou bem para o geminiano. Ele só usava cueca revelando o corpo musculoso e bem definido.

- Pois a rainha dispensa sua presença. - levantou e ia saindo.

Foi a vez do geminiano observar atentamente a jovem vestida com uma camisola de seda branca que mostrava muito bem suas formas. Hathor ao passar por ele teve seus braços retidos.

- Quer me soltar?

Ele não disse nada. Hathor tentava não olha-lo, mas tinha que concordar que aquele homem era um deus grego, apesar de gêmeos, seu olhar era completamente diferente de Saga. Era um olhar provocante e sedutor. Por um momento pensou que se fosse para a cama com ele não se arrependeria.

Kanon pensava a mesma coisa e perceptivo percebeu os pensamentos dela. Deu um sorriso.

- O que foi? - indagou não gostando da expressão dele.

- Meu corpinho não está a venda, ao contrario do seu. Se quiser experimentar vai ser por merecimento ou... - deu uma pausa. - se fizer um preço camarada.

A única coisa que sentiu foi uma forte dor nas suas "partes intimas." Ela havia dado-lhe uma joelhada.

- Não me contento com mercadoria defeituosa. - sorriu.

Kanon estreitou o olhar.

- Ora sua..

Segurou o braço dela e a arrastava.

- Me solta! Me solta!

- Calada.

- Está me machucando. - Kanon a segurava bem firme.

- Isso não é nada.

- Vou chamar seu irmão.

- Como se fizesse diferença.

Dirigiu para a entrada que levava, gêmeos a câncer. Abriu a porta pondo-a para fora.

- Fique aí.

Bateu a porta trancando-a.

- Seu animal, seu estúpido, ignorante. - batia na porta. - abra! Me deixe entrar! Seu bruto!

Do outro lado, Kanon se recuperava da dor.

- "Que dor."

Voltou para a sala ignorando as batidas dela e sentou no sofá. Logo Saga e Chiara apareceram devido à gritaria.

- O que houve? - indagou Saga.

- Aquela prostituta.

- Kanon! - exclamou Saga apontando com os olhos para Chiara.

- Que se dane! São isso mesmo! Todas! Até essa daí que se finge de santa, mas por dentro.

- Já chega Kanon.

- Vá para Hades, você e elas. - deu um sorriso cínico. - talvez elas se divirtam com Radamanthys. Ele é bem capaz de gostar dela. - olhou para Chiara. _**(n/a: e a Chiara escutando esses nomes.)**_

Kanon recebeu um soco de Saga, caindo no sofá. Ele olhou com ódio para o irmão enquanto um filete de sangue descia da boca dele. Saga um pouco ofegante recuou um pouco, não queria ter feito aquilo, mas Kanon fora longe demais.

- As prefere não é? - levantou limpando o rosto. - me prendeu no cabo Shunion, torcendo que eu morresse, dentre outras coisas, prefere a todos e eu que se dane.

- Não é nada disso.

- Senhor Kanon. - interveio Chiara. - Saga não quis fazer isso.

- Calada, que a conversa não chegou ao bordel.

Chiara encolheu.

- Cansei. - Kanon deixou-os.

- Senhor Saga... - murmurou

- Não se preocupe Chiara. Vá tomar café.

- Sim...

Correu para cozinha. O geminiano deu um longo suspiro antes de ir para o quarto. Encontrou com o irmão fazendo as malas.

- Aonde pensa que vai?

- Para a nossa antiga casa na vila. - jogava as coisas.

- Não é para tanto Kanon. Sei que não gosta delas, mas não precisava humilhar.

- Durma com elas Saga. - disse passando por ele.

Saga nem retrucou, qualquer tipo de conversa com ele agora seria inútil. Esperou que saísse e foi abrir a porta para Hathor. A egípcia estava sentada no chão esfregando o braço que doía e chorando de ódio.

- Hathor. - chamou.

- Me deixe Saga.

- Ele já foi embora.

- Vou ficar aqui.

- Mas... - notou o braço roxo dela, Kanon tinha exagerado. - a porta ficará aberta.

Na cozinha, Chiara chorava, sua vida era uma porcaria e ainda prejudicava os outros. Se os dois brigaram a culpa era dela.

- Chiara. - Saga apareceu na porta.

- Sim...? - limpava as lagrimas.

- Não se preocupe com eles. – sentou na frente dela. - experimente esses bolinhos, estão bons.

- Tá...

- "Os dois passaram dos limites, depois do almoço vou conversar com aqueles dois."

Kanon descia apressado por um caminho que havia ao lado das doze casas, não queria que ninguém o visse.

- "Aquela zinha, me paga!"

**Aquário**

O aquariano já estava de pé a muito tempo, na cozinha só esperava Alais apontar para iniciar o interrogatório. Para a sorte dela, estava completamente apagada depois de três garrafas de vinho e não querendo chegar atrasado desceu.

**Câncer**

Hikari acordou com uma tremenda dor de cabeça, depois do beijo, tinha tomado duas garrafas de champanhe. Indo para a cozinha encontrou com MM no corredor.

- Bom dia. – disse seco.

- Bom. – respondeu da mesma forma.

Ela fez o café enquanto ele arrumava a mesa. Não trocaram palavra alguma, ela porque sabia do mal humor dele de manha e ele por causa do mal humor, mas havia mais um motivo. Os dois evitavam se olhar, apesar da bebida e da droga lembravam direitinho do que tinha ocorrido na noite anterior.

- Estou indo. – MM tomou só um gole de café.

- Posso ir à casa da Mila?

- Faça o que quiser. – saiu.

Hikari ficou observando ele sair.

- "Agora ele me entrega." – pensou.

**Libra**

Dohko já estava preparando o café quando Lay apareceu.

- Bom dia Dohko.

- Bom dia.

- Acordou cedo.

- Minhas reuniões.

- As famosas. – sorriu. – o cheiro está bom.

- Obrigado. – sorriu, ela nem parecia a menina arredia de ontem. – espero que goste.

- Vou adorar.

Ele sentou a mesa, comiam em silencio, mas com constantes olhares.

- Está gostando de viver aqui?

- Muito. Aqui é muito tranqüilo e faz tempo que não sei o que é isso.

- Quero que se sinta assim mesmo. – sem querer segurou a mão dela.

Lay já ia puxá-las, mas o toque dele era tão reconfortante que se deixou levar.

- Obrigada.

- Bom já vou indo.

- Tenha um bom dia. – disse.

Ele a olhou e sorriu.

- Para você também.

Ao vê-lo sair também sorriu. Dohko era uma pessoa gentil e a paciência que ele tinha para com ela, a conquistou.

- Acho que podemos ser amigos.

Na porta da casa, ele comemorava, já tinha a confiança dela.

**Áries**

Sentindo tremores Ash acordou, estava banhada de suor e tremia. Uma nova crise. Olhou ao redor constatou que não estava em seu quarto, mas estava tão desorientada que nem se deu conta que estava no quarto de Mu. Levantando as pressas foi para o seu quarto atrás de droga.

O ariano tinha acordado cedo e depois de ficar analisando-a deitada sobre sua cama, fez o café e em seguida foi para sala onde consertava as armaduras, tendo o devido cuidado de trancar a porta.

Ash pegou seu material e seguiu para o banheiro. Depois de terminar suas atividades o ariano entrou, antes de ir treinar daria mais uma olhada em Birgit.

- Birigt... ? – estranhou não vê-la. – já acordou?

Foi até o quarto dela e nada, até que escutou um barulho vindo do banheiro.

Ash tremia toda, não dava tempo de dissolver corretamente a heroína e usou água para isso. Enfiou a agulha na veia, mas devido a droga não ser limpa entupiu misturando com sangue.

- Droga. Se coagular vou ter que jogar fora. Merda! – gritou, pois era sua ultima dose de H.

Apertou com mais força, funcionou, mas voltou a entupir.

- Birgit você está aí? – Mu bateu a porta.

- Já vou!

Ela estava aflita e usando de mais força conseguiu injetar porem a agulha se soltou espirrando sangue no chão e nos azulejos. Foi imediato, sentiu câimbras no coração, a cabeça doía.

- Birgit, está acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Já vou! "Cara chato."

Usando papel higiênico limpou onde estava sujo, mas na pressa esqueceu alguns lugares.

- O que foi? – disse abrindo a porta.

- Você... – a olhou, as pupilas contraídas. – o café já está pronto.

- Estou indo.

Mu ia para cozinha, contudo achou estranho o comportamento dela e entrou no banheiro. Aparentemente tudo estava em ordem, mas...

- "Sangue?"

Viu algumas gotas no chão e na pia.

- "Birgit... você é uma das viciadas?"

**Virgem**

O corpo todo de Farah parecia dormente, havia tomado vários valiuns e nem sabia como não estava desmaiada. Com muito custo levantou, fez sua higiene e saiu a procura de algo.

Shaka saia da sala das arvores e tivera a mesma idéia dela. Tomaria alguma coisa e iria para o treino. Parou na porta da cozinha ao vê-la mexendo no armário.

- Pode parar de me expiar e me dizer onde tem biscoito?

Abriu os olhos na hora, não tinha feito barulho algum, como ela havia percebido?

- Vai me dizer ou não?

- Só tem integral. – fechou os olhos.

- Serve.

O virginiano foi até o armário. Enquanto procurava Farah o olhava, novamente ele com os olhos fechados.

- Aqui está. – disse entregando-a.

- Obrigada.

Sentou a mesa e sem hesitar devorava-os.

- Espero que não se importe.

- De forma alguma. Já disse, está sobre a minha responsabilidade.

- Entendi...

- Não se assustou com a minha chegada?

- Não. Senti seu cheiro de longe.

Arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Cheira a incenso e muito bom por sinal. – deu um sorrisinho nada inocente.

O auto controle foi grande para não corar. Não disse nada, tomou uma xícara de café e saiu para o treino.

- É um monge mesmo. – sorriu o que foi interrompido por uma dor no peito. – de novo... o ópio vai me matar.

**Touro**

Camila seguia para a cozinha pensando na vasilhada que tinha que lavar, já que o "todo poderoso" nem daria esse trabalho. Foi com grande espanto que viu a pia vazia e tudo limpo.

- "Ele lavou as vasilhas?! Não acredito!"

- Bom dia Camila. – disse.

- Bom...dia... você...

- Já fiz o café, estou de saída só volto no horário do almoço. – disse seco.

- Está... bem... – murmurou perplexa.

O ariano saiu deixando-a bem intrigada.

**Leão**

O leonino nem tinha dormido direito, pensava constantemente no problema de Íris, queria ajudá-la, mas não sabia como. Levantando preparou o café e saiu. Ela ainda dormia e provavelmente só acordaria a hora do almoço.

**Peixes**

Afrodite colocava algumas rosas sobre a mesa quando Gabe apareceu.

- Bom dia minha linda.

Ela apenas acenou.

- Sente-se já vou servi-la.

Sentou.

O pisciano começou a servi-la e aproveitando a aproximação olhou em seus olhos, estavam normais.

- Devo sair e voltar só à hora do almoço.

- Sim.

- Vai ficar bem?

- Sim.

- Tem certeza? – fixou o olhar no dela.

Não conseguia encara-lo, mas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Está bem. Já vou.

Gabrielle observou ele se afastar.

- "Ele desconfia."

**Capricórnio**

- Como é bom acordar e sentir o cheiro de café fresquinho.

- Bom dia Shura.

- Bom dia Annya. Dormiu bem?

- Sim. Sente-se.

A garota colocou sobre a mesa, pães, bolos e varias outras iguarias. Shura olhava tudo com brilho nos olhos.

- Tudo isso é para mim?

- Claro.

- Obrigado Íris. – olhou para a comida. – como é bom viver!

- Por que disse isso?

- É por que eu...- calou-se. – fazia tempo que não experimentava coisas tão boas. – disse quero despistar.

- Ah...

- Eu devo sair e só voltar à hora do almoço, fique a vontade para fazer o que quiser.

- Está bem. Aonde vai?

- Resolver algumas coisas.

- Hum...tem haver com a administração desse lugar?

- Mais ou menos. Está gostando dos livros?

- Muito, a história é de ficção.

- Ficção? "Kamus detesta esse tipo de livro, como tem um assim?"

- Conta a história da..

- Ah!!!! – Shura deu um grito interrompendo-a. – ta muito quente! – havia pegado a jarra com leite.

- Claro, acabaram de entregar. – riu.

- Podia ter me avisado.

- Desculpe. Deixe-me ver.

Ingrid levantou, parando ao lado dele, pegou sua mão.

- Não foi nada, só está vermelho.

- Sim... – Shura não sabia se olhava para ela ou para a mão dela que envolvia a sua.

- Logo vai melhorar. – a soltou.

- Sim... bom eu tenho que ir, até mais tarde.

- Tchau.

**Escorpião**

- 7hrs e 50 min!!! SHION VAI ME MATAR!!!

Miro pulou da cama e apenas vestindo outra roupa rumou para o treino.

---------

O pisciano parou na porta de casa, de lá podia contemplar a beleza do santuário, contudo seu rosto grave, não via essa beleza. Abriu o jornal e voltou a ler o titulo da noticia: _"Julgamento."_

- Está chegando... – olhou para trás. – qual o problema é o maior? Máfia ou as drogas?

Mu descia as escadas preocupado, tudo que estava acontecendo com Birgit era muito estranho e as palavras de Atena ecoavam mais forte na mente dele. Chegando ao Coliseu viu que era o primeiro, sentou na arquibancada para esperar.

- "Que não seja nada."

Shion atravessava a primeira casa, assim como Mu estava preocupado, mas nada se comparado ao problema que seu pupilo enfrentaria. Sua preocupação era que tinha cedido, não deveria ter lavado as vasilhas, não deveria ter perguntado sobre a musica e muito menos ter ido ao quarto dela.

- "Não posso relaxar com ela."

Kanon batia a porta da sua antiga casa. A passos duros dirigia-se para o Coliseu. Estava com ódio de Saga por sempre defende-las.

- "Vou colocá-las para fora, ah se vou, ou não me chamo Kanon e nem Atena vai se meter."

Saga tinha a expressão séria, Kanon fora de casa, Hathor com raiva recusando a entrar, Chiara com comportamento estranho e as benditas palavras de Atena.

- "Ela não pode estar envolvida, não ela."

O canceriano chutava todas as pedras que encontrava pelo caminho, já era a segunda vez que consumia drogas e uma recaída poderia acontecer a qualquer hora, fora o fato de Hikari está bebendo as escondidas. Para atormentá-lo ainda mais constantemente via-lhe na mente o beijo que dera nela. Claro que queria o comprimido, mas não podia negar que gostara.

- "Inferno!"

Aioria andava vagarosamente, não queria acreditar que Íris fosse alcoólatra e que aquilo tudo não passava de uma brincadeira de MM, porem lá no fundo havia uma forte suspeita.

- "Zeus o que eu faço?"

Outro incomodado era o virginiano, não gostara nada do que ela tinha dito.

- "Mulher atrevida, como ousou falar daquele jeito."

Já Dohko era puro sorriso, estava feliz por Lay confiar nele, tão feliz que nem sabia porque. Era verdade que ela era uma pessoa encantadora, mas ganhar a amizade dela foi como se tivesse vencido uma batalha.

- "Com o tempo essa confiança irá aumentar."

O sagitariano ainda estava incomodado de ter acordado com Alexia ao seu lado, era lógico que ela tinha ido para lá a noite e como tinha sono pesado nem percebeu.

- "Aiolos cuidado... numa dessa você dança."

Shura não cansava de olhar para sua mão, o toque dela era suave.

- "Ela é especial... – balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Shura, pare de pensar nisso!"

Kamus só tinha uma coisa em mente.

- "Seus dias estão contados."

Miro também só tinha uma coisa em mente.

- "Shion vai me matar."

Aos poucos os dourados foram chegando silenciosos. Davam apenas 'bom dia' e sentavam na arquibancada. Kanon se quer olhou para o irmão que preferiu deixa-lo na dele.

- B-om.. dia... – Miro respirava ofegante. – mestre eu...

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Shion sem olhá-lo.

- Como? – indagou o escorpião totalmente perplexo. – eu cheguei atrasado.

- Está tudo bem. – seus pensamentos estavam em touro. – vamos começar.

- Falta o Afrodite.

- Estou aqui. - o pisciano trazia algo nas mãos.

- O que é isso? - indagou Aioria apontando.

- Quero que vejam uma coisa.

- O que? - Miro tomou das mãos dele. - "Julgamento" - disse lendo na primeira pagina. - e?

- Seu grosso. - Dite tomou dele. - escutem. - abriu o jornal. - "..._está próximo o julgamento que acontecera em Viena em que os principais acusados são lideres de organizações criminosas. O chefe da Interpol afirma conter provas comprometedoras que poderão coloca-los atrás das grades..."_

- É isso que queria nos mostrar? E daí?

- Pensa um pouco Miro de escorpião! - exclamou Dite nervoso, o que causou estranheza, Afrodite sempre estava de bom humor. - de quem acha que estão falando?

- Ingrid e as outras. - disse Shura.

- Isso mesmo. Atena disse que elas são as peças chave do julgamento.

- Acha que a máfia sabe que elas estão aqui? - indagou Mú.

- É pouco provável. - disse Saga. - o santuário é bem protegido. Não há como eles saberem.

- Não duvide da máfia. - comentou MM. - se elas têm o poder de mandá-los para a cadeia, vão fazer de tudo para achá-las.

- Você fala de um jeito como se soubesse como isso funciona. - Kamus o olhou.

- Não sei de nada.

- Se eles sabem ou não isso significa que o santuário pode está em perigo. – disse Shaka. – portanto devemos levá-las daqui.

- E deixa-las a mercê deles? – indagou Aioria.

- Não podemos colocar o santuário em perigo por causa delas. – disse Kamus.

- Concordo. – Kanon pronunciou encarando Saga. – o melhor seria elas fora daqui. O quanto antes.

- Mas não podemos fazer isso. – disse Dohko. – elas fora daqui seria o mesmo que decretar as suas sentenças de morte.

- Não temos nada com isso. – respondeu o geminiano.

- Então porque lutou ao lado de Atena, na guerra contra Hades? – indagou o leonino.

- O que quer dizer?

- Simples Kanon, lutamos para proteger o mundo inteiro, e nesse mundo, elas estavam incluídas, porque agora seria diferente?

Shion que ouvia tudo calado, só imaginou a cena de Camila levando um tiro.

- O que acha mestre? – indagou Aiolos.

Ele absorvido não escutou.

- Mestre?

- Se Atena não fizer nada, teremos que fazer algo.

- Vai passar por cima das ordens dela?

- Para o bem do santuário e o dela também vou. Comecem a treinar.

MM ouvia calado.

- "Máfia, drogas e Shion, estão encrencadas."

Annya depois de arrumar a cozinha, pegou o livro que Shura havia arrumado e sentando na sala começou a lê-lo.

- Onde foi que eu parei... – folheava o livro. – aqui. _"Desde o inicio dos tempos Atena trava uma árdua batalha contra Hades o imperador do submundo, que tem a ambição de dominar a Terra."_... hum que interessante... "_essas lutas tem ocorrido de tempos em tempos. A ultima ocorreu em 1743 e foi uma das mais sangrentas pois ocasionou na morte de praticamente todos os cavaleiros da deusa, restando apenas dois cavaleiros: o cavaleiro de ouro de Áries e Libra."_ – Annya parou de ler, achou diferente a menção dos signos do zodíaco e quando matutava sobre isso o telefone tocou. – Alo.

- _Oi Annya é a Luna_.

- Oi Luna.

- _Está ocupada_?

- Não.

- _Estou indo para a casa da Mila, não quer ir?_

- Quero.

- _Chama a Lay também._

- Está bem daqui a pouquinho estamos aí.

Ligou para Lay e enquanto a esperava guardou o livro no quarto. Em pouco tempo ela e Lay estavam nas escadarias que levava câncer a gêmeos.

- Hat? – indagou Lay assim que a viu.

Desde a hora que Kanon a tinha posto para fora, a egípcia continuava sentada no mesmo lugar.

- Por que está aqui fora e de camisola?

- Por nada Annya.

- E isso no seu braço? – referia-se a roxo.

- Vai começar o interrogatório?

- Não. – Lay ajoelhou na frente dela. – vamos à casa da Mila, não quer vir? Tem tempos que não conversamos.

- Vamos Hat, vai ser legal!

- Está bem, vou trocar de roupa.

- E a Nina?

- Adivinha? Deve está igual às outras.

- Essas malditas drogas... – murmurou a espanhola.

Minutos mais tarde, Annya, Lay e Hathor chegaram a touro.

- Oi Luna, oi Mila! – cumprimentou Annya.

- Sejam bem vindas ao meu templo. – disse Mila com um sorriso.

- Templo?

- Claro, essa construção não parece um templo? Pois então.

- Acho que o gostosão verde está afetando sua cabeça Mila. – brincou Hat.

- O que tem de gostoso tem de chato. Nunca vi uma pessoa tão orgulhosa.

- O Dohko, sempre foi legal comigo.

- Tanto que até já te deu um beijo. – Mila deu um sorriso nada inocente.

- Camila!

- Ei conta essa historia direito. – disse Hikari. - beijo?

- Hum...- Hathor sorriu mais ainda. – quer dizer que as coisas estão esquentando.

- Não é nada disso! – protestou Lay. – ele só quis ser gentil.

- Estou vendo a gentileza...

- Hathor!

- Começa a contar logo. – Annya se jogou no sofá. – nossa que sofá macio. Conta!

- Não aconteceu nada, ele me deu um beijo na testa  de bom dia. Só isso.

- Foi só mesmo?

- Até parece que não me conhecem.

- É verdade. Bom, beijos a parte vamos dá uma volta? – disse Hikari.

- Podemos?

- Claro Lay. – Hathor penteava os cabelos com os dedos. – a garota deu carta branca.

- Vai ser rapinho, ah vamos! – a japonesa fez bico.

- Se fomos rápidas acho que não tem problema.

- Então vamos.

- E as outras?

- Ou dormindo, ou bebendo, ou consumindo drogas. – disse Hathor. – deixa - as.

- Nossa Hat como pode ser tão insensível.

- É a verdade Annya, elas sabem dos perigos, então paciência e vamos logo.

-----------------

_**Já começaram a perceber, finalmente! Mas ainda não deram o flagra, o que vai ser questão de tempo. O santuário nunca mais será o mesmo. Até.**_


	14. Chapter 14: Desconfiança III

**Tenshi**_- Que bom que esteja gostando e pode deixar se precisar a Hathor não vai fazer cerimônia para chamar o Radamanthis. Geminiana da gema, faço niver dia 7 de junho, pertinho do Saga!!! Kanon é todinho seu! Obrigada pela review da outra fic._

**Iodes**** - **_MM ainda não caiu na real, mas aos pouquinhos vai percebendo que gosta dela apesar de não admitir. Nego até a morte! E a Kari vai ficar meio receosa com ele, por causa da bebida, do passado dela essas coisas._

**Aredhel**** - **_Até que enfim!!!! Temos que soltar foguetes para comemorar!!! As coisas agora vão esquentar._

**Calyeh ****- **_Aleluia! Aleluia! Dohko é todo zen, não é a toa que viveu por tanto tempo rsrs. Kanon está se superando, nem eu entendi dá onde vem tanto ódio. Mas ele ainda vai aprontar e muito_

**Dri**** - **_A Annya tem uma bomba nas mãos e o Shura não se deu conta, ainda bem que só vai estourar lá pro final porque se não o Shion ia surtar! E porrada do Kanon!_

**Kitana**** - **_Finalmente começaram a perceber. Kanon e Hat ainda se matam. MM ta cafuso das idéias. _

**Nikke**** - **_Vou colocar sua musica sim, vai ser num momento de desespero tanto dos douradinhos quanto das garotas. E a briga da Angelina com o Mask também vai dá para por. Obrigada pelas sugestões._

**Alice**** - **_Se acha que o Kanon está mal, é porque não sabe o que vem pela frente, outro douradinho vai mostrar as garras... quem será..._

_----------_

_**Capitulo anterior**____Os dourados começaram a desconfiar____Hikari, Hathor, Annya, Mila e Lay resolveram dar uma voltinha pelo santuário e as outras meninas? É que veremos agora._

**Capitulo 13: Desconfiança III **

Enquanto isso nas demais casas...

Gabe começava a se preocupar, Afrodite tinha percebido alguma coisa e tinha que tomar cuidado, para se acalmar preparou uma dose de cocaína.

Guil tinha acordado com o grito do escorpião, estava tendo uma terrível crise que só resolveu quando tomou cocaína e ecstasy, com a mistura começou a passar muito mal e só melhorou depois que tomou cinco valiuns com o restante do vinho. Desmaiou.

Bel acordou com uma terrível dor de cabeça, tomou um comprimido, mas não resolveu.

Com muito custo Farah conseguiu voltar para o quarto, alem da dor no peito, sua respiração estava fora do normal e custava a respirar.

Nik acordou preocupada, a principio não sabia onde estava, só depois de um tempo é que viu que estava no quarto de Aiolos. Deu um sorrisinho, se ele não havia tirado da cama era sinal que estava conseguindo doma-lo. Foi correndo para o quarto preparar mais uma dose.

Ani aproveitava a ausência de Kamus e reabastecia com mais vinhos e champanhes fora os cigarros que fumava um atrás do outro.

No Coliseu os dourados continuavam o treino no mais absoluto silencio, cada um estava mergulhado nos seus próprios pensamentos.

- Tem certeza que é aqui? - indagou Annya.

- Tenho, não lembram que passamos por aqui com a garota?

- E podemos ir lá?

- Está dentro dos limites desse local. Pronto chegamos.

- A garota tem mesmo dinheiro. - disse Hathor. - mandar construir um Coliseu não é para qualquer um.

- Tem razão, ela deve nadar em dinheiro.

- Vamos dá uma espiadinha.

- Espiadinha?

- Não sabe que eles fazem as suas famosas reuniões lá?

- Podemos ir mesmo? - indagou Annya. - vão ficar zangados conosco.

- Só vamos da uma espiadinha. - sorriu a egípcia. - não ficam curiosas com essas reuniões?

As quatro balançaram a cabeça. No Coliseu treinavam normalmente. Procurando por um lugar que pudessem ficar, escalaram algumas pedras saindo atrás do local.

- Olha eles ali. - apontou Mila, do auto da arquibancada vendo-os de costas.

- O que estão fazendo?

- Parecem que estão lutando... - murmurou Hathor.

- Por quê? - indagou Lay.

- Sei lá.

- Ei mocinhas! Não podem ficar aí! - eram dois guardas.

Levaram um susto e por pouco não caíram lá de cima.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo?

- Erramos o caminho. - disse Lay. - nos perdoem.

- Aqui é uma área restrita, não podem ficar circulando por aí.

- Não sabíamos, já estamos indo embora. - disse Hikari.

- Serão punidas. - apontou a lança para elas. - vamos.

- Ei não pode nos tratar assim! - exclamou Hathor. - sabe com quem está lidando?

- Não interessa, vamos andando mocinha. - a empurrou.

Na arena Kanon parou por um momento, teve a impressão de ter ouvido a voz irritante de Hathor.

- O que foi Kanon? - indagou Mu.

- Achei que tinha ouvido a voz da rainha do Egito.

- O que ela faria aqui?

- Tem razão...

Do outro lado...

- Seja mais gentil. - disse Annya.

- Se não usam mascaras é porque não são amazonas, portanto intrusas. Vamos levá-las ao nosso superior.

Elas olharam entre si, não entendendo a parte da amazonas.

- Vamos andando. - o outro guarda as empurrou.

- Já estamos indo.

Seguiram na frente silenciosas, ao passarem pela entrada do Coliseu...

- Shura.

- O que Dite?

- Aquela ali não é a Ingrid? - o pisciano apontou.

Shura e os demais que estavam perto olharam para a entrada. Viram Mila, Hathor, Annya, Lay e Hikari serem conduzidas por dois guardas.

- "O que aprontou?" - pensou MM ao fitar Hikari.

- Só podia ser ela. - Shion olhava Mila.

No grupo...

- Estou cansada. - Hathor parou. - o sol está muito quente e meus pés doem.

- Nada de moleza. Andando. - o guarda a empurrou.

- Qual é a sua cara? - indagou Hikari. - não precisa fazer isso.

Um geminiano o olhava invocado.

- Escute mocinha, se ficar retrucando vou prendê-la por desacato a autoridade.

- E quem disse que é policial vestido com essas roupas. - zombou.

- Luna, não provoca. - Lay a puxava.

Na arena MM já caminhava para a entrada, pela expressão do guarda ela já tinha soltado a das suas. Os outros a seguiram, principalmente Dohko, Shura, Kanon e Shion.

- E ridículas.

- Ora sua...

O guarda apontou a lança para ela, Lay entrou na frente.

- Ela não falou por mal.

- Sai da frente. - empurrou Lay que quase caiu em cima de Mila.

Hikari o olhou com ódio.

- Não me olhe assim.

Um dos guardas partiu para cima dela, MM já ia intervir quando viu uma cena que o deixou assim como os demais de boca aberta. Hikari deu uma rasteira nele, derrubando-o, o outro foi em defesa do amigo, usando golpes de Kung Fu a japonesa o derrubou rapidamente e depois o outro que tinha levantado.

- Não nos contou que ela sabia lutar. - disse Kamus chocado olhando para ela, mas dirigindo a frase para MM.

- E eu sabia?! - o canceriano mais chocado que o aquariano olhava de boca aberta.

- Luta o estilo Shaolin Quan. - disse Dohko coçando a cabeça.

- Como você sabe? - indagou Miro perplexo.

- Ele é chinês idiota. - Shura deu um pedala nele.

- Estou impressionado. Ela domina muito bem a técnica.

- Mais um motivo para elas ficarem fora daqui. - disse Shion cruzando os braços.

Do outro lado...

As quatro olhavam para os guardas caídos e para Hikari.

- Como fez isso? - indagou Hathor estarrecida.

- Antes de sofrer o acidente fazia Kung Fu. Foi o que me disseram.

- Como nunca disse isso?

- Por que não lembro como se luta. Não sei nada da minha vida antes dos quinze anos, muito menos disso, mas às vezes alguns golpes saem sem querer. Se pedir para lutar agora eu não sei nada.

- Nossa... - murmurou Annya.

- Garotas.. - chamou Mila. - temos problemas. - apontou para onde estavam os dourados.

- Por que não disse que sabia artes marciais? - MM parou na frente dela visivelmente nervoso.

- Por que não.

- Luta muito bem Hikari. - disse Dohko. - Shaolin Quan é muito difícil de aprender.

- É esse o estilo? - perguntou por perguntar. - não sabia.

- Está encrencada senhorita. - MM pegou o braço dela. - vamos. - saiu puxando-a. Numa certa distancia...

- Por que está me arrastando?

- Por que Shion está de olho em nós e depois da sua demonstração vai querer sua cabeça.

- Ele é um chato.

- Por que não me disse que sabia lutar?

- Depois explico.

No Coliseu..

- Posso saber o que estava fazendo aqui? - a cara de Shion era de poucos amigos.

- Nada. Já estamos indo. Vamos.

Lay e Annya empurravam as amigas.

**Câncer**

MM e Hikari batiam boca.

- Não sou marginal para ficar presa. A garota falou que podíamos andar por aí.

**- **Que garota?

- Atena.

- Não interessa, não pode ficar andando por aí, está sendo caçada.

- Não precisa me lembrar desse detalhe. - foi saindo.

- Volta aqui que não acabei de falar!

- Não quero ouvir mais nada.

- Onde aprendeu a lutar daquele jeito? - MM foi atrás dela.

- No Japão! - gritou.

- Não grita comigo!

- Ah vai para inferno! - entrando no quarto bateu a porta na cara dele.

- Como ousa...

Derrubou a porta.

- Escuta aqui menina. - segurou o braço dela - veja como fala comigo, está na minha casa, então cuidado.

- Não tenho medo de você. - desafiou.

MM estreitou o olhar, se ela fosse um inimigo, já estaria no Meikai, mas não era, ela era a sua perdição. O jeito de olhar aos poucos foi mudando e Hikari percebendo isso ficou temerosa, não queria que o ocorrido da noite anterior repetisse.

- E então vai fazer o que? - provocou para ver se o distraia.

- Por enquanto nada. - aproximou. - por enquanto... - seus rostos estavam separados por milímetros.

Hikari estava ficando nervosa e nesse estado só fez uma coisa: deu um soco no queixo dele.

- Ai!! - gritou recuando. - quer me matar?

- Quero... anda, sai daqui. - afastou.

- Isso vai ter volta. - disse saindo.

Ao se ver sozinha, Hikari deu um gemido de dor.

- "Que queixo duro." - balançava a mão.

Do lado de fora...

- "Ela tem movimentos rápidos, - sorriu. - daria uma boa amazona."

**Coliseu...**

- Shura, Dohko, Kanon, vão agora atrás das suas "protegidas", certifiquem que elas cheguem as suas casas.

- Sim. - responderam Shura e Dohko.

Kanon continuava parado de braços cruzados.

- Eu vou no lugar dele. - disse Saga para evitar mais problemas.

- Está bem. Mu cuide de tudo até eu voltar.

- Sim.

Os quatro subiram as escadas calados, tinham certeza que Shion faria da casa de touro um inferno.

O ariano parou na porta da sala, Mila estava deitada no sofá.

- Quem te deu ordem para sair? Eu não mandei ficar aqui?

- Atena nos deu livre passagem. - levantou o rosto.

- Acompanhas!!!

- Foi mal. - voltou a deitar e colocar os fones.

- Não podem andar por aí sem a companhia de algum de nós, foram ordens expressas de Atena e devem ser obedecidas, se você não sabe, eu sou o responsável desse lugar e tudo o que eu digo deve ser cumprido.

Shion falava e falava. Em certo momento parou de falar, Mila não rebatia com ele. Aproximou do sofá e quase lançou o "Extinção estelar" nela. Ela estava com os fones e não ouvira nada.

O ariano ficou roxo de ódio, mais uma vez ignorado, sem hesitar arrancou os fones com o mp3.

- Ei me devolve.

- Isso vai ficar comigo, como castigo por ter me desobedecido.

- Não é meu pai!

Mila pulava tentando alcançar os fones, Shion sorria vitorioso.

- Devolve meu mp3!

- Vai ficar confiscado senhorita Camila, até aprender a se comportar.

Mila o olhou com ódio.

- Isso não vai ficar assim. - disse com a voz fria e olhar calculista. - vai se arrepender.

Por um momento Shion temeu pelo olhar dela. Camila não disse mais nada e saiu para o quarto. Shion foi para o seu e escondeu os fones.

**Gêmeos**

Saga deu um suspiro ao entrar em casa, Kanon fazendo pirraça mais elas, era preferível uma guerra. Sentou no sofá pensando no que faria.

- Senhor Saga?

- Oi Chiara. Cadê a Hathor?

- Está trancada no quarto.

- Chame-a, por favor. - Saga estava tão preocupado que nem notou as pupilas dela.

- Sim.

Hathor não iria, mas foi pela insistência de Nina.

- Se for para me dar um sermão eu dispenso, já basta o que seu irmão me fez.

- Não é isso. Vou aproveitar que as duas estão aqui. Se quiserem sair, fiquem a vontade, só me comunique aonde e com quem vai. A vila fica muito perto daqui e qualquer pessoa pode entrar e sair sem problemas. - Hat e Chiara se olharam. - podem ser vistas e aí já sabem o que pode acontecer.

- Tudo bem, faremos como quiser. - deu meia volta e saiu.

- Tenho que voltar. - Saga levantou.

- O senhor Kanon virá para almoçar?

- Não. Volto mais tarde.

- Sim.

- Até mais.

**Libra**

Lay estava sentada no sofá, se soubesse que teria problemas tinha ficado em casa.

- Lay!

- "Ele vai me bater." - pensou fechando os olhos e encolhendo no sofá.

- Lay. - o libriano ajoelhou diante dela.

- Eu juro que... - continuava com os olhos fechados.

- Você esta bem? Não está machucada? - indagou interrompendo-a. - não tem nada doendo?

Lay abriu os olhos espantada, pensava que Dohko começaria a xingá-la para não dizer outra coisa, mas não parecia preocupado.

- Está bem?

- Estou... - respondeu meio sem jeito.

- Aquele guardinha não tinha o direito de tocá-la, quando eu pego-lo...

- Ele não me fez nada Dohko. - sorriu. - estou bem.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Desculpe por ter arrumado confusão. - abaixou os olhos. - não queria te causar problemas.

- Não causou. - ele ergueu o queixo dela, fazendo-a encará-lo. - não foi nada de mais, vocês so queriam passear.

- É...

- Façamos o seguinte: quando quiser dar uma volta é só me chamar. Terei o maior prazer em acompanhá-la.

- Mas você é muito ocupado e não quero...

- Acha que eu não tenho tempo para você?

- Shion pode não gostar...

- Shion está de idade, está ficando ranzinza, não se preocupe com ele.

- Se diz.

- Bom eu tenho que voltar. - disse levantando.

- Desculpe mais uma vez.

- Tudo bem. Até mais tarde. - deu um beijo na testa dela e saiu.

Lay o olhava surpresa, mas desta vez nem ficou com raiva.

- "É o jeito dele." - sorriu.

**Capricórnio**

- Ingrid! Ingrid!

- Oi Shura.

- Graças a Zeus que está aqui. - suspirou aliviado.

- Arrumei encrenca.

- Um pouco.

- Me desculpe, é que...

- Tudo bem, Shion exagerou na reação, mas sabe que ele tem um pouco de razão.

- Sei.

- Não fiquem andando por aí sem um de nós, é para suas próprias seguranças.

- Eu sei. Obrigada pela preocupação.

- Só vim mesmo para ver se estava bem.

- Vai vir almoçar?

- Claro. - passou a mão pela barriga.

- Te espero então.

**Coliseu...**

Kanon estava sentado na arquibancada com cara de pouquíssimos amigos. Mu aproximou.

- Algum problema Kanon?

- Não. - respondeu seco.

- Como não? - disse o escorpião aproximando. - olha só a sua cara.

Miro sentou ao lado do geminiano e deu um pedala nele.

- Abra seu coração Kanon. - disse zombeteiro. - conte-nos seus problemas.

Kanon apenas o olhou, algumas estrelas começaram a surgir.

- Já que não quer contar, vou indo. - levantou rapidinho antes que fosse jogado para outra dimensão.

Mu ficou caladinho e limitou apenas a ver o treino dos outros.

**----- minutos depois que os dourados foram para o treino e Hikari com as outras foram passear ------**

**Áries**

Ash no meio da sala dançava de maneira frenética, sentia-se muito bem apesar de quase ter perdido sua dose. Estava ansiosa para chegar logo a noite para sair e comprar mais.

- É... parece que o meu anjinho vai dormir mais cedo... - ria. - e sozinho... só por enquanto... - deu um sorriso perve. - ele ainda vai ser meu, só meu!

Uma musica agitada começou a tocar, Ash dançava só imaginando como deve ser ter o ariano.

**Gêmeos**

Assim que Saga saiu Chiara se trancou em seu quarto tomando uma dose de cocaína, os efeitos duraram só um pouco e para completar tomou um LSD.

**Leão**

Bel estava acordada a hora que Aioria deixou a casa, sua cabeça rodava, mas ainda tinha meia garrafa de champanhe e não ia desperdiça-la.

**Virgem**

Com muita dificuldade Farah chegou ao quarto, tinha tremores e toda hora derrubava a seringa no chão. Concentrando-se conseguiu fazer uma dose, usaria um grama de ópio, que seria suficiente para por em nocaute uma pessoa comum, mas que para ela não era nada. Sentindo uma grande sensação de bem estar sentou no chão a beirada da cama e ficou quietinha.

**Escorpião**

Guil acordou com uma crise violentíssima, queria qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa, mas só tinha um quarto de heroína e sairiam só a noite. Ela tremia, a ponto de não conseguir ficar de pé.

- Preciso de algo. Preciso de algo. - escorou na cama para levantar. - algo, qualquer coisa.

Na condição que podia, começou a revirar o quarto, atrás de algo que pudesse usar, achou alguns papelotes que havia consumido e os cheirou, mas ainda era pouco. Queria ir até a casa de Nik, contudo sabia que cairia na escada.

Lembrando de algo, abaixou e olhou debaixo da cama, ainda tinha uma cartela de Valium.

- Preciso guardar um. - apalpando o chão achou uma latinha cerveja. - ainda bem que a aceitei da Bel.

A cerveja estava quente, mas era a única coisa que tinha, tomou os quatro comprimidos e bebeu todo liquido em seguida. Apagou.

**Sagitário**

Nik olhava para o teto, demorou para saber onde estava, mas aquele cheiro era reconhecível, estava no quarto dele, em cima da cama dele, envolta nos lençóis dele.

- Só falta ele aqui. - sorriu.

Levantou e antes que uma nova crise se iniciasse foi para seu quarto.

- Ainda bem que vamos sair meu estoque está no fim. - disse pegando sua sacolinha. - mas... - começou a revira-la. - só isso?! Merda!

Começou a jogar suas coisas sobre a cama.

- Só um quarto de H! Não pode ser! Estou ferrada.

Rapidamente abriu a gaveta do criado mudo, ainda tinha algumas cartelas de Valium.

- É o jeito. - foi a cozinha e bebeu seis de uma vez.

_**(n/a: não sei se falei, mas esses tais Valium são remédios para dormir, também usados como calmantes.)**_

**Aquário**

Ani dormia profundamente, a noite tinha sido regada a champanhe.

**Peixes**

Gabe voltava para o quarto preocupada. Tinha quase certeza que Afrodite estava desconfiado.

- Preciso tomar cuidado. - disse esfregando as mãos.

No quarto preparou uma dose e injetou.

E assim foi a parte da manha dos dourados e das meninas.

10hrs e 30 min, faltava apenas meia hora para o fim do treino que estava sendo considerado o mais silencioso de todos, até Miro depois da cortada de Kanon estava calado.

Em virgem Farah recuperava do estado de lentidão e devagar foi caminhando até o telefone.

- Alô.

- _"Fala Ariel!" _

- Que empolgação é essa Ash?

- _"Só estou feliz! O que foi?"_

- Vamos sair, faremos do mesmo jeito inclusive os horários.

-_ "Tudo bem."_

- Ligue para a Mila, Nina e a Luna.

- _"Certo."_

Farah rediscou para peixes.

- Gabe.

-_ "Diga."_

- Mesmo esquema daquele dia.

- _"Sim."_

- Liga para a Ani, Annya e Nik.

- _"Sim." _

Depois de desligar ela ligou para Bel, Lay e Guil, mas com essa ultima não conseguiu falar.

- "Irresponsável."

Discou.

- _"Pronto."_

- Nik.

- _"Ãhnn.."_

- O que andou tomando?

- _"Na-da... fala..." - _sua voz era sonolenta.

- Vá até a Guil, acorde-a e fala do esquema.

-_ "Por que eu..."_

- Está mais perto.

-_ "Por que tenho que fazer todo o trabalho?"_

- Não reclama.

Desligou o telefone. Outra que desligava era Annya.

- "Será que eu devo...? Eles devem está passando dificuldades."

Estava indo para o quarto, quando notou uma porta no final do corredor, nunca tinha reparado nela e nem Shura a mostrado. Rendida pela curiosidade dirigiu para lá.

A porta se abriu com facilidade revelando um amplo salão.

- Não imagina que tivesse um salão aqui. Essa casa é maior do que parece. - caminhava olhando ao redor, ao olhar para o teto ficou maravilhada, era todo de vidro e decorado com afrescos que encenavam batalhas antigas.

Percebeu que ao final dele havia um objeto e grande por sinal iluminado pela luz do sol.

- O que pode ser.. - Annya parou estática. - que linda!

Ela estava diante de uma estatua feita de mármore de mais de três metros de altura que representava duas pessoas: uma era uma mulher vestida com roupas e armadura gregas, a outra, era um homem que estava ajoelhado diante dela recebendo uma espada.

- Como Shura não me mostrou isso?! Deve ser uma estatua antiguíssima. - olhava admirada. - tem uma inscrição. - abaixou para ler. - _" Excalibur, a espada lendária, sendo entregue ao cavaleiro mais fiel da deusa Atena."_ uau... é uma estatua da deusa Atena! Que maximo! E ele negando informações. - cruzou os braços. - qual será o nome desse cara? Cavaleiro mais fiel... quer dizer que faz parte daquela lenda que estou lendo. Vou perguntar para o Shura. Ele vai ter que me contar e tudo.

Não eram só as meninas que tinham segredinhos os dourados também tinham os seus e teriam que guardar a sete chaves, se o mundo das drogas era uma loucura os dos cavaleiros de Atena era insanidade maior.

Onze horas Shion deu o treino por encerrado.

- Estejam aqui a uma hora. - disse o grande mestre.

**Áries **_**(n/a: no meu imaginário maluco, os dourados não sobem pelas dozes casas e sim por uma escadinha lateral, por isso nenhum pega as nossas meninas em estados "normais")**_

Mu subia preocupado, as atitudes de Birgit não eram normais e para piorar o sangue no banheiro. Ao chegar perto da porta, escutou o som de musica. O ariano entrou timidamente.

- Oi Mu! - Ash apareceu na frente dele.

- Bir-git? - deu um salto para trás assustado. - oi.

- Vem vamos dançar.

- O que?

Arrastou o ariano para o meio da sala e dançava com ele. Mu estava escarlate.

- Senhorita Birgit é melhor...

- Você é muito duro, tem que se mexer assim.

Ash começou a dançar de forma mais sensual.

- Chega Birgit. - Mu se soltou dela antes que as coisas ficassem complicadas.

- Está tão bom.

- Precisamos conversar. - disse sério.

- Fale. - pendurou no pescoço dele.

Mu a fitou, as pupilas estavam um pouco contraídas.

- O que era aquele sangue no banheiro?

- Sangue? Que sangue?

- Sabe muito bem do que estou falando.

- Não sei não! - gritou soltando-o - não tem sangue nenhum!

Ele a olhou assustado.

- Pare de me acusar!

- Não estou te acusando, só perguntei.

- Não tem nada haver com a minha vida!!

Saiu pisando duro em seguida bateu a porta do quarto.

No quarto ela andava de um lado para o outro.

- Merda! - pegou um enfeite que tinha sobre a cômoda e o atirou.

O ariano ainda desnorteado foi para a cozinha. Preparou o almoço e depois foi checar as armaduras. Na volta passou pelo quarto dela.

- Birgit! - bateu. - o almoço.

A porta abriu de maneira violenta.

- O que foi?

- O almoço.

- Estou sem fome.

- Mas precisa se alimentar.

- É surdo?! Já disse que não estou com fome!

- Mas... - recuou.

- Suma daqui! - o empurrou.

Bateu a porta. Mu não tinha palavras, abaixou o rosto, porem antes de sair olhou para a porta.

- "O que está havendo com você?"

Sentou sozinho a mesa olhando o prato vazio.

- " _Quando ela estiver assim deixe-a sozinha, vai ser melhor"_ - lembrava das palavras de MM - é... - suspirou. - ele tem razão.

Comeu, lavou as vasilhas e foi para sala das armaduras, ficaria ali até a hora de ir para o treino.

Ash estava nervosa e se alguém aparecesse na frente dela seria capaz de bater, suas mãos começaram a tremer, sua ultima dose tinha sido de manha e precisa de algo porem só havia Valium, tomou cinco de uma vez.

**Touro**

Shion chegando na sala estranhou não encontrar Mila, indo para cozinha, também estranhou o fogão está com a tampa abaixada.

- "Não acredito que ela não vai fazer o almoço."

Rumou para o quarto dela.

- Camila. Camila.

Não respondeu.

- Quer abrir essa porta imediatamente!

Silencio.

- "Eu juro que uso minha telecinese e a mando para a Antártica."

No quarto, ela lia um livro ignorando-o.

Shion voltou para a cozinha, olhava o fogão, as panelas... o mesmo sofrimento...

- "Ate quando meu Zeus!"

Para surpresa dele Camila apareceu, já imaginava as coisas gostosas que ela faria quando todas as suas esperanças caíram por terra. A garota pegou alguns ingredientes e fez um sanduíche. Estava voltando para o quarto.

- E o almoço?

- Faça você mesmo. - saiu.

O mestre ficou olhando para a porta e para o fogão.

- Não estou com fome mesmo.

Foi para sala assistir TV e ficou lá até voltar para o treino. Passando por Áries, sentiu o cheiro, seu estomago revirou, contudo não entraria! Abaixando a cabeça rumou para o Coliseu.

**Gêmeos**

Kanon após o treino foi para sua "nova casa", não tinha nada para comer e não iria a terceira casa. Resolveu almoçar no alojamento dos cavaleiros de prata.

Hathor desde a conversa com Saga estava trancada em seu quarto, forçando Chiara a procurar outro local. O geminiano subia lentamente e da mesma maneira entrou em casa, não chamou por elas como de costume pois achou estranho o silencio que reinava. Guiado pelo sexto sentido foi direto cozinha. Parando na soleira da porta viu o vulto de uma pessoa sentada num canto escondida pela mesa. Aproximou para ver melhor e gelou ao contemplar tal visão: Chiara acabava de enfiar a agulha no braço esquerdo.

Saga não sabia descrever o que sentia naquele momento: nojo, desprezo, compaixão, perplexidade. Jamais iria esquecer aquela imagem de Chiara cravando uma seringa no braço e sorriso que ela dera depois.

O geminiano recuou alguns passos indo para o quarto, precisava processar a informação. Com as mãos sobre o rosto pensava. Então tudo que Atena tinha dito era verdade? Alem de se vender ainda se drogava. Como uma menina tão doce prestaria a tais atos?

Sentindo o efeito Chiara levantou, guardou seus objetos e foi para sala. Ao ver Saga em seu quarto resolveu dá uma olhadinha. Ela aproximou devagar e o abraçou por trás.

- Oi Saga. - sorriu.

O geminiano não respondeu. Sem qualquer cerimônia a empurrou, levantando. Chiara por pouco não caiu da cama.

- O que foi? - sorriu.

Olhou para seus olhos, as pupilas estavam contraídas.

- Chiara...

- Por que está com essa cara. - foi até ele. - precisa relaxar. Eu te ajudo.

Ela tocou no peito dele, Saga a olhou com ódio e desprezo.

- Não toque em mim! - empurrou novamente.

- O que foi Saga?

- Fale a verdade!

- Que verdade?

- Você se droga!

Chiara levou um susto, não tinha como ele saber.

- Responda!

- Eu me drogar? Ficou louco? Está vendo coisas Saga. - levantou da cama.

O geminiano ficou com mais ódio, era nítido que ela mentia e descaradamente.

- Eu te vi na cozinha!

- Estava preparando o almoço.

- Não minta!!!

- Não estou mentindo.

- Responda ou eu..

- Ou você o que? Fala! - gritou. - não pode fazer nada contra mim!

- Posso, posso sim! Te entrego para máfia! Eles vão saber o que fazer com você! Kanon tinha razão e eu briguei com ele por causa de pessoas como você. Não valem nada! Não se contentam em apenas vender o corpo, querem acabar com ele! Pensei que você fosse diferente, mas no fundo... Kanon tinha razão, não passam de...

Chiara recuou, algumas lagrimas brotaram porque só ouvia a verdade. Ela não valia nada, enganava as pessoas, alem de se prejudicar arrastava todos a sua volta para a lama.

- Saga...

- Sai daqui. - disse seco.

- Eu...

- Sai!

Chiara limpou algumas lagrimas e saiu. Saga sentou pesadamente na cama.

Na porta batia-a desesperadamente.

- O que foi? - Hathor a abriu. - Nina..?

- Hat... - se jogou nos braços dela.

- O que houve?

- Saga... ele descobriu tudo... vai nos entregar, nós vamos morrer!

- Descobriu o que?

- Que me drogo.

- O que?!

- Descobriu...

- Sua burra! - a empurrou. - te falei inúmeras vezes para tomar cuidado! Farah vai nos matar, quando descobrir!

- Eu sinto muito... sinto muito...

Hathor deu um longo suspiro.

- Bom... agora é só esperar sermos linchadas.

- Ele me tratou mal... - Chiara foi caindo de joelhos. - ele me odeia agora.

- Nina... - Hathor agachou diante dela.

- Minha vida é um lixo, sempre imaginei que teria uma vida honesta e no que me transformei? Numa vadia drogada. Kanon sempre teve razão, não passamos de reles prostitutas. - olhou para Hat. - não somos ninguém... e o único que acreditava que havia um pouco de dignidade em mim...

Hat a olhava penalizada.

- Fique calma. Ainda tem Valium?

- Tenho... por que?

- Dormir vai fazer bem a você. Espera que vou pegar água.

Saiu deixando Chiara a lagrimas. Na cozinha enchia o copo, sem esperar derramou algumas lagrimas, Nina tinha toda razão, elas não passavam de lixo, usadas como bem queriam, tratadas como objetos e não como seres humanos. E agora restavam-lhe apenas esperar a morte, pois era isso que iria acontecer.

Hathor se quer imaginava que alguém a observava.

- "Por que está chorando?" - Kanon a olhava da janela. Ele tinha ido até ao alojamento dos pratas, mas não conseguiu almoçar então entraria de fininho em sua casa pegar alguma coisa.

Ele sentiu um aperto no coração, detestava aquela mulher, mas ao vê-la naquele estado, queria poder fazer alguma coisa. Estava quase entrando quando a viu enxugar as lagrimas e sair. Desistindo de comer voltou para a outra casa.

Hathor encontrou Chiara no mesmo estado.

- Tome, vai te fazer bem. - deu-lhe cinco valiuns.

- Obrigada...

A egípcia a ajudou levantar e depois a colocou na cama.

- Pode dormir, eu seguro a onda aqui, quer dizer o tsunami.

Saga estava desorientado, não sabia como agir. Se as entregam-se para Shion com certeza ele as expulsaria e seriam encontradas pela máfia. Se falasse para Atena, não sabia como ela ia agir. Kanon não poderia nem sonhar, pois seria o primeiro a querer a cabeça delas. Ficou no quarto até por volta de uma hora. Indo para sala pegou o telefone.

_- "Alô."_

- Mu?

_- "Sim Saga."_

- Me faça um favor?

_- "Claro."_

- Avise ao mestre que não irei treinar.

- "_Por que? Algum problema?"_

- Nada grave. Depois eu me justifico com ele.

_- "Tudo bem, até mais."_

- Ate.

O geminiano sentou no sofá, ainda estava confuso pelo o que vira.

**Câncer**

Depois do telefone, Hikari desabou na cama, a situação estava ficando preocupante, talvez tivesse sido um erro, as coisas encaminhavam talvez para um caminho sem volta, teria que manter MM o mais longe possível. Ansiosa pegou uma garrafa de vinho e começou a beber.

MM subia as escadas igualmente nervoso, tinha atos que não entendia bem e nem o porque que ficava diferente quando Hikari estava por perto. Pensou em ser apenas precaução, pois se Shion a descobrisse e que ele sabia de tudo, seria uma passagem só de ida para Hades. Entrando em casa foi procurá-la, certificar que não estava andando por aí. Ao chegar na porta...

Parou estático, perplexo demais para dizer alguma coisa, sabia que ela escondia algo e dos LSD's, mas não queria acreditar no que via: Kari estava sentada na cama de costas para a porta terminando uma garrafa de vinho.

- "Mentiu para mim!"

Entrou tremendo de ódio.

- Mentirosa! - gritou.

Kari levou um susto.

- Giovanni?! Eu posso explicar!

- Não há nada a ser explicado! - deu um tapa na garrafa, ela espatifou ao ir ao chão. - você mentiu para mim!

Ela não disse nada, assustada pela reação dele, seu olhar era de ódio e temia que ele fizesse algo a ela.

- Pensei que poderia confiar em você!

- Eu...

- Queria ajudá-la, pois sei como é esse mundo, no entanto o que fez? Tinha que me contar que bebia!

- Eu...

Vibrava de ódio e misturado a isso lembranças do seu passado, fora dessa maneira que sua mãe descobrira que ele bebia e mexia com drogas. Pesadas lagrimas caíram, agora entendia o que sua mãe sentiu naquele dia: impotência. E ele sabia muito bem no que tudo aquilo iria terminar. Se ela mentiu que bebia podia muito bem está consumido drogas.

Hikari não conseguia encara-lo, a expressão do rosto dele era temerosa, era um misto de ódio, magoa, desprezo, mas ela também via desespero.

- Me entregue as drogas.

- Já disso que não me drogo.

- Quer que eu acredite em você?! Depois de tudo?

- Estou falando a verdade... acredite em mim.

- Pare de mentir Hikari! - berrou.

- Já disse...

- Vem cá. - pegou o braço dela.

- O que vai fazer? - estava em pânico.

- Já vai ver.

MM a arrastou pela casa inteira.

- Me solta MM!

Não disse nada. Chegando à cozinha abriu uma porta que ficava ao lado do armário: era a dispensa.

- Vai ficar aí, até quando eu quiser ou me entregar as drogas.

A empurrou com força, trancando a porta.

- Giovanni! Me tira daqui! - batia na porta. - abre essa porta! Giovanni!

- Vai morrer aí dentro! - gritou.

Hikari recuou, não adiantava bater ele não ia tirá-la dali. Só restava esperar o alarme ser dado e ser expulsa. Arrumando um cantinho sentou.

MM andava de um lado para outro xingando em italiano todos os palavrões que conhecia. Era a sua cabeça que estava em jogo, Shion na certa descobriria e ele seria mandado para o cabo Shunion.

- Maledita!Alem de acabar com sua vida, vai me levar junto!

Foi para o quarto dela fazer uma busca, achou uma garrafa de vinho e duas de champanhe.

- Onde ela conseguiu isso? Nem eu consigo arrumar bebida nesse santuário!

Pegou as garrafas e as escondeu no armário da cozinha, depois saiu. Não tinha fome.

**Leão**

Aioria já sabia que encontraria Íris no décimo sono foi com grande surpresa que a viu deitada no sofá assistindo TV.

- Já acordou?

- Bom dia Aioria.

- Bom dia. Acordou cedo...

- Perdi o sono. - e perdeu mesmo, depois da meia garrafa ainda tomou mais uma. Dormiu um pouco, mas depois despertou.

- O que está assistindo?

- O desfile da ultima coleção do Valentino em Paris. Ele vai aposentar. É uma pena.

- Hum...- sentou no braço do sofá. - quem é Valentino?

Bel virou o rosto para trás. Aioria a olhava.

- Como assim quem é Valentino? Não o conhece?

- Não... - fez cara que estava pensando. - eu nunca fui apresentado a ele.

- Fala sério? Nunca ouviu falar dele?

- Não...

- Aioria! - sentou no sofá. - em que planeta você vive? Qualquer pessoa sabe quem é Valentino! Ele é um dos melhores estilistas italianos. É o estilista das estrelas Hollywood! Eu mesmo tenho várias criações dele.

- Nossa. - ficou impressionado. - deve ser tudo caro.

- Caríssimo! Mas tem coisa melhor do que desfilar em uma festa e todos comentarem que está usando um Valentino? Não tem preço! Valentino é para a elite.

- Entendi... você deve ter muito dinheiro então.

- Minha família é uma das mais ricas de Helsinque, sempre tive do bom e do melhor. Modéstia parte sou uma princesa.

- E por que se prostitui?

Era a ultima coisa que Aioria podia perguntar para a orgulhosa Íris.

- Não é da sua conta! Seu mal educado!

- Desculpe... eu não queria...

- Cuide da sua vida!

- Desculpe... - Aioria levantou, saindo.

Com a cara fechada ela olhava-o afastar. Sentiu-se mal por isso.

- "Será que é efeito da bebida? Gostaria de saber por que ela não gosta que toque no assunto." - foi para a cozinha.

Bel continuou a ver o desfile, quando Valentino apareceu, ela sorriu. A cara que Aioria fez era encantadora, lógico que era inconcebível alguém não saber quem era o estilista, mas ele parecia tão inocente.

- "Se pudesse sair, o levaria para o shopping." - levantou indo atrás dele.

Parou na soleira da porta ao vê-lo mexer na panela.

- Oria_**.(n/a: não é erro de escrita, ela o chamou assim mesmo.)**_

- Não vou demorar Íris. - não virou.

- Me desculpe.

- Âhn? - virou segurando uma colher nas mãos.

- Desculpe por ter gritado com você.

- Tudo bem. - sorriu satisfeito. - o almoço não demora.

- Sim.

Voltou a atenção para o fogão, mas sorria.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não, pode sujar as mãos, ou se queimar, eu faço.

Ela ficou surpresa.

- Está preocupado comigo?

- Claro, deve ter tido vários empregados, nem está acostumada a esses serviços, pode deixar que eu faço. Pode sujar seu Valentino. - virou para ela.

Segurou para não rir. Aioria era inacreditável.

- Você é muito fofo. - o abraçou. - não estou usando Valentino, são roupas comuns. Vou por a mesa.

Ele corado a olhava.

O almoço seguiu animado, Iris contava todas as suas aventuras nos desfiles que freqüentava, grifes, tudo sobre o mundo fashion. Aioria ouvia calado, não por está entediado, até achou algumas coisas interessantes, mas porque não conseguia entender porque uma menina tão culta, estudada e rica estava metida nesse mundo de bebidas, prostituição e máfia. Ao mesmo tempo estava encantando, era meio fútil, mimada, neurótica, mas era uma divertida, inteligente e linda.

- Oria você cozinha muito bem.

- Que isso... - corou. - "Oria?"

Foi a vez dela corar.

- É que...bem...

- Um apelido.

- É... se não se importar. Meu irmão se chama Karl Henrich, mas gosto de chamá-lo de Rick as vezes, acho que é um jeito carinhoso. - corou mais ainda. - não me leve a mal. - tentava consertar. - é só que... é que...

Aioria a olhava sorrindo.

- Pode me chamar assim, eu deixo.

- Que bom... - desviou o olhar, Aioria a fitava intensamente.

- Vai almoçar mais?

- Não.

- Tenho que arrumar isso antes de descer.

- Te ajudo.

- Obrigado.

A arrumação seguiu animada.

- Zeus, já é quase uma!

- Pode ir, eu guardo.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, pode ir.

- Obrigado. - deu um beijo na testa dela. - está salvando um leão de virar pó de estrela. - saiu.

Aioria passou no quarto para pegar algo, entretanto ao passar pelo quarto dela entrou dando uma olhada.

- "Por que está mentindo?" - se perguntou ao ver duas garrafas no cantinho atrás da porta.

**Virgem**

Shaka pedia a Buda para suportar mais algumas horas ao lado da "moça de poucas virtudes".

- Dai-me paciência... - murmurou antes de entrar na casa.

Farah estava em seu quarto, fazendo conta de quanto ia cobrar para conseguir o maximo de ópio, cinco gramas tinham ido num dia e meio, coisa que demoraria cinco ou seis dias.

- "Aquele monstro acabou com a minha vida." - pensou em tomar alguma coisa para esquecer tais lembranças.

Ela abriu a porta para ir a cozinha, mas parou ao sentir um cheiro característico.

- Ele chegou. - fechou a porta.

O virginiano passou direto para fazer sua meditação do meio dia, depois pensaria no que fazer para o almoço. Ao passar pelo quarto dela não sentiu aquele cheiro desagradável.

Passado algum tempo, saiu da sala das arvores. Estranhou ela não ter ido importuná-lo com seus comentários pouco convenientes que faziam seu sangue ferver. Passaria primeiro no quarto para guardar o rosário e depois iria para a cozinha.

De posse de um LSD a "perdida", como Shaka a chamava às vezes, encheu o copo com água e tomou.

Shaka que chegara naquele momento presenciou tudo.

- O que está fazendo?

Ela quase engasgou.

- Já chegou? - perguntou cinicamente.

- O que era isso que tomou?

- Dor de cabeça.

- Está tendo dor de cabeça demais senhorita Farah.

- Não posso fazer nada.

- Diga logo, o que era isso?

- Já disse! - gritou aproximando.

- Essas pupilas também são da dor? - indagou segurando o braço dela.

Farah ficou calada, como tinha cometido um erro desse.

- Estava no escuro.

- Escuro? - olhou para o braço dela, estava quente. - está fervendo... O que foi que tomou?

- Já disse, foi um simples comprimido para dor de cabeça. - respondeu, seu coração batia acelerado e o estomago dava voltas.

- Atena disse que algumas são viciadas e claro que você está no meio.

- Ela disse? Atena não sabe de nada. - sorriu debochada. - aposto que nem...

- Não se atreva a dizer isso. - sua voz saiu grave.

- Só ia dizer que ela é uma jovem pura, sem maldade... - o olhou de maneira perva. - ainda não conhece os prazeres da vida.

- Farah...

- Talvez você queira mostrá-la como se faz...

Shaka tentava se controlar, mas já estava com a mão erguida.

- Alias, tenho uma idéia melhor. Que tal nós dois darmos uma aula a ela? Ao vivo é claro, depois ela pode se exercitar com você ou com qualquer um desse lugar, homem é o que não falta.

Farah sentiu a face arder. Chocada, olhava para o virginiano, ele estava de olhos abertos e a mão ainda levantada.

Quem visse essa cena, não acreditaria na reação dele quanto mais no que ele tinha feito: dar um tapa nela. Acontece que quem estava na frente dela não era "o homem mais próximo de deus" e sim Shaka, uma pessoa totalmente perplexa pelo ponto que uma pessoa podia chegar. Farah, não era um ser humano, era o pecado em pessoa, leviana, imprudente, suja.

- Lave essa boca imunda antes de falar da Atena. - disse ofegante.

- Falo do jeito quiser. Ela não é melhor do que eu.

- Você não vale nem o chão que ela pisa. Alias, você não vale nada, não passa de uma prostituta imunda e ainda por cima drogada.

- Não sou drogada! - gritou, ainda com a mão no rosto. - não sou! - ela recuou sentiu uma forte dor no peito. - não sou...

- Por que não usa o resto de dignidade que tem e admita? Ou já nem a tem mais.

- Não fale assim comigo... - respirava ofegante.

Shaka cego de ódio, não reparava que ela respirava com dificuldade e tentava se manter de pé.

- Vou ter o prazer de fazer um favor ao mundo te entregando para a máfia. A Terra vai ficar mais pura.

Farah não suportou a dor, foi perdendo os sentidos.

- Fa-rah...? - Shaka a segurou. - Farah. Farah.

O virginiano a carregou levando-a para o quarto. Deitou-a na cama.

- Não... me solta... pare... - começou a sussurra. - me deixe em paz... - começou a chorar.

Shaka a fitava receoso, aquele desmaio não fora normal e parecia que agora estava delirando.

- Me tira daqui... - delirava com os anos em que passou no seu país natal. - me deixe ir embora... - as lagrimas aumentaram e com elas movimentos no corpo.

- A droga vai acabar com você. - estava saindo, mas parou. - Buda por misericórdia, aliviava a dor das pessoas, posso fazer o mesmo, apesar de não ter piedade com os mais fracos_**. (n/a: Shakinha fala isso no das dozes casa em que vai matar o Shun)**_

Voltou colocando a mão na fronte dela, aos poucos foi liberando seu cosmo. Farah parou de agitar, foi serenando até dormir profundamente.

Feito isso o virginiano foi até a sala.

- "Mu." - chamou por cosmo.

- "Shaka?"

- "Avise ao mestre que não vou descer."

- "Por quê?Ah... Quero dizer... tudo bem." - Shaka nunca iria contar o porque.

- "Obrigado."

O virginiano pegou seu rosário e seguiu para a sala. Ia meditar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Primeiras descobertas, primeiros barracos, mas não para por aí, no próximo capitulo mais descobertas**_. _**Ultima chance para cenas, se alguém quiser alguma mande para mim até o dia 06/02, por que depois não vai ter jeito de encaixar. Não esqueçam da data. **_

_**Momento ameaça!!!**_

_**Sinal amarelo: Cherry (vai virar pó de estrela) e Asian (vai ganhar uma flechada).**_

_**Sinal vermelho: Haru (vai ser congelada). oh já pensei até como vai ser a morte dela e a substituta pro Kamus. Abre teu olho! Olha, olha ò.ó, vou fazer igual a Alice.**_


	15. Chapter 15: Desconfiança IV

**Cherry – Ta perdoada. Entendo seus motivos, ta fora do momento ameaça. Que bom que está gostando da Mila. Bjos e até a próxima.**

**Dri – Saguinha descobriu e ficou desapontado e Kanon ficou penalizado por causa da Hat, será que ele vai começar a ficar mais flexível**? **Num sei...**

**Aredhel – É o Saga ficou chocado, Mask sentiu-se traído e Shaka desceu do salto, o que a droga faz com os dourados.**

**Danda – Saga não vai deixar a Nina desamparada. Ele vai querer ajudá-la e muito.**

**Margarida – A Annya está no caminho certo, mas ela só vai ligar A e B no final.**

**Calyeh – Elas vão sair sim, pode ter certeza ainda que o estoque acabou, elas dão um jeito.**

**Kitana – Obrigada pelo elogio. O Kanon tem um coração! Ele se preocupa com a Hat só ainda não descobriu isso. E o **

**MM não é cruel ele ficou desapontado com a Hikari e como é da natureza ser meio torrão fez o que fez.**

**Alice – Shaka desceu do pedestal! Também acho que ele não vai entregá-la, mas sei lá, vai entender.**

**Capitulo 14: Desconfiança IV**

**Libra**

Depois do beijo Lay, foi arrumar a casa. Estava de favor e era uma forma de agradecê-lo. Era pouco mais de 11hrs15 min quando Dokho chegou encontrando a casa limpissima.

- Lay. Lay.

- Oi Dohko. - Lay chegou na porta.

- Foi você que arrumou tudo?

- Sim, por quê? Não ficou bom? Eu posso arrumar de novo.

- Ficou perfeito. Nunca vi essa casa tão arrumada.

- Sério?

- Nossa obrigado, está me ajudando muito.

- É um prazer. Já comecei a fazer o almoço, não devo demorar.

- Está na minha casa, sobre minha proteção e estou deixando tudo para você. Sou um péssimo anfitrião.

- Claro que não! Está me protegendo é o mínimo que posso fazer. Vou dá uma olhada nas panelas.

Ela saiu sobre o olhar atento dele.

- "Ela vale ouro." - sorriu. 

Dohko foi cuidar de outras coisas, enquanto na cozinha preparava o almoço. Tempos depois os dois estavam a mesa.

- Espero que a nossa aparição, não o tenha prejudicado.

- Nada. - sorriu. - como te disse Shion está ficando velho.

- Ele parece ser o responsável por vocês.

- Ele toma conta daqui. É ranzinza, mas tem um coração de ouro.

- É difícil encontrar pessoas boas hoje em dia. - suspirou. - principalmente confiar nelas, quanto mais nesse mundo em que vivo.

- Pode confiar em mim. - segurou a mão dela. - jamais vou decepcioná-la.

- Obri-gada. - disse sem graça. - já acabou?

- Já sim. Estava maravilhoso.

Ficou mais sem graça, nem o olhando juntou as vasilhas.

- Eu lavo. - levantou. - tenho que recompensar.

- Mas...

- Insisto.

- Tudo bem. - voltou a sentar.

Ficaram em silêncio.

- Lay.

- Sim?

- O que pretende fazer quando passar o julgamento?

- Sinceramente não sei... - abaixou o rosto. - não tenho muitas alternativas, mas...

- Mas? - a olhou.

- Acho que ao final dele eu vou...

- Vai...

- A máfia não vai deixar barato, com certeza eles vão querer vingança e como a Interpol não precisará de mim, serei morta.

- Não, não será assim.

- Dohko?

- Ao final do julgamento, você virá para cá e vai ficar o tempo que quiser. Não sou seu protetor? Pois então, continuarei te protegendo.

Lay estava surpresa, jamais imaginou que ele falaria aquilo.

- Mas não será sua obrigação.

- Não faço por obrigação e sim porque é o certo. Vai ficar, a não ser que não queira.

- É o que mais quero... ah quero dizer...aqui eu.. eu...

- Se sente protegida.

- É.

- Está combinado. Ao final você irá morar aqui.

Lay deu um grande sorriso, pelo menos por enquanto estava protegida.

**Escorpião**

Depois do telefonema, Nik foi a casa de Guil, encontrou-a dopada e sem a menor paciência para acorda-la, pegou um papel e deixou um recado.

A italiana abriu um olho, depois o outro, sentia seu corpo todo mole e nem sabia como conseguira sentar na cama.

- Ai minha cabeça caspita!

Levantou, mas deu uma bambeada e por pouco não foi ao chão.

- Esses remédios de merda!

Voltando para a cama viu um papel sobre ela.

-_ "Vamos sair, mesmo horário, ass. Nik"_ Até que enfim.

Levantou de novo, mas desta vez escorou na parede e foi assim ate a chegar a cozinha. Abrindo todos os armários procurou algo para comer, mas tinha vontade mesmo era de se drogar.

- Qualquer coisa. – murmurou.

- Tem biscoito no armário de baixo.

- Ah! - gritou. - vá assustar a sua avó!

- Se eu tivesse conhecido, não seria má idéia. - sorriu diante da cara dela. - Bom dia Angelina isso são horas?

- Faço o que quiser! - agachou para a abrir o armário.

- Nossa que humor... acho que é mal do italiano.

- Não enche!

- Não acha melhor almoçar ao invés de comer essas coisas?

- Não estou com tanta fome.

- Mas eu estou. Que tal uma boa macarronada?

Ela o olhou, ia mandá-lo para aquele lugar, contudo ao ver o sorriso dele desarmou.

- Não acostume. Onde estão os ingredientes?

Rapidamente Miro os colocou sobre a mesa. Angelina começou a preparar sobre o olhar atento dele.

- Estava dormindo até agora mesmo?

- Sim.

- Dorme mais que eu.

- Fique calado.

- Que humor.

- Não tem mais nada para fazer alem de me importunar?

- Não.

Bufou. 

O restante do preparo até o almoço foi com Miro a importunando, Angelina ficava cada vez mais nervosa e para piorar uma crise se iniciava.

- Acho que comi demais.

Nem respondeu.

- Esse mau humor só pode ser uma coisa. - sorriu.

Ela o olhou.

- Estava acostumada a todos os dias. - provocou por provocar.

- É tem razão. - levantou parando ao lado dele. - estou acostumada. - abaixou ficando com o rosto na frente do dele. - mas não com garotos bacaca como você.

- Pois saiba senhorita Angelina, - levantou, encarando-a. - há varias mulheres apaixonadas por mim.

- Grande coisa. São duplamente estúpidas, primeiro por se apaixonar por você, segundo por se apaixonar. O amor é o sentimento mais idiota do mundo.

**Sagitário**

Nik escolhia a roupa que usaria a noite.

- Alexia! - escutou seu nome sendo chamado.

- Meu gostoso chegou. - sorrindo foi para a sala.

Aiolos a esperava na sala.

- Bom dia Aiolos.

- Por que foi para meu quarto?

- Esqueceu?

- Do que?

- No meio da noite tive uma crise de dor, você acordou e foi ate meu quarto. Disse que poderia dormir na sua cama. Não queria que saísse dela por causa de mim, por isso dormiu do meu lado.

Aiolos a olhou incrédulo, aquilo era mentira.

- Não se lembra não é?

- Alexia...

- Foi uma crise fortíssima, pensei que fosse morrer.

- Está bem. - suspirou, não adiantava ir contra. - já almoçou?

- Não. "Ele acredita em tudo o que eu falo."

- Vou preparar.

Ao passar por ela foi retido.

- Há alguma forma de agradecê-lo? - acariciou seu rosto de maneira sensual.

- Dizendo obrigado. - saiu.

- "Que cara resistente."

Deu nos ombros, foi para o quarto, não agüentaria ficar até a tardinha sem consumir nada. Na cozinha Aiolos tentava se controlar, a qualquer momento, mesmo contrariando as ordens de Atena, a colocaria para fora. Odiava o fingimento dela e quando ela tentava seduzi-lo. 

- Ate quando tenho que atura-la? - perguntava-se. - não confio nela. Atena não deveria ter permitido isso.

Nik sentando num canto, jogava seus instrumentos no chão. Pegou uma colher esquentou a droga colocando-a na seringa. Procurou por uma veia, mas devido às inúmeras picadas estava cada vez mais difícil encontra-las. Tentou o outro braço, teve um pouco mais de sorte. Injetou todo o liquido sobre o olhar estarrecido de Aiolos. O sagitariano tinha ido até o quarto, na volta, achando estranho o silêncio parou na porta do quarto dela. Abriu a porta lentamente para não assusta-la, mas acabou ele ficando assustado. 

Alexia deu um suspiro aliviado.

- A melhor coisa do mundo. - disse.

Aiolos não acreditou no que tinha ouvido. Não tinha necessidade de outras provas, alias tinha compreendido tudo. Os comprimidos, os traços de queimado na colher... as pupilas. Já ouvira muito vagamente sobre isso... mas o suficiente para deduzir.

Atena havia dito que algumas tinham vícios, mas não pensava que Alexia estava no meio. Falsa e prostituta sabia, mas drogada?

- Até você...? - murmurou.

Ela gelou ao escutar a voz. Tirou a seringa lentamente, talvez ele ainda não tivesse visto.

- Alem de prostituta é drogada? Falsa!

- Não é o que está pensando. - levantou sem olhá-lo, precisa pensar rápido.

- Não é? - indagou indignado. - é o que então?

- É remédio. Sabe que sofro de dores terríveis, às vezes tão fortes que o único jeito é injetar o remédio direto na veia.

- MENTIROSA!

- É verdade...

- Você não vale nada! Atena confiou em vocês! Ela está tentando salvar suas vidas, correndo perigo, mas só foram capazes de mentir!

- Estou dizendo a verdade Aiolos.

- Para de mentir! - berrou.

- Não grita comigo!

- Não tem moral para me dizer nada!

- Aiolos. - foi para tocá-lo.

- Tire essas mãos imundas de cima de mim! Sua, sua...

Não terminou, apenas saiu batendo a porta de forma violenta.

Nik sentou na cama, estava com problemas, tinha que o convencer que aquilo não era drogas. 

Na sala andava de um lado para o outro. Pensou em ir até leão conversar com Aioria, mas desistiu.

_- Mu. Mu._ - por cosmo.

_- "Aiolos?"_

_- Pode dizer ao mestre que não vou treinar._

_- "Por quê?"_

_- Estou passando mal. - _detestava mentir, mas não tinha outra alternativa.

_- "Precisa de algo?"_

_- Não, é só uma indisposição. Avise-o está bem?_

_- "Claro, melhoras."_

_- Obrigado._

Aiolos sentou pesadamente no sofá.

- Já estou até mentindo.

**Capricórnio**

Shura subia as escadas contente. Logo comeria as delicias feitas por Ingrid.

- Ingrid cheguei!

- Na cozinha!

Parou na porta.

- Oi.

- Oi Shura. Estou quase acabando.

- Vou trocar de camisa e já volto.

Minutos mais tarde, Shura já estava com uma serra sobre o prato.

- Não exagerou?

- Nada. Tenho que me alimentar direito. 

- É vocês gastam muita energia. Por que lutam?

- É só um treino. Para manter a forma.

- Ah...

- Não saiu depois daquela hora?

- Não. Fiquei quieta. Fiquei admirando uma estatua.

- Que estatua? - enfiou um garfo na boca.

- Que achei numa sala nos fundos. Era de um cavaleiro recebendo uma espada de Atena.

Só foi visto, grãos de arroz, pedaços de legumes e mais algumas coisas, voarem pela cozinha.

- O QUE! – berrou.

- O que foi Shura? - levantou preocupada. - engasgou?

- O que foi que disse?

- A estatua?

- Você entrou lá!

- Entrei... - colocou a mão na cintura. - nem para me mostrar. – fez cara de ofendida.

- Você entrou lá?

- Sim.

- Com que ordens? - disse bravo. - não tinha o direito!

- Shu-ra... - assustou com o jeito dele.

- Está na minha casa, mas não tem o direito de sair por aí entrando onde não deve. Atrevida!

- Desculpe... é que pensei.

- Como manda a boa educação não deve espiar as coisas dos outros. - levantou, o rosto estava sério. - perdi a fome. - jogou o guardanapo e saiu.

Annya esperou ele sair antes de começar a chorar. Shura nunca a tratou daquela maneira e sentiu-se mal.

- Desculpa... - murmurou.

Na sala, pegando um vaso o jogou contra a parede. Estava nervoso e decepcionado.

- "Como ela pode fazer isso? Se Shion descobrir ele me mata e com razão!" Droga! - quebrou outro vaso.

Annya apareceu na sala.

- Shura...

- O que quer?

- Perdoe-me, não tive intenção. - enxugava as lagrimas.

- Não é um pouco tarde? - saiu. – já perdi a confiança.

Deixou mais lagrimas escaparem. Shura foi para a entrada de sua casa sentando na escada.

- "E o que faço agora... ela ainda não ligou os fatos, mas é esperta, logo vai sacar." 

Ficou sentado lá até a hora de ir treinar, só entrou em casa para beber água. Encontrou Annya lavando as vasilhas.

- Shura.

Ele não disse nada, bebeu sua água e saiu.

- "Ele não vai me perdoar."

**Aquário **

A cabeça doía muito, nem sabia como tinha atendido o telefone. 

- Bebi demais... – murmurou levantando.

Ao colocar os pés no chão sentiu a cabeça latejar.

- Ai como dói.

- Alais! – Kamus berrou.

- Não grita seu estúpido. – disse baixinho abrindo a porta. – o que...

- Acordou agora?

- Minha cabeça dói. Não tem nada para tomar?

Kamus a olhou desconfiado. Aproximou um pouco e não sentiu cheiro de incenso.

- Venha.

Ela o seguiu ate a cozinha.

- Aqui está. – colocou o copo e um comprimido.

- Obrigada.

Kamus foi preparar o almoço. Ani sentou a mesa e apoiou a cabeça nela.

- Por que não vai para seu quarto?

- É uma boa idéia. Me chama?

- Sim.

Saiu.

- Parece que não fumou. - falou consigo mesmo.

Ani deitou, o remédio começava a fazer efeito e sentia-se um pouco melhor. Tanto que ascendeu um cigarro.

- Preciso comprar incensos. Na saída de hoje faço isso.

Foi para dá mais uma tragada, mas não deu.

- Detesto isso. - apagou o cigarro.

O aquariano continuou na cozinha e quando terminou gritou por ela.

- Vai gostar de gritar. Cara insuportável. – pegou uma balinha, a ultima, e ascendeu um incenso.

Com a mesa posta ele a esperava.

- Qual será o prato do dia? – ironizou. – francesa!

- Errou, grega.

- Oh.. ele conhece outras culinárias.

- Fique calada e coma.

Sentou.

- Parece bom. – destampou as panelas. – pelo menos o cheiro é.

- Mandei ficar calada.

- Nervosinho. Só estou elogiando. – deu um sorriso cínico.

- Dispenso.

- Até um elogio?

- Qualquer coisa vinda de você. 

Ani ficou calada. Achava-o irritante e grosso. Kamus não mais falou com ela, depois de almoçar pegou o seu prato e lavou.

- Vou sair, não saia daqui.

- Como o senhor "Eismann" desejar.

O aquariano a olhou atravessado, já bastava Miro chama-lo assim, ainda tinha que atura-la?

- Não me chame desse jeito.

- Ficou ofendido? - sorriu desdenhosa.

- Digamos que aceito apelidos apenas de pessoas intimas, coisa que você não é.

- Quem sabe podemos ser. - sorriu de maneira perva.

Kamus não respondeu, saiu. Ao se ver livre dele, Ani mostrou a língua.

- Sujeito chato!

**Peixes**

Gabe acabava de tomar dois valins quando sentiu o aroma de rosas. Apressadamente escondeu seus objetos e foi para sala. Apesar do jeito extravagante dele e insistente gostava de fitar seu rosto.

- Bom dia minha linda. Como passou?

- Bem. – não o encarou.

- Pensei em alguns pratos para o almoço.

- O que você quiser. – disse.

- O que eu quiser não. Quero ouvir sua opinião.

- Como se valesse algo.. – murmurou.

- Para mim vale Gabrielle. – tocou o ombro dela. – vale muito.

- Sou uma prost...

- É uma mulher bonita. – a cortou. – chega dessa auto flagelação, vamos para cozinha.

Praticamente a puxou, obrigando-a sentar-se à mesa. Mesmo que fosse um monologo queria a presença dela. E assim o foi. Gabe não pronunciara nada. Ficou todo o tempo fitando as rosas sobre a mesa, elas ainda estavam lindas, como se tivessem acabado de ser colhidas. Começou a sentir mal, a ultima dose fora algumas horas e os valins que tinha tomado não fizeram efeito.

- Afrodite.

- Sim? – a olhou segurando uma colher.

- Vou para meu quarto.

O pisciano notou que ela tremia e suava muito.

- Quando tiver pronto te chamo. – disse.

- Sim.

Ela saiu depressa, ao se ver longe do campo de visão dele correu. Abriu a porta rapidamente. Pegou o travesseiro e o jogou longe, as mãos tremiam e quase deixou seu saquinho cair. Jogou suas coisas sobre a cama pegou sua seringa, a colher, o isqueiro e um papelote e rumou para o banheiro, porem de tão tensa não teve o cuidado de juntar o restante das coisas e trancar-se.

Afrodite, continuava a mexer na panela. Seu rosto era grave. Tirou o avental e foi atrás dela.

Gabe esquentou a colher e rapidamente colocou o conteúdo na seringa. De uma vez só se picou. Sentiu um alivio imediato seguido por agradável cheiro de rosas.

- Não pensei que fosse uma das drogadas Gabrielle Lecter. – disse uma voz fria.

Ela não disse nada. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele descobrira. Seria até bom. Certamente ele a entregaria para a máfia, seria morta e essa porcaria de vida iria terminar.

- Não tem nada a dizer?

- Viu o que viu, não há explicação. – sua voz saiu mais fria do que a dele. – pode me entregar se quiser. – passou por ele.

Afrodite ficou sem ação, pensou que ela fosse negar, mas não o fez. Gabe foi para o quarto guardar suas coisas, o pisciano foi atrás.

- Está acabando com sua vida! Não vê isso?

Ficou calada.

- Alem de se vender se presta a consumir drogas? Por que faz da sua vida um lixo?

Continuou calada.

- Quer me responder! – Afrodite pegou o braço dela fazendo-a encará-lo. – responda.

Muda.

- Pelo menos me olhe!

Não jamais faria isso, se, sem ele saber era incapaz de olhá-lo porque ela não tinha o direito sequer disso, quanto mais agora.

- Gabrielle... – murmurou. – fale, por favor.

Os olhos perolados estavam fixos no chão. Afrodite a soltou.

- Se acha sua vida miserável, continue, está no caminho certo, só não ache que vou compartilhar com isso. – saiu batendo a porta.

Gabe continuou a fitar o chão. Sentindo o rosto molhado tocou-o: eram lagrimas.

O pisciano voltou para a cozinha, mas não conseguia pensar, ver Gabe com aquela seringa fora demais. Se achando um absurdo aquela menina doce ser o que era, quanto mais uma viciada e o pior sabendo que iria morrer.

_- Mu._

_- "Afrodite?"_

_- Não vou treinar. Avisa o mestre._

_- "Por que?" – _Mu começava a ficar preocupado.

_- Tenho que resolver outras coisas. Ate mais tarde._

-----------/---------

Há um em ponto Shion estava na entrada do coliseu. Estava pensativo, não gostando nada da expressão do olhar de Mila.

- "Ela não vai deixar barato, mas não poderá fazer nada contra mim. – sorriu. – sou o mestre."

Mu descia tranquilamente as escadas de seu templo. Desde a hora do almoço não tinha visto mais Birgit. Estava preocupado pelo o que aconteceu principalmente pelas manchas de sangue encontradas no banheiro.

- Cadê os outros? – indagou Shion assim que viu.

- Mestre. Saga, Shaka, Aiolos e Afrodite não viram.

- Por que?

- Aiolos esta indisposto. Os outros não falaram nada. – ate aquele momento nem ele tinha entendido.

- Já estão começando a brincar. E os outros?

Deu com os ombros.

- Já cheguei. – disse Miro. – Ué... cadê todo mundo?

- Foi o primeiro. – disse Mu.

- Milagre. – Shion estava com a cara fechada.

Dohko chegava na companhia de Aioria. Logo após Kanon, vindo da sua outra casa e Kamus que surgiu do outro lado.

- Cadê os outros? – estranhou o leão.

- Não vem, com exceção de Shura e MM que ainda não chegaram.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Não. Comecem a treinar.

Formaram duplas.

-"O que será que aconteceu? – pensou Kanon. – para o Saga faltar..."

O canceriano voltava para o santuário, ainda estava com raiva pela "traição" de Hikari.

- Maledita! Como pode me enganar.

Na verdade estava com raiva, não por ela beber ou possivelmente usar drogas e sim por ter o enganado. Pensou que poderia confiar nela, no entanto... 

- Hikari sua idiota, vai acabar com sua vida! – gritou.

- O que tem a Hikari? – indagou Mu.

- Mu! O que... – olhou ao redor notando que estava dentro do coliseu. – nada. Não tem nada.

- Comece a treinar câncer. – ordenou o mestre.

Shura descia as escadas da primeira casa. Estava chateado com Annya. Dera a ela liberdade de entrar e sair de sua casa quando quisesse, mas não imaginou que a curiosidade dela fosse maior que o bom senso. Ela jamais poderia ter entrado ali. Se Shion descobrisse ele e ela estariam perdidos.

- Está atrasado.

- Desculpe, não vai mais acontecer. – disse.

Kanon e Miro trocaram olhares.

- Kanon. – chamou-o baixinho.

- Escutei... Shura se desculpando desse jeito.

- Que estranho...

Em touro, Camila trocou de roupa rapidamente dirigindo para o décimo terceiro templo. O ato de Shion não ficaria impune.

- Obrigada por me receber Atena.

- É um prazer Camila. – indicou uma cadeira. – o que devo a honra?

- Antes que venham fazer fofoca quero lhe contar.

- Sobre... ?

- Hikari, Hathor, Ingrid, Linna e eu saímos hoje de manha para darmos uma volta. Você tinha dito que não haveria problema desde que fosse nos limites desse lugar.

- Disse.

- Pois então, andamos por aí e acabamos indo parar no Coliseu.

- E.. ? - já estava preocupada.

- Só queríamos olhar, mas um dos seguranças não permitiu.

- Qual? – pensou que Shion as tinha expulsado.

- Não o conheço, usa umas roupas estranhas.

- "O que apanhou." – pensou.

- Ele simplesmente nos expulsou de lá e foi muito grosseiro.

- E que o mais?

- Shion e alguns deles acabaram nos vendo e...

- Desconfio. 

- Um dos guardas deu um empurrão na Linna e a Hikari bateu nele.

- Já sei disso.

- Ela não fez por mal, eu juro. Jamais queríamos arrumar problemas para você, está nos ajudando um tanto. Ela queria vir aqui pedir desculpas, mas achou melhor ficar em casa. Perdoe-nos.

- Tudo bem Camila, vocês não sabiam, mas me prometam que não vão ficar andando por ai para suas próprias seguranças.

- Prometido. Atena...

- Sim?

- Pode fazer o Shion devolver meus fones?

- Por que ele os pegou?

- Como castigo. Sei que agi errado, mas é injustiça, sempre gosto de escutar as musicas que minha mãe compunha e agora...

- Agiram errado. Desobedeceu-o.

- Eu sei, me desculpe.

- Vou falar com ele, Shion pode parecer arrogante, pode não, é, - sorriu. - mas tem bom coração, tenho certeza que irá devolver.

- Obrigada Atena.

Na porta do templo...

Mila sorria vitoriosa, Shion teria que devolver o fone.

- "Ganhei."

O treino seguia. Shion dava orientações a Mu quando percebeu a aproximação da deusa juntamente com seu mordomo. Ela tinha um compromisso na cidade, mas antes queria da uma olhadinha em seus cavaleiros.

- Atena está precisando de algo?

- Não Shion. Estou de passagem. Tenho uma reunião agora.

- Desculpe incomoda-la, mas aproveitando... aquelas garotas desobedeceram suas ordens. Andaram sem a companhia de um de nós.

O treino foi interrompido, os interessados, Shura, Kanon, MM e Dohko, escutavam atentamente.

- "Agora você se ferrou." – comemorou o geminiano.

- "O mulher que me dá trabalho." – pensou Mask.

- Isso mesmo Atena. – Kanon tomou parte. – Hathor, Hikari, Ingrid, Linna e Camila.

Atena apenas ouvia. Imaginava que certos dourados iriam aproveitar a situação, apesar de saber que eles tinham um pouco de razão.

- Precisa fazer algo com elas. – disse Kamus. – se fizeram uma vez podem repetir.

- Não precisam me dizer o que elas fizeram. Já fiquei sabendo pelos guardas e por Camila que me contou tudo.

- O que! Ela teve o atrevimento de ir até seu templo?

- Contou e pediu desculpas.

- E é claro que a senhorita não aceitou. – disse Kanon.

- Aceitei. Agiram mal, mas nada que fosse alarmante. Vocês já fizeram pior e eu os perdoei.

Ficaram calados.

- Está resolvido e Shion devolva os fones para ela.

- Devolver? Jamais! – cruzou os braços. 

- Shion.

- Mas Atena! – gritou, mas depois abaixou a voz, gritara com Atena. – ela me desobedeceu, merece ser castigada. Se eu devolver perderei minha autoridade.

- Devolva-os Shion. – disse. – não devo demorar. Devolva-os.

- Sim Atena... como quiser.

Quando ela saiu...

Mu formou a parede de cristal protegendo a si e aos outros do 'extinção estelar' de Shion.

- Eu juro que mato aquela garota! Ser repreendido pela Atena é um ultraje! Ela vai virar pó de estrela! – gritou possesso.

Os demais o olhavam assustados, jamais vira o mestre tão nervoso assim.

- E vocês o que estão olhando! Voltem a treinar se não os mando para o Meikai!

Ficaram caladinhos reiniciando o treino.

--------------------

_**Primeiras descobertas e decepções. Como Shaka, Aiolos, Saga, Afrodite e Mask vão se comportar com elas? Será que eles vão entregá-las? Ou não.**_

_**Shion vai por a baixo a segunda casa e elas planejam mais um passeio, no que vai dá. Continuação no próximo capitulo. Sei que ficou curtinho, mas era o restante das meninas.**_

_**Não vou ficar tanto tempo sem postar. Até breve.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Decepções

Margarida – Tadinho do Shura, ele agiu sem pensar

_**Margarida**_ – _Tadinho do Shura, ele agiu sem pensar. O Shion por essa não esperava, vai ter que acatar as ordens de Atena._

_**Flor**__ – O Dite ficou decepcionado._

_**Aredhel**__ – Coitado do Dite, ele ficou triste. Shion vai te que aturar a Mila hahaha. O Shura só surtou porque se o mestre descobre que ela viu a estatua e fazer as devidas associações eles estão lascados! Quanto as cenas, fique despreocupada, vou coloca-las. Não só a sua mas de todas que pediram. _

_**Iodes**__ – Amei a musica!! Amei!! Vou ter que por ela na fic! Claro que elas vão sair e prepare-se altos acontecimentos. É a fic ta ficando grande mesmo... mas são 13 garotas, me dá um desconto, alem do mais elas não podem ser entregues logo para a máfia, os dourados nem sofreram. Prometo que farei menor possível._

_**Tenshi**__ – Os problemas só começaram rsrsr._

_**Calyeh**__ - Eu pensei que seu amor era o Seth!_

_Seth – Hisoka não o matou, mas eu mato! Dohko você vai para o Anúbis!!_

_Krika – Fica quieto. (dá um pedala nele). Ainda vai ter muuiito barraco!!_

**Capitulo 15: Decepções... **

**(n/a: cenas do almoço até a hora que bebem o "boa noite cinderela")**

**--Peixes--**

Gabrielle cruzou os braços sobre o peito, não havia mais nada a ser feito, quando Farah descobrisse... todas iriam brigar com ela.

- "Sou uma idiota! Idiota!" - dava tapas em si mesma. - idiota! - o rosto ficara vermelho. - Por que não morre de uma vez!

Pegou suas coisas que ainda estavam em cima da cama, pegou o restante de droga que tinha e injetou. Em seguida tomou os restantes de valiuns que tinha. Só não imaginava que Afrodite assistia a tudo. Ele estava na sala tentando assimilar a informação, mas resolveu dá mais uma olhada nela.

- Quer se matar! - berrou não acreditando no que via.

- Cuide de sua vida! - gritou tomando o ultimo comprimido.

- O que foi isso que tomou?

- Não te interessa! - berrou saindo correndo.

- Gabrielle! Gabrielle! - foi atrás dela.

- Me deixe em paz!

- Tem noção do que está fazendo? Está se matando! - a segurou.

- E daí? A vida é minha!

- Desde quando se droga?

- Desde de nova.

- Seus pais sabem disso?

- Que pais?! - gritou. - pais... - começou a rir. - eu não tenho, nunca tive. - se soltou.

- Gabrielle...

- A drogada aqui vou abandonada. - apontou para si. - meu pai me mandou colocar a melhor roupa. - sorriu. - e disse que íamos passear, eu e ele... - riu ainda mais, gargalhando - parou numa estrada de terra dizendo que ia buscar meus irmãos... eu desci... - andava de um lado para o outro. - ele disse que não ia demorar e eu acreditei. - gesticulava.- falou para eu ficar quieta... - levou a mão na boca fazendo sinal de silencio, ficou paradinha por alguns segundos - mas não voltou... - olhou para o pisciano. - não voltou - recomeçou a andar. - sentei perto de uma arvore, estava com muito frio, logo escureceu... e meu papai não veio... - riu. - ficou de noite e com um monte de barulhos estranhos - colocou as mãos nos ouvidos. - barulhos, barulhos, barulhos, - enquanto falava mexia os olhos de um lado para outro de maneira frenética - barulhos... tinha lobo Afrodite, lobos selvagens... ate que amanheceu! - sorriu. - e apareceu uma mulher e me deu carona e me levou embora. - riu... - ela cuidou de mim, ficou sendo a minha mamãe.- fingiu ninar uma criança._** (n/a: ficou confuso? Ela está assim mesmo)**_

Afrodite a olhava estático, Gabrielle simplesmente estava louca.

- "Isso tudo é efeito da droga?" - o pisciano sentia um aperto no peito, vê-la naquele estado era torturante.

- Ela cuidou de mim e me ensinou o que sou. - olhou para ele rindo, mas depois começou a chorar. - ela morreu! Fiquei abandonada de novo... está vendo?! Minha vida é uma droga! Mereço mesmo é morrer!

- Não tem porque antecipar sua morte. Ainda pode mudar sua vida.

- Posso nada!

- Por que está com o rosto vermelho?

- Bati em mim. Mereço morrer.

- Vou te ajudar.

Gabe o olhou, ele ajuda-la?

- Vou te ajudar a se livrar das drogas. Confie em mim.

Não tirou o olhar dele, via que a expressão sempre alegre, dera lugar a angustiada, ficou com remorso, não queria que ele sofresse.

- "Não quero mete-lo nisso."

- Gabrielle, por favor.

- Não se meta na minha vida! - gritou atirando um vaso. - afaste-se de mim!

- Gabe...? - jamais imaginou que ela seria capaz de agredi-lo.

Estava prestes a atirar outro quando sentiu os membros dormentes, seguida de uma forte câimbra abdominal. As mãos começaram a tremer e o corpo espasmos.

- Gabrielle...? - deu um passo. - o que foi?

- Nada! Não se aproxime de mim!

- Pode confiar. - aproximou. - não vou entregá-la para ninguém. Vou cuidar de você.

- Afrodite... uma dor.. uma dor insuportável... - começou a chorar.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. - a abraçou. - estou aqui. Vamos resolver juntos seu problema. - o pisciano elevou seu cosmo.

- Afro..dite... - uma sensação de bem estar invadiu seu corpo, sentia-a todo quente ao mesmo tempo que se sentia protegida por ele. - Afrodite... - sussurrou antes de adormecer.

- Está tudo bem agora. - acariciou o rosto dela, sentindo seu coração bater acelerado. - vou cuidar de você.

Carregando-a a levou para o quarto. Viu as coisas dela ainda espalhadas: isqueiro, colher, seringas e cartelas de comprimidos.

- Como não vi isso antes? Idiota!

Desistindo de deita-la em sua cama dirigiu para seu quarto. A deitou e em seguida puxou uma cadeira sentando ao lado dela.

A olhava fixamente. Seu rosto estava vermelho devido aos tapas que dera em si própria. Como tinha sido ingênuo por não achar que ela fazia parte desse meio, a falta de fome, colheres queimadas, a falta de cor no rosto, tudo era indícios. E Atena o tinha avisado. Sou um burro, pensou. A raiva de si mesmo dera lugar a angustia. O que iria fazer? Tinha experiências em batalhas, mas não sabia nada sobre esse mundo e não podia contar com a ajuda de ninguém. Se os outros descobrissem com certeza iriam entregá-la e não queria que isso acontecesse. Pegou a mão dela, justamente a mão que tinha o símbolo de peixes no pulso.

- Gabrielle... vou te livrar disso, eu juro.

A cobriu e saiu em seguida. Precisava pensar em algo, foi para seu jardim. Gabe dormiu a tarde inteira.

O sol já se punha no horizonte, alguns raios vermelhos atravessava a janela atingindo o rosto da jovem. Sentindo a face aquecida abriu os olhos.

- Onde...

Olhou ao redor, percebendo que estava no quarto de Afrodite.

- Me trouxe para cá... mas o que aconteceu? - levantou. - já deve ser tarde e logo vamos...

Saiu do quarto, a casa estava numa penumbra e nem um sinal dele.

- "Será que foi me entregar?" - pensou.

Foi para o quarto, o relógio marcava quinze para sete.

- Está quase na hora.

- De que?

- Afro-dite?

- Como se sente? - indagou a olhando fixamente.

- Bem.

- Fiz esse chá para você.

- Não vai me acompanhar?

- Vou. Já volto.

Assim que ele deu as costas, Gabe começou a procurar por Valium.

- "Não é possível que tomei tudo!"

Procurou por debaixo da cama, por sorte dela, havia um, que rolara no momento que ela tomava todos de uma vez. Rapidamente o pegou e usando o cabo de um pente o triturou. Pegou o pó e colocou na xícara de Afrodite deixara.

- Prontinho.

- Obrigada. - pegou a xícara que ele tinha trago.

O pisciano pegou a outra xícara e sentou na cama.

- O que eu disse mais cedo continua valendo.

- Não se meta nisso. - disse abaixando o rosto.

- Já me meti. - ergueu o rosto dela, fazendo-a fita-lo. - vou te ajudar.

Gabe sentiu-se mal ao ouvir isso. Não era justo, ainda mais quando o viu beber todo o liquido.

- Vou deixá-la descansando.

- Boa noite.

Ele beijou-lhe a fronte e saiu. Gabe começou a se arrumar, estava tarde e não poderia ficar, precisava de drogas e depois do surto na frente do pisciano precisava de mais.

- "Não queria ter feito isso, mas a minha heroína é mais importante."

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, Afrodite estava apagado em seu quarto.

**--Capricórnio--**

Annya deitada na cama chorava, apesar das palavras de Shura, ele estava coberto de razão. Ela não tinha que ter entrando naquele lugar sem pedir.

- "Vai me odiar."

Enxugando o rosto, sentou na cama. Tinha o problema dele e somado a isso sua família. Havia conseguido algum dinheiro na primeira saída, mas não era suficiente e nem conseguira envia-lo para seus pais. Depois do telefonema, pensava constantemente em sair essa noite.

Vendo o livro sobre o móvel, o pegou.

- Preciso ler alguma coisa. – abriu. –_ " ... apenas dois. O cavaleiro de Áries se tornou o grande mestre, passando a preparar a próxima geração para a guerra futura..."_

Parou de ler, constantemente vinha em sua mente a imagem de seus pais. Dando um pulo, foi para sala, sabia que não podia mexer mais nas coisas de Shura, mas abriu as gavetas de um móvel que tinha no cômodo. Achando o que queria pegou, juntamente com uma folha de papel e uma caneta. De posse voltou para o quarto.

Abriu o catálogo telefônico, a procura de uma agencia de correio. Viu nas primeiras paginas o endereço de varias juntamente com o horário de funcionamento.

- É até as seis. Não tem como eu sair. – suspirou. – o que eu faço.

Abriu a gavetinha do criado mudo retirando um envelope. Ali havia 350 euros.

- Esse dinheiro vai ser mais útil depois do julgamento do que agora... talvez... – fazendo o catálogo de apoio pos se a escrever. – _Shura_. – iniciou. – _sei que no momento em que escrevo essa carta, você está brigado comigo e com razão. Por isso peço humildemente que quando o julgamento passar entregue essa quantia em dinheiro aos meus pais. Eles precisam muito. Obrigada. Com carinho Ingrid._

Dobrou a carta e a colocou juntamente com o dinheiro no envelope.

Fim dos treinos, Shura desde o coliseu subia calado. Miro conversava com ele, mas nem prestava atenção. Seus pensamentos? Estavam em Ingrid.

Pensava que tinha sido muito duro com ela, afinal de contas não tinha lhe avisado que ali não poderia entrar. Parou na porta de sua casa, já era bem de tardinha.

- "O que eu faço... não vou conseguir ficar bravo com ela. Ela é tão meiga, prestativa, carinhosa, gentil e perguntadeira. – sorriu ao se lembrar do jeito dela. – Shura! Esta elogiando demais. – pensou se policiando. – é uma garota normal."

Deu um longo suspiro entrando em casa. Annya na cozinha preparava o jantar. Era o mínimo que podia fazer depois do que tinha feito. Pegando um comprimido de Valim o triturou.

- "Shura ou minha família? Não o verei mais depois do julgamento e meus pais... meus pais." - colocou o pó no suco.

O capricorniano estranhou o silencio, mas logo sentiu o cheiro de comida. Andando lentamente parou na soleira da porta.

Ingrid estava de costas para ele, os cabelos amarrados e uma roupa simples. Shura a admirou por alguns minutos.

- Oi Ingrid.

- Oi Shura. – não o olhou. – não devo demorar.

- "Esta com raiva de mim." – pensou. – ah Ingrid...

- Shura... – murmurou.

- Queria pedir desculpas. – disse os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Pode falar. – disse a garota.

- Fale você.

Ela virou, segurando o copo nas mãos.

- Queria pedir desculpas pelo o que fiz. Sei que as vezes sou meia impulsiva.

- Eu é que devo pedir. – colocou as mãos no ombro dela. – fui grosso com você. Um verdadeiro idiota. Pode me perdoar?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- Esse copo é para mim? – indagou sorrindo. – estou com uma sede.

Annya olhou para o copo, não queria ser falsa com ele, não queria que ele bebesse.

- Shura...

- Sei que vai está bom. – sorrindo o pegou, bebendo uma golada só.

Observava-o beber, novamente o enganara, novamente traia a confiança dele. Não queria ter feito isso, mas não tinha outro jeito, era ele ou... começou a chorar.

- Ingrid?

- Me perdoe.

Shura colocou o copo sobre a mesa e num gesto a abraçou.

- "Shura?" – ficou surpresa.

- Não precisa chorar por causa disso. Esta tudo bem agora.

Annya derramou mais lagrimas entristecida, ao mesmo tempo que sentia-se protegida nos braços dele.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele a soltou enxugando com as mãos as lagrimas dela.

- Sim. Importa-se de ir dormir? Estou com um pouco de sono.

- Claro que não. Boa noite. – deu um beijo na fronte.

- Boa noite.

Annya trancou em seu quarto a espera que o remédio fizesse efeito. Shura deu uma olhada nas panelas.

- Como vou comer! - exclamou enchendo o prato.

Foi ao quarto, calçar um chinelo, sentou na cama, mas sentiu o corpo pesado. Deitou um pouco só para descansar, mas acabou apagando.

**--Libra--**

Linna depois que Dohko saiu foi dá uma ajeitada no quarto em seguida, foi assistir um pouco de TV, mas acabou adormecendo no sofá.

--SONHO FLASHBACK--

Linna já contava com dez anos, desde quando foi morar com o tio, ela era a responsável pelas obrigações domesticas. Era tarde, tinha acabado de apanhar as roupas no varal e preparava para passá-las. Abriu a tabua e com muito custo arrastou o caixote que ela usava para dar altura. Subindo sobre ele, começou a executar suas tarefas. Fazia o maximo de silencio, pois o tio estava em casa e qualquer barulho era motivo para apanhar. Enquanto passava olhava pela janela, vendo varias crianças brincarem de bola. Sentiu vontade de se juntar a elas, mas o tio sequer deixava-a chegar no quintal. Estava tão distraída que acabou se queimando com o ferro.

- Ai. - murmurou.

O ferro tinha encostado no pulso dela. Levou a mão até a boca, na tentativa de aplacar a dor.

- O que foi Linna? - indagou uma voz grossa.

- Na-da... na-da não...

Ele notou a janela aberta.

- Novamente vendo aqueles moleques! - berrou. - quantas vezes tenho que repetir. - aproximou. - janela fechada! - a bateu com toda força.

- Des-cul-pe... é que... tá calor...

- Não interessa! - notou o ferimento no pulso. - distraiu e machucou.

- Não. - tentou esconder o machucado.

- Vai ter que aprender. - começou a tirar o cinto.

- Não, não me bate.

Ele não disse nada, a pegou pelo braço, arrastando-a para o quarto. Como sempre fazia, desceu a mão sobre ela. Linna segurava para não chorar, pois se o fizesse apanhava mais. Cerca de dez minutos depois parou de bater, seu braço doía, de tanto bater.

- Espero que aprenda. Vai ficar aí até eu mandar sair.

A garota ficou calada, estava encolhida no canto, com vários ferimentos principalmente na perna, alguns sangravam.

- "Mãe... mãe..." - começou a chorar.

--FIM DO SONHO FLASHBACK--

No sofá, ainda dormindo, Linna chorava.

Dohko voltava do treino sorridente. Gostava da companhia de Lay e tinha achado bom ela ter aceitado permanecer mais um pouco em sua casa. Entrou despreocupado, porem começou a ouvir um choro.

- Lay?

Viu a garota deitada no sofá a lagrimas.

- Linna, o que foi? - a tocou. - Linna.

- Não me toque! - disse assustada ainda dormindo. - tire as mãos de mim!

- Linna, sou eu Dohko, acorda. Linna.

Ela ainda sonhava, não via o rosto dele, mas a voz... era dele.

- Lay acorda.

Abriu os olhos. O rosto aterrorizado, fitava o preocupado de Dohko.

- Lay o que foi?

- Eu...

- Por que estava chorando?

- Pesadelo. - disse, vendo que não estava em Portugal e sim na casa do libriano.

- Linna?

A garota o olhou, recomeçando a chorar, a voz dele era igual...

- Não me chame assim! - gritou.

- Me desculpe... - murmurou surpreso pelo gesto dela.

- Dohko...

- A minha voz te lembra algo não é? Principalmente quando te chamo pelo seu nome.

Ficou calada.

- Não faço mais isso. - surpreendendo-a a abraçou. - o que tenha te acontecido, não vai ocorrer mais. - a abraçou mais forte. - vou te proteger.

- Dohko... - sentindo-se amparada deixou-se levar.

O libriano tentava entender o que se passava com ele, via-a apenas como uma amiga, mas ao vê-la chorando, sentiu um aperto no coração e uma grande vontade de protegê-la.

- Estou te dando trabalho. - soltou-se dele.

- Claro que não. - limpou o rosto dela. - trabalho algum.

- Desculpe. - abaixou o rosto.

- Tudo bem. - disse erguendo delicadamente o rosto dela.

Lay encarou os olhos verdes de Dohko, o olhar dele era diferente, via-se que ele realmente preocupava com ela.

- Obrigada. - deu um meio sorriso.

Ele também sorriu acariciando o rosto dela. Aos poucos foi aproximando, Dohko tocou os lábios dela timidamente. No primeiro momento ficou receosa, mas o toque do libriano era tão suave que se deixou levar. Beijaram-se de maneira calma e terna. Lay não entendia o que acontecia com ela, já fora beijada por muitos homens na sua profissão, mas nenhum se comparava ao beijo dele, contudo...

Ela o empurrou. Dohko ainda envolvido a fitava.

- Sabia. No fim você é igual aos outros. - levantou nervosa. - aproveitou meu momento de fraqueza.

- Não é nada disso. Jamais faria...

- Mentiroso - derramou algumas lagrimas. - no fim que ser aproveitar de mim. - saiu correndo trancando-se no quarto.

- Lay! - pensou em ir atrás, mas estava tão confuso, que só iria piorar as coisas. - Zeus... o que deu em mim... - passou a mão pelo cabelo.

Encostada na porta, recomeçou a chorar. Imaginava que Dohko era diferente, mas ele se mostrou como os outros. Apenas esperou o momento certo para atacar.

- Não confio, não confio mais nele. Não confio em ninguém.

Passou o restante da tarde trancada, o libriano por sua vez estava na sala, ainda confuso com o que sucedera. Por volta das quinze para sete, Lay pegou o comprimido que Hathor havia lhe dado. Foi para a cozinha e o amassou.

Na sala ele fitava o nada, quando ela apareceu trazendo um copo de suco.

- Lay, eu posso explicar.

- Havia feito para você. Beba. - disse séria.

Achando melhor não piorar as coisas, bebeu. Se no dia anterior ela tinha remorso de seu ato, hoje não tinha algum. Em prol da segurança das amigas, colocaria-o para dormir.

- Obrigado.

- Vou dormir. - saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Dohko levantou indo para o quarto. Quando conquistara a confiança dela, a perdera por causa de um gesto impensado. Deitou na cama para pensar melhor no que tinha feito. Dormiu.

**--Virgem--**

Shaka sentou no meio das arvores gêmeas, não queria ter o desprazer de vê-la novamente.

Abrindo os olhos fitou o teto, os membros não doíam, não tinha as palpitações, nem a terrível falta de ar.

- Será que morri?

A única coisa que se lembrava era da bofetada que Shaka lhe dera e uma terrível dor no peito.

- Estou na minha cama, ele me trouxe?

Levantou, sentindo-se bem. Saindo do quarto foi até o banheiro. Lavou o rosto diversas vezes, ao se ver no espelho, viu sua cicatriz no olho direito.

- Maldito seja.

Andou pela casa inteira não encontrando seu dono.

- Deve ter ido meditar.

De volta ao quarto, deitou novamente. Tentou se lembrar do que acontecera, mas nada. Levou a mão ao rosto no exato lugar que apanhara.

Horas depois...

Shaka pensava no cheiro que sentira no quarto dela, tinha certeza que o já sentira antes. Recordou da sua ultima visita a Índia, anos atrás. Andava por entre as ruas, acompanhado por um monge, num determinado local viu um grupo de pessoas fumando numa haste de bambu. O cheiro que exalava deles era desagradável. Perguntou ao monge do que se tratava...

- Ópio. – abriu os olhos. – ela usa ópio. Está manchando o solo sagrado dessa casa. Não posso permitir.

A sensação de bem estar, estava passando, sem hesitar pegou seus utensílios e preparou uma dose de H, a única que restava. Sentada na cama, injetou o liquido na veia.

- Como pensei. – disse Shaka que testemunhara tudo. – é remédio para dor de cabeça. – disse irônico.

- Sim.

- Ate quando vai continuar nessa mentira? Atena falou que era uma drogada, aí está a prova.

- Não há nada a ser provado Shaka. – o olhou pela primeira vez. – alias a sim. – sorriu de maneira perva.

- Não se atreva a dizer, sua imunda!

Ela sorriu. No estado que estava, as palavras dele não valiam nada.

- Já profanou esse templo. – sem qualquer consideração, pegou o braço dela de forma violenta. – será entregue para Atena, senhorita. E acredite, ela a colocará para fora, pois seu lugar é no prostíbulo!

- Me solta.

Shaka a arrastou pela casa inteira, abrindo a porta da entrada a empurrou com força. Farah foi ao chão, ralando o braço. Ela fitou o vermelhidão que se formou em seguida algumas gotas de sangue.

- Vai ficar aqui, até sua gente vier te buscar. Não fica nem mais um minuto nesse solo sagrado.

- Não vejo nada de sagrado. – zombou.

- Você nem sabe o que é isso. – saiu batendo a porta.

O virginiano voltou para o quarto dela. As coisas ainda estavam espalhadas pela cama: uma seringa, isqueiro, colher e um papelote de alumínio. Recolheu tudo.

- Atena deve saber. – pensou em dizer por cosmo, mas achou mais prudente ir pessoalmente e levar as provas.

Caminhou rumo a saída, mas parou. Abrindo o saquinho pegou a seringa, ela estava suja de sangue.

- Como se presta a isso? E nós que lutamos naquele muro para salvar o mundo, salvar gentinha como ela. Para que o sacrifício? – deu mais um passo, mas parou. – não entendo.

Shaka queria entregá-la de todo jeito, fora um absurdo Atena aceita-la no santuário, uma pessoa sem moral, que vendia o corpo, como se fosse um objeto e ainda prestava as drogas. Fitou mais uma vez a seringa. Estava resoluto a entregá-la, mas algo o barrava.

Para que lutou com tanto a finco se no final, ela e as outras pessoas jogavam sua vida pela janela?

- Não interessa o que a levou a isso. Não muda nada, é uma imunda. "Não vejo nada de sagrado." – lembrou das palavras dela. – claro que não vê, nem imagina o que é isso. – deu mais um passo, mas algo o barrava e não sabia o que era. – _"por que aliviou as dores dela?"_ – indagou uma voz. – misericórdia. – respondeu rapidamente. – sou o homem mais próximo de deus. Se Buda fez, posso fazer. _"Só o fez porque Buda o fez?"_ Sim – respondeu. – ela é uma pessoa de pouco valor.

A voz interna silenciou. Shaka guardou a seringa no saco e saiu. Subia as escadas rumo a Libra.

- "_Está com medo_. – a voz voltou. – _medo dela e do que ela pode trazer para você_. – Shaka balançou a cabeça, estava farto daquela voz. Se fosse Buda daria ouvidos, mas era sua consciência o importunando. – _nunca se deparou com os problemas do mundo, sua vida foi apenas servir Atena." _

Parou de andar e virando olhava sua casa abaixo. Resolveu voltar. Atena deveria está ocupada, era melhor tentar descobrir se as outras faziam o mesmo. Farah na porta ria sozinha, mas logo o riso dera lugar as lagrimas. A dose fora pouca, insuficiente para deixá-la eufórica. Agora tudo doía: o tapa, as palavras, o arranhão.

Shaka abriu a porta. Rapidamente ela enxugou as lagrimas, não permitiria que ele a visse naquele estado.

- Entre.

- Acha melhor eu esperar aí? – sorriu cinicamente.

- Não, afinal de contas, seus dias nesse lugar estão contados. Não vou incomodar Atena, por causa de um ser como você. Sua hora vai chegar senhorita Farah. Agora entre. - disse seco.

Farah levantou, colocando a mão em cima do ferimento. Shaka seguiu na frente.

- Senta aí, vou passar algo no arranhão.

- Não precisa. - disse ríspida.

- Não quero que depois Atena venha falar algo comigo. Senta.

Obedeceu. Aquele arranhão não era nada se comparado ao que passara na infância e juventude. Shaka voltou rapidamente trazendo uma caixinha. Poderia usar o cosmo, mas não podia se expor e ela nem merecia tal tratamento. Sentaram de frente um para o outro. Com um algodão limpava o lugar.

- Ai... - murmurou. – por Alá.

Shaka abriu os olhos e a fitou.

- Seja mais resistente. - disse. – "Alá?" – estranhou.

Farah o olhou. Os cabelos claros desciam de maneira graciosa. O rosto, adornado pela franja displicente. A pintinha, como terceiro olho, os olhos azuis claros.

- "Ele sim parece ser sagrado. - pensou. – como o anjo Gabriel." _**(n/a: no Islã, o anjo Gabriel recitou algumas mensagens para o profeta Maomé.)**_

- Algum problema? - indagou notando o olhar dela.

- Não.

- Pronto. Agora vá para seu quarto e só saia de lá quando eu mandar.

- Mas...

- Mas nada. Não está em condição de opinar em nada. - levantou.

- Posso pelo menos preparar um chá para mim?

- Desde que seja rápida.

Levantou depressa, era a oportunidade que tinha. Entrou em seu quarto pegando um comprimido de valium. Seguiu para cozinha e antes de colocar a água para ferver, triturou-o depositando numa xícara. Shaka chegara minutos depois. Parou na soleira da porta.

- Está me vigiando?

- Sim.

Seguiu um profundo silencio, ela terminou de fazer e despejou o liquido verde claro em duas xícaras.

- Fiz para você.

- Não quero.

- É só chá. Não é estimulante sexual. - sorriu.

Corou.

- Pode beber.

Shaka ainda ressabiado pegou, olhou o liquido, mas achou por fim bebê-lo. Ariel o olhou de cima em baixo, aquelas roupas estranhas que ele usava era uma graça. Depositando a xícara na pia, foi em sua direção.

- Fica sexy nesses trajes. - sussurrou no ouvido dele. - boa noite Shaka. - disse saindo.

Ainda ficou parado, petrificado pela aproximação e ousadia dela. Recuperando o controle, foi para seu quarto, arrumaria algumas coisas antes de ir meditar. Sentou na cama, mas se sentindo zonzo deitou. Dormiu.

**--Leão--**

Bel lavara todas as vasilhas. Sentou na sala para ver TV reclamando a cada cinco minutos que o sabão havia acabado com suas delicadas mãos. Correu para o quarto e passou todos os cremes que tinha.

- Tinha que está no Hilton, não nessa cabana de pedras. - deu um suspiro, sua consciência doía. - tá, não queria ter dito isso! Não é o Hilton, mas...ah que se dane! A culpa é dos meus pais. Se estou assim, foi porque ficaram pobres.

Olhando atrás da porta encontrou suas ultimas garrafas. Ligou seu mp3 e começou a beber, primeiro uma garrafa de cerveja.

As musicas que escutava eram musicas finlandesas. Na terceira musica estava com raiva, lembrava constantemente da vida que levava, jóias, grandes festas, carros, tudo do bom e do melhor e que agora tinha que se submeter a uma vida mais simples.

- Droga! - atirou os fones longe. - droga de vida! - bebeu a ultima gota. - droga. - passou a beber champanhe.

Praticamente bebeu de uma vez só, em seguida bebeu meia garrafa de vinho.

Estava alterada, as bochechas bem vermelhas e ria sozinha.

- Sou Íris Houlapainen! A princesa da Finlândia e ninguém vai tirar esse titulo de mim. - perdendo o equilíbrio derrubou o abajur no chão. - ops! - riu. - foi mal...mal o caralho, abajur de pobre, fiz foi um favor para o Oria. Alias... - bebeu mais um gole de champanhe.

Íris começou a provocar um verdadeiro quebra quebra no quarto.

- Vou me livrar dessas porcariadas.

Correu ate a cozinha e de posse de uma vassoura, espatifou os vidros da janela.

- Háhá! Lençóis horrorosos! - rasgou, partindo em seguida para o travesseiro provocando uma chuva de plumas. - ele vai ter do bom e do melhor. - bebeu o restante da garrafa.

Tinha a intenção de ir para sala, fazer um favor para Aioria, mas estava tão alterada que tropeçou nas roupas espalhadas pelo chão caindo.

- Ops. Quase que machuco. - riu. - acho que vou descansar e depois continuo.

Foi escorregando e adormeceu segurando a garrafa.

Aioria voltava de mais um dia de treino. Subia contente ao lembrar do apelido que ela lhe dera.

- "Ela é tão..." - sorriu entrando em casa. - Íris, Íris.

Nada. Dirigiu para o quarto dela.

- Íris, você...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase, literalmente o queixo caiu. O quarto dela estava abaixo. Roupas espalhadas, gavetas arrancadas, plumas espalhadas pelo chão, lençol rasgado, outros objetos a mil pedaços, nem o vidro da janela sobrara.

- Meu Zeus o que houve aqui...Íris?

Viu as pernas.

- Íris... o que..? - ficou perplexo ao vê-la no chão segurando uma garrafa. - Íris?

Ela abriu os olhos.

- Oi Oria...- soluçou.

- O que houve aqui?

- Ah isto? - tentou escorar na cama, mas não conseguiu. - tudo está girando...

- Fala! - gritou.

- Seu quarto era tão pobrezinho então pensei em quebrar tudo aí vai ter que comprar coisas novas. - sorriu. - eu vou com você... tenho um ótimo gosto. - brincava com a garrafa. - será que... - colocou-a na boca. - nem uma gota! Bebi tudo.

Aioria não conseguia raciocinar, o quarto, ela com uma garrafa, as palavras dela, tudo...

- Provocou isso só porque não gostou?

- Claro! - usando as duas mãos conseguiu levantar, mas deu uma cambaleada. - só tinha porcarias aqui.

- Alcoólatra!

- Não sou alcoólatra! Bebo só de vez em quando. Não sou! - gritou.

- Íris por Zeus... - passou as mãos pelo cabelo. - e eu achando que só era uma garota mimada. Como Atena trouxe você para cá!

- Não sou mimada. Sou uma princesa.

- É uma prostituta bêbada! - gritou, mas arrependeu-se.

- Oria.. - ficou atordoada.

- Mimada... - Aioria olhou para o lado, viu um pequeno vaso de flor espatifado. - você o quebrou...? - apontou.

- Velharia sem valor. - disse séria.

- O vaso era da minha mãe! - gritou possesso. - sua.. sua...

- Sua o que? Fiz um favor para você, se livrando dessa quinqulharia.

- Era a única recordação que tinha dela! - berrou. - e você na sua mentalidade fútil e bêbeda o quebrou!

- Foi sem querer.

- Assim como ser o que é? Se diz que é tão rica, porque se tornou prostituta? Princesas não precisam se vender!

Só foi ouvido o barulho de algo quebrando contra a parede. Bel tinha lançado a garrafa contra Aioria que por pouco não o atingiu.

- Não é ninguém para falar assim comigo.

- Sou sim, sei meu lugar. Agora fora daqui!

- Com prazer! - saiu batendo a porta.  
Íris saiu cambaleando, indo para o fundos da casa, sentou num cantinho e ficou ate pegar no sono. Aioria contava os prejuízos, não sobrara nada, mas o que mais o entristeceu foi a indiferença dela perante algo que lhe era de valor.

- O que vou dizer para o Aiolos? - perguntou-se recolhendo os cacos. - maldita bebida. - deu um soco no chão.

Saiu voltando com um balde, começando a recolher as coisas. Atena alertara que algumas tinham vícios, brincou achando que o vicio de Íris era excesso de organização, mas era a bebida. Deixando o quarto mais ou menos arrumado foi para a sala, deixando o corpo cair de forma pesada no sofá.

- Zeus o que eu faço... - murmurou encostando no móvel permanecendo assim por um tempo.

Bel acordou, sentia uma terrível dor de cabeça, levantou voltando para a casa. Encontrou com Aioria no sofá. Os dois se olharam por instantes. Ela seguiu para seu quarto, ficou admirada, pois ele estava arrumado, na medida do possível. Entrando foi até a gavetinha do criado mudo, a única que não estava no chão, pegou um comprimido.

- "Vai dormir." - pensou olhando as primeiras estrelas apontarem no céu.

Na cozinha preparou um copo de suco, triturou o Valium e o colocou no copo, voltando para a sala. Aioria continuava sentado.

- Oria.

- Não me chame assim.

- Desculpe.

- Agora não adianta.

Agachou diante dele.

- Sinto muito pelo vaso.

- Sente nada, para você não passava de um velho vaso. Vou conversar com Atena, é melhor se mudar para a casa dela. Será mais bem tratada. - ironizou.

- Quero ficar aqui.

- Se perguntou se eu quero? - virou a cara.

- Tome. - ofereceu o suco. - deve está com sede.

- Não estou.

- Aceite como pedido de desculpas.

- Não quero.

- Sinto muito Aioria. - disse olhando para o relógio: marcava cinco para sete. - por favor, aceite.

Ele a olhou. Parecia um pedido de desculpas, apesar de saber que a orgulhosa não faria isso, mas não custava da um volto de confiança, alem do mais estava com sede.

- Tudo bem. - pegou o copo e bebeu tudo. - obrigado.

- Vou tomar um banho e dormir.- sorriu. - boa noite.

- Boa.

O leão aconchegou-se no sofá, esperaria ela dormir, mas cinco minutos depois era ele que apagara completamente.

**--Câncer--**

Cansada de bater na porta, a japonesa sentou num canto. Procurando por algo que pudesse usar para escapar, apenas viu um pequeno basculante bem no alto.

- Mesmo que alcançasse não conseguiria passar por ele.

Resignou a esperar. Abraçou as pernas com os braços.

Tentava lembrar de seu passado, da sua vida no Japão e no Brasil, dos rostos de seus amigos e até mesmo dos seus pais, mas tudo não passava de imagens borradas e sem nexos.

- Por que não me lembro de nada... - murmurou. - _"Maledita!Alem de acabar com sua vida, vai me levar junto!"_ - as palavras de MM vieram-lhe na mente, havia escutado tudo. - ele está com ódio de mim... vai acabar me entregando.

O treino do canceriano tinha sido um desastre, não acertara um só ataque em Miro e recebido todos. Devido à improdutividade dele Shion o mandou para a arquibancada.

Final de mais um treino, Mask subia as escadas pensativo, tinha que fazer alguma coisa com Hikari, não iria demorar para Shion descobrir que os dois estavam metidos com coisas ilícitas.

- Caspita! - gritou.

Entrou em casa, indo para a cozinha. Abriu o armário retirando as três garrafas colocando-as no freezer. Foi para o quarto precisava de um banho frio.

A água escorria por seu corpo, fechou os olhos, para ver se conseguia raciocinar, mas a única imagem que vinha era dela com o rosto apavorado. Desligou o chuveiro, colocou uma bermuda e voltou para a cozinha. Abriu o freezer tirando uma garrafa de champanhe.

- Francês. - disse examinando a garrafa. - pelo menos tem bom gosto. - abriu tomando-a quase de uma vez. - isso que é bebida.

Sentou a mesa, de frente para a porta da dispensa. Entre um gole e outro fazia barulho com o saca rolha, queria que a japonesa percebesse que ele estava ali. Mas não aconteceu, terminou a garrafa toda e nem sinal de Hikari. Levantou e pegou outra, desta vez a de vinho.

- Vinho tinto... a quanto tempo não bebo. - abriu e tomou uma boa golada. - Hikari! - gritou. - Hikari.

Achou esquisito o silencio, pensou em ser provocação dela, mas começou a ficar preocupado.

- Hikari. - a chamou mais uma vez e nada. - ficou a tarde toda nesse cubículo, não tem como ter saído, está trancado a chave e o basculante é mínimo e... - ficou apavorado. - ... o ar...

Abriu rapidamente a porta, ela ficara muito tempo e com certeza tinha sufocado.

- Burro. - xingou-se.

A viu encostada na parede.

- Kari. - aproximou, porem notou que ela apenas dormia. - dormindo. - suspirou aliviado.

Ele a olhou, apesar da posição, ela dormia de forma tranqüila. O canceriano deu um sorriso, apesar do que ela tinha feito, gostava da companhia dela. Aproximou no intuito de levá-la para o quarto, mas parou.

- "Desde quando está nesse sentimentalismo todo. É o Mascara da morte não o Afrodite."

Saiu. Minutos depois, Hikari despertava.

- Já deve ser noite. - olhou para o basculante. - tenho que sair daqui.

Levantou e ia bater na porta, coloca-la abaixo se fosse preciso, mas ao seu simples toque ela abriu.

- Aberta? - indagou estranhando.

Vendo-se livre começou a procurar algo para comer e beber. Estava com muita fome e sede. Depois de saciada, foi procurá-lo.

Parou na porta da sala, eles se olharam por algum tempo. Ela não conseguia sustentar o olhar, apesar do medo que estava dele, seus outros sentidos a traiam, ele era atraente e muito. Mask a observava, aparentemente ela estava bem. Voltou o olhar para a TV tomando mais um gole de vinho.

- Vai me entregar?

- Não decidi.

- Pensa que eu me drogo?

- Penso.

- Mas é mentira.

Nem deu ouvidos.

- Giovanni..

- Onde arrumou? - apontou a garrafa.

- Escondida na mala. Eu trouxe.

Ele a olhou, ela podia está mentindo ou não.

- Tudo bem. Senta aí.

- Não está com raiva de mim? - ficou surpresa.

- Se tivesse há essa hora estaria na frente de Shion. - disse seco.

Caminhou até ele, sentando num canto. Seguiram alguns minutos de silencio.

- Quer? - ofereceu a garrafa.

- Não brigou comigo porque bebi.

- Sim, mas passou. É melhor que beba na minha frente do que às escondidas. - passou a garrafa sem olhá-la.

- Obrigada. - tomou duas goladas. - tome.

- Tem uma de champanhe no freezer, pega.

Sem questionar levantou, contudo antes de seguir para lá, foi para seu quarto e abrindo uma gaveta pegou um Valium. Foi para cozinha, triturou o remédio e colocou na garrafa.

- Já abri. - disse entregando a ele.

- Tome.

- Não quero, pode-me da o restante do vinho?

Deu a ela a garrafa de vinho. Pegando a de champanhe tomou meia garrafa de única vez.

- Bebida de qualidade. - sorriu. - fazia meses que não tomava.

- Vou dormir. Boa noite.

Segurando o braço dela, a puxou. Ficaram bem próximos.

- Não me desaponte de novo.

Ela não respondeu, sequer ouviu, fitava aqueles olhos azuis maldosos e sedutores, a boca carnuda e convidativa. Ele olhava fixamente para a boca vermelha dela, queria prová-la novamente, porem...

- Vá. - a soltou.

Ao se ver livre foi depressa para o quarto. MM tomou o restante da garrafa.

- "Tenho que parar de beber, se não vou perder a razão."

Trocando os passos foi para o quarto, deitou na cama apenas para descansar, mas acabou adormecendo.

**--Touro--**

Mila entrou em casa vitoriosa, Shion teria que devolver os fones.

- O arrogante vai ter que ceder. - sorriu.

Deitou no sofá para ver um pouco de TV.

- Mila!

- Hat?

- Oi.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não posso visitar você? Nina está ferrada no sono, e os dois saíram. Não queria ficar em casa.

- Senta aí.

Passaram a tarde toda conversando, até que por volta das cinco Hat foi embora.

- Já está quase na hora dele chegar. - espreguiçou. - deve está com muita fome. Vou fazer o jantar, quero enfrentá-lo em perfeitas condições. Ganhar de alguém em desvantagem não tem graça.

Camila foi preparar o jantar. Shion subia as escadas pensativo, não queria desobedecer a Atena, mas não queria devolver os fones. Se fizesse isso, perderia sua autoridade perante ela.

- "Ela ainda vai virar pó de estrela." - disse parando na porta de touro, seu estomago deu uma volta. - que fome... mal tomei café... - suspirou. - por que eu meu Zeus? É castigo? Só pode!

Entrou reclamando. Estranhou não vê-la na sala. Logo suas narinas foram envolvidas por um cheiro delicioso. A boca do mestre encheu de água.

- "Por que tenho que passar por isso..."

Rumou para a cozinha, Mila acabava de desligar o fogo. Ficou parado na porta fitando-a.

- Senta aí. - disse.

Sem falar nada ele sentou. Ela colocou um prato de comida na frente dele.

- Não almoçou, acabei de fazer.

- Quem disse que estou com fome? - cruzou os braços.

- Faça como quiser. - tampou as panelas e ia saindo.

- Não vai jantar?

- Mais tarde. - saiu.

Shion encarou o prato a frente. Não daria o braço a torcer mais uma vez, bastava os fones. Sua mente dizia que não, mas seu corpo dizia sim. O estomago revirava, a boca cheia d'água e os olhos brilhavam.

- "Por que ela tem que vencer."

Não resistindo comeu, estava saboroso e sem hesitar repetiu mais uma vez.

- "Que comida gostosa... gostosa nada! Quando se está com fome qualquer comida é boa!" - pensou. - encare os fatos Shion... a comida dela é boa. - disse contrariado.

O mestre ainda permaneceu por um tempo na cozinha, estava intrigado pela atitude dela. Se estivesse com ódio dele, não tinha cozinhado, no entanto... levantou indo para o quarto. Os fones estavam numa gaveta.

- Não devolvo. - colocou de volta. - Atena vai me matar por isso. - pegou os de volta. - Zeus... - suspirou, olhou para os fones. - musica clássica?

Cedendo a curiosidade, os colocou. O ariano arqueou a sobrancelha diversas vezes e sua expressão era de surpresa.

Camila deitada no tapete, assistia um programa sobre química. O mestre apareceu de fininho passando a observá-la, ela parecia uma criança diante de algum mágico, os olhos dela brilhavam.

- "Por que essa fixação por química?" - a olhando sorriu. - Camila.

- Âhn? - continuou a fitar a TV.

- Foi até a casa de Atena, não foi?

- Fui. - respondeu sem olhá-lo. - não mandei pegar meus fones.

- Foi de propósito, só para ela chamar minha atenção na frente dos outros.

- Se não tivesse dado um de autoritário isso não teria acontecido, afinal eu não fiz nada. - disse fria.

- Seus fones.

Ela o olhou, pensou que ele não iria devolver tão facilmente.

- Atena, manda mesmo em vocês. Para você sair do seu pedestal.

- Estou fazendo isso contra a minha vontade. Por mim você nunca mais os veria.

- Será? - sorriu.

- Está aqui. - colocou sobre o sofá. - essa execução do "Sonhos de Inverno" de Tchaikovsky foi muito bem interpretada.

Mila ficou surpresa, então ele tinha ouvido a musica? E ainda sabia qual era?

- Conhece Tchairkovsky? - indagou dessa vez intrigada.

- Sim. Gosto dele.

- Hum...

- Quem interpretou?

- A orquestra de Riade, da Arábia Saudita. Minha mãe era pianista.

- Pianista?

- Sim. A melhor do país. - sorriu. - minha mãe era muito talentosa. Conseguia apenas de ouvir, tirar a partitura de uma musica. Se tiver herdado dez por cento do talento dela estou satisfeita. Também adoro Tchaikovsky e Mozart também.

Shion a olhava fascinado, os olhos dela brilhavam quando o assunto era musica.

- "Ela é uma caixinha de surpresas."

- Obrigado pelos fones.

- Se gosta tanto de musica e de química porque ser o que é?

Ela calou-se.

- Por nada. - levantou e saiu.

- Camila...?

Passou no quarto para deixar os fones e pegar o valium, estava quase na hora. Fez um suco, num copo colocou o remédio, o outro estava sem.

O mestre sentou passando a assistir o programa.

- Suco de laranja. - estendeu a ele.

- Obrigado. - pegou sem reclamar.

- Vou para meu quarto.

Continuou a assistir, sentindo-se bambo e sonolento foi para o quarto. Foi a conta de trocar de roupa, apagou.


	17. Chapter 17: Decepções I

Danda – O Dite vai fazer de tudo para ajudar a Gabe, mesmo ela não querendo

**Danda** – O Dite vai fazer de tudo para ajudar a Gabe, mesmo ela não querendo. Saguina está perdido, mas acho que ele não vai abandonar a Chiara. Saga é o Saga!

**Iodes** - MM e Kari, cada um mais doido que o outro, entre tapas e garrafas eles vão levando. Mas as coisas não vão ficar só nisso, MM é um perigo. Shakinha tá confuso, não sabe o que faz com a Farah. Ele ainda vai ter altas conversas com a consciência dele.

**Danoninho** - O Dite ainda está em estado de choque. Coitado T.T. As meninas vão continuar aprontando e muito!!

**Aredhel** – Afrodite é um fofo, estou morrendo de dó dele. Se acha que a historia está ficando quente, nem imagina o que vai acontecer.

**Nikke** – Calma, as cenas vão sair, paciência. Depois da saída delas, tudo vai ficar pior, muito pior...

**Kitana **– Concordo com você, Shion ficou surpreso. Na verdade ele não esqueceu dela, deixou de propósito mesmo. Esses dois não da para entender. Dite e Shura fofos! Foi o primeiro dos vários surtos que a Bel vai dá. Dessa vez ela só quebrou o quarto, da próxima vai ser a casa toda. Shaka e sua consciência.. ela ainda vai atormenta-lo muito! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, aguarde novos surtos e que surtos! Tadinhos deles antes o Muro da lamentações que elas rsrsrs.

**Tenshi** – Obrigada pelo comentário

**Calyeh** - Toda a confiança que ela tinha nele, foi para o espaço. Ela nem vai querer que ele chegue perto.

Seth - Eu ainda não engoli o 'também'!! Estou voltando para Uaset e sem previsão de volta!! ò.ó

**Capitulo 16: Decepções... I**

**Gêmeos**

Hathor olhou para Nina, ela dormia como uma pedra, não acordaria nas próximas três, quatro horas.

- Tempo suficiente, para ela não provocar mais problemas. - andava de um lado para o outro, precisava pensar, dificilmente conseguiria persuadir Saga. - o que eu faço?

Teve uma idéia, ficaria na casa de Mila ate ela acordar, assim não teria que dá explicações ao geminiano. Abriu a porta lentamente, sabia que ele estava na sala, então teria que passar por outro lugar. Rumou para a cozinha, era a janela mais baixa. Sem hesitar pulou, ela dava para os fundos. Pensou em ir para a casa de Kari, mas era melhor ir para casa abaixo. Rapidamente deu a volta.

Saga sentando no sofá, só queria uma coisa: explicação. Levantou de uma vez, arrancaria tudo das duas, pois certamente Hathor também se drogava. Nem bateu na porta, foi logo entrando.

- Chiara...?

Estava apagada.

- Chiara? - ele a pegou. - Chiara! - a respiração dela era pesada. - dormindo? Isso é efeito da droga? Hathor! Hathor!

Deixou-a e saiu atrás da egípcia, procurou em todos os lugares não a encontrando.

- Deve ter fugido, para alguma casa.

Contrariado voltou para o quarto delas. Olhou para Chiara completamente adormecida. A raiva aos poucos foi passando, dando lugar a angustia. Aproximou, sentando ao lado dela. Num gesto retirou algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto.

- "No que foi se meter...? Como vou ajudá-la?" Maldição! - deu um soco na cama.

Estava com os pés e as mãos atados, não podia contar a ninguém e nem poderia deixar que Kanon desconfiasse, mas o irmão às vezes desligado, mostrava-se bem esperto.

O geminiano ficou toda tarde velando o sono dela. Com fome, foi para cozinha preparar algo.

Chiara tremia, suava muito. Acordou com uma forte sensação de formigas percorrendo seu corpo, uma terrível dor de cabeça, não conseguiu abrir os olhos, devido a luminosidade.

- Socorro...

- Chiara?

- Água, água. - pedia insistentemente.

- Vou buscar. - disse preocupado.

Virando o corpo, pegou um pacote debaixo do criado mudo, a dose de mais cedo fora fraca e os valiuns insuficientes, precisa de algo.

Apenas encontrou um comprimido: ecstasy.

- A água. - disse Saga chegando.

- Obrigada. Pode ir lá para fora.

- Você não está bem.

- Estou ótima! - gritou. – me deixe em paz Saga. – sem dá confiança, tomou o comprimido.

- O que foi isso que tomou?

- Comprimido para dor de cabeça.

- Ate quando vai continuar mentindo?!

- Não estou mentindo...- sorriu, sentindo um enorme bem estar.

Saga a olhava incrédulo, Chiara tinha acabado de se drogar, na frente dele!

- Chiara...

Ela o olhou, sorriu de maneira perva.

- Está com uma cara... – ficou de joelhos na cama. – posso dá um jeito nisso.

Sem cerimônia, Chiara beijou o geminiano, com os olhos arregalados, ele fitava a janela.

- Ficou doida? – a empurrou.

- Vamos Saga, sei que você me quer.

Estava perplexo.

- Sou experiente, sei-te da prazer.

- Para Chiara! – gritou. – você não é assim!

- Sou sim.

- Não é! Você é aquela menina tímida, que chegou aqui com medo de tudo e de todos. Gentil, prestativa, sensível.

- Está dizendo isso porque quer se aproveitar de mim! – vociferou.

- Claro que não! Estou dizendo isso por que... por que... – sempre fora o controlador da situação, mas agora não sabia como agir ou dizer.

- Fala!

- Por que não quero que a menina cheia de esperança, se destrua desse jeito.

Os olhos dela encheram d'água.

- Saga...

- Não vou te entregar para Atena, quero te ajudar.

- Eu não tenho salvação! Alem do mais não confio em você. Vai abusar de mim, como os outros fizeram. – disse com ódio. – não caio na sua lábia. Agora sai daqui! – mandou o travesseiro nele. – sai!

Nina foi para acertá-lo, mas o geminiano segurou seu braço.

- Você está quente. Está com febre.

- Não tenho nada!

Os efeitos começavam a cair, estava acostumada a três comprimidos por dia, somado a isso a heroína e o valiuns que tinha tomado.

- Sai daqui! – se soltou, esfregando os braços, sentia muito frio.

- Deixe-me ajuda-la.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda. – o estomago revirava.

- Há quanto tempo se droga?

- Desde os dezessete. Sai!!

Hathor voltava para casa, já dera tempo para Saga acalmar e Nina despertar. Entrou escutando o grito dela.

- Nina?

Ao chegar na porta, a viu tremendo sobre a cama e Saga a fitando com olhar perdido.

- "Fez besteira." Nina.

- Hat..

- O que fez a ela? - indagou, mas sabia que devia ser efeito de droga.

- Por que ela está tremendo assim? Por que está com febre? O que vocês estão usando?

- Não é nada. - abriu a gavetinha pegando uma cartela, tendo o cuidado de Saga não vê.

- Como não é nada? Se não me disserem vou entregá-las para Atena. – ameaçou.

Kanon subia com os outros, não voltaria pra a casa, mas ficara preocupado pela ausência do irmão. Saga jamais faltara a um treino. Entrou em casa disposto a dizer que apenas foi para buscar algumas roupas. Escutou as vozes do irmão e Hathor.

- O que esta havendo aqui?

Indagou, vendo ele e a rainha exaltados e Chiara tremendo.

- O que faz aqui? - era a pior hora que Kanon podia chegar. Se ele entendesse o que estava acontecendo Chiara e Hathor seriam linchadas. Era a ultima pessoa que tinha que saber.

- Perguntei primeiro. - disse cruzando os braços, a cara de Saga não era a das melhores.

- Não está havendo nada. - Saga respondeu calmamente. - você e Hathor poderiam sair? Preciso conversar com a Chiara.

- Não vou a lugar algum. - disse a egípcia.

- Vai sim. - sua voz saiu séria. - vai com o Kanon - disse bem devagar frisando o nome do irmão.

Ela ia retrucar, mas entendera. Saga estava evitando que ele descobrisse algo.

- Está certo. - levantou saindo.

- Vai Kanon.

Saiu sem dizer nada, mas bastante desconfiado. No quarto Nina sentou na cama.

- Por que não me entrega logo. - disse séria. - e acaba com isso. - enrolou-se nas pernas.

- Então admite.

- Não. Se desconfia é melhor me entregar. - o estomago dava voltas.

- Já disse que quero te ajudar.

- Não preciso de ninguém. Paro quando quiser.

Hathor foi para cozinha, Kanon foi atrás, mas nem ligou. Estava com as mãos suando, uma ansiedade terrível. Tinha que tomar alguma coisa. Pegou um copo e tomou um Valium, nem se importando que ele vira.

- O que é isso que está tomando?

- Calmante, sou ansiosa.

Estava tão nervosa que teve que tomar outro. Usava o remédio desde o quinze e dois comprimidos não eram nada.

- Tomou mais um? A rainha deve está bem estressada.

- Não enche. Já tenho problemas suficientes.

- Como escolher com qual homem vai dormir?

Ela o olhou com ódio. Kanon deu um sorrisinho e saiu.

- "Uma hora mato ele! - pensou. - calma, Hathor, precisa pensar, como vai botá-los para dormir."

Pensou, pensou até que teve uma idéia. Preparou quatro xícaras de chá. Em todas colocou valium triturado. Para ela e Chiara aquilo não faria efeito algum. Pos as xícaras na bandeja e saiu. Era arriscado, sabia que Saga tomaria, mas o outro, seria difícil.

No quarto encontrou os dois numa pequena discussão.

- Tome Nina, é chá, vai te fazer bem.

- Não quero.

- Quer sim. - a olhou perigosamente. Nina ficou temerosa.

- Obrigada.

- Tome Saga.

- Não estou com vontade.

- É apenas chá, precisa ficar calmo. - pegou a sua e tomou.

O geminiano pegou e tomou.

- Vou levar para seu irmão.

Kanon estava na sala vendo TV.

- Para você.

- Não gosto de chá. - disse seco.

Ficou calada, precisava pensar rápido.

- Se sente tão superior que não pode tomar uma simples xícara de chá? - provocou.

- Sou superior a você, que não passa de uma reles... - sorriu.

- Obrigada pelo ódio.

- Me dá aí. - ela o deu. - é pelo menos para isso você presta. Pode ir embora alteza.

Ela queria esganá-lo, contudo seu objetivo estava concretizado e era isso que importava. Deixou a bandeja na cozinha, pegando uma jarra d'água. Nina tinha tomado ecstasy e logo estaria com sede.

- Saga pode ir eu cuido dela.

- Quem me garante que não vão fazer nada?

- Acredite se quiser. - virou para Chiara. - já para cama.

- Estou com sede.

- Aqui está. - virou para Saga. - boa noite.

Ele a olhou e depois para Chiara, ficou surpreso, ela bebera a jarra inteira de uma vez.

- Boa noite. - saiu.

Na sala Kanon apoiava a cabeça no braço do sofá, em dois minutos estava no oitavo sono.

- "Kanon não pode descobrir." - pensou indo para a sala. - Kanon. Kanon.

Nada.

- Não acredito que já está dormindo. Kanon!!

Nada.

- Por Zeus. - pegou o braço dele. - ainda tenho que colocar na cama.

Chegando no quarto, o deitou.

- E disse que não voltaria aqui. Tô vendo.

Ele sentou na cama, precisava pensar no que fazer. Resolveu deitar para descansar um pouco. Mas do jeito que deitou, dormiu.

**Sagitário**

Aiolos de sagitário, pela primeira vez não sabe o que fazer. Vê-la com aquela seringa na mão, me deixou desconcertado. Pensava ainda sentado no sofá. Não tinha noção como agir e se deveria ou não contar para Aioria.

No quarto, Nik pensava em como mudaria a situação, não poderia deixar que ele pensasse que aquilo era droga. Seria um completo desastre e se ele contasse para a garota, ela a expulsaria.

- "Tenho que reverter isso."

O sagitariano estava com a cabeça baixa fitando o chão, quando percebeu a presença dela.

- Aiolos, deixe-me explicar.

Ele a olhou.

- Fale.

Ela sentou no chão.

- Era remédio. Eu juro.

- Quer que eu acredite?

- É a pura verdade. Era só remédio.

A olhou incrédulo, mesmo com o fragrante mentia descaradamente. Mas precisava descobrir algumas coisas, saber em que terreno estava pisando e a única forma era usar as armas dela.

- Acredito em você.

- Sério?

- Sim. - sorriu. - Desde quando usa?

- Desde os treze. - precisava ser convincente, mas a verdade é que se drogava desde essa idade.

- Treze anos? Seus pais sabem?

- Não tenho pais. Minha mãe morreu quando tinha 15 anos. - achou melhor contar.

- E seu pai?

Seu rosto ora alegre, ficou grave.

- Aquele miserável morreu quando eu tinha treze anos. Ele é responsável pelo o que aconteceu a minha mãe. Num dia acharam o corpo dele cheio de balas numa vala. Mereceu. - disse fria.

Aiolos a fitava perplexo, como podia ser tão fria?

- Meu irmão teve que assumir os negócios.

- Irmão?

Calou-se. Já estava falando mais do que devia. Aiolos percebeu que ela se dera conta disso, mas estava quase conseguindo, tinha que saber a história dela.

- Você sofreu tanto. - abaixou abraçando-a. Detestava o que estava fazendo, mas era o único jeito.

- E você duvidando de mim. - sorriu. - "alem de acreditar, veio ate mim." - comemorou, o que ela não sabia é que era Aiolos que a manipulava.

- Não sabia que tinha irmão.

- É o Hans. - acabou falando. - ele é mais velho do que eu. Foi ele que me introduziu nesse mundo. No inicio relutei, mas acabei acostumando. - não se dava conta do que falava. - meu pai era um reles capanga da máfia. Meu irmão assumiu o lugar dele e me levou junto.

Então era isso. Se ela estava nessa situação o culpado era o irmão.

- Por que não descansa? - a soltou.

- Acho que vou mesmo. Minhas dores estão voltando.

Levantou e saiu.

Aiolos a acompanhou com olhar. Ficou por um bom tempo, sentado no sofá pensando no que ia fazer. Ficou tão desorientado que nem viu o tempo passar. Nik tinha apagado, quando acordou, correu para a cozinha, minutos depois estava na frente dele.

- Aiolos.

Olhou para ela.

- Já melhorou a dor?

- Sim. Fiz esse chá para você. – ofereceu-lhe a xícara.

- Obrigado.

- Bem eu vou dormir.

- No meu quarto?

- Não no meu. Boa noite.

Aiolos deu um tempo e foi atrás. Abrindo a porta lentamente a viu deitada. Nik ao escutar o barulho da porta sendo fechada deu um sorriso. Foi questão de segundos e o sagitariano estava dormindo.

**Aquário **

Ao se ver livre do aquariano, Ash saqueou sua adaga, pegando para si garrafas de vinho tinto. Até o final da tarde já tinha fumado três maços. Percebendo que estava próximo a hora dele voltar, abriu bem as janelas para ventilar.

Jogou os tocos no vaso, escondeu bem as garrafas e escovou os dentes para tirar o cheiro. Foi para sala espera-lo para não levantar suspeitas. Kamus assim que entrou estranhou ao vê-la sentada na sala.

- Boa tarde 'Eismann'.

Ele a olhou atravessado.

- É só um apelido carinhoso. - levantou do sofá. - que mal tem?

- Dispenso. - disse frio e com uma enorme vontade de congelá-la.

- Fiquei triste. - passou os braços pelo pescoço dele. - muito triste.

Continuou a fita-la com seu olhar frio.

- Esse seu olhar é de dar medo. - sorriu.

- Se eu fosse você teria. - deu um sorriso misterioso.

Alais não gostou nada e o soltou.

- Vou para meu quarto. - saiu.

- "Tentou disfarçar, mas suas roupas estão fedendo cigarro."

Ela fechando a porta, ascendeu um cigarro. Era arriscado, mas estava irritada e nesse estado fumava um atrás do outro.

- "Cara irritante!" - soltou uma baforada. - irritante!

Sentiu o ar esfriar. Gelou.

- Então não fuma? - Kamus parado na porta a fitava glacial. Alais sentiu a alma congelar.

- Como entra no meu quarto sem bater!?

- Correção: meu quarto. - tomou o cigarro da mão dela. - sempre desconfiei de você.

- E vai fazer o que? - estava temerosa.

- O que acha? Te entregar é claro. Você e suas companheiras.

- Deixe-as fora disso. Sou eu que fumo.

- Então admite.

- Eu não tenho medo de você!

- Deveria. Se eu a entregar para o Shion, amanha cedo já estará liquidada.

Alais recuou, sabia muito bem que isso poderia acontecer. Kamus nunca fora com a cara dela e não hesitaria em fazê-lo. Ele a fitou, viu que ela estava com medo.

- Empestou minha casa inteira com esse cheiro, traiu a confiança de Atena, não tem escapatória. Entregue-me os cigarros.

- Não tenho mais.

- Entregue logo!

Entregou os últimos dois maços, mas...

- O que vai fazer comigo? Já vai me entregar?

- Talvez. - ele saiu.

Alais ficou desesperada, tinha que fazer algo. Pegou o valium que Hathor havia lhe dado e correu para a cozinha. Tinha que coloca-lo para dormir antes que ele a entregasse. Pensava em como fazê-lo beber.

- "Ele não vai aceitar. Estou ferrada."

Para o desespero dela, Kamus chegou na cozinha.

- Cadê os comprimidos que te dei?

- Comigo, por quê?

- O cheiro me deixou com dor de cabeça. Mais um motivo para entregá-la amanha cedo. Dê-me logo.

Não sabia o que fazer até que... notou que segurava o valium.

- Ia tomá-lo, mas pode ficar. - passou para ele. - é o ultimo.

Kamus tomou de uma vez, indo para o quarto em seguida. Deitou para o remédio fazer efeito, porem passou direto.

**Escorpião**

Depois da conversa com Miro, Guil desistiu de comer trancando-se no quarto, onde passou a tarde inteira. O escorpião subia as escadas sorridente. Primeiro por que foi o primeiro a chegar no treino da tarde. Pela primeira vez não recebera xingo algum. Segundo por que ia jantar uma boa macarronada.

Guil sentia dores intestinais fortíssimas, na cama rolava de um lado para o outro, tentava fixar o olhar, mas enxergava tudo turvo. Virou o rosto tentando enxergar o criado mudo, só viu sombras. Erguendo o corpo, virou de barriga para baixo, começando a tatear. Com muito custo conseguiu abrir a gavetinha e retirar sua caixa, porem perdendo a firmeza da mão a derrubou. Seus objetos espalharam pelo chão.Arrastou-se até a beirada. Ao seu alcance só a colher e o ultimo papelote, a seringa tinha rolado para debaixo da cama. Reunindo uma força sobre humana arrastou um pouco mais, para tentar ver onde a seringa tinha parado. Com esse movimento sentiu a cabeça estourar. Esticando o braço ao maximo tocou na seringa e devagar a puxava. As mãos tremiam, a ponto de não conseguir segurar a jarra de água derramando o liquido na cama. A colher então foi impossível, não tendo jeito despejou o pó na seringa e jogou água. Concentrou-se de forma que parou de tremer pelo tempo suficiente para cravar a agulha na veia.

Miro a olhava atônico. Parado na porta tinha testemunhado do momento da concentração até ela injetar o liquido.

- Angelina...? Você...

Ela apenas o olhou dando-lhe um sorriso. Logo as pupilas contrariam.

Uma onda de revolta abateu sobre ele.

- Sua drogada! - deu um tapa na seringa, jogando-a longe. - Drogada! - gritou mais uma vez. - não passa, não passa...

- Está equivocado. - disse de maneira fria.

- Equivocado? - a olhou perplexo. - você se droga! Está usando minha casa para isso!

- Não me venha com sermões, Miro.

- Não vou fazer sermão.

- Assim espero porque não tem nada haver com a minha vida. Nada! Faço dela o bem entender.

- Está se matando!

- Problema meu! – berrou. – a vida é minha! MINHA! E não devo explicações quanto mais a você!

Miro a pegou pelo braço, segurando-o firme.

- Está certa sobre isso, não me deve explicações, afinal pouco me importa o que acontece a você, mas deve explicações para alguém. Vou comunicar Atena. – a soltou.

- Vai me entregar?

- Vou. Achei esquisito as ordens dela, de abrigar testemunhas aqui, mas acatei, contudo... não passa de uma prostituta drogada. Seu lugar não é aqui! – deu meia volta trancando-a no quarto.

O escorpião foi para a sala. Com o telefone nas mãos pensou em ligar para Kamus.

- "Para ele não, vai me jogar na cara essa situação, é melhor contar para Shura."

Apertou o primeiro numero, contudo recuou. Angelina estava jurada de morte e se Atena a entregasse para Interpol, ela não ficaria viva até o julgamento. Ela podia fazer o que quisesse da vida, mas não queria assinar sua sentença de morte. E era isso que ia acontecer. Era um cavaleiro e como tal deveria lutar pela justiça, ajudar sem olhar quem. Colocou o fone no gancho, por enquanto não faria nada.

Angelina sentada na cama olhava a seringa no chão.

- Pode me entregar, pouco me importa. – murmurou.

- Mas a mim importa. – disse Miro com a porta aberta.

- Importa o que? Sua casinha teve a moral manchada. – ironizou.

- Não quero ser responsável pela sua morte. – disse frio. – está sobre minha responsabilidade e como tal a farei. Chegará viva até o julgamento.

- Não preciso dessa sua preocupação falsa e nem desse idealismo de proteção. Dispenso.

- Estou fazendo o que é certo. Não se trata de idealismo, se trata de estilo de vida.

Ela o olhou, Miro era atraente ainda mais quando fazia essa cara de sério.

- "Vai ser divertido brincar com ele." – pensou. – faça o que quiser. – deu as costas.

- Então... – pegou a seringa no chão. – não vai precisar disso.

- Devolva! – gritou desesperada. – é minha!

- Vai ficar comigo.

- Devolva! – deu um chute na canela dele, mas Miro desviou.

- Bela tentativa. – sorriu. – tchau.

O escorpião saiu. Seu rosto sorridente dera lugar ao preocupado.

- "Ela não está nem aí para ela."

Na cozinha preparava algo para comer. Angelina no quarto andava de um lado para outro, ele tinha pego sua seringa e isso era ruim. Não confiava nele de jeito nenhum.

- Preciso reverter. – olhou para o relógio. – esta quase na hora.

Usando a ponta de um pente triturou o comprimido, pos na mão e rumou para a cozinha.

- Tem alguma coisa para beber? – indagou parando na soleira da porta.

- Suco de caju.

- "Detesto, mas não há outro jeito." Posso pegar?

- Pode.

Encheu um copo para ela.

- Não vai querer?

- Não.

- Está muito bom. – na verdade detestava este tipo de suco.

- Me dá um copo.

Rapidamente despejou o pó no suco e o entregou. Miro bebeu de uma vez só.

- Vou dormir. – o olhou.

- Boa noite.

Ela ia saindo.

- Angelina.

- O que?

- Pense, ainda dá tempo de mudar.

Ignorou a frase indo para o quarto.

Miro terminou o jantar. Foi para o quarto trocar de roupa, porem sentando na cama, tombou para trás apagando.

**Áries **

Mu voltava calmamente para sua casa. O jeito que Birgit o tratara o deixara preocupado. O sangue, o comportamento agressivo, não era normal.

Ash tinha acabado de acordar, devido aos Valiuns que tomou, havia dormido a tarde inteira. Levantou se sentindo muito mal. Mesmo se sentindo zonza, colocou o quarto abaixo atrás de alguma coisa. Encontrando apenas os papelotes onde guardava as drogas, juntou-os e começou a aspirá-los.

Mu estava disposto a ter uma conversa séria com ela, sendo assim foi direto para o quarto testemunhando tudo. O ariano ficou pálido, Birgit estava sentada no chão, com diversos pedaços de papel ao redor dela cheirando-os. A principio estranhou tal ato, mas se lembrando das palavras de Atena e MM tudo fez sentido. Birgit era uma das drogadas.

- Você... - murmurou estático.

Ela se virou dando de cara com ele.

- Mu...?

- Você é uma delas. Alem se vender usa essas coisas.

- Não me drogo.

- Não tem por que mentir. - disse calmo que a deixou intrigada, achava que ele teria um ataque de fúria.

- Está enganado Mu. Não é isso que está pensando. - levantou indo até ele.

- Por que se presta a isso? Uma menina bonita, inteligente se destruindo?

- Já disse que não me drogo! - gritou, diante da calma dele. - está me acusando!

- Injeta drogas. Aquela hora no banheiro estava fazendo isso.

- É surdo?! Já disse que não me drogo! - berrou.

- Calma Birgit. - foi para tocá-la.

- Não me toque! - recuou. - não chegue perto de mim!!

- Só quero te ajudar.

- Não preciso de ajuda! Não preciso de ninguém!

- Precisa sim. Está estragando sua vida.

- Você não sabe de nada! Sai daqui! - Ash avançou nele. - Sai!!

Birgit o empurrou de tal maneira, que ele bateu o braço no marco da porta. O lugar ficou roxo. Ela o olhou e recuou. Não queria ter feito aquilo.

- Sai de perto de mim. - disse com o tom de voz mais baixo. - sai.

O ariano saiu. A passos lentos foi para o quarto. Ficou perplexo pela transformação dela. Birgit se tornara agressiva e nesse estado poderia fazer qualquer coisa.

- "O que eu faço? Se entrega-la para Atena com certeza ela vai expulsa-la... o mestre nem se fala... não posso. Tenho que tentar fazer algo, mas o que?"

No quarto, Birgit andava de um lado para o outro, sentia-se mal tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente. Não queria ter tratado Mu daquele jeito e nem tê-lo ferido.

- Sou uma idiota! - mandou o travesseiro longe. - idiota! - sentou na cama. - eu quero parar, juro que quero, mas não consigo...- começou a chorar. - não consigo...

Deitou na cama.

Mu depois do "susto" foi para cozinha preparar o jantar, viu que ela nem tocou na comida.

- "Birgit..."

- Mu.

Virou-se, ficou surpreso pelos olhos vermelhos, imaginou que ela tinha consumido mais drogas.

- O que...? - indagou ressabiado, ela poderia ter qualquer reação.

- Desculpe. - abaixou o rosto. - não queria machucá-lo.

- Tudo bem Birgit. Sei que não teve intenção. - sorriu, as coisas não estavam tão ruins. - desde quando se droga?

O olhar dela mudou.

- Já disse que não me drogo! - gritou. - quantas vezes tenho que repetir!

- Desculpe, não toco mais no assunto. - voltou à atenção para o fogão. - não devo demorar.

- Estou sem fome. - foi até a geladeira pegando água gelada.

- Não almoçou.

- Estou sem fome. - colocou um pouco de água numa jarra, pegou os ingredientes e preparou um suco. Sem que Mu percebesse jogou o Valium triturado. - para selar a paz. - deu um copo ao ariano.

- Obrigado.

Os dois beberam.

- Vou dormir, estou cansada.

- Não vai jantar?

- Não. Boa noite Mu.

- Boa noite Birgit.

Mu ainda terminou o jantar. Tomou um banho e quando preparava-se para jantar, sentiu muito sono. Resolveu tirar um cochilo e jantar depois, porem... apagou completamente.

**--xxxxx--**

Como da primeira vez apenas Mila e Lay ficaram.

Por causa dos flagrantes todas as meninas chegaram mais tarde. Chegaram Gabe, Chiara, Hathor. Em seguida Nik, Guil e Farah. E por ultimo Kari, Bel, Annya e Ani.

- Estão todas atrasadas. – disse Ash sentada no sofá.

- Não é tanto assim. – retrucou Hathor. – vamos.

Estavam mais caladas e nenhuma contou que seu respectivo protetor havia descoberto o segredinho delas. Por causa do atraso foram correndo. As nove em ponto estavam na porta do Baco's. _**(n/a: algumas meninas terão cenas maiores, a cada saída, as outras terão.)**_

- É o mesmo esquema daquele dia. Dinheiro. – disse Farah. - Vamos nos encontrar às três horas aqui. – virou para Guil. – acha seu amiguinho, precisamos dele.

- Tudo bem.

Dividiram-se. Ani, Gabe, Chiara e Bel foram para um lado. Kari e Annya para outro. Ash, Hathor, Nik e Guil foram para pista. Farah ficou só.

**--Ani/Gabe/Chiara e Bel--(**_**obs: cenas desde que chegaram ate pouco antes do encontro das três horas)**_

As quatro seguiram para o balcão de bebidas. Estavam doidinhas por algo.

- Tome. – Ani entregou a cada uma um cigarro.

- Comprou aquela quantidade e já acabou? – indagou Bel.

- Já. – não contou que Kamus tinha descoberto, a sorte dela é que tinha guardado alguns.

- Hum...

- As gatinhas estão sozinhas? – atrás delas apareceram quatro rapazes.

- Estamos, mas isso pode mudar. – sorriu Bel. – que tal uma bebidinha?

Aceitaram abrindo uma roda.

Em pouco tempo Ani e Bel estavam alteradas. Cada uma saiu com um cara. Devido ao estado de embriaguez, Ani e Bel fizeram de graça, Gabe e Chiara ansiosas por drogas não deixaram barato. Depois do ato encontraram-se novamente no bar.

- São burras mesmo! – disse Gabe. – não acredito que foi de graça.

- Não me chama de burra! – gritou Bel. – esqueci mesmo.

- Agora não tem dinheiro para nada.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: - sugeriu Chiara. – Gabe e eu temos 700 euros. Vamos comprar um LSD para cada uma e duas garrafas de vodca para vocês.

- Quando tiver dinheiro te pago. – sorriu Ani. – um grama de heroína.

E assim o fizeram. Gabe e Chiara consumiram o LSD enquanto as meninas tomavam vodca. Completamente alteradas, foram para pista de dança.

As cores da boate brilhavam intensamente para Chiara e Gabe, o som da musica estava ensurecedor. As duas dançavam de frente para o outra com movimentos rápidos e rodavam. Ani e Bel executavam movimentos mais sensuais despertando olhares maldosos. Num dado momento as quatro deram um abraço começando a rir. Uma musica mais agitada começou a tocar, dançaram no mesmo ritmo. Quem as visse principalmente Chiara e Gabe nem imaginavam que eram as mesmas meninas caladas. Ficaram por duas horas dançando sem parar, ate que Nina começou a sentir um forte calor. Voltaram para o balcão.

- Me da isso. – a protegida de Saga tomou a garrafa de Ani tomando um bom gole de vodca. – bem que poderiam fazer um programa. Precisamos de dinheiro.

- Não seja por isso. – Bel deu um passo, por pouco não caiu. – tome conta da minha garrafa, cuida dela direitinho. Vamos Ani.

- Vamos nos acabar hoje. – deu um sorriso perve.

Saíram. Gabe e Chiara olharam entre si e para as garrafas.

- A pista nos espera. – disse Gabrielle.

Tomando altas doses, recuperaram o fôlego. Tempinho depois as outras duas voltaram.

- Ei cadê a minha vodca? – indagou Bel.

- Foi mal, estava com sede. E aí conseguiram algo?

- Sim. Vamos comprar mais bebidas.

- Já deve ser quase três. – Ani soltou uma baforada, ao contrario de Bel que ficava alterada rapidamente, Ani mesmo enchendo a cara conseguia ter um pouco de lucidez, dizia que seu organismo já era amigo do álcool.

- Então vamos.

Foram para o balcão.

- Precisamos levar algo para aquele lugar.

- Já cansei de tomar vinho. – disse Ani. – quero algo mais forte.

- Não esqueça da minha H.

- Esquenta não Nina.

- E como foram? Os caras eram bons?

- O meu não era mal. – disse Bel. – já tive melhores.

- Idem. – disse Ani virada para o balcão. – quatro garrafas de vodca, três de uísque e três de absinto.

- Como vai carregar isso tudo? – indagou Gabe.

- Manda entregar. – respondeu Bel.

- Manda entregar e no minuto seguinte está presa. Pensa! – gritou Ani. – consigo carregar.

- Deu 250 euros.

- Está aqui. E você Bel?

- Vou ter que carregar?

- Vai.

- Ela vai deixar cair. – disse Nina. – nem consegue ficar de pé.

- Consigo sim! Sou Iri...

- Cala a boca! – Ani pulou em cima dela. – quer que achem a gente? Bel você fica burra quando bebe.

- Fique calada! Eu quero o mesmo dela! E consigo levar.

Bel e Ani saíram carregando um monte de garrafas.

**--Hikari e Annya--**

Hikari e Annya passando por entre uma das pistas de dança foram para um outro barzinho.

- Quer alguma coisa? – Hikari tirou alguns trocados do bolso.

- E esse dinheiro?

- Guardei, ainda é da época de Vilnius. O que vai querer?

- Eu tenho dinheiro, não precisa gastar comigo.

- Está guardando para sua família, eu pago.

- Obrigada. Quero um refri.

- Um refri para ela e um absinto.

- Achei que não estava bebendo.

- Também achava. – deu um suspiro lembrando de MM. – como está indo com seu protetor? Ele parece ser uma boa pessoa.

- É sim. – abaixou o rosto. – não queria enganá-lo desse jeito. Tem sido gentil comigo.

- Que bom.

- E o seu?

- As vezes tenho medo dele. Numa hora está conversando com você numa boa, na outra é um grosso. – a olhou. – você teve sorte.

- Sim. Pena que vai durar pouco.

- Pena mesmo. – Hikari olhou a bebida verde claro a frente. Apesar do jeito esquisito de MM gostava da sua companhia.

- Posso te confessar uma coisa?

- Pode e fique sossegada tenho amnésia alcoólica.

- Se pudesse gostaria de morar naquele lugar. É tão tranqüilo, parece que ali não há problemas, não há prostituição, não drogas. Como se fosse um local sagrado.

- Também acho. E sabe de uma coisa? A garota, Atena, tem algo nela de diferente.

- Notei. Exala dela uma paz, compaixão, essas coisas. Ela teve muita sorte de nascer ali.

- Concordo.

- Boa noite. – disse uma voz.

As duas viraram para ver o dono. Era um homem de mais ou menos trinta anos, alto, cabelos negros e olhos mais negros que seu cabelo, muito bem vestido. Kari o olhou de cima em baixo.

- "Nossa!" – pensou.

Annya o olhou desconfiada.

- Boa noite. – repetiu. – meu nome é Karl.

- Kari e o dela Helena.

- Vou direto ao assunto. Quero sair com você. – olhou para Annya.

Levou um susto.

- Comigo?

- Sim. Há vi na noite passada. – aproximou. – te pago mil euros.

Kari que bebia quase engasgou. Annya o olhou imediatamente.

- Não estou interessada. – saiu de perto.

Tinha prometido a si que não mais se prostituiria, mas...

- "Mil euros, - pensou. – três mil litas, com esse dinheiro, minha família..." – parou.

A japonesa a fitava, sabia que Annya iria aceitar pela família.

- Tudo bem. – disse. – pagamento adiantado.

O homem deu um enorme sorriso. Tirou discretamente a carteira e passou o dinheiro para ela.

- Vamos.

Annya olhou para Kari, ela entendeu. Esperou apenas os dois se afastarem para segui-los. Na porta da boate disfarçou em meio aos trausentes, viu a amiga entrando num carro importado, anotou a placa. Era um pacto que todas tinham para se protegerem. Sempre que saiam com algum cliente anotavam a placa do carro. Se não aparecessem em cinco horas iam à policia.

Durante o trajeto seguiram calados. O carro parou em frente a um hotel de luxo. Passaram pelo porteiro que acenou para Kark. Subiram para uma suíte de luxo que tinha uma esplendida vista do mediterrâneo ao fundo.

- Entre.

Annya estava com medo, não deveria ter aceitado.

- "Shura." – pensou.

- Aceita uma dose de uísque? Ou vinho?

- Não obrigada.

- Não se preocupe com o tempo. Se quiser dormir aqui fique a vontade.

O medo voltou. Deveria está na casa de Shura e não ali.

- Vou para minha casa. – respondeu rápido.

Karl aproximou dela, o olhar outrora simpático ganhara tons frios.

- Sente-se ali. – disse autoritário apontando para uma cadeira.

Annya estranhou, mas sentou.

- Sente-se como uma dama da sociedade. Se não fizer vou castigá-la.

A garota arregalou os olhos. Castigo? Já ouvira uma das meninas mencionar sobre isso. Abriu a carteira retirando o dinheiro.

- Estou fora. – colocou o dinheiro sobre a cama.

- Não vou forçá-la a nada, se quiser ir.

Pegou a bolsa e ia saindo, porem ao passar por ele, parou. Aquele dinheiro tiraria seu irmão das drogas. Somado a isso, seu maior defeito, a causa por ter parado diante dele, a causa por está jurada de morte: curiosidade.

- O que você queria exatamente? – o olhou.

Karl deu meia volta. Pegou dois copos de vinho**.**

- É fraco. – estendeu a ela.

Ela o pegou, tomando de uma vez só.

- Sei o que você é. Já deve ter visto isso. Dor, sofrimento.

Lembrou de uma menina, que tinha um cliente que lhe infligia castigos. Ela nunca reclamava e dizia que até gostava. Achava muito estranho.

Karl foi até a cama e pegou o dinheiro, estendeu a ela 200 euros.

- Pague o táxi até sua casa.

- Não.

Pegou todo o dinheiro.

Era o vinho, que não estava acostumada. A consciência de que, uma vez nesta vida, difícil sair dela. Sua família, porque queria vê-los numa situação melhor. A idéia que iria morrer em poucos dias. O medo do sentimento que tinha por Shura. As historias alegres que contava para sua mãe a respeito de seu emprego. A culpa por ser o que era. A curiosidade, o dinheiro. Annya transformou-se.

- Desculpe, não deveria ter levantado. Castigue-me se for necessário.

- Vá até ali e ajoelhe. – disse baixo, mas ameaçador.

Obedeceu.

- Abaixe a cabeça e não me olhe. Essas são as regras: se algum dos dois dizer amarelo, a violência deve ser reduzida, se for vermelho deve parar.

- Um de nós?

- Ninguém sabe humilhar se não for humilhado.

Enquanto isso no Baco's, Hikari olhava fixamente para as garrafas de bebida na prateleira. Não queria beber, mas a imagem de MM não saia da cabeça. Estava ficando perigoso, não queria de jeito nenhum se afeiçoar a ele.

- O que vai querer? - perguntou o garçom.

- Algo que me faça esquecer meus problemas.

- Duplo de uísque. - preparou a bebida e a entregou.

Hikari tomou tudo de uma vez.

- Mais um duplo para ela. - disse uma voz masculina.

O garçom atendeu o pedido, Hikari bebeu, mas sem olhar para o dono da voz. Não queria companhia naquela noite, queria é esquecer que Giovanni existia.

- Quer mais alguma coisa?

Ela ia responder-lhe, mas pensou, tomaria algo de graça e em seguida o mandaria passear.

- Um triplo.

- Um triplo para a garota.

Tomou tudo.

- Vejo que aprecia as boas bebidas, meu nome é Erik.

- Olha, não estou a fim... - olhou para ele, arregalando os olhos. - meu nome é Kari.

Erik era alto, tinha os cabelos pretos curtos, a pele morena e olhos verdes. Nada de especial, mas ele era parecido com certa pessoa.

- Kari, bonito nome.

- Você... - estava espantada pela semelhança. - "é a bebida." - pensou.

- Que tal darmos uma volta?

- Sim.

Erik deixou o dinheiro sobre o galpão e a acompanhou. Hikari entrou no carro e seguiu com ele. Conversavam sobre os mais variados assuntos e ela tomando todos os cuidados para não dizer mais o que devia. Hikari tentava não olha-lo, pois ele tinha o mesmo olhar dele, e para piorar a bebida contribuía para enxergar ao invés de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, cabelos e olhos azuis. Depois de alguns minutos pararam na frente de um prédio.

- Mora aqui?

- Sim, vamos subir?

Subiram. Erik a olhava de cima em baixo, estava em ponto de bala. Esperou só abrir a porta do apartamento para beijá-la. Hikari não queria nada, mas a forma como ele a beijou a desarmou, para piorar sua mente pregou mais uma peça: confundiu novamente a cor dos cabelos. Achando que estava nos braços do canceriano deixou-se levar. Erik sem qualquer cerimônia a despiu e a si. Durante o ato Hikari por diversas vezes quase pronunciou o nome dele. Depois de um tempo, os dois ficaram deitados fitando o teto.

- Você foi maravilhosa. - Erik a envolveu nos braços, notou o olhar dela vago. - o que foi?

- Nada. - o olhou. - você também foi perfeito. "Seria, se fosse ele e não você, - pensou. - pare de pensar naquele cara!"

Erik a aconchegou ainda mais. Ficaram em silencio, ate que ela reparou que ele dormira.

- "Ele vai acabar comigo, preciso me controlar - levantou, vestindo sua roupa. - pronto, agora é andar a pé ate lá. Irresponsável! Viu o que pensar nele dá?"

--xxx--

Karl acariciou o rosto de Annya.

- Pode levantar. Acabamos.

Ela levantou tremendo muito.

- Tome um gole, vai te fazer bem.

Annya tomou o copo inteiro. O gosto amargo do uísque desceu arranhando pela garganta.

- Não aconteceu nada. – disse entregando-lhe o copo.

- Aconteceu na sua alma. – sua voz saiu glacial.

- Pagou mil euros por isso?

- Espero te ver de novo.

- Tudo bem. – nem sabia por que respondera isso, estaria descendo ainda mais? – posso ir?

- Peça o porteiro um táxi. Ele te levará. Por minha conta.

**--Farah-- **_**(n/a: a da Farah será curtinha, pois ela terá outras mais importantes.)**_

Foi para a parte superior da boate, de lá teria uma boa visão do lugar. Seus olhos ferinos procuravam uma boa presa. Não precisou ter o trabalho de procurar, um homem no auge de seus quarenta anos aproximou.

**--Ash/Nik/Guil e Hathor--**

As quatro foram para a pista de dança.

- Espero encontrar um deus grego. – disse Nik. – estou precisando aliviar as tensões.

- Todas nós precisamos. – disse Guil.

- Pois você já está salva. – Hathor deu um sorriso.

Viraram para onde ela olhava.

- Ora... – Guil deu um enorme sorriso.

- Pensei que nunca mais ia te ver. – disse River.

- Pensei que...

Nem completou a frase, River a agarrou beijando-a com volúpia.

- Estou precisando disso. – disse Ash.

A falta de ar os separou.

- Vai me deixar leva-la? – olhou para Hathor.

- Ela é toda sua.

- Não tem nada aí? – indagou a italiana. – qualquer coisa.

- Hoje estou generoso. Venham.

Seguiram-no para fora da boate. River tirou da jaqueta seu saquinho.

- Um quarto para cada uma, cortesia da casa.

Fizeram à dose e usando a seringa dele picaram-se com exceção de Hathor.

- Agora sim vou me divertir.

- Vou raptá-la. – abraçou Guil. - Tenho mais droga. Avisa a sua amiguinha do ópio, que o tenho.

Dispersaram. Ash, Nik e Hathor voltaram para a boate. Rapidamente Nik e a egípcia arrumaram um programa.

- "Não quero sobrar." – pensou.

- Oi Olga.

- Miguel.

Era um dos caras que saiu na noite passada.

- Não pensei que te encontraria de novo. Pensei ate numa substituta.

- E seu amigo?

- Não veio hoje. Vamos para um lugar mais tranqüilo?

- Só se for agora.

--

_**Desculpem a demora. Mais um capitulo. Mais uma saída. No próximo a continuação da noite de Guil e Ash. Como disse algumas cenas de algumas meninas não foram detalhadas, mas as próximas saídas... Meninas não esqueci das cenas que pediram, todas vão aparecer aqui. Inclusive a yuri.**_

_**Até.**_


	18. Chapter 18: Desespero

Iodes – A tendência das confusões é só piorar

**Iodes **– A tendência das confusões é só piorar.

**Aredhel** – Essa noite vai ser suave, tirando a noite da Annya, as coisas vão pegar fogo é nas próximas. Saga sempre muito lindo XD. Ele é demais.

_Shaka_ – Não sei o que vocês vêem nele. ¬ ¬... Já tem quase trinta anos, é um velho (com a cara amarrada).

_Farah/Krika/Aredhel_ – Gostamos de homens experientes.

_Saga_ - \o/

_Shaka _– ò.ó

Aredhel espere por cenas: meninas tendo alucinações, casas sendo quebradas, alguns fragrantes delas vendo atos esquisitos dos nossos dourados, a cena yuri, quebra pau, mais quebra pau, lagrimas, lagrimas, casais in love, flashbacks, isso tudo ate chegar o dia D, porque nesse dia... o santuário nunca mais será o mesmo. Aguarde.

**Kitana** – Que bom que gostou desse, imagina quando vier os outros, o bicho vai pegar.

**Flor de gelo** – Pode esperar altas confusões.

**Dri **– Elas aos poucos vão se entregando e quando descobrirem...

**Tenshi **– Obrigada. Quando o Kanon descobrir ta todo mundo lascado.

**--xxxx--**

**Capitulo 17: Desespero**

River arrastou Guil pela pista, chegando ao fundo da boate abriu uma porta, que dava acesso a uma escada. Os dois subiram, abrindo outra porta. Era um pequeno escritório.

- Pode entrar aqui?

- Sou o dono.

Não disse mais nada. Apoderou-se dos lábios dela com voracidade, levando-a ate uma mesa que ficava no centro da sala. River a sentou sobre ela, continuando a beijá-la com volúpia. Guil jogava tudo que estava em cima no chão, para dar mais espaço.

- Desde daquele dia que te desejo. – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Ela respondeu, tirando a camisa dele. As caricias foram ficando mais ousadas e pequenos gemidos podiam ser ouvidos. Sem mais perder tempo River, a deitou por completo. Guil só sentiu um jato quente preenche-la por completo.

Enquanto isso, Ash era conduzida por Miguel, ele a levou para o estacionamento da boate, onde estava parado seu carro. Abrindo a porta de trás entraram.

Por volta das três Ash despediu de Miguel. As demais já estavam na porta, faltavam apenas Guil, Annya e Kari.

Annya pediu o taxista que parasse um pouco longe da boate, queria andar, pensar no que havia acontecido, no porque que tinha feito aquilo. Sentia-se a ultima das mulheres, por ter prestado a tais atos. Seu corpo não tinha marcas, mas sua alma sim. Não teria coragem de olhar nos olhos de Shura. Era uma pessoa suja, repugnante, de nenhum valor.

- "O que restava de dignidade em mim, acabou naquele hotel."

Pensou em Shura. Mesmo na sua condição ele sempre a tratou bem. Nunca fizera algum comentário sobre sua profissão ou qualquer insinuação. Definitivamente era um dos poucos homens assim. E ela? Mentirosa, falsa, uma mulher que se vendia a troco de dinheiro. Fazia por uma boa causa, mas não aliviava a vergonha que sentia de si mesma.

- "Quando descobrir, vai me odiar. - derramou algumas lagrimas. - vai me colocar para fora."

Já tinha dez minutos que Hikari caminhava, havia virado em ruas erradas quase parando do outro lado da cidade. Na verdade estava alheia a tudo. Desde que saíra do santuário seu pensamento estava em MM.

- "Para de pensar nele! - disse em pensamento. - esquece."

- Hikari?

- Annya?

Encontraram-se numa esquina.

- Por que está aqui fora?

- Logo depois que você saiu apareceu um cara. Como foi o seu?

- Normal. - abaixou o rosto.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, nada. E você? Como foi?

- Voltei zerada.

- Não cobrou?

- Não. Estou perdendo o jeito. Ou melhor estão acabando comigo...

- Tem haver com seu protetor?

Kari a olhou imediatamente.

- Por que está perguntando?

- Você fala dele de um jeito diferente.

A japonesa ruborizou.

- Ficou até vermelha, nunca a vi assim.

- Nada haver Annya, é a bebida. Sabe muito bem que nós, não temos esse tipo de privilegio e que quando acontece é a nossa ruína. Se quisermos sobreviver devemos manter nossos corações fechados.

- Sei disso... - murmurou. - "embora o meu já não esteja mais assim."

- Veja, as meninas. Vamos.

Assim que as duas chegaram Guil apareceu com River.

- Até que enfim, pensei que iam passar a noite inteira juntos. - disse Farah.

- Não seria má idéia. - River puxou Guil para si. - seria perfeito.

- Nik me disse que tinha ópio.

- De boa qualidade.

- Enquanto vocês compram, vou comprar cigarros.

- E eu o meu remédio.

- Compre se puder Valium liquido. - disse Farah. - depois explico.

- Nós vamos com você. - disseram Bel, Kari e Annya.

Separam.

- Quero o que tiver de ópio.

- Quanto tem?

- Trezentos e cinqüenta euros.

- Vai dá no maximo dois gramas e meio. Sobram uns trocados.

- Só?

- Ópio é caro. É pegar ou largar.

- Me dá.

- O que dá com duzentos euros? - indagou Gabe.

- Cobrou mais barato? - perguntou Nik.

- Gastei.

- Olha gatinha... posso fazer um grama de H e um Lsd.

- Tudo bem.

- Também tenho 350 euros. - disse Ash.

- Preferência?

- Cocaína que é mais barato.

- Duas gramas, mais meio de H.

- Fechado.

- Também quero duas de cocaína e mais um Lsd. - disse Nik.

- Um H mais um Lsd. - murmurou Chiara, voltando ao seu estado normal.

Enquanto ocorria as transações, Hathor comprava seus remédios, comprou em maior quantidade para vender para suas amigas. Na loja de conveniência Ani comprava seus cigarros.

- Tenho que pagar a Nina, mas meu dinheiro não vai dá.

- Bel, me empresta cinqüenta? - pediu Kari.

- Não fez programa?

- Não... prometo que te pago.

- Toma.

- Obrigada princesa.

Bel sorriu de orelha a orelha, adorava ser chamada assim. Com o dinheiro Kari comprou cinco garrafas de cerveja.

- Compra para mim também. - Bel a entregou o restante do dinheiro. - se carregar pode ficar com uma.

- Tudo bem.

Compraram retornando em seguida.

- Chiara só tenho 85 euros, depois te dou o resto.

- Tá. River.

- Sim. - viu o dinheiro. - meio de H.

- Tudo bem.

Hikari olhou para o saquinho de comprimidos de River, do jeito que estava tomar um desses a faria esquece-lo. Contudo não tinha dinheiro para comprar. Chamou Annya num canto.

- O que foi?

- Sei que o dinheiro é para sua família, mas poderia me emprestar? Prometo que pago amanha.

- Posso. Quanto?

- Cento e vinte.

- Aqui está.

- Obrigada.

Hikari aproveitou a distração delas aproximando do rapaz.

- Pode me vender dois? - apontou para o saco plástico.

- Claro. Quer só isso?

- Sim.

- Trouxe os Valiuns. - disse Hathor. - paguei com meu dinheiro, quero ressarcimento.

- Só me sobrou quarenta euros. - disse Farah.

- Uma cartela com dez.

- Valium não é tão caro assim.

- Subiu de preço. Próxima.

- Tenho dez euros. - disse Gabe.

- Dois.

- Mas é muito pouco.

- Não posso fazer nada. Próxima.

- Você foi mais humilde Hat. - disse Ash. - trinta cinco.

- Oito.

- Passa dois para a Gabe.

- Uma cartela. - disse Nik.

- Toma. Próxima.

- Vinte euros. - disse Chiara.

- Cinco.

- Não tenho grana. - disse Guil. - meu pagamento foi diferente.

- Tenho dessas porcarias sobrando, te dou. - Ani manifestou.

- Meninas, temos que ir, já são quatro horas daqui a pouco amanhece.

- Vou te ver amanha? - River deu um beijo em Guil.

- Com certeza.

- Estarei te esperando.

- Posso só te pedir uma coisa?

- Fale.

- Me dá a sua seringa? Perdi a minha.

- Tome. - a entregou.

Devidamente carregadas de produtos poucos convencionais voltaram para casa, só que...

- Farah e os guardas?

- Estou pensando. - ela olhou para o lado, viu alguns mendigos no chão. - Bel me dá uma garrafa de cerveja, Nik me dá uns 10 euros.

- Para que? - indagaram as duas.

- Pagar nosso passaporte.

Farah aproximou do mendigo, o chutando.

- Acorda.

- Vá para o inferno! Por que me chutou?

- Não interessa.

- Nossa... - sorriu pervo ao vê-la. - boazuda.

- Cala a boca. Quer ganhar uma garrafa e dinheiro?

- O que tenho que fazer?

- Despiste aqueles guardas, até entrarmos.

- Tudo bem.

Como combinado o mendigo chamou a atenção dos dois guardas do santuário. Elas entraram sem problemas.

_**obs: preferi dividir as cenas assim, pois fica mais fácil para visualizar. Essas primeiras vão do momento que elas chegam de madrugada até a pouco antes do almoço. **_

**--Áries--**

Ash entrou em casa sorridente, tinha sido uma noite perfeita. Antes de seguir para seu quarto foi para o de Mu. O ariano dormia profundamente. Ela aproximou, sentando ao lado dele.

- Quando teremos nossa noite? - sorriu. - tê-lo será um prazer...

Acariciou o rosto dele antes de sair.

No quarto tirou a roupa, usara o conjunto que mexia tanto com o ariano, depositando-o sobre uma cadeira. Pegando suas coisas preparou uma dose e injetou.

Fracos raios de sol aqueciam a face do ariano, sentiu a face aquecida, mas não queria abri-los.

- Que sono... - bocejou. Ao levantar sentiu as pernas bambas e a mesma dor no estomago. - o que andei comendo...

Foi para cozinha em busca de algum remédio, tomou, mas não adiantou, a dor persistia.

- Que dor... - colocou a água para ferver. - como será que está a Birget?

Rumou para o quarto dela. Abriu a porta lentamente com medo de acordá-la, constatou que ela dormia. Aproximou, sentando ao lado dela.

- Por que não percebe que está acabando com você?

O ariano continuou a fita-la. Ash estava com o rosto virado, com parte de seus cabelos tampando-o. Timidamente Mu retirou-os vendo a pele rosada da garota. Tocou de forma carinhosa o rosto, passando a acariciá-lo. Ash mexeu, virando, mas não acordou. Algumas mexas de cabelo caíram suavemente.

- "Deixe-me ajuda-la."

Mu foi aproximando, dando-lhe um beijo na face. Seus olhos desviaram um pouco, passando a fitar os lábios rosados dela.

- "Mu comporte-se." - pensou afastando dela.

O ariano levantou e estava saindo quando viu o objeto que o deixava desconcertado: o conjunto. Ruborizou imediatamente, mas não tirou o olhar dele.

- "Eu não vou agüentar." - tratou de sair de lá.

Ash acordou pouco tempo depois, sentia o corpo relaxado.

- Quero dormir mais. - virou para outro lado. - mas ele já deve ter acordado.

Levantou e com pensamento nada angelical, colocou o conjunto. Antes de sair vestiu uma camisola.

Mu na cozinha preparava o café da manha. Estava tão distraído que nem percebeu a aproximação de alguém.

- Bom dia. - Ash o abraçou por trás.

- Bom dia! - assustou. - oi Birget.

- Dormiu bem? - acariciava o dorso dele.

- Sim e você?

- Muito bem. - o soltou. - tenho uma surpresa para você.

Ele virou, ficando roxo. Ash tirou a camisola revelando o conjunto.

- Bir- Birget?

- Gostou? - aproximou. - especialmente para você. - começou a acariciá-lo.

Ele não sabia o que falar, tamanha surpresa.

- Sei que você me quer. - sussurrou no ouvido dele. - é só pedir.

- Pa-re. - os pensamentos estavam desordenados.

- Por que...? - ela o olhou. - não precisa ficar assim.

Mu jamais esperava que ela faria o que fez: o beijou. Ash passou as mãos pela nuca dele, trazendo-o para si, instintivamente Mu passou a sua pela cintura dela, mas...

- Afaste-se. - a empurrou. - não misture as coisas.

O olhou fazendo bico.

- Meu único papel é ajudá-la a sair das drogas.

O rosto de Ash transformou-se.

- Não me drogo! Por que insiste nisso! - gritou.

- Por que é verdade. - disse tentando recuperar a serenidade. - vejo em seus olhos que não está satisfeita.

- Não sabe nada sobre mim! Não preciso de ninguém para me dar um sermão.

- Só quero te ajudar.

- Dispenso. - pegou a camisola e ia saindo. - me entregue logo para a garota e acabe com isso.

- Birget. - Mu a segurou pelo braço, ficaram bem próximos.

A garota fitava aqueles olhos verdes serenos. Mu exalava uma paz, uma tranqüilidade, que há muito não tinha.

- Te ajudo.

Ficou com ódio, não queria que ele tivesse pena dela.

- Não preciso.

O empurrou com toda força, Mu bateu contra a quina da mesa.

- Ai.

Ash recuou, sem dizer nada saiu correndo.

- "Birgit..."

Foi para o quarto, trancando-se. Não queria que ele a visse no começo de uma crise. Abriu a gaveta retirando seu papelotes. Injetou um grama de cocaína, em seguida tomou a cerveja que Hikari a tinha dado.

Ao invés de se sentir bem, começou a chorar, um choro compulsivo. Começou a ouvir vozes e o coração bater de forma rápida. Sentou no chão, tendo uma alucinação.

- Socorro! - gritava. Na mente dela, estava sentada numa pedra e ao redor dela um rio de larva. Segurava firme, mas do meio da larva, surgia pessoas desfiguradas tentando puxa-la. - socorro! Deixem-me em paz! Mu! Mu!

O ariano que estava na cozinha, escutando os gritos correu para o quarto dela.

- Birget...? - ficou alarmado pelo estado dela.

Ela debatia-se como se estivesse sendo segurada por alguém.

- Birgit. - ajoelhou na frente dela, notou as pupilas dilatadas. - "está sobre o efeito." Birgit.

- Socorro! - gritou mais alto. Ela não via o ariano e sim um homem coberto por queimaduras. - socorro! - debateu-se mais.

- Acalma-se. - a tocou.

- Afaste-se de mim! - deu um chute. - Mu, socorro! Mu!

- Estou aqui. - não entendia. - Birget.

- Socorro! - começou a chorar. Na mente dela o homem, Mu, tentava puxa-la para a larva. - me solta! Me solta! - dava chutes e socos, fortes, que provocaram, por causa da pele clara, hematomas nele.

Mu recebia-as todos, estava aflito, pois não sabia o que fazer. Pensou em chamar algum dos cavaleiros, mas não podia deixar que a vissem nesse estado.

- Sou eu Birget, Mu.

- Alguém me ajuda! - gritou.

O cavaleiro ignorando as agressões, a abraçou bem forte.

- Estou aqui.

Aos poucos Ash foi serenando.

- Mu... - derramou algumas lagrimas. - me ajuda, por favor... - foi fechando os olhos até adormecer.

- Estou aqui.

A amparou nos braços, colocando-a na cama. Viu sobre o criado mudo, um papelote de alumínio e no chão uma garrafa de cerveja. Ignorou, saindo. Indo para a sala sentou pesadamente no sofá. Apesar dos chutes e socos, nada estava doendo, apenas alguns roxos nos braços.

- "O que eu faço...?" – havia decidido não treinar.

**--Touro-- **

Camila acordou cedo, levantando foi preparar o café. Alguns minutos mais tarde, tudo estava pronto.

- Será que ele já foi?

Estranhou ainda não ter aparecido. Enxugando as mãos foi atrás dele. Era um milagre, Shion ainda não ter vindo para importuná-la. Ficou preocupada.

Olhou em todos os cômodos faltando apenas o quarto dele. Bateu na porta, mas não houve resposta.

- Shion? – abriu a porta devagar.

O quarto estava claro por causa do sol que batia, olhando para a cama viu que ainda dormia.

- "Dormindo? O Valium foi poderoso."

Aproximou.

- Shion? – ficou surpresa.

O ariano estava com o rosto vermelho.

- O que... – tocou a face dele. – está ardendo!

Rapidamente pegou uma toalha que estava pendurada e molhou. Sentando na cama, colocou na testa dele.

- Está com muita febre.

Mila foi para tocá-lo quando uma mão a segurou.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - Shion abriu os olhos.

- Você... - murmurou assustada. - estava com febre...

- Eu não tenho nada. - disse seco. - saia da minha cama.

Ela levantou. Shion sentou, mas não se sentia bem. Colocou os pés no chão e levantou contudo... sentiu uma vertigem sendo amparado por Mila.

- Você está ardendo em febre. - o corpo dele estava queimando, e as bochechas vermelhas.

- Já disse que estou bem. - tentou se soltar.

- Deixe de ser arrogante ao menos uma vez. Pedir ajuda, não é humilhação.

Shion a olhou, os olhos âmbar estavam como ouro. Virou o rosto. Mila o ajudou a levantar e o colocou na cama. Pegou a toalha molhando a mais um pouco. Camila sentou ao lado dele e cuidadosamente começou a limpar o suor do rosto dele. O mestre a olhava fixamente. Vez ou outra ela o fitava, aqueles olhos violetas a incomodavam. Molhou mais uma vez a toalha, colocando na testa dele.

- É melhor descansar. - levantou indo para o guarda-roupa, onde pegou um cobertor. - você está suando logo vai melhorar. - o cobriu. - se precisar me chame.

Ele não disse nada. Saiu fechando a porta.

-"Que sujeito difícil - pensou encostando na porta. - pode está morrendo que não fica humilde. - levou a mão ao coração. - por que fiquei com medo? Por que fiquei tão preocupada com ele?"

Shion fitava o teto, sentia o corpo pesado e sem perceber voltou a dormir.

Eram quase onze horas quando Shion despertou. Procurou por Camila, mas ela não estava. Levando a mão até o rosto notou que não estava mais febril.

- Aposto que ninguém foi treinar.

Escutando o barulho da porta se abrindo fechou os olhos. Mila achou por melhor dá uma olhada nele. Aproximou da cama, colocando a mão na testa dele.

- A febre abaixou.

Foi até o guarda roupa. Shion abriu os olhos e a observava, não entendia a atitude dela.

- "O lençol deve está molhado de suor, enquanto ele toma um banho, vou trocar." - procurava por lençóis limpos, mas abriu a parte que tinha camisas. - olha o tamanho disso! É um gigante que mora aqui. - pegou uma camisa. - só essa camisa é um cobertor para mim.

- É do Aldebaran.

Ela o olhou imediatamente.

- Ele é alto, tem 2,10 de altura.

- Tudo isso?

- Sim.

Camila sentou ao lado dele.

- Como está?

- A febre cedeu.

- Estou preparando uma sopa para você. Não devo demorar. - levantou.

- Camila. - segurou o braço dela. - por quê?

- De que?

- Por está cuidando de mim?

- Ao contrário do que você pensa, prostitutas tem coração.

Surpreso, a soltou. Ela voltou para a cozinha. O mestre sentou na cama encostando na cabeceira. Estava pensativo, era só aquilo mesmo? Preocupação pelo semelhante?

- "Deve ser..." - constatou. Não queria pensar, mas gostou da presença dela. Era apenas uma febre, mas foi bom tê-la por perto.

Tirando-o de seus pensamentos Camila entrou carregando uma bandeja.

- Não sou muito boa para sopas. - colocou a bandeja ao lado. - pelo menos não ficará com estomago vazio.

Não disse nada olhando para a sopa. Mila esperou que ele a pegasse, mas o mestre continuou parado.

- O que foi? Não tem veneno.

- Não é isso.

- Precisa se alimentar. - pegou o prato. - abra a boca.

- O que?

- Abra a boca.

- Não sou um moleque para... - nem terminou, Mila tinha colocado a colher na boca dele.

- Não me venha com sua arrogância.

- Eu... - foi mais uma.

E assim foram mais umas cinco, ate que conformado, deixou que ela continuasse. Ficaram calados, com Shion a olhando fixamente. Mila evitava encara-lo, mas não pode deixar de notar que era um homem belo. A franja sobre os olhos violetas, as duas pintinhas que tinha na testa, a boca perfeita. Sentiu seu coração disparar, tanto que ruborizou.

- Você está bem? - indagou de maneira gentil, coisa que nunca fazia.

- S-im, não é nada. - abaixou o rosto.

- Obrigado.

Ela o olhou.

- Fui um pouco rude. - olhou pela janela.

- Estou acostumada. - acomodou a colher no prato. - normal.

- Tenho sido intransigente com você. - fitava o céu. - fiquei tempo demais nesse lugar exercendo a mesma função. - disse mais para si do que para ela.

- Já vou indo. - levantou.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Poderia trazer um pouco mais? Está muito boa.

Sorriu sem graça, saindo. Minutos mais tarde voltava, sobre o olhar atento do ariano.

- Pode me dar. - pegou o prato das mãos dela. - já te dei trabalho.

- Não foi nada.

- Já viu a "A flauta mágica" de Mozart? _**(n/a: é um concerto, estreou em 1791, portanto Shion estava bem vivo.)**_

- Já, é muito linda.

- Certa vez fui num concerto dele. - parou de falar, pelos padrões normais não tinha como ele ter ido. - uma apresentação.

- Fui uma única vez. - abaixou o rosto, foi a ultima vez que saiu com seus pais.

Shion notou a expressão do rosto dela, mas não disse nada. Terminou o restante de sua sopa em silêncio.

- Obrigado. - estendeu o prato. - alguém me procurou?

- Não. Nem Atena. Acho que será melhor permanecer deitado. Se precisar de mim é só chamar.

- Está bem.

Deitou novamente, mas não dormiu. Ficou pensando no olhar dela.

**-- Gêmeos--**

Saga abriu os olhos, estava todo dolorido, devido ao mau jeito que dormira.

- Estou todo quebrado... - olhou para o lado, Kanon dormia na mesma posição que o deixara. - nem mexeu.

Levantou sem saber como, as pernas estavam um pouco mole.

- Kanon. Kanon.

Desistindo de chamá-lo, foi para a cozinha. Preparou um café bem forte e tomou.

- Preciso tirar Kanon daqui antes que ele veja.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia Hathor. - nem a olhou, não confiava nela. - e a Chiara?

- Dormindo.

A olhou desconfiado.

- Está dormindo. - frisou. - se quiser verificar pode ir. - sentou a mesa.

E Saga foi mesmo.

- Idiota. - disse pegando um biscoito.

O geminiano bateu na porta, não obtendo resposta entrou. Chiara dormia profundamente.

Na cozinha, Hathor pensava na saída daquele dia, tinha que cobrar mais caro.

Kanon arrastava-se pelo corredor. Estava com muito sono, e só levantou para não ouvir sermão de Saga.

- Que saudade do templo marinho... não tinha ninguém para me acordar...

- Ainda está sonhando? - ironizou a egípcia.

- Pesadelo. Estou vendo uma bruxa na minha frente. - deu um sorriso debochado. - alias bruxa não, porque bruxas não se vendem.

- Obrigada pelo ódio.

- Não gosto de você, acho que deixei bem claro isso.

- Digo o mesmo. É um inútil.

- Uma meretriz.

- Idiota!

- Meretriz. - sorriu.

- Canalha.

- Vadia.

- Chega vocês dois. - disse Saga chegando. - troca de elogios fora daqui.

- Já começou a defendê-las...

- Não disse que não voltaria mais aqui?

Kanon foi pego de surpresa.

- Só vim para pegar umas roupas.

- E acabou dormindo. - Hathor o olhou debochada.

- A conversa não chegou no...

- Kanon! - gritou Saga.

- Estou indo. Esse lugar está poluído.

Kanon levantou, indo embora.

- Nervosinho ele. - brincou Hat.

- Vocês dois se merecem. - disse o geminiano saindo.

_**obs: cena da Hat e Chiara acontecem simultaneamente.**_

**Hathor**

A egípcia saiu pisando duro, a cada dia detestava mais aqueles dois. Alias, se pudesse ia embora.

- "Gente chata."

Estava tão nervosa, que nem notou que fora para uma parte desconhecida da casa.

Kanon estava no labirinto, preparando para voltar quando viu Hathor entrando nele.

- "Vamos brincar um pouco." - sorriu de forma maléfica. _**(n/a: Kanon é mal.)**_

Ele ascendeu seu cosmo, o labirinto da casa de gêmeos se formou. Hathor começou a percorrê-lo atrás da saída. Andava, andava e nada. Kanon a observava segurando para não rir. Ela continuava a andar e isso durou muito tempo.

- Não tem lógica, estou andando a horas! Esse lugar não é tão grande assim.

Sentou no chão.

- Chiara! Chiara!

Kanon escondido ria.

- Pode gritar por todo mundo, vai ficar aí. - riu. - acho que vou me divertir mais um pouco... Egito.

Criando uma ilusão, o chão do labirinto encheu-se de areia.

- O que? - Hat levantou depressa. - areia?

Uma tempestade de areia começou a ir na direção dela.

- Como...? - fechou os olhos para se proteger.

Kanon rolava de rir. Ela refugiou-se atrás de uma pilastra.

- Estou sonhando? - limpava roupa. - só pode.

- "O que tem mais no Egito..." - pensava o geminiano. - múmias! - exclamou sorrindo.

Hathor saiu de trás da pilastra.

- Hááá!! - gritou assustada. Uma múmia apareceu diante dela.

Ela recuou, mas acabou esbarrando em algo. Ao virar para ver o que era soltou outro grito.

- Idiota... - Kanon rolava de rir.

Diversas múmias apareceram tentando pega-la.

- Acorda Hat! É um sonho. - dizia. - acorda!

As múmias desapareceram na hora.

- Até que em fim. - suspirou aliviada.

- Vamos piorar. - sorriu Kanon. - um grande susto.

O chão começou a tremer, as paredes racharam e algumas pilastras apresentaram trincos.

- O que... - ela olhou para o teto, pequenas pedras se soltavam.

--FLASHBACK--

Era uma manha abafada, um grupo de sete turistas e três guias seguiram para a pirâmide de Quéops. A viagem seguia tranqüila e dentro do monumento um rapaz de olhos verdes explicava sobre a antiga civilização. Tudo seguia normalmente, quando...

- Podem ver a direita a estatua de Anúbis. - indicou o rapaz, recuando um passo.

Pisou numa pedra, soltando-a.

- Cuidado onde pisa filho. - disse uma senhora.

- Tudo bem mãe.

- Sam não fez de propósito mãe. - disse Hat.

Interrompendo-os o chão começou a tremer, pedras começaram a se soltar, caindo sobre eles.

- Todos para fora! - gritou Sam.

Os turistas desesperados começaram a correr, Sam ia na frente guiando-os. Porem o volume de pedras foi aumentando e algumas pessoas foram acertadas. Virando um corredor, a mãe deles caiu atingida na perna.

- Mãe! - gritou a pequena Hat. - mãe, vou te ajudar.

- Não volte Hathor. - disse Sam. - deixe-me comigo.

O garoto voltou, auxiliando a mãe, porem pedras maiores começavam a cair.

- Sam! Mãe!

- Saia logo daqui Hat! Anda!

- Mas...

- Vá buscar ajuda!

Hat recuou um passo, os olhos azuis gelo arregalaram: parte da parede cedeu caindo sobre sua mãe e irmão.

- Não!! Mãe!! Sam!!

-- FIM DO FLASHBACK--

Hathor paralisada olhava para as pedras que supostamente caiam sobre ela. Lembrava-se do dia da morte de sua família.

- Não!! - gritou.

Kanon limpava o rosto das lagrimas, um susto desse, ela nunca iria acontecer.

A egípcia começou a chorar, indo de joelhos ao chão.

- "Não era para ele ter morrido... era eu... Sam me perdoe." - as lagrimas ficaram mais grossas.

O geminiano ia de encontro a ela com um sorriso nos lábios.

- O que faz por aqui? - indagou irônico.

Ela não levantou o rosto.

- Te fiz uma pergunta... - ficou em silêncio ao vê-la em prantos. - Hathor...?

Ergueu o rosto.

- O que...? - ficou surpreso ao vê-la.

Kanon aproximou ajoelhando na frente dela.

- Hathor...

Surpreendendo-o ela o abraçou bem forte.

- Kanon...eu sou a culpada... eu que deveria está morta. - chorou mais ainda. - eu...

- Do que está falando?

- As pedras rolando, foi como no dia do acidente, eu que deveria ter voltado, não o meu irmão. Eu que deveria está morta.

Só então se deu conta do que tinha feito. Chiara tinha contado que a família dela havia morrido soterrada, na certa se lembrou da cena.

- "Como fui burro."

- A culpa foi minha.

- Foi uma fatalidade. - disse afastando-a. - não teve culpa alguma.

- Eu que insistir para que mamãe nos acompanhasse, Sam foi no meu lugar salva-la. Eu... - uma lagrima rolou.

Kanon elevou a mão, enxugando o rosto dela. Hat tinha uma pele macia. Ela derramou mais uma lagrima que foi prontamente enxugada. O toque dele era gentil.

- Tenho certeza que eles também acham que não é culpada.

- Mesmo assim...

- Vai ficar tudo bem. - a abraçou e como gostou de fazer isso.

Hathor deixou-se levar, pela primeira vez recebia um abraço reconfortante. O labirinto se desfez revelando a porta que dava acesso a sala.

- A porta? Estava aqui?

- Estava. - respondeu sem encará-la. - é melhor ir.

Levantou, entrando. Kanon deu um longo suspiro, às vezes pensava que era ele, o dominado por Ares.

**Chiara**

Saga já não agüentava mais as brigas entre Kanon e Hathor, aqueles dois se mereciam, tinha vontade de colocá-los para fora.

Chiara só estava dormindo por causa dos valiuns, acordou de repente assustada. Transpirava muito, a ponto de ficar com a roupa ensopada. Tentou fixar o olhar, mas só via borrões.

- Preciso de algo. - levantou escorando na cama.

Ajoelhou na frente do criado mudo, pegando sua sacolinha debaixo dele, retirou seus utensílios. As mãos tremiam muito e uma fortíssima dor intestinal a assolou o que fez que derrubasse suas coisas no chão.

- Ai... - murmurou pressionando a barriga com as mãos. - ai.

Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar devido a privação e a forte dor.

- Chiara?

O geminiano estava na porta olhando-a estarrecido.

- Sai daqui... ai. - sentiu uma contração.

- Chiara? - ele aproximou.

- Trás a Hat aqui.

- Não sei onde ela está.

- Saia então.

- O que está acontecendo Chiara?

- Na-da... - o suor pingava do rosto, os cabelos já estavam grudados.

- Deixe-me ajuda-la. - Saga a tocou. - está gelada.

Ele desviou o olhar, viu a seringa, a colher e as demais coisas que ela usava.

- Se drogou?

Não respondeu.

- Ai. - nova dor.

- Chiara...

- Não me toque! Saia daqui! Sai!

Saga a olhava sem saber o que fazer. Chiara estava reclamando de dor, suava como se estivesse num deserto e a pele mais fria que gelo. Não sabia se estava sobre efeito da droga, ou se passava mal. Para aumento do desespero dele, começou a ter um acesso de tosse.

- Chiara...

- Sai... sai por favor... sai...

- Não vou te deixar nesse estado.

- Água... água... - disse.

- Vou buscar. - foi saindo.

Na verdade ela pedira isso para que ele saísse. Aproveitando, tentou se controlar ao maximo e com muito custo preparou uma dose de H. Demorou a achar a veia, mas conseguiu injetar. Saga tinha saído, contudo voltou para colocá-la, antes, na cama, viu quando ela cravou a seringa. Ficou sem chão, era uma cena que não queria ver, era muito doloroso vê-la com a agulha no braço.

- "Chiara..."

A garota deu um leve sorriso, sua respiração foi diminuindo, diminuindo... fechou os olhos, mas antes que fosse ao chão, Saga a segurou.

- Chiara! Chiara! Fala comigo. - a balançava. - Chiara! Meu Zeus... Chiara!

Ela estava gelada.

- Chiara! - derramou uma lagrima. - Chiara!

A italiana abriu lentamente os olhos, as pupilas estavam contraídas.

- Sa-ga...? - o olhou.

Ele a fitava num misto de alegria e desespero. Chiara notou a lagrima.

- "Por quê?" - pensou.

- Graças a Zeus. - a abraçou. - fiquei preocupado.

Saga a envolvia de tal maneira que ela sentiu-se protegida.

- "O coração dele... bate tão forte..." - fechou os olhos novamente caindo num sono profundo.

- Chiara...? - suspirou aliviado, ela estava apenas dormindo.

Delicadamente a deitou na cama, pegando uma toalha enxugou seu rosto e pescoço cobertos por suor.

- Não vou deixar que as drogas te levem... vou te salvar.

**--Câncer--**

Hikari acordada fitava o teto. A noite anterior tinha sido um desastre, não deveria ter saído com Erik, não deveria ter aceitado a bebida, muito menos comprado a droga.

- Estou assinando minha sentença de morte.

Levantou, indo direto para a cozinha. Os cabelos estavam desalinhados e usava apenas uma blusa e calcinha.

Novamente MM mandou o despertador longe. O corpo estava pesado e não queria levantar, tanto que resolveu não treinar naquele manhã.

- Que se dane aquele velho.

Apenas de bermuda, rumou para a cozinha.

- "Bebi demais." - pensou.

Na porta parou ao ver Hikari perto da janela. A olhou de cima a baixo, ela tinha um corpo perfeito. Ficou admirando-a, pensando coisas que não devia. Hikari sentindo-se observada virou. Por pouco não ruborizou ao vê-lo apenas de bermuda e o tórax atlético aparecendo.

- "Lembre-se que vai morrer daqui alguns dias. – pensou. - afaste-se dele."

Ficando séria, Hikari depositou a xícara de café sobre a mesa.

- Bom dia. – disse seca, passando por ele.

- Bom dia. – MM a segurou, puxando-a para si. - o que foi?

- Nada. Quer me soltar?

- E se eu não quiser? – aproximou bem dela, quase colando seus lábios.

Hikari lutava para permanecer serena, mas ele estava muito perto.

- Me deixe em paz! – o empurrou, saindo depressa.

MM deu um sorriso sarcástico indo atrás dela. Hikari entrou no quarto, vestiu uma saia e saiu. Não queria ficar perto dele.

- Onde pensa que vai?

- Sair.

- Não pode andar por aí. – a segurou.

- Me solta!

- Acordou estressada. – zombou.

- Me solta Giovanni.

- Sei de um jeito para acabar com esse stress. – a puxou bem, colando seus corpos.

- Bebeu? Me solta. – tentava se soltar.

- Deve ter muito tempo que não faz nada.

Hikari o olhou com ódio.

- Precisa aliviar. Podemos negociar. Não te entrego para Atena, em troca...

Recebeu um tapa na cara.

- Seu estúpido! – segurou para não chorar. – eu te odeio! – gritou.

- Também não gosto de você. – disse com a mão no rosto.

A japonesa saiu correndo. Mask deu um sorriso, contudo o sorriso foi desaparecendo. Pensou que não ligava para o que Kari pensava dele, mas o 'eu te odeio' o deixou incomodado.

- Vá para o inferno! Não ligo a mínima! – gritou. - que a máfia te encontre!

Com a cara emburrada sentou no sofá. Hikari foi para fora da casa, sentando perto das pedras. Pensou em ir para a casa acima, mas Bel deveria está dormindo, pensou na casa abaixo, mas sabia do temperamento de Hathor.

- É melhor ficar aqui. - disse sentando, abraçando as pernas.

Uma suave brisa soprava, a japonesa olhava fixamente para o chão, mas seus pensamentos estavam longe. Lembrava do dia que fora abordada, da promessa que daria bem na Itália e depois a decepção, a vergonha.

- "Minha vida é inútil... por que não morri naquele acidente. Tudo seria melhor. - a imagem de MM veio-lhe na mente. - estúpido, idiota, grosso, eu te odeio Giovanni! Odeio..." - começou a chorar.

MM assistia TV, tentava não pensar nela, mas era difícil. Sabia que tinha sido um sacana ao dizer aquilo.

- Aaaahhhhh que se dane! Desde quando eu ligo para isso! - atirou o controle na TV. - ainda teve coragem de me bater. Que se dane! - gritou.

Cruzou os braços, ficando em silêncio, passado alguns minutos levantou.

- Não vê que estava brincando? - olhou para a porta. - que se dane. - voltou a sentar para levantar em seguida. - jamais iria entregá-la. - sentou. - mas devia.

Deu um longo suspiro. Levantando foi caminhando até a porta. A viu sentada num cantinho. Andou lentamente até ela sentando ao seu lado.

- Vai embora. - disse sem olhá-lo.

- Estou na minha casa.

- Me entrega logo e acabe com isso. - o olhou com ódio. - prefiro ser morta a ter que conviver com você.

- Kari..

- Hikari, nunca te dei tal intimidade. - virou o corpo ficando de costas para ele.

- Eu...

- Saia daqui!

- Já disse que estou na minha casa.

- Eu te odeio Giovanni!

Surpreendendo-a Mask a abraçou bem forte, envolvendo seus braços nas pernas dela.

- Me desculpe. - sussurrou. - sei que fui um estúpido.

- É fácil, não é? Pede desculpas e tudo está resolvido. - soltou-se levantando. - acontece que já estou farta disso. Não vou permitir que ninguém mais me machuque, principalmente você. - apontava o dedo para ele. - estou indo embora.

Hikari saiu correndo. MM estava atônico, o que ela quis dizer com ir embora? Ainda confuso foi atrás dela.

No quarto, colocou a mala sobre a cama e jogava todas as roupas nela. MM apareceu na porta, olhando-a.

- Não pode ir embora.

- Qualquer lugar é melhor que aqui. - nem o olhou.

- E vai para onde? Se por os pés para fora, vai levar um tiro na testa.

- Não me importo. – pegou a espada, a mala e ia saindo.

- Não vai embora. – ficou na frente dela.

- Quer apostar? – o empurrou com toda força. – ate nunca mais.

MM a seguiu.

- Já que quer ir vá! Tomara que eles te peguem! Eu não me importo!

- Foda-se.

- Vai levar um tiro no meio da cara!

A japonesa passou pela porta da frente ganhando as escadas. MM a fitava descer. Se ela quisesse ir, problema dela. Não dava a mínima pelo o que poderia lhe acontecer.

A expressão contrariada fora dando lugar a preocupada, se Hikari atravessasse aquele portão estaria condenada, aliado a isso... não queria que ela se afastasse dele.

- "Não vai embora."

Usando a velocidade da luz, apareceu na frente dela.

- Como... ? – ficou espantada ao vê-lo.

Ele não disse nada a pegou pelo braço arrastando-a. Kari protestava e ameaçava gritar por socorro, caso ele não a soltasse.

- Grite o quanto quiser, ninguém vai ouvi-la.

Chegando à sala, MM jogou a mala dela longe e a espada no sofá. A segurando pelos braços a prensou contra uma pilastra.

- Giovanni...

Ele aproximou do rosto dela.

- Não vai a lugar algum... falei que ia te proteger e costumo cumprir minhas promessas.

- Não preciso de sua promessa. Solte-me. Ou não respondo por mim.

Se quer a ouviu. MM fitava aqueles olhos violetas, assustados e determinados. Desviou o olhar para boca vermelha dela. Kari estava apreensiva, o olhar dele não era o mesmo olhar de desejo e sim um olhar doce. Aos poucos ele foi aproximando, tocando os lábios dela e pedindo passagem. Hikari tentou relutar, mas em vão. Há muito ansiava por isso. O beijo começara terno, ganhando volúpia. O canceriano não entendia o que acontecia com ele, sempre beijava com brutalidade e agora temia machuca-la. Ela, cedendo o segurou pela nuca trazendo-o para si. A falta de ar os separou.

- Não vá embora... por favor. – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Não respondeu, perplexa demais para isso. Voltando a razão, MM afastou. Não entendia porque tinha feito aquilo.

- Vou sair.

Hikari fitava o nada, aos poucos foi escorregando ate sentar-se ao chão.

- "Eu não posso... não posso está apaixonada por ele."

--

_**Drogas, alucinações, desespero... é só o começo. Elas vão começar a passar muito mal e ter crises violentas e os dourados vão ficar perdidos sem saber o que fazer. No próximo capitulo as demais casas.**_

_**Ah, aproveitando... elas vão descobrir que seus seguranças são (vão até vê-los de armadura). Atena vai ter que conta-las a verdade e vai contar tudo. Eu estive pensando no seguinte: na hora da revelação vão estar todos reunidos no décimo terceiro templo e Atena por meio do cosmo vai montar uma espécie de "telão" onde vai aparecer os principais fatos desde a guerra galáctica até Hades. Já selecionei alguns episódios que serviram para esse propósito. Vai ser como se elas assistissem as cenas, (visão expectadora, como se elas vissem o anime assim como nós) quero saber o que acham. Se vai ficar legal, ou se sugerem outra coisa. Do jeito que bolei, acho que ficará bom, mas como não sou dona cem por cento da fic, quero suas opiniões. Mas isso será no final.**_


	19. Chapter 19: Desespero I

Iodes – Hikari está in love… Mask também, mas nunca vai admitir

**Iodes – **Hikari está in love… Mask também, mas nunca vai admitir! Ele de armadura sem duvida... (desmaia). Que bom que gostou da idéia.

**Kitana – **Aos poucos o Kanon vai amolecendo. Com relação deles explicarem o que são, antes do telão, vai ter, não se preocupe até porque elas vão ver todos de armadura inclusive Shion. A cena das mortes, é lógico que vai ter, imagina a cena do Dite (na doze casas) caindo com aquele tanto de rosas (adoro essa cena) a Gabe vai a lagrimas.

**Danda – **O Saga vai fazer o possível e o impossível pela Chiara!

**Calyeh – **KKKKK foto de sinal de transito foi ótima!!

Seth – Ta rindo do que? ò.ó Te mando para o Anúbis!

Krika – Nada...¬ ¬

Kanon ta mal, Mask está confuso e Shion amolecendo, está tendo de tudo.

**Aredhel** – MM ta xonado rsrs. Saga é lindo e Kanon é mal!

Farah – Gostou da revisão?

Krika – Amei (cara perve) vou chamar o Saga para por em pratica.

Farah – O Shaka você sabe... devagar... (cara de desdém) vou dá ele para a Aredhel e pegar um cavaleiro mais animado.

Shaka – (virando para Farah) Tesouro do céu! Privação de todos os sentidos!

**Flor** – Aos poucos Shion vai amolecendo, mas isso não vai durar muito não.

**Margarida** – Prepare os arrepios, vem chumbo grosso para Annya! As cenas, não vou detalhar não. Vai ser coisa rápida, ate porque a autora não tem muita paciência. E Hathor, Chiara, Hikari e Gabe vão saber sim dos detalhes podres dos seus douradinhos. Não só elas as outras também.

**Tenshi** – Shion abaixou a bola, e Kari e MM estão no maior love.

**Capitulo 18: Desespero I **

**-- Virgem--**

Farah chegou alertadíssima, tanto que só conseguiu pegar no sono com o dia amanhecendo.

Shaka de olhos abertos fitava o teto, tentou diversas vezes levantar, mas o corpo não lhe obedecia, era como se estivesse paralisado.

- Novamente aquela dor... - murmurou. - por Buda.

Teve seus pensamentos atraídos para Farah. Como detestava aquela mulher, era o pior tipo de gente, imunda, leviana, pecaminosa, tudo que ele mais odiava.

- Hoje a entrego para Atena.

Com muito custo levantou, apoiando nas paredes foi para a cozinha. Como no dia atrás estava passando mal, o rosto pálido e uma forte dor no estomago. Antes de chegar ao cômodo foi duas vezes ao banheiro.

O virginiano colocou a água para ferver, faria um chá e depois iria para o treino. Aproveitando, tomou um banho para ver se melhorava o que não adiantara muito. Voltava para a cozinha quando parou em frente ao quarto de Farah. Colou o ouvido na porta, mas não escutou barulho algum.

- "Deve está fazendo suas coisas mundanas." - pensou.

Sem hesitar abriu a porta deparando com a afegã num sono profundo. Deu uma olhada no quarto, não vendo nada de suspeito. Aproximou, olhando-a fixamente. Ela estava amarela, o que ficou mais acentuado por causa dos cabelos negros. O virginiano sentou ao lado dela na cama.

- _"Vai entregá-la mesmo?_ - a voz interna voltou. - "vou, já disse, ela não pode ficar aqui." - retirou uma mecha que cobria o rosto dela. -_ "do que tem medo Shaka?" _"Tenho medo de nada! E os dias dela na casa de Virgem estão contados! Hoje vou entregá-la e não me importune mais, não preciso de seus conselhos incoerentes!"

Shaka levantou indo para a cozinha.

Pouco tempo depois Farah despertou, olhou para o teto tentando se lembrar onde estava com muito custo percebeu que estava em casa.

- Hoje é um bom dia para morrer. - disse do nada.

Levantou, indo para o banheiro. Na cozinha Shaka escutou o barulho da porta fechando.

- "A pecaminosa já acordou."

Farah encarava-se no espelho, estava amarela e o rosto um pouco magro.

- Preciso fazer minha oração.

Lavou as mãos e os braços até o cotovelo, praticando o _"wudu"_ , que é limpar-se das impurezas, feito por todo mulçumano antes de ler o Alcorão. Depois de limpa, voltou para o quarto e pegando seu livro sagrado com todo cuidado começou a fazer a oração da manhã, a Fajr Salaat.

- "Perdoe-me por ter esquecido."

Shaka, na cozinha, estranhou, ela não ter ido importuná-lo. De certo tinha ido se drogar. Jogando o pano de prato sobre a pia rumou para o quarto dela, se realmente tivesse fazendo tais atos a colocaria para fora. Tinha a intenção de abrir a porta de uma vez, mas parou ao escutar a voz dela bem baixinho, como se estivesse cantando.

- "O que está fazendo?"

Tentava escutar, mas estava baixo e as coisas que ela dizia não conseguia compreender. Deu nos ombros, depois de tomar uma xícara de chá, pegou seu rosário seguindo para a sala das arvores.

Começou a meditar, mas a indisposição voltara, a cabeça doía e o estomago revirava. Sentiu uma terrível vontade de dormir. Shaka foi empalidecendo, a pressão arterial caiu, fazendo com que desmaiasse.

Farah fechou o livro, cuidadosamente guardou-o e dirigiu para a cozinha. Enquanto admirava a vista pela janela tomava uma xícara de chá. Até que aquele lugar era bonito, pensava, as construções eram diferentes das que já tinha visto e exalava muita paz.

- Um lugar sagrado. - disse.

Deixou a xícara sobre a pia e seguiu para o quarto, contudo achou estranho o sumiço do monge e resolveu procura-lo. Olhou em todos os cômodos, faltando apenas 'a sala proibida. '

- Deve está meditando... só faz isso.

Abriu a porta lentamente, não queria que ele lhe enchesse a paciência. Olhou na direção das arvores, mas não o viu.

- Onde ele foi? - ficou preocupada. - não é da minha conta. - estava saindo, mas resolveu entrar.

Se olhando da porta achou o jardim lindíssimo, andando nele ficou encantada.

- Aqui é lindo! Nem parece ter fim.

As flores de sais _**(n/a: obrigada Aredhel) **_caiam suavemente no chão.

- O paraíso de Alá deve ser assim.

A garota, a certa distancia, fitou as arvores.

- Esse lugar é sagrado... é perfeito para minhas orações, não é a toa que ele me expulsou.

Farah aproximou, vendo algo entre as duas arvores.

- Shaka?

Correu até ele, o virginiano estava pálido.

- Ei, acorda. Shaka. - sacudiu. - acorda. - colocou a mão no braço dele. - está gelado... o Valium! Ele tem alergia, por isso passa tão mal.

Farah tentou levanta-lo, mas era muito pesado.

- Me perdoe por isso. É grama, não vai doer. - pegou os dois braços dele e o puxou.

Farah o arrastou até a entrada do jardim.

- E agora?

Arrumou forças sem saber de onde e o carregou por um braço. Com dificuldades ela subiu as escadas de acesso ganhando o corredor. Andava devagar por causa do peso dele.

- Você é muito pesado. - disse. - e diz que come só verduras. Tô vendo.

Ela o fitou. Estava pálido, mas não menos belo, o rosto sereno. Sentia a respiração dele próxima ao seu rosto e o cheiro de incenso que exalava de seu corpo. Sentindo-se esquisita virou o rosto.

Abrindo a porta com o pé, Farah o deitou na cama.

- Shaka, acorda. Shaka.

Pensou por um momento indo até o quarto, voltando em seguida.

- Vai me matar se descobrir, mas é a única maneira de você acordar.

Farah o fitou, ele tinha o rosto lindíssimo. O coração disparou, um pouco receosa tocou o rosto dele, sua pele era macia.

- Pare Farah. - disse a si mesma.

Desenrolou um papelote de ópio, aproximando do nariz dele. Shaka murmurou alguma coisa, ela insistiu. O virginiano acordou de repente, a tempo apenas para virar e vomitar. _**(n/a: eu sei.. é nojento)**_

Rapidamente a garota escondeu a droga. O dourado virou voltando a deitar.

- Vai se sentir melhor agora. - disse.

Com os olhos entre abertos ele a fitou. Farah ficou encantada, os olhos dele pareciam o céu. O virginiano piscou algumas vezes.

- O que está fazendo aqui?! - gritou sentando na cama.

- Já melhorou. - Farah levantou.

- Por que estou no meu quarto? Por que está no meu quarto?

- Estava caído lá perto das arvores.

- Entrou lá? Como ousou entrar?

- Já sei, uma pessoa leviana, não merece entrar lá.

- Ainda bem que sabe seu lugar. - vociferou.

- Te achei, te trouxe. Já fiz minha caridade, até mais.

- Volta aqui.

Shaka virou para o lado vomitando novamente.

- "O Valium é poderoso." - pensou olhando-o.

Sentia-se zonzo e o corpo mole, deitou novamente.

- É melhor ficar deitado. - Farah voltou. - descanse.

- Não se aproxime de mim!

- Você se acha a quinta essência do mundo. - o empurrou fazendo com que se deitasse. - você é um chato. - o cobriu. - vá dormir.

Shaka a olhava estático, como ela se atreveu a empurrá-lo?

- Senhorita Farah...

- Não sou tão virtuosa como você e sei que não tem piedade com os mais fracos, mas não podia te deixar jogado, apesar de merecer.

Ficou surpreso.

- Você disse: "Buda por misericórdia, aliviava a dor das pessoas, posso fazer o mesmo, apesar de não ter piedade com os mais fracos." Não vou me esquecer disso. – disse saindo.

- "Ela escutou...?"

**--Libra--**

Lay desperta fitava o céu pela janela. A verdade é que não tinha conseguido dormir. Primeiro porque estava preocupada com suas amigas, segundo por causa do pesadelo e terceiro e o pior por causa de Dohko. Quando entrou no quarto para dormir trancou a porta por segurança. Sabia que dificilmente ele acordaria, mas era melhor prevenir. Deu uma arrumada no quarto e seguiu para a cozinha. Respirou aliviada ao constatar que ele ainda não tinha acordado.

Dohko acordou ainda sentindo um pouco de sono, mas tinha que ir treinar, tomou um banho seguindo para a cozinha. Ao ver que Lay estava lá parou na soleira da porta.

- Bom dia Lay.

- Bom dia. - respondeu seca sem olhá-lo.

O libriano em silêncio sentou a mesa.

- Lay... eu...

- Aqui está. - colocou de forma bruta a cesta de biscoitos e uma xícara.

- Eu...

- Pode deixar aí, depois eu limpo. - disse cortando-o.

- Pode me ouvir? - pegou na mão dela para impedir que saísse. Queria conversar com ela.

- Me solta ou eu grito. - puxou a mão. - não encoste em mim.

- Eu só quero...

- Com licença.

Saiu sem da-lo chance alguma.

- "Está com ódio de mim... Dohko seu burro, como foi fazer aquilo?"

Lay correu para o quarto trancando a porta. Minutos depois escutou batidas.

- Lay. - disse Dohko do lado de fora.

- Não temos nada para falarmos. - gritou de dentro.

- Só quero conversar, por favor.

- Vai embora Dohko.

- Quero pedir desculpas, por favor, abre.

- Dispenso.

- Lay.

Ela não respondeu. Dohko soltou um longo suspiro, tinha perdido a amizade dela. De cabeça baixa seguiu para a entrada de Libra, sentando na escada.

Lay parada na porta percebeu que ele tinha ido embora.

- Não adianta pedir desculpas. - levantou a blusa, a barriga estava cobertas de cicatrizes de queimado. - não adianta...

Na porta, Dohko fitava as casas abaixo.

- Idiota...

Estava triste, não queria que Lay tivesse essa péssima imagem dele, jamais faria algo a ela ou qualquer outra mulher, não era como Miro.

- Depois disso nem vai querer morar aqui...vai querer ir embora... - calou-se, porque se importava tanto com ela? - me importo porque ela é uma garota legal. - disse. - só isso.

O libriano sentou na escada, apoiando as costas numa pilastra. Ficaria ali por um tempo, não tinha vontade de treinar.

**--Escorpião--**

Guil entrou toda sorridente em casa. A noite tinha sido ótima e River maravilhoso. Olhando toda satisfeita o saquinho com heroína foi para o quarto.

O despertador tocou. Tocou. Miro abriu um olho e dando um tapa, mandou o objeto longe. Guil deitada na cama, não conseguira dormir. Estava acesa e para piorar começou a sentir dores intestinais. Uma nova crise iniciava.

O escorpião abriu um olho e com muito custo o outro. Sentia muito sono, mas precisava levantar. Se chegasse mais uma vez atrasado Shion o mataria. Levantou vestindo uma camiseta e saiu em direção à cozinha.

Guil rolava de um lado para outro, a dor estava fortíssima e suava muito.

Miro andava pelo corredor quando parou em frente ao quarto da italiana. Não entendia o porquê de tanta descrença na vida por parte dela.

- "É uma doida." - pensou, seguindo o caminho.

No quarto, os olhos azuis procuravam desesperadamente pelo saquinho e a seringa de River. Precisava de uma nova dose, mas desta vez mais forte. Como na tarde anterior, custou a preparar. Concentrando-se injetou um grama de H. Ficou por muito tempo em estado suspenso, com a agulha cravada no braço.

Miro preparou o café e abriu um pacote de biscoito. Sentou perto da janela para admirar o novo dia.

- Que dia mais lindo! - exclamou. - acho que não foi treinar... vou tirar o dia para ir na vila das amazonas, preciso aliviar um pouco.

As pupilas de Angelina contraíram, tirando a seringa guardou-a num local onde Miro não pudesse encontrá-la.

Com um sorriso perve foi a procura de seu alvo. Rapidamente o escorpião lavou as vasilhas sujas e foi para o quarto a fim de se se arrumar para suas "amazonas."

Guil não o encontrou na cozinha, deduzindo que ainda estava em seu quarto dormindo.

- "Perfeito."

Abriu a porta lentamente, viu-o de costas acabando de vestir uma calça. Ela o observou: estava sem camisa, os músculos a mostra, o cabelo descendo suavemente encobrindo algumas cicatrizes.

- "Que bunda." - pensou.

Entrou e sorrateiramente aproximou dele. Quando Miro percebeu ela já estava abraçada a ele.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. - deu um suspiro.

- Não ficou feliz de me ver?

- Nem um pouco. - se virou para ela. - suas pupilas... você se drogou?!

- Deveria experimentar, a sensação que se tem é maravilhosa.

- Tem idéia que está acabando com sua vida?

- A vida é minha. - disse fria. - não te devo satisfações. - voltou a sorrir perve. - você é muito atraente sabia? - acariciou o dorso dele. - podíamos aproveitar essa sua qualidade.

Miro a olhou incrédulo.

- Sai de perto de mim. - a empurrou.

- Pensei que gostasse de mulheres. - abaixou a alcinha da camisola.

Engoliu a seco, não podia negar que ela estava lindíssima com aquela camisola e que seus outros sentidos estavam a flor da pele, mas... ela não.

- Gosto de mulheres sim, mas não como você. - a pegou pelo braço. - fora.

A colocou para fora batendo a porta em seguida.

- "Zeus, como uma mulher pode descer tanto! - pensou. - e ainda está se drogando."

O escorpião sentou pesadamente na cama, o que faria com ela? Já havia decidido que não assinaria a sentença de morte dela, mas a situação estava ficando insustentável. Se fosse apenas a prostituição poderia levar, afinal teria diversão por quinze dias, mas não, tinha o problema das drogas. Não sabia muito sobre esse mundo, lembrava vagamente de ouvir os mendigos da rua comentarem que fulano ou siclano morreu de tal de overdose, mas não tinha idéia do que isso significava, apenas que era algo ruim. Detestava o comportamento dela, mas não queria que nada lhe acontecesse. Ela era descrente, vulgar, mas havia um motivo para ela ser assim e cabia descobrir o porquê. Faria o que fosse possível para ajudá-la, mesmo ela não querendo.

Guil encostada na porta fechou a cara.

- "Sujeito chato. Acha que devo explicações a ele."

Ela deu um passo, porem foi de joelhos ao chão. Respirava com dificuldade, ao fitar a mão reparou que ela estava amarelada.

- Será que... usei a agulha dele... estou com ictéria?

Preparando para sair, Miro abriu a porta deparando com Guil de joelhos.

- Angelina. O que foi? - ajoelhou ao lado dela.

- Não é nada. - o empurrou. - me deixe. - respirava lentamente.

- Você está amarela.

- Já disse que não tenho nada! Deixe-me em paz!

Ignorando, Miro a carregou.

- Me solta! Me solta!

- Você não está bem. - abriu a porta do quarto dela, estava uma bagunça. - consegue ser mais desorganizada do que eu.

- Quer me soltar! - mexia-se tentando se soltar.

- Pronto. - a soltou sobre a cama. - vai ficar aí.

- Não é meu pai para dar ordens!

- Isso é efeito da droga não é? – indagou a olhando sério.

- Não. – virou o rosto. – sei me virar sozinha.

Ignorando, Miro aproximou colocando a mão na testa dela e a outra na sua.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Não tem febre. – disse para si. – fique aí descansando. Vou trazer algo para você.

Minutos mais tarde, o escorpião trazia uma xícara de café e biscoitos.

- Não vou comer.

- Vai sim. Desmaiou de fraqueza. Vai ficar aí até terminar. - foi saindo.

- O que vai fazer?

- Tranca-la. - deu um sorriso. - até mais.

- Seu estúpido! Não pode fazer isso!

Não adiantou, estava trancada a chave.

**-- Leão--**

Íris chegou em casa trocando os passos, ao passar pela sala viu Aioria dormindo profundamente no sofá. No quarto, guardou as garrafas debaixo da cama, daria um jeito depois de colocá-las na geladeira. Deitou na cama e apagou.

O leonino acordou passando mal, sentia uma terrível dor nas costas, muito sono e uma azia.

- Que praga. - sentou no sofá. - tudo dói... - levantou sem saber como.- por que não dormi na minha cama...

Foi para a cozinha, novamente ao sentir o cheiro do pó de café, o estomago revirou.

- De novo... - sentou a mesa e usando o braço apoiou a cabeça. - o que estou comendo...?

Olhando as horas viu que faltava pouco para o treino.

- Sinto muito, mas hoje não vou...

Levantou indo para o quarto, deitou na cama e enrolou na colcha, pegou no sono rapidamente, só acordando duas horas depois.

- Shion vai me matar, Aiolos vai encher a paciência... - abriu a boca. - praga.

Foi para a cozinha, já não sentia a azia tanto que preparou um café. Comeu alguns biscoitos e seguiu para sala. Veria TV até Bel acordar.

- Não vai acordar antes das três. - murmurou pegando o controle.

**--Sagitário--**

Nik assim que chegou tomou dois valiuns, queria uma boa noite sono.

Aiolos rolou na cama antes de decidir a se levantar. Estava com sono e com preguiça de descer até ao Coliseu.

- Treinos deveriam ser de vez em quando. - disse colocando uma camisa.

Foi a cozinha, não encontrando nada, ou melhor, nada que tivesse com vontade de comer.

- Vou treinar por aqui mesmo.

Dirigiu para a sala de treino que tinha no fundo de casa e ali permaneceu por duas horas. Com muita fome decidiu ir até Leão. Ele nem ia perceber o assalto à geladeira.

- "Mas a Íris vai me ver... - pensou. - entro pelo fundo."

Dito e feito, entrou pelo fundo da casa e mexendo no armário encontrou um pacote de biscoito.

Aioria assistia TV quando percebeu o cosmo do irmão.

- "O que...?"

Levantou sorrateiramente e chegando a cozinha deparou com o sagitariano acabando com seus deliciosos biscoitos.

- Invadindo a casa dos outros por causa de biscoitos.

- Aioria?! - exclamou corado. - pensei que... que... nem senti seu cosmo.

- Quando quero passar despercebido costumo esconde-lo. - disse sério, mas segurando para não rir da cara do irmão. - não deveria está treinando?

- É que... e você? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Fiquei com preguiça. E nem me venha com sermões. Alias você não pode falar nada. Que coisa feia... o cavaleiro mais certinho faltando ao treino e assaltando o armário alheio.

- Estava com fome.

- Na sua casa não tem?

- Não desse biscoito. - mostrou o pacote praticamente vazio.

- Vamos ver TV.

- A Íris...

- Está no ultimo sono. Ela e Hipnos se dão muito bem.

Aceitou a proposta.

**--Capricórnio--**

Annya assim que chegou em casa foi para o banheiro, tomou um longo banho, mas a sensação de impureza ainda continuava, mesmo se lavando várias vezes continuaria imunda.

Voltava para o quarto casbibaixa, ainda era madrugada, mas não tinha sono algum. Ao passar pelo quarto de Shura, parou.

- "Espero que me perdoe algum dia." - pensou seguindo para seu aposento.

Não quis acender a luz, pois não queria ver seu rosto refletido no espelho. Sentou na beirada da cama, passando a fitar as luzes de Athenas mais ao longe. Tudo o que ocorrera na noite dominou seus pensamentos. Balançou a cabeça, tentando esquecer tudo. Pegou o dinheiro ganho e o guardou dentro do envelope. Lembrando de algo, levantou e indo até a mala pegou um objeto de prata, para depois sentar no mesmo local.

- Estou com saudades...

Uma suave brisa tremulava os cabelos castanhos claros que desciam até a cintura, os olhos verdes fitavam intensamente a colher de prata que trazia nas mãos. Tinha o brasão da família e o desenho dos bosques de Vilnius.

- Pai... - começou a chorar. - pai...

--FLASHBACK--

A família Lakauskas estava em festa, Ingrid tinha acabado de se formar no segundo grau, realizando um sonho dos pais. Eles sempre quiseram que todos os filhos terminassem o ensino secundário e era a primeira a fazê-lo. Mesmo com dificuldades a mãe dela, chamou alguns parentes próximos e ofereceu um almoço.

- Peço a atenção de todos. - disse o senhor Lakauskas levantando.

Nas mesas todos voltaram à atenção para ele.

- É com felicidade, que os tenho aqui hoje ao meu lado, comemorando mais uma vitória de minha amada filha. - ele a olhou, seguido pelos outros, Ingrid ficou vermelha. - enfrentando vários desafios ela conseguiu forma-se, realizando um sonho meu. Ingrid.

Atendendo ao pedido do pai, Ingrid foi até ele.

- Para você. Espero que seja a primeira de muitas conquistas. - entregou lhe um pacote.

Ingrid o pegou. Delicadamente desembrulhou: era uma colher de prata. A garota ao fitar não segurou o pranto. Não era de felicidade e sim de vergonha. Ela não merecia aquilo, formara mais a custo de seu corpo. Seus pais achavam que ela trabalhava honestamente, mas não, era uma prostituta.

- Eu não mereço.

- Claro que merece Ingrid. - disse a senhora Lakauskas. - com muita luta conseguiu se formar.

- É a mais inteligente de nós. - disse Alexis. - não vai demorar em entrar numa faculdade.

- Você vai longe filha. - o pai a abraçou. - tenho muito orgulho de você.

- Pai... - teve vontade de contar tudo. Que se prostituía, que era com esse dinheiro sujo que mantinha a casa, que juntava-o para o tratamento do irmão, que foi ele que pagou os estudos. - pai... eu...

- Hoje não é dia para lagrimas, devemos comemorar.

-- FIM DO FLASH BACK--

- Nunca fui o exemplo de filha... e agora... estou me rebaixando... me perdoem, me perdoem...

Shura abriu um olho, estava com muito sono e queria dormir mais um pouco.

- Por que temos que treinar... - murmurou escondendo o rosto no travesseiro. - quero dormir...

Passou dez minutos, Shura continuava enrolado.

- Porcaria de treino... - abriu os olhos.

Levantou a contra gosto, vestindo uma camisa foi para a cozinha.

- Bom... ué...- estranhou não ver Ingrid acordada. - ela sempre acorda primeiro.

Esfregando um olho pós a água para esquentar, voltou para lavar o rosto e trocar de roupa.

Annya acordou por causa da posição incomoda, estava deitada de lado com as pernas para fora da cama e em uma das mãos segurando a colher.

Guardou a colher na mala e seguiu para a cozinha. Chegando lá viu a água fervendo, fez o café e voltou para o quarto para se trocar.

Shura colocou a roupa de treino indo para a cozinha, ainda estava com muito sono e tinha mais vontade de dormir do que treinar. Ficou surpreso ao ver o café pronto.

- Já acordou.

Abrindo o armário, pegou biscoitos e no forno um bolo, arrumando a mesa. Sentou esperando que ela aparecer.

- Bom dia Ingrid! - exclamou empolgado ao vê-la.

Ingrid o olhou, não merecia um comprimento assim, era uma pessoa indigna.

- Bom dia. - disse seca, abaixando o rosto.

Shura estranhou, mas não disse nada.

- Sente-se. - levantou puxando a cadeira para ela. - vou te servir.

- Não precisa...

- Faço questão.

Ficou calada. Enquanto ele lhe servia limitou-se a olhar para o chão, não queria encará-lo. Comia em silêncio o que causou estranheza em Shura.

- Algum problema Ingrid?

- Não.

- Estou morrendo de sono. Queria dormir mais.

Não disse nada, tinha mais esse por menor: o valium dado a ele. Shura a observava, havia notado que ela não o olhara diretamente ora nenhuma. Estava acontecendo alguma coisa.

- Ingrid.

- Oi... - fitava a xícara.

- Olhe para mim. - disse sério.

- O que foi? - não o encarou.

- Ingrid olhe para mim.

Ela ergueu o olhar por segundos abaixando-o novamente.

- Ingrid olhe para mim.

Dessa vez o olhou, mas não conseguia fixar o olhar nele.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Não Shura... nada... - levantou. - preciso arrumar a casa.

Ele também levantou parando na frente dela.

- Confie em mim. - a tocou nos ombros.

- Não toque em mim! - o empurrou. - não toque... por favor

- Ingrid?

- Não chegue perto de mim.

- O que eu te fiz?

- Preciso ir. - saiu sem responder.

Shura ficou sem ação, havia acontecido alguma coisa a ela.

- Ingrid...

A garota correu para o quarto. O simples toque dele a deixara mal, parecia que sua imundice passara para ele, não queria que ele a tocasse, não queria que ele a olhasse, nem que lhe dirigisse alguma palavra, não era digna.

- Droga de vida!

O capricorniano terminou o café e arrumando a cozinha seguiu para o treino. Na volta descobriria o que estava havendo.

Chegando lá não encontrou ninguém, nem o mestre que sempre chegava mais cedo. Pensou que às vezes o treino tinha sido cancelado e se esqueceu disso. Não achou ruim, dando meia volta foi para Rodória.

Vendo que Shura tinha saído à garota saiu do quarto. Pegando os produtos de limpeza começou a limpar a casa. Não tardou muito e tudo estava limpissimo. Aproveitando a ausência do mesmo foi para o quarto ler um pouco. Acomodou na cama e abriu o livro.

-_ "... o cavaleiro de Áries ficou responsável pelo santuário da deusa Atena, passando a ser o grande mestre. Ele pertencia a uma raça extinta e possuía grandes poderes..."_ - parou de ler. - deveriam fazer um filme disso. - disse _**(n/a: pensou um filme do CDZ com atores de verdade? Pensou um cara parecido com o Saga?! (caiu desmaiada))**_ - _"... o outro cavaleiro era o de libra, protetor do lacre de Atena que mantinha as 108 estrelas malignas reclusas."_ Nossa que história mais fantasiosa. Cavaleiros, Atena, Hades, tudo muito doido. Está parecendo Senhor dos Anéis! - fechou o livro. - o que isso tem a ver com a história desse lugar?

**--Aquário--**

Mal o dia amanheceu e Ani estava na janela com um cigarro nas mãos. Tinha escapado por pouco ao dar Valium para Kamus, mas certamente hoje ele iria entregá-la.

- Preciso fazer alguma coisa. - disse soltando uma baforada. - mas o que? - jogou a ponta pela janela. - preciso beber.

Pegou uma garrafa de vodka e tomou uma boa golada, a bebida desceu arranhando a garganta.

Kamus já estava de pé, sentia o corpo mole, mas mesmo assim arrumou-se para o treino. Foi para a cozinha, mas ao passar pelo quarto de Alais sentiu um forte cheiro de bebida.

- Não acredito que...

Kamus abriu a porta de uma vez, viu Ani juntando cacos de vidro e o chão molhado.

- O que você fez?

Ela estava de lado impedindo a visão total dele.

- Nada.

- Esse cheiro é de bebida alcoólatra. Alem de fumar bebe também?

- Não é da sua conta.

Ani tinha tido um acesso de tosse, desequilibrando - havia bebido a seco. - derrubou a garrafa no chão. Quando foi juntar os cacos acabou cortando a mão.

- Pensei que seu único mal fosse cigarro, mas vejo que estava enganado. Fumante e alcoólatra.

- Cale a boca.

- Já tenho evidencias suficientes. Vou te levar agora para Atena.

Kamus aproximou, só aí notou que alem do liquido transparente, havia outro liquido.

- Alais...?

- Sai daqui. - Alais segurava o pranto, a mão direita estava com um corte profundo e sangrava muito.

- Bebendo vodka tinha que ter acontecido isso mesmo.

- Não preciso de suas observações! - o olhou com ódio. - sai daqui, sei me virar sozinha.

O aquariano deu com os ombros.

- Contando que deixe tudo seco. - saiu batendo a porta.

Indo até o quarto pegou os cigarros que tinha confiscado, com mais o rotulo da garrafa, com certeza, Atena iria entregá-la a Interpol.

- Vou me livrar desse peso. - disse tomando rumo ao quarto dela. - Alais.

Ficou calada.

- Se quiser junte suas coisas, vamos agora falar com Atena. Quanto antes me livrar de você melhor.

Ficou surpreso ao ver o local limpo, não havia nenhum indicio que algo entornara ali. A garota estava de costas para ele, sentada no chão.

- Muito bem. Agora vamos.

Tocou no ombro dela para puxá-la... Alais chorava baixinho.

- "O ferimento..."

O corte continuava a sangrar. Kamus saiu, voltando em seguida com uma caixinha.

- Sente-se na cama.

- Não me da ordens.

- Senta logo.

Ela o olhou.

- Não ia me entregar? O que está esperando?

- Senta logo.

- Por que eu deveria obedecer?

- Porque vou cuidar de você. - disse, mas não tão frio.

Alais levantou sentando na cama.

- Dê-me sua mão.

Ela hesitou.

- Anda.

Continuou parada. Perdendo a paciência, Kamus a pegou na marra.

- Seu bruto!

- O corte foi profundo. - disse, nem se importando com as palavras. - parece que ainda tem vidro.

- Isso não é nada. - virou o rosto.

- Se fosse, não estava sentindo dor. Alem do mais a quantidade de sangue que saiu.

- Isso não é nada. - repetiu.

- Se não cuidar vai infeccionar.

- Problema meu.

- Você sabe ser irritante.

- E você um chato!

Kamus ignorou. Ergueu a mão dela para ver melhor o ferimento.

- Como conseguiu se cortar assim? Queria se matar?

- Poupe-me de...

- Isso vai doer. Vou ter que tirar os cacos. - abriu a maleta pegando uma agulha.

- O que vai fazer?! - Ani arregalou os olhos. - não pensa em usar isso em mim?!

- Não me diga que a senhorita petulante tem medo de agulha?

- Não tenho. - respondeu ríspida.

- Bom mesmo, por que vai doer e muito.

Ani ficou alarmada, tinha pânico de agulha. Kamus percebeu isso e por pouco não sorriu. Poderia fazer um pouco mais de terrorismo, mas ao fitar a expressão do rosto dela ficou com pena.

- Não vai doer.

Ela o olhou, Kamus a fitava com uma expressão indecifrável, mas mesmo assim sentiu-se mais tranqüila.

- Tá... - murmurou.

O aquariano concentrou na mão, Ani sentiu o membro ficar dormente, como que anestesiado. Kamus pegou a agulha e com cuidado começou a retirar os pequenos cacos de vidros. Vez o outra, ela soltava um gemido.

- Falta pouco.

- Tá.

Alais passou a fita-lo, apesar de irritante ele era lindo. Sua expressão era sempre indecifrável o que dava-lhe um ar misterioso. Os olhos eram tão gélidos que o simples fato dele olhá-la estremecia. Os lábios rosados era um convite.

- Pronto.

O aquariano pegou algodão e soro fisiológico passando a limpar o ferimento. Ani sentia o toque macio da mão dele sobre a sua. Ele por sua vez, reparava que a mão dela era pequena e delicada. Limpou mais um pouco e depois enfaixou.

- Está limpo, em alguns dias estará curado. - disse juntando os objetos.

- Obri-ga-da.

- Não agradeça, era minha obrigação.

- Vai me entregar agora?

- Mais tarde. - disse saindo.

Ani olhou para sua mão.

- "Nunca ninguém me tocou desse jeito."

Kamus guardou o kit e seguiu para a biblioteca. Não iria treinar. Esperaria todos descerem para levá-la até Atena. Era nítido que não queria expor as amigas e faria isso. Apesar de ser uma louca, a lealdade dela era admirável.

- Tenho que cobrar do Shura, aposto que nem está lendo. – disse ao fitar seus livros.

Foi até a estante pegar um livro quando notou a chave da adega na fechadura.

- Eu não guardei essa chave?

Estranhou, foi para fechar, mas percebeu que a porta estava aberta. Kamus a abriu e a principio não notou nada de anormal só que...

- Essas garrafas não estão na seqüência. Coloquei por data... estão misturadas... vinho misturado com champanhe? Mas o que...?

Ele pegou uma garrafa, viu que ela não estava totalmente cheia, alem da tampa está violada.

- Não acredito que...

Kamus abriu a garrafa de champanhe e cheirou. Não acreditando tomou um gole: era suco de limão.

- Como?

Passou a olhar todas as garrafas, metade delas estavam alteradas.

- Só pode... Alais!

No quarto a garota ouviu o grito dele. Rapidamente correu para onde ele estava.

- O que foi...? - ficou alarmada ao vê-lo com a porta da adaga aberta. - "estou morta."

- Pode me explicar o que significa isso?

- Eu...

- Alias nem precisa. Desde quando rouba minhas garrafas?

- Eu posso explicar.

- E vai dizer o que?! - exclamou, estava com ódio, todas as garrafas tinham valor sentimental. - pensou que fosse suco, não imaginando que fosse bebida.

- Kamus...

- Não precisa vir com suas historinhas, Alais. Prostituta, fumante, alcoólatra e ladra. Bebida e cigarro podem ser curados, mas sordidez não. Não é a toa que a máfia está atrás de você. É como eles. Hipócrita!

- Não fale assim comigo.

- Falo como quiser.

O aquariano fechou a porta da adaga violentamente, olhando a garrafa que tinha em mãos a jogou contra a parede.

- Vai se lamentar por ter feito isso.

Caminhou na direção dela e num movimento brusco a pegou pelo braço puxando-a.

- Kamus.

Ani sentiu o braço congelar.

Continuou puxando-a. Passaram pelas escadas que levava a Peixes, alcançando rapidamente o décimo terceiro templo. Alais estava temerosa, se Atena a expulsasse, não duraria nem um minuto. Seria achada e certamente morta. Lembrou de sua mãe. Ela não sabia nada sobre essa sua vida e nunca saberia, pois seu corpo não seria achado e mesmo se fosse... brigava com a mãe, tinha seus desentendimentos, mas no fundo amava-a e se entrou nessa vida porque queria da-la uma vida melhor e agora tudo seria destruído.

- Por favor, Kamus não me entregue.

- Não adianta suplicar.

- Por favor, Kamus, a máfia vai me encontrar, eles vão me matar.

- Pensasse nisso antes. - já estavam nos últimos degraus.

- Não é pela minha vida que eu peço.

- A não? - a olhou com desdém. - então é por quê?

- Pela minha mãe.

- Há! Agora lembra que tem mãe. Pensasse nela antes de entrar nessa vida!

- Foi por que ela que me prostitui! - gritou com lagrimas nos olhos. - meu pai não passa de um bêbado! Minha mãe é doente e não tinha como me sustentar, faltava tudo para nós. Para não vê-la definhar vendi a única coisa que tinha: meu corpo!

Kamus a olhou surpreso.

- Se cheguei ao fundo do poço foi por ela! Por minha mãe. E faria tudo novamente.

--MENTE DE KAMUS--

Sala das arvores gêmeas.

Os três cavaleiros preparavam para atacar Shaka com o "Atena Exclamation". _**(n/a: adaptado)**_

- Temos que chegar ate Atena. – lembrou Saga.

- Sim. – disse Kamus. – Podemos perder nossos cinco sentidos e lutar até a morte com Shaka.

- Para nós que morremos e perdemos tudo, não nos importa sermos chamados de covardes e traidores. – disse Shura.

- Por Atena... – Saga.

- Por Atena, pelo amor e pela justiça. – disseram os três.

--FIM DA MENTE DE KAMUS--

Kamus a soltou.

- Volte.

- Como?

- Volte antes que me arrependa.

Alais não pensou duas vezes, voltou correndo.

Kamus a olhava se afastar. Jogou sua honra de cavaleiro fora por Atena, do mesmo jeito que Alais jogou a dela pela mãe.

- "É diferente, não podemos ser iguais." - pensou descendo as escadas, mas no fundo sabia que os dois eram iguais, contudo jamais admitiria isso.

**--Peixes--**

O pisciano tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguiu. Sentia os membros paralisados e uma leve dor no estomago. Abriu um olho percebendo que era dia.

- Não me diga que tenho que treinar...- cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

Ficaria mais um pouco na cama, porem se lembrou de Gabe. Se queria ajudá-la, tinha que vigia-la.

- Não posso dormir mais. - sentou na cama. - preciso cuidar dela.

Sentiu o coração aquecido.

- Não vou deixar que a drogas ou a máfia a tire de mim.

Gabe a toda hora acordava, seu corpo estava agitado, impossibilitando que entrasse num sono profundo. Ficou fitando o teto até que um perfume de rosas invadiu o quarto.

- "Afrodite." - pensou fechando os olhos.

O pisciano abriu a porta lentamente, temendo acorda-la. Entrou, não notou nada de anormal o que o deixou mais tranqüilo. Passou a arrumar o quarto, recolhendo roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Discretamente Gabe abriu os olhos passando a observá-lo.

- " Ele poderia aproveitar meu estado e me usar... mas por que ele não faz? Por que está sendo gentil comigo? Eu não entendo..." - fechou os olhos imediatamente.

Afrodite olhou para cama, aproximando a cobriu um pouco mais.

- Agora sim. - sentou ao lado dela. - aqui estará segura. - o pisciano a fitava terno. - "como ela é bonita, ainda mais quando deixa seus olhos amostra."

Delicadamente tocou o rosto dela acariciando-o.

- "Ele vai me usar." - pensou.

- Vou cuidar de você. - disse dando um beijo na fronte dela. - eu prometo.

Ele tocou num vasinho que tinha no criado mudo, uma rosa branca apareceu.

Ao ver que ele tinha saído abriu os olhos.

- Vai cuidar de mim? Por quê? Não passo de uma reles prostituta. – virou o rosto. – uma rosa?

Gabe a pegou sentindo um leve perfume.

- Ele cheira a rosas e eu...a sarjeta.

Levantou, não pensaria mais nele e em tudo que ele representava. Pegou seus instrumentos e preparou meia dose de heroína.

Afrodite, na cozinha, preparava um super café da manha. Gabe estava magrinha e precisava se alimentar.

Com a agulha no braço caiu de joelhos. O quarto todo rodava, como num carrossel, respirava com dificuldade buscando com toda força o oxigênio. Gabe olhou para o braço e retirou a seringa, jogando-a longe. Foi fechando os olhos e antes de tombar...

- "Afrodite."

O pisciano preparava a bandeja, colocou um pequeno vasinho de porcelana pensando em qual rosa lhe daria.

- Vejamos... vai na sorte.

Tocou o vasinho, uma rosa apareceu, mas não era branca ou vermelha e sim...

- Negra...?

Abandonou tudo que estava fazendo correndo para o quarto de Gabrielle.

Assustou ao vê-la no chão.

- Gabrielle. Gabrielle. – a tomou nos braços. – você não... – Afrodite abriu os olhos dela, a pupila estava contraída. – se drogou...

Ele a carregou colocando-a na cama.

- "Zeus o que eu faço?" – passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Gabe foi saindo do estado de sonolência, abrindo lentamente os olhos viu Afrodite a sua frente. A pele alva, os olhos verde-água, os cabelos num verde bem clarinho...

- Como você está Gabrielle?

Ela não respondeu.

- Consumiu drogas não foi?

Virou o rosto.

- Preparei algo para você comer.

- Não tenho apetite. - disse fria.

- Tem sim. - disse seco. - vai comer.

Levantou e minutos depois voltou com uma bandeja. Afrodite a colocou sobre a cama e sentou ao lado dela.

- Coma.

Gabe obedeceu. Pegou uma torrada e comeu, ficou satisfeita. A verdade é que não tinha o menor apetite.

- Obrigada.

- Só comeu uma torrada. Coma um pedaço de bolo ou biscoitos.

- Não tenho fome.

- Coma Gabrielle. - disse sério. - por favor.

Pegou uns dois biscoitos e comeu.

- Assim está melhor. - sorriu. - vou deixar a bandeja aqui. Faça um esforço e coma mais um pouco. - levantou. - estarei no jardim se precisar.

- Afrodite.

- Sim?

- Por quê? Por que está sendo gentil comigo?

- Porque sou seu protetor, quero o seu bem estar.

- Não passo de uma reles prostituta.

- Pare de se diminuir! Você é uma garota bonita e tem outras qualidades... - a olhou sorrindo. - que eu adoraria conhecer.

Gabe abaixou o rosto envergonhada.

- Estarei no jardim.

Fechou a porta. Vê-la daquele jeito era agonizante. As pupilas contraídas, a pele amarelada, o rosto mais magro e a marca no braço esquerdo.

- "Não sei nada sobre isso, como posso ajudá-la?" - foi para o jardim, tinha decidido que não iria treinar.

Gabrielle olhou para a bandeja, ao ver os biscoitos sentiu vontade de vomitar. Devido às drogas nada parava no estomago. Depois de um tempo no banheiro resolveu ir atrás de Afrodite.

Parou, escondida, temendo que ele a visse. O pisciano porem estava de costas entretido no trabalho. Gabe deu um passo, passando a se sentar num canto. Fechou os olhos e aspirou a leve fragrância de rosas.

- "É diferente - pensou. - o cheiro que exala dele é mais forte do que dessas rosas." - abriu os olhos.

Passou a fitar o jardim coberto por rosas vermelhas, o cenário era tranqüilo, algumas pétalas voavam com o vento. Ela formou uma concha com as mãos, algumas delas caíram. Olhando-as quase esboçou um sorriso.

- _"...outras qualidades que eu adoraria conhecer."_ - pensou nas palavras dele. - "se sonhar, me fosse permitido... gostaria de viver aqui... cuidando dessas rosas... ao lado dele."

Olhou para Dite, ainda não entendia por que ele era tão gentil com ela. Em outras circunstancias certamente o "protetor" já a teria usado, não só ele, como todos os outros doze. Seria apenas um objeto, mas não, Afrodite só a tocava de maneira delicada, só lhe dizia palavras ternas e mostrava-se realmente preocupado com ela.

Sentindo-se observado, o pisciano virou. Os dois fitaram-se por um longo tempo. Afrodite pegou uma rosa e caminhou em direção a ela. Ajoelhou ofertando-lhe a rosa. Ela aceitou.

- "Não entendo sobre esse mundo de drogas e máfias, mas vou tirá-la dele."

Gabe fitou a rosa, não era digna de viver, contudo... tentou várias vezes parar, mas nunca conseguiu, queria parar mas... não tinha forças.

- Afrodite... - os olhos encheram de água. - me ajude... sozinha eu não consigo... eu quero parar...

Ele a abraçou.

- Conte comigo.

--

_Demorou, mas saiu. No próximo, capitulo a continuação do restante da manha dos dourados e das perdidas, como diria Shaka. _

_Momento ameaça: __**Asian**__ desapareceu, nada de reviews e __**Haru**____nem se fala, nenhuma review, NENHUMA! Kamus vai ficar solteiro. Se chegar ao capitulo que dará o desfecho da historia não tiver postado nada, a Alais vai morrer. Costumo cumpri minhas ameaças. _


	20. Chapter 20: Mais desavenças do q acertos

Margarida – Ainda não é a cena que me pediu, na cena o Shura está

**Margarida **– Ainda não é a cena que me pediu, na cena o Shura está. Calma ela está aproximando... a Annya vai mostrar a colher para ele. Quanto aos maus bocados... bem... digamos que ela ainda vai sofre muito antes de ficar com Shura. A grande cena de todas está chegando.. vai até ter tentativa de suicídio. Ops! O.o Falei...

**Flor **– O Kamus nunca vai admitir nunca! Rsrs. Também estou achando eles muito lerdos, ate o Mask! Mais uma hora... a farsa cai e aí... cabeças vão rolar...

**Iodes** – Quando a Ingrid descobrir... hum... ela vai achar que esta ficando louca rrrs.

**Tenshi** – Obrigado pela review. Ah e desculpa pela demora em ler suas fics e meu niver é dia 07/06. Bem juntinho com o Saga.

Saga – Por isso formamos o par perfeito.

**Nikke** – Xi... quando todos descobrirem o segredinho de todos... xii... o santuário de Atena vai cair! E quanto a historinha dela, o Miro vai saber, isso eu posso te contar: vai rolar uma briga feia e cada um vai jogar sua historia na cara do outro. Vai ser um barraco.

**Aredhel **– Gabe e Dite são lindos. Eu amo esses dois! Kamus pela primeira vez derreteu um pouco seu gelo. Ingrid e Shura eles ainda vão se acertar, ou não... Miro e Guil só falta um matar o outro. Íris, Oria, Nik e Aiolos caso a parte. E Shaka e Farah... opostos se atraem. O santo e a pecadora.

**Kitana** – Eu também quase chorei com a cena... eles são lindos. Kamus continua gélido, Miro, pervertido, Aioria e Aiolos folgados e Shaka a quinta essência!

**Capitulo 19: Mais desavenças do que acertos **

**Viena, Áustria. 8:00AM (9:00AM, Athenas)**

Pelos vidros de sua sala, Klaus fitava o nascimento de mais um dia.

- Bom dia senhor Meetternich.

- Bom dia Anne. - cumprimentou sem olhá-la. - chegou cedo.

- Estamos com muito trabalho.

- Eu sei... - suspirou. - até o dia desse julgamento teremos muito trabalho.

- Acha que conseguiremos?

- Espero que sim. Pelo menos os diamantes estão seguros. Mandei um membro da nossa corporação localizá-las, para vermos se realmente estão a salvo.

- E?

- Sumiram.

- Como?

- Não há menor sinal delas. É como se elas deixassem de existir. Saori fez um ótimo trabalho.

- Teremos êxito.

- Assim espero.

- Chegou esse documento.

Klaus pegou a pasta marrom e a abriu. Franziu o cenho ao ler a informação ali fornecida.

- Algo grave senhor?

- Marcaram a data.

- Para quando?

- Contando com hoje é para daqui a oito dias. Será em Genebra. Reúna mais informações a respeito.

- Sim senhor. Com licença.

Ao ver-se sozinho, Klaus pegou o telefone.

--

**Athenas 09:10AM**

Saori esperou o telefone tocar mais uma vez para atender.

- Alô.

_- "Senhorita Kido?"_

- Bom dia Klaus. - reconheceu a voz. - como está?

_- "Muito bem. E a senhorita? Espero não está importunando."_

- Claro que não. Algum problema?

_- "Marcaram a data do julgamento. Ele será daqui a oito dias na cidade de Genebra, Suíça."_

- Compreendo. Não se preocupe. Entregarei as seguras nessa data. Tem a minha palavra.

_- "Agradeço. Assim que tiver mais detalhes entro em contato."_

- Sim.

_- "Mais uma vez obrigado, tenha um bom dia."_

- Igualmente.

Atena desligou o aparelho.

- Mais oito dias... - disse a si mesma._ (__**n/a: ela nem imagina o que acontecerá nesses próximos dias... hihihehehaha)**_

**-- Touro--**

Mila rapidamente levou a bandeja para a cozinha.

- Ele deveria ser sempre assim. - disse enquanto lavava o prato. - mas é um arrogante.

No quarto, Shion fitava o teto.

- Estou aqui tempo de mais. - disse para si. - tempo demais...

Começou a pensar em Camila, qual seria sua história? O que fazia antes de virar o que era? Por que a musica e a química lhe eram tão queridos?

- Por que...?

Ainda um pouco cansado fechou os olhos pegando no sono.

Aproveitando que tinha feito à sopa, almoçou, era cedo na verdade, mas depois faria algo. Sentada a mesa, pensava em Shion, em seus olhos violetas.

- "É um arrogante, mandão, mas é lindo. Muito lindo." Pare de pensar nele. - disse a si mesma.

Arrumou a cozinha e foi para a sala ver TV. Acabou adormecendo...

--SONHO MEMORIAS DE MILA--

Já fazia alguns meses que havia perdido a mãe. Morava com o único parente, se é que podia se chamar de parente, seu padrasto. Mila contava com trezes anos.

Voltava de mais um dia de escola. Parou na porta do prédio onde morava, não queria subir, detestava o ex marido da mãe e durante esses meses conseguiu se livrar das insinuações dele, porem estava ficando difícil e uma hora não conseguiria mais se defender. Dando um longo suspiro subiu. Encontrou a porta aberta, de certa ele já estava em casa. Sem fazer barulho algum, pegou algo na cozinha e seguiu para o quarto trancando a porta em seguida. Era a sua única defesa.

Ligando os fones começou a escutar as composições de sua mãe enquanto lia os livros de química deixados pelo pai. Costumava olhar o céu a noite imaginando qual profissão escolheria: pianista ou química. Desde pequena ouvia deles que ela seria bem sucedida em qualquer uma que escolhesse e mesmo depois da tragédia que assolou sua vida, treinava as partituras e as formulas todos os dias.

Havia passado algumas horas, estranhou o padrasto não bater a porta. Achou que ele tinha saído ou simplesmente não estava. Abriu a porta para pegar um copo de água. Foi aí que sua vida piorou...

Pensando que ele não estava em casa, Mila saiu sem levar a chave do quarto. Não imaginava que ele estava à espreita só aguardando um gesto em falso dela.

- "Finalmente." - pensou, olhando-a ir até a cozinha.

Rapidamente pegou a chave do quarto e esperou que ela voltasse. Tudo conspirava ao seu favor. Morava no ultimo andar, o prédio era de três andares, os moradores do lado só chegavam altas horas e os de baixo estavam viajando.

Camila voltou com o copo e mais algumas coisas para comer. Entrou e fechou a porta. Deitou na cama, mas se lembrando que não tinha trancado a porta voltou...

- Car-los! - exclamou aterrorizada.

- Surpresa minha querida. - sorriu diante da expressão dela.

- Como...?

- Teremos uma longa noite. - disse trancando a porta. - maravilhosa noite.

Mila pegou tudo o que via na frente e jogava nele, o que deixava o homem furioso.

- Não tem como escapar de mim. - seu sorriso era sádico.

- Me deixe em paz! Socorro!

- Pode gritar a vontade, o prédio está vazio.

- Socorro!

- É melhor ficar calada.

- Socorro! Socorro!

- Mandei ficar calada. - Carlos deu um tapa nela jogando-a no chão.

- Ai.

- Vai aprender a me obedecer. Antes de experimentá-la, vou te amansar. - disse tirando a correia.

- Não...

Carlos com toda força descia o braço em Mila. A garota tentava se proteger como podia, sendo em vão. Depois de minutos, ele parou em frente à cama. Respirava ofegante ainda segurando a correia. Na cama, Mila chorava, havia vários ferimentos nas pernas e braços. Sentia muito dor e nem conseguia se mexer.

- Agora vamos ao prazer. - começou a retirar as calças.

- Fique longe de mim...

- Desde que casei com sua mãe te desejava, mas não podia fazer nada, agora...

Ele a segurou pelos braços, começando a beijá-la. Mila tentava se esquivar, mas ele era muito mais forte.

- "Não... não... alguém, socorro."

- Porque não colabora? - rasgava o uniforme dela. - Não tem como escapar de mim.

- Cretino.

- Calada. - deu um tapa nela. - calada.

Mila virou o rosto deparando com o abajur. Esticava a mão e quando conseguiu pega-lo, espatifou-o na cabeça dele, que caiu zonzo.

Juntando o restante de roupa que tinha, destrancou a porta e saiu. Ao em vez de usar as escadas convencionais, usou as de incêndio que davam para o fundo do prédio. _**(n/a: tipo aquelas escadas de prédios americanos que são do lado de fora)**_

- Sua vadia... - ele levantava. - eu vou matar você.

Carlos saiu em disparada, correu para porta da frente, mas escutando um barulho foi para a cozinha. Olhando pela janela viu Camila.

- Camila!

A garota olhou para cima, ficando assustada, acabou se soltando, saindo ralando pela escada de aço.

- Vou te matar.

Ele começou a descer. Apesar dos ferimentos chegou ao chão em segurança e correu o mais que pode.

Já era noite e vagava pelos becos de Riad. O corpo todo doía, parte estava amostra. Virando numa ruazinha deparou com uma casa com um letreiro vermelho. Havia um pequeno caminhão baú onde moveis estavam sendo guardados.

- Você não pode ficar aqui. - um homem de voz afeminada apareceu. - saia.

- Água. Por favor.

O homem a olhou de cima em baixo.

- Andou apanhando dos pais.

Nada disse.

- Não tenho tempo para você, estou de mudança.

- Sallen! Anda vamos nos atrasar. Lituânia fica longe! - gritou uma mulher de dentro da casa.

- Já vou querida. Até mais.

- Onde fica a Lituânia? - Mila segurou o braço dele.

- Longe querida, muito longe. Quer me soltar?

- Você é marido dela?

O homem desatou a rir.

- Marido? Euzinha? Acha que um ser lindo como eu me casaria com uma meretriz? Presta atenção, alem do mais sou moça!

Mila sorriu, achando graça no jeito dele.

- Meretriz é prostituta, não é?

- Sim.

- Me leve e trabalharei para você.

- Como?

- Trabalharei para você. Onde for.

Ele a olhou.

- "Até que limpinha fica bonita." Está fugindo de casa?

- Não tenho pais, sou menina de rua.

- Ainda não tem corpo para tal, mas... pode ser minha empregada. Anda logo, limpe-se não temos tempo.

- Obrigada.

--FIM MENTE MILA--

Abriu os olhos.

- Sinto falta da Sallen. - disse.

Depois desse episodio só anos mais tarde que voltou a Riad, nessa época já trabalhava para Dimitri. Voltou ao velho apartamento que estava abandonado. Havia descoberto que Carlos tinha sido preso por roubo. Encontrou as coisas no mesmo lugar que deixara e ficou muito feliz ao descobrir que suas partituras e as composições de sua mãe estavam intactas debaixo da cama. Levou-as para Vilnius.

Olhando o relógio era pouco mais de uma hora da tarde.

- Shion.

Foi para o quarto, atestando que ele ainda dormia. Aproximou para ver se estava com febre, não estava.

- A febre passou. - suspirou aliviada.

O fitou. Ele dormia de forma serena e a expressão do rosto dele era imponente. Cedendo ao impulso tocou a face dele acariciando. Shion sentiu o toque, mas não abriu os olhos, estava gostando de ser acariciado por ela. Jamais alguém o tocara daquela forma, alias ninguém nunca o tocara. Era sempre o grande mestre, uma pessoa intocável, um quase deus.

Mila tirou a franja de frente das pintinhas examinando-as atentamente. Havia aproximado tanto que Shion sentia a respiração dela sobre ele. Ficou incomodado.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Ah!! - Mila deu um pulo. - quer me matar? - colocou a mão no coração.

- Outras pessoas se encarregaram disso. - disse seco.

- Obrigada por me lembrar. - levantou tristemente. - vou trazer o almoço. - saiu.

Shion cruzou os braços emburrado, deveria ter ficado calado.

Minutos depois ela voltou. O rosto estava sério.

- Aqui está.

- Desculpe. - pediu sem olhá-la.

- Tudo bem. - nem o olhou.

- Pode deixar aí depois eu como.

- Vai comer agora. Enquanto está quente.

- Está me dando ordens? - a olhou indignado.

- Sim. Não me faça obrigá-lo.

- Quem você pensa que é?

- Abra logo. - ela deu um beliscão nele.

- Ahhh!

Mila enfiou a colher na boca dele.

- Vai se arrepender por ter feito isso.

- Não tenho medo de você.

- Deveria ter.

- Pare de falar e abra a boca.

- Não!

- Abra!

- Não!

- Abre logo!

- Nãoo! Não! Não!

- Está tudo bem Shion?

O ariano gelou ao ouvir a voz. Atena estava na porta do quarto e o que parece havia testemunhado tudo.

- A-Atena? O que... o que.. faz aqui? - estava roxo.

- Não houve o treino da manhã, fiquei preocupada.

- É que...

- Ele acordou com febre. - Mila o cortou. - não tinha condições de ir.

- Claro que tinha. - vociferou. - você que não me deixou ir.

- Mal se cabia em pé e estava mais vermelho que um pimentão.

- Ora sua...

Atena os olhava sorrindo. Não imaginava que já estavam assim.

- "Pelo menos se deram bem. Bom sinal."

Lembrando da terceira presença os dois pararam de discutir. Atena tinha um sorriso enigmático nos lábios.

- "Ela é sempre sorridente." - pensou Mila.

- "Do que ela está rindo...?" - pensou Shion.

- Vim mesmo para saber como estava, como está sendo bem cuidado fico aliviada. Pode deixar que aviso aos demais que a reunião da tarde está suspensa.

- O que?! - exclamou. - Atena, não é para tanto eu estou bem...

- Obrigada Atena. Esse arrogante precisa descansar.

- Fique calada.

- Já vou indo. Camila se precisar de algo me fale.

- Sim Atena. Eu a acompanho.

Mal as duas deram as costas...

Shion teletransportou para o Coliseu.

- Camila...Revolução Estelar!

Atena e todos os outros cavaleiros sentiram o cosmo de Shion explodir.

- "Ela consegue tira-lo do sério. - pensou a deusa sorrindo. – interessante."

De volta ao quarto, o ariano bufava.

- Ela me paga!

- Pago o que? - Camila acabava de entrar.

- Me fez parecer o ridículo na frente dela. Tirou minha autoridade.

- Que tanto autoridade é essa que diz que tem? Que eu saiba é ela que é a dona daqui, não você.

- Mas eu sou...

- Subordinado dela e não manda em ninguém. Acordou com quase 40º graus de febre e vai ficar aí descansando.

- Não é ninguém para me dar ordens!

- Realmente não sou tão virtuosa quanto Atena, mas sei ver quando alguém não está bem de saúde. Vai ficar aí e ponto final. - saiu batendo a porta.

- Garota irritante!

- Arrogante! - abriu e fechou a porta.

- "Vou mandá-la para o cabo Shunion!"

- Sujeito chato. - saiu pisando duro. - estava passando mal, cuidei dele e faz esse escândalo. - pegou seus fones sentando no chão. - que se dane!

No quarto o ariano estava com uma tromba.

- Não foram treinar hoje de manhã, não vão agora a tarde... estou perdendo minha autoridade. Garota insuportável.

Olhando para o lado viu a bandeja.

- Garota insuportável! - pegou a bandeja terminando de comer a sopa.

Depois de raspar o prato, o mestre resolveu levantar. Já estava bem, portando todos podiam treinar. Não deixaria uma reles garota mandar em sua vida. Deixando o prato na cozinha seguiu para a sala, a viu deitada no tapete escutando musica.

- Não deveria está de pé. - disse continuando com os olhos fechados.

- Não estou doente. Vou sair.

- Acha mesmo que alguém irá a tal reunião? Atena já deve ter avisado e aposto que ficaram aliviados.

- O que quer dizer?

- A autoridade que você tanto preza. Pelo que percebi, Mu e os outros lhe prestam obediência, como se fosse mestre deles. E você aproveita disso, se achando um deus, tornando-se autoritário. Dá um tempo, nem sempre estamos a fim de fazer algo.

- Está me chamando de tirano?

- Estou te chamando de chato.

- Camila... não sabe nada sobre nós para falar assim.

- Só falo o que eu vejo.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silêncio. Camila olhava-o. O ariano notou ficando incomodado.

- O que foi?

- Você faz parte de alguma seita, religião, grupo de alguma coisa, etc?

- Por quê?

- Essas suas pintinhas.

- São de nascença.

- Ah.. - murmurou.

Mila continuou a olhá-lo.

- O que foi?

- Você é parente do Mu, tipo pai?

- O que?! - quase enfartou.

- Tem as mesmas pintinhas e vocês se parecem.

- Claro que não!

- Irmão, tio, primo...

- Não, não e não!

- Avô?

- NAO! Olha para minha cara, está me chamando de velho?

- Não é que...

- Sua atrevida! Me dá ordens e me chama de velho. - saiu fulo. - ninguém respeita mais o grande mestre, nunca fui tão humilhado nesses 243 anos.

Mila que escutava não entendeu.

- "243 anos? A febre voltou?" - pensou.

Voltando para o quarto, o mestre trancou-se pelo resto da tarde.

**-- Peixes--**

Sentindo-se incomodada com o abraço, Gabe se soltou.

- Seu jardim é bonito.

- Obrigado. Quer me ajudar?

O olhou, como ela poderia ajudá-lo numa tarefa tão delicada? Ela? A prostituta imunda?

- É melhor não...

- É melhor sim. Vem.

Normalmente Afrodite nunca pedia ajuda no cuidado com as rosas, mas queria que Gabe ficasse ocupada com outras coisas, assim não pensaria na droga.

E assim foi. Os dois ficaram entretidos, claro com apenas o monologo de Afrodite, mas já era uma conquista, pensava ele. Fazer com que ela ficasse ao seu lado por tanto tempo era um feito.

- É só jogar um pouco de terra. - disse a ela.

Enquanto Gabe fazia o procedimento, Dite a olhava admirado e surpreso. Admirado por ela ser tão cuidadosa com as rosas e surpreso pelas mesmas deixarem serem cuidadas por ela.

- "A fragrância venenosa sumiu por completo." - pensou.

Ela o olhou.

- Assim mesmo. Obrigado.

Abaixou o rosto envergonhada.

- Nossa passa da uma! O almoço. O que quer almoçar?

- Não tenho fome.

- Se ficar sem comer vai ficar fraca, mas vou respeitar. Quando quiser comer coma.

Ficou surpresa, nunca ninguém respeitou suas vontades.

- Se quiser ficar mais um pouco. Estarei na cozinha. - levantou. Estava prestes a sair quando... sentiu o cosmo de Shion explodir. - "ele está nervoso, muito nervoso, será porque faltei hoje? Vai dá um outro ataque quando eu não aparecer agora à tarde." - sorriu. - Shion está ficando velho. - riu, na mesma hora recebeu o comunicado de Atena. - ótimo.

Gabe o olhava sem entender.

- Eu falo sozinho às vezes. - disse notando o espanto dela.

- Vou com você.

- Então vamos.

Afrodite estendeu a mão para ela. Gabe não queria aceitar, mas por um momento, se permitiu sonhar. Voltaram de mãos dadas para dentro.

Na cozinha, o pisciano contava algumas histórias e ela ouvia, ou pelo menos tentava. Um suor frio percorria o corpo. Mais cedo tinha injetado apenas meio grama de H insuficiente para suprir a abstinência. As mãos tremiam, os olhos estavam sensíveis a luz. Ela olhava para Afrodite, pensando em como se drogaria sem ele perceber.

- Vou ao banheiro. - levantou.

- Está certo. - a fitou.

Esperou ela se afastar para ir atrás. Entrou no banheiro. Lavou o rosto várias vezes, tentando controlar a vontade de consumir drogas. Tinha tido horas tão agradáveis que não queria manchá-las. Andava de um lado para o outro, os tremores pioram e com eles cãibras abdominais.

- "Tenho que resistir." - pensava.

Mas só estava piorando, o banheiro parecia diminuir a cada segundo. Estava sufocando.

- "Eu vou morrer."

Foi para a porta, começando a esmurrá-la.

- Afrodite! Afrodite!

Do lado de fora o pisciano assustou com os gritos dela.

- Gabrielle...?

- Afrodite! Tire-me daqui! O banheiro! Ele está diminuindo, vai me sufocar.

- O que?

- Me tira daqui! Tire-me daqui! Anda! Tire-me daqui!

- Destranque a porta. - disse preocupado.

- Me tira daqui! Tire-me daqui! - dava socos mais fortes.

- Calma Gabe. É só destrancar a porta.

- Me tira daqui! Anda! Eu vou morrer... - sentou perto da porta. - eu vou morrer... - murmurou.

- Gabrielle! Gabrielle! - Afrodite estava desesperado. - Gabrielle! Droga!

Sem hesitar o pisciano amassou a maçaneta, a porta se abriu.

- Gabrielle...

A garota estava sentada ao lado da porta, com a cabeça no meio das pernas, ela tremia muito.

- Gabe...

Assim que se viu livre, levantou correndo indo para o quarto. Afrodite foi atrás.

- Não entre aqui! - gritou batendo a porta na cara dele.

No quarto procurava pela sua seringa, precisava de uma dose urgente. Revirou o quarto, jogando tudo ao chão, só encontrou seu comprimido de Lsd. Mesmo sem água, tomou-o.

Do lado de fora, o pisciano andava de um lado para o outro.

- "Ela vai consumir drogas, ela vai consumir..."

O comprimido desceu seco. Gabe respirou aliviada, mas foi por pouco tempo.

As pupilas dilataram ao maximo,o coração batia freneticamente. Os olhos foram cerrando, as pernas bambearam fazendo-a cair de joelhos.

- Gabrielle! Gabrielle abra a porta!

Novamente estourou a maçaneta.

- Gabe... - a pegou no colo, ela estava em brasa e o corpo todo mole. - se drogou!

Ela apenas o olhou.

- Suas pupilas... o que foi que tomou dessa vez? Que drogas está consumido?

Sonolenta fechou os olhos.

- Responda!

- Me deixe em paz. - murmurou. - cuide de sua vida.

Dite a fitou surpreso.

- Me deixe! - o empurrou. - me deixe...por favor...

- Está bem. - disse levantando.

Saiu sem olhá-la. Gabe virou de lado, fitando a janela.

- "Afrodite..." - começou a chorar.

Do lado de fora Afrodite estava encostado na porta.

- O que a droga fez com você...

Passou-se algumas horas, ele voltara para o jardim e ela deitada acabava em lagrimas.

Sentindo-se um pouco melhor, saiu do quarto. A casa estava num profundo silêncio. Foi em direção ao jardim, mas escutou barulhos vindo da sala. Chegando a porta ia chamá-lo porem recuou ao ver algo que a fez questionar sobre sua saúde mental. O pisciano segurava um vaso e do nada apareceram varias rosas vermelhas e brancas.

- Pronto. - disse colocando na sala. - acho que naquele canto também ficaria bom.

Gabrielle arregalou os olhos, Afrodite apenas olhou para um vasinho no canto da sala e quatro rosas apareceram.

- Agora sim. - sorriu.

Ela deu um passo para trás, aquilo era muita loucura.

- "Já estou nesse estado?" - se indagava enquanto voltava para o quarto para não ser vista.

**--Leão--**

Já era perto do meio dia quando Aiolos foi embora. O leonino resolveu ir para a cozinha preparar o almoço.

- A Íris está dormindo meio muito. Ela deitou antes das sete ontem.

Ele só não pensava que ela já estava acordada desde o momento que Aiolos tinha chegado. Ouvia musica baixinho enquanto terminava uma garrafa de absinto, mas antes já tinha tomado uma de uísque, uma de cerveja e uma de vodka.

- Que saco, ter que beber trancada aqui. - tomou mais um gole.

Levantou trocando os passos, não ficava tonta tão facilmente, mas de estomago vazio...

Começou a tocar uma musica mais agitada, levada por ela, começou a jogar a roupa de cama no chão.

- Quero sair para dançar!

Abriu a porta.

- Aioria! Aioria! - berrava.

Na cozinha, o leonino levou um susto.

- Íris? - saiu correndo achando que ela corria perigo.

Chegando a sala, arregalou os olhos. A garota pulava no sofá segurando uma garrafa de bebida.

- Bom dia Aioria!

- Íris...? O que...?

- Seu sofá é de pobre, mas ótimo para pular.

Ela deu um salto, porem pisou em falso.

- Peguei. - Aioria a segurou nos braços.

- Como o Oria é forte. - sorriu. - muito forte.

O cheiro de álcool chegou às narinas do leonino.

- Íris está bêbada?

- Claro que não. Bebi só um pouquinho. - soluçou. - isso é fraco. - tomou o restante da garrafa.

Aioria a olhava incrédulo.

- Você é louca?

- Pelo dinheiro e prazeres da vida. Deveria fazer o mesmo. Passar a vida nesse fim de mundo.

- Onde conseguiu?

- Esse corpinho lindo? - soluçou. - sei que sou gostosa. - deu um sorriso perve.

Aioria corou.

- Não é disso que estou falando.

- De que então? - dependurou no pescoço dele.

- Vai tomar um banho frio.

- O que?!

- Precisa voltar ao normal.

- Mas estou no meu normal.

Não disse nada, levou-a até o banheiro.

- Aioria ficou doido?!

- Cura bebedeira desse jeito.

- Se me colocar aí eu te mato!

- Nem consegue ficar de pé.

- Seu idiota me solta! - deu um tapa no peito dele. - me solta!

- Só debaixo do chuveiro.

- Se não me soltar eu quebro sua casa toda!

- Experimenta.

Bel começou a se mexer dando socos no leonino, socos fortes.

- Para Íris.

- Me solta!

- Para Íris. - desviava.

- Pro inferno! - gritou dando um soco no rosto dele. _**(n/a: ela bateu mesmo nele.)**_

Devido à dor ele a soltou. Íris correu para a sala e mandava tudo abaixo.

- Para Íris! Para!

- Seu idiota! - mandou um vaso nele.

- Íris!

- Cretino!

- Íris! Ficou louca? Pare!

- Pro inferno você e esse lixo que chama de casa.

- Poderia não está nessa situação. Virou prostituta por quê? – disse para ver se acalmava, mas...

O rosto dela transfigurou. As bochechas vermelhas ficaram ainda mais. Íris bebia desde os 17 anos e desde já tinha fama de ficar agressiva quando se excedia o que acontecia na maioria das vezes. Ela ficava incontrolável. Foi presa, certa vez, por agressão. Para piorar, toda vez que tocavam nesse assunto...

- Seu idiota.

Pegou a garrafa de absinto e a jogou no chão. Abaixou pegando o gargalo e apontou para um estarrecido leonino.

- Íris...?!

- Não é ninguém para falar assim comigo.

- " O álcool a domina até esse ponto?"

- Nunca mais vai falar isso de mim!

Bel voou para cima dele.

- Íris!

- Vou cortar sua língua, pobre abusado.

Aioria segurou os braços dela, mas sem machucá-la, estava chocado.

- Vou riscar esse seu rostinho.

Não fazia idéia do que fazer, não podia detê-la a força, mas do jeito que ela se encontrava era bem provável que ela o cortaria todo.

- Me perdoe por isso.

Apertou o pulso dela, fazendo com que largasse a garrafa.

- Está me machucando!

Ele a imobilizou levando-a para o banheiro. Sem hesitar abriu o chuveiro no frio e a empurrou.

- #! - gritou ao sentir a água gelada.

- Vai ficar aí até se acalmar.

- Me tira daqui! - tentava se livrar dele.

- Não.

Aioria a segurava firme e por isso acabava se molhando também.

- Aioria seu idiota.

- Seus insultos não me atingem.

- Idiota!

Continuava a segura-la. Aos poucos ela foi serenando.

- Estou com frio... - sossegou debaixo d'água.

Vendo que ela estava um pouco mais calma, abrandou a força. Bel encostou-se ao azulejo. Os cabelos estavam rente ao rosto, a roupa pregada. O vermelho do álcool dera lugar ao vermelho do frio.

Ela o olhou. Aioria estava tão molhado quanto, a expressão de seu rosto era de seriedade. Sabia que tinha dado um dos seus ataques de fúria.

- Pode me tirar daqui? - pediu baixinho. – por favor.

Ele pegou uma toalha e a envolveu.

- Te levo.

A pegou nos braços.

- Me desculpe.

Ele não disse nada. Chegando ao quarto, a colocou na cama.

- É sempre assim? - indagou.

- Sim... quando bebo fico fora de controle.

- E por que bebe?

Não respondeu.

- Troque de roupa e descanse. - disse seco.

- Oria...

- Só me chame assim quando estiver no seu normal. - disse saindo.

Trancou a porta por fora.

- É melhor ficar trancada. - já ia para a cozinha...quando sentiu o cosmo de Shion. - "mais essa! Deve está bravo pela minha falta de hoje cedo." - recebeu o aviso da deusa. - melhor assim.

Íris sentada na cama enxugava os cabelos.

- Dessa vez estou perdida, ele vai me entregar. E com razão, o que será que eu fiz? Ai minha cabeça.

Minutos depois, o leonino voltava com uma bandeja.

- Oi Oria.

A olhou atravessado.

- Trouxe seu almoço e um remédio para dor de cabeça.

- Obrigada.

- Depois eu pego. - levantava.

- Depois do que aconteceu... você vai me entregar?

- Ainda não sei. Vou sair, por favor, não saia de casa.

- Sim.

- Nem quebre nada.

- Sim.

Aioria tinha decidido conversar com Aiolos, precisava de conselho.

**-- Sagitário--**

O valium não tinham dado o resultado que Nik queria. Levantou indo primeiramente ao quarto do sagitariano. Viu a cama arrumada indo procurá-lo.

- Onde se meteu?

Não o encontrando voltou para o quarto. A ultima vez que tinha consumido algo era madrugada.

- Preciso pensar numa maneira de tê-lo, não posso deixar tamanha gostosura as moscas. - riu.

Pegando seu saquinho olhou para droga. Estava indecisa, se cheirava, injetava ou tomava o comprimido. Preferiu injetar. Preparou uma dose de cocaína.

Foi sentindo a respiração falhar e uma forte dor no peito. Perdeu os sentidos.

Aiolos voltava tranquilamente, não estranhou a casa num profundo silêncio, pois imaginava que Nik dormia.

- Anda dormindo meio muito... - murmurou ao passar pelo quarto dela. - problema dela.

Na cozinha preparou algo e foi para a sala. Por volta de uma hora sentiu a explosão de cosmo de Shion.

- Ele está bravo. Muito bravo. - mudou de canal. - paciência. - recebeu o recado de Atena. - treino suspenso? Que estranho.

Deu nos ombros, não estava mesmo a fim de ir treinar. Esticou o pescoço olhando para o corredor.

- Está dormindo demais.

Afundou mais no sofá. Passou-se mais um tempo, já estava ficando incomodado com o sono dela.

- Nem Miro dorme assim. - estava prestes a ir atrás quando sentiu o cosmo de Aioria.

- Oi irmão.

- Aioria?

- Espero não está atrapalhando seu momento de diversão. - o olhou sorrindo. - seu desocupado.

- Não tem treino mesmo.

- E a Alexia?

- Dormindo.

- Ainda?- sentou no sofá. - achava que só o Miro e a Íris dormiam assim.

- Veio cobrar o biscoito?

- Deveria, mas não vim para isso. - o rosto ora sorridente ficara grave.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Bem é que...

- Fala.

Nik abriu os olhos, sentia-se zonza e custou a ficar de pé.

- Preciso dormir.

Abriu a porta, estava saindo quando escutou a voz de Aioria.

- O irmão mala, mas gostoso está aqui. - bufou.

Arrastando-se foi para a cozinha. Na sala...

- Fala logo Aioria!

- Preciso arrumar uma desculpa para Shion. - inventou, não teve coragem de contar sobre Íris.

- Fez essa cara por isso?

- Até parece que não conhece o mestre. Ele é capaz de me matar.

- Tem razão. É só dizer que estava treinando.

- Âhn?

- Esse roxo na sua bochecha é de que? Depois que eu sai deve ter ido aprontar e levou esse tapa.

- É... - murmurou sem graça. O roxo era do soco de Íris.

- Fale que treinava e o saco de areia lhe atingiu.

- Desculpa mais idiota.

- Ou isso ou vira pó de estrela.

Nik voltava com um copo. Foi andando devagar escutando o riso do leonino, parou um pouco distante da porta para escutar do que eles tanto riam.

- Se desculpa por mim. Você tem mais moral do que eu.

- Por que eu tenho?

- Salvou Atena.

- Só por isso tenho moral? Fiquei morto por treze anos. Depois quando volto à vida, morro de novo naquele muro. Isso é ter moral?

- Sim.

- Perdi um monte de coisas!

- É... perdeu mesmo...

- Obrigado pelo apoio.

- Perdeu o Aldebaran apenas com um chifre, foi hilário, para piorar o Miro o chamava de unicórnio. Ele ficou puto.

- Imagino. - sorriu. - Seria legal a nossa convivência. Queria ter visto você vestindo a armadura de ouro pela primeira vez.

- De alguma forma você estava lá e em todas as vez que a armadura de sagitário aparecia. - tocou no ombro dele.

- É...

- Sempre foi a minha inspiração para ser cavaleiro de Atena. Por isso tem moral.

- Aioria...

- E tem coisa melhor do que ter 27 anos no corpinho de 17?

- Melhor se saíram o mestre e o Dohko. Bem mais anos num corpo de 18.

- Isso é verdade. Se bem que para o Shion...

- Continua ranzinza.

Nik ouvia tudo sem entender nada.

- "Morto por treze anos? Armadura de ouro? Armadura de sagitário? Mestre? A droga já está afetando meu cérebro". – voltou para o quarto e tomou um valium.

Rapidamente pegou no sono.

--MENTE SONHO NIK--

Era madrugada quando saiu da estação rumo ao lar. Andava lentamente pelas ruas desertas de Berlim. Já estava a certa distancia de casa, mas o suficiente para ouvir o barulho de sirenes e as luzes vermelhas e azuis que eram refletidas.

- "Pegaram um infeliz." – pensou aconchegando mais no casaco.

Ao virar a esquina constatou que o barulho das sirenes era da policia e que estavam na porta de casa.

- "Será que... – ficou preocupada. – se ele tiver batido nela eu o mato." – correu desesperada para casa.

Empurrou as pessoas para poder entrar, na porta, viu a mãe a lagrimas sentada no sofá e o irmão conversando com dois policiais.

- O que houve?

A senhora Burkhard ergueu o rosto.

- Vem cá Alex.

A garota aproximou sentando ao lado dela.

- Você precisa ser forte.

- O que houve?

- Papai foi encontrado morto, numa das galerias de esgoto. Levou cinco tiros. – disse o irmão de maneira seca. Ele sabia que Alexia não dava a mínima para ele.

- Hans! – recriminou a mãe. – não fale assim, a Alex...

- Aconteceu algo a senhora? – cortou a mãe.

- Não...

- O que aconteceu a ele não me importa. Foi tarde, talvez agora tenhamos uma vida melhor. – levantou. – vou para meu quarto.

Louise a olhava estarrecida, era certo que o marido não era um bom pai, mas era o pai dela.

--FIM MENTE SONHO NIK--

- Foi tarde... – resmungou voltando a dormir.

**--Capricórnio--**

Shura voltava sorridente, tinha comprado um lindo buquê de rosas amarelas para Ingrid. Poderia ter pedido para Afrodite, mas ele andava muito pão duro preferindo comprar.

- Espero que ela goste. – disse entrando em sua casa.

Queria fazer uma surpresa por isso não a chamou de imediato.

- Deve está na cozinha.

E foi para lá que se dirigiu porem não a encontrou.

- Estranho... talvez no quarto.

Encontrou a porta entreaberta.

- Ingrid...

Sentiu o coração bater mais depressa. Ela estava completamente adormecida, o livro estava caído sobre a cama, os cabelos desciam emoldurando o rosto sereno. Shura aproximou com um leve sorriso. Achava Ingrid lindíssima ainda mais dormindo de maneira tão graciosa.

- "Como é linda."

Era quase hora do almoço. Tinha decidido ele mesmo fazer e deixá-la descansar. Era o mínimo que podia fazer a alguém que enchera de alegria a casa de capricórnio. Ou era ele que se sentia mais feliz com a presença dela?

Annya abriu os olhos vagarosamente, nem percebera que tinha dormido. Olhou o livro junto ao corpo lembrando-se do sonho.

Estava num local escuro e sem ventilação alguma. Estava suja e com medo. De repente um ponto luminoso começou a vir em sua direção. A luz era tão brilhante que ofuscou sua visão, só depois que aproximou mais é que pode ver: era Shura. Ele vestia uma roupa dourada e delicadamente estendeu a mão a ela.

- Sonho... – murmurou. – só sonho. – olhou para o relógio, tinha que fazer o almoço.

Chegando à cozinha teve uma surpresa. A mesa estava devidamente arrumada e com um enorme buquê de rosas ao centro, Shura com um avental cantalorava algo.

- Shura...

- Oi Ingrid. – a olhou. – o almoço está quase pronto.

- Não precisava se incomodar.

- É para você. - pegou o buquê e a deu.

- Para mim? - indagou surpresa.

- Sim. Estava tão tristinha hoje cedo.

Annya o olhou, não merecia aquelas rosas, não merecia tanta consideração, não era digna.

- Não posso aceitar. - sentou a mesa. - sinto muito.

- Por que...? - não entendeu. - não gostou das rosas?

- Não é isso.

- Prefere outra flor ou outra cor? Se quiser eu troco.

A cada palavra dele Annya se sentia mais mal.

- Troco sem problemas.

- Não entende! - gritou batendo com as mãos na mesa. - essas rosas não são para mim! - levantou. - rosas são para mulheres... sou falsa, manipuladora, mentirosa. Sou uma prostituta envolvida com a máfia. Que tipo de pessoa eu sou? Não do tipo que recebe flores.

- Mas...

- Pare de me tratar como se fosse alguém. - o olhou pela primeira vez. - queria que me tratasse pelo que sou, uma meretriz. - ia saindo.

- Jamais vou tratá-la assim. - Shura a segurou. - você é gentil, encantadora, meiga...

- Para! - o empurrou. - se continuar a me tratar como não se deve serei obrigada...

- Obrigada...?

- A pedir Atena que me mude de lugar.

- Como?!

- Me veja como eu sou ou serei obrigada a ir embora. - saiu.

Shura perplexo a olhava se afastar. O que deu nela? Ir embora?

- Ingrid espere.

- Quero ficar sozinha.

- Só me responda uma coisa.

- O que? - parou na porta do quarto, mas não o olhou.

- O que eu te fiz? Por acaso de tratei mal?

- Ao contrario, me tratou bem.

Shura não conseguia entender, mas por enquanto faria a vontade dela. Tudo que não queria era perdê-la.

- Está certo. Daqui por diante será como você quiser. - disse frio. - vamos almoçar não tenho o dia inteiro.

Ela o seguiu silenciosa. O almoço, sem nenhuma palavra. Shura não a olhou momento algum. Terminando de almoçar pegou seu prato e lavou.

- Vou sair sem hora para voltar. Não saia dessa casa.

- Sim.

Na porta de Capricórnio, sentiu o cosmo de Shion e o aviso de Atena.

Annya terminou de almoçar, lavou as vasilhas e silenciosamente seguiu para seu quarto, ficando a tarde toda. Era melhor que Shura ficasse com raiva dela.

- "Não mereço o carinho dele e sim o ódio."

--

_Continua..._

_Pessoal, mais uma coisa. Sempre procuro escrever o mais certo possível, mas em matéria de português... então se verem uma palavra escrita errada, sem acento, com acento,ou qualquer coisa parecida, na review me mandem a certa. Erro de concordância também, essas coisas. Ajude a uma escritora a escrever melhor! _

_**Momento ameaça: já desistir. A Alias vão morrer mesmo... mas pode haver outras...**_


	21. Chapter 21:Mais desavenças q acertos I

Iodes – Barraco é que não falta e descobertas também, mas até lá

**Iodes – Barraco é que não falta e descobertas também, mas até lá... Shion não vai suportar a Camila, Kanon provavelmente vai mandar a Hat para outra dimensão, Shaka nem se fala.**

**Flor – Surtos, surtos e surtos, vai ser o primeiro de muitos.**

**Tenshi – Os segredinhos de ambos estão começando a aparecer e elas vão ver cenas um pouco mais comprometedoras... (deixa só o Shion descobrir... todo mundo pro Cabo Shunion rsrsr) Dite e Shura são uns fofos.. quem sabe eles vão se acertar com as garotas... quanto ao matar num sei não... traria mais drama para a fic(pensamento mórbidos).**

**Kitana – Quanto a Annya – vai descobrir na próxima saída dela.**

**Julgamento – será mesmo que ele vai acontecer?**

**Íris – calma Kitana.. eu não esqueci da sua cena... ela vai surgir num momento tenso... muito tenso... não se preocupe o Aioria vai espatifar todas as garrafas da Íris.**

**Gabe – tadinha... ela está confusa... e alem do mais... o dia ainda não acabou...**

**Mila e Nik – todas tem um passado triste e Shion ainda vai surtar muito.**

**Valeu pela dica do vocativo!**

**Aredhel – Ate chegar o julgamento... nem sei se o santuário vai existir, a tendência é só piorar e muito...muito. Você leu a resposta da review da Margarida? Da uma olhadinha nas respostas desse capitulo que eu postei, a ultima linha, é daquilo para pior.**

**Dri – obrigada pela review.**

**Calyeh – Shion está velho Calyeh, é a idade. A Íris só vai piorar. Outras descobertas inusitadas vão acontecer. Os dourados dão sorte que elas nem imaginam a existência de "cavaleiros de Atena". Tudo bem quanto as reviews. Eu sei que as vezes não da tempo.**

**--xxxx--**

**Capitulo 20: Mais desavenças do que acertos I **

**--Virgem-- **

Shaka fitava a porta intrigado. Tinha certeza que ela estava desmaiada, não tinha como ter escutado.

- Mas se escutou, foda-se. – tampou a boca imediatamente. – já estou dizendo palavrões e tudo por causa da imunda, vou me livrar dela. – disse voltando a deitar.

Farah do lado de fora ouvia tudo.

Voltou para o quarto pensativa. Não devia tê-lo ajudado, ele não faria o mesmo e não ganharia nada com isso.

- Isso é falta de ópio. – disse pegando seus objetos. – falta da única coisa que me faz bem.

Preparou uma dose e injetou. Sentiu o corpo relaxar, a sua respiração foi diminuindo...

Farah sabia o que isso significava. Conheceu uma menina no Irã, há anos envolvida com a droga. Os sintomas eram semelhantes: depois do consumo sua respiração diminuía... ate que um dia ela não acordou mais.

- "Tenho a máfia atrás de mim, não consigo ficar sem a droga e ela vai me matar... prefiro morrer dormindo".

Adormeceu.

A casa de virgem estava num profundo silencio, Shaka ainda não se sentia bem por isso voltou a dormir, assim como Farah por causa da droga. E assim passou-se algum tempo...

Shaka acordou devido a explosão do cosmo de Shion, ficou preocupado, pois pensara que o mestre estava nervoso devido a sua falta ao treino, em seguida tranqüilizou ao receber o aviso de Atena. Pegando seu rosário, resolveu meditar ali mesmo. Precisava encontrar solução para o caso "Farah".

A afegã despertou. Olhando para o relógio viu que era pouco mais de uma hora da tarde.

- "Minha oração."

Ainda meio sonolenta levantou indo para o banheiro. Estava suja e tinha que se lavar antes de pegar no seu precioso livro.

Depois do ato, voltou para o quarto e cuidadosamente o pegou sentando em cima das pernas. Faria a terceira oração, a _"Asr"_. Desde que entrara para essa vida, abandonara todos os preceitos de sua religião porem nos últimos meses havia resgatado isso. O ópio era seu único consolador, a única coisa que conseguia anestesiar sua dor, mas ao passar em frente a uma mesquita, encontrou nele um balsamo. Se não fosse ele já tinha cometido suicídio.

Shaka tentava se concentrar, tinha certeza que entregaria Farah para Shion, mas queria uma orientação de Buda, da melhor forma de fazer isso. Não permitiria o comportamento mundano dela em sua casa, mas também não queria desagradar sua deusa. Sua mente continuava vazia. Nem uma voz. Como se Buda o deixasse sozinho.

Já estava desistindo, quando uma voz se fez presente, mas não era de seu conselheiro ao longo da vida e sim a voz que nos últimos tempos o deixava irritado: sua consciência.

- _"Mesmo recebendo os cuidados dela, vai entregá-la?"_ Isso não tem nada haver. – disse ferino. – não fez mais do que a obrigação dela. _"Assim como fez ao cuidar dela? Então os dois fizeram por obrigação?"_ E por que não? _"Já se perguntou por que ela cuidou de você?"_ – Shaka ficou em silêncio, aquela voz era irritante. – _"Uma pessoa só porque leva uma vida mundana, não pode possuir sentimentos como compaixão, fraternidade?"_ Ela não pode ter esse tipo de sentimento. _"Por quê?"_ Porque é uma pessoa leviana, promiscua, que se droga e se vende sem qualquer remoço_. "Shaka, as pessoas não nascem predestinadas a serem anjos ou demônios."_ Por que a defende? _"Farah não escolheu essa vida porque quis."_

O virginiano abriu os olhos.

- _"Lembre-se disso."_

Terminando sua oração, Farah guardou o livro cuidadosamente. Sempre que rezava, sentia-se um pouco melhor, por momentos esquecia de sua vida.

- Estou muito filosófica, acho que é esse lugar, ou aquele monge.

Pensou nele, era um ingrato, estava certo que ela não era nenhuma santa, mas quem ele pensava que era?

- Um monge metido que se acha estar sobre tudo e todos...

Antes de terminar de falar sentiu uma forte dor no peito.

- De novo... se continuar assim...

Melhorando um pouco resolveu ir até a cozinha, estava com sede. Sentou a mesa, tomando vagarosos goles. Subitamente pensou em Shaka.

- O valium foi poderoso.. não sabia que ele passava tão mal. Ele precisa comer alguma coisa.

Procurou algo nos armários e pos a cozinhar. Cansado da "sua voz interna" o guardião da casa de virgem decidiu levantar. Já estava se sentindo um pouco melhor e tinha que ficar atento a qualquer movimento dela. Ainda não tinha pensado em como entregá-la, mas o faria.

Achou estranho o barulho e um cheiro agradável vindo da cozinha. Ficou surpreso ao vê-la perto do fogão.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Cozinhando.

- E quem permitiu?

- Eu.

- Invade meu jardim, invade meu quarto, invade minha cozinha.

- Seu jardim é lindo, entrei no seu quarto porque era preciso e estou na cozinha porque estou com fome. – rebateu.

- Seus dias estão contados.

- Eu sei. – o olhou. – para de reclamar e senta aí.

- Como?

- Pensei que monges fossem mais calmos.

- Mas eu sou! É a sua falta de moral que me deixa irritado.

- Não fiz nada de amoral com você. – o olhou perve. – mas se quiser...

- Poupe-me de seus comentários.

Ela riu, era ótimo tira-lo do serio.

- Qual é a graça?

- Nada...

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio. Shaka a fitava analisando. Percebeu que as pupilas dela estavam dilatadas, consumiu droga, mas suas ações estavam mais serenas. Nem apresentava aquele súbito mal estar. Passou a analisá-la fisicamente. A pele estava amarelada, ainda mais sob o vestido preto justo.

- "Roupa pagã. – pensou, mas sem entender reparou em cada curva, nos cabelos negros que desciam pelas costas e na tatuagem de henna nas mãos. – é uma mulher muito bonita, pena que só por fora."

- Já que vai ficar aí, por que não senta?

Sentou, não porque ela disse e sim porque queria vigiá-la, era o que achava.

- Pode me responder uma coisa?

- O que?

- Por que vive de olhos fechados?

- Não é da sua conta.

Ela não disse nada. Vendo que a sopa que tinha feito havia ficado pronta, serviu um prato, colocando na frente do virginiano.

- Seu estomago ainda não deve está bom, é melhor comer algo leve.

- O que é isso?

- Sopa de legumes. Não tem veneno.

- Como posso ter certeza?

- Ainda não transamos. – sorriu. - Não ia matá-lo antes disso. – acariciou o rosto dele.

Shaka corou violentamente. Farah achou graça, um homem daquele tamanho, corando com uma frase tão simples.

- "É um santo mesmo".

- Escute aqui senhorita...

Foi interrompido por uma colherada na boca.

- Está bom?

Estava, mas não daria o braço a torcer.

**--Gêmeos--**

Saga encostou na porta. Chiara se drogando e Kanon ainda estava na casa.

- "Tenho que ser cuidadoso."

Hathor surgiu no corredor, com a cabeça baixa limpava o rosto dos últimos resquícios de lagrimas.

- Posso passar Saga?

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada. A Chiara...?

- Está... – virou o rosto.

- Se drogou. – disse direta. – quando vai nos entregar?

- Ainda não decidi.

- Posso entrar?

Ele deu passagem. Estranhou o comportamento da egípcia. Ela sempre fora petulante que nem parecia a mesma mulher. Tinha a leve sensação que Kanon estava por trás disso.

Indo para a sala encontrou o irmão sentando no sofá. Ele não estava com a cara muito boa.

- O que fez Kanon?

- Por que acha que eu aprontei? – indagou tentando parecer indignado.

- Porque você e Hathor estão com cara estranha.

- A viu?

- Parecia que estava chorando. O que você fez?

- Brinquei com ela no labirinto. Uma das ilusões foi de pedras rolando e...

- E...?

- O irmão e a mãe dela morreram soterrados.

- Depois falam que a face má sou eu.

- Eu não sabia! Juro que não.

- Chiara já tinha nos dito.

Kanon encolheu.

- Eu sei... só me lembrei depois...

- Não imaginava que a odiava tanto assim.

- Eu não a odeio. – disse, para depois se arrepender. – quer dizer eu não gosto dela, mas não faria uma maldade dessas.

- Ela se lembrou do acidente.

- Sim... confesso que fiquei surpreso. Ela é tão soberba, mas chorava como criança.

- Acha que só você que possuiu sentimentos?

- Agi errado e me arrependo. Tentei confortá-la, mas...

- Você? Confortá-la? – o olhou incrédulo.

- Sim eu. Por quê? – o olhou indignado. – não sou um monstro.

- Pois às vezes acho que é. Ela não é um poço de virtude, mas também não merece ser tratada como você a trata. Não pode se achar melhor do que ela, por que tanto eu como você, erramos e muito, no passado.

Ficou calado, Saga tinha razão. A presença dela era irritante, contudo não precisava tratá-la tal mal. Apenas com indiferença.

- Posso voltar para casa?

- Vai pelo menos tentar se comportar?

- Sim. Prometo que não a chamo nem a outra de prost...

- Kanon.

- Desculpe.

- Volta então. – sentou no sofá. – "um problema a menos."

- E você que cara é essa?

- Não é nada.

- Está preocupado com alguma coisa. Eu te conheço.

- Não tenho nada. – levantou. – tomare que cumpra o que disse.

No quarto...

Chiara dormia profundamente sob o olhar atento de Hathor.

- "Não quero ficar aqui. Estou cansada disso tudo. Eu quero..."

Pegou seus comprimidos e tomou dez de uma vez. Pensou que apagaria para sempre, mas começou a passar mal.

Foi para o banheiro e vomitou tudo.

- Merda. – deu a descarga. – merda.

Voltou para o quarto sentindo-se zonza. Foi à conta de chegar a cama para cair. E com isso o tempo passou...

Saga e Kanon aproveitaram o tempo livre para treinaram um pouco, numa sala atrás da casa. Era pouco antes de uma hora quando voltaram.

- Você anda muito lerdo. – Kanon provocou.

- Deu foi sorte.

- Sorte? Mal conseguiu me acertar! O que está havendo Saga?

- Nada. Vou preparar o almoço.

- De certo que as meret...

Saga o olhou feio.

- Desculpe, força do habito.

- Se não for me ajudar não me atrapalhe.

- Vou tomar banho, depois ajudo meu maninho querido.

Kanon deu um pedala em Saga e saindo correndo.

- Kanon!

Já tinha sumido.

No quarto ele ria do irmão. Saga sempre caia nas mesmas brincadeiras.

- É um trouxa. – sorriu tirando a camisa.

Parou de frente para o espelho analisando-se.

- Somos gêmeos, mas eu sou o mais bonito, o mais charmoso, o mais amado e o melhor na cama. – deu um sorriso perve.

Entrou para o chuveiro. A água fria caia por todo o corpo.

Pensava numa desculpa para dar ao mestre. Afinal tinha faltado ao treino e ele nunca iria perdoar. Nunca.

- Estou ferrado... – suspirou. – ah vou colocar a culpa no Saga. A culpa é dele mesmo, que fica defendendo aquelas...

Parou de falar ao se lembrar de Hathor.

- "Saga tem razão... peguei pesado com ela."

Lembrou do olhar perdido dela, do seu rosto de dor.

- "Se soubesse não tinha feito aquilo."

Saiu do banho, colocou uma roupa e seguiu para a cozinha. Ficou observando o irmão. Saga estava estranho. Estava mais sério que o normal.

- "Aconteceu alguma coisa... coisa grave."

- Vai ficar me vigiando?

- Elas ainda não apareceram?

- Não.

- Chiara ainda está dormindo?

- Sim...

- Que estranho. Ela dormiu cedo ontem.

- Não tem nada de estranho. – disse ríspido, Kanon notou.

- Se está dizendo... – sentou num banco. – pode me contar o que está havendo?

- Nada Kanon.

Saga foi interrompido pela explosão do cosmo de Shion.

- Esqueci de avisar da minha falta. – disse Saga.

- Ele vai te matar.

- Só a mim? – Saga o olhou.

- Ele deve está muito bravo.

- E com razão.

Receberam o aviso de Atena.

- Treino suspenso? – Kanon pegou uma maça. – explosão de cosmo seguido de aviso de Atena, sei não...

- Depois saberemos o que aconteceu. – disse, mas com o pensamento em Chiara. Estava muito preocupado com ela.

- Saga? Saga?

- O que...? – o olhou.

- Estou te chamando há meia hora. Em que estava pensando?

- No mestre. – respondeu rápido. - Pensando numa desculpa.

- Isso é bom. Pois ele vai nos matar amanha.

No quarto...

...Hathor dormia jogada sobre a cama. Acordou devido a um travesseiro na cara.

- Por Hórus! – gritou assustada. – quem...

Num canto Chiara ria e de forma descontrolada.

- Ficou doida Nina?

- Te acordei?

- Não está doida, está irônica. – sentou na cama. – ainda bem que acordou, daqui a pouco aqueles dois aparecem.

- O meu gostoso e o seu gostoso?

- Correção só seu. Kanon é insuportável.

- Mas bem que queria dormir com ele... – sorriu perve, caminhou em direção a ela, parando na sua frente. – não é mesmo?

- Claro que não. – respondeu rapidamente.

- Claro que sim. – aproximou. – não queria que ele a tocasse... – Nina passava o dedo pelo colo de Hathor. – desse jeito? Não queria sentir o perfume dele? A respiração dele sobre você...

Ela permanecia calada.

- Aquela boca carnuda colada em seus lábios. – aproximou do rosto dela. – seu hálito quente...

Hathor imaginava Kanon fazendo isso com ela e gostou de imaginar.

- Aquela mão descendo... – descia com o dedo pelo seio, barriga. - ...desse jeito ate chegar...

- Chega Nina! – segurou a mão dela erguendo-a, estava com o rosto levemente ruborizado. – está fora de si.

- Eu? – sorriu zombeteira. – não fui eu que imaginei a cena... admita tem atração por ele, ate eu tenho. – se soltou afastando. – se pudesse queria com os dois.

- O que consumiu? Dois gramas de heroína?

- Ah Hat... seria maravilhoso. – disse ignorando as palavras dela.

- Esse posto de devassa é da Ash!

- Essa noite quero me esbaldar.

- Se continuar desse jeito vai se esbaldar numa vala com cinco balas no peito. Não piore a nossa situação.

- Cala a boca!

Hat queria voar nela, mas sabia que quando Chiara estava sobre efeito de drogas seu comportamento era aquele. Nina afastou-se mais um pouco, colando o corpo na parede.

- Não vou bater em você. – disse Hat vendo-a se afastar._** (n/a: a partir de agora o que está escrito em itálico, é o que se passa na mente de Nina.)**_

Nina olhava fixamente para Hathor.

- O que foi?

A expressão de seu rosto foi mudando, a cara debochada foi dando lugar a expressão aterrorizada.

- O que foi Nina? – ficou preocupada.

- Cuidado Hat... atrás de você...

- Com o que? – virou, não tinha nada.

- Hat sai daí, eles vão te pegar.

- O que?

Na mente perturbada de Nina, _ela enxergava homens vestidos de negro encostados na parede e prontos para atacar Hat._

- Hat... – _os homens aproximavam lentamente, um deles trazia uma adaga_. – Hat... Hat...

- Nina o que está havendo? – levantou.

- Cuidado... – não conseguiu gritar tamanho choque. _O homem tinha transpassado a adaga no pescoço de Hat. O sangue jorrou pela abertura caindo sobre ela_. – não... não... não... – começou a se limpar desesperadamente. – sai... sai... sai...

- Nina o que foi? – a egípcia estava preocupada. – por que está se limpando dessa maneira? – aproximou...

Ao sentir o toque, Nina a olhou, mas não era a amiga era um dos homens.

- Não...

- Nina?

Chiara olhava para todos os lados, _não estava mais no quarto e sim num lugar iluminado por tochas. Estava no meio de uma espécie de sala. Olhava desesperada e tentava gritar por socorro, porem tudo o que viu foram pessoas se aproximando dela, mas não eram pessoas normais..._

- Afastem-se de mim! Afastem-se! – gritou.

- Calma Nina, sou eu.

A italiana encostava ao maximo na parede, tentando fugir do possível ataque. _A iluminação das tochas aumentou revelando a aparência das pessoas: algumas estavam desfiguradas, outras pareciam bestas e demônios. Nina as fitava aterrorizada._

- Não cheguem perto.

_Um dos demônios tinha a face feminina, aproximou dela sorrindo maliciosamente. - Vou matar você! – disse a mulher. – ela pulou sobre Chiara começando a bater nela._

Nina foi ao chão, como se tivesse sido jogada.

- Chiara o que está havendo? – a essa altura Hat estava em pânico.

No chão a garota se debatia e contorcia, gritando palavras de baixo calão. Hat agachou para ajudá-la porem...

- Não vai me matar.

- Do que está falando?

Nina partiu para cima de Hat. _A demônia foi ao chão e era a vez de Chiara defende-se, os outros demônios e bestas incitavam a briga. A italiana usava as unhas para ferir o rosto da adversária..._

- Nina! Para! Nina! – Hat tentava se defender, mas devido ao valiuns tomados seu corpo ainda estava mole.

Chiara bateu mais forte. A demônia estava bastante machucada, com marcas de unha nos braços e no rosto e outros hematomas.

- Para Nina! Está doendo! Nina! PARA!!

Na cozinha...

- PARA!!

- O que foi isso? – Kanon levantou.

- Hathor.

Saga saiu em disparada seguido por Kanon. A porta do quarto delas estava trancada, mas era possível ouvir os gritos desesperados de Hathor. Sem hesitar Kanon derrubou a porta. O que viram deixou os dois atordoados. As duas estavam no chão, sendo Chiara por cima. Seu olhar era demoníaco e Hat por baixo, com o rosto e braços cobertos por arranhões uns até sangravam.

- O que está havendo?

- Não é hora para perguntas. - Kanon passou a frente do irmão. – segure a Chiara.

Saga puxou a italiana enquanto Kanon tirava Hat de baixou dela.

- ME SOLTA! ME SOLTA! – gritava Chiara, _um dos demônios a puxava._

- Chiara... – Saga estava com dificuldade de segura-la.

- Ai... – murmurou Hat.

- Você está bem? – indagou Kanon.

- Não...

Kanon estava surpreso pela quantidade de ferimentos. Hat estava com o rosto todo arranhado.

- Vocês se amam, hein? – ironizou.

Ela nem deu atenção, estava preocupada com a amiga.

- ME SOLTEM! EU VOU MATAR VOCES! EU VOU ME VINGAR, NÃO VOU DEIXAR A MORTE DE HAT EM VÃO! – gritava enquanto tentava se soltar.

- Chiara controle-se. – Saga estava desesperado, não sabia o que estava acontecendo a ela, mas pela contração da pupila imaginou e mais, Kanon presenciava.

O outro geminiano a olhava fixamente.

- _"Algumas garotas tem certos vícios."_ – lembrou das palavras de Atena. – "é isso então. A Chiara... ela... é uma das garotas... por isso Saga andava tão calado, ele descobriu."

- EU VOU ME VINGAR...vou...mataram... mataram a Hat... – Chiara começou a chorar, já não se debatia tanto. – Hat... Hat...

A egípcia também começou a chorar, não tinha muito senso de amizade, mas a situação de Chiara era agonizante. Kanon aproximou-se mais a envolvendo em seus braços.

- Socorro! – _os demônios reapareceram, dessa vez traziam materiais de tortura_. – socorro! Não me matem! Hat socorro! Socorro! – gritava.

- Chiara! – Saga fez com que a encarasse. – acorde!

- Me solta! Socorro! – o empurrou, correndo para um canto. – me deixe em paz.

- Chiara.

- Espere Saga. – Hat saiu dos braços de Kanon e caminhou até ela. Chiara parecia um animal acuado. – Nina sou eu a Hat.

- Afaste-se.

- Calma, sou eu...

Ela ajoelhou diante dela e a abraçou.

- Calma...

Os olhos antes aterrorizados foram serenando...

- Hat...

- Está tudo bem agora.

Saga as olhava aliviado, sentindo o peso de um olhar virou-se para Kanon. Era evidente que descobrira.

- Pode cuidar da Hat? – pediu a ele.

- Tudo bem. – o olhou torto. – "quero respostas." – disse por cosmo. – vem Hathor.

- Eu vou ficar aqui.

- Saga vai cuidar dela, vem. - Estaremos na sala se precisar. – saíram.

Chiara no cantinho não conseguia olhar para Saga.

- Isso é efeito da droga não é?

- Sim... as vezes os efeitos provocam alucinações... – disse quase num sussurro.

O geminiano a olhou compadecido.

- Vai me entregar...?

Agachou diante dela.

- Eu não queria lhe trazer problemas... não queria... – começou a chorar. – me desculpe...

Saga a abraçou.

- Está tudo bem agora... não vou te entregar, ao contrario quero te ajudar. – a olhou. – quer se livrar disso não quer?

- Sim...

- Vou te ajudar. – acariciava o rosto dela limpando suas lagrimas. – conte comigo.

Na sala...

Hathor estava sentada no sofá, olhando os arranhões dos braços. Kanon apareceu na porta trazendo uma caixinha. Seu olhar era sério e ela sabia muito bem do por que.

- Não vai arder.

Não respondeu. Kanon pegou na mão dela esticando seu braço.

- Chiara é bem forte.

- Sim... – nem o olhou.

- Saga sabia, não é?

- Não sei...

- É só ela ou você também está metida nisso?

- Não uso drogas.

- E o que tomou naquela vez?

- Remédio para dormir. Desde o acidente é assim que passo as noites: dopada.

Kanon calou-se. Terminou de limpar os braços faltando só o rosto.

- Pode deixar que eu limpo. – Hat pegou a gaze.

- Por mim.

Seguiu alguns segundos de silencio.

- O que está esperando? – indagou sem olhá-lo.

- Para?

- Nos entregar. Vai logo, entrega a gente para a garota e acabe com isso.

Ficou calado.

- Vai logo! Sei que era o que mais queria, se livrar de nós, aproveite a oportunidade.

- O que aconteceria se eu te entregasse?

- Como assim?

- O que aconteceria se Atena as colocasse para fora?

- Voltaríamos para a Suíça, isso se a máfia não nos encontrar pelo caminho. Se ficarmos aqui ou formos embora o final é o mesmo: a morte. Pelo menos se sairmos daqui esse sofrimento ia acabar logo. Quer uma confissão de tudo que fiz? – o olhou. – eu assino.

- Não é para tanto. – guardava os objetos na caixinha. – minha vontade era de entregá-la logo, mas por enquanto... – levantou. – preciso ouvir algumas explicações do senhor Saga.

Saga ficou com Chiara ate ela se acalmar. A italiana acabou pegando no sono. Ele resolveu deixá-la descansar, mas pediria a Hathor que ficasse com ela.

Depois de tudo providenciado o geminiano foi para a sala. Kanon o esperava.

- Pode começar a explicar.

- Agora Kanon?

- Agora. – disse ríspido.

- Ontem peguei Chiara se drogando na cozinha.

- E pelo visto não pensava em me contar.

- É.

- Por quê? A casa também é minha. Tinha o direito de saber.

- Para entregá-las?

- Sim. Não sou um homem virtuoso, mas tolerar esse tipo de coisa no santuário é inaceitável. O lugar delas não é aqui.

- Faça o que quiser, mas não vai me impedir de cuidar dela.

- É uma drogada prostituta!

- É um ser humano! – rebateu.

Kanon recuou.

- Faça como quiser. Hoje não vou entregá-las, mas não pense que ficará barato.

**--Áries--**

Ash dormia profundamente. Mu levantou indo para seu quarto, trocou a camisa de manga curta por uma longa, se por acaso alguém chegasse não teria que dá explicações. Não tinha muito o que fazer, a não ser esperar que Birget acordasse. Pegou seus utensílios e seguiu para a sala onde consertava armaduras.

Ficou por toda manha nem percebendo que era pouco mais de uma. Enquanto consertava tentava pensar em como a ajudaria. Não tinha idéia do que aquelas substancias podiam fazer e até que ponto Birget podia chegar. Estava sozinho, pois não queria que os outros envolvessem nisso, principalmente que chegasse aos ouvidos do mestre. Conhecia o temperamento do ariano e sem qualquer piedade ele a colocaria para fora. Guardou seus utensílios voltando para a casa, no caminho sentiu o cosmo do mestre.

- Ele está bravo... muito bravo... – suspirou. – vou virar pó de estrela.

Recebeu o aviso de Atena.

- Deve ser por isso que está irritado. Mas porque Atena cancelaria o treino?

Indo para a cozinha começou a preparar o almoço.

Ash acordou sentindo-se mal tanto fisicamente quanto no psicológico. Tinha certeza que agredira Mu.

- Sou uma idiota... machucar quanto mais a ele...

Levantou, saindo do quarto.

Escutando barulho vindo da cozinha foi para lá. Chegando sorrateiramente parou na soleira da porta, passando a observá-lo. Tinha gestos simples e fazia as coisas com todo o cuidado.

- "É a pessoa mais calma do mundo. – pensou. – e a mais gentil. – reparou que ele estava com outra camisa. – para esconder os hematomas..." Oi Mu.

- O-lá... – virou para ela. – não devo demorar com o almoço.

- Me perdoe. Pelos meus atos conscientes e inconscientes. Não queria envolvê-lo nisso.

- É porque usa aquelas coisas.

- Não uso.

- Você é uma garota inteligente, está se iludindo achando que eu não sei.

- Não sabe não.

- Birget por que não admite. Se quisesse entregá-la já tinha feito isso.

- E não vai?

- Não se admitir o seu problema. – ele a olhou nos olhos.

A garota não conseguia encará-lo.

- Estou vendo nos seus olhos, que está com medo do rumo que sua vida tomou.

- Não sabe nada sobre mim!

- Sei o suficiente. Não é a vida que queria para si.

- Cala a boca Mu! Não é ninguém para me dizer o que fazer. – tudo que ele falava ela concordava, era assim mesmo que se sentia, mas jamais iria admitir. Irritada por ele saber tanto sobre ela, só lhe restou atacar. – quer saber de uma coisa? Entrega-me logo! Saindo daqui posso ter minha vida de volta! Eu não suporto mais esse lugar!

O ariano deu um longo suspiro.

- É uma pena que pense assim. – voltou a atenção para as panelas. – estaria disposto a te ajudar.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda nem de ninguém! – saiu pisando duro.

Chegando ao quarto bateu a porta.

- Chato! Não passa de um chato, metido a sabe tudo. Não vou deixar que ele atrapalhe a minha vida. Não vou!

Saiu batendo a porta, da cozinha Mu escutou a porta da sala batendo.

- Que gênio difícil...

Andava de um lado para o outro, pensando numa maneira de conseguir mais dinheiro, só os programas não eram suficientes para comprar toda droga que consumia. De repente lembrou se da sala que ficava fora da casa. Havia muitas coisas de metal e talvez alguma valesse um bom preço. Aproveitando que ele estava na cozinha foi para lá, encontrou a porta destrancada.

- Está cheio de esculturas esquisitas... esquisitas e valiosas. – disse entrando na sala que Mu consertava as armaduras.

Olhou varias, mas a maioria tinha aspecto de envelhecidas, cores horríveis e rachaduras.

- Ninguém vai querer comprar esse lixo.

Estava desistindo quando viu um brilho dourado atrás de um armário.

- O que é...

Aproximou e levou o maior susto ao ver uma caixa totalmente dourada e sobre ela um objeto que parecia um carneiro também de ouro.

- Isso deve ser pintado, só pode. - bateu na caixa. - é ouro! E maciço! Isso tudo é de ouro! – ria de orelha a orelha. - eu estou rica! Vou ter até fabrica de LSD!

Nem pensou duas vezes, arrastaria tudo até o seu quarto, depois venderia, contudo fez toda força que tinha e a peça não se moveu um milímetro. A peça? A armadura de ouro de Áries.

- Merda! Mexe porcaria!

Tentou novamente e nada.

- Droga! Mas não tem importância vou levar um pedaço. - tentou tirar os chifres, mas nada de sair do lugar. - essa merda é toda forjada numa peça só. Vou arrumar um martelo e levo nem que seja uma lasca. - rapidinho arrumou um martelo. - cifrões! - colocando toda força meteu uma marretada, porem...

A armadura ressoou e só.

- Nem um arranhão. Não é possível!

Na cozinha...

Mu escutou um barulho.

- Birget! - escutou Mu chamá-la.

- Droga justo agora? Volto depois.

Escondeu o martelo e saiu antes que ele a pegasse.

- Birget. – o ariano já estava na sala.

- O que é? – respirava ofegante.

- Onde estava?

- Lá fora. Sentada na escada. Posso?

- E esse barulho.

- Barulho? Eu não ouvi nada. Posso voltar?

- Pode. – a olhou desconfiado. – daqui a pouco te chamo para almoçar.

- Tudo bem.

Ele mal deu as costas voltou para a sala dourada. Desta vez foi mais cautelosa, procurou por algo que pudesse usar para raspar.

Não aconteceu nada, o objeto dourado continuava intacto.

- Desisto. – sentou no chão. – ou carrego tudo ou não levo nada. Cansei.

Arrastou-se para trás para usar a parede de encosto. Estava bem de frente para a armadura e esta brilhava muito. Passou a observá-la. Nunca tinha visto um objeto como aquele. Reparando melhor viu que eram duas partes. O de baixo parecia uma urna. Cedendo a curiosidade aproximou.

- Esses detalhes foram entalhados diretamente... trabalho magnífico. O cara que fez isso deve ter ganhado uma nota. – fitou a armadura. – realmente se parece com um carneiro, olha dos detalhes! Será que ele comprou? Ou...

Ash voltou a sentar. Olhando ao redor notou que as outras peças tinham mais ou menos o mesmo formato da dourada deduzindo...

- Ele é um ferreiro. Isso tudo deve ser antiguidades e ele as restaura. – ficou em silencio pensativa. – ele tem cara disso mesmo. Para consertar detalhes só alguém com paciência. – sorriu.

Lembrou-se do rosto dele.

- Ele é todo zen, tão calminho... parece que tem maconha dentro dele de tão relax. – sorriu. – mas muito gentil... jamais conheci alguém como ele... acho que não há nada que o tire do sério. – sorriu novamente. – ele é uma gracinha de pessoa e em todos os sentidos... – deu um sorriso perve. – deve ser carinhoso na cama, porem deve ser cheio de pudor. – bufou. – tinha que ter um defeito.

Resolveu ir embora, não conseguiria levar o objeto dourado e as outras peças talvez não valessem tamanho esforço.

Mu estava prestes a chamá-la quando ela apareceu na porta.

- Boa tarde Mu.

Sem que ele esperasse ela o abraçou e de maneira terna, sem qualquer malicia.

- Bo-a tarde. – respondeu vermelho. – o que foi...? Es-tá se sentin-do mal?

- Não. – aconchegou-se mais, a camisa dele era extremamente macia. – só fiquei com vontade de te abraçar.

- S-im... – ainda estava corado.

Birget aconchegou ainda mais. O contato com ele era relaxante, sentia-se muito bem perto dele.

- O almo-ço está pronto.

- Obrigada, você é muito gentil.

Mu a fitou. Que mudança de personalidade era aquela?

**--Aquário--**

Ani voltou para a casa correndo. Se ele tinha voltado a trás ficaria quieta no seu canto. Entrando para o quarto trancou a porta. Só sairia de lá morta. Kamus voltava calmamente, ainda não tinha entendido porque voltara atrás na sua decisão. Faltava pouco para aquele pesadelo acabar, no entanto tinha recuado.

- Ainda terei tempo. – disse entrando em casa.

Seguiu para a biblioteca, tinha que contar os prejuízos. A cada garrafa vazia, seu ódio aumentava.

- Tomou quase tudo... se não tivesse visto antes...

Alais continuava no quarto. Estava sentada de frente para a porta, só aguardando o momento que seria levada. Respirava ofegante devido ao cigarro e a ansiedade.

- Calma Alais. – levantou. – fique calma. – ascendeu um cigarro. – calma. – soltou uma baforada.

Começou a andar de um lado para o outro, em sua mente já imaginava o que lhe iria acontecer.

- Vou ser morta... eu vou morrer... vou morrer...

Kamus permaneceu na biblioteca por um longo tempo, só saiu ao sentir a explosão de cosmo de Shion e o recado de Atena.

- Ela tem sorte... Shion é capaz de matar todo mundo naquele estado. Amanha ela não escapa. – disse indo para a cozinha.

Ani estava tão nervosa que nem o cigarro conseguia acalmá-la, resolveu tomar um valium junto com uma garrafa de absinto, apagando em seguida.

O aquariano preparou o almoço e foi chamá-la, mas não obteve resposta.

- Deve está morrendo de medo. – sorriu.

Almoçou sozinho.

**--**

**Continua...**

**Propaganda: Postei uma nova fic "Reencontro com o passado" ela conta a historia de alguns dourados, historias essas que aparecem nessa fic porem menos detalhada. **

**Ate o próximo capitulo.**

**AREDHEL – próximo capitulo a sua cena sobre o sonho.**


	22. Chapter 22: Acertos?

Iodes – A mente de Shaka está atormentando-o

**Iodes**** – A mente de Shaka está atormentando-o. Coitado. A Kari vai aparecer agora.**

**Danda**** – Saga vai fazer o possível e o impossível para ajudá-la. Quanto ao Kanon... vai sofre nas mãos da Hathor.**

**Dri**** – Depois de tantas batalhas é natural ele ficar doido, coitado do Shaka. Quanto entregá-las não sei... Kanon quer a cabeça delas, mas o Saga... **

**Tenshi ****– A Birget achou um tesouro, se o Mu descobre... se Shion descobre...**

**Flor**** – Kanon só teve um momento de bondade, pois ele vai voltar ao normal. Coitada da Hat. O Mu é um fofo. Pena que vai sofrer nas mãos da Birget.**

**Kitana**** – O que a droga não faz com uma pessoa. E só vai piorar (já repeti essa frase um monte de vezes rrrs) A Ash descobriu sim... e quando ela der seus surtos xiiii...**

**Capitulo 21: Acertos? **

**-- Leão--**

Íris saiu do quarto indo para a sala. Tudo estava revirado.

- Sou uma idiota.

Voltou para o quarto e pegando o restante das garrafas colocou na geladeira. Em seguida pegou o material de limpeza começando a faxina. Não gostava desse tipo de serviço, mas era o mínimo a fazer por Aioria e também porque detestava bagunça. Limpou tudo e horas depois voltava para o quarto.

- Ele vai me entregar. - disse. - tenho certeza.

Andava de um lado para o outro apreensiva. Sentiu uma forte vontade de beber.

- Não vou beber. Não vou. - esfregava as mãos de forma nervosa. - não vou...

A imagem das garrafas gelando veio-lhe na mente.

- Será a ultima vez. A ultima.

Correu para a cozinha pegando todas. Escondeu cinco deixando as outras cinco sobre a cômoda. A primeira que abriu foi a de vodca. Num estralar de dedos a tomou. As bochechas já estavam vermelhas.

- Karl já deve está um rapazinho. - disse abrindo uma garrafa de cerveja. - deve está levando uma vida simples. Bobo.

Tomou meia garrafa de uma vez. Começou a pensar na sua vida, vivia no luxo, porque tudo tinha que acabar? Era para ser a garota mais desejada de Helsinque, no entanto nem podia voltar.

- Voltar para que? - deu um passo cambaleando. - para uma kitnet? Usar bijuteria? Nunca. - virou o resto da garrafa.

Pegou outra, desta vez de uísque e sentou ao lado da cama.

- Prefiro morrer que ficar sem minhas jóias! - escorando na cama levantou. Enxergava tudo dobrado. - jamais.

Foi para sala, mas desta vez não quebrou nada. Terminou a de uísque e bebeu em seguida uma de absinto e uma de cerveja.

Aioria só retornou a tardinha, tinha tido uma tarde agradável ao lado do irmão, relembrando velhos tempos.

- Íris cheguei! - gritou da porta. - Íris!

Não houve resposta.

- Não acredito que saiu... o que?

Ficou surpreso ao ver a sala toda arrumada, nem havia sinal da briga de mais cedo.

- Ela arrumou tudo? Nossa! É uma paty, mas limpa como ninguém. Íris!

Novamente não houve resposta.

- Onde se meteu? - deu um passo a frente. - será que...

Aioria parou estático. Íris estava deitada ao lado de sofá, com uma garrafa nas mãos.

- Não acredito...

Ajoelhou ao lado dela, vendo só não a de cerveja, como a de uísque e absinto.

- Tomou isso tudo? Como consegue? Íris. - a chamou. - Íris. Íris acorda.

Ela estava apagada.

- Dormiu de tanto beber. Mas onde ela conseguiu isso? Não acredito que tem trago tudo na mala!

O telefone tocou. Aioria a pegou deitando sobre o sofá.

- Alô.

- _"Aioria?"_

- É.

- _"É a Hikari, a Íris está aí?"_

- Oi Hikari. Bom a Íris está dormindo.

-_ "Dormindo?"_

- É. E pelo jeito só acorda amanha.

- _"Entendi... então depois eu ligo. Obrigada. Boa noite."_

- Boa noite.

Desligou o aparelho, parando na frente do sofá. Íris estava no décimo sono e não acordaria naquele dia.

- Pelo menos não quebrou nada. - suspirou. - o que eu faço com você? Garota problemática.

A pegou no colo levando para o quarto. Lá viu mais garrafas espalhadas.

- Ela é movida a álcool? Nem o Mask bebe tanto assim!

Retirou algumas roupas que estavam sobre a cama e a deitou. Tirou as sandálias dela.

- Vai acordar com uma dor de cabeça...

Deu a volta e subindo na cama, desabotoou alguns botões da blusa para que ela pudesse dormir mais a vontade. Sem querer acabou vendo o soutian preto que ela usava, corou.

- Não combinamos. - disse rápido. - não gosto de pessoas que bebem.

A cobriu e tratou de sair dali o mais rápido. A simples lembrança do soutian já o deixava corado.

Aioria recolheu as garrafas da sala e guardou no armário. No dia seguinte perguntaria sobre elas.

**-- Câncer--**

Hikari ainda permaneceu por muito tempo sentada. Estava surpresa pelo beijo, mas principalmente pelas sensações que ele trazia. MM descia as escadas apressado, se não saísse daquele lugar, com certeza voltaria e beijaria Kari novamente.

- "Esse julgamento tem que ser antecipado. Quanto mais ela ficar pior. Devia tê-la deixado ir." - pensou.

A japonesa levantou, não tinha fome, indo direto para o quarto. Ficou a tarde toda chorando e lamentando-se de não ter morrido naquele acidente. Lá para seis horas, resolveu sair. Ia ligar para Bel para falar que lhe devolveria o dinheiro essa noite.

- _"Alô."_

- Aioria?

- _"É."_

_- _É a Hikari, a Íris está aí?

_- "Oi Hikari. Bom a Íris está dormindo."_

-Dormindo? - estranhou, sabia que Íris gostava de dormir, mas não naquela hora, deveria se preparar para sair.

- _"É. E pelo jeito só acorda amanha."_

- Entendi... então depois eu ligo. Obrigada. Boa noite.

-_ "Boa noite."_

Colocou o aparelho no gancho.

- Bel dormindo...? Será que ela tomou um valium? Ou... - ficou alarmada. - ela não bebeu... bebeu?

Rapidamente correu para o telefone.

_- "Alô."_

- Ariel.

- _"O que foi Luna?"_

- Problemas.

- _"O que houve?"_

- A Íris aprontou.

- _"Como assim?"_

- Liguei para a casa dela. Aioria que atendeu e disse que ela estava dormindo.

- _"Há essa hora?"_

- Sim. Acho que ela tomou um valiun ou tomou todas.

_- "Ela não faria isso! Não acredito que deu esse vacilo."_

- Seja o que for, não temos como sair. Aioria vai está acordado.

_- "Temos que desistir. Ligue para Ash, Mila e Hat. Eu ligo para as outras."_

- Sim.

- _"Vou matá-la por isso! Até amanha."_

- Até.

Desligou o aparelho.

- Eu que não queria está na pele da Bel... a Ariel vai esganá-la.

Pegou novamente o aparelho ligando para as demais. A ultima que ligou foi para Mila.

- _"...será que ela bebeu na frente dele?"_

- Só pode. Tinha o maior estoque. Mas se for isso mesmo, estamos perdidas.

-_ "Só faltava essa."_

- Bom é só esperar a Ariel acabar com ela.

- _"A Ariel, o arrogante e os demais protetores. Estamos ferradas."_

- Ou eles ou a máfia, tanto faz. - riu. - já vou desligar. Até amanha.

- _"Até e vamos rezar por um milagre. Beijo."_

- Outro.

Colocou o aparelho no gancho e ao se virar, deparou com Mask parado a sua frente. Sentiu um frio na espinha.

- "Será que ele escutou?"

- A Ariel vai acabar com quem? - indagou.

- Com a Bel... - respondeu enquanto pensava em algo.

- E por que ela acabaria com ela? - aproximou, a olhava fixamente.

- Por que... por que... a Bel acabou com o estojo de maquiagem dela.

- É tão grave assim a ponto de envolver a máfia? - a olhou sagaz.

Gelou. Ele tinha ouvido alguma coisa. Agora sim tudo estava perdida.

- Estava me espionando?

- Eu? - fez cara de desdém. - por que me prestaria a isso? - sentou no sofá. - a não ser que não queria que eu escutasse. - MM tinha chegado no momento que ela dizia: "Bom é só esperar a Ariel acabar com ela.", mas pelo jeito que Kari ficara, tinha mais coisas nessa conversa e como um bom mafioso, faria a vitima falar sem que ela percebesse.

- Não é nada disso.

- Por que está nervosa?

- Por que você é um chato, um grosso!

- Não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Farah está brava porque a Bel acabou com estojo de maquiagem dela! A Farah quando está brava é pior que a máfia. É isso, está satisfeito?

- Sim. - deu um sorriso irônico. - estou com fome.

- E eu com isso?

- Vai fazer o jantar.

Ela ia ralhar, mas era melhor obedecer, percebeu que ele sabia que ela mentia e isso era mal. Ele já lhe dissera que era da máfia e pouco custava para ele ser um espião.

- Está bem.

- Quero uma boa macarronada.

O olhou com ódio, mas não respondeu.

MM deu um sorriso ao vê-la passar, contudo o sorriso dera lugar a preocupação.

- "Deveria ter chegado mais cedo, daria para escutar tudo. - pensou. - pelo jeito a Bel frustrou algo, mas o que?"

Na cozinha, Kari xingava até a 10° geração de Mask.

- _Baka_! _**(n/a: idiota em japonês.)**_

- Do que está me xingando? – indagou parado na porta.

- De idiota!

- Se eu fosse você, teria mais respeito. Posso te entregar a qualquer momento.

- Não passa de ameaças. Se diz pertencer a máfia, mas mal consegue me entregar para a garota.

MM estreitou o olhar.

- Está me desafiando?

- Estou.

MM apareceu na frente dela.

- Escute aqui mocinha. - pegou seu pulso erguendo seu braço de forma brusca. – eu tenho o poder de liquidar você ou qualquer pessoa. Se está viva é porque eu quero. Então me desafie, a minha paciência é curta.

- Já disse que não tenho medo de você.

- Deveria ter e muito. – aproximou o rosto do dela. – deve imaginar porque meu apelido é mascara da morte. – a olhou perigosamente.

Kari fitou aqueles olhos azuis frios. Sabia que estava mexendo com fogo e que a qualquer momento poderia se queimar.

- Está me machucando. – referia-se ao braço erguido.

- Isso não é nada do que posso fazer. – ergueu mais alto.

- Me solta cretino.

Ele sorriu. Com um sorriso sádico no rosto aproximou-se mais do rosto de Kari.

- Cretino?

- Me solta.

Aproximou mais, praticamente colando seus lábios nos dela. Kari sentia ódio e desejo por ele.

- Fique longe de mim.

MM a soltou, não porque ela falara e sim porque percebeu que aquela aproximação era perigosa, mais alguns segundos e com certeza a beijaria.

- "Está saindo do controle." – pensou. – vou sair.

Kari encostou na pia para não ir ao chão. O simples toque dele a deixava sem chão.

- "Preciso sair daqui o quanto antes."

Foi correndo para o quarto trancando-se. MM saiu voltando só de madrugada.

Kari completamente sem sono, escutou ele chegar. Há essa hora já tinha tomado quatro garrafas de cerveja.

- Baka... – murmurou. – não vou deixar que brinque comigo.

Saiu abrindo a porta bruscamente. MM estava na sala, mas sentiu o cheiro de cerveja.

- Bebeu... – murmurou ao vê-la parada na porta.

- Cretino! Seja homem e me entregue.

- Está bêbeda. – disse com desdém. – vá dormir e não me amole.

- Idiota. Eu odeio você.

- Também te odeio. – disse desanimado. – era só isso?

- Cretino... – Kari segurava firmemente dois comprimidos de Lsd e na outra mão a ultima garrafa de cerveja. – quer acabar com a minha vida, mas serei eu que vou acabar com a sua.

- Chega Hikari. Vá dormir... – parou de falar ao ver os comprimidos que ela segurava – onde conseguiu isso?

- Não importa. Vou ficar tão desorientada que será obrigado a me entregar.

Hikari preparou para tomá-los, contudo MM foi mais rápido, contudo só conseguiu pegar um.

- Me dá o outro.

- Ficou com medo não foi? – sorriu. – medo que se o tal Shion descobrir, também estará ferrado.

- Está se drogando?

- E se estiver? Não é da sua conta.

- É da minha conta sim! Me entregue o outro!

- Não!

- Hikari não me obrigue a usar força em você.

- Bate! Agora sim está agindo como um mafioso. Estúpido. – Kari tomou o comprimido entornando meia garrafa em seguida.

- Sua idiota. – MM aproximou. – idiota. Já falei que não a quero nesse mundo.

- Pouco me importa a sua opinião. Eu quero que você se dane!

- Sua idiota. – MM a segurou pelo braço. – tem noção do que fez? Agora me fale, onde conseguiu isso?

- Eu já tinha! – tentava se soltar.

- Tem mais?

- Não é da sua conta.

MM a olhava apreensivo. Se ela tinha Lsd era bem possível ter outras drogas guardadas e esse era o perigo. Não só para ela como também para ele. Ainda não sentia seguro de si. Se não tinha recaído é porque passava a maior parte do tempo no santuário.

- Hikari.

- Anda me entrega! Prefiro a máfia que você. Prefiro me drogar que conviver com você. – os olhos encheram de água. – eu odeio você.

- Kari... – MM a soltou.

A japonesa caiu ajoelhada, o coração estava acelerado, sentia o corpo quente, mas nada da euforia costumeira. Ao contrario sentia-se muito mal.

- Eu quero morrer...

Mask a olhou, pelas reações dela imaginou que os efeitos eram de uma má viagem. Já passara por muitos momentos assim.

- Hikari.

- Não toque em mim!

- Já te disse que não a queria envolvida nisso. – abaixou. – é um passo para outras drogas.

- Sei muito bem disso! Não preciso da sua preocupação fingida.

- Não é fingimento.

Ela o olhou. MM encarava o comprimido a frente.

- Sabe que isso é a chave para as outras. Aposto que suas amigas começaram com isso.

- Você me leva a isso! Vive me atormentando.

- Não quero que use. – engoliu o comprimido.

- Era meu! Devolve!

- Presta atenção Hikari! – gritou sacudindo-a. – nunca mais use isso. Nunca mais!

- Giovanni... – o fitou temerosa. As pupilas dele estava dilatadas ao maximo.

- Não quero que tenha o fim delas.

- Doshite...? Por que ao mesmo tempo briga comigo e me quer bem? _**(n/a: Doshite por que. A Kari, vai começar a soltar algumas palavras em japonês quando estiver muita confusa, bêbeda ou drogada. Nesses momentos ela mistura as línguas.)**_

- Não sei. – a soltou. Começava a sentir os efeitos da droga. – só não quero que se envolva com isso. – levantou. – agora vá dormir.

- Meu corpo está agitado.

- É só ficar quieta. Agora vá!

- Giovanni...

- Vá logo! – gritou.

Ela levantou enxugando as lagrimas. Não entendia o comportamento dele, alias não entendia nem o seu.

- Está bem.

- Me prometa. – disse sem virar-se para ela.

- O que?

- Que não vai mexer com isso.

- Não prometo nada.

Num gesto rápido ele a puxou.

- Promete. – sua voz saiu doce. – promete que não vai usar mais isso.

- Eu...

- Promete. – insistiu. – já perdi alguns amigos desse jeito, não quero perder você.

- Pro-meto... – murmurou confusa pelas palavras dele.

Ele sorriu.

- Vá dormir. – disse soltando-a.

Hikari se afastou.

- Boa noite.

Ele não respondeu apenas deitou no sofá para aliviar a sensação de frio que sentia.

**-- Virgem--**

Depois do almoço forçado cada um seguiu para um lado. Farah foi pensar na próxima saída e Shaka para a sala das arvores gêmeas.

Sentando entre elas passou a meditar, ficando o restante da tarde.

A afegã encolhida num canto sentia as suas costumeiras falta de ar, pensou em tomar um Valium, mas poderia correr o risco de passar da hora. Pegou seu Alcorão e o abraçou.

Era pouco mais de seis horas, e ela dormia com a cabeça apoiada na parede. Abriu os olhos ao escutar um barulho. A passos lentos caminhou em direção ao telefone.

- Alô.

- _"Ariel?"_

- O que foi Luna?

- _"Problemas."_

- O que houve? – saiu do estado de sonolência, tudo que ela não precisava era de problemas.

- _"A Íris aprontou."_

- Como assim? – ficou preocupada.

- _"Liguei para a casa dela. Aioria que atendeu e disse que ela estava dormindo."_

- Há essa hora?

- _"Sim. Acho que ela tomou um valiun ou tomou todas."_

- Ela não faria isso! – gritou. - Não acredito que deu esse vacilo. – queria matar um.

- _"Seja o que for, não temos como sair. Aioria vai está acordado."_

- Temos que desistir. Ligue para Ash, Mila e Hat. Eu ligo para as outras.

- _"Sim."_

- Vou matá-la por isso! Até amanha.

- _"Até."_

Farah bateu o telefone no gancho.

- Como ela pode fazer isso!

Pegou o aparelho e discou para todas.

- Eu vou matá-la! Só terei ópio amanha! E só tenho um grama e meio, não vai dá.

Shaka voltava da meditação, sentia-se bem melhor, e a sopa que a perdida tinha feito tinha lhe feito bem.

- Tem que prestar para alguma coisa.

Chegou a sala. Ela andava de um lado para o outro nervosa.

- Já se drogou?

- Cala a boca!

Passou por ele, quase derrubando-o, trancando-se em seu quarto. Shaka não se importou nem um pouco ficaria livre da presença dela. E com isso a madrugada logo chegou.

Farah tinha tomado meio valium para poder suportar uma futura crise de abstinência, pensou que teria o sono pesado e sem sonhos no entanto...

-- SONHO FLASHBACK FARAH--

Só a luz da lua iluminava o recinto, num canto a jovem Farah lia seu Alcorão. Quem a visse pensava em se tratar de uma jovem normal. O quarto era espaçoso, tapeçarias riquíssimas, flores e uma estante cheia de livros. Mas não. Aquele quarto não tinha nada de normal. Era ali que Farah desde a morte dos pais estava confinada, recebendo água e comida em horários determinados através de uma portinhola. Desumano? Não de acordo com a pessoa que lhe mantinha presa, Ali Housseini. Ele só queria que Farah fosse dele, ninguém tinha o direito de ver tamanha beleza, ela era seu amor.

Estava ajoelhada, lendo passagens do seu livro sagrado, pedindo que o demônio não voltasse para casa naquela noite. Leve engano.

- Saudade? - uma voz fria trouxe o pavor a menina.

Farah se virou. Naquela noite, Ali estava potencialmente belo. Cabelos castanhos ondulados, corpo moreno coberto por uma vestimenta negra e olhos num profundo mel que brilhavam perigosamente. Farah conhecia aquele brilho como ninguém, sabia que a noite seria longa.

- Você sabe a resposta... - murmurou com a voz tremula.

O jovem sorriu tirando algo de dentro do bolso da camisa. Era um frasco que deixava ver seu conteúdo: um pó branco. Farah, não fazia idéia que aquele pó se tornaria no futuro o seu consolo, um aliviador de suas dores: ópio.

Ali rapidamente acendeu o incensário, o cheiro forte e desagradável começou a se espalhar pelo quarto e a garota deu sinais de fraqueza. Ela tentou se levantar, mas acabou tombando nos braços do rapaz que a carregou para a cama.

- O que é isso...? - a mente começou a girar e minutos depois sentiu frio.

Ali arrancara suas roupas.

- Isso é ópio, meu bem...

O inferno desceu a Terra.

--FIM DO SONHO FLASHBACK--

- NÃO!! - o grito de Farah ecoou pela sexta casa. - não... não...

Acordou toda suada, com o rosto no mais puro pavor.

A noite estava fria, como naquela vez, pensou a Afegã. Na porta de Virgem fitava as casas abaixo. A passos lentos caminhou em direção a escadaria, sentando num canto. O vento gelado fazia seus cabelos tremularem, abraçando as pernas derramou as primeiras lagrimas.

- "Nem aqui estou livre dele... ele nunca vai me deixar em paz, nunca."

Sentiu-se sozinha e desamparada, mas não imaginava que alguém a observava. Shaka dormia tranquilamente quando o grito de Farah o acordara. Pensou em ser mais uns dos seus ataques, mas resolveu conferir.

O virginiano aproximou e delicadamente pos a mão no ombro dela.

- Ah!! – deu um sobressalto, mas acalmou ao ver que era o monge.

- Por que estava chorando? - sentou ao lado dela.

- Sonho ruim. - abaixou o rosto.

Shaka a fitou surpreso. Aquela mulher vulgar, imunda, que trazia prosmicuidade a sua casa agora estava ali chorando como uma criança. Com uma expressão carregada de dor e uma aura que recendia a abandono.

- _"Farah não escolheu essa vida porque quis."_

Sem perceber aproximou mais dela levando suas mãos para secar as lagrimas.

- Não vou perguntar com o que foi... - abriu os olhos. - mas caso precise conversar sobre.

- Está dizendo isso por piedade. – abaixou o rosto. – eu escutei.

Pela primeira vez o homem mais próximo de deus sentiu vergonha por ter dito aquilo.

- Por que se acha superior a mim? – sorriu desdenhoso. – já sei...foi criado dentro de templos, na certa não imagina o mundo lá fora.

- Está correta sobre isso. – olhou para o céu. - Passei os primeiros sete anos dentro de um templo e dos sete ate agora aqui. Nunca estive fora desses muros. – disse resignado.

Ficou impressionada.

- Por quê?

- Fui criado como um monge e como tal tinha que seguir meu destino. _(n/a: ele não podia dizer que "fui criado como o homem mais próximo de deus.")_

- Uma vida dedicada à religião.

- Sim.

- Entendo. Bom não se preocupe, não vou manchar mais seu templo.

- Seu pesadelo... foi a cerca de seu passado? – a fitou.

- Sim.

Shaka queria perguntar, mas ponderou.

- Um passado que só vai deixar de me atormentar quando eu morrer. Espero que seja logo.

- Deseja a morte?

- É o fim de tudo.

Seguiu mais alguns minutos de silencio, cada um, mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Farah fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, a imagem de Ali ainda estava presente. Novas lagrimas foram derramadas, mas desta vez...

Shaka a acolheu. Nos braços do virginiano deixou a dor que sentia esvair.

Chorou até ficar exausta. Shaka a tomou nos braços, levando-a para dentro. A deixou em seu quarto seguindo para o seu.

- _"Farah não escolheu essa vida porque quis."_

As palavras ecoaram na mente dele.

**-- Touro--**

Shion ficou trancado até o entardecer e Mila foi para seu quarto. Ele já estava bem, portando não precisava escutar as implicâncias dele.

Era pouco mais de seis horas quando ela decidiu sair, precisava preparar o jantar. Antes de ir para a cozinha parou para atender ao telefone.

- Alo.

- _"Mila."_

- Oi Luna, o que conta de novo?

- _"Nossa saída está suspensa."_

- Por quê?

- _"A Íris esta apagada. Não sei se foi obra do valium ou da bebida."_

- Será que ela bebeu na frente dele?

- _"Só pode. Tinha o maior estoque. Mas se for isso mesmo, estamos perdidas."_

- Só faltava essa.

- _"Bom é só esperar a Ariel acabar com ela."_

- A Ariel, o arrogante e os demais protetores. Estamos ferradas.

- _"Ou eles ou a máfia, tanto faz_. - riu. - _já vou desligar. Até amanha."_

- Até e vamos rezar por um milagre. Beijo.

- _"Outro."_

Desligou o aparelho.

- "A Ariel vai matar a Bel." – pensou.

Foi para a cozinha preparar o jantar.

Shion abriu a porta, passara a tarde toda naquele quarto e estava entediado. Entediado e com fome.

- "Ate quando vou ter que me submeter a ela?" – pensou parando na porta da cozinha.

Mila estava com seus fones que nem reparou a presença dele. O mestre encostou-se à soleira da porta passando a fita-la. Era duro, mas tinha que admitir que gostou de ser cuidado por ela. Nas raras vezes que ficara doente, era sempre as servas do santuário que o auxiliava. Saindo da porta, puxou uma cadeira sentando a mesa. Mila virou imediatamente.

- Quer me matar de susto?

- Não seria má idéia.

Voltou o rosto para as panelas.

- Idiota... – murmurou.

- O que disse?

- Nada.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – indagou sem olhá-lo.

- Estou.

- Vai querer comer alguma coisa?

- Vai me obrigar?

- Só estou perguntando!

- Vou...

Ela o olhou.

- Não disse que minha comida é péssima?

- Não tenho alternativa. – cruzou os braços. – vou ter que comer.

- Deveria por veneno.

- Então coloque um que seja mortal, porque se eu sobreviver você vai pagar caro.

- Obrigada pela dica. – colocou o prato sobre a mesa. – coma.

- O que é isso?

- Sopa de legumes. Tem que comer algo leve.

- E o veneno?

- Já está misturado. – o olhou com rosto demoníaco.

Shion a olhou ressabiado.

- Coma seu idiota. Não coloquei nada.

Pos o prato mais perto de si. Olhou a sopa, ela não parecia suspeita. Comeu a primeira colherada, achando uma delicia, mas nunca iria admitir.

- "Veneno, não é...? – pensou sorrindo. – vamos brincar." Ca-mila... – levantou com a voz tremula.

- O que foi? – ela o olhou. – Shion?!

Ele fingia está com falta de ar

- Shion! – correu até ele. – Shion o que foi?

- Ar... ar...

Fez uma cara esquisita e aos poucos foi fechando os olhos. Mila estava desesperada.

- Shion! Shion fala comigo! – o amparava. – socorro!

O mestre fingiu desmaiar.

- Shion. Shion. – começou a chorar. – Shion fala comigo. Shion.

Nada.

- Shion! Alguém, socorro! Socorro!

Estava desesperada e o mestre segurava para não rir.

- Shion... acorda...- Mila deitou a cabeça no peito dele. – Shion...

Ele abriu um pouco os olhos. A fitou surpresa, Mila parecia desesperada.

- Camila... – sussurrou.

Ela levantou o rosto e o fitou sorrindo.

- Shion! – o abraçou. – está tudo bem?

- Es-tá. – respondeu achando estranho a atitude dela.

- Que susto. Pensei que tivesse acontecido algo.

- Era brincadeira... e você caiu... – começou a rir. – é uma tola.

Camila o olhou com ódio.

- Brincadeira de mau gosto! Pensei que estava passando mal. – levantou.

- Nem reparou que eu segurava para não rir.

- Idiota!

- A brincadeira foi ótima, mas tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer. – levantou. – arrume tudo. – saiu.

- Idiota! "Cretino... me assustando desse jeito." Besta!

Na sala o ariano sorria, ver a cara dela desesperada foi ótimo, contudo... lembrou-se das lagrimas.

- Ela ficou preocupada... exagerei.

Voltou para pedir desculpas.

Arrastando uma cadeira, Mila subiu nela para alcançar a ultima prateleira. Estava quase alcançando porem... perdeu o equilíbrio e quase ia ao chão se não tivesse sido segurada.

- Sua lerda.

Mila estática olhava para Shion. Nem tinha percebido que ele havia voltado.

- Por que subiu na cadeira?

- Queria pegar algo.

- Desse tamanho deveria ter posto duas cadeiras.

- Veja como fala comigo!

- Falo como quiser.

- Me solta!

- Como quiser. – Shion estava prestes a solta-la.

- Não assim, seu grosso.

Mila tinha passado os braços pelo pescoço dele. Shion a olhava fixamente, tinha a mente enevoada. Ela era tão leve e o cheiro que exalava dela provocava sensações.

Ela por sua vez sentia o coração acelerado.

- Me coloca no chão. – pediu quase sussurrando.

Ele não respondeu, ao contrario foi aproximando o rosto do dela. Mila estava paralisada.

- Shion...

Tudo o que ela sentiu foi os lábios dele junto aos seus. Sensações novas invadiam os dois. Ela, nesses anos todos, jamais havia beijado como agora, sentia o corpo de maneira diferente, o coração batia depressa. Inconsciente levou a mão ate a nuca dele, trazendo o mais para si. Shion correspondeu puxando-a um pouco mais. Assim como ela, sentia-se diferente. Desde que assumira o posto de grande mestre, se permitiu raríssimas vezes o contato com alguma mulher, mas nenhum estava sendo como aquele. Mila não apenas o tirava do sério, mas mexia com ele todo. Ainda se beijando ele começou a andar em direção ao quarto dela. Delicadamente deitou-a na cama. Algumas mexas verdes caíram sobre o corpo dela. Mila fitava aqueles olhos violetas fixos nela. Shion aproximou tornando a beijá-la não só na boca, como no pescoço e colo. Ela deixava-se levar enquanto acariciava as costas dele. O grande mestre desceu uma alça da blusa dela, mas...

Parou e surpreso a fitou. O que estava fazendo? Era o grande mestre e ela não passava de uma simples...

- Desculpe. – disse seco. – me excedi.

- Eu também. – disse a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça.

Passou a mão de forma nervosa pelo cabelo e saiu. Mila ainda em estado de choque fitava o teto.

- O que foi isso...?

Shion voltava desnorteado para o quarto. Como tinha perdido o controle daquele jeito? Ela mexia tanto com ele a ponto de cometer aquela loucura?

- Foi por pouco... – murmurou fechando a porta do quarto. – por pouco... – levou a mão até a boca. – o que ela fez comigo...?

**-- Libra--**

Lay no quarto andava de um lado para o outro. Ele não iria enganá-la com falsos arrependimentos.

- Não vai me enganar.

Dohko ficou por um bom tempo sentado na porta de seu templo, contudo resolveu dá uma volta. Não adiantaria nada ficar se lamentando. E com isso as horas passaram...

Era por volta de meio dia, quando resolveu voltar para casa. Encontrou com Lay na cozinha preparando o almoço.

- Boa tarde. – disse.

- Boa. – ela nem se virou.

O libriano foi ate a geladeira pegar um copo de água. Enquanto enchia o copo, olhava-a de rabo de olho. Estava ao lado, lavando algumas vasilhas na pia. Lay por sua vez também o olhava. Notou que ele estava com o rosto vermelho e com alguns arranhões nas mãos e braços.

- "Deve ter atacado alguma indefesa." – pensou. – quem foi a vitima?

- O que?

- Quem tentou agarrar?

- Do que está falando?

- Suas mãos e braços estão arranhados.

Ele olhou para si. Não tinha reparado que tinha machucado as mãos.

- Ah isso... – parou de falar, ela achava que esses machucados eram por que tentara agarrar alguma mulher? Não era o Miro. – por que gosta de me julgar? Esses machucados não são porque tentei algo contra alguma mulher e sim porque estava na vila ajudando a transportar madeira.

Lay ficou surpresa.

- Por que acha que sou esse tipo de pessoa? – estava decepcionado. – reconheço que fui imprudente e já pedi desculpa, não tem o direito de me julgar. – deixou o copo sobre a pia. – estou de saída.

- Dohko...

Ainda tentou retê-lo, sem conseguir.

- "Dohko..."

Ela ainda achou que ele voltaria mais tarde para o almoço, mas não, principalmente depois da explosão do cosmo de Shion e o aviso de Atena.

Almoçou sozinha e depois de arrumar a cozinha sentou na sala para ver TV, contudo nem prestava atenção.

- Fui injusta... – murmurou.

Dohko foi para a vila só voltando a noitinha. Estava muito cansado, pois ajudara uma família na construção de uma casa. Parou na porta de casa sem muita vontade de entrar.

- Preciso acabar minha missão. – entrou.

Lay na sala assistia TV.

- Boa noite. – disse.

- Boa noite Dohko. – o olhou, notou o ar cansado, o rosto estava um pouco sujo de poeira, assim como sua roupa. As mãos estavam calejadas. – "devia está na vila... trabalhando..."

- Vou tomar um banho. – saiu.

Ela apenas esperou que entrasse para o banheiro para correr para a cozinha.

- Fui injusta com ele.

Cortava alguns legumes quando recebeu o telefonema de Farah, respirou aliviada ao saber que elas não sairiam e que não tinha que dá valium a ele.

Dohko tomou um longo banho. Estava cansado e com muita fome.

- "Ainda tenho que cozinhar." – pensou desanimado.

Foi com surpresa que viu a mesa arrumada e um delicioso cheiro que vinha das panelas.

- Oi Dohko. Já está quase pronto. Senta.

Estranhou o tom de voz dela, mais terno, mas sentou, porem ficou calado. Ela o serviu e comeram calados.

- Estava na vila? – indagou sem olhá-lo.

- Sim. Uma família estava se mudando para lá, fui ajudar.

- Ajudar na vila é obrigação de vocês?

- Não. Faço porque gosto de ajudar.

Novo silencio. Dohko terminou a refeição, lavou o prato e agradeceu. Veria um pouco de TV antes de dormir. Lay rapidamente fez o mesmo e foi para a sala.

- Dohko.

- O que?

- Posso me sentar?

- Sim.

Ele arredou para um lado enquanto ela sentou do outro lado.

- Queria te pedir desculpas.

- De que?

- Fui rude com você. Sempre quis me ajudar e eu sempre o tratei com desconfiança. Não queria te magoar.

Continuou a olhar a TV.

- Espero que me perdoe.

- Passou. Não se preocupe. Vou dormir. Boa noite. – levantou.

- Espera. – num gesto impulsivo segurou a mão dele. Mesmo calejadas, preservavam a maciez.

Dohko a fitou surpreso e ate um pouco rubro por causa do contato.

- Não me disse se me perdoa. Sei que só trago problemas a você.

- Não me trás problemas. – sorriu.

- Trago sim, primeiro nem tinha a obrigação de me dar um teto, no entanto... foi bom para mim, ofereceu abrigo depois do julgamento e eu só retribui com desconfiança.

- É normal desconfiar. Não me conhecia.

- Mesmo assim. Perdoe-me. – o olhou.

- Não desconfia mais de mim?

- Não...você é uma pessoa boa. – abaixou o rosto.

- Obrigado por confiar em mim. – ergueu o rosto dela. – prometo não decepcioná-la.

- Eu sei...

- Você pode ficar vendo TV, eu vou dormir estou cansado.

- Bom descanso.

- Obrigado. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Foi para o quarto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, finalmente tinha conseguido o perdão dela.

- "Agora Dohko, vê se não faz mais besteiras."

Lay também sorria. Ainda não confiava cem por cento nele, mas se esforçaria. Ele sempre fora tão gentil com ela que merecia ser tratado igual.

- "É uma pessoa legal".

**-- Peixes--**

Depois da visão das rosas aparecendo, preferiu ficar quieta no quarto.

- Estou ficando louca...

Já Afrodite depois da arrumação da sala dirigiu para a cozinha, preparar o jantar.

As primeiras estrelas apontavam no céu. O pisciano terminava de cortar alguns legumes quando o telefone tocou. Correu para atender. Era Farah.

- Gabrielle. Gabrielle. – batia na porta. – telefone, é a Farah.

A porta se abriu, a garota o olhou ligeiramente indo para a sala. Conversou rapidamente e desligou o aparelho. Voltava para o quarto sem tocar uma palavra.

- Gabe. – segurou o braço dela.

Ela o fitou, as pupilas não estavam tão dilatadas.

- Jante comigo.

O acompanhou apesar de não sentir fome alguma. O pisciano serviu aos dois, sentando na frente dela em seguida.

- Gabe.

- Não tenho fome.

- Coma nem que seja um pouquinho. Por favor.

Esforçou-se e comeu duas colheradas. O restante do jantar seguiu em silencio.

Afrodite recolheu os pratos.

Gabe encolhida na cadeira o olhava, ele tinha traços finos e até nos gestos era diferente.

- "Quem é ele? Ao que parece ele veio de uma família com dinheiro".

Queria saber mais sobre ele, seu passado, sua historia...

- Afrodite você tem família?

O pisciano que lavava os pratos parou. Seu rosto foi ficando grave.

- Desculpe. – abaixou o rosto.

- Tudo bem. Perdi meus pais aos cinco anos, num acidente de carro. Só eu sobrevivi. Fui criado pela minha avó materna.

- Então tem família. Tem alguém que gosta de você.

- Ela me odeia.

- Odeia?

- Ela me culpa pela morte deles. Acha injusto eu ter sobrevivido e eles não.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. Minha família é muito tradicional em Estocolmo. Meu pai era filho único e minha avó queria que ele se cassasse com uma moça da sociedade, mas acabou se casando com uma moça simples. Minha avó ficou indignada e não aceitou o casamento, nem na cerimônia ela foi. Passado alguns meses meu pai ficou doente e minha mãe assumiu os negócios. Desde esse acontecimento minha mãe passou a ser o braço direito de Sophia Kiergaarg. Pouco tempo depois eu nasci. As coisas seguiram mais ou menos normais. Num dia de muita chuva cismei que queria ir para uma das fazendas da família. Ninguém queria ir, mas fizeram a vontade de um garoto mimado. A estrada estava escorregadia, chovia muito forte no que resultou no acidente. Minha avó colocou a culpa em mim e me mandou para um colégio interno. A minha presença simplesmente a perturbava. Fugi do colégio e vim parar na Grécia. _**(n/a: mais um passado criado por mim, todas as fics futuras é essa a historia do Afrodite.)**_

- Não voltou a vê-la?

- Não e nem tenho vontade. Ela nunca fez questão de mim então... Gustav Kiergaarg deixou de existir. Sou Afrodite.

- Como se chamava seus pais?

- Minha mãe se chamava Marie e meu pai Haakor.

- E você se parece com quem?

- Acredita em ironias? - sorriu. - pareço com Sophia. Tom de cabelo, cor de olhos e até essa pintinha.

O pisciano deu um longo suspiro ao se lembrar da avó, voltou a atenção para as vasilhas. Gabe continuou a observá-lo, assim como ela, de certa forma ele foi rejeitado.

- Está ansiosa pelo julgamento?

- Um pouco, afinal...

- Vai voltar para cá não vai?

- Voltar?

- Sim. Vai sair daqui, irá depor e depois voltar para cá.

- Não posso...

- Por quê? Pode me ajudar a cuidar do meu jardim.

- Sou uma prostituta e como tal...

- Pare de ficar se rebaixando! – gritou virando para ela. – auto piedade não combina com você. É uma menina linda. – calou-se. – desculpe pelo grito. – voltou a olhar as vasilhas. – não precisa voltar para a vida que tinha antes. Pode ficar aqui, comigo e com as rosas...

- Por que está sendo gentil?

- Confesso que em outras épocas, eu era diferente. Orgulhoso e me achava melhor do que os outros, mas depois de certas coisas, mudei minha maneira de pensar. Não posso julgar ninguém.

- Daria o mesmo tratamento para as outras garotas?

- Não.

- Não?

- As trataria da mesma forma que eu te trato, com cordialidade, mas com você há uma diferença. – deveria ter ficado calado.

- Diferença? – indagou intrigada.

- Vamos a sobremesa? – a olhou sorrindo, mudando de assunto. – sorvete de creme.

Serviu uma porção para ele e para ele.

- Espero que goste.

- Que diferença? – tocou na mão dele. Pela primeira vez Gabe tinha um gesto totalmente voluntário.

Afrodite a olhou, os olhos dela estavam normais e o toque dela...

- Coma se não ele vai derreter. – puxou sua mão.

Gabe contentou-se com a resposta. Comeu o sorvete em silencio.

- Ainda é cedo. – recolheu sua taça. – pode ver TV se quiser.

- Posso ir para o jardim?

A fitou surpreso.

- Pode...

Gabe não queria ir para o quarto, a droga estava guardada ali e não tinha vontade de consumi-la, mas apenas desejo não era suficiente. Se ficasse um segundo sequer naquele cômodo se drogaria. O dia tinha sido tão diferente do que estava acostumada que não queria estragá-lo e o jardim era um paraíso.

Afrodite a observou sair.

- "Não posso perdê-la para as drogas... ela não pode sair da minha vida."

Sentada num canto, fitava as pétalas sendo carregadas pela brisa.

- "Esse lugar é um sonho...mas não posso ficar aqui... ele merece uma pessoa melhor, não eu..."

- Uma rosa por seus pensamentos.

Uma rosa vermelha apareceu diante dela. Ela a pegou, mas não disse nada. Afrodite sentou ao seu lado.

- Àquela hora no quarto, você... usou droga não foi?

- Usei.

- Vai voltar para cá depois do julgamento?

- Não. Sou realista. Ou a droga me mata ou a máfia. O julgamento é o fim de tudo.

- Vai se entregar dessa maneira?

Ela o fitou.

- Não vai nem ao menos tentar mudar sua vida?

- Minha vida não tem mais conserto. Ate melhor assim, não farei falta a ninguém.

Tudo que sentiu, foi sendo puxada. Quando se deu conta estava com os lábios colados aos de Afrodite.

- Não diga que não fará falta... – murmurou. – fará falta para mim.

- Afro-di-te...

- A diferença entre você e elas é que... eu... estou apaixonado por você.

Gabrielle ficou paralisada.

-"Apaixonado? Ele? Por mim? Eu que sou..."

- Pode pensar que se trata de uma brincadeira, ou que talvez seja uma maneira de enganá-la, mas... estou sendo sincero. – a soltou. – quero que fique comigo.

- Mas sou... não vão me aceitar...

- O que você foi não me interessa, eu quero você. Não vou deixar que as drogas ou máfia a tire de mim.

- Mas...

Foi calada com um beijo. Afrodite a trouxe mais para si. Gabe estava anestesiada. Não conseguia entender como um homem como aquele, poderia gostar de uma garota suja como ela, aquilo só poderia ser engano, mas... os lábios deles eram tão quentes que nem cogitou distanciar deles. Pela primeira vez sentia emoção ao beijar alguém.

A falta de ar os separou, ela ainda estava perplexa pelo ocorrido. O pisciano aproximou do ouvido dela.

- Não se afaste de mim.

A única resposta, o único gesto, foi uma lagrima solitária que desceu por seu rosto.

**-- Capricórnio--**

Cansada de ficar no quarto, Ingrid foi para sala ver TV, já passava das seis e Shura não tinha aparecido. O telefone tocou. Correu para atender e teve uma conversa rápida com Farah.

- Até mais. - disse colocando o aparelho no gancho. - pelo menos uma boa noticia... não preciso dar remédio a ele, pelo menos por hoje.

Voltou a sentar no sofá, mas não prestava atenção na TV, estava preocupada com Shura. Até agora não tinha voltado, ele poderia ter saído daquele lugar e ido até a cidade... e se a máfia russa o encontrasse? Ele não teria a menor chance.

- "Shura..."

Para alivio dela ele apareceu na porta. Seu rosto continuava grave. Ele só a olhou saindo em seguida. Annya foi atrás.

- Já quer jantar?

- Quero. - disse seco. - vou tomar banho. - nem a olhou.

Annya abaixou o rosto, queria que ele fizesse isso mesmo, mas a indiferença, o olhar sem sentimento a deixava triste. Desde que entrara para esse mundo, o únicos momentos realmente felizes eram os que estavam passando ao lado dele. Shura era a esperança que o mundo não era tão ruim.

O jantar correu como o almoço, num profundo silencio. Se o tratamento especial que ele lhe dava a incomodava, a frieza era pior.

- Obrigado. - lavou o prato e saiu.

Ela fitou as rosas, eram lindas e jamais tinha ganhado tal presente. Ele tinha sido muito gentil.

- "Por que tive que conhecê-lo?"

Na sala, Shura via TV ou pelo menos a intenção era essa, mas seus pensamentos estavam em Ingrid. Havia passado a tarde toda treinando sozinho, numa pequena arena ao lado do Coliseu. Se ela não o quisesse por perto, respeitaria a sua vontade, contudo não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Queria entender essa súbita mudança, e tentava se lembrar se fizera algo contra ela.

Olhava para a TV quando a viu parada no corredor.

- Se quiser ver. Senta.

Ela aproximou sentando na outra beirada do sofá.

- Shura...

- Sim?

- Onde você foi?

- Andar.

- Foi à vila?

- Não.

- Onde então?

Ele a olhou. Ingrid era curiosa demais. Teve vontade de rir.

- "Ela é uma graça." Fiquei na vila um pouco e fui caminhar pelos arredores.

- Ah...

- Não deveria ficar bisbilhotando a vida dos outros.

- Desculpe, é que...

- Tudo bem.

- Vou dormir. Boa noite.

- Boa. - nem a olhou.

Deitada na cama, tentava não pensar nele, mas quem disse que conseguia? Contudo estava com muito sono, devido à noite não dormida, adormeceu.

Era madrugada, despertou sentindo sede. Foi até a cozinha e quando voltava notou que a TV estava ligada. Aproximou lentamente... Shura estava deitado no sofá quieto. Ingrid dava meia volta quando escutou seu nome.

- Shura?

Chegou perto do sofá. O capricorniano dormia.

- Dormindo? Por que disse meu nome? Está sonhando comigo?

Shura resmungou mais algumas palavras e virou de lado. Annya achou uma graça, um homem daquele tamanho num sofá tão pequeno dormindo tão sereno.

- "Vai acordar todo dolorido."

Ele virou novamente, desta vez com o rosto virado para ela.

- "É tão lindo dormindo."

Tocou o rosto dele acariciando-o, Shura acordou na hora.

- Ingrid...?

- Shu-ra? - afastou assustada com o rosto mais vermelho que um pimentão.

- O que...? - viu a TV ligada.

- Não queria te acordar, mas estava dormindo no sofá e no outro dia acordaria com o corpo doendo. Eu só queria...

- Tudo bem. - olhou para o relógio na mesinha. - duas da manhã? Nossa...

- É melhor ir deitar na sua cama.

- Tem razão. E você?

- Eu.. eu só fui pegar um copo de água.

- Vou com você.

Shura esfregou o rosto algumas vezes.

- Desculpe acordá-lo. - murmurou parando na porta do quarto.

- Não se preocupe.

- É... boa noite então.

- Boa noite Ingrid.

Estava saindo...

- Shu-ra.

- Sim?

- Obrigada. - abaixou o rosto. - pelas rosas. São lindas.

Ele sorriu, voltando para perto dela.

- Não foi nada. - ergueu o queixo dela de forma delicada. - escuta... eu não sei o que está havendo, mas não me peça para te tratar com indiferença. Eu não consigo.

- Vai ser melhor. - desviou o olhar.

- Melhor para você?

- Para nós.

- Perguntou-se se será melhor para mim?

O olhou.

- Vamos deixar as coisas como eram. Infelizmente teremos pouco tempo.

Ela não disse nada, queria era chorar. Shura acariciou o rosto dela, aproximando... Colou seus lábios aos dela e delicadamente pediu passagem. Annya tentou resistir, mas a sensação de tê-lo tão próximo a desmontou. O beijo foi ganhando ardência. O capricorniano a puxou mais para si e só foi interrompido pela falta de ar. Os dois se olhavam surpresos e confusos. Shura não imaginava que sentia algo por ela, pensou em ser apenas amizade, mas não era bem assim. Ingrid tentava não pensar. Aquele contato só reforçou o que ela temia: estava se apaixonando por ele.

- É melhor eu ir dormir. Boa noite. - disse fechando a porta do quarto.

Shura ainda ficou por um tempo fitando a madeira.

- "Eu... eu... estou me apaixonando...?"

--

_Continua..._

_**Aredhel espero que tenha gostado da cena. Resolvi juntar as duas dando seqüência a ela. **_


	23. Chapter 23: Acertos? I

Aredhel – Shura e Ingrid casal nota 10

**Aredhel – Shura e Ingrid casal nota 10! Shion traiu a si mesmo. Dite e Gabe casal nota 1000! Aioria, tadinho ainda vai sofrer muito nas mãos dela. Mask e Kari eu não entendo esses dois. Que bom que gostou da cena!**

**Iodes – A Íris é movida a álcool rrs. Mask x droga x álcool resultado indefinível. Shion não resistiu.. o carneiro verde se rendeu a Camila, mas como será o outro dia**?

**Nikke** – **Calma que o Miro vai aparecer...**

**Danda – Shaka agora está agindo como o homem mais próximo de deus. Shura e Ingrid uns fofos. Se prepare para a Chiara.**

**Flor – Afrodite é um fofo! E a Bel ta morta no outro dia rsrs.**

**Tenshi – Afrodite merece um Oscar mesmo. O primeiro a admitir seus sentimentos.**

**Kitana – Não posso garantir nada. A Farah quando vê-la... sei não... o Masquinha é lindinho. Shaka esta voltando a si. Shion e Mila nos finalmente (apesar que isso não vai para frente) Lay injusta com o Dohko. Já esta convidada pro casamento! O cara em si não fez nada... bom fez, mas não é nem 1/3 do que vai acontecer depois. Prepare-se. A Íris estragou tudo! Sem problema com a review!**

**Capitulo 22: Acertos? I **

**--Gêmeos--**

Hathor olhava fixamente para Chiara adormecida. Estava preocupada com o rumo que as coisas haviam tomado.

- "Um desastre – pensou. – tudo de ruim está desabando em mim." Preciso dormir.

Pegou uma cartela de valiuns, mas não conseguiu seguir a diante. Não poderia dormir, tinha que ficar alerta, a qualquer momento aquele desprezível poderia aparecer para levá-las até a garota.

- Inferno.

Olhou para os braços cortados. Precisaria tomar mais cuidado com Chiara. Se naquele momento tivesse uma faca por perto com certeza ela teria lhe atingido.

Saga na cozinha, estava perdido. Vê-la daquele jeito foi pior do que o dia que a viu injetando droga.

- Zeus o que eu faço? – passou a mão de maneira nervosa pelos cabelos. – se ela estivesse armada poderia ter ocorrido o pior.

- Então percebe o tão perigoso é a permanência dela aqui.

- Não me atormente Kanon.

- Se ela tivesse com uma faca? A essas horas Hathor estaria morta.

- Mas não tinha. – disse ríspido.

- Encare os fatos Saga. Temos uma doida dentro de casa.

- E quer que eu faça o que? – o olhou. – leve-a para Atena? Atena, essa é uma das drogadas, desapareça com ela.

- Isso mesmo.

- Não é tão simples assim.

- Se tem tanta dificuldade em fazê-lo permita que eu faça.

- Está doido para fazer isso não é?

Sorriu.

- O arrependimento por ter brincado com Hathor deve ter sumido.

- Completamente. Foi divertido.

- Às vezes penso que Ares habita em você.

- Não venha com moralismos.

Minutos antes, Hat saia do quarto. Dirigia para a cozinha quando escutou as vozes dos irmãos. Aproximou lentamente para escutar a conversa, de certo estariam planejando entregá-las. Ela chegara no exato momento que Saga dissera: - "... por ter brincado com Hathor..."

- "Brincado? Como assim?"

- Desde a primeira vez disse que a detestava. Faria tudo de novo.

- Brincou com uma lembrança dela. Não tinha o direito de fazê-la reviver aquilo.

- "Reviver...? – ficou surpresa. – então... ele está envolvido nisso?"

- Se ela caiu no truque é porque tem culpa. Do jeito que ela é, aposto que saiu correndo, deixando-os para trás.

Hathor ficou com ódio.

- "Maldito."

- Eu o proibido de dizer algo a Shion ou Atena. Se abrir a boca, é um homem morto.

- É uma ameaça?

- Sim é uma ameaça. Te tranco novamente no cabo Shunion. Não duvide disso.

Vendo que Saga ia sair, Hathor voltou depressa para o quarto.

- Cretino... cretino... tudo foi armação dele. Vou me vingar. Eu juro.

Saga foi para a sala, nesse momento o telefone tocou.

- Alô.

- "Alô, queria falar com a Hathor."

- Quem é?

- "Hikari."

- Vou chamá-la.

No minuto seguinte a egípcia estava ao telefone. Assim como a afegã, ficou nervosa por não poder sair, mas pensando friamente achou bom. Poderia realizar sua vingança.

- Até mais Luna.

- Hathor.

- O que foi?

- Chiara ainda está dormindo?

- Está Saga. – virou para ele. – ela... – parou de falar, teve uma idéia. – Saga.

- Sim?

- Apesar de ser amiga dela eu estou... digamos.. com um pouco de medo. Jamais a vi daquele jeito e tenho medo que repita.

- Isso pode voltar a acontecer? – indagou preocupado.

- Espero que não, quero dizer não sei. Então... se importa de ficar com ela essa noite? Eu durmo no sofá.

Saga pensou, era melhor ele mesmo ficar de olho nela.

- Tudo bem. Vai ser mais seguro para os dois.

- Obrigada. Prometo não incomodar.Vou dá uma olhada nela.

Saiu, Saga não viu o sorriso sádico que ela dera.

- "Vai se arrepender por ter atravessado meu caminho."

Diante dos fatos ninguém teve vontade de jantar. Como combinado, Saga foi para o quarto delas e Hathor para a sala. Kanon estava no seu.

Depois de arrumar sua "cama" seguiu para a cozinha. Preparou uma xícara de chá.

- Agora... – abriu a geladeira. – tem que está aqui.

Deu um grande sorriso ao ver uma garrafa de vinho bem no fundo da geladeira. A tinha visto no dia que chegou ao santuário.

- "Está meia aberta...não tem importância."

Fechou o objeto e pegando a xícara foi para seu quarto. Saga estava sentado na cama dela observando a italiana que dormia.

- Um chá.

- Não quero.

- Vai te fazer bem.

Saga a olhou para em seguida beber todo o liquido.

- Obrigado.

- Vou dormir. Qualquer coisa me chame.

- Sim.

Retirou-se.

_**Obs: cenas simultâneas.**_

**-- Hathor--**

Hat foi para sala, estava ansiosa.

- "Com o valium... só vai acordar amanha..."

Deitou no sofá fingindo dormir.

A madrugada seguia alta. As luzes da casa estavam todas apagadas, barulho sequer era ouvido. Hat sentou no sofá.

- É agora. – sorriu.

Levantou na ponta dos pés indo para a cozinha. Abrindo a geladeira com cuidado pegou a garrafa de vinho e triturando o valium o colocou nele.

Antes de dar continuidade ao seu plano, passou no quarto para certificar se Saga estava dormindo: estava.

- Perfeito...

Deu meia volta dirigindo para outro cômodo. Abriu a porta lentamente. Só a luz da lua iluminava o cômodo. De onde estava viu Kanon esparramado na cama.

- "Quando acordar amanha... vai ter uma surpresa."

Ela aproximou, dando-o um pouco de vinho. Kanon balbuciou algumas palavras, mas acabou bebendo. Ela bebeu um pouco jogando a garrafa no chão. Como sabia que ele apagava quando toma valium, começou a retirar a roupa dele sem problema.

- Precisamos de realismo... – sorriu.

Começou a arranhá-lo no peito, depois ombro e costas.

- Tivemos uma noite incrível. – pegou as roupas dele espalhando pelo quarto.

Ela o contemplou por instantes.

- "Chiara tem razão... esse homem é gostoso. – deu um meio sorriso. – queria que ele fosse meu."

Tirou a camisola que usava e deu um pequeno rasgo nela, jogando no chão. A calcinha colocou ao lado dele na cama.

- Ele vai surtar amanha! Vai aprender a não mexer comigo.

Hathor deitou ao lado dele. Pegou um braço e o passou por sua cintura. A encomenda saiu melhor do que o esperado. Kanon mexendo acabou abraçando-a.

- Agora está perfeito. – sorriu aconchegando nos braços dele. – tenha bons sonhos, pois terá um pesadelo ao acordar.

Ela o fitou. Kanon dormia profundamente e estava lindíssimo sob a luz do luar. Observou cada detalhe, ele simplesmente era perfeito. Cedendo ao impulso tocou a face dele, acariciando. Hat aproximou-se mais e colou seus lábios ao dele.

- "Queria ter você... – pensou. – queria que cuidasse de mim, como Saga cuida da Nina. – lembrou da cena vista mais cedo: Saga dormia abraçado a Chiara. – mas isso não é possível..."

Fechou os olhos e rapidamente pegou no sono.

**-- Chiara--**

Saga deixou a xícara sobre o criado mudo. Olhou para ela. Chiara dormia profundamente.

Levantou. Fechou a janela e aproximando da cama a cobriu.

- Descanse.

Os cabelos loiros cobriam parte do rosto. O geminiano tocou-os retirando.

- Chiara...

Ela mexeu, mas involuntariamente. Começou a ter espasmos e a suar.

- A tal crise.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele sentou ao seu lado e delicadamente a pos no colo, abraçando-a. Liberou seu cosmo e em questão de segundos Chiara parou de tremer.

- Vou cuidar de você.

Sentindo as pálpebras pesadas adormeceu.

A madrugada seguia alta.

Abriu os olhos, tentando se lembrar de onde estava ou o que havia acontecido. Ao tentar se levantar, percebeu que estava envolvida.

Chiara virou o rosto dando de cara com Saga, a italiana corou violentamente.

- O que... Saga? O que...

O geminiano abraçado a ela dormia profundamente.

- "O que ele faz aqui? Por que está na minha cama? Por que está me abraçando?– olhou para a outra cama. – cadê a Hat?"

Nina cuidadosamente tirou o braço dele sobre ela. Saga balbuciou alguma coisa e ajeitando melhor na cama voltou a dormir.

- O que aconteceu? – colocou a mão na testa. – lembro que me droguei... mas nada... o que eu fiz?

Sentou na cama da amiga de frente para o geminiano.

- "Para ele está aqui... fiz algo grave..." o que aprontei... – os olhos encheram de água. – o que eu fiz? – levou a mão ao rosto.

Um vento frio a fez estremecer, seus membros começaram a tremer e foi invadida por um suor gelado.

- Ai. – abraçou a barriga, sentindo uma dor muito forte. – ai...

Tentou levantar, mas foi ao chão.

- Saga...Saga... – o olhou desesperada. – Saga...

Suava muito frio.

- Preciso de algo... – olhou para o criado mudo onde guardava a droga. – uma dose.

Foi rastejando até o móvel. Tremendo muito abriu a gaveta. As suas coisas estavam as vistas. Fitou o que tinha.

- Heroína e Lsd.

Escutando um suspiro olhou para o lado.

- Saga...

Chiara olhava ora para ele ora para a droga. Sabia que precisava de algo, mas ao mesmo tempo temia o que poderia fazer. Saga estava apagado por certo por causa do valium e nesse estado estaria vulnerável a ela. De repente teve um estralo. Se tinha uma coisa que poderia pará-la era o remédio.

Abriu a gaveta pertencente a Hat.

- Valiuns.

Pegou o vidro que a egípcia havia comprado, liquido seria mais fácil. Destampou-o e tomou o liquido transparente. A quantidade tomada? Não tinha idéia, apenas sentiu seus músculos relaxarem. Tampou o vidro guardando-o. Pegou o lençol da cama da amiga e enxugou o suor, estava quase adormecendo. Aproximou da cama na tentativa de deitar, mas nada a obedecia.

- Saga... – com muita dificuldade segurou a mão dele. – me livre disso...por favor... não me deixe morrer... não me deixe... – os olhos fecharam. – morrer... – murmurou antes de cair num sono profundo.

**--Áries--**

Ash sentada perto da janela fitava a paisagem, o ariano continuava a cozinhar. Não dissera mais nada depois da súbita mudança de humor da garota limitando apenas a observá-la.

- O que pensa em fazer depois do julgamento?

- Não sei. Talvez mudar para os EUA. – respondeu sem fita-lo.

- Por que lá? Não é da Lituânia?

- Não. Alem do mais se voltar para aquela cidade receberei um tiro na testa. Vou exigir da Interpol a troco do meu depoimento, uma identidade nova. Talvez tenha mais chances de vida.

- E se eles não aceitarem?

- O cemitério me aguarda. – disse fria.

- Fala como se quisesse que isso acontecesse.

- Morrer? – o olhou.

- Sim.

- Não seria ruim.

- Por isso digo que não está satisfeita com a vida que leva. – colocou os pratos sobre a mesa.

- Lá vem com esse assunto. – alterou a voz.

- Desculpe. – disse calmamente.

Diante do timbre dele serenou.

- Tudo bem.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio. Ela observava os movimentos dele. Sempre agia calmamente, nunca levantara a voz contra ela, nunca lhe disse uma palavra áspera. Quem era ele afinal?

- Você é sempre assim?

- Como?

- É sempre desse jeito?

- Que jeito?

- Calmo. Nunca te vi levantar a voz.

- Não há necessidade. Ficar nervoso não resolve o problema.

Ficou calada.

- O almoço Birget.

- Obrigada. – sentou a mesa.

Ela não sentia muita fome, mas estava tão admirada com o jeito dele que não queria fazer desfeita. O almoço seguiu tranqüilo sem troca de palavras. Ao final...

- Já arrumou suas malas?

Ash quase engasgou ao ouvir isso.

- Co-mo?!

- Se já arrumou suas coisas?

- Arrumar? Do que está falando?

- Não disse que não suportava esse lugar? Arrumei um lugar para ficar. – Mu estava pensando em levá-la para a vila das amazonas.

- Vai me entregar para a máfia? – levantou assustada.

- Não. Nem para a máfia, nem para a Interpol. Estou apenas te transferindo de lugar.

- Por quê?! – estava perplexa.

- Quero que se sinta bem. Se não está satisfeita aqui nada mais justo que te levar para outro lugar.

- Está me descartando! Não é nada de bem estar! Simplesmente não me quer aqui! – os olhos encheram de água.

Mu a olhou surpreso.

- Está me descartando! Como uma peça que não tem mais serventia. Está fazendo como minha mãe fez!

- Não é nada disso Birget.

- É sim! Me odeia não é? Está com ódio porque eu te ferir. Vai me entregar para a máfia!

- Se quisesse te entregar para eles já o tinha feito.

Ela calou-se. Aquilo só poderia ser um pesadelo. Por mais que gritava que detestava aquela casa era mentira. Gostava dali. Era bem tratada, podia dormir sem a preocupação de ser encontrada. Era respeitada e Mu... era um anjo. Não queria perder aquilo, não no final de sua vida. Queria pelo menos viver dignamente nem que fosse por poucos dias. Começou a chorar.

- Birget...?

- Não me tire daqui...

Mu levantou, surpreso demais pela reação dela. Achava que ela iria comemorar por ir embora e não...

- Mu... não me tire daqui.

- Birget.

- Por favor. – o abraçou. – se quiser eu admito, mas não me descarte, não se afaste de mim.

Ficou surpreso. Ela pedindo que ele não se afastasse?

- Admitir o que?

- Eu me drogo desde que era criança. Tentei varias vezes largar, mas falhei em todas, eu não consigo.

- Estou disposto a ajudá-la. – a abraçou ternamente. – basta você querer.

- Eu quero... não quero morrer por isso. Quero morrer velhinha.

Ele sorriu.

- Já que quer ficar. – a olhou. – fique. – limpou o rosto dela.

- Obrigada.

Olharam-se por um tempo. Diante do olhar, o ariano corou.

- Eu vou arrumar a cozinha. – disse soltando-a e saindo de perto.

- Te ajudo. – achou graça no pudor dele.

O restante da tarde, foi apenas conversas sem importância. Com a ligação de Kari, ficou com ódio de Bel, ela frustrara seus planos.

- "Vai ter que me recompensar amanha."

Tentou não transparecer a raiva, perante o ariano. Jantaram sem maiores problemas e depois cada um recolheu para seu quarto.

Mu rapidamente pegou no sono.

No quarto de Ash...

Varias coisas iam ao chão, andava nervosa de um lado para o outro, resmungando palavras de baixo calão. De repente uma dor fortíssima a atingiu na altura no estomago. Começou a tremer e a suar. Sabia que uma crise iniciava e tinha que contorná-la. Mu não poderia vê-la daquele jeito.

Rapidamente preparou uma dose de cocaína: um grama, injetando-a.

Sentiu-se muito melhor. Com um sorriso perve nos lábios olhou para o conjunto preto.

- Se ele quer me ajudar... pode começar por me dar horas de prazer.

Trocou de roupa rapidamente indo para o quarto dele.

O ariano dormia profundamente. Ela aproximou devagar subindo na cama. Retirou cuidadosamente a colcha que o cobria, revelando o dorso nu. Por alguns instantes Ash o olhou, os braços e o peito estavam com pequenos hematomas.

- "Ele podia ter me entregado por isso, no entanto não o fez..." – o sorriso pervertido voltou. – já que não fez isso.

Ash começou a cariciar o dorso dele, depois subiu sobre e agindo rápido o beijou. Mu acordou assustado, arregalando os olhos ao vê-la sobre ele.

- Birget! – a empurrou.

- Boa noite Mu. – sorriu.

- O que significa isso?

- Ora... – sorriu com malicia. – diversão. – aproximou. – coloquei especialmente para você.

Ele olhou para a roupa que ela usava, ficando vermelho. Era o tal conjunto.

- Por favor, Birget, volte para seu quarto.

- Por quê? – fez biquinho. – podemos nos divertir.

Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, trazendo-o mais para si. Mu estava vermelho, roxo, azul e o pior, outra parte parecia muito bem com a presença dela. Seu coração estava acelerado, pois sabia que ela exercia algo nele e não conseguiria resistir por muito tempo.

- Não me quer? – acariciou o rosto dele. – eu sei que sim.

- Por favor, Birget. – a respiração estava entre cortada. – pare, ou...

- Ou...

- Eu...

Ela o calou com um beijo, Mu ainda tentou resistir, mas não conseguiu. Aceitou o beijo.

- "Mu pare, Mu pare. – dizia sua consciência. – controle-se."

Ele a largou. Respirava ofegante e mexia as mãos de maneira nervosa.

- É melhor ir dormir Birget. – desceu da cama.

- Não gostou do beijo?

- Não é isso, quero dizer.. – tratou de consertar. - vá dormir está tarde.

- Ah Mu...

Os olhos dela começaram a ficar turvos, via o quarto todo rodar. Tentou fixar o olhar no ariano, mas tudo que viu foi seu olhar desesperado, apagou.

- Birget! – correu para pega-la. – Birget! Birget!

Mu pegou seu pulso, o coração dela estava disparado e para deixá-lo ainda mais assustado ela começou a tremer.

- Por Zeus, Birget! – pensou em pedir ajuda. – mas se a virem assim... Birget! Birget. – segurando-a deitou na cama. Ela mexia-se de forma descontrolada.

Aproximando, notou que ela quase não respirava.

- Por Zeus! O que foi que tomou. Birget! – fez menção de tocá-la, mas não sabia se estava fazendo o certo. – Birget!

A garota contorcia-se toda. Mu não sabia, mas ela estava tendo uma overdose.

- Birget... Birget... o que eu faço?! O que eu faço?! – estava desnorteado. – Birget... – os olhos ficaram marejados. – Birget... – queria tocá-la, mas tinha medo... – por Zeus... – derramou algumas lagrimas. – por favor...

Mu a beijou.

- "Volte para mim."

Não percebeu, mas aos poucos liberava seu cosmo, que a envolveu totalmente. O corpo dela foi serenando, as contrações diminuindo, assim como o batimento cardíaco. A respiração foi normalizando. Ele ainda continuava com os lábios colado aos dela, quando notou que ela apenas dormia.

- Graças a Zeus... – suspirou aliviado.

Sentou na cama, observando-a se os sintomas não voltariam.

- Parece que está só dormindo mesmo. Essas substancias são destrutivas. – tocou o rosto dela. – durma em paz, estou aqui.

Afrouxou um pouco o conjunto que ela usava e pegando um lençol a cobriu. Mu pegou uma cadeira e sentou ao lado da cama. Velaria pelo sono dela.

_**(n/a: Ash teve overdose, mas segundo o Wikpedia: **__" __Se a morte não ocorrer em até 3 horas após o início dos sintomas, o doente deverá se recuperar, demorando algum tempo para que isso ocorra.__**". E foi pensando assim que fiz. Desta vez ela escapou. Detalhe: guardaram bem a cena nao é? Ela vai se repetir com outra pessoa, mas de uma maneira mais grave.)**_

**-- Escorpião--**

Guil dava murros na porta. Quando conseguisse sair, daria um corretivo nele.

- Você me paga!

Sentou na cama emburrada, olhando para a bandeja encheu-se de fúria, dando um tapa nela.

- Idiota.

O escorpião nem escutou, já estava na porta de casa, pensando na vila das amazonas. Passou a manha toda lá, tendo em volta três delas. Já estava quase conseguindo algo quando sentiu o cosmo de Shion explodir. Assustadíssimo, arrumou uma desculpa qualquer e correu para o Coliseu. No meio do caminho, quase pondo o coração para fora, recebeu o aviso da deusa.

- Graças aos céus. – suspirou aliviado. – posso voltar.

Dava meio volta quando se lembrou de Angelina.

- Esqueci de destrancar a porta. – deu um tapa na testa. – burro.

Voltou correndo para casa.

A italiana logo após a saída dele começou a passar mal, sua pressão abaixou e sentindo tonteira deitou na cama permanecendo quieta por um bom tempo.

Miro entrou em casa correndo.

- Como posso ser tão lerdo. Angelina.

Abriu a porta depressa.

- Angelina. Angelina?

Ela dormia.

- Quando acordar ela vai me matar. Melhor dar o fora.

Fechou a porta com cuidado. Pensou em voltar para a vila, mas depois do surto do mestre era arriscado. Ainda era cedo, resolveu então ir treinar na sala que tinha nos fundos de casa.

A noite logo chegou e Guil só acordou devido ao som do telefone. Meio sonolenta foi atender. Conversou rapidamente com Farah.

- Que droga. Só podia ser mesmo a idiota da Bel. E por falar em idiota...

Começou a procurar por Miro, não encontrando-o em parte alguma.

- Se estou do lado de fora, ele destrancou a porta. Onde foi parar aquele 'maledito'?

Foi para o fundo da casa, iria até a casa de Nik, talvez ele estivesse por lá. Já se preparava para subir quando olhando para trás viu uma porta.

- E aquela porta?

Voltou imediatamente.

Abriu-a lentamente, colocando só os olhos para dentro.

- "O que?"

Olhava sem entender, ainda não estava drogada, mas via uma coisa no mínimo esquisita. O escorpião estava com alguma coisa que não sabia direito do que se tratava, mas que era dourada, parecendo um capacete e com algo descendo pelos cabelos que lembrava uma cauda de escorpião.

- "Acho que preciso me drogar. Estou vendo coisas."

Saiu. Miro retirou o elmo da armadura.

- Tenho que pedir para o Mu consertar, tem alguns arranhões.

Guil voltou para o quarto pensativa.

- "Será que ele faz parte de alguma seita demoníaca? Aquele objeto era estranho. Alem de idiota é maluco."

Pegando seus utensílios preparou meia dose de heroína.

- Que se dane. – cravou a agulha.

Miro estava esgotado e queria um bom banho.

- Preciso relaxar.. – disse entrando em casa. – preciso mesmo é de outra coisa, mas... – deu um longo suspiro. – foi por tão pouco e a Anahí seria minha.

No quarto Guil estava eufórica. Eufórica e nervosa. Tinha pouca droga e não duraria ate o dia seguinte. Aliado a isso a raiva que sentia do escorpião por ele a ter trancado.

Abriu a porta violentamente dando de cara com ele.

Um frio percorreu a espinha dele, ela deveria está com ódio.

- Angelina eu... – parou de falar ao ver as pupilas dela dilatada. – SE DROGOU NOVAMENTE?

- Seu idiota por que me trancou?

- Andou se drogando de novo? – a segurou pelo braço.

- E se tiver? O que tem com isso? Vai me entregar?

- Vou.

- Então será com grande satisfação que faço isso.

Miro só sentiu o rosto arder pelo tapa que ela havia lhe dado.

- Madedito!

Ele a olhou estático.

- Você tem sido uma pedra no meu caminho. Se tivesse minha arma te dava um tiro.

- O que andou tomando? – indagou sério.

- Já disse que não é da sua conta! Agora me entregue logo! Quero voltar para Vilnius!

- Se voltar vai morrer.

- Problema é meu! A vida é minha!

- Não é bem assim Angelina! – gritou. – É problema meu sim! Se está sobre a minha responsabilidade qualquer coisa que aconteça a você, serei responsável.

- Dispenso. Se quiser assino um termo de responsabilidade. Agora, leve-me até a garota! Estou farta desse lugar!

- Não vai a lugar algum!

- Vai me trancar de novo?

- Se for necessário sim! Já disse, está sobre minha responsabilidade!

- Não é meu pai para me dar ordens!

- Parece que ele não a dava não é? Não passa de uma garota mimada!

- Cale-se! Não sabe nada sobre mim! Não se meta na minha vida!

- Sei mais que pensa. Pelo seu jeito de andar, de se portar, demonstra que devia ter uma situação boa. Aposto que era a princesinha do papai.

Angelina recuou. Era assim mesmo que seu pai a chamava.

- Uma casa grande, empregados, boas roupas, brinquedos e colégio. Tudo do bom e do melhor. Qual fosse a vontade da princesa era atendido. Uma vida cheia de caprichos. O mundo perfeito.

-Cala a boca!

- Mas ela se cansou do conto de fadas. – disse irônico. – já tinha tudo e queria novas experiências. Aposto que primeiro foi a prostituição e em seguida as drogas.

- Miro.

- Experimentar. E o melhor sem dá satisfação a ninguém. Perfeito.

- Cala a boca... – os olhos estavam marejados.

- Acertei não é? A princesinha resolveu andar por entre os plebeus.

- Para! Não sabe nada sobre mim! – os punhos estavam cerrados.

- Sei que tinha tudo para ter uma vida boa e jogou pela janela por capricho. Simplesmente por capricho. Acontece senhorita Angelina Amarazzo, muitos queriam está no seu lugar. Se estão no vicio por que não tiveram chance.

- Não sabe nada!

- Morei três anos na rua, debaixo de pontes. Entendo muito bem. – disse frio.

Ela o olhou surpresa.

- Era menino de rua?

- Sim. – o rosto era grave. – vi muitas coisas Angelina. Por isso não entendo como uma pessoa que tinha tudo se deixou levar dessa maneira. Se soubesse o sofrimento de viver na rua, não tinha feito algo assim.

- Mundinho encantando...acha que vivia num mundinho encantando... – o olhou.

- Não se faça de pobre menina rica que não caio nessa.

- Acha que só os pobres têm sofrimentos? Acha que só vocês sofrem? Não sabe nada sobre mim. – uma lagrima rolou. – não sabe o que é achar que se vive num mundinho encantado e descobrir que esse mundinho não passa de um lugar podre.

Foi a vez de Miro ficar surpreso.

- Achar que é amada e no fundo ser apunhalada pelas costas. Trabalhava num museu, meu sonho era ser historiadora, tinha um namorado amoroso e pais exemplares. Meu mundinho perfeito... – ironizou. – MUNDOS PERFEITOS NÃO EXISTEM! Nesse mundo só o que interessa é o dinheiro, é o status, é o tamanho da sua conta bancaria, só isso!

- Não é verdade.

- É sim! Peguei meu noivo na cama com outra! E ele dizia me amar! Só faltava marcar o casamento, no entanto o maledito me traiu! Falso! Amor falso!

Miro surpreendeu-se. As coisas agora faziam sentindo.

- Quase perdi o emprego e o semestre na faculdade por causa daquele desgraçado! Quando consegui me recuperar outro golpe. Meu pai, o modelo de perfeição para mim, alem de trair minha mãe durante anos ainda batia nela. Um covarde! Outro falso! Fazia juras de amor perante os outros e em casa, descia o braço nela. Esta vendo, Miro menino de rua, não é só você que vivia num mundo falso. Foi por isso que virei prostituta. Todos os meus atos só diziam respeito a mim, já sabia que qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse de mim seria por interesse, nesse mundo não a falsidade, ou se gosta ou não! Me leve agora para a garota! Quero voltar para o meu mundo!

- Somos iguais. – murmurou.

- O que?

- Não acredita mais no mundo não é? – sorriu. – eu também fui assim. Fugi do orfanato com cinco anos. Achava que tinha uma vida boa, com as freiras e os outros órfãos, no entanto era apenas um encosto para eles. Sorriam para mim, mas no fundo tudo era falso. Por isso fugi. Na rua aprendi que não deveria confiar em ninguém. Todo mundo era suspeito, até que...

Ela ouvia atentamente.

- Me trouxeram para cá. No principio não conseguia confiar em ninguém e me comportava mal, no entanto fui descobrindo que nem todas as pessoas são ruins. Descobri amigos.

- Falsos que na primeira oportunidade vão te apunhalar pelas costas. – chorava de raiva, de remorso.

- Confesso que me decepcionei com alguns deles, principalmente com o meu melhor amigo, mas quando soube o que realmente se passava voltei a confiar. Não existe modelo de perfeição Angelina, pessoas são passiveis de erro. São passiveis de fazer os outros sofrerem.

- Isso jamais vai acontecer comigo. Sabe por quê? Sou imune a isso. Sentimentos só servem para fazer sofrer e é por isso que não os tenho! Por ninguém! Amo só a mim mesmo!

- Não tem amizade pelas meninas?

- Colegas de profissão, ponto final. Sinto muito, mas esse seu idealismo não me convence.

- Existem seis bilhões de pessoas no mundo, são todas falsas?

- Por quê? – sorriu irônica. – se acha uma exceção?

- Sim.

- Só está esperando eu dar as costas para me entregar.

- Se fosse minha intenção entregá-la já tinha feito isso. – disse sério. – estou indo dormir pense no que te falei e se ainda achar que está certa te levo amanha ate a Atena. Boa noite.

- Espera. – segurou o braço dele. – promete que me levará ate ela?

- Prometo. – sorriu. – boa noite Angelina.

Miro aproximou e beijou lhe a face. A garota sentiu o rosto ruborizar. Ainda atômica ficou parada no corredor.

- Amigos... – saiu do estado surpreso. - é um idiota utópico. – foi para o quarto.

Miro espreguiçou na cama. Não queria ter contado sua vida para ela, afinal ninguém ali sabia sobre seu passado, nem mesmo Kamus, mas não teve jeito.

- Que noivo sacana... se bem que... não posso falar muito, quantas já me pegaram com outra. – deu um suspiro. – dois cafajestes.

_**(n/a: mais detalhes da historia do Miro na fic "Reencontro com o passado.")**_

**--Sagitário--**

Aiolos ainda sorria depois das historias que o irmão contara. Seguia para a cozinha preparar um lanche quando se lembrou de Alexia.

- Ela ainda está dormindo?!

Foi ate o quarto dela, batendo três vezes, não obtendo resposta entrou. A alemã dormia profundamente.

- Ninguém dorme o dia inteiro... ela deve está passando mal.

Sentou na cama.

- Alexia. Alexia. – a balançava. – Alexia.

- Hum...

- Acorda. Alexia.

- O que... – resmungou.

- Alexia acorda!

A garota abriu os olhos.

- O que foi...? – murmurou.

- Está sentindo mal? Está dormindo o dia inteiro.

- Não me amole...

- Se drogou não foi?

- Foi... – fechou os olhos. – me deixe dormir.

- Acorde Alexia, precisamos conversar.

Abriu os olhos.

- Seja rápido.

- A historia da dor nas costas é mentira.

- E se for?

- Não estou perguntando estou afirmando. Achou que me enganou, mas não verdade estava analisando-a.

- Hum é inteligente. – ironizou. – é mentira mesmo. Fiz isso porque queria ficar no seu quarto. – disse fria.

- A sua historia também é mentira?

- Não. É tudo aquilo que te contei. Se quer saber... – sentou encostando-se à cabeceira, mas antes quase caiu. – estou cansada de você. É um patético posando de bonzinho.

- Sou bom, mas não sou idiota. É inteligente o suficiente para saber que está nas minhas mãos.

Ela estreitou o olhar.

- Qualquer palavra minha e volta para a Suíça.

- Não pode fazer isso.

- Posso. – sorriu diante da expressão de ódio dela. – "como ela fica linda brava."

- Você é um idiota.

- Pode me chamar do que quiser, não me atinge.

- Se tem esse poder porque não entrega de uma vez?

- Por que mesmo sendo o que é, se está nessa vida, não foi culpa sua. Admito que é uma mulher inteligente, é pena que a dirigi para o mal. Poderia ter ido contra seu irmão.

- Mas não fui. Quando arrumo minhas coisas?

- Não vou entregá-la, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Nossa... – sorriu debochada. - o que devo a esse ato de compaixão?

- Um acordo.

Ela o olhou intrigada.

- Que tipo de acordo?

- Um que os dois saiam ganhando.

- Interresante.

- As drogas pela minha confissão.

- Seja mais objetivo.

- Pare de usar drogas e fique até o dia do julgamento.

- Nada feito. A oferta é muito pequena. – sorriu de maneira sedutora. – mas se está disposto a negociar...

Aiolos a fitou. Era isso que admirava nela, sua inteligência. Ela daria uma ótima amazona, pensou, por outro lado odiava esse jeito manipulador. Contudo queria ajudá-la, apenas bastava manter-se afastado ou poderia se dar mal.

- O que você quer?

- Duas coisas.

- Quais?

- Que eu e minhas amigas tenham proteção ate o dia do julgamento, aconteça o que acontecer.

- Pensei que não se importasse com elas.

- Aceita ou não?

- Aceito. – a admirou por isso, apesar de todos os defeitos que tinha era uma pessoa leal. - e a outra?

Nik ergueu o corpo, colando-o ao de Aiolos.

- Prometo deixar as drogas se na ultima noite que eu ficar aqui, você passar comigo.

- Uma noite?

- Sim. Apenas uma noite. – passou o dedo pelos lábios dele. – topa?

- Fechado. – a afastou, mais alguns segundos...- tem minha palavra.

- E você tem a minha.

- Vou preparar o jantar.

Aiolos saiu depressa do quarto. Tinha se metido num jogo perigoso, era claro que ela não iria cumprir a palavra, mas se era o único jeito de ajudá-la...

No quarto Nik sorria.

- "É um santo... acha que vou parar de me drogar e que vou me contentar a esperar alguns dias para tê-lo... – sorriu. – mas por causa das meninas vou me segurar até amanha."

**--Aquário--**

Kamus terminou o almoço, voltando para a biblioteca. Passou pelo quarto de Ani, mas tudo estava silencioso.

- Será que ela fugiu pela janela? – sentou no seu sofá preferido para ler. – ela não seria tão idiota. _"Tudo que fiz foi pela minha mãe."_ – lembrou das palavras dela. – mesmo que fosse, nada justifica. – abriu o livro pondo-se a ler.

Já era tardinha quando Alais acordou, sentia o corpo todo mole, mas precisava levantar afinal saíram a noite e precisava se aprontar. Saiu do quarto encontrando a casa num profundo silencio.

- "Não acredito que ele saiu... será que... – ficou alarmada. – foi me entregar?" Kamus. Kamus. – a cada chamada não respondida ficava apreensiva. – Kamus, você está aí? Kamus.

Cruzou os braços sobre a cintura, a casa estava mais fria do que o normal.

- "Onde será que aquele idiota foi?" Kamus.

Lembrou se da biblioteca. A passos lentos aproximou do cômodo. Intimamente rezava para que ele estivesse ali. Viu luz saindo da fresta da porta, dando um suspiro aliviado.

- Kamus. – abriu a porta.

O cavaleiro apenas elevou o olhar até ela. Fitaram por um tempo.

- "Está morrendo de medo." – sorriu mentalmente.

- "Será que ele me entregou?"

- O que quer? – disse voltando a atenção para o livro.

- Você... – hesitou em perguntar.

- Se te entreguei?

- É...

- Sim. Já conversei com Atena. É suas ultimas horas aqui ou devo dizer ultimas horas viva.

A garota engoliu a seco. Sabia dos riscos ao se envolver com a máfia, mas não queria morrer, não daquele jeito.

- Ela vai me devolver para a Interpol?

- Creio que sim.

- Há alguma coisa que possa fazer para reverter?

Kamus a olhou. A expressão dela era de agonia.

- Não. – disse frio.

Ela não disse nada, saindo em seguida. O aquariano ao vê-la fechar a porta deu um sorriso. Talvez com esse choque ela tomasse jeito.

Alais entrou no quarto arrasada, se a Interpol pedira ajuda a Atena é porque eles não conseguiriam protegê-la ate o julgamento. Se voltasse para a Suíça certamente...

- Eu não sou santa, mas não quero morrer...

Foi ate o armário pegando sua mala, precisava juntar suas coisas. Abriu uma garrafa de uísque, tomando um grande gole. A bebida estava quente e desceu arranhando pela garganta.

- Droga de vida! – atirou algumas roupas na mala. – droga. – virou a garrafa. – droga.

Sentou ao lado da cama começando a chorar.

Kamus abandonou o livro em cima de uma mesinha, passaria no quarto dela e sairia em seguida. Mesmo mentindo a respeito de entregá-la, ainda estava com ódio por ela ter bebido sua coleção. Precisava espairecer um pouco e tomar a decisão certa. E assim o fez.

- Alais. – bateu na porta. – Alais.

Não obtendo resposta, abriu. O quarto estava conturbando com diversas coisas espalhadas pelo chão.

- Alais.

Ouviu um barulho no canto da parede. Ao se virar para ver, viu a garota toda encolhida com uma garrafa nas mãos e alguns tocos de cigarro.

- Não aprende! – já ia retalhar... – Alais...?

- Me deixe sozinha. – a garota estava em prantos.

- O que...? – ficou surpreso ao ver o estado dela. – Alias...

Aproximou ajoelhando na frente dela. O estado dela era lamentável, as bochechas estavam vermelhas assim como os olhos. O rosto banhado em lagrimas.

- Já vão me levar? – os olhos estavam desolados.

Ficou em silencio. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia odia-la.

- Lembra que me perguntou se tinha jeito de reverter?

Balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- Posso considerar se...

- Se...

- Me prometer que vai parar de beber e fumar.

- Não consigo. – abaixou o rosto. – pode me entregar.

- Não consegue?

- Há anos que fumo e bebo, não é uma coisa tão fácil de se fazer.

- E se eu te ajudar?

O olhou.

- Como?

- Se eu te ajudar.

- Por que faria isso? Não me quer fora daqui? Vai perder essa oportunidade? Alem do mais o que ganharia em me ajudar?

- Não sei por que estou fazendo isso. Realmente quero você fora daqui, é uma grande oportunidade e não estou ganhando em nada te ajudando, mas...

- Mas?

- Sei ser justo. Sua mãe não precisa sofrer antes da hora. Se vai morrer para que apressá-la?

- Se eu não topar?

- Amanha cedo estará na Suíça.

- Se eu não conseguir?

- Encontraremos um meio termo.

Alais o fitou, o olhar dele continuava frio e indecifrável. A proposta era boa e não perderia nada em tentar. Pelo menos ganharia mais alguns dias de vida.

- Tudo bem. Eu topo.

- Para começar, a garrafa e o cigarro.

Alais olhou para a garrafa, era uísque de primeira, fora as outras bebidas que tinha. E os cigarros? Não conseguiria ficar sem fumar.

Kamus notou a hesitação dela. Alais era dependente e seria muito difícil largar o vicio, não seria fácil ajudá-la. Se estava receoso aquele era o momento de tirar o corpo fora. Como ela mesmo disse, não ganharia nada em ajudá-la, contudo...

- Não vai ser fácil Alais. Acredite, sei como é difícil abandonar os "vícios", mas precisa tentar.

- Mas...

- Não vai sair perdendo.

- Tudo bem. Posso pelo menos terminar essa garrafa? Despedida.

- Sim.

Não perdeu tempo. Tomou a garrafa de uma vez.

- Entregue o cigarro.

Com as mãos tremendo entregou a ele.

- Já é um bom começo. – levantou. – tome um banho e vamos jantar.

- Sim..

- Ah, a Farah ligou, mandou te desejar uma boa noite de sono, para aproveitar sua cama.

Ela o olhou intrigada. Farah não ligaria para dizer tamanha bobagem.

- Também não entendi, mas ela pediu para te dizer isso. Te espero na cozinha.

- Ta.

Saiu.

- "O que ela quis dizer com isso...será que... boa noite de sono...entendi." A saída nossa foi suspensa... mas porque?

Minutos mais tarde os dois jantavam, permanecendo em silencio. Ao terminar...

- Pode ir dormir. – levantou levando os pratos.

- Kamus.

- Sim?

- É...na-da... – levantou. – boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Ela passava por ele.

- Espero não me arrepender por te ajudar. – disse segurando o braço dela.

- Também espero que não.

Fitaram-se. Alais sentiu o hálito de hortelã sobre si. Ele era irritante, chato, um verdadeiro "eismam", mas ele era lindo. Talvez ele conseguisse tira-la de vicio, talvez.

- Boa noite. – se livrou dos braços dele indo para o quarto.

Kamus a acompanhou com os olhos, garota louca, sem noção de nada, com aquela argola horrorosa no nariz, mas mesmo assim ela era linda e queria ajudá-la.

Continua...

--

_A fic chegou ao meio. _

_Saga – MEIO?! O.O Vinte e dois capítulos e ainda é o meio?_

_Krika – É ¬ ¬ São treze garotas! Como quer que conte tudo em poucos capítulos?! Ò.ó_

_Saga – Desculpa. Já estou saindo. (sai de fininho.) Já mudou de humor... só Zeus agüenta...(murmura)_

_Krika – É o meio e agora as coisas realmente esquentam. Se achavam que já aprontaram muito vão ver que não fizeram nem 1/3 do que vão fazer agora. Alguns dourados já estão percebendo sentimentos, outros vão negar até o fim. _

_Saga – posso perguntar uma coisa?_

_Krika – fale._

_Saga – Cadê a máfia? Eles não vão fazer nada? Ta certo que somos os CAVALEIROS DE OURO, mas eles não estão meio sumidos?_

_Krika – Segredo. Acompanhe a fic._

_Saga - ¬¬ chata..._


	24. Chapter 24: Indecisão

Iodes – Confusão e mais overdoses

**Iodes** – Confusão e mais overdoses.

**Dri** - Acabando? Nem teve o julgamento! Calma.

**Margarida** – Que bom que gostou da cena da Ingrid e do Shura. Aguarde mais emoções para eles.

**Flor** – Vai ter essa cena do Shaka vendo a parte "santa" da Farah. É nos próximos capítulos.

**Aredhel **– Overdose.. a Farah? Não sei.. Em relação aos casamentos vou fazer um casamento coletivo rsrsrs.

**Tenshi** – A máfia vai aparecer, não se preocupe. E ainda muitas coisas vão acontecer... (cara de má)

**Nikke **– O Miro tem uma historia muito triste, mas que talvez mude a cabeçinha da Guil, a máfia vai aparecer, os golds vão agir. Aguarde as surpresas.

**Danda **– Não se preocupe com a review. A máfia ainda vai aparecer.

_**Resumindo: O santuário de Atena vai cair.**_

X.x.X.x.X.x

**Capitulo 23: Indecisão **

A noite passou intranqüila para muitos, perdidos nas novas sensações.

Tímidos raios de sol surgiam no horizonte atheniense contemplando os com mais um novo dia.

Atena da varanda de seu quarto admirava a paisagem. A brisa suave da manha aliviava um pouco o calor que já fazia. Naquela época do ano, Athenas poderia ser comparada a uma cidade dos trópicos.

- Tempos de paz... – suspirou. – que continue assim.

Fitou as casas abaixo. Como estariam seus cavaleiros? Ainda não chegara ao seu ouvido alguma reclamação a respeito do comportamento das "moças" o que era muito estranho se tratando de certos cavaleiros. Deu um longo suspiro.

- As coisas estão calmas demais... não é bom sinal... terremotos não avisam quando vêem. E costumam sacudir a terra de forma desastrosa.

Escutou uma batida na porta.

- Entre.

- Com licença senhorita. – disse Tatsume entrando. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia. Algum problema? – temia que o terremoto iniciasse.

- Só queria confirmar se o almoço será hoje.

- Sim. Pode deixar que eu aviso.

- Como quiser. Com licença.

Depois da saída dele voltou a fitar as doze casas.

- "Será que fiz bem mesmo? Ao final do julgamento elas iram embora...e essa convivência... preciso ficar atenta a isso." Batalhas são fáceis de serem esquecidas, sentimentos não.

**--Áries--**

Mu abriu lentamente os olhos, fitando a janela notou que já era manha.

- Acabei dormindo.

Olhou para Birget, suspirando aliviado, ela estava deitada de lado e pela expressão do rosto dela dormia serenamente. O ariano levantou indo ate ela. Pegou a colcha e a cobriu novamente.

- Preciso entender esse mundo... – acariciou o rosto dela. – para que eu possa te ajudar.

Beijou lhe a fronte e saiu. Preparou o café da manha, caso ela acordasse. Antes de sair voltou ao quarto.

- "Preciso ir treinar, espero que fique bem." Qualquer coisa me grite. – disse ao ouvido dela. – virei correndo.

Com a roupa de treino seguia para o Coliseu. Durante o trajeto relembrava a noite anterior. Normalmente não sentia medo e nem se desesperava em situações tensas, mas naquela hora... Sentiu grande pavor ao vê-la se contorcer em seus braços e não saber o que fazer. Teve medo. Um medo que já sentira antes, mas que por algum motivo não se lembrava por quem. Ficou entristecido por perder seus amigos em batalha, mas nada igual aquela dor. Aquela dor que não conseguia explicar. Parou de andar.

- "Por que com ela aquela sensação se manifestou? Por quê?" _**(n/a: o motivo da tal dor, aparece na fic "Reencontrando o passado.")**_

**-- Touro--**

Os raios de sol atingiam o local onde Shion dormia. O ariano fitava o teto. Tentou pregar o olho, mas não conseguiu passando a noite toda acordado.

- "O que eu fiz? – perguntava-se. – como pude?"- fechou os olhos por segundos, a cena do beijo veio de imediato. – não. – abriu-os.

Aquela cena perturbava-o, pois não sabia o que sentia, ou sabia. Era um misto de repulsa e atração. A verdade é que tinha consciência do que aquele gesto significava.

- Não posso... não posso está gostando dela, não posso! – agarrou o lençol com força. – sou o mestre e como tal, devo agir como. – segurou com mais força. – preciso mantê-la afastada... preciso me livrar dela, tenho que me livrar dela.

No quarto ao lado, Camila também estava acordada. Como Shion, não conseguira dormir.

- "Burra." – virou de lado. – burra! Com tanto homem logo por ele? Preciso me afastar, preciso me manter longe até o julgamento.

Levantou depressa, trocou de roupa e foi para a cozinha. Faria o café e depois iria para a casa de Atena. Precisava se manter longe ate o julgamento.

- "... ate o julgamento – repetiu mentalmente. – depois desse dia estarei a sete palmos de distancia dele."

Virou para colocar as xícaras na mesa quando deu de cara com ele. Um silencio incomodo abateu sobre eles. Shion a fitava estático enquanto ela não conseguia encará-lo.

O mestre entrou, passou por ela servindo um pouco de café e depois com o mesmo silencio saiu do recinto. Mila sentiu as pernas bambas tanto que se apoiou no balcão da pia.

- Droga...

Tratou de arrumar a cozinha logo e sair dali. Mais um minuto naquela casa e ia enlouquecer.

Shion descia as escadas com um rosto grave, tinha que agir rápido antes que perdesse a coragem.

**--Gêmeos--**

Sentindo o rosto aquecido Saga abriu os olhos. A claridade incomodava, mas notou que estava no seu verdadeiro quarto.

- Minha cabeça dói... – murmurou. Olhou para o braço esticado. – Chi-ara?

Tentou levantar, contudo seu corpo não se mexeu. Fitou a italiana que dormia de maneira incomoda sentada no chão.

- "Levantou a noite...será que se drogou...?"

Olhava-a seriamente. Agora que Kanon sabia, as coisas ficariam complicadas. Não conseguiria fechar a boca dele e as conseqüências seriam desastrosas.

- Ele vai entregá-las.

Se pensasse de maneira racional, o irmão estaria certo. Depois de tudo que havia descoberto elas não poderiam ficar no santuário, mas...

- "Se fosse na época que era o "grande mestre" certamente daria ouvidos a ele, mas..."

Desde que fora ressuscitado por Atena imaginava-se não merecedor do perdão. Fizera coisas abomináveis e nem por isso Atena o condenou. Tentara contra a vida dela por duas vezes, foi responsável pela morte do cavaleiro de altar, Shion, Aiolos, os outros dourados que morreram nas doze casas e diversos outros crimes e nem assim ela o julgou.

E Chiara? Tudo que ela fez foi contra si própria. Se alguém saiu prejudicado fora apenas ela.

Quem lhe dava o direito de julgá-la por seus atos? Ele, um assassino? Kanon, tão culpado quanto ele?

Não tinha esse direito. Chiara era apenas vitima e como tal merecia ser ajudada.

- Não vou deixar que a entregue. – sentou na cama. – vou cuidar de você mesmo depois do julgamento – soltou-se da mão dela de maneira que não a acordasse, dando a volta a pegou nos braços deitando-a na cama. – ninguém vai tocar em você. Ninguém.

Foi para a cozinha preparar o café, enquanto a água fervia, foi ate seu quarto e estranhou a porta está trancada.

- Kanon...

Tinha menção de chamá-lo, mas ao se lembrar da cena da noite anterior recuou. Já tinha problemas demais. Pegou uma roupa na lavanderia, fez o café e saiu para o treino. Estranhou não ver Hat na sala, contudo não ligou.

Kanon sentia a cabeça rodar, tanto que custou a abrir os olhos.

- Merda de treino...- ergueu o braço para apoiar quando... – o que é isso... ? – arregalou os olhos. – uma calcinha?!

Deu um pulo da cama.

- Mas...

Olhou para o chão vendo suas roupas espalhadas, uma garrafa de vinho e uma camisola.

- De quem... – pegando a roupa viu que estava rasgada. – por Zeus...- olhou para si. Estava nu, mas não se lembrava de ter tirado a roupa. De repente seu sangue gelou. Rezando baixinho pedia aos céus que a visão que teria fosse Hades, Poseidon, espectros, qualquer inimigo e não quem pensava que fosse.

- Um inimigo, qualquer um... qualquer um... – fechou os olhos virando lentamente. – qualquer um...

Abriu um olho para depois abrir o outro. Ficou mais branco que papel.

- ELA!! – gritou. – o que ela estava fazendo aqui?!

Com o grito Hat acordou assustada.

- Eu me entrego! Eu me entrego! Não me matem! – olhou ao redor, suspirando que tudo não passara de sonho. – que alivio.

- O QUE ESTA FAZENDO AQUI?!

Virou o rosto, deparando com o geminiano nu.

- Você... quase me mata de susto. – soltou a colcha que segurava.

Kanon a olhou estático, ela estava nua e isso só poderia indicar...

- Selem minha alma! – gritou. – eu destruí o muro! FUI EU! A CULPA DAS GUERRAS É MINHA! ME LEVEM PARA O TATARO!

- Está tendo um pesadelo? – indagou divertida lembrando da vingança.

- Estou! Com você! Prostituta saia da minha cama!

- Não grite comigo!

- Vou matar você!

- Bonito... me procura na sala, me da vinho, pede desculpas por tudo que fez a mim, me beija, trás por seu quarto, transa comigo e diz que vai me matar?

- EU NÃO FIZ ISSO!

- Fez! Rasgou a minha camisola favorita!

Kanon queria morrer, não acreditava que tinha feito aquilo.

- É fácil não é? Transa comigo e depois esquece. Vou contar tudo para a garota! Me usou!

Não sabia se batia nela ou nele.

- Sai daqui. – disse ríspido. – sai!

- Me humilha e me manda sair?

- O humilhado aqui sou eu por ter me submetido... tenho nojo.

Hathor recuou perplexa.

- Nojo... ? Me odeia tanto assim a ponto... – os olhos encheram de água.

- Odeio mais que pensa. – disse frio. – sai daqui.

Enrolada no lençol saiu correndo. Kanon caminhou ate a cama sentando pesadamente nela.

- Como pude fazer aquilo?

Hathor fechou a porta do seu quarto. Tentava segurar o pranto, mas não conseguiu. Foi escorregando ate sentar ao chão. Tampando o rosto com as mãos começou a chorar.

- "Idiota... idiota..."

Ficou por um bom tempo assim.

Kanon trocou de roupa e procurou por Saga, não o encontrando imaginou que ele tinha ido para o treino.

Hat limpou o rosto e foi para o banheiro. Sempre escutara dele palavras agressivas não seria exceção. Ligando o chuveiro deu um sorriso.

- Vai viver com essa "culpa" por um bom tempo. Bem feito.

Chiara esticou o corpo, estranhou o fato de estar na sua cama e não no chão.

- Já se foi...

Fitando o teto tentava se lembrar do dia anterior, o que tinha feito para Saga ficar ao lado dela? Tirando dos seus pensamentos a porta do banheiro abriu. Hat assustou por vê-la já acordada. As duas se olharam por um tempo. Chiara notou que o rosto e os braços delas estavam arranhados.

- Bom dia. – disse a egípcia dirigindo para sua cama.

- Bom di-a...

- Pensei que fosse dormir mais. – sentou tirando a toalha dos cabelos.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou sem olhá-la.

- Com... ?

- Comigo? – ela a olhou. – o que eu fiz?

Hat a olhou para em seguida voltar a secar os cabelos.

- Não se lembra?

- Vagamente. Dei um dos meus ataques não foi?

- Sim.

- O que aconteceu Hat? Por que Saga ficou aqui a noite toda? Por que... – abaixou o rosto. – está arranhada desse jeito?

- Deu um dos seus ataques e me bateu. Saga e Kanon tiveram que interceder.

- Os dois?!

- Sim. Saga achou melhor ficar aqui com você.

- Me perdoe... juro que não queria... sabe como eu sou... eu... – começou a chorar.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Não é a primeira vez.

- Me perdoe Hat.

- Não esquenta com isso, temos problemas mais urgentes. – levantou.

- Vão nos entregar...

- Quanto mais depois do que a Bel aprontou.

- O que ela fez?!

- Luna ligou para ela, Aioria atendeu e disse que ela estava dormindo.

- Que horas eram?

- Por volta das seis. Suspeitamos que ela tenha tomado valium ou...

- Ou... – Chiara ficou perplexa. – ela não faria isso...

- A Bel é uma inconseqüente pouco custa ela ter entornado na frente dele.

- Estamos ferradas.

- Aliado a isso, sua crise. Saga pode não fazer nada, mas o idiota... é um prato cheio para ele.

- E o que faremos?

- Só nos resta fugir.

- O que?

- Estava pensando nisso. Se voltarmos para a Suíça ou para Vilnius não teremos chance.

- Fugir como?

- Lembra do lago que visitamos nos primeiros dias? O bosque que tem atrás dá na vila. Faremos o seguinte: - sentou. – vamos ficar aqui até a hora deles aparecerem para nos levar. Inventaremos que precisamos trocar de roupa e nessa hora pulamos a janela. Temos que ser rápidas ao passar pelas casas abaixo. Vamos para o bosque, passamos pela vila e ganhamos a rua.

- Não temos a menor chance na cidade. Ou a máfia ou eles nos encontram.

- Sei que não temos muitas chances, mas eu não vou ficar aqui. Vamos para o aeroporto.

- Aeroporto? Ficou louca?!

- Louca é você. Que acaba com seus neurônios com droga. Esperta minha querida. Nesse mundo só sobrevive quem tem isso. – apontou para a cabeça.

- Desculpe.

- Tenho dois passaportes e passagens compradas para o Chile.

- Co-mo?

- Enquanto dava prazer, aprendia algumas coisas. Sai muitas vezes com falsificador de documentos. Sou mestra nisso. – foi ate sua mala e num compartimento secreto tirou um envelope. – estava guardando isso para um momento de emergência. – jogou o conteúdo na cama: três passaportes, passagens e outros papeis. – esse é seu.

- Maria Gonzales? – leu o nome escrito.

- E eu Rosita. Somos irmãs. – sorriu. – preciso que corte sua foto do seu passaporte antigo, para colar.

- É arriscado Hat.

- Não se preocupe tenho tudo preparado ate a impressão digital.

- Sua mente é igual a da Ariel. – sorriu.

- Ela é superior. Aquela mulher é uma cobra.

- E as outras?

- Que outras?

- Todas seremos entregue.

- Não possa fazer nada. – levantou. – não sou Madre Tereza de Calcutá. Só vai dá para salvar nossa pele.

- Você nunca teve senso de amizade, por que vai me ajudar?

- Por que simpatizo com você, apesar de achar que mete os pés pela mãos, sempre. – enfatizou.

- Obrigada. – Chiara levantou e abraçou. – obrigada por cuidar de mim.

- Me solta. – tentava se soltar, detestava gestos carinhosos. – vá arrumar suas coisas, é melhor ficarmos preparadas.

- Sim.

Chiara pegou sua mala, olhando o que deveria levar. Hat a observava.

Realmente não tinha senso de amizade, lealdade nem se fala, mas gostava de Chiara.

- "Ela se parece com o Sam."

**--Câncer--**

A japonesa balbuciava palavras na sua língua natal. Tivera a noite tranqüila, mas nas ultimas horas seu sono tornou-se intranqüilo. Às vezes mexia com as mãos e o rosto estava repleto de suor.

--

_As imagens estavam embaçadas e as vozes pouco nítidas. Via-se dentro de algo e duas pessoas a frente. Tentou fixar o olhar nelas para descobrir suas identidades, mas não conseguia. De repente sentiu o corpo ser arremessado, vidros estourando sobre ela e seu corpo ser acertado por coisas ponte agudas que provocaram uma terrível dor. A claridade sumiu dando lugar a escuridão. Queria abrir os olhos, escutava vozes ao redor de si, mas não conseguia distingui-las, não conseguia se comunicar. O desespero a assolava queria gritar, pois sentia muito dor, mas nada no seu corpo mexia... nada..._

--

- Ah... – acordou assustada. – o que...

Olhou ao redor percebendo que estava em seu quarto, respirou fundo antes de levantar. Já sonhara com aquilo antes, já sentira aquele desespero de não conseguir se mexer, mas de onde vinha isso?

- É o Lsd... – murmurou. – não sei por que tomo essas porcarias. – saiu do quarto, precisava de uma boa xícara de café.

Antes de ir para a cozinha foi para a sala. Encontrou com MM apagado no sofá.

- "Está aqui desde ontem?"

Aproximou cautelosa, pois sabia que ele poderia esta fingindo dormir. Ajoelhou a frente dele, passando diversas vezes à mão na frente do rosto, na ultima...

- O que está fazendo? – MM segurou o punho dela.

Hikari quase caiu para trás ao ver aqueles olhos azuis cravados para ela.

- Na-da... é que...

- Quantas horas?

- Sete e alguma coisa...

Passou a mão pelos cabelos ajeitando-os.

- Já fez o café? – sentou no sofá.

- Como?

- O café da manha. Já fez?

- Não.

- Então vai fazer.

- Por que eu?

- Porque por sua culpa estou todo dolorido por passar a noite no sofá.

- Não é culpa minha por ter se drogado! – levantou.

- É culpa sua por não me deixar dormir com você.

- O QUE?! – gritou assustada.

Deu-se conta do que tinha falado.

- Vai logo fazer o café!

- Seu grosso! – saiu pisando duro.

Passou a mão pelo rosto, ainda estava sonolento.

- Por pouco não falo mais besteiras... – ficou sério. Aquela garota estava acabando com ele. Havia sonhado que iriam passar a noite juntos, mas ela o expulsou do quarto. – inferno!

Na cozinha, Hikari preparava o café, MM era um grosso, mas precisava dele para se manter viva pelo menos até o julgamento, contudo não suportava mais a presença dele.

- Ele vai me enlouquecer... – murmurou.

Instantes depois ele chegou. Sem dizer nada, pegou a xícara e sentou-se à mesa.

- Vou sair e só volto na hora do almoço. – disse seco. – fique quieta aqui.

- Vai me entregar?

Ele a olhou.

- O que você acha? – deu um sorriso irônico.

Pela expressão dele compreendeu tudo. Seus dias naquela casa tinham acabado.

- Está bem... – suspirou. – vou arrumar minhas coisas. – levantou.

- Arrumar o que?

- Minhas coisas. – parou ao lado dele. – vai me entregar.

Num movimento rápido MM a puxou fazendo com que se sentasse no colo dele.

- O que você acha? – a olhou nos olhos.

- Mas... – estava confusa.

- Quando eu for fazer isso, te aviso. Por enquanto pode ficar sossegada.

- Mas...

- Fique quieta aqui. – aproximou do rosto dela, sentiam a respiração descompassada um do outro.

Hikari fitou aqueles lábios rosados e se viu tentada em beijá-los. MM aproximou –se mais, seus olhos estavam enevoados e estava aprestes a beijá-la...

- Estou atrasado. – se afastou. – fique aqui. – a tirou do colo, saindo em seguida.

Hikari olhava para a porta. Definitivamente ele estava acabando com ela. Teria que se manter o mais longe possível. Trocaria de roupa e sairia da casa. Iria para qualquer lugar.

Passava pelo corredor, quando notou a porta do quarto do canceriano aberta. Desde que chegara aquela casa nunca entrara e tinha curiosidade por saber onde ele dormia.

- Uma espiada não tem problema.

Entrou.

- Que bagunça! - exclamou.

Estava tudo fora do lugar, roupas no chão, sapatos espalhados, cama desarrumada.

- Como alguém consegue viver aqui? - sentou na cama. – lençóis de seda...

Hikari deitou, sentindo a maciez do tecido, passando a reparar o aposento. Apesar de bagunçado era muito bonito. Lençóis negros, decoração dark. Inclinando o rosto, viu uma camisa. Ela a pegou e cheirou. Estava impregnada pelo perfume dele.

- Como ele é cheiroso... – levantou as pressas. – pare de falar bobagens!

Arrumou a cama, colocou os sapatos no lugar e juntou as roupas.

- O que é isso?

Tirou uma camisa de cima de algo brilhante.

- Que coisa é essa?

Abaixou para pegar, era um objeto dourado com três pontas saindo de cada lateral.

- Eu hein!

Movida pela curiosidade parou em frente a um espelho e colocou o suposto objeto na cabeça, ela não tinha idéia que estava com elmo da armadura de câncer na cabeça.

- Até que ficou legal...grande na verdade - jogou um pouco de cabelo para frente. - isso aqui deve ser aquelas mascaras de Veneza, ele é italiano. Até que tem bom gosto.

Retirou o elmo e colocou sobre a cômoda.

- Preciso sair daqui.

Saiu fechando a porta.

- Luna!

- Estou indo.

Escutara a voz de Camila.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou a japonesa.

- Bom dia. – deram um abraço. – não te acordei?

- Já estava de pé.

- Estou indo para a casa da Atena, quer ir?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. É que...

- É que... ?

- Não quero ficar naquela casa sozinha. Não quero ficar perto dele.

- Assim como eu. – deu um meio sorriso. – ele saiu?

- Sim.

- Então vamos. Acho que a garota não vai se importar.

**--Leão--**

Aioria não tinha conseguido dormir. Estava pensando em como ajudaria Íris com seu problema de alcoolismo. Levantou tomando um demorado banho. Preparou o café caso ela acordasse, coisa que sabia ser impossível.

- É bem provável que só acorde à tarde. – suspirou. – menina problemática...

Pegou no armário uma cartela de comprimidos para dor de cabeça deixando sobre a mesa. Deu uma olhadinha nela e saiu para o treino.

**-- Virgem--**

Os primeiros raios de sol atingiam a face do virginiano. Fitava o teto, mas seus pensamentos estavam na noite anterior. Ver a "imunda" naquele estado havia mexido com ele.

- _"Está pensando nela."_ – a voz da consciência voltara. – Estou. _"Então vai levar minhas palavras a sério." _Talvez. _"Ela deve ter sonhado com algo terrível, talvez algo que a levou ser o que é."_ Sim. _"E o que vai fazer agora?"_ Ainda não sei.

Shaka levantou indo para a cozinha, prepararia o desejum e depois seguiria para o treino. Logo após, colocou as roupas e seguia para a sala, contudo parou na porta do quarto dela. Movido pela curiosidade, entrou. A afegã dormia na mesma posição que ele havia deixado na noite anterior, porem seu rosto estava pálido e suava muito. Ele aproximou sentado na cama. Fitou a face que parecia aterrorizada.

- "Está sonhando de novo."

Pousou a mão sobre a testa e aos poucos foi liberando seu cosmo. A expressão da afegã aliviou e soltando um suspiro dormiu tranqüila. Shaka a fitou por mais algum tempo saindo em seguida.

**--Libra--**

Dohko espreguiçava na cama. Estava de bom humor e encararia horas de treino sem reclamar. Foi para a cozinha preparar o café para si e para Lay, mas ficou surpreso ao vê-la de pé.

- Bom dia Lay! – exclamou.

- Bom dia Dohko. Parece que dormiu bem. – sorriu.

- Como um anjo.

- Já vou servi-lo.

- Não precisava ter acordado cedo.

- É o costume. Sente-se.

Os dois sentaram iniciando um dialogo amigável.

- Não estou abusando? – indagou levantando.

- Claro que não. Pode sair sem problemas.

- Você é um anjo. – deu um beijo na testa dela. – obrigado.

- De na-da. – respondeu vermelha.

- Devo voltar pela hora do almoço e faço questão de fazer a comida.

- Tudo bem.

- Até mais tarde.

Ele saiu deixando uma espanhola envergonhada.

**--Sagitário--**

Aiolos acordou pensando em Alexia. Era evidente que ela não cumpriria o acordo. Tinha que pensar numa maneira de ajudá-la sem se comprometer. Trocou de roupa indo para o treino.

**--Capricórnio--**

Ingrid mal pregara os olhos, toda vez que fechava-os a imagem do beijo vinha-lhe na mente.

- Que droga... por que ele tinha que ter feito aquilo? - só de lembrar dele arrepiava. – mas ele... – sorriu. – tão gentil, tão doce... mas não é homem para mim. Ele merece alguém melhor.

Shura rolava de um lado para o outro. Passou a noite em claro pensando no que tinha feito.

- Como sou burro. Por que tive que beijá-la? – bagunçou os cabelos. – imbecil.

Levantou, tomando uma ducha fria, precisava por os pensamentos em ordem. Depois seguiu para a cozinha e encontrando a causa dos seus "problemas."

- Bom dia Ingrid. – sussurrou nem conseguindo encará-la.

- Bom dia... – ela nem o olhou, estava vermelha.

- Não precisava se incomodar. – disse sem jeito. – eu mesmo faço.

- Não é incomodo algum. – queria enfiar a cara no chão. – já vou servi-lo.

- Eu te ajudo. – aproximou.

Ficaram lado a lado, mas se quer se olharam, tamanho constrangimento. Colocaram a mesa, cada um sentou de um lado e o café seguiu silenciosamente.

Shura a olhava discretamente, ela era linda e tê-la em seus braços fora uma experiência única.

Annya fazia de tudo para ignorar a presença dele. Se ficasse pensando demais acabaria fazendo uma besteira. Tinha que se lembrar de quem era e das coisas que fazia. Soltou um suspiro resignado.

- O que foi?

- Nada... – respondeu sem olhá-lo. – nada...

Ele notou o olhar desanimado dela.

- Preciso sair. Devo voltar na hora do almoço. – levantou.

- Tudo bem. – também levantou.

Shura deu um passo para frente na intenção de sair e Annya na intenção de pegar a xícara dele. Acabaram trombando. Os dois se olharam por um tempo.

- Ingrid eu...

- Sim...?

Ele aproximou o rosto, ela faria o mesmo, contudo se lembrou de sua profissão e recuou.

- O que dizia? – abaixou o rosto corada.

- Nada. – recuou. – ate mais tarde.

**--Aquário--**

Kamus há muito tempo estava acordado. Ainda não entendia a sua atitude em ajudá-la, mas já que prometera faria o possível para cumprir. Levantou, preparou o café e saiu para o treino.

**-- Peixes--**

O pisciano acordou de excelente humor, tinha sonhado com Gabe e no sonho ela estava totalmente recuperada. Foi para a cozinha, prepararia um maravilhoso café alem de encher a casa de rosas.

- Como é bom está apaixonado!

No quarto ao lado, Gabe estava sentada no chão. Havia passado mal a noite inteira, mas não teve coragem de chamá-lo. Não queria que ele a visse naquele estado.

Começou a chorar, sentia que uma nova crise se aproximava e não queria se drogar. O dia anterior tinha sido tão perfeito que não queria "acordar".

- "Não posso gostar dele... não posso... não quero destruir a vida dele... não quero amá-lo..."

Com dificuldades abriu a gavetinha do criado mudo, precisava de uma dose ou ficaria louca. Preparou a ultima dose de heroína e injetou. Pensou que se sentiria melhor, mas ocorreu o contrario começou a sentir uma forte dor.

Na cozinha, Afrodite arrumava uma jarra com rosas... elas foram ficando negras...

- Gabrielle.

Saiu correndo em direção ao quarto dela.

- Gabrielle!

A garota estava apoiada na cama tremendo muito.

- Gustav...

- Você não...

Ela abaixou o rosto.

- Não tenho mais solução... – recomeçou a chorar. – me entregue para a máfia.

Ele aproximou e a abraçou de maneira terna.

- Esqueceu do que eu te disse ontem? Não vou perder você. – abraçou mais forte. – não vai sair da minha vida.

Afrodite liberou seu cosmo, aos poucos ela foi acalmando ate adormecer. Ele a carregou colocando na cama.

- Não posso ficar usando o meu cosmo. Preciso ser mais eficaz.

Saiu fechando a porta.

**--Escorpião--**

Angelina penteava os cabelos. Olhando-se no espelho, não reconhecia mais a menina ingênua que morava na Itália. Era uma mulher que só acreditava na ambição das pessoas. Porem as palavras do escorpião não saia de sua mente.

- Pare de pensar nisso, no final será traída.

Olhou as horas antes de ir para a cozinha.

Miro espreguiçava, ainda estava com sono, mas tinha que ir treinar, mais um dia e Shion o mataria. Virou o rosto para ver as horas, empalideceu...

Na cozinha, Guil colocava o café na garrafa...quando ouviu um berro.

- 8Hs E 30min!! SHION VAI ME MATAR!!

Ela deu um suspiro.

- "É um idiota."

Logo um atrasado escorpião entrou na cozinha passando a mão pelo cabelo, fechando a camisa, acabando de vestir a calça e pegando na cesta um pão.

- Atrass... atrass... – murmurava para si.

- Já está atrasado mesmo, porque não faz uma coisa de cada vez.

Miro a olhou.

- É...

Vestiu a calça, arrumou a camisa, o cabelo e comeu o pão, mas...

- Estou perdendo tempo!! – voltou a ficar apavorado. – Shion vai me matar. – saia correndo.

- Miro.

- O que foi? O que foi? – dava pulinhos para aquecer.

- Vai cumprir a promessa?

Parou. Ele a olhou sério.

- Quando eu voltar, conversaremos. Seja qual for a sua decisão vou aceita-la.

- Sim.

- ATRASADO!! - desceu como uma bala.

- É um idiota. – sorriu. – um idiota lindo.

_**Templo de Atena**_

As meninas olhavam receosas para a porta, ainda era muito cedo e Atena podia se zangar com elas.

- Mila, é prudente?

- Ela ainda deve está dormindo... é melhor irmos para outro lugar.

Fizeram menção de sair...

- Bom dia garotas!

- Bom dia Atena.

Atena apareceu por uma entrada lateral.

- Acordaram cedo.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo. – disse a japonesa. – ainda é cedo.

- Estava fazendo caminhada e vocês? Não tem necessidade de levantarem cedo.

- Estamos acostumadas. – disse Camila.

- Já tomaram café?

- Sim, sim. Viemos aqui para lhe pedir algo.

- Algum problema?

- Bem...estamos um pouco entediadas, por isso viemos perguntar se podemos ajudar em alguma coisa.

- Ajudar? – estranhou o pedido.

- É Atena. – disse Hikari. – qualquer coisa.

- Bem... vocês são minhas convidadas...

- Estamos de favor. Fazemos qualquer coisa. Ate arrumar a casa.

- Ou cozinhar. É que não tem nada para matar o tempo.

- E queremos ser úteis.

- Hoje todos vão almoçar comigo, talvez...podem ajudar nos preparativos.

- Será um prazer. – disse as duas.

_**Coliseu, as oito em ponto.**_

Um a um foram chegando. Não estavam com a cara muito boa com exceção de Dohko que sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Bom dia a todos. – disse Afrodite num tom sério.

- Vocês estão tão sérios. – disse Dohko olhando para todos. – ate você Dite.

- Não é nada.

- Comecem o treino. – Shion tomou posição. – cadê o escorpião?

- Ainda não chegou.

- Formem as duplas. – saiu sentando na arquibancada.

Os pares ficaram assim: Shaka e Mu. Saga e Kanon. Aioria e Aiolos. Shura e Kamus. Dite e MM. Dohko treinaria sozinho até Miro chegar.

O treino seguia silencioso com cada um mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Qualquer pessoa que passasse pelo local acharia estranho, normalmente o treino era barulhento.

Kanon olhava de forma reprovativa para o irmão.

- Já decidiu o que fazer?

- Não. – Saga nem o olhou. – depois discutiremos.

Shion na arquibancada nem prestava atenção, pensava numa maneira de tirar Camila do santuário. Não poderia cometer novamente tal erro. Ela era um perigo a sua moral.

Na arena, Shaka pensava se Farah estava bem, quando prestou atenção em Mu.

- O que houve com você? – indagou vendo o ariano cheio de hematomas.

Mu engoliu a seco, tinha esquecido de colocar uma blusa de manga cumprida. Os outros dourados que treinavam observaram-no.

- É mesmo Mu. – disse Aioria. – o que houve?

- Nada de mais. Fui pegar umas panelas no armário, minha telecinese falhou e elas caíram em cima de mim.

- Falhou? – indagou Shura sem entender. – sua telecinese falha?

- Sim. – disse seco. – vamos ao treino.

Estranharam mas não disseram nada.

- É melhor mesmo ou o Shion...

Olharam para o mestre, ele parecia está longe.

- O que deu nele? – indagou MM.

- Está assim desde que chegamos. – Dohko o olhou. - Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Será um deus querendo dominar a Terra? – Aioria ficou preocupado.

- Não seja idiota. – Aiolos deu um pedala nele.

- Sentiram o ataque dele ontem? – Kanon lembrou desse por menor.

- Achei que fosse colocar o santuário abaixo. – Dite fez aparecer uma rosa. - O que será que aconteceu?

- Não sei, não estava aqui. – disse Kamus.

- Também não veio treinar? – Shura o olhou intrigado.

- Como assim também? – foi a vez de Mu.

- Ao que parece ninguém veio. – disse Saga, preocupado com a expressão do mestre.

- Nem você Shaka? – ficaram surpresos, Shaka nunca faltava a um treino.

- Não. – respondeu seco.

- Por isso ele surtou. – disse Miro parando colocando as mãos nos joelhos. – vou enfartar.

- Atrasado. – disse Kamus.

- Eu sei... – sorriu amarelo. - cadê o mestre?

- Em estado contemplativo. – Shura apontou para os bancos.

- Deve está pensando numa maneira de me matar...

- Do jeito que está nem percebeu que você chegou. – disse Dite. - vamos treinar, as vezes ele não percebe.

Voltaram a treinar e como haviam dito Shion nem o percebeu. Por volta das onze deu o treino como encerrado. Nessa hora receberam o aviso de Atena que eram para almoçarem no templo.

**Áries**

Birget já estava acordada há tempos, porem não tinha vontade de levantar. Notou que dormira na cama do ariano e que trajava seu conjunto.

- Se estou vestida... aprontei algo...maldita droga... – tampou o rosto com as mãos.

- Bom dia.

Olhou para o lado, Mu parado na porta a olhava sorrindo. Sentiu-se muito mal por isso. Ele era bom demais para ser envolvido nesse mundo sórdido.

- É melhor ficar longe de mim. – cobriu o rosto com a colcha virando para o outro lado.

- Está se sentindo mal? – ignorou o comentário.

- Me leve embora daqui.

- Como?

- Não quero atrapalhar sua vida. Me leve embora.

O ariano deu a volta, sentando ao lado dela. Delicadamente tirou a colcha que cobria seu rosto.

- Admite que não está satisfeita com sua vida.

Abaixou os olhos.

- Atena nos convidou para almoçar com ela. Quer ir?

- Sou obrigada?

- Não é obrigada a nada Birget.

- Está bem, eu vou.

- Vai se sentir melhor. – sorriu.

- Desculpe. – olhou para a janela. – não sei o que aconteceu ontem à noite, mas não tinha intenção de preocupá-lo.

- Fiquei assustado. Começou a tremer de forma involuntária.

- Sabe o que era? – indagou fitando-o.

- Não. Nunca tinha visto.

- Entendo. - voltou à atenção para a janela. – "tive uma overdose, nem sei por que não morri." Vou tomar um banho e podemos ir.

Ela tentou se levantar, mas sentia-se fraca, foi preciso o ariano ajudá-la e com isso ficaram com os rostos muito próximos.

- Estou bem. – disse afastando. Aquela aproximação era perigosa. Sentia atração por ele, mas a forma como se sentiu ao tê-lo tão perto era bem diferente. Diferente e assustador.

**Touro**

Shion entrou encontrando a casa num profundo silencio. Foi direto para o quarto dela, mas não a encontrou. Procurou por todo o recinto e nada.

- Eu ainda mato essa garota. – disse bufando.

**Gêmeos**

Chiara e Hathor combinavam os detalhes da fuga, quando ouviram uma batida na porta.

- Um momento! – pediu a egípcia. – esconda tudo.

Rapidamente Nina guardou os passaportes e a mala que estava arrumando. Sentaram uma ao lado da outra para aparentar normalidade.

- Entre.

Saga abriu a porta, fazendo com que as duas suspirassem aliviadas.

- Bom dia Chiara, bom dia Hathor.

- Bom dia. – responderam juntas.

Saga as olhou. Hat ainda tinha várias marcas no rosto, mas pela primeira vez a reparou direito. Era uma mulher muito bonita. Fitou a outra, que se quer o olhava. Caminhou até elas, ajoelhando na frente da italiana. Ela fitava o chão.

- Como você está? – pegou no queixo dela fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Bem... – ela não conseguia olhá-lo. – me desculpe...

- Já passou. – sorriu. – como passou a noite Hathor?

- Bem. – respondeu temerosa, será que o outro tinha contado a ele?

- Atena nos convidou para almoçar. Daqui a pouco subiremos. – levantou. – está bem mesmo? – acariciou o rosto de Chiara causando estranheza nela e em Hat.

- Es-tou... – corou.

- Que bom. Vou esperá-las na sala.

Estava saindo...

- Saga.

- Sim Hathor?

- Vai nos entregar?

Ele a olhou fixamente.

- Não. – saia...

- Por quê? Por que está sendo bom conosco? – ela não entendia. – como pode ser tão diferente dele?

- Não entendi.

- São gêmeos, mas são opostos. Desde que chegamos você sempre nos tratou bem, mesmo sabendo da verdade não nos marginalizou, enquanto Kanon se pudesse nos matar teria feito. Como podem ser tão diferentes? Você é digno de respeito enquanto ele...

- Não somos tão diferentes assim. – sorriu lembrando-se de sua época "maligna". – vou esperá-las lá fora. – saiu fechando a porta.

Elas não disseram nada.

- "Chiara tem sorte, - pensou olhando para a amiga. – ter um homem como ele apaixonado por ela."

Saga fechou a porta, ficou surpreso ao ver o irmão encostado na parede.

- Escutou a conversa?

- Sim. – ele não o olhou. – até elas te acham melhor do que eu.

- Você que quis passar essa imagem.

Kanon o olhou.

- Arrume-se não quero chegar atrasado.

Em poucos minutos estavam na saída de gêmeos. Haviam encontrado com Shion que seguia na frente, Mu, Birget, Saga e Chiara conversavam. Hat seguia atrás e Kanon ainda mais. Ele observava a egípcia, apesar de dizer aquelas palavras e não se lembrar de nada, havia gostado de tê-la. Apertou o passo para alcançá-la.

- Como foi? – indagou sem olhá-la.

- O que?

- Nossa noite. – disse baixinho.

Ela parou olhando surpresa.

- Por que quer saber?

- Quero saber meu desempenho.

- Péssimo. – respondeu. – já tive bem melhores. – continuou a andar.

Kanon a olhou com ódio.

- "Vou te entregar numa bandeja de prata".

**Câncer**

MM entrou berrando por Hikari.

- Onde se meteu?

Procurou por todos os lados não a encontrando.

- Essa garota vai acabar comigo!

**Leão**

Contrariando as expectativas do leonino, Íris tinha acordado pouco tempo depois que ele havia saído. A cabeça doía muito e o estomago dava voltas.

Sentindo tudo rodar, escorou nas paredes até chegar à cozinha.

- Preciso de algo... ai minha cabeça. – suspirou aliviada ao ver uma cartela de comprimidos sobre a mesa. – ele é um fofo.

Destacou três e tomou de uma vez. Escorando na parede foi para sala, deitando no sofá.

- Estou ferrada... Ariel vai querer minha cabeça. – levou à mão a testa. – fora que ele deve ter visto... me ferrei bonito.

Fechou os olhos para a dor passar, não pensaria naquilo, pois sua cabeça doía mais ainda, deixaria para resolver quando Aioria chegasse. Ficou quietinha por um longo tempo.

O leonino entrou em casa já pensando numa maneira de acordá-la, ou numa excelente desculpa para dar a Atena.

- "Garota problemática." – pensou.

Qual foi a surpresa ao vê-la deitada no sofá.

- Íris?!

- Não grita... bom dia Oria.

- Bom dia. – aproximou. – como está?

- Tudo gira... – abriu os olhos. – obrigada pelos comprimidos.

- Achei que fosse precisar depois do que aconteceu.

- Aioria eu...

- Depois conversaremos sobre isso. – ajoelhou na frente dela. – Atena nos convidou para um almoço, tem condição de ir?

- Meu estomago está girando, mas tenho. Seria falta de educação se eu não fosse. – tentou levantar, mas tudo girou.

- Eu te ajudo.

Aioria a segurou colocando-a sentada.

- Só te causo problemas...

- Um pouco. – sorriu. – pode tentar não demorar se arrumar?

- Posso. Só me ajude a levantar.

Ele a ajudou, ficaram próximos.

- Não vou demorar. – desviou o olhar dos olhos verdes.

- Te espero aqui. – estava ligeiramente ruborizado.

Por milagre, gastou apenas alguns minutos. Tinha consciência que prejudicara muito o leonino e não poderia fazê-lo mais.

- Tempo recorde! – exclamou olhando-a de cima em baixo.

- Concordo. – sorriu. – estou um lixo.

- Está muito bonita. – disse um pouco corado.

- Obrigada. – foi a vez de corar. - Me dá o braço?

- Claro.

Saíram encontrando com os demais que subiam. Shion quase teve um treco quando viu o leonino de braço dado com Íris. Já estava furioso pelo sumiço de Camila e pelo atraso de MM que dizia que subiria depois com Hikari. MM inventou essa desculpa, pois estava temeroso se Shion descobrisse que ela havia sumido.

Birget e Hat olharam atravessadas para Bel que entendera que a situação para o lado dela só pioraria, principalmente quando chegasse a casa acima.

**Virgem**

Farah acordou algum tempo depois da saída de Shaka. Tinha sido a pior noite desde que fora encontrada pela Interpol.

Levantou tomando um longo banho. Queria que as águas levassem os resquícios do sonho. Trocou de roupa seguindo para a cozinha, achou o café pronto. Estava com fome, algo que há muito não sentia por causa da droga, tomou uma xícara de chá e comeu alguns biscoitos.

- Onde será que ele está?

Lembrou da noite anterior. Ele sempre a tratara mal, mas ontem se surpreendeu. Ele havia sido doce e gentil.

- Shaka...- sorriu. – como fica lindo de olhos abertos.

Comeu mais alguma coisa e voltou para o quarto. Aproveitaria seu momento de lucidez e faria suas orações.

Pegou seu livro sagrado e pôs a orar. Desta vez o colocaria em suas orações. Alá se apiedara dela, amolecendo o coração dele naquele instante.

Orou por horas.

Shaka entrou em casa, dando um longo suspiro. Detestava quando Atena resolvia dá almoços para todos. Preferia a paz e o sossego de sua cozinha e foi para que se dirigiu ficando intrigado pelo cômodo está limpo.

- Ela acordou?

Farah guardava seu livro quando sentiu um cheiro de incenso.

- Está aqui.

A garota saiu do quarto indo para onde sentia o cheiro.

- Bom dia Shaka.

- Bom dia. – ele a olhou. A expressão dela estava bem melhor do que na noite anterior e ao que parecia não tinha consumido aquelas substancias.

- Obrigada pelo café.

- De nada. – deu meia volta. – Atena nos convidou para um almoço, não se atrase. – passou por ela.

- Sim.

O virginiano deu um passo, mas parou.

- Farah.

- Sim?

- Sobre o que foi o sonho?

- Minha juventude.

Deu um passo.

- Shaka.

Ele parou.

- Obrigada por me fazer companhia.

- Não foi nada.

Continuou o trajeto sendo observado por ela.

- "Um anjo."

**Libra**

A espanhola não entendia porque estava feliz. Não havia acontecido nada e o julgamento estava tão próximo que não havia motivos para sorrir, mas naquela manha não conseguia conte-lo.

- "Acho que o bom humor dele passou para mim."

Arrumou a casa com gosto e mesmo ele dizendo que iria cozinhar, pensava nos pratos para preparar para ele.

- Até pareço a dona da casa. – sorriu. – cuidando da arrumação, da comida...

- Mas é a dona da casa. – disse uma voz.

- Aaaah! – gritou levando um susto.

- Sou eu Lay. – era Dokho que a observava por um tempo.

- Não me assuste assim. – sorriu.

- Desculpe.

- Estava me espiando? – fechou a cara, parecendo brava.

- Pode me prender, sou culpado.

- Bobo... O que quer para o almoço?

- Não vamos almoçar aqui.

- Não?

- Atena nos convidou.

- Moramos tão perto e quase não a vejo. Estou sendo uma péssima hospede.

- Claro que não. – brincou com os cabelos dela. – não se preocupe com isso.

- Dohko.

- Sim?

- Desculpe por ontem. Não queria ter duvidado de você.

- Já passou. – acariciou o rosto dela. – vamos?

- Sim.

- Me dá a honra? – estendeu o braço a ela.

- Com muito prazer.

Nem preciso mencionar que Shion quase o matou por isso. Logo seu amigo de duas guerras santas de braço dado com uma cortesã?

**Escorpião**

Guil andava de um lado para o outro. Estava perdida. Tinha a grande chance de sair daquele lugar, contudo as palavras de Miro a faziam ponderar.

- Angelina... tudo o que ele disse é bobagem... – dizia a si mesmo. – desde quando leva em consideração o que ele diz.

A italiana pegou sua mala jogando-a na cama. Fitou o objeto por um longo tempo.

- Que droga! O que eu faço?

Ficou a manha toda indecisa.

- Angelina. Angelina. – Miro entrou em casa. – Angelina.

- O que foi? – apareceu correndo.

- Vamos almoçar com Atena. Vamos.

- Mas...

- Mas o que?

- É que...

- A promessa? Não me esqueci. – disse sério. – qual é a resposta?

Ficou calada, não sabia o que dizer. Miro notou a hesitação dela, sorriu internamente.

- "Ela está em duvida." – pensou.

- Eu...

- Façamos o seguinte, vamos almoçar depois me fala.

- Sim. – concordou prontamente.

- Então vamos.

Ficaram surpresos ao ver que todos subiam juntos. Íris não saiu do lado de Aioria principalmente depois do olhar envenenado de Farah e Guil. Hat, Lay, Ash e Nina conversavam. Kanon e Shaka seguiam sozinhos. Os demais cavaleiros conversavam entre si e Shion seguia na frente bufando.

**Sagitário**

Nik levantou ainda meio sonolenta. Queria dormir mais, mas precisava ver o que tinha acontecido com Íris. Dependendo do que fosse a estadia delas estariam ameaçadas.

- Tinha que ser a Íris mesmo... – murmurou.

Chegando a cozinha, viu que Aiolos havia preparado o café.

- Carinha de bobo, mas muito gentil.

Sentou a mesa pensando em como o levaria para a cama. Afinal se seus dias estavam ameaçados teria que aproveitar.

Passou a manha toda pensando nisso. Não conseguiria manipulá-lo tão facilmente, precisando usar métodos mais fortes.

Deitou no sofá da sala vendo um pouco de TV. Instantes depois o sagitariano apareceu.

- Bom dia Alexia.

- Bom dia Aiolos.

- Dormiu bem a noite? – sentou no braço do sofá.

- Sim. – virou o rosto para vê-lo.

- Pensou no que eu disse?

- Já te dei a resposta. – sorriu provocante. – espero que cumpra sua parte.

- Sou um homem de palavra.

- Falou tão sexy. – ajoelhou no sofá. – repete. – aproximou dele.

- Alexia...

- Hum... – aproximou mais dele.

Aiolos fitou aqueles lábios rosados e carnudos. Nik percebeu o olhar dele e aproximou ainda mais.

- Alexia... – estava bem próximo de perder a razão. – Atena nos convidou para almoçar. – levantou depressa. – arrume-se.

- Tudo bem. – disse contrariada. – não demoro.

Quando ela saiu respirou aliviado.

- "Foi por pouco... não vou agüentar por muito tempo."

**Capricórnio**

Annya estava confusa, tinha receio de aproximar de Shura, mas ao mesmo tempo queria se jogar nos braços dele. Estava apaixonada e aquilo era fato. Restava porem escolher qual caminho a seguir, ou melhor, qual menor caminho a seguir já que dentro de poucos dias estaria morta.

- Se eu me segurar, nenhum dos dois vai sofrer, se eu não consegui... – suspirou. – não quero que ele sofra. Por que tive que me apaixonar!

Ficou tão agoniada que nem pegou o livro sobre a historia do lugar, deixando-o sobre a cama.

Shura chegou cauteloso. Ainda estava confuso sobre o que realmente sentia por ela. Não sabia se estava apaixonado, se era só atração ou se estava confundindo tudo.

- Shura de capricórnio está enrascado! – disse entrando. – Ingrid.

A garota que estava no quarto assustou ao ouvir seu nome. Não queria chegar perto dele, mas era inevitável. A passos lentos foi para a sala.

- Oi. – disse timidamente.

- Oi. – abaixou o rosto levemente corado. – está tudo bem por aqui?

- Sim.

- Ingrid eu...

- Shura eu... – falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Fale você.

- Não pode falar.

- Fale Shura.

- Sobre o que aconteceu ontem...bom... desculpe.

Ela o olhou.

- Fui imprudente. E agi por impulso. Desculpe. Espero que isso não estrague nossa amizade.

- Claro que não. – sorriu desapontada. – seremos sempre amigos. "Amizade."

- Bom... Atena nos convidou para almoçar.

- Só vou trocar de roupa. Não demoro. – saiu.

Shura a acompanhou com os olhos, soltando um longo suspiro.

- "Está convencido agora, que tudo não passou de engano? É só amizade que ela sente por você."

**Aquário**

Alais já estava acordada há tempos, na verdade nem conseguiu dormir. As palavras de Kamus dizendo que ia ajudá-la martelavam na sua mente. Não entendia por que ele iria ajudá-la.

- Isso não vai dá certo. – levantou com uma vontade enorme de fumar. – perdoe, mas não consigo. – acendeu um cigarro e abriu uma garrafa de absinto, muito quente por sinal.

Não estranhou Kamus não aparecer, afinal devia ter ido a tal reunião. Por volta das onze, tomou um forte café e acendeu um incenso para ocultar o cheiro do cigarro.

Estava no quarto quando sentiu a temperatura diminuir.

- Ele chegou.

Kamus assim que pisou em casa, sentiu o ar diferente. Foi direto para o quarto dela.

- Alais! – bateu na porta.

- Já vou.

Abriu a porta.

- Vamos almoçar com Atena.

- Sim.

Ele a encarou.

- Espero que não esteja me enganando.

- Te entreguei tudo que tinha. – disse fria.

- Vamos.

**Peixes**

Gabrielle só acordou horas mais tarde. Lembrava que tinha consumido droga e Afrodite a vira naquele estado.

- Ele não vai querer saber mais de mim.

Virou para o canto encolhendo.

Assim que Shion dera o treino por encerrado, o pisciano subiu correndo para sua casa. Estava preocupado com Gabe. Abriu a porta do quarto lentamente achando que ela ainda poderia está dormindo, mas escutou o barulho de choro.

- Gabe?

A garota enxugou rapidamente o rosto.

- Gabe o que foi? – deu a volta parando na frente dela. – você..

- Não é nada. – limpou o rosto com a colcha. – estou bem.

- Não está. – sentou ao lado dela. – por que estava chorando?

- Nada. – disse fria. – me faz um favor?

Assentiu com a cabeça.

- Me entregue para a garota.

- Como?

- Você está sendo sonhador. A realidade é outra Afrodite. Você tem uma vida inteira pela frente e eu já estou condenada. Vivemos em mundo diferentes. Não estamos no filme "uma linda mulher." – virou do outro lado.

- Está querendo dizer o que?

- Que me esqueça.

- É o que você quer?

- Sim.

- Mas não é o que quero. - levantou.

Gabe o olhou.

- Não vou deixar que saia da minha vida. – disse sério. – arrume-se temos um almoço.

Continua...

--XX--

_Lembram da cena yuri? Provavelmente será daqui a um capitulo. As demais cenas pedidas eu não me esqueci, inclusive as musicas pedidas por Nikke e Iodes._

_Esse capitulo ficou mais corrido em relação as cenas, porque vai pegar fogo e daqui por diante. Ah, para quem gosta das saídas delas, se preparem que elas vão dopar nossos douradinhos. _

_Até o próximo capitulo._

_Ah, fiz clips das minhas primeiras fics, depois entrem no meu profile._

**Momento ameaça:**

**Cherry, Alice, Asian e Haru, desapareceram do mapa. Ai ai ai... olha que eu mato. ò.ó - ultimamente estou com pensamentos mórbidos.**


	25. Chapter 25: Indecisao I

Iodes – Não é a Kari que está levando ele para o mau caminho, é ele que está voltando pro mau caminho

**Iodes** – _Não é a Kari que está levando ele para o mau caminho, é ele que está voltando pro mau caminho. MM tem um passado duvidoso. E quando vier átona... o Shion... vai ser um Atena Exclamation pra todo lado.Ah Iodes.. a sua amiga aqui perdeu o nome da musica que você enviou. Gomen, pode mandar de novo, o nome e o cantor, a letra eu tenho._

**Tenshi** – _Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic! Shura e Annya ainda vão ficar nesse chove não molha por um tempo... quer dizer... pela cronologia da fic estamos no sexto dia... ele tem mais dois dias para decidir antes que aconteça algo... O.o ops.!_

_Saga – Cala a boca Krika ou vai contar o que vai acontecer._

_Krika – Foi mal..._

**Aredhel** – _Shura e Ingrid – só casam se alguém intervir._

_Gabe e Dite – já são casados._

_Íris e Oria – são casados, mas não se tocaram._

_Shion e Mila – o estresse só vai piorar._

_Saga e Chiara – já marcaram a data._

_Kanon e Hat – separaram antes de casar._

_Shaka e Farah – amizade que pode evoluir, se não começarem a brigar_

_Dohko e Lay – Eu acho que foi só você.. Kkkk porque a autora nem pensou niss, sério quando escrevi não imaginei nesse sentido._

_Alexia, Guil e Alais – sem compatibilidade._

_Digamos que cair tenha sido força de expressão, mas pegar fogo, ... ainda bem que tudo é de mármore se fosse de madeira, poderiam aproveitar e fazer festa junina. _

_Saga – Se continuar assim... vai contar o final... ¬ ¬ fique calada! Ò.ó ou serei obrigado a mandá-la para outra dimensão._

_Krika – Vai dormir no quarto de visita!_

_Saga – Gomen... T.T_

**Flor **_– Bem lembrado da armadura, você vai saber o porquê nos próximos capítulos, lembra da Ash que queria levar um pedaço da armadura de Áries? É o mesmo esquema.inclusive porque a Gabe não sofre ao contato das rosas são que seus espinhos e aromas são venenosos._

**Kitana **– _Vai ser um milagre a Íris se salvar, mas ela tem um ponto a favor, não pode ser morta todos vão descobrir e aí a verdade vem a tona e elas dançam._

**Dri **_– O Kanon está todo confuso... quando ele descobrir que é mentira...ai ai aia ai. Quanto a cena yuri eu particularmente eu não gosto, mas quero mostrar a que nível chega uma pessoa por causa da droga, você vai ver isso. A pessoa vai começar a se questionar se o vicio vale a pena mesmo._

**Nikke** – _É acho que o Miro vai conseguir mudar a visão do mundo que a Guil tem, claro que não vai ser fácil, dois geniosos, mas nada como o sorriso dele para amansar a fera._

**Danda **– A Hat é egoísta mas quando se trata da Nina, ela se transforma. Ela ainda vai mudar muito ate o dia do julgamento. Saga e Dite são os FOFOS.

**Capitulo 24: Indecisão I**

Pararam todos na porta do décimo terceiro templo. As meninas se reuniram de um lado e os dourados do outro. Íris estava encolhida atrás de Lay, pois os olhares assassinos de Farah, Guil, Nik e Ash era pior que ser ameaçada pela máfia.

- Não vamos perder tempo. – o mestre abriu a porta.

Entraram indo para a sala do trono.

- Boa tarde meninas! – cumprimentou Atena.

- Boa tarde. – responderam.

Atena as fitou atentamente. Estavam muito diferentes daquele dia que as viu na Suíça. Muitas não estavam com a maquiagem carregada e traziam a pele ligeiramente amarelada. Chegaram usando roupas sensuais e agora muitas usavam roupas simples de algodão. Observou seus dourados. Alguns estavam com os rostos graves e se bem os conheciam, não estava tudo bem. Fitou o mestre, a expressão dele era carregada e só não explodia o recinto porque ela estava presente.

- "Isso vai acabar mal." – pensou. – O almoço ainda vai demorar. Hikari e Camila estão me ajudando...

- O QUE? - berrou o mestre interrompendo a deusa. – ela está aqui?!

- Está. Por quê? – ficou indignada pelo grito dele.

- Por nada. – respondeu muchinho. – Giovanni...

- Nossa como sou distraído. – sorriu. – esqueci completamente que a Hikari tinha me dito que estaria aqui. – precisava salvar sua pele. – onde ela está Atena?

- Na sala de refeições.

- Vou lá, até mais tarde. – saiu antes que fosse morto.

- Fiquem a vontade. Assim que estiver tudo pronto as chamo.

Imediatamente Shion foi atrás de Camila, não faria nada com ela durante o almoço, mas quando chegasse em casa ela teria uma lição.

Na cozinha, Camila cortava alguns legumes. Shion parou na porta, e se pudesse aplicava o "extinção estelar" nela.

- Bom dia mestre Shion. – disse a cozinheira. – deseja algo?

Ao escutar o nome Camila gelou.

- O que ela faz aqui? – disse seco.

- Está me ajudando. – sorriu. – apesar de novinha a senhorita Camila cozinha muito bem.

- Sua comida é muito melhor senhora Clara. – disse em tom ferino, apesar de que no seu intimo achar que Camila cozinhava muito melhor.

- Fico lisonjeada com o elogio.

- Apresse-a, está demorando muito.

Camila teve vontade de mandar uma faca nele.

- É muito mole e não temos o dia inteiro.

- Sim mestre.

Ele saiu, mais alguns segundos e perderia a cabeça.

- Sujeito arrogante. – disse a garota. – como ele fala assim? Quem pensa que é?

- Tenha paciência com ele Camila. Shion não é todo tempo assim.

- Apenas vinte e três horas por dia.

- Ele passou por muitas coisas e teve que assumir uma grande responsabilidade praticamente sem a ajuda de ninguém.

- Como assim? – perguntou interessada.

- Ele comanda esse lugar. – sabia que Camila desconhecia sobre Atena. – são muitas pessoas subordinadas a ele. E nos últimos tempos enfrentamos problemas graves, muito graves e praticamente tudo caiu nas costas deles. Aliada a isso o problema de quatorze anos atrás.

- O que houve?

- Coisas nada agradáveis. Ele precisou ficar assim para tomar as rédeas, mas no fundo é gentil, prestativo, cuida de todos nós.

- Ele é assim mesmo? – estava surpresa.

- Debaixo daquela carranca é. – sorriu.

- O conhece há muito tempo?

- Sim. Era menina quando o conheci. – disse sem perceber. – vou ver como estão as panelas.

Camila a olhou intrigada. Clara tinha por volta dos sessenta anos e Shion tinha no maximo vinte anos... não tinha como ela ser menina.

Hikari colocava os talheres e pratos sobre a mesa, começando a arrumá-la. MM apareceu na porta passando a observá-la.

- Já disse para não sair sem me falar. – encostou no marco da porta.

- Estou dentro do lugar. – disse sem parar sua tarefa.

- Me deve satisfação.

- Não te devo nada.

MM deu um sorriso caminhando ate ela. Luna ignorou.

- Gosta de mexer com fogo. – pegou no braço dela, fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Está com medo de sair ferido? – sorriu sádica.

- Não sei como suporto você. – a soltou. – nem sabe arrumar uma mesa.

- Como?

- Olha isso. – olhava a disposição dos talheres. – tudo errado.

- Escute aqui Giovanni...

- Calada. É assim que se arruma. – pegou um prato com guardanapo. – coloca-se o guardanapo em cima do prato. Como vão servir peixe...

- Como sabe que vai ter peixe?

- Te deram dois tipos de garfos. Um para carne e o outro para o peixe. Primeiro o de carne, - colocou a esquerda do prato. – depois o de peixe, a esquerda do primeiro.

Hikari o olhava perplexa.

- É só um almoço...

- Não custa fazer direito. Faca e colher a direita. Copo acima da faca

Ele a olhou, Hikari o olhava com os olhos arregalados.

- Pare de me olhar desse jeito e conserte o resto.

- Onde... onde... como sabe disso?

- Família rica tem dessas frescuradas. Via minha mãe ensinando as empregadas. Vá arrumar!

Concordou ainda perplexa. Seguiram alguns minutos em silencio.

- Quase fui morto por sua culpa.

- E por que não foi? – o olhou sádica. – teria o prazer de enterrá-lo.

- A ameaçada de morte aqui é você. – devolveu o sorriso.

Engoliu a seco.

- Shion me viu procurá-la.

- Ele é um chato. Acha que manda aqui.

- Ele não acha, ele manda. Por isso digo para ter cuidado com ele.

- Nossa... – sorriu zombeteira. – tem medo dele?

- Não é medo, mas para que procurar problemas se podemos evitá-los.

- É um covarde. – disse. – aposto que corria para a saia da mamãe.

- Devia matá-la por isso.

- Estamos cercados por facas. E estamos no segundo andar. Empurre-me pela janela.

- Hikari...

- Você só ameaça, mas no final...

- Se soubesse sobre o meu passado, não diria essas coisas. – estreitou o olhar.

- Não tenho medo de você. – o olhou com desdém. – só você subiu ou todos estão aqui?

- Todos.

Foi saindo...

Num gesto rápido MM apareceu na frente dela e segurando-a a prensou contra a parede colando seu corpo ao dela.

- Se não me soltar eu grito.

- Experimenta, veremos que tem a perder.

- Me solta. – sentia o corpo dele mais perto de si. – me solta, por favor...

- Ficou toda educadinha agora?

- Alguém pode chegar, me solta.

- Não me importo. – aproximou o rosto mais dela. Suas respirações misturaram. - Adoro quando faz essa cara de assustada. – disse no ouvido dela. – fica atraente.

- Para de brincar comigo. – tentou dizer em tom ameaçador, mas não conseguiu.

- Brincando? Quem disso que estou brincando.

Sem se importar onde estava, MM apoderou dos lábios dela beijando-os com volúpia. Hikari ainda tentou se esquivar, mas ele a segurava fortemente.

- Me... solte... – deu um chute na canela dele.

- Maledita. – disse se afastando.

- Fique longe de mim. – saiu correndo.

Numa sala a parte as meninas conversavam entre si, porem em lituano.

- Comece a rezar para que seu protetor não nos entregue. – disse ferina Farah.

- Assinou nossa sentença de morte. – Ash a olhava atravessada.

- Não tem porque ficarmos assim. – disse Lay querendo apaziguar. – se ele tivesse que entregá-la já tinha feito.

- Reze que isso aconteça. – disse Guil.

Os dourados as olhavam desconfiados.

- Parecem que estão discutindo. – disse Aiolos não tirando os olhos de Alexia.

- Brigando por coisas de mulher. – disse Dohko. – normal.

- Sei não...

Aioria fitava Íris e os olhares atravessados das outras para com ela.

- "Porque estão tão bravas? Será que estão com medo de serem entregues?"

Hikari apareceu na porta, correu o olhar pela sala parando em Íris. Pegou a finlandesa a arrastando para fora.

- Vem comigo.

- Obrigada por me tirar dali. Pensei que Farah fosse me matar.

- Temos problemas maiores.

A japonesa a levou para a sala de refeições.

- Estamos sozinhas. – disse. – preciso que me diga o que aconteceu ontem.

- Nada. – abaixou os olhos. – só dormi.

- Não precisa mentir, desconfiamos o que tenha acontecido. Me conte.

- Bebi na frente de Aioria de manha. A tarde tomei outro porre.

- Céus...

- Eu não tive culpa, eu não queria ter feito isso.

- Ele vai nos entregar?

- Não sei. Ele não me disse.

- Precisamos ficar em alerta. Creio que eles já desconfiam.

- Será?

- Vou te contar uma coisa, mas pelo amor de todos os deuses bico fechado.

- O que?

- Giovanni sabe quais de nós usam droga.

- O que?!

- Ele conhece sobre o assunto e juntou A+B. Você tem que manter o Aioria calado. Por que se os dois se juntarem estaremos ferradas.

- O que eu posso fazer?

- Se vira. Tem que mantê-lo de boca fechada, pelo maximo de tempo que conseguir. MM escutou parte da minha conversa com a Ariel, ainda bem que escutou coisas sem sentido, mas ele desconfia. Se Aioria abrir a boca para ele...

- E as nossas saídas?

- Ele não desconfia disso. Ainda não. Por isso temos que dobrar a vigilância. Íris, volto a repetir: nossa vida depende de Aioria ficar calado.

- E quanto ao Giovanni?

- Cuido dele, não se preocupe. Não vacile mais, ou estaremos a sete palmos do chão.

- Pode deixar.

- Guarde os rins para de noite.

- Ta. – sorriu.

- Quando Farah ou as outras te interrogarem diga que tomou valiun por engano. Em hipótese alguma elas devem saber a verdade.

- Sim.

- É melhor voltarmos.

Íris saia quando observou a mesa.

- Nossa! Quem arrumou a mesa assim?

- Ele. – disse ríspida.

- Ele sabe etiqueta? A mesa está uma perfeição.

- Sério?

- Digno de um almoço em uma embaixada.

- Pensei que fosse brincadeira dele. Vamos.

Na sala...

- Chiara vamos ali comigo? – Hathor levantou.

- Vamos...

- Onde pensa que vai? – indagou Kanon.

- Ali.

- Ali onde?

Hathor aproximou dele encarando-o.

- Vou ao banheiro? Posso? Ou quer que eu faça aqui?

- Vá logo. – respondeu ríspido.

Hathor saiu puxando a italiana. No banheiro...

- Cara insuportável. – a egípcia fechava a porta.

- Não me chamou aqui para elogiá-lo.

- Não. – a olhou. - O que você acha?

- A respeito...

- Sabe do que estou falando.

- Ao que parece esse almoço não foi intencional. Atena não sabe de nada.

- Acha que Aioria não contou a ela?

- Não. Tudo aconteceu ontem, se ele tivesse que entregá-la já tinha feito.

- Também pensei nisso. Passou tempo demais e ele não é do tipo encrenqueiro.

- E o que faremos?

- Aioria é o menor dos problemas, o que tenha acontecido na casa dele, Íris soube conduzir, claro que corremos riscos, mas...

- E Kanon?

- Esse sim é um problema. Se Aioria soltar alguma coisa a ele estamos ferradas, mas acho que ele ficará calado.

- Por quê?

- Saga. Ele foi muito convicto ao dizer que não ia nos entregar, somado a isso...

- Sim... ?

- Você agiu bem. – sorriu.

- Como?

- Não acredito que ainda não percebeu?

- O que?

- Nada. "Ela não percebeu que ele está apaixonado."

- Como nada Hat.

- Não importa. A questão é que Saga manterá o irmãozinho dele calado, pelo menos por alguns dias.

- Como tem tanta certeza?

- Ele quer protegê-la e Kanon é uma ameaça a isso. Se minhas suspeitas estiverem corretas, Saga vai fazer o impossível para mantê-lo calado.

- Se diz...

- De todo jeito precisamos ficar em alerta. É uma bomba relógio que pode estourar a qualquer momento.

- A fuga ainda está de pé?

- Claro. Depois do almoço deixe tudo pronto. Precisamos está preparadas.

- Sim.

- Também precisamos ficar de olho no chato e em Aioria. Ainda não sei como Ariel não enforcou a Bel quando a viu. Já temos três que sabem a verdade por isso todo cuidado é pouco.

- Sim.

- Vamos voltar, antes que o chato apareça.

Na sala... Shion e Mask não estavam. Camila, Íris, Nina, Hathor e Hikari idem. Com os nervos mais calmos Farah, Nik e Ash conversavam sobre a saída, claro que em lituano. As demais conversavam sobre coisas banais e os dourados entre si.

- Que chatice. – Miro esparramou no sofá.

- Dá para tirar o braço?

O escorpião estava esparramado sobre Kamus.

- Desculpe.

- Folgado.

- Você me ama. – já que não tinha nada para fazer, torraria a paciência do aquariano.

Ele só arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Eu também te amo. – deu um abraço nele.

- Se não me soltar já sabe o que vai acontecer. – sua voz saiu glacial e a temperatura começava a cair.

- Kamus você é tão insensível. – fez bico.

Shura e Kanon riam. Guil achava tudo uma idiotice.

- Vocês parecem ser grandes amigos. – disse Lay fitando os dois.

- Somos. – Miro respondeu satisfeito.

- Eu?! – exclamou o aquariano. – amigo desse chato?

- Nossa Kamus magoei. – disse com voz afeminada.

- Se não parar com gracinhas vou te congelar.

- Eles brigam assim Linna, mas são amigos desde crianças. – disse Dite. – nem dá para entender como dão certo. São opostos.

- Opostos se atraem. – brincou o escorpião.

- Estou te avisando. – ameaçou.

- Eu te amo.

- Miro... – o ar foi ficando mais frio.

- Já estou de saída. – saiu antes de ser congelado.

- Ele é sempre assim? – indagou Annya.

- Trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias por ano. – murmurou o aquariano. – e eu tenho que aturar.

- Admite que não vive sem ele. – Dohko alfinetou.

- Que sempre tenta livrar a cara dele quando Shion está bravo. – completou Aiolos.

- Ta! – exclamou. – é meu amigo. Satisfeitos?

- Que lindo! – o escorpião apareceu na porta. – Kamus. – o abraçou.

Tudo que Miro sentiu foi a face envermelhar por causa do soco que ele recebera.

- Eu te avisei.

- Essa doeu... – fez uma vozinha fina.

- O que se passa aqui?

Miro gelou ao ouvir a voz do mestre.

- Na-da. Nada não. Não é Kamus?

- É.

- Desculpem a minha demora. – Atena chegou na companhia das meninas que faltavam mais Mask. – acho que podemos conversar até o almoço ficar pronto.

- Não acho prudente Atena. – disse Shion.

- Por quê?

- Como não? - Miro levantou e buscando a deusa a levou até o sofá. – sente-se aqui Atena.

- Ele não toma jeito. – Aiolos cochichou a Mu.

- Obrigada Miro.

Shion jurou que mataria o escorpião.

- Atena, tem noticia do Klaus?

- Tenho Alexia. – deu um longo suspiro. – marcaram a data.

Houve um silencio.

- Para quando? – indagou Hathor.

- Daqui a sete dias. Será em Genebra.

Elas olharam entre si. Não sabiam se respiravam aliviadas, pois ainda teriam sete dias de vida ou se ficavam preocupadas, pois nesse período a máfia poderia aparecer.

- Klaus me disse ontem.

- E nós... quero dizer...

- Serão entregues no dia. Podem ficar sossegadas. Vão sair daqui direto para Genebra.

- "Isso se eu permitir que fiquem até lá." – pensou Shion.

- "Se eu não contar antes." – pensou Kanon.

- "Será que em sete dias consigo mudar a Íris?" – pensou Aioria.

- "Sete dias é muito tempo, eles terão tempo para agir." – MM.

- "Preciso manter a Chiara a salvo." – Saga.

- Senhorita Atena. – Clara apareceu não porta. – desculpe incomodá-los, mas já vou servir o almoço.

- Até que enfim! – Miro deu um salto. – estou com fome!

Seguiram para a sala de jantar.

- Hikari! – Atena ficou surpresa. – a arrumação da mesa ficou perfeita.

- É, mas...

- As vezes tenho que oferecer jantares mais formais e Clara não sabe a arrumar a mesa para tais eventos, se não é eu... vou te contratar.

- Bem... não fui eu... – disse sem graça.

- Não?

- Foi o Giovanni.

Todos os olhares dirigiam para o canceriano.

- Você? – indagou Shura.

- Por quê? Qual o problema? – ficou irritado.

- Foi você mesmo? – Atena estava surpresa.

- Sim.

- Como? – Aioria tão pasmo quanto os outros.

- Não importa. Ta aí. – sentou em uma cadeira virando o rosto.

- Ele leva jeito. – disse Íris. – já fui em vários jantares em embaixadas, a mesa é desse jeito. Parabéns.

Ele resmungou. Aioria não gostou nada do elogio a ele.

- Com mesa bonita, sem mesa bonita vamos comer.

Miro correu e sentou. Sentaram cada menina com seu respectivo "protetor", com exceção de Atena e Shion que sentaram cada um em uma ponta. Minutos depois o almoço era servido e Camila tinha ido se sentar perto da deusa.

Shion a olhava com ódio, ela estava de maior papo com ela e de onde estava não conseguia ouvir.

- Nossa que comida mais gostosa! – exclamou Aioria. – senhora Clara caprichou.

- Não fui eu Aioria. Foi a senhorita Camila que fez.

Olharam para ela que ficou rubra.

- Ela cozinha muito bem. – elogiou a cozinheira.

- Não foi nada...

- Isso está muito bom. – foi a vez de Miro. – bom mesmo Camila.

- Obriga-da.

Guil o olhou torto e Shion...

- Ele tem toda razão. – Dohko se servia de mais. – isto está muito bom.

- Bom demais...

Miro estava prestes a se servir de mais, quando sentiu o cosmo do mestre. A cara dele era séria, seriíssima, mas MM resolveu provocar.

- Shion está bem servido. Está comendo bem todos os dias.

O mestre estreitou o olhar. Hikari notou que o tal Shion estava alterado e como precisava se manter amiguinha do canceriano resolveu ajudá-lo.

- Ele até que podia nos convidar. – disse. – não é uma boa idéia Camila?

MM deu um cutucão nela.

- Hikari me passe um pouco de molho? – a olhou apontando para o mestre. – experimente isso. – aproximou. – fique calada. – disse baixinho.

O cosmo de Shion continuava a elevar. Diante da ameaça, os dourados ficaram calados. Atena os olhava sem entender.

- "Por que Shion está tão nervoso? Estão todos esquisitos...acho melhor marcar um novo almoço para daqui três dias."

O almoço continuou mais ou menos tranqüilo, com apenas conversas corriqueiras. Antes de desceram para suas casas, Atena chamou seus dourados para uma conversa rápida. As meninas aproveitaram a ausência.

- O que aprontou Íris? – Farah foi direta.

- Tomei um valim. – respondeu rápido. – desculpe.

- É bom que tenha sido somente isso.

- Faremos algo a noite? – indagou Ani.

- Claro. Será como tínhamos planejado, isso se certo alguém não nos atrapalhar. – olhou para Bel.

- Prometo que farei direitinho.

- No horário combinado todas na casa de Ash.

Íris e Hikari trocaram olhares, assim como Hat e Chiara. A verdade que todas escondiam o fato de que seus respectivos dourados já sabiam a verdade sobre elas, mas era melhor ignorar esse fato, ninguém precisava ficar sabendo.

Na outra sala...

- Chamei-os aqui porque tenho um comunicado. Terei que me ausentar por um ou dois dias. Preciso ir ao Japão tratar de assuntos da fundação, viajarei hoje. Shion tome conta de tudo.

- Será um prazer. – sorriu.

- Não tome decisões relevantes sem me consultar. – disse percebendo segundas intenções no sorriso dele. – me espere chegar. – disse séria.

- Sim.

- Qualquer problema com as meninas me comunique.

- Como quiser.

- Podem ir, de menos você Dohko.

Um a um foram saindo.

- Deseja algo Atena?

- Quero que seja sincero. Está tudo bem?

- Como assim?

- As meninas, vocês, está tudo bem? Estão com algum problema?

- Não que eu saiba. Alguns cavaleiros ainda não aceitaram suas ordens, mas nada grave.

- Entendo. Como está seu relacionamento com a Linna?

- Muito bem. Ela é um doce de pessoa.

- É muito bom ouvir isso. Cuide do santuário e do Shion. Ele anda muito estressado. Qualquer coisa que acontecer me avise.

- Pode deixar.

- É só isso.

- Com licença.

- Diga a todos que estão dispensados do treino.

- Mas Atena... o Shion...

- Vai enfartar eu sei. Diga que são ordens.

- Tudo bem. Já vou indo.

Na porta do santuário...

- O QUE?! – exclamou quando soube da decisão de Atena.

- São ordens Shion. Shura vai chamá-las.

- Sim Dohko.

Em pouco tempo todas estavam do lado de fora. Camila ainda receosa parou ao lado do ariano. Sabia que quando chegasse em casa...

- "Eu vou apanhar."

Desceram silenciosos. Da varanda Atena os observava. Começava a achar que não fora uma boa idéia trazê-las para o santuário. Tinha uma péssima sensação.

- "Que Zeus os proteja." _**(n/a: não é um pouco tarde para chegar a essa conclusão?)**_

_**--Peixes--**_

Gabe entrou em casa indo direto para o quarto. Afrodite foi atrás.

- Gabrielle.

- Não me amole. – fechou a porta.

O pisciano não entrou. Foi para o jardim das rosas. No quarto a garota andava de um lado para o outro. Não tardaria ter uma crise e não tinha nada para consumir. Para piorar a confusão de sentimentos. Tentava não pensar no pisciano e nas palavras dele, contudo...

- Quando tiver drogas vou tomar uma dose mortal. – sentou na cama.

No jardim Afrodite tentava cuidar das rosas, tentava.

- Por que não aceita minha ajuda? – apertou com força o caule da rosa, os espinhos cortaram sua mão, o sangue escorria pingando no chão. – está querendo morrer? Sua idiota.

Gabe sentava, levantava, ia ate a janela, tentando dissimular a crise.

- Não posso tomar um valium, não tenho droga, nada! – jogou um vaso no chão. – merda! Droga de vida! Quero morrer!

Sentiu o peito comprimir. Uma dor fortíssima fez com que fosse ao chão. Sentia frio e suor gelado percorria seu corpo. Começou a tremer.

- Droga... – tinha dificuldade em respirar. – Afro... – parou de falar. Se quisesse se livrar dele não poderia chamá-lo. Era só uma crise, como todas as outras e se ficasse quieta logo iria passar. A dor apertou. Para piorar começou a ter câimbras no estomago, sentia a boca e a garganta seca, mas estava cheia de saliva.

Começou a tossir, tossia cada vez mais que acabou vomitando. A tosse não parou e já começava a lacrimejar.

Encolheu-se toda na tentativa de aplacar a dor.

Afrodite desistindo de ficar no jardim, voltou para a casa. Falaria com ela mesmo que não quisesse ouvi-lo.

- Gabrielle. – bateu na porta. – Gabe? – escutou o acesso de tosse dela. – Gabe?

A porta estava trancada, por isso a forçou.

- Gabe?

- Vai embora... ai...– gemeu de dor.

- O que?

Ficou estático ao vê-la no chão e ao redor um liquido esbranquiçado.

- Gabrielle.

- Afaste-se Afrodite. Eu não preciso de sua ajuda.

- Está tendo uma crise.

- Estou bem. Vai embora.

Não ligando a pegou no colo deitando-a na cama.

- O que devo fazer?

- Ir embora. Ai. – encolheu sentido dor.

- Me deixe ajudá-la.

- Não tenho mais solução. Deixe-me morrer. – respirava com dificuldades.

- Por que me rejeita?

Ela o olhou, mas tudo que viu foi um borrão, sua visão já estava sendo afetada.

- Por que... merece algo melhor... e eu... será que não entendi isso? – algumas lagrimas escorreram, pela situação e pela dor que sentia. - Ah! – soltou um grito de dor.

Afrodite estava sem ação, numa batalha saberia perfeitamente o que fazer, mas agora... estava totalmente impotente.

- O que precisa para a crise parar?

- Preciso consumir algo.

- Onde guarda a droga? – indagou frio.

Gabe o fitou.

- Onde guarda a droga?

- Não vai...

- Se for para te salvar, sim.

- Por que...? Por que insiste?

- Porque eu te amo. – a abraçou. – sei que está confusa com tudo que está acontecendo, eu também estou, mas...deixe-me ajudá-la. – a abraçou mais forte.

Os olhos marejaram, chorou pelas palavras e pela dor que aos poucos sumia.

- Não vai me abandonar na estrada...?

- Não. Estarei sempre com você. - deitou ao lado dela envolvendo-a. – descanse, não vou sair daqui.

Gabe foi fechando os olhos até adormecer. Afrodite passou a tarde toda, velando por seu sono.

- "Sozinho não conseguirei, preciso de ajuda."

Era por volta das seis quando ela acordou, ainda tinha pequenos tremores, mas nada como mais cedo. Abrindo os olhos deu de cara com o pisciano que dormia ao seu lado.

Fitou o rosto sereno.

- "Tenho medo de acordar. – acariciou o rosto dele. – me perdoe."

Ela levantou de forma que não o acordasse, abrindo sua gaveta tirou uma cartela com valium. Foi até a cozinha preparando um chá. Triturou o comprimido misturando-a ao liquido. Voltou com a bandeja para o quarto. Afrodite estava acordado.

- Onde estava?

- Fazendo um chá. – mostrou a bandeja com duas xícaras.

- Como está?

- Melhor. – sentou na cama, depositando a bandeja de lado. – Afrodite eu...

- Diga. – ergueu o rosto dela.

- Queria te agradecer por tudo que está fazendo por mim.

- Nós dois juntos vamos conseguir.

- Não se iluda, uma vez nesse mundo...

- Vamos conseguir. – disse convicto.

- Tenho medo... medo de não chegar até o julgamento.

- Vai chegar. – aproximou. – cuidaremos das rosas, esqueceu?

Ela o olhou, Afrodite era a prova que ainda podia ser feliz, que nesse mundo sórdido ainda existia pessoas boas. Aos poucos sorriu, um sorriso tímido, mas que aos poucos foi se abrindo. Afrodite a fitou encantando, era a primeira vez que a via sorrir.

- Você sorriu! Você sorriu!

Ficou envergonhada.

- Vamos superar todos os nossos problemas. Eu prometo.

O pisciano a tomou nos braços beijando-a com volúpia.

Gabe sentia-se renovada, sentia que poderia tentar salvar sua vida, mas ainda precisava enganá-lo. Ofereceu a xícara de chá, que bebeu prontamente.

Prometeu a si mesma que seria a ultima vez, não mais sairia com as meninas e se esforçaria para abandonar as drogas.

_**--Aquário--**_

Kamus e Alais entraram silenciosos.

- Vou para meu quarto.

- Alais.

- O que?

- Nosso trato.

- Não me esqueci.

Kamus balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- "Ela não vai cumprir." – pensou indo para a cozinha.

Ani trancou a porta, mas sentiu sede, alem disso aproveitaria para pegar gelo.

Ao chegar à porta parou ao ver Kamus em frente à geladeira.

- "Puts, esqueci de colocar água nas vasilhas, ele vai me matar pelo gelo." - pensou.

- Ela acabou com todo o gelo! – gritou nervoso. - Tinha três vasilhas!

- "Melhor eu cair fora."

Estava saindo porem resolveu observá-lo, Kamus pegou as três vasilhas e encheu de água.

- Vou ter que trancar o congelador.

Ani arregalou os olhos, o aquariano soprou sobre as vasilhas, viu uma fumaça saindo da boca dele, congelando a água.

- "Eu não vi isso, vi?"

Para completar o aquariano pegou um copo de suco e segurando-o congelou-o um pouco.

- "Vi." – estava de boca aberta. Deu meia volta.

No quarto tentava raciocinar.

- Ele congelou a água... ele congelou a água...Ani! – bagunçou os cabelos. – se sem beber ver coisas, precisa de algo.

Pegou uma garrafa de absinto e alguns cigarros que tinha escondido.

- Agora sim, posso vê-lo congelar as coisas.

Permaneceu por um bom tempo, trancada no quarto. Tempo suficiente para acabar com a garrafa, mais uma de uísque e o resto dos cigarros. Kamus trancou-se na biblioteca contabilizando o prejuízo que ela havia lhe dado. Nem viu o tempo passar, mas estranhou o sumiço dela. Resolveu conferir.

Sempre batia na porta, mas como queria pega-la num possível flagra levou a chave reserva. Abriu a porta de uma vez. O cheiro do cigarro e do álcool subiu as suas narinas.

- Como entra assim no meu quarto!

- Imaginei que não tinha me entregado tudo.

- Não tem o direito!

- Tenho a partir que quebrou o trato. Estava disposto a te ajudar, mas já que não quer.

Kamus caminhou até ela e segurando seu braço a pos para fora.

- Fique aí até eu achar tudo. – bateu a porta.

- Abre! Abre Kamus! – esmurrava a porta. – Kamus!

O aquariano provocou a maior bagunça no quarto dela, achando uma garrafa de vodca e alguns cigarros.

- Como imaginei...

Abriu a porta de repente quase derrubando a garota que estava encostada nela.

- Disse que tinha me entregado tudo.

Ficou calada.

- Pensei que tínhamos um trato.

Não respondeu.

- Está acabando com sua vida desse jeito Alais! Sabe dos males.

- Está parecendo minha mãe...

- Não a como estabelecer um dialogo com você. – deu um passo.

- Aonde vai?

- Desfazer disso.

- Não vou deixar que jogue fora. – o segurou. – me devolva!

- Me solte Alais!

- Devolva tudo. – dava pequenos chutes. – devolve!

- Pare Alais!

- Seu estúpido, me dá!

- Já chega Alais! – a empurrou.

A garota bateu contra a parede.

- Desculpe. – murmurou.

- Eu te odeio.

- Quero te ajudar, mas preciso que colabore.

- Não quero ser ajudada! Vamos, me entregue! Pouco me importo o que vai acontecer!

- Vai morrer se sair daqui.

- Não me importo! – avançou sobre ele. – saia do meu caminho. – o empurrou com toda força.

Kamus desequilibrou, Ani ainda tentou segura-lo, mas acabou indo junto. Na queda ele derrubou a garrafa que espatifou no chão.

- Ai. – murmurou ao bater a cabeça no chão. – ah. – murmurou quando Ani caiu sobre ele.

- Você está bem?

Tentou fixar o olhar nela.

- Estou vendo duas Alais.

- Deve ter sido a pancada. Vem. – saiu de cima dele o ajudando a levantar.

De pé Kamus deu uma balançada.

- Tudo roda.

- Vem aqui. – o conduziu até o quarto. – senta.

Sentou ainda vendo as imagens rodar.

- Será que machucou. – passou a mãos pelos cabelos dele a procura de um sangramento.

Kamus fechou os olhos, o toque dela era relaxante.

- Parece que não se machucou. – parou na frente. – quantos números está vendo? – mostrava o numero dois.

- Cinco.

Arqueou a sobrancelha.

- É grave.

- É dois, estava brincando.

- Já está fazendo gracinhas sinal que melhorou.

- Pelo menos teve uma parte boa.

- Qual?

- A bebida entornou e os cigarros molharam. Não poderá beber nem fumar. – sorriu.

- Idiota.

- Não seja você, a idiota. Não estrague sua vida.

- Ela já está estragada.

- Fique aqui meditando, enquanto eu limpo. – levantou, levando a mão à cabeça que ainda doía. – por horas não vou te entregar.

Passou por ela. Assim que se viu sozinha ela trancou a porta, era melhor que ele ficasse longe. Kamus limpou o chão recolhendo os cacos.

- "Espero que dessa vez tenha pegado tudo."

Por volta das seis Ani saiu do quarto, precisava preparar uma dose de valium para ele. Foi até a cozinha e preparou um chá, já tinha a desculpa perfeita. Chamou por ele, escutando a resposta vindo do quarto.

- Entre. – disse ao escutar as batidas na porta.

- Vim ver como está. – ficou surpresa ao vê-lo deitado.

- Zonzo.

- Fiz esse chá para você.

- Está sendo gentil por medo de entregá-la?

- Não. Provoquei o acidente nada mais certo que eu me redimir.

Sentou na cama, ela o serviu.

- Obrigado.

- Vai se sentir melhor.

Bebeu num gole só.

- Acho melhor você dormir um pouco, para a dor passar.

- Tem razão. Me chame mais tarde.

- Sim.

Kamus deitou fechando os olhos, Ani o observava. Praticamente segundos depois soltou um longo suspiro relaxando.

- "Foi mais fácil que pensei." – estava saindo...

- Alais... – sussurrou.

- O que?

Ele não respondeu.

- O que? – aproximou, subindo na cama.

Parecia que tinha dormido.

- Já fez efeito...- fitou o rosto dele. Ele era irritante, mas lindo. – Kamus. – sussurrou no ouvido dele, naquele estado poderia arrancar algo dele. – Kamus.

- O... que...

- Por que não vai me entregar? - ouve um silencio. Ela pensou que ele estivesse dormindo. – dormiu.

- Por que... eu não odeio... você...

- Como?

- ...não odeio...

- Kamus, por que...?

A respiração ficou mais pesada mostrando que dormia profundamente.

- Não me odeia? Sempre disse o contrario.

Ani o olhou, cedendo a vontade beijou-lhe os lábios.

- "Se tivesse surgido na minha vida antes... certamente ela seria melhor."

_**--Capricórnio—**_

Ingrid e Shura entraram em casa silenciosos.

- Vou para meu quarto. – disse a garota.

- Tudo bem.

Separaram. O capricorniano sentou na sala para ver TV, contudo seus pensamentos estavam na garota que estava no quarto. Ela havia mexido com ele. A principio achava que era só amizade, mas aos poucos foi percebendo que não era apenas isso, principalmente depois do beijo.

- "Eu gosto dela." – constatou.

Deu um pulo do sofá, dirigindo para o quarto dela.

- Ingrid. Ingrid.

A porta se abriu.

- Oi.

- Quer dá uma volta? O dia está tão bonito.

- Não vai lhe causar problemas?

- Não.

- Então vamos.

Subiram em direção ao décimo terceiro templo. O trajeto foi em um profundo silencio. Passaram pelo templo, pela estatua ganhando o bosque. Logo Ingrid deslumbrou a fonte.

- Aqui é lindo! – exclamou admirada. – lindo!

- Sabia que você iria gostar.

- Está fonte tem algum propósito? Quem a construiu? Tem muito tempo?

Shura sorriu. Adorava esse jeito dela.

- Uma pergunta de cada vez Ingrid. Primeiro vamos sentar.

Sentaram na relva. Uma brisa suave balançava a vegetação ao redor, o barulho da água saindo da estatua inspirava tranqüilidade.

- Dizem que essa fonte foi construída junto com o templo de Atena, por sacerdotes. – iniciou olhando para a água que caia. – essa construção é secular e trás uma lenda a cerca dela.

- Lenda? – Annya o fitou.

- Dizem que suas águas são curativas. Um mergulho nelas e qualquer enfermidade, do corpo ou da alma são curados.

- Nossa... – voltou a examinar a fonte.

- Ingrid.

- Hun?

- Ainda está levando a minha proposta em consideração?

- Que proposta?

- A de morar aqui depois do julgamento.

- Shura...

- Só vou aceitar um não se tiver um bom argumento. – a olhou. – pode dizer que, poderá ser encontrada pela máfia antes do julgamento, digo que é impossível. Pode pensar que corre risco no depoimento, estarei ao seu lado. Pode pensar que correrá riscos depois, estará comigo. Pode pensar que tem que voltar a sua antiga vida para ajudar sua família, digo que encontraremos uma solução. Pode querer voltar para eles, pode visitá-los. Portanto não há nada que te impeça de viver aqui ou tem?

- Sou uma prostituta. – abaixou o rosto.

- Não me importo.

- Há sim um motivo suficientemente forte.

- Qual?

Annya calou-se. Poderia acabar com tudo de uma vez. Evitar o sofrimento para ele e para ela. Se dissesse o que tinha em mente certamente ele desistiria, mas valia a pena? Se o dissesse destruiria a única chance que teria para ser feliz.

Cerrou os pulsos segurando de forma firme a grama, apertou os olhos na tentativa de não deixar as lagrimas escaparem.

- Shura... eu...- o liquido transparente deslizou pela face. – eu... eu...- tentava arrumar coragem tanto para negar ou não o que sentia. – eu...

O capricorniano a enlaçou, trazendo-a para si.

- Não precisa negar que não gosta de mim porque sei que é mentira.

- Shura?

- Mas se achar que o melhor é ficarmos separados respeitarei sua decisão, mesmo me fazendo sofrer.

- Eu...

- Deixe-me pelo menos confessar uma coisa. – ele a olhou. – eu te amo.

Annya o olhou, a ultima coisa que poderia ouvir era aquilo.

- Por favor... – chorou ainda mais. – não diga isso...

- É a verdade.

Acariciou o rosto dela para em seguida beijá-la. Ela ainda tentou resistir, mas era tarde. Resolveu optar pela esperança de ser feliz. Ficaram por muito tempo na fonte antes de voltarem para casa. O sol estava se pondo e à hora das meninas saírem estava aproximando. Nunca quis dopá-lo, mas teria que fazê-lo mais uma vez.

- "Me perdoe por isso. – pensou colocando o pozinho no suco. – me perdoe."

- Suco para mim? – indagou abraçando-a, beijando-lhe na bochecha.

- Sim. – não o olhou. – tome.

- O que foi? Está estranha.

- Shura me escute. – respirou fundo. – você pode escutar varias coisas ao meu respeito, ou até ver, podem ser verdade ou não, mas... isso que vou dizer é a coisa mais sincera: gosto muito de você. Muito mesmo. Jamais se esqueça disso.

- Ingrid.

- Promete que não vai esquecer? Promete?

- Prometo.

_**--Sagitário--**_

- Preciso descansar. – exclamou Alexia ao entrar em casa. – que dor nas costas.

Aiolos a olhou sério.

- Desculpe. – pediu ao notar seu olhar de reprovação. – vou para meu quarto.

- Tudo bem.

Deitou no sofá.

A passos rápidos foi para o quarto, sentia um leve tremor indicando que uma crise estava prestes a surgir. Pegou seus instrumentos e preparou uma dose. Injetou um grama de cocaína.

- Sua falsidade me impressiona Alexia.

- Estava aí? – disse cínica.

- Não tinha prometido que não usaria mais droga?

- Me esqueci. – levantou.

- Então não se importa que eu a entregue.

- Quer que eu vá com você?

Aiolos estreitou o olhar. Às vezes tinha vontade de entregá-la mesmo , contudo a sua vontade de ajudá-la era maior.

- Não vê que isso esta destruindo sua vida?

- Sei muito bem dos riscos.

- E mesmo assim continua?

- Não venha com seus sermões, pois não estou com paciência. – a cabeça dela latejava e seu coração estava disparado. – se quiser me entregar faça-o já. Não tenho medo de morrer.

Não entendia a atitude dela, estava lhe oferecendo proteção, ajuda, mas ela parecia pouco se importar com isso. Não dava a mínima para sua vida.

- Como pode ser tão inconseqüente! – gritou.

- E você um idiota. Agora sai, está me importunando. – sentiu uma fincada no peito. – ai.

- O que foi? – aproximou para ampará-la.

- Nada. Tire suas mãos de mim! – o empurrou. – pouco me importa o que vai acontecer a mim, por isso dispenso sua preocupação fingida.

- E suas amigas?

- Não tem provas contra elas. Sai! – o olhou.

Aiolos a fitou receoso, os olhos cor de âmbar praticamente inexistentes diante da dilatação da pupila. Notou que com ela teria que ser radical, ou a entregava ou teria que fazer algo forte para que parasse de usar drogas. Era uma pessoa que conseguia persuadir as pessoas, mas Alexia estava alem de suas habilidades de persuasão. Só restava...

- Vamos mudar o acordo.

- Nada que me propor vai mudar minha opinião. – sentou devida a dor intensa que sentia na cabeça. Estava a ponto de explodir. - está perdendo seu tempo.

- Há sim. – disse, contudo ainda não estava convicto que era o melhor a se fazer. Queria ajudá-la, mas talvez o preço fosse alto demais e as conseqüências desastrosas.

- Não tente arranjar argumento. – tentou levantar, mas sentiu uma tonteira.

Aiolos a segurou.

- Está passando por isso por causa da droga.

- Sério? – indagou debochada. – não percebi.

- Por que dificulta as coisas? – estava perdendo a paciência.

- Dificulto quando me convêm.

- Cansei! – a jogou na cama. – faça o que bem entender! – saiu batendo a porta. – garota irritante!

Nik mostrou a língua.

- Sujeito chato! Vá se danar!

Passaram a tarde, cada um em seu canto. Aiolos resolveu sair para espairecer se ficasse no mesmo ambiente que ela brigariam novamente. No quarto, Nik tomou o Lsd que tinha. A temperatura aumentou e para piorar sentia o coração mais rápido. Tentou sair do cômodo, mas conseguiu apenas dá dois passos indo ao chão. Não conseguia abrir os olhos devido a claridade vinda da janela, o som dos ponteiros do relógio pareciam verdadeiras marteladas na sua cabeça. Começou a ouvir vozes que diziam palavras de baixo calão para ela.

- Aiolos...Aiolos... – começou a chorar. - ...Aiolos...

O sagitariano voltava da vila, já estava anoitecendo e precisa voltar. Infelizmente, pensou.

Durante o tempo fora tinha pensado na sua decisão. Se era a única forma de salva-la teria que fazer. Entrou em casa resoluto a por um ponto final nessa historia.

- Alexia. – bateu na porta. – Alexia.

Não houve resposta.

- Alexia, você está ai...? – abriu a porta lentamente assustando ao vê-la caída no chão. – Alexia! Alexia! – ajoelhou ao lado dela. – Alexia!

Aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos.

- Aiolos...

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – a pegou no colo deitando-a na cama.

- Eu vou morrer... – disse num sussurro.

- Não vai. Vou cuidar de você.

- Quantas horas? – perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

- Seis e meia. Por quê? – não entendeu a pergunta.

- Pode fazer uma xícara de chá? Tenho certeza que vou me sentir melhor.

- Posso. Não demoro.

Saiu. Recuperando um pouco mais as forças, pegou o único comprimido de valium que tinha. Amassou-o mais que pode segurando firmemente na mão que ele não o visse.

Aiolos voltou trazendo uma xícara.

- Aqui está.

- Obrigada. – sentou encostando na cabeceira. – não vai tomar?

- Não quero.

- Me faça companhia.

- Está bem, já volto.

Instantes depois, voltou com uma xícara para ele. Na sua ausência Alexia jogou o pó em seu chá.

- Como se sente?

- Bem melhor. – depositou a xícara ao lado dela. – Aiolos, me perdoe. – tomou das mãos dele a sua xícara colocando ao lado da dela. – às vezes eu ajo mal. – segurou as mãos dele entre as suas.

- Vai tentar largar o vicio?

- Vou. – pegou uma xícara, tomando tudo de uma vez. – tome seu chá, se não esfria.

Aiolos pegou a "sua xícara" e tomou todo o conteúdo. Enquanto ele tomava, ela o olhava com o rosto impassível.

- "Eu sempre consigo." – sorria internamente. – acho que vou dormir. Vai me fazer bem.

- Está certo. Qualquer coisa me chame.

- Sim. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

_**--Escorpião-- **_

Guil permaneceu o trajeto todo em silencio, as palavras de Miro ecoavam mais fortes na mente dela. Talvez não fosse tão absurdo o que ele dissera e que ainda existia pessoas as quais eram dignas de confiança.

- Que preguiça. – o escorpião espreguiçou deitando no sofá da sala. – acho que vou dormir.

A italiana apenas o olhou, sentando em outro sofá.

- Sua amiga cozinha muito bem.

- Sim... –respondeu vagamente.

- O que foi Angelina? – Miro a olhou.

- Nada...

- Vou tirar uma sonequinha... – fechou os olhos.

- Miro.

- O que?

- Você e o Kamus...

- O que...

- São amigos mesmo?

- Desde crianças. Era um moleque quando conheci o picolé, - sorriu. – se bem que naquela época ele ainda não era picolé e sim um francês metido. Por quê? – a olhou.

- Por nada... e vocês sempre se deram bem?

- Na maioria do tempo sim. Ele é meio caladão, mas é uma boa pessoa.

- Entendo e ele nunca te traiu?

Miro sentou no sofá.

- Mais ou menos. Andaram acontecendo umas coisas e achei que ele tivesse pisado na bola comigo, alias com todos, fiquei muito decepcionado, mas depois descobrir as verdadeiras intenções dele.

- Sim. – abaixou o rosto.

- E o que decidiu?

- Sobre?

- Prometi que iria acatar qualquer resposta sua. – levantou. – quer ajuda nas malas?

- Que malas? – levou um susto.

- Não queria ir embora daqui?

- Eu quero... – disse hesitante.

- Então. Quanto mais cedo melhor.

Preparava para sair, quando teve seu braço retido.

- Espera.

- O que foi?

- Você... você...

- Sim?

- Se eu quiser ficar... vai me entregar mesmo assim?

- Já te disse que se quisesse entregá-la já o tinha feito. – sorriu. – confie em mim Angelina.

- Não vai me trair?

- Não.

- Está bem. – disse ainda meio receosa.

- Mas precisa me prometer que não vai se drogar.

- Prometo. – falou por falar.

- É assim que se fala. – brincou com os cabelos negros dela. – devo dá uma saidinha, mas não demoro.

- Sim.

Saiu assobiando, tinha conseguido amolecer aquele coração de pedra dela. Angelina o olhava se afastar, ainda não confiava nele, mas talvez ele fosse diferente dos outros. Talvez...

O escorpião foi para o fundo da casa, treinar um pouco, estava mais a fim de ir para a vila das amazonas, mas devido ao "humor" do grande mestre pensou que era melhor ficar em casa.

Guil ainda não estava convencida se tinha feito o melhor, mas por horas ficaria naquela casa, para ver como as coisas seguiriam. Sentindo vontade de se drogar pegou sua caixinha e seguiu para o banheiro. Ali não levantaria muitas suspeitas.

Preparou uma dose e injetou, não tinha sido como as outras, pois sentia-se mal, tanto pela droga como por está enganando Miro. Pregava tanto sobre traição que estava cometendo o mesmo com ele. Na pressa de sair acabou esquecendo alguns papelotes sobre a pia.

Miro voltou, pois havia esquecido os pesos que usava, passava pelo banheiro quando algo chamou sua atenção.

- O que é isso...? – viu papelotes de alumínio. – será que...

Saiu rapidamente do banheiro e sem bater entrou no quarto da italiana.

- Você esta se drogando de novo? – gritou.

- O que te faz falar assim?

Ele a jogou sobre a cama e forçou a abrir os braços. Angelina continuou parada. Miro imediatamente viu um pontinho vermelho no braço esquerdo dela. Olhando para o lado viu a caixinha de madeira, a pegou esvaziando sobre a cama. Os objetos foram caindo um a um: seringa, pedaços de papel alumínio e alguns comprimidos.

Guil não procurou negar. Estava acabada pelos efeitos da droga e por ser flagrada daquele modo. Começou a chorar incapaz de dizer algo.

Miro nada disse, tremia de raiva.

- Mentirosa. Diz-se tão cética do mundo, no entanto...parece que era só eu que confiou.

Saiu batendo a porta, contudo...

- Você não quer parar?

- É o meu maior desejo. – disse – acredite em mim.

- Acreditar? Depois da prova que me deu?

- Miro, por favor...

O escorpião andava de um lado para outro.

- Não sei se devo, mas vou te dá um voto de confiança. – foi ate ela recolhendo o material que usava. – isso ficará comigo.

- Mas...

- Não me desaponte de novo, na próxima serei obrigado a tirá-la daqui.

Saiu batendo a porta.

Guil recomeçou a chorar. Ela era igualzinha as pessoas que julgava odiar. Se alguma vez Miro confiou nela, depois daquilo...

O escorpião não sabia o que fazer, simplesmente a palavra dela não valia nada. Poderia muito bem está a essas horas consumindo mais drogas. Resolveu vigiá-la de perto. Abriu a porta.

- Vem.

- Onde? – indagou temerosa.

- Vem logo. – disse sério.

Ela levantou receosa. Miro segurou seu braço arrastando-a. Foram para a sala de TV.

- Há tempos estou querendo arrumar essa estante. Vai me ajudar. Verá como o tempo vai passar de pressa.

- O que?

Ele a fez sentar no chão e começou a retirar tudo que estava no móvel. Revistas, cd's de jogos e de musica e um monte de coisas que o escorpião amontoava. A contra gosto ela o ajudava, estava em desvantagem e qualquer coisa poderia ameaçar sua vida.

A tarde passou depressa e por incrível que pareça Angelina gostou das horas passadas com ele. Miro era oposto de tudo que tinha acontecido. Apesar de dizer muitas bobagens, era divertido.

- Nossa já passa das seis! – exclamou esticando os braços.

- Você é muito desorganizado, espero que mantenha tudo em ordem.

- Pode deixar, capitã. – bateu continência. – não vou tirar nada do lugar.

- É bom mesmo.

- Estou com sede.

- Deixe que eu busco algo para você. – levantou tendo uma idéia. – não demoro.

Passou no quarto, pegou o valium, triturou, misturou no suco e levou dois copos. Um para ele e um para ela.

- Aqui está.

- Obrigado. – bebeu de uma vez só. – que delicia.

- Depois dessa vou até dormir mais cedo.

- Obrigado por me ajudar. – segurou na mão dela. – obrigado mesmo. – sorriu.

- De na-da. – sorriu corada. – é melhor eu ir.

Saiu o mais rápido, antes que o arrependimento assolasse sua mente.

--

_**Sentimentos vão surgindo... no próximo capitulo as demais meninas e a saída delas.**_

_**Continua...**_


	26. Chapter 26: Indecisão II

Iodes – A Atena quer marcar outro almoço, mas acho que ele não vai acontecer

**Iodes** – A Atena quer marcar outro almoço, mas acho que ele não vai acontecer...

**Tenshi** – Ate que enfim alguém admitiu seus sentimentos, mas outros também vão admitir...

**Flor** – Shaka vai ficar espantando.

**Danda** – A fuga te garanto que por horas não vai ter, mas o tiro vai. E a parte do Kanon se tocar ele vai. A Hat vai passar por mal bocados...

**Kitana** – Ta todo mundo pensando em fugir rrrsrrs, quanto o almoço, a Atena quer, só que acho que não vai ter... vai acontecer algumas coisas que vai impossibilitar a presença delas.

Saga – Krika!! Para de ficar contando!

Krika – Gomen...

**Aredhel** – Shura é um fofo. É o inferno mesmo, principalmente porque a "quinta essência" vai perder a cabeça.

**Dri** – É a fuga delas seria eletrizante.

**Capitulo 25: Indecisão II**

_**--Libra--**_

- Atena foi muito gentil em nos chamar para almoçar.

- O que pensa em fazer agora?

- Não sei.

- Será que pode me ajudar com alguns armários? – pediu todo sem graça.

- Claro Dohko.

Seguiram para os fundos da casa, mais precisamente no porão. Era uma das poucas casas que tinham tal cômodo. Armados de balde, água, pano e detergente começaram.

- A quantos anos não limpa aqui? – Lay passou o dedo pela estante, uma camada grossa de poeira grudou seu dedo.

- Há um bom tempo. – sorriu sem graça. – um longo tempo.

- Nota-se. – sorriu. – eu cuido desse lado e você do restante.

- Sim.

Retiraram livros, cadernos, objetos e uma infinidade de coisas que o libriano havia juntado ao longo de séculos.

- Já pensou em doar esses livros para um museu? São antigos. – ela abriu um. – em chinês?!

- Sou de lá e esses livros são relíquias de família.

- Então deveria dá-los mais importância.

- Sei que ando relapso com isso.

- Como é sua família?

O rosto outrora alegre entristeceu.

- Desculpe, não queria ser indelicada.

- Tudo bem. É por que sinto falta deles.

- Tem muito tempo que não os vê?

- Bastante. Tenho dois irmãos. Um mais velho e uma mais nova. A milha família é muito grande e lá em casa vivia cheio de gente. – sorriu. – fui muito feliz. _**(n/a: Maiores detalhes sobre o passado de Dohko, na fic "Reencontro com o passado.")**_

- Um dia vou conhecê-los?

- Quem sabe. Eles iam gostar de você.

- Como pode afirmar isso? – colocou as mãos na cintura. – é sensitivo agora?

- Não precisa ser sensitivo para identificar uma pessoa como você Lay. – a encarou.

- Como assim?

- Você é carinhosa, gentil, doce e outras dezenas de adjetivos que poderia falar. É fácil gostar de você.

A garota abaixou o rosto corada.

- Fico sem jeito.

- Estou dizendo a verdade.

Ela não conseguia olhá-lo, precisava quebrar aquela situação incomoda entre eles. Achou algo.

- O que é isso? – tirou um pente vermelho no estilo oriental, adornado por flores em dourado, de dentro de uma caixa.

- O que?

- Isto. – o mostrou.

- Era o pente da Liu... – murmurou estático.

- De quem? – o entregou.

- Da minha irmã. – sorriu. – ela me deu quando eu vi para cá. Disse que era uma recordação. – segurou o pente com as duas mãos encostando-a no peito, fechou os olhos para lembrar do dia.

Lay contemplou a face do libriano. Realmente ele era uma pessoa muito especial, era diferente de todos os homens que conheceu. Era gentil, amável...

- Sente falta dela não é?

- Muito. – abriu os olhos. – mas consigo suportar. – derramou uma lagrima solitária.

Lay aproximou e delicadamente enxugou o rosto, acariciando-o.

- Tenho certeza que vão se reencontrar. – sorriu.

- Quem sabe.

Dohko aproximou e de posse do pente colocou-os no cabelo da espanhola, prendendo a franja. Apontou para um pequeno espelho pendurado na parede para que ela a visse. Lay levantou fitando-se no objeto.

- É lindo.

- Vocês dois são lindos. – disse levantando. – ficou muito bem em você. Tenho certeza que a Liu também iria achar.

- Será? – admirava-se.

- Fique com ele.

- Não posso, é da sua irmã. Vai querer entregá-la.

- Pode ficar.

- Dohko...

- Fique, por favor.

- Então obrigada. – sorriu sem jeito.

- Você ficou muito linda. – tocou o pente, descendo com os dedos pelo rosto dela.

- Dohko... – estremeceu com o toque dele.

- Desculpe... – afastou. – não queria incomodá-la. – abaixou o rosto. – deve está com sede, vou buscar algo. – saiu.

Lay voltou a sentar. Estava ficando difícil a convivência deles. Por mais que dizia que não sentia nada por ele, aos poucos o libriano foi entrando em seu coração. Se queria amor, proteção, cuidado, teria somente ao lado dele.

Olhou para a marca que tinha na barriga, tinha medo daquele pesadelo voltar a acontecer, mas com Dohko esses temores desapareciam.

Voltou trazendo dois copos de água. Entregou a ela um, voltando a mexer nos livros. Era melhor concentra-se no trabalho ou acabaria fazendo alguma besteira.

- Dohko.

- Sim? – respondeu sem se virar.

- Ainda me quer aqui depois do julgamento?

Ele a olhou.

- Lay?

- Não desistiu do convite? – ajoelhou na frente dele.

- Não. Já lhe disse que é a dona da casa.

Sorriu timidamente abaixando o rosto.

- Dona da casa e se quiser... – ergueu o queixo dela. – a dona do meu coração.

- Co-mo?

- Não quero que ache que estou dizendo isso apenas para enganá-la, nunca quis fazer isso e agora não é diferente. A verdade é que... é que... – abaixou o rosto. – eu... eu...

- Você...?

- Eu gosto de você.

- Dohko?

- Quero que fique comigo.

- Mas eu sou uma... prostituta... o que um ser como eu pode lhe oferecer? – não o encarou.

- Amor. – tocou o rosto dela. – apenas me ofereça seu amor.

Os olhos de Lay ficaram marejados, ele pedia tão pouco ao mesmo tempo era a única coisa que ela poderia lhe oferecer. Mas era justo, ele ter um amor vindo de uma meretriz se poderia ter o amor de uma moça descente?

- Eu queria... queria poder te dá, mas... eu não quero arruinar sua vida. Não merece uma moça como eu. – derramou algumas lagrimas. – quando souber o que eu fiz, vai me odiar, vai me odiar... – começou a chorar. – vai me odiar...

- Lay. – a chamou sério, fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

- Dohko... Dohko... – o abraçou chorando.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – a aconchegou nos braços. – vai ficar tudo bem.

- Nunca vai me odiar?

- Não. Confie no amor que eu sinto por você.

Passaram o resto da tarde juntos, fazendo planos para o futuro. Na hora marcada, Lay estremeceu. As meninas sairiam aquela noite e Dohko precisava dormir, contudo não queria dopá-lo principalmente depois da tarde que passaram. Prometeu a si mesma, que seria a ultima vez, não mais viveria essa mentira. Preparou o liquido e o entregou. O libriano tomou tudo e tempos depois adormecia.

**--Virgem--**

Os dois chegaram silenciosos, com Farah não tirando os olhos dele.

- Vou meditar. – disse saindo.

Não restando nada a fazer a afegã foi para o quarto, matar o tempo. Deitou na cama fitando o teto, mas seus pensamentos estavam em certo cavaleiro. Shaka sempre se mostrou intolerante e intransigente e ontem a noite, parecia doce e amável. Quais dos dois era o verdadeiro? Perguntava-se.

Seria uma tarde tranqüila se os sintomas de uma crise não aparecessem. Sentia o peito oprimido e falta de ar. Para completar suores e tremores. Tentou levantar para pegar seu livro sagrado, mas não conseguiu. Ele não estava ao seu alcance, mas a droga estava. Só tinha que virar um pouco e seu sofrimento estaria acabado. Tentou mais uma vez levantar, mas seu corpo estava tão debilitado que não tinha forças.

- "Não quero...não quero consumir..."

Os tremores aumentaram e pingava de suor. Não suportando mais, abriu sua gaveta retirando seus instrumentos. Pegou meio grama de ópio e aspirou.

Na sala das arvores gêmeas, Shaka permanecia de olhos fechados, mas não meditava. Há muito tempo não conseguia se concentrar e a razão era Farah. Aquela "imunda", como costumava dizer, mexia-lhe com seus nervos.

- Por que não paro de pensar nela? Aquela mulher não merece nem um pouco da minha preocupação. _"Será mesmo?"_ Não preciso de mais um problema. _"É problema porque você quer. Se a ajudasse, veria como as coisas seriam mais fácies._" Ajudá-la? Sou um cavaleiro e não um coveiro_. "Coveiro?"_ O ópio vai matá-la, ou a máfia. "_Está ficando irônico, Shaka de virgem? _– a voz soou divertida. – _parece que ela está mudando você."_

Shaka contraiu o rosto.

- _"Não a veja como um estorvo e sim como alguém que precisa de ajuda. Ontem você viu a verdadeira Farah e mesmo que afaste tais pensamentos, se encantou por ela."_ Co-mo?! Como diz uma insanidade dessa! Eu sentir alguma coisa por ela? Só sinto aversão! _"Deveria ouvir mais seu coração."_ Pensei que fossem a mesma voz. – disse irônico. – _"sabe que não. Você o trancafiou há muito tempo. Se ele estivesse aqui já imagina o que ele lhe diria." _Então é isso que devo fazer. Vou colocá-lo junto com a outra voz, já me incomodou o bastante. _"Não demore a perceber as coisas Shaka, você pode perdê-la para sempre."_

Sentiu um pouco melhor, mas ainda não era o suficiente. Queria injetar a droga. Levantou indo para a cozinha, precisava de uma colher para dissolvê-la.

Voltava para o quarto, mas lembrando que ele estaria meditando resolveu espiar. Era raro vê-lo em momentos tão íntimos que queria saber como eram. Desceu as escadas sorrateiramente e abriu só um pouco a porta, temia ser vista por ele. Olhou em direção as arvores, mas ele não estava lá.

- "Aonde...? - olhando para o lado quase gritou, mas a voz não saia, estava perplexa demais. - mas..."

Shaka estava na sua posição de lótus meditando, depois de muito esforço conseguiu se concentrar, contudo o que a deixou atordoada era vê-lo levitando e envolto por uma aura dourada.

- "Será que morri?" - deu um beliscão, que doeu.

Ela olhou novamente.

- "Seja o que for parece um anjo... - sorriu. – um anjo que poderia me salvar...Farah! - chamou sua atenção. - olha o que está dizendo! Falando isso e vendo-o flutuar, o ópio está acabando com você."

Recuou, contudo queria vê-lo mais uma vez. Ele estava belo, trajado de branco, os cabelos tremulavam serenamente e os olhos cerrados. Shaka estava divino, não no sentindo de beleza e sim de santidade. Perguntava-se como duas criaturas tão diferentes, ele e ela, poderiam viver se quer debaixo do mesmo teto. Antes que ele a percebesse saiu.

Voltou para o quarto segurando firmemente a colher. Precisava do ópio para viver e isso era fato. Precisava também de seu livro sagrado, por que era ele que mantinha sua alma viva, mas descobrira que tudo aquilo não estava sendo suficiente. Ópio, em quantidades cada vez maiores e as orações não estavam sendo suficientes para manter sua mente sã. Estava perdendo a guerra, se continuasse morreria.

Sentou na cama, pegando o isqueiro e o restante do ópio. Um grama, que era suficiente por dois dias agora mal dava para uma dose. Fazia contenção porque o estoque era pouco, mas precisava para manter seu organismo funcionando um grama por dia. Esquentou a droga, colocando na seringa. Balançou a cabeça querendo dissipar tais pensamentos.

- Estou ficando sentimentalista. – cravou a seringa no braço direito.

Ela estava tão concentrada que nem percebeu que Shaka na porta acompanhava tudo. Como queria expulsa-la, jogá-la na rua, aquilo que se auto denominava humana. E como sua mente tinha o atrevimento de dizer que sentia algo por ela. Sentia sim, repugnância.

- O que eu faço com você? - indagou frio.

- O que quiser. – respondeu dando um sorriso cínico.

Continuou parado, por mais ódio que sentia, não conseguia agir, não sabia como agir. Queria pega-la a força e enxotá-la do templo de virgem, mas não conseguia se mexer. A imagem das duas Farah conflitavam em sua mente. Vê-la chorando e depois com uma seringa cravada no braço eram duas idéias que não podiam coexistir.

Foi ate ela resoluto em entregá-la para Atena. Aquele ser não podia permanecer nem mais um segundo naquele solo sagrado.

- Farah. – fitou aqueles olhos dominados pela pupila.

- Está com uma cara tão tensa. Que tal uma aliviada. – sorriu. – tenho certeza que não vai se arrepender.

Por segundos, milésimos de segundos Shaka pensou nessa possibilidade.

- Que tal?

Farah sentiu a face aquecer. Shaka com a mão levantada a olhava confuso. Num misto de ódio, nojo e medo. Sim ele estava com medo, medo do que sua consciência lhe falara, medo que talvez lá no fundo Farah não passasse de vitima.

A afegã levando a mão ao rosto o olhou com ódio, contudo seu olhar foi mudando.

- Por que me bateu?

- Porque merece ser tratada assim. Jamais teria algo com você. Um ser como você, que só pensa em si mesma, que joga pela janela um dom tão precioso mergulhado nesse mundinho. Um ser incapaz de enxergar o mundo a sua volta.

Farah não entendia as palavras dele, principalmente as ultimas, o que ela não sabia que Shaka dizia aquilo tudo para si mesmo.

- Me odeia não é?

- Profundamente.

- Então me ajude.

- Co-mo? – indagou sem entender.

- Direcione esse seu ódio para mim. Trate-me como um animal, toda vez que me ver drogada, brigue comigo, me bata se for preciso.

- Fa-rah?

- Desconte todo esse ódio em mim. Só desse jeito vou parar.

Shaka recuou dois passos, ela estava pedindo sua ajuda?

- Está louca. Veja o que o ópio fez com você. Está louca! Está dizendo insanidades.

Ela o olhava sério, porem...

Sentiu uma dor no peito, foi fechando os olhos e tombaria na cama se Shaka não a segurasse.

- Farah! Farah! Acorde!

A afegã abriu lentamente os olhos, fitando o rosto do virginiano. Os olhos azuis, a pele alva e o cabelo loiro que descia em cascata. Erguendo a mão tocou a face dele. Shaka estremeceu com o toque. Farah acariciava todo rosto dele, analisando cada detalhe.

- Gabriel... – sussurrou.

Shaka fechou os olhos sentindo o toque macio dela.

- Liberte minha alma... – derramou uma lagrima.

O virginiano abriu os olhos quando não mais sentiu o toque de Farah.

- Farah! Acorde! – a sacudiu. – Farah!

Abriu um pouco os olhos, mas não via com tanta nitidez.

- Farah... – Shaka percebeu que ela parecia não enxergá-lo. – Farah olhe para mim.

Os olhos continuavam parados, opacos.

- "_Não demore a perceber as coisas Shaka, você pode perdê-la para sempre."_ – ecoou por sua mente.

- Farah! – voltou a sacudi-la. – Farah!

Continuou estática.

- Farah!

Num gesto totalmente impulsivo e de desespero, Shaka a beijou.

Ao sentir o contato a afegã fechou os olhos. O cavaleiro aprofundou o beijo entregando-se ao turbilhão de sentimentos que o assolava. Dizia odia-la, mas no fundo... Trouxe-a mais para si beijando com volúpia. Escondia-se atrás da fachada de homem moralista, mas no fundo tinha desejos secretos por ela. Farah conseguia despertar tudo que tinha renegado em prol de ser o cavaleiro mais próximo de deus.

Farah estava confusa, detestava-o, contudo aquele contato derrubara por terra todas as suas opiniões sobre ele. Beijara vários homens, mas nenhuma boca era tão macia e quente como a dele. Inconscientemente levou as mãos até a nuca nele. Shaka passou a mão pela cintura dela erguendo-a um pouco. A respiração estava descompassada e seu corpo fervia.

Contudo o lado racional que tinha cedido ao emocional voltou a assumir. Shaka interrompeu o contato, mas permanecendo com o rosto próximo ao dela.

As respirações estavam entrecortadas, o olhar dela antes opaco, brilhava num intenso e confuso verde.

O virginiano olhou a boca rubra, foi aproximando e a beijou novamente, mas dessa vez de maneira mais serena. Farah correspondeu deixando-se levar...

Ele interrompeu o contato, sem dizer uma única palavra saiu do quarto apressado. A Afegã fitava a porta tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Levou à mão a boca, ainda sentindo o toque do virginiano. Tombou na cama, com os pensamentos embaralhados.

Shaka do lado de fora tentava ordenar os pensamentos, jamais agira por impulso e aquele gesto era digno da perda total da razão. Sabia que Farah mexia com ele de uma maneira que não conseguia entender, mas chegar a beijá-la? Por duas vezes?

A tarde passou com cada um mergulhado em suas duvidas. A garota ainda deitava fitou o céu que mostrava as primeiras estrelas.

- Um grama não está sendo suficiente. Já estou perdendo a razão.

Ergueu o corpo, sentando. Precisava sair, mas depois do ato, não queria encará-lo, como dá-lo para beber um valium?

Levantou pegando o comprimido. Teria que dá-lo de qualquer jeito.

Foi para a cozinha, onde preparou duas xícaras de chá de erva cidreira. Sim duas, ela precisa voltar aos eixos. Pensou que ele estivesse meditando e se estava naquele local, não podia entrar, foi com surpresa que o viu sentado na sala.

Fitaram-se por um tempo.

- Como está? – indagou desviando o olhar.

- Melhor. – disse colocando a bandeja numa mesinha. – tomei um chá e estou melhor.

- Aquilo que aconteceu...

- Eu sei... não se preocupe não contarei a ninguém. Tome enquanto está quente.

O virginiano levantou indo ate onde ela tinha deixado a bandeja, pegou a xícara bebendo todo o conteúdo.

- Pode me responder uma coisa?

- O que?

- Quem é Gabriel?

Ela o olhou surpresa, onde ele tinha ouvido isso.

- Por que pergunta?

- Me responda.

- Gabriel é o anjo que ditou algumas passagens a Maomé.

- Compreendo. Vou dormir. – guardou o rosário numa gaveta e saiu. – boa noite.

- Boa noite.

_**--Leão--**_

Do décimo terceiro templo até a casa, Íris permaneceu em silencio. Aioria apenas a observava.

- Quer fazer alguma coisa?

- Acho que vou ficar no meu quarto. – disse.

- Podemos conversar?

Ela nada disse, sentou no sofá de cabeça baixa. Aioria sentou ao seu lado.

- Desde quando?

- Dos quinze. Bebia em festas de amigos.

- E seus pais?

- Nunca desconfiaram.

- Sempre tem essas reações agressivas?

- Sim. – abaixou ainda mais o rosto. – me desculpe...

- O que eu faço com você?

- Não vou me opor ao que você determinar.

- Seja qual for a minha decisão?

- Sim.

Aioria ficou calado, ainda não sabia o que fazer e entregá-la estava fora de cogitação. Mas estava com um grande problema, até quando poderia manter essa farsa. Mais dias menos dias Aiolos iria acabar descobrindo e pior Shion. Ele com certeza enxotaria Íris do santuário.

- Pelos deuses, antes um muro idiota do que isso. – disse alto.

- O que disse?

- Nada. – passou a mão pelo cabelo. – vamos fazer um trato.

- Que trato? – a olhou intrigado.

- Vou te ajudar com o alcoolismo.

- Eu não sou alcoólica. Bebo de vez em quando.

- Quem entorna cinco garrafas num único dia é alcoólica.

- Eu não sou! – levantou. – pare de me chamar assim!

- Tudo bem. – suspirou. – senta.

- Assim é melhor.

- Continuando vou te ajudar com as bebidas e não vou entregá-la.

- Sério?! – exclamou animada. – Aioria, muito obrigada! – o abraçou.

- Mas quero algo em troca.

- Quer que me deite com você?

- Co-mo?! – Aioria corou violentamente. – não é nada disso! Que idéia Íris!

- Me acha feia?

- Claro que não, é que... é que... – estava como um pimentão. – larga para lá. Não é disso que estou falando.

- Então...?

- Me conte a verdade.

- Que verdade...?

- Por que virou prostituta? – a olhou fixamente. – tem dinheiro, não tem porque ter entrado nessa vida.

A expressão dela mudou. Íris fechou a cara.

- Não quero falar sobre isso!

- Mas é preciso. – disse enérgico. – ou me conta ou vai amanhecer na rua. – Aioria não queria falar com ela daquele jeito, mas conhecendo a garota...

- Prefiro amanhecer na rua! – gritou exaltada.

- Se prefere a sarjeta, sem um bom banheiro, sem seus cremes, usando roupinhas de algodão, tudo bem.

- Não pode fazer isso comigo.

- Então me conte Íris. Seja o que for não vou te julgar, mas eu preciso saber.

- Nunca! Prefiro morrer! – correu para o quarto trancando a porta.

- Íris! Íris! – Aioria correu atrás. – Íris!

- Vá chamar a máfia! Eu não me importo! – gritou de dentro.

- Está sendo infantil.

- Sua opinião não me importa!

- Íris...

- Desaparece!

Aioria suspirou, continuar discutindo com ela era bobagem.

- Garota problemática. – disse saindo.

Passaram a tarde toda separados. Íris no quarto de péssimo humor e Aioria no seu, pensando no que fazer.

Era por volta das seis quando a finlandesa saiu do quarto. Precisava dá o comprimido a Aioria. Foi para a cozinha e preparou um suco para os dois.

- Oria. Oria.

Não houve resposta.

- Oria onde você está?

- No inferno! – gritou.

Ficou surpresa pela resposta, ele deveria está bravo com ela. Seguindo a voz dele constatou que ele estava na parte de trás da casa. A garota foi até ele.

- Por que está aqui? – disse sentando ao lado dele.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Não precisa ser grosso.

- Quero que você se dane.

- Oria.

- Não me chame assim!

- Desculpe...

- Vai embora.

- Te trouxe um suco.

- Não quero.

- Beba vai te fazer bem.

- Não quero.

- Beba.

- Não.

- Aioria, por favor. – estava ficando nervosa, se ele não bebesse sua cabeça iria rolar.

- Está insistindo demais.

- Por que vai te fazer bem. Bebe.

- Só bebo se me contar.

- O que?

- Se faz tanta questão... – a olhou. – conte que eu bebo.

- Não vou falar nada. – disse irritada.

- Então pode ir embora.

Deu lhe as costas. Íris olhou para o suco e para o céu. A hora estava cada vez mais próxima e Aioria tinha que dormir.

- "Qual dos dois é pior..." – pensou. – está bem. – suspirou.

- Estou ouvindo.

A garota ficou calada, tentando arrumar uma historia qualquer.

- Se eu perceber que é mentira...

- Não sou mentirosa. – protestou. – minha família é uma das mais ricas de Helsinque, ou pelo menos era. Meu pai investiu toda nossa fortuna na bolsa e perdeu. Tivemos que vender nossas fazendas, jato, helicóptero, casas de praia, o pequeno iate que tínhamos...

Aioria ouvia perplexo, ela deveria ser tão rica ou mais que Atena.

- Em fim tudo. Ate do colégio me tiraram. Eu gosto do luxo e fui criada como tal e não podia ficar sem isso. Fugi de casa e me tornei prostituta. A principio não ganhava muito, mas em Vilnius ganhava bem e podia manter minhas vontades.

- Tornou-se prostituta só por capricho? – ficou revoltado.

- Sim... agora bebe.

- Íris! – levantou. – tornou-se prostituta por capricho?! Gosta tanto assim do dinheiro?

- Falou que ia beber o suco.

- Perdi a vontade. Como pode? Se prestar a isso?

- Bebe, por favor. – os olhos encheram de água. – está gostoso.

- Por que quer que eu o beba? Íris o que está aprontando?

- Nada, eu juro. Só quero me desculpar com você. Não sei fazer muitas coisas, mas um suco eu sei. Se beber vou me sentir útil. Por favor.

Aioria a olhava desconfiado, mas pegou o copo. Olhou o liquido vermelho e o cheirou, não tinha nada de anormal.

- Tudo bem. – tomou de uma golada só.

- Obrigada. Obrigada.

- Não precisa agradecer. Vamos continuar nossa conversa.

- Lá dentro. – está frio aqui.

- Tá.

Íris o conduziu ate a sala.

- Deita. A conversa será longa.

- O que está acontecendo Íris?

- Vou te contar tudo. Acomode-se.

O leão deitou no sofá e Íris ajeitou algumas almofadas.

- Confortável?

- Sim. Agora comece.

- Vou te contar primeiro sobre a minha vida de antes. – ajoelhou ao lado do sofá, começando a afagar os cabelos dele.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Estou sendo carinhosa. Feche os olhos, vai se sentir melhor.

Ele obedeceu, realmente sentia as pálpebras pesadas.

- Tem uma musica que a minha mãe cantava sempre para mim, bons tempos aqueles.

- Não me enrole Íris.

- É só uma musica.

Ela aproximou do ouvido dele começando a cantar uma antiga musica finlandesa. Aioria ouvia soltando alguns murmúrios até que adormeceu completamente.

- Tenha uma boa noite.

Íris aproximou dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, contudo fitou os lábios do leonino. Sentindo vontade os beijou. Eram macios e quentes. A garota voltou a fita-lo.

- Você é perfeito Aioria. – deu um suspiro, sentiu-se mal por tê-lo enganado de um jeito tão vil. – me desculpe. Prometo não enganá-lo mais. É a ultima.

_**--Câncer--**_

MM ao pisar na sua casa...

- Sua louca! – gritou. – como fala aquilo para Shion! Quer morrer?!

- Não grita seu grosso.

- Está assinando sua sentença de morte e ainda me leva junto!

- Ele é que muito estressado.

- Você não o viu estressado. Nem queira vê-lo estressado.

- São todos uns chatos. – deitou no sofá.

- Posso saber por que saiu sem me avisar?

- Porque queria me livrar de um encosto. – o olhou sádica.

- Adoro esse seu humor. – sorriu cinicamente.

- E eu esse seu sorriso cínico.

- Sei que sou atraente.

- É um idiota, convencido.

- E você uma burra. Deixou-se ser pega pela máfia. É uma incompetente.

- Não fala assim comigo!

- Falo como quiser. – sentou no sofá. – arreda esse sofá é meu.

- Seu grosso.

- Vá procurar algo para fazer. – a tirou do sofá. – quero ver TV.

- Giovanni!

- Vai logo!

Luna estreitou o olhar, queria matá-lo.

- Juro que no dia julgamento vou roubar uma arma e te dá um tiro no meio da cara!

- Não vai chegar nem perto. – a olhou desdenhoso.

- Cretino.

- O que pensa em fazer depois do julgamento?

Luna já ia proferir algum xingamento quando prestou atenção na pergunta.

- O que disse?

- Depois do julgamento o que vai fazer? – fitava o teto.

- Se sair viva voltar para o Japão.

- Japão?

- Nasci lá. É um bom lugar para recomeçar a viva.

- Não acha que a máfia vai encontrá-la?

- Eles vão me encontrar antes. – disse. – Japão seria se tudo desse certo, mas não vai dá.

Ele a olhou.

- Por quê?

- Você já foi da organização, sabe como as coisas funcionam.

- Tem razão. – voltou a fitar o teto. – estão com sorte por estarem aqui. Eles jamais vão encontrá-las estando nesse lugar.

- Por quê? – o olhou intrigada.

- Se existe um local seguro, está nele.

- É por isso que está aqui? – nem percebeu que ajoelhou ao lado dele.

- De certa forma sim. Queria um lugar sossegado.

- A garota sabe o que você era?

- Não. Ninguém sabe.

- Eles não deveriam saber? São seus amigos. Alem disso estariam mais preparados caso alguém aparecesse.

- Quanto a preparados fique tranqüila. – a olhou. – eles não são tão sonsos assim, quanto a saber é melhor que não. Digamos que eles são muito certinhos para ouvirem certas coisas.

- Entendo.

- Se... pudesse viver aqui... gostaria?

- Sim. Aqui é tranqüilo. Nem precisava ser em uma dessas casas, aceitaria viver na vila sem problemas. Por que está perguntando?

- Por que com você posso ser verdadeiro, não preciso esconder quem sou na verdade. Estou cansado de mentiras.

Hikari o olhava sem entender, como ele ia da grosseria a gentileza em poucos minutos.

- Seu pai nunca te procurou?

- Mesmo que procurasse não me encontraria, mas também não tenho interesse. Não gosto muito do meu passado.

- E gosta dessa vida que leva aqui?

- Ultimamente anda pacato, mas gosto.

- Por que ultimamente?

- Digamos que enfrentamos muitos problemas, problemas graves.

- E eles podem voltar a acontecer?

- Sim.

- E se nós ainda estivermos aqui?

MM a olhou.

- Seria obrigado a despachá-la para o Japão.

- Por quê? Não entendo.

- Esses problemas são graves e não gostaria que estivesse no meio. Não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a você. – MM acariciou o rosto dela.

- Giovanni...

- Mas não se preocupe, nem uma coisa nem outra vai acontecer e se acontecer vou te proteger. Eu prometo. E promessa de mafioso é lei.

- Obri-gada...

- Não se preocupe. – deu lhe um selinho.

Hikari o olhava atordoada. Era para se manter longe dele e não perto, tão perto. Acabaria se apaixonando por ele isso se já não o estivesse e seria o fim. Não tinha um futuro, menos ainda ao lado dele. MM a fitava confuso. Não sabia ao certo o que sentia por ela, era um misto de atração, luxuria, desejo, mas também afeto, carinho, paixão. Hikari conseguia despertar nele os pensamentos mais profanos como os mais sagrados. E tinha medo disso.

- Procure algo para fazer. – disse, virando o rosto.

- Giovanni...

- É melhor ficar longe de mim.

Ela levantou.

- Está bem. Estarei no meu quarto se precisar.

- Ta.

Ela deu um passo, contudo parou. Sem entender porque tinha feito aquilo, virou na direção dele e ajoelhando ao lado do sofá o beijou. MM arregalou os olhos, mas deixando-se levar fechou-os. Hikari aprofundou o beijo e MM correspondeu com o mesmo ardor.

A japonesa cessou o contato fitando-o. Giovanni a olhava fixamente.

- Gomen. - deu lhe um beijo na testa e saiu.

O canceriano surpreso olhava para onde ela tinha passado.

- Hikari...

No quarto a japonesa tirou todos os seus pertences das malas, passou a tarde toda arrumando suas coisas depositando-as embaixo do colchão. Olhou a espada por um longo tempo, colocando-a embaixo da cama. Era chegada a hora. Pegou dois valiuns foi até a cozinha preparando um suco. Encontrou com o canceriano deitado no mesmo sofá com o olhar perdido.

- Giovanni.

Ele a olhou.

- Deve está com sede, ficou a tarde toda aqui.

- Por que fez aquilo?

- Me deu vontade.

- Não digo o beijo, o que quer dizer "gomen"?

- Perdão em japonês.

- O que está planejando Kari?

- Nada. Tome.

Meio desconfiado MM tomou o suco todo.

- Obrigado.

Ela sorriu.

- Pode me fazer um favor? A minha espada é chinesa, mostre ao Dohko ele vai gostar.

- Hikari o que esta planejando? – ele levantou, mas sentiu as pernas bambas, um sono incontrolável abateu sobre ele. – que sono...

- É melhor ir dormir.

- Não antes de me dizer o que está planejando.

- Nada. Vem, te levo.

MM aceitou a mão dela, sua mente estava enevoada, e as pálpebras teimavam em permanecer fechadas. Luna o guiou até o quarto e o deitou.

- Kari, o que vai fazer? – indagou sonolento.

- Já disse que não é nada. – o cobriu. – descanse, amanha conversaremos.

- Não vai fazer... – bocejou. - ..besteira... – adormeceu.

- Está bem. – aproximou dele depositando um beijo. "Sayonara Giovanni."

_**--Gêmeos--**_

Chiara e Hathor seguiam na frente silenciosas, os gêmeos as olhavam atentamente, mas com pensamentos distintos.

- "Preciso proteger a Chiara, livrá-la das drogas e do Kanon."

- "Não acredito que me deitei com essa daí. Por Zeus."

Chegando em casa...

- Chiara podemos conversar? – indagou Saga.

A italiana olhou para Hat. A egípcia fez sinal que ela o seguisse.

- Sim.

- Venha. – olhou para Kanon. – arrume a casa.

- O que?! Eu? Por quê?

- Anda Kanon. Hathor poderia ficar no seu quarto?

- Sim.

Os dois saíram. Hathor olhou para Kanon com um sorrisinho.

- Se não tivesse surtado hoje de manha, poderia te ajudar.

- Nem morto! Prefiro a vassoura a sua presença.

- Ora Kanon... – ela aproximou, passando o braço pelo pescoço dele. – não foi isso que me disse ontem a noite.

- E o que eu disse?

- Que adorava minha presença e que queria me ter.

Engoliu a seco, ele não poderia ter dito aquilo, era o fim!

- Eu odeio você! – a empurrou. – vou me livrar de você.

- Admita Kanon, você gostou de me ter, pena que não se lembra dos gemidos que deu.

- Suma daqui!

- Até logo. – abriu um botão da blusa que usava revelando o colo.

Uma gota de suor rolou pela face, os olhos cravados na pele branca e uma vontade louca de "tê-la" novamente.

- Some daqui! – gritou.

Hathor fechou a blusa, saindo rindo.

- "Eu vou acabar com você." – pensou entrando no quarto.

Saga tinha conduzido Chiara para fora do templo. Sentaram nas escadarias.

- Algum problema de ficarmos aqui?

- Não... – a voz saiu baixa.

- Já imagina o que vou falar.

- Sim... – nem o ousou olhar.

- O que eu disse mais cedo continua valendo. Não vou entregar nem você e nem a Hathor.

Ficou calada.

- Sempre que se droga acontece aquilo?

- As vezes... Hat me contou... eu sinto muito...não queria te causar tantos problemas.

- Quer parar?

- Como?

- Quer parar de mexer com isso?

- Quero, mas não consigo. – abraçou as pernas.

- E se eu te ajudar?

- Não quero envolvê-lo mais nisso Saga. Já está fazendo muito por mim em ter me abrigado por esses dias.

- Não quer minha ajuda? – tocou no queixo dela fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Não quero que se suje por mim.

Sem que ela esperasse ele a abraçou.

- Sa-ga...?

- Quero lhe fazer um convite.

- Convite?

- Sim. Quero que more aqui depois do julgamento.

- O que? – o olhou perplexa.

- Depois do julgamento quero que fique aqui, comigo...

- Não posso aceitar. – desvencilhou dos braços dele. – somos de mundos diferentes e não quero envolvê-lo nisso. – abaixou o rosto.

- Já estou envolvido. – disse. – não tinha percebido, mas hoje as coisas estão mais claras.

- Como assim?

- Não quero ajudá-la apenas por ajudar.

- Não?

- Você é muito especial Chiara e não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a você. Por isso quero te ajudar e cuidar de você depois do julgamento.

- Por que preocupa tanto? Mal me conhece, sou uma estranha.

- Me preocupo porque gosto de você.

- Co-mo? – indagou assustada.

- Pode não acreditar nisso, mas é a verdade. Mesmo que não sinta o mesmo por mim, vou te proteger.

- Saga... eu...

- Como a Hathor parece se importar com você, vou protegê-la também. Se for preciso tiro vocês daqui e as escondo.

Chiara não disse nada. Era loucura o que Saga dizia, ele não poderia está apaixonado por ela. Não era uma moça digna de amor, quanto mais dele.

No interior da casa...

- Saga, seu explorador! Por que eu tenho que arrumar a casa!

- "Está reclamando de novo." – pensou a egípcia saindo do quarto, ela aproximou da sala.

- Vai pagar por isso!

Irritado demais acabou deixando a vassoura encostar num vaso. Espatifou-se.

- Agora ele me mata!

- "Xi... se ferrou." - comemorou a egípcia.

- O que eu faço? Se ele descobrir... - deu um sorrisinho maléfico. - se descobrir...

Olhou para os lados para ver se ninguém o olhava. Elevou um pouco seu cosmo.

- Triangulo dourado.

Apontou para a parede. Hat piscou inúmeras vezes, não acreditando no que via: apareceu do nada, um buraco em formato de triangulo na parede. Kanon pegou os cacos do vaso e os jogou nele, aproveitou também e jogou o lixo da pá. O buraco fechou em seguida.

- Ele nem vai descobrir. - recolheu as coisas e saiu.

Hathor andava devagar até o local, tinha certeza que vira ele abrindo um buraco.

- Como... - tocou na parede. - tinha um buraco aqui. Tinha. Como ele fez isso? O que ele fez?

Escutando passos, voltou correndo para o quarto.

- Estou tomando muitos valiuns. Já estão afetando meus neurônios.

Do lado de fora...

- Está equivocado Saga. – disse fria. – está misturando as coisas. O que sente por mim é pena e não amor.

- Sei o que estou dizendo.

- Sabe não. – levantou. – agradeço sua preocupação, mas não posso aceitar sua ajuda.

- Nem meu amor?

- Nem o seu amor. Vou indo. – saiu correndo. _**(n/a: Chiara dispensando Saga, maldita droga!! Ò.Ó, ah se fosse eu...)**_

Saga voltou o olhar para as escadas.

- "Não vou desistir de você."

Chiara entrou no quarto chorando.

- O que foi Nina? O que o Saga te fez?

- Nada. – sentou na cama limpando o rosto. – é que...

- Fala.

- Ele me disse que depois do julgamento vai me trazer de volta. Quer proteger a mim e a você e que...

- Fala de uma vez.

- Que me ama.

Hathor ficou surpresa para depois sorrir.

- Não tinha percebido isso?

- Você sabia?

- Estava evidente. E o que disse a ele?

- Que isso não era possível. Encare os fatos Hat, sou uma prostituta que futuro ele teria ao meu lado.

- Chiara.

- Não há como.

- Chiara. – disse séria.

A italiana a encarou.

- Escute. – era duro dizer aquilo ainda mais que sentia um pouco de inveja dela. – Saga é diferente de todos os homens que nós conhecemos. Ele é bom, é gentil e um dos poucos que me tratou bem. Com você ele sempre deu um tratamento diferente. Ele realmente gosta de você. Se te ofereceu ajuda principalmente o amor dele tem que aceitar.

- Hat?

- Nossa vida foi difícil. Nunca tivemos um momento de felicidade, não digo que sairemos vivas disso tudo, mas... aproveite essa chance que a vida está te dando. Pode parecer excesso de sentimentalismo, mas eu gosto de você e quero que se salve.

- Hat...

- Se Saga pode te salvar agarre-se a ele.

- Por que está dizendo isso?

- Fui responsável pelo o que aconteceu ao meu irmão. Ele e minha mãe morreram por minha causa... não quero que isso se repita. Está certo que nunca fui leal as minhas amizades, mas com você é diferente. Eu sei que não tenho salvação, mas você tem e vou fazer o possível para que isso aconteça. Não vai morrer nem pelas drogas, nem pela máfia, nem que eu tenha que ser seu escudo.

- Hathor... – Chiara a abraçou chorando. – não fale assim, nós vamos sobreviver juntas.

- Você vai. Você merece. E não fique assim desse jeito vai me fazer chorar.

As duas nem imaginavam que alguém ouvia a conversa. Kanon tinha visto Chiara passar chorando e resolveu averiguar o motivo. O geminiano deu um longo suspiro indo para a sala. Não imaginava que Hathor falaria aquilo para Chiara. Ela estava disposta a tudo para salvar a amiga. Admirou-a por isso, em meio ao egoísmo existia uma ponta de companheirismo. Saga entrou cabisbaixo, travaria uma difícil batalha para ajudar Chiara. Encontrou com o irmão fitando o nada.

- Terminou tudo?

- Sim...

- O que foi Kanon? – ficou preocupado pelo olhar dele.

- Preciso te contar uma coisa.

- O que aprontou? O que fez a Chiara?

- Nada. Senta, o assunto é delicado. – disse sério.

- Fale. – sentou num sofá à frente.

- Ontem à noite, enquanto você foi dormir com a Chiara, eu... ao que parece vim até aqui, seduzi a Hat e dormimos juntos.

- O que?! – Saga ficou branco.

- Passamos a noite juntos.

- Kanon seu irresponsável! – gritou. – Tem noção do que fez?

- Não... – abaixou o rosto.

- Como pode? Deveria protegê-la e não dormir com ela!

- Eu sei...

- Espera... – parou relembrando a primeira palavra que o irmão usou. – parece? Como assim?

- Eu não me lembro...

- Safado com amnésia!

- Não me lembro de tê-la chamado e nem de ter feito... quando eu acordei ela estava ao meu lado...

- Por Zeus... – sentou. – Kanon...

O outro geminiano não conseguia nem olhar para o irmão.

- Pelo menos foi bom?

- Apesar de não lembrar de nada... foi bom... – ficou vermelho. – ela é linda.

- Você gosta dela?

- Não!! Ficou louco? Eu? Gostar dela? Claro que não!

- Pois temos um problema.

- Qual?

- Se você nem se lembra de tê-la chamado nem deve ter usado camisinha.

- Acha que eu peguei uma doença?! Ai meu Zeus! – levantou. – eu vou morrer!

- Hathor é inteligente suficiente para não vacilar. Na certa deve se cuidar em relação a isso.

- Então não me assuste desse jeito. – voltou a sentar.

- O problema é outro.

- Qual?

- Gravidez.

- O que? – Kanon passou do roxo ao branco em segundos. – o disse?

- Existe 50 de chance disso ocorrer, não se esqueceu disso, esqueceu?

- Está louco Saga! – gritou levantando novamente. – isso não!

- Pois é bom pensar nisso. Principalmente agora com a aproximação do julgamento. Terá que proteger a ela e seu futuro filho.

- Isso não pode acontecer! Isso não vai acontecer!

- Se puxá-la será uma criança linda. – sorriu sarcástico.

- Saga! Pare de brincar!

- Papai Kanon. – sorriu para em seguida ficar desapontado.

- Não deveria fazer essa cara, quem está ferrado sou eu.

- Queria que fosse comigo... queria que ela estivesse... deixa para lá.

- Você gosta da Chiara?

- Gosto, muito.

- Que bela dupla nós saímos, apaixonados por prostitutas... – gelou. – quero dizer, só você, eu não! Vê se vou sentir algo por ela.

- Você quem sabe. – levantou. – mas é melhor começar a tratá-la melhor, é a mãe do seu filho. – saiu.

Aquelas palavras doeram em Kanon, filho, não estava preparado para aquilo. Ter um filho de uma moça normal já era um ato impensado, de uma meretriz era um absurdo.

- "Me mandem para o Tártaro! Fui eu que destruir aquele muro." – pensava andando de um lado para o outro. – "filho, é um absurdo!" – imaginou uma criança chamando-o de pai. – "que horror." – lembrou de Hat, num ponto Saga estava certo, se puxasse a ela, seria uma bonita criança. – "se puxar meus olhos e os cabelos dela será um anjinho... Kanon!"

No quarto as duas planejavam.

- Faremos o seguinte, se tudo der errado, você embarca. – disse Hathor. – eu vou ajudar.

- Se Saga falou que vai te proteger ele vai.

- Realidade Nina. Será uma pessoa contra a máfia, ele terá condição de salvar só uma de nós que no caso é você.

- Pare de pensar assim! – aumentou a voz o que não era de seu feitio. – desculpe... não queria gritar com você.

- Tudo bem. Vai ver, no final tudo dará certo.

As duas permaneceram no quarto até a hora do combinado. Hat foi para a cozinha e preparou dois copos de suco.

- Saga.

- Entre.

- Preparei esse suco. A Chiara tomou e achou uma delicia.

- Obrigado. – o geminiano tomou sem problemas. – como ela está?

- Já sei do que falou com ela.

- Ah... – abaixou o rosto.

- Chiara está confusa, ela só recebeu pancada e quando recebe amor não sabe o que fazer. Dê tempo a ela e principalmente atenção. Verá como ela muda.

- Obrigado.

- Já vou indo.

- Hathor.

- Sim?

- Bem vinda à família, vocês dois.

A egípcia o olhou sem entender, mas não perguntou, na certa o valium já estava fazendo efeito. Foi para a sala, o outro geminiano, estava sentado no sofá com olhar perdido.

- Trouxe um suco. – disse seca.

- Obrigado. – pegou e o tomou.

Hathor o fitava espantada, ele tomar sem reclamar e ainda agradecer?

- Como você se sente? – indagou a ela.

- Co-mo?

- Está se sentindo bem?

- Estou... por que não estaria?

- Por nada... – abaixou o rosto.

- Você está bem? Não me disse nenhuma palavra áspera e nem me chamou de prostituta.

- Não vou chamá-la mais assim. Merece respeito.

Hat ficou atônica, por acaso ele tinha batido com a cabeça?

- Kanon você está bem? – tocou na testa dele para ver se estava com febre.

- Estou... é melhor ir dormir. Precisa descansar.

- Como? Você está bem?

- Estou ótimo. – levantou. – obrigado pelo suco, já vou dormir e é melhor fazer o mesmo. Boa noite. – deu lhe um beijo na fronte, saindo.

A garota estava perplexa.

- "Primeiro o buraco, agora isso... estou ficando doida."

_**--Touro--**_

Shion só esperou Mu sumir das vistas para pegar Camila pelo braço e arrastá-la para dentro. Chegando a sala jogou com toda a força a garota sobre o sofá.

- Pode começar a explicar. – disse frio.

Mila fitou aqueles olhos violetas que a olhavam com ódio.

- Eu... eu...eu...

- Fale logo! – berrou, assustando-a.

- Não fiz por mal... – sua voz saiu tremula.

- Sabe a vontade que eu tenho? Te bater em você.

A garota o olhou aterrorizada, encolheu no sofá o mais que pode, tremendo.

- Desde que foi trazida para cá, só tem me causado problemas, a todo momento tenho minha atenção chamada ou uma ordem desobedecida por sua causa. – ele bufava. – eu vou matar você.

Mila encolheu ainda mais, estava com medo. Se Carlos que era "parente" não teve piedade, Shion que era um estranho não teria clemência. Preparou para pior.

- Vou dá um jeito em você. – ergueu a mão.

Começou a chorar, aquele pesadelo voltaria a se repetir, seria espancada com muito mais violência, pois Shion era o dobro da altura de Carlos. Shion estava prestes a cometer um ato insensato, nada digno de um cavaleiro de Atena, quando finalmente reparou em Camila. A garota chorava baixinho e tremia, tremia muito. Estava com a cabeça entre as mãos e não se atrevia a olhá-lo. O mestre a fitou intrigado, a atitude dela era estranha.

- Camila! – gritou.

Ela tremeu ainda mais.

- Me olhe – ordenou.

A moça mal conseguia se mexer, mas o olhou rapidamente. Ele ergueu o braço para ver a reação dela que foi imediata: escondeu o rosto nas mãos, encolheu o mais que pode e chorava. Ficou confuso e recuou. Sabia que quando lhe dava aqueles acessos de ira, ficava incontrolável, mas não era para tanto Mila reagir daquela forma. Ela parecia apavorada, como se estivesse vendo um demônio.

- Sai da minha frente. – disse frio.

Nem precisou repetir, saiu correndo trancando-se no seu quarto. Escondeu perto da cama abraçando as pernas. Não conseguia parar de chorar e tremer.

Na sala o mestre ainda continuava com ódio, precisava descontar sua raiva. Teleportou para o cabo Shunion.

- Revolução estelar!

Disparou seu golpe em direção ao mar. O chão tremeu por instantes e uma onda se informou devido ao impacto. Sentou na relva, ainda com raiva. Respirou fundo, mas nada aliviava.

- Que ódio! – gritou, deitando no chão.

Com o passar do tempo o ariano foi acalmando, até que sentiu-se melhor e começou a analisar seus atos. Tinha sido violento com Camila e grosso e a reação dela nada mais justa. De certo que se não se controlasse teria feito um ato abominável. Respirou fundo voltando para casa, já estava escurecendo.

Encontrou a casa na penumbra de certo ela estaria a sete chaves no quarto com medo dele.

Caminhou para a cozinha estranhando os sons vindo de lá. Parou na porta ao vê-la perto do fogão. A garota pressentiu a presença dele e novamente começou a tremer, o que não passou despercebido. Ela pegou a xícara que continha o remédio e tremendo colocou-a na mesa, por pouco o liquido não entornou.

- Chá. – disse sem olhá-lo. – voltando para o fogão onde tomou uma xícara que também tinha o comprimido, se não se dopasse não conseguiria dormir.

Shion pegou a xícara e tomou o conteúdo. Precisa mesmo daquilo para relaxar.

- Vou dormir. – disse depositando o objeto na pia.

Ela não respondeu.

- Boa noite.

Ficou calada.

- Boa noite Camila. – insistiu e dessa vez fez menção de tocá-la.

A garota se afastou rapidamente, temendo que ele encostasse nela.

- Não vou fazer nada com você. – disse. – dá para me olhar?

Ela ergueu a cabeça, mas não o encarou. Shion não tinha noção do que esse ato significava, nunca mais Camila o olharia nos olhos.

- Esquece. – saiu sem dizer nada.

A garota arrumou a cozinha e voltou para o quarto trancando a porta.

_**--Áries--**_

A garota assim que chegou em casa deitou no sofá.

- Está se sentindo mal?

- Não Mu. Só estou cansada. Acho melhor ir para meu quarto.

- Tudo bem.

A norueguesa seguiu para o quarto. Esperou só por um tempo e pegando seus instrumentos preparou uma dose.

- Só um quarto! – exclamou revoltada. – não dá para nada. – cravou a seringa no braço.

Mu na porta olhava- a estático, tinha ido perguntar algo a ela. Novamente ela envolvia com aquelas substancias.

O efeito foi rápido, o coração acelerou deitando na cama. Estava tendo uma alucinação.

- Birget como pode? – disse Mu manifestando.

Ela o olhou, o olhar ficou aterrorizado.

- Socorro! - gritou. Na mente dela, estava deitada dentro de um caixão, tentava levantar, mas uma força a impedia, para piorar um homem apareceu e começou a enforcá-la.

Mu aproximou percebendo que ela não estava bem, fez menção de tocá-la...

- Socorro! Deixem-me em paz! Mu! Mu!

- Birget...?

Ela começou a se debater como se estivesse sendo segurada por alguém.

- Birget. – o ariano subiu na tentativa de acalmá-la. - Birget.

- Socorro! - gritou mais alto. Ela não via o ariano e sim um homem desfigurado que tentava matá-la por asfixia. - socorro! - debateu-se mais, já sentindo falta de ar.

- Acalma-se. - a tocou.

- Afaste-se de mim! – elevou as mãos passando a enforcar o ariano. - Mu, socorro! Mu!

- Pare Birget. – tentava se soltar, apesar de mais fraca ela estava com uma força descomunal e apertava com muita força o pescoço. - Birget.

- Socorro! - começou a chorar. Na mente dela o homem, Mu, estava conseguindo, sentia falta de ar e a qualquer momento sucumbiria. - me solta... – a voz saia cada vez mais fraca. - Me solta...

O ariano começava a respirar com dificuldades, se não fizesse nada ela ia matá-lo. Estava aflito, pois não sabia o que fazer. Pensou em chamar algum dos cavaleiros, mas não podia deixar que a vissem nesse estado.

- Sou eu Birget, Mu, me solte. – a voz saia com dificuldade.

- Alguém me ajuda! - gritou. – está tentando me matar!

O cavaleiro segurou o braço dela aplicando-lhe um pouco de força, aos poucos Birget foi soltando-o. Rapidamente Mu segurou os pulsos delas pressionando-os na cama. A garota contorcia na tentativa de escapar. Não conseguindo pensar em mais nada Mu lhe beijou.

- Estou aqui.

Aos poucos Ash foi serenando.

- Mu... - derramou algumas lagrimas. - me ajuda, por favor...

- Estou aqui. – foi soltando-a aos poucos. – está me vendo?

- Uma dor, uma dor muito forte. – abraçou o estomago.

- Calma, vai passar.

- Por favor, livre-se de mim enquanto a tempo, posso tentar algo contra você.

- Não vou me livrar de você, vou ajudá-la.

- Eu sou uma infeliz...

- É melhor dormir. – foi liberando o cosmo. – calma.

Foi fechando os olhos até adormecer.

Respirou aliviado, conseguira contornar mais uma crise dela, mas até quando? Só o cosmo não seria suficiente, precisava de atitudes mais enérgicas, mas não sabia como. Saiu do quarto, indo para o seu precisava pensar.

Ash dormiu a tarde toda. Era por volta das seis quando se deu conta que havia dormido. Fitava o teto, novamente tinha feito algo contra Mu. As alucinações estavam se tornando constantes e em uma hora poderia fazer o pior. Tinha que parar, não por ela, mas por ele. Tinha que parar antes que fizesse algo contra ele. Contudo não tinha força suficiente para isso, já tentara varias vezes e sempre fracassou, não seria aquela que conseguiria. Levantou, indo para a cozinha, estava na hora de dá-lo um valium e mesmo contrariada tinha que fazê-lo. Preparou uma bebida, indo atrás dele.

O ariano estava no quarto lendo um livro.

- Entre.

- Oi Mu.

- Oi. Como você está?

- Melhor. Fiz um suco. Aceita?

- Obrigado. – tomou em pequenos goles.

- Vou dormir. – disse já saindo do quarto.

- Birget espere.

- Sim?

- Pode voltar a acontecer? As alucinações ou aquilo que você teve ontem?

- Pode. – abaixou o rosto.

- Fique aqui está noite.

- Como? – não pode deixar de pensar besteira.

- Fica na minha cama, eu coloco um colchão para mim. Talvez seja melhor ficar aqui para que eu possa olhá-la.

- Não a necessidade. – disse, amaldiçoando elas terem que sair, contudo... – "hum, quando eu voltar." – pensou sorrindo. – não a necessidade por enquanto, mas seu eu sentir qualquer coisa eu venho para cá.

- Se acha.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Ash fechou a porta sorridente, dormiria com seu anjinho.

X.x.X.x.X

As oito em ponto as onze estavam na saída de Rodoria. A noite prometia.

Continua...

--

_É essa noite promete para algumas meninas e a tão comentada cena yuri estará nos próximo capítulo. Mila está com medo de Shion, Kanon acha que vai ser papai, Kari parece que vai aprontar, Íris colocou Aioria para dormir. Shaka perdeu a razão. E detalhe para quem ainda não percebeu, tanto a Farah como a Gabe quando elas passam mal não é só por causa das drogas, elas estão com problemas de saúde, muito sérios por sinal._


	27. Chapter 27: Questionamento e descobertas

Aredhel – Eu não esqueci sua cena, o Shaka vai deparar com ela lendo o livro sagrado

**Aredhel** – Eu não esqueci sua cena, o Shaka vai deparar com ela lendo o livro sagrado. E calma esses dois vão aos trancos e barrancos, mas no final vão se acertar, outra, a Farah está doente, mas não significa que vai morrer, outras meninas correm esse risco, o mesmo vale para a Gabe. Elas podem se salvar...

**Flor **– Kanon agora vai rever seus conceitos rsrs. Dohko é um fofo, Shion um descontrolado e MM um capitulo a parte.

**Tenshi** – Pensou a Farah falar para ele que está grávida? Kkkk. Shaka se joga do cabo Shunion, vai implorar pelo Atena Exclamation.

**Dri** – A Hat no fundo é uma boa pessoa, e pode deixar Kanon vai contar a ela que será mamãe. Rsrsr

**Calyeh **– Ficou surpresa com isso, prepare o coração para os próximos capítulos.

--

**Capitulo 26: Questionamentos e descobertas **

O Baco's parecia mais agitado do que nunca. A porta estava repleta de pessoas ávidas em entrar.

- Será como o combinado. – disse Farah. – as três em ponto, todas na porta.

- Sim. – concordaram as demais.

Dividiram-se em grupos. Farah e Ash foram para um lado. Guil, Nik e Hat para outro. Kari, Íris e Annya. E Ani, Chiara e Gabe.

_**--Chiara/Ani e Gabe--**_

As três não estavam muito empolgadas em fazer programas, principalmente Gabe e Chiara devido aos acontecimentos com seus respectivos protetores, mas elas precisavam de drogas e única fonte era se prostituírem. Rapidamente arrumaram um programa, incluindo Ani que precisava comprar cigarros.

_**--Guil, Nik, Hat--**_

Nik e Hat arrumaram um programa e desapareceram. Guil foi à procura de River.

- Como vai a minha beldade?

Ele apareceu abraçando-a por trás.

- Melhor agora com você.

- Por que não veio ontem?

- Problemas técnicos.

- Vamos subir?

Subiram e mal fechou a porta River a beijou.

- Senti sua falta. – murmurou no ouvido dela.

- Eu também.

Ele a arrastou para a mesa do escritório, derrubando tudo que tinha nela. Guil correspondia cada gesto porem foi acometida pela lembrança de Miro. Por que lembrou dele logo naquela hora?

- O que foi Lina?

- Nada... nada. – sorriu.

River a beijou com volúpia, contudo Guil não sentia o mesmo. A conversa sobre confiança com o escorpião martelava.

- Lina está aérea.

- Desculpe... é falta de consumir algo.

- Não seja por isso.

Ele a soltou e abrindo a gaveta da mesa retirou um pacotinho com pó branco e uma seringa.

- Vamos picar.

Ela o olhou. Precisava da droga, mas não a queria. A verdade é que queria ir embora, não queria nem a ele nem se picar.

- Tome. – River lhe entregou a seringa. – é da boa. Meio grama.

- Valeu.

Não tendo opção acabou consumindo.

_**--Hikari, Íris e Annya--**_

Íris queria tomar todas, mas precisava de dinheiro. Arrumou um programa.

- Você também vai? – indagou Annya a Hikari.

- Sim. Preciso de dinheiro.

- Boa noite.

Annya reconheceu a voz.

- Karl?

- Olá. Não veio ontem.

- Não deu.

- Vamos?

Annya não queria ir. Seria uma traição vil a Shura depois de tudo que ele tinha feito por ela. Ele prometeu ajudá-la e tinha certeza que o faria, mas... Aquilo era um conto de fadas e certamente iria acabar. Antes de tudo deveria pensar no bem estar da sua família.

- O preço?

- Os mil euros.

- Tudo bem.

Hikari os acompanhou com os olhos. Se ela conseguisse mil euros, seu plano seria um sucesso.

- "Preciso conseguir o maximo que puder."

Karl a levou para o mesmo hotel da ultima vez.

- Entre.

Entrou reparando se havia algo de diferente, o quarto continuava o mesmo, constatou, apesar do cômodo esta numa penumbra. Acomodou-se na mesma cadeira em que tinha aceitado o dinheiro. Perguntava-se por que estava ali novamente.

- Por que não apareceu ontem?

- Tive alguns problemas.

O homem jogou as chaves sobre a mesinha e indo até o bar pegou algo. Voltou parando perto dela.

Ralf riscou um fósforo, só então Annya se deu conta que havia varias velas espalhadas pelo quarto. Ficou apreensiva, na noite que se conheceram ele não encostou um dedo nela e agora poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Pensou em Shura, há essas horas apagado em sua casa.

- "Esqueça-o. Esqueça-o"

- Quer saber por que sou assim? – indagou tirando-as dos seus pensamentos. – notei que você gosta de saber o porquê das coisas. – acendia as velas. - É instigadora. E na certa está se perguntando o porquê de está aqui.

Ficou calada.

- Não está aqui pelos mil euros, mas porque se sente culpada, pelos seus complexos e insegurança.

- Não é verdade. – disse, mas sabia que era verdade. Sentia culpada em enganar seus pais e a Shura.

Ele sorriu. Foi até o bar pegou duas taças e serviu champanhe. Deu-lhe uma, e tomou toda a sua, para em seguida voltar a acender as velas.

Annya bebeu de uma vez só. Pensava nos mil euros, no mundo desconhecido que abriria-se para ela depois de constatar que amava Shura, mas tinha medo, muito medo desse amor.

- Fique quieta. – disse autoritário.

Ela obedeceu. Karl pegou a garrafa da bebida para servir-la mais porem Annya tomou-a por completo, precisava se afastar do mundo, precisava esquecer que deixara em casa, totalmente dopado o homem que amava.

Karl foi ate o guarda roupa e pegou sua mala, colocando sobre a cama.

- Fique em silencio. – disse. Abriu a mala retirando par de algemas. – sente-se de perna aberta.

Obedeceu, abrindo um pouco as pernas, ela usa uma legue preta.

- Fique de pé.

Ao levantar quase caiu, estava tonta, jamais tinha bebido e sentia-se péssima.

- Não me olhe. Abaixe a cabeça!

Ela só escutou um estralar de um chicote fino. Percebeu que não tinha mais controle algum, se achava que tinha chegado ao fundo do posso, desceu mais baixo.

- Tire a roupa. – disse seco.

Com a cabeça baixa começou a retirá-la, porem ouviu o chicote estralar. Pela primeira vez ele tocava sua pele, nas nádegas. Ardeu.

- Tire de devagar.

- Sim.

- Diga: "sim meu senhor."

Mais uma. Annya pensou que poderia parar com aquilo tudo, estava no final da sua vida e não precisava se submeter a tais atos, porem precisava do dinheiro, sua família precisava. Somado a isso... era uma maneira de se punir por tudo que tinha feito.

- Ande de um lado para o outro.

Um novo estralo.

- Devagar. Se não se comportar vai apanhar muito mais.

- Sim senhor.

Ele deu-lhe um tapa no bumbum.

- Ai... - murmurou, tinha doido.

- Reclamando? – a olhou frio. - Quero ver reclamar mais.

Agarrou seus braços e colocou o par de algemas. Em seguida colocou uma mordaça prendendo sua boca.

_**-- Farah e Ash--**_

As duas estavam sentadas numa mesa a procura de bom cliente.

- Boa noite, podemos sentar?

Farah olhou para onde vinha a voz. Duas mulheres. Uma era ruiva, alta de olhos azuis gelo e a outra morena de olhos prata. A afegã olhou para o lado a procura de uma mesa vazia infelizmente estavam todas ocupadas.

- Senta. – disse contrariada.

- Obrigada.

Ash olhou para a amiga revirando os olhos.

- Vamos só dá uns cinco minutos e caímos fora. – disse em russo para ela.

- Claro.

- Eu me chamo Naila. – disse a ruiva. – e ela Catarina. – apontou para a morena.

- Sarah e Lina. – disse seca.

As duas tentaram iniciar uma conversa com Farah e Ash que não davam a mínima.

- Você é muito interessante. – comentou Naila.

- Obrigado. – Farah respondeu fria. Para piorar sentia que uma das duas alisava suas pernas.

- São amigas há muito tempo? – indagou Catarina a Ash.

- Sim. – respondeu preocupada, a morena havia colocado a mão nas coxas dela. – Sarah, não é melhor esperar os nossos namorados lá fora?

- Vocês têm namorados?

- Sim. – Farah levantou. – o meu se chama Shaka e o dela Mu. Vamos Lina?

- Vamos. – levantou depressa apesar de surpresa pelos nomes que ela havia dado.

- Adeus. – disse a afegã saindo.

Ash apenas mandou tchau saindo dali o mais rápido possível, foram para a porta do Baco's.

- Ela colocou a mão em mim! – exclamou Ash. – que nojo.

- Lésbicas. – disse. – temos assuntos mais importantes. Precisamos arrumar dinheiro.

- E o que faremos?

- Vamos dá um tempo aqui fora, depois vamos a caça.

_**-- Annya--**_

Karl retirava as algemas e a mordaça. Annya continuou deitada, confusa, incapaz de olhá-lo tamanha vergonha de sim mesmo. Desde que entrara para a profissão, jamais tinha feito isso. Estava tão acostumada a sofrer todo tipo de coisa que essa seria mais uma.

- "Para a coleção, senhorita Ingrid Lakauskas. – pensou. – mais uma." – começou a chorar. Karl esperou ela terminar.

- O que você fez comigo?

- O que você queria que eu fizesse.

Ela o olhou.

- Não te forcei a nada. – levantou da cama. – nem te obriguei, se quiser ir.

- Por que somos assim? – indagou fitando o teto.

- Você quer dizer por que sou assim?

- Não se trata do que fizemos aqui. – o olhou. – se gosta de sadomasoquismo é um direito seu. Não me cabe julgar.

- Então? – Karl sentou ao lado dela.

- É confuso. Os clientes pagam por algo que deveriam ter de graça, isso é deprimente. As mulheres precisam vender aquilo que gostariam de entregar por carinho, é destruidor.

Karl fitou as algemas jogadas no chão, ela tinha razão, era uma coisa que não dava para entender.

- Concordo com você, mas não sei por que ocorre.

Ficaram em silencio cada um mergulhado em seus pensamentos.

- O táxi está a sua espera. – ele levantou. – você foi maravilhosa.

Karl saiu indo para o banheiro. Annya sentou na cama, de onde ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado. Vestiu-se e saiu.

No banheiro Karl desligou o chuveiro. A garota fez do jeito que imaginou e ainda foi capaz de fazê-lo refletir. Ela era completa. Não estava pronto para se apaixonar, pois gostava de outra mulher, contudo gostou de pensar em ter um novo relacionamento. Só faltava fazê-la experimentar uma coisa, se passasse, abriria seu coração para ela, deixando a entrar.

_**-- Farah e Ash--**_

Ficaram por quinze minutos do lado de fora.

- Elas devem ter ido embora, vamos.

Elas entraram e nem cinco minutos se passaram toparam com elas na entrada do banheiro. A ruiva deu um sorrisinho ao ver Farah.

- Oi.

- Olá. – respondeu seca.

- Será que podemos conversar? – a ruiva segurou o braço dela.

- Não.

- Tenho ópio. – cochichou no ouvido da afegã.

Farah a olhou imediatamente.

- Como você...

- Um dependente conhece o outro.

A simples menção da palavra fez ela gelar. Ate àquela hora não tinha conseguido um programa e precisava da droga e em boa quantidade. Como efeito de ter escutado, as mãos começaram a tremer.

- Vamos conversar?

Farah olhou para Ash, que estava encurralada pela outra. A norueguesa pensava o mesmo da amiga, não tinha mais droga e precisava.

- Tudo bem. Vamos para outro lugar.

As duas se separaram.

Naila seguiu na frente parando em outro corredor, que dava acesso a outra pista de dança.

- O que você quer de mim?

- Acho que ficou claro. – sorriu.

Farah engoliu a seco.

- Achei-a muito atraente. – tocou no rosto da afegã que se afastou. – gostei de você.

- Gosto de homens.

- Eu sei, mas isso torna as coisas mais interessantes.

- Onde entra o ópio?

- Será uma forma de retribuição. Que tal duas gramas?

- "Duas gramas? – pensou. – daria para agora." – mas valia a pena? – Nada feito. Não vou ir contra os meus princípios.

- Tem certeza? – aproximou. – sua pele está gelada. – tocou no braço dela. – logo terá uma crise e desse jeito dificilmente conseguirá algo.

Ela tinha razão. Se entrasse em crise estaria perdida.

- Não.

- Que pena. – mostrou o saquinho para ela. – que pena mesmo. - disse saindo.

Naila estava saindo, rodando o saquinho com o pó. Farah olhava ela se afastar, os tremores começaram, sua pele estava gelada, o vermelho das luzes a incomodava. Passou a sentir um calor insuportável.

A ruiva se afastava cada vez mais. Farah estava hesitante, precisava da droga ou morreria por outro lado não poderia se sujeitar a tal ato, não bastava ter que se prostituir, tinha que descer mais baixo? Pensou em Shaka e no beijo que ele lhe dera. Queria que ele estivesse ali para livrá-la daquilo. Os tremores apertaram e não agüentaria por muito tempo.

Vira varias companheiras em situações iguais por falta de droga e sempre as questionava, agora era ela prestes a vivenciar. Sabia que viciado em crise fica a zero, não protesta, pode ser destruído facilmente. Só tocar no ponto fraco que desmancham quando estão na pior.

- Esta bem. – disse num murmúrio.

A mulher parou e com um sorriso vitorioso voltou.

- Sabia que ia concordar. - ela andava, fazendo com que Farah recuasse alguns passos ate ser prensada contra a parede. - esse saquinho é pelo beijo, mas se concordar com algo mais posso te arrumar mais. – sorriu passando as mãos pelo colo dela. - terá por uns três dias. - disse no ouvido dela.

Farah respirava ofegante, não sabia se era pelo momento ou pela privação.

- Me dá o ópio depois o beijo.

- Como quiser.

A mulher lhe entregou e depois roçou seus lábios nos dela. Farah pela primeira vez se questionou se valia a pena o vicio.

Ash passava por situação semelhante, Catarina lhe prometera heroína caso concordasse em seguir com ela. Sentindo fortes tremores cedeu.

Farah sentia nojo e desprezo de si mesma, ser beijada daquele jeito era repugnante. Lembrou de Shaka e de como ele a beijou. Seu beijo era sublime.

- Vamos nos divertir muito. – disse Naila. – vai me acompanhar?

Farah a fitou, queria chorar, mas não podia.

- Vou.

- Então venha.

Saíram da boate e atravessando a rua entraram num prédio. Subiram até o segundo andar. Era um apartamento pequeno, a ruiva entrou jogando a bolsa no sofá. Farah ficou parada na porta.

- Como tem essa quantidade de ópio?

- Eu forneço ao River.

- Quero cinco gramas. – disse, talvez se pedisse muito ela desistiria.

- Fechado. – a olhou. – você vale a pena.

Ficou temerosa, ela havia aceitado.

- "Shaka..." – levou a mão até o pescoço onde trazia o rosário do virginiano.

--FFB--

Farah estava prestes a sair, lembrou que não tinha dinheiro algum e precisa para comprar ópio caso uma crise viesse. Olhou pela sala, algo que pudesse vender, porem não encontrou nada. Veio lhe na mente o rosário que ele usava para meditar, era uma peça oriental e deveria valer alguma coisa. Sem hesitar abriu a gaveta onde ele guardava e o pegou.

Durante o trajeto pensava por quanto ia vendê-lo, mas à medida que o examinava mudava de idéia. Não teria coragem de entregá-lo.

--FFB--

- Quer agora?

- De preferência.

Naila passou o pequeno pacote a Farah.

- Onde paramos? – a olhou aproximando.

Ela recuou um passo porem estava encostada na porta.

- Não vou te fazer mal.

A garota colou seu corpo ao dela e num movimento rápido trancou a porta.

- Agora podemos ficar mais a vontade.

- "Shaka. – chamou mentalmente. – Shaka, por favor, me liberte disso."

Naila a olhou com desejo o que provocou um arrepio na afegã. Estava passando aquilo tudo por causa de droga! O maldito ópio que Ali a viciara! Mesmo longe dele, suas influencias ainda continuavam.

- "Não quero mais me drogar, não quero, não quero, - fechou os olhos, na tentativa de conter as lagrimas, - Shaka... Shaka... Shaka..."

- Esse seu colar...

- Não toque nele! – vociferou. – não encoste nele.

- Tudo bem.

A ruiva apoderou-se dos lábios dela e a única coisa que Farah podia fazer era aceitar.

Ash foi levada para o carro de Catarina, andava cabisbaixa chamando o ariano mentalmente. Ele tinha toda razão não estava satisfeita com a vida que levava prova disso era que ia fazer algo contra a sua vontade. Tudo por causa de alguns gramas de heroína.

- Não quero. – disse parando.

- Como?

- Está procurando a pessoa errada.

- Vai rejeitar três gramas de H?

- Vou. Tenho alguém e não posso fazer isso a ele. Adeus.

Ash saiu correndo voltando para a boate.

_**--Hikari--**_

Hikari tinha feito dois programas conseguindo setecentos euros, procurou pelas outras meninas e tendo a certeza que elas não estavam por perto saiu da boate. Na rua perguntou pela estação mais próxima e seguiu para lá.

Andou três quarteirões chegando ao local. O dinheiro não seria suficiente, mas pelo menos conseguiria sair de Athenas. A meta era se afastar o maximo possível do país. Tinha decidido isso quando conversa com MM na sala, a melhor coisa a se fazer era fugir.

Comprou o bilhete para uma cidade que ficava na fronteira ao norte. Parou na plataforma aguardando a chegada do trem. Esperou por uns dez minutos. As portas se abriram, respirando fundo deu um passo a frente, porem sentiu alguém segurar seu braço.

- O que está fazendo?

- Indo embora. – respondeu sem se virar. – pode me soltar?

- Você ficou doida Luna?

- Não. – olhou para a pessoa que a segurava. – não estou Bel.

- Ir embora? Para onde? Não pode sair da cidade.

- Posso e vou. Me solta.

- Quer ser morta?

- Me solta Bel. Eu vou perder o trem.

- Não vai a lugar algum. Não vou deixar que faça essa loucura.

- Não manda em mim!

Kari tentou se soltar, mas Bel a segurava com força. A porta do trem fechou e ele a arrancou.

- Viu o que fez?! Eu o perdi.

- Vi. Diga-me por quê?

- Por que vamos morrer! Quando aquele maldito julgamento terminar nosso lugar será a sete palmos do chão! Isso se o seu querido não nos entregar! Encare os fatos Íris.

- E acha que saindo de Athenas, sairia ilesa? Será a máfia contra você. Aposto que não tem dinheiro suficiente, seria suicídio Luna.

- Que fosse! – puxou seu braço. – não quero voltar para aquele lugar!

- MM está te ameaçando?

- Não...

- Então o que é?

- Quero viver minha vida! – gritou. – longe daqui! Se você não for embora eu me jogo nos trilhos!

Íris a olhava sério, Luna não estava sobre o efeito de álcool.

- Vai embora Íris! Deixe-me em paz ou eu me mato!

- Você não vai fazer nada.

- Duvida? – aproximou da beirada. – eu não tenho nada a perder!

- Tem sim. – deu uma pausa. – Giovanni.

Kari a olhou estática.

- É por isso que está tão desnorteada. É por causa dele.

- Não é! – berrou com lagrimas nos olhos. – eu odeio aquele sujeito!

- Hikari...

- Eu... – a garota caiu de joelhos, começando a chorar. – eu não quero morrer... quero lembrar dos meus pais, quero voltar ao Japão, eu quero ele perto de mim...- abraçou o peito. - mas, mas...Isso nunca vai acontecer...nunca... não tenho futuro...

- Luna...

Íris aproximou e ajoelhando na frente dela a abraçou.

- Por isso queria fugir.

- Não queria ver a morte dos meus sonhos. Eu o amo Íris e não suportaria ter que ser separada dele a força.

- Eu sei como se sente... esse lugar foi ao mesmo tempo um calvário e um balsamo para nós. Pensávamos apenas em ficar escondidas da máfia, no entanto foi um reencontro com nós mesmas. Também gosto do Aioria e não queria me separar dele.

- Você? – a olhou.

- É estranho não? – sorriu. – ele é tão diferente de mim, mas ao mesmo tempo...

- Do que adianta amá-los se vamos morrer? A única chance que temos de ser felizes será arrancada de nós.

- É triste, mas a realidade. Vem, vamos voltar.

- Eu não quero.

- Fugir não vai adiantar. – disse séria.

- Mas...

- Vamos viver bem os últimos dias que nos resta.

Hikari não concordou, mas seguiu com ela.

As três em ponto todas estavam na porta, contudo quem as visse nem acharia que eram as mesmas meninas de dois dias atrás. Estavam abatidas principalmente Annya, Kari, Farah, Ash e Guil.

- E aí o que conseguiram? – indagou Hat.

- Comprei cinco garrafas mais três maços. – disse Ani.

- River eu quero dois gramas de H. – disse Chiara. – isso é seu Ani. – pagou o que devia.

- Faturei, tirei 400 euros. – Hat mostrou o dinheiro.

- Eu quero duas de H. – Gabe lhe deu o dinheiro.

- Três de H e um Lsd. – disse Nik. – e vocês meninas? – olhou para Farah e Ash.

- Sete gramas de ópio. – murmurou a afegã.

- O que?! Sete gramas? – exclamou Hat. – faturou hein?

- Fique calada. – disse ríspida.

- Que humor. E você Ash?

- Duas de H. – disse baixinho.

- Comprei algumas cervejas e algumas vodcas. – disse Bel.

- Toma Bel os 50 que eu te devia, e os 120 seus Annya. – Kari repassou o dinheiro.

- Não precisava. – disse a dona dos 120.

- Precisava sim.

- Então podemos ir. – disse Ash.

Guil pegou a droga e deu um selinho em River. Ele havia lhe dado duas gramas de H.

- Lina. – ele a puxou.

- Sim?

- Você está esquisita. Tome. – lhe deu um cartão. – se precisar de mim me liga.

- Sim. Até mais.

Depois de comprado as drogas e bebidas voltaram. A vez de enganar os guardas foi de Ani, que arrumou uma desculpa fazendo com que se afastassem.

**Áries**

Assim que chegou em casa Ash correu para o banheiro onde tomou um longo banho. Se sentia suja e indigna. Passou no quarto colocando um pijama dirigindo em seguida para o quarto do ariano. Ash ficou observando-o antes de deitar ao lado dele.

Quando saiu tinha a intenção de tirar uma casquinha, mas depois do que aconteceu tudo que queria era simplesmente a companhia dele.

**Câncer**

Hikari voltou desanimada. Sabia que Bel tinha razão, mas deveria ter tido mais coragem e entrado naquele trem. Caminhou até o quarto do canceriano, ele dormia na mesma posição que ela havia deixado. Foi ate ele, beijou lhe a face e saiu.

**Leão**

Bel voltava sorridente, mas parou ao ver o leonino no sofá. Sentiu-se muito mal por tê-lo enganado daquele jeito e certamente depois disso, a relação dos dois ficaria péssima.

**Virgem**

Assim como Ash, Farah correu para o banheiro. Sentia a própria "imunda" que Shaka tanto falava. Esfregava o corpo diversas vezes na tentativa de se limpar, mas a imagem de Naila a fazia se sentir mais suja.

- Não sai... não sai... – começou a chorar. – não sai...

Ficou com o chuveiro ligado por meia hora e mesmo assim quando voltou para o quarto achava que não estava limpa. "Jamais estarei limpa.", pensou deitando.

Queria dormir, mas o sentimento de culpa não deixava. Havia descido ao ultimo degrau a ponto de ir contra suas concepções. Virou para o lado, o cheiro de incenso de Shaka ainda estava impregnado na cama. Agarrou o rosário com as duas mãos, pedindo mentalmente que ele a ajudasse. Já tinha notado que sua saúde estava a cada dia pior, precisava de mais gramas de ópio e que fazia de tudo para conseguir. A Farah cheia de fé estava perdendo a batalha.

**Escorpião**

Guil se jogou no sofá. A noite tinha sido péssima, não que River fosse chato ou coisa assim era porque certo alguém não tinha saído de sua mente. Desde que pisou no Baco's pensava em Miro e nas palavras incessantemente. Abrindo a bolsa retirou o cartão que o rapaz havia lhe dado.

- Pena que não posso sair durante o dia. Não preciso do Miro e sim do River. – pos o cartão de volta.

Deu um pulo do sofá indo para o quarto.

Guil estava tão distraída que havia esquecido de fechar a bolsa. No pulo o cartão de River caiu da bolsa, parando no meio da sala.

As demais meninas foi como nos outros dias, chegaram e foram dormir ou quase.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

**-- Áries--**

Sentindo claridade nos olhos, o ariano acordou. Tentou se mexer, mas seu corpo estava mole e se não fosse pelo treino ficaria um pouco mais na cama. Olhou para o lado deparando com um braço que o envolvia.

- Birget...?

A garota estava deitada ao lado adormecida.

- Não é possível que... – sentou assustado. – não...

Reparou que ela estava de pijama.

- Ela só dormiu aqui mesmo. – suspirou aliviado.

Antes de levantar ele a cobriu e dando lhe beijo na testa saiu.

- Não demoro.

**--Touro--**

Shion levantou cedo. Estranhou Mila ainda não ter acordado. Foi ate o quarto dela, mas a porta estava trancada. Resolveu ir treinar. Camila não acordaria tão cedo devido o valium que tomara.

**--Gêmeos--**

Chiara virava de um lado para o outro. Desde que chegara não tinha conseguido dormir. As palavras de Saga as de Hathor conflitavam na sua mente. Era um absurdo tentar ter alguma coisa com Saga. Ele era perfeito demais para ela e tudo que não queria era atrapalhar a vida dele. Olhou para Hat.

- "Sou um peso para vocês dois."

Desde da noite anterior pensava numa alternativa e naquela manha estava decidida a por um fim em tudo. Tinha chegado a conclusão que só existia duas saídas: livrar totalmente da droga ou tomar a dose mortal. Pegou suas coisas e foi para o banheiro.

Sabia que um grama poderia ser fatal. Colocou a heroína na seringa, procurou uma veia no braço esquerdo. Poderia ser em qualquer um, mas como era a ultima seguraria a seringa na mão direita, pois era destra. Se queria dar um fim a si deveria fazer direito. Cravou a agulha no braço, antes de fechar os olhos viu o sangue subir pela seringa, seu coração foi a mil parecendo que ia estourar, a cabeça deu um rodopio e no instante seguinte estava no chão.

Saga levantou ainda sonolento, não estava se sentindo muito bem, mas tinha que treinar, chamou pelo irmão que dormia profundamente.

- Desculpe por isso. – Saga empurrou Kanon no chão.

- #¨! Saga ficou louco?

- Se eu não fizesse isso não ia levantar.

- Existem métodos mais eficientes, como chamar pela pessoa.

- Não funciona com você. – sorriu – papai.

- Vá se danar!

- Anda temos que treinar.

- Vai deixar a sua "prost" sozinha. Pode da um ataque nela.

- Bem que eu não queria, mas ontem não teve treino, é capaz do Shion nos matar se não aparecermos hoje. Se quero protegê-la preciso fingir que está tudo bem.

- Falso.

- Você também é.

Arrumaram à cama, fizeram o café e saíram para o treino.

Hathor espreguiçou, a noite tinha sido boa e esperava que ela se repetisse hoje. Foi ate suas coisas escolher uma roupa. Não tinha percebido que Chiara não estava deitada.

No banheiro a italiana abriu os olhos lentamente, percebeu que estava caída ao lado da privada, retirou a seringa, tentou levantar, mas suas pernas estavam paralisadas. A porta se abriu.

- Chiara? – indagou surpresa ao vê-la no chão.

- Me ajude Hat.

Hathor a ajudou a sentar na cama.

- O que aconteceu?

- Precisava de uma dose, a heroína era impura, não se preocupe. - mentiu. – não é nada.

- Por que não para de mexer com essas porcarias?

- Não consigo.

- Vai perder o homem da sua vida por causa dessa maldita droga! – gritou.

- Hat...

- Desculpe.

- Saga e eu...

- Se fosse comigo me agarraria com unhas e dentes. – disse indo para o banheiro – antes que seja tarde.

**--Câncer--**

Giovanni sentia o corpo todo pesado.

- Que merda... – murmurou coçando um olho. – merda de treino.

Olhou ao redor.

- Estou no meu quarto? – ficou alarmado. – Hikari!

Levantou correndo.

- "Por favor, esteja no quarto."

Abriu a porta de uma vez, suspirando aliviado, a garota dormia.

- "Graças a Zeus ela não fez besteira."

Fechou a porta indo para o quarto. Pela conversa do dia anterior tinha ficado preocupado. Qualquer coisa que ela fizesse poderia ser fatal.

- Vou ter que ficar de olho nela.

Fitou o quarto, estranhando ele está arrumado.

- De manha eu o deixei bagunçado... almoçamos com Atena... a tarde fiquei na sala... olhou para a cômoda, a mascara da armadura estava sobre ela. – eu a deixei ali?

Coçou a cabeça pensando, não tinha arrumado o quarto.

- É melhor esconder isso, antes que a desmiolada a ache. – pegou na mascara. – se achar, vai me encher de perguntas, vai querer tocar... se bem que tocar não tem importância. Não vai ser rejeitada, não tem cosmo mesmo, mas as perguntas...

Guardou-a dentro da gaveta. Preparou o café e saiu.

No quarto Hikari dormia profundamente, antes de dormir havia tomado um valium.

**--Leão--**

Ai, tudo dói. – Aioria tentava levantar, mas sentia o corpo todo dolorido e uma dor no estomago. – por Zeus... por que dormir aqui? – tentava se lembrar. – a Íris.. ela ia me contar... e acabei dormindo!

Levantou andando todo curvado. Tomou um banho preparou o café e desceu. No almoço conversaria sério com ela.

**--Virgem--**

A Afegã fitava o teto. Seus pensamentos estavam conflitantes e precisava de paz. Paz essa encontrada apenas quando rezava. Levantou e antes de pegar no livro fez sua limpeza. Achava-se indigna de tocar algo tão sagrado, mas precisava rezar.

Sentou na cama, contudo não sentia confortável. Aquele lugar não era limpo o bastante, não depois de tudo que tinha feito inclusive ser beijada por Shaka. Só havia um lugar honroso para abrir seu Alcorão: a sala do jardim.

A passos lentos com medo de ser descoberta Farah dirigiu-se para lá. Desceu as escadas ganhando a sala, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível abriu a porta contemplando as flores que eram levadas pelo vento.

- Esse local... – deu um sorriso.

Olhou para ver se Shaka estava. Vendo que não fechou a porta atrás de si.

- É um lugar sagrado e como tal...

Praticou o "Tayammum" que é a limpeza a seco e dirigiu-se para perto das arvores gêmeas.

Shaka acordou se sentido mal, aquela dor no estomago voltara, não como dias atrás, mas ela incomodava. Levantou, preparou seu café da manha e seguia para a sala de meditação, precisava meditar, precisava ouvir Buda principalmente depois da insanidade que tinha feito. Estava cedendo ao seu lado mundano e isso não poderia acontecer, não a Shaka de virgem.

Foi para a sala pegar seu rosário, mas não o encontrou.

- Está afetando minha mente. Medito sem ele.

Passava pelo quarto da afegã, parando na porta. Abriu os olhos fitando a madeira clara.

Como ela estaria? Indagava-se.

- "Esqueça. Não merece sua preocupação." – pensou.

Deu um passo, mas parou.

- "Será que está bem?"

Cedendo a vontade abriu a porta do quarto, ficou alarmado por não vê-la.

- Farah?

Começou a procurá-la imaginando as piores coisas. Deve está se drogando em algum lugar,não saia da mente. Olhou em todos os cômodos.

- Ela não pode ter saído, a não ser que...

Só faltava um lugar e não acreditava que ela tinha ido até lá. Desceu as escadas rapidamente dirigindo-se para a sala da arvores. Qual foi a surpresa ao chegar a porta? Farah estava sentada entre as arvores.

- Imunda.

O virginiano estava com ódio, seu lugar sagrado agora estava manchado por ela, uma drogada prostituta. Farah estava sentada de costas para a entrada, concentrada na leitura, que nem notou que ele aproximava.

- Já disse que não a queria aqui! - gritou.

Assustando fechou o livro.

- Desculpe... é porque queria um lugar para rezar...

Ela se virou, estranhando a roupa que ele usava: uma típica roupa indiana de cor bege, já o vira com algumas, mas essa em especial... Shaka também ficou surpreso ao ler o nome "Alcorão" na capa.

- Você é... mulçumana?- indagou surpreso e totalmente sem ação.

- Sou. Por quê?

- Por que... – nem sabia o que dizer.

- Sendo que sou, ter uma religião? - indagou inconformada.

- Não é isso... é que... deixa para lá. O que fazia aqui? –precisava ordenar seus pensamentos.

- Rezando a minha "fajr", a oração da manha.

Shaka ainda processava a informação, jamais pensou que ela tivesse algum tipo de credo.

- Essas roupas são budistas? – indagou curiosa.

Balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Lembro de uma vez, que chegou à minha cidade alguns de vocês. Tinham vestes estranhas e hábitos curiosos. Na época tinha 10 anos e enchi meus pais de perguntas. - sorriu ao lembrar da cena. - me disseram que eram monges vindo de terras distantes e que tinham como deus, um homem chamado Si-da.. Sita.. - procurava a palavra. - como era o nome mesmo... – abaixou o rosto tentando se lembrar.

O virginiano sorriu diante da duvida dela.

- Siddhartha. – disse. – seu nome original era Siddharta Gautama que depois passou a ser chamado de Buda. – sem perceber acabou sentando na frente dela.

- Isso! Siddharta. Não comiam carne, meditavam grande parte do dia, permanecendo na mesma posição por horas dentre outras coisas. Assim como você.

- Como são essas orações?

- São divididas em cinco orações diárias. Temos toda uma preparação para fazê-las.

- Entendo.

- No Budismo tem isso também?

- Tem... – respondeu ainda surpreso. – fazemos meditações para alcançar a iluminação.

- Como assim? – o olhou sem entender.

Shaka fitou aqueles olhos verdes que o olhavam com curiosidade.

- Iluminação é quando libertamos nosso corpo e nosso espírito do apego terrestre. Dos prazeres mundanos.

- Hum...interessante.

- Uma vida sem apegos.

- Compreendo. Seria interessante se eu conseguisse isso. – deu um meio sorriso. – seria...

- Desculpe tê-la interrompido nas suas orações.

- E eu entrando aqui sem pedir.

- Tudo bem. - Shaka a olhava, como podia existir duas Farah? Ela não estando sobre o efeito da droga, era um encanto. – Farah, deixe as drogas. - disse.

- Como?

- Pare enquanto é tempo Farah. Está jogando sua vida pela janela.

- Não tenho esse poder. - disse levantando. - até logo.

- Ontem me pediu ajuda... eu ajudo. - ele segurou o braço dela. - pare de se matar.

Estavam próximos, como no dia anterior. Farah o encarava, como podia existir dois Shakas?

- Eu sei de mim. – puxou o braço.

- Espere. – ele segurou novamente. – você me deixa confuso, como pode ser o que é, e ser tão cheia de fé?

- Por que é meu pilar de sustentação. Se eu a perdê-la eu morro. – se soltou.

Shaka continuava a fita-la, estava ficando desesperado.

Farah pensava nas palavras dele, queria parar nem que se fosse por ele, mas não conseguia. Passou pela cozinha pegou uma nova colher e foi para o quarto. Tomou uma dose maior de ópio.

O virginiano ainda ficou um bom tempo na sala, antes de ir para o treino. Estava confuso, ver Farah daquele modo havia mexido com ele.

_- "Eu não disse?"_ – a voz voltou. – _"ela se tornou o que se tornou por algum motivo grave, deveria descobrir." _Por que ela é assim? Por que ela me tormenta? Por que a beijei, por que tenho medo que algo aconteça a ela? Responda-me. _"Preciso saber se quer ouvir a resposta."_ Quero. _"Porque você a ama"_

**--Libra--**

A espanhola acordou cedo, sentia-se mal por ter dopado Dohko justamente depois dele demonstrar seus sentimentos.

- Bom dia Lay. – disse o libriano abraçando-a.

- Bom dia. – ela servia duas xícaras.

- Dormiu bem?

- Sim. E você?

- Como um anjinho.

- Senta que vou te servir.

Sentaram. O café seguiu silencioso. Dohko notou que ela estava diferente.

- Algum problema Lay?

- Não, não é nada. – o olhou sorrindo. – tem reunião hoje?

- Sim. Devo voltar apenas na hora do almoço.

- Tudo bem. Ah Dohko...

- Sim?

- Você confia em mim?

- Confio por quê?

- Só para saber. – abaixou o rosto

- Preciso ir. – levantou. – tenha uma boa manha. – aproximou beijando-a.

- Você também.

Já estava saindo.

- Dohko...

- Sim. – ele parou.

Lay levantou e sem que ele esperasse, ela o beijou.

- Eu gosto muito de você. Não duvide disso.

- Não duvido. – sorriu.

**--Sagitário--**

Aiolos sentia o estomago rodar, mas tinha treino e Shion não andava de bom humor por isso era bom não contrariá-lo. Preparou o café e antes de sair deu uma olhada em Nik que dormia profundamente.

**--Capricórnio--**

Annya tirava da mala suas roupas atrás de todas as pulseiras que tinha. Apesar de Karl não ter sido agressivo seus pulsos estavam com a marca das algemas. Teria que disfarçar para Shura não perceber. Feito isso rumou para a cozinha.

Preparava o café quando o capricorniano apareceu.

- Bom dia. – beijou lhe a face.

- Bom dia. – respondeu torcendo para que Shura não percebesse nada, mas ele percebeu.

Viu vários roxos no pulso dela, mas a principio não disse nada. Sentou a mesa tomando tranquilamente seu café.

- O que é essas marcas no seu pulso? – indagou sem desviar o olhar dela.

- Nada. - puxou as pulseiras. - nada não.

- Como não? - indagou nada convencido.

- É que... um brinco caiu atrás do guarda roupa e o espaço era mínimo, minha mão ficou presa.

- Ingrid... - murmurou cruzando os braços.

- Foi isso.

- Ingrid.

- Já disse que foi isso! - gritou. - se não quer acreditar problema seu!

Saiu. Shura pensou em ir atrás, mas preferiu deixá-la sozinha. Foi para o treino pensativo, era obvio que ela mentia e era grave.

**--Aquário--**

Ainda sonolento Kamus preparou o café e seguiu para o treino, porem antes deu um jeito de trancar a geladeira, por precaução.

**--Peixes--**

Dite sentia o estomago dá voltas, preparou um chá de ervas o que melhorou um pouco. Colheu algumas rosas colocando-as na mesa para Gabe. Antes de ir para o treino passou no quarto dela. Ficou olhando-a por um tempo e depois saiu.

**-- Escorpião--**

- ATRASADO! - Miro deu um pulo da cama, mais uma vez passava da hora. – estou frito!

Arrumou depressa e ainda comendo um pedaço de bolo passava pela sala voando, mas algo chamou sua atenção.

- O que é isso? – abaixou para apanhar um papel branco. – "River" – leu o nome. – esse numero é grego... não tenho amigo chamado River... que estranho.

Pos o papel na mesinha e ia saindo contudo... Miro voltou o olhar para o cartão, havia passado algo pela mente dele. Voltando pegou o telefone e ligou.

- _"Alo."_ – disse uma voz masculina.

- River, por favor.

- _"É ele."_

- Oi, meu nome é Saga e conheço a Angelina. Ela me falou que posso conseguir certas coisas com você.

_- "Angelina?_ – silencio. – _Ah! A Lina, claro. Posso arranjar o que quiser."_

- Heroína.

- _"A minha 'h' é a melhor de Atenas, é a mais pura, quanto você quer?"_

- Para uma semana.

- _"Tem dinheiro?"_

- É o que não falta. – disse sério.

- _"Tudo bem. Trabalho numa boate, a Baco's é só me procurar."_

- Posso pedir para a Lina pegar?

_- "Pode. Ela deve ir hoje a noite."_

Miro sentiu o chão desaparecer ao ouvir aquilo.

- _"Ela e a as amigas dela... que amigas..."_ – disse malicioso.

- Conheço elas, - disse para não levantar suspeitas. – gostosas e viciadas.

- _"E como, elas compram grande quantidade de mim."_

A cada palavra dele, Miro enchia-se de ódio.

- Só agora me contaram. – brincou. – há quanto tempo elas compram de você?

- _"Uns quatro dias. Ontem elas vieram. De cocaína a ópio eu forneço. Se bem que ópio só a da cicatriz compra."_

- Cicatriz?

- _"A do olho verde que usa tatuagem nas mãos."_

- Sei quem é. Ela é gata mesmo. Me passa o endereço, caso a Lina não vá.

- _"Tudo bem, anota aí."_

Miro anotou no verso do cartão.

- Falo cara.

_- "Ate mais."_

Miro desligou totalmente atônico. Lentamente sentou no sofá tentando processar a informação.

- Por Zeus... dias? Elas estavam comprando há dias? Zeus... – passou a mão pelos cabelos, estava com uma bomba nas mãos prestes a explodir.

No Coliseu só esperavam a chegada de Shaka e de Miro.

- Shaka nunca se atrasa.

- Já deve está vindo.

- E o Miro?

- Senta e espera.

Segundo depois o virginiano chegava.

- Bom dia...

- Bom dia Shaka. – Mu notou que ele estava preocupado. – aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não... é que... nada... – respondeu indo para a arquibancada.

- O que ele tem? – cochichou Shura.

- Sei lá, está com cara que viu fantasma. – respondeu MM.

- Chega de conversa! – gritou Shion com cara de poucos amigos. – treinem!

Minutos mais tarde Miro chegava com a cara extremamente procupada.

- Bom dia. – disse seco parando ao lado de Kamus.

- Bom dia. – Kamus ficou surpreso.

- Está atrasado. – disse Shion.

- Eu sei. – sua voz saiu fira, o que causou estranheza em todos, normalmente ele imploraria por perdão. – não vai repetir. – voltou para Kamus. – vamos começar.

Todos o olharam surpresos, Miro estava sério demais.

- Miro o que houve? Só o vejo assim quando estamos em batalha. – Kanon aproximou.

- Então se prepare.

- O que quer dizer? – indagou o grande mestre estranhando o escorpião.

- Uma bomba está prestes a explodir.

O restante do treino seguiu em silencio, cada um mergulhado em seus problemas "internos" principalmente Miro. Estava tão desnorteado que não conseguia treinar direito. Estava com uma bomba nas mãos e não sabia o que fazer. Se contasse certamente não sobraria pedra sobre pedra, mas se não falasse nada, Guil e as outras continuariam a comprar drogas e o pior pondo todos em riscos. Se elas saiam era bem provável que poderiam ser seguidas.

- Zeus... – murmurou. – o que fizeram..

- Disse algo?

- Não Kamus, pensando alto.

- Sua cara não está boa.

- Não tenho nada.

Silenciou, por enquanto era melhor ficar calado.

Com o fim do treino voltaram para casa.

Em Áries, Birget continuava a dormir, Mu não queria acordá-la e almoçou sozinho.

Em touro, o mestre estranhou que Mila ainda não estava de pé. Foi ao quarto dela, mas a porta continuava trancada. Pensou em chamá-la, mas devido a cena de ontem achou melhor deixar as coisas como estavam.

Em câncer, leão, escorpião e peixes a situação foi a mesma. As meninas ainda não tinham acordado e seus dourados almoçaram sozinhos.

_Gêmeos..._

Na cozinha Hat e Chiara preparavam o almoço.

- Bom dia. – disse Saga entrando.

- Bom dia. – responderam as duas.

- Estão todas bem?

- Sim. – Hat colocava a mesa.

O geminiano a olhou e apontou para Chiara. A egípcia entendeu o olhar que ele queria saber se ela havia se drogado e com a cabeça afirmou. Saga suspirou. Kanon apareceu em seguida.

- Oi. – disse.

- Oi.

Chiara permanecia calada, nem sequer olhou para Saga. Colocaram a mesa e sentaram. Os gêmeos de um lado e elas do outro. Comiam em silencio e em silencio ficaram.

_Libra..._

- Lay! Lay!

- Na cozinha.

O libriano assim que a viu a puxou para si beijando-lhe.

- Dohko...

- Passou bem amanha?

- Passei... – murmurou.

- O que foi Lay?

- Nada, não é nada. – soltou dos braços dele. – daqui a pouco o almoço estará pronto.

- Sim. – disse sem tirar os olhos dela, Lay estava esquisita. – Lay.

- Sim. – respondeu sem olhá-lo.

- Olhe para mim.

Virou-se para ele.

- Está com algum problema?

- Não.

- Ta. – não ficou muito convencido. – vem aqui. – ele a puxou. – confia em mim?

- Confio.

- Se tiver qualquer problema me fale. Vou te ajudar.

Balançou a cabeça afirmando.

Ele sorriu acariciando o rosto dela.

_Capricórnio..._

Depois de ter saído correndo Annya trancou-se em seu quarto. Olhando para os pulsos tirou as pulseiras com brutalidade as atirando longe.

- Idiota, idiota... – as lagrimas vieram. – idiota...

Ficou a manha toda sentada no chão fitando o dinheiro que tinha juntando e a carta deixada a Shura.

- Eu não o mereço...

- Ingrid!

A garota limpou o rosto rapidamente, recolocou as pulseiras e saiu.

- Oi Shura.

- Oi. – aproximou dando-lhe um beijo. – estava chorando? – notou os olhos vermelhos.

- Foi um cisco. Vou preparar o almoço.

- Ingrid.

- Diga.

- Espero que você confie em mim, assim como eu confio em você.

- Por que está dizendo isso? – indagou preocupada.

- Eu amo você e não queria me decepcionar.

Ela engoliu seco.

- Jamais faria isso a você. – disse. – estarei na cozinha.

_Peixes..._

Dite estranhou o excesso de sono de Gabe, mas achou melhor não acordá-la. Faria o almoço e depois iria ao décimo terceiro templo, Atena tinha chegado e precisava falar com ela.

_Virgem..._

Depois da conversa na sala das arvores gêmeas, Farah se drogou com dois gramas de ópio, queria morrer e quase foi isso que aconteceu. Passou muito mal. Apagou completamente só acordando por volta das onze.

Shaka entrou em casa receoso, ainda estava em choque por descobrir aquele lado de Farah que ele desconhecia.

- Farah. – chamou por ela. Queria saber mais a respeito de si, porque tinha entrado naquele mundo, porque era religiosa apesar de tudo. – Farah.

Ela não respondeu.

- Será que está rezando?

Andou ate o quarto dela, deparando com ela num profundo sono. O virginiano aproximou lentamente sentando ao lado dela.

- O que fez comigo? – a fitava. - Conseguiu desestabilizar o homem mais próximo de deus. O que fez comigo?

Ele pensava que ela estava dormindo, mas Farah ouvia tudo.

- Não sei... – murmurou sem abrir os olhos.

- Você... – a olhou surpreso.

- Ouvi. Sinto muito, não queria te trazer problemas.

- Se drogou?

- Sim...

Shaka levantou, quanto mais ficava perto dela, mais confuso se sentia.

- Vou fazer o almoço.

Fechou a porta atrás de si.

Continua...

--

_Era para a cena yuri ser mais incrementada, mas o enfoque não era esse. Pode parecer pelo jeito que escrevi que sou contra yuri, não é isso. O que queria mostrar com essa cena é o ponto que a pessoa pode chegar por causa das drogas. Se a Ash e Farah quisessem ficar com elas por que gostam tudo bem, mas o que aconteceu é que foram contra as suas concepções por causa do vicio. Seria o mesmo se elas tivessem roubado ou matado. ._

_Aredhel espero que tenha gostada da cena que me pediu, a um tempão. rsrs_

_O próximo capitulo vai mexer com o santuário. O que todos queriam vai acontecer._

_A máfia as encontrou? Alguém vai morrer? Nossos dourados descobriram tudo? As meninas descobriram sobre os cavaleiros de Atena? Ou todas as alternativas? _


	28. Chapter 28: O santuário vem abaixo

Iodes – Pode encomendar os lençinhos de papel, porque se está com dó delas

**Iodes** – Pode encomendar os lençinhos de papel, porque se está com dó delas... prepare para o vale de lagrimas.

**Danda** – O Miro usou o Saga pelo seguinte, se algum dia alguém descobrir isso, é muito melhor morrer pelas mãos do Saga (que pode perdoá-lo, já que isso salvou a vida da Chiara) do que do Shion, imagine se ele descobre que seu santo nome está sendo usado. Ele um "possível" usuário de drogas... vai pulverizar o Miluxo.

**Aredhel** – Não poderia falar isso, mas já falando... fique tranqüila a Farah não vai morrer, é certeza isso. Mas outras meninas (duas) não vaão ter a mesma sorte, ah não ser, que eu mude de idéia.

Saga – quem vai morrer? (cara de curioso) não vai matar a Chiara, neh?

Krika – ah... (pensando) acho que não...

Saga- ufa!

E quanto ao Ali... bem... ele não ta morto neh... está no mesmo continente que ela... tudo é possível..

**Flor** – É o Miro descobriu... não vai sobrar pedra sobre pedra.

**Tenshi** – O santuário vai abaixo.

**Nikke** – As duas sapatas serem da máfia... ta aí... mistério. Quanto ao Kanon quando ele descobrir que tudo é mentira... xiii...coitada da Hat.

Shaka – Já até pensei num nome Nikke para a casa de reabilitação: "Buda salva" não é perfeito? :D

MM – Perfeito o caralho, Buda nem te salvou. Fica dando uns pegas na Farah, monge safado!

Shaka – Ao respeito! Ò.ó

Kanon, Miro e Shura: Oh... ele não é Barbie...(risos)

Shaka - ¬ ¬ Tesouro do céu.

Krika – não mandei mexer...¬ ¬ (os quatros estão caídos sem os sentidos)

**Kitana** – Se preocupe com a review não, faz parte. Miro descobriu... é agora elas estão lascadas, porque acho que ele não vai ficar calado... xi... grandes barracos esperam por todos.

**Calyeh – **A Farah está passando por uma crise, ela ter que se submeter a sair com as garotas em troca de drogas mexeu com ela. E com a descoberta do Miro, as coisas vão mudar radicalmente, inclusive para a Lay e para o Dohko, vai ser a palavra dela contra a do Miro, é evidente que os dourados vão pega-las no flagra e aí... quanto a máfia, eles existem e estão pelo mundo... as coisas para elas só estão complicando.

**Capitulo 27: O santuário vem abaixo**

**--Sagitário--**

Aiolos entrou em casa pensativo. Ontem a noite não tinha conseguido falar com ela e precisava agir rápido. Estava decidido a ir adiante com seus planos. Rumou para o quarto dela. Já fazia certo tempo que Nik estava acordada, sentada na cama pensava se consumia heroína ou Lsd. Ao ouvir batidas na porta rapidamente escondeu a droga.

- Entre.

Aiolos entrou.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. – sorriu. – tudo bem com você?

- Sim e você? Tomou café?

- Ainda não.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Sobre...?

- O mesmo assunto de ontem.

- Que saco! De novo? Já disse que não vai me fazer mudar de idéia.

- Vou sim.

Aiolos aproximou e subiu na cama. Nik o olhava perplexa, o sagitariano fez com ela deitasse e ficou por cima.

- O que...?

- Vamos conversar. – sorriu de maneira maliciosa.

Nik fitava confusa o rosto dele, não estava com aquela cara de "bobo" e sim com a expressão mais sexy. Os olhos verdes brilhavam de maneira diferente.

- Aiolos...

- Como te disse ontem, vamos mudar o acordo. Você larga as drogas e em troca terá o que mais quer.

- ... como?

Ele aproximou dela e a beijou com volúpia. Nik estava atônica, jamais pensou que ele faria aquilo e de um modo tão ardente. E isso era ruim, pensou que sentiria apenas prazer físico, mas todo seu ser vibrava. Aiolos interrompeu o contanto tão chocado quanto ela, mas não transpareceu.

- Você me quer não é? – a olhou malicioso. – me terá se não usar mais drogas.

- Está blefando.

- Não estou. – passou o braço pela cintura dela trazendo-a mais para si. Nik sentiu um arrepio. – tem a minha palavra.

A alemã estava surpresa demais para dizer alguma coisa. Ele estava se oferecendo em troca dela largar o vicio?

- Por que está jogando tão alto?

- Não se trata de jogo, trata-se de salvar você. – disse sério.

- Não passo de uma desconhecida, em breve irei embora, não tem porque fazer isso.

- Está com medo? – a desafiou. – Parece que está com medo.

- Eu não estou com medo. – respondeu ríspida.

- Então o que me diz? Aceita ou não?

Alexia por um momento sentiu-se perdida, a proposta era boa, mas perigosa, se com um simples beijo ficou sem chão imagine com o resto. Era mais fácil largar as drogas do que livrar-se de um sentimento e temia que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Tudo que não precisava era se apaixonar por ele, tudo menos isso.

Aiolos tentava aparentar tranqüilidade, mas por dentro estava agitado, não pensou que um simples beijo, mesmo que proposital mexeria com ele. Como ela mesmo disse estava apostando alto e poderia sair perdendo.

- O que me diz? – indagou resoluto a continuar, faria aquilo apenas para ajudá-la, teria todo o cuidado para não se envolver.

Ela não sabia o que responder.

- Vai me aceitar...? – roçou os lábios nos dela, Alexia fechou os olhos.

- Vou...

- Começa a partir de hoje, para cada dia sem consumir nada vai ganhar um presentinho e se conseguir, na noite anterior ao julgamento você me terá.

Concordou.

- Descanse. – levantou. – vou fazer o almoço.

Saiu o mais depressa possível, se ficasse mais alguns segundos faria uma besteira.

Alexia fitava a porta.

- O que eu faço?

**--Aquário--**

Ani bebia uma garrafa de uísque quando sentiu a temperatura abaixar. Rapidamente escondeu a garrafa e mandou um pedaço de bolo e uma xícara de café por cima para esconder o cheiro. Saiu do quarto indo para a sala.

- Bom dia Kamus.

- Acordou agora?

- Já tem um tempo.

Ele a examinou, aparentemente...

- E sua cabeça melhorou? Ontem dormia tão bem que fiquei com dó de acordá-lo.

- Percebi. – passou por ela. – estou melhor.

- Quer ajuda no almoço?  
Parou a olhando.

- Como?

- Se quer ajuda?  
- Está sendo muito boazinha, o que está aprontando?  
- Nada, só quero ser útil.

- Eu não acredito em você. O que fez Alais?  
- Nada. Não fiz nada.

Kamus foi até a biblioteca, tudo estava em ordem, na cozinha idem.

- Viu, não fiz nada.

- Já disse que não acredito em você.

- Dane-se a sua opinião sobre mim.

- Ainda acho um erro Atena ter as aceitado aqui. Tenho certeza que a qualquer momento vão fazer algo para nos prejudicar.

- Se desconfia tanto, por que não me entrega logo e acaba com isso. Estúpido.

- Cuidado com as palavras. – Kamus segurou o braço dela. – não acordei de bom humor então não me provoque.

- Estou morrendo de medo. – falou aproximando.

Kamus estreitou o olhar, havia sentido de leve o cheiro de álcool.

- De novo?! Me enganou de novo?! – a sacudiu.

- Me solta seu louco! Me solta!

- Não bastasse ter me machucado ontem ainda... sua alcoólatra!

- Não sou alcoólatra! – vociferou. – não sou!

- É sim! Tentou disfarçar, mas estou sentindo cheiro de álcool, bebeu de novo! Onde escondeu as garrafas?!

- Te entreguei.

- Para de mentir Alais! – gritou apertando o braço dela. Sabia que não podia confiar nela, mas já era abuso, como alguém poderia ser tão falsa?

- Está me machucando.

- A intenção é essa mesmo. É assim que deve ser tratada as pessoas mentirosas.

- Me disse ontem que não me odiava.

- Não lembro de ter dito tamanha bobagem. Vamos. – a puxou.

- Kamus, Kamus me solta!  
- Te ofereci minha ajuda, no entanto. Vou entregá-la agora mesmo.

- Não! –gritou desesperada. – tudo menos isso, por favor, Kamus.

- É tarde.

Passavam pela sala, Ani tinha que impedi-lo de qualquer jeito, passou perto de uma mesinha e sem hesitar pegou um vaso. Estava prestes a acertar na cabeça dele, contudo Kamus a impediu.

- Saiba que isso é tentativa de assassinato. – disse frio, colocando o vaso no lugar. – Atena vai saber disso.

- Não vai não. – Ani pegou novamente o vaso, mas desta vez o alvo era a si mesma, Kamus a impediu.

- Ficou louca!?

- Prefiro morrer assim que pela máfia! Não tem idéia de como eles agem com os inimigos! Quanto mais com mulheres! Vi amigas passarem por isso e não quero o mesmo fim delas.

- Por que foi se meter com isso. – disse.

- Já disse: foi tudo por minha mãe.

Kamus a soltou. Novamente aquela frase.

- Sai daqui. Sai.

- E se eu não quiser.

- Sai antes que eu faça uma besteira. – sua voz não saiu fria, o que deixou a alemã intrigada.

- Que besteira?

- Essa.

Kamus a puxou colocando seus lábios nos dela. Apesar das brigas e do desprezo que tinha pela profissão dela, há muito tempo queria beijá-la. Estava se controlando, para não perder a razão e quando descobriu o vicio, agarrou-se a isso como mecanismo de defesa, entretanto não poderia deixar que ela acabasse com sua vida sem fazer nada.

Ani surpresa não conseguia raciocinar, jamais pensou que ele teria uma atitude tão impulsiva como aquela.

Ele interrompeu o contato.

- Vai para seu quarto. – estava confuso. – vai.

Não foi contra ele, correu para o quarto.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Afrodite deixando o almoço pronto rumou para o décimo terceiro templo, o que fazia o mesmo era Miro. Tinha que descobrir onde estava pisando.

Afrodite conversava com Atena quando ele chegou.

- Boa tarde Atena. – reverenciou.

- Boa tarde Miro.

- Oi Dite.

- Oi.

- Deseja algo? –indagou a deusa, preocupada pela expressão dele.

- Sim. Posso usar a internet?

Afrodite e Atena o fitaram surpresos.

- O que disse? - Afrodite o olhava incrédulo.

- Queria usar a internet. Posso? - indagou bem sério.

- Pode... - disse a deusa espantando pela seriedade do rosto dele.

- Obrigado.

O escorpião foi para o escritório.

- Por que deixou Atena? Ele vai entrar em site pornográfico.

- Esses sites são bloqueados.

Miro sentou a frente do computador e digitou "Google" para em seguida digitar: drogas, viciados, tratamento, etc. Lia cuidadosamente cada informação, queria saber tudo sobre esse mundo e tentar ajudar Guil a sair dele. À medida que lia ficava receoso com os efeitos que aconteciam pelo uso prolongado.

- Se eu não fizer nada... - murmurou. - ela vai morrer.

- Ela quem? - indagou Afrodite entrando.

- Ninguém. - Miro minimizou a pagina. - o que quer?

- Você está com uma cara de preocupação desde de cedo. Vim ver o que está fazendo.

- Nada que seja da sua conta. - disse ríspido.

- Deixa de frescura, me deixe ver o que está olhando.

Afrodite aproximou, Miro ainda tentou impedi-lo, mas o pisciano foi mais esperto e olhou o conteúdo. Arregalou os olhos.

- Miro... por que está lendo sobre isso?

- Angelina. - disse frio.

- Ela também?! – exclamou.

- Como ela também? - indagou sem entender.

- Gabrielle.

- Não me diga que...

- A peguei com uma seringa. - o rosto dele ficou sombrio. - acabou me confessando que usa drogas.

- Quais?

- Todas.

- Igual à Angelina. Alguém mais sabe?

- Não. Não tive coragem de contar. É capaz de Shion expulsa-la daqui e não quero que isso aconteça. Preciso livrá-la disso. Pensei em pedir ajuda, mas fiquei com medo. Ela costuma ter crises terríveis, estou desesperado. Que informações conseguiu?

- As piores possíveis. Se não fizermos nada, vamos enterrá-las.

Miro mostrou tudo que encontrou para Dite que lia temeroso. Pegando as informações mais relevantes o escorpião, mandou imprimir.

- E o que faremos?

- Sei que para a segurança delas, o melhor seria ficarmos calados, mas não quero vê-la morrer. – deu uma pausa. – precisamos contar para eles.

- Todos vão ficar pasmos...

- Devem está passando pelo mesmo problema, mas por medo do Shion, estão calados.

- Zeus...

- Deixe para ficar assim depois, isso só é a ponta do iceberg.

- Tem mais?!

- Acredite, se elas fossem cavaleiros inimigos a essa hora Atena estaria morta.

Dite estremeceu, para Miro falar daquele jeito a coisa era grave.

- Vamos nos reunir no Coliseu.

Todos receberam o aviso de Miro por cosmo, indo para o local. Estranharam, mas como o escorpião andava esquisito resolveram ir.

Chegaram ao mesmo tempo, sentando na arquibancada.

- Por que ele nos chamou aqui?

- Não faço idéia. - respondeu Dohko.

- Com tanta coisa para fazer e eu aqui. - reclamou Kanon. - se for sobre mulher eu o mato.

- Vamos esperá-lo. - disse Mu preocupado por ter deixado Birget.

- Estou aqui. - apareceu acompanhado por Afrodite.

- Espero que seja importante. - disse Kamus. - se for sobre mulher te congelo.

- Poupe-me de suas ameaças. - disse sério.

O olharam surpresos, o rosto de Miro estava mais grave e ele nunca falava nesse tom., quanto mais com Kamus.

- O que foi Miro?

- Primeiro. - olhou para o mestre. - prometa que não vai se exaltar. Não será hora para isso.

- Está me dando ordens? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Só estou dizendo para ficar calmo.

- Fala logo Miro. - disse Shura.

- Quais de vocês têm meninas que usam drogas?

Ficaram sem ação. Um silencio imperou sobre eles. Jamais imaginaram que Miro perguntaria sobre aquilo.

- Não é hora para o silêncio. Precisamos nos unir para poder salva-las.

- Birget. - disse Mu.

- O que ela usa?

- Todas. - suspirou desanimado.

- Íris tem problema com alcoolismo. - disse Aioria.

- Alexia consome drogas.

- Chiara. - disse Saga.

- Gabe. - falou Dite.

- Alais fuma e bebe.

- Angelina está nesse meio.

- Hathor toma remédios para dormir.

- Farah. - sussurrou Shaka. - ela usa ópio.

- Todas usam drogas e não me contaram? - Shion estava indignado. - como mestre tinha que saber.

- Se soubesse as colocaria para fora. - rebateu Aioria.

- E é o que vou fazer. - levantou.

- Senta Shion. - disse Miro.

- Está me desafiando?

- Não, só pedindo para sentar.

- Escute aqui cavaleiro de escorpião...

- Senta logo Shion. - disse Dohko sério. - brigar não vai resolver o problema.

O ariano sentou.

- Parece que Camila, Ingrid, Linna e Hikari estão de fora.

- A Hikari bebe. - disse MM já imaginando que isso não acabaria bem..

- Vocês notaram algum comportamento estranho delas? - indagou a Shion, Dohko e Shura.

- Que tipo de comportamento?

- Euforia, seguida de depressão, tremores, pupilas dilatadas ou contraídas.

- Não. Nunca notei isso na Lay.

- Nem na Ingrid, o único vicio dela é perguntar.

- Shion?

- Ela não tem nada disso. - respondeu seco.

- Então só são elas.

- Como Atena previu. - disse Aiolos.

- Andei fazendo algumas pesquisas e o que achei é alarmante. –passou os papeis para os amigos. – começando por Farah... só ela usa ópio.

Shaka estremeceu.

- Ópio, causa depressão respiratória e uma serie de outras coisas, pois age no sistema nervoso. Essa depressão respiratória pode levar a morte.

- Ela tem isso... desmaia... já tive que usar o cosmo para ajudá-la. – murmurou.

Olharam atônicos para Shaka, não imaginavam que ele passava por isso, logo ele?

- Não tentou retirar a droga dela tentou?

- Sim.

- Pois não o faça. – disse serio, Shaka o olhou imediatamente. – se ela está tendo essas crises se tiver abstinência repentina pode morrer.

- Co-mo?

- É tão grave assim? – indagou Mu, preocupado pelo amigo e por Birget.

- Ela mexe com uma das drogas mais pesadas, isso se ficar resumida só nela.

-Está dizendo que ela... – o virginiano temia a resposta.

- Pode morrer se não for ajudada. – olhou para os demais. – repito, se não fizermos nada, não restará muita gente para ir ao julgamento. Vão morrer. A próxima é Gabrielle.

Afrodite sentou desanimado.

- Pelo que você me falou... Lsd, cocaína, ecstasy, heroína...

- Sim.

- Há uma serie de riscos incluindo tontura, falta de ar, trauma pulmonar, sangramento e os mais graves Avc's e enfarte.

- Ela desmaia de vez em quando e sente falta de ar. Assim como Shaka tenho que usar o cosmo.

- Essa garota quer se matar. – disse Shion.

Miro olhou feio para ele, Afrodite ficou pior.

- A próxima é Alais. Os efeitos demoram mais para aparecer, mas se ela continuar assim corre o risco de ter um câncer na garganta ou no pulmão, fora a bebida. Está afetando os rins dela, da Íris e da Hikari.

Kamus, Aioria e MM ficaram calados.

- Alexia, Angelina, Chiara e Birget estão no mesmo patamar de Gabrielle e o risco que elas correm é o mesmo.

E Hathor?

- Não é tão grave.

- Mas Miro, - iniciou Aiolos, preocupadíssimo com Nik. – elas foram revistadas quando entraram aqui. Não tem como estarem consumido.

- Elas esconderam. – disse MM. – trabalhavam para a máfia sabem camuflar as coisas.

- MM está mais ou menos certo.

- Como assim?

- Elas consomem pequenas quantidades. – disse Miro recebendo toda atenção. – e estão aqui há sete dias, não daria por todo esse tempo.

- Então?

- Conseguiram em algum lugar. – Saga concluiu.

- Nesse lugar. - Miro mostrou um pequeno papel. - achei jogado no chão. Esse numero me pareceu suspeito, pois é numero grego.

- De quem é?

- River. Ao ligar passei como amigo dela.

- E?

- Elas compraram drogas dele. Muita droga, nos últimos dias.

- Dias? – exclamaram todos.

- Mas Miro, - iniciou Mu. - como? Não havia como elas saírem daqui. Mesmo que passassem por Rodoria seriam descobertas. Não há como.

- Não duvide. - disse MM. - elas fariam qualquer coisa.

- Elas saíram.

- O que?! – berraram os doze.

- À noite, passando por Rodoria. Ele trabalha numa boate no centro de Athenas. Era lá que elas freqüentavam.

- Como elas saíram à noite? Íamos ver. Como Gabrielle passaria pelas doze casas sem ser vista? – Afrodite estava perplexo.

- A menos se não estivéssemos por perto.

- Mal colocamos o pé para fora de casa! – exclamou Shura. – Não há como!

- Não notaram que nos últimos dias, temos dormido logo após o treino? De repente vem um sono incontrolável. E acordamos no outro dia sem se lembrar de muita coisa?

- O que está querendo dizer Miro? – Kamus começava a juntar as peças.

- Somos colocados para dormir.

- Hathor. - disse Kanon. - usam os comprimidos dela em nós. Safada!

- Iríamos ver os comprimidos.

- Não se forem camuflados. - MM levantou. - a que horas costumam dormir?

- Ontem quando olhei para o relógio era pouco antes das sete.

- Eu também.

- Espertas. - MM sorriu. - coloca-nos para dormir no mesmo horário. Parece até sincronizado. Parece não, é sincronizado.

- Está certo Mask. - disse Miro. – procurei saber e a troca dos guardas é as oito. De oito a oito e quinze, eles saem para jantar.

- É nessa hora que elas passam.

- Sim. Só não descobrir como fazem para voltar.

- Mas como bebemos esses tais comprimidos? – Aioria estava abismado.

- Suco, cafés, chás.

As coisas agora faziam sentindo. Lembraram de todas às vezes elas ofereciam algo para eles.

- São espertas.

- E dinheiro? – lembrou Kanon. - Precisam dele para comprar.

- Estão se prostituindo.

- Quer dizer que elas ainda...

- A Lay não se prestaria a isso. – disse Dohko indignado. – não ela.

- Linna, Camila e a Annya não devem sair. Devem vigiar para que nada de errado. Por isso que vocês também devem tomar os comprimidos. São leais umas as outras.

- Lealdade para o mal.

- E o que faremos?

- E o que faremos? – gritou Shion. – o que eu já devia ter feito! Expulsa-las! Atena deu abrigo a elas e o que fizeram? Continuaram a consumir essas coisas aqui! Faço questão de entregá-las para a máfia!

Os dourados ficaram calados.

- Fizeram nos de idiotas! Nós, a elite de Atena! Enganados por prostitutas drogadas!

- Temos um outro problema. – disse MM ignorando o surto do mestre.

- Qual?

- Se elas saíram foram vistas e sendo caçadas...

- Elas...

- A essas horas a máfia pode saber que elas estão aqui.

- Mais um motivo! Não bastassem se ferrarem ainda vão sujar o nome do santuário! Entregarei pessoalmente a cabeça delas! Uma a uma.

- Fique calmo Shion. – pediu Dohko.

- Calmo?! A sua está metida do meio. Como pode saber que ela também não sai com elas!

- Lay seria incapaz disso!

- Esses anos todos em Rozan o deixaram burro!

Dohko estreitou o olhar.

- É lógico que ela está no meio seu ingênuo! É uma prostituta!

- Não fale assim dela! – o libriano levantou, cerrando o pulso. – ou não respondo por mim.

- Vai brigar com um amigo por causa de uma meretriz?

- Vou.

Ficaram apreensivos, se os dois começassem a lutar só com a intervenção de Atena é que parariam.

- Senhores, fiquem calmos.- Saga entrou no meio. – brigar não nos levará a nada.

- Perdeu a cabeça Dohko. – disse Shion o olhando frio. – nem parece um cavaleiro de Atena.

- O mesmo vale para você. – vociferou sentando na arquibancada. – o que faremos Miro?

- Não tem porque perguntar para ele. Eu sou o mestre! Tem que acatar minhas ordens!

Eu vou dizer o que faremos.

- Mestre... – desdenhou Dohko. – grande coisa... não sei como a Camila suporta você. Coitada.

- Dohko...

- Já chega! – gritou Mu, espantando a todos. – ou eu serei obrigado a teleporta-los cada um para um pólo.

Dohko sentou calado, Shion ia retrucar, mas calou.

- Diga Miro. – olhou para o escorpião que piscou algumas vezes ainda espantando pela reação do ariano.

- Bem... é o seguinte. – Miro começou a explicá-los.

Miro relatou todos os detalhes que tinham em mente. Depois de tudo acertado seguiram para suas casas.

**--Peixes--**

Gabe tinha acordado de bom humor, durante o trajeto da boate até em casa havia decidido que mudaria sua vida. Se Afrodite ofereceu ajuda iria agarrá-la com toda força.

Com um sorriso nos lábios foi para a cozinha deparando com o almoço pronto. Em agradecimento a tudo que ele estava fazendo por ela resolveu fazer um prato típico da Lituânia.

Afrodite subia as escadas completamente arrasado, estava disposto a ajudá-la com os problemas da droga e em nome do amor que sentia por ela até se esqueceu do que ela era, mas depois de saber que ela saia, o colocava para dormir, prostituía para consumir drogas tudo desmoronou. Parou na porta de casa fitando a entrada.

- "Tudo mentira." – pensou.

Na cozinha Gabe colocava a mesa, deu um sorriso ao sentir o aroma de rosas.

- Bom dia Gustavv.

Afrodite ficou calado encarando-a. Gabe recuou um passo, o olhar dele era frio.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada. – disse seco. – vamos almoçar.

Sentou a mesa sem ao menos olhá-la.

- Fiz um prato típico da minha cidade, espero que goste.

Não disse nada. Gabe sentou estranhando o comportamento dele. Almoçaram num profundo silencio.

- Terminei. – levantou. – estarei cuidando das rosas.

- Posso te ajudar? Adoro ficar perto delas.

- Nunca mais vai chegar perto delas.

Gabe assustou pelas palavras.

- Vá para seu quarto e só saia de lá a noite. – saiu.

A garota continuou sentada perplexa, Afrodite jamais falara com ela naquele tom, nem mesmo quando estava drogada e o jeito dele...

- Por que... – os olhos encheram de água. – o que aconteceu...será que ele... – deu um meio sorriso. – "acabou... era só um sonho, ele caiu na realidade. Sabe que sou uma prostituta e percebeu que tudo não passou de engano, ele nunca gostou de mim."

Levantou indo para o jardim, o pisciano estava no meio dele mexendo com as rosas.

- "Ele nunca me amou. Tudo não passou de sonho." – saiu correndo para o quarto.

No jardim das rosas, Afrodite tentava pensar.

- Maldita droga, maldita! – dava socos nas rosas. – maldita. Por que não me disse a verdade Gabrielle? Por que...

No quarto a garota pegou suas coisas sentando na cama. Olhava o papelote numa das mãos e a seringa. _"Eu te amo."_ Ecoou pela mente dela.

- Afrodite... vou te livrar desse peso.

Preparou uma dose, um grama e injetou.

Afrodite tentava se concentrar, mas a imagem de Gabe nos braços de outros homens o deixava nervoso. Sentiu um aperto no coração e notou uma agitação nas rosas.

- Gabrielle... que morra, não é o que quer? É o que será. – cerrou os pulsos.

Passou-se alguns minutos e ele fingia não ligar. Já tinha decidido que ajudaria Shion a entregá-la. Lembrou das palavras de Miro e todas as conseqüências que poderiam ocorrer a ela.

- Não me importo. – balançou a cabeça. – não me importo.

Levantou voltando para a casa. Ela estava sobre seus cuidados e deveria devolvê-la bem a Atena. Abriu a porta do quarto. Gabe estava deitada aparentemente dormindo. O pisciano apenas a olhou e estava saindo porem não notou seu peito se mexendo.

Aproximou sentando ao lado dela, a respiração dela era mínima.

- Sua louca, não pode morrer agora! – segurou-a pelos braços sacudindo-a.

Gabrielle soltou um suspiro porem continuou de olhos fechados. Dite a soltou, indo embora.

Sentou na sala totalmente perdido e ficou assim a tarde toda.

Sentindo a cabeça rodar, Gabe abriu os olhos, virando o rosto notou que era tardinha.

- Novamente essa maldita saída. Até quando vamos continuar assim? "Jurei que não ia dopá-lo e vou fazer justamente o contrario... vou comprar o maximo de heroína e lsd e tomar tudo de uma vez. Tenho certeza que acabarei com a minha vida."

Levantou indo para a cozinha onde preparou um chá.

Afrodite sentando num sofá fitava as estrelas, olhou para o relógio, eram 6hrs e 15min.

- "Está na hora. Por favor, Gabrielle, me faça acreditar que Miro está errado."

A garota apareceu portando uma xícara. Dite a olhou com ódio, cerrou os pulsos, mas de forma que ela não visse.

- Fiz um chá.

- Obrigado. – levantou pegando-o. – chá de que?

- Camomila.

- Hum... – saiu andando pela sala parando perto de um vaso, discretamente jogou o conteúdo fora, como Gabe estava de costas não viu. – estava delicioso.

- Que bom.

- Acho que vou dormir, estou com sono. Boa noite. – estava saindo.

- Afrodite.

- Sim?

Ela o olhou queria guardar a recordação do rosto dele.

- Nunca te disse, nem sei se terei outra oportunidade, mas... eu... eu amo você.

- Eu sei, - tentou transparecer felicidade. – eu sei. Boa noite.

**--Aquário--**

Ani ficou no quarto, estava sem fome principalmente depois do ato de Kamus. Jamais pensou que ele fosse beijá-la daquele modo.

- Está passando dos limites pensou.

O aquariano entrou em casa indignado, imaginava que ela falsa, mas não a ponto de enganá-lo tanto. Estava com ódio e mais uma vez xingou a si próprio por ter cedido ao impulso e beijá-la. Ela não era digna de confiança e ainda mais agora desejava que Shion a levasse dali.

- Alais. – bateu na porta do quarto.

- O que foi? – abriu deixando parte do corpo a mostra. Ela o fitou, o olhar dele estava mais frio e se sentiu como se estivesse no pólo norte. – por que está me olhando assim?

Continuou calado, segurando-se para não arrastá-la para fora de casa.

- Você é uma pessoa falsa, sem escrúpulos.

- Por que está me ofendendo?

- Estou dizendo a verdade.

- Se é assim por que me beijou?

- Porque fui um estúpido, agi puramente no impulso, uma leve atração física e nada mais. Fique aí no seu quarto, pois sua hora está chegando. – estava saindo.

- Como assim? – segurou o braço dele. – o que quer dizer?

- O fim de pessoas como você é sete palmos abaixo da terra. – puxou o braço, saindo.

Ani arregalou os olhos e rapidamente fechou a porta trancando-a.

- Não é possível... será que Aioria contou sobre a Íris? Se for...

Desesperou.

- Vão nos entregar para a máfia. – andava de um lado para o outro. – ele vai me entregar. Céus!

Lembrou de algumas amigas dela, que estavam juradas pela máfia e o que aconteceu a elas. Soube que foram torturadas, estupradas e depois mortas. Um frio percorreu sua espinha.

- Não vai acontecer comigo. – olhou para a janela. – eu fujo, correu até ela. – apesar da altura eu não vou morrer instantaneamente, preciso de uma morte rápida.

Correu até a sua mala, ainda tinha sobrado meia garrafa de uísque, virou toda e segurando no gargalo bateu-a contra a beirada da janela.

- Corto os pulsos, é isso. – estava prestes a fazer isso, contudo... – vou sangrar até morrer, quero uma morte rápida. – apontou o caco de vidro para o coração. – desse jeito dá certo.

Segurava o caco com as duas mãos, entretanto não queria fazê-lo, tinha medo de morrer pelas mãos da máfia, mas suicídio...

- Merda! – gritou jogando a caco de vidro pela janela. – acalma-se Alais. – pegou o maço de cigarros, começando a fumar. – fique calma, calma. – pegou uma garrafa de uísque e alternava entre ela e o cigarro.

Sentou num canto, silenciosa, não tinha mais o que fazer, a qualquer hora Kamus abriria a porta e levaria embora.

- Mãe...

Começou a tossir, tentou aplacá-la com a bebida, mas pareceu que só piorara as coisas. Para completar respirava com dificuldade.

- Mer-da de cigar-ro. – atirou-o longe. – mer-da.

A crise durou a tarde toda e já vendo as primeiras estrelas ao céu, deu um suspiro aliviado. Estava quase na hora de dopá-lo e com isso ganharia mais algumas horas naquele lugar.

Kamus ficou na biblioteca a tarde toda, estava nervoso e a vontade que tinha era de enforcar-la.

- "E eu a beijei! Seu burro!"

- Kamus.

Ele a fitou, a garota estava parada na porta segurando um copo de suco.

- O que quer? – voltou à atenção para o livro que lia.

- Fiz suco para mim pensei que também quisesse.

- Dá.

Ela lhe entregou o copo, o aquariano o pegou colocando no chão ao lado do sofá.

- Não vai tomar?

- Daqui a pouco.

- Vai esquentar. – disse aflita.

- Pegue aquele livro ali para mim. – sua voz saiu autoritária.

- Ta. – obedeceu, era melhor não contrariá-lo.

No momento que ela deu as costas, Kamus congelou o liquido transformando-o numa barra de gelo. Virou o copo, fazendo com que a barra escorregasse para debaixo do sofá.

- Aqui esta. – virou para ele.

- Já tomei o suco, vá para seu quarto.

- Sim. Vou dormir boa noite.

- Tenha bons sonhos Alais. – disse irônico.

Ficou intrigada pelas palavras dele, mas não disse nada.

**--Capricórnio--**

Lavava as vasilhas do almoço, chorando. Estava tudo errado, tinha a vida errada, os pais errados, o homem errado, tudo errado.

- Porcaria de vida. Se Shura descobrir... vai me odiar para sempre.

Ele voltava calado, ainda não conseguia acreditar que Ingrid se prostituía, ela não precisava daquilo quanto mais quando ofereceu ajuda a ela. Miro deveria está enganado ou ela não saia junto com as outras. Lá no fundo tentava a se agarrar isso, pois se fosse verdade não agüentaria a decepção.

- Por favor, Ingrid...

Parou na porta de casa ao se lembrar de algo: os pulsos.

Ela estava com os pulsos machucados e aquela historia de pegar os brincos era pura mentira. Ligou uma coisa a outra, ficando sem chão.

- "Não é possível... – cerrou o pulso. – ela não se sujeitaria a isso, não é possível." – uma onda de raiva apoderou dele.

Entrou em casa correndo disposto a esclarecer tudo.

- Ingrid! Ingrid!

Assustada com os gritos veio correndo.

- Shura?

O capricorniano foi ate ela e pegando-a pelos braços a prensou contra a parede.

- Confesse! Confesse logo! – vociferou. – fala!

- Shu-ra... – murmurou chocada. Shura a olhava com ódio.

- Fale de uma vez! O que são essas marcas no seu pulso?!

O olhou espantada, mas precisava mentir.

- Já disse, machuquei.

- Não minta!

- Não estou mentindo... acredite em mim.

Apertou o braço dela com mais força. Estava com ódio e ele aumentava a cada vez que imaginava outro homem a tocando.

- Não sei se acredito. – a soltou.

- Shura.

- Sai, sai da minha frente.

- Mas...

- Sai!

As primeiras lagrimas caíram, Annya correu para seu quarto. Shura passava de forma nervosa as mãos pelos cabelos, parando perto de uma mesinha atirou o vaso contra a parede.

Do quarto escutou o barulho.

- Aioria deve ter contado sobre a Íris... agora ele não acredita em mim. Deve achar que eu bebo e me drogo como as outras.

Sentou ao lado da cama abraçando as pernas.

- Queria que meu corpo fosse só seu... infelizmente... – escondeu o rosto. – mas minha alma é, Shura.

O dourado não conseguia se acalmar e se ficasse na sala ia quebrar tudo que visse, saiu sentando na porta de casa.

- "Ingrid... Ingrid...por que não confiou em mim... droga!" – deu um soco no chão. – droga. – deu outro derramando uma lagrima.

A tarde arrastou para eles.

Annya ajeitava suas coisas, quando achou a carta que tinha escrito para Shura. Pegou o envelope e contou o dinheiro, havia 2200 euros, mais de seis mil litas _**(n/a: moeda da Lituânia) **_o que daria para sua família ter conforto por um tempo. Pegou a carta que tinha escrito relendo-a. Procurou uma caneta e sentando na cama pos a se escrever, abaixo de onde tinha assinado.

- _"Espero que me perdoe por todas as vezes que menti, jamais queria enganá-lo. Sei que palavras agora não fazem sentido, mas só queria te dizer que... eu te amo e que minha alma te pertence."_

Colocou tudo de volta, fechando a mala. Ao olhar para relógio viu que estava na hora. Tinha prometido que ontem seria o ultimo dia, mas relevou.

Foi para a cozinha preparar um suco. Shura olhou para o céu vendo as primeiras estrelas, já estava quase na hora e precisava entrar.

- Ingrid.

- Na cozinha.

Parou na porta ao vê-la segurando um copo de suco.

- "Por quê?"

- "Me perdoe." Fiz para você.

- Obrigado. – tentava aparentar tranqüilidade, mas tinha vontade era de quebrar aquele copo. – quantas horas?

- Não sei... – foi saindo porque no corredor havia um relógio.

Aproveitando Shura jogou o liquido fora.

- Seis horas e vinte minutos.

- Obrigado pelo suco estava ótimo. – lhe entregou o copo.

- De nada.

- Vou dormir. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

**--Sagitário--**

Nik continuava deitada atônica, jamais pensou que o contato com o sagitariano mexeria tanto com ela.

Aiolos entrou em casa cheio de ódio, tinha descido ao fundo do posto no intuito de ajudá-la, no entanto, tudo que ela fez foi mentir. Se antes a achava repugnante, hoje esse sentimento estava mais forte. Não teria coragem de olhar na cara dela e fingir indiferença, a vontade que tinha era de colocá-la para fora.

- Maldita... – cerrou o pulso. – Alexia!

Escutando o nome correu para a sala, não obedecia ordens, mas pelo tom que ele a chamava a deixou preocupada.

- O que foi?

Ele a olhou atravessado, a vontade que tinha era gritar na cara dela o quanto a odiava, mas por enquanto não podia. Tinha que seguir com os planos de Miro.

- Oi. – disse seco.

- Oi. – respondeu intrigada.

- Consumiu algo?

- Não. Prometi não foi?

- Tinha me esquecido. Vou para meu quarto, qualquer coisa me chame.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Não está com a cara muito boa. – indagou preocupado, o sagitariano não estava bem.

- Não aconteceu nada. – passou por ela. – por enquanto. – sumiu pelo corredor.

Nik o fitou receosa, a julgar pelas palavras e pela expressão dele, havia acontecido algo.

- "Será que Aioria contou sobre a Íris? Se for isso, estamos perdidas."

A garota permaneceu no aposento a tarde toda, tentando ordenar os pensamentos. Se aquilo realmente aconteceu precisava de um plano B. Atena jamais ia perdoá-la pela traição e seu destino era com certeza a máfia. Dando o horário foi para a cozinha preparar algo. Tinha duvidas se Aiolos tomaria o liquido, pois ele podia ter descoberto sobre isso, mas precisava arriscar. Fez como o combinado partindo para o quarto dele.

- Entre.

- Boa noite Aiolos, fiz para você.

- Pode deixar aí. – ignorou-a.

- Vai esquentar.

- Não quero agora.

- Estou cumprindo o trato, não injetei nada. – dizia a verdade, era a primeira vez em anos que ficava tanto tempo sem se drogar, a pedido de alguém.

- Está bem. – pegou o copo. – eu tomo. – tomou apenas um gole. – está ótimo. Pode ir.

- Ta... "ele deve tomar tudo." Vou dormir. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Ele só a esperou sair para jogar o liquido pela janela.

- Terá o que merece.

**-- Escorpião--**

Miro subia carregando o cartão de River na mão. Então era com ele, que ela esbaldava toda a descrença no mundo. Se jogava nos braços de um cafetão.

- "Angelina..." – cerrou os pulsos de ódio só de imaginar ele a tocando.

A garota estava deitada no sofá vendo TV, tinha procurado o cartão de River pela bolsa não o encontrando.

- "Na certa eu não o guardei." – deu nos ombros. – vou vê-lo mesmo.

- Bom dia Angelina.

Gelou ao ouvir o comprimento do escorpião.

- Bom dia... – nem ergueu o rosto com medo dele ter ouvido a frase.

- Passou bem a manha? – parou na frente dela.

- Sim. – o olhou, estremecendo, jamais vira um olhar tão sério vindo dele, normalmente Miro só andava sorridente, mas o rosto dele era grave. – algum problema?

- Nenhum. – sorriu irônico. – problema algum.

- Fiz algo para comermos, só estava esperando-o.

- Então vamos comer, senhora descrente do mundo. – disse saindo.

Guil o fitou receosa.

Os dois sentaram a mesa, num profundo silencio. A italiana vez ou outra o olhava discretamente. Ele estava frio.

- Algum problema Miro?

- Nenhum. – nem a olhou. – pensou sobre a nossa conversa de traição?

- Pensei que estivesse resolvido.

- Também pensei, mas acho que esse conceito ainda não está bem claro para voce.

- Como?

- Para uma pessoa que se diz não acreditar nos outros, pelo menos deveria proceder dessa forma. – a olhou com olhar vil. – dizer que espera uma traição e está com uma faca apontada para as costas dos outros é muito fácil.

- Por que está me dizendo isso?

- Por nada. – sorriu desdenhoso. – só estamos conversando. – levantou. – vou sair um pouco, se quiser se drogar fica a vontade.

- Co-mo? – engasgou.

- O que ouviu.

- Não disse que não queria que me drogasse? Que me ajudaria?

- Mudei de idéia, não vale a pena. Até mais.

Angelina o olhava atordoada, havia acontecido algo, as coisas que ele dizia não condiziam com ele. Será que Aioria abriu a boca...

- Não é possível. – levantou da cadeira. – não é possível... Miro! Miro!

Correu até ele, a tempo de pará-lo na porta.

- Miro, espera. – segurou o braço dele.

- Tire as mãos de mim! – puxou com violência.

- Miro... – recuou assustada.

- O que quer?

- Na-da... eu só queria saber... – abaixou o rosto. – está falando sério a respeito da droga?

- Para você consumir?

- Sim.

- A vida não é sua? Faça o que quiser dela.

Saiu sem dá-la chance de resposta, mas não foi muito longe, ficou perto da entrada do seu templo.

Guil recuou um passo arrasada, para Miro falar daquele jeito com ela... foi para o quarto, será que todos já sabiam do problema da Íris?

- Dio mio... – suspirou encostando na porta. – estamos perdidas... – foi escorregando até sentar.

Se todos tinham descoberto sobre ela... não lhe restava muito tempo de vida, a qualquer momento elas seriam mandadas para a Áustria, mas o pior não era isso e sim a sensação esquisita que sentia. Quando Miro gritara com si, ficou incomodada. O olhar de desprezo dele foi pior que pegar seu noivo na cama com outra. Está certo que ele aparentemente não significava nada para ela, mas...

- Para de pensar nele! – gritou. – esquece esse cara! Ele quer de ver pelas costas!

Levantou indo até o criado mudo, precisava se picar. Preparou uma dose de heroína e injetou. Achou que se sentiria bem, mas foi ao contrario, começou a passar mal e ter uma terrível crise de choro. Sentou perto da janela deixando as lagrimas esvaírem.

- Mãe... mãe...me tire daqui... – murmurava em meio aos soluços.

O escorpião do lado de fora tentava ordenar os pensamentos, a vontade que tinha era de entregá-la a máfia sem qualquer piedade, ela era igual a eles e merecia ter aquele fim, acontece que nos últimos dias, começou a sentir algo por ela, talvez por seu passado conturbado e incrédulo. Queria ajudá-la, mas tinha medo de sair perdendo.

A tarde logo chegou e estando perto da "hora" voltou para dentro, precisava aparentar tranqüilidade para que ela não descobrisse o plano.

Sentou na sala a espera dela oferecer o tal liquido.

No quarto enxugou as lagrimas, não adiantava chorar mais, seu destino estava taçado e dentro de poucos dias estaria debaixo da terra. Só restava esperar seu fim. Foi para a cozinha onde preparou um copo de suco. Triturou o comprimido e levou até ao escorpião que estava sentando na sala com olhar vago.

- Miro.

Ele a olhou.

- O que?

- Aceita? – mostrou o copo.

- Obrigado.

Angelina o entregou esperando que ele bebesse o conteúdo.

- As maiores traições ocorreram assim. – disse brincando com o liquido. – veneno.

- Acha que colocaria veneno aí?

- Não, não seria capaz disso. Você não mataria o corpo e sim os sentimentos. – a olhou.

- Por que está me dizendo isso?

- Por nada, só me lembrei disso. Vou dormir, boa noite.

Saiu fingindo beber o conteúdo.

- Boa noite...

**--Libra--**

Dohko subia totalmente arrasado, não queria acreditar que sua "Lay" ainda estivesse metida nesse meio, não ela, ela não se prestaria a isso. Ela apenas dopava-o para ajudar as amigas, só isso.

- "Shion está enganado, ela não é assim." – pensou parando na porta de casa.

Agarrava-se a isso o maximo que podia, não queria ter outra explicação, não precisava de outra explicação. Linna já foi prostituta, mas abandonara essa vida. Tudo que ela fazia era em prol das amigas. E com esse sentimento entrou em casa.

A garota na cozinha, enxugava os pratos, estava com uma sensação estranha de que algo ruim fosse acontecer.

- Oi Lay.

- Oi.

Virou deparando com o olhar do libriano sobre si. Ficou intrigada, pois ele a olhava de maneira diferente, como se quisesse confirmar algo.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim. – respondeu sem parar de fita-la. Tentava se concentrar que ela era inocente, mas as palavras de Shion não paravam de ecoar em sua mente.

- Fiz um bolo quer?

- Quero. – sentou a mesa.

Ela o serviu e sentou na frente dele. Dohko comia silenciosamente.

- Lay.

- Sim?

- Você jamais mentiria para mim, não é?

- Sim. – abaixou o olhar. – não...acredita?

- Acredito. – tentou sorrir, apesar do olhar dela ter dito muito coisa. – vou a vila ajudar, volto à tarde.

- Tudo bem.

- Até mais.

Saiu, mais confuso que entrou. Era evidente que ela mentia e tinha medo disso, acreditava na inocência dela e até jurou para si mesmo que faria de tudo para livrá-la da máfia, mas se a historia fosse verdadeira, o que faria? Iria contra seus princípios, ou ficaria a favor dela?

Lay fitava a janela, a sensação de insegurança voltou a aparecer, Dohko estava esquisito e isso poderia haver com o problema da Íris. Se fosse isso mesmo, ele acharia que ela se prostituía e se drogava.

Resolveu andar, por mais que a situação fosse grave não resolveria ficar parada. Tinha que começar a se acostumar com a historia que o sonho acabara. Dohko fora apenas um breve momento de felicidade, na sua vidinha desprezível. Sonho. Tudo não passou de sonho.

Sem perceber acabou rumando para o porão. Ficaria muito grata se pudesse ter tido a chance de morar naquele local, conhecer mais um pouco a vida, da única pessoa que mostrou que o mundo poderia ser feliz.

- Espero que perdoe um dia... – murmurou abrindo uma caixinha de madeira.

Ficou surpresa com uma pintura que tinha ao fundo da caixinha, era um desenho de três crianças e teve a nítida sensação que uma delas era Dohko.

- Como se parece com ele... – sorriu. – virou a pintura vendo 'kanjis' chineses, a única coisa que conseguiu traduzir foi o ano "1740" – nossa! Isso é velho, deve ser algum ancestral dele.

O libriano ao invés de ir para a vila, foi para o lago perto do Coliseu, não tinha cabeça para pensar em ajudar os outros se nem conseguia ajudar a si próprio. Ficou a tarde toda pensando em com resolveria a sua situação. Ficando perto da hora voltou. Ainda se agarraria a idéia que Lay não o doparia e que ainda contaria toda a verdade, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Parou estático ao vê-la segurando uma xícara de chá.

Lay estava péssima, havia jurado que não mais daria remédios a ele, mas estava fora do seu controle.

- Espero que goste.

- Obrigado. – murmurou desapontado, novamente as palavras do mestre ecoaram na sua mestre. – Lay...

- Sim?

- Você confia em mim?

Estranhou a pergunta.

- Confio.

- Da mesma maneira que você confia em mim?

- Sim...Dohko... você... deixou de gostar de mim?

- Teria motivos para isso?

- Não... a minha vida sempre foi uma mentira, mas existe algo que é verdade. – o olhou. – eu gosto de você, muito. Acredite nisso.

- Eu acredito. – pegou a xícara da mão dela. – acredito. – passou direito e de maneira discreta jogou o liquido num vasinho de flor. – vou dormir, boa noite Lay.

- Boa noite.

--

_**Continua...**_

_Descobriram... e isso não vai prestar... mas nossos dourados estão confusos, por mais que repudiem as ações dela, no fundo começaram a perceber que estão apaixonados por ela e é aí que mora o perigo. Ir contra seus princípios? Afinal elas estão manchando a imagem do santuário, fora, se a máfia não aparecer, ou ir a favor de seus sentimentos? O que eles farão? No próximo capitulo o restante das meninas e o possível flagra. _

_Sanguinárias de plantão não teremos mortes._


	29. Chapter 29: O santuário vem abaixo I

Calyeh – Ô povo que gosta de sangue, calma Calyeh vai ter a pancadaria e muita

**Calyeh – **Ô povo que gosta de sangue, calma Calyeh vai ter a pancadaria e muita!! Tiros, pessoas voando, fugas tudo o que você imaginar. O Kanon ainda não se manifestou porque o pior ainda não aconteceu... vai ficar pior... prepare-se. E Dohko e Shion é só o começo, outros dourados vão brigar entre si.

**Flor – **Prepara-se a situação vai ficar pior.

**Aredhel – **Você disse uma coisa importante, eles sabem da historias delas, mas não ao fundo, estão julgando-as antes da hora e isso vai pesar na hora que ocorrer algumas coisas "não posso contar". Vai ter muito douradinho arrependido e será meio tarde. A Farah... coitada dela... vai sofrer demais...

**Tenshi – **É descobriram e as coisas só vão piorar. Para fazer os clipes eu uso o Windows Movie Maker. Qualquer duvida me fala ou deixa um scrap no orkut.

**Dri – **E a tendência é só piorar.

**Danda** – Kanon está amando a descoberta, era tudo o que ele queria, quanto ao Saga, ele está bastante decepcionado, talvez ele não a defenda mais.

**Capitulo 28: O santuário vem abaixo I **

**--Virgem--**

Estava sem chão, todos os anos de serviços a Atena, todos os anos escutando a voz de Buda, naquele momento não serviam para nada. Não conseguia ordenar os pensamentos e nem separar as imagens da Farah, a religiosa conflitava com a mundana fazendo um nó na cabeça dele.

- "Sua voz dos infernos, onde está agora? – gritava mentalmente. – explique-se agora!" _"Não há o que explicar."_ – disse. – _"você sabe desses dois lados dela."_ Ela é uma prostituta imunda e se não bastasse ainda, mentirosa, asquerosa que deve fazer as piores coisas por causa da droga!" _"E o que vai fazer agora?"_ "Mandá-la para o lugar que ela pertence, a sarjeta!"

Farah continuava deitada, a dor tinha passado, mas estava viva. Por mais que sua vida fosse miserável não tinha coragem de cometer esse ato tão abominável que é tirar a própria vida. Já descera ao fundo do poço, mas não poderia fazer isso, isso não.

A porta abriu de maneira violenta, a afegã virou o rosto deparando com o loiro. Shaka aproximou, parando na frente da cama. O virginiano subiu na cama segurando com as mãos o pulso dela. Ela o olhava sem emoção alguma, Farah naquele estado, estava desprovida de qualquer sentimento, já não sentia nada, tinha decidido entregar os pontos. Shaka poderia fazer o que quiser.

- Você é um demônio. – disse com um olhar frio e confuso. – como pode ser assim?

Ela não disse nada.

- Você é desprezível!

Continuou calada. Ofensas não valiam nada.

- Por que não se defende? – vociferou ao lembrar dos possíveis toques de outros homens nela. – sua imunda!

Perdeu o controle dando um tapa nela.

- Como se presta a isso?! Não vai falar nada?

- Não a nada a ser dito. – disse seca. – já sabe como eu sou.

- Você me confunde. – dizia com sinceridade, toda a lógica do universo naquele caso não fazia sentido.

- É você que é meu mal. Poderia ter uma vida podre, mas você me trouxe a pior das infelicidades!

Shaka a olhou sem entender.

- Você é a maior das minhas infelicidades, não poderia ter cruzado meu caminho, jamais! Eu te odeio Shaka! – gritou começando a chorar copiosamente. – odeio...

Ele a fitava atônico, num misto de ódio e magoa.

- Não mais do que eu. – disse gélido. – você foi a pior coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Vou me livrar de você para sempre.

- Não precisa ter esse trabalho. – murmurou em meio as lagrimas. – eu vou morrer mesmo. Não precisa sujar suas mãos comigo.

As palavras de Miro, ressoaram na mente dele, ela estava condenada, poderia morrer a qualquer momento.

- Perfeito. – saiu de cima dela. – vou encomendar sua alma a Buda.

Saiu batendo a porta. Farah continuou calada. Pegou seus instrumentos e preparou uma dose. Não tinha coragem de se matar, mas poderia ajudar o destino a tal.

Shaka trancou-se em seu quarto, meditação àquela hora não faria qualquer sentindo, ate porque não conseguia raciocinar, ate parecia que era ele que consumia a maldita droga. Ficou a tarde toda tentando encontrar uma solução. Se um por lado tinha vontade de entregá-la numa bandeja de prata para Shion por outro, justamente o lado que tinha mais medo, pois não conseguia controlá-lo, queria salva-la a todo custo. Não poderia perder a Farah que conheceu no jardim das arvores gêmeas.

A afegã depois da dose dormiu a tarde toda, só despertando perto da hora de sair. Levantou e preparou um chá.

Bateu duas vezes na porta do quarto dele.

- Entre.

- Quer? – indagou, nem se preocupando mais se ele aceitaria, o mundo pouco se importava agora.

- Aceito. – tomou das mãos dela.

- Posso te fazer um pedido?

- Diga.

- Não encomende minha alma ao seu deus e sim ao meu. Ao menos quero morrer como mulçumana.

- Será como quiser. – disse seco, sem olhá-la.

- Obrigada. – saiu sem esperá-lo tomar o chá.

Shaka olhou o conteúdo e com todo ódio atirou a xícara de porcelana pela janela.

**--Leão--**

Aioria não sabia se xingava, gritava, explodia algo, tamanha decepção perante Íris. Que ela era uma garota mimada e patricinha já sabia disso, mas ao ponto de ser mentirosa, não? Durante esse tempo todo, ela com aquela carinha de anjo, dopava-o em prol de conseguir bebidas.

- Mentirosa. Como pode me enganar?

Entrou em casa tentando conter a raiva, queria era arrancar a verdade dela, queria que ela o olhasse nos olhos e dissesse toda a verdade.

No quarto Bel terminava uma garrafa, não estava se sentindo bem, ainda mais depois de ver o leonino deitado no sofá. Ele só queria ajudá-la e, no entanto tudo que fazia era mentir e dopá-lo.

- Juro que não queria... – murmurou tomando um gole.

Levantou com a intenção de ir a cozinha, precisava disfarçar o cheiro de álcool caso ele aparecesse, não poderia piorar mais a sua situação. Saiu dando de cara com ele no corredor. Aioria a olhou para depois fitar a garrafa nas mãos dela, todo o ódio controlado voltou a tona.

- Sua mentirosa! – gritou batendo de forma violenta na garrafa, o liquido esparramou liberando o cheiro desagradável. – mentirosa! – os olhos dele brilhavam de ódio.

- Aioria...

- Saia da minha frente!

Assustada entrou para o quarto trancando a porta. Se ela continuasse na frente dele por mais alguns segundos com certeza faria uma besteira.

Saiu de frente da porta indo para a sala. Precisava se acalmar ou colocaria tudo a perder. No quarto Bel terminava a garrafa, jamais o vira tão alterado e a julgar pelas reações dele algo tinha dado errado.

- "É melhor eu tentar consertar." - disse.

Rumou para lá, bem devagar para que ele não a percebesse. Parando na porta o viu de costas.

- A...

Nem terminou, tampando a boca para conter o grito que sairia facilmente. Aioria acabava de dar um soco na parede arrebentando-a.

- "Ele é louco!? Acabou com a mão."

Qual foi a surpresa ao vê-la intacta, como se tivesse socado um monte de folhas e não uma parede de mármore.

- "Mas... mas...ele... a parede... - estava estarrecida. - nem o Rambo faria um buraco desse e sem machucar a mão.. - pos a mão na testa. - devo está com febre, só pode."

Recuou assustada, era melhor deixá-lo acalmar, na próxima ela é que poderia ser acertada.

Querendo extravasar saiu de casa, ficando a tarde toda no Coliseu, porem precisava voltar, estava na hora de desmascarar a princesa.

- Íris! Íris! – gritou. – apareça.

Encostada na porta do quarto ficou em silencio.

- Abre a porta!

- O que você quer?

- Vá fazer algo que preste! Estou com sede!

Ficou surpresa pelas palavras dele, fazer-lhe algo? Aioria preparava para dar um murro na porta porem ela abriu lentamente.

- O que quer...? – indagou receosa.

- Qualquer coisa. Vá logo.

Passou por ele, sem ao menos fita-lo, estava com medo. Tinha certeza que algo tinha acontecido e que tinha haver com ela. Preparou um suco e de maneira discreta, aproveitando a "distração dele" colocou valium.

- Aqui está.

Ele arrancou o copo das mãos dela.

- Está delicioso. – ironizou.

Bel encolheu.

- Aioria... o que houve?

- Nada. Já fez o suco, pode ir dormir, pois estou indo. Estou com muito sono.

- Sim...

Saiu sem dizer nada. Tinha a péssima sensação que naquela noite...

**--Câncer--**

Hikari fitava sua espada, deveria ter sido mais corajosa e entrado naquele trem, há essas horas estaria segura.

- Por que fui dá ouvidos a Bel?

Levantou indo para a cozinha. Tudo estava errado, a situação chegara num nível insustentável.

Começou a preparar o almoço, não demoraria muito para o canceriano chegar e precisava aparentar tranqüilidade.

- Boa tarde Hikari.

- Oi. – nem o olhou.

- Passou bem a manha?

- Passei. – disse seca.

- Não tem nada para me contar? Hoje mal conversarmos.

- Não tenho nada. – o olhou.

MM a fitava de maneira diferente, maneira essa que ela não conseguia decifrar.

- O que foi?

- Só pensando em algo.

- Em que? – colocou os pratos na mesa.

- Se eu herdasse os negócios da família você daria uma boa companheira.

- O que? – o fitou incrédula. – do que está falando?

- Você é inteligente.

- Por que está me dizendo isso? – ficou receosa.

- Por nada. – aproximou. – às vezes comete erros, mas daria uma boa mafiosa. – aproximou do rosto dela.

MM estava pouco se importando da descoberta dos planos dela, sabia que, menos dias isso iria acontecer e até ficou surpreso por ela conseguir sustentar o plano por tanto tempo e conseguir enganá-lo tão bem. Ela era excepcional. O jogaria no buraco, mas valeria a pena.

- Sabe que posso tentar te salvar, não é?

- Está me acusando de que?

- De nada. Você não fez nada, ainda. – sorriu.

- Giovanni...

- Descobriram seus planinhos. – sorriu. – já sabem que saem e que suas amiguinhas consomem drogas. – sentou a mesa.

Por pouco a japonesa não jogou os talheres no chão.

- Co-mo?

- Estão ferradas. – a olhou divertido.

- Está blefando.

- É brincadeira, só queria ver essa sua cara de assustada. Se isso fosse verdade há essas horas estariam na sarjeta.

- Pare de brincar comigo! – apontou o dedo para ele.

- Não gosta das minhas brincadeiras? – MM a puxou de forma que sentou no colo dele.

- É tudo de propósito.

- Sim. Adoro ver essa sua carinha. – colou o rosto no dela. – gosto de garotas completas, com corpo e mente. – a olhou malicioso.

- O que quer?

- Um trato.

- Trato?

- Seu corpo pelo meu silencio.

Ela o olhou imediatamente, para ele dizer aquilo era sinal que ele escondia algo. Precisava descobrir o que.

- Seu silencio?

- Sei de muitas coisas, é uma troca justa.

- E se eu não quiser.

- Bom... então não saberá como ser mulher de um mafioso. Vai morrer.

- O que está escondendo?

- Nada. Minha vida é um livro aberto.

- Com dezenas de partes encobertas.

- Sim. – riu. – vá fazer o almoço.

Hikari o deixou, era evidente que ele sabia algo. MM a observava discretamente, conhecia muito bem o terreno que pisava, mas não pensou que ela voltara a se prostituír, Hikari não era santa, mas no fundo ficou incomodado por saber que outros homens a tocavam. O almoço seguiu em silencio, alegando outras obrigações ele saiu de casa e ela trancou-se no quarto. Algo estava errado e precisava se preparar. Tinha que sumir. No horário combinado preparou lhe algo, não tinha certeza se ele iria tomar, mas a farsa deveria continuar.

- Um suco.

- De que?

- Morango.

- Obrigado, pode ir. Tive um dia estressante e vou dormir.

Continuou parada olhando-o.

- O que foi?

- Você está esquisito.

- Sempre fui.

- Giovanni...

- Vá fazer o que tem que fazer... – disse no ouvido dela.

Ela o olhou imediatamente.

- Deve está com sono. – passou por ela. – boa noite.

Hikari o fitou ate vê-lo desaparecer no corredor.

- "Ele descobriu..."

**--Gêmeos--**

Os gêmeos subiam em silencio, cada um mergulhado em seus pensamentos, principalmente Kanon que trazia um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Seguiram direto para o quarto.

Saga desabou na cama.

- Zeus...

- Eu não te disse. – o outro sorriu de orelha a orelha. – não passam de prostitutas mentirosas e asquerosas.

- Cala a boca Kanon.

- Principalmente a sua. Com aquela carinha de anjo, é um demônio, conseguiu enganá-lo direitinho Saga.

- Cala a boca Kanon!

- Dá Hathor eu esperava isso, ela é ardilosa, faria isso facilmente, mas a Chiara... – o olhou debochado. – fala mansa, olhar meigo, te enganou todo esse tempo.

- Já mandei calar a boca! – Saga avançou sobre o irmão, segurando-o pelo colarinho.

- Ficou nervosinho, hein. – sorriu. – a verdade dói não é? E agora vai fazer o que? Vai passar a mão na cabeçinha dela?

Saga estreitou o olhar.

- A sua também está no meio. E saiu esperando um filho seu!

- Pouco me importa! Eu quero mais que ela se dane!

Saga o soltou.

- Como?

- Quero que ela se dane! Se ela não tem amor próprio eu que terei? Com essas saídas dela, quem me garante que o filho é meu? Quero mais que ela vá para o inferno e leve essas meretrizes juntas.

- Você...

- Encare os fatos Saga, são mafiosas, elas não estão nem aí, se forem capazes de nos enganar por esse tempo todo... e você com dó da Chiara... fez papel de ridículo! Até se declarou para ela, é patético. – se livrou das mãos dele. – aposto que ela riu da sua cara.

- Para!

- É melhor ficar aqui, ou é capaz de fazer uma bobagem. Vamos seguir com os planos, quero ter o prazer de pega-las. – sorriu.

Saga ficou no quarto, não por ordens do irmão e sim porque estava atordoado com a situação, jamais pensou que Chiara o enganaria daquele jeito, lhe ofereceu ajuda e tudo que ela lhe deu em troca foram mentiras. Será que a vida dela também era uma mentira, que atrás daquela cara de anjo existia uma menina hipócrita? Não poderia acreditar, tinha que ter uma explicação.

Na sala Kanon pensava nas varias maneiras de pegar Hathor, como estava ansioso para ver a cara dela, queria ouvir as explicações que ela lhe daria e depois dotado dos seus melhores sorrisos a expulsaria do santuário.

- "Vou até filmar. – sorriu. – como vou gostar de chutá-la daqui, Hathor."

Nesse momento ela apareceu. Kanon a fitou com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Como vai Hathor?

- Bem e você?

- Estou ótimo. Melhor agora. Responda-me uma coisa. – sentou no sofá indicando que ela também se sentasse.

A egípcia achou estranho, mas sentou.

- O que acontece se vocês forem pegas?

- Por que quer saber?

- Saga me pediu para perguntar.

- Mortas.

- Hum... sem chance de sobrevivência?

- Sim.

- Entendo. Pode ir.

Hathor o olhou, Kanon estava esquisito e julgar pela expressão dele...

- Até mais. – levantou indo direto para o quarto.

Fechou a porta atrás de si apreensiva.

- O que foi Hat?

- Os passaportes estão com você?

- Sim. Por quê?

- Está com a mala pronta?

- Estou. O que foi Hat?

- Acho que algo deu errado... – caminhou até a cama.

- Aioria...

- Não tenho certeza, mas... Kanon está esquisito e quando ele fica com aquela cara cínica dele... Saga ainda não veio te ver...

- Está querendo dizer... – ficou alarmada.

- Nada, não quero dizer nada. Vamos antecipar nossos planos.

- Como?

- Vamos fugir amanha cedo.

- Por quê? Você me disse para aceitar a ajuda do Saga? Por que temos que fugir?

- Porque acho que nosso segredo vazou.

- Não acha que eles...

- Não tenho certeza. De todo jeito, tem dinheiro?

- Não, gastei com droga.

- Então vá fazer programas hoje e não gaste, vamos fugir amanha deixe tudo pronto para hoje a noite.

- Hathor não está exagerando?

- Não. Meu sexto sentido diz que estamos com problemas.

Ficaram a tarde toda, organizando os planos, tudo deveria sair perfeito, pois qualquer coisa estariam mortas. Saga continuou no quarto, tentando chegar num bom senso e Kanon só esperava a hora de Hathor dá o chá.

Mesmo apreensivas as duas continuaram com os planos, no horário combinado Hat apareceu com um copo de suco para Kanon.

- Para mim? – sorriu o geminiano. – obrigado.

- Vai beber?

- E por que não? Há algo no suco?

- Claro que não. – respondeu receosa. – cadê o Saga?

- Eu levo para ele. Acho que vou dormir. – levantou. – tenha uma boa noite Hathor.

- Igualmente.

O gêmeo seguiu para o quarto com um sorriso nos lábios, Saga estava sentado na cama fitando o céu.

- Suco para você maninho, feito especialmente pela Chiara.

Saga o olhou.

- Deve está uma delicia.

- Bebeu?

- Não sou você. Já tratei de enganá-las, elas pensam que daqui a pouco estaremos dormindo.

- É o que vou fazer. Dormir.

- Saga de Gêmeos com medo de pegar a santinha dele no flagra... você já foi mais corajoso. – zombou. - Deixe de ser burro, ela não pensou em você na hora de mentir. Se quisesse sua ajuda tinha lhe dito toda a verdade. Abre os olhos Saga, Chiara é uma prostituta, pouco se importa com você desde que seja para salvar a vida dela.

- Ela não é assim!

- É burro mesmo!

**--Touro--**

Camila acordou sentindo-se muito mal, levantou um pouco zonza e com uma forte dor de cabeça.

- Nunca mais tomo isso. – disse indo para a cozinha.

Precisava comer alguma coisa. Preparou um rápido lanche.

Shion entrou pisando duro, sempre desconfiou que aquelas mulheres não passavam de mesquinhas e asquerosas, mas ninguém lhe deu ouvidos. Agora seu santuário estava maculado por pessoas vis. A vontade dele era de levá-las imediatamente a Atena e atirar na cara da deusa, tudo que sabia. Ele sempre esteve certo e, no entanto ninguém acreditou nele. Foi para a cozinha, precisava esfriar a cabeça, desta vez seguiria os planos do escorpião, outro inconseqüente. Alias todos eram, pois sabiam de usas prostitutas e não lhe contaram.

- São uns traidores! – berrou.

Na cozinha Camila estremeceu ao ouvir a voz dele. Começou a tremer e a suar frio. Ele poderia muito bem bater nela. Levantou correndo sentando no canto da parede.

Shion apareceu na porta, fitando-a.

- "Tudo de ruim é por sua culpa." – pensou a olhando com ódio.

Camila não conseguia encará-lo, abraçou mais as pernas, sentido um medo terrível.

- Venha até aqui. – ordenou frio.

Abaixou a cabeça incapaz de se mexer.

- Agora! – berrou.

Não conseguia sequer mexer com um dos membros.

- Alem de meretriz é surda?! – berrou, aproximando e sem qualquer cerimônia a agarrando pelo braço. – responda!

Tudo que ela conseguia fazer era chorar. Era como se Carlos tivesse voltado sobre a forma de Shion.

- Seus dias estão contados! Sua prostituta! – a soltou. – vá para seu quarto e só saia quando eu mandar!

Rapidamente Camila correu para o cômodo trancando-se.

Shion estava com ódio, queria matá-la, ela foi a responsável pela mancha que maculou seu santuário.

No quarto a garota tentava parar de chorar, pensou que ele desceria o braço dela.

- Ele vai me matar... ele vai me matar...

Ficou a tarde toda andando de um lado para o outro repetindo essa frase.

- Eu me mato primeiro, eu me mato primeiro. – pegou o pote onde guardava os valiuns pegando dois de uma vez. – ninguém vai bater em mim, ninguém. – dizia descontrolada.

No quarto ao lado, o ariano provocava a maior quebradeira, era capaz de mandar aquele santuário para espaço ainda mais quando se lembrou da discussão com Dohko. Como ele poderia ser tão burro e defender aquelas zinhas?

Estava tudo errado. Tinha dentro de casa, uma drogada, bêbada, prostituta, mentirosa, a pior espécie de pessoa.

- Isso vai acabar. Vai voltar para o lugar de onde não deveria ter saído. – dizia com os olhos brilhando.

Um pouco mais calma, só um pouco, desistiu de tomar os dois valiuns , aquela decisão não levaria a nada e só pioraria a vida das outras. Não queria ser um estorvo ainda mais depois da morte. Agüentaria aquele sofrimento por mais alguns dias e depois daria um jeito. Fitando a porta pensava em como o daria o remédio, não conseguia sequer aproximar dele e qualquer movimento em falso ele poderia espancá-la.

Mesmo tremendo seguiu para a cozinha onde preparou um suco, era tudo ou nada.

Ela nem precisou ir atrás dele, ele estava de pé observando-a e viu o exato momento em que ela jogava o pó na xícara. Camila o olhou assustada, será que ele tinha visto?

- Es-tá a muito... tem-po?

- Cheguei agora. – disse ríspido. – espero que ao menos preste a fazer algo. – tomou a xícara dela. – desapareça.

- Vai tomar?

- Claro, está aqui para me servir. Agora desinfeta!

Desapareceu. Shion fitou o liquido amarelado a frente, jogou na pia.

**--Áries--**

Mu não acreditava que Birget descesse tão baixo por causa das drogas. Sabia que ela não era fácil, mas a ponto de mentir?

Encontrou-a ainda deitada em sua cama, completamente apagada, provavelmente por causa das drogas.

- Como pode ser tão falsa?

Aproximou sentando ao lado dela.

- Birget. – a cutucou. – Briget.

- Hum... – abriu os olhos. – o que foi...?

- Já passa das duas. – disse frio.

- Nossa... – levantou. – dormir tudo isso?

- Dormiu. – seu rosto era serio. – está na hora de entregar suas coisas.

- Como?

- Me dê suas drogas, se não quiser sair daqui.

- Do que está falando? – o olhou assustada, será que Aioria tinha falado alguma coisa.

- Ofereci ajuda, mas cheguei à conclusão que você não a quer. Entregue-me as drogas ou serei obrigado a contar tudo para Atena.

- Não faria isso? – afastou. – você não faria isso.

- Sim.

- Não pode fazer isso! – gritou. – não pode fazer isso! – elevou a mão. – não pode me chutar daqui.

- Posso.

- Seu idiota. – Ash avançou sobre ele, tentando bater. O ariano rapidamente a dominou.

- Está doente Birget e se não fizer nada vai morrer.

- Eu sei de mim! – gritou tentando se libertar. – solte-me! Seu idiota!

- Quer morrer? – a fitou incrédulo.

- Não é da sua conta! Me solta ou eu grito!

- Pode gritar, será levada imediatamente a Atena.

Ela parou de se debater, era a segunda vez que ele mencionara o nome da garota, com certeza ela já sabia de Íris e se sabia... seus dias estavam contados.

- Mu... o que está havendo?

- Nada. Vai me entregar a droga?

- Eu não me drogo. Já disse.

- Não minta mais Birget! – a empurrou. – chega de mentiras!

- Mu.

- Eu juro que tentei, mas infelizmente não dá. Não posso ir contra meus princípios, pois mais que eu te...

- Do que está falando?

- Vá para seu quarto, por favor.

- Mu...

- Vai logo! – gritou, pela primeira vez.

A garota segurou o pranto, ele jamais levantara a voz com ela e se ele chegou a fazer isso...

- Me desculpe... – disse saindo batendo a porta.

Pensou em ir atrás dela, pensou. A idéia dela sair e se prostituir por causa da droga ainda o atormentava, não queria acreditar que ela se prestaria a isso. Torcia para que na hora do "chá" ele não fosse lhe dado, contudo não foi isso que aconteceu.

Ash a tardinha, bateu a porta do ariano. Alegando o estado dela e dele ofereceu uma refrescante xícara de chá. Mu ficou olhando o conteúdo, totalmente atordoado. Então tudo que Miro dissera era verdade. Birget prostituía para conseguir drogas.

- Beba. – estendeu a ele.

Pegou a xícara com as duas mãos, fingindo tomar todo o conteúdo, no entanto o liquido estava sendo teleportado.

- Obrigado.

- Vou dormir, boa noite.

- Boa noite Birget.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Naquela noite em especial, Linna e Camila decidiram sair. A primeira porque queria ver de perto o que as companheiras faziam e por um basta naquilo. A situação poderia ficar pior e precisava evitá-la a todo custo. Camila por sua vez, pois queria ficar o mais longe possível de Shion. Tinha medo dele acordar e não ter a mesma sorte de ser poupada.

Elas passaram a sete e quarenta e cinco minutos. A maioria com vontade de voltar para trás e ter uma boa noite de sono. Algumas delas determinaram que seria a ultima saída. Estavam brincando com a sorte e apesar de não acreditar nela teriam que tomar cuidado.

Alcançaram rapidamente o Coliseu, nem imaginando que eram observadas por treze pares de olhos incrédulos.

- Estava certo Miro. – disse Kanon. – foi como nos disse.

- E o que faremos? – indagou Dohko, totalmente sem chão ao ver Linna seguir com elas.

- Seguiremos o plano. – Shion tomou a frente. – elas não perdem por esperar.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As luzes piscando de maneira frenética não atraiam mais. Quem as visse entrando naquela noite nem imaginavam que eram as mesmas que entravam dias atrás, cheias de expectativas. Estavam cansadas daquilo.

- É o combinado. – disse Farah, fitando o nome do bar. – não se atrasem. – entrou.

As demais a olharam sem entender, o tom de voz autoritário dela havia desaparecido.

- O que faremos? – indagou Ash.

- Não sei quanto a vocês, mas quero só beber. – Alais passou a frente à procura de uma mesa. – não quero saber de homens.

- Algum problema Ani?

- Nenhum, só estou sem vontade. Me acompanham, eu pago uma rodada.

As treze a seguiram. Juntaram algumas mesas fazendo uma grande roda. Camila e Linna olhavam ao redor, o lugar parecia muito bem freqüentado.

- Sempre vieram aqui? – indagou a espanhola.

- Sim. Melhores caras, melhores preços. – Íris puxou uma cadeira. – por que veio?

- Queria ver o que aprontavam. – sorriu. – acho que estamos nos arriscando.

- Isso não é bom sinal. – brincou Hathor. – para Lay e Mila virem é porque vai acontecer alguma coisa.

- Vire essa boca para lá. – disse Guil. – não vai acontecer nada. – olhava ao redor a procura de River, não o queria aquela noite.

- Há quanto tempo não sentamos numa mesa como essa e jogamos conversa fora? – Alias chamou um garçom. – uma dose para todas.

- Eu quero refri. – disse Camila.

- Quer nada, relaxa garota, uma bebida não faz mal. Vamos comemorar sua primeira saída, alias lembra do seu primeiro porre?

Hikari começou a rir.

- Foi hilário.

- Não teve graça.

- Principalmente porque fui eu que te levei para casa. – Ash fechou a cara.

- Ah meninas foi divertido. – disse Guil entrando no clima. – foi a melhor época das nossas vidas.

- Um brinde? – Hathor ergueu o copo. – a época que não voltara mais, saúde!

- Saúde! – disseram as doze.

- Passamos por muitas coisas. – Lay depositou o copo sobre a mesa. – é um milagre estarmos vivas.

Silenciaram.

- Vamos falar de coisas boas. – sorriu Bel. – homens. Gabe pode começar a falar do seu.

- O que?

- Como é o homem que cheira rosas? Ô homem cheiroso.

- Concordo plenamente. – disse Hat.

- Ele... – abaixou o rosto. – é gentil, amável, nunca me tratou mal e muito bonito. – deu um leve sorriso ao lembrar da face do pisciano. – é um encanto, não queria enganá-lo.

- Apaixonou. – debochou Hat. – ele até conseguiu fazê-la sorrir.

- É mesmo. – comentou Chiara. – jamais a vi sorrir.

- Por que a vida ao lado dele tem sentido.

- Apaixonite aguda.

- Eu sei... – o sorriso desapareceu.

- Quer dizer que... – olharam para ela.

- Eu sinto muito...

Farah que brincava com o copo continuou, as outras só esperavam ela esbravejar.

- Ele sabe? – indagou com os olhos fixos no liquido marrom.

- Sobre?

- Seus sentimentos e as drogas?

- Não. Não tive coragem. Não há saída para nós.

- Kamus é um chato. – disse Alais enchendo o copo. – é um porre.

- Mas lindo. – disse Nik. – aquele olhar gélido, é tão excitante.

- Não tirou nem uma casquinha dele?

- Ele é um porre já disse. Não o suporto.

- E o seu Annya? – indagou Lay, para a amiga que não dissera nada desde que chegou.

- Não quero falar nele.

- Por quê? – Farah a olhou. – ele te fez algo?

- Não... não me fez nada. – ergueu o olhar em direção ao balcão. – vou pegar água.

Saiu.

- Annya é muito fechada.

- Ela gosta do protetor dela. – disse Hikari tomando uma dose.

- Será?

- Quem não queria ter aquele espanhol ao lado?

- Somos umas perdidas. – Farah encheu o copo. – perdidas.

- Está tudo bem Ariel?

- Está. E o seu Nik?

- Ele é um idiota, metido a certinho. Não tive sorte.

- Ele parece ser certinho mesmo.

- É um porre. – tomou uma dose.

No balcão Annya tentava se controlar, a vontade que tinha era de sumir daquele lugar, não agüentava mais aquela mentirada, queria contar toda a verdade para Shura.

- Droga!

- Helena?

Annya voltou a atenção. Diante dela estava um rapaz de cabelos e olhos negros.

- Você é a Helena?

- Depende.

- Sou amigo do Karl, Andrei, ele te indicou. Ele me disse que você entende o que quero.

- Não sei o que você quer, mas entendo do que faço.

- Aceita? Mil euros.

- Aceito. – disse convicta, era a sua ultima venda.

- Então vamos.

Hikari que não tirava os olhos dela, a viu sendo levada pelo rapaz.

- Não é melhor ir atrás? – indagou Mila.

- Annya sabe o que faz. – respondeu a japonesa.

- É a única que salva. – disse Guil. - a única justificável. Faz pela família dela. Se uma vai para o céu, será ela.

- Como é o Miro?

- Um idiota, que acredita nos outros. – fechou a cara. – acredita que o mundo não é tão feio.

- Um utópico.

- Dos mais chatos.

- E quem prefere? – Hikari a olhou.

- Nenhum dos dois. – respondeu. – não preciso de nenhum no meu caminho. Não preciso dele.

- Lay?

- Dohko é um doce. Queria ter a oportunidade de tê-lo conhecido antes. Acho que minha vida seria diferente.

Calaram-se, era o pensamento de todas. Como seria a vida delas se os tivessem conhecido antes.

- Seu monge Ariel?

- Um monge. – respondeu seca. – nada mais. – levantou.

- O que deu nela?

- Ariel anda esquisita. É melhor ir atrás dela. – Lay a seguiu.

- Ariel sempre foi esquisita. – brincou Ash. – de certo está drogada.

A afegã correu para o banheiro, se ficasse mais alguns segundos desmaiaria. Encostando no balcão lavou o rosto. A falta de ar voltara e mais forte.

- Desse jeito... vou morrer...

Sentiu um toque nos ombros, ergueu o olhar ficando paralisada. Um par de olhos castanhos a fitava perigosamente. Ariel sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

- Ali...

- Ariel?

A garota piscou algumas vezes antes de ver o olhar preocupado de Lay.

- O que foi?

- Nada... – passou a mão pelo rosto. – o que faz aqui?

- Você está esquisita. – tocou no braço dela. – está gelada.

- Estou bem. – puxou o braço. – me deixe.

- Mas...

- Vá, já estou voltando.

- Tudo bem. Vamos esperá-la.

Lay saiu preocupada, Farah não estava bem e a julgar pela expressão dela pareceu que estava vendo um fantasma.

De volta a mesa...

- E Ariel?

- Está no banheiro. – Lay sentou. – meninas...

- O que?

- Quanto de ópio ela está consumido?

- Varias gramas. – disse Ash. – não sei como ainda não morreu.

- Não acham melhor parar com essas saídas? Não estão arriscando muito? Não digo pelos nossos protetores digo pela máfia.

- Vamos morrer mesmo. – disse Chiara, já alterada. – pouco me importa.

Enquanto isso, Annya seguia com Andrei. Pararam no prédio a frente do ultimo encontro dela com Karl.

- E o Karl?

- Viajou. Entre.

Andrei a conduziu para o interior do prédio, o quarto que ele estava era modesto, não menos aconchegante.

- Pagamento adiantado.

- Aqui está. – passou o dinheiro para ela.

- O que quer eu faça?

- Tudo que tenho direito. – sorriu de maneira perigosa. – tudo.

Annya recuou, o olhar dele...

- Vamos brincar.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Farah limpava o rosto pela quarta vez, começou a tossir, cuspindo sangue.

Pegou a bolsa, ainda tinha um pouco de ópio e aquilo daria pelo menos para aquela hora, contudo ao abrir o objeto...

- Esqueci...

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Vários copos já enfeitavam a mesa, Hikari, Lay e Camila já estavam alteradas. Jogavam conversa fora relembrando os tempos em Vilnius.

- Éramos felizes e não sabíamos. – sorriu Nik.

- Concordo. – Chiara bateu com o copo na mesa. – devíamos ter morrido naquela época.

- Com certeza. – confirmou Íris. – me poupar de enganar o Aioria.

- Você gosta dele? – brincou Hat.

- Não. Ele é muito bobo.

- Admita que é apaixonada por ele, alias todas precisam admitir que o cupido nos flechou. – disse Ash. – o maior mal de uma prostituta.

- Não sofro desse mal. – disse Hat.

- Como não? – Chiara a olhou. – tem a maior queda pelo grosso. Um corpão daquele.

- Ele é um grosso!

- Um grosso lindo! – riram Nik e Guil.

- Vão se danar!

- Admita Hat, vamos morrer mesmo. – Gabe entrou no clima. – eu gosto do Gustavv, mas não posso ficar com ele. Pelo menos uma vez na vida posso falar que me apaixonei.

- Eu também! – Íris bateu na mesa. – e a Lay também!

- Eu não...

- Admita! Admita! – Hikari e Íris bateram na mesa. – estamos apaixonadas e vamos morrer!

- Não brinquem com isso. – disse Camila.

- Vamos morrer! – bateram de novo.

- Você também gosta do general!

- Não.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Annya num cantinho chorava baixinho, estava com vários hematomas pelo corpo incluindo no rosto. Andrei a olhava com crueldade.

- Precisa apanhar mais.

- Afaste-se de mim ou eu grito.

- E quem vai vir salva-la? – a pegou pelos cabelos. – é uma prostituta imunda.

- Me solta.

- Precisa relaxar. – pegou uma garrafa de vodca. – beba tudo.

- Não.

- Beba ou vai apanhar mais! Agora!

A garota pegou a garrafa e bebeu tudo. Sentiu o álcool no lugar do sangue.

- Muito bem – abaixou diante dela. – agora que está calminha vou aproveitar de seus atributos. – sorriu.

- Me deixe ir, eu devolvo o dinheiro.

- O dinheiro não me importa.

Andrei a pegou pelo braço atirando-a na cama.

- A diversão só está começando.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Tempos depois Farah voltou para a mesa.

- Me dá isso. – tomou o copo de Chiara.

- Ei é minha.

- Não me amole. – tomou tudo de uma vez.

- Ariel você está bem? – não só Lay, mas Camila e Nik começaram a ficar preocupadas.

- Estou ótima! Vou andar, não precisam me esperar, no horário combinado estarei no local.

- Não acha melhor ficar aqui conosco?

- Não. – olhou de forma feroz para Gabe. – é melhor eu ficar sozinha.

Saiu.

- Ariel não está bem. – disse a espanhola. – deveríamos ir atrás dela.

- Acho que deveríamos é ir embora. Já bebemos o suficiente.

- A noite é uma criança Alais. Agora é minha vez. – disse Bel. – a ultima rodada da vida para todas e uísque! Garçom!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Farah voltou para o banheiro, abrindo uma das portas sentou no vaso, estava mal, muito mal e precisava de uma dose urgente. Cambaleando saiu do recinto.

- E aí gatinha?

Virou o rosto.

- Vai pagar quanto?

- Nossa como é apressada.

- Vai pagar quanto?

- O suficiente por uma dose.

- Fechado.

Ela nem relutou, seguiu com ele.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- Pronto. – Andrei arrumava as calças. – deu para o gasto.

- Ordinário.

- Calada! – deu um tapa no rosto dela. – deveria pegar meu dinheiro de volta.

- Cretino.

- Levanta daí sua meretriz, sai.

Annya apoiou na cama, mas sentiu a cabeça rodar, mal conseguia ficar de pé.

- Sai logo do meu quarto.

Ele abriu a porta e a botou para fora.

- Adeus!

Annya ficou olhando para a madeira, no que tinha se tornado, não precisava daquilo, não precisava ter que passar por aquilo.

- Idiota... – as lagrimas vieram. – sou uma idiota... – encostou na porta. – eu quero morrer...

Juntando o restante da roupa e limpando o rosto com uma toalha voltou para o Baco's.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- Vamos embora. – disse Hikari levantando. – já aproveitamos bastante, podemos morrer agora.

- Só mais um pouco Kari. – pediu Guil.

- Só mais um pouco Kari. – disse uma voz masculina.

- River?

- Oi minha deusa. – ele a entrelaçou pela cintura a beijando. – fiquei tão ocupado que nem te dei atenção.

- Tudo bem. – tentava se esquivar. – eu já estou indo.

- Tão cedo Angelina?

Ela o olhou.

- Do que me chamou?

- Seu nome não é Angelina?

- É...

Hat e ela trocaram olhares, fitaram as outras que pareceram não ter ouvido a fala de River.

- Precisamos ir, River. – a egípcia entrou no meio. – amanha voltaremos.

- Mas ainda é cedo.

- Amanha. Vamos meninas.

- E a Annya?

- Estou aqui.

Julgaram pelo efeito da bebida, mas Annya estava num estado deplorável.

- Vamos embora. – disse autoritária. Annya naquele estado e River ter chamado Guil pelo nome só podia significar problemas. – vamos. – olhava para os lados desconfiada.

- E a Farah?

- Ela se vira. Vamos logo.

- Que pressa é Hat? – Íris tentava ficar de pé.

- Vamos embora. – disse muito séria.

- Tudo bem. – Nik levantou preocupada pelo olhar da amiga. – vamos.

Pagaram a conta e saíram dali o mais rápido possível.

- Hikari. – Nik puxou o braço dela.

- O que foi?

- Me faz um favor. Guarde isso para mim. – Nik lhe entregou um comprimido.

- O que é?

- Ecstasy. Aiolos anda esquisito, guarde até amanha para mim.

- Se eu for pega eu que me ferro.

- Não vamos ser pegas, é só guardar.

- Mas promete que vai pega-lo amanha.

- Sim.

- Hat mais devagar. – pedia Chiara nos braços de Alais.

- Mais rápido. – olhava em todas as direções.

- Ela está cismada com algo. – brincou Ash.

- Hat e seu pressentimentos.

- Pressentimentos mesmo! O dia está todo esquisito, Lay e Camila terem vindo, River pronunciar o nome da Angelina e o estado de Annya. O que aconteceu?

- Nada. – abaixou o rosto. – nada.

- Isso vai acabar mal. – estava com medo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- Pode ir. – o cara a deixou na estação próxima.

Farah desceu cambaleante, firmando nos postes e em tudo que poderia agarrar desceu para o metrô. Andava lentamente por causa das dores que sentia e a falta de ar. A estação estava vazia não tendo dificuldades de localizar o banheiro. Empurrou a porta com o corpo, pois estava sem forças. Trocando os passos apoiou o corpo na bancada da pia. Olhou-se no espelho, o rosto antes belo estava com a maquiagem borrada pelos tapas e pelas lagrimas.

Molhou as mãos para lavá-lo. Repetiu isso diversas vezes até tossir sangue. Passou a mão pela boca vendo o liquido escarlate nos dedos.

- É o meu fim...

- Ainda não... – soou uma voz fria.

Paralisada ergueu o rosto, fitando a imagem refletida no espelho.

- Ali...?

- Saudades...?

O suor escorreu pela face, o pavor apoderou-se de seus olhos como se estivesse vendo um demônio a frente.

- Como vai Farah?

Piscou algumas vezes ainda incrédula, aquilo só poderia ser um pesadelo. Virou imediatamente, não havia ninguém.

- Ali. Ali. – andou pelo corredor abrindo todas as portas de forma desesperada. – cadê você?

Nada, só o silencio.

Respirou aliviada.

- Pensou que se livraria de mim?

Arregalou os olhos, sentiu um toque gelado na nuca.

- Suma daqui! – gritou com toda força, afastando o mais que pode. – suma!

Novamente não havia ninguém. Olhava atordoada para todos os lados, estava ficando louca.

- Não vai me deixar louca! – gritou. – não vai! – começou a entrar em desespero.

- Louca?

Afastou de onde vinha a voz.

- Por que me deixou?

Ela fitou o espelho, Ali estava atrás dela, com seu olhar gélido e perigoso.

- Poderíamos ser tão felizes...

- Nãoooooo!! – pegou sua bolsa e atirou no espelho espedaçando-o. – naooooooo! – gritou em meio à lagrimas. – fique longe de mim!!

Olhava ao redor a procura de seu algoz, mas ele tinha sumido.

- Desgraçado! – tirou o sapato. – suma!

Começou a atirar em todos os vidros espedaçando-os.

- Suma!! – devido a falta de ar encostou o corpo na parede fria. Respirava com dificuldade. – demônio...- fitou sua imagem deformada no espelho. – Shaka...

- Ele não virá. – Ali surgiu na frente dela. – só poderá ser feliz ao meu lado.

- Não!!

Novamente a imagem sumiu restando apenas o silencio do local. Farah foi escorregando ate sentar no chão. Estava louca, aquilo era loucura.

- Shaka... – recomeçou a chorar. Virou o rosto fitando a trouxinha de droga. Shaka não a salvaria, mas aquilo sim.

Farah pegou o pó branco e erguendo o corpo apoiou-o na bancada para preparar a dose.

- Volta para mim. – a voz voltou.

Sentindo se mal acabou caindo sentada, o pó se espalhou pelo chão. Mal tinha forças para preparar uma dose.

- Está acabada Farah – Ali se fez presente. – por que não volta para mim?

- Para, para! – levou as mãos à cabeça. – sai da minha mente, seu demônio!

- Demônio... – deu uma risadinha. – sou sua salvação. Olhe para você, não passa de um trapo humano e se não consumir nada vai morrer nesse banheiro.

Farah lembrou da droga e ajoelhando começou a juntar o pó, ainda dava para salvar. Usando os dedos depositou o pouco que conseguiu na seringa. As mãos começaram a tremer o que a fez deixar a seringa cair e rolar pelo chão.

- Não tem forças nem para segurar a seringa!

Rastejou ate onde a seringa tinha rolado, com isso ganhava alguns cortes por causa do vidro quebrado. Apoiando na parede levantou. Segurava firmemente a seringa, a respiração ficava cada vez mais difícil.

- Isso vai acabar...

Farah cravou a agulha no braço direito, deu um cambaleada sentindo os efeitos da droga, tombou para o lado firmando o corpo na parede, olhou sua imagem deformada no espelho, estava azulada, a pressão arterial e cardíaca caíram...

Foi fechando os olhos, perdendo a consciência, era assim que todos morriam. Caiu de joelhos, já não vendo mais nada...

- Shaka... – fechou os olhos derramando uma lagrima antes do corpo desabar no chão...

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Shaka continuava com os olhos fixos na entrada, sentido um aperto levantou.

- O que foi Shaka?

- Nada... – sentia o peito oprimido. – nada...

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hathor andava apressada, estava agoniada.

- Andam! – gritou.

- Calma Hat, já estamos chegando.

Estavam no primeiro degrau da primeira casa.

- Boa noite bambinas.

Um suor gelado percorreu as espinhas de todas. A egípcia fitou a entrada, as luzes ascenderam revelando os três rapazes.

Shaka olhou para cada uma não vendo Farah.

- Cadê a Farah?

Ficaram caladas, perplexas demais para dizer algo.

- Cadê a Farah? – o virginiano segurou o braço de Lay que fitava atordoada para Dohko. – cadê?!

- Ficou. – respondeu Hat com os olhos fixos em Kanon.

- Onde? – agarrou o braço da egípcia. – onde?!

- Segue pela rua principal da vila, até o centro.

Shaka praticamente passou por cimas delas saindo em disparada.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Shaka parou em frente à boate, o lugar era horrível, muita gente e um barulho ensurdecedor.

O virginiano teve vontade de explodir o local. Entrou, a fumaça dos cigarros era insuportável as luzes piscavam de maneira frenética.

- "Como se mete num lugar desses?"

A medida que andava as garotas os secavam, alguns homens também o olhavam de maneira perva e outros lhe ofereciam drogas. Faltava pouco para lançar o "tesouro dos céus" neles.

Procurou e nada, saindo. Na porta olhava para os lados, começando a ficar desesperado, começando não, já estava desesperado, Farah quando estava drogada ficava incontrolável.

- "Pelo amor de Zeus onde você está?" - temia o pior. Ela poderia está com alguém, poderia

está se drogando em qualquer lugar.

- Já chegou Jorge?

- Já.

- Foi rápido.

- E como foi?

- Ela é maravilhosa, fez tudo o que eu queria. É uma deusa.

- E cobrou caro?

- Nada. - riu. - se vendeu por alguns trocados. Sabe como é drogado, não recusam nada.

Shaka que olhava para a rua passou a escutar a conversa.

- E como ela é?

- Linda, cabelos negros, olhos verdes, um corpaço, só tem um defeito.

- Qual?

- Uma cicatriz no olho.

Shaka precisou controlar-se.

- Ela se sujeitou a tudo?

- Sim, dei uns bons tapas nela, só não bati no rosto para não danificá-lo.

Os dois riram. Shaka partiu para cima dele e o segurando pelo colarinho o prensou contra

a parede.

- Onde ela está?

- Me solta cara!

- Onde ela está? - apertou mais forte.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- A garota que você bateu, desgraçado, fala!!

- Eu a deixei a uns dez minutos, numa estação do metrô.

- Onde?!

- Três quarteirões.

O virginiano o soltou e antes de ir deu-lhe um soco.

- Isto é por ter batido nela e esse. - deu outro. - por ter transado com ela.

Saiu correndo indo em direção a estação, desceu as escadas destruindo a catraca.

Entrou em todos os banheiros derrubando as portas. Até que entrou no ultimo. Na ultima porta viu um braço estendido no chão. A tatuagem de hena denunciava. Olhava estático, o chão estava sujo de sangue e água, os vidros quebrados. Saindo do transe foi caminhando e a cada passo seu coração falhava. Fechou os olhos no intuito de não ver o que estava estampado a frente. Abriu os olhos azuis lentamente...era ela... Farah estava numa situação lamentável, caída ao lado da privada, a roupa rasgada, alguns hematomas no braço, suas coisas espalhadas, mas o que deixou o homem mais próximo de Deus sem chão foi a seringa cravada no braço.

- Fa... rah... – murmurou tentando segurar a lagrima, mas não conseguiu... dois filetes desceram pelo rosto dele. – Farah...

Ajoelhou diante dela num completo desespero, estava preparado para tudo de menos aquilo.

- Farah... – tocou no rosto dela estava gelado.

Shaka retirou a seringa com cuidado e lentamente juntava as coisas dela. Com delicadeza a pegou no colo. Ela estava azul e o rosto sujo. Shaka ficou olhando aquela figura em seus braços. Deu um longo suspiro voltando para o santuário.

--

_Continua..._

_Meninas foram pegas, pessoas decepcionadas, altos barracos... essa noite promete._


	30. Chapter 30: O santuário vem abaixo II

Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada

_**Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada.**_

_**Fic feita por fã, sem fins lucrativos, apenas para o entretenimento.**_

**Danda** – A Farah...bem... e aguarde os barracos.

**Iodes** – Mask e Hikari ainda vão aprontar muito! Eles só estão começando.

**Aredhel **– Eu adoro a Farah! Eu tenho culpa se ela se droga demais? E em relação ao julgamento, ainda vai rolar muita água debaixo da ponte antes dele acontecer, e que coisas aconteceram...

**Nikke** – Graças ao Miro a farsa foi descoberta, e o Shaka se descontrolou. A historia ainda vai pegar mais fogo, aguarde acontecimentos bombásticos. Elas vão descobrir os segredinhos deles, mas ainda vai demorar um pouco.

**Tenshi** – Elas estão em maus lençóis e só vai piorar. Qualquer coisa a respeito dos trailers pode me perguntar.

**Dri** – Se está com medo deles, se prepare, pois alguns... e a Hat vai ter que ascender não uma vela, mas várias. Obrigada pelo elogio.

**Flor** – Fique tranqüila que a Farah não vai morrer. Eu não teria essa coragem.

**Kitana** – Não matei a Farah. O Oria só está decepcionado com a Íris, logo logo vai ver ele dizer umas verdades para ela, mas no fundo ele gosta dela.

**Margarida**. – Se eu soubesse do nome, tinha posto outro. Bom, quanto Shura brigar com ela, sei não..acho que ele a principio não vai ser compreensível...lembra da cena da colher? Dela mostrando a ele? Está chegando.

**Capitulo 29: O santuário vem abaixo II **

Na porta da primeira casa nenhum som era ouvido.

- Aproveitaram bem a noite, meninas? – MM as olhou com um sorriso sádico.

Shura na escada olhava Annya de cima em baixo, ela tinha as marcas no pulso e alguns arranhões nos braços, seu sangue ferveu. Ignorando a presença de todos, sem dizer nada a pegou arrastando-a pelas escadas.

Outro que fez o mesmo foi o ariano. Ash o seguiu calada.

Shion pensou em impedir o capricorniano e o discípulo, mas estava tão atônico pelo estado que Camila se encontrava que os deixou seguir.

- Já sabem o que fazer. – disse frio, congelando o sangue delas. – Camila.

A garota tremeu, a passos lentos o seguiu. Hathor continuava parada estática com os olhos fixos no geminiano, Chiara um pouco atrás se agarrava a ela.

Kanon as fitava com um sorriso vitorioso enquanto Saga ainda não acreditava que Chiara estava no meio.

- Venham. – disse Saga num tom frio.

As duas seguiram. Bel tentava se manter de pé, não poderia mostrar a Aioria que estava tonta.

- Aioria...

O leonino a fitou com ódio.

- Venha Íris.

- Mas...

- Vá com ele Bel. – disse Lay de olhos fixos em Dohko. – vá. – ela deu um passo.

Dohko deu lhe as costas começando a subir.

- E você venha comigo. – Miro pegou o braço de Angelina arrastando-a.

- Me solta seu grosso!

- Fique em silencio. – disse frio.

Angelina calou-se, o olhar dele era de dar medo. Afrodite fitava Gabe, esperava qualquer coisa, não vê-la num estado tão deplorável. Sentia-se um lixo por ter acreditado nela.

- Gabrielle.

Não disse nada. Apenas abaixou o rosto e seguiu com ele.

Só o olhar glacial de Kamus fez Alais entender que estava perdida. Se tinha medo da máfia, teve ainda mais dele.

- Vamos.

Aiolos olhava Nik com desdém, estava com ódio dela e de si mesmo.

- Venha Alexia.

A garota pensou em protestar, mas achou mais prudente seguir com ele.

Apenas restaram MM e Hikari. A japonesa tentava fixar o olhar nele, mas devido ao excesso de álcool no sangue, via tudo embaralhado.

- O que vai fazer comigo?

- Ainda não sei. Vamos.

Ela ensaiou um passo e por pouco não caiu.

- Está bêbeda.

- Só bebi um pouco, consigo andar.

- Ande logo. – pegou no pulso dela arrastando-a.

**--Áries--**

Ele só a soltou dentro de casa.

- Mu me deixe explicar.

- Não há nada a ser explicado senhorita Birget. – a olhou feroz. – vá tomar um banho e deite, amanha conversaremos.

- Mas...

- Ande. – disse ferino.

Ash obedeceu.

**--Touro--**

Entrou em casa num profundo silencio, a julgar pelas reações explosivas que ele tinha presumiu que aquela noite apanharia. Shion mal esperou que ela passasse pela porta a pegou pelo pulso jogando-a contra o sofá.

- Prostituta imunda! – berrou.

- Ai.

- Maldita hora que Atena as abrigou aqui! Sua bêbada, drogada!

- Eu não bebo!

- Cala-se! Mentirosa! Saia todo esse tempo...

- Eu juro que não. Foi a primeira vez.

- Cala a boca! – berrou. – vejo só seu estado. – a olhou com desdém. – é uma vadia.

- Não me ofenda!

- Está bêbada... com quantos saiu hoje? Fala!

- Cala a boca Shion! – gritou. – não é ninguém para falar assim de mim!

- Sou sim. – pegou o braço dela apertando-o. – se está viva é porque eu quis. Foi um erro Atena ter aceitado você aqui! Mas isso acabou. Vai voltar para o buraco de onde nunca deveria ter saído. – a jogou. – vou ter o prazer de entregá-la para a máfia. E pensar que tive a atenção chamada por causa de um ser como você.

Camila começou a chorar.

- E pare de chorar!

- Me deixe em paz!

- Não grite comigo! Some da minha frente antes que eu a coloque para fora agora mesmo!

- Não me dá ordens.

Ele a olhou incrédulo, depois de tudo que tinha feito ainda tinha a audácia de ir contra ele? Contra o grande mestre?

- Some da minha frente...

- É que eu vou fazer, mas não é porque está mandando e sim porque sua presença é insuportável! Ainda bem que vou me livrar de você. E quer saber? – levantou do sofá. – não deito com você por dinheiro algum! Não vale a pena. – o olhou com desprezo. – você é um lixo.

Tudo que foi ouvido foi o som de um tapa. Shion a fitava ofegante com a mão estendida, Camila sentiu a face aquecer e o olhou com ódio.

- Saia da minha frente antes que eu acabe com você. – bufou.

Não disse nada indo para o quarto.

**--Gêmeos--**

Saga entrou primeiro ascendendo às luzes.

- Venha comigo Chiara.

A italiana agarrou a Hat. A egípcia a olhou.

- Vá.

Chiara seguiu com ele.

- Muito bem... – disse Kanon a se ver sozinho com ela.

- Está feliz, não é?

- Muito. – sorriu. – vocês vão ser expulsas daqui. Ate que demorou.

- Poupe-me de suas palavras. – estava saindo.

- Onde pensa que vai? – a segurou.

- Dormir.

- E vai conseguir? É bem provável que amanha estará de baixo de sete palmos, deveria se preocupar.

- Não tenho medo.

- É uma pena que não sabe quem é o pai da criança, se for rico poderia te salvar.

- Como?

- Deitou com tantos que nem sabe mais.

- Do que está falando seu louco?

- O filho que você espera.

Hathor o olhou perplexa.

- Filho?

- O filho que eu achava ser meu, coitado já vai nascer condenado. Morto.

Hat o fitava espantada. A expressão aos poucos foi mudando ate cair na gargalhada.

- Filho? – riu ainda mais. – filho seu?

- Qual é a graça? – ficou intrigado.

- Kanon... – disparou a rir. – a encomenda saiu perfeita! Como você é um idiota! Burro!

Sentou no sofá rolando de rir.

- Ainda acredita que tivemos aquela noite? Por isso andava tão bonzinho... um filho! – o olhou. – é um perfeito idiota.

- Do que esta falando?

- Não tivemos nada. – o fitou zombeteira. – foi vingança e você caiu direitinho.

- Vingança?

- Acha que eu teria algo com você? Se enxerga! Fiz tudo aquilo porque brincou comigo.

- Então... – não acreditava que tinha caído na brincadeira.

- Não tivemos nada...- começou a rir. – e você acreditou. – levantou aproximando dele. – você não serve para mim, apenas para brincar. Idiota.

- Repete. – o geminiano a pegou pelo pescoço. – é melhor começar a me contar.

- Me solta...

- Fala!

- Não tivemos nada, foi encenação. Descobrir que as imagens das pedras era mentira sua e resolvi me vingar. – o olhava feroz. – brincou com meu irmão e minha mãe.

- Vadia e eu...

- Provou do próprio remédio... – sorriu. – aposto que até teve sensações ao se lembrar... é um idiota.

- Cretina.

- Bem que queria esse corpinho não é? – o olhou provocante. – mas nem encostou e nem nunca encostará. Prefiro ir para o inferno.

- Pois é o que vai acontecer. – ele bufava de ódio. – vai morrer agora. – apertou ainda mais o pescoço dela. – vai aprender a não mexer comigo.

- Me solta... está me sufocando...

- É para morrer mesmo. – vibrava de ódio, apesar de não gostar da idéia de ser pai, estava ate pensando em ajudá-la, mas diante da mentira queria matá-la. – ninguém me faz de idiota.

- Me solta...

- Vou fazer o serviço por eles.

- Kanon... – tinha dificuldades em respirar. – me solta...

- Está com medo? – sorriu. – cadê a sua valentia?

- Me solta...

- Então quer dizer que eu não sirvo para você... – a olhou malicioso. – vamos ver.

- Não toque em mim.

- Ficou na minha casa esse tempo todo, quero uma recompensa. Seria uma pena desperdiçar um corpinho desse.

- Não me toque.

- Te garanto que serei bonzinho.

- Me solta!

Kanon a segurou pelos pulsos e prensando-a contra o sofá a beijou com voracidade.

- Me solta!

- Fique quieta!

- Me solta, por favor... – começou a chorar. – Sam...

Kanon a soltou imediatamente, já tinha ouvido esse nome, era assim que o irmão dela se chamava.

- Não faz nada comigo... – tampou o rosto com as mãos, chorando copiosamente.

- Hathor... – o geminiano afastou, por pouco não faria uma besteira.

A egípcia não parava de chorar, sempre se mostrava forte, mas a partir do momento que foi flagrada todos os seus temores voltaram. Sabia que aquilo era o fim.

Ainda atordoado a deixou, arrependeu-se por ter brincado com a morte do irmão e o estado que ela ficara. Não precisava fazer nada, ela acabaria com si mesma.

Enquanto isso no cômodo ao lado...

Chiara estava sentada na cama com a cabeça baixa, Saga a fitava esperando que ela começasse a explicar, porem ela não disse nada.

- O que tem a me dizer Chiara?

- Nada.

- Como nada? Quero uma explicação.

- Não a nada a ser explicado. – disse seca. – me pegou.

- Por quê? Por que mentiu para mim?

- Sou viciada. – o olhou. – e preciso de drogas, faria qualquer coisa por ela. Já deveria saber disso.

Saga recuou, aquela na sua frente não era a sua Chiara.

- Se drogou?

- Não.

- Por que não me contou? Eu te ofereci ajuda.

- Não quero. Nunca te pedi.

- Como? – a fitou incrédulo.

- Sabe como eu sou. Nunca te pedi qualquer tipo de ajuda, nem antes, muito menos agora. Enganou-se esse tempo todo porque quis.

- Como pode dizer isso? Briguei com todos por você... te ofereci até o meu amor...

- Nunca o pedi. – disse fria. – encare os fatos Saga, somos de mundos diferentes. Nunca quis envolvê-lo nisso, te avisei.

- Como pode ser tão fria?! – não acreditava nas palavras dela.

- Realista. – o olhou, sua expressão não transmitia emoção alguma. – faça o que tem que fazer. Quer uma confissão? Saí todos os dias, me prostitui e consumi drogas lá fora e aqui.

Ele a olhava estático.

- Agradeço suas intenções, mas perdeu seu tempo. – levantou.

- Não me faça dá razão ao meu irmão.

- Kanon sempre esteve certo, não acreditou nele porque não quis.

- Quer acabar com um monte de balas?

Não respondeu.

- Está bem. Farei o que quer. É provável que amanha cedo será levada para Áustria.

- Sim.

- Esteja preparada.

Saiu batendo a porta. Chiara voltou a sentar na cama.

- "Será melhor assim Saga. – pensou. – agradeço por tudo que fez por mim."

Hathor entrou segundos depois. As duas fitaram-se por um tempo.

- Acabou, não é?

- Sim. Seremos levadas amanha. – disse a italiana.

- Saga...

- Aceitou a verdade. Contei tudo a ele.

- E nossa fuga?

- Não há saída Hathor. Não irei fugir. Quero ser entregue pelo Saga.

A egípcia aproximou sentando no chão ao lado dela.

- Estou cansada disso...

- Logo tudo vai terminar. E teremos nossa paz.

Hat deixou algumas lagrimas escaparem, não queria morrer, não daquele jeito...

- Nina... Nina... eu... eu...

- Vai ficar tudo bem... – a abraçou. – fique calma.

- Eu não quero morrer... – recomeçou a chorar, abraçando a italiana mais forte – eu não quero...

- Estaremos juntas.

Saga foi para o quarto arrasado, pensou que Chiara negaria a saída e estava disposto a fazer vista grossa, mas diante das palavras dela... não adiantava fazer nada.

- Você estava certo. – disse ao irmão que estava deitado na outra cama. – ela confirmou tudo.

- E agiu feito um idiota. Mereço um muito obrigado.

- Pensei que ela queria sair dessa vida.

- Pensou errado. Se ela quisesse sua ajuda, não tinha feito nada. Viveu no meio de mafiosos, não mudaria anos nessa vida por você.

- Estava certo.

- Ela não estava grávida. – disse frio.

- Menos mal.

- Nós nem tivemos uma noite.

- Como não?

- Tudo não passou de encenação daquela zinha.

- Mas você... você achou... até disse que gostou.

- Esqueça. - o olhou feroz. - Melhor ir dormir, amanha teremos um longo dia.

**--Câncer--**

Ao entrar em casa ele a jogou no sofá.

- Comece a falar.

- Para que se já sabe.

- Quero outras informações. Aquela droga, comprou nesse lugar?

- As primeiras eram da Nik as ultimas eu as comprei.

- Notou se alguém as seguiu?

- Não... – Kari o olhava sem entender. A julgar pelas reações dos outros imaginou que MM surtaria, no entanto ele conversava de maneira normal. – não vai brigar comigo?

- Não.

- Não?

- Para que? Será entregue mesmo.

- Parece que não se importa mesmo. – disse brava. – sou algo sem valor para você.

- Sim. Eu te avisei o que iria acontecer não quis me ouvir.

- Eu vou dormir! – levantou, mas tonta caiu sentada.

- Mal consegue ficar de pé. – riu. – é tão tolinha...

- E você um italiano cretino! Ainda bem que vou me livrar de você!

- Digo mesmo.

- Cretino!

Passou por ele empurrando-o, MM a segurou pelo braço, puxando-a para si. Ficaram com os rostos próximos. As respirações começaram a se alterarem e os olhares antes raivosos, serenos.

- Me solta... – pediu num sussurro, aquela aproximação era perigosa.

- E se eu não quiser...? – murmurou no ouvido dela.

- Te dou um tapa.

Ele a soltou imediatamente, a mão dela era pesada.

- Vá dormir.

Não disse nada indo para o quarto.

**--Leão--**

Bel seguia atrás silenciosa, se sem flagrar ele destruíra a parede agora...

- Aioria me deixe explicar...

- Calada. – disse ríspido.

- Mas eu quero me desculpar.

Ele a olhou ferino. Íris engoliu seco ficando calada.

Entrando em casa esperou que ela sentasse.

- Explique-se!

- Eu... só saí dessa vez. – soluçou. – eu não tive participação, foi idéia delas. – ela tentou levantar, mas perdendo o equilíbrio caiu sentada. – ai...

A cada soluço dela Aioria ficava mais nervoso.

- Eu juro, que foi só hoje. E beber também. Eu não bebo, as garotas que insistiram.

- Pare de mentir! – explodiu.

- Não estou mentindo! – gritou de volta. – e não grite comigo!

- Grito o quanto quiser! Não bastasse sair, ainda se vendia para comprar bebidas? A que ponto você chegou! Por bebidas!

- Isso não é verdade!

- CHEGA IRIS! CHEGA!

A garota silenciou.

- Vá para seu quarto.

- Mas...

- Arrume suas coisas, amanha será levada para Áustria.

- Não pode me entregar!

- Posso! Agora vá.

- Oria...

- Vá!

- Vai se arrepender por fazer isso!

- Acredite, é você que vai. – disse frio. – agora vá.

Íris saiu cambaleando. Aioria sentou no sofá totalmente perplexo.

- Agora essa...

**--Libra--**

Os dois entraram silenciosos. Lay mal conseguia encará-lo.

- Sente-se. – disse frio indicando o sofá.

A espanhola sentou sem levantar o rosto. Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio. Ela tentava não chorar, mas sabia que a situação estava perdida.

- Dohko... – derramou duas lagrimas. – eu...

- Desde quando sai com elas?

- Foi a primeira vez. – o olhou, o olhar dele era de desprezo. – foi a primeira...

- E quer que eu acredite que saiu hoje porque estava com vontade.

- Não. Sai porque temia que isso acontecesse, queria pará-las.

- E a bebida fazia parte do plano. Ou acha que não está cheirando a uma bêbada?

Lay queria sumir.

- Eu juro que não bebo, hoje... hoje...

- E não se droga e nem se prostituiu.

- Sim. – o olhou. – nunca me droguei e desde que estou aqui eu nunca...

- Acha que eu acredito em você?

- Por favor.

- Logo você Linna, que se julgava acima dos outros, que não confiava em ninguém, agora vem me falar para confiar em você?

- Me chamou de Linna...?

- A pessoa de nome Lay morreu quando eu soube a verdade. Quem está na minha frente é Linna Montilla. - Dohko a fitava totalmente desacreditado. – cheguei a brigar com Shion por sua culpa... sou muito burro.

- Dohko, por favor. – levantou fazendo menção de tocá-lo.

- Tire essas mãos sujas de cima de mim. – disse gélido.

- Dohko...

- Já sabe as conseqüências. Será levada ate Atena. Ela irá entrar em contato com a Interpol, acredito que por volta da hora do almoço estará na Áustria.

- Dohko... sei que menti, mas tudo que fiz foi em prol delas.

- Percebei que não levou o que sentia por você em consideração. – sua voz saiu com ódio e magoa. - estava disposto a te proteger a qualquer custo, mas parece que meu amor vale pouco. Seu mundo vale mais do que meu amor por você.

Lay começou a chorar.

- Não é verdade...não é verdade...

- Te pedi tão pouco... – cerrou o pulso. – só pedi que confiasse em mim... – derramou uma lagrima.

- Dohko, por favor... por favor... não se afaste de mim... – as lagrimas aumentaram. – por favor...

O libriano tentava segurar as lagrimas, porque teve que se apaixonar por ela?

- Sinto muito Linna. – enxugou o rosto. – não confio mais em você. Arrume suas coisas, partirá amanha.

**--Escorpião--**

Guil sentou silenciosa no sofá.

- Muito bem senhorita "não confio no mundo" explique-se.

Ficou calada.

- Quem é River? – mostrou o cartão. – o que ele é?

- Era o cara de vendia drogas para mim.

- Hum...

- Já sabe de tudo, não tem porque me interrogar.

- A sempre tão cética, cometendo um erro desse. Sabe que é por sua culpa que as outras estão em maus lençóis, se não tivesse deixado isso cair...

- Então foi você.

- Sim, achei o cartão e liguei passando por um amigo seu.

- Foi por isso que ele me chamou de Angelina... – murmurou juntando os fatos. – deu o meu nome para ele?

- Dei.

- Ficou louco? E se ele for da máfia?

Miro começou a rir.

- Agora que se preocupou com isso! – vociferou. – sua inconseqüente! Se diz tão inteligente, mas é burra como uma porta!

- Miro... – ficou com medo pela explosão dele.

- Será que não pensa nas conseqüências? Saiu por dias sendo jurada de morte, vai para um lugar freqüentando por suspeitos, consome droga e pensa que nada vai acontecer? Pensei que fosse mais inteligente. Pelo gênio da Farah, ela vai te matar quando souber quem é a culpada.

Angelina gelou, se não fosse Miro, ou máfia em matá-la seria Ariel.

- Mas veja por um lado bom. – sorriu desdenhoso. – foram descobertas, serão deportadas para Áustria, quem sabe a Interpol as salve.

Encolheu no sofá, Miro estava certo, tinha sido imprudente, tinha brincado com a sorte, poderia ter durado mais alguns dias, mas agora antecipara sua morte.

- O que mais fazia com ele? – indagou com ódio.

- O que?

- Com o River. – os olhos dele faiscavam. – pelo jeito do telefone ele não era só fornecedor.

- Por que quer saber?

- Fale logo Angelina!

- Precisava de dinheiro, transei com ele em troca de droga. – disse.

Se ele estivesse na frente do escorpião agora, levaria a Antares. Não sabia por que estava com tanto ódio.

- É um cético também? – ironizou. – acredita também que não deve confiar nas pessoas?

- Sim... ele é igual a mim... – abaixou a cabeça.

- Que bom, achou alguém como você. Pena que não vai durar muito.

A cada palavra dele, Angelina se sentia mal. Pensava que não ligaria para a opinião de Miro, mas ouvi-lo dizer aquilo era horrível. Sempre pregara a não confiança e tudo que fez foi reafirmar isso. Enganou de maneira vil a única pessoa que fizera pensar que o mundo poderia ser diferente.

- Eu sinto muito... – disse num sussurro.

- Eu também sinto, achava que ainda tinha algo de bom dentro de você, mas parece que me enganei. Você é igualzinha ao seu noivo.

- Não sou... ele me traiu...

- E o que fez comigo? Confiei em você e o que me fez? Um belo punhal pelas costas. Arrume suas coisas, amanha cedo estará de partida.

**--Sagitário--**

- Aiolos eu posso explicar. – disse Alexia entrando. – posso explicar.

- Fale.

- Eu não tive participação, não de forma direta. Saí porque queria vigiá-las, tudo que fiz foi para evitar que isso acontecesse.

- Já falou tudo? – seu olhar era de desdém.

- Já... – recuou. – acredita em mim, não é?

- Deixe suas coisas prontas. – disse frio, saindo.

- Aiolos, por favor. – segurou o braço dele. – releve.

- Não toque em mim! – a olhou gélido. – se algum dia tentei te ajudar esqueça.

- Aiolos...

- Vá para seu quarto. – saiu.

Nik o fitou desaparecer no corredor.

- Burra...

**--Capricórnio--**

Shura deu um chute na porta e com toda violência jogou a garota não sofá.

- Onde estava?!

- Ai Shura. – sentiu a cabeça rodar.

- Onde estava! - gritou.

- Sai.

- E as marcas? Vai me dizer que machucou? - a olhou irônico ainda por cima tinha bebido.

- Foi...

- Ingrid! Não minta mais! – gritou revoltado.

- Não estou mentindo... acredite em mim... por favor...

- Como quer que acredite depois de tudo?! Estava saindo esse tempo todo! Colocava-me para dormir! Te ofereci ajuda e me dopava!

- Eu...

Num gesto o dinheiro que tinha guardado no soutian caiu espalhando-se pela sala. Shura olhava atônico para as notas no chão.

- Você... você...

Ela não disse nada, abaixou e as pegou uma a uma.

- Como teve coragem! – berrou. - Estava se prostituindo! Todo esse tempo estava se vendendo!

- Tendo! Não sabe nada sobre mim!

- Sei o suficiente.

Annya o olhou com ódio e saiu indo para o quarto. Shura foi atrás. Ela bateu a porta na cara dele.

- Ingrid abra essa porta! – deu um murro na porta.

- Vai embora!

- Abra se não a derrubo!

- Não teria coragem.

Foi a conta de afastar um pouco dela, viu o que antes era uma porta transformar em pedaços de madeira.

- Shura...?

- Vai me contar o que fez! – a segurou pelos braços sacudindo-a. - Fala!

- Me vendi! - gritou. - precisava de dinheiro!

- Como...? - recuou um passo. - tudo pelo dinheiro..? – murmurou incrédulo.

- Foi! Desde pequena vi meus pais se matando de trabalhar e só termos migalhas em casa. Eles passavam fome para dar a mim e aos meus irmãos algo para comermos. - os olhos encheram de água. - queria dar uma vida melhor a eles... não queria que se sacrificassem mais... - começou a chorar. - com o dinheiro que ganhava conseguia mantê-los. Mas estando aqui... eles precisam disso. – atirou as notas na cara dele. - se não vão passar fome! Entende agora! Sempre odiei o que fiz, mas precisava fazê-lo!

- Ingrid...

- Alem do mais, meu irmão Alexis por causa do trabalho começou a mexer com drogas... precisava arranjar dinheiro para custear o tratamento. Não quero que ele morra!

- Por isso...

- Por isso me sujeito a isso! - mostrou as marcas do pulso. – é tudo por eles! Por eles! – gritou.

Shura a fitava confuso, sabia das dificuldades que a família dela passava, mas não imaginava que fosse tão grave. Ela recuou um pouco e agachando começou a pegar as notas espalhadas, a cada euro que pegava derramava uma lagrima.

- Me sujeito a isso por eles... estou jurada de morta por eles...

As lagrimas desceram mais grossas.

- O que fizeram com você?

- Já ouviu falar de sadomasoquismo?

Shura balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- Peguei um cliente assim, as primeiras saídas ele apenas usou as algemas, mas hoje peguei outro cliente, não tive a mesma sorte e ele me bateu. – continuava agachada.

O capricorniano teve vontade de esmurrar.

- Apesar de tudo ele pagava bem e não poderia recusar.

- É humilhante.

- Mas é esse dinheiro que vai salvar minha família. – o olhou.

- Disse que gostava de mim. – Shura não sabia o que pensar, era demais para a cabeça dele. – como posso acreditar em você? Depois de tudo?

- Não posso pedir que acredite em mim. – pegou a ultima nota. – não depois de tudo.

- Sei que sim. – disse frio. – não queria me decepcionar com você, não com você. É melhor começar a arrumar suas coisas.

Saiu, batendo o que ainda tinha sobrado da porta. Annya pegou o dinheiro e o guardou.

**--Aquário--**

Alais entrou em casa tentando se explicar.

- Precisa acreditar em mim.

- Então tudo que fez foi por sua mãe. – a olhou irônico. – é melhor pensar em outra desculpa.

- Kamus, por favor... eu te entrego os cigarros, o dinheiro, garrafas, mas por favor...

- Chega Alais! Nada do que fizer vai mudar minha opinião. Estava disposto a tentar de ajudar, mas tudo o que você fez foi rir da minha cara. Deve ter gargalhado muito a minhas custas.

- Não...

- Shion sempre esteve certo, agora mais do que nunca. Pode ter certeza que Atena vai enxotá-la daqui e eu terei o enorme prazer de cumprir essa ordem.

- Você me odeia mesmo, não é?

- Muito.

- Tudo bem. – saiu trancando-se no quarto.

**--Peixes--**

Gabrielle entrou seguindo para o quarto, Afrodite a acompanhou. A garota sentou na cama abaixando a cabeça.

- Fale Gabrielle.

- Sou uma prostituta que se droga. Preciso dela para viver. Saí todos esses dias e me vendi para comprar heroína. Consumi aqui dentro e lá. O coloquei para dormir com os remédios que Hathor fornecia.

Afrodite ouvia tudo calado e atônico.

- Te enganei todo esse tempo. – o olhou.

- Por quê? Eu te ofereci minha ajuda.

- Sei que sim e sou grata, mas estou num estado que a droga me controla. Eu sinto muito. Vou arrumar minhas coisas.

- Se confiasse em mim tinha te ajudado.

- Sou viciada há anos Gustavv, eu não tenho recuperação.

- O que eu faço com você?

- O que deve ser feito.

- Vivemos então numa mentira? Quando disse que aceitava minha ajuda era mentira?

- Não, tentei, mas não consegui.

- Como pode dizer isso? – Dite aproximou.

- Por que estou cansada de viver na mentira. – sua voz saiu melancólica. – não quero mais te enganar.

- Seus sentimentos por mim também são uma mentira?

Não respondeu, abaixando o rosto.

- É melhor você ir. – disse por fim.

- Eu não entendo...

- Já disse o que sou. – o fitou. – por favor, saia.

- Não! – gritou assustando-a. – não vou sair, até entender.

- Não torne as coisas mais difíceis. – levantou. – por favor, saia.

- Olhe nos meus olhos. – Dite a segurou pelos braços fazendo-a encará-lo. – fale tudo olhando nos meus olhos.

- Eu te enganei. – disse com os olhos fixos.

- Diga que nunca gostou de mim!

- Eu... – a voz saiu tremida. – por favor, Afrodite.

- Diga!

- Já disse que não quero mais mentir. Não me obrigue a dizer.

Dite a soltou, passando a andar de um lado para o outro. Como pode ter sido cego todo esse tempo? A verdade estava estampada na frente dele e burro não viu. Era evidente que aquilo iria acontecer. Atena os avisara que havia drogadas no meio e ele ingênuo fez vista grossa.

- Como fui ingênuo... – murmurou.

Aquilo aconteceu por culpa dele, não tinha qualquer experiência nesse mundo e depois de ler os artigos que Miro achou, tudo fez sentido. Era evidente que Gabe assim como as outras arranjariam um meio de se drogar e a única coisa que fez foi vigiá-la. Claro que não funcionaria. Era uma pessoa inexperiente contra uma drogada de anos. Deveria ter mantido vigilância constante e não ter tratado o caso como uma coisa rápida. Gabe o dissera tantas vezes e cego não viu. _"Sou viciada há muito tempo."_ Não seria uma simples conversa ou uma imposição que tiraria o vicio. Ainda mais com o histórico dela de abandono e maus tratos.

- Gabrielle...

- Diga. – respondeu esperando um ataque de fúria.

Ele a olhou, a verdade estava estampada na frente e não viu, como a maioria das pessoas não vêem. Como seus amigos nem deve ter visto.

- Gabe... – tocou no rosto dela. – vamos sair disso juntos.

- Co-mo...? – ficou perplexa.

- Prometi que ia ajudá-la.

- Ficou louco? Acabo de dizer que te enganei que menti para você, que usei drogas durante esse tempo e diz que vai me ajudar? Está louco?!

- Sim. – sorriu. – sou louco.

- Por que...? – afastou. – por quê? Eu dormi com os outros homens, quando queria que apenas você... – sentiu nojo de si mesma. – por quê? – o olhou. - Me expulsa daqui logo! Sou uma prostituta esqueceu?!

- Jamais faria isso. – a abraçou, com força. – eu faço qualquer coisa por você e isso não mudou. Já disse, não vou te perder para a máfia ou para as drogas.

- Gustavv... – derramou uma lagrima. – me abandone enquanto a tempo...

- Não, quando mais precisa de mim. Repito quantas vezes forem preciso: eu te amo e não vou te perder. Jamais.

- Gustavv... – o corpo foi amolecendo, as lagrimas desceram mais abundantes,ela não merecia aquilo,não merecia um homem como aquele. – Afrodite... eu...eu... – o abraçou com força. – eu... amo você...

- Eu sei que sim. – acariciou a face dela. – sempre juntos.

Afrodite aproximou seus lábios dos dela, num intenso beijo. Em outras épocas Gabe relutaria, mas descobrira que amava tanto aquele homem que deixou se levar. O pisciano a envolveu de forma delicada e lentamente a levou para cama. Gabe fitava aqueles olhos azuis tão promissores.

- Posso...? – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Balançou a cabeça afirmando, o que era desnecessário, ele podia tudo.

Com toda a delicadeza ele a tocava despindo-a, Gabe viajava nas sensações, nunca alguém a tocara daquele jeito, nunca se sentira amada como ele a fazia sentir. O cheiro de rosas que exalava dele a embriagava. Tinha medo de acordar e tudo não passar de sonho.

- Gabe... – sua voz saiu rouca.

Ela o fitou.

- Sempre juntos...

Derramou uma lagrima, prontamente enxugada por ele. As caricias foram ficando mais intensas e ela descobria um novo mundo, um mundo em que poderia ser feliz.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Shaka parou na porta do santuário. Aquele lugar já passara por tanta coisa e agora estava ali travando uma batalha que não tinha certeza se iria ganhar. Estava perdendo Farah para as drogas. Subiu lentamente, ocultando seu cosmo. Não queria que ninguém o visse daquele jeito. Abrindo a porta deitou-a em sua cama no quarto dele.

Foi a cozinha pegando algodão, uma bacia com água, e uma toalha. O homem mais próximo de Deus sentou ao lado dela na cama e molhando o pano começou a limpar o rosto dela. Fazia movimentos lentos para não machucá-la ainda mais. Depois do rosto limpo, passou a limpar os braços dela. Olhou fixamente para o ponto que tinha a marca da agulha.

Deu um suspiro. Juntou os materiais e recolheu-se.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

O sol apontava no horizonte, mais um dia o santuário de Atena era agraciado pelos raios ensolarados, apesar da noite anterior ser turbulenta e cheia de surpresas. Mal o dia amanheceu os treze santos de Atena estavam reunidos no Coliseu. Muitos ali, para não dizer a maioria mal conseguiram pregar os olhos, o que era nítido pela cara de abatimento.

- Bom dia senhores. - disse MM chegando por ultimo.

- Vamos ao que interessa. - a voz de Shion era grave e a julgar pela expressão não tinha dormido. - a levaremos para Atena.

- Agora? - indagou Aioria preocupado.

- Apesar da situação ser grave, não podemos interromper o sono de Atena. É melhor esperá-la acordar, para que possa ter uma saiba decisão. Enquanto isso, devem manter as suas "meninas" trancadas dentro do quarto. É bem capaz delas tentarem fugir.

Eu disse todas. - olhou para Dohko. - não se esqueçam do que elas são.

O libriano o olhou com ódio.

- Espero que não seja preciso alertar novamente.

- Poupe-me de seus comentários. - disse.

- Não é mais preciso, já descobriu a verdade.

A vontade que o libriano tinha era de pular em cima do ariano, mas não podia fazer isso, ele era o mestre e ainda por cima tinha razão.

- Só tenho uma duvida, alias duas. - manifestou Aiolos.

- Diga. - ordenou o mestre.

- Uma diz respeito ao Mu.

- A mim?

- Numa manha apareceu com roxos nos braços, o que eram?

Todos olharam para o ariano que constrangido abaixou o rosto.

- De certo Birget teve algum ataque de alucinação. - disse MM compreendendo tudo. - você tentou detê-la, não é?

- Sim...

- Ela bateu em você? - indagou Shion incrédulo.

- Sim. Num dos ataques...

- Num dos? Tiveram outros?

- Sim, mas isso não interessa agora. - disse tentando desviar o assunto. - qual era a outra duvida Aiolos?

O sagitariano olhou ferino para o irmão.

- O quarto de visitas está com outros moveis e vi algumas coisas quebradas na dispensa, o que aconteceu Aioria?

- Nada.

- Não adianta encoberta-la. - disse Shion. - fale logo!

- Ela quebrou. Bebeu e quebrou. - disse seco.

- Mais um motivo. - o mestre cerrou o pulso. - vou enxotá-las. Estão dispensados até segunda ordem.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Mu entrou em casa soltando um longo suspiro, ainda estava atônico por tudo que aconteceu, sabia que Birget não era fácil, mas agora... Shion com certeza pediria a cabeça dela e Atena evidente que iria dá. Por mais misericordiosa que fosse, não poderia tolerar aquilo.

- "O que eu faço...?" - indagava-se. Dava razão ao seu mestre que o ato dela era intolerável, mas... se Birget fosse levada, com certeza morreria.

No quarto, a loira fitava o céu, não tinha conseguido pregar os olhos e para piorar havia chorado muito. Tudo estava errado e por causa de sua falta de responsabilidade sua morte tinha sido apressada. Sabia que não adiantava tentar explicar e por mais compreensivo que

Mu fosse aquilo ele não iria tolerar.

Escutou uma batida na porta. Limpou o rosto com as mãos para encobrir o pranto.

- Entre.

O ariano abriu a porta lentamente, passando a fita-la por um tempo. Birget não conseguia sustentar o olhar e desviava-o para o chão. Quem a visse no primeiro dia, não diria que era a mesma pessoa. Ela usava apenas uma calça e blusa de algodão, os cabelos presos por coque mal feito e a pele ligeiramente amarelada. Não parecendo em nada, a mulher fatal. Mu sentiu um aperto ao vê-la daquele jeito, mas precisava ser duro.

- Bom dia senhorita Birget.

- Me chame de Ash. - pediu num sussurro. - desse jeito parece que somos estranhos.

- E não somos? - indagou. - não vou pedir explicações, pois não a necessidade.

- Eu sinto muito. Não queria ter lhe trazidos problemas.

- Já sabe o que vai acontecer?

- Sei. Seremos mandadas para a Áustria.

- Veremos Atena mais tarde, por enquanto permanecerá trancada.

- Tudo bem.

- Com licença. - já ia saindo.

- Mu.

- Sim?

- Sei que nossa ida é inevitável, mas... pode me perdoar?

Ele a fitou.

- Não sei.

Saiu trancando a porta. Ash deu um longo suspiro.

- Está tudo acabado.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Camila continuava sentada ao lado da cama abraçada as pernas. Estava naquela posição desde o tapa de Shion. Não conseguia mais chorar, pois não tinha mais lagrimas. Estava no limite, suportou as investidas do padrasto, as humilhações que passou até chegar em Vilnius, as sofridas na própria cidade, mas as piores foi as que sofreu naquele lugar. Pior? Sim, pior. Pois vinha de uma pessoa que a odiava profundamente. Shion nunca se importara com ela e seus ataques eram a prova, no entanto por mais que tentasse, não conseguia odiá-lo. Contudo naquela altura dos acontecimentos isso não fazia diferença. Depois do flagrante, seria mandada para a Áustria e se nem a Interpol conseguiu protegê-la... restava-lhe apenas uma lapide.

Pensou em arrumar suas coisas, mas para que? Nada daquilo teria serventia.

Shion entrou em casa pisando duro. Queria está na frente de Atena relatando o ocorrido, mas tinha consciência que se a acordasse por mais sério que o assunto fosse era bem provável dela relevar.

Passou direto indo para o quarto de Camila.

Ergueu o braço no intuito de abrir a porta, contudo parou, olhando para sua mão. Era a mesma que dera um tapa em Camila. Nunca em seus mais de duzentos anos tinha erguido a mão contra uma mulher, somente em amazonas e mesmo assim em situações estritamente necessárias.

- "Ela mereceu." - pensou, não muito convencido de suas palavras. Por mais ódio que sentisse, por mais desprezo que sentisse, ergueu a mão contra ela. Por um momento sentiu vergonha de seu ato. - "ela vai embora." - pensou batendo a porta.

- Entre...

Shion abriu a porta de uma vez, a principio não a viu.

- Estou aqui. - murmurou.

Ele a olhou, estava num estado desesperador, sentiu uma pontada, mas tratou de esquecer.

- Já arrumou suas coisas?

- Não precisarei levar nada.

- Que seja. Ficará trancada aqui até ser levada a Atena.

- Sim. - voltou o olhar para o chão.

O mestre deu um passo a frente, ainda de olhos fixos nela, contudo recuou. Passou a chave.

Ao se ver sozinha escondeu o rosto entre as pernas, ainda tinha lagrimas.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Hathor havia amanhecido nos braços de Chiara. A italiana a fitava com compaixão. Ela sempre se mostrava forte, mas tudo aquilo não passava de fachada. De todas Hat era a mais sensível.

- Hat. Hat.

- Hum...?

- Acorde.

- Nina...? - sentiu os membros dormentes. - dormi assim?

- Sim. Tome um banho para relaxar.

- E eles?

- Ainda não apareceram. Vá sossegada.

- Sim.

Chiara ainda permaneceu sentada, não tinha conseguido pregar os olhos, a imagem do rosto incrédulo de Saga, não saia de sua mente. Queria ir até ele contar tudo, pedir desculpas, entretanto já tinha decidido deixar as coisas como estavam. Mesmo sem máfia ela não tinha um futuro ao lado dele e tudo que não queria era prejudicá-lo. Saga era uma pessoa excepcional e merecia ser feliz.

- Espero que me perdoe um dia... - murmurou, deixando as lagrimas antes controladas caírem.

No banheiro, Hat deixava a água cair em seu corpo, passava a mão de forma delicada em sua tatuagem de Hórus, símbolo esse que considerava protetor.

- Se você existe Hórus, pode aliviar a dor na minha morte? - só o barulho da água foi ouvido. - droga... - deu um soco na parede.

Colou o rosto no azulejo começando a chorar.

Os gêmeos voltavam para a casa silenciosos.

- Vai acatar as ordens do mestre?

- Vou Kanon. - respondeu sem olhá-lo. - vou.

- É bom mesmo.

Saga o fitou.

- Desculpe... - Kanon o fitou surpreso, achava que era apenas exagero do irmão, mas parecia que ele estava abalado pelo o que aconteceu. - "ele gosta tanto dela assim?" - pensou.

- Eu falo.

- Vou com você. Quero ver a derrota estampada na cara da rainha de sabá. - zombou.

- Ainda acho que vai ser arrepender amargamente por essas palavras.

- Nunca. Já disse, quero mais que ela se exploda.

Saga bateu na porta.

- Entre. - Chiara limpava o rosto.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. - levantou ajeitando a roupa amassada.

- "Está com a mesma roupa? - a fitou nos olhos. - estava chorando?" Chiara...

- Veio nos levar? - indagou seca.

- Não. - Kanon tomou a frente. - ainda não. - sorriu. - só comunicar que as senhoritas, ops, não são senhoritas...

- Sem gracinhas Kanon. - Saga disse sério sem deixar de fitar Chiara.

- Com estava dizendo, vim comunicar que ficaram reclusas nesse local até serem enxotadas, perdão, - sorriu. - levadas para o lugar onde nunca deveriam ter saído.

- Sim.

- Onde está a rainha?

- Banheiro.

- Vou esperar.

- Vamos embora Kanon. - o pegou pelo braço.

- Quero dizer isso a ela.

- Não precisa já ouvi. - saia do banheiro.

Kanon a fitou de cima a baixo, achou a lindíssima sob o robe branco. Lembrou da "possível" noite que "teve", desejou que fosse verdade, e ao se lembrar do beijo... sentiu o coração pular. Parou o olhar no rosto dela, ligeiramente ruborizado por causa do vapor, estava linda, mas havia algo errado nela.

- "O olhar dela... ela está mal" - não se sentiu bem, principalmente pelas coisas que tinha feito na noite anterior.

- Já entendemos. - sentou na cama. - vamos esperar nos buscar.

Saga puxou Kanon para a fora.

- Espero que esteja satisfeito. – Saga o olhou para depois sair.

- Estou... – respondeu não muito convicto.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

MM entrara em casa desabando no sofá. Se bem conhecia o mestre, ele não deixaria por menos e conhecendo a máfia Hikari podia se considerar morta.

- Bom dia. – a garota apareceu na porta.

- Buongiorno.

- Reuniram-se para decidir.

- Sim.

- E o que decidiram?

- O que acha?

Hikari soltou um longo suspiro.

- Ontem a tarde, já sabia de tudo não é mesmo?

- Sabia. Incluindo o dope.

- Imaginei... posso te pedir um favor?

- Sei não... mas fala.

- Quando eu partir pode jogar minha espada no mar?

MM a olhou sem entender.

- É um enterro simbólico. Se morresse em circunstancias normais gostaria de ser cremada e ter as cinzas jogadas no mar, mas se tratando da máfia... pode fazer isso?

- Posso.

- Obrigada. Vou arrumar minhas coisas.

Voltou a deitar no sofá, ainda não tinha dado a devida atenção ao caso, mas se não fizesse nada Hikari iria morrer. Achava-a uma boa companhia, inteligente, gostavam das mesmas coisas e seria uma pena ela morrer.

- "Não é só isso...ela..ela..." – pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu medo de perder alguém.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Íris depois da conversa com Aioria, chorou. Sua vida estava desmoronando da mesma maneira quando seus pais perderam o dinheiro, mas desta vez sabia que a perda seria pior. Aioria jamais iria perdoá-la pelo que tinha feito.

O leonino voltou para casa atordoado, assim que pudesse Shion a levaria para Atena e ela teria apenas um destino: a morte.

- Por que não pensa nos seus atos?! - gritou. - droga!

Íris ouviu o grito do quarto, encolhendo. Ele ainda estava nervoso.

- Ele vai me matar... - murmurou. Começava a ficar nervosa e nesse estado queria beber. - não posso... a situação só vai piorar... mas... - segurou-se o mais que pode e quando estava prestes a pegar uma garrafa escondida, escutou batidas a porta. - entre.

Aioria abriu a porta de uma vez, seu rosto continuava grave, demonstrando que ainda estava com muita raiva.

- Já arrumou suas coisas?

- Aioria, eu...

- Já arrumou suas coisas?

- Não...

- Pois trate de arrumar, pois até o meio dia estará indo para a Áustria.

- Aioria, por favor, precisa me ajudar.

- Esqueceu que eu tentei e o que você fez? - indagou ferino.

- Eu sinto muito...

- Muito tarde para sentir. Vai ficar trancada.

Saiu trancando a porta.

Íris soltou um longo suspiro.

- Droga... - foi até a cama e pegando debaixo do colchão, voltou a beber. - droga...

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Shaka deu um longo suspiro antes de entrar em casa. Desde que deixara Farah, não a tinha mais visto. Foi diretamente para seu quarto, ver se já estava acordada. Bateu na porta e não obtendo resposta entrou.

- Farah.

A afegã continuava dormindo.

- Farah, acorde.

Nada.

- Está apagada por causa da droga. Imunda.

Saiu, a acordaria mais tarde.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Linna não pregara o olho, deitada na cama chorava baixinho. Havia perdido muito mais que sua liberdade, havia perdido o amor de Dohko. _"Eu a amaldiço-o Linna Montilla_. - uma voz ecoou pela mente dela. - _vai morrer com uma facada no coração."_

Tampou os ouvidos na tentativa de não ouvir, era ele, que mesmo depois de morto a atormentava. Afastando tais pensamentos ouviu batidas na porta.

- En-tre... - disse limpando o rosto.

- Bom dia. - disse de maneira seca.

- Bom dia... - a espanhola abaixou o rosto, nunca mais teria a confiança dele.

- Já arrumou suas coisas?

- Ainda não...

- Pois arrume, até a hora do almoço será levada até a Atena, creio que de lá, já vai embora.

- Sim.

Ela levantou, por frações de segundos a blusa dela deu uma levantada, Dohko que tinha olhos perspicazes notou uma cicatriz negra na cintura dela.

- "Que cicatriz é aquela?" - pensou. - Linna.

- Não me chame assim, por favor, ao menos isso. - o olhou suplicante. - prefiro que fale prostituta a meu nome.

A fitou sem entender. Já notara que ela tinha pânico quando escutava seu nome, mas por quê?

- Tudo bem. Ficará trancada até ser levada.

- Sim.

- Com licença.

Fechou a porta trancando-a. Do lado de fora pensava no que vira e ouvira. Ela lhe escondia algo e algo grave.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Angelina segurou o mais que pode o pranto, porem não conseguiu. Sentia a ultima das mulheres, nem com a descoberta do pai e a traição do noivo sentiu-se tão mal.

- Mi-ro... - murmurou baixinho.

- O que?

Levantou assustada, nem tinha notado que ele estava ali parado na porta.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - limpava o rosto.

- Vim lhe deixar a par da situação. - disse frio, assim como seu olhar estava. - até o meio dia estará na presença de Atena.

- Já falou com ela?

- Ainda não. Estamos preparando o melhor jeito de contá-la, já que ela confiava em vocês.

- Não precisa ficar repetindo isso.

- A traição?

- É. Já sei que errei.

- Ainda bem que sim. Ficará trancada até chegar a hora.

Saiu fechando a porta. Foi para o quarto, a ultima coisa que poderia ter visto era vê-la chorando. Aquilo poderia atrapalhar.

_Continua..._

--

_**Pessoas, a autora está de férias, 30 dias sem fazer nada. Então é provável que os capítulos sejam postados mais depressa, afinal to a toa, neh. Com o próximo capitulo a fic está entrando para o final e claro final repleto de emoções e cenas eletrizantes, afinal a máfia vai aparecer e não vai está para brincadeira. Então aguardem os próximos capítulos.**_

_**Outra coisa, fiz o trailer dessa fic e da "Sempre existe uma segunda chance". Está no meu profile e no meu orkut, comentem!**_


	31. Chapter 31: O santuário vem abaixo III

Iodes – 30 capítulos T

**Iodes – **30 capítulos T.T eu sei que ta muito, mas veja, 13 garotas, 13 dourados, alguns dias, tema difícil vários capítulos, mas ta acabando.

A ficha do Mask caiu mais ou menos, ele só se vai dá conta mesmo que gosta da Hikari, depois que a "perder". As meninas vão aprontar mais, mas não intencionalmente, mas vai ser o maior barraco. E outra a Farah não vai morrer, o Shaka não ficará sozinho, o Shaka não, mas...sua musica aparece no próximo capitulo.

**Aredhel **– O Dite é o único que as compreendeu. E ele realmente gosta da Gabe e faria qualquer coisa por ela. Já os demais... alguns vão cair em si, outros vão demorar e outros (nem preciso dizer que é) só vai se dá conta quando algo gravíssimo acontecer a elas.

**Danda** – Calma que o Saga vai se redimir, ele só está chocado. Logo, logo ele cai em si.

**Flor** – A máfia vai aparecer e ele tem uma relação com o Mask, relação bem próxima que vai deixar todo mundo de queixo caído. Quanto ao Shaka, nem eu sei o que ele fará com a Farah quando ela acordar, mas se tratando dele, boa coisa não é.

**Kitana** – Realmente elas sofrem mesmo e vão sofrer mais ainda (a autora gosta de personagens que sofrem) mas ela serão recompensadas.

**Dri** – Se não fosse o Sam, Kanon tinha passado dos limites. Infelizmente o Kanon é uma pessoa que precisa passar uns apertos para que seus sentimentos venham a tona, sim algo vai acontecer a Hathor. Eu quero um Dite! Ele ta fofo! Obrigada por ter assistido o trailer, que bom que gostou!

**O.o.O.o.O**

**Capitulo 30:**

**O santuário vem abaixo III**

Nik andava de um lado para o outro, como eles tinham descoberto? Será que o protetor de Aioria tinha falado alguma coisa?

- Não.. - murmurou. - o maximo que ele falaria que a Íris bebe, não tinham como saber sobre as nossas saídas... o que aconteceu realmente?

Aiolos não tinha o pingo de vontade de ver Alexia, mas tinha que contar a ela.

- Alexia. Alexia. - bateu a porta. - abra.

- O que você quer? - encostou no marco da porta.

- Encontraremos com Atena na hora do almoço. Esteja preparada.

- Como ficaram sabendo?

- Miro achou um cartão de um tal de River.

- Eu mato a Guil.

- Daí foi só deduzir.

- Está certo. Já pode ir.

- Como pode está tão tranqüila diante de tudo?

- Quer que eu faça o que? Que eu comece a gritar? Que me ajoelhe aos seus pés e peça piedade?

- É sua vida que está em jogo.

- Mais dias ou menos dias eu vou morrer mesmo. Do que adianta me preocupar?

- Eu não te entendo! - Aiolos deu um soco na parede, assustando-a. - como pode ser assim?

- Sendo. Se me der licença vou arrumar minhas coisas. - estava saindo, mais o sagitariano reteu seu braço.

- Pelo que percebi, não levaria a minha proposta em consideração.

- Talvez...- aproximou. - se bem que depois do beijo... - passou os dedos pelos lábios dele. - fiquei com vontade de experimentar o resto. - aproximou ainda mais.

Aiolos sentiu vontade de beijá-la, mas recuperando a razão a empurrou para dentro do quarto, batendo a porta.

- "Por pouco..."

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Annya já não chorava mais, suas lagrimas tinham secado. Naquela altura dos acontecimentos só poderia esperar a morte. Deixou tudo preparado incluindo a carta que deveria cair nas mãos de Shura e o dinheiro destinado a sua família. Pelo menos por uns meses eles não precisariam se preocupar. Pensou em adicionar a carta, a colher que seu pai lhe dera anos atrás. Queria que ela voltasse para as mãos dele num pedido silencioso de perdão. Arrumou tudo só esperando a hora.

Shura já havia chegado a algum tempo, mas não tinha coragem de ir vê-la. Estava muito decepcionado e só de está na presença dela se sentia mal.

- "Por que fez isso comigo?"

Dando um longo suspiro levantou, precisava encará-la.

- Ingrid. - bateu a porta.

- Entre.

Entrou encostando na porta.

- Oi Shura.

- Oi. - respondeu seco. - só estou aqui para avisar que irá ver Atena por volta do meio dia.

- Sim.

Shura a fitou, o rosto dela estava pálido, o olhar outrora brilhante estava opaco e a expressão mais triste. Sentiu um aperto, detestava vê-la desse jeito, mas não podia fazer nada, ela escolhera aquele caminho.

- Ficará trancada.

- Tudo bem.

Saiu trancada a porta.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Alais só tinha um desejo: fugir. Andava de um lado para o outro pensando em como faze-lo. Não deixaria Kamus entrega-la para a máfia, não morreria nas mãos deles.

- Não vou dá-lo esse gostinho. - dizia pensando em Kamus.- vou conseguir fugir.

A porta abriu de repente.

- Será levada ao meio dia. - disse o aquariano. - arrume suas coisas.

Fechou a porta trancando-a.

- Ainda tenho tempo.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Despertou lentamente, abrindo os olhos, focalizou um par de olhos azuis que a olhavam com ternura. Fitaram-se por um tempo.

- Bom dia minha linda.

- Bom dia. - sorriu. Aquilo não era um sonho.

- Vou trazer seu café e já volto.

- Sim.

Ao se ver sozinha sentou na cama. Tivera uma noite de sonho, Afrodite era diferente de tudo que já via sentindo. Minutos depois o pisciano voltou com uma bandeja.

- Fiz tudo que você gosta.

- Gustavv.

- Sim?

- O que vai acontecer agora? - o olhou séria.

- Teremos uma reunião com Atena mais tarde.

- Ela irá nos expulsar, não é?

- Creio que sim...

Gabe baixou o rosto, ficou calada para em seguida sorrir.

- Minha vida sempre foi triste e quando fui jurada pensei que morreria sem experimentar a felicidade.. até que te conheci. - o olhou. - se tive momentos felizes foi ao seu lado e lhe agradeço por isso. Jamais vou te esquecer.

O pisciano aproximou sentando na cama.

- Não fale como se fosse morrer.

- Mas eu vou.

- Eu não vou permitir. - disse sério. - confie em mim. Há sempre uma saída.

O fitou intrigada.

- Confie em mim. - a abraçou. Afrodite já tinha um plano em mente. Não pensaria duas vezes em abandonar o santuário por ela.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Estavam nas mais diversas tarefas, quando receberam o aviso do mestre para estarem a porta do décimo terceiro templo. Em poucos minutos os treze estavam diante da deusa.

- Boa tarde Atena. – Shion a reverenciou.

- Boa tarde. – sentou no trono. – o que os meus cavaleiros de ouro desejam? – estranhou todos estarem ali.

- Atena, - iniciou Saga. – alguém da Interpol fez algum contato?

- Não.

- Sim. – recuou, tinha que saber disso antes do mestre começar a falar.

Shion o olhou torto.

- Atena, o motivo de estarmos aqui, - o mestre tomou a palavra. – é sobre as "meninas" que a senhorita abrigou.

- O que aconteceu?

- Elas tiveram a audácia de trair a confiança da senhorita. Nos avisou que algumas delas mexiam com coisas ilícitas e mesmo com todos os avisos e sem levar a sua caridade em consideração, elas consumiram drogas aqui.

Atena ouvia atentamente.

- Desde que chegaram, elas saiam à noite e se prostituíam para conseguir dinheiro, não bastasse isso, trouxeram essas coisas para cá.

Lembrou-se da conversa tida com Klaus, ele alertara que isso poderia acontecer.

- "Devia ter me atentado a isso." Como descobriram?

- Eu Atena. – Miro levantou. – descobrir um cartão nas coisas de Angelina.

A deusa levantou, caminhando até a janela. Não imaginava que elas fariam aquilo.

- E como elas agiam?

- De maneira asquerosa. – disse o mestre. – usavam o remédio de dormir de Hathor para nos dopar. Sempre no mesmo horário. Aproveitavam a troca de soldados na vila para passarem.

A deusa deu um pequeno sorriso, se elas fossem amazonas, seriam incríveis.

- Creio que esse momento não seja engraçado Atena. – disse Shaka abrindo os olhos.

- Eu sei que não, é que me passou algo pela mente.

- E o que seria? – indagou Aioria curioso.

- Se elas fossem amazonas de um deus inimigo há essa hora eu estaria morta. Conseguiram enganar os doze cavaleiros de ouro mais o mestre do santuário.

Todos engoliram seco.

- E sem ajuda de cosmo. – completou, voltando.

Alguns dourados queriam matá-la por isso.

- Está nos julgando Atena? – Shaka era um que se pudesse...

- Claro que não, mas isso não vem ao caso. Quem saia?

- Todas.

- Entendo. – sentou novamente no trono.

Estava com um grande problema, elas tinham errado e muito em desobedece-la, afinal tudo que fez foi para protegê-las e talvez com essa exibição foram localizadas pela máfia. O que seria mais prudente a fazer? Olhou para o rosto de cada dourado, uns estavam com rosto grave, outros com a expressão triste, mas o rosto que chamou sua atenção foi de Afrodite, ele a olhava totalmente despreocupado.

- O que acha Afrodite?

Ele a encarou. Tinha vontade de dizer algumas verdades aos companheiros, mas ficaria calado, pelo bem de Gabe.

- Confio na sua sabedoria e bom senso em enxergar a situação por todos os ângulos.

- Compreendo. – voltou o olhar para os outros, lembrou-se novamente da conversa tida com Klauss, também lhe falara a respeito do comportamento de pessoas viciadas, era evidente que elas encontrariam um meio e ao que parecia só Afrodite pensou nisso.

- E então Atena? – indagou Shion nervoso pelo silencio dela.

- Realmente elas erraram em sair, pondo a vida delas em risco.

Shion e mais alguns sorriram por dentro.

- "Eu vou enxotá-la." – comemorou Kanon.

- Mas...

- Mas...?

- A situação é muito grave para uma resolução agora. É preciso avaliar os danos.

- Já estão bem avaliados Atena! – o mestre alterou a voz. – elas mancharam a imagem do santuário.

- Perante as pessoas que sabem desse assunto sim. Aos demais...e a questão não é sobre a mancha desse local, porque já foi manchado inúmeras vezes. – disse ferina.

- Mas... – o sangue ferveu.

- Sabemos que a máfia não pode fazer nada contra nós - cavaleiros e deusa-, por motivos óbvios, mas há outras pessoas envolvidas inclusive a fundação do meu avô. Se eles as descobriram vão agir e preciso está preparada pela forma que irão fazer. Podem até afetar Rodoria. Não posso simplesmente deporta-las para Áustria sem saber a dimensão do problema.

- E vai deixá-las aqui?

- Até segunda ordem sim. Vou entrar em contato com Klaus e o colocar a par da situação. Se ele achar prudente a transferência delas será feito se não, continuaram aqui pelo restante dos dias. Enquanto isso as mantenham dentro de casa, sem contato nenhum entre elas. É bem capazes de fugirem e piorar a situação.

Se Shion, Shaka, Kanon e Kamus pudessem... Atena estaria em Hades. Os outros simplesmente ficaram surpresos pela decisão.

- Se me derem licença, vou tomar providencias. – Atena saiu, deixando todos atônicos.

Do lado de fora...

- Como ela fez isso! – gritou o mestre. – está cega? Está consumido drogas?!

- Ao respeito Shion. – disse Dohko. – está se referindo a Atena.

- Cala a boca!

- Fique calmo mestre. – pediu o ex pupilo.

- Cala a boca você também! – bufava. – Atena perdeu a consciência, está tomada por algum espírito!

- Atena com certeza cairá em si. – disse Shaka tão nervoso quanto.

- Atena se mostrou muita sábia. – Afrodite caminhou mais a frente. – realmente é uma deusa digna de proteção. – afastava.

- O que disse? – Shion o olhou com ódio. – também está louco?

- Ela enxergou algo que vocês não viram, a verdade está na cara e são cegos. Muito me admira você Dohko.

- Eu?

- Você, Saga, Mu, até o "homem mais próximo de Deus", principalmente, não vêem o obvio.

- Do que está falando? – Dohko ficou intrigado.

- Vejam por si mesmos. – seguiu a frente, já nos primeiro degraus.

- Ele está louco. – disse Kanon. – a prostituta dele deve tê-lo enfeitiçado, ou outras coisas... – deu um sorriso sádico. – mas o que se pode esperar de um homem que luta com rosas.

Afrodite parou de andar. Voltou um pouco o rosto na direção do geminiano, seu olhar era maligno.

- Veja como fala dragão marinho, dá próxima pode não ter tanta sorte. – continuou a andar.

- Ameaças. – murmurou.

- Atena tinha razão. – MM tomou a frente. – se elas fossem inimigas, já estava todo mundo morto. – riu. – não é irônico? Mortos sem cosmo. Ainda bem que Hades não teve essa idéia. – gargalhou.

- Como consegue fazer piada, numa hora como essa? – Shura o olhava incrédulo.

- Só para descontrair. – voltou o corpo para os companheiros e disposto de seu melhor sorriso... – Kanon, se continuar sangrando assim vai morrer.

- O que?

- KANON! – Miro deu um grito.

- O que?

O geminiano se olhou, estava com diversos cortes por todo o corpo e sangrava muito.

- Co-mo?

- O que houve? – Aiolos olhava perplexo. – o que foi isso?

- Afrodite. – MM sorriu. – vejam. – apontou para atrás de todos, na parede diversas rosas negras cravadas.

- Nem percebi. – Dohko estava surpreso. – que ataque rápido, foi que horas?

- No momento que ele voltou o olhar para o idiota. Deu sorte, era para ter morrido. Quer um conselho, cuidado com o Afrodite, ele as vezes pode ser bem cruel, pode te matar e você nem perceber. – sorriu. – ah, tinha veneno nas rosas. – gargalhou. – até mais.

Kanon cerrou o pulso, nem percebera o ataque, não imaginava que ele fosse tão forte. Sentindo uma bambeza caiu de joelhos.

- Maldito...

- Vamos indo. – Saga o carregou.

- E tudo por culpa delas! – gritou o mestre. – cavaleiros contra os outros por causa delas!

- Cala a boca Shion. – disse Dohko passando por ele indo embora, as palavras de Afrodite martelavam na mente dele. – já está ficando insuportável.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Afrodite voltava silencioso, passou direto indo para o quarto de Gabe.

- Gabrielle. – abriu a porta. – Gabe?

A garota estava sentada no chão, apoiando o corpo na cama. Tremia e suava muito.

- Gabe... – Dite correu até ela.

- Afrodite...eu...eu... ai... – apertou a barriga com os braços. – crise...

- Você não precisa...

- Estou tendo uma crise... abra a gaveta.

- Gabe...?

- Abre, por favor...

Relutou por segundos, mas vê-la naquele estado... levantou indo até a gaveta indicada.

- O que quer?

- Comprimido branco e água.

- O que é isso?

- O remédio de dormir da Hathor.

- O que usava em mim? – a olhou espantado. – para que o quer?

- Não quero me drogar... não depois de tudo que fizemos... mas eu não agüento a dor... preciso dormir.

- Esses remédios são perigosos.

- Por favor, não quero me drogar.

Afrodite pegou um copo de água e a entregou o comprimido.

Com as mãos tremendo ela bebeu rapidamente, sentiu a vontade passar...

- Vamos sair dessa. – Dite a abraçou. – descanse.

O corpo dela foi amolecendo até cair num sono profundo, por horas ou enquanto não tiver uma nova crise. O pisciano a pegou no colo deitando-a na cama. Foi para o quarto, com a decisão de Atena ganhara algumas horas para organizar seus planos.

Abrindo a gaveta da cômoda pegou seu celular, discando alguns números rapidamente.

- _"Estação central de Athenas, boa tarde."_

- Boa tarde. Quero reservar dois bilhetes.

_- "Para onde senhor?"_

- Estocolmo.

- _"Horário de preferência?"_

- Amanha cedo.

- _"Saída às sete horas da manha."_

- Perfeito.

- _"Qual o nome das reservas?"_

- Gustavv e Gabrielle Kiergaarg.

- _"Está reservado senhor Kiergaarg, boa tarde."_

- Boa tarde. – desligou o aparelho. – de Estocolmo seguiremos para o interior, nunca mais seremos achados.

Afrodite trancou-se no quarto para acertar detalhes, nem vendo o tempo passar.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

A alemã estava em pânico, Kamus ainda não tinha aparecido e estava com muito medo. Pensou em pular pela janela, mas a queda só pioraria a situação. Revirou o quarto em busca de algo para beber ou fumar, pois se não o fizesse ficaria louca. Achou em meio algumas roupas um cigarro e fumou o rapidamente, pensou que ficaria relaxada, mas o efeito foi contrario, ficou ainda mais nervosa.

- Preciso beber, preciso beber. – contudo não tinha nada. – qualquer coisa.

Olhou para a cômoda mirando no seu vidro de perfume.

- Eu vou ficar doida se não tomar nada.

Sem pensar duas vezes, pegou o vidro tomando todo seu conteúdo. O liquido perfumado desceu pela garganta arranhando. O efeito foi imediato, Alais vomitou tudo.

- Merda... – murmurou limpando a boca, deu novo vomito. – ele vai me matar por isso.

Pegou o lençol começando a limpar. Ainda se sentindo mal deitou.

- Alais.

Virou o rosto para o lado deparando com o aquariano.

- Venha almoçar.

- Não estou com fome.

- Ande logo.

Levantou a contra gosto, mas foi. Kamus já tinha posto a mesa.

- Cadê o pessoal da Interpol?

- Não será entregue hoje. – disse sentando. – Atena achou melhor ficarem essa noite.

- Por quê?

- Para avaliar a dimensão dos problemas. – a olhou frio. – podem ter sido vistas.

- Aposto que odiou a ordem. – o olhou zombeteira.

- Muito. Por mim já estariam fora daqui.

- Fico lisonjeada por tanto ódio.

- Coma rápido.

O restante do almoço, seguiu em silencio. Enquanto ela arrumava a mesa, o aquariano encheu uma jarra de água e pegou um copo.

- Vai ficar trancada até a noite. Ordem de Atena. Tome. – entregou-lhe o jarro.

- Quanta generosidade.

- Sem piadas.Venha.

Seguiu em silencio, na porta do quarto...

- Antes de trancá-la... – Kamus deu um sorriso. – isso é para você. – pegou uma garrafa no chão.

Alais arregalou os olhos.

- Vinho?!

- Entenda como o ultimo pedido, nunca mais vai poder beber.

- Pensei que quisesse me tirar do vicio.

- E queria, mas você não facilitou. Então...divirta-se.

Alais o olhava fixamente, olhar este que começou a incomodá-lo.

- Por que está me olhando assim?

Ela não respondeu.

Kamus pensou em se afastar, mas os olhos bicolores eram um convite, sem perceber aproximou um pouco. Alais continuava a olhá-lo, os olhos de Kamus eram enigmáticos e nunca dava para saber seus pensamentos. Ao mesmo tempo que assustava fascinava.

As respirações já estavam próximas...

- É melhor você entrar. – disse Kamus afastando um pouco.

- Tudo bem...

Trancou a porta.

Durante toda a tarde, Alais fitou a garrafa, apesar da enorme vontade de bebe-la não daria esse gostinho a ele. Deitou cobrindo a cabeça, a melhor coisa que poderia fazer era dormir.

Kamus passou à tarde na biblioteca, estava pensativo, se não tivesse recuperado o controle tinha beijado-a.

- Ainda bem que vai embora.

Tombando o rosto para trás fitou o relógio, já passava das seis.

- Vou colocá-la para me ajudar.

O aquariano destrancou a porta, ficando surpreso com o que viu. Alais estava dormindo, mas o que o deixou confuso foi ver a garrafa que ele lhe dera intacta.

- "Ela não bebeu? Por quê?"

Pensou em chamá-la, contudo resolveu deixar como estava. Faria o jantar e a chamaria mais tarde.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Shura passou direto indo para a cozinha, fez o almoço e seguiu para o quarto de Ingrid.

- Ingrid. – bateu na porta para em seguida abri-la.

- Oi.

- Oi. Venha almoçar.

- Sim.

O trajeto foi num profundo silencio. Serviram-se e sentaram a mesa.

- Conversaram com Atena?

- Sim. Ela achou melhor esperar. Vão passar a noite aqui.

- Então...

- Não serão entregue hoje.

- Não sei se devo me alegrar ou ficar preocupada com isso.

Ele não disse nada.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Shura assentiu.

- O Shion é alguém muito importante aqui?

- Sim. Somos subordinados a ele. Se fosse como num país, Atena seria a presidente, Shion o vice e nós os ministros. Quando ela não está obedecemos a ele.

- Entendi.

- Por quê?

- Nada, apenas curiosidade.

- Seu normal... – disse para si mesmo. – vai ficar aqui, mas trancada em seu quarto, ordem dela.

- Tudo bem.

- Se já terminou pode ir.

- Eu ajudo com a louça.

- Não precisa.

- Insisto, preciso recompensar. – deu um meio sorriso.

Shura a olhou, aquilo só podia ser fingimento. Depois de tudo que tinha feito dificilmente confiaria nela, mas aceitou.

- Tanto faz.

Esperou ela terminar para levá-la.

- Na hora do jantar abro novamente. – disse parando na porta.

- Sim.

Shura tocou na maçaneta, o que tinha restado da porta acabou desabando.

- A porta... – murmurou a garota.

- Exagerei. Bom... onde vou te por... – pensou em vários lugares, mas o único disponível era... não era o local apropriado, mas... – pegue o que quiser e me siga.

Rapidamente a garota, pegou seu mp3 e o livro que Shura havia lhe emprestado.

- Pronto.

- Venha.

Ele a levou para a sala da estatua.

- Fique aqui, até eu consertar a porta.

- Sim.

A trancou. Annya sentou perto da estatua apoiando o corpo nela e abriu o livro. Como passaria horas ali, conseguiria termina-lo. Shura pegou algumas ferramentas e foi consertar a porta.

- Não deveria ter perdido a cabeça. – reclamou recolhendo os pedaços de madeira. – agora tenho que consertar.

Fazia o serviço calado, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos.

- "Esse santuário está virando de pernas por ar, nem numa batalha isso acontece e tudo por causa de treze garotas, sem cosmo... " – ironizou o final.

Shura fitou o quarto e sentiu o fraco perfume que exalava dele. Soltou um longo suspiro ao se lembrar da noite anterior.

- "Por que as coisas aconteceram desse jeito?"

Na sala da estatua, Ingrid lia atentamente as passagens do livro. A cada palavra analisava seu significado e ficava maravilhada pela imaginação da pessoa que a escreveu.

- Esse autor é um gênio. Isso deveria virar um filme!

Passou a tarde toda lendo.

_- " ... São assim distribuídos: Generais marinas de Poisedon, Espectros de Hades, Cavaleiros de Atena, Guerreiros deuses de Odin..." _ainda acho que isso deveria virar um filme. – continuou a leitura. – melhor eu já ir para as ultimas paginas. – _"... os únicos sobreviventes foram Shion, cavaleiro de ouro de Áries e Dohko, cavaleiro de ouro de Libra..."_ – Annya parou a leitura. – Shion... Dohko...? Que coincidência. – continuou a leitura. – _"... passados mais de dois séculos, uma nova geração nasceu sobre o comando de Atena. Seus nomes são.."_ – a pagina terminou, Annya preparava para mudá-la quando...

- Ingrid.

- Shura? – fechou o livro.

- Terminei, venha.

- Sim.

Acabou deixando o livro ao lado da estatua. O que aconteceria se Ingrid tivesse virado a pagina? O segredinho deles foram salvos no ultimo minuto, pois na pagina seguinte encontrava-se o nome de todos os cavaleiros de ouro e contava a história das guerras ocorridas naquele tempo.

- Ficou ótimo! – exclamou a garota ao ver a porta. – fez um belo serviço.

- Ah não é para tanto. – ficou encabulado.- é temporário, até um marceneiro vi, nunca fui bom para essas coisas... – só então se deu conta. – é quer dizer, está pronto. – disse em tom sério. – é melhor entrar, na hora do jantar te chamo.

- Sim. – sorriu. Shura era uma graça.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Durante toda a manha Alexia estava sentada num canto do quarto ouvindo musica com seu mp3. Abraçada as pernas escondia o rosto. Em sua mente as palavras de Aiolos a atormentava.

- Alexia. – abriu a porta.

A garota apenas ergueu o rosto.

- Ficará ainda essa noite. Ordem de Atena, mas ficará trancada. – disse seco, desistira de qualquer dialogo com ela.

- Sim. – respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Já fiz o almoço.

- Estou sem fome.

-Quando quiser bata três vezes na porta que eu trago.

- Tudo bem.

- Vou indo.

- Aiolos...- o fitou, sentia-se sozinha e queria uma companhia. – fique aqui comigo.

- Não posso. – saiu fechando a porta.

Deu um meio sorriso escondendo o rosto.

Aiolos foi tratar de outros assuntos, imaginava qual seria o teor da companhia e queria distancia, imaginou e errado. Tudo que Alexia queria naquele momento era apenas a companhia de alguém, se ele soubesse o que aconteceria depois...

A garota ouvia musicas tristes e melancólicas, tinha se drogado para ver se melhorava, mas o sentimento de solidão continuou ao seu lado. Pensava na sua vida e o quanto infeliz ela era, perdera o pai, a mãe e o irmão, pois não tinha a menor idéia de onde ele estava. Não tinha ninguém. Mesmo distribuindo sorrisos eram todos falsos. Sua vida sempre fora falsa, prova disso que morreria em poucas horas. Queria acabar com esse sofrimento que esse mundo lhe dera, mas só conseguia pensar numa alternativa... a ultima alternativa.

Passou a tarde toda com esses pensamentos mórbidos sem sair do lugar.

Já era noite quando o sagitariano abriu a porta.

- Vem jantar. – ficou surpreso ao vê-la na mesma posição.

- Não quero. – o olhar fitava a parede.

- Não almoçou, não pode ficar assim.

- Estou bem. Me deixe. – o olhou.

- Se quiser me chame. – pediu.

Aiolos achou Alexia muito estranha, tinha algo no olhar dela que o deixava apreensivo.

- Deve ser truque. – disse não muito convencido.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Miro entrou em casa dando um longo suspiro, talvez a permanência delas não fosse uma boa idéia, mas já que eram ordens tinha que obedecer.

Abriu a porta do quarto de Angelina, a garota estava sentada na cama, arrumada e com as malas prontas.

- Oi. – ele a cumprimentou.

- Oi. Estou pronta.

- Não irá mais.

- Não?

- Atena achou melhor ficarem por hoje. – sentou na cama. – Klaus precisa de tempo para levá-las e ela também está preocupada com a máfia. Ela pode aparecer.

- Eu estraguei tudo. – abaixou a cabeça.

- Não foi só você, mas teve sua parcela de culpa.

- Me arrependo muito. – o olhou. - Queria que me perdoasse por tudo. Pelas saídas, por dopá-lo, por ter mentido para você... envolve-lo num problema que não era seu. Estava certo a respeito da traição, agi da mesma forma que Bruno fez comigo.

- O que aconteceu depois de pega-lo?

- Saí correndo. Pensei que ele viria atrás de mim, mas não veio. Durante dias esperei que ele aparecesse, que me tentasse faze-lo perdoa-lo.

- O perdoaria?

- Eu amava-o e estava disposta a esquecer o que tinha visto. – brincava com o travesseiro. – só que ele nunca apareceu, nem telefonou. Ate pouco tempo ainda pensava nele, não o odeio, mas hoje...se tudo ocorre-se agora, acho que não o perdoaria, mas não ficaria com ódio, só magoada. Descobrir que nunca gostei dele realmente.

- Não?

- Gostava da situação que ele me proporcionava. Ele me tratava bem, fazia minhas vontades, mas isso não era amor.

- O que a fez mudar assim?

- Você.. – o olhou. – suas palavras e sua convicção que ainda existe pessoas confiáveis. – sorriu. - Alguma coisa eu tinha que aprender. Vejo que fiz muitas coisas ruins e a pior delas foi abandonar a minha mãe, na hora que ela mais precisava. Isso também é traição. – os olhos encheram de água. – não fiquei ao lado dela e certamente meu pai... eu fugi Miro, fui covarde. – as lagrimas escorreram. – virei prostituta para fugir dos problemas, comecei a usar drogas pelo mesmo motivo. Fugir...

Instintivamente Miro aproximou dela e sem que ela esperasse a abraçou.

- Miro...

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Quero ver minha mãe de novo, quero pedi perdão, mas não tenho coragem. Eu tenho medo. Pensei que seria feliz, mas ninguém é a minha volta, lutei muito antes de aceitar que estava infeliz.

Entregou as lagrimas, Miro a abraçou mais forte, numa atitude que não entendia o porquê estava fazendo, contudo tudo que queria era ampará-la, mostrar-lhe que poderia contar com ele. Sentia atração por ela, não negava, mas havia outro sentimento.

- Fico feliz que tenha percebido isso.

- Mas agora é tarde. – o fitou com os olhos rasos..

- Nunca é tarde para tentar mudar o destino.

Miro limpou uma lagrima que teimava a cair. Angelina teve a certeza que o amava. Deu um sorriso, ao menos descobrira o amor antes de morrer. O clima estava armado se não fosse pelo barulho vindo da barriga do escorpião. A italiana não agüentou começando a rir.

- Desculpe. – ficou vermelho. – ainda não almocei.

- Quer que eu prepare algo para você? – ainda ria.

- Quero.

- Vou fazer a especialidade da minha mãe.

Foram para a cozinha conversando sobre os mais diversos assuntos, o almoço seguiu animado e os dois lavaram as louças.

- Sinto muito em ter que tranca-la, mas são ordens. – disse parando na porta do quarto dela.

- Compreendo.

- Na hora do jantar eu abro de novo.

- Sim. Ah... Miro.

- Diga.

Ela não esperou que ele reagisse, colou seus lábios nos dele iniciando um terno beijo. O escorpião ficou surpreso, mas deixou-se levar passando a mão pela cintura dela trazendo-a mais para si. Lembrou da primeira vez que se beijaram, foi um beijo físico, mas esse... ele a puxou mais para si intensificando-o. Angelina perdia-se nas sensações maravilhosas que sentia. A falta de ar os separou, ambos fitavam-se de maneira intensa.

- Ate mais tarde... – ela sorriu fechando a porta.

Ele ainda ficou parado sem entender o que tinha se passado atordoado não trancou a porta.

Sentada na cama, Angelina tentava aplacar a crise, queria permanecer limpa pelo menos por Miro, sentindo fortes tremores levantou começando a andar de um lado para o outro. A toda hora olhava para a carta que tinha escrito para mãe. Pediria a Miro que a entregasse deixando tudo anotado. A dor se intensificou, tentou resistir, mas pegou seus instrumentos preparando uma dose. Injetou um grama de heroína. O efeito foi imediato uma for dor de cabeça e cansaço. Sentou num canto começando a chorar, não agüentava mais aquela vida, preferia morrer a continuar infeliz.

Miro tinha decidido treinar na sala que tinha atrás do templo, já era noite quando retornou. Estava prestes a chamar Angelina quando saiu correndo.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Linna já estava com tudo pronto, tinha trocado de roupa e suas malas estavam perto da porta. Estava um pouco nervosa, afinal tudo poderia acontecer a partir daquele momento. Esperou que Dohko a viesse buscar.

O libriano entrava em casa pensativo, as palavras de Afrodite martelavam na sua mente e somado a isso a cicatriz que tinha visto. Queria perguntá-la, mas a coragem lhe faltava. Não queria aproximar dela, com medo de recuar na sua decisão. Ele ainda a amava, mas não tinha confiança.

- "Por que tudo é difícil?" – pensou parando na porta do quarto dela. – Lin... Lay. – corrigiu-se. – Lay, estou entrando.

Abriu a porta, a garota estava na janela fitando a paisagem.

- Lay...

Ela virou, fitaram-se por um tempo. Dohko por um momento sentiu-se tentado em relevar tudo, pouco se importava com a opinião alheia, mas... a decepção ainda estava presente.

- Estou pronta. – disse com voz temerosa.

- Não vai mais. – tentou dizer de maneira seca. – Atena achou melhor ficarem aqui essa noite. Por segurança.

- Não quero mais trazer problemas.

- As coisas não podem piorar mais. Vou fazer o almoço.

Saiu fechando a porta. Lay voltou à atenção para a janela.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza.

Fez o almoço e meia hora depois estavam na cozinha, tudo num profundo silencio.

Lay terminou e estava prestes a lavar seu prato...

- Pode deixar aí. – levantou com o dele. – eu lavo.

- Quero ser útil.

- Será mais útil se afastar de mim.

Lay o fitou entristecida.

- Me desculpe. – voltou a sentar a mesa.

Juntou as vasilhas começando a lavá-las, vez ou outra a olhava de rabo de olho. Lay estava com o rosto baixo.

- "Não precisa ser grosso." – condenou-se. – me desculpe, não queria ter dito aquilo.

- Tudo bem.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio.

- Dohko...

- Diga. – enxugava pratos.

- Talvez não adiante muito, mas...me perdoe por tudo.

Continuou na tarefa. Lay percebeu que não tinha jeito, Dohko jamais a perdoaria. Ela levantou indo para seu quarto, mas teve seu braço retido.

- Não tenho ódio de você como pode pensar. – disse encarando os olhos azuis.

- Antes tivesse, magoa é pior.

Dohko a soltou. Lay seguiu para o quarto. A tarde toda ficaram separados, cada um mergulhado nas suas duvidas e tormentos. A noite logo chegou tendo o libriano saindo às pressas.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Farah continuava dormindo com Shaka velando seu sono. No principio da noite, a deixou as pressas.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Aioria não sabia se ficava aliviado por Atena deixa-la mais um dia ou se preocupava. Estava com tanta raiva de Íris que seria impossível manter uma conversa com ela.

E por falar nela...

Dirigiu para o quarto, bateu na porta antes de abri-la.

- Íris.

A garota estava deitada na cama, Aioria aproximou totalmente pasmo com o que vira. Ela estava com uma garrafa vazia nas mãos. Ficou com ódio, ela ainda mentia, mesmo depois das ameaças, depois do flagra, ainda mentia. O leonino teve vontade de colocá-la para fora, mas por horas não faria nada. Íris teria o que merecia. Foi para o quarto trancando-se e permanecendo a tarde toda, foi quando no principio da noite escutou passos no corredor. Levantou lentamente abrindo a porta devagar, viu um vulto indo na direção da cozinha.

Íris sentia a cabeça rodar, mas o pior era a dor no estomago. Caminhou ate a pia, sentindo um gosto ruim na boca pegou um pouco de água e cuspiu. Íris olhava o liquido vermelho escorrer pelo bojo da pia.

- "Sangue...? – limpou a boca depressa, quando olhou a mão percebeu que ela estava suja. – mas..." – viu que o nariz também sangrava.

- Boa tarde Íris ou devo dizer boa noite?. – disse Aioria parado na porta algum tem tempo, mas não percebeu nada.

- Oi. – limpou a mão na roupa de forma que ele não visse. – já vou arrumar minhas coisas. – não virou para ele.

- Irão amanha. Atena achou melhor ficarem aqui.

- Então vou me preparar. – virou para ele com rosto baixo. Ao passar...

- Bebeu de novo. – ele reteve seu braço.

- Bebi. – soltou-se. – estou indo embora para sempre.

Foi para o quarto, Aioria ainda ficou por um tempo na cozinha, saindo às pressas

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Shion se pudesse mataria alguém. Atena não poderia ter feito aquilo com ele. Era o grande mestre e suas opiniões deveriam ser levadas em conta. Ainda por cima Afrodite quase matara Kanon e Dohko o mandara calar a boca.

Entrou bufando.

Pisando duro foi ate o quarto dela e sem cerimônia abriu a porta de uma vez, pegando uma cena...

A garota estava apenas de roupas intimas.. Shion parou estático olhando-a debaixo a cima. O corpo dela era perfeito e já tivera a oportunidade de senti-lo.

Camila não conseguia encara-lo, mas notou que ele a olhava de maneira diferente.

- O que foi? – indagou.

- Você é linda... – soltou sem perceber.

- O que?

- Coloque uma roupa, sua indecente. – recuperou-se. – me chame depois. – bateu a porta.

- Grosso.

Vestiu uma roupa chamando-o.

De maneira brusca abriu a porta, a verdade é que nem tinha saído dali.

- Por ordens de Atena. – disse frio. – ficará aqui até amanha.

- Por quê?

- Ordens. Vai permanecer trancada.

Bateu a porta.

No restante da tarde ficou trancado em seu quarto jogando praga em todos. No principio da noite destrancou Camila, mas antes de abrir a porta saiu às pressas.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Mu estava perplexo pelo rumo que as coisas tomavam, Shion descontrolado, ameaças entre os cavaleiros, brigas.

- Nem a aparição de Hades fez tamanho estrago. – disse entrando em casa.

Rumou direto para o quarto de Birget.

- Birget estou entrando.

A garota estava sentada na cama de malas prontas.

- Oi.

- Estou pronta.

- Não irá mais.

- Não? – o rosto iluminou, então ele não permitira que ela fosse levada? – vai me ajudar?

- Atena achou melhor permanecerem aqui por hoje. Vão amanha cedo.

- Ah sim... – desanimou. – compreendo.

- Não posso mais ajuda-la Birget.

- Entendo...

- Ficará trancada por esta tarde.

- Está bem.

Ele a trancou. O ariano foi para a sala das armaduras precisava pensar nas atitudes de Atena e dela, alem do mais as palavras de Afrodite não saia da sua mente. Só voltou para a casa no principio da noite, destrancou a garota, mas preferiu não alerta-la sobre isso, faria o jantar e depois a chamaria. Não deu tempo, teve que sair às pressas.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Depois do encontro com os gêmeos Chiara e Hathor quase não trocaram uma palavra. Cada uma foi para um canto arrumar suas coisas.

Kanon voltava carregado por Saga, estava com ódio de Afrodite, pois alem de deixar seu corpo todo cortado ainda estava meio paralisado.

- Maldito... – murmurou.

- Você provocou.

- Só falei a verdade. Ele está como você, um idiota apaixonado. Pelo menos você caiu em si.

Saga ficou calado, pela atitude do pisciano levava a crer que ele sentia algo por Gabrielle e mesmo com as mentiras a havia perdoado.

- "Queria fazer o mesmo." – pensou abrindo a porta de casa.

Passaram direto para o quarto.

- Entregue. – Saga jogou o irmão na cama.

- Cuidado.

- Não me amole. – estava saindo.

- Aonde vai?

- Adivinha. – fechou a porta.

Kanon não esperou nem um segundo para ir atrás.

- Chiara posso entrar? – bateu a porta, obtendo a permissão entrou. Kanon estava atrás. – oi.

- Oi. – disse seca.

Hathor estava perto da janela olhando a paisagem. Não disse nada.

- Estamos prontas. – disse a italiana erguendo o olhar. Fitou Kanon. – por que seu rosto está assim?

- Não é da sua conta.

Hathor o olhou, não era só o rosto, mas o corpo também estava todo cortado. Saiu de perto da janela parando a pouco dele.

- Quem fez isso com você?

- Não é da sua conta.

Ela recuou, não pelas palavras dele e sim por que teve um estralo, não era possível que ele tinha sido pego pela máfia. O cortaram como aviso e agora poderiam fazer coisa pior.

- Nos leve embora daqui logo. – disse. – anda.

Os três a olharam..

- Atena disse que era para ficarem aqui por hoje, vai partir amanha. – disse Saga de olhos fixos na italiana, que não o olhava.

- Por quê?

- Quer medir o estrago que provocaram. – Kanon a fitou com desdém.

- "Então... a máfia..." Chiara.

Ela o olhou, a principio não entendeu o olhar da amiga, mas depois ver o estado de Kanon percebeu no ato.

- "Se ele... Saga!"

Os geminianos a fitavam confusos.

- Por que estão me olhando assim? – o dragão marinho ficou incomodado.

- Não é prudente nossa permanência. – disse Chiara. – é melhor nos levar.

- Não vão a lugar algum. – Saga tomou a frente. – ficaram aqui, são ordens e nem ouse desobedece-las.

Hathor tentava pensar rápido. Se eles tinham chegado ate Kanon...

- A máfia te pegou não foi? – olhou para o geminiano.

- Como?

- Foram eles que fizeram isso com você.

- Não... queria falar mas foi. – disse, estava na hora de dá o troco.

- Kanon! Não minta.

- Elas precisam saber. – as olhou sério. – me pegaram hoje de manha.

As duas temeram, era por isso que Atena não as entregaria.

- O que mais fizeram com você? – Hathor estava preocupada, ele dera sorte por está vivo, não a teria na próxima vez.

- Só os cortes. – estava adorando tudo. Ver a cara de medo dela era a melhor coisa. Saga estava furioso. – mas disseram que da próxima vão me matar.

Ela engoliu a seco, não estavam blefando, sabia que Kanon iria ser morto. Por mais que dissesse que não o queria, que detestava-o, a simples idéia de algum mal acontecer a ele a apavorava. Sem perceber seus atos, a garota aproximou dele, tocando-o no rosto.

Chiara ficou surpresa porque a amiga nunca demonstrara interesse nele, Saga pela atitude dela e Kanon não conseguia pensar. Apenas sentia o toque aveludado dela em sua face.

- Promete que vai tomar cuidado?

A olhou atordoado, era impressão ou ela estava preocupada com ele. Ela?

- Promete? – insistiu.

- Não vou morrer por sua causa. – disse ainda confuso.

Ela sorriu. Ao menos ele. queria salvar.

- Vão ficar aí ate a tarde. – afastou. – venha Saga.

Puxou o irmão que observava a cena intrigado.

Hathor sentou na cama.

- A situação está ficando complicada.

- Por isso não o aceitei. – disse Chiara. – não sei o que faria se ele se ferisse.

Do lado de fora, Saga xingava o irmão.

- Por que mentiu? Não basta o que elas estão passando?

Kanon não o ouvia, ainda pensava no toque de Hathor.

- Está me ouvindo Kanon!

- Estou... depois digo a verdade, preciso sair.

Saiu.

Saga deu um suspiro desanimado. Ela ficaria aquela tarde, mas no outro dia estaria a mercê da máfia. Mesmo com todas as mentiras e o jeito frio dela queria ajudar Chiara.

Kanon foi dá uma volta, estava confuso. Jamais esperava qualquer tipo de preocupação vindo dela. Seria possível que...

- "De jeito nenhum, ela é egoísta."

Só voltou a noite.

- Onde estava?

- Por aí.

Saga seguiu pelo corredor, destrancou a porta. As duas estavam conversando.

- Vem comigo.

Seguiram silenciosas.

- Por que as tirou?

- Para que diga a verdade. Anda Kanon!

- Não tem nada para ser dito!

Os dois irmãos trocavam insultos quando calaram-se.

- Esse cosmo. – Kanon deu um pulo da cadeira.

- Máscara.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Voltava para casa com um sorriso nos lábios, ver a cara de medo de Kanon era gratificante.

- Isso deveria acontecer mais vezes. Hikari!

A garota sentada na cama, examinava o comprimido a frente, ao escutar seu nome escondeu-o.

- Hikari. – abriu a porta.

- Sim?

- Tenho uma boa e uma má noticia. – deitou na cama espreguiçando.

- A má.

- Vai ser entregue.

- E a boa?

- Será entregue amanha.

- Idiota. – levantou. – todas as duas são ruins, vou morrer mesmo.

- Veja pelo lado bom, tem algumas horas a mais de vida. – riu.

- Engraçadinho. Quem determinou isso?

- Atena. – olhou para o teto. – se ela não fosse deusa Shion a tinha matado.

Hikari escutou o "deusa", mas ficou calada.

- Ele ficou com tanta raiva assim?

- Se pudesse tinha matado um. – sentou espreguiçando. – vai fazer o almoço.

- Pensei que fosse prisioneira. – sorriu debochada.

- Sabe muito bem que não é. – levantou. – anda estou com fome.

- Você é um grosso.

- E você, uma jurada de morte.

- Brinca mesmo! Não é sua cabeça.

MM aproximou, seu rosto outrora debochado estava sério.

- Não vai morrer. – disse. – só vai quando eu quiser Kari. Vá para a cozinha.

Não disse nada, não conseguia entende-lo.

O almoço seguiu o normal, discussões e palavras de segundas intenções. Depois da louça lavada a japonesa sentou na sala.

- Vou sentir falta desse sofá. – deitou.

- Só do sofá? – MM a olhou com malicia.

- Só.

- Que ingratidão. – aproximou. – te dei casa, comida e vai sentir apenas falta do sofá? – praticamente subiu em cima dela.

- Quer sair? – ela recuava.

- Tem certeza que não sentirá falta de mais nada? – colou o rosto ao dela.

- Te-nho...- por que ele fazia aquilo?

- Nem disso?

Não lhe deu chance de resposta, MM a beijou com volúpia. Hikari ainda tentou resistir, mas aqueles lábios eram poderosos.

- Não vai sentir falta...? – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Não...

Voltou a beijá-la e com mais ardência.

- E agora...?

- Pare, por favor... não faz isso comigo.

- Por que...? – a voz saiu rouca.

- Por que eu...

- Sim... – roçou seus lábios nos dela.

- Por que é um grosso! – deu um tapa nele.

- Maldita. – o rosto ardia. – vá para seu quarto. Agora! Antes que eu mesmo te mate!

Correu trancando-se.

E assim permaneceram a tarde toda.

No principio da noite, Hikari destrancou a porta lentamente. Estava com sede e também queria se livrar do comprimido que Nik lhe dera. Olhou pelo corredor e nem sinal do canceriano.

- Ufa... – suspirou aliviada. – "Ele ainda vai me deixar doida."

Foi até a cozinha encheu uma jarra de água e voltava para jogar o comprimido no banheiro.

- "Para onde ele foi?" – estranhou o silencio da casa.

Resolveu ir ate a sala procura-lo, mas não o encontrou.

- Onde... – quando virou-se...- ah!!

- Buu!

- Seu idiota! Quer me matar do coração! – levou a mão ao peito.

- Se assustou é porque está fazendo coisa errada.

- Não estou fazendo nada! Cretino!

Sorriu da cara, mas teve a atenção desviada.

- O que é isso? – pegou um comprimido no chão.

- Nada. Me devolve! – avançou sobre ele.

- O que é isso Hikari?!

- Não é nada! – gritou. – devolve!

MM a segurava com um braço enquanto examinava o objeto.

- O que é isso? – pegou um comprimido no chão.

- Nada. Me devolve! – avançou sobre ele.

- O que é isso Hikari?!

- Não é nada! – gritou. – devolve!

MM a segurava com um braço enquanto examinava o objeto.

- Ecstasy...

- Não..

- Está tomando isso? – a olhou incrédulo. – mesmo com tudo que está acontecendo?

- Não. Devolva.

Ele a empurrou.

- Hikari você...

- Não é meu! É da Nik.

MM ficou em silencio fitando o comprimido na mão. Era ecstasy, uma das drogas que mais gostava. Sentiu um forte desejo de consumir, como nos velhos tempos.

- "Sou um cavaleiro de Atena." – pensou, mas...

Esse era o grande perigo de um ex usuário, recaída. Desde que voltara para o santuário não tinha consumido mais nada, mas com a chegada de Hikari e os Lsd's a sensação que a droga lhe proporcionava voltara.

Hikari o olhou temerosa, aquele olhar dele era o mesmo de alguns amigos dela que diziam ter parado o vicio. MM era bem propício a cair novamente nas garras das drogas.

- Você não precisa disso.

Ele a olhou.

- Está sem elas, vivendo sem elas, não estrague sua vida.

- É só dessa vez. Só quero sentir a sensação novamente. Tenho o controle sobre mim.

- Giovanni. Se tomar isso, sabe o que pode acontecer.

- Não vou ficar viciado. Já me livrei disso. – sorriu. - Tenho o controle sobre mim. É só dessa vez.

- Pare Giovanni.

Ele não a ouviu. Queria ter novamente as experiências tidas na juventude, alem do mais era só aquela vez. Tomou o comprimido.

- Não!

--

Continua...


	32. Chapter 32: Abalo no santuário

**Ola! Dois capítulos, preparem os lenços!**

**Capitulo 31:**

**Abalo no santuário**

**--**

**Obs: depois da cena na casa de câncer tudo ocorre simultaneamente.**

**--**

- Pare Giovanni.

Ele não a ouviu. Queria ter novamente as experiências tidas na juventude, alem do mais era só aquela vez. Tomou o comprimido.

- Não!

A sensação de bem estar veio na hora acompanhada por um grande sorriso. Contudo...

... sentiu o corpo queimar, uma terrível vontade de beber água ou qualquer coisa que aplacasse sua sede.

- Água...

Foi a ultima coisa que disse. Tentou pegar a jarra nas mãos dela, mas a visão ficou turva indo ao chão.

- Giovanni! – gritou desesperada.

A japonesa aproximou, ao tocá-lo...

- Está ardendo.

Hikari entrou em pânico, ele estava muito quente e com certeza a sua temperatura estava altíssima, para seu desespero o canceriano começou a tremer de forma frenética. Os olhos viraram e começou a babar.

- Giovanni! Giovanni! – gritava. – socorro! Socorro! – começou a chorar.

Ela não pode ver, mas o cosmo dele aumentou bruscamente descontrolando totalmente.

De Atena a Áries todos sentiram.

Saga, Kanon, Hathor e Chiara estavam na sala. Os dois irmãos trocavam insultos quando calaram-se.

- Esse cosmo. – Kanon deu um pulo da cadeira.

- Máscara.

Os dois saíram correndo. Hathor e Nina olharam entre si.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou a italiana assustada pela expressão deles.

- Não sei... mas a julgar pela cara aconteceu alguma coisa. Vou ver.

- Não é melhor ficar aqui.

- Não demoro.

Os primeiros a chegar foram os gêmeos, seguidos por Aioria e Shaka. Logo todos estavam na sala do canceriano olhando aterrorizados para cena que viam.

- Zeus! – exclamou Aioria vendo o canceriano se contorcendo.

- O que deu nele? – Shura aproximou.

- Giovanni...? – Afrodite.

- O que fez a ele?! – gritou Shion vendo a japonesa chorando no canto.

- Façam alguma coisa! – disse Dohko. – ele está passando mal.

Hathor na porta da casa de câncer escutava vozes mais exaltadas. Correu e chegando à sala viu o pandemônio que se instalara. Os dourados gritavam uns com os outros e Hikari num canto chorava.

- O que...

Ao olhar para o chão ficou assustada, MM contorcia-se todo.

- Convulsão. - disse.

Ela foi até ele e ajoelhou ao seu lado.

- O que está fazendo aqui?! - esbravejou Kanon.

- Fique calado e me ajude. Afrouxe as roupas dele. Você - apontou para Aioria. – procure um pano - e você. - apontou para Mu - segure a cabeça para o lado.

- Não vão a lugar algum! - disse Shion.

- Deixe de ser idiota! – berrou - Se não fizermos isso ele vai morrer!

Aioria e Mu obedeceram a ela, mesmo com o olhar perigoso do mestre.

- Afastam-se, ele precisa respirar. – olhou para o peito dele para ver se respirava.

- Achei essa toalha. – Aioria ajoelhou ao lado dela.

- Serve.

Pegou a toalha secando a saliva que escorria. Na sala tudo estava num profundo silencio.

Hathor abriu a boca dele e puxou sua língua.

- Pelo jeito não entendem nada disso. - disse mordendo os lábios, pois MM mordia o dedo dela. - ele está tendo uma crise de convulsão.

Kanon a olhava, parecia que ela entendia o que estava fazendo. Aos poucos o canceriano foi serenando.

- Seria bom se ele dormisse.

- Eu cuido disso. - Mu começou a liberar seu cosmo.

Hathor não sabia se era o medo de algo pior acontecer ou ansiedade do momento, mas viu uma luz dourada sair das mãos do ariano. Segundos mais tarde MM estava num sono profundo. Ela respirou aliviada.

- Está tudo bem agora. - disse. - ele está dormindo.

- Tem certeza? - indagou Kanon.

- Sim.

- E tudo culpa SUA! - gritou Shion com Hikari que num canto chorava. - o que deu a ele sua DROGADA? - berrou aproximando. - fale! O que deu a ele? - ele a sacudia.

- Na-da...

- FALE!

- Tire as mãos dela!

Deixando todos surpresos Hathor avançou em Shion empurrando-o.

- Não toque nela. - parou na frente da amiga. - eu não tenho medo de vocês.

Ficaram parados.

- Hikari. - pos as mãos no ombro dela.

- Gomen, eu não queria, não queria. Tudo culpa minha. - estava desesperada. - juro, eu não queria. Anata wa...

Ela estava tão transtornada que alternava entre as línguas que conhecia.

- Hikari.

- Eu não queria, juro que não, não.

- Hikari! - a sacudiu. – calma!

- Hat... Hat...

- Fique calma e me conte o que aconteceu, numa língua só. - frisou_**. (Obs: em itálico está em lituano.)**_

- _Ele achou o comprimido_. – começou a falar em lituano. – _eu disse para me devolver, mas ele insistiu, dizendo que sabia se controlar._

_- Controlar?- _não entendeu_. – como assim?_

_- Ele mexeu com drogas._

_- O QUE?!_ – berrou, para arregalar os olhos. – ele?! – ela o olhou. – tem certeza disso?

Ficaram preocupados pelo olhar que a egípcia dirigia a MM.

_- Tenho, por isso não queria dá. Ele poderia ter uma recaída. Sabe como é._

- Fique calma está tudo bem agora. - ela a abraçou.

- Não está nada. - disse Kamus. - o que ela disse?

- Que porcaria ela deu a ele? - indagou o mestre que estava vermelho de ódio.

Hathor soltou a amiga e olhou para eles.

- Há quanto tempo conhecem o amigo de vocês?

- Não tente se esquivar. – disse Aiolos.

- Respondam. – disse séria.

- Anos. – disse Shaka. – todos nós nos conhecemos desde que éramos crianças.

- Dá para ver o tanto que se conhecem. – sorriu irônica.

- Vocês são o pior tipo de gente. - iniciou Kanon. - alem de serem prostitutas são drogadas, que quase mataram MM. São umas infelizes.

- Se somos drogadas ele também entra na lista.

- Co-mo? – indagaram perplexos.

- Hathor está passando do limite. – Dite entrou no meio, MM não era um santo, mas não deixaria que ela falasse assim dele.

- Ele sempre viveu aqui, ou podia sair?

- Passou uma temporada fora. – disse Saga, lembrando-se do tempo que era mestre e MM estava na Itália. – por quê?

- Quanto tempo ele mexeu? – Hat indagou a Hikari.

A japonesa calou-se. Se contasse tudo, ele estaria com problemas.

- Quanto tempo Hikari?! – gritou perdendo a paciência.

- Três anos... – disse num sussurro.

- Do que estão falando? – indagou Dohko preocupado. – do que sabem sobre ele?

- Giovanni usava drogas.

Somente o barulho do vento era ouvido. Todos olhavam atônicos para a egípcia incapazes de pronunciar qualquer coisa. MM usava drogas?

- Repete. – murmurou Shura, tentando assimilar a informação.

- O amiguinho de vocês usava drogas. Usou por três anos.

Olharam para o canceriano deitado no chão. Aquilo era loucura.

- Parece que parou de usar a cerca de um ano.

- Excelente desculpa garota, mas eu não acredito. – disse Shion saindo do estado de choque. – sabemos que ele não é nenhum santo, mas chegar a esse ponto.

- Ele contou a Hikari. – disse fria. – parece que o tempo que passou na Itália andou aprontando. E pelas suas reações não sabiam de nada. Parece que nem a garota sabe. Colocar viciados perto de um ex é como retirar o lacre de uma bomba.

- Está querendo dizer que ele... – Aioria ainda estava perplexo. – ele se drogava?

- Estou afirmando.

- Sabia disso? – Shaka olhou para Saga.

- Não. – disse o geminiano tão surpreso quanto os demais. – depois que ele terminou os "estudos" voltou para casa. Vinha aqui esporadicamente, nunca tive o controle sobre ele. Somente quando "supostamente" Atena "apareceu" que ele voltou.

- Ele teve convulsão por causa da febre. Ecstasy provoca aumento na temperatura. – o olhou. – na certa deve ter tido uns 40° graus.

- Ela deu isso para ele?

- Ela não deu. Ele que quis. – disse categórica. - Já disse, é um ex viciado. E com tão pouco tempo de "recuperação" na primeira oportunidade iria recair. Não posso culpá-los por não saberem, afinal se nem os pais descobrem sobre os filhos o que diria cada um morando em uma casa. Ele vai dormir até amanha. Pergunte o depois. – caminhou até Hikari. – e você... prepare-se a Ariel vai te matar. Vai dormir.

- Vocês são as culpadas de tudo! – gritou Shion. – se não tivessem vindo para cá nada disso estaria acontecendo. São umas infelizes!

- Infelizes? Quem são vocês para nos julgar? Não são ninguém.

- Escute aqui sua imun... - pronunciou Shaka.

- Escuta aqui você. - disse calando o virginiano. - se acha o posso de santidade, mas no fim não passa de um arrogante que se julga melhor que todo mundo, até melhor que seus amigos. Não tem moral nenhuma, pois não foi capaz de perceber que ele era um drogado. – apontou para MM. - Nenhuma de nós pediu para virmos como prostitutas, a vida acabou nos levando a tal, a maioria de nós perdeu os pais ainda criança ou foram abandonadas, não sabem nem um terço da nossa historia. Não fazem idéia de como é tentar sobreviver nesse mundo. Não.. - deu um sorriso zombeteiro. - passaram a maior parte da vida aqui, debaixo de um teto, tendo comida todos os dias, boas roupas e nós? Vendíamos o almoço pela janta! Passamos por todos os tipos de humilhações para chegarmos vivas aos 19, 20 anos, pois por incrível que pareça ainda acreditamos que podemos ter uma vida decente. Isso se a máfia permitir. Vivem nesse mundinho encantado feito pela garota e se esquecem que a um mundo horroroso lá fora, onde impera a lei do mais forte. Perguntem para ele, é tão infeliz quanto nós. - virou para Hikari. - vamos.

Ficaram calados. Surpresos pelas palavras dela, perplexos por saberem sobre MM.

- Jamais imaginei que ele.. – murmurou Dite. – sempre fomos amigos e ele nunca...

- Um cavaleiro de Atena, prestando a isso. Não tem honra. – disse Kanon. – é igualzinho a elas.

- Não pode falar nada. – disse Shura. – fez coisas tão baixas quanto ele.

- Vai defendê-lo? Ele é um cavaleiro de Atena, como pode está envolvido nisso!

- Da mesma maneira que conspirou contra Poseidon. – disse Miro. – Hathor tem razão, não somos ninguém para julgar.

- Não nos compare a elas. – Shaka abriu os olhos.

- Ficou ofendido? Posso começar a contar uma serie de coisas que você fez. Se Farah não é santa você não está muito atrás.

- Ora seu... – o cosmo do virginiano elevou.

- Brigar não nos levará a nada. – Mu entrou na frente, entre Miro e Shaka.

- Mu tem razão. – disse Dohko. – temos assuntos mais sérios. – olhou para MM. – vamos levá-lo para o quarto, amanha veremos o que fazer.

- Não há nada a ser visto. – disse Shion. – já está tudo resolvido. Elas serão expulsas daqui e Giovanni destituído do posto de guardião da quarta casa.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Hathor ajudava Hikari a se deitar.

- O que acha que vai acontecer?

- O pior Luna. A julgar pelas expressões deles, amanha estaremos na rua, nem Atena não vai nos querer mais aqui.

- E ele? – indagou com os olhos marejados. – ele será punido por minha culpa.

- Ele sabia onde estava pisando. Agora terá que agüentar. Tome esses valiuns, vai acordar só amanha.

A garota tomou cinco de uma vez dormindo instantaneamente.

Aos poucos um a um foram saindo. Saga e Kanon ficariam encarregados de cuidar de MM.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Aioria entrou chocado em casa. Não imaginava que as coisas chegariam a aquele ponto. Jamais pensou que o amigo da casa abaixo fosse usuário.

- Oi Aioria, já estou pronta.

Ele a olhou. Poderia acontecer o mesmo a Íris? A garota notou o olhar assustado dele.

- O que foi?

- Hikari deu droga ao Mask.

- A Hikari?! – ficou pasma.

- Sim.

- Mas ela não usa...

- Era o que você pensava, MM teve convulsão, por pouco não morreu.

- Que horror. – sentou no sofá.

- E você?

- Eu o que?

- Está mentindo para mim?

- Não.

- Será? – depois do que viu não acreditava em mais nada.

- Estou dizendo a verdade. – disse diante do olhar incrédulo dele.

- Não sei se acredito. – sua voz saiu séria. – Prostituição já não é o bastante? Tem que se envolver com isso? A que ponto chegou?

- Já disse que não me drogo. Admito que bebo, mas estou tentando parar.

- Não acredito em você. – disse categórico. – nada que me disser vai fazer minha opinião mudar. Perdi toda confiança em você.

- Aioria, estou dizendo a verdade. – levantou aproximando dele. – eu não me drogo.

- É melhor ir dormir. Amanha será um dia difícil, será expulsa daqui.

Ficou perplexa.

- Co-mo?

- Depois do que a japonesa fez dificilmente Atena vai querê-las daqui.

- Mas... vai mesmo deixar que eles me levem?

- Não tenho escolha-la.

Íris recuou. Agora sim estava no fundo do poço, perdeu o ultimo pilar que a sustentava.

- Aioria... – os olhos encheram de água. – eu juro que não me drogo.

- Vá logo Íris.

A garota ensaiou alguns passos, mas não foi para o quarto, saiu correndo em direção a entrada. Aioria não a deteve.

Íris correu o mais que pode, ate alcançar a vila. Parou no meio da rua, chorando ainda mais.

- Aioria...

Um raio cruzou o céu, segundos depois um forte estrondo que balançou ate as janelas das residências. A noite prometia uma forte tempestade. Íris olhou para o lado, deparando com um barzinho. Do que adiantava tentar parar de beber se no final ele não acreditava mais nela? Preferia morrer de cirrose a ser entregue a máfia. Se antes nada importava, depois da forma que ele a tratara importava menos ainda. Queria morrer.

Aioria ainda em estado atônico sentou no sofá.

- Íris... Íris... idiota.

Correu indo atrás dela. Rapidamente alcançou a vila. Teria que ser rápido, pois a tempestade que se aproximava não demoraria a cair. Correu indo para a cidade. Só havia um lugar que ela poderia está: num bar. Olhou em todos nas proximidades do santuário, contudo não a encontrou. Estava desesperado, não deveria ter falado com ela daquele jeito. Agora por sua culpa estava solta numa cidade hostil, correndo o risco de ser encontrada.

- Por Zeus! Íris! Íris! – gritava. – Íris!

Resolveu voltar. Pediria ajuda ao irmão.

Em Rodoria, tentava entrar em contato com o cosmo dele, mas estava tão alterado que não conseguia concentrar-se. Passava por uma rua quando notou uma portinha.

- Acho que não olhei nesse.

Entrou já sem esperanças, mas logo suspirou aliviado. Íris estava sentada num canto, cercada de garrafas de cervejas, rum e vodka.

- "Bebeu tudo isso nesse tempo?" – pensou abismado.

Íris tomava mais uma dose quando notou uma presença.

- Chega Íris.

- Não me amole. – tomou a dose.

- Vamos embora.

- Não me dá ordens. – encheu o copo.

- Está sobre a minha responsabilidade.

- Vá se danar! – entornou o copo e voltou a enchê-lo. – vai embora, estou esperando um cliente.

Aioria estreitou o olhar.

- Vamos embora agora! – deu um tapa na mesa, derrubando tudo que havia nela.

- Suma daqui! Está me atrapalhando.

Estava prestes a levar o copo a boca, mas tudo que viu foi o objeto sendo tomado da mão e virar pó de vidro. O liquido amarronzado espalhou pela mesa. Bel olhou para o pó que caia suavemente, para depois fitar o leonino. O rosto dele era grave.

- Vamos. – Aioria pegou no pulso dela e a arrastou para fora.

- Me solta! Seu grosso! Bruto! Com quem pensa que está lidando? Sou Íris Houlapainen!

- Estou lidando com uma menina fútil, mimada, infantil, que não sabe o que é limite, virando prostituta por capricho e que quer se matar de tanto beber! – vociferou.

Ela o olhou temerosa, pensou que já o tinha nervoso, mas não.

- Não passa disso Íris. – ironizou.

- Você não é ninguém para falar assim de mim! – gritou, ficara indignada apesar de saber que tudo era verdade.

- Realmente. – a soltou, empurrando-a, foi ao chão. – não nasci em berço de ouro. Perdi meus pais muito cedo e contei só com meu irmão. Mesmo assim aprendi a dá valor ao pouco que tinha.

Íris o olhava com os olhos marejados, segurava o pulso que Aioria tinha pegado, estava roxo e sentia dor.

- VOCE TINHA TUDO ÍRIS! – gritou, há muito não agüentava aquela situação. Era ela, a expulsão dela, seu envolvimento com a bebida, a convulsão de MM, a descoberta sobre as drogas, tudo. – e só porque não poderia comprar Dior resolveu vender seu corpo! É uma garota inteligente, como se prestou a uma idiotice dessas! – berrou, as palavras estavam entaladas na garganta. - Se tivesse um histórico de vida como das outras poderia ate entender, mas não! Deveria sentir vergonha de seus atos!

- Para... – as lagrimas desciam abundantes. – não me xingue mais.

- Pois foi por falta disso que virou o que é! Não entende isso! – gritou.

Um forte estrondo ecoou. O vento estava fortíssimo indicando que a tempestade estava próxima. Aioria estava vermelho, raiva, decepção, desespero, ódio, sentia tudo e estava esgotado. Nem uma batalha feroz o deixou tão desorientado. Soltando um suspiro deu as costas.

- Vamos embora.

- Vai me entregar?

- É a conseqüência. Não se pode ter tudo Íris. Pena que vai aprender isso da pior maneira. – deu um passo.

- Aioria... – levantou correndo até ele abraçando-o. – sei que tudo que disse é verdade... sou mimada e tudo que falou. Entrei nessa vida por que não podia ficar sem o luxo...

Ele continuava impassível. Desculpas não adiantavam mais.

- É um pouco tarde para constatar isso, mas antes tarde do que nunca. – disse mais frio do que Kamus.

- Por favor, não me abandone. Você foi a única pessoa que não me tratou diferente. Sei dos meus erros, sei do meu vicio... eu quero parar de beber... eu tento... – as lagrimas desceram mais grossas. – eu... – começou a soluçar. - ... odeio o que eu faço...

Aioria ficou surpreso.

- Odeio. Odeio o luxo, odeio me prostituir, odeio beber... essa vida está acabando comigo, só me ensina que o dinheiro compra tudo e justifica tudo... – soluçou - ...mas não consigo sozinha... eu não consigo...me livrar sozinha...

Íris chorou mais ainda. Estava acabada, há muito sentia que sua vida não valia nada, mas estava tão mergulhada nessa lama que não conseguia voltar a superfície. Mesmo Aioria sendo a tabua de salvação, não tinha força suficiente para agarrá-la. Se o perdesse agora, não conseguiria mais voltar, não conseguiria sobreviver.

- Me tire desse mundo... me salve de mim mesma...por favor...

Aioria derramou algumas lagrimas. Sonhara tanto em ouvir aquilo. Limpando o rosto voltou a atenção para ela. Ela o olhou, mas logo desviou-o, não conseguia encará-lo. O leonino tocou o queixo dela fazendo com ela o fitasse. Sem que esperasse, a beijou. Aioria a envolveu, não deixaria que nada lhe acontecesse. Sentindo os braços dele Íris sentiu-se protegida.

- Vou te salvar... – murmurou no ouvido dela.

Ele a abraçou mais forte, Íris chorou de forma compulsiva. Ficaram assim por um tempo ate que ele notou que ela adormecera.

- Vai acordar melhor, princesa. – sorriu.

Voltaram para o santuário.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Chiara continuava sentada no sofá a espera dos três, contudo começou a ter tremores e cãibras. Era uma crise.

Saga entrou em casa, ainda tentava processar a informação. Tudo acontecera na época que era o grande mestre, como não percebeu as atitudes do canceriano?

- Chiara. Chiara.

Não houve resposta, começou a procurá-la por todos os cômodos restando apenas o quarto onde eles dormiam. Abriu a porta e ascendeu a luz.

- Chiara?

Ela estava sentada perto da cama, tremia muito e chorava. Ao tocá-la sentiu a pele gelada.

- O que foi? – assustou ao ver seu rosto pálido. Ela não conseguia fixar o olhar, mexendo-os de maneira frenética.

- Saga... droga, qualquer coisa, eu vou enlouquecer. – tampou os ouvidos, escutava uma voz estranha.

- Como??

- Uma picada, um Lsd qualquer coisa eu imploro. – chorava. – me ajuda... eu preciso de qualquer coisa.

- Não vou te dar droga. Chiara olhe para mim.

A garota não conseguia olha-lo.

- Vou te ajudar, mas não dessa maneira. – a abraçou.

- Não entende! Preciso de algo ou vou enlouquecer. – tentava se soltar dele.

- Chiara. – a abraçou mais forte. – vamos sair disso juntos...

- Saga... – os tremores aumentaram, não agüentaria muito tempo se não consumisse nada, mas Saga estava ali com ela, mesmo o tratando com frieza, mesmo ele sabendo toda a verdade, ele estava ali com ela... – Saga...me ajude... me tire disso... eu vou morrer.

Saga não fazia o que fazer, não poderia lhe dar droga, mas também não poderia abandoná-la quando ela mais precisava dele. Agora compreendia as palavras de Afrodite, agora compreendia as palavras de Hathor, agora sabia o que realmente importava: o sentimento que ele tinha por ela.

- Quer mesmo que eu a ajude? – sua voz saiu doce.

- Sim...

- Vou ajudá-la. Darei-te droga.

- Rápido.

Ele levantou o braço e apontou o punho para ela.

- Me perdoe. Satã Imperial.

Nina olhava para ele com os olhos arregalados, não piscava nem se mexia.

_--Mente de Chiara--_

- Te darei. – disse.

- Rápido.

Saga levantou e abrindo uma gaveta pegou um frasco com comprimidos.

- Tome. – entregou a ela.

- Preciso de algo para beber.

- Tinha preparado esse chá para você. Tome.

Nina pegou os comprimidos e tomou de uma vez só.

- É chá calmante, vai te fazer dormir.

- Sim.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – a abraçou.

Chiara deixou-se levar e acabou dormindo..

_--Fim da mente--_

Nina foi fechando os olhos ate adormecer nos braços do geminiano. Ele a carregou e a deitou na cama. Aquela noite nunca sairia de sua mente. Os acontecimentos com MM, o uso de um golpe psíquico para aplacar a crise de Chiara e as palavras do mestre.

Tinha certeza que ele as expulsaria e uma vez fora do santuário, corriam risco de vida. Olhou a garota em seus braços. Chiara era apenas uma vitima, não podia deixar que algo acontecesse a ela, mas diante dos fatos era provável que nem Atena as quisesse mais.

- Preciso tirá-la daqui. – lembrou de sua antiga casa em Rodoria. – depois que Kanon voltar, vou escondê-la lá.

**--Hathor--**

Antes de cobrir a japonesa tomou o restante dos valiuns. Se antes as coisas estavam difíceis, pioram ainda mais.

Voltou para a sala, ainda tinha que encara-los. Foi com surpresa que apenas encontrou Kanon sentado no sofá. Encaram-se por alguns segundos.

- Já sabe o que vai acontecer.

- Sei. – a egípcia caminha para a porta.

- Será expulsa sem qualquer piedade. – sorriu.

- Você é desprezível.

- Não tem moral nenhuma para falar comigo, não passa de uma meretriz!

Hathor o olhou com ódio, nem seus clientes mais brutos a tratavam daquele jeito, fora que estava cansada de ouvir os insultos dele. Sentiu o corpo bambear e as lagrimas virem.

- Eu te odeio Kanon...

- Idem.

As pernas fraquejaram foi fechando os olhos e ia ao chão se o geminiano não tivesse segurado-a. Os valiuns fizeram efeito.

- Hathor! Hathor!

Não houve resposta. Com a queda ela deixou cair o frasco que guardava os comprimidos. Kanon os pegou.

- Tomou tudo. Merda de droga! – jogou o frasco longe. Carregou-a no colo e a pos no sofá. Foi até onde MM estava, dormia como uma pedra, depois foi no quarto de Hikari, ela também dormia. Voltando para a sala tomou Hathor nos braços e rumou para sua casa.

Kanon chegando à sala encontrou com o irmão sentado no sofá.

- Kanon? O que houve com ela?

- Tomou tudo. E Chiara?

Saga deu um longo suspiro.

- Está dormindo. Tive que aplicar o satã imperial nela.

- O que?!

- Leve-a, depois te conto.

Kanon a deitou na cama, como não viu Chiara na certa estava no quarto deles. Voltou para a sala.

- Como aconteceu?

- Ela queria droga, nunca iria dar, mas ela estava desesperada, não tive escolha.

- Entendo.

Ficaram calados.

- O que acha que vai acontecer? – indagou Kanon.

- Depois de tudo é provável que Shion, contará a Atena e de certo levá-las embora.

- Mas se elas forem...

- Estão condenadas pelas drogas e a máfia. Maldição!

- Nunca imaginei que enfrentaria isso, sempre travamos batalhas mortais... e agora... somos tão impotentes.

- O fato de sermos cavaleiros de ouro não ajuda em nada, nada.

- Sim...

- Vou ficar com a Chiara, caso ela acorde de madruga.

- Eu durmo por aqui.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Alais despertou pouco tempo depois que Kamus saiu. Andou pelo quarto e foi até a porta. Qual foi a sua surpresa de encontrar a porta destrancada. Abriu lentamente não acreditando que o francês tinha cometido esse descuido.

- Ele não faria isso. – murmurou pondo a cabeça para fora. – Kamus?

Andou pela casa e não o encontrou.

- Na certa foi me entregar.

Voltava para o quarto quando notou a porta da biblioteca aberta, não resistindo foi ate lá. Ficou surpresa ao ver que a adega estava aberta, Kamus na pressa de ir para Câncer esqueceu-a aberta.

- Não deveria, mas como vou morrer mesmo…

Sem hesitar abriu a primeira garrafa de vinho tomando-a toda de uma vez.

- Ah… isso que é bebida dos deuses.

Abriu outra e mais outra, já ficando alterada.

- Ele é irritante. – disse com a voz alterada. – mas um irritante lindo. Viva o "homem gelo"!

Quando foi brindar acabou derrubando a garrafa.

- Ops… ah… uma garrafa a menos não faz mal, que tal outra.

Pegou uma de champanhe e jogou contra a parede.

- Há há há! Agora vou beber vinho branco. – tentou abrir, mas não conseguiu. – droga de saca-rolha que não funciona, - pegou uma de vinho e outra de champanhe e seguiu para a cozinha.

Durante o trajeto parte do vinho, parte do espumante ia ao chão deixando um rastro. Alais abriu os armários, as gavetas, provocando uma bagunça.

- Achei! Agora posso beber! – perdendo a firmeza na mão, deixou uma das garrafas caírem. – ops, outra.

Voltou para a biblioteca entornando o resto.

- O que vou beber agora... – examinava as diversas opções, pegou uma dando um grande sorriso. Os cigarros que Kamus tinha pegado estavam ali. – meus cigarros! Todinhos! – abriu o pacote deixando alguns caírem.

- Vou fumar tudo. Meu isqueiro!

Tentou ascende-lo e nada, tentou mais uma vez e nada.

- Anda! Faça-se a luz! – nada. – ascende!

O isqueiro "obedeceu". Fumou o primeiro sentindo muito bem.

- Agora posso morrer feliz.

Tomou um gole derrubando o cigarro, irritada jogou garrafas e livros pelo chão.

Pegou duas e levou para o quarto durante o trajeto o liquido entornava no chão. Pensando que poderia guardar um pouco mais, pegou mais quatro e quase não escorregou, por causa do chão encharcado.

- Pronto, acho que está bom. – deu um sorriso parando na porta da ex adaga de Kamus porque naquela altura o pouco que tinha sobrado terminara. – qual deve ser a sensação de tomar banho de champanhe?

Colocou o cigarro ainda aceso perto dos outros e do isqueiro.

Pegou a garrafa tampou a boca e sacudiu com vontade começando a jogar em si. Pulava e ria como se fosse uma criança brincando na chuva. O liquido se espalhava pela sala, caindo nos moveis, sofá, cortina e livros. Achando que tinha farreado o bastante foi para o quarto sem deixar de acender outro cigarro.

A garrafa que Kamus tinha dado continuava intacta. Alais a fitou lembrando-se do rosto do aquariano. Ele era insuportável, mas lindo e o olhar dele...

- Com tantos homens por que ele?

Passou a mão na garrafa e a jogou contra a parede, mandando mais duas.

- Eu amo você, seu homem gelo! Estúpido! – as lagrimas vieram. – estúpido... – caiu sentada.

Alais sentiu a cabeça pesada, não enxergava nada, fechou os olhos tombando para o lado. O cigarro rolou parando perto do liquido vermelho entornado no chão...

... na biblioteca, o cigarro que parecia apagado, consumia-se, alguns fagulhos caíram no papel ao lado, queimando-o. O fogo ganhou força ao atingir o restante dos cigarros com o álcool da bebida ficou mais forte, logo pequenas chamas queimavam sobre o móvel. O fogo foi alastrando, indo para os livros, sofá, cortina. Seguindo o rastro do álcool, alcançou o corredor e a cozinha. O próximo cômodo foi o quarto de Alais. Lençol, cortina, bebida serviram de combustível. Alais caída inconsciente estava a mercê das labaredas.

Kamus voltava para casa, chocado. Sabia que MM não era nenhum santo, mas nunca imaginou que drogas faziam parte de seu passado.

- É um inconseqüente.

Parou estático, sentia um forte cheiro de fumaça e o corredor que levava aos demais cômodos da casa estava bastante iluminado.

- Não pode ser...

Correu, arregalando os olhos ao ver tudo pegando fogo.

- Alais! – berrou.

O corredor era disposto da seguinte maneira: a porta da biblioteca, seguida a de seu quarto, o de Alais, banheiro e ao fundo a cozinha. Tudo ardia. Tampando os olhos entrou em meio às chamas, sua biblioteca parecia uma fornalha.

- Tranquei a porta! – correu para o quarto da alemã em meio às chamas, no desespero havia se esquecido completamente que era o homem do gelo. – Alais!

O quarto estava em chamas e até a cama ardia, para piorar a forte fumaça.

- Alais! – ficou apavorado em não vê-la no primeiro momento. – Alais! - olhando para o chão...Alais?!

A garota estava em meio às chamas, com diversas queimaduras nos braços e nas pernas.

- Alais. – a fumaça negra dificultava a respiração. – Alais. – agachou diante dela. – Alais acorda. – pegou no pulso dela não o sentindo. – Alais...? – a olhou incrédulo, ela não poderia está...

Sem perceber Kamus elevou seu cosmo, aos poucos a temperatura do ambiente foi diminuindo, as chamas perderam intensidade e tudo que se viu depois foi uma fina camada de gelo por toda a casa.

- Alais. – a pegou no colo. – Alais. Acorde. – nada. – Alais! – gritou descrente. – Alais!

Ela mexeu as pálpebras e os dedos, mas não acordou.

Kamus a envolveu em seus braços levando-a para o seu quarto, ou que restou dele. Para a sua sorte, como a porta estava fechada, somente ela foi atingida pelo incêndio.

_It's just a fary tale._

_Who are those little girls in pain_

_Just trapped in castle of dark side of moon_

_Thirteen of them shining bright in vain_

_Like flowers that blossom just once in years_

_**É só um conto de fadas**_

_**Quem são aquelas menininhas sofrendo**_

_**Simplesmente trancadas em um castelo do lado escuro da lua**_

_**Treze delas brilhando fortemente em vão**_

_**Como flores que só desabrocham em anos**_

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Aiolos saiu as pressas.

No quarto, Alexia continuava sentada. Já tinha chorado o bastante por uma vida e tomado a decisão. Levantou procurando algo que pudesse ajudá-la. Olhando para a porta resolveu conferir. Estava aberta, por descuido, Aiolos a deixou destrancada.

A garota tocou na maçaneta abrindo-a lentamente e a passos vagarosos foi para a cozinha.

Parou na porta. Chorar não adiantava mais, sempre fora uma pessoa que não derramava lagrimas facilmente não seria naquele momento, um momento tão importante que as derramaria. Entrou no cômodo ascendendo à luz. Seus olhos perspicazes procuravam o objeto que a libertaria para sempre daquele mundo. A passos decididos caminhou até o armário e abrindo-o tirou uma faca. Contemplou o objeto que refletia seu rosto. Deu um sorriso sádico e foi para o banheiro. Teve o cuidado de fechar a porta, apesar de ser uma pessoa corajosa dá cabo a própria vida poderia lhe tirar esse virtude.

Sentou cuidadosamente encostando o corpo na parede fria. Não era o lugar que queria morrer, mas não poderia manchar mais a casa de Aiolos. Ele fora bom, gentil, tentou tira-la dessa vida, mas sabia ser teimosa. Deu um meio sorriso. Queria antes de morrer ter tido a chance de tê-lo em seus braços.

- Infelizmente... – murmurou.

Olhou para o objeto cortante. Mais alguns segundos e tudo estaria acabado. Respirando fundo cortou o primeiro pulso. Sentiu a lamina aos poucos atravessar sua pele e o liquido vermelho correr pela mão. Trocou e sem hesitar cortou o outro pulso.

Jogou a faca longe. Tudo estava acabado, mais alguns segundos e o mundo estaria livre de uma existência como a dela. Tirou os braços de sobre o corpo colocando-os em paralelo. O liquido vermelho tingia o chão branco e uma pequena poça começava a se formar. Aos poucos foi fechando os olhos perdendo os sentidos.

O sagitariano chegara em casa, ainda estava chocado pela cena que presenciara

Sentou na sala e ligou a TV, contudo... não prestava atenção. Sentia-se estranho, uma situação agonizante, como se algo ruim estivesse acontecendo, o peito estava oprimido e não parava de pensar em Alexia. Levantou e foi até o quarto. A porta estava aberta.

- Não a tranquei. Será que...

Pos a procurá-la. Primeiramente olhou em seu quarto, era seu cômodo preferido, mas ela não estava lá, olhou nos demais e nada. Viu que a luz do banheiro estava acesa. Aproximou batendo na porta, não ouve resposta, estranhando entrou.

Aiolos parou estático, como se o tempo estivesse parado. Ela estava sentada no chão envolta por uma poça de sangue.

- Alexia?!

Correu ate ela.

- Alexia? Alexia!

Ela estava pálida.

- Sua louca! O que fez? – viu a faca. – louca!

O sagitariano ascendeu o cosmo e estancou o sangramento dos pulsos.

- Por Zeus! Alexia! Perdeu muito sangue….

Aiolos a tomou nos braços levando-a para o quarto. Ela precisava de um medico, mas depois do que acontecera na casa de câncer era provável que Shion expulsaria ele e ela. Só podia ficar ao seu lado e torcer que seu corpo reagisse.

- Reage, por favor.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Afrodite tinha saído as pressas...

... sentindo uma forte dor acordou de repente.

- Afrodite. Afrodite. – chamava-o pressionando a barriga com os braços. – Afrodite...

Era uma crise, não tinha mais valium e nem ele estava por perto. Tinha prometido a si mesma que não se drogaria, mas não suportaria a dor, cometeria uma loucura. Levantou e abrindo a gaveta pegou o seu saquinho onde guardava a droga e seus instrumentos.

- Me perdoe por isso... – desembrulhava a trouxinha, constatou que a heroína não era pura, precisava dissolvê-la. Foi até a cozinha.

Gabrielle jogava todo o armário abaixo. Procurava por limão, pois por causa da droga. Suas mãos tremiam e sua roupa já estava banhada de suor. Abriu o ultimo armário, só havia um vidro de vinagre. Desesperada colocou-o diretamente sobre o pó na colher. Percebeu que havia colocado demais, mas não jogaria a dose fora. Injetou.

Foi instantâneo. Gabe foi ao chão com a agulha ainda fincada no braço. Acordou tempo depois sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça que nem conseguia se levantar.

- Ai... eu.. vou morrer... – começou a chorar ainda no chão. – não quero morrer sozinha... – chorava mais ainda. – Afrodite... Afrodite me ajude... – chamou-o, não tinha medo da morte, mas não queria que fosse só. Tinha consciência que o pisciano não seria feliz com ela. Só tinha vindo ao mundo para se destruir e destruir os outros.

Afrodite ainda chocado entrava na sala, ver o amigo se contorcer era pior que vê-lo recebendo um ataque inimigo, ainda mais sabendo que ele era usuário.

- Este santuário vai cair... – murmurou.

Não estranhou o silencio, pois Gabe na certa estava dormindo. Foi ate a cozinha preparar um chá precisava ficar calmo e se preparar para o dia de amanha que seria longo...acendeu a luz.

- Gabrielle?! – soltou um grito apavorado.

Correu ate ela.

- Gabrielle!

A garota escutava os gritos do pisciano, contudo seu corpo não obedecia, sabia que era assim que os drogados morriam. Nada obedecia, perdiam a consciência e não acordavam mais. Contudo queria apenas uma lembrança: o belo rosto da única pessoa por quem se apaixonou. Reunindo forças abriu os olhos e fitou. Derramou uma lagrima ao ver seu olhar triste e desesperado... no instante seguinte tombou o rosto...

- Gabrielle!! Gabrielle! – ficou desesperado. – Gabrielle!

Viu a seringa ainda no braço dela.

- Maldita droga! – praticamente a arrancou. – Gabrielle!!

Seu rosto estava pálido e a pele gélida.

- Gabrielle... – derramou uma lagrima. – responda... Gabe...

Pegou o pulso estava muito fraco, respirava lentamente, mas respirava.

Com todo o cuidado a pegou nos braços levando para seu quarto. Ela ficaria a noite com ele e se notasse qualquer coisa não pensaria duas vezes em sair do santuário rumo ao hospital.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Birget andava de um lado para o outro. Só a espera dos momentos finais. Tentou dormir para matar o tempo, mas não conseguiu. Deitou na cama e começou a se lembrar de sua vida até ser levada a Vilnius. Era começo da noite e uma terrível crise a assolava. Chamava pelo ariano, mas não obteve resposta.

- Ele não vem...

Só lhe restava uma coisa: sem hesitar pegou sua ultima dose de heroína e injetou...

Mu voltava da casa de MM, a noite tinha sido turbulenta e um banho o acalmaria. Entrou deixando a água morna percorrer seu corpo. Colocou uma bermuda pensando na cena que vira, tanto que nem percebeu a porta abrindo lentamente, mas o perfume...

- Pensei que tivesse te trancado.

- Acho que esqueceu. – encostou na porta. – está com uma cara, aconteceu algo?

- MM teve uma convulsão. Hikari deu a ele um daqueles comprimidos. Parece que é ecstasy.

- A Hikari? Ela não usa isso.

- Ela não, mas você sim.

Ficou calada.

- Você já teve isso? Convulsão?

- Umas duas vezes, a primeira, tive uma parada cardíaca e a segunda... foi aqui...

- Então naquele dia...

- Foi uma meia overdose.

Nem acabou de falar, Mu estava na frente dela segurando seus braços rente a porta.

- Você quase morreu! Não vê que está destruindo sua vida? – disse exaltado, o que não lhe era comum. E ficou ainda mais ao ver suas pupilas contraídas.

- Tenho consciência disso. – respondeu surpresa pelo tom de voz dele.

- Não tem não! Se continuar assim vai morrer.

- Não me importo, minha vida é uma porcaria. Se eu morrer não farei falta para ninguém. Se minha mãe me abandonou, o que dirá os outros? Não vou fazer falta.

- Fará sim... – sua voz saiu doce.

Mu aproximou de seu rosto e a beijou, aos poucos foi soltando a mão dela, envolvendo-a pela cintura. Ainda a beijando abriu a porta conduzindo pelo corredor em direção ao quarto dele. As caricias estavam cada vez mais ousadas, principalmente porque ela usava o tal conjunto que lhe tirava o sono. Ele a deitou na cama passando a beija-lhe no pescoço e no colo. Mas antes que não tivesse mais volta ele parou.

- O que foi...? – indagou com a voz inebriada.

- Sei que está sobre o efeito de droga.

- Eu... – Ash desviou o olhar.

- Não quero isso. Olhe para mim.

O fitou.

- Quero fazer amor com você sabendo que está lúcida, sem efeito nenhum. Quero que esteja comigo porque deseja e não por um capricho. Deixe as drogas enquanto a tempo.

Os olhos encheram de água.

- Eu não consigo... – começou a chorar. – eu não consigo... eu tentei... mas não tenho forças, Mu.

- Estou aqui com você. – sorriu. – vou te ajudar e quando se libertar delas aí sim me terá.

Mu a beijou com ternura, arrancando lagrimas da garota. Carinhosamente ele a envolveu em seus braços esperando que ela acabasse seu choro copioso.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Lay permaneceu no quarto a tarde toda e com o principio da noite acabou dormindo.

Dohko que tinha saído as pressas voltava chocado. MM se contorcendo daquele jeito e ainda mais usuário de drogas era demais. Aquele santuário estava caindo e conhecendo Shion, aquilo não ficaria sem uma dura punição. Passava pelo quarto da espanhola, sendo que a chamaria para jantar, mesmo ele não tendo estomago para isso. Bateu duas vezes não obtendo resposta, abriu deparando com ela adormecida.

- "Deve está cansada." – deu um leve sorriso.

Caminhou ate a cama, a garota dormia de forma desconfortável. Dohko ajeitou-a na cama, ouvindo alguns murmúrios de protesto. Estava prestes a cobri-la quando se lembrou da cicatriz. Ela estava dormindo então poderia ver facilmente o que era. Tocou na blusa ainda um pouco receoso, mas o bom senso o impediu. Saiu fechando a porta.

Tomou um longo banho antes de desabar na cama, queria dormir e esquecer um pouco os problemas, mas a lembrança de Lay não saia da mente. Por mais que tentasse esquece-la, por mais que tentasse odia-la, não conseguia.

- Droga. – levantou. – não vou conseguir dormir.

Foi ate a cômoda pegar uma camisa, precisava sair e respirar ar puro. Ao abri-la...

- A blusa...

Era a blusa que ele ainda não tinha devolvido. Dohko a pegou e a cheirou. A fragrância dela ainda estava concentrada.

_- "Ela enxergou algo que vocês não viram, a verdade está na cara e são cegos." _– lembrou das palavras de Dite. – _"Nenhuma de nós pediu para virmos como prostitutas, a vida acabou nos levando a tal.."_ – foi à vez de Hathor. – _"Não fazem idéia de como é tentar sobreviver nesse mundo."_

Pegou a blusa e saiu.

No quarto, Lay mexia-se de forma tensa. Seu sono outrora tranqüilo, tornara-se sombrio. _Via-se ainda criança em Portugal. Era noite e preparava-se para dormir. A noite era fria, por isso estava enrolada ao cobertor porem começou a sentir alguns toques. Acordou deparando com o tio na cama. Nunca tivera forças para resistir, mas não n aquele dia... Empurrou –o com toda força na intenção de sair de casa, mas ele foi mais rápido, alcançando-a na cozinha e com todo ódio que tinha começou a espanca-la. Lay na tentativa de se salvar pegou uma faca e o acertou, indo ao chão quase inconsciente._

_- Maldita... – murmurou._

_Sem pensar duas vezes, a garota cravou o objeto no peito dele. O liquido vermelho começou a escorrer. Lay em choque olhou para as mãos ensangüentadas, o pânico se apoderou dela._

_- "Eu a amaldiço-o Linna Montilla. _– o olhar dele era demoníaco_. - vai morrer com uma facada no coração." – _fechou os olhos.

- Não!! – o grito ecoou por toda casa.

Acordou banhada de suor e chorando muito.

- Não! Não!! – gritava desesperada.

- Lay! – Dohko abriu a porta atordoado, estava do lado de fora de casa, mas pode ouvir o grito.

- Dohko. Dohko. – estava descontrolada.

- Lay o que foi? – aproximou.

- Doh-ko. – chorava copiosamente.

- Calma, estou aqui. – ele a envolveu.

- Sou uma assassina, eu o matei, eu! – a voz saia abafada. – sou um monstro, matei uma pessoa.

- O que? – a olhou imediatamente.

Lay se afastou. Se antes Dohko a rejeitava ainda mais agora.

- Desculpe se o acordei. Pode ir.

- Pode começar a contar. – disse frio. – não me engane de novo.

- Eu matei um homem. Meu tio.

- Co-mo? – a olhou perplexo.

- Vou te contar.

Lay narrou todos os fatos de sua vida ate chegar no dia que foi pega pela máfia, às vezes parava de falar porque as lagrimas não permitiam. Dohko ouvia tudo calado, agora as palavras de Afrodite e Hathor faziam sentido. Tudo fazia sentido. As palavras delas dizendo que ele não a merecia, os sonhos que ela tinha, a cicatriz, tudo.

- E foi isso. – terminou de narrar. – pode me colocar para fora.

- Tem cicatrizes não tem?

- Sim. – levantou um pouco a blusa, havia duas grandes marcas. – são queimaduras.

- Só essas?

- Não... – abaixou o rosto.

- Quero vê-las.

Lay levantou, desabotoou a calça abaixando-a um pouco. Dohko não demonstrou reação alguma diante do ato, só queria ver as cicatrizes.

- São essas. – tinha varias nas coxas. – queimaduras também.

- Pode vestir.

Vestiu-se, sentando um pouco afastada dele.

- Era por isso que não me queria por perto, que tinha pânico quando ouvia eu te chamar pelo nome e não confiava em mim.

Balançou a cabeça afirmando. Dohko deu um longo suspiro, tinha agido como idiota todo esse tempo.

- Pode me colocar para fora. – abaixou o rosto. – sou uma assassina.

- Foi em legitima defesa.

- Mas eu o matei. Pode me odiar Dohko.

Tudo o que ela sentiu foi o lábios dele sobre os seus.

- Eu não te odeio, eu te amo. Muito.

- Mas eu...

- Tudo que me disse não mudou em nada meu sentimento por você.

- Você merece uma pessoa melhor. – desvencilhou dele. – não eu. Não uma prostituta assassina.

Dohko segurou os braços dela fazendo-a encara-lo.

- Pois eu te amo mesmo assim. – sua voz saiu doce. – fui um estúpido, grosso por ter brigado com voce, por ter desconfiado. Me perdoe.

- Perdoar? – o fitava confusa. – eu?

- Sim. – sorriu.

O libriano aproximou dos lábios dela beijando-os de maneira terna, contudo o beijo foi ganhando ardência, urgência. Lay ainda tentou se esquivar, mas o desejava e muito. Passou a mão pela nuca dele aprofundando o beijo. Dohko a deitava lentamente sobre o lençol alvo. A garota foi desabotoando a camisa dele, ate o peitoral definido ficar a mostra. Ao ser tocado por ela, o cavaleiro a beijou com volúpia.

- Dohko... – murmurou num gemido que o encorajou ainda mais.

Rapidamente livrou-se das roupas dela e suas e por instantes contemplou o corpo dela, aquelas cicatrizes nada mais eram sinais que Lay era uma pessoa forte e determinada.

- Eu te amo. – sussurou no ouvido dela.

Sorriu, tornando-se um só.

_They're dacing in the shadow like whispers fo love_

_Just dreaming of place where they're free as bird_

_They're never been al__lowed to love in this cursed cage_

_It's only the fairy tale they belive_

_**Elas estão dançando nas sombras como sussurros de amor**_

_**Apenas sonhando com o lugar onde são livres como pássaros**_

_**A elas nunca foram permitidas a amar nessa gaiola amaldiçoada**_

_**É só um conto de fadas no qual elas acreditam**_

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Shura entrou chocado, desabando no sofá. Jamais imaginou que MM era usuário e há tanto tempo, ele nunca fora um santo, mas isso? Agora ele seria duramente punido.

- Meu Zeus esse santuário vai desabar...

A passos lentos foi para o quarto de Annya.

- Ingrid estou entrando.

- Boa noite.

- Boa...

- O que foi? – notou o preocupado. - Está com uma cara.

- Não vai acreditar no que aconteceu. – sem perceber sentou na cama. – MM usava drogas.

- O que?!

- Agora a pouco ele quase morreu com uma convulsão, se não fosse a Hathor... – passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Hikari deu para ele esctasy, deu não, ele quis.

- A Luna?

- Sim. Ela...

- Ela tem problemas com alcoolismo não tanto quanto a Alais e a Íris, mas droga... Atena sabia sobre ele?

- Claro que não. Nem nós.

- É um perigo colocar ex usuários perto de usuários. Pelo menos ele ficou com a Hikari se fosse com as outras...

- Era bem capaz de sair com vocês, é um irresponsável.

- Nossa vinda só causou problemas... – abaixou o rosto.

- Você... quero dizer... – tinha medo de perguntar.

- Não. – o olhou. – tenho vários exemplos.

- É muito bom ouvir isso. – sorriu.

- O que vai acontecer a ele?

- Talvez o mesmo que vocês.

- É necessário? – indagou assustada.

- Não concordo com a atitude dele, mas diante dos fatos.. MM cometeu algo grave para os padrões desse lugar.

- Entendo... por que se refere a ele como MM? Giovanni soa muito melhor.

- É um apelido acabei acostumando.

Ficaram em silencio. Só então Shura se dera conta que estava sentado na cama dela, perto dela, tendo uma conversa amistosa com ela e o pior estava gostando. Sentia falta dessas conversas, das perguntas que fazia às vezes um pouco demais, do sorriso, de seus gestos...

- Vou fazer o jantar. – levantou depressa.

- Eu faço. É o ultimo mesmo.

Concordou. Os dois seguiram para a cozinha. Durante a preparação e o próprio jantar ficaram calados.

- Parece que vai chover muito. – disse fitando o céu.

- É o que parece. – Annya retirava a mesa.

- Vou tomar um banho.

- Eu arrumo a cozinha. – a garota juntava os pratos.

- Sim. – saiu.

Estava indo para seu quarto, mas parou no quarto dela. Ele estava arrumado e as malas prontas. Shura entrou. Amanha ela iria embora e nunca mais a veria. Tinha a certeza que aquelas eram as ultimas horas que passava com ela e isso era torturante.

Estava saindo quando algo chamou sua atenção: um envelope branco em cima da cômoda com seu nome escrito. Ele olhou para a porta para ver se era seguro. Sem hesitar abriu o objeto deparando com notas e uma carta.

_Shura_

_Sei que no momento em que escrevo essa carta, você estará brigado comigo e com razão. Por isso peço humildemente que quando o julgamento passar entregue essa quantia em dinheiro aos meus pais. Eles precisam muito. Obrigada. _

_Com carinho_

_Ingrid._

_P.s.Espero que me perdoe por todas as vezes que menti, jamais queria enganá-lo. Sei que palavras agora não fazem sentido, mas só queria te dizer que... eu te amo e que minha alma te pertence. Ingrid._

Shura segurava com força o papel. Ate nos últimos instantes ela pensou nos pais.

- Ingrid... "_eu te amo e que minha alma te pertence."_– releu, guardou a carta no lugar e saiu.

A garota lavava as vasilhas.

- Ingrid.

- Sim? – respondeu sem olhá-lo.

- Poderia me contar como entrou nessa vida?

Parou o que estava fazendo.

- Por que quer saber?

- Me conte, por favor.

- Minha família é muito pobre, - iniciou pegando um prato ensaboando-o. – meu pai e meus irmãos trabalhavam no porto e eu ajudava a minha mãe na feira. Passávamos por dificuldades, mas mesmo assim éramos felizes. – sorriu. – ate que...

- ...

- Estava na barraca quando um homem apareceu dizendo que eu ganharia muito dinheiro se eu trabalhasse para ele. Ele me deu um cartão e eu ingênua fui no dia seguinte. Pensava que com o dinheiro meus pais não precisariam trabalhar tanto. Chegando lá descobrir o que era o "trabalho". Recusei na hora, não me prestaria a isso. A pobreza era melhor do que essa humilhação.

Shura a essas horas já estava sentado.

- Sai de lá o mais rápido possível e no caminho... – deu um longo suspiro. – andava distraída quando vi meu irmão mais velho. Chamei por ele, mas ele não me escutou então fui atrás dele. – parou o que estava fazendo, voltando a atenção para Shura. – o peguei comprando droga. Fiquei sem chão, queria desaparecer. Chegando em casa o pressionei e ele me contou tudo. – voltou-se para a pia. – a vida no porto é difícil Shura. Dez, doze horas sem parar, serviço pesado, alimentação escassa.. como um garoto de dezoito anos poderia suportar tudo isso? – deixou uma lagrima escapar. – recorreu a cocaína, ela anestesiava a dor e dava-lhe forças para continuar, contudo os sintomas foram aparecendo, agressividade, não comia direito... ele me suplicou para que não contasse para nossos pais pois não queria da-los esse desgosto. Me disse que pararia de consumir. Sabia que isso não aconteceria, tinha visto tantos exemplos! Então... – fez uma pausa. – precisava salva-lo antes que fosse tarde. Virei prostituta, com o dinheiro ajudava em casa e custeava o tratamento dele. Nisso veio a máfia e hoje estou aqui. Aquele dinheiro que viu é para eles, estou mais de dois meses sem mandar nada, devem está precisando.

Shura ouvia tudo comovido, não imaginava que ela sofrera tanto. Tinha vontade de abraçá-la e conforta-la.

- Tem noticias deles?

- Não, mas espero que estejam bem. – terminou a ultima louça.

Shura levantou dando um passo.

- Ingrid...

- Essa é minha historia. Vá tomar seu banho. – o olhou sorrindo, mas deixando algumas lagrimas escaparem.

O capricorniano sentiu um aperto no peito, como queria enxugar suas lagrimas e ver seu lindo sorriso, mas.. a cena dela bêbada e cheia de marcas veio lhe na mente.

Recuou indo para o quarto.

Desabou na cama, tudo aquilo era confuso, amava-a, mas não podia aceitar aquele ocorrido.

- _"Ela enxergou algo que vocês não viram, a verdade está na cara e são cegos." _– lembrou das palavras de Dite. – que verdade é essa? Do que você está falando? _"Faço pela minha família."_ – a voz de Ingrid soou. – _"Nenhuma de nós pediu para virmos como prostitutas, a vida acabou nos levando a tal.."_ – foi à vez de Hathor. – _"Não fazem idéia de como é tentar sobreviver nesse mundo."_

Fechou os olhos.

- Shura você é muito burro. – levantou saindo.

No quarto, Ingrid olhava sua colher, dissera que não choraria mais, mas não conseguia, tudo aquilo era doloroso. Shura parou na porta. Como tinha sido estúpido, preconceituoso e todos os adjetivos negativos possíveis. Como tivera coragem de dizer tudo aquilo a ela?

A passos lentos sentou ao seu lado, ela o fitou para voltar a atenção para a colher.

- É um costume do meu país, sempre que se conquista algo, ganhamos uma. Essa foi porque terminei o segundo grau. Meus pais valorizam muito os estudos.

- Devem sentir orgulho de você.

- Por que não sabem a verdade. Eles morreriam se soubesse. Meu pai me deu e eu já era uma prostituta. Ele pensa que a filha dele trabalha numa loja de jóias, no entanto ela se deita com outros homens. – começou a chorar.

Shura a abraçou bem forte, deixando-a surpresa.

- Mesmo se ele souber a verdade vai se sentir orgulho. – disse. – criou uma filha maravilhosa, cheia de virtudes, que se preocupa com eles acima de tudo. Que filha ama os pais tanto assim?

- Shu-ra... – derramou mais lagrimas.

- Um homem que tem o amor de uma mulher assim, foi agraciado pelos deuses.

Ela o olhou.

- Me perdoe... – derramou duas lagrimas. – fui um estúpido... eu...te disse coisas horríveis...me perdoe...

- Shura...

- Me perdoe Ingrid... me perdoe... – as lagrimas aumentaram. – me perdoe... – não conseguia encara-la.

Ela sorriu.

- Te perdôo. – ergueu o rosto dele delicadamente.

- Por tudo que te fiz?

- Sim.

Shura a abraçou.

- Prometo que te farei muito feliz, só derramará lagrimas de felicidade.

Olharam-se para em seguida se beijarem.

- Eu te amo Ingrid.

Como gostou de ouvir aquilo, pela primeira vez escutava frase tão doce. Mesmo com a aproximação da sua entrega, morreria feliz, pois era amada.

- Eu também Shura, muito.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

A italiana tinha enxugado as lagrimas, chorar não adiantava e mais e agradecia por está drogada, pois nesse estado não tinha medo de nada, nem de tirar a própria vida. Pegou a carta e caminhou para a porta. Jogaria-a por debaixo dela para que Miro a visse, mas foi com surpresa que notou que estava aberta. Abriu chamando pelo escorpião, não obtendo resposta dirigiu para o quarto dele. Depositou a carta sobre a cama e voltou para seu aposento.

Pos as malas ao lado da cama e a caixinha que guardava seus utensílios sobre ela. Agradeceu mentalmente por Miro tentar salva-la e bons momentos que passara ao seu lado.

- Queria ter dito que gostava dele. – murmurou – agora é tarde.

Angelina pegou um pequeno espelho que tinha, fitando sua imagem nele. O que viu foi sua imagem de quando era uma criança cheia de sonhos.

- Acabou. – soltou o espelho que se espatifou.

Agachou pegando o pedaço mais pontiagudo, ficou olhando-o por um tempo antes de mirá-lo no peito. Fechou os olhos e com toda força atingiu-o em si.

Miro voltava estarrecido da quarta casa. MM quase morrer de overdose e ser um drogado? Era demais para uma noite. Pensou em chamar Angelina, mas precisava se recompor primeiro. Foi para o quarto, contudo ao passar pelo dela, sentiu um desconforto. Achou que era impressão seguindo adiante. Estava prestes a desabar na cama quando notou um papel sobre ela.

- O que é isso? – sentou pegando-a. – uma carta? _"Ao Miro"_ – leu no cabeçalho. Começou a ler ficando surpreso pelas palavras dela, que pedia perdão não só a ele, mas também as meninas, a Atena e a mãe. Lia tudo penalizado. – Parece até despedida. Afrodite tinha razão, a verdade na nossa cara e não a vimos. – suspirou. – por que demorei a perceber que gosto dela. – levantou.

Estava prestes a depositar o objeto sobre a cômoda e seguir para o quarto dela quando leu um verso logo abaixo do nome dela.

- "_A vida é curta ou longa demais para que eu possa me dar ao luxo de vivê-la tão mal."_ O que quis dizer com isso...? Angelina.

Miro foi atrás dela, pegou a chave, mas se lembrou que não havia trancado. Começou a ficar preocupado e aquela sensação ruim voltara.

- Angelina. – abriu a porta de uma vez.

O escorpião perdeu as estruturas, olhava estático para a cena a frente. Angelina estava deitada na cama, com um grande caco de vidro cravado no peito e o sangue manchando sua camiseta branca.

-Ange-lina? – ainda perplexo o escorpião aproximou. – por que...? – derramou uma lagrima. – por que fez isso comigo?

Deitou ao lado dela, a italiana estava pálida.

- Angelina, Angelina. – tocou no rosto, estava gélido. –Angelina...

Ao pegar no pulso sentiu-o fraco, mas ainda estava viva. Delicadamente retirou o caco, o ferimento era serio e sangrava muito. Não tendo alternativa, apontou o dedo para ela e com uma força mediana perfurou um ponto perto do ferimento. A garota emitiu um gemido de dor para em seguida cair num sono profundo. Miro tinha parado o sangramento. Ternamente a pegou no colo levando-a para seu quarto. Pegou seu kit de primeiros socorros e passou a cuidar do ferimento. Fitou a janela, uma forte chuva caia.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Por ele Shion já tinha as posto para fora, não esperaria nem mais um segundo para expulsar as imundas e MM. Entrou em casa estarrecido, indo para seu quarto. Farah continuava num sono profundo. Fechou as cortinas, pois os clarões dos raios o incomodavam.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Sentindo sede, bateu a porta inúmeras vezes para Shion abrir, mas nada, foi com grande surpresa que viu a porta destrancada. Bebeu sua água e pensava em voltar, mas já estava cansada de ficar trancada. Quando percebesse a presença dele voltaria correndo.

Camila ouvia musica deitada no sofá. Escutou um forte estrondo e assustada levantou.

- O céu está desabando. – disse ao fitar pela janela a forte chuva que caia. Caminhou até ela e fechou. – que tempestade.

Virou-se para voltar para o sofá, um raio cortou o céu. Camila olhou para frente e quase desmaiou de susto ao ver Shion.

- Quer me matar?! – levou a mão ao coração.

Ele não disse nada, apenas a observava. Mila ficou calada. O olhar dele para ela era de dar medo. Estavam mais frios do que o normal e a coloração violeta brilhava de maneira diferente.

- O que foi...? – estava assustada.

- A sua amiguinha prostituta quase matou o MM.

- A Hikari?

- Sim. Desde o principio fui contra a vinda de pessoas como você. Alias não são pessoas, não são gente. São o pior que existe na humanidade.

- Shi-on...

- Atena as abrigou por compaixão, sentimento que ela tem de sobra, mas ingênua não percebeu que trouxe prostitutas, meretrizes, pessoas que não valem nada!

- Está me ofendendo.

- Ofendendo? Tipinhos como você, que se vendem, fazem sexo com qualquer um que pague e se diz ofendida com minhas palavras?

Camila não conseguia dizer nada.

- Não são pessoas são objetos. Quantos já abriram sua perna? – sorriu irônico. – deve ter sido tantos que nem se lembra.

A garota derramou algumas lagrimas, nunca ninguém falara com ela daquele jeito.

Um forte estrondo sacudiu as janelas que pareciam folhas de papeis ao vento.

- Agora chora? Aposto que não chorou quando gemeu para eles. Ou depois de ter feito tanto virou um ato mecanizado? Abra, fecha e geme.

- Cala a boca! Não tem o direito de falar assim comigo!

- Tenho. Com objetos falamos assim. Coitados dos seus pais, criaram um objeto sexual devem está no outro mundo envergonhados. Queriam uma química, mas ela não passou de uma meretriz. Pelo menos de luxo. Se bem que no começinho deve ter rodado muita bolsa em beira de estrada.

Camila o olhava estática, nunca pensou que Shion falaria naqueles termos com ela. Nem conseguia mais chorar.

O ariano foi andando ate ela, que não se moveu.

Parou bem próximo. Os olhos violetas crispavam.

- Sabe qual é o seu lugar? – sua voz saiu fria. – sete palmos. O mundo ficaria mais puro.

- Me odeia tanto assim?

- Não é só ódio, tenho nojo também.

Camila saiu correndo. Entrou no quarto batendo a porta. Deitou na cama chorando copiosamente.

O ariano foi para seu quarto. Se ficasse mais um minuto perto dela, faria ele mesmo o serviço.

A garota esvaia em choro, apesar de duro tudo o que ele dissera era verdade. Não passava de um objeto, que todos usavam como bem entendia e descartavam. E seus pais? Deveriam está tristes por ela ter se tornado uma prostituta.

- "Ele tem razão."

Levantou enxugando o rosto. Olhando pela janela viu que a chuva não dava trégua. Abriu a porta e saiu.

Parou na entrada da sala. O vento estava fortíssimo, com rajadas em todas as direções. Chovia tão forte que não enxergava meio metro a frente. Mas não seria uma tempestade que iria pará-la. Tinha tomado a decisão. Desceu as escadas correndo, passando por Áries, ganhando o Coliseu.

Com os clarões dos relâmpagos guiou-se na noite negra chegando ao seu objetivo.

O vento provocava pequenas ondas no pequeno lago, a água estava escura e qualquer aproximação poderia ser fatal. Mila ajoelhou em frente a ele. Já tinha decidido, era melhor acabar com o mal pela raiz. Levantou, ainda um pouco hesitante, era um passo drástico, mas se não tinha solução teria que fazê-lo. Enchendo-se de coragem colocou um pé na água. Estava gelada.

Shion no seu quarto andava de um lado para o outro. Queria explodir alguém. "Seu santuário" estava sendo transformado num lugar promiscuo e libertino. Não bastasse as saídas delas, o consumo de álcool e drogas, aquela zinha ainda tentara matar o inconseqüente cavaleiro de câncer. O que mais poderia acontecer? Só faltava a máfia aparecer e jogar ainda mais seu santuário na lama.

Sentou na cama. Mila até não podia usar drogas, mas era como as outras, vendiam seu corpo! Consumido pelo ódio agarrou o lençol, o objeto apresenta pequenas marcas de queimado. Imaginou todas as coisas que ela fazia com os outros homens.

- Cretina!

Sentia ódio. Ódio por aquela mulher baixa, promiscua, mas a única que despertara sentimento nele. A única que poderia dá-lo uma vida normal, como sempre desejou.

- Eu te odeio Camila. – os olhos estavam marejados. – eu te odeio...odeio...eu...eu... te amo... – começou a chorar ao constatar isso. Por mais que negasse sabia que no fundo amava-a. Chorou mais ainda. Por que tinha que ser ela? Com tantas mulheres no mundo logo ela?

Levantou, saindo do quarto.

Parou em frente ao quarto dela. Não sabia se entrava ou não. Havia dito tantas coisas horríveis, que não seria perdoado.

- Camila. – chamou. – Camila.

Não obtendo resposta abriu a porta e não a encontrou.

- Camila? – andou pelo aposento, nada estava fora do lugar. – onde...

Um forte relâmpago iluminou o quarto. Shion olhou pela janela, a tempestade seguia implacável.

– Por Zeus... – arregalou os olhos. – Camila.

Saiu desesperado.

Camila entrava cada vez mais no lago, a água estava gelada e revolta, mas não iria recuar. Aos poucos o contato com o fundo foi diminuindo até sentir seu corpo afundar.

O grande mestre, parado na porta não sabia aonde ir.

- Camila...

Resolveu procurá-la perto do Coliseu, andou por todo local e nem sinal dela.

- "Se acontecer algo a você jamais vou me perdoar."

As roupas estavam encharcadas, o cabelo verde rente ao corpo.

- Camila! Camila! – gritava por ela, mas seus gritos eram abafados pela chuva e trovoes. – droga!

Voltou a procurar, onde quer que tenha ido não podia está longe. Intuitivamente foi em direção ao lago. As águas estavam agitadas e o vento forte ameaçava as arvores ao redor.

- Camila! Camila!

Aproximou da beirada, seu coração estava apertado, tinha uma sensação péssima.

- Camila! Me perdoe! Não queria ter dito aquilo! – novamente a voz foi abafada. – me perdoe... – caiu de joelhos. – me perdoe... eu te amo...

Olhou para o lago, viu algo boiando. Esticou o braço pegando o objeto.

- Mas isso... é a fita que ela amarra o cabelo. – ficou alarmado. – você não...

Sem pensar duas vezes pulou no lago, a água escura dificultava a visão.

- "Camila."

Ascendeu seu cosmo, um forte brilho dourado iluminou o local.

- "Camila...?"

Ela estava mais ao fundo presa pelo pé por uma pedra. O grande mestre nadou e retirando o pé com cuidado voltou a superfície. A chuva diminuira um pouco. Deitou-a no chão. Estava roxa e não respirava

- Camila. – começou a fazer massagem, mas ela não respondia. – Camila. – colou seus lábios nos dela, estavam gélidos e sem vida.

Shion fez uma seqüência de três massagens, porem ela não reagiu. O pânico apoderou-se dele, tinha medo perde-la.

- Camila! – tentou mais uma vez e nada. – Camila. – mais uma. – Camila...

Soprou novamente, contudo...

- Camila acorda... – derramou algumas lagrimas. – Camila não faz isso comigo... Camila.

Uma nova tentativa, não ia desistir, não podia desistir.

- Camila! – soprou mais ar, mas desta vez usando o cosmo.

O tórax da garota mexeu, começou a tossir de forma compulsiva, mas não acordou. Aos poucos sua respiração foi voltando ao normal. Shion a pegou nos braços levando para o segundo templo...

_They're dacing in the shadow like whispers fo love_

_Just dreaming of place where they're free as bird_

_They're never been allowed to love in this cursed cage_

_It's only the fairy tale they belive_

_**Elas estão dançando nas sombras como sussurros de amor**_

_**Apenas sonhando com o lugar onde são livres como pombos**_

_**A elas nunca foram permitidas a amar nessa gaiola amaldiçoada**_

_**É só um conto de fadas no qual elas acreditam**_

A tempestade terminou proporcionando um espetáculo maravilhoso: o céu estava cravejado de estrelas. Nas doze casas, palco de varias batalhas entre a vida e a morte, os cavaleiros travaram as suas. Uns tinham ganho, outros não. Só restava esperar o novo dia para ver quem veria o dia como um novo começo ou como um novo tormento...

--

_Continua..._

--

_Pessoas, estamos caminhando para o fim, caminhando ainda, falta muitas provas para os dourados antes do "e viveram felizes para sempre..." Façamos as contas. Elas já passaram pelas drogas, bebidas, surtos dos dourados... e o que falta? __A máfia hihihihehehehahaha. Aguardem..._

_**Musica: Kajiura Yuki, It's only the fairy tale, está cheio de vídeos da musica no youtube, ela é lindinha, vale a pena conferir. Iodes obrigada pela musica e Nikke eu não esqueci da sua. Outra, espero até agora não ter esquecido cena de ninguém, se por acaso cometi essa gafe me mandem uma mp para que eu possa lembrar. Até.**_


	33. Chapter 33: A decisão

Margarida – Que bom que gostou da sua cena

**Margarida – Que bom que gostou da sua cena! Shion pegou pesado, mas ele ainda vai se arrepender muito por tratar a Camila tão mal.**

**Flor – O MM agora se encrencou e muito, é capaz dele ir até juntos com as meninas rsrsrrs.**

**Danda – Mask dessa vez se deu mal e agora o Shion vai querer a cabeça dele. E Chiara e Saga ainda terão sua noite perve.**

**Iodes – Se a Angelina cometeu o descuido de deixar o papel do River cair (obs. Ele ainda aparece na fic) a Kari fez pior, desta vez ela ferrou todo mundo e ainda vai levar o Mask junto. Mais uma vez obrigada pela musica, fui lendo o capitulo escutando ela T.T muito lindo .**

**Raveena Raven – Obrigada pela review, farei o possível para melhorar.**

**Aredhel – O Gio só não deu a ignição como também jogou álcool, ele está perdido e muito! Dite, Mu, Shura, Saga e Dohko fofos! Kanon, capitulo a parte. Shion apesar de admitir ainda vai ser muito ruim com a Camila. Ainda tenho as minhas duvidas de Alais x Kamus e Alexia x Aiolos se gostam. Íris e Angelina apesar de tudo ganharam os douradinhos. Shaka e Farah, o ponto de interrogação da fic, se prepara que o homem santo, vai perder a santidade.**

**E eles foram quase descobertos, mas esse dia chegará...**

**Kitana – As surpresas não param por aí, ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer.**

**Tenshi – Gomen por não ter respondido a outra review que você mandou. **

**Eu sei que o Kanon é um idiota, mas ele é parente. Espero que tenha guardado lenços pois vem mais chororó.**

**Dri – A Hat os deixou no chinelo e não se preocupe com a máfia ela vai aparecer.**

**Capitulo 32: A decisão**

_A madrugada seguia alta, eram poucos que conseguiam dormir um sono tranqüilo, já que a maioria estava com os pensamentos a mil. Pensavam que tinham passado por tudo, mas não, a batalha só estava no meio._

Aioria deitou Íris em sua cama, a garota dormia profundamente. Ajeitou o travesseiro e a cobriu com uma colcha fina. Deitou ao lado dela abraçando-a.

- Pode ficar tranqüila. – dizia no ouvido. – vou te proteger. – beijou-lhe a face.

A verdade é que estava temeroso, depois de tudo que tinha acontecido o futuro delas era incerto. Atena por mais misericordiosa que fosse não permitiria mais que ela ficasse ali e uma vez fora do santuário... Estremeceu só de pensar no que poderia acontecer a ela. Sem perceber Íris o conquistara com seu jeito neurótico e mimado, ela não tinha má índole só precisava de alguém que lhe colocasse na linha.

Olhou para a janela, a tempestade tinha parado só restando à brisa úmida. Precisava pensar numa maneira de ajudá-la sem ir contra Atena, mas também sem ir contra seu coração.

Logo pela manha, sentiu o cosmo de Shion, chamando-o. Beijou-lhe a face saindo.

_Saga continuava ao lado da italiana. Com os olhos fixos nela, pensava no seu plano de tirá-la do santuário._

_- "Com certeza Atena não vai querer ela aqui, preciso evitar que a levem embora... contudo Chiara não tem condições de ir, Kanon está dormindo na sala e se não nos ver aqui, vai dá o alarme.. – suspirou. – ficará pior..."_

_Aproximou tocando a face dela com delicadeza._

_- Verei o que Atena irá decidir, a partir daí traçarei um plano._

_Na sala, Kanon tentava dormir, mas a imagem de Hathor desmaiando estava a todo o momento presente._

_- Que tormento. – sentou. – nem me deixar dormir ela deixa._

_Levantou indo para a cozinha, tomou um copo de água e voltava, contudo parou na porta do quarto deles._

_- "Poderia descontar daquela vez, ela iria acordar assustadinha." – sorriu, mas parou._

_Dando um longo suspiro abriu a porta. A egípcia dormia como uma pedra e exatamente na mesma posição que ele a deixara. Kanon aproximou sentando na cama ao seu lado. Ergueu a mão acariciando a face dela._

_- "Pensou mesmo que eu tinha sido pego pela máfia? – a olhava intrigado. – por que ficou preocupada?" _

_O geminiano deitou ao lado dela abraçando-a, dormindo logo em seguida._

_Kanon acordou sentindo o cosmo do mestre que o chamava, piscou algumas vezes até perceber que dormira ao lado da egípcia._

_- Kanon. – ouviu a voz do irmão._

_- Já vou. – levantou apressado ajeitando os cabelos. – sim? – abriu a porta._

_- Shion._

_- Percebi._

_- Dormiu aí? – indagou arqueando a sobrancelha._

_- O sofá estava muito duro. – saia, sem olhá-lo. – vamos depressa._

_Saga não disse apenas sorrindo._

Kamus cuidou de cada ferimento da alemã que permanecia inconsciente. Braços e mãos tinham sido atingidos e com certeza ficaria marcado.

- Você só me dá trabalho. – disse saindo do quarto.

Olhou para o corredor e demais cômodos, tudo estava destruído e quando Shion soubesse...

- Ele vai matá-la...

Voltou trazendo uma toalha molhada para limpar o rosto dela. Kamus retirou os cabelos negros e com cuidado limpava. Cedendo ao impulso tocou a face dela.

- Por que não consigo te odiar? Seria tão mais fácil.

O aquariano aproximou beijando-lhe os lábios. Já era manha quando terminou de executar sua tarefa, preparava-se para contar os prejuízos, mas sentindo o cosmo de mestre, saiu.

_Aiolos andava de um lado para o outro. Alexia continuava imóvel e pálida, muito pálida._

_- Zeus... – passou as mãos pelos cabelos de maneira nervosa. – Zeus... Alexia. – sentou ao lado dela. – Alexia._

_Permanecia imóvel. Sabia que ela tinha perdido uma quantidade considerável e que precisava de um medico urgentemente._

_Olhou para os pulsos, o ferimento estava fechado então o risco de hemorragia era mínimo, mas estava com pouco sangue._

_- Se até o amanhecer ela não acordar, vou levá-la ao medico. – apesar de dizer isso estava com medo, medo de não dá tempo e perde-la. Foi com um pouco de receio que a deixou, logo de manha, ao receber o comunicado do mestre._

Afrodite observava as estrelas, nem parecia que uma forte chuva tinha caído. Voltou o olhar para Gabe e em seguida para as malas delas.

- "Ela não terá condições de viajar, alem do mais..." – pensou MM, Gabrielle vinha em primeiro lugar, mas abandonar o amigo numa hora como aquela era difícil. Tinha plena certeza que Shion não deixaria por menos e que o canceriano corria um sério risco. Voltou o olhar para ela. Teria que espera-la acordar para ver a melhor saída.

Com os pensamentos longe nem viu o tempo passar, olhou para o relógio, que marcava 7hrs e 30min.

- Perdemos o trem. – Gabe continuava dormindo. – vamos ter que esperar.

Sentindo o cosmo do mestre, deixou o quarto, ele convocava para uma reunião, na quarta casa.

- Mask está em apuros. – disse saindo.

_Mu brincava com os fios loiros da moça que dormia em seus braços. _

_- "Será que desta vez você para?" – pensava. _

_Voltou o olhar para a janela, a julgar a atitude do mestre, elas não teriam salvação, nem mesmo MM que tinha ido ao limite. Conhecia a personalidade estourada do ariano e tinha plena convicção que ele se faria ouvir._

_- Se ele a levar daqui... – fitou a garota. – o que eu faço? Não vou abandoná-la agora, mas também sou um cavaleiro... o que eu faço?_

_Levantou ao sentir o cosmo, vindo da casa acima. _

_- É a hora da verdade. – antes de sair, depositou um beijo na fronte de Birget._

Lay não conseguia dormir, a noite tinha sido tão perfeita que tinha medo de tudo não passar de sonho. Sentindo a respiração em seu pescoço, virou se. Dohko estava num sono pesado. A garota colocou o rosto dele entre suas mãos dando-lhe um selinho.

- Obrigada por tudo que fez por mim, meu amor.

- Vamos.. dormir... – resmungou dormindo. – ainda não é... de manha Lay.. – a abraçou.

A garota sorriu deixando-se ser abraçada, com isso acabou pegando no sono.

Dohko acordou ao sentir o cosmo do ariano, não iria atendê-lo de prontidão, mas a situação estava tão complicada que achou melhor não contraria-lo mais. Serenamente desvencilhou dos braços de Lay e lhe dando um terno beijo, saiu.

_Shura e Ingrid dormiam, depois do acerto, ficaram conversando a cerca do futuro e de tudo que iam fazer, acabaram pegando no sono, um nos braços do outro._

_O capricorniano acordara nos primeiros minutos da manha, não levantou de imediato, pois Ingrid o abraçara tão carinhosamente que queria aproveitar aquele momento ao maximo, contudo pressentindo o cosmo de Shion levantou não tendo alternativa._

Miro olhava fixamente para Angelina, tinha cuidado do ferimento e aparentemente ela não corria risco, só aparente, pois assim que amanhecesse a cada minuto de vida seria sorte. Não bastasse a máfia, as drogas, agora tinha Shion. Se antes o mestre a expulsaria ainda mais agora.

- O que eu faço com você... como posso te ajudar... – levantou nervoso. – nem Atena vai querê-la aqui e não posso ir contra... por que fui me apaixonar por uma mulher complicada. Zeus...

Voltou a sentar impaciente, a cada minuto parecia que duravam um século. Miro encostou a cabeça no colchão de modo a fitar o rosto da garota.

- River saiu no lucro...gostaria de encontra-lo e dá uns socos nele.

Deu um pulo da cadeira ao sentir o cosmo do mestre.

- Problemas... – murmurou saindo.

_Velava por seu sono, a roupa ainda continuava encharcada e os cabelos rente ao rosto, apesar de está respirando ele ainda temia que algo lhe pudesse acontecer. Culpava-se por ter dito palavras tão duras a ponto de levá-la a tentar contra a vida. Segurava sua mão gelada entre as suas._

_- "Por favor, Camila, sobreviva." – pedia em pensamentos._

_A garota permanecia imóvel._

_Estava arrependido, mas todo ele desapareceu quando chegou os primeiros minutos da manha e sentiu o cosmo de MM._

_- Está na hora de limpar esse santuário._

**Sexta casa, madrugada**

Farah acordou assustada.

- Onde...? – olhou ao redor, viu que era noite, mas que não estava na estação e a julgar pela decoração.

Mirou a pessoa a frente. Shaka estava sentando numa poltrona, de olhos fechados. Ela não sabia se ele estava acordado ou dormindo.

- Finalmente acordou. – sua voz saiu gélida. – dormiu por dois dias.

- Tudo isso?

- A que ponto você chegou. Encontrei-te jogada numa estação, com vários ferimentos e uma seringa cravada na veia. Apanhou pela droga! Você não é um ser humano, não passa de um objeto desprezível. – levantou e estava saindo.

- Viu alguém lá? Você viu alguém?

- Está com medo de ser descoberta? – sorriu irônico.

- Não é disso que tenho medo... – abaixou o rosto. – "era imaginação, ele não estava... – levou a mão ao rosto. – o ópio está me deixando doida, estou ficando louca."

- Pois deveria ter. Será entregue agora de manha.

- Não tenho medo da máfia, de você, do ópio... "tenho medo dele e esse tormento jamais vai acabar. Enquanto eu viver ele vai me perseguir... só me resta... mas não posso tirar minha vida, não posso descer tanto, mas... – olhou para Shaka, ele a olhava de maneira impassível, Farah fitou seus braços, estavam limpos e seus ferimentos tratados. – cuidou de mim? – indagou surpresa. – então ele..." preciso ir a cozinha.

- Não vai a lugar algum.

- Eu volto. – levantou passando por ele.

- Disse que não vai a lugar algum. – segurou o braço dela.

- Não demoro. – o puxou.

Saiu, Shaka foi atrás. A afegã foi ate o cômodo e abrindo uma gaveta pegou uma faca.

- Está passando dos limites Farah.

Ela virou apontando-lhe o objeto.

- Farah?

- Isso é a nossa ultima alternativa.

- O que pretende? – não estava com medo afinal poderia se desvencilhar facilmente, mas...

- Na minha religião tirar a vida de uma pessoa é um pecado gravíssimo, suicídio então, é abominável. – deu um passo não tirando os olhos do objeto cortante. – tenho me matado todos os dias, mas cansei.

Shaka não compreendia as palavras dela. Farah aproximou do virginiano, que continuava imóvel, com a lamina apontada para ele. Parou a poucos centímetros, com a ponta da faca quase encostando nele.

Num movimento que o deixou perplexo, a afegã virou a faca passando a apontar para ela.

- Ficou louca?! – indagou abrindo os olhos.

Não disse nada, rapidamente pegou a mão dele fazendo-o segurar a faca. Envolveu a mão dele com a sua segurando firme.

- Não posso me matar, mas você pode.

- O que?! Por acaso está drogada? O ópio acabou com a sua sanidade mental?

- Só há uma saída para mim Shaka. – puxou um pouco a lamina. – e só há uma pessoa que pode me matar.

- O que está dizendo sua louca? Se quer morrer faça sozinha.

- Já disse que não posso cometer suicídio, não quero descer tão baixo. Peço-lhe, por favor, não haveria problemas para você já que não sou ninguém.

- Não me peça isso. Não sujarei essa casa com o seu sangue imundo.

- Por favor. – sua voz saiu tremida, sentia uma forte dor no peito. – por favor. – derramou duas lagrimas, pela situação e pela dor. – por favor. Se tem medo de seu deus o castigar, desde já o isento de qualquer culpa, mas por favor me livre disso.

Shaka a fitou surpreso e confuso. Ela queria que ele a matasse?

- Fa-rah...?

- Por favor, Shaka. – segurou mais forte a mão dele. - por favor.

Estava atordoado e sem saber o que fazer. Lógico que não a mataria, pois tinha princípios, mas mais que isso era o sentimento que nutria por ela e que tentava com todas as forças sufoca-lo. Não podia amá-la, não ela. Sentia-se que estava caminhando para um abismo, onde na beirada existia toda a sua razão, todo o seu alto controle, sua posição de homem mais próximo de deus e bem lá no fundo o amor que sentia por Farah. Sabia que cada vez mais era atraído a pular. Apenas uma linha tremule separava o Shaka racional, um deus, do Shaka emocional, um homem.

Jogou a faca longe e num gesto rápido puxou a garota para si colando seus lábios nos dela. Agindo com impulsividade a prensou contra a parede beijando-a com volúpia e urgência.

Farah não conseguia pensar, jamais imaginou que ele agiria daquela forma, sempre tão frio e centrado, agora agindo por impulso. Estava tão surpresa que nem notou quando ele a levou para a cama, apenas sentiu a maciez do lençol e o peso do corpo dele sobre o si.

Ele a fitava com fisionomia séria, mas seus olhos transmitiam um único sentimento: desejo.

Quando tinha dado-lhe o beijo na cozinha, não conseguiu segurar o seu outro lado: Shaka carregado de vontades e desejos, um lado que fazia o possível para mantê-lo oculto.

Desejo, era o que Farah via plenamente.

O virginiano tornou a beijá-la, desejava aquela mulher e ia possuí-la. Arrancou a blusa passando a beija-lhe o pescoço e o colo. A cada toque dele Farah estremecia, a garota tocou no ombro dele e deslizava pelo tórax definido, Shaka sentiu o corpo incendiar. Tirou a calça dela, enquanto ela livrava das roupas dele, as caricias ficaram mais intensas, principalmente pela parte dele que agia com luxuria e ate certa brutalidade.

Só parou quando se sentiu saciado.

Deitou ao lado dela, sem deixar de separar as mãos que estavam entrelaçadas.

E assim iniciou mais um dia no santuário, com os primeiros raios de sol banhando as doze casas.

Shaka estava sentado na cama observando a afegã dormir. Não podia negar que adorou e que depois desse ato tinha a plena certeza de seus sentimentos por ela, contudo ele era Shaka de Virgem, o homem mais próximo de deus, não poderia se sujeitar a sentimentos como esses. Levantou sentindo o cosmo do mestre.

_**Quarta casa...**_

Abriu lentamente os olhos, sentindo a claridade sobre eles. As íris azuis fitaram o teto para em seguida localizar onde estava.

- Ai... – MM sentou na cama, sentido a cabeça rodar. – será que apanhei? Ai...

Passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos, notou que estava com a roupa do dia anterior.

- Como vim parar aqui?

Tentou se lembrar e a ultima imagem que apareceu foi de bebendo o comprimido da japonesa.

- Esctasy... para que fui tomar... - deu um pulo na cama, sentindo todos os membros rígidos. – merda.

Abriu a porta de uma vez, indo para a cozinha, tomou o café que tinha ali mesmo, precisava acordar.

- Visitas... – murmurou ao sentir alguns cosmos. Ao sentirem que o canceriano tinha acordado foram para lá.

A passos lentos caminhou para a sala deparando com doze homens esparramados por ela.

- O que devo a honra? – sorriu. – logo de manha receber visitas.

- Coloque uma roupa decente primeiro. – disse Shion de maneira gélida.

Torceu a cara, mas obedeceu. Instantes depois voltou.

- Que cara de velório, quem morreu?

- Não está em condições de brincar MM. – Shaka o olhou ferino.

- Desembucha. – disse seco.

- Se lembra do que aconteceu ontem?

- Sobre...?

- O que aconteceu nessa sala ontem a noite.

Ficou em silencio, tinha lembrado que tomara o comprimido... o que teria acontecido em seguida?

- Pelo visto não se lembra. – disse Kamus. – se drogou.

MM sentiu o sangue gelar.

- Teve uma crise de convulsão e só não morreu por milagre.

O meio sorriso antes estampado, dava lugar a uma expressão séria. Estava com problemas.

- Vai negar?

- Não. – disse surpreendendo a todos. – não nego. O que mais aconteceu?

- Hikari teve que contar a verdade. – disse Dite. – era um drogado? – indagou perplexo.

- Sim.

- Nem para ter o descaramento de mentir. – Miro estava atônico.

- Para que? – sentou no sofá. – no tempo que passei fora do santuário, parei há um ano.

- Parou? Então o que teve ontem foi uma indisposição?! – Shion bufou. – como um cavaleiro de Atena se prestou a isso? Não tem honra?

Não respondeu.

- Por que não nos contou Mask? – indagou Shura.

- Se eu os contasse fariam o que? Me expulsariam?

- Pois é justamente isso que vai acontecer. – Shion disse com autoridade, não toleraria mais nada. – Mascara da morte está destituído da proteção da quarta casa. Está expulso do santuário.

Os dourados o olharam imediatamente, chocados.

- Mas mestre... – murmurou Mu. – expulso?

- Sim. Tornou-se uma pessoa indigna para tal missão. A partir de agora a armadura de câncer está sem dono. Esta casa ficará fechada até a escolha de um novo guardião.

MM levantou perplexo. Expulso? Tinha consciência que nunca fora um exemplo de homem, mas a ponto de perder a armadura?

- Como disse? – indagou incrédulo.

- Mostrou-se sem aptidão, a partir de agora, não é mais reconhecível como um cavaleiro de ouro de Atena, perdeu a honra de ser chamado cavaleiro. Não serve nem para treinar um aspirante, está destituído de qualquer vinculo com esse lugar. Está expulso. Arrume suas coisas, saia daqui e nunca mais volte, sob ameaça de ser morto.

- Está me expulsando?

- Estou.

O sangue ferveu, quem era ele para expulsa-lo? Os demais continuaram calados, jamais imaginaram que Shion tomaria uma medida tão drástica. Um cavaleiro expulso?

- Leve a armadura até o templo de Atena, ela vai ratificar minha decisão. Seu nome será apagado dos registros. Em seguida retire-se desse local imediatamente, senhor Giovanni.

Shion saiu seguido por Shaka, Kanon, Kamus, Aiolos e mais alguns. Os únicos que permaneceram foram Afrodite, Miro e Shura.

- Shion está louco? – Miro estava atordoado. – só pode.

- Giovanni... – Dite tocou no ombro dele.

- Vamos conversar com Atena, ela vai relevar. – disse Shura.

- Não precisa. – disse seco. – se os anos que dediquei a isso aqui não serviram não tem porque eu ficar. Podem ir, vou pegar minha armadura e alcanço vocês.

- Como quiser. – Dite retirou-se com os outros.

Ao se ver sozinho...

- Maledito! – deu um soco na parede.

Foi até o quarto e pegou a armadura, arrumaria suas coisas mais tarde.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Atena estava em seu escritório quando ouviu batidas a porta.

- Entre. – disse, imaginando ser seu mordomo.

- Senhorita Saori.

- Sim?

- Shion e os outros a aguardam na sala do trono.

- Shion? – estranhou, por que ele mesmo não veio chamá-la? – "Ate imagino... – deu um longo suspiro. – desde ontem o grande mestre só conversava assuntos do santuário e nada mais, estava brigado. - ... que Zeus me ajude." Diga que estou indo.

No salão do trono os dourados estavam inquietos.

- Fogo!? – berrou Miro. – sua casa pegou fogo?!

- Sim. – disse Kamus de maneira mais fria que o normal. – deve ter esquecido um cigarro aceso.

- E o que queimou?

- Era melhor perguntar o que não queimou. E Angelina?

- Tentou se matar. – murmurou. – sorte que cheguei a tempo.

- Alexia fez o mesmo. – disse Aiolos cruzando os braços.

Shion que ouvia tudo permanecia calado. Os outros olhavam entre si imaginando que o caos se instalaria ali.

- Bom dia cavaleiros. – Atena chegara, e ao ver as expressões deles ficou preocupada. Estavam dispostos nessa ordem: Aioria, Dohko, Miro, Shura, Afrodite, Saga, Kanon, Kamus, Shaka, Shion, Mu e Aiolos.

- Bom dia Atena. – responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou logo de cara, Shion não estava com uma expressão muito boa.

- Suas protegidas ultrapassaram todos os limites. – Shion quase gritava.

- Onde está o MM? – perguntou temerosa pela falta de presença dele.

- Aqui.

A porta do templo abriu de maneira brusca. O cavaleiro entrou carregando sua armadura e sem qualquer cerimônia jogou a urna no chão. Fez com tanta força que o barulho se alastrou por todo o templo.

- Bom dia Atena. – fez uma reverencia.

- O que significa isso? – a preocupação aumentou, MM com armadura e o olhar mortal que Shion dirigiu a ele...

- Vai entender Atena. – disse o canceriano olhando para o mestre. – prossiga.

Shion o olhou ferino.

- Fale Shion. – ordenou Atena notando o clima tenso que instalara e olhares atravessados.

- Suas protegidas. – o mestre a fitou. – Hikari, deu droga para Giovanni, ele teve uma convulsão e por pouco não morreu.

- Isso é verdade? – Atena o olhou perplexa.

- Sim.

- Para completar as outras também aprontaram. Camila tentou cometer suicídio.

- O que?! – indagaram trezes vozes chocadas.

- A Camila?

- Sim. Por pouco não a salvava.

- Pensei que a deixaria morrer. – disse MM, brincando com a urna. – dizia que queria matá-la perdeu uma oportunidade.

- Cale-se!

- Giovanni, por favor. – pediu a deusa.

- Desculpe.

- E como ela está?

- Viva. – respondeu seco. – Íris por causa da bebida, destruiu parte da casa de Aioria em seus acessos.

- Ela fez isso? – olhou para o leonino.

- Sim Atena. – abaixou o rosto. – não foi por mal, mas fez.

- Como ainda a defende? – Aiolos o fitou indignado.

- Ela não é criminosa.

- É sim. – rebateu.

- Já chega. – ordenou Atena. – discussões não nos levaram a nada. Prossiga Shion.

- A próxima é Farah.

- É a pior de todas. – disse Shaka. – encontrei-a num estado pavoroso, jogada numa estação com uma agulha cravada no braço. – sua voz sempre calma, alterou. Todos o olharam perplexos, ate aquele momento ele não tinha contado como achou a afegã. Jamais imaginaram que o homem mais próximo de Deus passaria por aquilo. - não tem um pingo de respeito por sua vida.

- Outras que tentaram se matar foram Angelina e Alexia. – disse o mestre. – por pouco não estaão mortas.

Olharam para o escorpião e para Aiolos.

- Por Zeus... – Atena afundou no trono, as coisas estavam fora de controle. – e como elas estão?

- Angelina está bem. – a voz de Miro era melancólica. – o ferimento não foi muito grave, mas foi por pouco.

- Está viva, o corte não foi profundo, vai se recuperar. – disse seco o sagitariano apesar de no fundo está muito preocupado com ela.

A deusa não entendia. Miro parecia preocupado e abatido, mas Aiolos...

- E para completar Alais incendiou a casa de aquário.

- O fogo consumiu a biblioteca, a cozinha e o quarto dela. – disse Kamus.

Ficaram penalizados, Kamus adorava sua biblioteca e hoje ela estava resumida a cinzas.

- Alais?

- Apenas algumas queimaduras, mas nada grave.

- E as demais?

- Birget não fez nada.

- Chiara também.

- Hathor se entupiu de remédios.

- Lay não fez nada.

- Nem Ingrid.

- Gabrielle também não. – mentiu.

- Diante disso Atena, creio que a senhorita tomará uma atitude radical.

Shion estava certo, tentativa de suicídios, incêndio, drogas, a situação tinha chegado num nível critico. Quando aceitou a missão não pensou que as coisas ficassem desse jeito. Precisava pensar e tomar a decisão mais acertada, da primeira relevou, mas não podia fazer pela segunda vez. Mirou o canceriano que fitava o teto.

- Por que trouxe a armadura?

- Estou deixando a quarta casa.

- Co-mo?

- Permita que eu explique Atena. – o mestre tomou a palavra. - Hikari agiu com imprudência, mas ele não fica atrás. Através desse fato ficamos sabendo que no período que Saga era o mestre, Giovanni era usuário de droga.

Atena o olhou estática.

- Como? – pensou que não tinha assimilado bem as palavras. – foi o que?

- Um drogado. – disse o próprio a encarando. – os anos que passei fora do santuário, estava na Itália e nesse período... quando Saga chamou os cavaleiros de volta, quando a senhorita apareceu, eu parei.

- Por que não me contou isso?

Não respondeu.

- Você sabia como elas eram, dos riscos que estávamos correndo e, no entanto ficou calado? – alterou a voz. – tinha a obrigação de ter me contado! – pela primeira vez mostrou irritação na voz.

MM encolheu.

- Era um assunto grave Giovanni, na qualidade de cavaleiro tinha que ter me contado imediatamente, ate que para que pudesse avaliar os riscos e me prevenir. Deveria desconfiar das saídas delas, não é?

- Sim. – respondeu sem olhá-la.

- Poderia ter evitado muitas coisas.

- Eu sei...

- Que decisão tomou Shion, quanto a isso?

O mestre abafou o sorriso, finalmente seria ouvido.

- Destituição da guarda da quarta casa. Entrega da armadura e expulsão desse santuário.

Atena fitou o canceriano, nunca pensou que teria que fazer isso novamente, se os cavaleiros negros e os fantasmas foi uma decisão difícil, agora ainda mais, por se tratar de um cavaleiro de ouro. Sabia que MM era uma pessoa difícil, mas a esse ponto?

- O que querem que eu faça com elas? – indagou querendo resolver um problema de cada vez.

- As leve embora. – disse o virginiano. – para a própria segurança do santuário.

Aioria que ouvia tudo calado não agüentou.

- Vocês são uns idiotas! - gritou assustando a todos. - idiotas e hipócritas!

- Por quê? - indagou Kamus.

- Querem é se livrar delas.

- Você deveria querer o mesmo, a sua não passa de uma bêbada. – disse Aiolos.

- Por isso mesmo! Deveríamos é ajudá-las e não desfazer delas como se fossem objetos.

- E não são? – disse Kanon.

Saga o olhou com ódio.

- Vocês se julgam melhor do que elas. – o leonino tentava se controlar, para não ter um acesso de fúria. – mas não são. Poderíamos está na mesma situação.

- Não nos compare a elas! - vociferou o mestre.

- Somos todos órfãos, - disse ignorando-o. – passamos dificuldades, mas fomos acolhidos por nossos mestres. E se não tivéssemos? Poderíamos está na mesma situação. Se Atena que é uma deusa não as julgou quem são vocês para julgar?

- Aioria está sendo inconveniente. – disse Shaka.

- Por falar a verdade? – sorriu irônico. – quem é você Shaka?Só porque escuta Buda se acha melhor que todos, é um egocêntrico isso sim. Só você importa, o resto que se dane! Posa de santo, mas por dentro é um demônio. Se fosse a reencarnação de Buda, estaria ao lado da Farah e não contra ela.

A sala estava num profundo silencio, todos completamente estarrecidos pelas palavras do leonino. Ate o próprio Shaka o fitava com os olhos abertos.

- O senhor dragão marinho, não mediu esforços e até brincou com os deuses. Também é um egoísta, mesquinho e ambicioso! O mestre. – disse com ironia. – se acha dono daqui, mas é um cavaleiro como nós, subordinado a Atena, quem manda aqui é ela. – apontou para a deusa. – e tem coragem de levantar a voz contra quando suas "ordens" não são obedecidas. Não me admira Camila tentar o suicídio, qualquer um faria.

Miro estava com os olhos arregalados, aquele não era Aioria, era estourado, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto.

- Kamus, outro, que também se acha. Nem vou falar que não vale a pena. – voltou o olhar para o irmão. – me decepcionou. Foi chamado de traidor, passou por tantas humilhações foi abandonado por tudo e por todos sabe como é esse sofrimento, no entanto... que ver Alexia num caixão. Simplesmente é deprimente. E julgam MM. – olhou para Atena. – com licença, mas eu não agüento falsidade.

Saiu. Piscavam algumas vezes na tentativa de assimilar o que tinha ocorrido.

Dite depois da perplexidade ficou feliz, Aioria tinha visto a verdade.

Atena não sabia o que pensar, tudo aquilo por causa delas?

- "Zeus."

- O que decide Atena? – indagou Shion, não dando a mínima para as verdades ouvidas.

- Preciso pensar.

- Pensar?

- É Shion pensar. – disse irritada. – são vidas em jogo. É um cavaleiro esqueceu? Vou pensar, esperem aqui.

- Estou indo. – MM dava a volta. – não tenho nada a fazer aqui.

- Você fica. – a voz dela saiu autoritária. – ainda é o cavaleiro de câncer, não decidi sobre sua situação.

Voltou calado.

Atena trancou-se em seu escritório. Do lado de fora...

- Aioria passou dos limites. – disse Shion.

- Por dizer a verdade? – Dohko retrucou.

- Não me faça perder a paciência com você.

- Por quê? Vai me expulsar? Como fez com o Mask?

- Não me desafie Dohko.

- Aioria tem toda razão. Esse santuário não é seu. Quem tem que decidir sobre elas é Atena.

- Já dormiu com ela, por isso tem medo que ela morra?

Tudo que viram foram um furioso libriano avançar sobre Shion.

- Ficaram loucos? – Mu tentava separar o mestre e Saga, Dohko.

- Vou deixar seu rosto da cor das suas pintas! Me solta Saga!

- Controle-se Dohko. Estamos no templo.

- Deixa Saga. – Shion tentava se livrar do pupilo. – deixe-o tirar satisfações da honra dela. – disse sádico.

Foi preciso Shura entrar no meio ou uma guerra de mil dias aconteceria.

- Viu e tudo por culpa doAioria. – disse Kanon a Aiolos.

- Calado. – Aiolos pensava nas palavras do irmão.

- É um inconseqüente. – disse Shaka. – já foi arrastado por tais influencias.

- É um egoísta mesmo. – Miro olhava as casas abaixo. – não sei por que ficou ofendido.

- Cuidado com a língua. – Shaka o olhou feroz.

- Tenho medo de você não.

- Miro. – Kamus o segurou, não era uma boa idéia irritar ainda mais o virginiano. – fique quieto.

- Você também é como eles! Não tem o direito de falar nada.

- Miro...

- Oh povo estourado. – MM se fez presente. – a elite de Atena lavando roupa suja, na porta do templo. Os tempos mudaram. – sorriu, sentando na escadaria. Encostou o corpo no corrimão de mármore. – podem continuar se matando, o espetáculo está ótimo.

Ficaram calados. Afrodite aproximou sentando ao lado dele. Ficou em silencio, mas queria fazer algumas perguntas.

- Pergunte. – disse o canceriano sem abrir os olhos.

- Por quê? Por que mexeu com isso?

- Acreditaria se eu dissesse que foi por causa da minha mãe?

- Sua mãe?

- Quando ela morreu, eu já era um cavaleiro, já tinha uma visão distorcida do mundo e não dava bem com meu pai. Ela era a única coisa que prestava. – continuava com os olhos fechados. – drogas têm efeitos que provocam alucinação, podem provocar sensações de experiências místicas.

- Queria vê-la.

- Essa era a idéia. Não consegui nem nunca conseguiria, mas quem entra nesse mundo...consegui sair, meio que graças ao Saga.

O geminiano que ouvia a conversa o fitou intrigado.

- A mim?

- Quando ordenou que viesse para cá, me afastou desse meio. Tive crises, mas superei. Se tivesse continuado...eu tive sorte, mas pelo histórico delas... a maioria dos jovens não chegam nem aos 25 anos.

- O que vai acontecer a Gabrielle?

- Não queria te dizer isso. – o olhou. – mas prepare-se para o pior. Ou as drogas ou a máfia.

Dite engoliu a seco. Não apenas ele, Mu, Saga e Miro.

- Aposto que esconde mais coisas. – Kanon o olhou torto.

- Sei o suficiente para dizer que a sua rainha de sabá não viverá até amanha.

Kanon sentiu um aperto.

- Não só elas, todas.

Os dourados ficaram temerosos.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

No escritório Atena tinha uma longa conversa com Klaus, já o havia deixado a par dos acontecimentos da noite do fragrante e acabava de relatar o restante. A conversa durou cerca de quinze minutos e ainda na duvida desligou o telefone.

- O que eu faço? – deixou o corpo tombar no encosto da cadeira.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Os ânimos estavam mais serenos quando solicitou a presença deles.

- O que decidiu Atena? – perguntou MM, apesar de ser uma pessoa fria estava nervoso. – estou expulso?

- O seu caso ainda não julguei.

Não sabia se ficava apreensivo ou respirava aliviado.

- Com relação às meninas, elas agiram mal, tanto na saída como agora. Conversei com Klaus e ele me orientou. – deu uma pausa. – ele está disposto à aceita-las novamente.

- Elas serão levadas? – Mu temeu por Birget.

- Não.

- Não?! – exclamaram.

- Ate os preparativos para a volta delas estarem certos, levara essa tarde. Klaus precisa deslocar homens para protegê-las e levantar as menores suspeitas, isso leva tempo. Aliado a isso o julgamento ocorre dentro de quatro dias, para quem ficou dez dias o que são mais quatro.

Shion ouvia perplexo.

- Klaus foi um grande amigo do meu avô e devo muito a ele, se eu as devolvesse agora correria o risco de arruinar meses de trabalho e o julgamento ate poderia ser transferido. A máfia ganharia tempo. Fiz uma promessa a ele e vou cumpri-la. As entregarei no dia do julgamento.

- Está sendo conivente Atena. – disse Kamus.

- Eu ainda não acabei de falar. – cortou-o. - elas ficaram aqui, contudo em outro lugar. Providenciei uma casa para abrigá-las na vila. Terão conforto, mas ficaram trancadas e com dois guardas na porta, por segurança. Só saíram de lá para embarcar para Genebra.

- Mas ainda continuam aqui... – murmurou Kanon.

- Algum problema Kanon? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Nenhum.

- Outro ponto, não terão contato algum com elas. Já cumpriram sua missão.

- Mas Atena... – Shura levou um susto. – nós não...

- Não há necessidade. – havia segundas intenções nessa resolução. Atena já percebera que alguns de seus dourados nutriam sentimentos por elas e isso era ruim. Eles se separariam no dia julgamento e para evitar maiores traumas o faria desde já. A separação seria menos dolorosa. – "devia ter me atentado a isso, vão sofrer por imprudência minha." Mu, Saga, Aioria, Miro, Dohko, Shura e Dite quero que as acompanhe ate a casa. Shion, Shaka, Kanon, Aiolos e Kamus estão dispensados.

MM ficou calado, seu nome não foi citado em nenhum dos grupos, era sinal...

- "Me ferrei."

- Giovanni. – Atena o chamou.

- Sim?

Um silencio mortal abateu-se sobre o local.

- A sua destituição é um caso muito sério, que não pode ser julgado as pressas, não estamos com ambiente para isso, após o julgamento vamos nos reunir e decidir o seu destino.

Suspirou aliviado.

- Mas até la, será afastado do posto de cavaleiro. A armadura ficará aqui.

MM a fitava atordoado, então ele...

Shion sorria internamente, finalmente sua opinião fora levada em consideração, do jeito que o mestre do santuário deve ser. Os demais dourados estavam perplexos, um cavaleiro de ouro afastado?

- Poderá ficar na casa de câncer ate termos uma decisão final, mas não pode se identificar como cavaleiro apenas Giovanni.

- Sim Atena.

- Quero que saiba de uma coisa e vocês também. – olhou para os demais. – não estou tomando essa decisão com base no seu passado. Alias ninguém aqui é isento de erros, tomei a decisão com base que você sabia dos riscos que corríamos e não nos avisou. Está sendo punido por isso.

- Sim.

- Quero que ajude Saga e os outros com elas e depois volte para cá. Dispensados.

Saíram silenciosos.

Atena deu um longo suspiro, tinha a sensação que os problemas não terminaram.

- Senhorita? – Tatsume apareceu atrás dela.

- Sim.

- Telefone.

- Obrigada. – pegou o aparelho. – alô.

- _"Senhorita Kido como vai?"_

- Bem na medida do possível Klaus.

_- "Tenho novidades ruins."_ – a voz dele era séria.

- Diga. – suspirou.

- "_Ainda não está confirmado, mas eles começaram a se mover na Itália e na Lituânia."_

- Não tem certeza?

- _"Estamos trabalhando para averiguar, mas já esteja prevenida."_

- Sim. – era a pior coisa que podia ouvir.

- _"E o que decidiu?"_

- Ficaram aqui até o julgamento.

- _"Já não é mais seguro."_

- Eu sei, mas lhe fiz uma promessa e prometo cumprir, as entregarei a salvo.

_**Na porta do templo...**_

- Faremos o seguinte. – iniciou Saga. – Afrodite ajude Alais. Shura, Alexia. Dohko, Farah e Mu, Camila. Nos encontraremos em uma hora na primeira casa.

- Tudo bem.

O grupo formado "a favor das meninas" isolou-se tratando dos detalhes enquanto o restante tentava ouvir. MM sentou no mesmo lugar de minutos antes, a decisão só tinha sido adiada, mas sabia que seria expulso. Já planejava o que faria, antes de Hikari ser levada ao julgamento a tiraria do país. Tinha alguns contatos e nada que a influencia da família não resolvesse. Iria para qualquer lugar, contando que fosse longe dali.

Afrodite o observava de longe.

- E o Mask? – indagou sem tirar os olhos dele.

- É uma injustiça ele ser expulso. – disse Shura.

- Mas não podemos interferir, foram ordens de Atena. – Miro o fitou.

- Shion que descontar sua raiva em alguém. – o libriano também o olhou.

- E o que faremos? – Mu pronunciou.

- Não me importo com o que ele fez no passado. – disse Saga. – já sabemos como é esse mundo e se ele sair daqui, do jeito que é inconseqüente terá o mesmo fim delas.

- E vamos precisar dele. – disse Aioria. – se tem uma pessoa que pode nos ajudar a salva-las é ele.

Os sete concordaram. No outro grupo...

- Atena já deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo. – disse Shion. – se tivesse me ouvido nada teria acontecido.

- Pelo menos serviu para nos alertar sobre ele. – Shaka nem o olhou.

- É uma vergonha, um cavaleiro de ouro se prestar a isso. – foi a vez de Kamus.

- É igualzinho a elas. – Kanon o olhou. – ainda bem que vão embora. Não concorda Aiolos?

O sagitariano não disse nada, não era um deus para julga-lo e a Alexia. Começava a pensar nas palavras de Dite e perceber que estava agindo de maneira errada.

Giovanni continuava cabisbaixo, não ouvia, mas sabia que seus ex companheiros estavam falando dele, e deveria ser muito mal, entretanto não se importava. A opinião dos outros nunca lhe fora importante.

- Mask. – chamou Dite sentando ao lado dele.

- Giovanni. – disse frio.

- Já estamos indo, vai conosco?

- Atena ordenou.

- Cuidado para não se contorcer no caminho. – Kanon passava por ele.

- E cuidado para não está na minha frente, agora que não sou cavaleiro posso te matar sem qualquer arrependimento.

- É só te dá droga que você fica mansinho. – o olhou sorrindo de maneira sádica.

MM estava prestes a partir para cima dele, mas teve seu braço retido por Afrodite.

- Não vale a pena piorar sua situação por causa dele. – disse a MM, mas de olhos fixos no geminiano. – mas se permite. – levantou. – dessa vez Atena ficará sem um cavaleiro e não é por expulsão.

- Ora... – Kanon tomava posição.

- Será um prazer quebrar a cara dele. – Aioria estralava os dedos.

- Aioria, não se envolva. – disse Aiolos.

- Fique calado. Já tem muito tempo que quero fazer isso.

- Não precisa Dite e Aioria. – disse MM levantando. – temos assuntos mais urgentes a resolver.

- Giovanni tem razão. – Saga tomou a dianteira. – vamos.

O clima ficou pesado e qualquer palavra errada seria o motivo para explodir uma guerra entre eles. A partir do décimo segundo templo separaram.

Afrodite encontrou Gabe acordada, estava debilitada, mas bem. Contou a ela a decisão de Atena, que recebeu temerosa. Contudo Dite a tranqüilizou dizendo que mesmo sem ir poder vê-la prometia que nada lhe aconteceria. Já sabendo das intenções da deusa ficava mais fácil planejar sua fuga.

O aquariano entrou em casa aliviado, finalmente se livraria daquele encosto.

- Graças a Zeus. – abria a porta do quarto.

Alais estava acordada, o rosto estava abatido e a julgar pela dor de cabeça que sentia tinha bebido e muito. À fita-la lembrou-se da sua preciosa biblioteca que não era mais que cinzas, o sangue.

- Bom dia... – murmurou.

- Mau dia! Tem noção do que fez sua louca?!

Assustou com o grito.

- Pôs fogo na minha casa! Queimou tudo! Minha biblioteca virou carvão!

- Fiz isso...?

- Fez, sua alcoólatra! – berrou. – troque de roupa, Afrodite virá buscá-la.

- Então...

- Serão levadas daqui! – saiu batendo a porta.

Alais soltou um suspiro resignado. Levantou, saindo.

- O que...? – murmurou perplexa ao ver tudo destruído. – eu...

Caminhou examinando cada detalhe, ao passar pela biblioteca,ficou atônica.

- Os livros... – nada poderia ser aproveitado.

Foi para o quarto ou o que restou dele. Procurou por alguma roupa que tivesse sobrado encontrando apenas uma camiseta e um short, o resto tinha virado cinzas. Num dos únicos cômodos intactos, a sala, Kamus a aguardava. A alemã aproximou lentamente.

- Está pronta?

- Sim... Kamus... – abaixou o rosto. – me desculpe por tudo.

- Saia. – disse frio.

O fitou, ele a olhava com desprezo e raiva.

Alais passava por ele silenciosa. Kamus reteu seu braço. Os dois se encaravam. Até parecia que queriam guardar o rosto um do outro na memória.

- Até nunca mais. – disse soltando-a, mal sabia que isso possivelmente aconteceria.

Na entrada, ouviu o barulho da porta batendo atrás de si. Afrodite e Gabe olharam assustados.

- Ani. – Gabe a chamou.

Levantou o rosto com os olhos marejados.

- Eu sinto muito... – pediu derramando as primeiras lagrimas.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – a abraçou. – o que é isso nos seus braços?

- Queimaduras, coloquei fogo na casa. Bebi demais e...

- Tudo bem.

- Meninas, vamos? – Afrodite se fez presente.

Acenaram partindo para a casa abaixo.

Shura encontrou com Annya preparando o café, tentava sorrir, mas ela logo percebeu o que estava para acontecer. Com o rosto grave a ajudou a arrumar as malas. Encontrou com Afrodite, Gabe e Alais na porta.

Nik olhava assustada o local onde estava. Tinha certeza que cortara os pulsos e não era ali que deveria está. Olhou-os havia apenas um fino traço em cada um deles. Ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo.

- Aiolos...

Ele a fitou, aliviado, contudo não poderia demonstrar.

- Bom dia. – disse seco.

- O que houve?

- Te salvei antes que fizesse uma loucura.

- Deveria ter deixado. – abaixou o rosto. – não sei por que me salvou.

- Suas coisas estão prontas?

- Sim.

- Então se apronte. Está indo embora.

- Agora?

- Agora. Te espero na sala. – fechou a porta.

Nik levantou e por pouco não caiu.

- Não estou bem.

Foi para o quarto, com dificuldades trocou de roupa indo para a sala.

- Pronta? – indagou seco.

- Sim...

- Então vamos.

A passos lentos caminhava ate ele, contudo ainda estava debilitada e ia ao chão se o sagitariano não a tivesse segurado.

- Você está bem?

- Um pouco fraca, mas consigo andar.

Aiolos fitou os olhos âmbar, mesmo debilitada, brilhavam intensamente. Ainda se perguntava se fazia o certo. Não conseguia confiar nela, mas admitia que ela não lhe era indiferente.

- Me desculpe... – murmurou não tirando o olhar do dele.

- Que bom que está bem. – deu um meio sorriso.

Sorriu.

- Pode me por no chão.

- Claro, mas apóie-se.

Ele a levou ate a porta.

- Não vai comigo?

- Não, ordens.

- Então, adeus, desculpe os problemas.

- Tudo bem.

Num gesto impulsivo Nik o beijou, o sagitariano assustou-se, mas deixou-se levar. A falta de ar os separou.

- Adeus Aiolos.

- Adeus... – murmurou, porque sentia que essa palavra era para sempre.

Na porta encontrou com o restante.

- Nik, está pálida. – Annya veio ao seu encontro.

- Não é nada, - deu um meio sorriso. – não se preocupe. Vamos?

Angelina tentou levantar, mas uma dor no peito a impediu. Foi preciso Miro auxilia-la. O escorpião arrumou tudo e em pouco tempo estavam na porta do oitavo templo. Com Dohko e Lay ocorreu a mesma coisa e já estavam na porta do templo a espera dos outros.

Farah estava acordada há um tempo, relembrava das cenas anteriores tentando entender o que tinha se passado. Tivera a noite mais perfeita quando a intenção era se matar.

- Por que...?

- Acordou? – Shaka entrava naquele momento, seu rosto estava sem expressão alguma.

- O que fez comigo?

- Exatamente o que nós queríamos. – disse numa frieza fora do normal. – não vou negar que não gostei, mas é bom entender que tudo não passou de "momento". Não sinto nada por você. Nada. Apenas cedi a um impulso mundano.

Farah ouvia tudo calada.

- Atena determinou que seja levada. Dohko vai passar aqui, arrume suas coisas.

Levantou indo para o quarto, arrumou tudo. Shaka na porta acompanhava-a.

- Estou pronta.

- Então vamos. – deu as costas saindo.

Antes de sair, abriu a ultima gaveta da cômoda, pegou o rosário vermelho escondendo na mala.

- Vamos para onde?

- Não sei. – respondeu seco. – pode ir.

- Adeus. – disse puxando a bagagem com rodinhas.

Shaka a olhava.

- _"Não pode deixá-la ir!_ – aquela voz voltara. _– não depois de tudo que fizeram!"_ " Suas palavras não me atingem mais." _"Shaka vai se arrepender por isso."_ "Nunca me arrependo de nada." – saiu indo para o quarto.

- Bom dia. – a afegã cumprimentou a todos.

- Como está? – indagou Lay.

- Normal. – passava direto.

Limitaram a segui-la.

Íris aceitou com resignação a ordem de Atena, como Aioria dissera teria que assumir as conseqüências. O leonino a ajudou com suas coisas, que não eram poucas, e com o rosto grave a acompanhou.

Devido ao novo estado do canceriano acharam melhor espera-lo na primeira casa.

Hikari levantou sentindo-se mal tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente. A cena de MM contorcendo no chão não saia da sua mente. Indo para o banheiro tomou um longo banho, depois foi para o quarto.

- MM?

Ele estava sentado na cama dela.

- Esqueceu meu nome?

Hikari foi até ele e com lagrimas nos olhos ajoelhou.

- Me perdoe, eu não queria fazer aquilo. Eu juro. Sou uma idiota. Eu não queria. – chorava.

- Kari...

- Me perdoe, acabei contando sobre você e sei que vai prejudicá-lo. Perdoe-me.

- Kari...

- Depois dessa com certeza Atena me mandará embora, nunca mais vou te importunar.

- Hikari. – chamou mais forte.

Ela o olhou.

- Não estou com raiva de você.

- Não? – ficou surpresa.

- O que aconteceu foi por minha culpa e não sua, eu que quis tomar. A responsabilidade é minha.

- Mas será punido...

- Já fui.

- O que...

- Tenho que deixar esse lugar. – fitou a janela. – em quatro dias.

- Vou falar com Atena. – levantou afobada. – tenho certeza que ela vai me ouvir e reconsiderar.

- Não vai. As coisas aqui funcionam a ferro e fogo.

- E agora? Para onde vai?

- Voltar para casa, para a minha vidinha de antes.

- Vai morrer se voltar para a máfia!

- Não morro tão facilmente. Ate por que não vou voltar para a máfia.

- Não?

- Vamos viver na Espanha, pela descrição do Shura parece ser um bom lugar.

- Onde? – o olhou imediatamente. – vamos?

- Assim que acabar o julgamento vamos fugir.

- Ficou doido? Fugir comigo?

- Por quê? – a puxou, aproximando seus rostos. – algo contra?

- Tudo. – a respiração estava entre cortada. – eu não vou sobreviver ate o julgamento, e não tem relação alguma comigo, o que ganharia me ajudando?

- Tudo.

MM a enlaçou lhe beijando. A principio Hikari ficou estática, mas depois deixou se levar. MM apoderou se ainda mais de seus lábios e lentamente a deitava. Hikari fechou os olhos.

- "É o mínimo que posso fazer para reparar o que fiz." – pensou. – pode usar.

Ele parou imediatamente.

- Como?

- A única coisa que posso te oferecer depois de tudo é meu corpo.

- Não estou com você por isso. – disse categórico.

- Não? – o fitou confusa.

- Eu não quero transar com a Luna, quero fazer amor com a Hikari.

A japonesa não sabia o que pensar, MM sempre fora um grosso para com ela e agora ele a olhava de maneira tão terna.

Ele não esperou que lhe respondesse beijando-a com volúpia. Hikari correspondeu com a mesma intensidade. MM explorava de forma atenciosa o corpo dela, buscando cada detalhe, cada centímetro, fazendo-a estremecer.

- Voi è graziosa . – murmurou no ouvido dela. **(n/a: Você é linda)**

Jamais imaginou que ele fosse tão doce, tocando-a com delicadeza, achava que na cama, ele seria agressivo e ate bruto. Rapidamente livraram-se das roupas, com os toques ficando mais ousados. Quando chegou a hora, Giovanni a penetrou, Hikari soltou um rouco gemido provocando um sorriso no canceriano. A intensidade foi aumentando até caírem exaustos um do lado do outro.

- Precisamos ir. – virou o corpo na direção dela.

- Sim. – fitava o teto.

- O que foi? – brincava com a mecha prata.

- Posso considerar que hoje foi a primeira vez que fiz amor.

- Então fui perfeito. – disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- É um convencido. – tocou no queixo dele. – posso morrer feliz.

- Já disse que vamos fugir. – sentou na cama. – não venha com esse papo. – levantou procurando sua calça. – anda, não podemos atrasar.

- Giovanni.

- O que? – a olhou. – fala logo, antes que venham atrás de nós e aí...

- Aishiteru. – disse cortando-o.

MM a fitou sem entender, só podia ser uma das doiduras dela.

- Não entendo japonês, mas aishiteru para você também. Agora anda, ou Shion é capaz de vir até aqui. – pegou a camisa. – e ele nervoso... – saiu.

Hikari sorriu. Havia encontrado uma jóia.

Hathor acordou assustada, a ultima imagem que tinha era a de Kanon a segurando. Como fora parar ali? Lembrando de Chiara correu para o quarto. A italiana estava acordada.

- Nina?

- Bom dia Hat.

- Sabe o porque de eu estar no quarto deles?

- Não... nem lembro o que aconteceu ontem a noite. - abaixou o rosto. – não lembro.

Escutaram batidas a porta.

Saga entrou seguido de um vitorioso Kanon.

- Bom dia meninas.

- Bom dia. – respondeu Hat de olhos fixos em Kanon. – por esse sorriso devo prever que vamos embora.

- Isso mesmo. – sorriu ainda mais.

Saga aproximou de Chiara tocando-lhe os ombros.

- Você está bem?

- Sim...

- Infelizmente o que Kanon disse é verdade. Vocês serão levadas para a vila.

- A vila? – indagaram as duas.

- Sim. Vão ficar lá ate o dia do julgamento. Vou levá-las.

- É uma pena não serem levadas para a Áustria. – deu nos ombros. – nem tudo é perfeito.

- Cala a boca Kanon! Vamos.

- Ele não vai?

- Não Hathor

- Vai perder o espetáculo? – sorriu debochada. – que pena.

- Até nunca mais Hathor. – a olhou sádico.

- Até.

- "Vocês dois ainda vão se arrepender por isso." – pensou Saga observando cada um seguir para um lado.

Piscou algumas vezes, pensou que estaria em outro lugar e não no quarto de Shion. Lembrava que tinha entrado no lago, mas depois as imagens tornaram se turvas. Por que estava ali? Com dificuldades sentou na cama.

- O que houve?

Levantou, saindo do quarto. Topou com Shion no quarto dela. O mestre assim que a viu teve o intuito de abraçá-la, mas ponderou.

- Vejo que suas coisas estão arrumadas. Você e as outras serão levadas para a vila onde ficaram ate o dia do julgamento. Ficaram presas.

- O que houve ontem? – indagou nem ligando para as palavras dele.

- Tentou se matar. – disse seco.

- E por que não me deixou morrer? Seria muito mais fácil.

- Para manchar esse lugar? Se fosse fora daqui, deixaria.

- Você é desprezível. – pegou sua bolsa e a mala. – eu te odeio, espero que nunca mais o torne a vê-lo! – saiu batendo a porta.

Shion fitou o objeto de madeira, tinha conseguido se livrar dela, apesar de não está contente com isso. Tinha um mau pressentimento.

Mu encontrou com Birget na cozinha. Ele a explicou a situação e ela recebeu temerosa. Longe dele cairia novamente nas drogas.

--

_Continua..._

--

_**Dessa vez elas saíram do santuário do Shion, a cena delas sendo levadas eu não detalhei muito, pois temos coisas mais importantes a se mostrar, e no final seria aquela choradeira. Aguardem novas surpresas, pois depois de drogas, bebidas, tentativas de suicídios só resta agora... a máfia.**_


	34. Chapter 34: Perdas

Flor – Shion não quis perdoar o Mask e até Atena perdeu a confiança nele, vai ser difícil ele se redimir

**Flor** – Shion não quis perdoar o Mask e até Atena perdeu a confiança nele, vai ser difícil ele se redimir.

**Tenshi** – Depois das suas ameaças Shion, Kamus e Kanon pediram proteção a Interpol. Ate Atena está pensando nisso.

Shaka – escute aqui senhorita Tenshi, meus cabelos são NATURAIS!! Eu não pinto!! E nem sou Barbie! Pergunta para Farah!

Farah – Não é uma Barbie, mas é um cafajeste! Sem vergonha!

Tenshi e Farah voaram no pescoço dele.

**Iodes** – E depois de tudo... a máfia para fechar com chave de ouro. O grupinho "anti-meninas" vai sofrer muito agora, principalmente o homem mais próximo de Deus.

**Danda – **Atendendo a seu pedido, eis que... (surpresa)

**Nikke – **A Angelina tentou se matar, sorte que Miro chegou a tempo, e com isso os dois admitiram que se gostam, só falta oficializar. Sua musica vai aparecer no próximo capitulo, a letra e o clipe(que por sinal é lindo) deram certinhos com a situação delas. Ela ainda vai bater boca com o MM, aguarde. E a máfia...

**Aredhel – **Shaka está confuso das idéias, assim como Shion, mas eles vão cair em si e admitir seus sentimentos. A máfia está perto, e o Ali também, o tormento da Farah vai ressurgir e como seria se ele encontrasse com o Shaka? Ali x Shaka... xi... sei não.

**Capitulo 33: Perdas**

No horário previsto todos estavam na porta da primeira casa. Atena estava presente. Ao fitarem aquela figura de branco a frente delas, abaixaram o rosto envergonhadas.

- Atena... – iniciou Lay, mas foi cortada pela afegã.

- Desculpe os problemas que causamos. Não era nossa intenção.

A deusa ficou em silencio, fitando-as. Se no almoço achou-as abatidas, agora ainda mais. Aquelas mulheres fatais estavam reduzidas a moças comuns. Alais, Angelina e Nik eram as mais debilitadas.

- Já devem saber da minha decisão, ficaram na vila até o dia do julgamento, daqui a quatro dias. É uma casa ampla, serão bem cuidadas, mas todas as janelas têm grade e dois guardas ficaram de vigia.

- Sim.

- Alais como estão as queimaduras?

- Bem... – nem se atreveu a olhá-la. – eu sinto muito pela casa de Kamus.

- Será restaurada. Alexia.

- Sim...?

- Vai ser examinada por um medico, deve está fraca por causa da perda de sangue.

- Não se preocupe estou bem. – estava apoiada em Annya.

- O mesmo vale para vocês Angelina e Camila.

- Sim. – responderam.

- Ainda não devem saber por que tomei essa decisão. – olhou para todos. – onde está Giovanni e Hikari.

- Aqui. – o canceriano apareceu ao lado da japonesa.

- O motivo de estarem sendo levadas, foi devido às situações que aconteceram ontem à noite. Hikari errou ao dá substancias tóxicas a Giovanni e ele por aceita-las.

Quem não sabia da historia ficou chocada. A japonesa encolheu, agarrando o braço de MM.

- Não foi um ato isolado, já que Alais colocou fogo na casa de Kamus, Alexia, Angelina e Camila tentaram suicídio.

Foi a vez de todas olharem para a moradora da segunda casa.

- Mila? – indagou Íris perplexa.

- Sim. – Atena respondeu por ela. – diante desses fatos foi pedida a transferência de vocês e eu acatei. Por favor, me acompanhem.

A caminhada seguiu silenciosa. Gabe estava agarrada ao braço de Dite. Shura segurava as mãos de Ingrid assim como Dohko as de Lay. Miro apoiava Angelina devido o seu estado, os outros seguiam separados.

Ao final de dez minutos param na porta de uma ampla casa. Como Atena dissera todas as janelas continham grade. Pegando a chave abriu a porta.

- Bem vindas. – indicou para que eles entrassem.

Realmente a casa era confortável.

- Há quatro quartos. – tomou a palavra. – e a divisão será a seguinte. Gabrielle, Alais, Annya. Alexia, Angelina e Linna. Farah, Chiara, Hathor. Íris, Hikari, Camila e Birget. Saga e os outros, por favor, levem as malas.

Obedeceram.

No primeiro quarto ficaram Alexia, Angelina e Linna.

- Deite aqui Nik. – Lay ajudou a amiga.

- Obrigada.

- Por que fez uma loucura dessa? Você também Angelina?

Miro a ajudava a deitar.

- Não se preocupe com a gente Lay. – disse Nik. – estamos bem.

- Isso mesmo. – confirmou a italiana.

- De todo jeito um medico irá vê-las. – disse o escorpião acariciando o rosto dela. – todo cuidado é pouco. – sorriu.

- Obrigada.

Nik apenas observava.

- Infelizmente não poderemos vir vê-las, - Dohko abraçou Lay. – comportem-se.

- Sim.

- Lay, tome conta dessa teimosa por mim, - Miro brincava com os fios negros. - não a deixe fazer nenhuma besteira.

- Pode deixar.

- Já vamos. Assim que pudermos viremos.

- Obrigada por me ajudar Miro. – agradeceu Alexia.

- De nada. Cuidem-se.

- Vocês também.

Miro colou o rosto ao da italiana beijando-a.

- Fica bem até o julgamento.

- Sim.

- Você também. – Dohko acariciou o rosto de Lay. – cuide-se.

- Sim.

O libriano a tomou nos braços beijando-a de maneira apaixonada, tudo sobre o olhar atento de Nik.

- Te amo. – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Também.

Os dois retiraram-se.

- Vocês duas tem sorte. – Nik olhava para o chão. – se sobrevivermos terão para quem voltar.

- Nik... – a espanhola sentou perto dela. – Aiolos...

- Me atura.

- E você...?

- Gosto dele. – deu um meio sorriso. – infelizmente, não sou a princesa encantada dele. Contos de fada nunca existiram para mim. – derramou uma lagrima. – pena...

Lay e Angelina não sabiam o que falar, palavras de encorajamento eram totalmente inúteis, pois o dia de amanha era incerto.

O próximo quarto era o de Gabrielle, Ingrid e Alais.

- Está bom assim, minha linda? – Dite ajeitava o travesseiro, sobre os olhares atentos de Shura, Annya e Ani.

- Está...

- Se cuida está bem?

- Sim...

- Ingrid toma conta dela por mim.

- Tomarei.

- Lembre do que eu te falei. – colou sua testa a dela. – não vou perder você para as drogas e nem para a máfia. Não se esqueça disso.

- Ta. – tentava não chorar.

Ingrid observava sorrindo, era bonito ver o quanto ele se importava com ela. Gabe merecia depois de tudo que passou. Olhou para Shura que observava tudo pasmo. Então Afrodite estava apaixonado? A garota pegou na mão do espanhol.

- Cuide-se, ta? – pediu a ele.

- Você também. – a abraçou. – tenha paciência com ela, Alais. – dirigiu-se a garota que estava com os pensamentos longe. – tem hora que pergunta demais.

- Shura!

- Eu conheço a peça. – a alemã sorriu.

- Ani!

- Precisamos ir. – disse Afrodite. – faremos o possível para vir vê-las. Cuide-se. – deu um longo beijo em Gabrielle. – te amo.

- Você também. – o espanhol beijou-lhe. – qualquer coisa estranha grita.

- Sim. – sorriu.

Saíram.

- Quem diria que essa viagem seria aproveitosa. – brincou Ani. – vão sair com dois namorados.

Gabrielle ficou vermelha.

- É um feito. Conseguiu fazer a doctor Hanibal ficar rubra.

- Mudando de assunto... que historia é essa que colocou fogo na casa de Kamus? – indagou Annya.

- Bebi demais e devo ter deixado um cigarro aceso.

- Poderia ter morrido!

- Não seria ruim Gabe. – abaixou o rosto. – devia ter morrido...

- Não fale isso nem de brincadeira! – protestou Ingrid. – a vida é muito importante.

- Para você é fácil. Tem família e tem quem te ama. Minha mãe me não liga para mim, não sei o paradeiro de meu pai e o Kamus me odeia...

- Você gosta dele não é? – indagou Gabe.

- Não...

Gabe e Annya trocaram olhares.

- Olha Ani, - Annya sentou ao lado dela. – não fique assim. Ainda é nova e temos uma vida toda pela frente, vai encontrar alguém.

- Vamos morrer dentro de quatro dias, não quero ter falsas esperanças.

Ficaram caladas, no fundo Alais tinha toda razão.

O próximo quarto que ficava em frente era o de Hathor, Chiara e Farah.

- Obrigada Saga. – Hathor pegava suas coisas.

- Espero que fiquem todas bem.

- Obrigada. – Farah sentou na cama.

Chiara que estava num canto nada disse. Saga aproximou.

- Vai ficar bem? – ergueu o rosto dela.

- Vou...

- Hathor toma conta dela por mim. – virou-se para a egípcia. – por favor.

- Pode deixar.

- Cuide-se está bem? – tocou no rosto dela.

- Você também. – deu um meio sorriso.

Saga tentou segurar, mas não conseguiu, tomando os lábios de Chiara para si. Ela ainda tentou permanecer fria, mas a muito ansiava por aquele contato. O geminiano aprofundou o contato. Hathor e Farah que assistiam sorriram. Ao menos uma delas encontrou um homem bom.

A falta de ar os separou.

- Cuide-se. – os olhos da italiana marejaram. – não deixem que peguem você, por favor.

- Pode deixar. – a beijou novamente. – ate breve.

- Ate.

- Tchau meninas.

- Tchau. – Hathor o acompanhou, com a porta meia aberta. – Saga.

- Sim?

- Cuida dele ta?

A principio não entendeu e quando deu por si ela já tinha fechado a porta.

- "Kanon, será que não percebe?"

Chiara limpava o rosto.

- Não se preocupe Nina. – disse Hat a abraçando. – Saga vai ficar bem.

- Eu sei... eu sei...

- Ele gosta muito de você não é? – a afegã fez presente.

- É o genro que toda mãe pediu. – brincou a egípcia.

- E o outro?

- Exatamente ao contrario. – cruzou os braços. – um porre.

- Entendo... – Farah fitava a janela, queria que Shaka fosse como Saga.

- E o monge?

- É um monge. Me é totalmente inacessível.

- Então você... – murmurou Chiara espantada.

- Gosto dele, mas sei o meu lugar. – as olhou. – ele não é para mim, nunca foi, nunca será.

O ultimo quarto...

- Quarto bonito. – comentou Hikari.

- Olha tem ate banheiro! – Íris comemorava.

- Fui eu que pedi. – o leonino coçava cabeça acanhado. – não é nem um Hilton, mas quebra o galho.

- Pediu por mim?

- Foi...

Íris o abraçou.

- Adoro você. – o beijou. – muito.

- Eu também.

- Chega de demonstrações de afeto. – MM bateu palmas. – comportem-se, ou vão fazer escala na Áustria. E a senhorita. – virou para Camila. – nada de fazer besteiras, principalmente por causa do chefe dele. – apontou para Mu. - Aquele capim ambulante não merece um pingo de sacrifico seu.

- Giovanni mais respeito. – pediu o ariano.

- Quero que ele se dane!

- Foi punido não foi? – Birget indagou.

- Fui...

Camila abaixou o rosto.

- Isso não importa. Comportem-se. Vamos indo. – estava saindo, mas parou ao ver as "despedidas"

- Cuide-se Birget.

- Eu não vou agüentar...

- Vai. Por nós. – sorriu. – ao final do julgamento tudo ficará bem.

- Não vai me abandonar? Promete?

- Prometo. – beijou-lhe. – prometo.

Aioria não queria soltar Íris.

- Promete que vai ficar bem? Não faça besteira.

- Prometo com uma condição.

- Qual?

- Que vamos ficar hospedados nem que seja por uma noite no Hilton. – disse no ouvido dele.

- Prometo. – sorriu. – tudo o que minha princesa desejar.

- Não me deixe mais sozinha, ta?

- Sim. – tomou lhe os lábios.

MM olhava tudo aquilo e de rabo de olho olhava para Hikari.

- Vem aqui fora um minuto.

Praticamente arrastou a japonesa fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Nosso plano continua. – disse sem encará-la.

- Tudo bem.

- Não vai fazer besteira, fique quieta aqui.

- Sim. Mais alguma coisa?

- Isso.

MM a puxou para si beijando-a.

- Mantêm-se viva. – sussurrou.

- Você também.

- Volto assim que puder.

O contato foi interrompido pela porta sendo aberta.

- Até mais Hikari.

- Tchau Aioria, tchau Mu.

Atena aguardava na sala, pensando no telefone de Klaus, aquilo era preocupante.

- Estão acomodadas Atena.

- Então vamos. – levantou.

- Atena. – chamou Aioria. – não poderemos vir vê-las?

- Não. – disse saindo. – "Espero que compreenda."

Saíram silenciosos, cada um mergulhado em seus pensamentos. A certa distancia Afrodite parou passando a fitar a casa. Mu e Miro fizeram o mesmo.

- O que foi? – Aioria aproximou do trio.

- Estou com uma péssima sensação. – disse o pisciano sem tirar os olhos do imóvel.

- Também está sentindo? – Mu o olhou.

- Eu também. – disse Miro. – uma sensação que algo vai acontecer. Algo de ruim.

- Com quem? – indagou Dohko.

- Com elas.

- Sinto que é a ultima vez que estou vendo Gabrielle.

- Isola! – exclamou Shura. – nada vai acontecer.

- Tomara. – disse MM mais ao longe, mas de forma que escutava a conversa.

Atena os fitava, também tinha essa sensação, mas não queria falar para não preocupa-los.

Voltaram para seus respectivos templos, ate Giovanni depois de uma rápida conversa com a deusa foi dispensado. Atena queria pensar, numa maneira de salva-las.

Os treinos da tarde foram suspensos, o grupo "pró-meninas" reuniu-se na casa de Aioria.

- O que faremos agora? – indagou o dono da casa.

- Nada. Só esperar as ordens de Atena. – Dohko fitava o céu.

- Elas ficaram bem?

- Vão Shura. A vila é segura.

MM não dizia nada, pois sabia que se tratando da máfia tudo poderia acontecer.

- Atena não tinha chamado você? – perguntou Miro vendo o canceriano num canto.

- Dispensou. Tinha assuntos mais urgentes.

--Flashback--

- Serei breve. – disse Atena pegando seu báculo. – como está suspenso de suas funções vou retirar seu cosmo.

- Meu cosmo?! Mas Atena...

- Será melhor assim Giovanni, para a sua própria segurança.

A deusa encostou o objeto nele, MM sentiu uma dor incomoda como se algo fosse arrancado dele. Sentia fraco e impotente.

- Sentirá um ligeiro mal estar que passará em horas. Volte para sua casa.

--Fim do Flashback--

- Vamos falar com ela. – disse Mu. – tenho certeza que ela irá reconsiderar.

- Não precisa carneiro, pouco me importo com isso. Quero que tudo se dane.

- Pode parecer frescurada, mas estou preocupado com você. – Afrodite queria muito ajuda-lo.

MM o olhou. Às vezes não suportava o jeito do pisciano, mas era um amigo que poderia contar.

- Agradeço, mas preocupe-se com a Gabrielle, ela precisa mais de você.

- Não é só o Dite, Mask. – Miro aproximou. – vamos fazer o que for para te ajudar.

- Pode contar conosco. – disse Shura.

MM fitou o chão, não achava que eles ficariam ao seu lado.

- Obrigado.

- Vai para onde? – Dohko.

- Não sei, me viro. – colocou as pernas em cima do sofá abraçando-as.

- Não vai voltar para as drogas vai? – indagou sério.

Os olhares dirigiam para ele. Afrodite sabia que ele não estava bem.

- Não... – respondeu não muito convicto. Ele e Hikari passariam apertados. – claro que não... – tinha medo disso, se re experimentou, assim como Lsd era bem capaz de cair novamente, ainda mais que estaria fora do santuário. Se tinha parado era graças a estar naquele lugar e agora tinha sido escorraçado. Somado a isso o medo que Hikari fosse pega, Atena poderia mandá-lo embora antes do julgamento e aí tudo estaria perdido. Já tinha perdido a armadura e o cosmo, se perdesse a japonesa não tinha porque viver. Levou as mãos à cabeça. – não podem tirá-la de mim... eu me mato.

- Giovanni... – Dite aproximou sentando na frente dele.

O canceriano o fitou, seus olhos estavam marejados e o corpo tremia.

- Não podem... – fechou os olhos fazendo com que as primeiras lagrimas caíssem.

Sua mente estava conturbada, varias imagens iam e vinham num ritmo frenético. Viu-se no enterro da mãe e a vontade de ter ido com ela, os diversos assassinatos que cometeu ao longo da vida, as batalhas das doze casas e Hades, sua destituição do posto de cavaleiro, a possível perda de Hikari, já que não tinha mais cosmo para protegê-la.

- Sou um imprestável... – as lagrimas ficaram mais grossas. – " não serve nem para treinar aspirantes." – as palavras de Shion vieram na mente. – ele tem razão... eu não sou nada...

Os demais dourados o olhavam comovido, nunca o vira tão frágil.

- Mask... – murmurou Mu.

- Se ele não extravasar, não vai agüentar. – disse Miro de olhos fixos nele, falando em tom baixo.

- Como assim? – indagou Aioria.

- Ele sempre se fez de forte e guardava os sentimentos para si, mas uma hora a pessoa não agüenta. Anos acumulando raiva, frustração, magoa, ... uma hora... pode-se pensar que ele não está dando a mínima em perder a armadura, mas no fundo. Qual é a razão de viver de um cavaleiro se não pode ter mais a sua armadura? Aliado a isso, a possível chance de algo acontecer a Hikari.

MM escondia o rosto entre as pernas continuando a chorar. Afrodite tocou no ombro dele e o abraçou.

- Chore, vai te fazer bem.

O choro há muito contido saia facilmente. Saga o fitava, entendia muito bem o que sentia.

- Por mais forte que a pessoa seja, em um dado momento não agüenta. Ainda tem os chocolates que te dei? – o escorpião virou-se para o ariano.

- O que?

- Os chocolates. Pode pegar uma barra?

- Miro. – Shura o olhava sem entender. – vontade logo agora?

- Não é para mim. MM chegou no limite, mas o esctasy contribuiu para isso, um dos efeitos que ocorrem no dia seguinte é depressão. Por isso o chocolate_**. (n/a: Tem haver com o nível de seretonina)**_

- Entendi. – o ariano fechou os olhos, lembrava mesmo que Miro havia dito que se no caso Birget apresentasse melancolia era para lhe dá chocolate. – aqui está.

- Obrigado. – caminhou até o canceriano.

- Tome vai te fazer bem.

MM o olhou sem entender.

- Coma logo.

Confuso comeu.

- E enxugue esse rosto, está chorando demais.

- Vá para o inferno! – gritou com a cara carrancuda.

- Efeito rápido. – sorriu. – conte conosco.

- Obrigado.

Quatro casas a cima, Aiolos estava sentado na porta pensativo. Não conseguia continuar convicto na entrega de Alexia. As atitudes do mestre eram em prol do santuário, mas ele estava exagerando. Temia que levado pelo "bem estar do santuário" estivesse traindo seu modo de viver. Levantou de repente. Precisava conversar com alguém.

Na quinta casa, a melancolia tinha dado espaço a pequenos risos.

- Isso fica só aqui! Se alguém contar eu penduro a cabeça na minha parede. – ameaçou o canceriano.

- Fique sossegado, morreu aqui.

- É bom mesmo!

- Ninguém... – Aioria parou de falar, todos acompanharam o olhar dele deparando com o sagitariano na porta.

- Boa tarde. – disse acanhado.

- Boa tarde Aiolos. – apenas o ariano e Saga cumprimentaram.

- Aioria... será que posso falar com você?

- Sei não.

- Por favor.

- Vá com ele Aioria. – disse Mu.

Mesmo a contragosto foram para o quarto. Aiolos ao passar pela sala notou os olhos vermelhos do canceriano.

O irmão mais velho sentou na cama.

- Fale. – disse Aioria impaciente.

- O que aconteceu ao MM?

- Nada.

- Ele deve ter ódio de mim.

- Não sei. Se não tem nada a...

- Estou arrependido. – disse cortando-o. – eu odeio o jeito manipulador da Alexia, ela mentiu tantas vezes e sabe que eu detesto mentiras e traições. – olhava para o chão. – mas tudo foi influencia da família, o pai e o irmão não valiam muito e a mãe morreu cedo. Ela precisava ser assim para sobreviver.

- E você a entregou.

- Foi... estive errado todo esse tempo. Eu que sempre preguei não julgar ninguém e fiz isso a ela e ao Mask. Eu a amo Aioria, do mesmo jeito que você ama a Íris e me sinto muito mal por tudo que fiz.

O leão ficou surpreso ao ouvir a confissão do irmão. Agachou diante dele.

- Ainda há tempo. – sorriu. – peça desculpas a ela e tudo ficara bem.

- E se ela não me perdoar?

- Vai sim.

- E o Mask? Os outros? Você.

- Vão, assim como eu. – tocou no ombro dele.

Os dois voltaram para a sala, a conversa interrompeu.

- Pessoal, meu irmão tem algo a falar.

Todos os olhares dirigiam-se para o sagitariano.

- Espero que perdoem por tudo que fiz. – olhava para o chão. – eu agi errado com vocês, com a Alexia e com você Mask.

- Tudo bem, já passou. – disse o canceriano devorando a barra de chocolate. – tem mais não? – fazia cara de criança pidona.

- Já melhorou... – murmurou Dite rolando os olhos.

- Dá nossa parte não precisa se preocupar. – disse Dohko por todos.

- Obrigado. – sorriu.

- Estamos traçando planos para quando elas voltarem. – disse Shura animado. – junte-se a nós.

A tarde seguiu animada para eles. Atena em seu escritório estava trancada pondo Klaus a par dos últimos acontecimentos. Os outros estavam em suas casas...

... o sol se punha no horizonte Atheniense com as primeiras estrelas apontando no céu, os guardas que vigiavam as meninas aguardavam a chegada de outros para a troca da noite o que não tardou.

Os guardas que passariam a noite tomando conta conversavam distraídos, mas tiveram suas atenções chamadas por um pequeno caminhão que parou próximo a casa. Viram na lateral o desenho de uma panela com os seguintes dizeres: " Athenas, comida rápida." Acharam estranho resolvendo conferir.

- Boa tarde. – disse o motorista quando eles aproximaram.

- Boa tarde, o que querem?

- Temos uma encomenda de comida. O pedido foi feito pela senhorita Kido. Temos a autorização. – o motorista passou o documento para um dos guardas.

- Compreendo. – leu, no papel havia o selo de autenticação usado por Atena quando expedia documentos importantes. – está tudo certo. Podem entregar.

- Podemos encostar o caminhão perto da casa? – pediu uma mulher que estava no banco do passageiro. – foi um pedido de ultima hora e não deu tempo de trazer mais gente.

- Pode.

A mulher desceu, parando perto dos dois guardas.

- Seria incomodo se me ajudasse a carregar?

- Claro que não. – responderam os dois olhando-a de cima a baixo.

O motorista engatou a ré parando com a traseira próximo a porta de entrada. Pela maneira como o caminhão parou, as portas do veiculo ficaram bem juntas a parede da casa, qualquer pessoa de fora não conseguia enxergar o pequeno corredor que se formou.

- Eu nuca ouvi falar desse restaurante. – disse um dos guardas.

- É por que somos novos, foi uma grande honra receber um pedido tão grande quanto esse logo no começo. Esse ramo é muito competitivo.

- Tem que carregar muitas coisas?

- Não. – disse a mulher. – parando tão perto vai ser fácil. Poderia abrir a porta do caminhão por gentileza, ela está meio enferrujada. – sorriu.

- Claro.

Um dos guardas abriu a porta... não teve chance de recrutar e nem o outro. Ambos levaram um tiro na testa, a arma usada era silenciosa.

- Homens são todos iguais. – disse a mulher tirando sua arma do avental. – não podem ver um rabo de saia. Vocês andem longo. – dentro do compartimento havia cinco homens. – vocês dois livrem-se deles, os outros me ajudem.

As meninas estavam espalhadas pela casa. Sendo que Nik, Farah, Chiara e Hat estavam nos quartos. Nik e Farah num, sendo que a afegã acabava de enrolar o rosário de Shaka no pescoço, e as outras duas no outro.

- Será que Shura virá me ver?

- Aposto que sim. Assim como o Dohko. – disse Lay.

Ouviram o barulho da porta sendo destrancada.

- Deve ser eles. – Annya levantou animada.

O pavor apoderou-se delas quando viram três homens armados entrarem. Como na vez em Vilnius não tiveram prazo de reagirem, receberam tiros de soníferos.

- Faltam quatro. – disse a mulher. – vamos. – foi acompanhada por um dos homens.

No quarto de Nik, a ação foi rápida.

Hathor que estava deitada deu um pulo da cama e sem dá maiores explicações pegou Nina jogando - a dentro do guarda roupa.

- Fique calada.

Foi a conta de fechar a porta, duas pessoas abriram a porta com violência.

- Quem são vocês? – sua intuição não falhara, havia pressentido.

- Você é a décima segunda, falta uma.

- Ela não está aqui.

Foi a ultima coisa que disse. De dentro do guarda roupa Chiara via tudo por uma fresta, ao ver Hat sendo acertada teve vontade de gritar, mas o medo era tanto que sua voz não saiu.

- "Saga, Saga, Saga..."

- Ela deve está com eles. Vamos.

Os dois saiam, contudo a mulher ouviu um barulho, intuitivamente foi para perto do guarda roupa, o único lugar que poderia ter alguém. Abriu dando de cara com uma aterrorizada Chiara.

- A ultima. – sorriu.

Chiara não viu mais nada.

Rapidamente os homens pegaram as meninas colocando-as no caminhão. Na sala a mulher tirou um celular do bolso.

_- "Alô."_ – atendeu uma voz masculina com sotaque carregado.

- Serviço completo.

_- "Bom."_

- Estamos indo para o local combinado.

_- "Sim."_ – interrompeu a ligação.

A mulher guardou o aparelho no bolso e de posse de um bloquinho de nota que havia no avental escreveu rápidos dizeres depositando o papel sobre uma mesinha.

- Grazie.

O caminhão arrancou sem levantar qualquer suspeita.

A noite logo caiu, com cada dourado em sua casa, tentavam permanecer tranqüilos, mas algo deixava seus corações inquietos...sentiam como se uma grande mal empreitasse no santuário...

... o relógio de fogo, que tantas vezes fora aceso em batalhas, voltava a brilhar... para eles e para elas... era a contagem regressiva que separava a vida, da morte...

Santuário, 7:00 da manhã,

A três dias do julgamento...

Acordaram sentido o cosmo de Atena de maneira desesperada, às pressas subiram para o décimo terceiro templo.

A deusa, ainda de robe, andava de um lado para o outro, os olhos já estavam vermelhos devido à varias lagrimas derramadas. Foi preciso Aiolos chamá-la três vezes para que ela percebesse a presença deles.

- O que foi Atena?

- Aconteceu... – não conseguia dizer nada. – ai meu Zeus... – murmurou desesperada.

Eles ficaram temerosos.

- Senhorita Kido! – Tatsume entrou as pressas. – encontraram.

- Encontram o que? – Afrodite já estava em pânico.

- Venham.

Ela saiu em disparada seguindo o mordomo, os dourados foram atrás. Atravessaram todo o templo indo para a parte de trás dele. Dois guardas que estavam ali ao verem a deusa ajoelharam.

- Atena. – reverenciaram.

- Acharam?

- Sim. – levantaram dando passagem.

Diante de todos, dois corpos.

- Mas eles são... – murmurou Miro. – os guardas que...

MM passou por eles, ajoelhando diante dos dois corpos. Não mostravam sinais de luta ou sangue apenas um pequeno orifício na testa.

- Quando fomos realizar a troca as seis, - iniciou um dos guardas. – não os encontramos na porta. Saímos a sua procura e achamos a chave da casa jogada a alguns metros, andando um pouco mais achamos os corpos num local afastado.

- Voltamos correndo, a porta estava trancada por fora e quando entramos... – dizia outro. – nem sinal delas.

Ficaram anestesiados. MM voltou a atenção para os corpos.

- "Sem violência e nem se preocupando em chamar a atenção... isso é obra da..." – ficou alarmado.

- Encontramos esse papel sobre a mesa. – entregou a deusa.

- Giovanni, por favor, leia. – viu que se tratava de italiano.

O canceriano pegou o papel.

- "Obrigado por terem cuidado de nossos diamantes." – olhou para a deusa. – diamantes?

- Elas eram chamadas assim.

Sem dizer nada, ele saiu correndo, os outros não pensaram duas vezes indo atrás dele.

Chegando a casa, abriu a porta de forma brusca. Fez uma busca por todo local encontrando tudo em ordem.

- A que horas é a troca de vocês? – indagou nervoso.

- O turno da noite começa a seis.

- Agiram depois desse horário... já se passaram doze horas...

- Do que está falando? – indagou Aioria impaciente. – cadê elas? O que está acontecendo?

- Explique-se Giovanni. – disse o mestre.

MM o olhou com ódio.

- ELAS FORAM PEGAS PELA MAFIA, SEU CRETINO! - gritou.

Aioria, assim como Shura, Dohko e Mu recuaram assustados, Afrodite abaixou o rosto, Miro, Aiolos e Saga olharam para a deusa, Kanon, Kamus e Shaka sentiram o chão desaparecer, Shion ficou calado, completamente em choque.

- Tem certeza Giovanni?

- Tenho Atena. E a mais de doze horas, passou muito tempo. Tempo demais... – andava de um lado para o outro nervoso. – tempo de mais caspita!! Podem está em qualquer lugar, ou até mortas.

Um frio percorreu a espinha de todos.

- Como entraram aqui? Seriam vistos pelos guardas!

- A máfia tem métodos eficientes Shura. Não estão para brincadeira. Se elas conseguiram nos enganar por tanto tempo o que dirá de profissionais? Eles não têm cosmos!

- Preciso falar com o Klaus. – Atena já estava na porta. - Tenho que fazer algo.

Só ouviram o barulho de algo sendo destruído. Aioria havia derrubado parte de uma parede.

- Íris... Íris...

- Aioria.

Ele se virou, seu olhar era de ódio.

- Escutem bem. - olhou para Kamus, Kanon, Shaka e Shion - se acontecer alguma coisa a ela. - apontou o dedo para eles. Pelo gesto Aiolos percebeu que Aioria estava muito nervoso, pois só fazia isso nestas circunstancias. - se acontecer alguma coisa a Íris - derramou uma lagrima. - eu mato vocês. Mato!

Saiu socando a porta. Atena olhava abismada. Os demais dourados compartilhavam dos mesmos sentimentos. Um a um fitaram atravessados os quatro e saiam.

Atena voltou correndo para seu templo, precisa conversar com Klaus o mais rápido possível. No escritório os dourados aguardavam noticias.

- Zeus... – Atena encostou a cabeça na mesa. – agora é esperar ele chegar.

Um silencio pairou no local. Afrodite na janela fitava as doze casas. Lembrando de um detalhe fez algumas rosas aparecerem num jarro que estava sobre a mesa. As rosas vermelhas conservavam vistosas.

- "Ainda bem... mantêm se viva Gabrielle..."

Mu sentado no sofá fitava o chão. Estava apreensivo, temia muito por Birget. Shura sentado ao lado tampava o rosto com as mãos.

- Ingrid. – murmurou.

O ariano num gesto amigo tocou no ombro dele que deu um meio sorriso.

Dohko estava encostado na parede, pensava em Lay e em tudo que poderia está acontecendo a ela. Olhou para Shion que estava do outro lado.

- "Culpa sua." Tudo culpa sua.

Avançou, segurando o pescoço do ariano.

- Dohko! – Atena levantou assustada.

- Pare Dohko. – Saga tentava separá-lo.

- Culpa sua! Se não fosse tão arrogante ela estaria aqui! – apertava com força. – você já foi um grande mestre, mas hoje é um prepotente!

- Pare Dohko. – Mu interveio.

- Seu idiota!

Shion não esboçava reação alguma, desde que voltara da casa não pronunciou nenhuma palavra. Seu olhar não transmitia emoção alguma, a cor violeta estava opaca. Não via, nem ouvia, a única imagem que estava na sua mente era de Camila caída morta.

- Seu idiota. – Dohko apertou mais forte.

- Solta ele Dohko. – pediu Atena.

Os outros ficaram parados, não iam intrometer.

- Dohko, por favor. – a deusa segurou o braço dele.

Shion continuava sem ação, a respiração já estava alterada, mas ele não parecia ligar.

- Faço das palavras de Aioria as minha. Se acontecer algo a Lay eu te mato. – o soltou.

O mestre alheio escorregou até cair sentado no chão.

- Shion. – Atena ajoelhou diante dele. – você está bem?

Não respondeu.

- Deixe-o Atena. – Saga a ajudava a levantar.

- Mas...

- Deixe-o.

O clima estava péssimo.

- Eu não agüento! – gritou o leão. – eu não vou ficar aqui parado!

- Não adianta se afobar Aioria. – disse Dite.

- Afobar? Elas estão em perigo! Enquanto estamos aqui, elas... elas... – cerrou o punho.

- Acalme-se Aioria. – pediu o irmão.

- Se dane! – berrou. – e tudo culpa de vocês!

- Chega Aioria! – gritou Kamus igualmente nervoso. – aconteceu.

- Miserável.

Kamus nem teve tempo, levou um soco do leonino sendo jogado longe.

- Aioria! – exclamou Atena.

- Não finja está preocupado! Deveria ter a deixado morrer no incêndio! Alais sofreria menos!

Kamus limpou um pequeno corte no lábio inferior. Tentou levantar, mas o soco que Aioria lhe dera foi forte e sentia muita dor.

- Fique calmo Aioria. – Saga tocou no ombro dele. – precisamos ficar frios nessa hora.

- Não quero ser como ele! – apontou para o aquariano.

- Escute meu irmão. – disse Kanon.

- E você fique calado! Não tem o direito nem de ficar aqui!

- Aioria tem razão. – disse Shura. – volte para sua casa.

- E se eu não quiser.

- Kanon, saia. – a voz de Saga saiu séria.

- Mas...

- Não foi você mesmo que disse que: "Espero não te ver nunca mais, Hathor."

Ficou calado.

- É um cretino. – Miro o olhou com desprezo.

O geminiano saiu batendo a porta. Estavam com os nervosos a flor da pele que nem notaram que Shaka estava sentado num canto, na posição de lótus, calado.

- Vocês todos são uns cretinos. – Dohko sentou, fitando Shaka pela primeira vez. – principalmente ele.

O virginiano de olhos fechados continuava na mesma posição.

- Está ouvindo o sermão de Buda? – Aioria debochou. – hein, senhor homem mais próximo de Deus. Não adianta ficar meditando.

Silencio. Shaka parecia ignorá-lo e isso deixou o leão ainda mais irritado.

- Por que não responde? – partiu para cima dele, segurando-o pelo colarinho, erguendo-o. – está tão acima de nós que não pode ao menos dirigir a palavra?

Shaka abriu os olhos, o que deixou o leonino um pouco surpreso, era tão raro vê-lo de olhos abertos que até tinha se esquecido que eram azuis claros.

- Pode me soltar?- o tom de voz era baixo.

- Vai me obrigar? – estreitou o olhar.

- Aioria, por favor. – pediu a deusa. – brigar não vai nos ajudar.

- Me solte Aioria. – não alterara a voz.

- Como pode permanecer indiferente? Não dá a mínima para que possa acontecer a Farah? Você não pode ser tão frio.

- Se acha que me bater, vai trazer a Íris de volta, bata.

Ficaram surpresos.

- Não vai trazê-la de volta, mas vai aliviar a raiva que sinto de você. – o leonino deu um soco no estomago dele.

Shaka recuou três passos caindo de joelhos devido a dor.

- Está satisfeito? – indagou apertando a barriga, doía muito. – hein? – o olhou.

- Estou.

Aioria sentou perto de Shura. Atena fitava a todos atordoada. Estavam brigando entre si e de uma maneira que jamais tinha visto. Estava apreensiva, se acontecesse algo grave a elas, teriam guerras de mil dias. Fora isso a sensação de derrota. Ganhara tantas guerras, mas não conseguiu salva-las. Prometeu que nada aconteceria a elas e agora poderiam está todas mortas.

- Zeus... – deixou o corpo tombar na parede. – Zeus... – foi escorregando com lagrimas nos olhos. - eu não consegui protegê-las. – tampou o rosto com as mãos chorando.

- Atena? – ficaram surpresos.

- Atena. – Afrodite foi em seu socorro.

- Afrodite... eu não consegui proteger a Gabrielle me perdoe... me perdoe...

- Está tudo bem Atena.

Shion que até então estava alheio a tudo, virou o rosto fitando a deusa sendo amparada pelo pisciano.

- "Camila... – escondeu o rosto nas mãos. - ...Camila..."

Kamus abaixou o rosto, tinha sido desumano, praticamente assinara a sentença de morte de Alais e ainda provocara sofrimento em outras pessoas. Se Atena estava naquele estado, se Aioria estava fora de si, se Miro havia lhe virado as costas, ele era o culpado.

Com dificuldades Shaka sentou, o soco ainda doía, mas o pior era o vazio que sentia e a sensação que havia perdido Farah para sempre.

Afrodite continuou a amparar a deusa, ate ela se acalmar.

Do lado de fora do templo Kanon estava sentado nas escadarias, dava socos no mármore de tanta raiva que sentia de si mesmo, as mãos já sangravam.

- "Eu juro que vou te achar. Eu juro, nem que preciso ir até o inferno." – deixou duas lagrimas caírem.

O silencio voltou a reinar no recinto, Atena mais calma estava nos braços do pisciano, os demais continuavam calados e apreensivos... e com isso o relógio andava contra eles.

8:00, horário de Athenas, 7:00 horário de Viena (hora local).

Todos os funcionários envolvidos no caso foram chamados às pressas. Era um vai e vem de pessoas com as fisionomias temerosas, telefones que tocavam sem parar. Em meio a esse caos um homem de meia idade lia o ultimo relatório.

- Senhor Meetternich.

- Sim?

- O jato está pronto.

- Cuide de tudo. – entregou a ela o relatório. – qualquer problema me avise.

- Sim senhor.

Com o rosto grave Klaus embarcou rumo a Athenas.

Athenas 09:30

Os nervos estavam à flor de pele, Atena estava no terceiro copo de suco de maracujá e ainda não estava calma. Estava sentada a sua mesa com os olhos fixos no retrato do avô.

- Atena. – o canceriano aproximou.

- Sim? – ergueu o olhar para ele.

- Sei que não é hora para isso. – dizia baixinho. – mas poderia me dizer o que significa "Aishiteru"? Creio ser japonês.

- Por que quer saber? - ficou surpresa.

- Escutei sobre isso. – tentou aparentar tranqüilidade. - Nada mais.

- Significa "eu te amo".

MM recuou um passo.

- Como? – lembrou de Hikari lhe dizendo isso. - "... ela..."

- Algum problema?

- Não. – despertou do transe. - Obrigado. - saiu de perto.

- "Os dois se amam... - sorriu tristemente. - tomara que tudo termine bem."

Depois de muito tempo é que Kanon entrou novamente, não disse nada ficando um pouco afastado dos demais.

O jato que trazia Klaus aterrissou no pequeno aeroporto que tinha perto da vila, Tatsume o aguardava e logo foi conduzido ao templo.

Todos continuavam no escritório no mais absoluto silencio, silencio esse quebrado por batidas a porta.

- Entre. – disse a deusa.

- Senhorita Kido, o senhor Meetternich. – Tatsume deu passagem ao homem.

- Klaus.

- Bom dia Saori, como está?

- Bem. – apertaram as mãos. – fez boa viagem?

- Sim.

- Deixe-me apresentar. Klaus, essas pessoas trabalham para mim. Foram eles que cuidaram das meninas. – apontou para os dourados, dizendo o nome de cada um.

- Prazer. – disse o senhor.

- Igualmente. – Dohko respondeu por todos.

- Posso usar sua mesa? – Klaus apontou para o notebook.

- Claro, por favor.

O visitante montou um pequeno escritório.

- Antes de mais... – iniciou a deusa. – me perdoe. – curvou-se. – eu não consegui manter a minha palavra. Eu sinto muito.

- Está tudo bem Saori. – Klaus sorriu. – você fez um ótimo trabalho. Agradeço muito por isso.

- Pode contar comigo com o que precisar. Conhece a fundação, ela pode ser útil.

- Obrigado.

- Senhor Klaus. – Kanon aproximou. – quais são as nossas chances?

O homem sentou, franzindo o cenho.

- Vou ser franco. São mínimas.

- Mínimas? – indagou Aiolos perplexo.

- Sim. Pelo o que aconteceu elas estão a muitas horas em poder deles, nesses casos de queima de arquivo eles costumam agir rápido. Elas podem está vivas, mas a cada minuto...

Kanon afastou.

- Contudo, mesmo com poucas chances, há ainda possibilidade e enquanto ela existir tenho esperança. Até por que... – deu uma pausa. – podem me achar calculista, mas...

- Mas...?

- Foram meses de investigação, riscos absurdos, noites em claro, muitas pessoas envolvidas, para perdemos facilmente num minuto. Senhor Kanon, há muitas pessoas que farão o que for para encontrá-las vivas, assim como há muitas pessoas que farão o que for para elas serem mortas. Infelizmente é um jogo e elas são cartas importantíssimas. Sei que o que estou dizendo é cruel, mas é a realidade, esse mundo funciona assim.

MM concordava inteiramente.

- Klaus, o que elas sabem exatamente? Com o que estamos lidando exatamente?

- É melhor se sentarem.

Espalharam pela sala. Atena pediu para servir suco, água até uísque para todos.

- Há três máfias envolvidas. Francesa, russa e a italiana, principalmente essa ultima. Reunimos material suficiente para mandar metade dos membros delas para a cadeia. Ao longo dos meses, ganhamos força e contamos com um grande ponto a favor.

- Qual?

- A Cosa Nostra está enfraquecendo. **(n/a: saiu uma noticia assim, há alguns meses no jornal "Nacional")** Se conseguirmos realizar o julgamento será um golpe fatal nela.

O canceriano ouvia tudo atento.

- Por isso elas são tão importantes. – disse Dohko.

- Sim. Por exemplo, se pegarmos a máfia francesa, temos Alexia, Camila, Linna e a Íris. Alexia está a par do trafico de pessoas, tanto crianças para adoção, mulheres para a prostituição e de retirada de órgãos.

- Órgãos? – indagou Aiolos.

- Sim. Seqüestram pessoas para retirar seus órgãos e vende-los no mercado negro.

- Que horror.

- É sim Saori. Camila é testemunha de inúmeros assassinatos de pessoas importantes. Linna está a par de trafico de crianças e Íris...

- O que tem ela? – Aioria adiantou.

- Já deve ter percebido que ela é uma pessoa bem nascida e bem relacionada. Ela era usada em redes de corrupções. Ela é inteligente e sabe usar as palavras. Aptidões necessárias para esse tipo de negócio.

- Ela é isso mesmo... – murmurou afundando no sofá.

- A próxima máfia é a russa. Nela estão envolvidas Farah, Gabrielle, Ingrid, Alais e Birget.

Birget, Alais e Ingrid estão a par de trafico de drogas. Gabrielle com trafico infantil e de mulheres e Farah com trafico de armas para o oriente.

- E como elas conseguiram essas informações? – Shaka adiantou.

- Vilnius é considerada o ponto neutro da Europa. É lá que todas as máfias se encontram para manter negócios e por ser ponto neutro digamos que uma não pode interferir no negocio da outra sem o consentimento. Para a infelicidade delas, elas trabalhavam na cidade, mais precisamente no Hotel de Vilnius, o covil dessas pessoas. Por serem... – procurava as melhores palavras. – boas profissionais, foram elevadas a profissionais de luxo, tendo acesso direto aos grandes das organizações e aí é um passo para se envolver.

Shaka ficou imaginando as coisas que Farah fazia.

- Continuando, a ultima é a italiana. Angelina, Hikari, Hathor e Chiara. Hikari está a par do trafico de mulheres, Chiara de crianças, Hathor de armas e testemunhou alguns assassinatos e Angelina de drogas e mais assassinatos. Como podem ver, elas sabem demais.

- Os que as tornam diamantes. – disse MM.

- Exato.

- E se algo acontecer a elas? – Afrodite estava temeroso.

- Tudo estará perdido. Por isso estavam tão bem guardadas. Agora... – foi interrompido por um bipe. – desculpe.

Pegou o celular atendendo. Levantou saindo de perto deles. Klaus andava de um lado para o outro e os dourados apenas o observavam. Não entendiam o que ele falava, mas a julgar por sua expressão perceberam que as noticias não eram boas. MM era o mais preocupado, pois sabia no que elas tinham se metido, só temia ter nomes conhecidos envolvidos. Klaus desligou o celular e abriu seu notebook.

- Aproximem.

Todos circundaram a mesa.

- A ultima informação que temos é que um jato decolou de Atenas as 7hrs da noite em direção a Varsóvia. O jato depois foi para Vilnius, mas ao que parece só o piloto voltou.

- Isso significa...

- Pode ser uma informação errada e elas foram para Vilnius ou estão em Varsóvia.

- Disse que é a máfia italiana que é a mais envolvida. – disse Giovanni. – sabe quem é o líder?

- Sabemos. É uma das principais famílias: Romanelli.

MM que segurava um copo deixou-o cair. Sentiu um pavor crescente apodera-se dele.

- Romanelli? - murmurou Dite. - que coincidência é seu mesmo sobrenome Giovanni.

Todos olharam para ele.

- Que Romanelli? - indagou o canceriano a Klaus, ficando em pânico.

- Fabrizzio.

- Filho da #!! – berrou. - Eu mato aquele desgraçado! Mato!

- Você o conhece? – Klaus achou esquisito a reação dele.

- Já ouvi falar.,. – tentou aparentar tranqüilidade. – sou italiano e temos os sobrenomes iguais. – deu um sorriso que logo desapareceu. - Desgraçado!- deu um murro na mesa, formando um buraco. - se ele encostar na Hikari... Erbacce I che un miseravel, va estrarrgli la testa ed appendere nella parete! _(__Eu mato aquele miserável, vou pendurar a cabeça dele na minha parede!)_

- Giovanni...? – Atena o olhava temerosa.

- Desculpe. – tentou ficar calmo, tentou, mas por dentro queria explodir, se Fabrizzio fosse realmente o mentor de tudo, elas já estariam mortas. Conhecia muito bem os métodos escusos do italiano. Fitou Shion que estava ao lado de Shaka e Kanon. – já comecem a pedir perdão pelo o que fizeram, não sabem o ato monstruoso que cometeram. – disse gélido.

Todos ficaram em silencio.

- Sou obrigado a concordar com ele. – disse Klaus, ainda surpreso pela reação do canceriano. – Fabrizzio tem a fama de torturar suas vitimas.

- Torturar?! – exclamou Miro, Shura e Afrodite.

- Nem imagina como. – o canceriano sentou no sofá.

- Eu vou matar vocês! – Aioria avançou no primeiro que viu que no caso foi o virginiano.

- Calma Aioria. – Aiolos o segurou.

- Vocês são responsáveis! – gritou tentando se soltar. – eu vou matar vocês.

- Já chega Aioria. – a voz de Atena saiu autoritária. – fique calmo, não é hora para brigarmos.

- Desculpe. – deixou-se ser levado pelo irmão.

- O que será feito agora? – Atena indagou a Klaus.

- Bom, vamos precisar confirmar a informação. Desculpe Atena, mas preciso voltar para Áustria.

- Há algo que eu possa fazer? Qualquer coisa?

- Por enquanto não. Qualquer nova informação lhe aviso e se souber de algo por favor me fale. Qualquer informação é importante.

- Claro.

- Senhores foi um prazer conhecê-lo. Espero que voltamos a nos encontrar numa situação melhor. Com licença.

- Eu o acompanho.

Atena o acompanhou até a porta do templo.

- Mais uma vez me perdoe pelos problemas.

- Não tem porque pedir desculpas.

- Tem certeza que não há nada que eu possa fazer?

- Tem.

- Pode dizer. Eu faço.

- A situação é péssima. Elas já podem está mortas então reze. Reze muito.

Estremeceu com o comentário, mas faria isso. Tinha esperanças que as encontraria vivas.

- Até mais Saori.

- Até...

Klaus descia as escadas, olhou para o relógio que marcava 10hrs e 30min.

No escritório os ânimos estavam alterados. Aioria era segurando pelo irmão, MM não parava de rogar pragas em italiano, Miro e Kamus trocavam acusações, Shion ouvia calado as palavras de Dohko, os demais estavam absorvidos em seus pensamentos, preocupados demais para perderem tempo com as discussões.

Foi nesse cenário de caos que o celular de Miro tocou.

- Alô! – berrou no aparelho.

_- "Saga?"_

- É Miro! Não tem... – o escorpião parou de falar, reconhecia a voz. – River?

_- "Sim. Como vai?"_

- Bem.

_- "Tem noticias da Lina? Ela sumiu."_

O escorpião teve vontade de desligar o telefone na cara dele, mas calou-se.

- Não tenho. – disse seco.

_- "É que estou preocupado._ – era nítido em sua voz. _– faz um tempo que ela não vem aqui e uns caras esquisitos vieram perguntando sobre ela."_

- Caras?

_- "Sim, dois dias atrás. Ela aprontou alguma coisa?"_

- Aprontou, mas não posso te dizer pelo telefone, podemos nos encontrar?

_- "Claro, anota o endereço."_

Ignorando as discussões a frente, Miro foi até a mesa e pegando um pedaço de papel anotou o endereço. Os únicos que prestavam atenção na atitude dele eram Saga e Afrodite.

- Vou para aí agora. Ate mais.

Desligou.

- O que foi Miro?

- Acho que podemos descobrir para onde elas foram, Saga.

O bate boca parou na hora quando ele disse aquilo.

- Do que está falando?

- Lembram do cara que fornecia drogas para elas? Me ligou agora, preocupado com a Angelina, pois alguns caras vieram com perguntas.

- Podemos confiar? – disse Shaka. – pode ser alarme falso.

- Sua opinião pouco importa. – disse frio.

Shaka engoliu a seco.

- Estou indo para lá, avisem a Atena.

- Eu vou com você. – disse Mu.

- Nós também. – MM e Saga.

- E eu. – Dohko manifestou.

- Também vou. – adiantou Aiolos.

- Você fica para segurar seu irmão. E também se formos todos pode ser arriscado.

- Tudo bem. – disse Afrodite. – nos mantêm informados.

Centro de Athenas, 11hrs

- É aqui. – Miro olhava a fachada.

- É o que parece. Vamos entrar. – MM tomou a frente.

Apenas o pessoal da limpeza estava presente, dizendo quem eram, foram conduzidos ao escritório no andar superior.

- Entre. – disse River escutando batidas na porta.

- Visita. – disse um homem abrindo a porta dando passagem a eles.

- Ah sim. – o rapaz levantou. – Saga?

O geminiano o olhou sem entender.

- Na verdade não. – disse Miro. – me passei por ele quando te liguei. Me chamo Miro.

- Sim. – apertaram as mãos.

O escorpião o olhou bem, então era com ele que Angelina dormia. Teve vontade de matá-lo, mas não poderia fazer isso, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Sentem-se, por favor.

Acomodaram-se.

- Pode nos contar o que aconteceu? – pediu Mu.

- Claro. Foi há dois dias...

**--Flashback--**

River estava sozinho na boate, contava dinheiro quando sentiu uma arma na sua cabeça.

- Estão mexendo com a pessoa errada. - disse.

- Sabemos quem é você. - disse uma voz.

Ele virou deparando com um homem muito bem vestido acompanhando por três seguranças.

- Se sabem quem eu sou, pode mandá-lo abaixar a arma, não estou armado.

O homem fez um sinal e o segurança obedeceu.

- Assim é bem melhor.

- Vou direito ao assunto. Conhece essa moça?

O homem mostrou lhe uma foto. River ao ver o retrato ficou surpreso, mas tentou não transparecer.

- Não me esqueceria desse rosto de anjinho. Não freqüenta aqui.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim.

- Espero que esteja dizendo a verdade.

- Se quiser acreditar. - disse, mas estava com medo. O cara não parecia o tipo marido enciumado e os seguranças estavam fortemente armados. - "o que aprontou Lina..."

**-- Fim do flashback--**

- Eles não se identificaram?

- Não. Saíram rapidamente. Fiquei preocupado, mas depois pensei que poderia mesmo se tratar do marido enciumado, mas como ela não apareceu mais desconfiei. Tinha seu numero na agenda e disse que era amigo dela.

- Sou o namorado dela.

Saga, MM, Mu e Dohko o olharam imediatamente. River afundou na cadeira. Miro era bem maior que ele e tinha mais músculos, numa briga levaria a pior.

- Angelina tem problemas com drogas e me escondia, por isso me passei por outra pessoa.

- Compreendo. E como ela está?

- Sumiu.

- Sumiu? Como?

- Sumiu, por isso vim até aqui. Se disse que algumas pessoas a procuravam achei que tivesse alguma informação.

- Infelizmente. A única coisa que percebi era que o homem que me fez as perguntas, tinha um sotaque diferente, se não me engano era francês.

- Francês?

- Sim. Por isso fiquei preocupado.

- Francês... – murmurou o canceriano.

- Obrigado pelo ajuda. – Miro levantou.

- Me dê noticias se possível... – disse sem graça.

Miro estreitou o olhar.

- Darei. – disse frio. – até mais.

- Ate.

Quando a porta se fechou, o rapaz soltou um suspiro aliviado.

- River para de se meter com mulher complicada, uma hora você dança.

Na porta...

- Voltamos ao inicio. – disse Dohko.

- Não totalmente. – MM tomou a frente. – se o sotaque era francês quer dizer quem as tirou daqui pode ter levado-as para a França. Já temos um outro local a considerar.

- Podem está em qualquer lugar Mascara. – exclamou Miro desanimado. – não adiantou nada ter olhado para a cara daquele sujeito. Que vontade de matá-lo.

- Por que disse que é o namorado dela? – indagou o canceriano.

- Por que é assim que me sinto, é isso que sou. Eu amo aquela mulher e farei de tudo para encontrá-la. Nem que eu tenha que ir a Hades.

Santuário, 10hrs e 45 min

Atena tinha deixado-os a fim de tomar algumas providencias, ajudaria Klaus no que fosse preciso. No escritório os restantes dos dourados estavam espalhados.

Kamus e Kanon estavam num canto, Shura estava sentado ao lado de Afrodite, este de olhos fixos nas rosas sobre a mesa, Shaka num outro canto estava na sua posição de lótus, Shion estava sentado, longe de todos. Aioria e Aiolos conversavam.

O aquariano estava encostando perto da janela. Pensava em Alais e na besteira que tinha feito. Aioria tinha razão, antes tivesse deixado-a morrer no incêndio. Como fora frio e não ter dado atenção ao sentimento que tinha por ela, agora era tarde. Mais uma vez perdia alguém por conta de seu coração frio.

Kanon se recriminava, arrependia-se de todas as palavras amargas e atos inescrupulosos, que tinha dito e feito a Hathor. Comportou-se como um cafajeste e hoje a egípcia podia está ate morta.

Shaka tentava meditar, mas seus pensamentos estavam em Farah e em tudo que tinham feito na noite anterior. Havia sido um verdadeiro demônio ao dizer aquelas palavras frias na manha seguinte. Não fora um ato mundano e sim um ato de amor. Ela não o tratara como o homem mais próximo de deus e sim como homem. Arrependia-se amargamente.

Shion continuava estático, prestou atenção na conversa de Klaus, mas não assimilava as palavras, a verdade é que não queria assimilar. Tinha medo de descobrir que nunca mais veria Camila para lhe pedir desculpas e dizer que a amava. Só lhe dizer, pois não tinha o direito a mais nada, a amava, mas o amor que sentia só fazia machucá-la. Disse coisas terríveis a ela.

- Será que Miro conseguiu alguma informação? – Shura afundou no sofá.

- Espero que sim. – o pisciano acompanhou o movimento. – se bem que pode ser informações erradas.

- É... – suspirou. – tínhamos feito tantos planos a respeito da família dela.

- Ingrid tem família?

- Sim. Pais e dois irmãos. Foi por causa deles que ela se meteu nesse meio. Eles são muito pobres.

- Entendo.

- E Gabrielle?

- Foi abandonada pelo pai. A mãe morreu quando ela era bebê.

- Que pai, hein? – ironizou. – igual ao traste do meu_**. (n/a: passado de Shura, na fic "Reencontro com o passado")**_

- Todas têm historias tristes.

Shaka que ouvia queria saber sobre o passado de Farah.

- Vamos torcer que tudo acabe bem. – disse Aiolos, que ouvia a conversa. Olhou para Kanon que os encarava, o geminiano estava com a mão direita toda machucada. – o que foi na sua mão?

- Nada. – escondeu.

- Bom, estou indo para a minha casa. – Afrodite levantou. – é bobagem ficar aqui.

- Eu vou com você. – disse Shura.

- Também vamos descer. – disse Aioria. – quando Miro chegar ele nos conta.

- Vou para sua casa. – Aiolos não queria deixá-lo sozinho.

Kanon, Kamus e Shaka não disseram nada, saindo.

- Aonde vocês vão? – Atena acabava de entrar.

- Voltar para nossas casas, ficar aqui não vai adiantar nada.

- Tem razão Afrodite. Agora é só esperar. Obrigada por tudo.

Despediram-se, seguindo para suas casas.

--

_Continua..._

_Pessoas, devido a aproximação do final da fic, vou me dedicar a ela deixando a "Jornada" e "Reencontro" um pouco de lado. _

_Meninas: Calyeh, Cherry, Haru, Danoninho,Alice, Dri, Margarida e Asian, agora que suas meninas vão sofrer(alias todas) vocês somem? Cadê vocês?_


	35. Chapter 35: Lamentos

Flor – MM quase não agüenta o baque, perder a armadura e a Hikari foi demais para ele

**Flor – MM quase não agüenta o baque, perder a armadura e a Hikari foi demais para ele. A ficha dos anti meninas finalmente caiu e eles vão comer o pão que o diabo amassou. Vão sofrer demais.**

**Iodes – Eles vão se redimir e em grande estilo, aguarde.**

**Tenshi – Vai chamar Akatsuki para eles? Hahahahah, Mas não deixa o Itachi morrer não.**

**Aredhel – Ali está perto da Farah e o Shaka vai saber da historia dela. O nosso loiro vai sofrer muito.**

**Danda – Se acha que o Shaka está sofrendo muito, não viu nada rsrsr. Vou defender o Aioria, ele está descontando a raiva dele, afinal se o grupo anti-meninas tivesse feito nada, a essas horas todas estavam no santuário.**

**Mila Kostsu e Alice – quem é vivo sempre aparece rsrsrsrs, que bom que voltaram!**

**Kitana – A Íris no mínimo, vai querer tocar nele para ver se é de verdade srrrsrs.**

**Capitulo 34: Lamentos**

Algum lugar, 11hrs (hora local). Santuário, 12 hrs.

O lugar era digno de contos de fadas, o castelo medieval erguia-se imponente sobre a rocha, ornamentado por um lago de águas cristalinas e uma floresta de um verde vibrante. Tinha tudo para ser um lugar de paz e tranqüilidade, contudo eram adjetivos que passavam longe do que realmente o lugar era. Por trás do encanto, era um lugar sombrio.

Ser feito todo de pedra o deixava ainda mais frio, com ar mórbido. Era nessa prisão que treze garotas esperavam sua sentença de morte.

Separadas em pequenos grupos não tinham contato algum com o mundo externo, só sabiam que era noite ou dia devido as sensações de frio ou calor.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Shura foi para a casa do pisciano, pois não queria ficar sozinho. Kamus recolheu em sua casa, assim como Shaka e Kanon. Aioria e Aiolos estavam em leão. Shion estava na companhia de Atena que estava bastante preocupada pelo estado dele. O grande mestre praticamente estava na mesma posição e sem dizer uma única palavra. Foi nesse cenário que Miro e os outros chegaram ao santuário. Na porta da terceira casa...

- Eu vou tomar um banho e depois subo. – disse Saga. – qualquer coisa me chamem.

- Sim.

O grupo continuou a caminhada.

Ao se ver sozinho Saga entrou, havia dado essa desculpa pois queria ficar a sós com o irmão, desde que colocara o pé em casa, notou que o cosmo dele estava agitado.

Passaram por câncer e em leão Dohko permaneceu. O grupo seguiu.

Entravam em virgem.

- E pensar que tudo é culpa dele. – disse MM cerrando o pulso. – cretino.

- Continuem, logo alcanço vocês. – disse Mu.

- O que foi Mu?

- Nada, podem ir.

- Está bem. – disse Miro estranhando.

Seguiram. Mu tentava sentir o cosmo do virginiano, sabia que ela estava lá e que não estava bem.

Miro e Giovanni passaram pelas demais casas que estavam vazias, mas pararam em Peixes ao sentirem o cosmo do dono e de Shura. Os dois estavam no jardim.

- Descobriu alguma coisa? – Shura faltou derrubar o escorpião.

- Nada de relevante. – disse MM fitando Afrodite no jardim. – elas continuam desaparecidas.

- Não descobriram nada? – uma voz feminina se fez presente. Assim que sentiu o cosmo de Miro foi ao encontro dele.

- Infelizmente não Atena. – MM virava para ela, estreitou o olhar ao ver o mestre. – graças aos moralistas elas continuam desaparecidas.

Miro, Shura e Afrodite lançaram um olhar mortal para Shion.

- Que Zeus nos ajude... – murmurou temerosa.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Em um dos quartos do castelo "encantado", no alto de uma torre, quatro garotas estavam encolhidas num canto. Estavam sujas e famintas, algumas sentiam pequenos tremores e dores estomacais devido a privação da droga, os ferimentos originados das torturas ardiam, mas a pior sensação era da morte se aproximando. Ao menor assobio do vento parecia o prenuncio que suas vidas estavam chegando ao fim.

A porta abriu de repente, como se estivesse sendo arrancada, dois homens fortemente armados entraram. Suas expressões eram de deboche e desprezo. Um possuía os cabelos negros e o outro era ruivo.

- São elas as mercadorias? - sorriu com escárnio o de cabelo ruivo.

- Sim.

- São gostosas. – as olhou com malicia. - Carne fresca. Quero uma.

- Vá em frente, vão morrer logo mesmo. – sorriu desdenhoso.

O pânico instalou nos rostos delas, principalmente em Farah e Lay que já tinham passado pela experiência. A afegã levantou para fugir, mas o moreno a segurou.

- Onde pensa que vai graçinha?

- Me solta! – berrava em meio ao pranto. - Me solta!

- Hum... - passou a mão pelas coxas delas. - apetitosa.

- Me solta! - as lagrimas escorriam.

- Fique quieta vadia! - o moreno a jogou contra a parede. - deu sorte que tenho outro alvo que está no outro quarto. Ande Vladi não temos muito tempo.

- Com prazer.

Lay olhava para Farah jogada perto da parede depois voltou o olhar para o homem. Temia o pior.

- "Dohko..."

Guil segurou o braço dela com força, estava com medo, tanto medo que a dor da privação não era nada. Gabe estática olhava para o homem que aproximava.

- Quero você. - apontou para ela.

- Não...

O homem a puxou, arrastando pelo chão. Gabe debatia-se, mas não adiantava. Lay gritava para ele parar, mas foi ameaçada pelo outro que lhe apontou uma arma.

- Fique calada ou levará um tiro.

Lay só pode acompanhar a cena triste que seguiria. Vendo a amiga naquela situação lembrou-se do seu passado, era como se revivesse novamente. O ruivo prendeu os braços de Gabe que ainda tentava se soltar, contudo ele era mais forte e conseguia mantê-la parada. Ele beijava-lhe o pescoço, o colo, a boca, num misto de brutalidade e crueldade. Gabe desesperada, só pensava em Afrodite, já não mexia mais, havia apenas lágrimas. Vendo que ela não esboçava mais reação o ruivo sorriu e de uma vez tirou a calça, arrancou sua calcinha e a penetrou com fúria. Uma lagrima solitária desceu pelo rosto dela.

Lay e Guil choravam, Farah que tinha sentado, encolheu-se segurando fortemente um rosário vermelho.

Depois de saciado ele levantou.

- Pronto. - fechava a calça. - você é deliciosa.

- Até me deu vontade.

- Não temos tempo. O chefe deve estar nos esperando. Vamos.

- Vamos.

Os dois saíram. Gabe continuou deitada com os olhos opacos, sentia-se suja, repugnante. Lay levantou e foi ate ela.

- Gabe. Gabe.

Ela a olhou.

- Acabou. Venha.

- Afrodite... - murmurou antes de recomeçar a chorar. – Gustavv... Gustavv...

- Vem. - Lay a ajudou a levantar e sentaram perto de Guil. - Vai ficar tudo bem.

Farah segurava o rosário com firmeza e não parava de chorar.

- Shaka... Shaka... – murmurava em meio ao pranto. - Shaka...

- Farah.

Ela olhou. Lay estava ajoelhada na frente dela.

- Vamos ficar juntas. – tentou sorrir.

Farah não disse nada.

- E esse rosário?

- É do Shaka... - derramou mais lagrimas. - Lay.. Lay...

- Eles não vão mais voltar. - a abraçou. - vem vamos ficar juntas.

Lay ajudou-a levantar e se uniram a elas. As quatro se abraçaram fortemente em meio as lagrimas.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Afrodite estava no seu jardim fitando as rosas. Na sua companhia, MM, Atena, Shion, Miro e Shura.

Estavam todos silenciosos quando viram algo surpreendente: as rosas do jardim, antes vermelhas, começaram a ficar negras.

- Afrodite? O que...

- Elas estão reagindo. - disse sem emoção alguma, continuando a fitar as rosas.

- Reagindo? - indagou Miro.

- Sim. - ele o olhou. - apesar de criar as rosas, elas têm vida própria. Reagem como fossem humanos e possuem sentimentos. - deu um meio sorriso, voltando a fitar o jardim. - como se elas tivessem coração. Podem ferir ou não uma pessoa dependendo da sua vontade ou da minha. Nesse mesmo lugar que está, Gabe sentou dias atrás. Estava cuidando das rosas quando notei que elas ficaram mais formosas, a fragrância venenosa que elas exalavam ficou mais fraca.

- Mais fraca?

- Sim Mask. Como posso controlá-las, uso a fragrância delas conforme meu desejo. Posso diminuir ou aumentar o veneno. Estão aqui agora porque o veneno está fraco. Mas no caso de Gabe as próprias rosas diminuíram a fragrância.

--FLASHBACK--

Afrodite cuidava das rosas. Num dado momento elas ganharam uma coloração mais vermelha, ficando mais formosas, notou também que o veneno que exalava delas havia diminuído.

- "Por que estão reagindo assim? Não há ninguém aqui alem de mim e eu não ...?"

Sentindo-se observado, o pisciano virou. Os dois fitaram-se por um longo tempo.

- "Gabe...? As rosas... estão reagindo a você? Significa que elas... - lembrou da cena de mais cedo que uma rosa negra apareceu. - estão em sintonia?"

Afrodite pegou uma rosa e caminhou em direção a ela. Ajoelhou ofertando-lhe a rosa. Ela aceitou.

--FIM DO FLASHBACK--

- Gabrielle estava sentada aí. Algumas pétalas estavam caídas ao redor dela. As rosas diminuíram o veneno por causa dela.

- Significa que...

- Gostaram dela. - sorriu. - e reagem conforme seu estado. Quando Gabe não estava bem, as rosas perdiam o brilho e por muitas vezes ficavam negras.

- E se estão assim...

- Gabrielle não está bem. - olhou com ódio para Shion. - está acontecendo alguma coisa a ela.

**Casa de Virgem**

Shaka no jardim das arvores gêmeas meditava ou tentava. A cada minuto que se passava sentia-se desesperançoso.

- Shaka.

- Oi Mu. - não o olhou.

O ariano sentou ao lado dele, pelo o que conhecia do virginiano ele estaria recluso naquele lugar.

- Fomos ao local aonde elas freqüentavam. – sentou a frente dele. – infelizmente não obtivemos sucesso.

- Contava com isso. Não há mais chance..

- Como?

- Farah está morta. - Shaka abriu os olhos. - morta.

- Tenha esperança. – tentou sorrir, mas no fundo...

- Você tem? Não está preocupado pelo o que possa acontecer a Birget? Se já não tiver acontecido?

- Estou...

- Não deveria está aqui Mu. Não ao lado da pessoa responsável pela morte de Birget. Não precisa fingir que está tudo bem, faça como Aioria e outros. Desconte sua raiva em mim.

O ariano não disse nada.

Shaka silenciou-se, e nesse silencio teve a sensação de ouvir a voz de Farah o chamando. Seus olhos encheram de água.

- Shaka..?

O virginiano não segurou o pranto.

- Sou o culpado... o meu orgulho idiota não me deixou ver a pessoa que ela é. Farah precisava de mim e eu a rejeitei. Agora... agora... - tampou o rosto com a mão. - se ela morrer... se ela...

- Shaka. - Mu tocou no ombro do amigo.

- Eu vou perdê-la Mu... não consegui livra-la das drogas, e a máfia... eles vão mata-la. Já salvei a deusa Atena, mas não consegui salva-la. Vou perdê-la... vou perdê-la... – enterrou o rosto no chão, chorando ainda mais.

- "Shaka... você...?"

O virginiano soltou um grito abafado de dor, o que adiantava ser o homem que ouvia Buda se não a tinha por perto?

- Idiota... idiota... – dava socos no chão.

O ariano apenas acompanhava a cena, jamais imaginou que ele nutria algo pela afegã. Conhecia o amigo há muito tempo e mesmo assim se surpreendeu. Shaka era muito centrado e o homem que estava a sua frente estava completamente abalado, com o cosmo descontrolado.

- Farah...

Mu deixou algumas lagrimas escaparem, assim como Shaka, temia não ver mais Birget.

Algum lugar, 11hrs e 25 min. Santuário, 12hrs e 25 min 

Um dos poucos lugares confortáveis era o escritório instalado no castelo. A decoração seguia os moldes da Itália renascentista, pinturas famosas, estatuas que eram cobiçadas por muitos colecionadores tudo fazia parte do acervo da família Romanelli, uma das famílias mais tradicionais do sul da Itália.

Sentado em sua mesa, um homem de meia idade levava uma taça de vinho a boca. A sua frente duas cadeiras, onde dois senhores desfrutavam da mesma bebida. Mais atrás alguns homens espalhados.

- Não sei o que pretende com isso Fabrizzio. – disse um dos homens que estava sentado. Seus cabelos grisalhos o dava o ar cansado. – às vezes é muito imprudente.

- A melhor safra de 1985, - disse brincando com taça. – não acha Claude?

- Acho.

- Mas nada se compara a vodca russa. – disse o outro de profundo olhos azuis, sorrindo.

- Concordo com você Dimitri.

- Mas podemos ir ao que interessa. – o rosto do russo tornou-se grave. – acha prudente mantê-las vivas até agora? Já deveria ter dado cabo a elas ontem mesmo.

- Por que a pressa? Matar de uma vez não tem graça.

- Essa sua compulsão por tortura ainda o levará a ruína.

- Não se preocupe senhores. – sorriu cruelmente. – só vou brincar um pouco, no maximo amanha a tarde estarão mortas.

- Assim espero. – Claude, o francês, levantou. – me deu trabalho achá-las, faça valer meu esforço.

- Claro.

- Nós vemos na semana que vem. – o russo levantou. – quando tiver feito o trabalho me ligue.

- E quanto a ele. – Fabrizzio apontou com os olhos para um rapaz que estava perto da janela.

- Deixe-o brincar um pouco com a garota, depois mate os dois. - disse em francês para ele não entender.

- Como quiser.

- Espero que não se importe de nossos homens ficarem aqui até o serviço ficar pronto. – Claude ascendia um cigarro.

- Há quartos suficientes. Testemunharam da melhor hospitalidade italiana.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

O segundo quarto ficava distante do primeiro, no subsolo da construção antiga. Era uma verdadeira masmorra medieval, úmida e fria. A água pingava das paredes num ritmo constante e o som dela batendo no chão era torturante. Diferente das meninas que estavam no alto da torre, as que estavam lá, não tinham a menor idéia do tempo que estavam ali.

Estavam silenciosas e próximas uma das outras. O silencio mórbido foi interrompido pelo rangido de uma porta de madeira sendo aberta. Estremeceram, já estavam cobertas de ferimentos e temiam ser mais uma sessão de tortura. Alexia e Hathor trocaram olhares.

- Como vão minhas princesas? – um homem sorria debochado.

Elas não disseram nada. Chiara, Hikari e Íris encolheram.

- Estou de olho em vocês desde que chegaram e já que o chefe liberou...

- Espere Gian. – um rapaz apareceu.

- O que foi?

- Ordens. – o rapaz abriu a cela. – uma delas vai subir.

O pânico apoderou-se de todas.

- Não sendo a minha... – o homem deu nos ombros.

- Se for, terá que reclamar com o chefe.

Gian estreitou o olhar.

O homem, de nome Gino, parou na frente delas, achava uma pena mulheres lindíssimas morrerem, mas era ordens.

- Você vem comigo. – pegou no braço de Hikari.

- Me solte!

- Solta ela! – Hathor e Alexia a puxavam.

- Não se metam. Gian me ajude.

- Como quiser.

Gian empurrou as duas com força.

- Escolha uma delas. – Gino disse a ele.

- Me solta! – a japonesa tentava se soltar, mas estava fraca devido aos ferimentos.

- Fique calada! – deu um tapa no rosto dela. – vamos logo.

Hikari foi levada. As outras olhavam assustadas para o homem parado a frente. Ele as olhava de forma inescrupulosa, todas eram perfeitas, mas achou uma em especial mais bela de todas.

- Você.

- Não... – Chiara agarrou ao braço de Hathor.

- Não toque nela. – disse a afegã. – me leve no lugar.

- Hat... – murmurou Íris.

- Faço o que você quiser. – a voz saiu tremida, estava com muito medo, mas antes ela sofrer algo do que Chiara. Queria devolvê-la inteira para Saga.

- Não gosto de loiras, prefiro as morenas. Saia da minha frente. – deu um tapa jogando-a longe.

- Hat... – Chiara fez menção de ajudá-la, mas foi pega pelo homem. – não.

- Solte-a. – Nik tentou ajudá-la, mas seu estado era o mais critico de todas, ainda não tinha se recuperado da tentativa de suicídio.

- Fiquem quietas aí, não demoro. – saiu arrastando-a. – depois dela já escolhi outra. – olhou para Íris.

A finlandesa sentiu o sangue gelar. Chiara foi levada para fora do cômodo, Gian só fechou a porta de grades, começando a tirar a calça.

- Ouvi falar que é muito boa no que faz.

A italiana o olhava aterrorizada.

- Seja boazinha.

Usando sua força Gian a deitou no chão frio segurando seus braços.

- Vou ser rápido.

Chiara tentava gritar, mas a voz não saia, nem forças para empurrá-lo tinha. Hathor ainda caída virou o rosto, não suportaria ver a cena.

- "Tinha que ser eu... – chorou. – Kanon...Kanon..."

A garota não esboçou reação ao ter seu vestido rasgado, só pensava em Saga e no jeito carinhoso que ele a tratava.

Depois de saciado Gian levantou.

- Realmente, é perfeita. – a pegou pelo braço erguendo-a com força. – volte.

Abriu a porta, empurrando-a com violência. Chiara caiu nos braços de Hathor. A egípcia a abraçou.

- Acabou...

- Agora é você. – apontou para Íris.

- De jeito nenhum. – disse uma voz masculina se aproximando. – também quero. E vai ser ela.

- Mar-lon? – Gian tremeu ao vê-lo.

- Vai me deixar usa-la ou não? – seu olhar era frio.

- Cla-ro... vou pegar ela para você.

O homem entrou e sem cerimônia puxou Íris para fora que se rebatia.

- Meu solta seu grosso!

- É brava. – Marlon segurou o queixo dela com força. – a princesa é brava.

- Não me chame assim! Não tem esse direito!

- Brava e insolente. – os olhos brilharam perigosamente. – venha.

O rapaz a arrastou para um local próximo.

- Para onde ele está a levando?

- Perto. – sorriu. – reza para ela se comportar direitinho, Marlon costuma ser cruel.

As três trocaram olhares.

- Me solta seu brutamonte!

- Calada! – deu um tapa nela.

- Me solta!

- Pode gritar o quanto quiser, estamos no subsolo e ninguém alem de suas amigas vai escutá-la. – ele a jogou no chão.

Na cela, Alexia agarrava-se a parede e Chiara chorava nos braços de Hathor. Elas não podiam fazer nada, apenas ouvir os gritos desesperados de Íris.

- Não!! Não!!

- Calada!

- Não toque em mim!! NÃO!!

A cada não da finlandesa, Hathor encolhia.

- NÃO!! Aioria! Aioria!

- Pode chamá-lo o quanto quiser. – Marlon a olhava cruel. – seu namoradinho não virá salva-la.

- Aioria!

- É melhor ser morta, acha que ele vai querer uma mulher usada como você? – a soltou depois do ato consumado.

Íris começou a chorar de forma descontrolada.

- Vamos indo vadia.

Marlon puxou a garota jogando-a perto das outras.

- Agora podemos ir. Vamos Gian.

Alexia acolheu Íris que não parava de chorar assim como Chiara.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Minutos atrás, Saga tinha entrado em casa um pouco preocupado com o irmão.

Procurou-o pela casa inteira, só restando o quarto onde elas dormiam. Abriu a porta lentamente vendo-o, deitado de bruços na cama que pertenceu a Hathor.

- Kanon. – chamou-o sentando na cama de Chiara. – Kanon.

- Me faz um favor. – a voz saiu abafada por causa do travesseiro.

- Qual?

- Me mate.

- Co-mo??

- Me mate. Me mate.

- Não fale besteiras. – levantou, virando-o de forma que ele o encarasse. – Kanon...?

O geminiano estava com os olhos vermelhos.

- Kanon...?

- Me mate Saga. É isso que eu mereço.

- Não diga bobagens.

- Não é só o Shaka que é um demônio. – a voz saia embargada. – eu também sou. Fui cruel e desumano com ela. Assinei a sua sentença de morte. Eu condenei a mulher que amo!

- Kanon... você...? – Saga estava perplexo. – desde quando...?

- Desde que a vi naquele salão.

- Eu não entendo... por que a tratava tão mal? Foi estúpido e desumano!

- Eu sei... – os olhos marejaram. – eu sei... – limpou o rosto. – eu sou egoísta, prepotente e cheio de mim. Sei que posso ter a mulher que quiser na hora que eu quiser. Posso passar a noite com varias, os dias, as semanas, mas nenhuma conseguiu, fazer isso bater mais forte. – apontou para o peito. – Kanon de Gêmeos apaixonado por uma prostituta? Sendo que ele pode ter a mulher que quiser? E o pior, não ser correspondido? Não podia aceitar, por isso dirigi a ela todo meu desprezo e frustração por amá-la. E agora... eu a matei Saga.

- Ainda há esperança.

- Não conseguiram nada no lugar. – disse. – me deixe sozinho. – voltou a deitar escondendo o rosto no travesseiro. – sai, por favor.

- Está bem. – Saga levantou, contudo sentiu um calafrio. – Chiara... – murmurou.

- O que foi? – Kanon o olhou.

- Nada... – o calafrio continuava. – não é nada. Se precisar de mim...

**Casa de Leão**

Dohko havia deixado os dois irmãos a par de tudo.

- Isso é péssimo. – Aiolos fitava o teto.

- Não agüento ficar aqui. – Aioria andava de um lado para o outro. – deve haver algo que possamos fazer!

- Temos que esperar Aioria. – disse o libriano. – dependemos de Klaus, para achá-las.

- Eu sei... – sentou no sofá. – eu sei...

- Miro disse aquilo mesmo?

- Sim, Aiolos. Com todas as letras.

- Parece que Eros andou por aqui. – o sagitariano deu um meio sorriso.

- Você e a Alexia...

- Como me arrependo por não ter dito a ela. – tampou o rosto com as mãos.

- Tenha fé que ainda vai encontrá-la. – Dohko tocou no ombro dele. – enquanto tiver chances vamos lutar.

- Sim. sorriu

- Vamos encontrá-las! – Aioria animou diante das palavras do libriano. – vou encontrar minha princesa e leva-la no Hilton!

Os dois o olharam sem entender, mas sorriram, era bom vê-lo esperançoso.

- E vou fazer todas as suas vontades. – ele que sorria parou, sentiu um frio na espinha, uma sensação horrível.

- O que foi Aioria? – Aiolos ficou preocupado.

- Uma sensação ruim...como se a Íris...gritasse meu nome.

- Não deve ser nada. – Dohko tentava tranqüiliza-lo. – é ó impressão sua.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

O quarto estava às escuras, a única iluminação era o fraco raio de sol que passava através de uma greta na parede. As quatro ultimas garotas estavam encolhidas num canto. Birget tremia muito e suava, Ingrid segurava sua mão tentando confortá-la. Todas estavam feridas devido à "pequena" sessão de tortura aplicada a elas.

A grande porta de madeira foi aberta, ofuscando a visão delas. Dois homens entraram.

- Boa tarde lindezas. – disse um.

Diante do cumprimento perceberam que já era tarde, só não sabiam precisar o horário.

- Seja rápido Abin. – disse o outro. – temos muito o que fazer.

- Quero aproveitar que o chefe liberou, afinal elas vão morrer mesmo.

As quatro encolheram.

- A de cabelo rosa. – sorriu. – esse era o meu alvo. - Ele estava com o ruivo no quarto em que Gabe estava.

Camila agarrou-se a Alais que a abraçou com força.

- Não...

- Venha logo. – Abin aproximou arrancando-a dos braços de Alais. – é melhor se comportar ou...

- Ou... – iniciou o outro homem. – suas amiguinhas vão sofrer.

Camila não se debateu mais, não queria que as amigas sofressem principalmente Ingrid e Birget, pois tinham para quem voltar, caso saíssem vivas.

- Isso mesmo. Comportadinha.

- Seja rápido. – disse seca. Tinha se conformado, iria morrer e Shion... ele não era muito diferente do homem a frente.

- Bom... – Abin tirou as calças.

Ingrid, Alais e Birget assistiam a cena aterrorizadas. Camila parecia uma boneca sem vida, estava se sujeitando a tudo sem reclamar. Depois do ato consumado os dois homens se retiraram. A garota estava estirada ao chão, com as roupas rasgadas, completamente imóvel.

- Camila. – Ingrid aproximou ajoelhando ao lado dela.

- Por que nossa vida é assim?

Ingrid não sabia o que dizer.

- Por que eles não nos mata? Cansei de viver.

- Não fale assim, Mila. Ainda temos chance.

- Eu não quero ter chances. Você tem sua família e o Shura. Birget tem o Mu. Eu não tenho ninguém, por que viver então? – a olhou.

- Não sei te dizer. – a ajudou a levantar. – vamos juntar as outras.

Sem dizer mais nada Camila juntou a elas.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Shion voltou para o templo, o clima na casa de Peixes estava pesado. Não estava agüentando mais os olhares atravessados. Se não bastasse a sua consciência tinha os de fora. Foi direto para seu quarto trancando-se. Não sairia de lá.

Deitou na cama tampando o rosto com o travesseiro, arrependia-se do que tinha feito e esse arrependimento o consumia. Desejou não ter sido ressuscitado por Atena, ao final da luta de Hades, deveria ter ficado morto e aí nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Sentiu um aperto no peito, a mesma sensação sentida minutos antes de achar Camila no lago. Se estava sentindo novamente era sinal que ela não estava bem...

X.x.X.x.X.x

Hikari tentava se soltar, mas Gino a segurava firme.

- Não devia reclamar. Vai ser bem tratada.

- Para onde estão me levando?

- Pro chefe.

Hikari arregalou os olhos. Não poderia ser ele? Poderia?

Gino a conduziu até o terceiro andar da construção.

- Entre.

O rapaz abriu a porta empurrando Hikari para dentro. Sem dizer uma palavra saiu.

- Há quanto tempo Luna.

A garota ergueu o olhar.

- Fabrizzio?

- Sentiu minha falta? – o homem levantou de onde estava sentado, aproximando. - tenho certeza que sim.

- Não se aproxime! – recuou um passo.

- Me rejeitando agora? – continuou a andar, obrigando a japonesa a recuar. – sabe que posso salvar sua vida.

Ela não disse nada, quando ia dá mais um passo, sentiu a parede atrás de si.

- Parece que o tempo que ficou na Grécia fez bem a você. – tocou no rosto dela. – está mais linda.

- O que quer de mim? – indagou fria.

- Me saciar. Só encontrei mulheres péssimas, nenhuma foi igual a você.

- E se eu não quiser?

- Vai querer sim. – puxou o cabelo dela. - Os Romanelli costumam ser generosos. – aproximou dos lábios dela.

Hikari estava prestes a lhe dar um tapa,contudo ficou estática.

- "Romanelli? Onde já ouvi esse nome? – ficou atordoada. – é o sobrenome do...não pode ser que..." – o olhou assustada.

...A roda da vida corria, as horas passavam implacáveis e as chances de salvação ficavam escassas...

Santuário, 16hrs. 

Atena estava impaciente, até àquela hora Klaus não havia dado noticia, queria ligar para ele, mas não queria ser um incomodo. Alem de temerosa com as meninas, estava muito preocupada com seus cavaleiros. Era nítido que eles sofriam pelo o que estava acontecendo, mesmo os chamados "anti-meninas" mostravam-se abalados.

Shion era um deles, as atitudes dele eram inquietantes. Desde o dia anterior não tinha pronunciado uma palavra sequer. Fora seus gestos e o isolamento em seu quarto.

Deu um longo suspiro, olhando a janela.

- Que tudo termine bem.

Algum lugar, 15hrs e 30min, Athenas 16hrs e 30min.

Fabrizzio havia dado a ordem de mais uma sessão de tortura, mas dessa vez um pouco mais leve, pois não queria matá-las logo de cara. Ainda queria se divertir. Com um sorriso cruel, rumou para a suíte do castelo.

Hikari tinha sido levada para lá e como ela era a exclusiva, foi poupada dos castigos, recebendo roupas limpas e um bom banho. A garota estava sentada na cama, olhando alguns ferimentos sofridos da tortura anterior.

Estava apreensiva, aquilo só poderia ser coincidência, os dois não poderiam ser parentes.

- "Irmãos não é, por que ele não tem... pode ser tio, primo, ou até... – estremeceu. – pai..."

Um suor gelado percorreu-lhe a espinha. Aquilo só poderia ser brincadeira do destino, ela não poderia ser amante do pai dele. Seria muito cruel.

- "Dormi com o pai e com o filho?"

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho do destrancar da porta.

- Está linda 'bambina.' Aqueles trapos não combinam com você.

A japonesa o fitava, tinha que tirar a prova, mas tinha medo de ser verdade e ainda mais complicar a vida do canceriano, porque se ele soubesse com certeza mandaria alguém atrás dele.

- Por que está tão pensativa? – ironizou.

- Nada...

Afastou um pouco, não queria se submeter mais a isso, seu corpo agora pertencia apenas a uma pessoa, mas tinha medo da reação de Fabrizzio. Medo de numa hora de desespero soltar o nome do canceriano e prejudicá-lo. Tinha que aceitar, pelo menos mais uma vez, pois ao tardar da noite já estaria morta.

Depois do ato consumado, Fabrizzio deitou ao seu lado, ficando em silêncio. Hikari o olhava de rabo de olho, tinha que saber se ele era parente de Giovanni, mas não poderia perguntar. Virou o corpo, ficando por cima dele.

- Quer mais uma rodada? – sorriu desdenhoso.

Não disse nada, passando a fita-lo fixamente.

- "Ele é mais branco, do que o Gio... o nariz se parece um pouco e os olhos...- estremeceu. Os olhos de Fabrizzio eram do mesmo tom. – são iguais, até o olhar cruel é o mesmo."

- O que foi Luna?

- Sua família é a chefe da máfia?

- Não. Somos de um ramo secundário, sou o líder do nosso clã, o segundo, deveria ser meu irmão mais novo, mas ele deixou os negócios há um ano, aquele covarde.

- Irmão mais novo...?

- Sim. Tinha um irmão mais velho, mas morreu a mais de cinco anos e não deixou herdeiros. Por que o interesse?

- Quero saber por quem vou ser morta.

O homem soltou uma risada alta.

- Seu humor continua o mesmo.

- Como nos acharam?

- Claude cuidou disso, não faço idéia, mas parece que deu trabalho, vocês sumiram do mapa.

- Como assim? – indagou sem entender.

- Foi como se não existissem. O pessoal da Interpol trabalhou bem.

- "Que estranho... "

- Somente nos últimos dias, que as viram numa boate, depois suas pistas sumiram, para reaparecerem ontem.

- Não entendo...

- Não a nada para entender! Sai de cima de mim. – levantou. – fique aí.

Vestiu um robe e saiu.

- "Pistas que somem e aparecerem? O que isso significa?"

Algum lugar, 19hrs, Athenas 20hrs.

Fabrizzio tinha determinado castigos mais leves, contudo devido ao tempo decorrido, antes tivessem recebido, atos mais brutais. As doze foram jogadas em seus respectivos quartos.

O estado de algumas era preocupante e dificilmente agüentariam uma nova sessão...

...Uma forte chuva castigava o local, as rajadas de vento, arrancavam as folhas menos resistentes. As águas do lago estavam agitadas provocando pequenas ondas. No quarto do terceiro andar, a água entrava pela fresta, molhando um pouco o chão. Camila encolhida num canto escutava o barulho dos trovoes. Ate parecia a noite que tentara se matar. O corpo todo doía e os cortes latejavam. Sentia frio. Olhou para as companheiras que estavam na mesma situação. Voltou o olhar para o chão, não era a vida que queria, tinha que ter morrido junto com o pai ou a mãe. Lembrou de Shion, por que ele a salvou? Se a odiava tanto porque não a deixou morrer no lago?

- "Odeio tudo – levou as mãos a cabeça. – quero morrer."

Birget estava sendo amparada por Ingrid. A norueguesa não parava de tremer e sentia fortes dores. Seu corpo castigado pelas drogas, não agüentaria os diversos machucados infligidos a ela.

Ingrid numa situação tão péssima quanto a ela, rezava baixinho por um milagre.

- Mu... Mu... – Ash murmurava baixinho.

- Ash.

- Mu? – a garota olhou para Annya, mas não viu a amiga e sim o ariano. – você veio... não me abandonou...

- Estou aqui. – disse a garota, se Ash se sentiria melhor, fingiria ser o ariano. – vou cuidar de você. – a abraçou.

- Meu corpo dói. – deixou se levar.

- Durma um pouco, vai amanhecer melhor.

- Vai ficar comigo?

- Vou.

Ash fechou os olhos, adormecendo.

Alais assistia a cena, seu braço doía muito e pela dor tinha certeza que ele estava quebrado. Fechou os olhos, escutando os trovões.

- "O que está fazendo agora?" – pensava em Kamus.

_**Prison gates won't open up for me**_

_**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**_

_**Oh, I reach for you**_

_**Well I'm terrified of these four walls**_

_**These iron bars can't hold my soul in**_

_**All I need is you**_

_**Come please I'm callin'**_

_**And oh I scream for you**_

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

_Os portões da prisão não abrirão para mim_

_Com essas mãos e joelhos estou rastejando_

_Oh, eu alcanço você_

_Bem, estou aterrorizado com essas quatro paredes_

_Essas barras de metal não podem prender a minha_

_alma aqui dentro_

_Tudo que eu preciso é você_

_Venha, por favor, estou chamando_

_E, oh, eu grito por você_

_Apresse-se, estou caindo_

O aquariano estava sentado perto da janela, tinha os olhos fixos no céu estrelado.

- Sei que está aí Miro e Shura. – disse.

- Vim ver se precisa de algo. – o escorpião aproximou.

- Preciso. – continuava a olhar para o céu.

- O que?

- Preciso saber se Alais está vendo esse céu.

Shura e Miro trocaram olhares.

- Temos esperanças que sim, Kamus. – disse o capricorniano.

- Aquela louca, com aqueles brincos loucos. Tomara que não esteja bebendo, é movida a álcool. – deu um meio sorriso.

- Vai encontrá-la.

Miro aproximou, tocando ombro do amigo. Só então percebeu que o aquariano chorava.

- Kamus?

- Fui um estúpido. Sempre trato mal as pessoas que chegam perto de mim. Eu gosto dela Miro, por que não fui homem suficiente para admitir isso? Se ela está correndo perigo, eu sou o responsável.

- Não fique assim. – Shura tentava reanimá-lo. – em breve a verá novamente. Assim como verei a Ingrid e Miro a Angelina.

Não disse nada, temia que isso não acontecesse.

Na primeira casa, o ariano estava sentado a porta fitando as estrelas. Estava com uma sensação ruim e temia por Birget.

Shion continuava trancado em seu quarto. Atena o chamara diversas vezes, mas ele não respondeu.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Os pulsos de Hikari sangravam de tantas tentativas de soltar das algemas. Depois da conversa, como sempre acontecia Fabrizzio infligiu alguns castigos na japonesa. Não era só os pulsos que sangravam, o tornozelo também estava na mesma situação, sem contar os roxos dos braços.

Parou de tentar, não conseguiria fugir. A garota estava presa à cabeceira da cama, sentada de mau jeito no chão. Estava em silencio quebrado apenas pelo barulho dos trovoes.

- Que bela maneira de terminar a vida. – murmurou com um sorriso desdenhoso.

Voltou à atenção para a janela, a chuva caia de maneira implacável.

- "Obrigada por ter me amado." – pensava no italiano.

_**Show me what it's like**_

_**To be the last one standing**_

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be**_

_**Say it for me**_

_**Say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

_Mostre-me como é_

_Ser o último a ficar em pé_

_E ensine-me a diferença do errado e do certo_

_E eu te mostrarei o que posso ser_

_Diga para mim_

_Diga por mim_

_E eu deixarei essa vida para trás_

_Diga se vale a pena me salvar_

Giovanni estava esparramado na cama. Klaus não tinha telefonado e isso era grave. As horas passavam e a cada minuto perdido era a vida dela se extinguindo. Pegou a espada que pertencia a ela, observando o objeto com cuidado.

- Eu vou te encontrar e te dizer "aishiteru."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Os efeitos da chuva não estavam restritos apenas ao lado de fora do castelo, o teto da cela subterrânea pingava sem parar, o chão e as paredes estavam encharcados.

Nik tremia pela dor, frio e pela privação. Em sua mente queria está nos braços quentes e acolhedores de Aiolos, mas sabia que aquilo não era mais possível. Estava condenada a morrer ao relento.

Outra que sofria era Chiara, não bastasse a violência de horas antes, seu corpo todo doía pela privação da droga.

Íris encolhida no quanto, tentava não pensar na dor que sentia. Os cortes ardiam. Para piorar, sangue saia de seu nariz e num dado momento tossiu o liquido vermelho. Tratou logo de esconder para não preocupar as amigas. Já tinha notado que essa cena repetia a certa freqüência e que com certeza estava doente.

- Bel, Nik.

A voz fina de Chiara a tirou de seus pensamentos.

- O que foi? – a alemã aproximou.

- A Hat não está bem.

A egípcia estava encolhida e tremendo muito. Seu rosto mais pálido que o normal, os lábios roxos, assim como a ponta dos dedos.

- Hat.

Ela a olhou.

- O que foi?

- Frio... muito frio... – a boca mal abriria.

- Vamos esquentá-la. Íris sente a esquerda. Nina a direita. Eu vou ficar no meio.

Assim fizeram, "agarram-se" a ela.

- Sente-se melhor? – Chiara se sentia culpada.

Balançou a cabeça afirmando, mas na verdade... Hathor na tentativa de salvar Chiara, de mais um castigo, foi no lugar dela. Os homens de Fabrizzio mergulharam parte de seu corpo no gelo e na água, como faziam para arrancar confissões.

A garota não parou de tremer, a sala úmida não contribuía, a falta de calor poderia ser fatal.

- Se continuar desse jeito, ela não vai agüentar. – Nina temia pela amiga.

- Ela vai agüentar, - olhou para Hat. – agüente mais algumas horas.

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**_

_**With these broken wings I'm fallin'**_

_**And all I see is you**_

_**These city walls ain't got no love for me**_

_**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**_

_**And oh I scream for you**_

_**Come please I'm callin'**_

_**And all I need from you**_

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

_O portão do Paraíso não abrirá para mim_

_Com essas asas quebradas estou caindo_

_E tudo que eu vejo é você_

_Esses muros da cidade não tem nenhum amor por mim_

_Estou na beira da 18º história_

_E, oh, eu grito por você_

_Venha, por favor, estou chamando_

_E tudo que eu preciso de você_

_Apresse-se, estou caindo_

Kanon deitado no sofá fitava o teto. Não ligava para pressentimentos e essas coisas, mas seu coração estava inquieto. Sabia que algo acontecia a Hathor e algo grave. Amaldiçoou o fato de tê-la deixado sair por aquela porta. Se algo acontecesse a ela jamais se perdoaria.

- Já vamos Saga. – disse Aioria aparecendo na porta. – Atena pode nos chamar a qualquer momento.

- Vou com ele. – disse Aiolos. – até mais tarde Kanon.

O geminiano não respondeu.

- A consciência está pesada. – Aioria o olhou torto.

- E está mesmo. – disse sem olhá-lo. – eu fui um burro.

- Antes tarde do que nunca.

- Aioria, por favor. – pediu Saga, sabia que o irmao estava sofrendo. – agora não é o momento.

- Desculpe.

- Disse para Íris que a ama? – Kanon olhou para o leonino.

- Como?

- Disse isso a ela?

- Não foi preciso ela sabe.

- Que bom. – sorriu. – queria que Hathor também soubesse.

Os irmãos ficaram surpresos, Kanon? Apaixonado?

- Então você...

- Da mesma forma que você, da mesma forma que meu irmão ama a Chiara.

- E da mesma forma que eu amo Alexia.

- Elas nos enfeitiçou. – o geminiano voltou a deitar, olhando para o teto. – só espero ter tempo de dizer isso a ela.

_**Show me what it's like**_

_**To be the last one standing**_

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be**_

_**Say it for me**_

_**Say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

_Mostre me o que é como_

_Ser o ultimo que fica_

_E me ensine o errado do certo_

_E eu mostrarei a você o que eu posso ser_

_Diga pra mim_

_Diga pra mim_

_E eu deixarei essa vida pra trás_

_Diga se é difícil me salvar_

No alto da torre, Lay olhava a chuva. O rosto estava riscado e os braços roxos. Ela era a única que estava numa situação um pouco melhor. Guil sofria com os temores e com os machucados. Gabe e Farah estavam piores.

Gabrielle estava encolhida num canto, com o rosto encostado na parede sentia uma forte dor no peito.

- Gabe você está bem? – Lay aproximou.

- Estou... – deu um meio sorriso. – riscaram seu rosto.

- Normal, ganhei mais uma cicatriz. Vem, vamos ficar juntas.

A espanhola a ajudou a levantar, sentando-a perto de Angelina.

- Lay... – a italiana derramou uma lagrima. – eu não vou agüentar... preciso de algo.

- Tenha calma. – estava apreensiva. – vamos ficar juntas.

Gabe encostou na italiana fechando os olhos.

- Gabe o que foi?

- Na-da... – sussurrou. – estou bem... – a dor aumentara.

- Ariel vem cá. – virou para a afegã, contudo...

Farah estava deitada no chão, respirava ofegante, alem de sentir fortes tremores. De olhos fechados, segurava o rosário com força.

- Ariel. – Lay ajoelhou ao lado dela. – Ariel.

Ela não respondeu, apenas continuou no esforço de respirar.

- Céus...Guil. – chamou a italiana.

- O que foi?

- Me ajude, a Ariel não está bem.

Levantou na hora e mesmo com as dores foi até elas.

- Ariel. Ariel.- a chamava.

- Ela não está bem. – a espanhola estava apreensiva.

- Ariel! – Guil estava tão nervosa quanto Lay.

Ao escutar seu nome a afegã abriu os olhos.

- Me ajude Guil.

As duas levantaram a afegã, estava gelada e suando muito.

- Me encostem na parede...

- Sim.

Com dificuldades a arrastaram.

- Como se sente?

- Bem... – fechou os olhos. – não se preocupe.

Lay voltou o olhar para Gabe, a garota estava silenciosa e não se mexia.

- Gabrielle. Gabrielle.

Não respondeu. Ao lado de Farah, Angelina sentia-se mal, estava bamba e não conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

- Guil me ajude com a Gabe.

A italiana não escutou.

- Guil. – foi até ela. – Guil.

Também não respondeu.

- Céus!

- Lay...

- Sim Ariel.

- Também posso dormir? Deixe-me dormir.

- Claro. – tentou sorrir. – eu tomo conta de tudo. Fique tranqüila.

- Obrigado...

O rosto de Farah tombou para o lado, o rosário que ela segurava de forma firme, soltou-se.

- Céus... o que eu faço... o que eu faço... – começou a chorar. – Dohko... Dohko... por favor... Gabe, Guil, Ariel... por favor não me deixe sozinha.

**Casa de Virgem**

- Farah! – a voz do virginiano ecoou por todo jardim. – sonho?

Só então viu que tinha voltado para o jardim. Havia levado Mu ate a porta, voltando em seguida. Nem percebeu que tinha dormido.

- Estou ficando louco... – passou a mão pelo cabelo. – meu rosário? - olhou ao redor a procura dele. – não uso desde ontem... onde está?

Saiu a procura, vasculhou em todos os lugares e nada. Só restava o quarto da Farah.

Shaka abriu a porta lentamente, desde a partida dela, não entrara ali. Olhou-o, ele fora palco de tantas coisas. Procurou pelas gavetas, mas nada, contudo achou algo que o deixou surpreso.

- Um livro? – retirou de uma das gavetas. – mas é...

Na confusão, Farah esquecera seu Alcorão. Shaka o abriu com cuidado.

- Ela jamais esqueceria-o. É sagrado.

Fitava as paginas escritas numa língua que não conhecia. Com o mesmo cuidado fechou-o acariciando a capa negra coberta por desenhos em dourado.

- Por favor. – abraçou o livro. – deus dela... não a deixe morrer... traga-a de volta.

**Peixes**

Afrodite não se movera um centímetro. Estava de olhos fixos no jardim que estava todo negro, algumas rosas despedaçavam.

- Afrodite. – Dohko apareceu na porta, ficou surpreso ao ver o jardim – o que...?

- Gabrielle está morrendo... – limpava o rosto. – eu vou perdê-la Dohko.

- Tenha fé. – ele mesmo duvidava disso. – vamos achá-la.

- Eu sinto que ela não está bem. Não posso perdê-la... – Dite recomeçou a chorar.

O libriano tocou seu ombro, não tinha palavras para confortá-lo.

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

_Apresse-se, estou caindo_

A forte chuva deu lugar a um céu repleto de estrelas, indicando que o novo dia seria ensolarado...

...Só restava saber, se o sol nasceria para todos...

--

_Continua..._

_Espero que tenha gostado Nikke, para que não conhece essa musica eu recomendo, é linda e o clipe também __**- Nickelback - Savin' Me**__. Bom, estamos encaminhando para o final, provavelmente deve ter mais cinco (chutando) e aguarde surpresas, o final será surpreendente._

_Saga – Mais cinco?? o.o_

_Krika – é por quê?¬ ¬_

_Saga – achei que ia virar uma trilogia... não acaba nunca._

_Krika – não reclama (deu um pedala nele) não quer ver seu final feliz?_

_Saga – o/_

_Shaka, Shion, Kanon e Kamus – e nós? (olhos cheios de lagrimas)_

_Krika – seus futuros são incertos. Agora circulando, preciso escrever o resto._

_Aioria. – Se ferraram! Merecido!_

_Krika – Aioria!! Não fale assim. Todos merecem um final feliz... (olhar maligno para alguns dourados.). Até a próxima pessoal_


	36. Chapter 36: Reencontro

Nikke – Eu escuto a sua musica direto, não sai do meu mp3, ela é muito linda

**Nikke** – Eu escuto a sua musica direto, não sai do meu mp3, ela é muito linda! O grupo anti-meninas sofreram por causa do orgulho, mas eles vão se redimir em grande estilo, e o sofrimento delas está acabando. Aguarde. _(a história ainda guarda muitas surpresas)_

**Iodes **– Uma dica: Fabrizzio não é irmão do MM. Sou má mas nem tanto. O sofrimento está acabando _(pelo menos em relação à máfia),_ arrume mais alguns pacotes de lenço, pois ainda teremos lagrimas. _(assistia a todas as novelas do SBT e agora estou vendo as novelas japonesas, é uma choradeira só)_

**Andarilho das Fic** – Ta aparecendo mesmo, como disse a Iodes eu assistir muitas novelas mexicanas, mas eu não tenho culpa, elas se meteram no mundo do crime e das drogas onde só tem sofrimento!

**Flor** – O Fabrizzio não é irmão do MM. E não duvide que o nosso canceriano mataria quem quer que fosse pela Hikari. O grupo anti-meninas está sofrendo _(merecido)_ principalmente Shaka e Shion. Será que a Camila vai perdoá-lo...? Será que a Farah vai ta viva até lá?

**Tenshi **– Com esse reforço eu que vou pedir a máfia para me seqüestrar. Saga, Itachi, Kabuto e Sasori? Esse quarteto fantástico! O sofrimento delas estão acabando e a grande maioria terá seu final feliz.

**Danda** – Gomen...

Saga – _(dando um pedala em Krika)_ – autora daltônica! A Chiara é loira, para que você usa óculos? .

Krika. – ai... foi mal, eu me confundi. Foi mal Danda.

Saga – presta atenção! Daqui a pouco vai me por de cabelo verde!

Krika – já pedi desculpa! Ò.ó olha que eu mato a Chiara e você fica viúvo.

Saga – experimenta fazer isso ò.ó!!

Danda, o sofrimento delas vai acabar, todos os dourados vão se mexer rsrsrsr

**Aredhel** – Ali está na área para infernizar a Farah, só que o Shaka vai aparecer... e aí... dá ate para imaginar o que vai acontecer.

**Margarida** – Está certa, não é um conto de fadas e nem vai terminar como um. Aguarde as surpresas.

**Dri **– Sem problemas com a review! Elas têm que sofrerem mesmo quem mandou se meter com a máfia? Rsrsrs, mas elas terão um final feliz, pelo menos algumas. Realmente a musica ficou perfeita, fora que ela é linda.

**Kitana **– Depois de tantas ameaças, eles tomaram decisão e vão salva-las. E será em grande estilo.

**Capitulo 35: Reencontro**

Santuário 9hrs A.M. um dia para o julgamento.

Atena acordou assustada com o telefone que não parava de tocar. Atendeu ainda sonolenta, mas logo despertou. Era Klaus dizendo que estava chegando a Athenas.

Trocou de roupa e pediu a presença de todos os cavaleiros em seu templo o mais rápido possível, mas não os contou qual era o motivo.

- Será que Atena descobriu alguma coisa? – Aioria se juntou ao grupo formado por Mu, Saga, Kanon e MM.

- Podemos esperar qualquer coisa. – disse o canceriano que seguia mais a frente.

Kanon estava mais atrás calado.

- Mask.

- O que foi? – continuou a andar.

- Quero te pedir desculpas.

O canceriano parou.

- Não deveria ter te julgado, me desculpe. Agi como um idiota.

Mask continuou parado, os demais observavam.

- Não é a mim que tem que se desculpar e sim com a Hathor.

- Tenho que pedir desculpa aos dois. Alias, a todos e a todas. Graças a mim a situação está desse jeito.

- Tudo bem. – o olhou. – passou.

- Companheiros? – o geminiano estendeu a mão.

- Companheiros. – MM retribuiu o comprimento.

Os demais sorriram, pareciam que as coisas voltavam ao eixo. Durante o trajeto conversavam, de menos Shaka que seguia atrás silencioso. Passaram por aquário.

Kamus fitava o canceriano que conversava com Aioria e Shura. Queria pedir desculpa, mas o orgulho...

- Me desculpe... – disse baixinho.

Dohko e Miro que estavam próximo pararam, MM também ouvira, mas fez de bobo.

- Me desculpe Giovanni. – disse num tom um pouco mais alto.

- Me chamou? – o guardião da quarta casa virou para ele.

- Desculpa. – disse sem encará-lo.

- O que? Eu não ouvi.

- Desculpa.

- Fala alto.

- É surdo? – gritou. – desculpe. – abaixou o rosto. – agi errado com você. Não deveria tê-lo julgado. Eu sinto muito.

O canceriano o encarou, Kamus pedindo desculpa, não era algo de se ver.

- Não só a você, como a todos. – olhou para os demais. – eu sinto muito.

- Está tudo bem. – Miro tocou no ombro dele. – não se preocupe.

- Faço das palavras do escorpião as minhas. – Giovanni cruzou os braços. – já passou. Apesar de tudo não tenho nada contra você. – frisou, olhando fixamente para um cavaleiro de madeixas loiras.

- Obrigado.

- Que bom que tudo está se resolvendo. – disse Shura. – agora é só encontrá-las.

Não disseram nada. Shaka desviou o olhar, a frase anterior tinha sido dita para ele, e apesar do clima está mais ameno, sabia que muitos ali não o tinham perdoado e nem perdoariam principalmente o canceriano.

Restava a ultima casa, entraram estranhando o silencio e a penumbra. Normalmente a casa de Afrodite sempre estava clara e com o aroma das rosas pelo ar.

- Será que ele saiu?

- Saberíamos. – Mu olhava ao redor. – Afrodite.

- Ontem quando eu sai, o deixei no jardim. – disse Dohko.

- Peixe! – MM gritou, entrando casa a dentro. – quer responder!

Os outros limitaram a segui-lo, adentraram casa a dentro, indo para o jardim. Os que não tinham visto ficaram surpresos ao ver o jardim todo negro.

- Por que as rosas estão negras?- Indagaram Saga e Kanon.

- Longa historia. – disse MM a procura do amigo. – Afrodite!

- A ele ali. – Aiolos apontou para o meio do jardim.

O pisciano estava sentado em profundo silencio.

- "Ele permaneceu aqui?" – Dohko olhava pasmo.

- Afrodite, Atena está chamando, vem logo.

- Não vou... – não virou para eles.

- Como não? – MM arqueou a sobrancelha. – anda logo.

- Para que? Gabrielle está morta. Todas as rosas estão negras.

Olharam entre si, alguns sem entender.

- Ela não está morta. – o canceriano entrou no jardim. – você está precisando de óculos. – sorriu irônico.

- Sem piadas. – vociferou.

- Então por que aquelas rosas estão vermelhas?

Afrodite ergueu o rosto na hora, olhando para MM.

- O que disse?

- Veja. – apontou.

Ao final do jardim, perto das pedras, duas rosas estavam vermelhas. Dite correu as pressas e ajoelhando ao lado sorriu.

- Vermelhas...

Não era só duas, uma terceira estava com a metade das pétalas da mesma cor.

- Isso é sinal que...

- Gabrielle está viva. – o canceriano aproximou tocando no ombro dele. – vamos, Atena nos espera.

Os que sabiam da historia sorriram, se Gabe estava viva, poderia ser sinal que as outras também estavam e com essa esperança em seus corações rumaram para o décimo terceiro templo.

Atena em seu escritório aguardava a chegada deles e de Klaus, que pousara a pouco no aeroporto do santuário. Ouviu batidas na porta.

- Entre.

- Senhorita Kido, o senhor Klaus.

- Faça-o entrar, por favor.

- Saori. – o senhor estendeu a mão.

- Klaus, como está?

- Bem. Desculpe por não mandar noticias por esse tempo, estava ocupadíssimo.

- Têm boas noticias?

- Onde estão os meninos que cuidaram delas?

- A caminho. Sente-se, por favor.

- Obrigado.

Não esperaram nem cinco minutos e os doze estavam na sala.

- Tatsume, e Shion?

- Bati inúmeras vezes, mas ele não responde.

- O que houve com ele? – Mu ficou preocupado.

- Está trancado desde ontem no quarto.

- Remorso. – MM sussurrou.

- Mu vai chamá-lo, por favor, diz que é uma ordem.

- Sim.

Tiveram que esperar por quinze minutos até que os dois arianos chegaram. Shion estava com o aspecto pálido e os olhos ligeiramente vermelhos. Não disse nada parando ao lado de Shaka.

- Já que estão todos aqui. – iniciou Klaus. – primeiro, desculpas por não mandar noticias, com essa confusão...

- Conseguiu informações? – Aioria o cortou.

- Ainda um pouco vagas. – não se importou com a interrupção. – mas a mais importante é que os advogados que trabalham para a máfia russa estão dirigindo para Genebra.

- E o que isso quer dizer? – indagou Miro.

- O julgamento é amanha, às 11 horas, horário local. Por que precisariam de advogados se as testemunhas chave estão mortas? Não teriam o que temer.

- Se estão mandando é porque o julgamento ainda pode acontecer o que significa...

- Que a ameaça ainda existe. – MM completou o raciocínio.

- Isso mesmo. Elas ainda estão vivas.

Sorriram.

- Mas onde elas estão?

- Encontramos pistas que nos leva a Itália. – o celular tocou. – um minuto, por favor.

MM saiu logo atrás.

- Giovanni aonde vai?

- Não demoro Atena.

- Não pode sair agora. – disse Shaka.

- Não amola. – saiu batendo a porta.

Atena sentou em sua mesa, só restava esperar.

- Por que ele saiu desse jeito? – Shura cruzou os braços.

- Você consegue entende-lo? – Kanon imitou o gesto.

- Não.

- Então não me pergunte. Nunca dá para saber o que se passa naquela mente.

- Pois é aquela mente que vai nos ajudar. – disse Dite brincando com uma rosa vermelha.

- Por que diz isso? – indagou Shaka.

- Intuição.

MM desceu as escadarias correndo, entrou em casa as pressas indo para o quarto, se dependesse das informações da Interpol, seria tarde. Parando na frente de uma parede retirou uma pedra, desde os tempos de Ares, fazia ali seu cofre. De dentro pegou uma caixa de madeira, que continha um brasão na tampa.

Colocou a caixa sobre a cama e recolocou a pedra.

- Jamais pensei que fosse usar isso novamente. - disse abrindo a caixa. Dentro dela havia vários papeis, mas o objeto mais precioso era um mapa.

Abriu-o, fitando os paises europeus e asiáticos ali representados e as varias legendas que ele tinha. Enrolou novamente, seguindo para o templo de Atena.

O clima hostil pairava entre alguns dourados e Shaka e Shion. Atena sentada na sua mesa aguardava a volta de Klaus. A porta foi aberta de forma violenta, com cara de poucos amigos, MM entrou.

- Onde estava?

- Agindo. - respondeu seco. - com licença Atena. - abriu o mapa sobre a mesa.

- O que é isso?

- Que mapa é esse?

Afrodite que sabia um pouco de italiano aproximou e leu o titulo.

- Cosa Nostra? - ficou alarmado. - Cosa Nostra, não é máfia italiana?

- Foi fundada pela minha família. - disse indiferente.

- Quer dizer que você...

- Fui membro.

- O QUE?! – exclamaram estarrecidos.

- Um cavaleiro de Atena?

- Sim um cavaleiro de Atena. Parem de se mostrar os santos, temos assuntos mais importantes.

- Do que se trata? - indagou Saga aproximando.

- Esse mapa contem informações sobre as máfias. Estão vendo essas estrelas douradas, sobre esses paises? - mostrou. - a estrela sobre a França, é a máfia francesa. As demais são russa e chinesa. As estrelas menores são organizações subordinadas a elas.

- O que são essas linhas entre os países? – indagou Mu.

- Rotas. Azuis, trafico de drogas. Vermelhas, trafico de armas. Verdes, trafico de humanos. Amarelas, rotas de corrupção e trafico de pedras preciosas e a preta, rota de fugas. Prestem atenção.

Ate Atena o olhava fixamente.

- Klaus disse que um avião partiu para Varsóvia e seguiu para Vilnius. Estão vendo? Não existe linha preta ligando essas duas cidades.

- Quer dizer o que?

- Ou estão em Varsóvia ou em outro lugar de menos Vilnius.

- Como pode ter certeza?

- Nós seguimos regras e elas têm que ser severamente seguidas. Qualquer extravio é punido com a morte. Essas rotas são para a própria segurança das máfias. Cada membro possuiu um mapa como esse, com maior ou menor riqueza de informações. Se vai fazer qualquer coisa, tem que segui-las. Estratégia de logística.

- A Interpol deve ter um desses.

- Pode até ter, mas é falso.

- Falso?

- Assim como o dinheiro esses mapas têm selo de autenticidade. São fabricados de forma peculiar. Cada membro possuiu uma identificação pessoal. Olhem. - apontou para um brasão estampado do lado esquerdo no alto. - é o brasão da minha família. Primeira identificação: a familiar. A segunda é essa. - MM ergueu o mapa, colocando-o contra a luz, puderam ver um caranguejo. - minha identificação pessoal: caranguejo símbolo de câncer. Os mapas falsos podem ate ter um brasão, mas não tem essa identificação. Lançamos no mercado negro alguns mapas falsos, justamente para serem encontrados pela policia, governo, Interpol. É uma maneira de enganá-los.

- E se algum membro vender o verdadeiro?

- Antes que chegue ao destinatário, ele estará a sete palmos. Somos fieis e qualquer traição é condenada a morte. Somos tão leais, quanto somos a Atena.

- Sabia de tudo isso, sabia do nosso risco e não nos contou? – Dohko não sabia se ficava surpreso ou admirado.

- Sou leal a minha família, assim como sou a Atena.

Ouviram uma batida na porta.

- Entre.

Era Klaus, munido de vários papeis e seu notebook.

- Conseguimos encontrá-las.

- E onde elas estão? - indagou Aioria.

- Vou mostrá-los. - ao ver o mapa, Klaus ficou branco. - onde conseguiram?!

- Não interessa. Onde elas estão? - MM cortou-o.

- Aqui.

Abriu um mapa sobre o de Mask.

- Um mapa da máfia?

- Conseguimos através de um homem. É o mapa da família Castelli.

MM começou a rir.

- Isso é falso.

- Falso? – Atena o fitou.

- Explique-se rapaz.

- Há quanto tempo tem esse mapa?

- Dois anos.

- Os Castelli não existem mais, essa família passou a fazer parte dos Benzis, os mapas deles foram substituídos, há mais de cinco anos. Alem do mais - sorriu. - que cópia mais grosseira, o brasão é uma imitação barata, identificação pessoal nem deve ter. Foi enganado senhor Klaus.

- Como sabe disso?

- Sabendo. - respondeu seco. - qual o seu palpite do paradeiro delas?

- Partiram em direção a Varsóvia, em seguida o avião foi para Roma.

- Roma? - MM aproximou.

- Sim. Elas estão aqui.

A rota que ele dissera fazia sentindo, havia conexão entre as duas cidades, mas... o canceriano debruçou sobre o mapa de Klaus, em seguida pegou o seu.

- Até que não fizeram tão mal feita. - pensou alto. – eles pensaram.

- Acha que elas podem está lá? - indagou Kamus.

Ele não respondeu. Precisava pensar, não como o cavaleiro de câncer e sim como um legitimo mafioso. Apontou o dedo para Roma, havia uma pequena estrela. Sabia que ali as garotas trazidas da América latina desembarcavam rumo a Milão.

- Rota perigosa... - murmurou. Percorreu o dedo até Nápoles, ali era fechado os negócios. - pensa Giovanni, pensa.

Os dourados, Atena e Klaus o olhava apreensivos e espantados. Os dourados jamais imaginaram que ele fizera parte da máfia, que surpresas mais ele guardava? Atena estava perplexa por um de seus cavaleiros estarem metidos nesse meio e Klaus o olhava com desconfiança.

- "Esse rapaz sabe de mais coisas do que diz saber."

Os olhos percorriam todas as cidades italianas, sendo Fabrizzio o líder da operação era cem por cento que elas estariam na Itália, mas onde?

- Buscemi - disse parando os olhos numa cidade. – é claro.

- O que foi? Descobriu algo?

- Elas estão em Buscemi.

- Pode ter certeza?

- Sim. Buscemi é um vilarejo, deve ter pouco mais de mil pessoas. É cercado por montanhas e um lago. Ao norte existe um castelo, construído no renascimento. Pertence aos Romanelli desde essa época. É um lugar de difícil acesso. Só pode se chegar por lá pela estrada ou por barco, mas tudo é fortemente vigiado. Eles o usam para guardar armas. Fabrizzio as escondeu lá.

- Quem é você? - indagou Klaus. - pelo que percebi Saori e seus companheiros estão tão surpresos quanto eu. Diz coisas, conhece detalhes dignos de um mafioso, seu sobrenome é igual aos deles. Fabrizzio lhe soa familiar. Quem é você?

Mask ficou calado.

- Você faz parte desse mundo, não faz? É da família Romanelli.

Continuou calado. Klaus abriu seu note e acessando ao programa da Interpol jogou o nome dele, no sistema.

- Giovanni Romanelli, mais conhecido como Mascara da Morte. Bela ficha rapaz, procurado em vários países.

- Fiquei importante. - ironizou.- vai me prender?

- Você vale tanto quanto elas, um simples depoimento seu é capaz de mandar meio mundo para a cadeia.

- Klaus... - Atena iniciou.

- Nem sobre tortura falo alguma coisa e olha que de tortura eu entendo. - MM não podia ter virtudes, mas lealdade ele tinha. Queria que Fabrizzio fosse para o inferno, mas ao revelar o nome dele, seu pai e outros membros estariam perdidos. - a família em primeiro lugar, me mato antes.

- Máscara...? - murmurou Aioria.

Klaus sorriu.

- Não vou te prender, afinal é a única pessoa que sabe onde elas estão. Se me ajudar, quem sabe podemos liberar sua ficha.

- O que me importa é achar a Hikari.

- A mim também. Enviarei agentes.

- Não será preciso. - disse Shura. - nós podemos cuidar disso.

- Estão lutando contra a máfia, nem armas vocês tem! Serão milhares contra vocês.

- Acredite, podemos fazer coisas impossíveis. - disse Aiolos.

- Qual o plano? – Saga olhou para MM.

- De Siracusa ate Buscemi é fortemente vigiado, mas se fomos como turistas, teremos passagem liberada. Vamos alugar uma van seguindo para a cidade. Há uma estradinha de terra, vamos entrar por ali. Não se preocupem conheço bem o lugar. – sorriu sarcasticamente. – Nasci em Siracusa, Buscemi é meu quintal.

- Vou dá toda assessoria.

- Já disse que não precisa, mas se quer tanto ajudar pode fazer algo.

- O que?

- Desloque seus homens para Veneza. Devem imaginar que tem um mapa e como tal agirão em Roma. Se os mandarem para Veneza, vão ficar preocupados, pois pensaram que descobriram que o mapa era falso. Isso irá desviar um pouco a atenção. Destaque também homens para Vilnius, ficaram confusos com essa movimentação.

- Não quer trabalhar para a Interpol? - Klaus estava assustado com a mente estratégica dele.

- Já tenho um emprego. - sorriu para Atena. - muito digno por sinal. Alias.. tinha... – murmurou. - estou livre se quiser me contratar.

Só então todos lembraram do pequeno detalhe: ele tinha sido expulso. Shion sentiu-se mal por isso.

- Só mais uma coisa. O que Fabrizzio é seu?

- Aquele porco é meu tio, irmão do meu pai.

- Fabrizzio é seu tio? – Atena ficou surpresa.

- Infelizmente. Se ele tocar na Kari, eu o mato e sem arrependimento!

Klaus o olhou espantando, a forma como ele dirigia a garota era no mínimo...

- Você está apaixonado pela Tavarez? – perguntou a queima roupa.

- Estou. – disse corando. – está perdendo seu tempo aqui, é melhor voltar para Áustria.

- Vocês parecem determinados, mas não posso arriscar. Vou enviar alguns homens para Buscemi por precaução. Se precisarem de ajuda...

- Tudo bem.

- Vou indo Atena, a manterei informada. – apertou a mão dela.

- Sim. O que precisar conte comigo.

- Claro. Como dizem aqui, que Atena esteja do nosso lado.

- Não poderia ter dito frase melhor senhor Klaus. – disse Dite sorrindo.

Ele não entendeu, mas não ligou.

- Até mais tarde. Boa sorte rapazes.

Assim que ele deu as costas...

- Atena ele não sabe que a senhorita...

- Não Aiolos. Fora do santuário sou Saori Kido.

- Imagine se ele soubesse que é amigo da deusa Atena. – disse Miro.

- Pensaria que usamos drogas. – ironizou MM.

Começaram a rir.

- O que mais esconde? – Dite o fitou. – estou com medo de você.

- Já sabem de tudo. Família de mafiosos por parte de mãe e de pai. Só. Mas por favor, não comentem com ninguém. Se descobrem... os membros são condenados a morte. Nosso código de silencio é forte.

- Como se alguém pudesse te matar. – brincou Aioria.

- Se eu levar um tiro eu morro. Agora sou um homem comum esqueceu?

- Verdade... ficaremos em silencio e lá no lugar vamos te cobrir. – disse Shura.

- Não será preciso. – disse Atena tomando o báculo nas mãos. – Giovanni Romanelli, provou ser um homem digno a usar a armadura sagrada de câncer. – encostou o báculo nele. – está absorvido das acusações e restabeleço seu cosmo cavaleiro de ouro.

O canceriano sentiu seu ser vibrar, seu cosmo voltara na totalidade.

- Obrigado Atena.

- Não vai aceitar a proposta de Klaus. – sorriu. – preciso de você aqui.

- Sim..

- O plano é aquele mesmo?

MM virou o mapa e pegando uma caneta fez um desenho, da aérea onde ficava o castelo.

- Você sabe desenhar? – Dite ficou surpreso pela riqueza de detalhes.

- Todo membro tem que saber desenhar. Temos algumas matérias obrigatórias. Desenho, línguas, estratégia, uso de armas... mas isso é só para altos membros. Se meu tio morrer e meu pai não assumir, é eu que tenho que assumir. Isso não vem ao caso. Observem.

Aproximaram.

- Vamos chegar por aqui – apontou para a estrada principal. - Atrás tem um pequeno porto, mas se formos por água podem desconfiar. Elas podem está em quartos separados, ou nas celas que existem no subterrâneo, bom em qualquer lugar. Há diversos seguranças espalhados pela floresta. As armas que eles usam são inofensivas a nós.

- Está certo.

- Vamos os onze. Pensei em dividi-los, mas não conhecem o local, o que pode prejudicar.

- Eu vou. - disse o mestre, pela primeira vez falara algo desde o dia anterior.

- Vai ficar aqui. – o olhou ferino. - Se elas estão nessa situação, a culpa é sua. Elas não precisam de você.

MM tinha razão, tudo que estava acontecendo era por culpa deles.

- Eu também vou. – disse Shaka.

- Não vai. – MM aproximou com o olhar feroz. – você é o principal culpado.

Os olhos azuis brilharam perigosamente.

- Eu vou.

- Quer ir para quer? Para rir da cara dela? Mostrar-se o quanto é superior? Você não sabe nada da vida de Farah.

- Sei o suficiente.

- É mesmo? – ironizou. – e o que você sabe? Uma menina que vivia feliz no país dela, que teve os pais, os irmãos mais velhos e mais novos, inclusive uma menina de dois anos mortos na frente dela? Sabia disso?

Shaka recuou.

- Como deve ser a sensação de ter a família toda morta na sua frente? Depois ela foi pega por um louco de nome Ali, que abusou dela e a fez experimentar ópio pela primeira vez. Sabia disso? Sabe o que é um adulto abusar de uma menina de 10 anos?

A cada palavra de MM, Shaka se sentia pior.

- Quando ela acha que pode ter uma vida decente, precisa se vender para se manter viva. E mesmo assim agarra-se a vida porque tem esperança de ser feliz. E o que você faz? – disse zombeteiro. - A entrega para a máfia.

- Como sabe disso?

- Hikari me contou. Farah não precisa de você. Fique aí com seus rosários. O mesmo vale para você, mestre. – disse com ironia.

Shion o fitou.

- Uma garota que tinha tudo para ter um futuro brilhante. A mãe era uma pianista famosa e o pai químico. A única preocupação que ela tinha era qual profissão escolher. Contudo o pai morreu e a mãe se casou novamente. Parecia que as coisas entravam no eixo, mas ela também morreu ficando aos cuidados do padrasto. E que cuidados. – sorriu com desdém. – um homem aliciando uma menina de dez anos, que preferiu fugir de casa a ficar mercê dele. O resto você já sabe, ouviu a historia da Farah e de todas as outras. Nenhuma das duas precisa de vocês.

Era por isso que os livros e a musica eram tão importantes. Shion recuou. Havia dito tantas coisas horríveis e atos... tinha sido cruel com uma pessoa que só experimentara sofrimento e se não bastasse na briga do lago... "deve ter rodado muita bolsa por aí" lembrou o que tinha falado.

Shion foi de joelhos ao chão. Segurou o mais que pode, mas as lagrimas logo vieram, o remorso consumia-o.

- Me deixe ir... por favor... – pedia com o rosto baixo, quase num sussurro.

MM e os outros ficaram surpresos pelas lagrimas.

- Fui um monstro e preciso me desculpar. Por favor... – as lagrimas aumentaram. – eu imploro. – abaixou o rosto ate ao chão. – eu imploro, me deixe ir. Eu preciso dizer a ela... eu preciso dizer a ela...

- Dizer o que? – indagou o canceriano um pouco indeciso, jamais imaginou ver o mestre naquele estado.

- Que eu a amo... – o olhou. – por favor, Giovanni, sei que não mereço sua consideração depois de tudo que te fiz, mas eu imploro me leve.

Atena chorava comovida, os demais estavam surpresos pela confissão do mestre. Mask o fitava, para Shion pedi-lo de joelhos...

- Apesar de achar que não merece, quem sou eu para julgá-lo.

- Peço perdão, não apenas a você, como a todos. Fui arrogante e intransigente. – olhou para o libriano. – me perdoe pelas coisas horríveis que falei da Linna. Eu sinto muito. – abaixou o rosto.

Dohko que o olhava caminhou até ele.

- Está tudo bem Shion. Passou. – estendeu a mão para ele. – somos amigos e é isso que importa.

- Me perdoa então? – deu um meio sorriso.

- Não só ele. – disse Afrodite. – vamos voltar a ser os cavaleiros de Atena.

- Vamos.

Os doze saiam, o único que continuava parado era Shaka. Sua mente condenava-o, todos condenavam-no. Tinha sido prepotente, tantas vezes a voz pediu para que ele escutasse a historia dela, no entanto, no seu sublime orgulho, ignorou. Agora tudo que restava era o remorso. Farah jamais o perdoaria, havia perdido a pessoa mais importante por causa de um orgulho idiota.

- Mascara da Morte. – disse num sussurro.

Ele parou.

- Eu vou. Se o mestre vai, eu também vou. – disse de maneira que pareceu insolente, mas apenas pareceu.

O canceriano enfezou e avançado segurou-o pelo colarinho, aquela atitude petulante o dava nos nervos.

- Já disse que ela não precisa de você! Eu e os outros vamos regatá-la, você pode voltar para seu templo! Monge hipócrita!

Atena temeu que Shaka revidasse.

- Não é ela que precisa de mim! – gritou, fazendo todos silenciarem.

- Ora seu... - MM estreitou o olhar. – vou quebrar a sua cara. Eu não suporto mais esse seu jeito arrogante.

- Não é ela que precisa de mim... – murmurou. - Sou eu que preciso dela! – a frase deixou todos perplexos. – eu... – uma lagrima solitária desceu pelo rosto dele, molhando a mão de MM que aos poucos foi abrandando a força, era a primeira vez que o vira derramando uma lagrima. O virginiano foi escorregando ate cair de joelhos.

- Por favor...pode até quebrar meu rosto, mas me deixe ir.

- Não vale a pena bater num covarde como você. Aioria já o fez.

Abaixou o rosto.

- Peço perdão a todos, fui intransigente.

- Então admiti que errou? – Aioria ainda o olhava atravessado.

- Sim, me desculpe.

- Está tudo bem Shaka. – disse Afrodite. – todos somos passiveis de erro e com você não seria diferente afinal é humano.

Shaka derramou uma lagrima, errou nisso, ele era humano.

- Chega de choradeira. – disse MM. - Vamos.

Castel dell Romanelli. Buscemi, Itália. 9hrs e 15min

Lay acordou com o barulho da porta abrindo, quando percebeu viu um homem ao lado de Farah.

- Quem é você?!

- Calma. – sorriu. – meu nome é Ali, sou medico. Fabrizzio me pediu para ver como ela está.

Lay o olhou desconfiada.

- Me disseram que ela não estava bem, vou levá-la para examiná-la. – a pegava no colo.

- Levá-la? Para onde? Eu vou com você.

- Infelizmente não pode, mas fique tranqüila, cuidarei bem dela. – sorriu. – daqui a pouco ela estará de volta. Pode confiar.

Algo dizia a ela para não deixar, mas se realmente fosse um medico... Farah passara muito mal a noite e sem o devido cuidado poderia até morrer. Precisava arriscar.

- Tudo bem. Cuida dela, ta?

- Pode deixar. Fico feliz que ela tenha uma amiga como você. Até mais tarde.

- Ate.

A porta foi fechada, a sensação ruim não esmoreceu.

Espaço aéreo de Athenas, 10hrs e 15min

Os passageiros seguiam silenciosos, Mu fitava o objeto dourado a frente.

- Foi prudente trazer? Atena não sabe...

- Não se preocupe. – MM sorriu. – me acerto com ela depois.

Mu voltou o olhar para as armaduras de Áries e Câncer.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Acordou sentindo o rosto aquecido, tentou se mexer, mas seu corpo parecia dormente. Abriu os olhos devagar passando a perceber que não estava mais no cômodo escuro e sim num amplo quarto. Reunindo forças ergueu o corpo usando a cabeceira da cama como encosto. O peito ainda dormia, mas nada comparado ao dia anterior.

- Bom dia Farah.

A afegã sentiu o chão sumir, um frio intenso percorreu o corpo, temia virar o rosto e deparar com o dono da voz. Ao poucos olhou para o lado, os olhos arregalaram.

- Bom dia. – um rapaz sorria de maneira vil.

- Ali... – soltou num sussurro.

- Ainda bem que acordou, estava achando que tinha te dado muito remédio.

- O que... como... socorro!

- Pode gritar a vontade meu amor. Eu sei que sentiu saudades.

Farah tentava se mexer, mas nada lhe obedecia.

- Te dei um tranqüilizante, não tem como escapar de mim.

- O que faz aqui?! Como me achou?!

- Por que fugiu de mim minha jóia? – levantou. – fiquei tão triste, - aproximava. – te procurei tanto!

- Como me achou?

- Destino. – sorriu. – Entrei para um grupo terrorista e esse grupo tinha conexões com a máfia russa, virei agente dos dois e em seguida fui transferido para a Lituânia. Me destaquei, sendo resignado a cuidar de um material para o chefe. Qual foi a minha surpresa ao ler seu nome no dossiê. – os olhos castanhos brilharam. – fui agraciado. – sentou em frente a ela.

- O que quer de mim?

- Nada. Com o dinheiro que juntei, te comprei. Vai poder sair daqui inteira! Vamos para Rússia, morar num chalé de madeira, com um lindo jardim à volta, onde nossos filhos cresceram saudáveis.

- Ficou louco??

- Eu sou louco... – aproximou seu rosto do dela. Farah sentia um pavor crescente. - ...louco por você. – a beijou com volúpia.

- Afaste-se de mim! – o empurrou. – prefiro me matar!

- Vai cometer suicídio? – sorriu. – sabe que não pode.

Ele tinha razão, era contra sua religião. Não poderia se matar, mas se parasse de consumir ópio certamente isso aconteceria.

- Aceite seu destino Farah. – fitou o rosário que ela trazia enrolado no pescoço. - bonita peça. – foi para tocar.

- Não toque nisso! – deu um tapa na mão dele. – tire suas patas daqui.

- Será interessante vê-la apenas usando isso. – sorriu malicioso.

- Não se aproxime, ou eu grito.

- Grite a vontade...ninguém vai ouvi-la e está dopada, não vai conseguir se mexer.

Ali subiu na cama.

Siracusa, Itália 9hrs e 45min. (horário local)

Siracusa era uma linda cidade que ficava as margens do mar mediterrâneo, sua arquitetura era exuberante e convidativa a conhecê-la. Tomaram uma van rumo ao vilarejo e durante o trajeto os dourados olhavam a paisagem admirados. Cerca de quinze minutos depois chegaram a Buscemi, um local onde literalmente o tempo tinha parado. Trocaram a van por outra um pouco menor, seguindo por estrada lateral a principal. Apesar de serem os santos de Atena estavam nervosos, não sabiam o que encontrariam e nem como as meninas estariam, era uma missão arriscada e a vida delas dependiam em manter os ânimos nos eixos. A van, que era propriedade da fundação parou a metros.

- Por que paramos?

- Por que vamos seguir a pé, ou quer que eles nos vejam.

Desembarcaram e puseram a caminhar. Apesar do clima quente, o vento soprava amenamente refrescando-os. À medida que avançavam podia-se ver as torres da construção secular em meio as arvores, o lago, construído artificialmente, também dava sinais, devido a brisa suave que vinha dele.

- Estamos chegando. – disse MM indo na frente.

Ao virarem a esquina...

Depararam com a enorme construção. A paisagem parecia um quadro, tamanha a perfeição, a floresta de um lado, o lago com suas águas tranqüilas do outro e o castelo ao meio. A estrada dava lugar ao calçamento.

- É aqui. – MM parou. – só quero pedir uma coisa.

- O que?

- Procurem não destruir nada, era um dos lugares preferidos da minha mãe.

- Pode deixar.

- E nada de extrapolar. – disse Aiolos. – não podemos usar nossos cosmos contra pessoas comuns.

Mal acabou de falar sentiu o cosmo de Mu inflamado e em seguida alguns homens caírem no lago, provavelmente seguranças. Ele usara a telecinese.

- Mu! – o sagitariano o olhava perplexo.

- Não me peça isso. Não pouparei ninguém. – disse sério.

- É assim que se fala. – Aioria estralava os dedos.

- Escutem, - MM chamou a atenção deles. - cuidado com o que eles falam, pode ser informação errada. Achou sua garota, saiam. Alguém escapando matem.

- Matar? – indagou Shura.

- Quer que amanha aparecemos nos jornais?

- Não...

No mais... – sorriu maldoso. – bom divertimento.

- Vamos entrar calados?

- Só se você quiser. – Aioria elevou o cosmo e concentrando disparou contra a porta principal, que estava a metros de distancia, despedaçando-a.

- Aioria! – exclamou MM. – essa porta tinha séculos!

O barulho da explosão fez com os pássaros próximos voassem assustados, fora a intensidade da explosão que acordara até o mais lerdo.

No castelo...

Fabrizzio fumava um charuto quando ouviu a explosão, os homens que estavam no recinto correram para as janelas. Outro homem entrou correndo.

- Senhor estamos sendo invadidos.

- A Interpol?

- Não, uns homens esquisitos. Estão fortemente armados, pois estouraram a porta da frente.

- Mande alguns homens, deve ser da policia. Ratos.

- Sim senhor.

O italiano voltou a fumar seu charuto cubano.

Vários homens correram para a porta na tentativa de parar os invasores.

- Ao meu sinal atirem. – disse o líder.

O lugar ficou em silencio, os homens de Fabrizzio continuavam com os olhos fixos na porta. A fumaça aos poucos foi cedendo e puderam ver um brilho dourado em meio a ela...

...alguns abaixaram as armas, outros continuaram na mesma posição surpresos e com medo. Não entendia o que era aquilo, mas viram treze homens se aproximando trajando uma vestimenta dourada. Alguns usavam capas, outros algo na cabeça. Eram criaturas esquisitas, mas ao mesmo tempo tinham porte imponente.

- Não fiquem temerosos! – gritou o líder. – estamos armados.

Os treze pararam na porta.

- Atirem!

Uma enxurrada de tiros foi na direção dos treze, armas dos mais diversos calibres eram usadas. Depois de quase cinco minutos de disparos o líder mandou cessar. Fosse quem fosse não teria sobrevivido.

- Eliminados. – sorriu.

Os subordinados abaixaram as armas e até sorriram, contudo...

O sorriso sumiu dando lugar ao medo, mesmo com a quantidade de tiro e os calibres, eles continuavam de pé sem nenhum arranhão. Alguns homens soltaram as armas.

- Como vão? – MM sorriu de maneira cruel.

Todos estavam estáticos principalmente o líder, pois havia reconhecido o rapaz que tomava a frente.

- Mascherina?! _(Máscara?, italiano)_

- Há quanto tempo Capolla. Ainda lembra de mim?

- Atirem, atirem!! – gritou desesperado.

Nem deu tempo, MM parou na frente dele e de maneira cruel segurou-o pelo pescoço.

- Olá velho amigo.

- O que faz aqui? Pen-sei que estivesse morto.

- Mas eu estou. Vim de buscar. – apertou. – onde elas estão?

- Elas quem?

- Sabe do que estou falando. – estreitou o olhar. - Não me faça torturá-lo.

Os homens subordinados não mostraram reação alguma, tamanho pavor aquele figura dourada transmitia.

- Estão espalhadas, não sei onde, depois da tortura a separaram.

- Tortura? – Kanon estreitou o olhar. – do que está falando?

- Elas foram torturadas. É tudo que sei. Me solta, por favor, prometo que não conto nada.

- Sempre foi um covarde. – o soltou. – e detesto covardes.

MM ergueu o braço.

- Sekishiki Mekai ha!

Uma onda de horror se espalhou pelo local, os homens saíram correndo desesperados pelas almas que os perseguiam, em instantes não havia mais ninguém na sala.

- Eu adoro fazer isso. – sorriu.

- Sem espetáculos. – disse Saga.

- Não derrubei uma parede. – sorriu cinicamente. – elas estão por aí, salvem suas princesas.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Novamente o homem entrou correndo no escritório.

- O que foi Carlo? – Fabrizzio depositou o charuto no cinzeiro.

- Todos os nossos homens morreram senhor.

- Quem são?

- Não se identificaram. Mas usam.. – parou, não sabia explicar. – é melhor evacuar. Diga as ordens?

- Deixe cada um responsável por um diamante, tirem elas daqui e leve para Siracusa de barco.

- Por que não as matam logo chefe? – indagou outro. – seria mais fácil.

- Ainda quero meu grande final. Vou matá-las na porta do tribunal. – sorriu vil. – será meu presentinho a Interpol. Agora vão.

- Sim.

- E o senhor?

- Vou pegar a Luna e sigo para o heliporto.

_**Obs: As cenas ocorrem simultaneamente.**_

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Lay apesar do estado de Farah estava preocupada, aquela cara não era de confiança.

Ouviu um barulho ensurdecedor que fez com que Gabrielle e Angelina acordassem.

- O que foi isso? – Lay levantou assustada.

- Cadê a Ariel? – indagou Angelina não vendo a amiga.

- Foi levada por um medico.

A conversa foi interrompida pelo abrir da porta. As três deram um grito assustadas. Três homens entraram.

- Vamos. – o ruivo pegou Gabe pelo braço arrastando-a.

- Para onde está nos levando? – Angelina tentava se soltar.

- Não interessa. Vamos.

Na porta.

- Façam como o combinado. – disse o que segurava Lay.

- Sim.

Separaram.

**--Gabrielle--**

Com uma arma apontada para o pescoço Gabe era arrastada pelo corredor. Estava tão apavorada que chegou ficar anestesiada. O rosto estava coberto por suor e o corpo não lhe obedecia.

- Anda logo! – o cara a puxava com força fazendo o cano da arma afundar no pescoço. – por que não coopera? Vai morrer mesmo. – soltou uma risada falsa.

Ele a arrastou por mais alguns metros, mas parou ao sentir algo nos pés.

- Mas o que... ?

Olhou para o chão, este estava coberto por rosas.

- Rosas? Como?

O chão do corredor estava tomado por rosas vermelhas. Uma leve brisa que não sabia de onde vinha fazia as pétalas caírem sobre eles. Gabe as olhava estática. Aquelas rosas...

- "Não pode ser que... – sentiu um perfume mais forte. – esse cheiro... Afrodite.."

- Se eu fosse você não daria nem mais um passo.

- Quem? Quem está ai? – o homem apontava a arma para todos os lados. Apareça covarde!

Houve uma pequena risada. Do final do corredor, surgiu uma figura imponente. Tanto o homem quanto Gabe o olhavam perplexos. Um homem trajando uma roupa dourada que resplendia ao contato com a luz, uma longa capa alva e que trazia uma rosa branca na boca.

- Afrodite... – murmurou Gabe.

- Quem é você? – gritou o homem.

O cavaleiro deu um passo, mostrando seu belo rosto.

- Como vai morrer, darei-te a honra de saber quem eu sou. Afrodite de Peixes.

O homem começou a rir.

- Afrodite? Não passa de um maluco vestido de maneira estranha. Ainda mais com essa rosa na boca. É um palhaço de circo?

- Solte-a.

- Hum... parece que a garota interessa ao palhaço. Por acaso ela serviu de prostituta no seu circo?

Afrodite o olhou perigosamente.

- Seja como for, já experimentei. – passou a arma pelos seios dela. – e posso dizer que foi um prazer.

Uma brisa mais forte fez mais pétalas levantarem.

- Belo truque. – disse homem ao pisciano.

- Pensei em apenas te matar com a fragrância, mas vejo que merece uma morte mais cruel. – disse sombrio.

Gabe o fitava. Estava feliz por Afrodite está ali, mas ao mesmo tempo apreensiva. Por mais corajoso que ele fosse, o homem estava armado. Aquela roupa amarela não serviria de nada. Não podia deixá-lo ser morto.

- Vá embora Gustav.

- Ora o palhaço tem nome. – zombou.

- Não sem você.

- Deveria obedecer a moça, estou armado e você... pensa em me atacar com as rosas?

O homem deu um passo, mas sentiu seus membros dormentes. Reparou que enxergava pouco e que estava perdendo a consciência. O pisciano sorriu.

- O que?

- O palhaço aqui sabe fazer muitas coisas. Daqui a pouco vai morrer envenenado. – deu um sorriso sádico.

- O que?! – exclamaram ele e Gabe.

- Não são rosas comuns. Assim que você aspira seu pólen ou toca em seus espinhos sua função física diminui.

- É mentira!

- Será?

- Estou cheio de suas gracinhas! Vou mandar os dois para o inferno. – a puxou para si.

- Ai!

- Já disse para solta-la.

- Calado. – o homem mirou a arma no pisciano, porem... – "minha visão... não estou enxergando direito... o que ele fez comigo?"

- Atire se conseguir.

- Desgraçado. Se eu morrer ela vai comigo!

- Leve engano. Os espinhos e o pólen não estão fazendo efeito nela. Gabrielle é imune a isso.

- "Sou?"

- Cretino.

Afrodite começou a caminhar na direção dele.

- Pare! Se não eu atiro! Pare!

- Mal consegue se mexer.

Para a surpresa deles Afrodite apareceu ao lado. Deu um golpe no homem fazendo-o cair. Gabe o olhava estarrecida.

- Sujeito petulante. Você está bem?

- Sim... – na verdade estava com muito medo. Medo do perigo que passou, medo de que outros chegassem e os matassem, medo do que Afrodite tinha feito e principalmente daquela roupa estranha que usava.

- Vamos embora. – tirou sua capa e a envolveu. – vamos para casa.

Estavam saindo...

O homem ergueu o corpo e mirando neles atirou.

- Morram!

Os dois viraram, tudo que foi visto, foi a rosa branca perfurando seu coração.

- Como...

- Poderia ter morrido sem dor. – disse. – agora essa rosa vai sugar seu sangue até ficar vermelha e quando isso acontecer morrerá.

- O que é você?

- Um simples admirador de rosas.

Gabrielle o fitava estática. Quem ele era realmente?

- "Não importa...- as primeiras lagrimas apareceram. - ... tudo o que importa, é que eu o amo." Afrodite...

Ele a olhou, o rosto estava com alguns ferimentos, mas nada que o deixasse menos belo. Ergueu a mão enxugando as lagrimas.

- Vamos voltar para casa minha linda?

Ela apenas o abraçou chorando em seguida.

**--Angelina--**

- Me solta! Me solta!

- Cala a boca!

- Se eu fosse você a soltaria. – uma voz se fez presente.

Angelina parou de andar, não era possível, só podia está louca, aquela voz...

- Quem está aí? – o homem apontou a arma para todos os lados.

- Não sabe que o pedido de uma dama é uma ordem?

- Saia! Anda!

- Deveria ter boas maneiras.

- Apareça! Apareça!

Guil continuava estática, estava ouvindo coisas.

- Está bem.

Ambos fitaram uma figura que surgiu a frente. O homem andava de maneira imponente, usava algo brilhante semelhante a ouro em conjunto com uma capa alva. Trazia um objeto nas mãos.

- É uma pena que tenho que ensiná-lo educação. – parou.

- Mi-ro...? – Angelina sentia as pernas bambas, aquilo era uma alucinação, não poderia ser ele.

- Solte-a. – sua voz saiu séria.

- E quem vai me obrigar? Você? Por acaso estamos no carnaval?

- Bem pensado. – disse colocando o elmo. A cauda desceu graciosa por entre os cabelos azuis. – aqui está o mocinho, você é o bandido e Angelina a dama. – a olhou estreitando o olhar ao vê-la com diversos ferimentos. – mas não se faz vilões como antigamente. Não deveria ter tocado nela.

- Cala a boca! – apontou a arma para o escorpião. – vou te matar.

- As armas também mudaram. – ergueu a mão, apontando o indicador.

Os dois piscaram os olhos diversas vezes, queriam ter certeza que a unha dele havia crescido e ficado vermelha.

- Morra, Agulha escarlate.

Tudo que o homem viu foi um ferimento no peito, a dor intensa privou lhe os sentidos e no minuto seguinte caia morto. Angelina fitava estática o corpo, para em seguida voltar o olhar para o escorpião.

- O que... – recuou um passo atordoada. – é uma miragem... devo está drogada.

- Sou bonito demais para ser uma miragem. – sorriu convencido.

- Não pode ser...

Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, foi beijada por ele.

- Tive tanto medo de perdê-la. – sussurrou lhe no ouvido.

- Miro... – os olhos marejaram, deixando dois filetes escaparem. – Miro... Miro... – o abraçou com força.

- Vamos voltar para a casa.

- Sim...

- E as outras?

- Fomos separadas. O Shaka veio?!

- Sim, por quê?

- A Farah, ela, ela...

- O que tem ela? – ficou preocupado.

- Ela... a Farah... está...mor...

**--Lay--**

A garota tentava se soltar.

- Me deixe em paz!

- Cala a boca vadia.

O homem ergueu a mão para lhe dá um tapa, contudo a cena que se seguiu foi a dele sendo arrastado.

Lay olhava estática a figura parada a sua frente. Piscou algumas vezes pensando se tratar de uma alucinação, mas não era. Trajando algo dourado, Dohko estava ali.

- Doh-ko...?

- Você está bem? – a olhou.

A espanhola não conseguiu responder, olhou de cima a baixo, ele usava uma roupa estranha.

- Dohko?

- Afaste-se, por favor.

- O senhor amarelinho vai salva-la? – o homem levantou. – pensa em fazer o que? – apontou a arma.

- Quebrar seus ossos.

- Se eu não te matar antes. – sorriu.

- Não. – Linna passou a frente do libriano abrindo os braços. – me leve, mas não toque nele!

- A mocinha é mais inteligente que você. Venha.

Lay deu um passo, mas foi impedida por Dohko.

- Fique longe. – disse sério.

- Mas...

- Afaste-se.

Ela recuou temerosa, Dohko era corajoso, mas enfrentar um cara armado era loucura.

- Já que quer morrer... – disparou.

Contudo, assustou ao ver o libriano na frente, este estraçalhou o cano da arma. Dohko o pegou pelo braço lançando-o longe. Caminhou ate ele e pegando o colarinho o ergueu.

- Sou contra a violência, mas vai se arrepender por ter tocado nela. – o cavaleiro deu um soco no estomago dele, o homem começou a sangrar. Dohko o atirou novamente contra uma parede. Estava prestes a acertá-lo novamente...

- Chega Dohko.

Ele o soltou na hora.

- Teve sorte. – voltou. – me desculpe. –disse a ela.

- Estou tão feliz por vê-lo. – o abraçou.

- Vamos voltar para casa.

Houve um disparo, Lay tentou-se mexer no intuito de proteger o libriano, mas ele a abraçara. Estreitando o olhar, o acertou, com apenas a força do vento. A parede onde o homem estava ruiu caindo sobre ele.

- Dohko... – havia assustado com o tiro.

- Agora está tudo bem. Vamos.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

As meninas que estavam no subterrâneo ouviram um estrondo, seguido de um leve tremor de terra.

- Aqui tem terremoto? – Íris levantou assustada.

- Eu não sei. – disse Nik vendo um pouco de terra caindo do teto. – mas não é isso que preocupa.

As duas voltaram o olhar para Hathor nos braços de Chiara. A egípcia tremeu a noite toda e respirava com dificuldade.

- Se não a tirarmos daqui ela vai morrer. – Chiara a fitava temerosa.

Mal acabou de falar e a porta da cela abriu de maneira brusca, dando passagem a quatro homens sendo dois deles conhecidos.

Íris e Chiara encolheram.

- Levem-nas para o local combinado. – a voz de Marlon saiu fria.

- Sim. – concordaram os outros três.

Nik foi pega a força.

- Me solta! Me solta!

- Vamos logo.

- Não! Não! – Íris tentava se esquivar, mas Marlon a segurou com força.

- Anda logo princesa, ou vou perder a paciência. – o olhar brilhou perigosamente.

- O mesmo para você. – Gian arrancou Chiara de perto de Hat.

- Me solta!

- Ei Marlon, essa daqui não vai durar muito.

- Carregue-a, são ordens do chefe.

O quarto homem tomou Hat nos braços.

**--Íris--**

Marlon tinha dificuldades em segurar Bel, ela lhe dava chutes e socos o que o deixava irritado.

- Me solta!

- Estou farto de você vadia. – deu um tapa nela, fazendo-a cair. – vou te matar agora mesmo. – tirou a arma da cintura apontando.

A finlandesa abaixou o rosto assustada e não viu Marlon sendo arrastado. Apenas sentiu sendo erguida do chão.

- O que... – ergueu o olhar arregalando-o. – Ai-oria...?

O cavaleiro de ouro a segurava nos braços. Íris tocou o peitoral dele, achando esquisito aquela vestimenta dourada. Fitou lhe o rosto e apesar de achar estranho aquele objeto na cabeça ele estava lindo.

- Você está bem? – a olhou sorrindo.

- Estou...

- Então você deve ser o tal Aioria, o namoradinho dela. Tem cara de idiota. – sorriu limpando um filete que descia pela boca. – fique sabendo que ela é maravilhosa, abanava o rabinho enquanto gritava por seu nome.

Íris encolheu, o leonino continuava com os olhos fixos na garota. Ignorando o comentário, deu as costas, andando poucos metros. Agachou colocando-a sentada próxima a uma parede.

- Fique aqui, não demoro.

- Ta...

- Vocês dois são patéticos, vou mandá-los para o inferno. – apontou a arma.

Antes que Marlon apertasse o gatilho, Aioria o acertara com um soco, um único soco. O rapaz foi lançado contra a parede batendo de forma mortal.

Deu as costas voltando para perto dela.

- Sente alguma coisa? – lhe sorriu, tirando a capa cobrindo-a.

- Não... – olhava para o corpo caído à frente, lembrando do dia que o viu socando a parede. Se ele poderia provocar aquele estado... – ele está morto?

- Sim.

Ela o fitou surpresa, como ele poderia ser tão forte? E sua mãos continuarem intactas? Íris a pegou fitando-as, ate nelas tinha aquela coisa amarela.

- Desculpe, mas não agüentei as palavras que ele disse.

Abaixou o rosto.

- Vai me rejeitar depois de saber? Eu não tive culpa... e... – as lagrimas surgiram.

- Está tudo bem, - acariciou o rosto dela. – você está num estado... – sorriu.

- Me bateram.

- Acabou. Tenho certeza que nada que uma boa hidromassagem no Hilton não resolva, minha princesa.

- É...- sorriu, mas logo recomeçou a chorar. – eu tive tanto medo! – o abraçou. – Oria...

- Vamos para casa.

Aioria a tomou nos braços saindo.

**--Chiara--**

Gian arrastava Chiara sem piedade. A garota mostrava sinais de cansaço.

- Ai. – foi de joelhos ao chão.

- Anda sua molenga.

- Não consigo mais andar.

- Fique aí, não vou morrer por sua culpa. – Gian era conhecido no meio, por sua covardia.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele a deixou.

Chiara arrastou até encostar numa parede. Tremia e logo os sintomas da privação apareceriam. Fechou os olhos na tentativa de sofrer menos, quando...

- Chiara...

Abriu os olhos imediatamente, a visão estava um pouco turva, mas a imagem que estava a frente era nítida.

- Sa-ga...?

- Graças a Zeus que te encontrei.

- É você mesmo? – pensava que estava sonhando.

- Sim. – ele tocou no rosto dela.

Ela o fitou, ele usava uma roupa estranha e de um amarelo muito intenso, algumas mechas azuis caiam na ombreira.

- Vamos.

- Se mover um centímetro os dois morrem.

Chiara ergueu o rosto. O geminiano desviou o olhar, vendo um homem gordo atrás dele apontando uma arma.

- Afaste-se dela e não sofrerá nada. – disse, diante do medo de ser descoberto resolveu voltar. Fabrizzio era cruel com os traidores.

Saga continuou parado.

- Saia! Preciso levar essa vadia logo.

Estreitou o olhar.

- Ou também quer experimentar? Ela se comportou direitinho comigo.

O cavaleiro fitou suas roupas, estavam rasgadas e ela tinha vários arranhões.

- Abriu as pernas sem reclamar.

Chiara imaginou que fosse um forte vento vindo pela janela, pois o cabelo de Saga tremulou fortemente, mas não havia brisa naquela hora! Assustou ao ver Gian ir de contra a parede e o cavaleiro parado diante dele segurando-o pelo pescoço.

- Desgraçado! – os olhos de Saga brilhavam perigosamente.

- Não me mate! Não me mate. – implorava com os pés balançando a pouco do solo.

- Vai se arrepender por ter encostado nela. – apertou mais forte.

- Não... não... – custava a falar. – não... me mate...

O cavaleiro, ainda segurando-o pelo pescoço, caminhou até a janela próxima, pondo-o para fora.

- Não me solte! Não me mate! – estava desesperado, pois estava no terceiro andar e daquela altura...

Saga não disse nada, apenas o soltou.

A italiana o olhava perplexa, Saga sempre fora tão doce e agora a pouco... alem da roupa esquisita que usava, que não podia negar, deixava-o lindo. Voltou para perto dela.

- Como jogou aquele homem longe?

- Está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Por que não me responde? - não que estivesse com medo, só que...era fantasioso.

- Confia em mim?

Apesar de tudo ser estranho, como havia desejado que ele aparecesse e a salvasse daquele inferno.

- Confio.

- Vamos voltar para casa.

Ele a pegou com todo cuidado.

**--Alais--**

No quarto do ultimo grupo, os homens entraram de uma vez provocando o terror entre elas. Saíram todas arrastadas.

- Me solta! – Alais tentava se soltar.

- Fique calada! – um dos subordinados a arrastava. – anda logo!

- Me solta cretino!

- Calada!

Pararam de repente. Um vento mais frio começou a soprar.

- Que frio... – murmurou o homem. - Não há janelas aqui.

Alais também estremeceu, só sentia frio assim quando estava na casa de...

O frio intensificou, o chão começou a congelar e pequenos flocos de gelo caiam.

- Neve? – a garota abriu a palma da mão pegando um floco.

- Não temos tempo. - foi arrastada.

- Parado.

Uma voz fria ecoou.

- Quem está ai?

- Vou ser objetivo. Solte-a.

- Quem está aí? – apontava a arma para todos os lados.

- "Essa voz...não pode ser..."

O homem segurou Alais arrastando-a com ele.

- Ai! – gritou indo de joelhos ao chão, ele havia pego no braço quebrado.

O ar ficou mais frio.

- Já mandei solta-la. – uma rajada de gelo partiu para cima dele.

O homem foi atingido sendo lançado longe, contudo levantou.

- Cretino! Apareça covarde!

Ouviram passos, de trás de uma pilastra uma figura surgiu trajando algo feito em ouro.

- Quem é você?

- Ka-mus?! – Alais o fitava atordoada, por que ele estava usando aquilo? O que era aquele objeto na cabeça dele?

O aquariano levantou o braço formando uma bola de gelo, sem qualquer sentimento, atingiu-o em cheio. O homem congelou para em seguida espatifar.

Alais piscou inúmeras vezes, o que fora aquilo? Já tinha o visto congelar o copo, mas pensou que era apenas ilusão, no entanto... voltou o olhar para ele. Viu-o formando uma espécie de bola de gelo...Kamus caminhava calmamente em sua direção. Ajoelhou ao lado dela.

- Você está bem?

Ficou em silencio fitando-o, o que era aquilo que usava na cabeça e que roupas eram aquelas?

- Você está bem?

- Estou... o que é isso...

- É melhor irmos. – tocou no braço dela.

- Ai!

- O que houve?

- Acho que quebrei.

Kamus o tomou nas mãos e liberando um pouco seu cosmo o curava. Alais estava confusa, sentia um calor vindo dele, mas o principal o que ele fazia ali? Depois de tudo?

- Por que veio?

- Vim te resgatar. – olhava para o braço.

- Por quê? Me odeia. Eu destruir sua casa e te provoquei inúmeros problemas, não tem porque está aqui!

- Eu não te odeio... – disse baixinho.

- Não...?

- Não...me perdoe. – não levantou o olhar. – me perdoe por tudo que te fiz passar.

- Kamus...

- Fui frio e egoísta. – a olhou. – se está nessa situação eu sou o culpado. Pode me perdoar?

Ela sorriu.

- Diz que perdoa esse "Eismann".

- Está tudo bem Kamus. Passou. Também lhe devo desculpas pela bibliote...

Foi interrompida. Ele a pegou nos braços, iniciando um tórrido beijo, ao contrario de suas mãos frias, seu lábios eram abrasadores.

- Eu te amo... – sussurrou no ouvido dela. – muito e sempre.

--

_Continua..._

_Algumas meninas já foram salvas, no próximo capitulo o restante. Fic caminhando para o final..._

_Obs.: Srta Vivian Nadeshiko, fica falando que a fic está um sofrimento só, mas a culpa é sua! Não vou mais na sua casa ver "doramas" tristes e depressivos._


	37. Chapter 37: Reencontro I

Aredhel – Vai ver o Shaka aplicando o tesouro do céu, o Ali simplesmente mexeu com a pessoa errada e como mexeu

**Aredhel** – Vai ver o Shaka aplicando o tesouro do céu, o Ali simplesmente mexeu com a pessoa errada e como mexeu! Não só com eles com os outros também.

**Flor** – O Mask tinha que se redimir, assim como o Kamus. Aguarde novos salvamentos emocionantes.

**Andarilho** – A vida não é só sofrimento. Rsrsrsrs

**Tenshi **– Os dois torrões confessaram suas paixões e vão salva-las em grande estilo.

**Danda** – Shaka vai detonar!

**Margarida** – Infelizmente o Deba não vai aparecer, ele ainda ta de férias, mas eu acho que os nossos dourados dão conta do recado srsrs.

**Mila **– Foi só a primeira parte, agora vem os verdadeiros em ação.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

**Capitulo 36: Reencontro I **

Os primeiros a saírem foram Aioria e Íris.

- Fomos os primeiros.

- Será que elas estão bem? Principalmente a Hat.

- O que tem ela?

- Está mal.

**-- Farah--**

Farah tentava se esquivar das investidas de Ali, mas seu corpo estava parcialmente paralisado.

A porta abriu de maneira brusca.

- Estamos sendo invadidos. A ordem é para tirá-la daqui. – disse um homem.

- Que pena... – Ali lhe sorriu. – vamos.

A afegã era arrastada pelos corredores, sofria pela paralisação e pela dor no peito. Sabia que sua saúde há muito não estava bem e que a qualquer minuto... sentido uma dor forte, foi ao chão.

- Farah?

Não respondeu.

- Acorda garota! Não vou ser pego aqui. – a sacudiu.

- Ai..

Ali pegou Farah pelo braço arrastando-a. A garota conseguiu dá apenas mais alguns passos indo ao chão novamente.

- Já sei do que precisa.

O afegão a levantou colocando-a próxima a uma parede. Farah tentava se manter de pé, mas as forças lhe fugiam. Tinha a plena certeza que a qualquer momento tombaria. Ali tirou do bolso um papelote.

- Isso é ópio, vai te fazer bem.

Farah olhou o pó na mão dele, não queria mais se drogar, contudo seu corpo gritava pela droga.

- Não...

- É o mais puro. Cheire. – aproximou do rosto dela.

Uma leve brisa bateu no papelote, a droga foi a chão.

- Sua idiota! – gritou Ali. – como teve coragem de jogar fora?

Abaixou para apanhar. A afegã sentia-se cada vez mais fraca, aos poucos foi escorregando sentado no chão.

- Isso custa dinheiro sabia? Muito!

Ela o fitou. Ali estava tão dependente quanto ela, mas talvez ele duraria um pouco mais. Segurou o rosário com uma das mãos. Não queria morrer sem ao menos ver o rosto dele.

Foi fechando os olhos...

- "Shaka..."

As narinas foram invadidas pelo cheiro forte de incenso. Foi abrindo os olhos lentamente e com dificuldade virou um pouco o rosto...

- "Shaka..."

Seus olhos não acreditavam no que viam. Ele estava parado a pouco metros, mesmo com os olhos fechados ela sabia que ele a encarava. O tempo parou para os dois. A respiração estava mais difícil parecendo que a qualquer momento poderia falhar, mas nada importava, ele estava ali, diante dela.

- Pronto, deu para salvar alguma coisa.

Ali a fitou, vendo que ela olhava um ponto qualquer dirigiu o olhar. Viu uma figura vestido de dourado, mas o que chamou sua atenção foram seus olhos fechados.

- "Um cego?" O que faz aqui?

Não houve resposta.

- Alem de cego é surdo. – tirou da cintura uma arma.

- Se tem amor por sua vida, vá embora. – a voz do virginiano saiu seca.

- Então você fala. – sorriu apontando a arma para ele, mas lembrou que ele era cego – nem vale a pena. Vamos Farah. – quando foi tocá-la... – ai! – levou um choque.

Sua mão nem aproximou dela, parecia que o ar ao redor estava eletrizado.

- Mas o que... – tentou novamente tendo o mesmo resultado. – ai. O que você fez?

Farah que continuava de olhos fixos em Shaka voltou à atenção para Ali. O afegão estava armado e poderia fazer algo a Shaka.

- Vou com você, mas deixe-o em paz, Ali.

Shaka abriu os olhos imediatamente, ele não poderia ser o mesmo...

Nenhum dos dois entendeu o que se sucedeu, Farah olhou para o outro lado onde Ali estava caído. Tudo fora muito rápido.

- Qual o seu nome?

Ali que limpava a boca, ergueu o olhar. Ficou surpreso ao vê-lo de olhos abertos.

- Responda.

- Meu nome é Ali. – levantou.

Os olhos azuis estreitaram.

- Foi ele Farah? – ele a olhou. – foi ele que te viciou no ópio e te usou?

Ficou pasma, como ele sabia de sua historia.

- Andou contando nossa vida intima para os outros Farah? – Ali a olhava de maneira perigosa.

- Responda Farah! – gritou o virginiano assustando-a.

Farah continuava estática, aquilo só poderia ser castigo, os dois principais homens de sua vida frente a frente.

- Responda! – insistiu.

- É, é ele. – temeu, sabia que Shaka era explosivo.

Shaka o fitou com ódio. Ali olhou para a afegã, mas precisamente para o colar que ela usava.

- "É dele..." – concluiu. – Qual o seu nome?

- Shaka.

- Shaka... – sorriu. – não me importo quem você seja, mas ninguém vai tirá-la de mim. Ninguém. – sua voz saiu fria, ao mesmo tempo determinada. – Farah é minha.

- Não tem noção do perigo ao dizer isso. – o virginiano deu um leve sorriso.

- Digo o mesmo. – apontou a arma para o virginiano.

- Shaka, por favor. – disse num sussurro. – vai embora. Ali o deixe em paz. – com dificuldades ela levantava.

O virginiano deu um passo caminhando ate ela.

- Você está bem? – a segurou pela cintura.

- Sim... – não conseguiu desviar daqueles olhos azuis. – por favor... me deixe.

- Não vou cometer o mesmo erro.

Sentiu as pernas bambas.

- Descanse.

Ele a ajudou a se sentar. Ali que assistia a cena com ódio, partiu para cima dele.

- Tire as mãos dela.

Farah o olhava chocada. Shaka estava parado na mesma posição com o punho de Ali no meio de seu rosto.

- Suma.

Novamente ele foi arrastado, batendo de forma violenta na parede.

- Shaka...

- Descanse. – viu que ela estava com seu rosário. – estava com você. – apontou para o objeto.

- Sim... me...

Não terminou a frase, o virginiano estava de pé de olhos fixos no afegão que também tinha levantado e apontava a arma para ele.

- Vai se arrepender por ter cruzado meu caminho.

- Veremos. – Ali preparou a arma.

A principio Shaka não tinha a intenção de ferir o "homem" que levava Farah, era um cavaleiro e era contra usar os poderes em pessoas normais, mas depois de saber quem ele era, e se lembrar de toda historia dela, todas as suas considerações caíram por terra. Acabaria com o homem que a fez sofrer, sem dó e piedade. _**(n/a: tenho que falar... coitado do Ali, com a mulher de quem foi mexer... .)**_

- Privação do primeiro sentido: olfato.

O silencio de pouco segundos foi quebrado pelo terrível grito de Ali, o afegão foi de joelhos ao chão, sentindo o nariz latejar.

- Privação do segundo sentindo: audição.

Ali soltou um novo grito de dor, seus ouvidos pareciam estourar. Farah olhava para os dois aterrorizada, o que estava acontecendo? Por que Ali soltava esses gritos terríveis e Shaka continuava parado sem dizer nada.

- Eu não sei que feitiço está usando... mas não vai tira-la de mim.

- "Feitiços?" – Farah fitou o virginiano assustada.

- Admiro a sua persistência, mas é um pouco tarde. Privação do terceiro sentido: ta...

- Pare Shaka. – pediu num sussurro. – por favor, não suje suas mãos com ele. Eu não sei o que está fazendo, mas pare, por favor.

Ele a fitou sem entender.

- Ele destruiu sua vida!

- Ela já estava destruída desde a morte de minha família.

- Farah...

- Eu não entendo sua religião, mas não cometa esse ato.

- Se está dependente do ópio foi graças a ele! Se entrou nessa vida, foi por causa dele! Por que o defende? – vociferou, ele não entendia, não entendia porque ela não permitia que ele o matasse.

- Porque não quero que se suje por mim. – sentiu uma forte dor no peito, mas não transpareceu. – não quero que seja julgado por seu deus por causa de mim. Deixe-o ser preso e responder por seus atos.

- Queria ser como você. – disse com os olhos fixos no rapaz que se contorcia de dor. – está bem, farei como deseja.

Ela sorriu. Não queria trazer mais problemas a ele, já era muito, ele ter vindo atrás dela. Não de um homem como ele, não do seu "Gabriel". Fechou os olhos, estava cansada e tudo que queria era dormir.

Shaka olhou uma ultima vez para Ali, o afegão estava ajoelhado com o rosto pregado no chão. Voltou o olhar para Farah caminhando até ela.

- Farah. – ajoelhou em frente. – Farah.

Ela não respondeu.

- Farah. – chamou mais uma vez com um pouco de nervosismo. – Farah.

Nada. Ele tocou a face dela, estava gélida, pegou em seu pulso não o sentiu.

- Farah? – os olhos ficaram marejados.

- Está morta. – disse Ali fitando-os. – e você é o culpado.

Shaka o olhou estreitando o olhar.

- Se não tivesse aparecido há essas horas ela estaria viva. Eu teria dado ópio a ela e estaria viva.

- Você é o culpado. – cerrou o punho. – desde que surgiu na vida dela, só lhe trouxe sofrimento. – levantou, os cabelos dele tremulavam levemente. – eu não sou um santo e por isso não terei dó de te matar.

Shaka avançou num debilitado Ali. Apoderou-se do pescoço dele com toda fúria.

- Eu vou te matar.

- Ela está morta. – sorriu. – você a perdeu.

Ele apertou com mais força, estava com ódio. Ódio de Ali, ódio de Farah, ódio do mundo, ódio dele mesmo por ser tão fraco. Se aquilo tudo estava acontecendo ele era o culpado. Ele...

- Droga...droga...- as primeiras lagrimas rolavam. – droga...

- Me sol-ta... – Ali já estava ficando sem ar.

- Eu falhei... eu não a salvei... perdi a mulher que amo por causa desse orgulho idiota...Farah me desculpe... – apertava o pescoço mais forte. – a nossa noite... ela... foi perfeita...me desculpe. – abaixou o rosto entregando as lagrimas. – me desculpe... agora é tarde... e eu não pude falar o quanto eu amo você...

Mesmo de olhos fechados, as lagrimas rolaram, Farah ouvia tudo estarrecida. Não era possível que ele a amava. Não era possível que ele estava chorando por ela, que ele tinha achado a noite perfeita. Que tinha se apaixonado por ela.

- Shaka... – murmurou.

Ao escutar o nome, Shaka a fitou imediatamente, sem perceber soltou Ali que foi ao chão respirando ofegante.

- Farah...? – ajoelhou diante dela.

Aos poucos a afegã foi abrindo os olhos.

- É verdade? É verdade que não me odeia? Que não sou um encosto para você?

- Sim. Fui um idiota todo esse tempo, não percebi a mulher maravilhosa que você é. Se for possível pode me perdoar?

Shaka pegou nas mãos dela beijando-as.

- Eu te perdôo Shaka.

O virginiano sorriu.

- Vamos voltar para casa.

Ela que sorria parou.

- Eu não tenho salvação, estou muito doente, meu corpo não agüentara por mais tempo. Eu sinto muito, não poder viver com você. – soltou um gemido.

- Não vou deixar que morra, será salva.

Os dois estavam entretidos na conversa que nem notaram a movimentação lenta de Ali. O rapaz os olhava com um ódio terrível. Nenhum dos dois sobreviveriam, principalmente ele. Shaka nunca ficaria com a "sua" Farah. Mesmo sentindo uma dor terrível ele retirou algo do bolso, tirou a proteção revelando uma agulha finíssima. Ele sempre carregava aquela seringa por precaução, caso algo desse errado.

- "Vão para o inferno, os dois."

Reunindo forças, talvez do ódio que sentia, levantou cambaleante.

- Vai voltar comigo para Grécia e vou te salvar. – o virginiano com delicadeza a ajudou a levantar.

Farah arregalou os olhos ao ver Ali atrás do virginiano. Tamanho foi o seu pavor que nem conseguiu gritar. Shaka virou-se rapidamente, mas não a tempo de receber uma picada no braço, justamente onde não tinha proteção da armadura.

Ali se afastou, caindo sentado. Não ouviu o grito aterrorizado de Farah, mas a julgar pelo rosto dela...

- Já ouviu falar de Sarin? – sorriu. – é um veneno, uma boa arma. - Desde que entrara para um grupo terrorista andava com esse composto do bolso. Ele era extremamente letal e numa hora de emergência... – vai morrer em minutos. _**(n/a: Sarin, encontrado em estado liquido ou gasoso, altamente letal, atua no sistema nervoso central. Se não tratado a tempo ocasiona graves problemas de saúde levando ao óbito)**_

- Não...

Shaka caiu de joelhos, olhando para o braço acertado retirou a seringa, seu rosto estava banhado por suor, os músculos começaram a falhar e a respiração depreciar.

- Shaka... – Farah o amparou.

Os olhos custavam a ficar abertos.

- Farah... – virando o rosto, vomitou um liquido estranho, misturado a sangue.

- Por Alá... você precisa de um medico.

- Ele não precisa de nada. – Ali parou ao lado de Farah. – tenha uma boa morte.

O afegão a puxou pelo braço arrastando-a.

- Me solta! Me solta! Shaka! – rebatia. – me solta desgraçado!

O virginiano continuava de joelhos, sua visão já estava critica e sentia que estava perdendo a consciência, a respiração cada vez mais escassa.

- Idiota... não sabe com quem está lidando.

Eles não viram, mas o cosmo de Shaka queimava ao redor. Ali que a segurava sentiu uma forte descarga elétrica soltando-a na hora.

- Me perdoe Farah. – o virginiano olhou para o afegão. – privação de todos os sentidos.

Ali soltou um grito aterrorizador para depois cair inerte no chão.

- Vai passar o resto da sua vida na prisão como um vegetal. – sentiu os braços fraquejarem, mesmo usando o cosmo para parar o veneno ainda sentia seus efeitos.

Farah fitava o corpo inerte de Ali, tudo aquilo era horrível, não tinha idéia de como Shaka fizera aquilo, mas estava aliviada, o pesadelo havia acabado.

- Farah...

- Você está bem? – ajoelhou ao lado dele. – precisa de um medico, nem sei como está falando. Vem, eu te ajudo.

Shaka a fitou. Realmente ela era melhor do que ele, realmente ele precisava dela. Mesmo com todas as palavras duras, os atos horríveis ela estava ali preocupada com ele.

- Você que é a pessoa mais próxima de Deus. – disse.

- O que...? – não entendeu.

Shaka não quis explicar, tomou os lábios dela.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou lhe no ouvido.

**--Alexia--**

Alexia tentava se soltar, mas o homem a puxava com força.

- Me solta! Me solta!

- Anda logo vadia!

- Me solta! – Nik tentou chutá-lo, mas foi em vão.

- Idiota! – a empurrou.

A garota foi ao chão.

- Eu vou te matar.

- Então mata! – o olhava desafiadora. – mata e acabe logo com isso.

- Cretina. – sacou a arma. – vadia.

Alexia piscou os olhos algumas vezes. No segundo anterior, seu algoz estava parado na sua frente, e agora não estava mais. Ergueu o olhar deparando com uma pessoa parada a sua frente. O brilho dourado era intenso, não sabia que tipo de roupa ele trajava, mas asas pareciam de um anjo. A pessoa virou, olhando-a para em seguida sorrir.

- Aio...los... – deixou uma lagrima escapar.

- Você está bem? – estendeu a mão a ela.

Ainda incrédula, ela aceitou.

- É você mesmo? – ele estava diferente naquela roupa.

- Sim.

- Aiolos... Aiolos... – o abraçou chorando.

- Está tudo bem agora. – a aconchegou nos braços.

- Que bom, que bom que está aqui.

Ela o fitou, vendo algo se mexer desviou o olhar assustando.

O homem estava em pé a poucos metros com a arma apontada.

- Aiolos!

Ele efetuou o disparo. Nik tentou empurrar o sagitariano, mas ele não se moveu, tudo que viu foi o homem ser acertado por alguma coisa e atingir a parede provocando um buraco.

- O que... – ela o olhou. – o que houve?

- Não importa. Está bem mesmo?

- Sim.

- Me perdoa? Fui rude com você. Te disse coisas...

- Shiii. – tampou a boca dele. – eu tenho um gênio difícil, sou falsa e manipuladora. Eu mereci tudo que eu fiz. A culpada sou eu. Eu sinto muito pelos problemas que lhe causei.

- Volta comigo para a Grécia?

- Quer que eu volte com você? – o olhou surpresa.

- Muito. Eu te amo Alexia e quero você ao meu lado. – sorriu. – claro se não se importar de ficar com um cara desajeitado.

- Um cara gentil, inteligente, carinhoso... o que mais uma garota desejaria?

Alexia aproximou beijando-o, Aiolos passou sua mão pela cintura dela trazendo-a para si.

**--Birget--**

Birget seguia arrastada. Estava sem forças e sentia uma forte dor no estomago.

- Ande sua lesma! Temos que sair daqui.

- Não consigo mais andar.

- Não quero saber! – a puxou. – ande!

Tentaram dá um passo, mas não se moveram.

- O que...

- Por que não consigo me mexer?

Ficaram ainda mais surpresos ao serem separados. Birget foi levada, suspensa no ar.

- O que?

- Como fez isso?? – o homem a olhava desnorteado.

E a garota apavorada. Foi deixada próximo uma parede, quando tentou dá dois passos, sentiu que batia em algo.

- O que? – encostou a mão no possível objeto. – o que é isso?

- Ficará protegida. – uma voz se fez presente.

- Co-mo?! – exclamaram os dois.

Arregalaram os olhos ao verem algo brilhando, ela aparecia e sumia e a cada movimento uma luz dourada resplandecia acompanhado de um som.

- Uma parede...? – Birget a tocou.

- É chamada parede de cristal, vai te proteger por enquanto.

- Não pode ser... – ficou atordoada. – essa voz...

Os dois olharam para onde ela vinha, sendo Birget totalmente incrédula. O homem que fez presente usava algo em tons dourados, algumas mechas lilases desciam pela frente e da altura do pescoço chifres.

- Mu?

Ele não disse nada parando na frente dela. Reparou que ela estava com vários machucados.

- Já volto.

Ela apenas concordou, atordoada demais, o olhar dele estava diferente, sempre fora gentil e agora...

- "Esses... chifres... onde os vi?"

O ariano deu meia volta, andando lentamente para perto do homem, que o fitava assustado. Mu dificilmente agia com violência, mas ao ver Birget naquele estado, toda a sua gentileza desaparecera.

Levantou a mão direita, tanto o homem quanto Ash ficaram sem entender o brilho dourado que saia dela.

- Serei rápido, não sentirá dor.

Formou-se um grande buraco na parede, o homem tinha desaparecido completamente.

Birget piscou os olhos algumas vezes.

- O que você fez? – deu um passo, mas a parede a impediu.

- Nada. – disse seco. - Está livre.

Como se numa mágica o objeto transparente sumiu. Birget estava livre.

- Como você está? – sua voz saiu doce.

- Bem... o que você fez?

- Na hora certa saberá. – tocou lhe no ombro. - Tem algum machucado?

- Não...

Sem que ela esperasse, Mu a carregou.

- Fiquei com medo de perdê-la.

- Se importa tanto assim comigo? – os olhos marejaram.

- Muito.

Sorrindo encostou a cabeça no peito dele, finalmente achara alguém que se importava com ela.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Quando Kamus saiu na companhia de Alais, Lay, Chiara, Angelina e Gabrielle já se encontravam.

- Graças a Deus. – Lay abraçou Ani.

- Estou tão feliz por vê-la.

A festa foi completada pela chegada de Birget, Hathor e Alexia.

- Hat! – Chiara pulou no pescoço da garota.

- Está tudo bem. – a abraçou. – e a Ariel?

- Ainda não saiu.

- Estou aqui.

A afegã chegava à companhia de Shaka, ambos estavam escorados um no outro.

- Você está bem? – as garotas aproximaram.

- Sim – sorriu. - e vocês?

- Inteiras. – disse Hathor.

- E as outras?

- Ainda não apareceram.

- Vamos esperá-las.

A garota seguiu com o virginiano, ajudou-o a sentar embaixo de uma arvore, ele ainda suava muito.

- Tem certeza que está bem?

- Tenho.

- Está tudo bem? – Mu aproximou.

- Está Mu. – disse Shaka. – não se preocupe. Quem ainda falta?

- Shion, Shura e MM.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

**--Camila--**

Camila caminhava sem reclamar, não tinha mais animo para se rebater, sua única preocupação era com as meninas.

- Anda logo! – Abin a arrastou.

Ela por pouco não caiu.

- Solte-a.

Os dois pararam ao ouvir a voz. A garota reconheceu-a na hora, mas preferiu ignorar.

- Quem está aí?

- Já mandei solta-la.

- Apareça!

Do meio das sombras surgiu um homem, ele usava uma vestimenta dourada, os cabelos verdes desciam por entre dois chifres que saiam do pescoço. Sua expressão era austera, quase divina. Camila a principio deu um leve sorriso que desapareceu segundos depois;

- Quem é você?

Ele não respondeu, os olhos violetas estavam fixos na garota.

- Vou repetir só mais vez, solte-a.

- Vai me obrigar?

- O que está fazendo aqui? – indagou fria, seu olhar era de indiferença.

- Te levar de voltar para a Grécia. – disse seco.

- Eu não vou voltar, alias nem pedi sua ajuda.

Shion engoliu seco.

- Disse que não queria vê-lo nunca mais. Vá embora Shion.

- É melhor fazer o que a mocinha quer. – Abin sorriu com desdenho. – sua presença é desnecessária.

- Já mandei solta-la! – gritou estreitando o olhar.

Para a perplexidade do mestre, Camila escondeu atrás de Abin.

- Vá embora Shion! Eu não preciso de sua ajuda! Volte para seu mundinho, oh poderoso chefão.

A garota, deixando os dois surpresos, pegou o braço de Abin conduzindo-o para o outro lado.

O mestre olhava tudo estático.

- Camila!

Apressou o passo.

- Acho que ela se apaixonou por mim. – gritou Abin com um sorriso nos lábios. – o nosso encontro deve ter sido ótimo.

- Encontro?

- Eu e ela transamos.

Shion cerrou o pulso.

- Eu te mato desgraçado!

Tudo que Camila viu, foram as madeixas de Shion balançarem rapidamente, o punho cerrado brilhava em dourado. Só se deu conta de como as coisas aconteceram quando viu seu algoz sendo lançado longe e antes de bater na parede, desaparecer. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes na tentativa de entender o que tinha ocorrido.

- O que você fez...?

- O que ele merecia. – caminhava na direção dela. – está morto.

- Você o matou?

- Sim. Agora vamos embora. – pegou no braço dela puxando-a.

- Me solta! – se soltou, empurrando-o. – já disse que não pedi sua ajuda!

- Deixe de ser ingrata, seria morta.

- Antes fosse! Não falei que não queria vê-lo mais! Não sei por que veio! Volte para a Grécia e me deixe em paz!

- Não discuta comigo. – disse sério. – ou...

- Ou que?! – berrou. – vai me bater? Vai me estuprar como ele fez? Vai me matar?

Shion recuou.

- O que ele fez com você?

- O mesmo que você faria! Não é muito diferente dele, Shion.

- Não me compare!

- Comparo sim! Estou farta da sua arrogância, da sua petulância em achar que é melhor que todos, que sua palavra é lei. Com que direito retirou a vida dele? Com que direito expulsou Giovanni? Quem você pensa que é? Deus?

Ouvia calado.

- Acha só porque a garota lhe conferiu algum poder, pensa que é dono de tudo e de todos? Que pode falar o que bem quiser da pessoa? Você é tão mesquinho quanto esses bandidos aqui. Você é desprezível.

Shion sentia um ódio crescente, não dela, mas de si mesmo, pois tudo o que ela dizia era verdade. O fato de ser o grande mestre o cegara completamente, achava-se superior aos 87 cavaleiros, por ter enfrentado duas guerras santas, que era o melhor, no entanto... e não agiu diferente com ela.

- Camila. – tentou tocá-la.

- Não se aproxime! Não chegue perto de mim!

- Me escute.

- Não temos mais nada para conversar. Me esqueça!

- Eu preciso conversar com você. – puxou o braço dela.

- Me solta!

- Não até me escutar!

- Não estou falando? Acha que tem o poder sobre as pessoas.

Ele a soltou, passando a se olharem. Camila tentava permanecer indiferente, mas a aproximação dele a desnorteava, mesmo com o temperamento egoísta dele, não deixara de amá-lo. Shion não conseguia se mover, e a presença dela na sua frente só confirmava o que já tinha certeza: que sempre a amara. E que se não abandonasse seu lado orgulhoso a perderia para sempre. Não querendo perder talvez sua única chance, ajoelhou diante dela.

- Por favor, me escute.

- Nunca me ouviu por que eu deveria?

Engoliu a seco.

- Porque... minha vida depende disso. Prometo que não te procuro mais.

- Diga.

- Desde que foi levada para o santuário te tratei mal. Muito mal. Fui um carrasco com você.

- Ainda bem que admite.

- Pensava que uma pessoa como você, não merecia a não ser desprezo.

- Era isso que tinha para me dizer? – o cortou. – falou tudo.

- Eu não acabei. – aumentou a voz ao ser interrompido.

- Não temos mais nada para falar, tudo já fora dito. Por favor, me deixa em paz!

- Não sem o seu perdão.

- O que...?

- Sei que fui desprezível com você e as coisas horríveis que lhe disse... sei que não mereço seu perdão, mas eu não tenho paz. Minha consciência me tortura a todo minuto, o remorso me consome.

Camila que permanecia irredutível, mas diante das palavras dele compadeceu. Shion estava em prantos. E a julgar pelo temperamento orgulhoso dele sabia o quanto lhe era penoso reconhecer um erro.

- Me escute, por favor. Em nome do amor que tenho por você.

- "Amor?" – recuou surpresa.

- Sabe que sou extremamente orgulhoso e me submeter às ordens de Atena sem ser consultado foi como uma traição, ainda mais sabendo dos problemas que poderiam acontecer. Senti muita raiva, mas não poderia levantar a voz contra ela, então dirigi meu ódio todo a você.

- Eu senti seu ódio.

- Não poderia aceitar cuidar de... – hesitou.

- Fala. Já me jogou tantas vezes na cara, porque hesita agora? Cuidar de uma prostituta, de alguém que roda bolsa na beira da estrada. – tentou segurar as lagrimas ao maximo, mas ao se lembrar daquele dia... – cuidar de alguém que só abra e fecha as pernas...

A cada palavra dela sentia-se mal.

- Pois essa pessoa que roda a bolsa, tem coração, tem sonhos, tem desejos. É um ser humano... – limpou o rosto. – suas ofensas foram piores que ser forçada a fazer sexo, ou ser torturada. Isso pode ser esquecido, afinal esse tipo de cicatriz rapidamente some. Mas não a que você fez aqui. – colocou a mão no peito. – adeus Shion. – disse saindo.

Shion levantou desesperado, não queria acreditar que a perdera. Caiu de joelhos, vendo-a se afastar, o rosto estava banhado em lagrimas.

- Camila...tenha compaixão de mim... sei que fui um cafajeste, mas acredite em mim... pelo menos no meu amor por você. Quando te beijei na cozinha estava sendo sincero. Não sabe o pavor que senti quando a tirei daquele lago...medo que estivesse morta... sempre fui sozinho, todos me viam como alguém intocável e só aproximavam por medo ou interesse, você foi a única que me tratou como um homem e não como mestre do santuário.. – a voz dele era amargurada. – se a perder, não terei mais ninguém. Sei que não posso pedi-la que volte comigo, mas que pelo menos me perdoe.

Camila virada de costas não parava de chorar.

- Eu... eu... te amo.

A garota, o olhou surpresa. Ele continuava de joelhos com o rosto encostado no chão. Ela aproximou ajoelhando ao lado dele.

- Shion.

Ergueu o rosto fitando-a.

- Tudo o que disse é verdade?

- Sim...

- Vamos... esquecer tudo e recomeçar?

- Me perdoa então?

- Sim.

Chorou, mas desta vez lagrimas de felicidade. Ela o abraçou aconchegando-se no peito dele.

- Também te amo. Por mais que tentasse odiá-lo não consegui.

- Você... – a olhou surpreso.

- Eu amo você, general carrancudo. – sorriu. – muito.

**--Ingrid--**

Ingrid seguia arrastada, num dado momento sentiu a arma na cintura, o homem tinha parado e olhava fixamente para a frente. A garota acompanhou o olhar ficando estarrecida com o que via.

- Shu-ra...??

O capricorniano estava parado a frente deles. Ela o fitava confusa, a roupa que ele usava era estranha.

- Vou dizer apenas uma vez. Solte-a.

- Será apenas uma vez.

O homem disparou contra Shura, Annya ainda tentou segura-lo, mas o espanhol recebeu todos os tiros.

- Para! Shura! – gritou desesperada.

- Um idiota a menos.

Quando voltou o olhar ficou perplexo.

- Já acabou? – Shura sorria.

- Co-mo??... – o homem ficou perturbado. - ah... já entendi, essa coisa amarela que está usando é um colete a prova de balas.

Ingrid o fitou, aquilo não poderia ser um simples colete, tinha formas e o brilho era muito intenso, alem da capa alva que usava.

- Estou bem protegido. – ergueu o braço. – uma simples arma não pode fazer nada contra essa armadura. – abaixou o braço.

- "O que? Armadura?? – ficou alarmada. – a historia do livro...não pode ser que..."

- Hum armadura, belo nome, mas está parecendo um palhaço.

Quando o homem levantou o punho viu a arma se partir em duas.

- Co-mo?? – exclamaram os dois.

Antes que ele pudesse esboçar reação alguma, Shura surgiu ao lado dele.

- Giovanni vai me matar por isso.

Fez alguns movimentos com o braço abrindo um buraco na parede, pegou o rapaz jogando-o. Annya estava com os olhos arregalados.

- O que? O que você fez? Como você fez? O que é isso que está usando?

- Uma pergunta de cada vez. – sorriu. – como você está? – tocou no ombro dela.

- Bem... mas... Shura como...

- Graças a Zeus. – a abraçou com força. – tive tanto medo.

Deixou-se levar pelo toque dele, as perguntas poderiam ficar para depois o importante é que estava com ele.

**--Hathor--**

Sentia que estava andando, os membros porem continuavam dormentes e o frio insuportável. Abriu lentamente os olhos, piscando algumas vezes. Viu que um homem de longos cabelos azuis a carregava.

- "Kanon...?"

Fixou o olhar, não era Kanon, nem a cor do cabelo era igual.

- Estou vendo que já acordou, já pode caminhar. – o homem a soltou.

Hat foi ao chão, estava debilitada.

- Eu não consigo andar.

- Pois vai.

Ele a puxou pelo braço, arrastando-a. Hathor conseguiu dá uns passos, mas foi ao chão novamente.

- Anda logo sua vadia.

Hathor que estava de quatro, desviou o rosto. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes achando se tratar de alguma alucinação. Havia um par de botas douradas ao lado dela. Aos poucos foi erguendo o rosto...

- Kanon?

O geminiano estava parado de braços cruzados, olhando fixamente o rapaz, que tinha sido atingido, ele trajava a armadura do dragão marinho.

- Kanon? O que está fazendo aqui?

- O que todo súdito faz quando sua rainha é seqüestrada. – não a olhou.

- E quem te pediu ajuda?

- Não quer? – a olhou. – tudo bem. – deu meia volta. - Ate mais.

Hathor abaixou o rosto, por que o havia mandando embora? Já que tudo que queria era que ele aparecesse como ele fez?

Kanon estava saindo.

- "Droga..." – a egípcia derramou algumas lagrimas.

Pensou que tudo estava perdido, quando sentiu que era erguida do chão.

- Só saio daqui com você. Querendo ou não. – não a fitou.

Ela o olhou surpresa, sempre fora um grosso e a tratava pior que um animal, por que ele estava ali? Ainda por cima usando aquelas roupas estranhas.

- Por quê? Você me odeia.

- Eu não te odeio. – a olhou, reparou que ela trazia vários ferimentos, que o rosto estava mais pálido que o normal e que seu corpo estava frio. – o que aconteceu?

- Nada... – desviou o olhar.

- O que fez a ela? – indagou ao homem que estava escorado na parede.

- Cretino. – tirou a arma da cintura apontando para eles. – vão para o inferno.

Atirou.

- Kanon!

Ele deu um passo para lado. A bala passou direto.

- Co-mo?! – exclamaram os dois totalmente estarrecidos.

- Vai me contar. - disse olhando-o fixamente.

O homem deu um passo, mas parou. Seus olhos arregalaram.

Através do golpe "Satã Imperial", Kanon viu tudo que aconteceu com Hathor. A egípcia olhava para os dois sem entender. Ao final o homem soltou um terrível grito.

- Agora entendo porque está nesse estado. – a olhou. – fez tudo aquilo para defender a Chiara?

- Como... como sabe?

- Me desculpe pelas coisas que te disse. Agi feito um menino com você. Eu sinto muito.

- Por que está pedindo desculpas? Por que veio atrás de mim?

- Por que eu amo a rainha de Sabá. Desde a primeira vez que a vi._**(n/a: para quem não sabe, a Rainha de Sabá foi uma soberana do reino de Sabá (atual Etiópia), cuja riqueza era incalculável. (Ver Wikipedia) Kanon a chama assim porque ela parece e tem hábitos de alguém da nobreza e uma forma de ironizar, rainha/prostituta)**_

Hathor o olhou surpresa.

- Me ama? Eu? Mas sempre me tratou mal.

- Por que tinha medo de não ser correspondido. Medo de tão ter o amor de uma simples prostituta. Fui um crápula me desculpe.

- Kanon...

- Seus malditos. – o homem levantou com o rosto aterrorizado. – seu demônio, feiticeiro, o que fez comigo.

- E salvamos a Terra por tipinhos como você. – deu um suspiro. – some.

Tudo que Hathor viu foi o cabelo de Kanon tremular, o homem sendo atingido por algo e a parede ruindo.

- Giovanni vai da "peti". – deu alguns passos colocando a garota no chão. – está sentido alguma coisa?

- Não... – o fitava assustada. – o que...

- Não tente entender.

Concordou, tudo aquilo era surreal, deveria ser por causa do frio que sentia, abraçou os braços na tentativa de se aquecer.

- Está com frio?

- Um pouco. – esfregava as mãos.

- Nesses casos não se pode aquecer rapidamente. – ele a abraçou, começando a liberar seu cosmo.

Hat sentia seu corpo aquecer, ao mesmo tempo que suas feridas saravam.

- "O que...?" – ficou sem compreender a luz dourada que envolvia tanto a si como a ele, e o calor que emanava do corpo.

- Pode me perdoar? – indagou no ouvido dela.

- Tudo bem. Passou.

- Prometo que não a deixarei mais sozinha. Não vai sofrer a ausência do seu irmão e da sua mãe.

Ficou surpresa.

- Terá uma família. – a olhou sorrindo. – você, eu, Chiara e meu irmão.

- Está falando serio? – ainda não acreditava.

Kanon a convenceu com um beijo apaixonado.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

**--Hikari--**

Hikari tinha ouvido a explosão, tinha certeza que era a Interpol e nessa confusão tinha que fugir de qualquer maneira. Puxava as mãos na tentativa de se livrar das algemas, mas tudo que conseguiu foi ferir ainda mais seu pulso.

A porta abriu de maneira brusca.

- Fabrizzio?

- Vamos. – ele aproximou retirou as algemas das mãos e dos pés.

- Para onde vai me levar?

- Um lugar longe, muito longe. Ninguém mais vai achá-la. Vamos.

- Não...

O italiano a segurou firme arrastando-a pelo corredor. Alcançaram uma sala fortemente vigiada e por uma porta falsa subiram uma escada. Hikari teve que fechar os olhos por causa da claridade em seus olhos, quando os abriu notou que estava sobre o castelo. Ali era um heliporto e um helicóptero estava parado. O lugar estava cheio de seguranças fortemente armados.

- Para onde vai me levar? – insistiu estava apavorada.

- Para uma cidadezinha no interior do Nepal, te disse, nunca mais será vista.

Hikari estremeceu, se ele realmente cumprisse nunca mais veria Giovanni.

- Senhor Romanelli, está tudo pronto. – um homem todo de negro aproximou.

- E as demais?

- Indo para Siracusa.

- Sim. Vamos.

- Não! – Hikari tentava se soltar. – eu não vou com você! Me solte!

- Calada! – Fabrizzio deu um tapa nela. – calada!

Caminhavam em direção ao helicóptero, porem...

...Houve uma grande explosão, as pessoas que estavam perto foram atingidas. Fabrizzio e Hikari foram ao chão. O que antes era um meio de transporte, não passava de sucata.

- Isso foi por ter batido nela.

Uma voz saiu do meio da fumaça e do fogo. Os homens correram para proteger o mafioso e com as armas em punho miraram na fumaça.

- Quem está aí? – indagou o italiano levantando e arrastando a japonesa junto dele.

- Esqueceu minha voz? Está ficando velho.

Hikari estremeceu.

- "Não pode ser..."

- Apareça maledito! – gritou o italiano.

A fumaça aos poucos foi desaparecendo, do meio do fogo uma figura vestido de dourado surgiu, seu rosto trazia um sorriso debochado.

- Ola Fabrizzio.

- Giovanni?! – disseram Hikari e Fabrizzio ao mesmo tempo.

- O único.

- Atirem! Atirem! Descarreguem toda munição nele! – berrou, mas sabia que não adiantaria, o sobrinho tinha um poder oculto e era imune a isso.

- Idiotas. – MM sorriu de maneira cruel.

A japonesa o fitou temerosa, ele iria ser morto, mesmo usando aquela coisa amarela, não adiantaria, seria morto. Queria ajudá-lo, mas não teve tempo, Fabrizzio a pegou pelo braço puxando-a, estavam fugindo.

As armas dispararam ao mesmo tempo, o barulho foi ensurdecedor.

- Giovanni!

- Vamos logo idiota, não temos tempo.

- Me solta! Ele vai morrer!

- Vaso ruim não quebra, ele não vai ser morto. – o rosto de Fabrizzio estava sombrio e preocupante.

Ela o fitava sem entender, como assim ele não vai ser morto?

Munido de quatro seguranças, o mafioso entrou pela escada secreta.

Os homens continuavam a atirar. Munido do seu melhor sorriso, o canceriano ergueu o braço direito, com o dedo indicador apontado para o alto.

- Adeus, Ondas do Inferno.

O mesmo terror que acontecera na entrada, acontecia ali. Os homens saíram correndo apavorados, muitos se jogaram lá de cima, outros acabaram caindo no Yomotsu.

- Eu adoro fazer isso. – sorriu. – de volta aos velhos tempos. – olhou o pátio que estava vazio. – vamos caçar um rato.

Hikari tentava se equilibrar na escada e por pouco não caiu. Os dois atravessaram a sala, alcançando um corredor.

- Vamos sair, pelo subterrâneo.

- Sim senhor.

Os quatro seguranças que seguiam na frente pararam.

- O que foi? – Fabrizzio indagou a um deles.

- Mascherina. – disse.

Voltaram o olhar para onde ele apontava. O canceriano estava parado do outro lado do corredor.

- Que desfeita. Vim lá da Grécia para visitá-lo e vai saindo de fininho?

- O que você quer? Que eu saiba, não tem mais vinculo. Qual o seu interesse?

- Nenhum. – ele olhou para Hikari que estava atrás do tio.

A garota o olhava surpresa, ele estava diferente ainda mais com aquela roupa esquisita.

- Vim para me divertir.

- Vejo que ainda usa essa roupa estranha. Giancarlo fez sua cabeça.

- O titio fez muito por mim. Pena que ele morreu jovem.

- Os vasos ruins da família continuam. – sorriam. – você, seu pai e eu.

- "Como? – Hikari o olhou. – então Fabrizzio era parente dele, mas se não era pai era..."

- É uma pena que não está mais no ramo, seria um bom sucessor.

- Me cansei disso tio. – ironizou. – tenho obrigações mais nobres.

- "Tio?? Eles eram sobrinho e tio? Eu dormi com os dois?"

- Não gosto de intrusos. – apontou o indicador para os seguranças. – vamos resolver tudo em família.

Quatro feixes luz saíram do dedo dele acertando no peito os quatro homens. Hikari ficou perplexa.

- Você tem pacto com o diabo. – disse Fabrizzio sombrio. – não é um ser humano.

- E digamos que já fui ao inferno. Já dei algumas voltas por lá. – sorriu. – serei rápido. Solte-a. – seu rosto ficou grave.

- Você não viria atrás de mim por nada. – deu um largo sorriso. – a garota te interessa.

- Solte-a Fabrizzio, não me obrigue a matá-lo.

- Por que tanto interesse na japonesa? – ele puxou Hikari para si. – ela é minha amante, há alguns anos.

O canceriano estreitou o olhar.

- Como?

- Luna é a minha boneca de luxo, desde os tempos que ela morava aqui na Itália.

MM a olhou imediatamente.

- Isso é verdade?

- Sim. Assim que cheguei à Itália fui levada a ele, tudo permaneceu igual mesmo eu estando em Vilnius.

- Safadinha. – brincou Fabrizzio. – dava para mim e para ele. Tudo em família... já entendi. Queria dá o golpe. Sairia no lucro se fosse o tio ou o sobrinho.

- Eu não sabia que eram parentes! – gritou.

- Que diferença isso faz. – o italiano mais velho deu nos ombro. – não passa de uma prostituta e seu plano iria falhar.

- Solte-a.

- Ela já foi usada por mim, muito bem usada.

O canceriano estreitou o olhar, ainda estava relutante em matar o tio, por causa do pai, mas não sabia ate quando iria agüentar.

- Não me faça matá-lo. Solte-a.

- Está hesitando em me matar? Está tendo preocupação para com os parentes? Está sendo covarde igual seu pai.

- Estou avisando... – cerrou o punho.

- Para ficar nervosinho assim é porque se importa muito com ela não é? Não me diga que está apaixonado? O grande Mascara da Morte apaixonado por uma meretriz! O líder da maior máfia do mundo está apaixonado por uma prostituta de beira de estrada.

Hikari ouvia tudo estarrecida, olhou para o canceriano, só poderia ser provocação de Fabrizzio. E por mais que ele fosse forte e usasse os "tais poderes", o mafioso poderia matá-lo.

- Não aceite a provocação Giovanni.

- Que decepcionante... sua mãe deve está revirando na tumba. O filho queridinho dela está atrás de uma vadia.

- Não coloque minha mãe no meio!

- Não vou colocá-la no meio. Vou deixar que as duas conversem no outro mundo.

Fabrizzio sacou a arma apontando para a cintura de Hikari.

- Pensei em continuar fazendo-a de amante, mas tirá-la de você será mais divertido. Vai perdê-la como seu pai perdeu sua mãe. – sorriu de forma cruel.

- Não se atreva. – o cosmo dele estava inflado.

Ele atirou, Hikari fitava o italiano aterrorizada, aos poucos foi escorrendo até cair sentada, colocou a mão na cintura e olhando-a viu sangue.

- Fim da linha Hikari.

Quando voltou o olhar, Fabrizzio ficou com medo. Não estava no castelo e sim numa montanha. Um vento frio soprava de maneira cortante. Olhando ao redor viu uma fila formada por gente morta.

- O que...

Não teve tempo de completar a frase, MM o pegou pelos cabelos arrastando-o.

- Me solte! Me solte!

- Disse que eu tenho pacto com o diabo, vou te levar até ele.

- O que...

Hikari que continuava sentada olhava ao redor, aquilo só poderia ser alucinação, parecia que estava na porta do inferno, havia varias almas e o cenário era horroroso. Estava com medo, muito medo. Fitou o canceriano. O que era ele? Realmente ele tinha pacto com o demônio? Ele sempre tivera um olhar maldoso, mas agora estava sádico.

MM parou na beirada do Yomotsu, erguendo o tio. Este, ao olhar para baixo viu um enorme buraco sob si.

- Acho que é meu pai que vai assumir os negócios.

- Não!

- Dê lembranças a todos que já matei.

O soltou, Fabrizzio caiu.

As imagens sumiram, não estava mais naquele lugar mórbido e sim no corredor.

- Você está bem?

Hikari ergueu o olhar e assustada se afastou.

- O que você fez? Cadê o Fabrizzio? Que lugar era aquele? O que está vestindo?

- Está parecendo a Ingrid. – tocou na cintura dela, o ferimento tinha sido de raspão.

- Não toque em mim. – se afastou. – não me toque.

- O que deu em você? Me deu trabalho achá-la.

Ela não disse nada.

- Está com medo de mim? – começou a rir. – só você mesmo. Vamos embora, senhorita encrenca. – mesmo com os protestos a pegou no colo. – Hikari dá para parar?

- Me solta! Me solta!

MM a beijou. A garota aos poucos foi cedendo.

- Desculpe se a assustei. – disse no ouvido dela.

- Giovanni... – os olhos marejaram.

- Está tudo bem agora. Acabou. – a abraçou.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

A investida tinha saído vitoriosa, aos poucos os últimos três pares chegaram. As treze ao se virem abraçaram e choraram sobre os olhares atentos dos dourados que pararam ao lado um do outro.

- Que tal irmos embora? Não gostei desse lugar. – disse Shura. – é sinistro.

- Sinistro é sua mãe. – disse MM. – respeite a morada dos outros, já brinquei muito aqui.

- Veja como fala da minha mãe!

- Não vão brigar agora. – disse Dohko entrando no meio.

- Não se meta! – disseram os dois.

- E por que o castelo está cheio de buracos?! Eu não mandei tomarem cuidado!!

- Não deu. – disse Mu.

- Não deu?! – MM faltava enfartar. – lutaram contra homens normais, não com os espectros!

Logo a briga generalizou, as meninas que conversavam pararam para ver o bate boca. Ingrid olhava Shura receber um pedala de Miro. Olhava atentamente... atentamente até demais...

- "A roupa deles... – arregalou os olhos. - ... Shura falou armadura...não pode ser... o livro... – contou-os, estavam em treze. – Kanon e Saga são gêmeos...doze signos, doze guardiões...homens que usam cosmo energia... sobre a regência de Atena..." Cavaleiros de Atena...?

Silencio. Olharam entre si assustados, na certa tinham ouvido muito.

- Shura, o livro. Ele conta a história da deusa Atena não é?

- Que livro? – Shion o olhou na hora.

- É mesmo.. que livro? – Shura fez de desentendido, queria sumir.

- O livro que você...

O capricorniano correu a tempo de tampar a boca dela.

- Livro.. – riu. – Ingrid está traumatizada.

- Emprestou o meu livro a ela? – berrou o aquariano, agora tudo fazia sentindo.

- Que livro? – indagaram Shaka e Saga.

- O que conta a história do santuário. Desde a ultima guerra até a ultima.

- Co-mo?! – Shion ficou vermelho.

- Shura me pediu esse livro emprestado, pensei que fosse para ele.

Todos olharam para o capricorniano.

- Eu não sabia o conteúdo... – abaixou o rosto.

- Então me enganou? – Annya o olhava torto. – só queria me fazer ficar calada.

- Não! Nada disso é que...

- De que maldito livro estão falando? – indagou Hathor.

- Que fala a historia dos cavaleiros de Atena, doze valorosos guerreiros que lutam pela justiça. A nossas casas são templos do zodíaco de Áries a Peixes. Estou certa?

Shura bateu com a mão na testa, o grande mestre jamais o perdoaria.

- Sou um homem morto...

- É mesmo Shura de Capricórnio! – vociferou o mestre. – quando Atena souber disso, vai para o cabo Shunion!

- É a prisão que fica perto do antigo palácio do Poseidon. – disse a garota complicando ainda mais a vida de seu guardião.

- Ingrid fique calada, por favor.

- Do que estão falando? – Chiara os olhava sem entender.

- Nada não Chiara. É melhor irmos embora. – disse Saga, puxando a fila.

O reforço que Klaus enviara, havia chegado. Foram transportados até Siracusa de onde tomaram um jatinho rumo a Grécia. Cada garota sentou ao lado de seu dourado e a viagem seguiu silenciosa. Elas ainda estavam meio assustadas devido aos dias confinados e mais ainda por vê-los usando roupas esquisitas.

Pouco tempo depois desembarcavam no aeroporto do santuário. Ingrid que tinha lido o livro, olhava as construções com outros olhos.

Decidiram que descansariam e depois iriam ter com Atena.

**-- Casa de Áries--**

Mu que carregava Birget a deitou no sofá.

- Confortável?

- Sim.

- Que bom. – sorriu, tirando a armadura, restando suas roupas tradicionais.

Birget o fitou, tudo deveria ser um sonho, passar o que passou e voltar para aquela casa, tão acolhedora.

- Obrigada.

A olhou sem entender.

- Por se preocupar comigo, por ter ido me buscar. Sempre fui meio sozinha e você... – derramou umas lagrimas. – obrigada por me acolher. – o abraçou chorando. – prometo que vou me esforçar e largar as drogas.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Eu te amo Mu, muito.

- Vamos ficar juntos.

Ela o olhou.

- Vamos?

- Vai morar aqui. Vou cuidar de você.

Ela sorriu.

- Por enquanto, precisa descansar. – a pegou no colo e entrando pela casa a deixou na porta do banheiro. – quando terminar me avise, vou trazer roupas limpas.

- Sim.

Entrou, mas quando ia fechar a porta...

- Mu.

- Sim?

- Não quer tomar banho comigo? – sorriu de maneira duvidosa.

O ariano corou.

- Fica lindo todo vermelhinho. Só falei para vê-lo assim.

- Achei que estivesse me convidando mesmo.

Ficou surpresa. Afastou um pouco deixando-o entrar. Não disseram nada.

Mu a ajudou a tirar a roupa, havia algumas cicatrizes nos braços e pernas.

- Está doendo?

- Não...

- A água morna vai te fazer bem. – ligou o chuveiro.

Birget entrou sentindo o jato quente aliviar as dores. Mu estava parado na porta do box, tentava não pensar besteiras quando recebeu um "pequeno" banho, ela jogara água nele.

- Não vale. – fechou a cara.

- Precisa relaxar. – formou uma concha com as mãos jogando água nele.

- Birget. – repetiu o gesto dela.

Logo começaram a brincar e em segundos parecia que ele é que estava no banho.

- Estou todo molhado.

- Entra de uma vez!

A norueguesa o puxou para debaixo do jato.

- Agora sim. – sorriu.

O ariano a fitava de maneira intensa, aos poucos foi aproximando colando seus lábios nos dela. Birget deixou-se envolver aprofundando o beijo, sentiu o frio do azulejo nas costas, mas não se importou, o toque do ariano era quente. Mu aumentou as caricias fazendo-a suspirar. Mesmo com as roupas pregadas a garota conseguiu retira-las revelando o dorso e outras partes. Ele ate pensou em levá-la para o quarto, mas o desejo era maior...

...Birget soltou um pequeno gemido de prazer ao senti-lo dentro de si. Segurou-lhe pela nuca beijando-o. O único desejo que tinha, havia se realizado. Amava e era amada.

**--Casa de Touro--**

Camila entrava calmamente em casa. Estava cansada e nada que um bom banho não resolveria.

- Meu quarto é o mesmo?

- Sim.

A garota rumou para lá, parando na porta estática.

- Mas...

Sua bagagem estava toda lá e sobre a cama os livros de química e as partituras da mãe.

- Como...

- Eu guardei. – Shion chegou na porta. – estava na outra casa e eu as trouxe para cá.

- Guardou tudo?

- Sim, mas é melhor não desmanchar a mala, nós vamos mudar. – disse saindo.

- Mudar?

- É. – respondeu já do corredor. – para algumas casas a cima. Vá tomar seu banho.

Camila ficou sem entender. Como assim mudar? Para onde?

- Ele não esta no seu normal.

Pegou uma roupa limpa seguindo para o banheiro. Ficou por um longo tempo e só não foi para o quarto direto, pois sentiu cheiro de comida.

- "Só agora vejo o quanto estava com fome."

Rumou para a cozinha, na porta piscou algumas vezes não acreditando no que via: Shion estava cozinhando.

- "Isso não se vê todo dia." O que está fazendo?

- Surpresa. Vem, senta.

O mestre a conduziu ate a mesa.

- Deve está com fome e eu fiz algo para você.

- Está com febre? – colocou a mão na testa dele.

- Não. Por quê?

- Está bonzinho demais.

- Sempre fui assim. – fechou a cara.

- Eu é que sei. – sorriu. – o que preparou?

- Vou buscar.

Segundos depois Shion colocava algo a mesa. Camila olhava o prato tentando interpretar o que era.

- Coma tudo.

- O que é isso...?

- Estrogonofe. – disse todo orgulhoso.

- Está parecendo mais uma gororoba.

- Não reclama! Coma logo! – ficou nervoso.

- Isso vai me matar.

- Camila!

- Você disse que não sabia cozinhar, como quer que eu coma isso.

- Deu um trabalhão fazer! Fora que me queimei! Não sabe o perigo dessa coisa. – apontou para o fogão.

Suspirou entediada.

- Para onde vamos mudar tem cozinheira?

- Tem, mas ela não é boa.

- Claro, não atende os padrões Shion de exigência, - suspirou. – vai sobrar para mim. – pegou uma colher, tinha que comer, afinal estava com fome.

Pegou uma porção levando a boca, os olhos brilharam.

- "Não pode ser... – pegou mais um pouco e mais um pouco. – isso está ótimo!"

- Dá para engolir?

- É dá... – fez cara de pouco caso, mas por dentro... – "ele nem deve ter provado, ele nem deve saber que cozinha bem! É melhor nem contar, se não o ego vai lá em cima. – sorriu. – isso está bom demais!"

Rapidamente ela limpou o prato.

- Gostou, hein? – deu um sorriso vitorioso.

- Uma pessoa com fome, come qualquer coisa.

- Estava tão ruim assim...?

Ela o olhou, a cara que ele fez era de dá dó.

- Estava razoável, - o abraçou. – obrigada.

Shion a pegou pela cintura erguendo-a.

- Obrigado por ter me perdoado. – beijou-lhe.

**--Casa de Gêmeos--**

Kanon segurando Hathor nos braços passou direto levando-a para seu quarto. De forma delicada a deitou na cama.

- Como se sente?

- Melhor.

- Precisa ver um medico.

- Estou bem Kanon, nada que um bom descanso não resolva.

- Vai parar de tomar aquelas porcarias?

Ficou calada.

- Hathor...

- Vou pensar.

- Descanse, mas tarde te chamo.

- Sim.

Ele estava saindo...

- Kanon.

- Sim?

Ela pediu que ele voltasse. Sentou na cama ao lado dela.

- Tudo que me disse é verdade?

- Depende do que.

- Que me... – abaixou o rosto.

- Que eu te amo? É verdade.

Deu um sorriso tímido.

- Não se preocupe com nada. – beijou lhe a fronte. – descanse.

No quarto ao lado, Saga ajudava Chiara a se deitar.

- Está tudo bem mesmo?

- Está Saga.

- Se precisar de mim, grite.

- Ta. – sorriu. – te chamo.

- Estarei na sala.

- Saga.

- O que foi? – voltou depressa achando que algo a incomodava. – o que foi?

Surpreendendo-o Chiara o enlaçou beijando-o de maneira terna.

- Obrigada.

Ele não disse nada, apenas lhe sorriu.

**-- Casa de Câncer--**

Hikari deitou no sofá.

- Nada que um bom banho não sare.

Mal acabou de falar, MM a carregou em direção ao quarto dele. Com extrema delicadeza a deitou na cama.

- Já volto.

Entrou para o banheiro, voltando minutos depois. Ajoelhou ao lado da cama e sem cerimônia começou a abrir a blusa da japonesa.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo?! – puxou a blusa.

- Tirando sua roupa. – disse simplesmente.

- O que?!

- Não reclama.

Depois de despi-la, a carregou rumo ao banheiro.

- Você tem uma banheira?

- Tenho.

- E nem me falou.

- Não era de confiança.

Fechou a cara. Ele não se importou, com cuidado a colocou. A água estava morna.

- Vai se sentir melhor.

Balançou a cabeça concordando. O fitou, ele ainda usava aquele "troço" amarelo e pelo que pode perceber era de metal e parecia ser pesado. O que achou ser uma mascara veneziana encaixara perfeitamente nele.

- Por que está me olhando assim?

- Nada... – abaixou o rosto.

- Aishiteru.

- Como? – o olhou imediatamente.

- Aishiteru. Já sei o que significa e também sinto por você.

Ficou surpresa. MM aproximou um pouco mais colando sua testa a dela.

- Por um momento pensei que ia te perder... procure não se afastar mais de mim. Promete?

- Sim...

MM tomou lhe os lábios.

**-- Casa de Leão--**

Aioria deitou Íris na cama.

- Pena que eu não tenho uma banheira.

- Não tem importância, Oria. Estou feliz por está aqui.

- Fiquei muito preocupado com você. – a abraçou.

- Tem certeza que não se importa? – abaixou o rosto.

- Com o que?

- Fui estuprada. – escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

- Íris... – ergueu seu queixo de forma carinhosa. – o que eu sinto por você não mudou em nada. Nada.

- Sério?

- Sim. Agora descanse. – a cobriu. – quando for a hora te chamo.

**--Casa de Virgem--**

Shaka ajudou a afegã a deitar na cama.

- Obrigada.

Era estranho, depois de tudo que aconteceu voltar àquele quarto, onde aconteceram tantas coisas.

- Shaka...

- Sim.

- Isso é seu. – tirou o rosário. – desculpe tê-lo pego.

- Fique. – sentou ao lado dela.

- Mas é seu.

- Foi meu, - acariciou o rosto dela. - de agora em diante é seu.

Shaka pegou o objeto colocando-o no pescoço dela.

- Não é uma peça de família?

- Não exatamente. Não se preocupe. – sorriu.

Farah abaixou o rosto, ainda não acreditava que estava viva depois de tudo que aconteceu. De repente veio em sua mente o dia da morte de sua família, em seguida todo seu passado parecia ressurgir. O tempo que ficou aprisionada por Ali, a vida no Irã com o primo, a vida em Vilnius. Derramou algumas lagrimas.

- Shaka... Shaka... – tudo viera de repente e a muito retia o pranto. – Shaka... – ela o abraçou chorando.

- Tudo vai ficar bem. – aconchegou nos braços.

--

_Continua..._

_**As meninas foram salvas e finalmente podem desfrutar de uma relativa paz, mas o julgamento estava marcado e grandes surpresas as aguardavam, mas antes... qual será a reação delas quando souberem que seus homens são gloriosos guerreiros? A resposta no próximo capitulo.**_


	38. Chapter 38: Novas verdades

Flor – Se elas ficaram surpresas ao vê-los em ação imagina quando souberem quem eles são de verdades

**Flor** – Se elas ficaram surpresas ao vê-los em ação imagina quando souberem quem eles são de verdades...

**Iodes** – Xi... vai ser caras e mais caras de espanto. Pode esperar que vai ser choque total.

**Margarida** – Shion pedindo perdão, até eu fiquei surpresa, mas no fim se acertaram. E quando elas souberem de tudo... imagina a cara da Camila quando souber que o Shion tem mais de 200 anos? Vai cair dura.

**Tenshi** – Ainda tem o julgamento... e a máfia não está totalmente destruída... sei não...

**Danda** – Chiara vai ficar surpresa quando souber o que o Saga fez.

**Andarilho** - Com esse falta mais três. A fic está indo pro final e o com grandes novidades...

**Mila **– Shion tem outros atributos que vão deixar a Mila, sem fôlego.

**Mila2** – Que bom que gostou da historia dela, o Shion é meio impulsivo e com ela não seria diferente e no final todo ariano é esquentado! (eu que o diga minha é de Áries). O Kanon vai se redimir, coitado, é um cara injustiçado, mas a Hat vai consertar ele! Fiquei muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic, fiquei mesmo T.T obrigada pelo elogio.

Saga – elogia demais não, se não vai ficar se achando.

Krika – cala a boca geminiano metido T.T buáááá

Saga – agora vai chorar... ¬ ¬ ainda não sei porque estou com ela.

Shion – porque você gosta dela como eu gosto da Mila. MILA!! Te amo :D

**Kitana** – Calma Kitana eles terão sua cena perve, calma...

**Regina** - Obrigada pela review.

**Capitulo 37: Novas verdades **

**--Casa de Libra--**

- Está bem mesmo?

- Estou Dohko. – a espanhola sentou no sofá.

- Não está sentido nada?

- Não... – o fitou, aquela roupa que ele usava era muito estranha, mas tinha que admitir que ficava lindo nela. – a historia que a Annya falou é verdade?

O libriano franziu o cenho.

- Bem...

- Não acha que deve me contar?

- Acho, só que...

- Tudo bem. – sorriu. – sei que na hora certa vai me falar.

- Obrigado por compreender.

- Obrigada por ter ido atrás de mim. – acariciou-lhe o rosto. – tive tanto medo.

- Agora está tudo bem. – a abraçou. – vamos viver nossas vidas.

- Nossas?

- Já te falei que é a dona dessa casa. – sorriu. – o que significa que vai morar aqui.

- Mas Dohko.

- Está resolvido. – a carregou no colo. – está na hora da mocinha descansar.

- Dohko!

**--Casa de Escorpião--**

- Confortável?

- Sim.

Miro a tinha levado para o quarto.

- O ferimento como esta?

- Não dói. Só os outros, mas nada tão grave.

- Depois cuidamos dele.

- Miro. – abaixou o rosto.

- Sim?

- Teve medo de me perder? Teve mesmo?

- Claro. – ergueu o queixo dela. – muito.

- Nunca ninguém me disse isso, e você foi atrás de mim...

- Iria até o fim do mundo. Até encontrar com River encontrei.

- Como?!

- Ele me ligou preocupado com você. – o rosto ficou sério. – saia com ele não é?

- Sim... – não o encarou.

- E o que sente por ele?

- Por ele?

- Sim.

- Nada. Foi uma pessoa que conheci e só. Não é dele que gosto.

Angelina não teve prazo para dizer mais nada, Miro a beijou. A italiana deixou-se levar.

- E de quem gosta...? – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Não está na cara? – deu um sorriso maroto.

Tirou lhe o elmo, entrelaçando seus dedos nas mexas azuis, Miro aprofundou o beijo, abrindo a blusa dela. A italiana por sua vez tirava partes da armadura.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Nunca tive tanta certeza. – o beijou com volúpia.

Ele colou seu corpo ao dela intensificando o contato, as madeixas azuis se misturavam com as pretas. Miro já percorria o corpo todo, arrancando pequenos suspiros.

- Eu te amo... – ele disse quando sentiu que era a hora.

Ela o beijou, permitindo que os dois se unissem.

**--Casa de Sagitário--**

Aiolos a levou para seu quarto.

- Obrigado.

- Não sente nada? – Aiolos a cariciou.

- Falei tanto em dor nas costas que agora, elas estão doendo mesmo. – deu um meio sorriso.

- Vou resolver isso. Vire-se.

Ela virou. Aiolos puxou um pouco a blusa dela colocando a palma da sobre o lugar.

- É aqui que dói?

- Sim... – fechou os olhos, a mão dele era quente e seu toque macio.

O sagitariano começou a liberar seu cosmo. Alexia soltou um suspiro, a dor aos poucos diminuía.

- Que bom...

- Onde mais dói?

- Um pouco para cima.

Percorreu as costas toda, a norueguesa sentia um enorme bem estar, tanto que acabou adormecendo.

- Sente-se melhor?

Ela respondeu com suspiro pesado.

- Que bom que dormiu.

Aiolos a virou e a cobriu com colcha fina.

- Descanse. – beijou-lhe na testa.

**--Casa de Capricórnio--**

Annya entrou correndo em casa, sabendo da verdade sobre Shura, aquela casa era especial.

- Isso existe a gerações! – exclamou. – é o maximo!

Shura não falou nada.

- Onde treinam? Há mais lugares como esse? O que fazem nas horas vagas? Como lutam? – aproximou. – isso é feito de que? – colocou a mão no peitoral dele.

- Para que fui te dar o livro... que Zeus tenha piedade...

- Zeus é o pai da Atena não é?

- É Ingrid... é... – murmurou. – você precisa descansar.

- De jeito nenhum! Quero que me conte tudo agora.

- Ingrid por favor, depois.

- Agora.

- Mas eu não posso falar. Quer me ver morto? Atena vai me matar!

- Sou eu que vou te matar se não me contar.

- Isso que dá arrumar namorada assim. – desabou no sofá.

Já ia protestar...

- O que disse? Namorada?

- É que... – ficou vermelho. – bem... é que... pensei que como tudo terminou bem... você... e eu... ah...nao sei...

- Claro que aceito. – deu um selinho nele. – eu amo você.

- Eu também. – sorriu.

- Sou namorada de um cavaleiro de ouro.

- Ingrid por favor.

- Espera só ate contar para os meus pais.

- O que?!

- Lógico que vou contar.

- Ingrid, vá descansar, por favor.

- Claro meu... meu... – pensava. - ... meu douradinho. – beijou lhe a bochecha saindo cantarolando.

- Douradinho? Sou um homem morto.

**--Casa de Aquário--**

Kamus entrou com Alais. A garota fitava o corredor, ainda estava destruído por causa do fogo.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não se preocupe. Vamos.

Ao passar pela biblioteca parou. Tudo estava as cinzas.

- Não deu para salvar nada?

- Não.

- Kamus eu... eu sinto muito. – a voz estava alterada. – sinto mesmo.

- Não fique assim, - a abraçou. – eram só livros seria pior se algo acontecesse a você.

- Deve ter dado trabalho para apagar o fogo.

- Não muito.

- Fez nevar não fez?

- Sim. – sorriu.

- Como faz essas coisas?

- Não se preocupe por enquanto. Vem você precisa descansar.

**--Casa de Peixes--**

Gabe ainda respirava com dificuldades.

- Precisa de um medico.

- Estou bem, é sério.

- Gabrielle Lecter Kiergaarg, não brinque com sua saúde.

- Eu já disse que... – o fitou espantada. – do que me chamou?

- Seu nome. – a olhava sério.

- Mas Kiergaarg... é seu...

- E seu também. – sentou ao lado dela.

- Por quê?

- Que eu saiba a mulher ganha o sobrenome do marido.

- COMO?!

- Não faça essa cara. Eu já te disse que vamos ficar juntos.

- Mas Gustavv... – abaixou o rosto. – eu...

- Eu nada. Não existe "eu" existe "nós". Amanha vou procurar uma clinica para você. Vai se livrar das drogas e seremos felizes. Ponto final.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Atena quando soube que a missão tinha sido bem sucedida ligou imediatamente para Klaus, o austríaco já estava a par dos acontecimentos e prometeu que o mais rápido que pudesse estaria em Athenas.

- Fico te aguardando Klaus.

_- "Irei o mais breve."_

- Então ocorreu tudo bem mesmo?

_- "Sim. Seus garotos agiram rápido. Rápido até demais. Alguns capangas foram mortos e outros foram pegos um pouco "loucos.""_

- Loucos? Como assim?

_- "Juraram que os tais invasores usavam roupas estranhas na cor dourada e que alguns tinham "poderes""_

- É... – Atena deu um meio sorriso. – loucos mesmos. Fico aguardando a sua vinda. – queria dá a conversa por encerrada. – até mais tarde.

_- "Até mais tarde."_

A deusa desligou o aparelho um pouco apreensiva, não era possível que eles tinham usado as armaduras.

Um pouco mais recuperadas as meninas devidamente acompanhadas por seus dourados rumaram em direção ao décimo terceiro templo. Não haviam tocado no assunto das "roupas amarelas" já que o mais importante eram que estavam vivas. Com exceção de Annya, claro, esta olhou atentamente a casa de Aquário e Peixes, na porta do templo...

- É o templo de Atena! – gritou toda animada, deixando Shura petrificado e Shion vermelho. – não dá para acreditar! Todo esse tempo... – os olhos brilharam.

- Ingrid, fique calada, por favor. – Shura pediu no ouvido dela. – não fique gritando isso por aí.

- Acho que o tempo que ela passou presa afetou seus neurônios. – disse Hikari.

- Também acho... – murmurou Ash.

- Vão ver quando souberem de tudo.

Os dourados continuavam calados, aquilo não ia prestar.

Entraram no templo. Atena andava de um lado para o outro impaciente, as ultimas horas tinham sido tão difíceis que queria ver as meninas o mais rápido possível.

- Atena.

Virou o rosto sorrindo. Estavam todas ali.

- Graças a Zeus. – suspirou aliviada. – graças as Zeus. Eu fiquei com tanto medo, que algo acontecesse... – os olhos marejaram. – devia ter colocado mais seguranças, eu sinto muito... – algumas lagrimas rolaram.

As garotas a olhavam surpresas, não imaginavam que a garota se importava com elas.

- Que bom que tudo acabou bem. – limpava o rosto.

Farah caminhou até a deusa e sem que ela esperasse a abraçou.

- Obrigada. Obrigada por acreditar em nós e nos salvar. – Farah derramou uma lagrima.

Era o sentimento compartilhado por todas.

- Não iria desistir de vocês. – as olhou. – jamais.

- Klaus deu noticia? – indagou MM querendo acabar com aquela cena melancólica, já estava com os olhos rasos.

- Sim. Ele está vindo para cá.

- E o julgamento? – perguntou Ash.

- Amanha às 11 horas.

- Falta pouco para esse pesadelo acabar. – disse Lay.

Annya que até então estava calada aproximou de Atena. Um pouco receosa tocou no ombro da garota.

- É de verdade...

- O... que?

- É de verdade. Ela é Atena.

Shura ao ouvir escondeu atrás do escorpião.

- Co-mo? – indagou a própria.

- Estou conversando com a deusa Atena! Com a deusa!

- Ingrid... – Atena olhou para seus dourados que estremeceram.

- O livro estava correto.

- Que livro? – estreitou o olhar.

- FOI ELE! – doze dedos apontaram para um Shura encolhido.

- Eu não tive culpa...

- De que livro ela está falando?

- De um livro meu Atena. – disse Kamus.

- Não me recrimine. – disse a Kamus. – graças a mim ainda tem um livro da sua biblioteca.

- Qual era o teor do livro. –a voz da deusa ficara ameaçadora.

- Bem...

- Ingrid pare com essas bobagens. – disse Alais. – bateu com a cabeça?

- Vão me dizer que não ficaram surpresas ao os verem com "roupas douradas" as chamadas armaduras de ouro?

O olhar de Atena gelou, os cavaleiros desviaram o olhar.

- Aposto que alguns deles fez algo de extraordinário. Shura usando o braço cortou a parede em pedaços.

- Você fez o que?! – MM quase enfartou. – destruiu o castelo da minha família!

- Foi sem querer...

- Sem querer?!

- Já chega. – Atena cortou-o. – o que estava escrito nesse livro Ingrid?

- Bem... falava que Atena era a protetora da Terra desde os tempos mitológicos, que ela travou inúmeras batalhas contra o deus Hades, que Atena tem 88 cavaleiros sendo que doze possuem as sagradas armaduras de ouro...que seguem os doze signos do zodíaco...

A cada palavra dela Shura encolhia.

- Ela leu tudo... – murmurou Kamus incrédulo.

- Poseidon tem seus generais marinas, existe os guerreiros deuses de Odin, os espectros de Hades, que na ultima guerra contra o imperador do submundo só restaram dois cavaleiros, Shion e Dohko...

Os dois cavaleiros trocaram olhares.

- Eu parei na parte que falava que uma nova guerra surgiria e na pagina seguinte tinha os nomes deles.

- Não leu as ultimas paginas?

- Não deu tempo.

Atena não sabia se ficava aliviada ou apreensiva.

- Então quando Klaus disse que alguns homens viram pessoas trajando "algo amarelo" ele não estava brincando... – a deusa estreitou o olhar em direção aos dourados. – usaram-nas.

- FOI ELE! - dessa vez apontaram para MM.

- Que belos amigos, hein? Na hora de usar todo mundo quis, mas para assumir...

- Eu te falei que não era uma boa idéia. – disse Aiolos.

- Mas foi o primeiro a colocar!

Logo a discussão generalizou. As meninas olhavam para eles sem entender nada, a única que estava achando o maximo era Ingrid.

- Os cavaleiros... e Shura é um deles.

- Annya. – Gabrielle a chamou. – essa historia, quero dizer isso é verdade?

- Claro.

- É imaginação. – disse Hathor. – estão todos drogados, só pode.

- Sou obrigada a concordar com ela Annya. – disse Camila. – é fantasioso.

- Não é. O seu Shion é o que manda aqui. Só perde autoridade para a Atena.

- Por isso ele é tão mandão... – murmurou Chiara.

Camila o olhou. Fazia sentido, Shion tinha determinadas atitudes... mas mesmo assim aquilo era loucura.

- Das mãos do Mu saiu algo amarelo, uma luz muito forte. Num instante o cara que tinha me pegado sumiu. – Birget se lembrava da cena.

- Kamus fez nevar no corredor. – disse Alais.

- Miro perfurou o coração do cara de longe. A unha dele ficou vermelha. – disse Angelina.

- Afrodite matou o cara com uma rosa.

- Annya, - Íris a chamou. – disse que são do signo do zodíaco.

- Sim.

- Então...

As treze olharam para eles.

- Se seguirmos a ordem, - disse a loira. – Ash mora na primeira casa, portanto Áries, portanto Mu é de Áries. Camila, mora na segunda casa, que seria de Touro. Shion é de touro.

- Não. – disse a de melanes rosadas. – as tais roupas são diferentes, mas a do Mu e do Shion são iguais.

- É mesmo...

- Não importa. – disse Nik. – prossiga.

- Nina e Hat, na terceira casa, Gêmeos. Saga e Kanon. Luna na quarta casa, Câncer, Giovanni. Íris na quinta, Leão, Aioria.

A finlandesa o fitou, realmente ele era de leão, quando ficava bravo...

- Ariel, na sexta, Virgem, Shaka. Lay na sétima, Libra, Dohko. Guil na oitava casa, Escorpião, Miro. Nik, na nona, Sagitário, Aiolos. Eu, na décima, Capricórnio, Shura. Ani na décima primeira, Aquário, Kamus e por ultimo Gabe na décima segunda, Peixes, Afrodite.

Atena que acompanhava a discussão dos dourados parou para ouvir a conversa delas.

- "Isso será um problema." Já chega! – os dois grupos silenciaram.

A deusa caminhou ate seu trono, sentando.

- Diante disso não tenho alternativa.

- Mas Atena. – iniciou Shion. – isso não pode ser revelado.

- Não adiante tentar esconder Shion, vão juntar as peças.

- Ao que parece não era só nós que tínhamos segredinhos.

- Tem razão Angelina. Mas antes de mais nada preciso pedir algo a vocês.

- O que?

- Que mantenham sigilo com o que ouvirem aqui. Tenho certeza que entenderam o porque quando souberem de tudo.

- Tudo? – indagou Saga. – vai contar tudo?

- Sim, não se preocupe Saga, tenho certeza que a Chiara vai te compreender.

A italiana o olhou sem entender.

- Primeiro, vamos nos apresentar. Vistam as armaduras.

- Mas.. mas Atena. – disse Shaka. – é prudente?

- Farah já te viu vestido nela. Alias todas.

- Sim.

- Vistam.

Os treze olharam entre si, mas concordaram. Ascenderam os cosmos em segundos os treze estavam trajando as armaduras. As garotas estavam perplexas.

- Apresentem-se. – disse a deusa.

- Mu de Áries.

Birget o fitava atordoada, tudo era esquisito e a sensação que já tinha visto aquele objeto antes voltara.

- Saga de Gêmeos.

- Kanon Dragão Marinho.

Hat e Chiara olharam para eles, se eram gêmeos a "armadura" não deveria ser igual?

- Giovanni de Câncer.

Hikari deu um sorriso interno, ele ficava lindo daquele jeito.

- Aioria de Leão.

Íris sorriu, ele vestido "naquilo" ficava mais fofo e lindo.

- Shaka de Virgem.

Farah o contemplou, ele parecia divino.

- Dohko de Libra.

Lay o fitava confusa, era difícil imaginar que ele era um cavaleiro.

- Miro de Escorpião. – sorriu.

Angelina sorriu, já sabia da onde vinha o convencimento. Do signo.

- Aiolos de Sagitário.

Alexia achava tudo estranho e fantasioso, mas ele com aquelas asas parecia um anjo.

- Shura de Capricórnio.

Ingrid mal se cabia, estava se sentindo o maximo em ser namorada de um cavaleiro.

- Kamus de Aquário.

Alais ainda não acreditava muito naquela historia, mas ele ficava lindo vestido a tal armadura.

- Afrodite de Peixes.

Gabe pensava como Alais e Alexia, mesmo sendo mirabolante ele estava lindo.

- Shion de Áries, mestre do santuário.

Camila o fitava ressabiada, seria apenas coincidência ele ter o mesmo nome do tal sobrevivente da ultima guerra? E por que ele era do mesmo signo de Mu? E ainda, um detalhe que só deu importância naquele momento. Tanto ele quanto Mu tinham manchas estranhas na testa.

- E eu Saori Kido, reencarnação da deusa Atena.

A garota levantou, seu báculo tomou a mão direita. As treze fitavam impressionadas, olhando eles ao lado da dela, era uma imagem intrigante ao mesmo tempo bela. Só poderia ser algo sobre humano mesmo.

- É verdade... – murmurou Alexia totalmente perplexa.

- Sim Alexia. Vou contar tudo a vocês. A Terra foi entregue a Atena que desde os tempos mitológicos a tem protegido ao lado de seus cavaleiros. Valorosos homens cuja força está distante da compreensão humana. A cada duzentos anos eu reencarno.

- E nessa Era é Saori Kido.

- Sim Ingrid.

- Mas Atena é uma deusa grega, por que nasceu no Japão? – indagou Lay. – não deveria ser aqui?

- Eu nasci aqui, mas fui criada no Japão. Tudo começou a quatorze anos atrás. Atena tinha reencarnado e os cavaleiros já tinham sido escolhidos assim como o novo mestre.

Saga abaixou o rosto. Teria que reviver tudo aquilo novamente. Chiara que o fitava notou o olhar entristecido dele.

- Contudo o mestre levado por seu lado maléfico tentou matar o bebê Atena, mas foi impedido por um cavaleiro de ouro. Esse cavaleiro a salvou e a tirou do santuário entregando-a a um estrangeiro.

- Mas o mestre não deveria ajudar Atena? – indagou Hikari. – e não tentar matá-la. Que horror.

- Que sorte o tal cavaleiro aparecer e impedir esse ato. – disse Birget. - Tentar matar um bebê. É monstruoso.

A cada palavra Saga se sentia pior e Chiara o observava atentamente.

- Sim, foi um ato monstruoso. – Atena olhou discretamente para o geminiano. Temia a reação de todas ao saber quem era o tal mestre. – o estrangeiro era um empresário japonês que aceitou a missão de proteger o bebê até que ela tivesse preparada para assumir seu lugar. O bebê era eu. Enquanto eu crescia, não sabendo de nada, meu avô cuidou do treinamento de alguns cavaleiros de bronze que deveriam me proteger quando a hora de voltar para Grécia aproximasse. O santuário ficou sabendo disso e enviou alguns cavaleiros para tentar nos eliminar.

- Mas eles sabiam que você era Atena?

- Não Ingrid. Durante todo esse tempo o mestre enganou a todos dizendo que Atena estava com ele e que eu era impostora. Houve batalhas ferozes e no fim eu soube da verdade. Parti rumo a Grécia para resolver isso.

- Atena.

- Sim Chiara?

- O mestre era o Shion?

- Não. Eu tinha morrido nessa época. – respondeu o próprio.

- COMO?? – exclamaram as treze.

- Como assim tinha morrido? – Camila o olhava pasma. – mas está bem na minha frente!

- É um fantasma? – Íris estava chocada.

- Não. – Atena respondeu calmamente. – logo irão entender. Por favor, prestem atenção nisso. Quero que vejam tudo com seus próprios olhos.

A deusa ascendeu seu cosmo, logo uma espécie de "telão" surgiu.

As primeiras imagens começaram a se formar. Viram um grupo de quatro meninos acompanhados por Atena subirem uma escadaria, segundos mais tarde Atena tinha sido atingida por uma flecha dourada. Um cavaleiro de armadura prata contava o que aconteceria caso a flecha não fosse removida a tempo. O telão se apagou.

- Eu só tinha doze horas para a flecha perfurar meu coração.

- E com quem eles teriam que lutar até chegar ao mestre?

- Com nós Gabe. – disse Dite. – com todos nós.

A "tela" acendeu. Viram os quatro cavaleiros sem armaduras ao lado de um que trajava uma amadura dourada.

- "Mu. – pensou Birget, ela observava o pó que saia das mãos deles. – é o mesmo daquele dia." O que é esse pó brilhante?

- Logo saberá. – respondeu o ariano. 42

As imagens continuaram, os quatro cavaleiros seguiram para a próxima casa, lá enfrentaram seu guardião sendo que o de armadura branca e vermelha o derrotou. O telão apagou.43

- Esse é o cavaleiro de Touro, Aldebaran. Ele está de férias por isso não o conhecem.

- Por isso uma cama daquele tamanho... – murmurou Camila.

- Está na casa dele.

- Ele é muito forte. – disse Íris. – como conseguem ser assim?

- Vai entender.Vamos prosseguir.

Atena ascendeu seu cosmo. A imagem agora trazia os quatro na porta da terceira casa. Mostrou a luta de Shun contra o cavaleiro de gêmeos. E a luta de Kamus contra seu pupilo na casa de libra. O aquariano não quis ver tais imagens virando o rosto. Alais o fitou, não compreendia o motivo por ele ter feito aquilo. 44-47

- E assim, eles foram para a quarta casa.

- Ah Atena... – MM a interrompeu. – não podemos pular essa parte?

- Apronta e depois que parecer o bonzinho. – disse Aioria. – Hikari tem que saber com quem se meteu.

- Mas eu não sou mais desse jeito. Está certo que eu era sanguinário, mas eu mudei, as pessoas mudam. – deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Elas tem que saber de tudo Giovanni. – disse Atena.

Ele engoliu seco. O telão acendeu, mostrando as primeiras cenas. Cabeças por todos os lugares, a risada cruel do canceriano com seu jeito demoníaco. 48

- _"... são minhas medalhas..._" – disse para Shiryu.

Hikari o olhou imediatamente.

- Não acredito que disse isso.

- Disse. – abaixou o rosto. – disse coisas piores.

As demais olhavam entre sim temerosas, que homem era aquele. Hikari assistia atentamente quando ficou assustada, o canceriano usara algo contra o cavaleiro de armadura verde, era a mesma coisa que ele usou contra Fabrizzio. A cada cena ficava mais temerosa, o lugar era o mesmo em que ela estava. Aquelas pessoas, aquele cenário mórbido...49

- Yomostu? – indagou perplexa. - O da lenda? Ele existe?

- Sim. Giovanni tem a capacidade de mandar uma pessoa para lá.

As treze encolheram.

- Prosseguindo.

A medida que o pequeno "filme" passava ficavam aterrorizadas, não poderia existir um homem como aquele. Luna estava confusa, as vezes ele era um grosso, mas a tratava bem, como poderia ter uma alma tão corrompida?

O telão se apagou logo que ele caiu no Yomotsu. Ninguém conseguia dizer nada. Os dourados olhavam entre si. 50

- E eu que achava que Dimitri era ruim. – disse Hathor. – encontrei pior.

- O que aconteceu com a garota? Ela morreu?

- Não Kari. – disse MM. – Dohko a salvou.

- Espera aí. – Annya deu o alarme. – se o cara de cabelo cumprido te matou...

Entendendo as treze o olharam espantadas.

- Você está morto! – gritaram.

- É uma alma penada! – Íris encolheu.

- Realmente ele morreu meninas. – disse Atena. – vão entender.

As imagens continuaram desta vez mostrando a luta de Aioria contra Seiya. Íris nem piscava tentando entender. Se ele sabia a verdade porque atacava o garoto? O leão por sua vez não a encarava e Saga se sentia ainda mais mal. Estavam todos em silencio ate que a finlandesa ouviu o comentário que Marin tinha feito dele. 51

- Quem é a garota?! – deu um chilique. – por que ela falou aquilo de você? Quem é ela?

Aioria a fitou chocado.

- Cena de ciúme não Bel. – Alais a puxou. – vamos acabar de ver.

- É por que ela não mexeu com o Kamus!

Os outros queriam rir, Aioria tinha arrumado uma durona.

- Não tenho nada com ela princesa. – tentava explicar. – é só uma amiga.

- É bom mesmo! Pode continuar. – sentou cruzando os braços.

Com Íris mais calma as imagens continuaram. Farah ficou apreensiva quando Shaka apareceu e começou a lutar contra Aioria. Era tudo muito estranho, se eles eram amigos por que lutavam entre si? A imagem do mestre apareceu.52

- É ele o tal mestre que tentou matar você Atena? – indagou Alexia.

- Sim, seu nome é Ares.

Viram-no atingir Aioria. Quando Hathor ouviu o nome do golpe estremeceu.

- "Kanon disse aquelas palavras, eu tenho certeza, então o mestre... é ele?"

- Ele estava sendo controlado... – murmurou Íris.

Mas o que causou mais espanto foi quando ouviram a voz do mestre.

- Saga. – disse Chiara.

- Kanon. – disse Hathor.

As demais fitaram os gêmeos, a voz era igualzinha...

- Você tentou matar Atena? – Chiara não acreditava. – como? Por quê?

Nada fazia sentido, poderia ser Kanon, mas Atena dissera outro nome, afinal o que era aquilo?53

- Vai entender Chiara. – disse a deusa. – vai entender tudo.

A italiana olhou para o geminiano que não conseguia encará-la. A luta de Aioria continuou com a morte de Cassius.

- Você... – Íris estava com os olhos marejados. – ele... o grandão...

- Infelizmente ele morreu Íris – Atena abaixou o rosto. – ele fez para que Aioria voltasse a si.

- Esse tal de Ares é cruel. – disse Angelina. – como ele pode fazer isso? Cassius foi morto por causa da ambição dele.

Saga encolheu, quando elas soubessem de tudo...As próximas imagens foram da chegada dos bronzeados a sexta casa. Se elas ficaram impressionadas pela maldade de Giovanni ficaram ainda mais pela falta de humanidade de Shaka. 56

Farah que ouviu a frase que ele disse ao Shun lembrou se imediatamente que ele lhe dissera a mesma coisa.

- "O homem mais próximo de deus... o que isso que dizer?"

- _"Sou o sagrado desde o céu ate o inferno e do inferno ate o céu... a reencarnação de Buda."_

- Como?

- Buda é um deus. – murmurou Ingrid. – não pode ser...

A cabeça de Farah dava nós, como ele poderia ser o deus da religião dele? Isso não era possível. As imagens continuavam mostrando a batalha dele contra Ikki. A cada dizeres do virginiano Farah e as outras ficavam espantadas. Se ele era um deus como poderia ser tão arrogante?

Annya não compreendia nada, pelo livro os cavaleiros deveriam lutar em favor da justiça, mas não era o que via. Se Shaka era tão iluminado por que ele fazia aquilo?57

_- "... a essência do mestre é justiça."_

- Como pode dizer isso? – a afegã manifestou pela primeira vez. – nós que não sabemos nada da historia percebemos que esse mestre não presta, mas você? Agora muitas coisas fazem sentido. Eu não te entendo.

O virginiano ficou calado, ate ele não se entendia. Era como se dois Shaka habitassem o mesmo corpo.

- Por isso que te disse que você é a mais próxima de deus. –murmurou.

Farah ficou surpresa. A cena seguinte desmontou a todas. Tanto ele como o de cabelo azul tinham sumido. 58

- O que aconteceu? – indagou Gabrielle.

- Não me diga... – a afegã o olhou pasma.

- Veja por si só.

A próxima casa a ser mostrada foi a de Libra e como seu guardião era o mestre ancião estava vazia. Lay tentava entender, se Dohko era de Libra quem era o tal do mestre ancião? Queria perguntar, mas achou melhor ficar calada. A próxima imagem trouxe a casa de Escorpião e sua batalha. Angelina não acreditava que Miro, lutava contra os tais de bronze. Ficou espantada ao ver a unha do escorpião avermelhada. 60-62

- "Foi igual! Foi igual à hoje." - Estava confusa por Miro atacar o loiro sem qualquer piedade, mas suspirou aliviada ao vê-lo ajudando o rapaz.

A próxima cena foi à volta da armadura de Sagitário, à medida que "Tatsume" narrava os acontecimentos as meninas ficavam chocadas.63

- Então o cavaleiro que salvou o bebê foi o Aiolos? – Alexia o olhava espantada.

- Sim Alexia, foi ele. – disse Atena.

- Mas...

- Olhe Nik. – Chiara chamou sua atenção.

Ela voltou o olhar para a tela, mostrava o mestre do santuário e toda a historia de 14 anos atrás.

_- "... maldição, eu mesmo devia tê-lo matado..."_

Chiara ouvia tudo sem tirar os olhos de Saga, já o escutara dizer "maldição" algumas vezes e a voz...

Depois da leitura do testamento...64

Alexia olhava admirada para o sagitariano, ele era um grande homem.

- Se o mundo tivesse mais homens como você, Aiolos – disse Hathor limpando o rosto. – com certeza ele seria bem melhor.

Kanon ao ouvir isso encolheu, quando ela soubesse sobre ele...

- Esse Ares tinha que ser preso, ele matou Aiolos. – Íris estava revoltada. – como ele pode?

Só depois de dizer é que seu deu conta de suas palavras.

- Aiolos foi morto... então...

Treze olhos fitaram o sagitariano.

- É uma longa historia. – disse um pouco rubro.

As cenas continuaram, mostrando a estatua que localizava na casa de capricórnio.65

- A estatua! – exclamou Ingrid. – então é tudo verdade.

- _"... como eu poderia ter sujado na frente dela com o seu sangue vulgar e nojento..."_

Ingrid o fitou imediatamente, Shura não diria isso, diria? O viu rachar o chão como ele tinha feito no castelo, mas o pior foi ver que ele é que fora responsável pela morte de Aiolos e que ainda tentara matar Atena.

- Era só um bebê! – Ingrid levantou. – mesmo que não fosse Atena você não poderia ter feito aquilo.

Shura ouvia tudo calado. Ainda tinha medo que Aiolos não tivesse o perdoado completamente. As imagens continuaram revelando as ultimas palavras de Shura. 66

- Então... você também morreu... – Ingrid soltou um longo suspiro. – você...

- Por que tiveram que morrer? – indagou Alais. – eu não entendo.

- A vida de um cavaleiro nem sempre é feito de escolhas Alais. – disse Kamus. – não foi só Shura que morreu.

- Como?

- Olhe.

Alais voltou o olhar para o "telão" a luta agora era de Kamus contra Hyoga. Não entendia porque eles tinham que lutar, não eram os mesmos cavaleiros de Atena?67

Deixou as lagrimas escaparem quando o viu tombar.

- Por que...? – era a pergunta que todas faziam, por quê?

Não disseram nada.

Gabe que assistia tudo deu um leve sorriso ao ver Afrodite, porem o sorriso desapareceu ao fitar o olhar dele. Viu o jardim. 68-69

- "Esse jardim... tinha no castelo.. então as rosas.. eu..."

_- "... eu ajudei Miro a acabar com a batalha..."_

Tanto ela quanto Angelina olharam para o pisciano.

- Gustavv.. você... o matou? – Gabe não acreditava, como o homem gentil que conheceu poderia ser tão cruel e arrogante?

Na seqüência viram o restante da batalha e seu resultado: Afrodite caia morto em meio às rosas.

- Giovanni, Shaka, Aiolos, Shura, Kamus e Afrodite... – Alais enumerava.- todos mortos...

- _..."finalmente eu venci a verdadeira Atena..." – dizia o mestre.__70_

- Como ele pode dizer isso? – Ingrid se irritou. – como pode existir alguém como ele? Parece um mafioso.

Contudo ficaram ainda mais surpresas ao verem a face do mestre revelada. "Kanon", disseram umas, "Saga" disseram outras, mas tanto Chiara quanto Hathor exclamaram "Saga".

- Você que é o mestre? – Chiara o olhava atordoada. – você planejou tudo?

- Sim... – o geminiano não conseguia encará-la.

O restante das imagens mostraram os últimos acontecimentos e a morte de Saga. No recinto o silencio imperava, ainda tentavam assimilar as informações. A italiana olhava fixamente para o geminiano, este, desviava constantemente, contudo passou a encará-la, precisa ser aceito por ela.73

- Você fez muitas coisas ruins. – disse séria, o que causou estranheza nas demais. – mas no ultimo instante arrependeu-se. Mostrou ser um homem de caráter. – sorriu.

Saga sorriu de volta, pensou que ela o odiaria por causa de seus pecados, entretanto...

- Obrigado.

- Então o homem morto naquele lugar era você? – indagou Camila ao mestre.

- Sim, o corpo era meu.

- E você Kanon? – Hat manifestou. – onde estava?

- Vai saber. Todas vão saber que toda essa guerra foi planejada.

- Planejada?

- Sim, houve alguém por trás de tudo.

Birget abaixou o rosto pensativa.

- "Aquele dia..." eu iria vender a armadura dele?! – exclamou ao constatar o fato.

- Você o que? – indagou Mu incrédulo.

- Eu pensei que era peça de decoração, feita de ouro, estava sem dinheiro e pensei em vendê-la, mas como não conseguir tirar nem uma lasca...desculpa.

- Ainda bem. – o ariano murmurou aliviado.

- Eu não entendo. – disse Ingrid. – se morreram como estão aqui?? Está certo que são os cavaleiros, mas são humanos comuns, se morreram...

- A história não acaba nesse ponto Ingrid. Logo após isso eu e os cavaleiros de bronze enfrentamos uma batalha contra os guerreiros de Odin e em seguida contra os marinas de Poseidon. Ao final dessa batalha, soubemos a verdade.

- Qual?

- Vejam.

As imagens voltaram a se formar, mostravam Kanon e Ikki num lugar rodeado por recifes. Logo após o golpe que o Fênix aplicou nele entenderam como tudo aconteceu.

- Foi você! – exclamou Hat. – você que planejou tudo??

- Sim. Queria o poder e usei o meu irmão e Poseidon para isso. Felizmente fracassei.

- Isso explica muitas coisas... – murmurou Alais.

- O restante da verdade vem agora. A verdadeira batalha.

Atena ascendeu seu cosmo, novas imagens apareceram. Elas traziam a primeira casa, Mu estava em combate contra MM e Afrodite. 1

- Mas o que significa isso? – exclamou Hikari. – por que está lutando contra o Mu?

- Porque tanto ele como eu. – disse Afrodite. – "tínhamos" virados espectros de Hades.

- Hades?! – exclamaram as treze.

Atena contou rapidamente quem ele era.

- Mas Afrodite... – murmurou Gabe.

Camila assistia calada, a terceira sombra que apareceu tinha uma voz conhecida. Birget olhava incrédula para Mu alem de tirar a vida de Seiya ele...

- Por que fez isso? – Hikari sabia que MM não era santo, mas chegar a tal ponto?

A decepção foi maior quando mais três cavaleiros apareceram. 2

- Shura!

- Kamus!

- Saga...

- Mas... – Angelina tentava entender. – não eram amigos?

Voltaram à atenção para as imagens que mostraram que Saga e os outros derramavam lagrimas de sangue.

- Eu não entendo... eu não entendo... – murmurava Chiara.

As cenas continuaram até a aparição do mestre ancião. Lay estava impaciente, ate aquele momento Dohko não tinha aparecido. Já ia perguntar quando escutou a sombra chamar o mestre, de Dohko.

- O que?? – exclamaram as treze.

E ficaram ainda mais perplexas, quando viram que a ultima sombra era Shion. Ouviam: corpo jovem, 243 anos, guerra santa e a cabeça dava um nó.

- Espera. – disse Ingrid. – eu li isso, na ultima guerra de Atena contra Hades, apenas dois cavaleiros sobreviveram... então foram vocês dois?

- Mas isso já tem mais de 200 anos. – disse Íris. – não tem como eles estarem vivos!

Pacientemente Atena explicou sobre Dohko e Shion. Todas ouviam estarrecidas e ficaram ainda mais ao verem o mestre ancião se transformar no libriano.

Viram a luta de Saga contra Kanon, de Miro contra Kanon, os espectros atacarem Aioria e a morte de Shaka.

Todas choraram ao ver o virginiano escrever seu testamento.

- Eu não entendo... – murmurou Íris. – por que estão lutando um contra o outro?

- Não acredito que tenha vendido sua alma, Kamus. – disse Alais. – não você.

Farah olhou para Shaka.

- Por que se matou?

- Como? – indagou surpresa.

- Era claro que se quisesse tinha retirado todos os sentidos dele, você parou no ultimo segundo. Por quê?

Shaka ficou surpreso, não imaginava que ela tinha percebido isso.

- Houve um motivo. – disse Atena. – esse motivo.

Ascendeu o cosmo mostrando a cena que ela tirou sua vida na frente de Saga e dos outros e depois a explicação de Shion. As meninas não sabiam o que pensar, fizeram tudo aquilo pela armadura de Atena?11-12

- Depois disso os cavaleiros se reuniram mais uma vez, no Muro das Lamentações. 11-12Inferno

As imagens mostraram os doze unindo suas forças para destruírem o muro.

- Os bronzeados atravessaram o muro e no final saímos vitoriosos. Meu pai, Zeus, me concedeu um desejo e pedi pela vida deles.

- Então enquanto nós levávamos nossas vidas, vocês travavam essa batalha?

- O eclipse de um ano atrás... eu me lembro dele... por Ísis. – exclamou Hathor.

- Tudo para salvar o mundo...

- Essa é a nossa vida. – disse Aioria.

- Se me contassem eu não acreditaria.

- No final todos tínhamos segredos.

- E agora? Não há mais ameaças?

- Espero que não Gabrielle. Quero que o mundo tenha paz.

- É louvável as suas atitudes, num mundo tão corrompido como esse, dão suas vidas para salva-los. É louvável.

- Espero contar com as suas discrições com relação a isso. – pediu Atena.

- Tem o nosso silêncio.

Depois de mais alguns comentários, foram almoçar. Durante a refeição, elas pediram detalhes da luta, como são os treinamentos e tudo que envolvia esse meio. Passaram a tarde toda nesse clima.

Num dado momento Camila se distanciou do grupo, tinha um destino certo.

Parou na porta da sala fitando o longo piano preto. Andou até ele e com toda a delicadeza ergueu a tampa. Os dedos suaves passaram a dedilhar a teclas brancas. O som era bonito, mas ao mesmo tempo triste. Na sala do trono os demais silenciaram para escutar a melodia.

O mestre saiu do recinto parando na porta. Olhava-a com orgulho, Camila tinha tudo para ser uma excelente pianista e faria o impossível para realizar seu sonho. À medida que a garota tocava, as lembranças de sua vida vinham à tona.

Parou de tocar, pesadas lagrimas molhavam as teclas. Shion aproximou lentamente e tocou os ombros dela.

- Continue. - murmurou no ouvido dela.

Ela as enxugou voltando a tocar. Shion puxou uma cadeira sentando ao lado dela. Mila conseguiu levar mais algumas notas, entretanto as lagrimas vieram novamente.

- Bonita canção.

- Obrigada. - disse limpando o rosto. - foi minha mãe que me ensinou.

- Não sabia que tocava piano tão bem. É uma artista.

- Obrigada.

- Herdou o talento de sua mãe.

Ela o olhou surpresa.

- Eu sei de tudo. Seu pai era químico e sua mãe pianista.

- É... aprendi aos 4 anos.

- Deveria se dedicar a isso. Tenho certeza que será tão boa quanto ela.

- Quem sabe...

- Venha comigo. Quero te mostrar nossa casa.

Shion a conduziu por um longo corredor. Ao final dele havia uma grande porta de cedro.

- Abra.

Camila aproximou abrindo a porta.

- Uau... – exclamou.

A parte reservava ao mestre era ampla, logo na entrada uma grande sala ricamente decorada, passando por ela, biblioteca, escritório, quartos, um jardim interno e demais dependências de uma casa.

- Você mora aqui?

- Sim.

- Está explicado por que quase enfartou quando Atena o mandou para Touro, até eu enfartaria.

Sorriu sem graça.

No meio da "casa" ela viu uma escadaria.

- Essa escada leva para o aposento particular do mestre, é o único cômodo.

Concordou chocada. À medida que subia ficava imaginando em como seria o tal aposento. Abriu a porta de madeira clara toda entalhada. Quase caiu para trás.

- Céus! Isso é uma suíte real!

- Não exagera.

- Já entendi tudo, por isso é tão arrogante, só fica nesse lugar.

- Eu não sou assim.

O aposento era espaçoso e muito bem decorado. Havia uma pequena sala, um pequeno escritório e ao centro a cama. Percorreu todo o local, achando o close, e o banheiro...

- Uma piscina?? – gritou perplexa.

- Hidromassagem... _**(n/a: tem uma cena em que o Saga aparece, que ele está tomando banho, numa "piscina" é esse local.)**_

- A Íris nem pode imaginar isso, ela faz o Aioria mudar para cá.

- Gostou?

- Gostar? – o fitou incrédula. – não tem como não gostar disso!

Já era noitinha quando cada um recolheu-se a sua casa. O dia seguinte seria longo e difícil, mas depois de testemunharem a coragem de seus dourados, a esperança que futuro seria melhor encheu seus corações.

**--Shura e Ingrid--**

- Por que está com essa cara fechada?

- Porque deveria ter contado tudo desde o principio. – entrou em casa com a cara amarrada. – uma história dessa mantida em silencio.

- Não poderia, alem do mais iria me achar um louco.

Ela parou.

- Iria mesmo.

- Está vendo? – colocou a mão na cintura.

- Está perdoado. – sorriu. – não faça mais isso.

- Pode deixar. – a abraçou. – tenho planos.

- Quais?

- Quando tudo isso acabar, vou até ao seu país e pedir seu pai em casamento.

- Casamento?

- Claro. Sou um rapaz direito e quero fazer tudo certinho. – fez pose. – como manda o figurino.

- E se ele não aceitar?

- Fujo com você. – deu um beijo no pescoço dela. – e vamos para a Espanha.

- Seu louco!

- Acha que ele não vai me aceitar?

- Claro que vai. Quanto mais quando souber quem é você.

- Ingrid, eles não podem saber. – a olhou sério.

- Eu sei, brincadeira.

- Olha lá hein?

- E quando nos casar vamos morar aqui?

- Sim, e vamos cuidar de sua família. Nunca mais eles passaram necessidade. Seremos felizes.

- Amém.

Fizeram um lanche e depois foram para a sala ver TV.

- Shura...

- Sim? – assistia atentamente a programação.

- E se um deus aparecer, ou uma dessas suas guerras, o que acontece?

- Volta para a Lituânia. – disse.

- Por quê?

- Porque estará segura lá. Olha, - a fitou. – não se preocupe com isso, está bem?

- Ta...

- Shura.

- Hum?

- Quais as possibilidades disso acontecer?

- Não sei Ingrid.

- Mas e se acontecer?

- Não vai acontecer. – rolou os olhos.

- E se?

- Ingrid! Não vai acontecer nada, está bem? Fique tranqüila e no mais estou aqui, nada vai te acontecer.

- Ta... – ficou calada, mas vez ou outra o olhava.

- O que quer perguntar?

- Nada não.

- Não? - arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não.

Ela virou passando a encará-lo e com um sorriso nos lábios.

- O que foi Ingrid? – estava curioso.

- Estava pensando em quando nós vamos...

Parou de falar, beijando-o com ardência. Saindo do estado de surpreso, Shura a enlaçou aprofundando o beijo.

- Está me atacando...? – indagou a ele enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço.

- Estou... acho que passou da hora de termos um contato mais intimo. –murmurou no ouvido dele.

- Apressadinha... vamos para um lugar mais confortável.

Shura a pegou no colo levando-a para a cama. Rapidamente o capricorniano se livrou das roupas intensificando o contato.

- Espera... – pediu a loira, soltou os cabelos. – agora sim...

--

_Continua..._

_**Leitores, estamos a três capítulos do final, estão quase concluídos faltando apenas alguns ajustes. Postarei em breve pois a fic já tem 1 ano, está passando da hora de acabar.**_

_**Esses números que aparecem (1) é referencia ao numero do capitulo que a cena faz parte. Tentei fazer o mais resumido possível, espero que tenham gostado e se não gostarem, me falem!! (Ajudem uma autora a melhorar )**_

_**Bom, até o próximo capitulo!**_


	39. Chapter 39: Novas Verdades I

Iodes – que bom que gostou

**Iodes** – que bom que gostou. Com a revelação mostrou que de santo não tinha ninguém. Rsrsrs

**Aredhel** – Shaka exorcizou o Ali rsrsrs. Quanto as cenas que bom que achou que ficou legal e os pedidos, muitos serão feitos, mas alguns não se realizaram... o julgamento vem aí...

**Flor** – o julgamento está próximo e ele promete fortes emoções, prepare os lenços!!

**Mila** – Vai ver o potencial dele... rsrsrs, quanto ao MM concordo plenamente, o Kurumada simplesmente acaba com ele principalmente em Hades, quando ele e o Afrodite fogem do Radamanthys.. aquela cena é deprimente...o final da fic será um " e viveram quase felizes para sempre."

**Andarilho** – a Lay namora um museu rsrsrs. Ela vai ficar ressabiada com ele.

**Tenshi** – O Shura os entregou numa bandeja de prata, mas não creio que elas ficaram com raiva. Você ficaria? Eu não!!

Mussha – Oi. Interessante receber uma review em espanhol, apesar de que nas suas três primeiras linhas nem o tradutor do Yahoo, nem do Google conseguiu traduzir o que você quis dizer, mas tudo bem. ¬ ¬ . Quanto as linhas de baixo é evidente, que o Mu não mataria o Seiya, quem acompanhou a saga de Hades, viu isso. E nesse caso que a Atena está contando a historia deles, não dá para escrever linha por linha dos fatos, ate porque o objeto não era esse. Então escrevi de maneira subjetiva o que leva a crer que na continuação das cenas que a Birget VIU que o Seiya não morreu!! Que foi uma ILUSAO que o ariano usou para enganar ao Shion.

**Capitulo 38: Novas verdades I **

**--Mu e Birget--**

Com a descoberta de tudo, Mu resolveu mostrar o cômodo onde consertava as armaduras para Birget.

- Conserta tudo aqui?

- Sim.

- Mu, eu só não entendi uma coisa.

- O que?

- É verdade que pertence à outra raça?

- É estranho, não é? – sorriu. – mas é verdade.

- Então vai viver mais do que eu?

- Supostamente.

- Não vale! Vou ficar velha enquanto você vai permanecer jovem. É injusto. Mesmo sendo um cavaleiro é injusto.

- Eu não ligo para isso. Vem, vamos comer algo.

Durante o jantar, o ariano contou mais detalhes sobre sua vida de cavaleiro. Birget ouvia tudo fascinada, contudo começou a sentir frio e leves tremores a assolavam. Não queria que ele a visse daquele jeito.

- Acho que vou dormir. – levantou.

- Mas comeu tão pouco.

- Prefiro descansar. Vou para meu quarto. Boa noite. – saiu.

Mu a acompanhou com os olhos, já imaginava o que estava acontecendo.

Birget deitou abraçando as pernas, os tremores voltaram e uma dor forte no estomago a assolou, começou a chorar baixinho.

- Birget. – apareceu na porta, a luz estava apagada.

Ela ficou calada, talvez ele pensasse que ela estava dormindo. O ariano aproximou e dando a volta deitou ao lado dela abraçando-a.

- Posso dormir aqui?

Não disse nada.

- Sei que está tendo uma crise, mas estou aqui. – a abraçou mais forte. – agüente só mais uma noite amanha estará livre disso, eu mesmo te levarei até uma clinica.

Ela correspondeu ao abraço. Aos poucos ele começou a liberar seu cosmo, Birget foi acalmando ate que adormeceu. Mu permaneceu ao seu lado.

**--Miro e Angelina--**

Angelina seguia silenciosa, vez ou outra olhava para o peito na altura do coração.

- O que foi?

- Aquilo que você fez no rapaz loirinho, para parar o sangramento dele.

- O que tem?

- Fez em mim não foi?

- Estava consciente?

- Um pouco. Senti uma dor aguda.

- Era a única maneira de te salvar.

- Pode fazer de novo? Quero dizer, pode fazer a unha vermelha?

- Posso.

Miro elevou seu cosmo, sua unha cresceu ficando vermelha.

- Parece um ferrão. – Angelina a examinava. – que legal.

- Eu sei que sou maximo. – sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- A unha que é legal, não o dono.

- Vai me dizer que não achou o maximo a minha entrada triunfal?

- Miro, menos, ta? –saiu de perto.

- Ei, não me deixa falando sozinho, eu te salvei. Angelina. – foi atrás dela.

- Você é muito convencido.

- Eu sou realista.

- Mas sabe o que é o pior? – ela parou fitando-o.

- O que? – a olhou curioso.

- Eu te amo desse jeito. Com todo esse convencimento.

- Eu sei disso. – a abraçou. – eu sei que sou irresistível.

- Miro! – calou. As mãos começaram a tremer, um suor frio percorria seu corpo.

- O que foi? – sentiu-a gelada.

- Na-da. – o estomago dava voltas. – na-da...

- Está fria e suando.

- Não é nada Miro. Ai. – a dor apertou.

- Está tendo uma crise. – a pegou no colo. – vou-te por na cama.

Rapidamente Miro a levou para o quarto deitando-a na cama, Angelina se contorcia de dor.

- Preciso de algo... preciso de algo... – murmurava. – Miro me arrume algo, qualquer coisa.

- Mas...

- Eu não vou agüentar... por favor...

- Fique calma. – sentou ao lado dela apreensivo. – logo vai passar. Amanha vamos procurar um tratamento para você.

- Miro... – o abraçou com força. – não me deixe morrer, por favor.

- Vai se recuperar, eu prometo. – beijou-lhe a fronte.

Angelina sentiu a dor apertar. Sabia que não agüentaria a noite toda sem consumir nada. Segurou com toda força o braço do escorpião.

Miro a fitou preocupado, tinha lido varias coisas sobre crise de abstinência, mas na hora não se lembrava de nada. Temia não ter forças para ajudá-la.

- Angelina. Angelina.

Ele a forçou a olhá-lo. Os olhos dela lacrimejavam e via todo o desespero que ela sentia.

- Estou aqui.

- Eu vou morrer Miro... eu não vou agüentar... – começou a chorar e ter espasmos.

- Calma, estou aqui. – estava ficando desesperado.

- Eu vou morrer Miro! Eu vou morrer...

- Angelina! – gritou assustando-a. – você não vai morrer! Eu não vou deixar! Está me escutando? – a sacudia. – não vai morrer!

- Miro...

- Não vai... – murmurou derramando uma lagrima. – não vai...

A italiana o olhou penalizada, era injusto ele sofrer daquele jeito.

- Me perdoe... – acariciou o rosto dele. – me perdoe...

- Vamos sair juntos. – a abraçou com força. – vamos conseguir, tenha fé.

- Sim...

O escorpião permaneceu a noite toda ao lado dela.

**--Dohko e Linna--**

Linna entrou em casa ainda o olhando com desconfiança.

- O que foi Lay? – já imaginava o por que.

- É estranho, você ter mais de 200 anos. Por mais que seja pelo poder de Atena, sei lá...

- E isso muda alguma coisa? – a abraçou.

- Não... ao contrario. – sorriu. – já te admirava, agora ainda mais. Você salvou o mundo.

- Não é um poder que daria aos outros. Viver tanto tempo é ruim.

- Por quê? Todos pagam uma fortuna pela simples idéia de viver mais alguns anos.

- Quando se pode compartilhar isso até concordo. – sentou no sofá. – você adquire experiência, mas ao mesmo tempo... conheci muitas pessoas durante a minha vida e vi todas morrem, e eu ficando... é uma vida solitária. Você sabe que seu amigo vai morrer e você vai continuar vivendo...

- Deve ter sido difícil. – Lay sentou ao lado dele.

- Foi... não me sentia uma pessoa e sim um objeto que não sofria alteração do tempo.

- Mas foi por uma boa causa. - Aconchegou-se nos braços dele.

- Com certeza. Não me arrependo por ter aceitado a missão, só que...

- Só que... – Lay ergueu o rosto para encará-lo.

Dohko a fitou. Talvez se não tivesse aceitado a missão, sua vida não seria conduzida até aquele momento. A vida de um cavaleiro delegava muitas responsabilidades e isso envolvia o abandono de uma vida particular. Se não tivesse aceitado, talvez não a teria conhecido. Levou mais de 250 anos para encontrar a felicidade.

- "Valeu a pena." – pensou sorrindo.

- O que foi?

- Depois que o julgamento passar vou te levar a Rozan. Vai amar, o lugar é lindo.

- Tenho certeza que sim.

- Até imagino nós e nossos filhos.

- Que fixação por filhos! Seu apressado. – o beijou.

- Quero uma família, estamos em paz e quero viver como uma pessoa normal. Esperei por muitos anos para isso.

Lay sorriu. Agradecia de coração a existência do "Misopheta-Menos", graças a isso teve a oportunidade de conhecer um homem tão maravilhoso como ele. Depois de tudo que ele passou e ela mereciam ser felizes.

- Teremos uma família.

- Que tal providenciarmos? – a olhou de maneira provocante.

- Seu "velho" pervertido!

- Velho? Eu sou mais novo que você!

- Por conveniência. – sorriu.

- Vai ver que esse "velho" ainda consegue fazer muitas coisas. – o sorriso foi de segundas intenções.

**--Shion e Camila--**

Camila estava na hidromassagem, à água morna descansava-lhe o corpo.

- Isso para mim ainda é uma piscina... – murmurou afundando o corpo ficando apenas com a metade do rosto para fora d'água. – não é atoa que ele é todo pomposo, mora aqui a mais de 200 anos... céus... – afundou completamente. – "ele tem mais de 250 anos... gosto de um museu!"

Shion abriu a porta, a única vestimenta era uma fina toalha que cobria suas "partes".

Olhou ao redor.

- "Não está aqui?"

Deu nos ombros tirando a toalha, depositando-a num banco de mármore. Entrou na água sentindo um alivio imediato.

- Como senti falta disso... – abriu um grande sorriso ao sentar. – isso que é conforto... – tombou o corpo para trás na intenção de deitar.

Camila que mantinha os olhos fechados abriu-os e viu algo verde cobrir seu rosto.

- Ah!! – levantou.

- Ah!! – Shion fez o mesmo. – Camila?!

- Ficou doido?! Quer me matar de susto!!

- Você que me assustou!

- Eu não! Você que entrou sem anunciar!

- Você que se escondeu!

Seguiu alguns segundos de silencio. O mestre só então "notou-a" olhando-a debaixo a cima. Camila também o fitou.

- "Ele não tem apenas um bom "dote" culinário... a outro também... e que dote...no que estou pensando!"

- Por que está me olhando desse jeito? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Por nada. – afundou o corpo na água. – nada.

Shion fez o mesmo, permanecendo em silencio.

- "Como alguém pode ter tantos anos e ainda ser bem dotado? – pensava. – não tem lógica."

A garota o olhou discretamente, o mestre estava com a cabeça encostada na beirada da piscina de olhos fechados. Tinha visto as imagens, ele estava com o corpo de quando tinha 18 anos, ele era um cavaleiro, mas... alem do mais aquelas pintas...

- Shion.

- O que?

- Por que não tem as sobrancelhas?

- Sou de outra raça. – respondeu sem olhá-la.

- Outra raça? É um ET?

Shion conteve o riso.

- E se for, tem algum problema? – continuou na mesma posição.

- Não...

- Então não vai se importar se eu sugar seu cérebro?

A garota empalideceu. Se existiam cavaleiros, ET's poderiam existir perfeitamente. Shion segurava para não rir.

- Atena sabe disso?

- Que sou um ET? – a olhou. – sabe. – disse naturalmente com o olhar sério.

Engoliu a seco.

- Como prefere que eu sugue seu cérebro? Pelo ouvido ou pelo nariz?

- Que nojo...

Quando deu por si ele estava com o rosto bem próximo.

- Não acreditou não é?

- Era mentira? – arregalou os olhos. –não é um Et?

- Não acredito... – suspirou desanimado. – talento para a musica, zero de inteligência.

- Não fale assim comigo!

- Já ouviu falar de Atlântida?

- O continente perdido?

- Justo. Tanto eu como o Mu mais um garoto de nome Kiki somos descendentes do povo que habitou esse lugar. Antes do continente desaparecer, alguns habitantes foram para uma região chamada Jamiel e fixaram residência.

- Entendi...

- Temos habilidades especiais e uma delas é o envelhecimento tardio. Quando Saga me matou tinha 261 anos _**(n/a: acho que é isso)**_ e a aparência de uma pessoa de 70 anos.

- Então está nesse corpo por pura sorte.

- É... – não gostou muito do comentário.

- Deve ter se sentido sozinho.

- Não... – desviou o olhar dela.

Camila tocou no rosto e o fez fita-la. Se encararam por um tempo.

- Estou vendo nos seus olhos.

Shion baixou o rosto.

- Um pouco. Quando acabou a luta só havia restado a mim e Dohko. Ele partiu pouco tempo depois para Rozan e fiquei só. Tinha a companhia nos moradores de Rodoria que ajudaram na reconstrução do santuário, mas...

- Sentiu falta dos seus companheiros.

- Queria ter tido oportunidade de consertar algumas coisas. – a olhou. – Albafica e Asmita, por exemplo. Eles foram os antigos cavaleiros de Peixes e Virgem. Os dois viviam isolados e eu não fiz esforço para entendê-los, principalmente o Asmita. Por ele ser de outra religião...eu... – suspirou. – queria ter tido oportunidade de conversar mais com ele e Albafica... eu carreguei o corpo dele.

- O viu morrer?

- Sim...

- Eles sabem dos seus sentimentos. – acariciou o rosto dele.

- Talvez... – sorriu.

Camila aproximou beijando-o, Shion deu passagem depositando a mão em meio aos fios rosados. O mestre a puxou mais para si intensificando o contato. Os corpos molhados uniram-se. As mãos ávidas dele percorria cada centímetro, fazendo-a suspirar. A garota buscou pelos lábios dele, iniciando um tórrido beijo.

Nunca sentira assim por alguém, no seu trabalho tudo era feito de forma mecanizada e agora... sentia-se nas nuvens.

Ela era especial, pensou o mestre. Torcia para que passasse o resto dos seus dias com ela.

A água parecia não importar tudo que queriam eram se entregar.

**--Kamus e Alais--**

Alais estava sentada no meio da sala que antes era a biblioteca, olhava o armário destruído e a grande marca de queimado no teto outrora branco.

Kamus parou na porta passando a observá-la.

- Ainda se sente culpada?

- Sim. Você gostava muito daqui.

- Gostava mesmo. – caminhou até ela. – e muito. – sentou na frente.

- Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo.

- Já passou Alais. Escute, eram só livros, eram só garrafas, tudo aquilo pode ser recuperado.

- Eu sei, mas...

O aquariano a calou com um beijo.

- Vamos fazer planos.

- Planos?

- Assim que o julgamento passar, iremos para a França por tempo indeterminado. Vamos percorrer cada cidade que comprei as garrafas, os livros e juntos vamos montar a nossa biblioteca.

Ela sorriu.

- Vai amar Paris.

- Depois podemos ir a Berlim? Queria ver minha mãe.

- Claro. Berlim e onde mais você quiser.

- Kamus... será que... – abaixou o rosto envergonhada. – pode fazer nevar?

- Aqui?

- É... – o olhou sorrindo, com o olhar sapeca.

Sorriu. Abriu a mão direita, pediu que ela fizesse uma concha com as mãos dela. Elevando seu cosmo, pequenos cristais de gelo "choviam" nas mãos de Alais.

- É lindo. – sorria, - muito lindo.

- Posso fazer sempre que quiser.

- Eu quero sempre. Sempre.

- Quer casar comigo?

- Como? – o fitou surpresa.

- Quer casar comigo? – usando seu poder formou um par de alianças de gelo. – Aceita?

Ela o olhou, sempre sonhou sendo pedida em casamento, mas quando entrou nessa profissão seu sonho parecia cada vez mais distante e agora depois de tudo que passara, estava sentada no chão, no meio de uma sala, com o homem mais perfeito que conhecera lhe pedindo para ser sua esposa.

- Sim. – derramou algumas lagrimas. – aceito.

Kamus colocou a aliança no dedo dela.

- Vou providenciar uma de verdade. – enxugava-lhe o rosto.

- É linda. – pegou a outra aliança. – seremos felizes. – colocou nele.

Acariciou o rosto dela, para em seguida tomar-lhe os lábios. O toque dele era gelado, mas seus lábios abrasadores. Alais passou a acariciar o dorso e aos poucos abria a camisa. Kamus se livrou das roupas dela sentindo a pele quente e macia. Passou a beijar o colo e foi descendo. A alemã dava pequenos suspiros, estava a anos na profissão, mas era a primeira vez que realmente sentia prazer.

- Je t' aime. – disse com a voz rouca.

- Ich liebe dich. _**(n/a: eu te amo em alemão.)**_

Tornaram-se a beijar e no momento, tornaram um só.

**--Shaka e Farah--**

Farah entrou logo após o virginiano. Estava impressionada pela história dele.

- O que vai querer para o jantar? – indagou sem se virar para ela.

- O que quiser...

- O que foi Farah?

- Nada... – a verdade que está história de ele ser o "homem mais próximo de deus" a deixava receosa. – é que... você tem um poder... e eu...

- Quando me conheceu me via como um homem comum, continue desse jeito.

- Mas não é um homem comum.

- Saber quem eu sou vai mudar alguma coisa? – a olhou.

- Não sei... eu me sinto tão...

- Vai me negar seu amor?

- Não é isso...

Shaka aproximou puxando sua cintura.

- Aqui só estão Farah e Shaka, nada mais. – a soltou. – vou preparar o jantar.

Saiu deixando-a sozinha. A afegã seguiu para seu antigo quarto, aproveitando fez sua oração da noite. Mal fechou o livro, sentiu o peito oprimido, a respiração estava falhando, alem da forte dor de cabeça.

- Ai...

Deitou na tentativa de aplacar a dor, mas ela só aumentou, para piorar a consciência lhe faltava.

- Já coloquei as panelas no fogo. – Shaka apareceu na porta. – Farah?

Quando ele a pegou, a afegã estava inconsciente.

- Farah! Farah! Farah!

Não sentia a pulsação e nem a respiração.

- Farah!

Shaka elevou seu cosmo, aos poucos ela foi voltando.

- Sha-ka... – abriu os olhos.

- O que está sentido?

- Uma dor muito forte... eu vou morrer Shaka.

- Claro que não. – a ajeitou na cama. – isso é só fraqueza.

- Ópio... ópio... eu preciso de ópio...

- Me perdoe por isso...

Usando seu poder, ele a induziu a dormir. Farah entrou num sono profundo.

O virginiano a cobriu. Depois foi a cozinha desligar as panelas, voltando.

Sentou num tapete ao lado da cama, começando a meditar, velaria pelo sono dela a noite toda.

**--Afrodite e Gabrielle--**

Os dois estavam no jardim. Afrodite cuidava das rosas sendo observado atentamente por Gabe. Estava impressionada pela mudança de personalidade dele. Antes ele era arrogante e hoje era uma das pessoas mais humildes que conhecera. Era um outro homem.

- Gustavv.

- Sim?

- Como mantêm essas rosas? É pelo tal cosmo?

- Sim. – a olhou.

- E no meu caso? Eu não tenho isso, por que as rosas me "obedecem"?

- Elas têm vida própria. Podem ou não gostar de uma pessoa, no seu caso elas gostaram, por isso o veneno não funciona em você.

- Entendi...E elas nunca morrem?

- Não... essas rosas são eternas. – levantou indo de encontro a ela. – vai aprender a cuidar delas. – sorriu. – tem mãos de fada.

- E o julgamento?

- Não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora. Venha, vou te ensinar algumas coisas.

Ele lhe estendeu a mão, ela aceitou, contudo...

- Ai. – levou a mão ao peito.

- O que foi?

- Nada. Nada não.

- Como nada? – a pegou no colo. – vai para a cama agora e para um tratamento amanha.

- Estou bem...

- Não reclame. – abrindo a porta do quarto a colocou na cama. – descanse, vou trazer um chá para você.

Rapidamente ele o fez e trouxe para ela.

- Beba tudo.

Obedeceu.

- Agora... – deitou ao lado dela. – vou ficar aqui até a dor passar. – a abraçou.

- Obrigada por cuidar de mim. – agradeceu aconchegando nos braços dele.

**--Aiolos e Alexia--**

Aiolos e Alexia estavam sentados na cama, no quarto dele.

- Suas dores passaram?

- Completamente. – brincava com a rosa que ela ganhara do pisciano.

Ficaram em silencio.

- Sua história é bonita. Fez atos dignos de um herói.

- Apenas cumpria o meu dever.

- Se arriscou muito. Desculpe pela forma que o tratei.

- Não fiz muito diferente. – parou o rosto a centímetros do dela.

- Fui pior... sei que agi errado.

- Quero te dar um presente. Pode pedir qualquer coisa.

- Qualquer coisa?

- Sim.

Alexia pensava, não estava precisando de nada... e nem algum desejo...

- Já sei! – exclamou o sagitariano – já sei.

- O que?

- Vem comigo.

Aiolos a conduziu pelo corredor, levando-a ate o quarto dela.

- Fique aqui.

- O que?

- Vou te trancar para ter certeza que não vai sair.

- O que vai fazer Aiolos?

- Surpresa. – deu um sorriso nada inocente. – isso fica comigo.

Pegou a rosa da mão dela trancando a porta.

- Não entendi...

Aiolos correu para a sala, pegou seu som portátil e alguns CD's indo para o quarto.

Olhou musica por musica até achar a que mais combinava com os seus planos. Trocou a roupa pegando uma blusa de botão. Arrumou mais algumas coisas seguindo para o quarto dela.

- Pronto.

- O que andou aprontando?

- Feche os olhos.

- Aiolos...

- Confie em mim, não vai se arrepender.

- Está bem. – fechou os olhos.

- É melhor vendá-los. – usou uma fronha.

- Para que tudo isso?

- Vai ver. Venha te levo.

Ele a conduziu ate o quarto dele e a ajudou a sentar na cama de modo que ela encostasse as costas na cabeceira. Ele posicionou na frente da cama.

- Pode abrir.

Retirou a venda. Não entendeu porque ele estava parado de costas para ela.

- Aiolos...?

Foi interrompida pelo inicio da musica, Aiolos aos poucos foi virando, levava a rosa na boca.

- "O que?"

O sagitariano a olhava de maneira maliciosa, e seguindo a melodia da musica dançava de forma sensual. Alexia ficou de boca aberta.

- "Ele não está... vai fazer stripper?"

Ainda de posse da rosa, foi abrindo botão por botão, revelando aos poucos seu dorso. Alexia olhava perplexa, ele sempre fora tão tímido... mas não negava que estava adorando, ainda mais quando ele tirou a camisa e começou a rodá-la.

- Uau... isso está ficando bom.

Ele subiu na cama e pegando a rosa passou pelo rosto dela.

- E vai ficar ainda melhor. – disse dando um beijo na flor e entregando a ela.

Desceu continuando a dançar de um jeito que mexia com os nervos da norueguesa. Aiolos colocou as mãos no botão da calça e a olhou.

- Abre. – ela pediu. – abre.

Ele fez que abriu, mas tornou a fechar.

- Abre, abre, abre! – empolgou.

A fitou.

- "É uma pervertida mesmo." – sorriu, também estava gostando.

Tirou a calça de uma vez, provocando uma salva de palmas por parte dela.

- Só me restou isso... – a olhou. – quer tirar? –indagou provocativo.

Nem pensou duas vezes, foi para a beirada da cama e rapidamente a tirou.

- Que violência! – riu.

- Mexeu com a pessoa errada. – os olhos eram perversão pura.

- Eu sei que sim. – a enlaçou pela cintura. – gostou? Lembrei que me disse que queria me ver só usando a faixa.

- Gostei... gostei muito... e é claro que merece uma recompensa. Uma bela recompensa.

- E o que vou ganhar?

- A melhor noite de sua vida.

Ela riu. Aiolos aproximou beijando-lhe, a conduzindo até a cama. Alexia respondia a cada caricia com outras mais ousadas, daria a ele uma noite inesquecível.

Ela inverteu a posição.

- Vai ficar quietinho... – tirou a faixa que ele usava amarrando em si.

Aiolos estava com uma expressão nada inocente e suas outras "partes" estava adorando tudo aquilo.

Sabia que com ela, as noites não seriam iguais...

Estava cansado, já saíra com algumas amazonas, mas nada se comparava a ela. A fitou dormindo de modo sereno.

- "Vou te proteger de tudo e de todos. – beijou-lhe a fronte. – quando o julgamento passar, irei preparar um jantar a luz de velas e farei o pedido. Será a senhora Aiolos Kratos."

**--Giovanni e Hikari--**

- Pare de me olhar assim! – gritou pela quinta vez. – não está vendo um demônio!

- Suas atitudes o condenam! Na guerra contra Hades até dá para passar, pois tinha que fingir, mas na luta contra o do cabelão, não. Não é atoa que o Fabrizzio tinha medo de você.

- Não reclama! – a pegou pelo braço puxando-a. – sabe muito bem como eu sou.

- Está me machucando.

- E você bem gosta, não é? – aproximou. – gosta quando faço isso com você.

Ficou calada.

- Se não gostasse não tinha permanecido aqui. – a olhou perigosamente.

Hikari tentava permanecer indiferente, mas a verdade... aqueles olhos azuis com uma certa maldade, aquela pele morena e o jeito que ele a pegava... tinha que admitir: gostava de quando ele fazia aquilo, afinal... eram dois sem vergonhas.

- Gosto mesmo! Gosto quando me pega desse jeito e desse seu olhar. – estreitou os olhos.

Ele sorriu. Também gostava desse jeito dela.

- Nós dois vamos para o inferno quando morrermos. – enlaçou a cintura dela de maneira delicada. – mas desde que esteja comigo não me importo.

- Sou tão importante assim?

- Preciso de alguém para passar, lavar, cozinhar...

- Gio! – fechou a cara.

- Vamos resolver nossas diferenças em outro lugar. – a carregou.

- Seu pervertido!

- Até parece... "santa."

**--Aioria e Íris--**

- Estou morta! – Íris deitou no sofá. – uma hidromassagem agora seria perfeito.

- Sei fazer massagem. – Aioria sentou no braço do sofá.

- Sério? – o olhou imediatamente com os olhos brilhando.

- Sim.

- O que está esperando? – o pegou pelo braço puxando-o. – vamos para o quarto imediatamente.

- O que?

Íris praticamente o colocou para dentro e depois se jogou na cama deitando de bruço.

Aioria subiu e de maneira delicada colocou as mãos nos ombros dela.

- A minha mão é pesada, se doer me fala.

- Sim.

Começou, a finlandesa sentiu um alivio imediato, as mãos do leonino eram boas tocando exatamente nos pontos de tensões.

- Depois do julgamento vai procurar seus pais?

Não disse nada.

- Íris não pode ficar fugindo eternamente, eles devem está muito preocupados com você. Já pensou no seu irmão?

Continuou calada.

- Acho que deve ir atrás deles, pelo menos para mostrar que está viva. Não precisa morar com eles se não quiser, mas deve ir vê-los.

Nem uma palavra. Aioria deu um longo suspiro.

- "Está dormindo..."

O silencio foi interrompido por um choro baixinho.

- Íris?

- Eu sei disso... – a voz saia abafada. – eu não passo de uma menina fútil. Enquanto você sofria com a morte de Aiolos eu dava chiliques por não ganhar o que eu queria... sou uma pessoa vazia...

- Íris...

- Não tenho um passado para me orgulhar, minha vida foi só futilidades... – virou o rosto olhando-o.

- Não fique assim.

- Sou um ser humano vazio.

- Sabe que não. – a acariciou.

- Não sei como gosta de mim. – tampou o rosto.

- Esta cabeçinha não é tão vazia e tem um coração enorme. – pegou nas mãos dela fazendo-a encará-lo. – você é gentil, amiga, carinhosa, linda e dezenas de outras adjetivos. Não tem porque se sentir assim.

- Presto para alguma coisa então?

- Presta. – riu.

- Obrigada.

- Gostou dos serviços?

- Muito. Alem de massagista é psicólogo.

- Tenho uma jornada tripla. Cavaleiro, massagista e psicólogo nas horas vagas.

Os dois riram. O leonino a fitava terno, o que seria de sua vida sem ela. Foi aproximando, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Íris passou a mão pela nunca o trazendo mais para si. Os corpos encaixaram e as caricias foram ficando mais ardentes. Em meio aos beijos, ele abaixava a alça da blusa dela passando a acariciar os ombros e o colo. O cheiro que exalava dela provocava-lhe sensações. Íris por sua vez tirou a camisa dele percorrendo com a mão o dorso nu.

Os toques foram ficando mais ardentes, até que ela sentiu Aioria dentro de si.

**--Saga e Chiara--**

Quando chegaram em Gêmeos, Saga decidiu que era hora de se explicar direito, do seu jeito. Olhou a loira que permanecia do lado da amiga.

- Chiara – chamou a atenção – Podemos conversar?

Chiara vacilou, olhando para Hathor que fez sinal para ela ir. Ele tinha o direito de se explicar, mesmo que Chiara já tivesse entendido.

Saga levou Chiara para o quarto que pertencia a elas. O geminiano entrou primeiro, de cabeça baixa. Não esperou nem ela entrar passando a falar.

- Não queria que soubesse daquela forma. – fitava o chão. – estou me perguntando se você não está com má impressão de mim. Se não está com medo…

Escutou a porta fechar, voltando-se de imediato. A italiana estava com as costas apoiadas na porta, com olhar e sorriso meigo em sua direção.

- Porque eu teria medo de você?

- Pelo que fiz – Saga não compreendia o olhar dela.

Chiara caminhou um pouco para o lado, sendo sempre acompanhada pelo olhar de Saga.

- Porque eu teria medo, se você se arrependeu – A voz dela saia baixa e tranqüila, deixando o corpo de Saga, cada vez mais, relaxado.

Chiara, parou de caminhar parando um pouco antes da porta do banheiro.

- Porque eu teria medo do homem que amo? – o fitou.

Saga deixou-se cair sentado na cama, ainda contemplando a moça a sua frente. Sempre evitara olhá-la com esse tipo de olhar, mas agora estava sendo praticamente impossível.

Junto com aquelas palavras que ela dizia tão calma, lhe deixava embriagado.

Ela aproximou e quando deu por si, estava a poucos centímetros. Não resistindo mais

acariciou a barriga da moça que fechou os olhos. O toque dele a deixava em transe. Era leve e cuidadoso, fazendo com que desejasse cada vez mais um toque mais intimo.

Saga passou as mãos na cintura de Chiara. Estava se controlando para não jogá-la de uma vez na cama. Não queria parecer violento. Não queria parecer aquele homem que fora um dia. Abraçou-a com força e foi recompensado, com beijo na testa. Beijo este que passou pela ponta do nariz o fazendo rir. Sentiu os lábios dela roçarem nos seus.

Com cuidado, virou-a e deitou-a de mal jeito na cama. Enquanto ela se ajeitava, subiu metade do corpo sobre o dela.

- O que você mais precisa nesse momento? – Ele sussurrou, fazendo-a abrir os olhos – eu te darei.

A moça de olhos claros sorriu, aproximando os lábios da orelha esquerda do cavaleiro.

- Eu preciso de você. Apenas você.

Era o que precisava para prosseguir. Concentrou toda a sua vontade em um beijo ardente, ao qual fazia Chiara ir as nuvens. Sentia que ali estava protegida e que mais nada de ruim iria lhe acontecer.

As mãos de Saga passeavam no seu corpo com leveza e ousadia, fazendo a moça soltar alguns pequenos gemidos. Sabia que poderia provocar fortes sensações nas mulheres, mas não nela.

Cada vez que ela lhe olhava frio, que lhe tratava com indiferença e distancia sentia que sua alma queria fugir do corpo. Pensava que nunca ia tê-la e, agora, ali estava ela. Era sua. Aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, para sentir que a possuía. Ela retribuía com a mesma intensidade. Ela era dele. Não voltaria a ser de mais ninguém

Os corpos se moviam enquanto cada peça de roupa ia sumindo de cena, entre pequenos gemidos e a ânsia de possessão.

As peles eram quentes e, a respiração, ofegante. As carícias de ambos foram ficando cada vez menos leves. Afundavam na carne, marcando a pele, com o desejo e ardência.

De repente, Saga parou sua mão na cintura dela. Beijando-lhe o pescoço, levou os lábios para perto da pequena orelha.

- Eu te amo – Sussurrou, fazendo a moça sorrir.

Agora podia sentir que ele era seu. Eles eram um só. Na mesma emoção, no mesmo ritmo e sintonia. Era um único corpo. Uma única alma. Saga não queria que aquele momento acabasse. Não queria se separar dela. Forçava ao máximo para aquele momento não acabar.

Rolavam na cama se beijando de forma ardente e apaixonada entre seus gemidos de prazer. Era isso que precisavam. De paixão e dedicação.

Chiara nunca o deixaria ficar mal. Naquele momento jurou que iria se esforçar para fazer o que fosse preciso para fazê-lo feliz. Saga jurava que ela não voltaria para as drogas. Que ela nunca seria de outro homem, porque, nesse momento, e para sempre, ela era e, seria dele. Apenas dele.

Fizeram juras que ficaram gravadas na memória de cada um. Fizeram juras que ficariam presas para sempre naquele quarto.

Deram o último suspiro em meio ao suor e felicidade de poder ter um ao outro. Era o que precisavam ter: um ao outro e, mais nada.

Saga que no ultimo momento encontrava-se sobre Chiara, demorou para se recompor e sair de cima dela, jogando o corpo cansado de lado.

Chiara, suspirou. Ia chegar a pensar que era apenas mais uma noite com um homem que iria lhe deixar, mas antes que pudesse sentir isso, ele a puxou, fazendo-a esquecer que um dia foi de outros homens.

- Promete que nunca vai me deixar? – Saga pediu surpreendendo Chiara. A final era ela que tinha que fazer esse pedido.

- Prometo se você prometer também – Disse se aconchegando nos braços dele.

Saga a apertou, como se para não deixá-la fugir.

- Eu prometo – sussurrou, vendo-a sorrir de olhos fechado. Sorriu. – Dorme minha linda. Dorme.

Apenas quando sentiu que Chiara estava no mundo dos sonhos, ficou com os olhos perdidos em um ponto qualquer do teto, muito serio.

O julgamento estava próximo e temia não poder proteger Chiara dentro daquele tribunal.

**--Kanon e Hathor--**

Depois da saída de Chiara e Saga, um silencio incomodo pairava no ar. Em um sofá, Hathor distraia com os desenhos do teto e Kanon, num outro fitava o chão.

Tinha medo da opinião dela sobre si. Mesmo ela falando que aquilo não mudava nada, estava na frente dos outros, mas agora entre quatro paredes tudo mudava.

- Tomara que os dois se acertem. – continuava a olhar o teto. – Chiara merece ser feliz e Saga é perfeito para ela.

O geminiano não disse nada, Saga sempre fora melhor do que ele e merecia muito ser feliz.

Seguiu um novo silencio. Kanon queria saber a opinião dela a respeito de si, mas tinha medo de perguntar.

- Hat... – a voz tremeu. – sei que fiz coisas ruins, mas eu mudei... esse coração foi purificado por Atena. – abaixou ainda mais o rosto, tanto que nem viu quando ela levantou ajoelhando diante dele.

- Eu sei. – apoiou os braços nos joelhos dele. – você errou, mas já pagou. Alias quem não erra?

- Fui responsável por muitas vidas. – não a encarava.

- Já passou, ficar se martirizando não vai trazê-los de volta.

- ...

- Agora sei por que implica com o Saga. – sorriu.

- Por quê? – ficou intrigado.

- É uma maneira de se punir. Quando ele grita com você, ou fica com raiva recebe tudo como castigo por tê-lo feito sofrer. Não estou certa?

Abaixou o rosto envergonhado, era aquilo mesmo, mas não poderia admitir. Sentiu os olhos marejando, mas não choraria, nunca derramou uma lagrima, não seria agora a fazê-lo, contudo estava perdendo o controle, rever aquelas cenas...

- Chorar não o torna fraco.

As lagrimas caíram, cada vez mais grossas. Hathor assistia silenciosa. Já notara que ele era aquele tipo de pessoa que guardava o sentimento para si na tentativa de passar fortaleza e superioridade, mas a verdade que era mais sensível que os outros. Ela era assim por isso o compreendia tão bem.

Kanon chorou ate as lagrimas secarem, sentia-se muito melhor e a única que o conseguira tal feito era Hathor. Fitou a loira que o observava.

- Desculpe pela ilusão das pedras. Eu sinto muito.

- Passou... – limpava-lhe o rosto.

- Sobre aquela noite... preciso te confessar algo.

- Diga.

- Mesmo dizendo que odiei, eu... eu... no fundo... era tudo o que eu mais queria...

Sorriu. A egípcia ergueu o corpo tomando-lhe os lábios. Kanon ficou surpreso, mas depois deixou se levar.

Quando Hathor deu por si, já estavam na cama dele. Kanon explorava cada detalhe de forma devagar, tinha medo de tudo não passar de um sonho, mas arrepiou-se quando ela lhe tocou o dorso. Era real, muito real. Aquela mulher era real e era só sua.

Hat deixava-se levar, pensava que já tinha provado o maximo do prazer, mas vira que era ilusão, prazer sentia agora com o toque da pele dele na sua.

As caricias foram ficando mais ousadas, era nítido que se queriam a muito tempo e que agora, que assumiam esse desejo qualquer segundo tornava-se uma eternidade. Não esperariam mais e com urgência tornaram-se um só.

Com os corpos suados tombaram para lado.

- Eu te amo Hathor. – Kanon fitava o teto com a respiração ofegante.

A garota aconchegou-se nos braços dele.

- Eu também.

Ele sorriu, como era bom ouvir aquilo.

_Continua..._

_**Esse foi o anti- penúltimo capitulo. No próximo, providenciem os lenços, pois novas lagrimas virão e muitas! **_

_**Danda tive que reduzir um pouco a sua cena, mas espero que não tenha cortado muito.**_

_**Meninas, até o próximo capitulo.**_


	40. Chapter 40: Duro Golpe

Capitulo 39: Duro golpe

**Capitulo 39: Duro golpe **

**Santuário, 9hrs**

Um jatinho partiu rumo a Suíça, nele, os dourados, as meninas e Atena. O grande dia havia chegado, o dia que mudaria suas vidas para sempre.

Quarenta minutos depois o jato pousou numa pista particular indicada pela Interpol, três vans os aguardavam e por questões de segurança os dourados foram separados das meninas, apenas Atena seguiria com elas.

A van que transportava-as entrou diretamente no prédio onde o julgamento seria realizado. Klaus que as aguardava as conduziu ate a sala de espera.

Os cavaleiros não poderiam assisti-lo, já que não faziam parte do inquérito. Ficaram do lado de fora a certa distancia. Na porta da instituição diversos reportes faziam plantão por qualquer informação do julgamento mais importante do ano.

O juiz dando as três marteladas deu inicio. Foram ouvidos todos os envolvidos com trocas de acusações de ambas as partes. No momento mais esperado uma a uma das testemunhas entraram e sentando ao lado juiz contaram tudo que sabiam. Estavam com medo, mas a presença de Klaus e de Atena as tranqüilizou alem dos mais seus cavaleiros estavam apostos caso algo ocorresse.

O dia passou de maneira longa, já havia se passado mais de cinco horas e nenhuma noticia do que estava acontecendo do lado de dentro.

Para não chamar a atenção os dourados estavam num café próximo.

- Já são quatro horas e nada! – Aioria andava de um lado para o outro. – que demora.

- É assim mesmo leão. – disse MM acendendo um cigarro.

- Está fumando?! – Afrodite berrou.

- Estou nervoso, como não posso socar ninguém eu fumo.

- Quase foi expulso do santuário... – Dohko o lembrou.

- Que se dane! Me deixe em paz.

- Deixe-o. – pediu Saga. – estamos todos preocupados, devemos ficar calmos. – o geminiano olhou o relógio pela décima vez.

- O que deve está acontecendo? – Miro brincava com o porta-guardanapo. – eu não entendo essas coisas.

- Todas as partes são ouvidas. – MM aproximou jogando o cigarro fora. – depois os advogados de defesa e acusação fazem perguntas as testemunhas para que os jurados tirem suas conclusões, em seguida eles se retiram e tomam a decisão falando para o juiz que dá a sentença.

- E precisa demorar tanto?

- Não é um caso comum Shura. É a máfia.

- Acha que eles podem aparecer? – indagou Kamus. – talvez uma retaliação.

- Não sei... estão muito quietos.

- Eles podem está aqui?

- Podem mestre. É melhor ficarmos de olhos. Todos são suspeitos inclusive as mulheres.

- É melhor nos dividir e vigiar. – sugeriu Afrodite.

Formaram três grupos.

A rua onde ficava o fórum era bastante movimentava, cercada por altos edifícios. Por segurança a rua tinha sido fechada e todos os prédios receberam segurança redobrada. Atiradores de elite estavam em postos estratégicos prontos para a ação. Diversos policiais a paisana circulavam em meio aos repórteres e curiosos. Mu, Saga, Kanon e MM estavam no café que ficava a esquerda do prédio, para quem saísse dele. Aioria, Shaka, Dohko e Miro estavam a direita desse, perto de uma loja de conveniência. Aiolos, Shura, Kamus, Dite e Shion estavam no meio dos repórteres bem de frente para a entrada principal.

Parecia que tudo estava ocorrendo na normalidade, parecia... mas as aparências enganam. Um excesso de calmaria pode indicar que uma forte tempestade se aproxima...

Como MM havia dito a máfia não deixaria barato...

Os dourados continuavam espalhados quando notaram a movimentação dos repórteres na porta do prédio. Um homem trajando um terno negro aproximou pedindo a atenção de todos.

- O julgamento acabou? – indagou um dos repórteres.

- Sim. A sentença foi anunciada. Todos os envolvidos foram considerados culpados, mais detalhes será divulgado por nosso departamento de comunicação. Boa tarde.

Os repórteres solicitarão por mais informações, mas o homem limitou a voltar para o recinto. No interior do prédio as meninas comemoravam, era o fim de uma vida de tormentos.

Seguindo o esquema de segurança, elas deveriam sair, na companhia de Atena, pelos fundos, mas diante do termino, queriam sair pela porta da frente, numa maneira simbólica de dizer que estavam livres para sempre. A principio Klaus não concordou, mas deixou se levar pela alegria delas...

A grande porta principal foi aberta, inúmeros flashs começaram a disparar, na tentativa de pegar a melhor foto. A primeira a sair foi Farah, seguida por Birget, Chiara, Hathor, Alais, Camila, Alexia, Gabrielle, Angelina, Íris, Hikari, Klaus e Atena.

Os dourados as fitavam aliviados, tudo tinha acabado. Faltavam para sair Ingrid e Linna...

... Shion olhava para Camila, quando em milésimos de segundos viu uma arma ao seu lado...

... Ouvia-se apenas o barulho dos tiros e gritos, as pessoas se jogavam no chão, escondiam atrás dos carros na tentativa de se proteger...

... O mestre por impulso derrubou o suspeito, quando o fitou notou um buraco feito a bala na cabeça dele, os atiradores da Interpol já o tinha abatido...

... Os dourados que estavam no café e na loja correram assim que ouviram os tiros...

... Depois do susto todos os olhares dirigiam para a porta do prédio... o cenário...

_... Atena estava caída com a manga direita do terninho branco manchada de sangue..._

_... Birget estava caída ao lado de Farah, foi acertada no ombro..._

_... Angelina, tinha sido amparada por Íris, havia levado um tiro na cintura..._

_... Camila estava sentada paralisada, os olhos estavam arregalados, olhando de forma aterrorizada para Alais... a alemã estava ao chão com um forte sangramento no peito..._

_... O corpo todo de Gabrielle tremia, apenas seus olhos estavam paralisados na figura caída a sua frente, Alexia havia levado dois tiros, um na barriga e outro no ombro esquerdo..._

... Kamus olhava estático, no seu campo de visão não via Alais. O primeiro a chegar até elas foi MM que correu até Hikari, a japonesa estava em choque.

- Giovanni... Giovanni... – chorava descontroladamente.

- Calma.

O corpo de Gabe dava espasmos, ela queria gritar, mas sua gargante estava paralisada. Afrodite aproximou.

- Gabe.

A garota agarrou-se a ele completamente transtornada.

- Nik... Nik...

Aiolos chegou num minuto depois, estava atônico, aquilo só poderia ser um pesadelo. Ajoelhou ao lado da norueguesa.

- Alexia...

- Aio-los...

Assim que recobrou do susto e ajudou Atena, Klaus deu ordem para que chamassem ambulâncias.

Birget sentia uma dor terrível e era amparada por Farah. O virginiano e Mu aproximaram correndo.

- Birget.

- Mu... dói, dói muito...

Farah assim que viu Shaka agarrou-se a ele.

- Eles... eles... – murmurava.

- Calma acabou.

Linna e Ingrid estavam abraçadas, a espanhola chorava.

- Lay.

Quando ouviu a voz do libriano correu em sua direção.

- Dohko! Dohko!

- Estou aqui.

Ingrid continuava parada estática, tentava se mexer, mas suas pernas não obedeciam.

- Ingrid.

Ela ergueu o olhar.

- Shura... – as primeiras lagrimas desceram e quando estava nos braços dele chorou de forma compulsiva.

Hathor abraçava Chiara, as duas estavam no chão encolhidas.

- Chiara.

A italiana ao ouvir a voz do geminiano, separou de Hat abraçando-o.

- Saga. Saga. Saga.

- Está tudo bem.

Hat tentava se recompor, imaginava que era seu fim.

- Hathor. – Kanon a abraçou. – está bem?

- Estou... estou... – começou a tremer e chorar.

Íris tentava permanecer calma.

- Eu vou morrer Bel, eu vou morrer.

- Foi só de raspão. – ela estava assustada. – calma, a ajuda já vem.

- Miro... – a italiana começou a chorar. – Miro...

- Angelina. – aproximou ajoelhando ao lado dela. – está bem? – viu o ferimento suspirando aliviado ao ver que era de raspão. – o medico já vem.

- Íris!

- Aioria.

Abraçaram-se.

- Você está bem? Não te aconteceu nada?

- Não... não... – só agora o desespero tomou conta. – Aioria...

... Kamus subia as escadas desesperado, ainda não tinha visto Alais e isso o torturava. Notou Camila com os olhos horrorizados para Alais. Um frio percorreu sua espinha. Aproximou ajoelhando ao lado da alemã.

- Alais. Alais. – fitou o ferimento, era grave. – uma ambulância! – berrou.

Ate então a única que tinha visto que a alemã havia sido atingida era Camila, as outras voltaram o olhar imediatamente para o casal. Shion que aproximava ajoelhou ao lado de Camila amparando-a.

- Alais. – tinha medo de pegar nela e piorar a situação. – uma ambulância! – os olhos marejaram. – uma ambulância pelo amor de Zeus...

- Ka-mus... – murmurou fracamente, abrindo um pouco os olhos.

- Alais. A ambulância já vem... – acariciou-lhe o rosto. – agüente.

- Está uma tarde bonita... – fitou o céu. – assim como se estivéssemos no santuário...

- Não se esforce, a ajuda já vem.

Ela o olhou, com dificuldade ergueu a mão tocando-lhe o rosto.

- Abaixou a temperatura... – deu um meio sorriso. – sinto frio...

- Shiii... não fale.

- Eu sei que vou morrer... – sorriu derramando uma lagrima.

- Não vai. – a pegou no colo. – nós ainda não restauramos nossa casa. – lagrimas rolaram.

- É... Kamus.

- Diga.

Num ultimo esforço Alais ergueu o corpo, beijando os lábios do aquariano.

- Obrigada pelos momentos que passamos juntos... obrigada pela aliança... – murmurou. – jamais se esqueça que eu te amo... – o corpo foi amolecendo...

- Alais, Alais! Alais não faça isso. Alais! – estava desesperado. – Alais, Alais!

Agarrada a Shaka Farah chorava num choro compulsivo. Outros choros também eram ouvidos.

- Alais! Alais! Uma ambulância! – gritava. – alguém...me ajuda... – abaixou o rosto, colando-o ao corpo dela. – não me deixe... sozinho... – a voz saiu abafada. – Alais...

Kamus chorou copiosamente, aos poucos a temperatura foi abaixando, as pessoas presentes olharam para o céu surpresas, pequenas flocos de neve caiam...

... ao fundo podiam-se ouvir o som da ambulância...

Alexia continuava imóvel no chão, com Aiolos segurando sua mão. Discretamente ele tentava estancar o sangramento com o cosmo, porem ela tinha perdido muito sangue.

- O que houve com a Alais...?

- Ela...

- Me fale Aiolos.

- Está... morta...

A norueguesa o fitou, mas sua visão estava turva.

- Morta...?

- Sim... – Aiolos olhava com compaixão para o amigo. – não se preocupe a ambulância já vem.

Gabe continuava com os olhos vidrados em Alexia e só depois desviou para Alais.

- Você não pode morrer. – arrastou até Alexia. – não pode morrer...

- Gabe... – Afrodite tentou retê-la.

- Promete que não vai morrer, vamos voltar todas para o santuário, promete.

As demais olhavam para as duas. Kamus apenas ouvia a conversa.

- Promete... promete Alex... promete...que vamos voltar todas juntas...

- Eu prometo Gabe... – murmurou a norueguesa segurando de forma firme a mão do sagitariano.

Varias ambulâncias chegaram, duas equipes foram de encontro a Alais e Alexia.

O medico pediu que Kamus se afastasse, contudo o aquariano já sabia que era inútil. A confirmação veio por meio de um "sinto muito".

A outra equipe prestou os primeiros socorros em Alexia conduzindo-a em seguida para ambulância. Aiolos a acompanhou.

- Nos de noticia. – pediu Saga.

- Sim.

Nas demais ambulâncias Atena, Angelina e Birget foram levadas para o hospital.

- Reservei um hotel, venham comigo. – disse Klaus aos outros.

Camila continuava parada estática.

- Camila. Camila. – Shion a chamava. – Camila.

A garota não o ouvia, em sua mente a cena de Alais levando o tiro se repetia inúmeras vezes.

- Camila!

- O que foi mestre? – Shura aproximou acompanhado por Ingrid.

- Ela não se mexe. Está em choque.

- Camila. – Ingrid ajoelhou na frente. – Camila.

Ela a olhou.

- Vamos embora? – lhe sorriu.

A garota concordou deixando-se ser erguida por Shion.

- Consegue andar?

Balançou a cabeça afirmando. Antes de seguir fitou o sangue derramado. As imagens ficaram mais fortes...

- Camila!

Desmaiou sendo amparada pelo mestre. Uma equipe foi chamada e a levaram para o hospital.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Os ferimentos de Atena, Birget e Angelina não eram graves e logo tratados, foram liberadas. Camila em estado de choque foi sedada. O estado mais grave era de Alexia, ela estava no CTI e passava por uma delicada cirurgia.

Aiolos andava de um lado para o outro, estava com medo de que algo acontecesse a ela.

- É o senhor Aiolos? – uma enfermeira aproximou.

- Sim.

- Me acompanhe, por favor.

Ficou apreensivo, fez perguntas, mas ela não respondeu nenhuma. Foi conduzido até o quarto andar da instituição e levado a um quarto. Surpreendeu ao ver Alexia sem qualquer aparelho por perto. Ela parecia dormir.

- Alexia...

Abriu os olhos lhe sorrindo.

- Oi... que bom que está aqui.

- Como se sente? – aproximou da cama.

- Bem. E as outras?

- Estão bem.

- Que bom. Falaram alguma coisa da cirurgia?

- Não... mas parece que ocorreu tudo bem. – acariciou-lhe o rosto. – está bonita.

- Pode me fazer um favor?

- Claro.

- Peça desculpas a Gabe por mim. Eu sou péssima em cumprir promessas.

A olhou alarmado.

- Do que está falando?

- A hemorragia é interna, fizeram tudo para pará-la, mas meu estado... se eu fosse uma pessoa saudável, mas a droga acabou com meu organismo.

- Você vai viver. – tentava aparentar tranqüilidade.

- Não vou Aiolos... por isso te chamei aqui. Preciso te dizer uma coisa.

- Tenho certeza que se descansar, vai melhorar. Descanse. – a voz estava alterada e os olhos marejados. – por favor, Alexia descanse.

- Você já lidou muitas vezes com a morte, não deveria ficar assim. – sorriu.

- Mas não vai morrer.

- Chegue mais perto.

Obedeceu.

- Vivi por vinte anos, mas que foram felizes apenas esses quinze últimos dias... você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que conheço e não porque é um cavaleiro... continue assim.

- Para de falar desse jeito, você não vai morrer.

- Eu te amo Aiolos, muito.

- Alexia... – não queria chorar, contudo duas lagrimas rolaram.

A garota o beijou.

- Cuide-se está bem...

- Eu te amo, não me deixe...

Ela sorriu.

- Vou conversar com o medico, ele vai te salvar. – afastou da cama, contudo parou.

Foi virando aos poucos, ela estava de olhos fechados.

Voltou calmamente.

- Alexia...

Não houve resposta.

- Alexia... Alexia... – depositou o rosto sobre o peito dela. – Alexia...

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

No hotel as meninas e os dourados estavam reunidos num salão privativo do estabelecimento. Estavam apreensivas com relação ao estado de Alexia, os únicos não presente eram Kamus, que se isolara completamente e Shion e Camila.

Um celular tocou, era o de Klaus. Ao ouvirem pronunciar o nome Aiolos ficaram em alerta.

O rosto do austríaco que estava grave ficou ainda mais.

- Estou indo para aí. – desligou o aparelho.

- Tem noticias da Nik?

- Infelizmente ela não resistiu.

O silencio pairou no recinto, as meninas não conseguiam raciocinar sobre o assunto, Alais e agora Alexia? Mortas?

- É brincadeira. – disse Gabe nos braços do pisciano. – ela prometeu que voltaria, Nik sempre cumpre as suas promessas. É mentira, ela não morreu... ela não morreu... – começou a chorar.

Annya escondeu o rosto no peito de Shura deixando grossas lagrimas saírem. O pranto antes suprimido se fez presente.

- Alexia... Alexia... – Íris murmurava nos braços do leonino, que também chorava. Sabia a dor de perder um amigo. E ficou ainda mais triste ao imaginar o irmão.

- Não é justo... não é justo... – dizia Angelina. – estávamos tão bem, iríamos ser felizes. Miro...

- Infelizmente não temos poder sobre o destino. – a abraçou.

Kamus que estava na porta do salão prestes a entrar escutou a noticia, deu meia volta indo para seu quarto.

O dormitório estava as escuras, caminhou ate a janela encostado na beirada. As luzes da cidade brilhavam e a vida noturna da cidade começava a aparecer. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e sentia uma dor sem fim. Como pode perdê-la de uma maneira tão trágica? Estava acostumado as batalhas ferozes, mas não a isso. As lagrimas antes controladas voltaram a cair, nunca mais seria o mesmo... Foi escorregando até cair sentado. Tampou o rosto com as mãos chorando copiosamente.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Aiolos ainda continuava abraçado ao corpo inerte de Alexia, sentia uma dor terrível, como se seu coração tivesse sido arrancado. Nem a morte do irmão no Muro das Lamentações causara algo tão profundo. Tivera tão pouco tempo ao lado dela e agora nunca mais a veria.

- Alexia...

Chorou, como a muito não fazia.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

O céu escureceu, uma forte tempestade começou a castigar a cidade. Shion no quarto velava pelo sono de Camila.

Depois de mais calmas as meninas dirigiam para seu quartos.

Kamus continuava isolado no seu, e Aiolos permanecia no hospital.

Atena e os dourados estavam na companhia de Klaus. A deusa estava inconsolável pelo destino trágico das duas.

- Como isso foi acontecer... como pude deixar acontecer...

- Não teve culpa Atena. – Afrodite a amparava.

- Onde está Kamus?

- Trancado no quarto. – disse Miro. – Aiolos está no hospital.

- Eles devem estar arrasados.

- Afinal de contas o que houve? – indagou Dohko.

- Foi uma retaliação. – disse MM. – eles não deixariam barato, poderia ter sido muito pior. Birget, Angelina e mais algumas poderiam está mortas agora. Infelizmente nesse mundo são poucos os que conseguem sobreviver. A maioria morre antes de completar 25 anos. Muitos dos amigos que cresceram comigo estão mortos.

- E o autor?

- Foi morto Atena. – disse Klaus. – quase instantaneamente.

- Para onde vão levá-las?

- Já entramos em contato com a família de Alais, a mãe dela está em choque. O enterro deve ser amanha de manha em Berlim. Já Alexia, não conseguimos localizar parente algum. Ao que parece ela só tinha um irmão e não a rastro dele.

- Será enterrada em Athenas. – disse a deusa. – não se preocupe com isso.

- Já providenciei a clinica.

- Que clinica? – Aioria o olhou imediatamente.

- Para as meninas. – Atena levantou caminhando ate a janela, a chuva ainda caia. – elas precisam recuperar a saúde ainda mais agora depois de tudo que aconteceu. Pedi a Klaus e ele providenciou uma clinica de reabilitamento em dependentes de drogas e álcool. Elas irão iniciar o tratamento amanha.

- Quem vai?

- Birget, Chiara, Íris, Hikari, Farah, Angelina e Gabrielle.

- A Hikari? – MM a olhou.

- Não podemos correr o menor risco. Será melhor.

- Elas já sabem?

- Pretendia contar depois do julgamento, mas... é melhor saberem amanha.

- Vão querer ir ao enterro.

- Vamos dividi-las. Infelizmente elas não poderão está presentes nos dois.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Depois da pequena reunião e dos detalhes acertados, foram para seus respectivos quartos. No corredor Miro hesitava se deveria bater ou não. Tocou a maçaneta encontrando-a destrancada. Entrou, receoso. O quarto estava na penumbra e não havia sinal do francês.

- Kamus?

Olhou ao redor, já estava saindo para procurá-lo quando viu um vulto sentado perto da janela. Seu rosto estava escondido e abraçava as pernas. O escorpião ficou com dó, Kamus não era de demonstrar sentimentos, e era nítido que a morte de Alais o abalara muito.

- Kamus...

- Por que...?

- Como?

- Por que teve que acontecer? – a voz saia abafada. – por que teve que morrer daquele jeito? Ela só tinha 19 anos.

- Eu não sei Kamus... – sentou na beirada da cama de frente para ele.

- Fizemos planos ontem a noite e hoje... – voltou a chorar. – eu a amava, íamos nos casar!

Levantou sentando ao lado dele, fitou lhe a mão, ele usava uma aliança feita de gelo.

- O enterro é amanha cedo em Berlim.

- Acharam a mãe dela?

- Sim.

O aquariano ergueu o rosto fitando o amigo de longa data.

- Pode ir comigo? Não quero ficar sozinho.

- Claro, conte comigo. – Miro tocou no ombro dele.

- Obrigado.

Kamus derramou mais algumas lagrimas, Miro o abraçou confortando-o.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Era tarde da noite quando Aiolos voltou para o hotel. Entrou de maneira silenciosa no quarto para não acordar o irmão.

- Estou acordado.

- Boa noite. Como está? – sentou na cama ao lado dele. – a Íris está bem?

- Tive que dá um sedativo, ela estava em choque.

- Está sendo difícil para elas. – abaixou o rosto.

Aioria não disse nada, por mais que sofresse, nunca saberia com o irmão estava se sentido.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Tinha apenas 19 anos, uma vida toda pela frente. Mesmo eu sendo cavaleiro e sabendo que isso pode acontecer a qualquer um de nós é difícil de aceitar. Ela só tinha 19.

- ...

- Morreu nos meus braços, – as lagrimas antes contidas, saiam. – dizendo que me amava... ela se foi Aioria, para sempre...

- Aiolos...

- Foi tirada de mim...

Aioria tocou no ombro dele.

- Estou aqui.

- Aioria...

Ele o abraçou num choro compulsivo, Aioria ficou em silencio compartilhando da mesma dor.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

O dia que nascia era promissor, o céu estava extremamente azul e os raios do sol brindavam os moradores. Apesar do dia maravilhoso, ninguém esqueceria aquela tarde. A tarde que mudou a vida de todos. Em três vans seguiram para o aeroporto de Genebra. Na pista dividiram-se em dois grupos.

- Façam uma boa viagem.

Desejou Atena ao grupo composto por Angelina, Birget, Hikari, Ingrid, Linna, Miro, Mu, MM, Shura e Dohko. O restante voltaria para a Grécia.

Kamus no mais absoluto silencio estava ao lado do caixão, enquanto Aiolos estava ao lado de Alexia.

Na hora combinada os dois jatinhos partiram tomando direções opostas.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Minutos depois, o jato descia no aeroporto de Berlim, seguiram direto para o cemitério local. Havia pouquíssimas pessoas. Miro permaneceu ao lado do amigo todo o tempo. Um padre realizou uma cerimônia rápida e emocionante e na chegada da hora, o caixão estava sendo baixado. Linna saiu de perto, não queria ver essa cena, Birget amparava Angelina e Hikari a Ingrid.

O aquariano tentava se mostrar frio, como sempre fora, mas a carga emocional era grande, virou o rosto...

Depois de tudo consumado, saiam silenciosos.

- Vamos?

- Vai indo. – Kamus caminhou em direção a placa. De posse de uma rosa branca, dada por Afrodite, ajoelhou em frente depositando-a.

- Voce que é o Kamus?

Ele virou deparando com uma senhora de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis.

- Sou.

- Muito obrigada.

Não entendeu.

- Foi você que cuidou da minha filha nesses últimos quinze dias, a ajudou com o problema do álcool e do fumo e resgatou daqueles bandidos.

- Queria ter feito muito mais. – voltou o olhar para a lapide. – não consegui salva-la.

- A salvou sim, nossa família nunca foi muito harmoniosa, o pai dela era alcoólatra e acabou morrendo por causa do vicio. Nesses dias que cuidou dela tenho certeza que ela foi feliz e teve o que sempre quis ter.

Kamus a fitou.

- Amor. Sei que a amava.

- Kamus Saunierre. – estendeu a mão.

- Bertha Sajhesse. – retribuiu.

Os dois ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, despedindo-se na porta.

- Cuide-se.

- Sei que está sofrendo, mas que isso não o impeça de ser feliz.

- Minha felicidade era ao lado dela.

- Não diga isso. Ainda é jovem, tem uma vida inteira pela frente. Tenho certeza que ela pensa a mesma coisa e não gostaria de te ver assim. – o abraçou. – cuide-se Kamus.

O jato decolou rumo a Athenas, Kamus fitava a cidade através da janela.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

O jato desceu no aeroporto particular do santuário, seguiram direto para o pequeno cemitério com exceção de Camila, a garota ainda estava em estado de choque, tanto que nem conseguiu despedir de Alais.

Gabrielle chorava nos braços de Afrodite que ofertou ao amigo um ramalhete de rosas brancas. Como a cerimônia de Alais, havia sido rápida e emocionante.

O sagitariano permaneceu por todo tempo ao lado do lugar onde ela seria enterrada. Aioria que cuidava de Íris a deixou sobre a proteção do pisciano indo para perto do irmão.

- É o fim de tudo... – murmurou.

- Alexia terá paz meu irmão.

- Eu sei. Sei muito bem como é essa paz.

Na hora do descimento, Aiolos depositou o ramalhete sobre a caixa de madeira.

- Descanse em paz.

Atena que observava tudo a distancia aproximou.

- Ela ficara bem Aiolos. – disse tocando o ombro dele. – Ela ficara olhando por nós.

- Sim.

Aos poucos o local foi esvaziando, ele que continuava de pé sentou de frente. Aioria tentou detê-lo, mas foi impedido pela deusa.

Aiolos precisava ficar sozinho.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Tempos depois os outros chegaram a Athenas, descansaram um pouco seguindo logo após para o templo de Atena.

Acomodaram-se no escritório, mas ninguém dizia nada, os últimos acontecimentos ainda os abalava.

- Desculpe fazê-los vir aqui depois de tudo. – Atena sentou em sua mesa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Atena?

- Não Hathor.

Ouviram uma batida na parte.

- Entre.

- Com licença senhorita, - era Tatsume. – a pessoa que aguardava chegou.

- Faça a entrar.

O mordomo deu passagem a uma moça.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia, Anne Cox, não é? Lembro da senhorita.

- Pode me tratar por você.

- Anne, me deixe apresentá-la.

Atena apresentou-a aos dourados e as meninas.

- Prazer. – disse a todos.

- Faltam quatro pessoas. Aiolos e Kamus ainda estão abalados pelo o que aconteceu e Camila continua em choque e está sobre os cuidados de Shion, meu secretario.

- Sim.

- Sente-se. – indicou uma cadeira.

- Obrigada.

- Bom o motivo de todos aqui e da presença dela é que providenciei uma clinica para que vocês reabilitassem. A Anne é a representante de Klaus e assumiu a responsabilidade. Por favor, Anne.

- A clinica foi recomendada pela Interpol e tem mostrado excelentes resultados. – a garota entregou uma pasta a cada uma das meninas. – o tratamento é por um ano e a chance de recaída é mínima. Dentro dessa pastas tem mais informações e fotos do local.

- Onde ela fica?

- Nós arredores da cidade, Birget.

- Tenho certeza que todas vão se recuperar.

- E quando vamos?

- Agora a tarde. Sei que ainda estão tristes pelo o que aconteceu, mas quanto mais rápido começarem o tratamento mais rápido a recuperação.

- Alais queria tanto um tratamento... – murmurou Hikari.- pena que não deu tempo...

Abaixaram o rosto.

- Ela ficara feliz ao saber que estão se tratando. – disse uma voz fria.

Todos os olhares dirigiam para a porta. Era Kamus na companhia de Aiolos.

Anne fitou o dono da voz melancólica e fria.

- Kamus, Aiolos essa é Anne Cox, ela trabalha para a Interpol. Anne, Kamus e Aiolos.

Acenaram, em seguida sentaram.

- As meninas que vão são Birget, Chiara, Íris, Hikari, Farah, Angelina e Gabrielle.

- Eu também vou. – disse Lay.

- Lay?

- Talvez não seja de muito valia, mas nós sempre estivemos juntas. Passamos por todo tipo de coisa e nada mais justo que num momento de felicidade não estejamos juntas. É uma pena que Alexia e Alais não estejam conosco, mas as que restaram...

- Lay tem razão. – disse Hathor. – eu também vou. Juntas na dor, juntas na recuperação.

- Também vou. – Ingrid manifestou. – se não for problema Atena queremos ir.

As demais sorriram, sempre enfrentaram situações penosas estavam felizes por continuarem juntas. Atena sorria, era bonito ver esse companheirismo delas, era o mesmo que seus cavaleiros dispensavam uns aos outros.

- Não vejo problema algum, só há um porem.

- Qual?

- Não poderão sair. – disse Anne. – ficam reclusas durante todo o tratamento. Não podem sair e nem receber visitas.

Shaka olhou para Farah, um ano sem vê-la? Ingrid e as outras fitaram seus dourados, um ano sem vê-los?

- Podemos agüentar. – disse Hat. – um ano passa rápido e ao final dele teremos todo tempo do mundo.

- Então providenciarei tudo. – Anne levantou. – voltarei a tarde para buscá-las.

- Obrigada por tudo Anne. – Atena estendeu-lhe a mão.

- As ordens. Ate mais tarde. – acenou para todos, mas demorou os olhos por alguns segundos em Kamus.

Depois de tudo resolvido, cada um seguiu para sua casa.

**-- Pavilhão do mestre--**

Camila estava deitada, desde que chegara a Grécia, não havia pronunciado palavra alguma. Shion estava preocupado.

- Trouxe esse chá para você. – depositou a bandeja sobre a cama.

Ela não disse nada.

- Camila precisa reagir.

- Morreram... – murmurou. – estão mortas...

- Sei que é triste, mas precisa superar. Fiquei sabendo que as meninas vão para uma clinica hoje. Ingrid, Hathor e Linna vão acompanhá-las.

- Por quê?

- Querem ajudá-las no tratamento. Acho que deveria fazer o mesmo. Farah e as outras vão precisar de todo apoio. Por isso não pode ficar assim, precisa ser forte para ajudá-las.

- Tem razão. – deu um tímido sorriso. – por quanto tempo?

- Um ano.

- Um ano? Tudo isso?

- Para uma boa recuperação sim.

- Vou ficar um ano sem vê-lo?

- Passa rápido. – a abraçou. – e o que é um ano para quem vai ficar junto pelo resto da vida?

A atitude de Shion poderia parecer de indiferença, mas ele tinha um plano. Camila não estava bem, então pediria a Atena que no tempo que a garota passasse na clinica tivesse um tratamento psicológico. A morte de Alais e Alexia tinha mexido com seus nervos.

**-- Peixes-- **

Afrodite e Gabe estavam no jardim. A garota fitava as rosas com um olhar vago, sentia uma ligeira dor no peito, mas não demonstraria.

- Uma rosa pelos seus pensamentos. – ofereceu-lhe uma rosa vermelha.

- Estou com medo.

- Medo? – sentou ao lado dela. – de que?

- De não conseguir, de fracassar no meio do caminho. Não vai está comigo para me apoiar.

- Estarei aqui. – colocou a mão no coração dela. – vai dá tudo certo e ao final de um ano, nossa vida estará perfeita. – a abraçou. – senhora Kiergaarg.

- Gustavv...

- Quando se sentir triste e sozinha, segure isso. – apontou a rosa. – ela nunca vai murchar e sempre se lembrará de mim, é o nosso elo.

**--Aquário--**

Kamus olhava a biblioteca destruída, era assim que se sentia por dentro. Agachou para pegar um livro parcialmente chamuscado. Ainda havia algumas paginas intocadas pelo fogo. Limpou o um pouco e o levou consigo. Tentaria seguir sua vida, pelo menos por Alais.

**--Capricórnio--**

Shura parado na porta fitava Ingrid arrumar suas coisas. Admirava o gesto dela para com as companheiras, mas um ano seria muito tempo.

- Não se preocupe Shura, um ano passa rápido. – disse sem olhá-lo.

Saiu de perto da porta abraçando-a.

- Vou morrer de saudades.

- Eu também.

- Fique tranqüila, Atena e eu cuidaremos da sua família enquanto estiver fora.

- Obrigada.

Tomou lhe os lábios.

- Comporte-se meu cavaleiro.

- Ficarei santamente aqui.

- Vou pedir ao Mu que o vigie. Ele pode te pegar se estiver fazendo algo errado. – o olhou divertida.

- Nem vai precisar. – sorriu beijando-lhe.

**--Sagitário--**

Aiolos estava deitado em sua cama, pensando em Alexia. Torcia para que as outras tivessem uma sorte melhor e se recuperassem. Tinha certeza que a amada, onde estivesse zelaria por elas.

**-- Escorpião--**

Angelina e Miro estavam deitados lado a lado. Ambos fitavam o teto, mas os pensamentos estavam longe.

- Angelina.

- Sim.

- Acha que sua mãe vai me aceitar?

- O que? – ergueu o corpo fitando-o. – como assim?

- Você é rica e eu não tenho onde cair morto.

- Por que está dizendo isso?

- Quando voltar não vamos nos casar? – a fitou.

- Vamos?

- Essa é idéia, ao menos que não queira.

Ela voltou a deitar, desde o ocorrido com o noivo não pensou mais nesse assunto, na verdade tinha medo de se decepcionar.

- Estou dizendo isso – Miro a olhou. – por que quero pular a parte do noivado. É melhor casar logo.

- Tem certeza disso? – ficou séria. – o tratamento de um drogado é muito difícil e as vezes é abandonado no meio do caminho. Não quero que se prenda a mim, pode acontecer muitas coisas nesse um ano.

- Como o que?

- Eu não conseguir e ter uma recaída. Não quero que sofra por mim.

- Shii.. – tocou os lábios dela. – ao final de um ano voltara inteira para mim e eu vou está em ponto de bala por que, ficar esse tempo todo sem fazer "aquilo", vai ser um grande esforço.

- Seu pervertido, se eu souber que andou por aí eu te torturo. Não queira deixar uma italiana irritada.

- Ficarei quietinho, palavra de cavaleiro.

**-- Libra--**

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Se eu puder ajudá-las eu o farei.

- Por isso me apaixonei por você. – Dohko acariciou o rosto dela, os dois estavam sentados a porta de Libra.

- Tenho um pouco de medo que algo aconteça. – encostou a cabeça no peito dele. – esses tratamentos são difíceis e as meninas terão que ser fortes.

- Elas contaram com voe.

- Estou preocupada com Farah e Gabe. As duas estão bem debilitadas. Íris também não está bem.

- A Íris?

- No intervalo do julgamento fui até o banheiro, ela acha que eu não vi, mas percebi quando ela vomitou sangue. Ela não está bem.

- Aioria sabe disso?

- Creio que não. Íris não iria preocupá-lo. A que está em condições melhores é Hikari.

- Tenha fé que tudo vai dá certo. Vai ver, ao final desse ano todos estaremos felizes e reunidos.

- Tomara.

- Você, eu e nossos filhos.

- O que?! – quase engasgou. – filhos? De novo isso??

- Os nossos. No mínimo três pirralhos. Será a nova geração de cavaleiros.

- Só você mesmo...

- Seremos felizes Lay.

**-- Virgem--**

Farah estava no jardim, de posse de seu livro fazia suas orações. Ao terminar passou a fitar o jardim, as pétalas de sais tremulavam delicadamente. Pensava ate quando, estaria viva para contemplá-las.

- Atrapalho?

- Não. – voltou o olhar para o dono da voz, este sentou ao lado dela.

- Já rezou?

- Sim. – sorriu ao ver seus olhos fechados. – ainda não entendo porque esconde seus olhos.

- Eu não os escondo. Digamos que os guardo para momentos e pessoas especiais. – abriu.

Ela sorriu. Shaka tocou no rosário que não saia mais do pescoço dela.

- Sei que vai conseguir se tratar. É mais forte que imagina.

- Não tenho essa fortaleza toda.

- Tem, tanto que vai voltar para mim e eu estarei esperando.

Ela abaixou o rosto. Tinha medo, escondeu dele que nas ultimas horas a dor intensificara.

- Pode me prometer uma coisa?

- O que?

- Prometa primeiro.

- Eu prometo.

- Segurando isso. – deu lhe o Alcorão. – quero ter certeza que vai cumprir.

- Prometo. – segurou o livro.

- Se eu morrer me enterre no meu país ao lado da minha família. Promete? Promete que vai fazer isso?

- Prometo não. – disse sério. – não prometo, porque não vai morrer, não agora. A vida é breve, mas a sua brevidade ainda não chegou.

- Prometeu segurando o livro, tem que cumprir.

- Não conte com isso. – cruzou os braços fechando os olhos.

- Está bem. Faça como quiser. – levantava.

Shaka a puxou fazendo-a sentar em seu colo.

- Ainda temos muito o que fazer nesse planeta e quando chegar, quando a hora chegar, aí sim farei o que me pede, até porque irei junto com você. Ate lá, viva.

Depositou um beijo na testa.

**-- Leão--**

- Preciso levar isso, isso e mais isso. E isso também.

Aioria a fitava arrumar a mala, ela tinha coisas demais.

- Vai precisar disso tudo?

- Claro, ficarei por um ano. Preciso dos meus cremes, minhas loções.

- Mas não é uma espécie de hospital? Vão deixá-la usar?

- Eles que se atrevam! Não vivo sem meus cremes.

O leão suspirou desanimado, ela continuava a mesma.

- Íris.

- Sim. – pensava em qual creme levaria.

- Não esqueci da minha promessa.

- Que promessa? – resolveu levar os dois.

- Quando você voltar, vamos ficar uma semana no Hilton. Falei tanto nele que fiquei com vontade de conhecer.

Ela o olhou.

- Sério?

- Sim. Talvez até quinze dias.

- Meu leãozinho... – o abraçou. – você é um fofo.

- Tem outra coisa.

- Diga.

- Quando tudo acabar... vai querer ficar aqui? A minha casa não tem muito luxo e sabe a vida que levo, você está acostumada a riqueza e...

Ela o calou com um beijo.

- Minha maior riqueza é você. Onde você estiver, minha riqueza estará.

Aioria sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Claro que vou fazer algumas pequenas modificações, nada grandioso, uns moveis novos, uma decoração mais moderna, uma hidromassagem, coisas pequenas.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, certas coisas não mudam, mesmo assim...

- O que eu faria sem você, minha princesa. – a abraçou.

**-- Câncer--**

Hikari fitava a espada.

- Mesmo com tudo que aconteceu ainda não se lembra de nada? – indagou MM observando-a da porta.

- Não... – colocou o objeto em baixo da cama. – ela pode ficar aqui?

- Pode. – caminhou até ela sentando ao seu lado. – tem certeza que vai ficar bem?

- Vou voltar curada Gio. E você?

- O que?

- Vai ficar bem?

- Acho que sim.

- Não faça besteira, comporte-se.

- Como um santo que não sou.

- Giovanni!

- Brincadeira. Ficarei santamente, juro por Atena.

- Não jure em falso. – sorriu. – é pecado.

O canceriano a deitou na cama.

- Ficarei te esperando. – a olhava sério. – E quando voltar, será a mais nova mafiosa do mundo. – sorriu de maneira provocante.

- Vou entrar para o ramo? – devolveu o sorriso maldoso.

- Como a senhora Romanelli. Sei que dará conta do recado.

- Andou assistindo muito "Bonnie & Clyde".

- Confesso que vi algumas milhares de vezes. E você é perfeita para o papel.

- Prometo desempenhar bem o meu papel.

- Aishiteru.

A beijou com volúpia.

**--Gêmeos--**

Hathor no quarto de Kanon, fitava o frasco de comprimidos na mão. Há dias não o tomava, mas com o longo tempo fora que se aproximava tinha certeza que a insônia voltaria.

- Nem pense em levá-los.

- Por quê?

- Não precisa deles para dormir.

- Preciso sim.

- Ainda não percebeu que isso te faz mal?

O fitou.

- Tudo terminou Hat, não tem mais perseguições, pode dormir tranquilamente.

- Mas...

- Não os leve e se mesmo assim sentir necessidade converse com um medico ele vai te orientar, mas não estrague mais a sua saúde com isso.

Ficou surpresa. Kanon falando sério daquele jeito.

- Está bem. Vou tentar.

- Vou ficar te esperando. – a abraçou. – e quando voltar vai ficar o mês todo sem dormir.

- Por quê?

- Vamos colocar tudo em dia. – deu um sorriso perve.

No outro quarto Chiara arrumava suas coisas sobre o olhar atento do geminiano.

- O que foi Chiara? – notou-a séria.

- Nada, não.

- Não precisa ficar com medo. Tudo vai dá certo. – a abraçou. – não se preocupe.

- Eu tenho medo de não agüentar o tratamento... de fracassar...

- É uma garota forte, vai superar tudo. E quando voltar seremos felizes.

**-- Áries--**

Estavam na cozinha. Birget já estava com suas coisas prontas e aguardava o ariano lhe preparar um chá. Ela estava com o rosto baixo pensativa.

- O que foi Birget?

- Será que vou conseguir? Conheci varias pessoas que recaíram.

- Sairá vitoriosa. – a serviu. – vai voltar curada para mim.

- Não vou agüentar de saudades. Não vou conseguir sem você do meu lado.

- Vai sim. – pegou na mão dela. – toda vez que se sentir desanimada pense em nós, pense naquele conjunto preto.- deu um sorriso duvidoso.

- Está ficando pervertido. – sorriu. – vou voltar curada, eu prometo.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

No horário combinado todos estavam na porta da primeira casa.

- A van as espera. – disse Anne. – prontas?

Olharam para seus dourados.

- Sim. – responderam em coro.

Houve mais algumas despedidas para em seguida partirem. Na porta de Áries os onze dourados viam suas garotas se afastarem.

- Se cuida Íris! – gritava Aioria acenando.

- Não pensei que a ida delas fosse tão difícil. – disse Dohko.

- Voltaram melhores, amigo. – Shion parou ao lado dele. – tanto a vida dos cavaleiros quanto as delas são caminhos difíceis cheio de obstáculos. Elas são fortes voltaram vitoriosas.

_...E foi com esses pensamentos que os cavaleiros de Atena aguardariam a volta de suas "amazonas de diamante."..._

_**Continua...**_

_**Não me matem!! Pessoas, sei que é triste, mas sabemos que nesse mundo, não é o "viveram felizes para sempre" para todas.**_

_**O próximo capitulo é o final, (ainda bem) acho que é o recorde de capítulos de uma fic 40!**_

_**Se tiver erro de concordância ou português me desculpem, mas ultimamente estou com pouco tempo para revisar. **_

_**Em breve o ultimo capitulo. Até.**_


	41. Chapter 41: Recomeço

Capitulo 40: Recomeço

**Nikké – Não se preocupe eles vão superar. Rsrsr**

**Andarilho – Atena não pode sair revivendo todo mundo, mas não se preocupe logo os dois vão arrumar companhias.**

**Aredhel – Finais felizes se aproximam com direito a casamentos e algo a mais. Kamus e Aiolos serão muito bem consolados. E Shakinha terá uma surpresinha...**

**Flor – Não haverá mais retaliações, elas merecem um descanso e a Anne... bem ela ta de olho nele... quem sabe rola algo... **

**Margarida – Muitas surpresas! Aiolos não ficará desamparado e digamos que o santuário vai ser premiado com mais dois novos moradores.**

**Danda – Final feliz para todas!**

**Kitana – Infelizmente nem todos terão final feliz, mas fazer o que? Eles vão ficar com saudades delas, mas quando elas voltarem... só será alegria e choro de criança...**

**Tenshi – Até que poderia ressuscitá-las, mas eu vou deixar os dois viúvos hahahaha! Pelo menos por enquanto...**

**Capitulo 40: Recomeço**

Uma semana havia se passado, por decisão de ambas as partes, as noticias seriam reduzidas. Depois de uma manha de treino encontravam-se no templo de Atena. A conversa era mínima, pois o clima ainda estava pesado. Tinha acabado de completar sete dias da morte de Alais e Alexia e Kamus e Aiolos estavam sensíveis.

A porta dourada abriu de repente. Um homem trajando uma bermuda florida e camisa da mesma estampa, entrava tocando alegremente um instrumento de percussão.

- Alô minha gente! – disse em alto e bom som. – _"__O meu valor me faz brilhar,  
Iluminar o meu estado de amor, Comunidade impõe respeito, Bate no peito eu sou Beija-Flor.."_ **(n/a: tema da Beija-Flor, campeã do Rio em 2008) – **Aldebaran cantava enquanto tocava e sambava.

Os dourados sorriram.

- Atena que saudades! – abraçou a deusa. – Mu. – carregou o ariano. – Miro. – abraçou-o. – você tinha que ter ido comigo, tantas mulheres... cada uma mais linda que a outra.

- Como foi as férias?

- Maravilhosas! No próximo carnaval você vai comigo, vamos nos esbaldar. Vou te ensinar a tocar o tamborim. Shura, Kanon e MM vamos montar uma bateria para nós.

O taurino os fitou, estavam com expressões tristes.

- Por que essas caras de velório? É um novo deus atacando o santuário? – fitou Kamus e Aiolos. – o que houve?

- Não Aldebaran. – Atena sorriu. – não estamos sendo invadidos. O que aconteceu foi...

A deusa narrou todos os acontecimentos a ele que ouvia tudo perplexo.

- Isso tudo aconteceu aqui?

- Sim, meu amigo. – disse Mu.

- Eu sinto muito, Kamus e Aiolos e eu entrando aqui, fazendo barulho...

- Está tudo bem Aldebaran. – disse Aiolos. – fico feliz que suas férias tenham sido ótimas.

- E onde elas estão?

- Na clinica.

_**... Três meses depois...**_

Três meses se passaram desde então. A saudade era dolorosa, mas a esperança que elas ficariam bem os acalentavam.

Atena em seu escritório recebia a visita da secretária de Klaus.

- Como vai Anne?

- Bem Saori.

- Tem noticias?

- Sim, infelizmente algumas não muito boas. – perdeu o sorriso.

- Aconteceu algo?

- Aconteceu.

- Vou chamá-los.

Em pouco tempo todos estavam no escritório. A austríaca olhou discretamente para o aquariano.

- "Está sofrendo." – pensou.

- Anne, esse é Aldebaran.

Cumprimentaram-se.

- Tem noticias delas? – indagou Aioria afobado.

- Sim, é melhor sentarem.

Olharam-se entre si, a julgar pela expressão dela, as noticias...

- Birget, Angelina e Chiara estão respondendo bem ao tratamento. Elas tem se esforçado e creio que saíram recuperadas.

Miro, Saga e Mu respiravam aliviados.

- Elas estão bem mesmo?

- Sim, Miro. Linna e Ingrid têm sido importantíssimas, são elas que estão segurando a barra de todas.

Dohko e Shura sorriram.

- E a Camila? – Shion estava preocupado. – desculpe interrompe-la, mas ela...

- Tudo bem Shion. – Anne sorriu. – os primeiros dias foram difíceis, ela chorava toda hora e tiveram muitas vezes que lhe aplicar calmantes, mas agora ela está totalmente recuperada e está auxiliando as outras. Não se preocupe ela está muito bem.

- Que alivio.

- Ela estava com problemas? – Dohko indagou.

- Ficou com trauma, ver Alais morrer a deixou em choque, por isso fiz questão que ela fosse com as outras, ela precisava de um tratamento psicológico.

- Hikari também está bem. Está praticamente curada.

MM sorriu.

- Agora...

- Elas estão com problemas, não é? – disse Shaka.

- Problemas? O que a Íris tem? – Aioria apavorou.

- Íris está com um problema de saúde. Ela está com cirrose hepática e precisara de um transplante de fígado.

- Transplante? É tão grave assim? Ela corre risco?

- Toda cirurgia é delicada, mas ela é forte.

O leão levantou saindo do recinto, Aiolos foi atrás dele.

- A próxima é Gabrielle.

Afrodite nem piscava.

- Gabrielle tem um problema respiratório muito sério, ela esta respondendo bem ao tratamento contra as drogas, mas os remédios estão atacando seu organismo. Parte da ultima semana precisou de aparelhos para respirar.

- É tão grave assim? – o pisciano estava arrasado.

- Infelizmente, mas tenha esperança que ela irá se recuperar.

- Eu tenho. – tentou sorrir. – eu tenho.

Ficaram tristes por ele, principalmente Kamus. Não queria que o amigo passasse pelo o que ele estava passando.

- Gabrielle vai se recuperar Dite. – disse.

- Obrigado Kamus.

Anne o fitou, ele parecia ser uma pessoa forte e o admirou pelas palavras ditas.

- Continue senhorita Anne. – a fitou, era a primeira vez que a "viu" de verdade. Anne tinha cabelos curtos ruivos e os olhos extremamente azuis.

- Sim... A próxima é Hathor.

Kanon ficou com o coração suspenso.

- Ela está grávida.

Nenhum barulho foi ouvido. O geminiano olhava estático para a austríaca.

- O que foi que disse?

- Hathor está grávida.

Olharam imediatamente para o dragão marinho que estava pálido.

- Gra-vida?! – gaguejou.

- Sim. Pelos exames parece que é de três meses.

- Vai ser papai. – Deba brincou.

Kanon o fitou atordoado. Papai?

- Mas...

- Será feito o exame de DNA para comprovar a paternidade.

- Exame? – Saga estranhou. – para que?

- Pelo tempo, ela engravidou estando aqui no santuário, e como todos sabem, ela saia a noite.

Foi como um banho de agua fria. Kanon estava até simpatizando com a idéia, mas ao se lembrar desse detalhe... o filho poderia ser de qualquer um.

- Não é só ele que terá que fazer o exame. Shaka também.

O virginiano quase caiu da cadeira.

- Co-mo?? O que disse senhorita? – estava branco com os olhos arregalados.

- Farah está grávida.

Shaka não conseguia formular frase alguma. Os demais o olhavam chocados. Shaka sempre fora todo pudico.

- Quem diria o Shaka... – Deba sorriu. – passou na frente de todos. Com essa cara de santo.

O virginiano foi do branco ao escarlate em segundos.

- E se ficou vermelho... – gargalhou. – tem culpa no cartório.

Shaka ficou ainda mais vermelho se isso era possível.

- Tem certeza disso senhorita Anne? – Atena estava tão chocada quanto os demais.

- Sim. Ela tem o mesmo tempo que Hathor, portanto... mas não se preocupem quando as crianças nascerem o exame será providenciado.

- Duas crianças... quem diria... do Kanon não me surpreendeu, mas do Shaka... – disse Shura. – que coisa, hein?

- Mas sinto informá-lo de um fato. – Anne o interrompeu. – ao contrario de Hathor que goza de uma boa saúde, Farah...

- O que tem ela?

- Está muito doente. Os longos anos exposta ao ópio comprometeram sua saúde. Ela esta debilitada e com problemas cardíacos. A gravidez só piorou o quadro.

- Ela corre risco?

- Corre Shaka. Ela pode não agüentar. Há sempre esperanças, mas deve está precavido. Ela pode sobreviver e a criança não. Ou só a criança, ou nenhum dos dois. Se a criança nascer ela terá seqüelas por causa da droga.

O virginiano afundou na cadeira, nem se importava se a criança era dele ou não, mas não queria perder sua afegã. Ela era tudo para ele.

- Vamos rezar para que tudo acabe bem. – Anne sorriu. – tenho fé que todas se recuperaram.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Aioria tinha ido para o pátio da estatua.

- Aioria!

- Eu posso perdê-la, irmão. Não vou suportar se ela morrer. – segurou as lagrimas, mas não por muito tempo.

- Tenha fé Aioria. – colocou as mãos no ombro dele. – ela vai sarar.

- Mas...

- Acredite que ela vai se recuperar. Eu acredito.

- Ela e você são tudo o que eu tenho, não vou agüentar...

- Você sempre teve esperanças, não desanime agora. – o abraçou, tudo que não queria é que o irmão experimentasse a dor que ele sentia. – vai dá tudo certo.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Tempo depois retiraram-se cada para seu templo.

**-- Peixes--**

Afrodite estava trancado em seu jardim, sabia que algo acontecia a Gabe devido algumas rosas estarem negras nos últimos dias, mas não imaginava que fosse tão grave. Estava com medo, muito medo de perdê-la.

**--Aquário--**

Kamus estava em sua biblioteca, ela estava totalmente restaurada e já contava com alguns volumes. Lia um livro sentado confortavelmente em sua poltrona também restaurada. Pensava nos companheiros e na dor que eles experimentavam. Tentava passar-lhe palavras de incentivo, mas por dentro estava destruído. Alais fazia muito falta, mais do que ele imaginava. Dizia odiar seus piecings, mas sentia saudades deles. Era uma dor que talvez não teria fim.

**--Sagitário--**

Depois de deixar o irmão na quinta casa, Aiolos recolheu a sua, apesar de não gostar de ficar lá, a presença de Alexia ainda era muito viva e as lagrimas vinham facilmente.

Embora ter completado três meses, parecia que os fatos tinham ocorrido no dia anterior. E a dor era a mesma. Toda vez que via algo que a lembrava sentia seu coração sangrar. Tinha certeza, nunca mais seria o mesmo.

**-- Virgem--**

Shaka tentava meditar nas salas gêmeas, mas seus pensamentos estavam voltados para Farah.

- _"O que fará?"_ – era a voz. - A respeito do que? _"Do filho que ela espera, vai assumi-lo"?_ – ficou em silencio. – _"O que vai fazer Shaka?"_ Deveria saber a resposta. Eu a amo independente de quem seja o pai. _"Inclusive se o pai for aquele homem que você espancou na porta da boate?"_ A criança não tem culpa. Vou assumi-la... isso se eles se salvarem... – derramou uma lagrima. – não posso perdê-la...

**--Leão--**

Mesmo com as palavras de incentivo do irmão, Aioria estava temeroso. Se algo acontecesse a Íris não iria suportar.

**--Gêmeos--**

Kanon estava sentando na porta do terceiro templo.

- O almoço está pronto. – Saga aproximou.

- Não tenho fome. – respondeu sem olhá-lo.

- O que vai fazer a respeito? – sentou ao lado dele. – e se não for seu?

- Eu não importo. O importante é que ela esteja bem.

- Vai assumi-lo? – ficou surpreso, ele não era dado a responsabilidades.

- Será um Myles como nós. – o olhou. – seremos uma família.

_**...Seis meses depois da partida para a clinica...**_

Era noite. A dor consumia-o, para tentar aplacá-la resolveu dá um passeio pela cidade, só assim a sensação de perda iria embora. Andava tranquilamente pelas ruas de Athenas quando foi parado.

- Tem fogo? – alguém o perguntou, usava uma boina que tampava parte de seu rosto.

- Não fumo.

- Droga...

A pessoa ensaiou alguns passos, mas devido ao seu estado tropeçou, se Aiolos não a segurasse ia ao chão.

- Você está bem?

- Me solta. – a boina caiu.

- Você...

Era uma mulher. Deveria ter no maximo 20 anos, tinha os cabelos curtos e negros e os olhos cor de âmbar, mas o que chamou a atenção do sagitariano foi as pupilas dilatadas.

- Está drogada... – tinha a sensação que estava vendo a alemã.

- Quem é você? – o empurrou. – é da policia?

- Não. Se droga não é?

- Não é da sua conta! Me deixe em paz!

- Deixe-me ajudá-la. – disse, sem entender o porque.

Ela o olhou intrigada para depois começar a rir.

- Ajudar? Não seja idiota! Nem me conhece! Cai fora cara, eu não preciso de sua ajuda.

- Era o que Alexia dizia... – murmurou entristecido.

A garota o fitou.

- Está bem?

- Estou... deixe-me ajudá-la.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda. – o estomago roncou.

- Te dou comida.

Pensou em rejeitar, mas estava com fome e logo o efeito da droga ia passar já que consumira nem ¼ de cocaína.

- Não é da policia?

- Não. – sorriu. – venha, vamos para minha casa.

- Não sou prostituta!

- Nem pensei nisso. Não vou te fazer mal. Venha.

Tempos depois estavam na porta de Sagitário.

- Mora aqui? – exclamou espantada.

- Sim, entre.

A garota ficou surpresa.

- Que mansão...

- Vou para cozinha, na segunda porta a direita é o banheiro, ao lado é um quarto onde encontrará roupas limpas.

- Me enganou... – recuou.

- Já olhou para suas roupas? Estão sujas.

Se fitou, ele tinha razão.

- Te espero na cozinha.

Ainda meio receosa obedeceu. Tomou um longo banho indo em seguida para o quarto. Seguindo as instruções abriu o guarda roupa.

- Uau... que roupas lindas... "será que são da esposa dele?" Mas se fosse ele não me traria aqui... de quem será?

Pegou uma calça e uma blusa que caíram perfeitamente e seguindo o cheiro da comida chegou a cozinha.

- Ficou certinho. – disse ao vê-la.

- De quem são?

- Alexia. Ela era vaidosa.

- Era?

- Sim, morreu há seis meses.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem. Sente-se.

A serviu. Ela o olhava intrigada, porque estava ajudando-a.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Aiolos e o seu?

- Christine.

- Bonito nome. Olha, não sei cozinhar muito bem, mas acho que dá para descer.

Ela não disse nada e num instante tinha limpado o prato.

- Viu, estava com fome.

- O que quer de mim?

- Já disse te ajudar.

- Por quê?

- Me diga, a quanto tempo usa drogas?

- Não uso.

- Sei muito bem identificar isso. Não precisa mentir.

- Como sabe?

- Alexia. Me diga?

- Seis meses. – respondeu seco. – mas uso só cocaína e sei muito bem a hora de parar. Não precisa me dá sermão.

- E seus pais?

- Não tenho pais, sou criada por uns tios distantes.

Ficaram em silencio. Christine o olhava discretamente. Ele não parecia ser uma pessoa ruim e parecia disposto a ajudá-la, alem do mais estava curiosa a respeito da tal Alexia, ela deveria ser bem intima a ele.

- Aiolos...

- Sim?

- Quem era Alexia?

- Minha esposa. Nós não chegamos a nos casar, mas éramos isso. Ela tinha problemas com as drogas e por causa disso acabou sendo morta.

- Morta?

- Foi assassinada na minha frente.

- Eu sinto muito... não queria...

- Está tudo bem. Hoje em dia estou mais conformado.

- É por isso que quer me ajudar?

- Sim, não quero que mais que alguém morra por causa das drogas.

- Agradeço sua boa vontade, mas não preciso de sua ajuda. – levantou. – sinto muito por sua esposa, mas isso não acontecerá comigo. Eu sei até onde devo ir. – foi saindo.

- Está jogando sua vida pela janela Christine. É isso mesmo que quer? Tem uma vida toda pela frente, não a desperdice, não faça alguém sofrer.

- Não tenho ninguém.

- Seus pais onde quer que eles estejam, estão olhando por você.

Ela parou. Tinha entrado nisso por influencia de amigas, não queria se drogar, mas foi obrigada e agora seis meses depois, não tinha um dia que não passava sem a droga. Conhecia vários casos de pessoas que foram destruídas, mas apesar do pouco tempo de uso não tinha forças para parar sozinha.

- Em que vai me ajudar?

- A se curar. Vai para uma clinica e quando sair terá uma nova vida. Deixe-me ajudá-la.

- Sou obrigada ou posso pensar?

- Claro que pode pensar. Se quiser fique aqui hoje, não tem problema.

- Prefiro ir para casa. Se eu aceitar estarei aqui cedo senão... adeus.

Saiu.

Ficou sozinho. Não tinha certeza se ela aceitaria, alias nem sabia por que tinha trazido uma estranha para casa. Ou sabia? Queria fazer por alguém tudo o que não tinha feito por Alexia.

A manha estava quente naquele dia, Atena recebendo a informação que Anne estava a caminho chamou por seus cavaleiros. Todos estavam reunidos na sala do trono com exceção de Aiolos.

- Ele nunca se atrasa. – disse Aioria fitando a porta.

- Já deve está vindo.

A verdade é que tinha esperado todos subirem para ir a primeira casa. Tinha esperança que Christine aparecesse. Foi com um grande sorriso que a viu chegando.

- Bom dia...

- Bom dia Christine. Que bom que veio.

- Pensei no que tinha me dito. – abaixou o rosto. – nem dormir a noite. Acho que devo tentar.

- Está fazendo a escolha certa. Venha. A moça que irá levá-la chegou.

- Tem certeza disso? Não me conhece...

- Tenho. – colocou as mãos no ombro dela. – vamos.

No templo...

Alguns andavam de um lado para o outro, a simples menção que Anne viria os deixava apreensivos.

- Bom dia senhores. – a austríaca apareceu na companhia da deusa.

- A Íris? Como ela está? Me fala?

- Aioria fique calmo. – pediu Atena.

- Mas eu preciso saber.

- Não precisou do transplante. Ela conseguiu se recuperar e está ótima.

- Sério?

- Sim Aioria. Ela está bem. Assim como Birget, Camila, Chiara, Hathor e o bebê, Linna, Ingrid e Angelina. Estão todas bem.

- E Gabrielle?

- Apresentou uma sensível melhora Afrodite, mas seu estado ainda é delicado.

O virginiano temia perguntar e obter uma resposta negativa.

- Farah...

- O estado dela é preocupante, a criança está desenvolvendo, mas ainda é cedo para dizer se ela vai se salvar. As chances de morte ainda são grandes Shaka. Desculpe por não da-lo noticias melhores.

Ele não disse nada, afastando. Isso só poderia ser castigo. Castigo por tudo o que tinha feito a ela.

Alguns dias se passaram desde então, a rotina aos poucos voltava ao normal.

Atena estava trancada em seu escritório, com os olhos vermelhos e o olhar fixo no telefone que tinha acabado de usar.

- Céus...

Elevou o cosmo pedindo a presença do pisciano em seu templo. Afrodite estava em seu jardim fitando suas rosas, nas ultimas horas elas estavam murchando.

MM estava vendo o filme "Bonnie e Clyde" quando levantou de repente. Sem mais demora dirigiu-se para o décimo segundo templo.

Encontrou com o amigo no jardim.

- Oi Dite.

- Oi...

- Você está bem? – tinha notado o cosmo dele muito triste e resolveu conferir.

- Está... – respondeu de maneira evasiva. – Atena está me chamando, pode ir comigo? Não quero ir sozinho.

- Claro. – sorriu. – vamos.

Subiram silenciosos, no escritório acomodaram-se num sofá em frente a mesa.

Atena não sabia por onde começar e Afrodite temia perguntar.

- O que foi Atena? – indagou MM percebendo o constrangimento dela.

- Afrodite... Anne me ligou... e...e... eu sinto muito. – abaixou a cabeça. - Foi essa madrugada. Ela não resistiu.

- O que houve? – a voz quase não saia.

- Teve uma parada cardíaca, os médicos tentaram mas... eu sinto muito.

O cavaleiro levantou de uma vez.

- É mentira, não é? Ela não está morta, não é Atena? Gabrielle não morreu.

A deusa abaixou o rosto.

Uma a uma as lagrimas foram descendo, totalmente destruído deixou-se cair de joelhos iniciando um choro compulsivo. MM o fitava, conhecia esse mundo e as conseqüências que ele trazia, mas era injusto. Era injusto uma vida ir daquela maneira. Entendia o sofrimento dele pois também perdera alguém precioso.

O canceriano ajoelhou ao lado do amigo e o abraçou.

- ... era a minha linda, ela prometeu que voltaria, prometeu...

- Ela está num lugar melhor, acredite.

Afrodite chorou. Nem quando perdera seus pais experimentou uma dor tão profunda.

Atena o olhava penalizada

Houve uma batida na porta, em seguida Shion entrou. Olhou para os três estranhando, mas logo compreendeu o que se passava. Ficou abalado, mais uma tinha ido?

Com o olhar, a deusa pediu que ele fosse avisar aos outros o ocorrido.

Quando souberam ficaram sensibilizados, Kamus e Aiolos imediatamente tiveram com ele, enfrentaram dor semelhante e nessa hora precisava de todo o apoio possível.

... mas se vidas iam, outras chegam...

... Hathor deu a luz a uma menina e Farah... o parto foi complicado e depois do nascimento tanto ela quanto o filho ficaram por uma semana no CTI. A saúde dos dois ainda era delicada, mas a vontade de viver era mais. Foram feitos os exames que deram positivos a favor dos dourados.

_**Um ano depois da partida...**_

A manha estava mais bonita naquele dia. Uma brisa suave soprava aliviando o calor.

No salão os quatorze dourados ajoelharam diante da deusa. Atena em seu trono olhava distraída.

- Mandou nos chamar Atena?

Ela não respondeu.

- Atena?

- O que...? - ela os olhou.

- Mandou nos chamar?

- Sim... - disse só isso, estava com os pensamentos voltados para um ano atrás. Tudo começara naquele salão e hoje essa história chegava ao fim, alguns episódios foram infelizes, mas no final o bem venceu. – o santuário vai receber novos moradores. Treze no total.

- São aspirantes? – indagou Aiolos.

- Não. – sorriu. – são pessoas comuns. Tomaram conta deles. Entrem por favor.

Um a um foram entrando, a principio os dourados nem lhes deram atenção, pensando em ser tratar de outras pessoas, mas...

- Não é possível... – murmurou MM.

- Que dia é hoje?? – Kanon ficou espantado.

Formaram uma fila a frente de Atena. A deusa levantou de seu trono e parou ao lado delas.

- Sejam bem vindas.

Silencio. Atena olhava para elas e para eles.

O silencio mantinha-se até que alguém resolveu quebrá-lo.

- Bom dia, até que não mudaram em nada. - disse uma garota de cabelos negros e mechas prateadas.

- Meninas, acho que não conhecem apenas aquele ali. – apontou para o taurino. – ele é o Aldebaran.

Acenaram e novo silencio.

- Será que vou ter que apresentá-los?

Logo sorrisos eram vistos.

- Birget... – murmurou o ariano.

A garota caminhou até ele, estava bem diferente de quando se viram pela primeira vez. Os cabelos estavam mais curtos, na altura dos ombros, o rosto um pouco pálido, mas não menos belo.

- Oi... – parou na frente dele.

O ariano não disse nada apenas a abraçou com força.

Camila caminhou até o mestre. Ele estava sem palavras, só agora percebera o tanto que sentira falta da sua pequena. Num gesto que não conduzia a ele a beijou com volúpia.

Chiara caminhou timidamente para perto de Saga, este trazia um sorriso nos lábios.

- Oi Saga.

- Oi...

Ele a abraçou.

- Senti sua falta.

- Eu também. – aconchegou nos braços deles, a italiana estava com os cabelos acima dos ombros e encaracolados o que realçava os olhos cinzentos.

Hathor com uma criança nos braços parou na frente do outro geminiano.

- Lá vem a rainha de Sabá... – sorriu. - ... trazendo a minha princesa.

Hat não estava muito diferente desde a primeira vez, apenas não tinha mais a mecha vermelho-sangue.

- Quer pegar?

Meio sem jeito, Kanon pegou a criança nos braços. Tinha ficado imaginando como seria essa cena, mas percebeu que a alegria era maior. Desde que se tornou cavaleiro jamais pensou que carregaria um filho nos braços. Retirou de forma terna o rosto da filha.

- Ela é linda... tem o seus olhos. Qual o nome?

- Sarah.

- Lindo.

A pequena Sarah tinha os cabelos azuis do mesmo tom dos de Kanon, os olhos eram claros como os de Hat e a pele ligeiramente rosada.

- Minha filha... – os olhos marejaram para em seguida derramar algumas lagrimas. – minha menina... – olhou para Hat que também chorava.

No recinto todos estavam emocionados.

- Oi. – Hikari aproximou do canceriano.

- Ola. – ele sorriu. – como está?

- Bem. – ela o abraçou. – senti sua falta.

- Bem vinda senhora Romanelli.

- Tenho uma novidade.

- O que? – ficou apreensivo.

- Me lembrei de tudo, lembrei do meu passado. – sorria contente.

- Teremos muito o que conversar. – a aconchegou nos braços.

- Aioria!! – Íris pulou em cima do leonino.

- Que saudades, princesa. – a abraçou bem forte. - Como foi?

- Senti muita falta da nossa casa.

- Só da casa?

- De você também. – o beijou.

Linna aproximou do libriano que a olhava sorrindo.

- Oi Dohko.

Ele a abraçou bem forte.

- Está linda.

Os cabelos dela tinham crescido um pouco chegando aos ombros.

- Senti sua falta, muita.

- Eu também.

Kamus, Aiolos e Afrodite os olhava sorrindo, queriam ter tido a mesma sorte, mas estavam felizes pelos amigos. Lay que estava nos braços do libriano se soltou indo na direção de Afrodite. Ela trazia algo nas mãos.

- Oi Gustavv.

- Como vai Lay?

- Bem. Isso é para você. – lhe ofereceu uma rosa. – Gabrielle pediu que ficasse com isso, para que se lembrasse dela.

Afrodite pegou a flor entre as mãos, não queria chorar, mas as lagrimas vieram.

- Tinha dado a ela...

- Ela está em paz agora. – disse limpando o rosto.

- Eu sei. Obrigado.

Miro nem esperou que Angelina aproximasse, a puxou beijando-lhe com ardência.

- Miro... estamos em publico.

- Estava com muita saudade. – a fitou. – está linda.

Os cabelos negros estavam mais curtos.

- Estou curada Miro.

- A minha proposta ainda está de pé.

Os dois sorriram.

Ingrid parou na frente de Shura.

- Olá.

- Estou muito feliz em vê-la. – acariciou-lhe o rosto.

- Eu também. – o abraçou.

Ainda um pouco receosa, Christine aproximou de Aiolos.

- Oi. – cumprimentou timidamente.

- Que bom que está de volta e vitoriosa.

- Graças a você.

- Bem vinda.

Sem que ela esperasse a abraçou.

Farah ficara por ultimo, estava temerosa. Abaixou o rosto olhando o filho que trazia nos braços.

- Farah.

Escutando a voz ergueu o rosto. Shaka a fitava com um sorriso nos lábios. Encheendo-se de coragem caminhou até ele parando a certa distancia.

- Oi.

- Oi. – respondeu fitando-a. Ela estava linda. Os cabelos estavam curtos na altura dos ombros, a franja que escondia o olho esquerdo estava mais curta revelando os olhos extremamente verdes. – posso pegar?

Hesitou, estava com um pouco de medo. Conhecia um pouco da personalidade dele e quando ele soubesse talvez não quisesse a ela e o filho.

- Qual o nome que escolheu?

- Sadiki... – murmurou.

- Bonito nome.

- Shaka... é... – desviou o olhar.

- Deixe-me vê-lo.

Ela não negou, era melhor que ele descobrisse rápido. Shaka pegou o menino nos braços, retirando a manta que cobria seu rosto.

- Os cabelos.

A criança tinha os cabelos tão negros quanto de Farah. Sadiki que parecia dormir acordou abrindo os olhos, enquanto Farah fechava os dela apenas esperando a reação.

- Azuis... claros...

Eram claros como os dele, Shaka sorriu, mas logo notou o que deixava a afegã temerosa.

- Cego... – murmurou.

- Eu sinto muito... – pediu num sussurro enquanto as lagrimas caiam. – isso é conseqüência dos meus atos... – a gravidez tinha sido muito difícil e o medico a alertou que talvez o filho tivesse alguma seqüela devido o uso das drogas. – sei que não sirvo para nada...

Shaka fitou o filho para depois olhá-la. Surpreendendo colou sua testa a dela, com Sadiki no meio.

- Que felicidade maior Buda pode me oferecer, ao me dá a chance de viver com a mulher que eu amo e ter um filho perfeito com ela? – sua voz saiu doce.

Farah derramou mais algumas lagrimas.

Afrodite que acompanhava tudo aproximou do trio fitando o garoto.

- Nem precisava de DNA, é a cara do Shaka! Até o nariz empenado ele herdou!

Começaram a rir.

Atena os olhava sorrindo, há um ano atrás quando havia tomado a decisão, tinha medo de como as coisas aconteceriam, hoje, vendo todos felizes, suspirou aliviada.. tudo havia dado certo.

_**Meses depois...**_

Birget passou por muitas provações ao longo dos meses, mas com a ajuda do ariano superou-a todas. Totalmente recuperada, ajudava-o no conserto das armaduras, e a noite... o ariano mostrava que de santo, não tinha nada.

Aldebaran tinha voltado ao Brasil mais duas vezes, sendo que na ultima voltara acompanhado, Clarice, era seu nome.

Saga e Chiara viviam de maneira harmônica na terceira casa ao contrario do outro casal que vivia em pé de guerra. A única que saia ilesa era Sarah que logo aprendera a falar e sendo "Sabá" uma de suas palavras favoritas.

Hikari e MM viajaram para Itália logo em seguida, resolvera visitar o pai e ver como os negócios estavam. A "Costa Nostra" tinha perdido sua força e o pai do canceriano limitava-se apenas a administrar os negócios da família. Hikari ajudava nos negócios "lícitos" enquanto Giovanni estava encarregado dos "ilícitos."

Aioria e Íris assim que tudo acabou tiraram "férias" de quinze dias no hotel Hilton de Athenas. O leonino tinha achado o maximo e já programado de voltar. Em seguida viajaram para a Finlândia, onde a garota reencontrou a família. Foi um encontro emocionante com direito a pedido de perdão e lagrimas. Aioria estava apreensivo quanto a aceitação dos pais dela, mas quando eles o conheceram caiu em sua graças.

Em virgem seguia um impasse, de um lado Farah querendo que o filho seguisse a religião mulçumana, do outro Shaka querendo que ele seguisse os preceitos budistas e o garoto não se interessando por coisa alguma. O fato de ser cego não atrapalhava em nada quando fazia suas artimanhas deixando os pais doidos. Parecia que ele "herdara" do pai a capacidade de ver as coisas mesmo com os olhos vendados. Os demais dourados diziam que ele seria o próximo cavaleiro de virgem.

Linna e Dohko fizeram uma longa viagem para China e quando voltaram apresentaram a novidade para todos. A espanhola estava grávida e de gêmeos. O libriano era pura satisfação e mal podia esperar para ser chamado de pai.

Angelina passou por crises, devidamente superadas. Com o encorajamento de Miro voltou para a faculdade. Sentindo-se mais segura foi para a Itália a procura da mãe. Quando as duas se encontraram, nada foi dito, apenas lagrimas de felicidade.

Aiolos ainda sentia muita a falta de Alexia. Ainda pegava-se a noite, chorando por ela.

A amizade entre ele Christine ficara forte. A garota totalmente recuperada voltara aos estudos e trabalhava. Sempre que podia ia visitá-lo e os dois passavam horas conversando...

Shura e Ingrid tinham ido para a Lituânia. Com a ajuda da fundação, os pais dela compraram uma pequena venda iniciando o próprio negocio. Aléxis começara um tratamento para deixar as drogas e ajudava o pai. A família Lakauskas estava muito feliz, pois sua filha comunicara o casamento em breve.

Kamus passava horas na sua biblioteca. A presença de Alais era constante e mesmo com o passar dos meses sentia a perda. Usava a aliança que tinha feito, num gesto de amor.

Ele e Anne se tornaram bons amigos. A austríaca sempre o visitava e ele quando tinha algum assunto da fundação para resolver na Áustria a visitava.

Shion e Camila eram um capitulo a parte, literalmente era entre tapas e beijos. Quando não passavam horas discutindo passava as mesmas horas se amando. A garota tinha entrando para a faculdade de musica especializando-se em piano.

As brigas diminuíram quando descobriram que ela estava grávida.

Afrodite seguia com a vida, ainda sofria pela perda de Gabe, mas tentava reagir.

As tardinhas gostava de passear por uma praça de Athenas. Sentava sempre no mesmo banco fitando as rosas do jardim.

- Uma rosa pelo seu sorriso.

Ergueu o rosto, deparando com uma jovem que lhe ofertava uma rosa branca.

- Obrigado. – a pegou dando um meio sorriso.

- Tristeza não combina com seu rosto. – sorriu. - Adeus.

A garota saiu sobre o olhar atento dele.

_... "Embora ninguém possa voltar atrás e fazer um novo começo, qualquer um pode começar agora e fazer um novo fim."..._

_Chico Xavier_

FIM

**Mais uma fic chega ao fim.. ufa... **

**Quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam a história desde seu inicio, pedir desculpas pela demora, pelos erros de português e por alguma coisa que eu tenha feito.**

**Confesso que foi difícil, afinal eram 13 meninas com 13 dourados, muitos personagens, mas foi uma delicia escrever. Espero que tenha agradado as meninas que mandaram as fichas e correspondido as suas expectativas.**

**Muito obrigada! Arigatô Gozaimasu!**

**Com o fim dela, minhas outras fics serão retomadas. "Jornada para o Passado" "Reencontro com o Passado".**

**Então, mais uma vez obrigada!**

_Krika Haruno_

_13/10/08_


End file.
